YuGiOh Jr: Sister of Anansi
by King Dragun
Summary: Again, sorry for being so long. This is the final chapter of the main story. A substory is coming out soon.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! My name is King Dragun, and I am a good friend of Cyber Commander. In fact, when I started putting up this fanfic on forums, I asked his explicit permission before using his setting. He really liked the idea, and now that his latest fanfic has reached a climax, it's time to show my stuff! grin

This is set in the same world as the **Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.** series written by Cyber Commander, but focuses on DIFFERENT characters. The first character is my own creation, and is part of a future series which was started by another fellow author, Cullen Pittman. However, he since ditched the whole plot and let me play with it. The series that the character Lina Mystara comes from, with the working title of "Yu-Gi-Oh Ad-VANCE" will be out once this fanfic has been completed, which may not be for a while. Don't worry, I'm working on it on the side. ;)

For the sake of all concerned, this story uses the same dueling rules as in _Yu-Gi-Oh Jr., Mandate of Heaven. _Here is a quick recap:

The life meter is set at 8000 life points (except for this part, which uses 4000)

One tribute for monsters of Level Five or Six, two tributes for Level Seven or Eight, the tributes must be monsters that are on the field.

Fusion and Toon monsters cannot attack on the turn they are summoned except when certain conditions are applied.

Fusion and Ritual monster cards don't exist here. The disks create the fusion or ritual monsters as long as you have a fusion requirement(the required monsters and _Polymerization _or _Fusion Gate_) or use Magical Scientist, and ritual monsters only require the ritual magic card to be played with the proper star level. (I will use the term X-stars to refer to the level of the monster throughout this fic.)

When a monster is destroyed by the effects of a trap, magic, or monster effect, the controller loses ¼ of the monster's current attack from his/her life points. (I know Cyber Commander's fic state that it also affects defense, depending on its mode, but I will just be relegating it to attack for this fanfic for ease of life point deductions.)

All real-life TCG rules are in effect here.

Field magic cards affect both duelists' fields, and all their monsters. Using a second field card will displace the first and send it to the graveyard.

Some of the effect from the anime will also be in effect(ie Time Wizard's Time Roulette, but NOT the Graceful/Skull dice effects! Those are true to the TCG).

New cards typical to the anime, Cyber Commander's fics, or my own creations will be listed at the end of each part. Also, this fanfic takes place in an alternate universe, where the Pharoah's Memory arc, the last series of the true anime, don't take place. Everything up to the end of the KC Grand Prix series(if you want to know about that, e-mail Cyber Commander, he would know more than I do) has taken place.

Anyways, on with the show!

**o**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**_

**Prologue: Different Dimension Gate**

**o**

_Ages ago, a man by the name of Maximillion Pegasus reawakened an ancient sport through a card game. This card game, eventually coined Duel Monsters, became an instant fad and expanded into a new type of competition, with players pitting strategic combos of monsters, magic, and trap cards against each other to drop their life points to nothing or use other means to defeat their foe. _

_Nobody understood his reasons for awakening the ancient Shadow Games through his masterpiece, and very few realized his true motives...to use the Shadow Realm that still existed between our realm and the realm that existed where the monsters were REAL, to empower his magic to the point where he could bring back his dead wife. His schemes led him to a young boy called Yugi Mouto, who fell victim to this wizard's madness. Pegasus desired to steal Yugi's pendant, a magical item called the Millennium Puzzle, which housed the spirit of the one who sealed away the ancient Shadow Games aeons ago. _

_Pegasus also targeted the owner of his rival company, Seto Kaiba, and his brother, Mokuba, in an attempt to obtain powerful virtual reality technology to bridge the gap between our world and the Shadow World. However, Yugi's friends bonded together and stopped Maximillion Pegasus once and for all. Another person called Bakura Ryou used his own Millennium Item, the Millennium Ring, to steal the Eye from Pegasus' very skull. _

_From this incident, two timelines formed. Two dimensions, exactly the same in many aspects save their destinies. _

_And now, one person from each dimension would face their destiny. Both were females; both were duelists; and they would meet each other and fight to save the world from two horrifying powers. One was a magic that existed at the dawn of time, and the other was a trio of divine beasts which Yugi was forced to deal with almost immediately after his encounter with Pegasus. But one was connected to Pegasus and the other would shortly meet the legacy of Seto Kaiba..._

**0**

The woman with red hair that came to her shoulders looked similar to a certain hot-headed sorceress from the Slayers anime. However, this was intentional for her. Without this hair color, she would be very vulnerable to certain people who wanted her and her brothers dead. She wore a nice spiffy lavender Italian suit and her gray eyes looked over the strange dentist-chair device in the middle of the laboratory.

"Are you sure this is okay, Phoebe?" asked the woman, wandering around the device and checking it out like it was some alien object. "I mean...you had to go through so much legal trouble to get your hands on this technology."

The woman with short black hair looked like someone from the _Men In Black_ movies, with the black suit and shades. "Oh, absolutely, Miss Pegasus!" she said in an excited voice. "I mean, it took a little work, but it WAS on auction from KaibaCorp!"

The other woman looked up and shook her head. "Phoebe, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like titles! Call me by my first name, okay?"

"Uh, sure Miss Pe...I mean, Lina," said the woman sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. It's just protocol to call you Miss Pegasus."

The red-head, Lina, chuckled. "Phoebe, we've been friends for two years, ever since you got hired by my adopted father Max." She looked over the device again. "So...old Kaiba boy sold this stuff on auction, eh? That concerns me. You don't just throw out something that you fought tooth and nail to keep from your rival. I mean, over a decade ago Kaiba was storming Duelist Kingdom to get back his brother Mokuba, who was being held hostage by Max so that my foster dad could get his hands on this junk! Why would Seto just sell it off so easily?"

"Well, rumor is he's already creating a new VR technology called Duel Monster World," said Phoebe, marking the last three words with her fingers. "He said he didn't need this old technology anymore. I heard the rumor that Duel Monster World lets you play as a Duel Monster!"

"Probably gutted the whole program," sighed Lina, hands on her hips. "This is mere junk then."

"Nope, I checked it, it's all fully functional," said Phoebe with a wide smile. "You can go into the old beta-prototype virtual world and interact with it! I went in when the thing was installed here and I managed to fight a Two-Headed King Rex! This program is all fully functional. I even met Princess Adina, who was modeled after Mokuba Kaiba. It's not 100 complete, but if we can fix it a bit, we could probably work on expanding to make our own Duel Monster game and beat out the competition from KaibaCorp!" She grinned.

"Oh yeah, and then Seto would tear down our door in rage, as if," laughed Lina. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try this out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Miss...uh, Lina?" asked Phoebe. "I checked the weather channel, it's supposed to be heavy in thunderstorms tonight. If one of those storms causes a blackout while you're in the VR world..."

"Relax," said Lina. "I'll be fine! I'll just be in there for a few seconds and jump out, okay? Trust me." She flashed a smile as she took her Duel Monster deck from her pocket and shuffled it, pulling out her favorite card. It was an exact copy of Toon World, which her foster father had given her for her eighteen birthday, after six long hard years of training in both Duel Monsters(which was fun for her) and business practices(which wasn't so fun). "I can't wait to try this card out in a virtual simulation! Soon, the power of the Toons will be before my eyes!" She let out a wicked laugh.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed miles away, as if on cue.

0

The raindrops smashed against the windows of the Pegasus estate in south Arizona as Lina Pegasus came down, wearing a casual outfit of a T-shirt with Toon Dark Magician Girl on the front and blue jeans. "Is this an okay outfit to wear in the Virtual World?" she asked her friend.

The woman nodded. "Yes Lina, the area isn't too cold or too hot. And I've set all the parameters for a one-minute stay. Just sit down there and slide your deck into the arm slot on your left, and I'll activate the device." She sighed. "Be careful, though."

"I will, I promise," grinned Lina as she walked over to the chair, sat down in it, and slid her deck of cards into the arm slot. It slid in and snapped shut as Lina leaned back into the chair. "I'm ready to jack into the Matrix, Phoebe."

The other woman smiled as she punched in the codes. The screens lit up. "Here goes. Good luck, Lina!"

The chair back came down and a visor went over Lina's eyes.

**VIRTUAL TRANSPONDER ACTIVATING**

**MENTAL FREQUENCY: 36.8 **

**PROCESSING MENTAL DATA...**

"So far, so good," grinned Phoebe as she punched in more codes.

Without warning, a bolt of lightning split the sky nearby and slammed into the nearby power line. Sparks flew.

Suddenly, the power went out. "OH NO!" cried Phoebe in horror. "Miss Pegasus!" She heard a scream as sparks flew from the chair. Green energy erupted from the device. "MISS PEGASUS!" She ran over to a fire extinguisher(the safe kind with foam instead of carbon monoxide) and sprayed it on the back of the chair where the energy was coming from. She didn't notice the silver pendant that Lina always wore glowing a faint white aura until the sparks faded and the place plunged into darkness. "Phew, that was close, but Lina..."

Phoebe ran over and pulled down a switch marked "Emergency Backup Generator." The power came back on and soon everything was back to normal. She rushed over to the computer and quickly typed the abortion codes to deactivate the device.

"I hope I'm not too late!" she whispered. The device came up to its normal position and the visor rose up to reveal Lina's closed eyes. The woman was charred a bit, but not badly hurt. Phoebe dashed over to her. "Lina! Miss Pegasus! Are you all right?"

Lina opened her eyes. "I am fine," she said. But her voice was a bit deeper and her eyes seemed to be a bit off-color. Instead of gray, they gleamed silver.

"Whew, I'm so glad!" sighed Phoebe. "Your father would fire me if anything had happened to you!"

Lina laughed. "My father has turned to evil. He tried to destroy an entire fishing village with storms."

"Uh...Miss Pegasus, are you all right?" asked Phoebe, confused.

The woman turned to her. "Pegasus...interesting name. That is the name of a mighty winged stallion, is it not?"

"L-Lina?" gulped Phoebe. "Maybe your mind has been addled by that shock. You should get some re"

"My name is not Lina," scowled the woman. Her eyes glowed a bright silver as a crescent moon shone on her forehead.

"What the...?" Phoebe let out a shrill cry as her mind was assaulted by psychic energy and collapsed, unconscious.

"I see I have been out of touch with this world for the past two millennia," sighed Lina sadly, shaking her head. "Well, I'd better start getting information if I want to find a way to locate my brother, Apollo. The Moon is warning me that the dark ages will begin again...and I must help Apollo stop them, like before." She looked down at the unconscious woman. "And you'll help me, woman. You will make a fine servant." She smirked wickedly as the crescent on her forehead glowed again.

**0**

"Ooooh," said a voice. A copy of the red-headed Lina opened her eyes. "What happened? Last thing I remember was flying through the vortex to the Virtual World, and then...everything went black." She slowly got up and rubbed her head. "I'd better see if I'm okay and contact Phoebe. Who knows what the heck happened?"

She dusted her clothes off, then noticed her cards all over the ground. "What the...what happened? I thought the cards would be inserted into a special disc on your forearm or something, not dropped about like 52-card Pickup!" She sighed, shook her head, and bent down and picked up each and every card, dusting it off and making sure it was intact. As soon as she reached the last card and picked it up, her shoes was splashed with dirty water from a nearby truck.

Then it hit her. Looking up, she realized that the environs were not what she had expected. "What IS this?" she demanded. "I thought Kaiba's virtual program planted you in a fantasy world with princesses and monsters, not in a modern setting!"

Seeing people looking at her funny, she rushed into an alley. "Oh well, let's see if my cards work." She pulled out a card and raised it up. "Hysteric Fairy!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh? That should have appeared," she mumbled. "Let's try again." She pulled out another card. "Guardian Angel Joan!" Nothing happened. "What the...?" She pulled out card after card and shouted their names. "Toon Gemini Elf! Scapegoat! Toon World!" She looked at the cards. "What the...why don't they WORK?"

"Hey, lookee here," said a churlish voice. "Some little girl wants to play She-Ra!"

The stench of alcohol made Lina turn and grimace as she saw three nasty-looking punks with bad breath. "Oh great."

"Hey, we want to help ya," said a thinner punk, licking his lips. "You're mighty fine, so let's give you a nice She-Ra costume by taking off your clothes!" He cracked his knuckle eagerly and advanced. The others followed.

"Oh boy," sighed Lina, putting her cards away. "No time to send out a monster, so..." She let out a cry and slammed her foot into the thin punk's chest, making him double over in pain. He moaned and collapse. She took a judo pose. "I took classes and got a Brown Belt in Kung Fu! Anyone wanna mess with me now?" Her eyebrows twitched wickedly and she smirked.

The bigger punk with the worst breath charged with a roar and quickly found himself taking a pavement nap thanks to Lina's fist. The last punk shook. "Don't hurt me, miss! I didn't mean to say anythin'!" He turned and ran off screaming.

"That's over with," grumbled Lina, dusting her hands off. She sniffed. "Ew. I think I may need to wash my hands after that."

**0**

Lina stepped out of the alley and pocketed her deck. She noticed something and walked across the street. "Well, a game shop. Maybe I can find out more information about where the heck I am and why this virtual world is too realistic for my tastes."

She entered the shop and noticed that it sold Duel Monster cards. She approached the counter as the young man looked up. "Uh, hello miss. Can I help ya?"

"Yeah," said Lina. "I was wondering if you had a newspaper."

"We don't sell the news if ain't related to Duel Monsters." The boy picked his nose.

"Eeeeew," said Lina, cringing. "Well, I'm interested in some Duel Monsters info. Do you know where the kingdom of Princess Adina is?"

The boy looked at her funny. "You hit your head, miss?"

"I'm talking about the VR Duel Monsters world program created by KaibaCorp," said Lina. "Isn't this the Duel Monsters world?"

The boy laughed. "Heh heh heh, miss, you are delusional. The VR program that you talk about was cancelled right after the new Kaibaland America opened thirty-six years old in Miami, Florida."

"What the...?" said Lina. She blinked. "Three and a half decades ago? I am very confused. I know that place and it opened thirteen years ago!"

"Are we talkin' about the same Kaibaland?" asked the boy. "I know a Kaibaland Russia opened up thirteen years ago. It would have opened up sooner had..."

"It's the SAME PLACE," growled Lina. "It opened in Miami, Florida. It had several chessboards used as special code-locks to keep intruders from entering restricted areas. They had tons of Duel Monsters merchandise and three Saggi the Dark Clown statues and a Blue Eyes White Dragon statue on each side of the gate. Now if that's not the same place, you're crazy."

The boy blinked. "Yep, that's the place. But you must be disoriented. It opened thirty-six years ago."

"Thirteen!" shouted Lina. "I'm not stupid!"

"Have you been asleep for the past two decades, ma'am?" asked the boy with disgust. "It was three decades and three years ago."

"What year is this?" demanded Lina.

"March 23, 2028," said the boy, showing a calendar.

"WHAT!" Lina grabbed the calendar and glared at the date. "This is nuts! I can't be _23 years in the future_!""

"You are," said a female voice. Lina turned to see a woman with long platinum blonde hair, wearing an Italian suit. She wore a pair of mirrored shades. "Hello, Lina."

"Who the Hell are you?" demanded Lina.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked the boy, confused and looking at the spot Lina was looking at. "I don't see.."

The other woman held out her hand and a golden scepter appeared in it. Lina recognized the eye on the head of the rod as she waved it. **_"BLEXK."_**

Suddenly, everything turned neon green except Lina and the other woman. Lina looked about and saw the boy frozen in mid-stare. "What the...what the Hell just happened?" She turned to the woman. "Did you do this?"

"Of course," grinned the woman slyly. "I froze time long enough for us to talk. We have much to discuss, Lina."

"How did you know my name?" asked Lina.

"I know everything you know," grinned the woman. "After all..." She removed her shades to reveal a pair of green eyes. "I brought you here."

Lina opened her mouth in shock. "You **_WHAT_**?"

**0**

"Okay," said Lina as she entered a nearby apartment building. "What's the big idea? You brought me to this virtual world?"

"It's not virtual at all, my dear Lina!" laughed the woman, who had introduced herself as Anastasia. "You see, this is my world, and it is as real as yours."

"Nonsense," said Lina as the two entered the green-lit apartment. "Wow, nice place you have."

"Oh, on the contrary, for the time being it is yours," grinned Anastasia as she leaned on the wall.

"M-Mine?" asked Lina. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll need a place to stay until you finish your mission, Lina Pegasus. Or should I say Lina Mystara, the adopted daughter of Pegasus?" She smirked.

"You know about Pegasus too?" asked Lina, confused.

"Of course," said Anastasia, chuckling. "After all, I am his TRUE daughter."

"Wait, Max never mentioned having kids," said Lina.

"YOUR Pegasus had no children," chuckled Anastasia. "But mine did. He conceived me. Of course, it was a very cold conception and that is what caused my current situation. I'm afraid things have gotten a bit rotten lately." She brushed her hair back. "Tell me, Lina, do you believe in other dimensions?"

"Well..." said Lina. She then recalled something, one of her favorite animé. "I do watch _Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi_, it's about two kids who jump from alternate reality to alternate reality. Like from an RPG-style world to a sci-fi mecha world to a dinosaur caveman world, but they all have a place called Abenobashi Shopping Arcade and the people look like their families and friends..."

"Then you know where you are," said Anastasia. "This is your world, but it has a different destiny. You see, when our father Pegasus invoked the Shadow Game that almost took Yugi's soul, something happened that split this world's timeline into two timelines. In both worlds, Yugi Mouto married Tea Gardener. However, in your world, Tea was discovered to be sexually sterile and unable to bear children. However, in this world, she was very fertile and she and Yugi conceived a wonderful boy who Yugi named Yugi as well, Yugi Junior. The boy is as good a duelist as his father." She smiled. "I should know. I lost my life in a duel against him."

"Lost your...wait, you're a...?" She went up and passed a hand through Anastasia's body. She backed up in fear. "GHOST?"

"Indeed," grinned Anastasia. "I am a mere spirit, but I was able to gain enough power to come back to Earth to save your life. Had you remained in your old body when that blackout occurred, your soul and mind would have been destroyed. You should know better than to tempt fate, like I did."

Lina gulped and hung her head. "Oops."

"Luckily, I managed to save your soul by creating a clone of your body in this world," said Anastasia.

"You cloned my body and..." Lina slid her hand down her chest, still not believing what she heard. "Brought me here?"

"Not only you, but your cards as well, I used the power of this item..." She revealed the golden rod again. "The Millennium Scepter, to transfer your deck to you. Although I still have reservations about Toons and Toon World, I know you love them as much as they remind me of my father's pain and suffering." She sighed. "Of course, your old body is still in your world, so when you are able to go home, you might have some explaining to do." She chuckled.

"Okay, so tell me, why didn't you just introduce yourself to me earlier at the shop?" asked Lina. "And why did that clerk think I was nuts?"

"Nobody but you can see me," grinned Anastasia. "You see, as a ghost, I can reveal myself to whoever I choose, and I prefer not to be known amongst anyone right now. I've gotten a bit of a rep as a bad girl, especially after trying to murder Yugi Jr."

"You tried to KILL that boy?" gasped Lina in horror. "Why?"

"It's a long, sad story, and even though I stopped time for now, I can't keep this power up for very long," sighed Anastasia. "I don't have the control over the Scepter I used to have when I was alive. Suffice it to say that trying to kill Yugi's son wasn't the only sin I committed. I murdered a lot of people and did very evil things. Thanks to my Millennium Scepter, anything was possible for me." She let out a chuckle. "Now, normally I would have simply reversed time and stopped you from entering that device. But I need your help desperately."

"Why me?" asked Lina.

"Because, you can do what I cannot, Lina. We are both connected to Pegasus, the creator of our favorite game." She smiled. "Duel Monsters."

"And what if I refuse to help you?" said Lina suspiciously.

"Why would you not trust me?" said Anastasia, hands out. "I detest dishonesty. I admit that I had been a little duplicitous with Yugi Jr. two years ago in Duelist Labyrinth, but I have nothing to win by lying to you now."

Lina looked over the woman's face and saw a mirror reflecting sorrow and honesty. "Well...okay, I'll trust you and believe what you said for now. But I want you to promise me that you'll take me home after I help you."

Anastasia sighed. "I wish I could. But you see, I can't use the Scepter for much longer. I only got to use it to bring you here. I have to return it to the Grim Reaper."

Lina was stunned that the Reaper existed outside of The Sims 2. "Whoa, Death is real?"

"Yep, and he hates his job," chuckled Anastasia. "But seriously, I can't send you back the way I brought you here. You'll have to find someone with the ability to send you back. Trust me, I know someone who can help you. Right now, you need to help me first."

"Okay, I'll try, but I don't see what I can do to help you?" asked Lina. "Unless you're going to possess my body so you can have hot sex with a cute guy." She smiled.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm above such carnal pleasures these days," said Lina, giggling. "I'm more in poetry. In fact, I wrote an entire ode to Duel Monsters..." She paused. "But right now, I need to explain what I need help with. It's nothing like you said. In fact, I can't talk to you any more after this conversation, I have to go back to my redemption camp and slave away at making amends for all my crimes."

"I see," said Lina. "Well, make it quick. I don't want you to pass out and vanish, leaving me stuck here."

"Thank you, you are the daughter I should have been," whispered Anastasia, wiping a spectral tear from her eye. "If only I had given my father the love that you had and encouraged him in his love of Duel Monsters instead of spite him and Yugi." She shook her head. "Well, let me begin. You know the Egyptian God Cards?"

Lina paled. "I heard of them. My father showed me sketches he made of them when he had been painting their images. He told me everything about them."

"Well then, it will be much easier to explain," said Anastasia. "You see, some nut called Marik Ishtar stole two of the cards and tried to take the Millennium Puzzle like our father did. He also had a Millennium Item, a much more frightening one. The Millennium Rod." She held up the Scepter. "It looked like this, but with blades on the head. Anyone who was enchanted by that rod would become a mere mind-puppet for Marik's evil whims, unable to do anything but obey Marik completely. That nut caused much suffering for Yugi and his friends, and even turned Joseph Wheeler into a mind-puppet and tried to drown him in the ocean!"

"Ugh," said Lina, shaking. "Disgusting."

"Yes, but Marik was like our father, a victim of horrible fate," sighed Anastasia. "You see, he was forced to accept a destiny that he had never loved, trapping him in stone for a long time. His anger and hatred boiled like mine and gave birth to a demonic figure. Perhaps it was the spirit in the Millennium Rod, or something more evil. But whatever it was, it soon took complete control of Marik's body and used it for evil, casting a woman called Mai Valentine and Joseph Wheeler into the Shadow Realm! I'm sure your father mentioned Mai."

"Yeah, she was in the Duelist Kingdom database," grinned Lina. "She's a pretty good duelist. I haven't heard from her, but my father has learned that Yugi Mouto and Tea Gardener are still living in that rickety game shop Solomon Mouto once owned and Joey's got a nice job at their old school."

"That is your world, Lina," grinned Anastasia. "This world is around two decades in the future from yours. In this world, Joseph Wheeler has a fine daughter whose dueling skill is as great as her father's. Mai has a beautiful samurai for a daughter by the name of Jade."

"Jade? I remember a cartoon with Jackie Chan in it, Jade was the annoying little trickster niece of him," chuckled Lina. "I'm sorry, where were we? Talking about the families of famous duelists like Yugi and Mai, right?"

"Well, you'll probably learn more about them as you get used to this world," said Anastasia. "After all, you'll be here for at least two months."

"Two months!" cried Lina. "But what about...?"

"I said, you'll have a lot of explaining to do!" laughed Anastasia. "Anyways, back to your mission. As you might know, Marik owned Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra, two very deadly monster cards with deadly effects. But Yugi managed to get Slifer during the tournament and used it to claim Obelisk from Seto Kaiba and Ra from Marik, banishing the demon from his body forever and allowing Marik a chance to redeem his actions."

"I see," said Lina. "I don't really recall much, but I think I did recall catching Battle City on the international channels when I was three, that's what inspired me to take up Duel Monsters myself." She grinned. "And did I hit gold! Pegasus adopted me as his heir and I'm working on his legacy. I even created a few powerful cards..."

"I know, that's good. I love new cards," said Anastasia. "But let's not get distracted, shall we? I'm already feeling weak."

"Why don't you drop the time-stop spell then?" asked Lina. "Nobody was around the area when we came in, and even if someone heard me, they'd think I was nuts and just leave me to 'talk to myself.'" She laughed her head off.

:"Very well," sighed Anastasia, waving her Scepter. **_"CRAGSH!"_**

The green aura faded and the clock on the wall continued its operation.

"Now, let's see," said Anastasia, rubbing her chin. "Ah yes, the God Cards. Yugi recovered all of them, but then lost them to some other nut called Dartz. Dartz caused a lot of trouble and did some terrible things, even sealing our father's soul in a magic card!"

"Max told me about that weirdo," growled Lina. "That magic card that took his soul was..."

"The Seal of Orichalcos," said Anastasia sourly. "A very dangerous spell. It empowered whoever used it with darkness and sealed the loser's soul in a card. Just like our father did with the Millennium Eye. Truly frightening magic. And now I fear it has been revived."

"WHAT!" cried Lina in horror. "No way!"

"I'm afraid so, and whoever now owns the Seal also owns all three of the God Cards that Yugi had lost," sighed Anastasia. "That's where you come in, I need your help to stop this madman before he ends up doing something terrible. I can't tell you any more, but if I get the chance, I'll give you more details in the future."

"Wait a sec, how can I stop some madman from using the Seal and those God Cards?" cried Lina. "From what I heard, not even our FATHER could stop the Seal from destroying him, and the God Cards...truly powerful."

"True, but I doubt that the one who owns both will combine them," said Anastasia, grinning. "You see, the God Cards conflict with the Seal. It takes a very strong will to use both in a duel without going mad. Whatever happens, you will pull through. I have faith in you and your deck."

"You are sure putting a lot of faith in me," sighed Lina. "But how can I even find out any info on that weirdo? I don't even know where to look!"

"I do, and I know part of his plan," stated Anastasia, smirking. "He thinks I know nothing about his nature, but he's dead wrong."

"Okay, can you give me a hint?" asked Lina with a grumble.

"I'll do more than that, I'll steer you in the right direction," said Anastasia. "When I perished, I wrote my will. I was a bit confident that I would survive the Painsplitter, but still I had my doubts, so I wrote a will to my successor explaining what she had to do. I gave her ownership of my company if I...failed." She sighed. "She has been very good in running my company, and when Siegfried Kaiba..."

"Who?" asked Lina.

"You don't know this yet, but Mokuba has a son," grinned Lina's ghostly companion. "His name is Siegfried and he basically runs KaibaCorp in his uncle Seto's stead. He even owns Seto's most valuable cards. You know the ones."

"Of course," said Lina, taking a card from her deck. It showed a goofy white dragon with horns on its cheeks. It read Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. "The normal version of this card. The one that Seto Kaiba REALLY hates."

"Or USED to hate," said Anastasia sadly. "He's..." She sighed. "That's not important now."

Lina was curious as to what Anastasia didn't want to reveal, but she decided that she would research it eventually. "Go on, tell me more about Siegfried."

"Very well," said Anastasia. "You'd best sit down. This will take a while." Lina sat on the couch. "Siegfried took part in my tournament as well, and somehow had decided his own Duelist Labyrinth crossover with his uncle's Battle City idea, creating a beautiful tropical resort city called Duelatopia! Here is a little blurb that I managed to wrestle from one of the invited guests." She waved her Scepter and the DVD player and TV nearby activated.

The screen showed a young man who had sandy-brown hair. Lina swore he looked like Gary Oak from the _Pokémon_ cartoon, only a little older. He wore a white jacket similar to Seto's Battle City outfit and stood on a beach in low tide as seagulls cried around him.

_"Isn't it grand?"_ said the young man in a voice that sounded a lot like Seto Kaiba's, without the edge of snide sarcasm. _"Walking along the beach of a tropical island with your friends, family, or crush while watching the sun set, your whole day tomorrow planned but just soaking in the atmosphere? Don't you WISH you were here with me, standing on this beach and letting the sand and surf seep between your toes?"_

The camera came to a close-up._ "Yeah, you say, that's all fine and well, but I can't afford the trip!"_ He chuckled as the scene faded to a beautiful airplane view of the island, showing beautiful skyscrapers pressed against the beach and lush tropical foliage surrounding a metropolis that sparkled in the daytime sun. _"You're thinking how lucky I am to be here on this island in the Bikini Atoll, nestled in the Deep Pacific, and you aren't because of the costs, time, and effort required for such a lavish first-class vacation like this one! Well, my friends...that may change because you're A PROFESSIONAL DUELIST!"_

Suddenly, a Blue Eyes White Dragon flew down and roared its metallic roar. "Whoa!" said Lina, jumping in her seat. Anastasia chuckled as the screen showed a Red Eyes Black Dragon flying into the screen and roaring as well, then a Shining Friendship flew up and giggled, producing a Silver Bow and Arrow and shooting it into the sky, forming a beautiful Rainbow Blessing in the sky which the Kuriboh Brothers rode down with their mewls. The Ojama Trio greeted them and danced around a pot of gold where a Petit Dragon and a Little Swordsman of Aile were swimming, and a Spirit of the Harp and Muse-A were playing beautiful songs nearby.

_"Yes, my friends,"_ said Siegfried's voice. _"This...is DUELATOPIA!"_

The view switched to a park where the rainbow still shimmered overhead. Siegfried walked up the lane. _"My friends, I am inviting all skilled duelists who desire to have a break from the dingy auditoriums and game shops where you usually duel in an invitation-only tournament to celebrate the Grand Opening of this beautiful resort isle, which as we speak is being built on this very spot. What I showed you is what has been completed, but it's only a small fraction of what you will experience!"_

A Mad Dog of Darkness chased a Black Cat With White Tail down an alley and Punished Eagles, Crimson Sunbirds, and other bird monsters chirped in the trees overhead. The scene switched to a big auditorium which was in the early stages of construction as Siegfried reappeared.

_"This is our grand Coliseum, the crown jewel of Duelatopia, and even though it's still early in development, I'd used all my resources to ensure that it will be the most marvelous place to watch - or be! - one of eight grand duelists duke it out in the Finals!"_ He then switched locations to a giant tower made of steel which was covered with scaffolding and half complete. _"And THIS is our grand Holographic Projection Tower, which will power the holographic energies that will give your new Duel Disks the kick they need to make Duel Monsters even MORE realistic than ever, in more ways than one!" _He chuckled.

"Wow, not even Max could come up with something like this!" gasped Lina in awe.

Siegfried then appeared in front of a beautiful hotel. _"And this is the Cosmo Queen's Castle, one of the many lush hotels where you'll stay if you accept my invitation. Not a single place in this resort is less then four-star! And you can enjoy the accommodations FREE if you sign up now for the Grand Opening Tournament, where you'll get your own Duel Disk X-550!"_ Siegfried brandished a beautiful duel disk which was sleek and technologically savvy.

The scene returned to the beach, but this time Siegfried was sitting on a wooden dock where lots of cargo boats were coming in. _"We've made sure that this island is fully stocked with all the needs of food, shelter, and electricity for tourists to spend as long they want. You too could be enjoying the lap of luxury here in Duelatopia. Don't worry about having children, we have proper accommodations for dueling parents who can't afford to bring their children with them."_

Then the scene switched to a street where several people in full body armor were marching and practicing maneuvers. _"Of course, no resort would be complete without proper security, and this resort is the strongest in security ever affordable. Our trained Centurions are capable of spotting trouble and neutralizing it without even a sweat! Your stay here will not be subjected to the dangers of traveling to foreign countries, and you don't even need to have Traveler's Cheques, because we guarantee that any pickpocket will end up behind bars!"_ He laughed heartily.

The final scene showed Siegfried standing on a tower next to a man in golden armor and wearing a scarlet cape. _"Ruled by the wise and strong Master of Games, Duelatopia is sure to be a pleasurable paradise filled with dueling action and lots of interesting non-duelist activities. I urge you not to send back the package you received, or otherwise you will miss out on the beauty, the excitement, and the glory of the Grand Opening of DUELATOPIA!"_ The two saluted as the screen faded out to the logo of Duelatopia, which showed a tropical horizon with a rainbow over it.

The TV and DVD player went off. "No words can describe what I just saw," said Lina, turning to the ghost. She had wondered if Anastasia had vanished, but she was still there. "That's just amazing. So, you want me to enter this island tournament?"

"Nope, sorry, I'm afraid that isn't what I want you to do," said Anastasia, grinning. "You'd get creamed by Yugi Jr. and his pals. Those four are pretty good duelists, especially Yugi's unconvential male friends, Clive and Peter. They have become one with their decks."

"Oh yeah? I'd love to have a match with that Yugi Junior, just to see how I match up!" said Lina. "I recall the story of how Yugi Mouto trashed my foster dad in Duelist Kingdom."

"Read my lips, Lina, you are NO match for Yugi, Joey's daughter Mary, or their male friends," said Anastasia. "I've been dueling for about the same time as you, and I got totally _creamed_ by Yugi Jr.! Anyways, I don't want you to get involved if anything bad happens. I've been picking Siegfried's mind discreetly, and something tells me that he created that resort for a reason, one which is very mysterious. If my hunch is correct, his plans are to lure Yugi and his pals into the fight of their lives. I don't want you rushing in and getting slaughtered."

"I see," said Lina, deciding not to press the issue further. "So, what's my job?"

"You do recall what old Sieg said about 'accommodations for children who are unable to join their folks', right?" said Anastasia.. Lina nodded. "Well, that's my successor's doing. You see, Siegfried got together with the company and worked out arrangements to create a little summer camp in the Rockies. It's called Duelist Camp, and it's a camp for children who have dueling parents or parents who were hired by Siegfried to work in the resort but have no child support. It's for children eight to seventeen."

"Really? A Duel Monsters camp?" asked Lina.

"You've got it," said Anastasia. "I seriously hope you love children, because you're going to take a job as one of the counselors there."

"Me? Take care of children?" asked Lina in shock. "I don't know if I could..."

"I know you love children," grinned Anastasia. "You were aiming for a high school teacher job before your parents' death, so you could be close to teenagers."

"Yeah, I love teens," sighed Lina, blushing a bit. "They remind me of my early years with Max. Even though we were rich, he let me attend a public school under an alias. It was fun being a teenager, and I hope my brothers enjoy those years of romance and rebellion." She giggled.

"Well, you shouldn't have too much of a problem with the job I managed to get my successor to refer you to," said Anastasia. "But anyways, once you get to that camp, you must search for the God Cards and the nut who owns them. I have a feeling that he's targeting the camp for a reason, and it's not a good one."

Lina looked at Anastasia for a moment. "You're hiding stuff from me. I can sense it."

Anastasia mocked a pout. "Oh for shame, Lina! You don't trust me anymore? Why would I hide stuff from you, my friend?"

Lina paused. "You just do." She shrugged. "Oh well, if it bites me on the butt, I'll blame you later. I guess I have nothing better to do. But there's a problem."

"I know, I know, you came here with nothing but your deck and the shirt on your back," chuckled Anastasia. "Don't worry, I've stocked this place with all the money, provisions, and clothes you will need for the rest of your stay in this dimension. I may be a spirit, but I was able to use what I had..." She held up the Scepter. "To get you all the stuff you need to survive. I'm not a cruel woman, you know." She flashed a grin. "Well, that's it for the whole thing. If you have any questions, you might as well ask them now, because I doubt I'll see you again soon."

"How can I be sure I'll get the job, Anne?" asked Lina. "Can I call you Anne?"

Anastasia smiled. "Call me what you want. And don't worry, I've all but guaranteed your position in the camp staff. All that needs to be done is a little interview with the company to establish your qualifications. After that, it's smooth sailing. I hope you know how to deal with job interviews."

Lina smiled broadly. "You betcha! Max made me spend a couple months in the job of recruitment officer for his company. I know the drill."

"Good, then I wish you good luck, dear," said Anastasia. "I'd better go. I've already extended the limit of my use of the Scepter and my assignment."

"Assignment?" asked Lina, cocking a brow. "From who?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," laughed Anastasia. "Farewell." She vanished in thin air.

Lina shook her head. "Oh boy, I guess I really shouldn't have tempted fate. Guess there is nothing to do but go with the flow. I hope I can get ready for the interview on time." She went to the closet and opened it, revealing a large wardrobe. "Well, she wasn't kidding about providing for me! I hope it's enough for the time I'm staying, if I end up here for a year I may need more cash on the side..."

**0**

Luckily, the phone call that came informed her that the interview would be at nine in the morning the next day, so that gave Lina all the time she needed. She did a little shopping in both the main stores - for a backpack for her stuff - and the game shops for new cards. She was very surprised at the cards she obtained in booster packs and what she saw in the card catalog she had purchased.

I had better look in copying these ideas down, thought Lina as she began to write in a notebook over some warm sausage pizza that she had delivered and a bottle of Mountain Dew. _Maybe I can get Max's okay to copy these cards! Some of them are pretty interesting, like this Twisted Mirror trap. It would be very useful to negate any idiot who thinks that Mirror Force is the ultimate trap card._ She chuckled a bit as the hours grew long. _And this Dark Blessing would be very useful if you faced off against a Dark Magician or standard Spellcaster/Fiend deck._

By the time she had finished, it was early morning, so she turned in to the couch and put her head down for a few hours. Luckily, she was a light sleeper and capable of getting tons of energy from a cup of mocha. By eight-forty, she entered the recruitment office a few blocks down. Lina recognized the goofy Funny Bunny logo of her foster father's company over the door and knew she was in the right place.

"I'm here to apply for the camp counselor job, name's Lina Mystara," said Lina.

The secretary did a background check. "Let's see, Lina...Lina...AH! Here we go! Miss Mystara, Mr. Greeton will be with you in a few minutes. Please wait over there." She pointed to a nearby waiting room.

"Thanks," said Lina as she entered the room. She sat down and took up the Industrial Illusions newsletter, reading it thoroughly. The whole thing was filled with Duel Monsters information. Most of the stories related to KaibaCorp's Duelatopia project or Duelist Camp,. There was a column for dueling advice and rulings, and another column which had employee information. Lina got bored and put the letter down as a girl with light green hair done up in a ponytail came out.

"Oh!" said the girl, who looked something like a reject from the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City. She took some gum and chewed it, blowing a pink bubble and popping it with her fingers. "Are you, like, here for a camp counselor job?"

"Yep, that's me," said Lina, getting up and shaking her hand. "Name's Lina."

"Like, nice to meet you, Lina," grinned the girl, chewing her gum like a cow chewing cud. Lina tried not to get disgusted. "The name's Jennifer, ya know? I totally got accepted for a job as a counselor. I'm going to be the head of the Shining Friendship cabin!"

"Eh?" asked Lina.

"Mr. Greeton, like, he'll give you the low-down on the cabins," said Jenny. "And be careful! He's got a nasty little test for anyone who is eager to run a cabin. You're lucky, though." She grinned. "There's only one girl cabin left and it's for older girls. After that, you wouldn't get a job as a counselor!" She giggled.

"That's okay, I like teens," said Lina, smiling. "Hey, I can't wait to see you later in the camp!"

"Like, totally!" said Jenny. "See ya!" She walked off in her high heels.

A stubby-faced man popped his head out. "Ah, you must be Miss Mystara! Come in, come in! You're the last female counselor left."

"I heard," said Lina, smirking as she entered the room.

The man introduced himself as Alastair Greeton, the recruitment officer. Then came the interview. Luckily, Lina's experience in the hiring offices of her own world gave her an edge when the questions came. Greeton tried to trip her up a couple of times, but she was ready with the right answers.

"Well, you are certainly a skilled negotiator," laughed Greeton. "The last people I had were hardly skilled in interviews, especially that Jenny girl. Luckily, she passed the test or I would have not considered her. There were a couple of people I have my reservations about, but my boss says that they are very good at what they do, so I can't complain. You have all the required qualifications - you are good with children and skilled in negotiations. Now it's time for your test, Miss Mystara."

"Okay, so what's up?" said Lina.

Greeton pulled out a deck and shuffled it. "You do know about our company's major profit-maker?"

"Absolutely, it's the creator of Duel Monsters," said Lina. "I see you have a deck."

"Of course, almost everyone in Industrial Illusions owns a Duel Monsters deck," laughed Greeton. "And my test is simple. Defeat me in a duel."

"So, you're challenging me?" asked Lina, smirking as she removed her own deck and shuffled it in sync with Greeton. "Challenge accepted!"

"You know that the reason for this test is to ensure that you have some skill in Duel Monsters," said Greeton. "You will asked to duel campers in a special tournament that the camp will hold in the second half of the term."

"I happen to be trained by M..." Lina paused. "My father, who happens to be quite a skilled duelist."

"Really? Maybe we can look him up in the database?" asked Greeton.

"Can't, he was murdered viciously years ago," sighed Lina.

"Oh, my condolences," stated Greeton. The two stopped shuffling and held their decks to each other. "Are you prepared for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Greeton," said Lina with a smirk.

**0**

After cutting each others' decks, the two went to a special dueling arena in the back room. The two got on their platforms and rose up as the holographic generators activated. "This duel will be using many of Battle City's rules as well as the new Mach-3 rules that were introduced recently," said Greeton. "I assume you are familiar with these rules, as you will need to follow them in the future."

Lina sighed and nodded. She had learned that this world had somehow kept the old Duelist Kingdom life point value of 2000 life points, but had allowed direct attacks for vulnerable duelists. These rules, the "Mach-2" rules, were way too unfair to many duelists. With no tribute rule and direct attacks possible, it was way too easy for a newbie to clear the field, plop down an eight-star monster, and own the duel with one attack. Especially with the other rule that stated that monsters destroyed by magic, trap, or monster effects would cost the controller of those cards a quarter of the attack power from effect damage. The Mach-3 rules kept the "quarter-damage" rule, but fixed the broken prior version by raising the limit to eight thousand life points and basing itself off the Battle City Rules, requiring tributes for high-level monsters.

"To make this short, we'll use the 4000 life point limit for this duel," said Greeton as he placed his deck down. The life meter rose to 4000. Lina did the same. "The same life point value as in the old Battle City. It doesn't matter if you win or not, at least you'll show me your dueling skills. I will let you go first."

"Okay," said Lina as the two drew their five-card hands. She drew her card and smirked. "Excellent! I start by playing Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three cards, but I'll have to discard two." She drew her cards and discarded her Guardian Angel Joan and a Toon Mermaid. "And now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Guardian Angel Joan from my graveyard!"

She placed the card and then removed her Guardian Angel from the discard pile, switching cards. The beautiful winged fairy knight rose from the arena floor and extended her wings wide. (2800/2600)

"Amazing, just amazing," said Greeton.

"It's a common strategy for summoning a high-level monster without tribute," smirked Lina. "I'll set one card face-down and end my move." The card tile behind Joan flashed a bright white two times and then glowed.

"Fine," said Greeton, drawing a card. "I play Battle Footballer in defense mode, and equip him with Horn of Light to increase his defense by 700, matching your Joan's attack!" The robotic football player rose up. (1000/2100) The crystal horn sprouted from his helmet. (1000/2800)

"I'm afraid that won't help much," grinned Lina, flipping over her card. "Activate trap card, Shadow of Eyes! This forces all your monsters into attack for the rest of this duel." The Guardian Angel's eyes glowed purple and Battle Footballer took a fighting stance.

"Oh no!" gasped Greeton. He gulped. "I put one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn now," said Lina, drawing a card. "I summon Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" The twin elves appeared with a giggle. (1900/800) "While most Toons require Toon World to be on the field, my Toon Elves don't. However, without Toon World, they can't attack directly...that is, unless I destroy your monster!" She waved. "Guardian Angel Joan, destroy that junk robot!"

The angel shot flames from the palms of her hands. "Not so fast, woman!" said Greeton, flipping up his card. "Negate Attack!"

A vortex appeared and swallowed up the flames. "Damn," she muttered. "Okay, your turn."

"Well then," said Greeton, drawing a card. "For my turn, I'll sacrifice Battle Footballer for Beast of Talwar." The robot warrior vanished and was replaced by a giant black demon with large draconic wings and wielding two swords. (2400/2150) "And I'll equip him with Sword of the Deep-Seated to increase his attack by 500 points!" The two swords vanished and the demon gripped one large sword. (2900/2150) "Now Baltar, destroy that Guardian Angel Joan!"

The demon slashed the angel, who screamed as she exploded. Lina's life points dropped to 3900.

"Sorry, but that didn't hurt me at all," said Lina. Still, she was very ticked off. _If I had had a chance to destroy that robot, I would have gained 1000 life points from its destruction! Well, he'll pay for that. _

"Your move, my dear," said Greeton, grinning.

"Fine," said Lina, drawing. She smirked. "Tell me, Mr. Greeton. Do you know what your company founder's favorite card is?"

"Not entirely, I'm not into Pegasus' profile," said Greeton.

"Oh, too bad," said Lina. "I know a lot about Mr. Pegasus, and I know his biggest passion, even to his dying day, was the Funny Bunny cartoon. That is why he created THIS!" She placed her card. "I activate the magic card **_Toon World_**!" As if on cue, a loud distorted cartoon theme from some macabre cartoon played as a huge pop-up book shot out of a cloud of smoke. It spun about and slammed to the ground, popping open to reveal a pop-up comic book town. Lina's life points dropped to 2900.

"What...you have a TOON deck?" gasped Greeton in horror.

"Yep, I'm a big fan of Max," giggled Lina. "And my deck reflects the majority of his deck. Of course, I have to sacrifice a thousand life points for it, but it's worth it. Once my Toons hit the field, they can bypass all defenses!"

"When they attack," coughed Greeton, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his sweaty brow.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Lina. _Stupid rule! I never had to deal with it back home!_ "For my next move, I play this magic card, Grave Sacrifice!" A card showing ghosts coming out a graveyard was shown.

"Huh?" asked Greeton.

"This card operates in an interesting way," said Lina as she played the card. "Both of us must remove one monster from our graveyards..." She removed Toon Mermaid and Greeton had to remove his Footballer. "And I get to summon a monster from my hand without tribute. And this is the monster I'm going to summon!" She slapped down another card. "**_Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!_**"

"Holy..." said Greeton in horror as the cute caricature of the infamous dragon popped out of the book and landed before Lina, snickering. (3000/2500) "Where did you get that card? Neither Pegasus who ran this company mentioned it being sold or given away!"

"As one great demon sorcerer is fond to say," grinned Lina, putting a finger to her lips. "_Sora wa himitsu._" She played another card. "And since Toons are considered to be SPECIAL summons, I can summon as many as I want. I can fill my entire field of Toons, even though they require tributes. So, for my next summon, I'll summon Toon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode." Six goofy goblins popped out of the book and crowded in a single space, shoving each other. (2300/0) "And I'll equip them with Malevolent Nuzzler to increase their attack by 700 points, matching my Toon Dragon's attack!" The goblins glowed green and started doing a goofy dance. (3000/700) "But since I cannot attack with Toons the instant I bring them into play, I must end my turn."

Greeton sweated more bullets, then drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." He drew the cards and laughed. "Your Toons are about to fall, Miss Mystara. I play Snatch Steal to take control of your Toon Goblin Force!" The goblins were grabbed by an glowing tentacle and dragged over to his side. "And as you know, as long as I have your Toon Goblins on my field, you cannot strike me directly!"

"I know that, I'm an expert on Toon Monsters," grinned Lina.

"Well then, I end my turn." said Greeton. "Since I can't shift Beast of Talwar to defense thanks to your Shadow of Eyes."

"If you think you can keep my Toon Goblins around for much longer, you are sadly mistaken, sir," said Lina. "I know every card that exists in Duel Monsters, and your Snatch Steal will raise my life points by a thousand every one of my turns." Sure enough, her life points rose to 3900. "Thanks for replenishing the cost of using Toon World, Greeton. That was very nice of you."

"Hmph, once I find a way to destroy your Toon World, you won't be so smug," said Greeton.

"Yes, I see your point," said Lina. She knew that her deck depended on Toon World. Without it, most of her Toons couldn't exist and those on the field would be destroyed. With the 'quarter-damage' rule in play, losing her dragon would do some heavy damage to her. "But I'm not about to lose to some forty-something hiring recruiter." She drew a card. "Ah, this is my favorite card! But first, since you took my monster, let me take yours! I play Brain Control to take your Beast of Talwar!" The fiendish brain appeared and two evil hands grabbed the demon and plopped him on Lina's field.

"No!" cried Greeton in horror.

"I just saved you the humiliation of having it destroyed by my Dragon," laughed Lina. "Next, I sacrifice your demon to summon my favorite Toon!" She played her monster card. "**_Toon Dark Magician Girl!_**"

The demon was sucked into a pink whirlwind of light which vanished into Toon World. The book closed, shook and disgorged a cute version of Yugi Mouto's favorite female monster, the blue-clothed apprentice to the Dark Magician. (2000/1700)

Greeton huffed. "Since you summoned her, you can't use her yet, and you can't attack my Toon Goblins with your Dragon since they have equal attack!"

"Not for long," chuckled Lina, who showed another magic card which showed a shining palace in Toon World. "I happen to have this useful card."

Greeton paled. "Oh no...not _Shine Palace_!"

"That's right, and when played, it increases the power of all Light-elemental Toons by 500 points!" She slapped the card down and the Toon city was replaced by the Toon palace, which glowed. Blue Eyes Toon Dragon leapt in mid-air with a gleeful cry and flexed its arms. Volcanoes erupted from its biceps. (3500/2500) "And now that my dragon's stronger than your Goblins, I can destroy them!" She waved her hand. "Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, WHITE LIGHTNING!"

The dragon belched a ball of lightning that caused the goblins to scream and flee to the back of the arena, but the lightning exploded around them and wiped them out. Greeton's life points dropped to 3500 as he shook.

"And now, Toon DMG!" ordered Lina. "Bright Magic Attack! Strike Greeton directly!" The cute sorceress giggled and flung her staff out, unleashing a blast of lavender that ripped through Greeton's body as his life points plummeted to 1500. "My turn is over."

Greeton shook and sweated. Just amazing...simply amazing. He checked his watch and put his hand on his deck. "I surrender."

"Awwww..." moaned Lina, placing a hand on her forehead melodramatically. "You're no fun!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Mystara," said Greeton as the arena deactivated and the images vanished. "I know you wished to end this duel with a battle victory, but it's getting late and I have more people to interview. However, I can say with confidence that you are qualified for this job. Congratulations, you are now the new counselor of the Dark Magician Girl cabin at Duelist Camp!" The two got off their platforms(after collecting their decks) and shook hands. "I know you'll do wonderful."

"Thanks, I'm honored," said Lina.

"If I had known I had been up against a Toon deck, I would have been more reckless," chuckled Greeton. "Still, you show dueling potential, which is good. I'll send the starter package to your home tomorrow and you can go from there. Good luck in your training."

Lina nodded. "Thanks." She left the building.

"What a girl," chuckled Greeton. "Destined for great things, no doubt. It's like she takes after Anastasia."

**0**

A white-robed figure rubbed a crystal orb in a large stone chamber. Serpents of stone seemed to be watching as the orb glowed. "Yes..." said the figure, smirking wickedly. "I sensed a powerful magic being invoked in the last 48 hours, a summoning spell. Interesting. Whoever was summoned may or may not be a threat to my plans. The nature of the summoner is a mystery to me, but I can't afford to investigate it right now."

He looked up and the green flames reflected in evil garnet-colored eyes. "I have much work to do, to prepare for the events at Duelist Camp. Once I find the one I seek, then Yugi Mouto Junior will be unable to save himself. The fool thought he was safe from me, but little does he know that I've got plans for him...big plans."

Sinister laughter filled the air.

**0**

**NEW CARDS**

Grave Sacrifice

_Type:_ Normal Magic

_Effect:_ Select one monster from each graveyard and remove it from play. Special summon any monster from your hand without paying tribute.

_This card was used by Marik in the episode "The Darkness Returns (Par t 1)"_

Brain Control

_Type:_ Normal Magic

_Effect:_ Take control of one of your opponent's monsters until the end phase of your turn.

_While this card is going to be out in the new "Lost Millennium" booster, I wanted to state that the effect is different – you have to pay 800 life points to use it. This story uses Yugi's version, which debuted in "Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium (5)"_

Shine Palace

Type: Normal Magic

Effect: Increase the attack power of all LIGHT monsters on your field by 500.

_This card was used by Pegasus in "Champion vs. Creator (2)"_

**Things are starting to heat up, and THAT'S just the PROLOGUE! OO What fate awaits Lina and who is this other person mentioned in the prelude? Find out when the first chapter, _Insect Queen_, is released! ;)**


	2. Insect Queen

Okay everyone, here's the first chapter of the story(the last part was the prologue; I know it's a lot longer than a usual prologue…); enjoy it!

**NOTE:** Remember, new cards are listed after the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**(which will be true for the entire story) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the cards. They are the property of Konami, Bandai, and Kazuki Takahashi.

**WARNING:** This part is PG-13 due to mention of female anatomy and violence.

_**If you've ever watched the most recent episodes of the Pokemon cartoon, you'd know about this boy called Max. He's the son of the Petalburg Gym Leader, and worships his dad so much that, when Ash gets his badge from the guy, Max steals it and locks himself up in the family greenhouse for a while. He felt like his dad was a superhero, someone who could do no wrong. I guess that one episode where the Norman fans sort of gave his head a swelling of ego.**_

_**I may not be THAT obsessed about my big sister, but I still look up and respect her as my role model and protector. My sister, Sheena, inspired me to play the card game of Duel Monsters. Her deck is quite unique.**_

_**If you ever heard about this creepy wicked guy called Weevil Underwood, then you'd get a gist for what my sister's deck is like. However, she focuses more on spiders than insects, even though both are called "insect" on the cards. I guess the creators of the game couldn't be bothered to separate spiders from insects, and there weren't enough spider cards to create a whole new sub-type. (Laughs)**_

_**Oh yeah, speaking of Weevil,. my sis is battling him now, and she's struggling. I certainly hope that she defeats his pompous jerk, or else I'd probably end up just like Max did when Ash defeated Norman – depressed and miserable.**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

**_Chapter 1: Insect Queen_**

**o**

If you asked the young girl with an Asiatic skin color and slightly slanted brown eyes whether she was feeling okay at that moment, you'd get a very snide answer. But then, if it was **_your_** family on the line, you would have reacted the same way.

Diane Arachne watched with baited breath as the final duel of the Golden Scarab Cup was winding down. Her family member, the older woman who had her short brown hair tied in a very tight cut-off ponytail and wearing a black sweater with a red spider emblem on the front, seemed to be in dire straits. Her opponent, a weasel-eyed man wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a bowl-cut of light teal hair streaked with white, was besides himself with glee. A giant ugly moth hovered over his side of the field and had the stats of (2600/2300), but the other woman had several set monsters and a card face-down.

He spoke in a nasal voice, cracked by thirty-five years of age. "You may have stopped my Great Moth from reaching its Ultimate Form, _Black Widow_, but even so, its power is more than enough to decimate your insects! I may not be the BEST duelist in the world, but I am still the greatest INSECT duelist ever!"

The woman chuckled and spoke in a Chinese accent. "Get real, Weevil Underwood. Even though you still managed to summon your Great Moth's lesser form, I can still take it out with one blow, and then I shall crush the rest of your pathetic life points."

"We shall we, shall we?" cackled Weevil as he drew a card. "First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Hunter Spider!" The hideous striped spider emerged from a glowing flash of light on the duel arena. (1600/1400) "And then I shall use my Insect Imitation to sacrifice it for a stronger insect..._Insect Princess!_"

The spider vanished and a beautiful fairy with moth-like feelers and butterfly wings rose up. (1900/1400)

"Not only does she gain 500 attack points for every insect she slays," laughed Weevil. "But all insects stand up and take notice! That means all your set monsters are flipped up and their effects are negated!"

**"NO!"** cried the younger girl in horror as the older woman's set cards were flipped and revealing a Man-Eater Bug and Parasite Paracide.

"He he he!" cried Weevil. "Those two are nothing compared to the terror ahead! My beloved Insect Princess, wipe her Man-Eater Bug out with Mothling Flurry!" The princess rose her hands and flung a whirlwind of destruction at Man-Eater Bug, but then it was negated and a web suddenly shot out and entrapped the creature! "WHAT?"

"You were an idiot to fall into my trap, Underwood," chuckled the woman, showing her trap card, which had a web with cocoons of monsters in it. "Entangling Web reduces all your monsters by 500 attack and prevents them from attacking or changing position!"

"No!" cried Weevil in horror as Insect Princess dropped to 1400 attack and Great Moth dropped to 2100. "I was going to **win**! I was so close!"

"So close, and yet so far," snickered his opponent. "And now it's my turn." She drew a card. "Since you negated Man-Eater Bug's effect, I will sacrifice it to summon my signature monster..._BLACK WIDOW!_"

The two bugs vanished and were replaced by a huge black spider with the crimson hourglass on its thorax. (2600/600)

"N-No...how did you get such a rare insect?" gulped Weevil, turning pale.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," grinned the woman.

"Go Sheena! Go Sheena!" cried the young teenage girl.

"And next I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back the Insect Queen you destroyed three turns ago!" said the woman, Sheena, as she played her card. The golden ankh rose up and showered light on the ground, making a hideous bug monster with the face of a woman appear. (2200/2500) "And it gains 200 attack points for every insect on the field, and there are now five insects on the field." (3200/2500)

"No...I'm gonna lose..." wailed Weevil, clutching his head.

"You got that right," said Sheena, smirking. "Black Widow, devour that Great Moth with Bite of Poison Death!"

The spider crawled up the web and grabbed the screaming insect, encasing it in a silk cocoon before sinking its fangs into it and sucking it dry. It exploded as Weevil's life points dropped to 1000 and Insect Queen's attack dropped to 3000.

"And now I'll sacrifice Parasite Paracide to my Insect Queen!" The giant ant-queen monster grabbed the tentacled worm and chowed down messily on it. Blood sprayed everywhere and many got queasy as the Parasite vanished and the Queen's attack dropped to 2800. "Now, Beam of Bugular Blast! Destroy Insect Princess!"

**_"NOOOOOOO!"_** howled Weevil in horror as the beam of acid slammed into the moth-fairy and melted her into slag. The explosion sent him crashing to the ground and his life meter dropped to zero.

"And the winner and new Golden Scarab Champion," said the referee, waving his hand to the woman. "_SHEENA ARACHNE!_" Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"All right, you won! You won!" cried the teen as the woman came down. "I knew you could do it!" She giggled and hugged her sister tightly.

"I had you supporting me, sister," said Sheena, rubbing her little sister's brown hair back.

Weevil slowly got up, rubbing his side, and scowled at the girls. His scowl slowly melted into an evil grin as he pulled out something and hid it behind his back, approaching the two females. "Well, good dueling, Sheena. I had no chance against the Black Widow! Heh heh heh..."

"It is nice you are taking this loss very nicely, Mr. Underwood," said Sheena, smiling. "From the duel, I swore you were a little jerk."

"Heh, shows how much you know about a person," chuckled Weevil. He held out his other hand. "How about a nice duelist handshake to show no hard feelings?"

Sheena reached out. "I am most impressed at your change of behavior."

"Heh," said Weevil as Sheena clutched his hand. With a burst of inhuman strength, he yanked her into a headlock and put a gun to her forehead. **_"NOBODY MOVE!"_**

**"SHEENA!"** cried Diane in horror.

Security ran in. "Freeze!" They pulled out their guns.

"I wouldn't try anything if you want your CHAMPION to live!" cackled Weevil. "This dart will inject the venom of the world's deadliest insects into her blood and death will be instantaneous! Drop your guns now!"

The guards looked in horror. "Do it," gasped Sheena. The guards put their guns down.

"Good people," grinned Weevil. He turned to Sheena's face. "Now, Black Widow, you are going to hand over your Black Widow and Entangling Web cards to me!"

"You monster! She'll never give those cards to a slime like you!" screamed Diane, running at him, fist out.

"DIANE!" cried her sister in horror. Weevil gasped and whipped his gun to Diane, allowing the woman to break his hold and flip him on his back. A bang was heard as the gun went off. **_"DIANE!"_** She threw a card from her deck and hurled it at the dart, smacking it 180 degrees off course just before it stabbed the girl's face.

Weevil looked up and screamed bloody murder as the dart flew at him. "GAAAH!"  
WHACK! The dart stabbed him in the nose. "Uhhhhhh...oh no..." he moaned, seconds before the venom took effect. His skin turned purple and he collapsed, eyes rolled back into his head. "Uuuuh..."

"Oh no!" said Diane in horror.

"Someone call 911!" cried Sheena in a panic.

Nobody noticed a figure in a trench coat and fedora pulling out his cell and dialing emergency.

**O**

It was too late for Weevil. The dart's venom had been accurately described and he was announced D.O.A. when the ambulance came. The medics gave Sheena his cards as compensation for what had happened.

In a nearby mini-mall food court, surrounded by Chinese food, the two girls had gotten over the horrible death of Weevil(nobody really liked the little creep, and even though Sheena and Diane did have a heart, they had no qualms about him dying) and were divvying up cards. "Okay, so I get Insect Princess, of course," said Sheena. "And DNA Surgery...man, that card almost cost me the duel! It'll be a great combo with Insect Princess and Insect Queen. And those two Flying Kamikari cards would be great!" She tossed the rest to her sister. "Enjoy, Diane. Consider it an early birthday present."

Diane smiled gently as she picked up the cards and flipped through them. "Nothing I want, except maybe these two." She pulled out a Four-Star Ladybug of Doom and a Card of Sanctity. "I'll salvage the rest for good-paying cards and sell them at the local gaming shop tomorrow. We could then get a bit more spending money so you won't have to work so hard come next Monday."

Sheena looked at her sister in pity and nodded. "I guess." She recalled the early years of their life with great sorrow. _Poor Diane, forced to mature so fast..._

The two girls were the children of a young Chinese woman who had immigrated to the States twenty years ago. When the woman first arrived, she was approached by a smarmy rich man who offered her a job at his manor. Accepting, the girl was treated moderately well, but the truth was revealed when the man asked her to marry him. She accepted, because he was such a gentleman, and they proceeded to get drunk and...one thing led to another and when the woman woke up, she was naked and lying next to her naked fiancé. Two weeks later, she was diagnosed as pregnant.

The jerk who had slept with her fired her when she covered it up because her illness and nausea was too much for him. Kicked out, the woman was on the streets and forced to stay at a homeless shelter. Luckily, the money she had saved was enough to pay for a quick trip to the hospital as she felt herself go into labor, and soon Sheena was born. Unable to support the two of them, the woman was close to exhaustion and always sick. Sheena was forced to become mature at the age of two, because the shelter refused to help them with medical care.

Luckily, Sheena found a nice young blonde man when she turned three. He took the two to his home in the suburbs of Los Angeles and nursed the woman back to health. Two months after Sheena's mother came back to full health, the blonde man, called Carl, offered to marry her and give her and Sheena a true home. The two agreed and Sheena attended her mother's wedding three months later. Sheena's mother didn't want another child for a while, but after three years, Sheena asked for a baby brother, and the woman melted and agreed to conceive a boy with her husband.

She became pregnant again a year later, and the child was born...another girl, much to Sheena's dismay. But she soon began to care for the girl and called her Diane after the name of a TV show hostess. The two hit it off and when Sheena reached puberty, Diane was like a best friend to her big sister. However, tragedy struck one night during a storm.

Sheena's parents went to the beach, and a bolt of lightning hit. When a witness found the parents burned to death, he guessed that the lightning that had struck so close to the ocean was responsible. The horrible news was relayed to the two girls and soon they found themselves in an orphanage. The people treated them nicely, but Diane kept having nightmares about losing her mother and father, which made Sheena sad. She did everything to cheer the girl up, and usually Diane was cheered up by her big sister. When the two girls discovered Duel Monsters, they both were eager to learn the rules of the game. Sheena started early and began to build a deck around her passion - insects.

Sheena loved insects ever since she saw a bunch of dead ladybugs on the windowsill of the orphanage. She was sad that these insects, who ate the aphids on the rosebush outside, migrated to the inside for warmth and got killed by shock from the sudden temperature change. Taking one ladybug, she studied it for hours and then began to branch into other insects. Soon, Sheena became an insect freak and made a future career choice of etymologist, to study ways to keep ladybugs and other insects out of human habitats.

After eight years passed and Sheena graduated from high school, she took Diane from the orphanage and bought a dinky apartment in South Arizona, where they lived sparsely, but well thanks to Sheena's odd jobs which brought in some good money. Once in a while, a good job would pop up and net them a big gain, but this was rarer than a blue moon. Mostly, they lived in semi-poverty. Sheena was sad that she couldn't give her little sister big presents like the other kids at her school had, but she couldn't afford the rich prices that they boasted. She barely made enough each day flipping burgers at some greasy short-order joint or delivering magazines to make ends meet. Even though Diane said she loved her sister more than any toy, sometimes her face betrayed her desires.

"I hope you like it, sis," said Diane sadly. "I wish there was a better way to make money, but until I graduate from college with my biology degree and get a job in a science lab, there is no way I can..."

"I wish you wouldn't be so sad, sis," said Diane. "I know we can't live like a normal family. I'm just glad I didn't have to get adopted by another family and never see you again. I'd rather die than be taken away from you."

The trench-coated figure from the auditorium smirked. "Hmmm..." He got up and approached the girls' table slowly, so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

Sheena sensed him coming and got up. _Oh no, it's a social worker come to take Diane away! I tried to keep them off our backs..._ She balled her fists up. "If you want Diane, you'll have to go through me first, you monster!"

The man snickered. "I see you are as skilled in protecting your sister as you are in Duel Monsters. Sit down, I have no intentions of repossessing your little sister. I just wish to talk to the two of you about a certain matter."

"Yeah right, I know what you're talking about, and I won't let it happen!" shouted Sheena. "You'll have to fight me tooth, claw, and nail to take Diane away!"

The man chuckled. "Beautiful and intimidating, I like that in a woman." Sheena blushed and lowered her fists. "Relax, I'll only be a moment. If you want to talk to me more, you can visit my car. My card." He threw a business card to Sheena, who caught it.

Sheena looked up. "KaibaCorp? You're with KaibaCorp?"

"Yes, and I am ready to offer you a job that will give you luxury for life," said the man. He revealed two blue eyes under his hat.

Diane gasped in shock. "Who are you?"

"I can't reveal my identity here," said the man with a sly smile. "People would hound me.. If you two are still suspicious of me and do not wish to associate further, merely rip that card in two. The special circuitry inside will short out and I'll be alerted. However, I beg you to at least listen to my offer first. If you do, I promise that, at the least, you won't have to worry about finances for the next ten years."

Both girls were stunned. "You're kidding me," said Sheena.

"I kid you less than the head of my company does," grinned the man. "And he NEVER kids. I will be waiting in my car to see your response." He tipped his hat and left.

"Hmmm...I wonder what he wants," said Sheena cautiously.

"Let's go see after dinner!" said Diane eagerly.

Sheena slid into her seat and nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what KaibaCorp wants with us. Come on, let's start eating." With that, she began to eat.

**O**

The two girls reached the back alley and found the beautiful black limo parked out between the trash cans and discarded boxes. Sheena looked at Diane, who looked back at her sister. "This is the guy's car? He's obviously well-to-do. Maybe a head exec or something."

"Let's go!" said Diane, excited. She ran to the back window and rapped on the black-tinted glass. The window opened up.

"Ah, so you arrived," said the familiar voice inside. "Where's your sister?"

"I'm here, sir," said Sheena, walking up and dodging a black cat that crossed her path. "Ugh, stupid cat." She turned to the blue eyes glinting inside. "We're interested in this offer you have to sell us. What's so secret about it that you can't tell us in public?"

"Come in and find out," grinned the man. "Helson, unlock the back."

"Yes sir," said a gruff voice as the door opened.

"Come in, girls, both of you," said the man with a smirk. "I won't bite."

Sheena slid into the seat and Diane came in and closed the door behind her. Sheena was offered a wine glass filled with bubbling liquid. "Ginger ale?"

"I don't dri..." She then did a double-take at the man who was with them and gasped. "You...you are…!"

Diane looked at the man. "Wait, aren't you...?" She squinted her eyes a bit, then squealed in complete shock. "You are! You're Mr. Kaiba!"

The man laughed. Indeed, he was the sandy-haired man who Lina saw in the Duelatopia commercial. "Well well, I see you two ladies know all about me."

Sheena blushed. "Cut the act, Casanova. Every duelist in the world knows about you and your company. Tell me, why would a finalist in the Duelist Labyrinth tournament of two years ago want to talk a couple of girls like us in complete secrecy?"

"Let's just say that it would be most unhealthy to let people know I'm around the area," grinned Siegfried slyly. "As for what I want with you two, I told you I had an offer that would set you both for life, even if you refused."

"What do you want with us, Mr. Kaiba?" asked Diane.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to your sister alone, Diane," said Siegfried. "But you can listen in, because you'll probably find out sooner or later if she accepts."

"Accept what?" demanded Sheena.

"The offer," said Siegfried. "I can't allow duelists to find out why I am talking to you or the others I'm hiring, for fear of any secrets being discovered. But let's not sit around here." He pressed a button. "Helson, take us on a roundabout tour of the city. I need two hours to talk to these ladies."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," said the gruff man in the driver's seat. He took the limo out of park and pulled out into the crowded street.

"Okay, you've got us alone here in this limo," said Sheena, crossing her arms. "I suggest you start talking. Why do you want someone as insignificant as me?"

"Insignificant? Hardly, at least in the dueling circuit," chuckled the brown-haired teenager. "I think you dueled quite well up on that dueling arena. Few could even match your skill in the insect type of monster cards, which is a hard class to use. Not many insects are strong enough to handle big-hitters like my Blue Eyes White Dragons, but many have deadly effects, like Man-Eater Bug. You use insects well."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," said Sheena, a slight blush creeping up her cheek. "You completely avoided the question."

"Yeah, why do you want my sis?" inquired Diane.

"Oh, you two are putting the pressure on me!" laughed Siegfried. "Okay, I give up. I had to bring you here so that we could be in private. What I am about to show you is a general invitation to many duelists who will be soon a little project I've been working on with my uncle some time ago. You recall my uncle coming out of retirement?"

"Yes," said Sheena with a slow nod. "Your uncle Seto returned and took back KaibaCorp a month after the Duelist Labyrinth incident for unknown reasons and started investing money like mad on some 'secret project.'" She marked the quotes with her fingers. "Then he vanished three months ago and you took over for him."

"Of course," said Siegfried, chuckling. "You see, my uncle and I started a special project at that time and he made me his assistant in the project. When something happened to keep Seto from...working on the project, my dad took over and we worked together to make it reality. I got stopped briefly by certain individuals who wanted me and my friends dead. Do you recall the incident at New York City a year ago?"

"Yep," said Sheena. "Every public, cable, and Direct TV channel kept interrupting their daily lineups to bring news of the event for a whole week! It was like the world had come to a complete and screeching halt!"

Sieg smirked. "It was almost like the world had come to an end, and it nearly did."

"Huh?" asked Diane, confused.

Siegfried lowered his voice to a whisper after turning off the speaker so his chauffeur couldn't hear him. "Listen, I am going to entrust a very dangerous secret to you two. If you are too scared after you hear this, then feel free to stop me. Me, Yugi Jr., and a few others swore a vow of secrecy on this to keep a wave of mass hysteria from taking over. If anyone had experienced the horrors I had seen, a mass panic would erupt."

"But why bother with this, then?" asked Sheena, confused. "Surely, whatever happened to you at that time doesn't concern your offer at this time."

"In a way, it does," said Siegfried. "I have concerns that you may not want to do what I ask of you because it constitutes your morals. If you are unable to handle what I am going to tell you, tell me to stop and I'll let you off at the nearest bus stop and we'll never see each other again."

"I have no doubts as to my stomach, Mr. Kaiba," said Sheena. "But I still feel it's ridiculous to tell us a secret so dark as a test. Especially since we don't know each other very well. I mean, we're barely even met."

"Oh, but I know a lot about you, my dear Sheena," said Siegfried, running a hand through his short mane of hair. "You see, I've had the pleasure of hacking into your file during the tournament and learned a lot about you. It's only fair that you know a bit about me as well, so that we can work on an equal footing. I know your dark secrets, you should know mine. But if Yugi, Shadi, or anyone else discovers that I told you this, they would mind-wipe you and then rend me like the wolves that I had almost be devoured by when I was dragged into that horrible place a year ago for breaking the vow!"

"What?" cried Diane in shock. "You were almost eaten by wolves!"

"So, are you going to accept my terms, then?" said Siegfried.

Sheena nodded. "Very well, we swear by the blood of our parents that we will not breathe a word of this secret of yours to anyone else outside of this back seat."

"Uh...okay, I promise not to tell anyone either!" said Diane, biting her lip. "Come on, spill! What happened back then?"

Siegfried smirked. He looked down and checked his computer screen. It blinked blue twice. "Good, I can trust you then. I apologize for the lie detector, I wanted to be sure. Some people I work with tend to be very sly." He took a deep breath. "Be warned, this secret will shock you to your core. If you don't feel good after hearing this, then I guess you aren't qualified to be one of my minions."

"Minions?" asked Sheena. "Sounds like you are hiring me as an assassin."

Siegfried chuckled. "I apologize for sounding so wicked. I'll explain more thoroughly later, after the story is told. But first..." He cleared his throat. "Ahem! At the time I heard about the dark shadows covering New York, I began to run a scan on the material of the dome, but nothing came of it. A few days later, four idiots barged into my manor, slaughtered my guards, and knocked me unconscious!"

"Oh my gosh!" cried Diane in horror. Sheena, however, crossed her arms and listened.

_Ah good, she has inner strength, this will be easier than I had thought,_ thought Siegfried. He continued. "When I recovered, I found myself under that shadow dome and being confronted by none other than Anastasia Pegasus, the former owner of Industrial Illusions. I was surprised to see her alive, because I had seen her dead after her duel with Yugi Junior. Yugi told me that her attempts to murder him had backfired and she had ended up dead herself."

"You mean...Anastasia tried to kill Yugi?" gasped Diane in horror.

"I know what you are thinking, how could someone who sponsored and added on to your favorite game, the daughter of the creator of Duel Monsters, be so evil?" grinned Siegfried. "That's another story for another time. However, as I said, Anastasia was supposed to be dead, but she was standing there while I was hanging from my wrists over a pit of wolves. She laughed in my face and said that soon, Yugi would regret ever trying to defeat her in that deathtrap! She then stole my deck!"

"You mean, all three of your Blue Eyes White Dragons?" asked Sheena in horror. "Did she…actually use them?"

"Oh, she used them all right, when she dueled Yugi for my life," said Siegfried Kaiba. "Had Yugi not pulled out that combo of his Dark Magician and Thousand Knives, my special trump card, Dalama the White, would have toasted him and I would have become the _meal de jour_ for the Siberian wolves below!"

"Well, Yugi Junior is so much like his legendary father," smirked Sheena. "And obviously as skilled in his Dark Magician deck as I am in my insect deck."

"Indeed, he could easily take you out if you two were to duel...and you might have a chance to duel him." Siegfried grinned. Before the women could ask what he meant, he continued his story. "The truth came out, that being who claimed to be Anastasia was only an evil part of her soul, cast into Hell for her crimes. The real Anastasia is still dead, but she's slowly earning her way into Heaven as we speak."

"That's nice," said Diane. "But go on, what happened after that?"

"There were more duels as we attempted to rescue the city from the nut who cast the spell over it," said Siegfried. "I participated in two duels myself. One was against a dragon duelist called Vlad Tempes, he was a vicious crude Frenchman who desired my Blue Eyes White Dragons. The other was a Russian Duel Champion who was also a skilled chess player. We had a round of Dueling Chess."

"I heard about that game," said Sheena. "I tried it once, didn't do very well in it. The rules and the changed effects of cards are difficult to grasp."

"Well, if you accept my offer, I might train you a bit in the game when I get the chance," grinned Siegfried. "But let me finish my story. We found the fiend who was responsible for this evil - a boy called Remi Harikof, who claimed to be the Heir of Marik."

"Marik? As in Ishtar, Marik?" asked Sheena with a stunned look on her face. "The one who had almost won Battle City's finals?"

"The exact person," said Siegfried. "My uncle and father told me about him, and he did seem a bit loco. But Remi was far worse. I almost lost my life to Yugi!"

The girls gasped in horror. "No way!" said Diane.

"Yes, an oath was made that the winner of the Shadow Game Remi cast would enslave the loser, and had Yugi not activated that Trap Jammer card..." He looked a bit spooked. "But then an ever worse thing happened after we were released...an evil god by the name of Set was released!"

"Set? You mean, the evil Egyptian God of Storms?" gulped Diane, paling.

"My sister loves to read all sorts of mythology," said Sheena with a grin. "Since we don't have much entertainment, we go to the local library once in a while. So, Set is real?"

"Yep, and he stank to high heaven!" laughed Kaiba, breaking the mood a bit. "Yugi managed to defeat him in a duel as well and Shadi, the one who gave us the tiaras to protect us from Set's evil aura, helped Yugi banish that god and his minion back to Hell!" He chuckled. "Now you see why it's a secret."

"Indeed," whispered Sheena, wiping her brow. "So, that's when the dome crumbled?"

"Exactly. We swore never to let anyone know the truth, for fear of causing mass hysteria," said Siegfried. "We made up a story that we had all been in a trance too, and everyone accepted it. I don't mind not being famous for saving New York, and Jade Valentine has no regrets for saving the world, because of her beliefs, but I'm sure the others felt a twinge of anguish. A twinge, mind you."

"That's odd," said Diane. "I thought a big guy like you loved the spotlight!"

The seventeen-year old chuckled. "Very observant, kid," he stated. "True, people in my position would bathe in glory, but I prefer to be humble, unlike my uncle. I don't like fame and fortune as status symbols." He shrugged. "But I don't mind being rich and famous as one of the head executives for KaibaCorp."

The car turned a corner into another intersection and stopped for a red light.

"Well, since you two still haven't fainted or anything like that, I guess you are both very strong in will," said Siegfried.

"Me and my sister have undergone much tragedy," sighed Sheena. "We lost both our parents and my mother was betrayed and got sick for many years before she was rescued. I'd have rather faced an evil god of storms rather than suffer any more pain like that."

"Wow, both your folks dead, huh?" remarked Sieg. "Reminds me of my uncle and dad. They both lost their parents decades ago, and spent their childhood in a mean orphanage, like _Little Orphan Annie_. Then they got adopted by some cruel businessman and Uncle Seto got tortured beyond belief. But enough of my family, your family is much more interesting now. And I know that you want a better life than the one you have now."

"We make it by," said Sheena with a chord of guilt.

"Yes, but you wish for a better life," grinned Siegfried. "Don't lie to me, your voice betrays you. You want your sister to be happy." He turned to Diane, who seemed to read his mind with her eyes. "I can help you in that dream, making you rich beyond anything."

"Impossible!" gasped Sheena.

"Not if you work for me," stated Siegfried. "KaibaCorp's finances are almost as limitless as Bill Gate's." He grinned. "That's because we've funded all sorts of virtual technology projects and sold our products to many for a good price. And with this little thing coming up, we'll make even more money from the rich and famous who want something new. If you work for me, you'll get a piece of the pie."

"Well, I hope you don't ask her to do your finances or be a secretary, she stinks at clerical work," laughed Diane. "Once she worked for this telemarketing firm..."

"Shut up, Diane!" snapped Sheena. "We promised NEVER to talk about that."

"Sorry, sis," mumbled Diane sheepishly.

Siegfried laughed. "I don't want your sister for her secretarial skills, Diane. I have enough staff working there. I prefer duelists."

"People who duel professionally?" asked Sheena, curious. "I don't understand."

"I am holding a tournament," said Siegfried, grinning. "But not just any tournament, it will be similar to Anastasia's Duelist Labyrinth. This is my secret project that I've been working on, a Duelist Resort. It was partly inspired by the Labyrinth, partly inspired by my uncle's Battle City tournament as well. Unlike those, however, this will be a full-time job. Duelists can visit the resort for three periods of time, three weeks of Spring Break in March and April, the three months of summer vacation from June to early September, and the three weeks in December and January for winter vacations. This is the first of a yearly tournament that will take place at the last two weeks of summer vacation."

"Wow," said Diane with wide eyes.

"Duelists who have the money to travel there can enjoy nice vacations and fun dueling action, take a break from dueling, or even participate in the annual tournaments, which will always be a big event, similar to the Pro Tour in the States. Remi interrupted my plans for a week, but luckily my staff was skilled in adapting to these problems and my father helped them out. Now, the resort's construction is almost finished." He popped a DVD into the back-seat DVD player and pulled out a remote. "Watch this; it's an invitation I am sending to all sorts of professional duelists."

He pressed the play button and the two girls watched the same blurb that Lina had and were awed by it. When it ended, they looked at him.

"So," said Sheena. "You want me to duel for you in this tropical resort which you created specifically for this tournament of yours on this resort, Duelatopia."

"Yes," said Siegfried. "Now to the explanation of why I am hiring elite duelists like yourself. You and several other elites I am interviewing will be a special type of duelist. When I was in the Duelist Labyrinth, I met Panik, a wicked man who was skilled in the art of fear. I learned from Yugi that he had been killed by Yugi Senior in Duelist Kingdom, but before that fateful duel, Panik had been hired by Anastasia's father to specifically eliminate the weak, snatching them and forcing them into all-or-nothing duels. Even though I detest the way he worked, I came up with an idea from chatting with him after our duel and chatted with him a bit after our duel, taking notes."

"What do you mean?" asked Diane.

"Panik was an _Eliminator_, a duelist hired to kick out as many people from Duelist Kingdom as possible," said Kaiba. "I hunted down as many of the old Eliminators from Duelist Kingdom as possible and learn more about them. I found the Paradox Brothers and a couple of others and learned how they worked, and decided to make my OWN Eliminators for Duelatopia, taking a page from Panik's book and having them be icons of terror and fear. **_Bwa ha ha ha!_**"

"Uh...yeah," said Sheena, sweatdropping.

"You want sis to scare people?" asked Diane in horror. "That's mean!"

"I know, but Duel Monsters is 50 mind games and 50 strategy," said Siegfried. "If duelists can handle fear well in the face of terror, they've won half the battle." He smiled. "Don't worry, Diane, I seriously swear that I won't turn your sister into a killing machine. Nobody will be harmed and I'll make sure that all the duelists will be discouraged from recklessly challenging Eliminators. If they lose against an Eliminator, they are out of the tournament, but nothing bad will happen to them."

"Oh," said Diane.

"I've seen your sister at work," grinned Siegfried. "I approached her because, as Panik would say, _insects_ are one thing that many people fear, especially(if you believe the Pokemon stereotype with Misty creeping out every time she sees a bug) young girls. And I've seen Sheena duel in the Golden Scarab tournament. She's capable of turning even the bravest duelist into jelly with her mind games."

"I admit I am a little...dramatic," laughed Sheena. "I did give my alias as _The Black Widow_, the murderer of men." She chuckled. "After all, my spider namesake devours her mates after getting pregnant, and her venom is the most lethal spider venom ever. Who _wouldn't_ be scared of a person named after the most poisonous spider in the world?" She grinned wickedly. "So, you want me to spook duelists silly and take their star chips?"

"I don't use star chips, Sheena," said Siegfried. "That's old. My means of recording progress are simple. All the duel disks have special gems on them that change color through wireless connections to my control chambers. All the gems start at orange, and then change depending on who wins or loses. If you reach gold, you are ready to enter the finals. If you beat an Eliminator, you get two notches up on your gem color, which could be useful if you lost a duel and need to catch up. You'd also get a rare card from a special stack of cards that each Eliminator gets, which contains various cards for various duelists. If you were are an insect duelist, you could get a rare insect card. If you are a machine duelist, you could get a machine monster or magic card to help your machines, like Limiter Removal. However...should you lose against one of these elite duelists...your gem turns to black and your disk is deactivated for the remainder of your stay. Of course, if you lose too many duels against normal duelists, your gem drops to black with the same results; you're out of the tournament and you can't use your disk anymore."

"I see," said Diane. She got stars in her eyes. "I'd **love** to be in that tournament!"

"I'm afraid you have to be at least fifteen and have permission from your sister," laughed Siegfried. "But don't worry - if you do well in what I have planned for **_you_**, you might be eligible for an invitation to a future tournament there."

"Eh?" asked the girls.

Siegfried grinned. "I am not so cruel as to leave Diane in some day care while her sister has all the fun. In fact, Diane, if you are to be as good a duelist as your sister is, this might help you a lot. I knew that the people I hired to serve me at Duelatopia might have children, so I worked with Industrial Illusions to create two places for children to stay. For children seven and under, I'll put them in the special mini-island development where those working in Duelatopia will stay while the resort is closed or when they are not at work. I'm hiring a ton of nannies and social workers to be babysitters for those children so they can't bother their folks - the development may not be as lavish as the resort, but it's a small island town in of itself. And all my workers will be living there permanently, so they won't have to take planes to work!" He chuckled. "The ones who will be the caretakers of those children will be allowed to show the kids stuff going on in the tournament. Since these children will be exposed to Duel Monsters almost daily, I won't be surprised to see them asking to try out the game themselves."

"Wow," said Diane. "We'll get to live on an island!"

"I haven't accepted the offer yet, Diane," scolded Sheena.

Siegfried grinned and continued his spiel. "However, for girls and boys old enough to go to summer camp, eight or older, and the teenagers who want a cheaper alternative to Duelatopia, I've made arrangements for them too. Thanks to fellow company Industrial Illusions, which was formerly owned by the Pegasus family, we have a Duelist summer camp!" His eyes flashed with a gleam of brilliance.

"Wow, a summer camp based on Duel Monsters?" asked Diane in awe.

"Exactly," said Siegfried, switching DVDs. "Watch this." He turned it on.

The screen showed a beautiful mountain scene. _"The Rocky Mountains, a wonderful high-altitude area where one can relax and take in deep breathes of fresh mountain air," _said a female voice. _"Surely, this is the place for the PERFECT summer camp!"_

The scene switched to kids in summer camp activities - canoeing, swimming, tennis, and horseback riding. _"Yes, here at our humble camp, kids like yourself can enjoy the fresh mountain air and scents of nature as you participate in various camp activities. Sports, crafts, socializing, and...DUELING!" _

Without warning, the scene exploded as a fireball erupted and burned it away, revealing a Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. It screamed as it flew through the sky. In the forest below, a Maha Vailo, Magician of Faith, and Fire Princess watched it go, then heard a growl and turned to see a Berformet and Gazelle charge at them. They cast spells of lightning and fire at the two beasts, which melted into light and formed Chimera the Mythical Flying Beast, who pounced on the Magician of Faith. Then the scene showed swords of light slam down around a boy and his Jinzo.

_"You ever wonder what this crazy game is all about? Yes, kids, you too can become a dueling master, calling monsters, magic, and traps to your command!"_ As the voice spoke, scenes of dueling were shown. A St. Joan flew through the air and sliced apart a Summoned Skull, as a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl leapt up and cast meteors of darkness into a crowd of Scapegoats and Stray Lambs, blowing them away. _"Here at Duelist Camp, we train your young minds in the art of Duel Monsters, our legendary card battle game! And thanks to Duel Disk technology advances, you'll know all the new Mach-3 rules off the bat as well as how to counter various strategies used by the pros!"_

A giant Levia-Dragon Daedulus rose up from the lake and roared, then launched a whirlpool that sucked up tons of cute monsters, swallowing them whole. It then showed inserted screens of classes amongst scenes of violence and destruction - tidal waves, volcanoes, and thunderstorms as various monsters attacked each other.

_"Our fine workshops are hosted by the best duelists ever to grace the circuit and our counselors are trained from the get-go to provide you with a safe and enjoyable dueling experience." _An image of a modified Battle City Duel Disk appeared in the image collage. _"With modified duel disks from Seto Kaiba's old Battle City tournament, contributed lovingly by former Battle City participants, we plan on helping you in the old 'hands-on' approach to dueling. Spend a month practicing your skills, and then, at the end, participate in your own mini-tournament hosted by our headmaster and your counselors! It will be an experience you'll never forget and, we hope, will start you on your dueling career!"_

The scene then shifted to fireballs from a Hinotama crashing into a young girl's body, then a Mudora charging at her. She cried out in horror and covered her face, but the scene froze seconds before the fairy monster could slash her head off and the Duelist Camp logo appeared, over the mountain scene. The logo consisted of a five-card hand inserted into the back of a mountain peak with a rainbow overhead. A toll-free number was displayed at the bottom of the screen as the voice mumbled her next part.

_"Call this toll-free number to get the information and application packet. Those with weak stomachs and hearts need not apply. Ask your parents for permission to call if you are under fifteen. No responsibility is taken for personal physical injury, mental injury, or death. Call today for a free set of promotional cards."  
_  
The DVD shut off. "Well, that sounds…interesting," said Sheena as Diane was in awe and her eyes lit up like twin moons.

"Yes," said Siegfried. "It's been advertised in game shops to lure in ordinary kids, but that's a cover - in truth, only a few kids will be able to attend due to the fact that it costs the same as one of the specialized camps. In other words, an arm and a leg. Only those with wealth will get to go there - but I doubt few parents will allow their precious children to attend a camp where the kids get attacked! My uncle didn't come up with the idea, but he would sure **_love_** to hear how I'm milking rich folks." He chuckled. "The reason behind all this is because I want as few kids outside of those who have parents working in Duelatopia to attend right now. Otherwise they might find out information that could be dangerous in the hands of future duelists, like the identity of the Eliminators. The head of Industrial Illusions is planning on phasing in an extension to the camp in the future where Duelatopia children will be segregated from paying customers to avoid this issue and get more kids to enjoy Duel Monsters."

"I see," said Sheena.

"That's even cooler than Duelatopia!" said Diane. "I'd love to go there!"

"Well, I don't know," said Sheena, rubbing her chin. "I mean, will it be safe for Diane? I worry a lot about her, and I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Trust me, that last part about not taking responsibility is a ruse to keep soccer moms off our backs," chuckled Siegfried. "I've been in business long enough to know that some parents tend to go overboard on their ideas of safety and sue the most minor thing! If anything happens to your sister, I'll take **full** responsibility."

"Let me think about this for a couple of days, Kaiba," said Sheena. "It's all so sudden. You just saw me trash Weevil and yet you want me to be an elite duelist like _that_? I mean, there has to be a catch."

"Well, of course we will expect you to take Centurion training, for security sake," said Siegfried. "All Eliminators will be trained in basic defensive maneuvers in case the duelists who fail to beat you try to run away or pull a knife on you. After seeing that incident with you and Weevil, I decided not to take chances."

Sheena shuddered. "Yeah, some duelists are just crazy."

"After a week or two in rudimentary training, you'll be immediately relocated to your new chambers and start workshops on being a good Eliminator. I've hired Para and Dox for this purpose. They may act weird, but they are very good at Eliminator psychology. They were probably the second best Eliminators next to Panik. I would have asked for Panik to do this, but the new owner told me that he's gone back to wherever Anastasia pulled him from. Of course, Panik might have gone overboard in the lessons. He's really good at his intimidation work too and with a mug like **that**…yeesh!"

"I wouldn't want to learn psychology from a guy called Panik," mumbled Sheena.

"I've also got a couple of the old Key Guardians from Anastasia's Labyrinth to help you out too," said Siegfried. "They didn't have the same job as you did, but it was similar in ways. They will focus on Duel Monsters strategy. Between workshops, all Eliminators will be trained with the special duel computers that are being built under the Coliseum, where finalists will get in some needed training."

"Wow," said Diane as the car shifted into a new lane.

"Finally, after three full weeks, you will spend the remaining time before the duelists arrive in your lairs, being dolled up with makeup, technology, and various gadgets and means to spook your opponents. For you, Sheena, I've got just the idea. I sketched it out on my laptop as I saw you duel Weevil." He pulled out his computer and activated it, calling up a modified photo profile. It showed Sheena's model with four arms and red slits for eyes. Her hair was down and she wore a skin-tight bodysuit with an hourglass cut out of the breast section. "Meet Shelob, the Spider Savant!"

"Shelob? You mean the big spider monster from Tolkein mythos?" asked Sheena, curious. She cringed as she saw the costume exposing her bust.

"Indeed, but your Eliminator form won't be as hideous as that giant arachnid," grinned Siegfried, closing his laptop. "It's just a sketch, I haven't figured out the full details. And I am not sure if you will accept."

"This is all so sudden," repeated Sheena. "And that costume…"

"I know it's a bit perverted, but I believe duelists will be too frightened of you to ogle your…endowments." He grinned a bit as he waved his hand over Sheena's chest. "They will be too busy trying to survive your insectoid army to even consider groping!"

Diane winced. "Mr. Kaiba…"

Siegfried blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you girls."

"It is okay, sir," said Sheena, blushing a bit. "But you flatter my beauty."

"Indeed, you are beautiful, Sheena," grinned Siegfried slyly. "But do not worry, I have no malicious intents on you. My mind is as sterile as an emergency ward." He chuckled. "And even so, I'm sure that you might change your thoughts after you see the benefits!"

He took out a silver case and snapped it open. The girls gasped as they saw all the money inside, in rich crisp American dollars. "That's fifty thousand in advance, plus another thirty thousand if you choose to accept the job. You'll get five thousand for each duelist you defeat, a bonus of two thousand if you do a good job is spooking them silly, and let's not mention the thirty-five thousand at the end of the tournament, once your job is accomplished. Did I mention the health and medical benefits for you and your sister and the cards you'll get in advance? And what's more…" He handed Sheena a box of Duel Monsters cards. "You can split those amongst your deck. I'm sure that you won't need to hawk off any of Weevil's smelly insect cards when these are more valuable."

"All of this...in advance?" gasped Sheena. "How many Eliminators are you _hiring_?"

"You're the second I have talked to," said Siegfried. "I plan on speaking to another today, and seven more later. In short, ten Eliminators will reside in Duelatopia, and I have a database of other duelists to call upon if any of them refuse my offer."

"That's at LEAST forty thousand bucks you're throwing away!" cried Diane in horror. "Not to mention all the cards!"

"Ha ha ha," laughed Siegfried. "I don't think of it as 'throwing money away.' Instead, I think of it as an investment which will, in the long run, net me great profit."

"Great profit in the long run?" parroted Sheena, confused.

"Think of it this way," said Siegfried. "If you do your job right, we both win. Once the tournament is over, every duelist who has the cash will swarm to this place for their Spring Break and summer and winter vacation! I'll make a lot of money off of them and they will enjoy a wonderful place with tons of skilled fellow duelists to practice on. You'll win too, because if you do your job, I'll hire you on a more permanent basis for 210 grand each season, and you and your sister will have a wonderful place to stay, excellent neighbors for the rest of your lives, and you'll be living in the lap of luxury for as long as you want. And I _mean_ permanent - even outside of the tournament, I'll allow duelists to find your lairs - they will still get a rare card if they win for their decks, and only lose their dignity if they lose, but it'll an experience they'll _never_ forget." He winked.

"No way..." whispered Sheena, thinking about the possibilities. No more needing to save money, no more bouncing from paycheck to paycheck, no more disappointing Christmases and birthdays, and definitely no more isolated lifestyles. It was a pauper's dream come true!

"Of course, your sister will be well cared for. The camp counselors are guaranteed to be very skilled in handling children your age, and you'll make lots of fellow dueling friends along the way. It'll be fun for you too, Diane!" He chuckled. "And the headmaster who runs the show is like wise old Dumbledore."

"I wanna go to this camp, Sheena!" whined Diane. "Please accept the offer!"

"I'll...think about it," grinned Sheena. "But I won't accept off-hand."

"You are a shrewd woman, Sheena Arachne," chuckled Siegfried. "Well, if you have any further questions, feel free to call the number on that card. My staff will be waiting and eager to answer any questions or doubts you may have. Of course, if you don't accept, I understand completely." Diane gasped in horror. "I'll be glad to drop you off. The money and cards are yours for keeps. If you call and refuse the offer, we'll cut off relations here and say no more about this. But I strongly implore you not to take that option, Sheena. You would be making a big mistake throwing away a ticket to riches and fame and a chance for your little sister to meet fellow duelists her age and become as great a duelist as you are, all in exchange for a mere trifle. Of course, if you wish, you can retire from your permanent Eliminator guise in the future and end the life of Shelob to pursue your own dreams, relegating Duel Monsters to a mere hobby once again so you can pursue your goals of whatever you wish. And with the cash you receive, you can enter the _best_ of colleges and get the _best_ education! The rewards from this tournament alone will guarantee a full six-year term in Yale!"

Sheena paused and gaped. _A full six-year term in the Ivy League? The most popular and yet most expensive college in the United States? He's kidding! With **that** much time, I could become one of the most renowned etymologists in the entire **world**! I could not only find a cure to ladybug invasions, I could also create "safe" insecticides and eliminate the need for DDT forever! I'd gain a Noble Prize! I'd be...I'd..._ "I'll think about it, just give me time to digest this."

"Fine, take as long as you need to, but be aware that you'll need at least three weeks of training," said Siegfried. "If you do not respond by the end of the month at midnight, I will have to drop the offer and contact one of the people I will interview later as a back-up Eliminator, who would be more willing to take the job. I surely don't want that happening because you have the most potential for being an Eliminator." He gripped her hand briefly and squeezed it before letting go.

Sheena grinned, a flush coming to her face. "I know, and you have tempted me severely, Mr. Kaiba." Diane lit up. "Just give me a day or two, okay? I need to discuss this with some of my fellow classmates. You see, if I accept your terms, I'll have to drop out of college for the time being."

"I understand completely, I've learned about your desire to go into etymology," said the young man. "I do not wish to postpone your goals any longer than necessary."

"One more question," said Sheena. "Are you inviting your...friends to this tournament?"

"Yes, I'd be a fool not to," said Siegfried with a smile. "Yugi Junior, Mary Wheeler, Clive Marris, and Peter Ramset will all be attending. All four have proven to be excellent duelists. Before you say anything, yes, one of them might find you. If that happens, don't worry. I've put an irreversible rule stating that if a team of duelists duel together, then only one of that team can duel a particular Eliminator. If Yugi duels you, his friends are barred from dueling you because they watched."

"Good, I would hate to have to make good any threats if more than one of them lost against me," grinned Sheena with a sigh. "Er...what I mean is...**_if_** I become Shelob."

"What if Yugi and his friends lost against sis?" asked Diane in worry.

"Diane, I didn't say..." Sheena began to reply.

Siegfried interrupted. "Ahem, if that happens, then they're out. Even _they_ are not immune to the rules. But I doubt they'll lose. I've **_seen_** them in action - Yugi's Dark Magician duet, Mary's Red Eyes Black Dragon and Flame Swordsman, and even Clive and Peter have proven to be skilled duelists. They both have special-set decks - Clive's Dark Scorpion gang is very versatile, and Peter, despite being a nice guy, has the powerful and wicked Archfiends on his side with many magic and trap cards to support them."

"Amazing, those two decks you've mentioned are VERY hard to use," said Sheena. She then got a glint in her eye. "I bet that if Yugi dueled me, I **_could_** defeat him. Even if he is as skilled as his father, no deck is invincible. I've lost some duels myself, and I'm sure that Yugi Junior will lose a duel someday. Even **_he_** isn't invincible."

"Well, from what I've seen, he's not losing any duels any time soon," grinned Siegfried. He pressed a button. "Helson, stop at that bus stop near 13th and Jeltz St."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," said the driver. The car pulled up at a bus stop on the street corner.

"I've also put my e-mail address if you have any personal questions for me," said Siegfried before he opened the door. "Since I'll be personally supervising Eliminator training in the final week, I want to make sure we all know each other better. And maybe we can get to know each other on a personal level, Sheena." He gave a sly smile to her. "Women like you, with beauty and brains, are a rare breed, especially female duelists. I'd love to see how you handle me in a duel."

Sheena chuckled. "You cad." She and Diane climbed out of the car.

"Farewell, you two, and hopefully I'll get your response before the end of the month," said Siegfried, winking as he closed the door. The limo drove off.

"So, you will take the offer, right sis?" asked Diane. "Sis? Are you there?" She waved her hand. "Yoo hoo! Earth to Sheena!"

Sheena was lost in thoughts. Some were about the future she was envisioning, that of a Nobel Prize winning scientist. Some were of the immediate future, that as an actress who terrorized duelists as the six-armed spider lady. And a few tantalizing thoughts were of a future that she thought she would have never envisioned...

Walking down a white aisle, in a wedding dress, with a man at her side. And that man looked familiar. "Let's go home, Diane," she sighed. "And hope that nobody tries to mug us on the way."

**O**

For the next two weeks, Sheena spoke nothing more about the money they got from Siegfried or the offer he had made to Diane. However, a few days before Diane's thirteenth birthday, the girl had a question for Sheena. "Sheena, why did you quit your job at the Taco Cabana two blocks down?"

Sheena had said nothing, and Diane began to worry. She had nightmares at times of a black-suited social worker spiriting her away from her sister. Then, on the morning of her thirteenth birthday, after Diane had woken up and began to play a video game on her ancient Playstation, she was interrupted by her sister. "So, you're playing _Dragon Quest IV_ in translation, eh?"

"Uh yeah," said Diane, looking on the screen. "I'm just about to battle Des Pisaro. He's pretty scary looking and I hid under my bed last time I played."

"Yeah," said Sheena, grinning slyly as she came in. "Well, you can shut that game off, because you can play it on portable!" She handed Diane a box.

Diane opened it and gasped. "A Nintendo DS-X with 100 of my favorite games! Sis, you shouldn't have! That would have cost all your salary for ten months!"

"So I _lied_ about giving the money away," giggled Sheena. "Actually, I used some of it to buy your present, and I stored the rest in the account I got when I took up the job offer. You'd better get ready, because in two weeks I'm leaving for Duelatopia."

Diane choked, not because of Sheena accepting the job(she knew Sheena would be an idiot not to), but by the announcement. "You're going to Duelatopia so soon?"

"Don't worry, Siegfried promised that one of the counselors would come and care for you until it was time for you to head to Duelist Camp," grinned Sheena. "I heard that the counselors there are really nice people and I'm sure that the one who will be your guardian is going to make my absence not so painful."

"Okay, but I have to see you off!" said Diane

Sheena chuckled. "Of course you will! That airport will be where you'll meet your new guardian for the time being. I promise to contact you when I can, via e-mail if I need to. Now, let's go to the mall and spend the morning there, shall we? I know a nice little breakfast cafe nearby."

"Oh boy!" cried Diane happily, licking her lips.

"And after we come home after lunch, with your arms full of gifts, we can eat the cake I pre-ordered," laughed Sheena. "I had them decorate it with all sorts of cute Duel Monsters, like you asked me. And then we can spend the afternoon at Kaiba Land America. I know you love that place ever since it opened 33 years ago."

"You're the best sister in the whole world, Sheena!" cried Diane, hugging her sister.

"I know, and I'm glad you're so happy," grinned Sheena. "Just be a good girl while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay," said Diane. "I wonder who will be my guardian..."

**O**

Around the same time frame, in the Rockies, Lina Mystara walked across the campsite. It was a beautiful place, she had to admit. Having spent three weeks there, she felt like she was in paradise. She had met the staff and made fast friends with Jennifer and a couple of other counselors.

Lina had learned a lot in her training. There were eight cabins. Gender-specific cabins were a must because of privacy issues, and no change now or ever was going to change the need for single-gender cabins for that reason alone. (That made her recall one episode of _Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi_ where Arumi had lost her panties to a goblin and spent the entire episode with no underwear. That brought embarrassed giggles to her mind.) So there were four boy-only cabins and four girl-only cabins.

Likewise, the cabin groups were split by age. Four of the cabins were for young campers in the eight-to-twelve year range, and the rest of the cabins - including Lina's - were for teenagers in the thirteen-and-up year range. This meant that there were two cabins for young girls, two for young boys, two for older girls, and two for older boys. Lina knew which cabins were for who.

Lina's cabin was one of the teen girl cabins, if you could call them cabins. The "cabins" were not the simple ten-resident fare of her youth, these cabins were more like dormitories that suited a hundred teen girls! Each was decorated according to their Duel Monster namesake - Lina's dorm was decorated with images of the Dark Magician Girl and her mentor, along with other human spellcasters, like the Magician of Faith and Maha Vailo - and was equipped with all the latest technology to make a modern teeny-bopper girl feel right at home.

Each cabin was named after a Duel Monster; no surprise there. Lina's cabin was named after the legendary sorceress who had been elevated to celebrity fame by both Yugis, the_ Dark Magician Girl_ herself. Lina could relate because of her Toon version of that mighty sorceress owned by the Yugi clan.

Jennifer's cabin was connected to the cute fairy who Yugi Junior and his mother had been known to use in their duels, _Shining Friendship_. It was one of the cabins for the younger girls. Lina was a bit concerned at Jennifer's lacking in training and valley-girl attitude. She hoped that it wouldn't cost the girl her job, since the salaries were great.

There was another cabin for both teen and younger girls. For teens, the second cabin was _Witch of the Black Forest_. It was run by a mysterious tan-skinned, black-haired woman called Twilight. Very little was known about this woman. She tended to keep to herself and rarely spoke, but when she did speak, she would make an off-hand quote from literature both modern and ancient. When asked what her true name was, she had merely said _"As Juliet Capulet once said, 'What is in a name? A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.'"_ Nobody bugged her about her true name after that.

For the young girls, there was also the _Harpie Lady_ cabin. Named after the infamous monsters of Mai Valentine, this cabin was run by another black-haired beauty called Arlia. She tended to be snide at times, but really pleasant at other times. She always kept peace between the counselors during their training.

And peace needed to be kept! The counselor of the cabins where young boys would be staying(Vampire Lord and Spear Dragon) weren't bad, but it was the two counselors who ran the _teen_ boy cabins that needed a lot of watching. The Penguin Knight cabin was run by a young man called Brandon. He was a nice man for the most part, and Lina had taken a sort of romantic liking to him, crushing on his handsome face very badly...

...but the Marauding Captain cabin's counselor was the antithesis to that politeness. Arnold was rude, mean, and very unpleasant to be around. Whenever one tried to start a conversation with him, he would insult them and walk off. Only when being told to do something would he obey, but even then it was a reluctant thing to do for him. He wanted to run the show, and that got on everyone's nerves, especially the calm Twilight, who would usually give a mean retort back in the form of some nasty quote from literature.

Lina finished her thoughts as she entered the main offices. The place was very business-like, and when she entered the headmaster's office, it was like she was in Greeton's interviewing office again, but even more lavishly decorated. Plaques telling about the headmaster's experiences in teaching and business decorated the far wall, and old pictures and news clippings were framed on the left wall. A giant plant adorned the right corner.

"Sir, you wanted to speak with me?" asked Lina gently.

The man looked up. "Ah, nice to see you. I had an encounter with Mr. Rockwell."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Arnie's just being Mr. Merry Sunshine today, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," sighed the man as he put his papers down and took out a folder. "Miss Mystara, I have a request for you. I think you are the most suited to this task. I can't ask any of the men to do this - certainly not Mr. Rockwell! - and of the four female counselors, you fit the best qualifications."

"Thank you, sir, I'm honored," said Lina, bowing. "So, what's my task?"

"Well, since you've finished training so quickly, I thought you might want to spend the remaining two weeks getting to know one of the campers personally," said the headmaster with a sly grin. "Her only guardian has been hired by Mr. Kaiba and he promised the woman a caretaker for her little sister from our camp. I really hate asking this of my staff, but he tied my hands behind my back! He said that if she got to meet one of the counselors personally, she would not be worried about coming to this camp and spending time with others her age."

Lina opened the folder, taking out a photo. "Hmmm, Asiatic with a cute face. I like."

"Her name is Diane Arachne," said the headmaster. "Her sister, Sheena, has been hired to a special station on Duelatopia, but we don't know the details of her work. That's one thing that Mr. Kaiba won't reveal to us. Mr. Kaiba knows that a professional house sitter would be pointless, as the family will be moving into the special Centurion community in Duelatopia waters after the tournament. I didn't want to have to do this but I can't refuse Mr. Kaiba or I'll be out of a job. I'll even increase your pay by 25 if you agree to do this for us. I don't want to anger Mr. Kaiba by not sending someone, he can be as vicious as his uncle if wrongly crossed."

Lina smirked. "Pay the expenses for travel, taking care of the kid, and bringing her back via jet, and you won't have to pay me a cent more."

The man sighed. "Very well, Miss Mystara. I'll pay the extra expenses out of my own pocket if I have to, but I beg you to do this for us!"

"Done, I'm all for it," grinned Lina. "I'd love to get close to one of the kids."

"I've arranged for a plane to pick you up tomorrow morning at six," said the man. "Sheena is leaving for her training session that day."

"Okay, I'll be there!" said Lina, turning her back and leaving.

The man shook his head. "Never have I seen a more unpredictable woman in my life..."

**O**

_**NEW CARDS**_

**Entangling Web**

_(Type) _Trap  
_(Effect)_ Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and reduce all opposing monsters lose 500 attack. None of your opponent's monsters can attack or change positions.

**Black Widow**

_(Type)_ Earth/Insect  
_(Level)_ 6  
_(ATK)_ 2600  
_(DEF)_ 600

_(Other)_ A black spider who devours her mates, this wicked creature's bite can kill even the strongest of beings, even a dragon.

_NEXT CHAPTER:_ Diane and Lina meet! A short interlude before a real action-packed duel, the two females get to know each other in the next chapter…**A Reliable Guardian**!


	3. The Reliable Guardian

Well, here's the next chapter. To recap, I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh cards or any characters that might related to the anime or Cyber Commander's stories. I do own Diane, Lina, and any new characters that show up. Thank you for your time.

**NOTE:** Remember, new cards are listed after the chapter.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

I never really expected to end up baby-sitting some fourteen year old teenaged girl. However, my new boss really insisted that I could handle the job. Of course, I'll do it; the kid needs a caretaker because I'm sure that being stuck on some island while her sister is training, with only little kids to enjoy company with, would be the most boring thing in the world. Not like I hate kids, I love them, but you get my gist.

_**Diane is a very nice girl. She learned a lot about the game we both love from her sister, who happens to be a skilled insect duelist. The only insect duelist I ever heard about was the most infamous; Weevil Underwood. I saw him dueling Yugi Mouto(not the one in this world, the one in my world, who happens to be Yugi Junior's dad) in Duelist Kingdom tapes my foster dad showed me as part of my training.**_

_**Weevil was just an underhanded jerk who gloated over his opponents. My foster dad told me he invited the brat personally, and I couldn't stand watching the weasel-eyed crop-haired idiot for longer than necessary, with his high-pitched nasal laugh and reedy voice. Of course, Weevil was a good duelist, but his main strategy was the dumbest in the entire game – he used the Ultimate Moth combo.**_

_**Oh yeah, I'm digressing, aren't I? (laughs) Anyways, I'm sure that Sheena Arachne is a much more honorable insect duelist than Weevil. Of course, considering that bugs tend to be the most-hated creatures on God's green Earth, I'm not surprised that they'd attract a verminous pig like Weevil. But from being with Diane, I think that Sheena is the "yang" to Weevil's "yin."**_

_**And I hope that we'll get to see each other often, after we reach Duelist Camp…**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 2: The Reliable Guardian**_

**o**

As the small jet flew over the Rocky Mountains to its destination, the lone passenger was hard at her work in her notebook, copying card ideas from the catalog she had bought weeks ago. She had not gotten much of a chance to continue her reseach on the cards in this alien dimension she had been tossed into, but she knew she had to get the ideas for when she was able to return home, so she could put out the cards there.

Even though she had no idea how to return home, since Anastasia's ghost had up and abandoned her after the mission briefing and even then the ghost was not able to help her, Lina knew that the time and opportunity to return home would appear, and she would have to take it, regardless of all the friends she made here. This was not her world, and she had to tell Phoebe, her advisor, and her foster dad that she was fine and well. She had experienced a couple of nightmares during the time since her arrival in this weird reality and the current time when she saw her own funeral, with Max and her brothers crying over her dead body.

Of course, the dream images of her brothers were always distorted versions of the kids she had known in her youth, because it had been years since they had last seen each other. She silently cursed that evil madman for barging into their home one night and shooting both her mother and father dead. She had long since gotten over the pain, but she swore that if that jerk ever escaped, he would fry.

Deciding that thinking about the past was not very healthy right now, Lina forced her focus back onto her notes. She went over a couple. _I like some of these awesome new cards, and I'm sure that Max would LOVE to paint their images the instant I pop back to my own world,_ she thought lovingly. _This Crescent Moon Queen woman is really powerful - can attack twice and has the attack of a Buster Blader! Of course, it shifts to defense after attacking, so that evens out._

She took a gander at another page. "And this Pixie Dust magic card would be awesome in a fairy duelist's deck! Of course, I don't know any good fairy duelists." She shrugged. "But you never know when it could be useful." She then took out a card from her deck. "I love this trap! Plummeting Safe is just like Sakuretsu Armor, only it has a nice Toon-like feel to it! Whoever created it was a genius!" She giggled. "I'd better buy up all the new cards I can and take as many notes as I can for later production, once I get back to my own world..."

She put her pen to paper and started scribbling some more notes as the plane continued its sky journey.

**0**

Lina had thought that she was presumed dead on her own world. Little did she know that her old body was alive and well, but the spirit borrowing it had her own plans. Unfortunately, the way this being was going about the plans was not very virtuous.

The woman had changed her hairstyle, cropping it short and tying it back in a short ponytail. She had also ditched the suit for a silver-colored jumpsuit, and was wearing mirrored shades as well. She slid a card bearing a familiar person's face into a card folder. "I'm so sorry, Maximillion, but I need to borrow your company and your island for a while. I need their help to find my brother. Do not worry. Once I find my brother, I will release your soul and remove the memories of that horrible Shadow Game I had to make you play from your mind."

Phoebe came in, but the black-haired woman seemed to be in a trance.

"Ah, my servant arrives," grinned the woman. "So, how are things going on the construction of Duelist Empire?"

"100 in full progress, Mistress Artemis," said the woman in a monotone. "We're near completion of Phase One."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," said the silver-eyed woman. "What of Phase Two?"

"The advertisements were sent over the Internet, using the gimmick you demanded. Your brother, Apollo, will surely be alerted and no doubt come running to this place like a moth to a firey torch."

"Well done, my servant," grinned the woman, Artemis. "Soon, my brother will find me. Hopefully, Aphrodite will notice too and come. She's been a nice girl, a bit of a flirty slut, but a nice girl. I just hope to Olympus that none of the others find me here. If they do,. my hopes of ever stopping their evil will be destroyed." She turned back to Phoebe. "Good work. You may go now. Report back to me when I need to know something very important."

"Yes, mistress," said the woman, walking off like a zombie.

"Ah...good help is so hard to find," yawned Artemis, stretching as she slid the card folder into the nearby bookshelf.

**0**

Lina's dreams had become strange. It wasn't the usual nightmare of her foster parents and her brothers mourning her dead body. Instead, it showed a strange Roman temple filled with pictures of a young man and woman casting spells from a pendant similar to Lina's and a sundial on the boy's wrist. The spells were destroying Duel Monsters of evil nature and wicked spirits. _What is this? Where the Heck am I, and what are those pictures describing? Some...sort of battle? _

She moved forward, then looked down and found, to her shock, that she was floating several inches from the floor! "Oh great, now I'm cracking! Oh well, I guess I might as well take this trip to the end of insanity." She shrugged and floated through the halls until she heard screams. "Huh?"

She floated through the halls faster, the walls becoming a blur. She caught glimpses of several paintings, each showing a wicked person holding or wearing a strange item marked with a Roman symbol of the planets. A wicked blade of darkness with Saturn's symbol, a golden laurel circlet with Mercury's symbol, a spiked club with the symbol of Mars...it went on and on. But Lina was being pulled too fast for her to catch more than a glimpse - her body had started floating of its own accord.

Soon, she was outside. She looked over the mountainous valley where the temple was, and looked up. She gasped in horror.

_That symbol...I've heard of it before! Max showed it to me!_

The symbol, a glowing green hexagram with arrowheads instead of triangles, was hanging in the sky, surrounded by dark swirling clouds. Bolts of lightning were shooting from the symbol and striking Duel Monsters, turning them to stone.

"NO!" cried Lina in horror. "What is going on?"

Suddenly, a familiar character appeared behind her. "It's the power of Orichalcos, returning to destroy both of our worlds!"

Lina turned around. "Toon Magician Girl? You know about this!"

"Yes, your foster father - our maker - was attacked by Mai Valentine and sealed away in the Stones of Orichalcos. Now, someone is trying to use the Seal and continue the Legacy of Dartz, the wicked one."

"Oh no..." whispered Lina in horror. "Wait, how can you speak?"

"In this world, the realm of Shadoria," said Toon Magician Girl. "All Shadorians, the creatures you call 'Duel Monsters', can speak if they are capable of speech. Come with me!" She flew off and Lina found herself following behind her, as if pulled by a tether.

The two flew into a castle and landed amidst a giant chamber where three stone dragons stood. "What are these?" whispered Lina.

"These three stone Dragons are statues that represent the Guardians of our world," said Toon Magician Girl. She turned to Lina. "In both dimensions, three brave men unleashed the power of the three. By awakening them, they were able to stop the evil of Dartz. But now that the Seal has returned, they must serve your kind again."

The scene began to fade. "Wait! What are you talking about? Who were these men?"

"Yugi...Joey...Seto..." whispered Toon Magician Girl as she vanished.

Lina woke up in a cold sweat. "That place seemed weird...and yet...those names...I recall them." She then realized what they were. "Of course! Yugi Mouto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba! The dragons chose them? I wish I knew more..."

The speaker crackled on.

"Miss Mystara?" asked the pilot. "We're landing in the airport right now. Buckle your seatbelt."

"Guess I'll never find out what that dream meant," mumbled Lina with a sigh, clicking her seatbelt on.

**0**

In the airport, Sheena was saying goodbye to her sister. "I'll miss you, Diane," said Sheena, hugging the girl again. She was wearing a green sweater with a spider on the front of it. "Don't worry, after the tournament, you'll be able to move in with me."

"You'll write, won't you?" asked Diane with a sad face.

"I don't think I'll be able to send a postcard when the tournament starts, but we can still e-mail," said Sheena with a smile. "And I promise that everything will be fine."

"Okay!" said Diane happily. "You take care, big sis!"

"You too," said Sheena with a sigh. She heard the chime that meant that the plane had arrived. "Well, I'll be off. See you in about three months." She hugged her sister one final time, tight as she could, and then left for the terminal while Diane waited behind, tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye for now, sis," whispered Diane. A bell sounded and Diane sighed deeply.

A woman with short red-orange hair came up the hallway, dragging a suitcase dolly behind her. She looked over a photo and scanned the crowd of people, then spotted Diane and grinned, making a beeline to her. Diane turned around as the woman checked a photo she held in her hand. "Excuse me, are you Diane Arachne?"

"Yes," said Diane. She made a realization. "Are you the one who was sent to be my caretaker while big sis is away?"

"Yep, that's me," said the woman, putting the photo in her purse. "Name's Lina Mystara, nice to meet you. I'm one of the camp counselors at Duelist Camp, where you will be staying in a month." She held out a hand.

Diane took Lina's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Miss Lina."

"Just call me Lina," said Lina, chuckling. "So, your sister left already, did she?"

"Yep, off to train for a full month and then scare duelists silly in a big-name tournament," said Diane, smiling.

"Interesting concept," said Lina. "Maybe I should try it when I get home." She covered her mouth. "Uh, I don't think you understand what I mean. I used to be a big-name Duel Monsters tournament coordinator back home." She grinned at Diane. "So...how about we go get my bags, then we'll go rent a car and head out for lunch before we head to your place, okay? My treat, I'll even buy you your favorite dish."

"Great!" said Diane. She then recalled something and took out a key ring. "Here, you don't have to rent a car - my sister say you could borrow hers!"

"Whoa," grinned Lina, taking the keys. "She won't mind?"

"Nah," said Diane. "My big sis once caught me eating goldfish, but she didn't spank me. She just made me spit it out and told me why it was wrong. I sure believed her when I got sick the next day!" She blushed. "She may have some scary behaviors when dueling, but she can be a softie in real life."

"Oh, I see," said Lina. "Well, just in case, I'll try not to mess up the car _too_ much." The two females laughed.

**0**

"Wow, what a tight ride," said Lina as she drove the red Porsche, which was painted up in a Spiderman motif, through the street. She turned into a local diner.

"Yeah, my sister used some of the money she got from Mr. Kaiba to buy that car and make it look neat!" said Diane. "We're going to move it with us, even though it costs a lot to move the car. Mr. Kaiba is covering all moving expenses."

"Your sister got a lot of money from Siegfried?" asked Lina, cocking a brow. "And is paying all expenses. Talk about rich!"

"Yep," said Diane, who had explained to Lina how Siegfried hired Sheena to be an Eliminator. "He liked my sister's insect deck and wanted her to be part of Duelatopia."

"I see," said Lina, recalling how her foster dad showed her some of the videos from Duelist Kingdom and the duels that took place - it was part of the planning stage of working on the Duelist Empire project. The first one Lina had seen was one about a duel between Yugi Mouto and an insect duelist called Weevil. "You know, my foster father showed me a duel between Yugi and some guy called Weevil back in Duelist Kingdom. He had an insect deck too, and he tried to summon the Perfect Ultimate Great Moth."

"Did you say Weevil?" gasped Diane. "I know about him! He dueled my big sis just a week ago in a big-name tournament!"

"Really?" asked Lina, cocking a brow.

"Yeah, in the Golden Scarab Cup," said Diane. "It's a big tournament which is held in San Fransciso for all insect duelists. You have to use insect decks to be in the tournament." She described what had happened.

"Oh, I see," said Lina. "So, Weevil is dead." She paused to think. _I wonder where the Weevil in MY world is now..._

**0**

On Lina's world, in a place called Hachi Mitsu Ranch, Weevil Underwood sneezed. "I must be having pollen allergies," he growled under his breath.

**0**

After having lunch, Lina drove the car into the apartment parking lot. Lina sighed and scrunched her nose up at the smell. The place was in an awful neighborhood, which obviously didn't have pooper scooper or garbage laws. Garbage was piled all over the street and flies were swarming them. "It's garbage day," grinned Diane.

"Ugh," said Lina. "I hope Sieg gives you a nicer home."

"Oh, he will," said Diane. "Come on, let's get into our place, it's much nicer than out here."

Sure enough, Diane's apartment was a much prettier place than the streets outside. However, it was hot. "Oh dear, the air conditioner must be on the fritz," sighed Diane, wiping the sweat from her brow. "This always happens."

"Ugh," moaned Lina, following her charge's action. "Say, you have any cold sodas? We can drink them while we watch TV. Then, later, I might give you tips."

"You mean you'll teach some advanced strategies?" grinned Diane as she connected a big electric fan and it started up.

"You betcha," said Lina, winking.

Some time later, Lina and Diane had finished watching cartoons. "I love cartoons," sighed Diane. "I never thought a big girl like you cared much about kiddie shows."

"Let me clue you in on a little secret," whispered Lina conspiratorially. "You know Maximillion Pegasus?"

"Yeah, the former owner of Industrial Illusions," said Diane sadly.

Lina still couldn't believe that her foster father, Pegasus, had been ruthlessly murdered by his own daughter on this dimension. But she tried not to grimace or show her displeasure before Diane. "Well, he loved cartoons too!"

"Really? A big CEO like him?" gasped Diane.

"Of course," said Lina, pulling out her deck and shuffling it. "Would a big stuffy CEO who didn't have a kid in his heart make a card like...THIS?" She whipped out Toon World, the copy that her foster father had given to her. After her training was complete, Lina received a copy of the Toon World card. Pegasus had copied it himself, putting all his heart and love into the card. He even made amenities so that it couldn't be torn or damaged easily. "Maybe not Seto Kaiba, but Pegasus was like day to Kaiba's night."

"Wow...Toon World," said Diane. "I heard that they're coming out with a whole set of Toon cards and monsters now!"

"And I have them all," grinned Lina. "I loved Max, so I emulated most of his deck."

"Awesome," said Diane. "I wish I were as good as you."

"Maybe I can help you," said Lina. "Let me see your deck." She took Diane's cards and rifled through them. She shook her head sadly. "Pathetic."

"Oh no, my deck's terrible!" wailed Diane in horror.

"Well, not actually," said Lina softly. She put the cards down, showing a bunch of random monsters, magic, and traps. "You have a few good cards and a couple of great cards for situations...it's just you have no theme."

"Theme?" asked Diane, cocking a brow.

"Exactly," replied her guardian. "You see, Diane, every deck needs some sort of theme to revolve around. Otherwise, your deck has no focus and you'll end up getting badly owned by those who DO use themes. All good duelists base their decks on something, anything. For example, my deck is based on Toon World." She held up the card, which amazed Diane. "I modeled it after Maximillion Pegasus, the founder of Duel Monsters. He loved cartoons, and this card and the monsters it can produce symbol his love for the bizzare. And they're so goofy too! This is my favorite." She held up _Toon Dark Magician Girl._

"Oh, she's cute!" giggled Diane.

"Exactly, and with her effect, any opponent who runs one or more of the Yugi Mouto signature monster will find themselves in deep doo-doo when all their Dark Magicians end up in the graveyard." She laughed. "Your sister plays a deck revolving around insects. I must applaud her, insect sub-types are VERY hard to play. There are very few with enough power to stand against the common monster standards." She grinned. "If Yugi Junior's like his dad, he plays a deck which focuses mostly on Spellcasters, and if Mary Wheeler is like HER dad, she focuses mainly on Warriors."

"I see," said Diane.

"But you don't have to focus on sub-types," added Lina. "You can focus on the elemental attribute too! Mako Tsunami uses water monsters, and someone out there might use a deck of fire monsters - fire monsters are becoming really popular nowadays." Lina rubbed her chin. "You could also focus on a _very_ specific monster sub-type, like Archfiends, or a dueling strategy, like burn decks which do tons of effect and direct life point damage. It's all up to you."

"Hmmm, okay," said Diane. "But what should I make my theme on?"

"Well, let's look at the cards you got from Mr. Kaiba and we can figure it out from there," said Lina, opening the box which had opened boosters in it. She rifled through the rare cards. "I have an idea. How about we both close our eyes and you pick a card from the box? Then we can build your deck around that card?"

"But…what if I get a bad card?" whined Diane.

Lina smiled and then giggled. "Diane, listen to me. From all my dueling experience, I know that there is no such thing as a _bad_ theme or a _bad_ card. Some themes are hard to play and don't do well in tournament settings, but every card has a use, even the weakest, ugliest cards. Trust me. I'll hold your hand if you want me to."

Diane sighed and took Lina's hand with one of her own, then closed her eyes and reached into the box. Lina closed her eyes too.

Unknown to them, the box seem to give off a glow as Diane's hand found a card and pulled it out. The females opened their eyes and turned to face the card.

"She...she's _beautiful,_" whispered Lina. "She looks like you."

Lina blushed, then looked at the card. It was a monster card, with the image of a beautiful woman with short red hair. She wore a bikini top shaped like a butterfly, or it could have been a tank top. Lina wasn't sure what it was, but it did cover the breasts nicely. A white silk cloth that looked like a cape streamed from one armlet to the other. Light gray gloves that covered the hands and arms halfway to the elbow adorned the woman's hands. The waist was dressed in a red skirt that was slit up the legs to reveal a bit of thigh, and the golden belt didn't really do any good to hide the belly button. Finally, the woman wore a thin headband across her forehead and wielded a sharp dagger with a fluted hilt and a butterfly on both sides of the hilt.

The card's name was _Guardian Elma_.

"Hmmmm," said Lina. She smirked. "Diane, let me tell you a story. I happen to make up lots of interesting fairy tales about the Duel Monsters monster cards."

"Really?" asked Diane. "I love fairy tales!"

"Then you'll love this one!" laughed Lina. She began her tale, and as she spoke, she closed her eyes and saw the visions in her mind's eye:

The Legend of the Guardians 

_Long ago, in the world of the Duel Monsters, there was a fierce civil war. Now, this world had had its share of civil wars over the ages, but this civil war was very destructive, because the two sides were the two most powerful monster types in that world. It was an aeon-old battle between the Dark Magician and his army of Spellcasters, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon and his army of dragons. _

The war decimated the lands and many types clamored to each side. Warriors and Beasts clamored to the side of the Spellcasters, while Fiends and Reptiles fought on the side of the Dragons. It seemed like a stalemate as both sides were very powerful, and many residents suffered from the conflict..

But one Spellcaster, Maha Vailo, discovered a means of defeating the Dragons. Using ancient magic, he mastered the art of weaponry. Equipping weapons, he grew very strong with each weapon he used. He crafted several powerful weapons which turned the tide of the war. Soon, he was able to battle and even defeat the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The war reached a ceasefire.

However, conflict erupted again, and this time Maha was unable to use his weapons, thanks to a clever ploy that prevented him from participating in the battles. His fellow mage, Apprentice Magician, took the weapons all over the Realms of Shadoria and collected warriors to wield the mighty artifacts. A few were in the types allied with the Blue Eyes, but they held no love for him or his ilk. The battles continued and this time, Blue Eyes was chased far away...but the cost was great. The fighters who had wielded the weapons of Maha Vailo had all perished in the fray.

Maha, hearing of this, cried for days. After his mourning, he cast a spell that bound the souls of those noble warriors to his weapons, making it so that anyone who wielded the weapons would summon the warriors encased within them. He then named these mighty martyrs a suitable name...

The Guardians.

"Wow," said Diane in awe. "That's a beautiful story."

"Yes, and this card is one of those Guardians," said Lina. "Guardian Elma. She may be weak, but she has a secret ability that allows her to recover one equipment magic card from the graveyard and equip it. And the other Guardians have special abilities too." She scoured the box and managed to find the other cards. "Guardian Baou, Guardian Ceal, Guardian Grarl, Guardian Tryce, and Guardian Kay'est. All have powerful abilities, but to summon them, you must equip their weapons to your monsters. It won't work if you equip the weapons to other monsters, but why would you want to?" She searched the box and found the right cards. "These equipment cards are really powerful and some increase the stats of your monsters."

"You think I can make a good Guardian deck?" asked Diane eagerly.

"Elma wouldn't have come to you if you were destined to run another deck," smirked Lina. "I just know for some reason that she wanted you to use her and her comrades. Call it fate, call it destiny, call it sheer dumb luck, but it works! And while Guardian Elma's dagger has been used in some decks because of its regenerating effect - one combo with a certain monster card is so broken it's banned in tournaments - the other cards are mostly useless outside of a Guardian deck." Lina rooted in the box, looking for more cards. "Here, let me help you. Just having the focus cards isn't enough, you need to have cards to get these Guardians onto the field right away and keep them there."

"Thanks," said Diane. "I really owe you a lot. I didn't want to embarrass myself."

"As long as you believe in your deck, you'll do well," said Lina. "I've believed in my deck since the beginning and it's always pulled through for me!" She giggled. "Come on, let's look for more useful cards. And if we don't find them here, I'll go on the Net and buy them for you out of my pocket! I can handle a hit to the wallet."

"Thanks!" said Diane, who helped Lina empty the box and rummage through the spilled cards for good ones.

**0**

Time passed too quickly for Lina's liking. She barely got to know Diane and become like another Sheena to her before it was time to go to Duelist Camp. She had managed to get many good cards to fix Diane's deck, as well as grilling the local game shop for info on the new cards. She checked them all(_Celtic Swordgirl, Flame Swordsmistress, Power of the Titans,_ and so forth) and took plenty of notes for later.

Over the first two weeks, Sheena had sent postcards of Duelatopia, which was as beautiful on the postcards as they were in the TV blurb that Anastasia had shown Lina. Reading Diane's mail, she learned that Sheena had spent the first few days training in basic combat like rudimentary karate and self-defense moves, as well as basic weaponry in case some crazy duelist tried to attack them with a gun. Luckily, the weapons were stun guns, so nobody would be hurt, just paralyzed long enough for the Centurions to come and take the attacker away.

The next two weeks were spent amidst the tutelage of various people from the old Duelist Kingdom and Duelist Labyrinth. Lina was surprised to find mentions of Para and Dox, the Paradox Brothers, considering how weird they were with their rhymes and such. But Siegfried obviously found them useful in teaching the basic terror tactics used by Eliminators. Then there was mention of a couple of people who used to be Key Guardians for Anastasia in HER tournament, Tempis Fugit and Belladonna. Of course, their former jobs weren't meant to terrorize people, just challenge them. They gave special pointers to the group of ten Eliminators who would be working hard to give duelists a challenge. The exams were usually practice duels where the future Eliminators were graded. Surprisingly, Sheena scored well in dueling and also well in terror tactics, and did that so well that Siegfried himself was impressed and complimented her as 'probably his best Eliminator.'

Lina thought about it, recalling Diane's stories about how she and Sheena ended up with no parents. _I guess **I** would give Sheena special treatment too. After all, me, Siegfried's family, and these girls all share the same past - we were all orphaned by ill fate, but in the end, we came out all right._ Lina made several notes on what she could add to their Duelist Empire tournament when she got home.

A week before the time came to leave for Duelist Camp, Sheena sent her first e-mail, saying that Siegfried had cut off the postal service for them, to make sure that nobody found out their secret identities. Lina had been spooked by the first e-mail, as it was on creepy stationary and started with:  
_  
I will come and devour your flesh in the night,  
Sucking the blood from your veins with my fangs. _

None, not even you, little girl, can resist my venom!

Lina had nightmares after that for the next two days, especially since she had taken Diane to the movies after Diane asked about why Sheena chose "Shelob" as her name. The movie: _Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers_. The scene with Shelob, the giant man-eating spider, attacking Frodo, was scary. Strangely, Diane was not spooked at all. Lina admired her courage and guessed that her sister had exposed her to spiders often.

Diane was pleased to know that her sister was now in Advanced Eliminator training and doing dress rehearsals in her new costume. Sheena said that she couldn't send a picture of the costume, for fear of someone hacking into the server and discovering the connection, but she vowed to give her a DVD recording of all her duels for Diane's enjoyment after the tournament - Siegfried had special cameras which could record any wrong-doing and he had even fixed up the Master of Games' armor with special spy-cameras to take note of any trickery, so organizing the duels into a DVD was no problem. Lina wanted to see the DVD too - she was eager to see what this Duelatopia was all about, even if it was only an Eliminator dueling people. Diane told her that she would ask Siegfried for some non-Eliminator duels on the DVD to help Lina out and a copy of that DVD for Lina.

Lina told Diane about her plans for the future - careful not to let the girl know her secret. "I'm hoping to put forward a renovated Duelist Kingdom, as a competitor to Duelatopia," she grinned. "It'll be called _Duelist Empire_, and will have the duelists dueling through weird settings. You ever hear of the little-known animé, _Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi_?"

"Uh...no," said Diane, shaking her head.

Lina grinned, pulling out a box of DVDs. "Well, I've got it right here! I have a copy at home, but I bought this to watch on my laptop. I'll be glad to give both these to you after Duelist Camp - the computer and DVDs."

"You'd do that?" asked Diane in shock. "Sheena wouldn't approve of such gifts."

"Hey, I'll tell her that I already have copies of the stuff." Lina winked. "But I do."

"You must have a rich family!" gasped Diane in awe.

Lina giggled. "You could...say that." She slid a DVD into her laptop and played it. The lititle screen popped up on the computer and played the episodes on it. Diane was in awe as she saw the adventures of the two children from Japan, Arumi and Sasshi, as they jumped from world to world, trying to get back home; each world had the same characters and had the name of Abenonashi, only it had a different theme.

"So..." said Diane as the DVD stopped. "Your idea is to make a Duelist Kingdom tournament with all sorts of weird places spoofing various genres?"

"Yep, and it will use Battle City Rules," grinned Lina. "My faI mean, Pegasus would have loved it. I just have to find a way to push it before the current owner of Industrial Illusions." She sighed a bit. _I wish I could tell her the truth, but that would have revealed things she wouldn't understand. But then, maybe she would understand now that I showed her this animé. In truth, Max loved the idea! He just needs virtual technology. That must have been why Phoebe purchased that old VR pod, but now it's dropped me here, like how Arumi and Sasshi were dumped into a weird fantasy world which had elements of the same world that they had left. All because of a ghost of my counterpart._

"Tell me more," said Diane eagerly.

"Well, it would have had virtual reality portals that acted like magical portals to new areas," said Lina. "And the duels would be done with special duel disks that made the old Battle City duel disks like NOTHING."

"Just like the Duelatopia duel disks!" giggled Diane.

"Huh?" asked Lina.

"Sis told me that the new disks have a special addition to them, but she wouldn't be specific. She said it would make the duels more interesting." Diane smiled broadly.

"Well, I have to do more research on this Duelatopia place," grinned Lina. "I could find stuff to copy from it."

"Wouldn't that be pla…playgrism?" asked Diane.

Lina smiled. Diane had some problems with big words like _plagarism._ "Well, as they say, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. I'm sure old Sieg wouldn't mind if I asked for ideas." She winked. "Even if it will become part of a competing tournament area."

Diane giggled, and Lina laughed alongsides her.

**0**

As Lina read Sheena's e-mails, she learned that Sheena was making friends with the other Eliminators. She didn't give any names, but mentioned their titles. One particular Eliminator she was buddying up with was a woman whose title was "Echidna." She was a female duelist who played a Dark Magician deck. Lina was intrigued. She recalled how Yugi Mouto loved the Dark Magician, one of the most popular spellcasters of the entire game. She smiled as she recalled her toon version of the Dark Magician Girl, and why she had made it her signature monster. That brought her mind back to the weird dream she had on the plane to meet Diane.

_**What did it mean?**_

Diane was pleased that Sheena was making friends, and she told Lina that after Duelist Camp, she would move out of the apartment and into a special development for Centurions and Eliminators. She was hoping to participate in a future Duelatopia tournament. Lina was proud of Diane's determination.

Of course, Lina knew that Diane had no chance in Siegfried's tournament event if she wasn't up to snuff, so she decided to give Diane a bit of advance training before the camp officially began. After all, the headmaster **did** say she had the potential to improve Diane's skills! So, one a week, the two would study up on Duel Monsters cards and their effects, or have an unofficial duel with each other. This helped both Lina and Diane. Soon, Diane was winning one out of every ten duels with Lina.

**0**

It had been a few weeks since Diane and Lina got together and Lina moved temporarily into Diane's home. She was copying her notes on her laptop, planning to transfer them to CD-ROM when it was time to go back to her world, so she could hand it to Phoebe and have the card ideas approved. Some of the cards she was sure wouldn't make it through approval, but she had hope. Diane came up to her and coughed, alerting her.

"Can we have one more duel before tomorrow?" asked Diane eagerly.

Lina gave a smile. Tomorrow would be the day when they boarded the plane to Duelist Camp. "No," said Lina. "I know you wanted to, but I think you've dueled me enough. If I duel you too much, it would give you an unfair advantage in the special event at camp."

"Oh really?" asked Diane. "What's that event?"

"The headmaster will tell you when we get to the camp," smiled Lina, saving her work and then turning off the laptop. "Say, it's almost noon. How about we go to the mall and have one last fast-food meal, then we can see a movie and play games at the arcade?"

"Sure!" said Diane. "Then we can come back home and watch some more of that Magical Shopping Arcade!"

Lina rubbed her hair and laughed a bit. "Great idea, and I'm going to prepare a tasty dinner for the both of us, our last meal in this very house - not like it would be missed." The two girls laughed.

**0**

The trip to the mall was uneventful, and everything went well during the time there. As the sun set and it got near time to leave, Lina felt a little sad that this would all end soon. _I don't really want to leave her behind, but how can I explain that my life isn't here on this world?_

They entered the arcade, their last stop before going home, and Lina was startled to see an ancient Duelist Kingdom arena in the center of the place. "What the...what's this doing here? I thought that dueling arenas..."

"Oh, must be a new addition," said Diane. "After Industrial Illusions shut down the Duelist Labyrinth, they sold the Labyrinth's arenas, dismantled them, and brought them to arcades everywhere."

"But what about the Battle City duel disks?" asked Lina.

"Seto Kaiba reclaimed all the disks after the KC Grand Prix after a terrible accident happened to one kid," mumbled Diane. "It happened at Domino Park, a duelist got killed by a direct attack - yeah, he was KILLED, not stunned – so Seto ordered all Battle City disks seized and dismantled. KaibaCorp went back to the old dueling arenas, it was much safer, and Industrial Illusions went back to Mach-2 rules. The closest thing to duel disks is a distributed version of Seto Kaiba's old spin-disk device."

"Oh, I heard about that," mumbled Lina, recalling Maxmillion telling her how Seto had tried to get him to duel with a strange disk-like device that would spin out and show the cards as life-sized. But it was only a prototype and had flaws - only one monster could be on the field at a time, and there were only four slots for magic and monster cards and all the cards had to be played from the hand. It was a poor man's Duel Disk.

"Those spin-disks are only for people learning the game," said Diane, shrugging. "If you want a REAL duel, you have to use the arenas. Siegfried's taking a big risk by reintroducing duel disks because a lot of people recall the incident where the poor duelist was killed. They are worried that there may be a repeat, and sis was concerned too, she thinks the new duel disks Kaiba is hyping might cause a repeat of the incident."

"Hmmmm," said Lina. _That explains why Duel Monsters dueling technology hasn't advanced in the past twenty or so years. I guess it's like when that Pokémon episode aired that caused seizures in kids and the writers decided to eliminate it from the timeline and almost cancel the show! Seto Kaiba sure has the same paranoia - but then, if such paranoia prevents getting swamped with expensive lawsuits, I'm all for it!_

Just then, someone bumped into her and grabbed her purse. "HEY!" she screamed, grabbing at the attacker. She launched a kick that toppled the boy. "You jerk! How dare you snatch my purse!" She bent down and picked up the cards that had fallen out.

"Heh," said the boy, standing up and brushing himself off.

"You know we can call the cops!" said Diane angrily.

"So what?" grinned the boy. "If you do that, they'll never believe you."

"Maybe not, but there are a ton of people here who saw you," said Lina coldly. "I'm sure they'll testify for me."

"Heh," said the boy, but Lina saw fear in his eyes. "Say, I didn't mean nothing. Let's forget the while thing, okay?"

"You made me angry, and when I get angry, I want to duel someone!" growled Lina, taking out her deck and shuffling it rapidly. "Are you a duelist, kid?"

The boy shrugged. "I duel a bit here and there."

Lina smirked. "Let's make a wager, boy. We use that arena up there and duel. If you lose, you have to turn yourself in to the authorities for purse-snatching and promise never to do that again. If you win, I'll let you have anything in my purse, my money, my cards, anything."

Diane gasped in horror. "No!"

The boy chuckled. "Heh, so you'd wager your purse just because I tried to steal it?"

"What's the matter, you think I won't win?" grinned Lina wickedly. "Like my foster dad says, you've never dueled a person like _me_ before!"

The boy looked about. "Sure, why not? I've got a few minutes to kill. You're on! But I'll make sure you keep your promise if you lose. I may not be a professional, but I do know some skill in the arena!"

"And to make it interesting, we'll use Battle City rules, 4000 life points and all the works," said Lina.

"Deal," said the boy. "By the way, my name is Jackson. 'Stone Cold' Jackson."

**0**

The two took their places at the arena, shuffled, and placed their decks on the deck zone. "Let's duel," said Lina. The life meters set themselves at 4000 life points each as they drew their hands.

"I'll go first," said Jackson, drawing a card. "Ah, great play! I set a monster face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before him on the arena.

"If you think you can defend your life points with a monster," giggled Lina as she drew a card. She looked at it and grinned wickedly. "You're sorely mistaken."

"Ha, you don't even know WHAT I've set!" laughed Jackson. _My Giant Soldier of Stone will keep her locked down until I get a better monster on the field!_

"I don't care WHAT your monster is, it won't defend you from...THIS!" She showed the card she had drawn.

Jackson's jaw dropped. "You don't...no way!"

"Behold, ladies and gentlemen!" cried Lina to the crowd that was forming. "The magical realm of TOON WORLD!" She slapped down the card and the book appeared with a bang and crazy music. "Of course, I lose 1000 life points, but these are life points well spent." Her life meter dropped to 3000.

"Go, Lina! Kick that guy's butt!" cried Diane.

Jackson began to sweat. _I know this card! That babe has a Toon deck and will summon a Toon Monster next. The only blessing is that it can't attack me until my next turn, but I don't know what she's got!_

"And now I'll set a card," said Lina, placing the card on the console's magic-trap zone. The card appeared. "And I'll summon Toon Masked Sorcerer in attack mode!" A goofy masked wizard as big as a toddler emerged with a goofy cackle. (900/1400) "And I end my turn, because I can't attack with Toons when I summon them."

Jackson drew a card, then grinned. "Your goofy wizard is going down! I shift my Giant Soldier of Stone into attack mode!" The giant golem with the stone sword on its back appeared from the card. "And I'll summon Rock Ogre Grotto in attack mode!" The giant stone golem rose up. (800/1200) Once my Giant Soldier of Stone slays your wizard, my Steel Ogre Grotto will do damage to you! Giant Soldier of Stone!" The golem drew his stone blade. "Stone Blade of Smashing!"

The golem charged, sword out.

"Nice try, but you fell straight into my toon trap, Jackson," grinned Lina, flipping over a card. **_"Kirby's Sketchbook!"_** The sorcerer leapt over the golem's blade and kicked him in the face, sending him flying back. "This card not only negates your monster's attack, it redraws the Toon monster to gain attack until it's slightly stronger than the monster that attacked it!" A paintbrush went over Toon Masked Sorcerer. (1400/1400)

"Grah..." growled Jackson. "Fine, I end my turn."

"And now I start mine," grinned Lina, drawing a card. "I'll set **another** card face-down." The card appeared on the arena. "Then I'll attack you, Jackson! Toon Masked Sorcerer, fire your Masked Magic!"

The sorcerer giggled and threw his hands forward, shooting stars that flew around both rock monsters and smacked Jackson upside the face. His life points dropped to 2600.

"Oh, and since this Masked Sorcerer is like his non-toon brethren, he gains the same effect," stated Lina. "Allowing me to draw a card from my deck." She drew another card. "And now...I'll sacrifice it..." The sorcerer vanished into a pillar of light. "To bring forth my favorite toon! **_Toon Dark Magician Girl, in attack mode!_**"

A sorceress appeared from the pillar of light and winked at Jackson. Some of the boys clapped and whistled. Diane smiled, eager to see this woman in action. (2000/1700)

"Toons can't attack the turn they are summoned," said Jackson, wiping off his jaw.

"Yeah, I know, and I already did my battle phase, so it's your turn," said Lina. "But I doubt you have any monster strong enough to take out my Toon Magician Girl." She grinned. _And even if you did, I have a card just BEGGING to be used against it!_

Jackon drew, then laughed wickedly. "This party's just getting started!" He slapped down a card. "I tribute both of my monsters for a monster which, while it's not a rock monster, is powerful enough to take out that Dark Magician Girl!" The rock golems melted into light. "I present...**_The Creator!_**"

A giant bronze golem with wings and a ring on its back rose up, dwarfing Toon Dark Magician Girl. She swallowed heavily as the shadow of the beast fell on her. (2300/3000)

"Whoa..." said Diane, eyes wide.

Lina yawned. "So, you've summoned some giant bronze guy to the field. Big deal."

"Oh, you're about to see how big a deal it is, woman!" laughed Jackson. "because it has a special effect. Each turn, I can send one of my monsters from my hand to the graveyard..." He threw away a card. "And The Creator can bring it to the field!" The Creator clasped his giant hands together and energy formed in them, floating to his side. A giant stone golem with a single eye rose up. "So I brought back Millennium Golem!" The giant golem cast his own shadow on the field. (2000/2200)

"Oh please, that has the same attack as my Toon Magician Girl," yawned Lina.

"Well, once The Creator blasts your Toon, my Golem will ravage your life points!" laughed Jackson. "Creator, use Energy of Creation to wipe out that freak girl!" The metal beast powered up a blast of energy.

"Oh really, you think my Toon Magician Girl is a freak?" scowled Lina, flipping over a trap. "Maybe this should change your tune! As in **_Toon Trap! Activate Plummeting Safe!_**"

A giant safe crashed down on the golem, smashing it into an accordian fold-up. It bounced up and down and then exploded, and Jackson gasped as his life meter dropped to 1775.

Diane giggled. "Go get 'em, Lina!" The crowd applauded.

"Thank you, thank you," said Lina, bowing. "I'm here all night."

Jackson was furious. Now that his monster had been erased, his only monster was at the same attack level as that Toon, but he knew he had to do something or else it would blast him like Toon Masked Sorcerer did. "Millennium Golem, attack that dark sorceress with Millennium Bash!" The golem charged and smashed into Toon Dark Magician Girl, but as she keeled over, she blasted point-blank and wiped out the golem too! Soon, the field was nothing but smoke and ash. "Even though I had to destroy my own monster, at least you can't attack me with yours, and since any monster you summon requires one turn to wait, I'll just have enough time to set something to block it!" He chuckled. "To end,I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master and end my turn." His side of the field glowed a soft gold as his life points rose to 2775.

Lina smirked and shook her head. "Jackson dear, you made a mistake. Not **all** my monsters are toons." She drew. "And here's one that isn't! Hysteric Fairy in attack mode!" A beautiful angel wearing a suit and glasses appaered. (1800/1000) "And since you cleared the field, I can attack you directly! Go!"

Hysteric Fairy blasted beams from her glasses which fried Jackson, dropping his meter to 975.

"Yes!" cried Diane with a grin. "You're toasting him!"

Lina smirked as she placed a card. "And to make sure you don't try anything, dear, I'm placing another card before I end my turn." The card appeared behind Hysteric Fairy. "Your move."

Jackson growled and drew a card. "If you think I'm about to give up because of your stupid fairy, guess again!" He looked at the card and grinned. _This should shut down that stupid fairy!_ "I set a card face-down, and place a monster in defense mode." The cards appeared on his field. "And I end my turn. _If she attacks me, my Mirror Force will destroy her monster. And even if she has a Trap Jammer, my Morphing Jar will force her to lose any good cards in her hand!_

"Hmmm, what to do, what to do," said Lina, drawing a card. "She smirked. "I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two." She drew three cards and threw two away. "And I play the magic Stray Lambs." A white and pink goat appeared on either side of Hysteric Fairy. "Since I played this card, I can't summon any monsters this turn." She winked.

"Hey, that's just like Scapegoat!" said a person.

"Good observation," grinned Lina. "But unlike that card, these goats CAN be tributed to summon monsters. "And now...Hysteric Fairy, wipe out that face-down monster with Hysteric Flare!"

Beams of light shot from the angel's glasses again.

"Not so fast, loser!" laughed the punk, flipping his card over. "You've set off my trap, Mirror Force! This card will destroy all your attacking monsters and spare my life points!"

"Oh no, a trap!" cried Lina in mock fear. "Not Mirror Force! Whatever shall I do?" She put her hand on one of the cards she had laid down earlier. "Oh wait, I know...how about I activate THIS!" She flipped the card over.

**"NO!"** cried the punk as he saw Lina's Twisted Mirror trap. "I know what **that** does!"

"Yep, it destroys your Mirror Force and shatters any face-up monster you have on the field as well, inflicting a quarter of its attack power to your life points! But since your monster is face-down, you're spared." The Mirror Force exploded harmlessly. "And I think I'll use Hysteric Fairy's special effect. Hysteric Fairy, absorb both my Stray Lamb tokens!" The goat tokens melted into light and flew around Hysteric Fairy. "By sacrificing two monsters, I get to increase my life points by 1000. Not that I need it, since you haven't done any damage to me, but at least I can recover the cost I needed to pay for Toon World." Lina's life meter rose to 4000. "Your turn, Jackson dear."

Jackson's hand shook as he drew a card. "I set two cards face-down and flip-summon Morphing Jar!" The jar appeared with a cackle. "We both discard our hands and draw new cards!"

The two duelists put their hands into the graveyard. "I know what that does, I'm not stupid," said Lina, drawing five cards each. "So, is that all?"

Jackson chuckled. "Not quite. First, I'll remove my Giant Soldier of Stone to summon The Rock Spirit in attack mode!" A giant muscular golem with a mustache appeared. (1700/1000) "And then I'll sacrifice my Morphing Jar for Steel Ogre Grotto #2!" The jar vanished and was replaced by a giant steel golem. (1900/2200) "Now Steel Ogre, take out that angel woman! Steel Fist!" The angel gasped as she was punched in the gut by the giant golem's fist, shattering. Lina's life meter dropped to 3900. "And Rock Spirit, take out her life points!" The rock golem shot forward and punched Lina's platform, dropping her meter to 2200.

"That didn't do much," grinned Lina.

"Well, it'll get worse each turn, because my Rock Spirit gains 300 attack each turn!" said Jackson. "So I'll just end it there. I doubt you have something strong enough to handle my golems!"

Lina drew, then smirked. Diane knew that look. "Actually, I do."

"You...**_WHAT!_**" cried Jackson, sweating bullets.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back a monster YOU sent to the graveyard with your Morphing Jar," grinned Lina. "Say hello to another fairy - **_Guardian Angel Joan_**!" The beautiful angelic woman in white appeared in a flash of light. (2800/2000) "And now, what do you think will happen when my Joan destroys one of your monsters? How many life points will you lose if I destroy Steel Ogre Grotto #2?"

Jackson began to shake in fear. "Uh..."

"Don't hurt your brain, I did the math!" chuckled Lina. "Guardian Angel Joan! Flames of Burning Heaven!"

The angel clapped her hands together and white fire melted the Steel Ogre to slag. Jackson's life meter dropped to seventy-five life points and Lina's rose to 4100. "Oh no..." he gulped. "I'm toast!"

"That's what you get for messing about with the daughter of Pegasus!" laughed Lina. She then stopped and realized what she had said. Everyone else was in horror-stricken shock. "Uh...ignore what I just…"

The thief paled. "No way! No frickin' way! You're...you're Pegasus' daughter?" He immediately ended the duel by grabbing his cards and shook like a leaf in the wind. "Don't send me to **_HELL_**!" He lowered himself down and fled, but he twisted his ankle and cried in anguish, limping into the arms of a security guard. "Please! Lock me up! Jail is better than being damned!"

"Wait...what are you talking about?" cried Lina in shock. "I'd never..." The others in the crowd paled and backed away from Lina. "Wh…what did I say?"

"Anastasia..." whispered the crowd, backing off and leaving in fear.

"Who is...what the...?" cried Lina. She got off the platform, picked up the purse, and went over to Diane, "Why is everyone looking at me funny?" She then turned to Diane and noticed her face. "You too?"

"Are you really...the ghost of Anastasia Pegasus?" whispered Diane in fear.

Lina realized what had happened and slapped her forehead. **_"D'oh!"_**

**0**

The trip back had been muted, with neither girl talking, and Lina sat Diane down. "Now, I know you have some questions to ask me. First, no, I am NOT the ghost of Anastasia. However...I guess I should explain. Her ghost DID talk to me. She's very nice for a woman. She DID mention that she had done horrible things in the past. Maybe that's why everyone was spooked when I mentioned my connection to Maximillion. It was a slip-up. I really should not have said something as dumb as that."

"You mentioned that you were trained by the elder Pegasus," mumbled Diane, hanging her head. "You met Anastasia's ghost?" She looked up in fear.

"Why is Anastasia so feared?" asked Lina. "Is it because she tried to murder Yugi Jr.?" She paused. "I'm sorry, I guess that you didn't know about..."

"I did, Siegfried told me," mumbled Diane. "He told me and sis a lot of things. Things I shouldn't really tell you..."

"It's about that dark energy dome that covered New York City, right?" said Lina. Diane looked up. "I've read a few back papers before meeting you, I knew something weird happened a year ago in the Big Apple. Namely, that shadow dome covered the city and trapped everyone inside. After two weeks, it vanished, but everyone inside had been in a trance and nobody knew what happened."

"Well, Siegfried knew, so did Yugi Jr. and his friends, they fought to protect the people." Diane sighed.

"If you don't wish to spill your secret to me, fine, I understand," said Lina. "But...if you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine." She winked. "It's our little secret."

Diane was concered. "I dunno...if sis finds out I told someone..."

"I'll take the blame, she can eat me for supper!" giggled Lina.

Diane paused, then smiled as she knew that Sheena's threats of eating duelists was a ruse. "Okay, let's swap secrets!" She explained what Siegfried had told her, about some nutcase taking over the city and forcing Yugi, himself, Mary, and their two friends to duel for their lives. After that, Lina told her story, and Diane was stunned.

"No way, you come another dimension like those...uhm..._Abenonashi_ kids?" asked Diane.

"Yep, just like Arumi and Sasshi," said Lina, nodding. "At first, I thought the whole idea was a joke, but when Anastasia saved me from death by cloning my body and bringing my deck here, I was more than convinced. Now I have to stop whoever is using that evil Orichalcos card for his own purposes. And it has to do something with the camp we are going to be staying at."

"I'm not scared, as long as you are here with me," grinned Diane. She hugged Lina.

"Thank you, you make me feel much better," said Lina with a smile. "Well, come on, let get you to bed. Tomorrow's a big day, and we don't want to be tired!"

"Okay," said Diane, stretching. "I do feel a bit tired. Good night, Lina."

"G'night, my friend," smiled Lina gently. Her mind wandered back to her foster father and Phoebe. _I hope that they don't think I'm dead or something!_

**0**

**NEW CARDS**

All of the new cards are the property of Cyber Commander and are used in his stories.

**Kirby's Sketchbook**

_(Type) _Trap  
_(Effect)_ This card can only be activated when "Toon World" is on the field. Activate when one of your TOON monsters is attacked. Negate the attack and increase the attack of the attacked card to the attack of the attacker +100.

**Plummeting Safe**

_(Type) _Trap  
_(Effect)_ This card can only be activated when "Toon World" is on the field. Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster and inflict ¼ of its attack power to your opponent's life points.

_(Note)_ I added that last effect since the Safe has the same effect as Sakuretsu Armor and if it were real, no Toon duelist would waste their time on it otherwise.

**Twisted Mirror**

_(Type)_ Trap  
_(Effect)_ Activate this card when your opponent activates "Mirror Force" or "Dark Mirror Force." Negate and destroy the trap and destroy all your opponent's face-up monsters.

_NEXT CHAPTER: _It's off to Duelist Camp! Diane makes some friends her age, but the banter is disturbed when some wicked hijackers take over the plane in a horribly rendition of 9/11! (My condolences to anyone who lost their lives in that tragedy.) Be square and be there for the next chapter, _A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon_!


	4. A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. I don't expect much feedback, but the reviews I have been getting are just wonderful, thanks guys! Anyways, enjoy!

**WARNING:** This chapter has some cussin' in it, but it's mild, so it gets a PG rating, bordering on R due to what Lina agrees to be down to her if she loses(mainly, rape). Children under 17 should ask their parents to read this first to see if it's suitable. ;)

When my father was hired to be a Centurion at KaibaCorp's newest resort, Duelatopia, I wanted to be close by him, watching duelists duel. Of course, I understand that this is not possible. After all, Centurions are the secret police and guardians of Duelatopia. There might be a chance that he would have to apprehend very dangerous criminals – my father did that a lot in his old job as a cop in my old home. I do worry a bit about him, but I know that he has to do what he has to do, and I can't watch him work.

_**However, old Sieg' knew that us kids would eventually be exposed to…oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself! (laughs) My name is Giselle Lydia Wagnis. I think that'my mom looked up the etymology of the names and it means something like "girl who lusts for adventure." Whatever, I guess it suits my personality – I love adventure, that is why I watch shows like **Pokémon **and plays games like **Pokemon Colosseum**. It's just so much fun playing the good guy fighting bad guys.**_

_**Of course, now that I'm REALLY in danger, along with my new friends, I never realized that my dad has his work cut out for him…**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 3: A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon**_

**o**

The morning after the incident with that purse-snatcher, Lina got up and shut off the digital alarm, then went to the bathroom and took a shower. She brushed her hair, which she had brushed out and styled with two short stiff ponytails. She checked herself in the mirror, smiled, then went back out to the bedroom, put on the clothes she had laid out, and went downstairs to cook breakfast.

What she didn't expect was her charge, Diane, making the morning meal. "Good mornin', Lina!" said the little oriental girl sweetly as she flipped a pancake.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to wake up early and start fixing breakfast!" said Lina in awe.

"I'm used to doing it," said Diane as she placed the pancake on a plate covered with the breakfast food. She turned off the oven and put the skillet in the sink, then took the plate of pancakes and served them to Lina, who had sat down at the table. "My sister would usually come home late and collapse on the couch, then drag herself to bed a couple of hours later, and she wouldn't wake up until next morning. I had school at this time, but I knew we both need good morning food. I cooked all the meals to lift some of the burden of living off of Sheena. She needed time to rest after her jobs."

The two sat down and spread butter on their pancakes, which melted quickly. "So," said Lina as she spread strawberry jam on her pancakes and then poured a bit of syrup on them. "What was your sister's job?" She handed the bottle to Diane, who took it.

"Oh, usually it was temp work," said Diane. "Most of the times it's something like a couple of weeks as a secretary or mail room worker, and at worst it's the short-order cook of a fast-food joint. Once in a while, we got lucky and Sheena got to spend a month or two in good-paying work, but that's rare and never permanent. Usually she's working nine-to-five at a small-paying job. But we make enough to live."

"Oh, I see," said Lina, taking a bite out of her pancakes and chewing slowly. _Poor kid, she must have not had much to entertain herself._ She swallowed. "So, Diane, what did you do for entertainment?"

"I read and sometimes play video games," said Diane, shrugging.

"You play video games? Me too!" grinned Lina. "What consoles do you have?"

Diane thought. "I have a Nintendo GameCube, a Playstation-2..."

_Those aren't too bad, _thought Lina, taking a sip of OJ. _Of course, I have a PSP..._

"And my sister just gave me a Nintendo Evo-SX for my birthday two weeks ago!" giggled Diane, showing the portable gaming device. Lina spewed out her drink and began coughing up a storm. "Are you all right, Lina?" She patted Lina's back to clear the woman's throat.

Lina coughed. "Y...Yeah...I just didn't see _that_ thing before!" She picked up the device and looked at it. It looked like a Nintendo DS with stereo speakers and three portable jacks for controllers or headphones.

"It's neat! It has 100 games of my choosing from any console and an Internet server with its own chat and message board!" beamed Diane. "There are even classic remakes!"

Lina entered a blue funk. _Being displaced twenty-three years makes me feel **old...**_

Before Diane could ask Lina if she was okay, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she cried, hurrying over to the door. Opening it, she found a man in a Fed-Ex uniform. "Hello!"

"Are you Lina Mystara?" asked the Fed-Ex person.

"That would be me," said Lina, getting up and entering the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"I was sent to deliver this package to you and your friend," said the delivery man. "My orders were not to open it during the delivery."

"I see," said Lina, taking the package.

"Please sign here," said the man, handing Lina something that looked like an Etch-a-Sketch.

"Wow, a real digital clipboard!" said Lina in awe, taking the board and signing it with a stylus. "This is just...too much for me! I've never seen this before." The two looked at her funny as she handed the device back.

"Uh...thanks, I think," said the man, tipping his hat. "Good day. Oh, and you're pretty special. I've delivered stuff for KaibaCorp and the people who receive the packages are really big important people. Whatever **you** did to get their eye, it must have been good!" He bowed his head and left.

Diane noticed the package she was carrying as she came back into the kitchen. "What's that?"

"Package from KaibaCorp," said Lina. She put it down, took the steak knife, and sliced her cargo open. The box opened easily, and Lina pulled out a letter and two foil packs. "Huh? Interesting..." She opened the envelope carefully and read the letter as Diane finished eating.

_Lina Mystara and Diane Arachne, _

I hope that this package reaches you intact. Diane, your sister is doing well - she has proven to be one of the greatest of the characters we have employed, and I am certainly glad she took us up on that offer to hone her skills. (I cannot risk anyone finding out about her real nature, so I am being ambiguous about Sheena's whereabouts and her position in Duelatopia in this letter.) Mr. Kaiba has informed me that you are going to Duelist Camp to learn Duel Monsters strategy. This is the most valuable move ever a child interested in this beautiful hobby could make - the skills you learn there will carry on with you for life if you decide to become a professional duelist.

Every counselor hired for Duelist Camp and every camper who attends gets a free gift - a promotional card that will be useful in their decks. However, since Lina excelled in her training, and Diane's sister has done the same, I have decided to give the both of you a special gift - instead of a mere card, you will each receive a **set** of valuable cards which are in limited print! The cards in these packs will no doubt help the both of you in future duels.

I hope these cards will find much use in your decks, and wish you luck in your own dueling adventures, as Sheena will hopefully do in her job.

Sincerely, The Master of Games

"Quick! Let's open the packets!" squealed Diane, excited as if it were Christmas.

Lina swallowed her current bite of food and washed it down with orange juice, but nodded. "Okay. You want to go first?"

"Nope, I can wait," said Diane. "I want to see your cards first."

Lina smiled, then opened the silver pack and looked over the cards. "Hmm, interesting. This one trap card is pretty situational, so I'll side-deck it for emergencies, as well as this other card is pretty difficult to pull off, but it might be useful if I need it. Oh, this card too - it's a nice Toon, but it's a bit difficult to pull out. Only if I need to use it." She slid the cards into her side case. "But the others can replace some of the cards in my deck." She replaced three cards in her deck.

Diane opened her packet and grinned. "Wow, look at all these beautiful cards! I think I'll put them all in my deck!" She made to do so until Lina stopped her.

"Wait a sec," said Lina. "Before you stuff those shiny new cards in your deck, let's think carefully. Look at how some of them flow in your deck. For example, this card..." She pointed to a card showing Kay'est protecting Elma from Shadowknight's sword, blood splattering everywhere. "It's okay if you need it, it'll save you from losing life points and you'll gain them instead. It goes in your deck. But this other one..." She pointed to a card showing the Guardians doing a charge out of the card. "It's a bit difficult to pull off because you need **_three_** Guardians on the field, and it's sort of difficult to equip three weapons, especially with so much trap and magic removal in the game, so put that in your side deck and only use it for duels where you need to finish the opponent off, but he has a defensive wall that you can't destroy. This monster..." She held up a card. "Will work great for getting your Guardian Weapons on the field quickly, but the other cards require a bit of thought to them. Put them in your side deck just in case you need them."

"Okay, thanks," said Diane, putting two cards in her deck and the rest in her side case. "You're really a great teacher of Duel Monsters."

"Heh, I've learned from the best." Lina winked. "Now, let's finish breakfast, clean up, and get moving! The plane leaves in two hours and it takes us fifteen minutes to get to the airport." She pushed the trash to one side.

**0**

At the same time, in a dark stone chamber, a figure in a white robe was gazing into a green bonfire, as if in a trance. Two figures wearing dark robes and a familiar symbol on their hoods approached. "Boss, the plan is set. Our two toadies are already in place, ready to attack on your command. Once they bring the children to us, we'll take their souls."

"Perfect," said the man. "But remember, we must exercise caution. While I'm sure my pawns are eager to get back at Yugi and his friends as well, and this plan will cause a lot of anguish for that Kaiba boy, I don't want Yugi to be alerted to my presence until the time is right. Tell them my command: _When the great silver bird is halfway to its destination, agitate the worms inside its belly_."

The figures bowed and left silently.

"With the souls I gain from these fools, I can replenish my mana," snickered the white-robed being. "And I'll need all the mana I can obtain to put my plan into action. But even if they fail, it will be interesting to see who gets in the way - after all, knowing your enemy can be useful in battle."

**0**

The airport terminal buzzed with activity like it had when Diane saw her big sister off. But this time, she herself was leaving the city, to high adventure in Duel Monsters with her new best friend and guardian, Lina Mystara.

"We're going to have lots of fun, aren't we?" grinned Diane.

"Well sure, but I can't promise that we won't be separated," stated Lina. Diane frowned. "I know, you want to be in my cabin, but the truth is, I don't know which cabin you will be placed in. It's selfish to think you will be in my cabin. You might be in Twi's."

"Twi?" asked Diane.

"Twilight, a friend of mine," said Lina, grinning. "We meet during training. She's a pretty interesting woman, but mysterious. She hardly speaks of her past and even Machus, our headmaster, doesn't have everything on her profile. It's like she's hiding a dark and dangerous secret."

"Wow, that's cool," said Diane in awe. "I bet she's some communist spy or agent of the Dark Side!"

Lina laughed. "No more of those spy or Star Wars movies for you, Diane." She sighed as they approached the terminal worker and Lina handed over the tickets. "Don't worry, I promise that Twi won't do anything wicked to you. She isn't some wicked witch or dark spy, she's just a bit _eccentric_. She tends to quote stuff when she feels the quote would make sense in the situation. So expect to hear stuff from literature."

"Okay," said Diane, nodding. "But I'd still like to be in your cabin."

"And I'm sure that, in an _Abenonashi_-type setting, that could have happened," grinned Lina. "But this isn't like what happened at the end of that animé. You won't always get what you want."

The worker handed back the tickets.. "Nice to see you, Miss Mystara. We'll have a worker take your bags and those of your charge to the plane."

**0**

**"Welcome to Duelist Camp Airways,"** said the pilot over the speaker as Diane and Lina entered and took their seats across from two girls. **_"We hope you enjoy your flight."_** The doors were shut and the plane took off. **_"Please remain seated until we reach maximum altitude. Our stewardess will explain the usual emergency details for this trip."_**

As the stewardess, a bubbly blonde who seemed to enjoy her work TOO much, showed off the oxygen mask and rattled over its use and other emergency details, Diane looked about and then noticed the girls across from her. One was a girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, listening to a CD player and basically ignoring the stewardess. The other was a bookish girl with short blue hair and spectacles.

_Seems Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury are sitting across from us,_ thought Diane with a smirk. She was so interested in her fellow campers that she didn't noticed that the plane was rising until her ears popped. "OW!" She covered her ears and shook her head.

"Here, chew some gum," said Lina, pulling out a stick of Juicy Fruit and handing it to her. "I've been flying so many times the Harpie Lady Sisters get jealous." She chuckled as she popped an unwrapped gum in her mouth and started masticating it. "Chewing something makes your ears recover from the altitude."

Diane followed suit and sighed as her ears stopped popping and her hearing recovered. "Thanks, Lina."

"No sweat," grinned the woman.

Soon, the stewardess left and the sign for maximum altitude lit up, which meant it was safe to get up. "I'm going to go talk to those girls," said Diane, undoing her seat belt.

"Okay, just be careful," said Lina. She didn't notice two shifty figures sitting three seats down from her, trying to look inconspicuous by reading.

The taller figure looked at the shorter one from his magazine. "So, do we strike?"

"Not yet," said the other, looking up from his paper. "Remember our orders - only when the flight is half-finished, do we strike. One hour from now."

"Okay," said the tall figure, going back to his reading.

**0**

"Hi," said Diane as she sat down in an empty seat next to the girls. They stopped what they were doing and looked up. "My name's Diane. Nice to meet you!" She held out a hand and waited for a response.

Immediately, the blue-haired girl put down her book and grasped Diane's hand. "Nice to meet you, Diane. My name is Brigit Marla Anderlee, and my partner here is Giselle Lydia Wagnis." She shook her hand.

"Hey, I can introduce myself, Brig!" laughed Giselle. "Say, Diane, do you watch _Pokémon_?"

"Uh, I've seen a few episodes, Lina's shown me a lot of animé lately," said Diane. "One of the series was _Magical Shopping Arcade Abenonashi_, it was pretty good."

Brigit dropped her book. "You saw _Magical Shopping Arcade_? No way! I've been searching **everywhere** for that series! I heard it wasn't available on DVD yet!"

"Uh, you like animé?" asked Diane.

"Oh, you bet, I've seen _Sailor Moon_, _Slayers_(all three series) _Ranma Nibounnichi_(the first two series), and..." She began rattling off tons of animé series.

Giselle laughed. "That's Brig for ya, TOTAL otaku! I'm only into the _Pokémon_ series, I've been watching the dub on Channel Sky ever since it came out. I even own every copy of every Pokémon game and a lot of merchandise. People call me a total Pokémaniac!" She grinned. "So, what about you?"

"Well, Lina's introduced me to _Abenonashi_, _Pokémon_, _Sailor Moon_...I swear, you two look like Lita and Amy from the Sailor Moon series."

"You mean _Makoto Kino _and _Ami Mizuno_," corrected Brigit. "I hate the dubs, although I heard that _Abenonashi'_s dub will be faithful to the original series."

The three began to talk about Duel Monsters, animé, and other stuff.

**0**

Lina watched the kids hit it off as she pondered her notes. So far, she had detailed notes on images, stats, and effects of many new cards, but sadly she found she still had a long ways to go. _Man, I never knew that Industrial Illusions had so many of these cards that my world doesn't have! I'll have to get another notebook._ She sighed and continued writing.

The plane ride went uneventfully. Diane joined her new friends, Brigit and Giselle, as refreshments were served by the bubbly stewardess. Nobody felt in danger, even when the two figures got up and walked to the cockpit.

"So, I am hoping they have computers and a DVD player with all the new animé at Duelist Camp," said Brigit. "I know this camp is supposed to focus on Duel Monsters, but dueling all the time is boring."

"Yeah, you have a point," said Giselle. "I love Pokémon more than Duel Monsters. The reason I'm here is because my dad's got a job at Kaiba's resort and he knows how much I hate going to live with my grandfolks and their smelly antique furniture and stuffy house while he's gone." She chuckled.

"Hey, don't knock Duel Monsters," said Diane, grinning from ear to ear. "It can be really fun, just like Pokémon battling, but with cards instead of Pokémon!"

"You have a point," said Giselle. "If I can't catch real Pokémon, this is the next best thing. I've even come up with a deck that reflects my passion." She grinned. "But I won't tell you."

"You have every right to withhold information," said Brigit. "But now like I have a deck." She sighed as she pulled out a shoebox filled with cards. "I mean, I bought six booster packs to prepare for this event, but I can't find a theme for my deck. And look at this."

Diane looked at the box and rummaged through it. "Eeegh, this is crap! I mean, Ooguchi? Gigobyte? Swordsman From A Foreign Land? You have very few monsters with over 1000 attack!"

"I know," sighed Brigit, hanging her head. "I hope that the camp will help me build a deck or at least give me some good cards. I'm not very good at coming up with a theme."

"Hmmm..." said Diane. "Brigit, when Lina helped me with my deck, she gave me a process for finding a good theme. Diane said you should close your eyes, stick your hand in the box, and pull out a card, then base your deck around that card. That's how I was able to get my deck, and I think it'll rock."

"But...what if I get something crappy?" cried Brigit in horror.

"Lina told me that no card is bad, no matter how weak or useless it looks," said Diane. "Here, let me hold your hand as we do it, Lina did that for me."

"Uhm..." said Brigit, blushing. "Okay." She took Diane's hand and closed her eyes.

"I don't know how that'll help ya," said Giselle. "But whatever floats your boat."

Brigit dunked her hand into the box and pulled out a card, then looked at it and whined. "Oh no! It's crap!"

"What?" asked Diane, looking at it. It was a one-star monster with no effect. The image showed a winged marshmallow - or something that looked like a marshmallow with wings, tiny arms and legs, slits for eyes and a mouth, and a red question-mark over its head. It read:

**_Mokey Mokey:_** _An outcast angel. Nobody knows what he is thinking at all. Sometimes he gets mad and that is dreadful. (300/200)_

"Total crud," said Giselle. "It's about the same strength as Kuriboh, and THAT has a useful effect. I mean, Yugi Senior wouldn't have it unless it was useful. But this...meh." She shrugged.

"Don't say that," said Diane. "I'm sure it has a use."

"How? It's so weak, and it's so...so..." said Brigit, tears coming from her eyes.

"Powerful," came a voice. Lina had overheard this and had come over to their side. "Hi."

"Oh, you must be one of the counselors," said Giselle. "Diane told me you were the counselor for the Dark Magician Girl cabin. Diane told us about you."

"I know, I was only a stone's throw from you guys," giggled Lina. She turned to Brigit and took the card from her. "Now Brigit, don't go bashing Mokey Mokey. He may seems weak, but he has a hidden power."

"Really?" asked Brigit, removing her glasses to wipe the tears away.

"You bet," said Lina. She checked the box and pulled out some cards. "First, you'll need these two Mokey Mokeys. Trust me, they are useful." She went back to her seat and rummaged through her bag, then pulled out a couple of cards and walked back over. "And now you'll need these."

"Polymerization...and that other card?" asked Brigit, confused.

"That's right," grinned Lina. "When you fuse those three Mokey Mokey, they become a great monster called Mokey Mokey King. Of course, you may think he's weaker because he's one hundred defense short of a Mokey Mokey..." Giselle snorted in laughter. "But when it dies, it splits into its three Mokey Mokey parts. Then you play THAT card and when your opponent blows away one of the Mokey Mokey..." She grinned.

Brigit looked it over and gasped. "No way! But...how will I be able to summon them quickly? I mean, my foe will know about it and all his monsters will be stronger."

"Strength has a weakness, Brigit," said Lina. She took out a card from the shoebox. "That's why you have THIS. When your opponent attacks, spring it on him!"

Brigit lit up with understanding. "Thanks...but I don't think that will be all in my deck."

"Don't worry, I'll try to help you as much as I can before we land," grinned Lina. "I mean, I was playing Duel Monsters before your age, so I know lots of stuff."

"You're a deck-saver, Lina!" beamed Diane.

**0**

A bit later, the stewardess was coming out with more refreshments. Some kids were watching the in-flight movie (since it was a Pokémon movie, Giselle was watching it too - she also wanted to keep from knowing Lina's plans for Brigit's future deck so she could have a challenge if they ever dueled each other) and others were sleeping or reading. The stewardess didn't know the danger until she was grabbed by someone and a pistol was put to her head. "Help!" she squeaked as she heard the trigger click.

"So much for your bubbly attitude," said her captor, who dragged the woman out. Everyone turned and some kids screamed. "Silence! We're taking over this plane, so no funny business if you don't want this girl to die!"

"What the...?" asked Giselle, tearing off her earphones and looking up.

"Everyone to your seats," ordered the tall green-eyed man, who was clearly Asiatic and had an Osaka accent. "Nigel's holding the captain hostage. We'll stay in the air until our buddies link up with us, then you'll all be forced to board our plane and taken hostage."

"Holy crap," said Diane, eyes wide.

Lina got up. "What the hell is going on here?"

"We're taking over this place, didn't you hear me, woman?" snapped the man.

"Kane!" cried a voice. "I've got the captain under my thumb. How's things going on your end?"

"Fine, Nigel, just some red-head who thinks she's hot stuff," called the other man.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Lina angrily. "What is your purpose?"

"Nothing personal, but it's our way of revenge against KaibaCorp for screwing us over," said Kane angrily. "When our organization lose power thanks to Siegfried and Yugi Junior, we were forced into hiding. Our new master promises that Kaiba boy will be up in arms once we take you all hostage." He chuckled. "Now get to your seat and don't move or speak until we link up...or do you want this girl to end her career in a most unpleasant manner?" He cocked the gun and the girl sobbed.

"Wait, what do you mean, your organization?" asked Lina. "Who are you guys?"

"Hmph, since you won't live to tell anyone, I'll tell ya," grinned Kane. "The Rare Hunters!"

Diane gasped. "You mean Marik's men?"

"The Heir of Marik!" said Kane with a wicked laugh. "You see, when New York fell in that Shadow Dome, I was on the streets with my pal Nigel, wracking up people for cash to enter the tournament. I was planning on regaining the prestige I had lost thanks to a woman called Jade Valentine."

"Jade?" asked Lina. "That name sounds...familiar." She then recalled the last name. "She's related to Mai!"

"That's right, she's Mai's flesh and blood," said Kane. "I had lost my last Duel Jewel to her in Duelist Labyrinth and had to leave. I was furious. I swore I would punish her for making a fool out of my warrior deck! I met Nigel in New York and we started harassing folks for money, even though it was wicked. Extortion, blackmail, you name it, we did it." He snickered evilly.

"Nasty," said Giselle.

Kane dropped his guard a bit, allowing Lina to smile. _That's right, keep talking, buddy. Show me your deep and dark secrets._ "So, you're seeking revenge against Kaiba? Why? What did he do to you?"

"I told ya! He screwed up everything!" shouted Kane, his mood changing 180-degrees. "That spell somehow missed us, and the Heir saw us and offered us a deal as his Rare Hunter minions. When he heard about my hatred towards Jade, he arranged for some special additions to my deck." He grinned. "Thanks to my description of her, the Heir lured her in a trap. I visited her and laughed in her face, seeing her helpless before the power of the Heir. Then he turned her into a mind-slave and promised that, once Yugi died, I could have her as my own personal lackey. I already had plans for her." He licked his lips.

"Eeew, you disgusting monster!" cried Diane.

"Well, it failed and I knew she'd come after me if our boss fell, so we made plans to escape. Luckily, the Heir had to host his guests, so he wasn't really paying attention when we snuck out of the Castle and hid on the sidelines of the dome. We knew we were screwed either way. But the dome shattered, so we knew the Heir was dead. We fled the city and laid low...until our new boss met us and offered us revenge."

"And you hope to get revenge on Kaiba by taking us hostage?" growled Lina. "You sick man."

"Sticks and stones, sticks and stones," said Kane, smirking.

Lina came up with an idea. She took out her counselor duel disk. "I have an idea. Let's make a wager, if you're not a coward. If you win, you can take me into the lavatory and do whatever you want with me." She smirked, guessing that would interest him.

"No Lina!" cried Diane in horror.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on losing against him," whispered Lina. She turned back to Kane. "And when you lose, you and your pal will have to let us go and surrender yourselves to the authorities when we land. Oh, and when your pals come, you'll have to let us escape them. Fair enough?"

Kane narrowed his eyes, then a wicked smile grew on his face. "Heh heh heh...ha ha ha ha..." He then threw his head back and laughed. **_"HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!"_**

"What's so funny?" demanded Lina. "You think you can beat me, Kane?"

Kane smirked, then hurled the stewardess into the nearby seats, removing a duel disk from his back. "Fine, you want to suffer the ultimate loss? I'll oblige you. Kaiba will really be livid with rage when he finds out that one of his counselors is dead. I've got some time to kill." He slid the disk onto his arm and activated it. The black trays slid out like a sickle's blade. Twin projectors shot out and clamped onto the walls, activating. The passengers nearby were awed by this technology.

Lina blinked. _My foster father mentioned off-hand about a duel disk like this, one that Mai used when she forced him to duel in his office years ago. But I can't put my finger on it..._ She put on her disk and activated it. The projectors flew out and hit the overhead cargo doors, snapping onto them and activating.

"Let's duel," said Kane with a wicked smirk.

**0**

Nigel heard the noise and turned his head slightly. "Kane, what the hell are you up to? You know this plane isn't the place for a duel!" He jabbed the pistol into the terrified captain's head.

"No problems," called the voice of Kane back. "This won't take long, and it'll shut up hot-head here."

"Fine, but no fooling around," said Nigel. Seeing the captain's hand inching over to the radio, he filled it with lead and it sparked. "Nice try, buddy, but I knew you'd try that. Just keep this puppy in the air, got it?"

"Y...Y...Yessir," gulped the captain.

**0**

Kane gave another wicked grin as the two plugged in their decks and their life meters rose to 8000 each. They pulled their hands off their decks. "I'll let you go first, woman."

"How gentlemanly of you," teased Lina as she drew a card. "I'll place a card face-down and summon Red Archery Girl in attack mode!" One card appeared before her and an oyster shell rose up, opening to reveal a mermaid with long blue hair and wearing a pair of clam shells as a bikini top. She held a bow in her hand and giggled as she looked slyly at Kane. (1400/1500)

"Wow," said Brigit. "I never knew that the duel disks would be so lifelike."

Giselle was impressed, even though she knew she should be scared. _Wow, I hope we get Duel Disks too! Then it would REALLY be more like Pokémon battling!_

"I end my turn, let's see what you've got," grinned Lina.

"Gladly," said Kane, drawing a card. "First, I'll play Graceful Charity, drawing two cards and discarding two." He drew the cards and discarded two of them. "Then I'll play Marauding Captain, in attack mode!"

A golden-haired warrior in battle-worn armor and wielding a broad-sword emerged. (1200/1000)

"And thanks to his special ability, I get to summon another warrior to the field," said Kane. "So I play Mataza the Zapper, also in attack mode!" A black-haired samurai warrior rose up. (1300/800)

"You must be nuts," grinned Lina. "My Red Archery Girl will make targets out of both of your warriors."

"Maybe right now," grinned Kane as he removed a card from his hand. "But that's about to change. I play a field magic card that will give both of them enough power to wipe out your mermaid!"

"Gaia Power?" asked Lina. "Sogen? Forest?"

"Wrong," said Kane. He chuckled wickedly. "When I play this card, your fate is sealed, woman. Our new master gave us this card and it's never failed me yet." He played it in his field slot. "Behold a magic that existed from the dawn of time! **_THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!_**"

A green light erupted from the plane's windows and the plane shook violently as a green circle formed around Lina and Kane. A twisted green hexagram traced itself in the circle.

Lina paled. _Now I remember! This card was used by Mai! _She recalled the tales her foster dad, Maximillion Pegasus, had told her, and one terrible story was about how one of the former Duelist Kingdom finalists, Mai Valentine, ambushed him in his office and forced him to duel with that card in play. He lost the duel and the card sealed his soul.

Suddenly, she felt herself and Kane be lifted off the floor and through the roof of the plane! "Thought we could have a more spacious spot to duel in," grinned Kane wickedly. Winds whipped about them as they found themselves on the roof of the plane.

Brigit was horrified as everyone looked upwards - they could see the duel happening over their heads. "Oh no, she's in trouble!" cried the girl.

"Don't worry, she won't fall off...I hope," said Diane, biting her lip.

Lina noticed that Kane's eyes had turned a faint red and glowed with dark light. His forehead now bore the symbol that was under her feet. "What happened?"

"Simple, I've become one with the Seal!" laughed Kane. "Whoever loses the duel loses their soul! And that's not all, my monsters gains a five-hundred attack boost when the Seal is played."

The two warriors grinned evilly as their eyes glowed red and the symbol was branded onto their brows. Mataza's attack rose to 1800 and Marauding Captain's rose to 1700.

"Shoot, now both of them are stronger than my Red Archery Girl!" Lina said.

"Mataza, attack Red Archery Girl with swift slicing blade!" commanded Kane. The samurai charged, blade up.

"Nice try, but my trap card should stop you," said Lina, flipping it up. "Negate Attack!"

A vortex formed before Red Archery Girl and the warrior was blasted backwards.

"And you can't attack with your other warrior because my trap ended your Battle Phase," said Lina, smirking.

"Fine, but next turn, you are going to taste my blade!" said Kane.

Lina drew a card and smirked. "Not if I have anything to say about it. I play Brain Control!" The fiendish brain appeared. "And I'm taking control of your Marauding Captain!" The wicked hands grabbed Marauding Captain and yanked him over to her side of the field.

"You fool, you should have taken control of Mataza!" laughed Kane. "He's stronger and can attack twice!"

"True, but I have plans for him," said Lina. "I sacrifice both your monster and mine to summon Guardian Angel Joan!" The two monsters vanished in a flash of light and the white-robed angel appeared. (2800/2600) "And not even your Seal can make Mataza stronger than her."

Kane scowled.

"Guardian Angel, use wrathful fires of heaven!" shouted Lina. The angel launched white fire from her wings and the rogue ronin screamed in agony as he was turned to ash, making Kane's life meter drop to 7000.

"Go Lina!" cried Diane. "Kick this guy off the plane!"

"She's good," said Giselle. "Of course, we haven't seen much of her deck yet."

"Even what we have seen is awe-inspiring," gasped Brigit. "I hope she's my counselor!"

"I'll place another card face-down and end my turn," said Lina.

Kane drew a card and grinned. "Prepare to lose your angel, woman! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mataza the Zapper!" The warrior returned and regained his attack boost. "And I play this monster in attack. This is one of Jade Valentine's favorite monsters!" He slapped it down. "Sashia the Samurai Squire in attack!"

Cherry blossoms shot out from the card and a beautiful female warrior appeared. She carried a quiver filled with arrows and a bow on her back and carried a sleek oriental dagger in her hand. She wore cloth armor and her long black hair was done up in a tight braid. (1700/1500)

"And the Seal grants her a power boost as well," Kane laughed. Sashia grabbed her head and screamed, trying to resist the evil energy, but in the end, she succumbed and laughed wickedly as her eyes and forehead showed the mark of the evil magic that had possessed her, raising her attack to 2200.

"I feel sorry for that poor girl," sighed Lina. "But still, she's no match for my Angel."

"Oh, but she will be, once I activate this magic card...Shrink!" He slid a card into the magic slot and it appeared, showing a demon trapped in a bubble. "This reduces the attack of any of your monsters by half!"

"No!" cried Lina in horror as her angel shrank to Diane's size and dropped to 1400 attack.

"Now Sashia, annihilate that _Guardian Angel_," sneered Kane. "Wakiwashi Stab!"

The warrior screamed a battle cry and plunged her knife into the angel's side. Joan let out a shocked gasp as she exploded into a million pixels and Lina's life meter hit 7200.

"Now Mataza, attack her life points directly with your double slash!" ordered Kane. The warrior charged and sliced upwards, then downwards over Lina's chest, sending her toppling. Her life meter dropped to 3600.

"No! She's done for!" cried Brigit in horror.

Lina slowly got up as Kane laughed. "Ha ha ha! Now do you see the power you face, woman? I can't be beat as long as the Orichalcos favors me!"

"Yeah, keep talking," growled Lina as she drew a card. "I play my own Graceful Charity." She drew three cards and discarded two. "And then I'll play Hysteric Fairy in attack mode." The stiff-suited fairy emerged with a grin. (1800/500) "And I'll also equip Hysteric Fairy with Malevolent Nuzzler and play Stray Lambs ." The two cards appeared and two goat tokens appeared as Hysteric Fairy glowed green. (2500/1200)

"Grasping at straws?" grinned Kane.

"Actually, I sip through straws," smirked Lina. "And I'll sip up these lambs with Hysteric Fairy's special ability." The two tokens vanished and Lina's life meter rose to 4600. "Gaining a thousand life points in the process. And with that, I'll end my turn." She crossed her arms. "Do your worst."

"She's not attacking?" asked Giselle.

Diane nodded. "That face-down card could be a trap."

Kane drew and chuckled. "You silly girl. You fell for my bluff." He flipped up his face-down card. "This wasn't a trap at all, it was a magic card, Dian Keto the Cure Master! Now I regain the thousand life points you took from me." Golden energy showered on him and his life meter reset to 8000.

"Nurgh," growled Lina.

"And now, I'll sacrifice my Mataza the Zapper to summon another of Jade's favorite monsters," grinned Kane. "Behold _Yamoto the Noble Samurai!_" The warrior vanished to reveal a samurai in white armor and carrying a heavy katana. (2200/2000) "And the Seal grants him a boost as well." Just like Sashia, Yamoto tried to resist the effects, but failed and his eyes glowed red with the symbol over them. His attack rose to 2700.

"Oh great," moaned Lina, hand to her head.

"There's one more thing," said Kane. "When Yamoto is on the field, Sashia gains three hundred attack points!" Sashia's attack rose to 2500. "Now you're in for trouble."

"Yikes!" said Diane.

"Yamoto, wipe out the Hysteric Fairy!" ordered Kane. The samurai sliced apart the angelic figure. "And Sashia, fire your arrows into Lina's gut!" The female warrior took out her bow and fired tons of arrows into Lina's chest, sending her fall over backwards again. Her life meter plummeted to 1900.

"D-D-Damn..." moaned Lina, slowly getting up and clutching her chest. No damage had been done, but the rumble packs really went all the way to ensure realism.

"Poor Diane, she's doomed," sobbed Brigit.

"Calm down, I'm sure she'll make it," said Giselle. "She will make it...right?"

Diane nodded. "She's really good! If anyone can kick this guy's butt, it's her!"

Lina slowly recovered and made for a draw. "Is that your turn?"

"Indeed, but next turn you are finished," said Kane, stabbing his thumb down.

Diane sighed and looked at her deck. _Come on, deck, don't let me down!_ She drew a card and grinned.

"What's making you so happy?" demanded Kane. "You are about to lose!"

"Oh, I think it might be role reversal time," said Lina. She showed a card. "I play the magic card, Reversal Quiz!" The card flew into her magic slot by her hand and appeared before her.

"What...what does that do?" asked Kane, confused.

"It's a risky move, but if I win, I'll get rewarded BIG," said Lina with a wicked smile.

Without warning, a giant toy box shot out of the card and landed between the two. Two robotic arms shot forward and grabbed Kane and Lina! "What?" cried Kane in horror.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt if you win," said Lina. "I have to guess the next card I am going to draw and declare its type; monster, magic, or trap. If I'm right, our life meters are switched. You get stuck with 1900 life points and I get all yours! If I guess wrong, though, then my turn ends."

Diane gasped in terror. "She's risking everything! If she misses, then Kane can wipe out her life points on his turn!"

"Pray she doesn't guess wrong," whispered Giselle. "Cross your fingers."

"Uh huh," said Brigit, doing so.

"Cross your toes," said Diane.

"Huh?" asked the others.

"You fool, you would risk your soul on a stupid game?" laughed Kane. "You're more desperate than I thought! If you lose, I will wipe you out!"

"But if I win, you will be in trouble," said Lina. "So, think I'm going screw up? Let's see, shall we?" She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "The card I will draw next is...a magic card!"

The box opened and a bunny jack-in-the-box popped out and laughed goofily, holding out a green card.

Lina opened her eyes. "I was right! So...you know the rules..."

Kane screamed as he was shocked by the hand holding his body and Lina felt warmth flow into her as her life points rose to 8000 and Kane's dropped to 1900. The whole contraption vanished.

"Yeah!" cried the girls.

Kane coughed and clutched his chest, then glared at Lina. "You...will pay for that!"

"Cash, check, or credit?" grinned Lina. "I don't give IOUs." She heard the kids below her giggling as she played her next cards. "I'll play one card face-down and summon Toon Goblin Attack Force." The goofy goblins galloped out of the card and giggled. (2300/0) "And with that, I end my turn."

Kane snorted, then noticed a plane coming up from the clouds. "Well, looks like my buddies are coming. Even if you defeat me, you still lose because my buddies will link up and take you all hostage! HA HA HA!"

"Then end this duel, blockhead, or are you afraid? Afraid that I might win?" Lina said. _Little does he know that the face-down card is my Sweet Revenge trap card. Once he destroys my Toon, it'll be avenged by destroying both of his monsters and losing the rest of his life points!_

Kane drew a card. "I'll destroy those fools!" He then had a hunch. "That face-down...it's a trap."

"Maaaaybe," giggled Lina.

Kane cackled. "You fool...you think I'm going to fall for a trap card?" He played a card. "Double Pinsaka in attack mode!" A figure who looked like a Mexican _bandito_, wielding two wicked rapiers, rose up. (1500/1500) He looked up and the symbol appeared on his forehead, his eyes glowing red. "And he gains 500 attack points due to the Orichalcos magic!" Pinsaka's attack rose to 2000.

"It doesn't matter how monsters you summon, you've got a long way to go before you can beat me," said Lina.

"That's not all," said Kane. "I play the magic card Enemy Offering!" A card showing a knight and a goblin shaking hands appeared and exploded into light. "This card allows me to select your monster which has the highest attack and increase my life points by 300 for each star level it has. But since you only have your goblin army on the field, I can only choose it and gain 1200 life points!" His life meter rose up to 3100.

"Nuts," said Giselle. "Now he'll be harder to take down."

"And now I'll activate Yamoto and Sashia's special ability!" said Kane.

"What?" said Lina, shocked.

"Yes, they have a powerful ability when both are on the field," chuckled Kane. "By forgoing their attacks, they can unleash a deadly blast that will annihilate your monster, as if it were attacked by a monster with 2600 attack!" He pointed at the goblins. "Yamoto, Sashia, unleash your cooperative chi!"

The two crossed weapons and a blast of white light ripped apart the Toon Goblins. Lina's life points dropped to 7700. "You may have destroyed my goblins," she snarled. "But my trap..."

"Will not go off," said Kane. "Since I attacked with two monsters at once, that special attack doesn't trigger traps." He pointed. "To end my turn, I'll attack your life points directly with Double Pinsaka!"

The warrior lunged with a battle cry and sliced Lina's chest with both blade, sending her back. Her life meter dropped to 5700. "That's it, playtime's over!" She drew a card and smirked. "Or, to put it in the immortal words of the great Quackerjack...**_IT'S PLAYTIME!_**" She slammed down her Toon World card and the pop-up book appeared with a goofy cartoon explosion as her life points dropped to 4700.

"Yeah! Now he's in for it!" laughed Diane.

"Wow, she owns a Toon deck?" asked Brigit. "I heard those are hard to play."

Kane paled. "A Toon duelist!"

"That's right, Kane darling, and you're in for some SERIOUS punishment!" She showed a card. "Because I'm playing the magic card Grave Sacrifice! By sending one monster from both of our graveyards out of play, I get to summon a monster from my hand without tribute!" She placed the card and the ghostly figures of Marauding Captain and Red Archery Girl floated out and into the Toon World. "And I send your Marauding Captain and my Red Archery Girl out of play to summon..." She played her card. "**_BLUE EYES TOON DRAGON!_**"

The goofy mockery of the legendary dragon popped out of the book and cried a goofy cry. (3000/2500) Kane paled in fear as he saw the funny dragon which snickered at him.

"Oh, come on, Toons shouldn't scare people," teased Lina. "Unless the Toon destroy all your life points in the next turn!"

"Yes! She's gonna win!" said Diane.

"You go, girl!" cried Giselle.

"Come on, you can do it," said Brigit hopefully.

"I end my turn," grinned Lina. "Better start packing your bags, because you are so OUTTA HERE!"

Kane growled and drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed to increase my hand by two." He then drew two cards and looked at them. He then began to laughed wickedly. **_"Hahaha!"_**

"NOW what?" demanded Lina.

"You thought you could defeat my warriors so easily?" grinned Kane. "You were wrong. I've just drawn the cards that will signal your defeat."

"Oh please," said Lina. "Nothing you have could defeat my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, and even if you could, you'd regret it because of my face-down card."

"Oh, but I don't need to worry about that face-down card," grinned Kane. "I play the magic card, Ninja Thief!" A pair of shuriken stabbed themselves into the face-down card and it vanished.

"No!" cried Lina in shock.

"This card lets me steal your face-down trap card and put it in my hand." Kane held the card. "Hmmm, interesting, you were planning on springing it on me, right? Well, I'll set it and let YOU worry about it." He chuckled as the card appeared on his field.

_Great, now I have to worry about my own Sweet Revenge trap!_ Lina thought in disgust.

"And now I'll take care of your monster! I sacrifice both Yamoto and Sashia to summon...Ninja King!" The two warriors vanished. The sky grew dark and cloudy and a dark shadow appeared on the field, rising up to form a tall ninja in dark ninja clothing trimmed with gold. Two fiendish katanas were on his back. (2600/1900)

"And let me guess, HE gets 500 attack points added to his score because of the Seal," mumbled Lina.

"You're perceptive," grinned Kane as the symbol branded itself on the ninja's head and his attack rose to 3100. Blue Eyes Toon Dragon was clearly freaking out. "Ninja King, annihilate that dragon with your Ninjitsu Fury!"

The ninja leapt into the air and hurled a shower of shuriken into the dragon's hide, making his eyes turned into "X"s. Then the assassin unsheathed his swords and sliced them down into the Toon's flesh, shattering it!

Lina's life meter dropped to 5600. "Great."

"Double Pinsaka, attack her directly!" commanded Kane. The warrior slashed her again and she winced and tumbled over. Her life meter dropped to 3600.

"Oh, now she's REALLY in trouble," groaned Giselle.

"Can't you see it's pointless to resist?" cackled Kane. "No matter what monster you summon, my Ninja King will destroy it, and my Pinsaka will damage you again! And don't bother trying to take out my monsters. Double Pinsaka's special ability will counter one attack, and your trap card will wipe you out if you _do_ destroy one of my monsters, leaving you defenseless! **_HA HA HA HA!_**"

"You sure love to gloat it up, don't you?" moaned Lina as she got up for the third time in that duel. "Very well." She drew a card and sighed. _Nothing good, but this might help me a bit. I'll suffer more damage, but if he attacks it, I might stand a chance._ "I'm setting one monster in defense and ending my turn." She placed the card and it appeared before her.

"You're running low on options, woman," said Kane as the black plane came closer. "Only a few minutes from now, my friends will link to this plane and seize everyone on it. Why bother continuing this duel?"

"Because if I win, then we _may_ stand a chance," growled Lina angrily. "Move!"

Kane was beginning to get a bit worried. _That monster may be a deadly flip effect. I'd better be careful._ He drew a card. "Ah, this should be useful! I play my second Dian Keto the Cure Master, increasing my life points again!" His life meter rose to 4100. "Now Ninja King, destroy her face-down monster!"

The ninja warrior slashed the card apart, and a sorceress with a ponytail screamed before she exploded. "By destroying my Magician of Faith, I get to reclaim one magic card from my discard pile," said Lina, pulling out her graveyard and checking it. _Well, this will have to do._ She took Brain Control and put the graveyard back.

"It doesn't matter, you're finished!" shouted Kane. "Double Pinsaka, attack again!"

"Aw crud," said Lina as she was flung down a fourth time by those wicked blades and her life meter dropped to 1600. She slowly got up. "Is…that…all?"

"Yes, but soon, your soul will be mine." Kane chuckled.

"This isn't good, she's toast," said Giselle.

"No...she's not gonna lose, she's not," whispered Diane, a tear coming down her cheek.

Lina reached for her deck. _If I can just draw my Plummeting Safe, I can chain it with my Enchanted Javelin and get back enough life points to recover, and I'll destroy Ninja King as well! Come on, deck..._

Suddenly, the deck began to glow with a golden light. "What the...?" said Kane as the sky was engulfed in light.

**0**

Lina found herself standing on a battle-torn plain, smoke rising up from the ground and thunder and lightning crackling overhead, in the cloudy sky. "Where am I?"

She looked down and screamed, jumping back as she saw two familiar bodies.

_"Yamoto and Sashia?"_ asked Lina. "Okay, this is getting **_weird_**."

Suddenly, an aged man wearing a flat hat and robe approached. "You are...the first of the Chosen, are you not?" he said in a faint, croaking voice.

"Uh...I don't know what the heck you are talking about," said Lina.

"My pupils were murdered by a vile man," whispered the man, raising his bearded face. "My name is Yoshi. I am the teacher of bushido who trained Yamoto, and Yamoto trained Sashia. Both of them are dead thanks to that vile man. You must stop him."

"You mean…Kane?" asked Lina, suddenly realizing what this guy meant. "But...I can't do anything now. If I draw my trap card, I might…"

"**He** told me you would be coming," said Yoshi. He walked off, motioning for her to follow. "Come. He waits."

"He?" asked Lina. _Okay, two theories. One, I'm dreaming. Two, I've lost it. Since neither theory suits me well, I guess I'll have to follow the old coot and find out more. Better than standing around here and freezing my buttcheeks off._

She ran after the old man and followed him to a cave. The two walked down stone stairs until they reached a huge cave with a lake in it. Standing there, back to them, was a tall knight in armor reminding Lina of the dragon-knight character from _Final Fantasy IV_, Cecil's best friend Kain.

"I have brought the Chosen One," said Yoshi, stepping aside.

The figure sighed and spoke in a voice that Lina couldn't place, but it sounded authorative. "Yoshi, she is not the Chosen. She is the Carrier. She will bring me to the Chosen, one of the three who will destroy the Seal of Orichalcos forever."

"You know about this Seal?" asked Lina.

The figure turned and Lina saw that he had green eyes, deeper than any emerald or jade. He stabbed a silver sword into the ground. "I am Timaeus, one of the three Sacred Guardians of Shadoria, the world where creatures which you call _Duel Monsters_ live and were summoned to Earth aeons ago by dark magic. I have fought the one called Dartz, the wicked sorcerer who used the Orichalcos for evil. I bonded with the original Yugi Mouto thirty-four years ago and together with the Pharaoh, we defeated this evil."

"Pharoah?" asked Lina. "I don't get this Pharoah guy, but I do know Yugi. You mean Yugi Senior? I heard about that. My foster fatherer..."

"I know you are not from this world, Lina Mystara," said Timaeus. "However, you were chosen for a role. Anastasia knew about this role, just as her father knew about how to combat the Seal, and she brought you to serve as the one who would bring my power to the one who needs it. But until then, I shall allow you to use my power to defeat this evil man, Kane, and his cards. With my power, you shall be able to destroy his monsters."

"Uh…I guess that would work," said Lina "If you can help me out, I'd be grateful."

"Kneel," said Timaeus. Lina did so and the knight tapped her shoulders with his sword. "Carrier of the Sacred Dragon, use me well and help the three Chosen defeat this evil."

Lina was engulfed in light and she heard a loud screech.

**0**

Then she was back on the top of the plane. She saw the black plane closing in...and noticed something coming out of the clouds - it was an Industrial Illusions army chopper! She smirked at her opponent wickedly. "Well well…"

Kane gasped. "No...how...?"

Little did he know that the captain had subdued Nigel with a special move and call for the backups on his cell phone.

"Seems your little hostage plan is about to fail," grinned Lina. She drew her card and looked at it. Her lips pursed. "And this duel is about to end with victory for me."

Kane laughed. "You fool! What could you do to stop me?"

"Well, this is a start," said Lina. "I play the magic card I got back with my Magician of Faith..._Brain Control!_" The brain returned and shot out its hands.

Kane was stunned. "My Ninja King!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not what I'm targeting," grinned Lina. "I'm taking control of Double Pinsaka!" The hands grabbed the bandito warrior and slammed him on her side.

Kane laughed. "Fool, Brain Control won't give you an advantage, because on my turn, Double Pinsaka will return to my side and you'll be defenseless!"

"I know, that's why I am tributing him...for _Toon Dark Magician Girl!_" The warrior disappeared into the book and out popped the mockery of the fabled Mouto sorceress. (2000/1700)

"You tributed my Pinsaka for a creature with similar attack?" gagged Kane. He doubled over. **_"HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU FOOL!_**" He took a deep breath and then, a bit later, he continued to laugh softly. "My Ninja King is far stronger!"

"Well then, let's up the odds, shall we?" She showed the card she had drawn.

Kane paled. He hadn't seen this card before, but somehow felt a great fear from seeing it.

"What's she up to?" asked Brigit.

"You know, I don't really know," sighed Giselle, shaking her head.

"Shhhh," said Diane. "She's moving."

Lina played her card. "I play the Eye of Timaeus!"

A loud screech was heard. A green shape was flying through the clouds, and as it flew, the clouds parted for it. The being - a green-scaled dragon with a gray underbelly - flew up to the plane and entered the area of the Seal.

"Timaeus, meet Kane," said Lina. "Kane, meet your **_worst nightmare_**!"

The Toon Dark Magician Girl was a bit intimidated by the mighty dragon, but suddenly felt herself floating up to it. When she reached the dragon, she began to glow green.

"I now fuse my Toon Dark Magician Girl with Timaeus...to form..." She did a pose as the cards melted into a blur of color, which slammed into the field. **_"Toon Dark Magician Girl Dragon Knight!"_** She panted. "Whew, try saying THAT six times fast!"

The monster appeared. It looked like the Toon Magician Girl had replaced her clothes with silver armor shaped almost exactly the same way, and the dragon she was riding was a smaller Timaeus with a goofy-eyed grin – in fact, it seemed to be the size of a small cat and was clearly too small for the girl to be riding on it. The dragon-rider pulled out a huge lance that was seven times bigger than herself! (2600/2200)

Kane laughed. "What are you doing? Making me laugh? That thing's still weaker than Ninja King!" The tall ninja chortled, trying not to laugh considering that he was opposing a cartoon character.

"Ah ah ah, don't assume too much," said Lina. "I'll play Monster Reborn on my Hysteric Fairy." The beautiful angel rose up again. "And now it's time to see what this can do! Toon Dark Magicianah forget it! Tidmagadik! Attack Kane's life points directly!"

"What! You can't!" cried Kane, stunned senseless. "Toons can't attack on the turn they are summoned! You're violating the rules!"

Obviously, **_this_** Toon hadn't read the official rulebook, as it launched into the air, then dove so fast it was crazy. They seemed to be diving at supersonic speed and their body stretched out like a piece of gum. Kane screamed as he covered his face...and then the creature stopped point-blank. Everyone was stunned.

"Mu," said the dragon-rider as she kissed his nose and the creature giggled. Kane fainted and his life points dropped to 1500.

"Oh, and due to Tidmagadik's special ability, whenever I damage your life points directly, I get to destroy one of your monsters on the field." She grinned wickedly. "So say goodbye to your Ninja King!"

The ninja sweatdropped as the dragon grabbed his shoulders and flung him in a graceless hammer throw off the plane! He screamed as he fell into a nearby cloud. Kane's life points dropped to 725.

"And now to end this duel," said Lina.

Kane slowly got up, rubbed his head, and gasped as he realized his situation. He was defensless to a direct attack and couldn't support the damage he would get! **_"NO!"_**

"Hysteric Fairy..." said Lina.

Kane growled and shouted at her. **_"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME BUT THERE WILL BE OTHERS! ONCE MY MASTER FINDS OUT ABOUT..." _**

"...shut him up!" sighed Lina.

The fairy shot forward and body-checked Kane, who gasped as he doubled over. His life meter dropped to zero. The monsters vanished as the Seal brought the two back down into the plane gently.

"Yeah! She won!" cried Diane, high-fiving Brigit and Giselle.

"What a great duelist!" grinned Brigit. "And great experience, watching her in action."

At the same time, the black plane spotted the army chopper. Seeing trouble, the plane quickly turned tail and fled. "This is AEK-3000," said the pilot of the chopper. "Is everything okay?"

The captain nodded. "Everyone's a-okay," he said. "Preparing to land."

Kane growled as he got to his hands and knees. The symbol contracted until it surrounded only him. His forehead symbol flared with light. "You haven't heard the last of our kind, woman. I swear...once Master Pi" He choked as the symbol exploded, engulfing him in light. When the green light faded, his body collapsed - soulless.

Lina checked his pulse. "He's alive, but in a coma." _If what he said is true..._

The voice of the captain came online. **_"Sorry about that rude interruption. I've subdued the other guy. We'll be a little late, but should make our scheduled landing. Please return to your seats."_**

Lina looked at the stewardess, who was besides herself. "You."

"Hm?" asked the girl, looking up.

"Put this guy...somewhere where the kids won't see it. The police will deal with him," said Lina. "Just get it out of here so the rest of trip will be enjoyable."

"Okay," said the stewardess, going over and dragging the body of Kane off.

Lina picked up the cards and sighed. She took out Yamoto and Sashia. _These two should be in such a wicked deck. I'll find someone who can use them for good._ She slipped them in her side-deck. _And maybe I'll distribute the rest of the cards amongst the girls when we land. It's going to be a long ride to camp._

**0**

The cloaked figure chuckled as one of the tiny stone tablets on the wall nearby suddenly obtained a full-body image of Kane. "So, Kane has fallen. Interesting. This makes things a bit harder, but not by much. Even though I could have used all the souls for my magic, I can find more souls elsewhere. In the meantime, I know that Timaeus has awakened. This strange dragon intrigues me."

He smirked as he looked at a stone statue of a familiar figure. "So Dartz, this is one of the three who opposed your plans. Well, unlike you, I've learned the virtues of caution and planning." He turned back to the green flames and held up three familiar cards. "And when I use these to find the one I seek, your Seal magic will be most useful in destroying the son of your former foe." He chuckled wickedly.

**0**

**NEW CARDS**

All cards that aren't mine have the name of the story where they were debuted after their name.

**Sashia the Samuari Squire (_Legacy of the Duelist)_**

_(Type) Light/Warrior/Effect  
__(Level) 4  
__(ATK) 1700  
__(DEF) 1500_

_(Effect) This card gains 300 attack for every "Yamoto the Noble Samurai" face-up on your side of the field. When this card and "Yamoto the Noble Samurai" are face-up on the field, you can forego their attacks to do a 2600-power attack on your opponent's monster. Any traps that would target a monster are not activated by this attack, but it counts as battle damage._

**Yamoto the Noble Samurai _(Legacy of the Duelist)_**

_(Type) Light/Warrior/Effect  
__(Level) 5  
__(ATK) 2200  
__(DEF) 2000_

_(Effect) This card gains a 500-attack boost when battling FIEND monsters._

**Double Pinsaka _(Legacy of the Duelist)_**

_(Type) Dark/Warrior/Effect  
__(Level) 4  
__(ATK) 1500  
__(DEF) 1500_

_(Effect) Automatically negate one attack, direct or battle-wise, against you._

**Sweet Revenge _(City of Souls)_**

_(Type) Trap  
__(Effect)_ _Activate this card when one of your monsters is destroyed in battle. Destroy all your opponent's face-up monsters._

**Enemy Offering _(City of Souls)_**

_(Type) Normal Spell  
__(Effect) Increase your life points by 300 times the star level of your opponent's face-up monster with the highest attack._

**Ninja Thief _(Legacy of the Duelist)_**

_(Type) Normal Magic  
__(Effect) Negate all the opponent's set trap/spell cards and put them in your hand._

**Ninja King _(Mandate of Heaven)_**

_(Type) Dark/Warrior/Effect  
__(Level) 8  
__(ATK) 2600  
__(DEF) 1900_

_(Effect) Double the attack of all your face-up monsters which have "Ninja" in the name._

**The Eye of Timaeus**

_(Type) Magic(?)  
(Effect) A powerful dragon of legend, this card has the ability to fuse with monsters and turn them into mighty dragonriders._

**Toon Dark Magician Girl Dragon Knight**

_(Type) Dark/Dragon/Toon/Effect  
(Level) 9  
(ATK) 2600  
(DEF) 2000_

_(Effect) This card can only be Special Summoned by playing **The Eye of Timaeus** on **Toon Dark Magician Girl**. This card can attack the turn it is summoned. This card can damage your opponent's life points directly. Destroying Toon World will not destroy this card. When this card damages your opponent's life points, select on of his face-up monsters and destroy it._

NEXT CHAPTER: The trip was a bit rocky, but now everyone's at Duelist Camp! The next chapter is a short interlude, no dueling, and it introduces many of the major characters. Be sure to watch for...**_Ceremonial Bell!_**


	5. Ceremonial Bell

Here's chapter number 4 for all you who are sticking with this fic(even those who don't review – I know who you people are 6). This is just a small interlude before the next series of duels. Enjoy and prosper!

When you are running a big business, things have to go smoothly, like a well-oiled machine. I should know – my foster father, Pegasus, taught me everything he knew about big business, being the owner of Industrial Illusions. Even though he's dead in this world, the same rules apply.

**WARNING:** Rated PG for some profanity.

_**And not just to businesses, but to other things too. I remember my childhood memories before Daimon, that scumbag, killed our folks. I was part of the Girl Scouts and they had a summer camp even every June. My folks always sent me there, and it was a treat. We had campfires, did crafts, and went horseback riding.**_

_**Of course, I'm sure Duelist Camp will have those things, but there is something that it focuses on more. Girl Scout Camp focused on getting badges for all sorts of skills – even now, I keep my old Girl Scout sash, filled to the brim with badges for various skills that I would bore you with by listing.**_

_**Oh, I'm sure the girls and boys here will get badges, but for playing the game that this camp's company is well known for – Duel Monsters. I'm sure that this camp season will be something that every boy and girl here will never forget and will remember, even if they come back for more camp seasons.**_

_**I just hope that whoever sent Kane doesn't spoil the enjoyment of this camp season…or else I'll get VERY angry, and trust me – me and The Incredible Hulk are NOT the type of people you'd want to enrage…**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 4: Ceremonial Bell**_

**o**

With no further interruptions, the plane coasted to a safe landing alongside some others in a small airport in the Colorado mountains. The local police came and took away the two crooks, Nigel and Kane. Kane was placed in an ambulance and hefted to the nearby hospital, but Nigel wouldn't be so lucky - he would be deported to the state penfor interrogation. Lina made up a wild story about Kane having a heart attack. Luckily for all involved in the duel, the Orichalcos seal had sent them back into the plane before the Industrial Illusions security chopper had spotted them.

Brigit was still besides herself, but Giselle managed to get her onto the camp bus, which was painted like a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Diane and Lina also boarded. Diane decided to stay with her new friends, allowing Lina time to complete her current notebook of cliff notes on the cards alien to her world. More buses joined Lina's as they went through the good-sized mountain town. It wasn't rustic, but it wasn't too big. It had the usual big-city attractions - a theater, mall, some fast-food places, and a supermarket for grocery shopping, not to mention gas stations and convenience stores for tourists.

Lina looked at the newest addition to her deck, the Eye of Timaeus. _Something tells me I bit off more than I could chew, but hopefully this guy will help me out until this whole crazy adventure is over._

**0**

Little did she know that a small bi-plane was coasting overhead. Inside were two figures, looking down at the buses. "So," called the one in the back seat. "These are the campers that our Boss is eager to learn more about!"

"Yeah," said the pilot. "He's REALLY interested in these tykes. I have no idea why, but it obviously has to do something with Duel Monsters."

"Yeah, I have a big feeling he's got something planned for one special kid," said the other figure as the wind whipped its hood about. The figure held onto it to keep it from flying off. "But I don't see why WE have to stake them out! Can't he send in that super-spy of his?"

The pilot reached back and, through some quirk of physics and being able to pilot the plane AND reach back, slapped its partner upside the head. "No, dummy! Think for a sec!We know next to nothing about his secret agent guy. If he sends out the big guy, we might end up comprising the entire mission."

"Oops, silly me," laughed the other figure. "So, where do we stake the kids out?"

"Don't worry, Master's found a nice pad for us to stay while we're off," said the pilot as the plane changed course into the forest. "It's not saavy, but it's out of the way of any twerps and we can spy on the camp from there with our spyglasses."

With that, the plane disappeared into the horizon as the buses continued their trek onwards.

**0**

"Wow, we're here!" said Giselle, looking out the window. The buses pulled into a side road as a huge gate with a Dark Magician sitting on the top opened up with a loud creak, the card-shaped doors swinging open as the bus drove through. The gates closed behind them as the bus joined several others and came to a stop in a large parking lot.

"Okay, when those doors open," said Lina, getting up. "I want you to all get off nice and..."

The door swung open and the girls and boys leapt up and, with a cheer of excitement, tore past her and crowded the doors.

"...orderly," said Lina, sweatdrops forming behind her head. "Kids!"

Diane and her new friends pushed and jostled their way out. "We're all ready to duel!" criedGiselle as the girlscrashed out of the bus, landing flat on their faces.

A loud guffawing was heard from nearby. "Well well, if it isn't the three Stoogettes," said a rude male voice.

Giselle jumped up. "WHAT! Bastard! I won't let you live!" She made to throttle the boy who had black hair draped over one grey eye, but luckily the others restrained her snarling form just in time. "Let me at 'im!"

"Heh, what language," laughed the boy. "Your mother sure never taught someone manners." He chuckled as he turned his eyes to each girl. "You girls are going to be eaten alive in this camp, I know it. Only the strong will prevail, like me."

"Oh yeah?" snarled Diane. "How about a duel to show us how good you are, jerk?" She whipped out her cards with a firm look.

"The name's Norus," snorted the boy, wiping his nose with one finger. "Don't forget it - it'll be the LAST name you ever hear."

Lina got off the bus, saw the spat going on, and sighed. "Oh boy, at least we adults are more civilized."

"Oh really?" asked a young man her age. Lina had never really inquired of her foster dad about the man called Valen, who was one of the wicked people who had been responsible for stealing her foster father's soul, but had she known moreabout theguy, Lina would have sworn that the man standing before her was a red-haired version of this guy, with brown eyes that seemed to pierce into the soul. His hair jutted out all over the place like a bush had grown up on his head. Of course, she would have made the connection much earlier, since the man was her fellow counselor. He wore a blue-sleeved T-shirt marked with the monster image of his cabin, the Marauding Captain. "I recall one incident two weeks before you popped off to baby-sit one of the campers when you tried to choke the life out of me, all for a trivial matter."

Lina fumed. "Trivial? TRIVIAL? You insulted my bustsize, you---"

"Ahem," said a voice before the conversation got too much into feminine matters. Lina turned to see a tan-skinned woman with short black hair that came down to her neck. She wore a pair of shades and a shirt similar to the man's, only it bore the image of Witch of the Black Forest. "Lina, Arnold, enough of this," she said in a soft voice. "As one person once said, _it is better to forgive and forget, than never to forgive at all._"

"Wow, she looks like Yuna from _Final Fantasy X-2_," whispered Diane.

"Oh," said Lina. She turned to Diane. "Diane, this is Twilight. Twilight, meet Diane, the girl I was asked to watch for a couple of weeks."

"Nice to meet you, Diane," said the woman, bowing Japanese-style. Diane responded in point.

"So, this is the little tyke you were asked to baby-sit," grinned Arnold.

"**Watch over**, you numbskull," growled Lina.

"Oh please," said another male voice. A guy who had a boyish face and short brown hair sticky out of ablue headbandcame up. He wore a shirt with the image of Penguin Knight on it. "Can't we just ONCE avoid rockin' the boat, Arn?"

The other guy scoffed. "Brandon, just because your uncle and mine were friends doesn't mean you have any authority over me." He pointed a finger at Brandon's nose. "I just was having a little fun, getting to know the kids."

"And harass them," growled Brandon.

"Guys, guys," said a voice. A long black-haired woman wearing a shirt with a Harpie Lady on it came up with some others. There was a blonde-haired man wearing spectacles who wore a t-shirt with a Spear Dragon on it, a mustachioed brown-haired man wearing a shirt with the Vampire Lord, and Jenny, who wore a shirt with the Shining Friendship image on it. "We were SUPPOSED to be at the Coliseum ten minutes ago! Machus ain't gonna like us being late with the kids!"

Lina sighed. "All right." She glared at Arnold. "Consider this a repreive, Arnie. Once we're alone, you're SO in for it."

"Ooh, I'm _scared_!" teased Arnold.

Norus came up to the girls and laughed. "Ha, eaten alive." The girls scowled at him.

"Okay, everyone!" said Jenny rapidly, trying to salvage the situation. "Welcome to Duelist Camp! Get into two groups - girls over here, and boys over there! No mingling!"

The female counselors got all the girls together and called roll and the males did the same with their boys. Brigit suddenly noticed someone in the boy's group - a tall young man with hair as black as midnight...or unburnt coal. His hazelnut eyes briefly locked with hers and she blushed and turned away. "Oh!"

"You okay, Brig?" whispered Giselle.

"Uh...yeah, I think," whispered Brigit back, blushing.

"Brigit Anderlee," said Lina. "Brigit?"

Brigit snapped back to reality. "P-Present, miss!"

"If you've got something to say, tell it out loud," teased Lina, making Brigit turn beet red.

"Calm down, it's okay," said Diane. She lowered her voice. "I know you were looking at that hot boy in the other group." She winked and Bright's face turned even redder.

"Diane Arachne," said Twilight.

Diane quickly turned away. "Present!"

**0**

After everyone was accounted for, the two groups were ferried into carts similar to ones used in amusement parks and driven to a large stadium. The kids were in awe as they saw the place, which looked like something from Sea World's Shamu Theater. Various statues of Duel Monsters decorated the ground around it, all of them looking at the building as if it were a place of great importance. Diane picked out a Different Dimension Dragon, Skilled White Magician, Mad Dog of Darkness, and other monsters amongst the statues.

Diane'sthoughtsoftypical summer camps were quickly shattered on the way to this place. Duelist Camp looked almost _nothing_ like those summer camps she had heard her schoolmates tell stories of. Oh, it had a lake and a swimming pool and a tennis court and other various camp attractions, but it was more like the Olympic Village than arustic summer camp. She was sure that there would be a tour of the demenses later.

"Okay, everyone inside!" ordered Lina once the carts stopped. The groups were ferried into the stadium, which looked like a basketball stadium inside, with a huge basketball-sized stage below and bleachers going up seventeen stories. All the boys were seated on one end and the girls were set on the other. There was some space, but the place ended up packed by the time the last camper was shuffled in.

After the last camper got in and was seated, the doors were shut by uniformed guards and the lights dimmed. A large ball came down and glowed, projecting a holographic image of a desert landscape with pyramids and a sphinx rising up from the center. Spotlights cascaded across the crowd of awed campers as a deep voice spoke. **_"Duel Monsters. A fad, a sport, a passion. What secrets do these cards hold for us, and what is their history? Aeons ago, ancient peoples had been said to summon mighty beasts and warriors and unleash powerful spells in wars that shook the firmanent. Thanks to our company, Industrial Illusions, and its former founder Maximillion Pegasus..."_** An illusion of the silver-haired man which Lina recognized as her foster father from her world. **_"The battles have been playing out again, this time in card battles! What will the cards hold for you? Fame, fortune, or a mere diversion? Your stay will decide how much time you willspend on the great masterpiece of Maximillion himself. This is but a sampling of the excitement awaiting you!"_**

With that last word, heavy metal music erupted as the holograms exploded into life! Monsters exploded from the sands and charged across the stage, clashing in the center with explosive might! Then the setting changed to various duelists in holographic glory battling each other, throwing cards out and transforming them into various creatures - both humanoid and not - with esoteric magic. Glowing swords showered from the ceiling, freaking out many campers, but then a purple mist swept the swords away as dragons belched fire and demonic warriors slashed with lightning blades. Then it showed the Egyptian God Cards launching their attacks at a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Meteor Black Dragon, and a Magician of Black Chaos. The explosions ripped through the arena and shook it violently!

Then the scene faded and all that was left was the Duelist Camp logo hanging over the stage. The campers cheered and clapped.

**_"And now, the headmaster of Duelist Camp, the major domo behind the show...Machus Redoris!"_**

A man in a brown pinstriped suit ascended from a hole in the floor which spewed white fog. He was a thin man with short white hair with a receding hairline and a white goatee. He bowed as he approached a podium that had risen up with him. He tapped the mike a few times, then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Welcome, all of you. I hope none of you had jet lag on the way here." Machus smiled as the campers laughed, allexcept for those who hadbeen in the plane that Kane hadhijacked."I am Machus, the headmaster of this camp and in my off-time, I workas the head ofpublic relations with KaibaCorp, trying to keep a trusted alliance between our companies. Even thought Seto Kaiba made things a bit rough for us three years ago when he returned to run his company, his recent retirement has allowed us to continue our kindly relations with his nephew, Siegfried, who is a much nicer person than Seto. But I digress. You didn't come to hear an old fogey tell about his other job, you came to attend our wonderful summer camp!"

The campers laughed, softer this time.Machus chuckled. "Now, first let me make things clear right here and now. I used to be a great duelist myself in my younger years. When I was your counselors' age, Iwas the New Zealand Duelist Champion! However, after a terrible incident which left me battle-scarred, I decided to retire from dueling for a peaceful job at Industrial Illusions - I adored their promotion of the game you all know and love, and decided to work closely with them. They accepted me into their fold and now have made me the head of this place. When our last chairwoman, the last of the Pegasus bloodline, passed on - do not be afraid, all those rumors about her being a wicked sorceress are all bunk - it was almost certain that KaibaCorp would leap on us like a lion on a wounded deer and assimilate us like the Borg. Luckily, Anastasia had somehow foresaw her own demise and granted one of her advisors the rights to the company, including all shares of her stock. Therefore, we are still alive and well as the competitors to KaibaCorp today, two years later."

The campers clapped as if on cue.

"But enough about our past," grinned Machus. "You see, Siegfried Kaiba entrusted our company with a duty, a sacred duty we dare not blemish. As you know, many of you - most of you, I'm sure - have families who were hired by Mr. Kaiba to work in his new Duel Monsters resort, Duelatopia. Wanting to ease the burden of the parents, and knowing that your lives will be changed forever now that your families will be working three times a year at that resort, he came up with a way that would help ease you into the life of a person whose family is exposed almost constantly by our game during those periods. So, he came up with the idea of Duelist Camp."

The three girls leaned in, curious to hear more.

"As I am sure you are curious as to this game, which is the heart and soul of the resort that your families have their new jobs in, and they will no doubt start talking about the game, because duelists will come during these vacation periods to hone their skills and there will be tournaments held yearly by the Master of Games,Mr. Kaiba himselfcreated this place as a safe haven for young folks like you to learn the game, its rules, and become part of the very entertaining sport we call 'Duel Monsters.' When our founder, Maximillion Pegasus, created this company to promote his game, he was hoping to emulate the excitement of the ancients as they battled for their very lives. Of course, you won't have to worry about dying in these duels. Our technology is VERY safe."

Nervous laughter filled the air as Lina pondered about the last duel she had had recently. _Safe? I doubt that...not with that crazy Seal going about._

As Machus continued, the scenery around him turned into a gorgeous forest. "This camp began construction at the same time that Seto Kaiba purchased the island where Duelatopia now rests and began his plans to create the resort. Of course, at first, Seto and his nephew had simply thought that the resort would not be connected with Duel Monsters at all, andour camp would become the first Duel Monsters summer camp in existence. Siegfried was planning to build smaller camps all across the States which didn't have as lavish accomdations, but had the same level of learning the game."

Machus pushed his bi-focals up his nose. "But then, a couple of months later, we received word from the younger Kaiba that the smaller camps would be cancelled. We even received some extra funds to make this camp the only place any young duelist-to-be would want to learn the game! Delighted, we immediately plowed forward and finished ourproject wayahead of schedule. The younger Kaiba then began hiring his Centurion forces and other workers for the resort after Seto's surprising retirement - the place is still not complete yet - and offered the children of those people the chance to spend a couple of months learning the game. I am so glad you have all accepted this. You will find no better place to learn the game than here, at Duelist Camp."

"Of course, this camp is not merely for Duel Monsters. There are tons of activities unrelated to our game. Dueling all the time would no doubt be boring, and I'm sure you kids have other interests, so we've made provisions to accomodate everyone, which is why your families had you fill out those forms telling about your interests and desires, as well as any special medication and diets you need. Our cafeteria staff is well-trained to accomodate all of you."

The scenery changed and showed holograms of kids doing various activities. "For the first week," Machus continued. "You will be doing various workshops that will show you how to play the Duel Monsters game as well as how to operate our technology, which I will get into later. While the younger children and older children will duel differently, you will all be able to handle our special Duel Disk technology by the end of the month."

Giselle lit up. "All right! Duel Disks!" The other campers were murmuring excitedly.

"Yes, I said Duel Disks," said Machus, smirking. "I knew that would grab your attention!" He chuckled as he removed a box from the podium and opened it, revealing a sleek silver duel disk which looked like a Battle City Disk that had undergone revisions based on _The Matrix_ series. It was smaller, looked lighter, and Machus slipped it over his hand and clamped it to his wrist effortlessly. "See, it fits like a glove. We've worked closely with Mr. Kaiba to make these disks and their rumble pack features as realistic and yet as safe as possible. While these disks are nothing compared to the Duel Disks that your parents will experience in their jobs, we prefer to ease you children into the more advanced technology - especially those who have queasy stomachs. I'll let you _digest_ that for later."

The kids laughed at the pun.

The scene changed to kids dueling. "After a month of workshops and practice duels,a special event will take place. All of you kids will get the chance to participate in a mini-tournament during the week after that month ends, and it will start on the very same day as Duelatopia will start its tournament!" The campers gasped and murmured and Machus smiled softly. "The camp staff will host the event. However, you'll get more details as time goes on - for now, we want you to get to know the place and learn how to duel. We want nobody to take advantage of unfair rulings, everyone will get off on the same foot. Of course, your counselors will be glad to help you. We've hired only the best duelists to be your counselors so you won't have to worry at all about being left in the dark."

The lights went out and campers screamed. A spotlight lit up the place, centered on Machus. "Ha ha, a little pun there."

Some of the kids groaned.

"But enough fooling around," said Machus as the lights came up enough to see the stage. "Allow me to demonstrate the technology that the older children will get a chance to experience first-hand and that all of you will get a chance to experience come the tournament." He inserted a deck of card into the disk's deck slot and drew a card. "Good choice. Lady of Faith, in attack mode!"

The card was slid into a monster slot, face-up. Then a man-sized version of the card appeared before Machus and disgorged a woman with long blue hair, wearing a green mantle and red headdress with a purple star outline on the front. The stats of _A: 1100 / D: 800_ appeared below her feet in a blue box with white text.

"Witch of the Black Forest!" called Machus, sliding in another monster card. A screeching cackle was heard as a witch with long purple hair and a black robe appeared with a flash from another body-sized card, a green jewel embedded in her forehead. The stats were also below her. _A: 1100 / D: 1200_

"Of course," said Machus, sliding a magic card into a slot at the bottom of the disk. "Magic and trap cards work as well, like this one: Polymerizaiton!" The card appeared in front of him, big enough to cover his body, and it showed two monsters swimming in a vortex. A ball of light came out of the card and zapped the two females with energy, merging them into one being. "Behold Musician King!" The light faded, and a shirtless punk rocker jammed on his electric guitar. The stats displayed were _A: 1750 / D: 1500_.

"Awesome," said Giselle, eyes brighter than stars. "This is so much cooler than Pokémon battling! I can't wait to try the duel disks!"

Machus bowed and turned off the device, and the Musician King vanished in a flash of light. "As you see, this is but a taste of what you'll experience when you start dueling for real. Now, I know that the younger children will have difficulty with the numbers, so there will be supplementary workships in beginning and advanced arithmetic. Normally the youngest of our group would not be subjected to such advanced math, but since Duel Monsters is a game of numbers, and while the disks do calculate all the increases and decreases automatically, it won't hurt to know a little bit about the four math terms - addition, subraction, multiplication, and division - especially with the rule stating that all monsters destroyed by card effects inflict a quarter of the damage to their controller. That is why you kids will become math wizards that would make your schoolmates jealous."

Some of the kids giggled.

"Now," said Machus. "Nobody is forcing you to participate in this mini-tournament we're holding, but when you learn about the prizes being offered, you would be a **fool** not to try for them! However, we are not being coercive - if you still do not wish to participate, do not fret. Just simply explain your reasons why you don't want to be a part of the tournament, and they will strike your name from the list. We can handle as many or as little contestants as we need to. I just hope you will all give it a chance." He nodded. "Because of this, we will not give you younger children the disks until a week before the tournament, so you won't be intimidated. You will all get to do practice duels on the special dueling simulators in our gaming center. These computer simulations won't be as exciting as the real deal, but once you are capable of handling duels with a machine, you can graduate to duel disks. Of course, the older children won't get their disks until the first week ends."

"Aw," cried Giselle. "That sucks!" Some of the campers moaned as well.

"I know it is hard," said Machus, removing the disk and putting it away. "But I don't want to hear anyone complaining about being taking advantage of by not knowing the rules or having an accident with the disk and getting hurt. Siegfried Kaiba took a lot ofpains tore-introduce this technology after it wasdemoted back to the arenas by his uncle, and I don't want him to end upphasing it out again!So you'll just have to spend your time with the simulators or good-old fashioned table duels." He chuckled. "When I was your age, before Battle City or Duelist Kingdom, technology like this was alien to us. We were lucky if we even got a dueling arena!"

Sighs filled the air.

"I promise," said Machus. "All of you campers will get your chance to earn a duel disk for your stay. Besides, there are plenty of fun stuff other than dueling. We have our own network, website, and e-newsletter that is connected to the Duelatopian network server. We also have a large computer lab where you can play your favorite computer games, and a gaming center where you can enjoy any video game you wish."

Brigit lit up like a firefly. "Wow! A real computer lab!"

Machus continued. "There will also be activities you may either accept or decline. Unlike the usual summer camp, these activities are not mandatory.The only mandatory events youwill attend are the three daily meals, as well as the morning and evening vigils to talk about what will be happening during the day and what you did in that day, but other than that and light's out, you won't be forced into any activity. We have planned for your stay to be enjoyable, no matter what you like."

"Wow, a real e-mail server?" asked Brigit. "I wonder if we can talk to our folks."

"Now for the dull part, the rules," said Machus. Groans were heard. "Rules are a neccessity, so no complaining! I'll be brief. The rules here are similar to our fellow resort, Duelatopia. The staff will also be the enforcers and will punish anyone who disobeys the rules. First, dishonesty is strictly discouraged. Cheating, lying, and theft will result in being confined to your cabin room for up to fourty-eight hours and possible detainment in the correctional facility. Three such violations will end up banning you from participation in the tournament and permanent detainment in said facility."

Machus cleared his throat. "Second, physical violence is also strictly forbidden. That goes for jovial horseplay and anything which could harm the physical or mental well-being of any camper here. Anyone who is found to be sexually or otherwise harassing their fellow campers will be detained in the facility for a determined time depending on how badly they violated this rule." He paused, then continued. "Third, profane language is frowned upon. I heard one of the campers use the B-word to one of the male campers." Giselle sweated. "I'll waive it as a first offense, but from now on, anyone who speaks a foul word, campers and counselors included, will be marked. Any camper receiving three marks will be warned, and anyone receiving the fourth mark - marked red - will be confined to their quarters for the rest of the day. Anyone who speaks rudely a fifth time will be confined for the remainder of their stay here and barred from being in the tournament. There are other words that can be used to express your anger other than slang." He looked up. "I don't mean to be prudish, but there are young children here and the use of heavy language, especially the Sh-word or F-word, can beharmful to those young minds. Your parents would most likely be upset at the usage of such language and I don't want your parents sending a sub-poena when they hear you learned a new word. Am I quite clear on this?"

Most of the campers nodded sadly.

"Finally, and this is most important," said Machus with a VERY serious tone of voice. "ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE,found hacking into the network or duel disks, even as a joke, will be seized, have their disks confiscated, and will be confined in the facility permanently! Their parents will be notified as soon as possible and they will be deported to town and remain there for the rest of the session. There will be ZERO tolerance for this terrible, terrible crime. Understood?"

Many campers turned pale and made their agreement known.

"Well then, onto more pleasant things," said Machus, coughing a bit. "Once I finish speaking, all of you will be sent back outside into groups of young girls, older girls, young boys, and older boys. As you know, we have eight cabins, four for the younger group and four for the older group. There are two cabins for each group, and you will be sorted into those cabins. Each cabin is run by a counselor, who will be like a big brother or sister to you and will be your leader during your stay. He or she will be totally responsible for your physical and mental welfare, and will punish anyone violating rules in this camp. After you are sorted, your counselor will help you take your baggage to your cabin, help you unpack, and then we will begin with the daily schedule." He checked the paper before him. "And according to this, after you get settled, you will get an hour to get acquainted before the counselors take you on a tour of the campsite, and then you will get two hours of free time before the evening meal. After that, you just go with the schedule. Tomorrow will be your first official camp day."

The campers mumbled amongst themselves.

Machus smirked. "Well, I've kept you here too long, and I'm sure you want to get settled in, so I'll just end this ceremony by saying good luck and enjoy your stay! You may see me around at times, especially when you start dueling with the Duel Disks." He brushed his hair back. "Well, that's it for me. Farewell and good luck!" With that, he and the podium were lowered into the stage, and the pit slid shut as some rock music played with more holographic footage to end the ceremony.

_What a show-off,_ thought Lina. As the lights came on, she turned to the girls. "Okay, let's move out!"

**0**

Outside, the two gender groups were gathered and waited for the sorting ceremony. The eight counselors gathered before them and waited. Twenty minutes passed.

"What's keeping them so long?" snorted Arnold. "I'd like to get this show on the road!"

The black-haired Caucasian, Arlia, sighed. "Calm down, Arn. The lists will come soon."

Just then, a man who looked Seymour from _Pokémon_ - short black hair, glasses, and lab coat - rushed up carrying eight clipboards under his arms. "I'm so sorry! I really am!" He ran up and stumbled. "Oh!" He tumbled to the ground and the clipboards fell all over the place. The kids laughed as he got up, dusted himself off, and knelt down. "Oh dear, this isn't my day at all..."

"Well, about time ya showed up, Sammy,"said Arnold with a snort. "We thought we'd have to send out the hounds for ya."

"Please don't get mad," wheezedSam as he gathered up the clipboards. "I was taking a nap, I didn't realize that I had to get the lists ready until I saw Machus showing off the disk! I had to whip these out of thin air!" He finished gathering the clipboards. "Okay, okay, deep breath..." He took a breath and sighed. "Let's start this off. First one." He pulled out a clipboard. "_Dark Magician Girl_."

"That's me," grinned Lina, taking the clipboard from him. She looked it over and gasped, then smirked as her eyes roamed to Diane, who was talking it up with Giselle and Brigit. They were wondering if they would be in the same cabin. _Diane's gonna freak!_

"Is something wrong?" asked the man.

"Oh...no, Sam, nothing at all," grinned Lina.

"Uh...okay," said Sam. He then pulled out another clipboard. "_Witch of the Black Forest._" Twilight took the board.

"_Marauding Captain,_" said Sam, who handed the clipboard to Arnold. "_Penguin Knight._" He handed a clipboard to Brandon. "_Shining Friendship._" He handed a board to Jenny. "_Harpie Lady._" He handed a board to Arlia. "_Vampire Lord._" The mustached man got his board.

"Lots of luck, Harold," said the blonde with spectacles, who got the last board.

"You too, Eric," said the mustached man, nodding.

"Okay, that should be it," said Sam. "I'll be back at the lab if you need anything." He waved and returned to his duties.

"Fair enough," said Lina. "Let's do it how we planned it, guys." She nodded to Twilight.

"Okay," said Arnold. "Brandon, let's go."

"Right," said Brandon. The four male counselors made their way to the group of boys and led them off a few feet.

"All right," said Twilight. "As Fred of the Scooby-Doo series usually says, _let's split up._"

"That's not your usual quote," said Arlia.

Twilight shrugged. "Is it a crime to quote cartoons?" She turned to the girls. "Okay, everyone who is under thirteen goes with Jennifer and Arlia. The rest come with us."

The boys and girls were split into younger and older groups. A cute girl with blonde hair done up in a ponytail stepped next to Brigit. "So, you girls are in the camp as well, are you?" She said in a cute high-pitched voice. "What are your parents up to?"

"Huh?" asked Brigit.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," giggled the girl in a sickeningly sweet demeanor. "The name's Sonja, Sonja Delsenora. I just hope that, if we end up in the same cabin, you'll treat me with respect." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I may be cute, but I am quite a deadly opponent."

"She's pretty sweet for her age," whispered Giselle. "And over-confident."

Another girl came up. She looked a lot like Ginny Weasley from the _Harry Potter _series, only her hair was brown instead of red. "Ignore her. She's so sure of herself that she tends to overestimate her opponent." She held up a hand. "Name's Dione, Dione Rhombos. I'm from jolly old Maine."

"You have a neat British accent," said Diane, smiling.

"Well, I'm hoping that people mistake me for Ginny from _Harry Potter_. I'm a fangirl of Rowling's series, almost as much as my cousin, Te---"

"Okay, girls!" shouted Lina, interrupting the girl. "When I call your name, you will come over to the one who called you." She began the list. "Anderlee, Brigit."

Brigit gasped. "Oh...I'm in Lina's cabin!"

"Well, that's cool," said Diane, smiling as Brigit ran over to Lina. "Of course, I wouldn't mind being in Twilight's cabin either..."

Lina called another name. "Arachne, Diane."

Diane seemed to freeze. "Oh...my! Oh my! I'm with Brigit! WOW!" She ran over to Lina and high-fived her new friend. Lina smirked knowingly.

"Aw, I hope I'm with them," mumbled Giselle under her breath.

"Tabitha Aslan," said Twilight. A short black-haired girl ran over to her.

The names were called out and Giselle began to sweat. _What if I don't end up with Brigit and Diane?_ she thought as she said Sonja get called over to Twilight, then Dione. _What if I'm with those two? I guess it wouldn't hurt, but I've grown so attached to Brigit and Diane..._

As the last names were called, she was the very last camper to be sorted. She was biting her nails as she heard the voice called her name. "Giselle Wagnis."

"Come on, Giselle!" cried Diane happily. "You're with us!"

Giselle opened her eyes and gasped. "I'm...with you guys! In the Dark Magician Girl cabin?"

"Yeah," grinned Brigit. "Lina called your name."

Giselle suddenly leapt into the air, like Ash Ketchum would do when he won a battle. "YAHOO! I'm a Dark Magician Girl!"

Everyone laughed.

**0**

Elsewhere, at a small cabin in the mountains, the robed figures closed the door behind them and sat down at a table. One took a very sharp dagger and started tossing it. "Hey, want to play thieve's daggers to pass the time?"

"Are you crazy, you want to cut my fingers off?" snorted the other figure, removing the hood to reveal a woman's head. "I'm not going there...you know what happened LAST time we played that stupid game, sister."

"Just asking," sighed the first figure, removing her hood as well. She sighed. "This sucks. How long do we have to wait before we strike? I know that the brats haven't settled down yet, but I'll go stir crazy if we have to wait too long."

"You know the orders," said the other woman. She played with a lock of her hair. "We have to lay low and stake out the place until we can be sure that the kids are unwary of our presence.Boss would hate it if we struck TOO soon and started our plan without his signal, that would be inviting nothing but trouble."

"Ah, I guess," grumbled the first woman, leaning back in her wood chair and putting her feet on the table with a loud clunk. "But it's gonna be a boring week."

"I know, but we have plenty of time to work on improving our decks," said the second woman, taking out a deck and shuffling it. She took out a familiar card, the Seal of Orichalcos. "And besides, we could use some seriousupgrading. After all, if we're going to steal that 'Timaeus' from the one who offed Kane, we're gonna have to be good. Master told us that Timaeus was the enemy of Orichalcos."

"Yeah, whoever took down Kane's warrior deck might be too much for even us," grinned the first woman.

The two looked at each other, then smirked. "NAH!" They laughed wickedly.

**0**

"Saaaa-weeet!" cried Giselle, stars in her eyes.

The 'cabin' was a dormitory building that could housea hundredpeople at one time. The walls were painted with various images of spellcasters, and the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl had statues of them just outside the front porch. The Dark Elf and Mystical Elf were at the hedge boundaries, standing like silent guardians to anyone who entered the front yard.

"You said it," said Diane. "I bet that my sister's lair wouldn't be as cool!"

"Lair?" asked Brigit, cocking a brow.

Diane giggled nervously. "Oops, I meant her barracks! Since she's a Centurion, she probably has nice barracks to sleep in." She sighed. _That was close! If the others knew my sister's REAL job, they'd probably shun me._

Giselle and Brigit looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Can we go in?" asked a girl with curly brown locks.

"Of course, Niobe," said Lina. "Come on! If you think the outside is cool, wait until you see the inside!" She went to the front door and pressed down the beak of an Owl of Luck which was perched on the balcony next to the front door.

"Whooooo goes there?" hooted the owl.

"Lina Inverse, bandit-slayer, dragon-spooker, and all-powerful sorceress of Black Magic!" said Lina in a snide voice.

"Wow, was that...?" asked a blonde girl in awe.

"You may pass," said the owl, and the door swung open.

"Let me explain," said Lina as she led the girls inside. "I wasn't always called Lina. I used to have a real name, before something bad happened to my family. I was moved to Japan and had to change my name, so I changed it to the name of the infamous Dragon Slave caster of _Slayers_ fame. I'll be glad to show the series to you guys, you can access the DVDs - they have DVDs of almost every animé every made."

"Do...they have _Magical Shopping Arcade Abenonashi_?" asked Brigit.

Lina grinned. "If not, I'll let you borrow my DVDs."

"YES!" cried Brigit, doing a jig. Everyone giggled.

Lina smiled. "I'll take that as a 'thank you.' Come on, let's see the lounge."

They were impressed. The first floor had a lounge with a giant plasma-screen TV and an entertainment center next to it. Various magazines - catalogs on Duel Monster cards, magazines on Duel Monsters strategies, and even non-duelist mags - were in a rack next to the table and two comfy sofas. There was also a small kitchen with a fridge and a microwave and oven. There were two hallways of bedrooms on the first floor, and stairs that led up the second floor, which had two long hallways filled with more bedrooms and stairs leading to a third floor with, you guessed it, more bedrooms in two long hallways. Lina led the girls to a door on the first floor painted with the Dark Magician Girl in full-size, doing a sly wink.

"This is my room, so if you need anything, you just knock." She knocked on the knocker, which looked like Dark Magician Girl's staff head. "Let's get everyone moved in, then we'll meet at the lounge to explain what to do from here on, okay?"

The moving-in began. Each girl found that their room resembled that of a motel - it had a bed, some stuffed Duel Monsters plushies for those who were insecure, an ice bucket, and a phone and laptop plugged in. Each room had a seperate bathroom. Industrial Illusions had spared **_no_** expense to ensure the comfort of their campers for the summer. Moving in Diane wasn't too hard for Lina. Brigit needed a lot of help and kept bugging Lina about those DVDs she had. Luckily, Giselle helped her move in as she was able to move in her room quickly and without help. Soon, everyone was moved in and Lina had the girls sitting around her in the lounge. The girls were holding letters and Lina held up one of them.

"You found these letters in your room," said Lina. "There are two parts. The top part contains your e-mail address and list of numbers to call if you need anything. However, in order to ensure complete secrecy during the tournament, you will not be allowed to call your families during this time. You can, however, use the information in this letter to e-mail your families, but **please** understand that they are busy people and will be training hard for the next few weeks to prepare them for their jobs, and they won't be able to contact you, especially during the time when the tournament will be taking place."

Lina continued. "The bottom part contains classified information, passwords to enter the dorm and suchnot. If you need to come back in here, press the owl's beak and chant the first password you were given. The second password is to access the Duelatopia website, which has been put up for your families and other staff members in both here and Duelatopia. The last password is for accessing the back room of the gaming center. There is also a 'credit card' which will contain part of the money in your special account and will be your budget of spending money for your stay. You'll get an allowance from your account each week, don't waste it."

"Once you memorize those passwords and remove the money card," said Lina. "Destroy the bottom part - we don't want other campers stealing your passwords and using them for dishonesty. You'll be held responsible, understood?" Seeing the girls nod, she continued. "Now another thing you need to know is this; while other camps have a postal service, this camp does not. This is for the same reason you won't be allowed to call your families, secrecy issues and all that. Since you have e-mail, you can just send messages to your families instead. However, each weekend you get a treat. Anyone know what a _Hogsmeade Weekend_ is?"

"I do, I do!" said a girl with a red ponytail, waving her hand in the air. "I read _Prisoner of Azkaban_!"

"Good," said Lina. "Well, each weekend will be like that. You'll get a town leave, which means you can visit the nearby town. Us counselors WILL be going with you, and we'll only be staying for five hours tops. For our cabin, we'll be leaving for town in the morning at 8:30 am, an hour after breakfast, and come back an hour after lunch, at 1:30 pm. That means you can get to enjoy fast food lunchs once a week." She giggled and the others laughed with her. "You can also go to the video store or mall down there, and you can purchase snacks. However, we will all be going as a group, so we'll have to plan what to do. We might even go see a movie at the mall's cinemaplex, if you wish to do that and you all agree on what you want to watch."

"I can't wait to go!" cried Brigit.

"Don't worry," said Lina. "I promise I'll take you kids to a moviethis weekend. Any questions?" No questions were forthcoming. "Okay, one last thing before the tour. I don't mind what you kids do as long as you follow three rules: No visiting porn sites, no gossiping, and no rude behavior. I want you kids to get along and, since I have spyware installed on my computer that lets me check what you kids are viewing, I WILL know if you are hacking into bad sites and will shut them down ASAP, got it?" The girls nodded. "Okay, let's go see the rest of the place!"

"Yeah!" said the girls.

Diane was so giddy. _My first camp experience, and it's one of the best! I can't wait to see what the future holds..._

Lina was thinking the same thing. _Whoo boy, what a bunch of goslings._ she thought. _But the experience will be good for me. And maybe it'll help me when I go back home to my world and start up Duelist Empire!_

Little did she know that someone was already working on her pet project without her permission.

**0**

On Lina's world, under the site of the former Duelist Kingdom, the woman who owned Lina's old body stood amidst a large room filled with technicians and computers. An assistant stood before her.

"Are the gates running?" asked the pseudo-Lina.

"Yes, Miss Pegasus," said the assistant. "We've had them checked, double-checked, and triple-checked. No flaws whatsoever."

"Good," said pseudo-Lina. "And the holographic imaging network?"

"Running like a Nekogal on catnip," said the assistant. "We've tested it over twenty times. It's strong enough to supply images for every dueling arena in the entire island and then any within ten hundred miles outward."

"And the energy generators?" asked pseudo-Lina.

"The fission reactors are flawless, capable of powering up the entire island's systems for six hundred years."

"Everything is running smoothly, then," said pseudo-Lina, smirking. "Good." _And if need be, I'll add in my own little bits and pieces..._ She caressed the pendant around her neck. "How about the castle and towers?"

"We've just finished construction, and the Keymasters are finishing their training as we speak," said the assistant.

"Excellent, then there is nothing to worry about," grinned pseudo-Lina. "After all, it would be pointless to have something go wrong."

"Aren't you tired, Miss Pegasus?" asked the assistant. "Maybe you should get some sleep?"

"Fair enough, I'll return to my manor," said the woman, turning around. "Inform me of any problems or further progress."

"Yes, Miss Pegasus," said the assistant, nodding.

The woman walked out of the room and into a dark hallway, a worried look on her face.

_What if nobody has the Solar Sundial?_ she thought to herself in fear. _What then?_ She shook her head. _Well, we'll get to that bridge when we cross it._

Her pendant's crescent symbol glowed a dim white as she vanished into the shadows of the hallway.

**_NEXT CHAPTER: _**Diane gets her chance to use the Duel Disks! But when her opponent is one of the nastiest campers in the camp, things get ugly! Can Diane save Lina's face or is Lina going to be humiliated by her camper's defeat? Find out in **_ANTE!_**


	6. Ante

Well, I read a book called "How Not To Be A Messie" which my sister gave me, and one thing that I read about was being a procrastinator. I intend to follow the Procrastinator's Creed and listen to my conscience screaming **_"DO IT NOW!"_**

Thus, to begin my new lifestyle of always being prompt and not a procrastinator, herein lies the next chapter of "Sister of Anansi", the first Duelist Camp duel disk duel! Enjoy!

_**My very own Duel Disk!**_

_**I'm sure that every duelist in Battle City and Duelatopia felt the same way as I do now upon strapping on one of these beautiful devices. This device has the power to make the cards and their effects come alive through holographic imaging.**_

_**I remember a time when Duel Disks were a legend. It all happened because some kid got killed when he lost a duel. The monster did a direct attack to reduce him to zero life points, the device shorted out by some freak glitch, and the electric shock gave him a heart attack and a stroke, ending his life at the tender age of thirteen.**_

_**I would feel terrible for the kid's family, but when they sued KaibaCorp for a million dollars in compensation(even though the kid had life insurance under his parents) and a messy court tragedy erupted from that, things got ugly. In the end, Seto Kaiba settled with the parents, but since it cost Seto money, he decided to recall all Duel Disks and junk them, either out of paranoia or whatnot. He went back to his older technology, the Duel Arena used in Duelist Kingdom and his old prototype spin-disk for short matches.**_

_**Because of this, Industrial Illusions went back to their old Duelist Kingdom rules of dueling and phased out stuff like Polymerization, and many card effects went to weird forms during Duelist Labyrinth. Some cards like Enchanted Javelin got weird effects like the one-sided destruction of a monster type. Eventually, Duel Monsters degraded to what could be considered "Dark Ages."**_

_**After Anastasia's death, however, her successor saw the damage done to the game and immediately pulled out the ancient card rulings of Battle City, re-ruled all the old effects back(meaning Enchanted Javelin got its status as a healing trap back) and fixed up the rules a bit. But still, she didn't dare fix the two-thousand life point meter rule, for dueling arenas were still primitive and could only count up to two-thousand life points at a time. That changed when Remi appeared and trapped Siegfried Kaiba in his dark dome. After that, Siegfried worked to get Battle City's rules and technology back up, with a few changes.**_

_**Now, I hold the product of what was months of planning on my wrist – a real duel disk.**_

_**Too bad my first duel disk opponent is the biggest loser in camp!**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 5: Ante**_

**o**

The robed figure was pondering his situation. "It will be a while before we beginning phase one of our plan. In the meantime, I think we should start looking for ways to get souls for the mana flow." He drummed his fingers on the stone statue nearby. This statue showed a man with a ponytail, wearing a robe. The figure chuckled as he looked at the statue. "Oh Dartz, you were such a fool. You thought that you could take over the world and revive the Great Beast Leviathan and Atlantis, but in the end, you ended up failing in your plans, thanks to Yugi Mouto Senior, Seto Kaiba, and Joseph Wheeler."

He smirked. "I won't make the same mistakes. I'll use the power of Orichalcos for simple reasons, ones which won't destroy the world. Of course, once Yugi Junior bites the dust, his soul will provide me with all the mana I need to do whatever I want."

A figure came in. He knelt. "Master, if you may, allow me to obtain the souls you need."

"Very well, but don't target any of the campers," stated the white-robed figure. "Any one of those children might be the one we need."

"As you wish, sir," said the man, standing. "I'll target the people of the nearby towns. They won't know what hit them." He left.

"What a fool you are," said the white-robed figure. "You rush in where angels fear to tread. Oh well, it is your funeral."

**0**

It had been five days since the camp session started. Lina had enjoyed being counselor for the sixty girls in her cabin. They were a bit difficult to handle, but she had been a baby-sitter once before her parents had died and knew how to handle unruly children. The workshops had not been boring, as holographic videos usually showed how the game was played. By the time Friday rolled around, almost every camper knew how to play by the Mach-3 Rules, even the youngest kids.

Life was good, but SOME people weren't happy. Lina found that out as she looking for Diane. The other girls were busy getting ready for their first weekend leave, but Diane was nowhere to be found. Lina hunted her down and found her wiling away time in the game center, trying out the dueling simulators.

But she was not really enjoying herself.

Tapping absent-mindedly at the keyboard while watching the cards flash on-screen, her mind was almost close to meltdown from boredom. She yawned as she watched the screen. She tapped the Enter key to end her turn.

The computer summoned a Petit Angel in attack mode and set a card, then ended its turn.

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna fall for THAT," yawned Diane. She tapped the keys with her little pinky to set a card and end her turn.

Lina noticed that Diane was clearly winning, she had Guardian Elma and Guardian Tryce on the field and still had all her life points, while the computer had no other monsters or cards on the field save the ones it just put down and 300 life points left.

The computer sacrificed Petit Angel for Luminous Soldier and attacked. The menu asking to activate a trap appeared.

"AW C'MON! YOU FELL FOR THAT **_TEN TIMES_** ALREADY!" screamed Diane, slamming the Enter Key with her fist.

The trap card, Blast Held By A Tribute, appeared and destroyed Luminous Soldier, wiping out the last of the computer's life points. **_YOU WIN._**

"Whoopee doo," growled Diane, hanging her head. "I'd rather have my gums scraped."

"Nice job, Diane," said Lina, clapping.

"NICE? **_NICE?_**" cried Diane with a demonic scowl. "Lina, do you know the level that was set on?"

"Uh...no," said Lina sheepishly.

Diane pointed to the computer's difficulty setting - MAX.

"Oh," said Lina, sweat dropping.

"This is nuts!" moaned Diane, holding her head. "I mean, come on! These computers aren't even an-eighth TRYING to win, they just get their digital a..."

"Now now, remember the rules," scolded Lina. "No foul language."

Diane did a turnabout with her words. "...digital buttocks kicked to the moon and back! It's pointless to keep playing with them!"

"Then don't," said Lina. "Actually, I believe that these computers are set only to play using the basic Battle City rules with only a life point difference. They don't have any strategy programmed into them. You have to remember that kids five years younger than you are using these to learn the rules of the game."

"Great," sighed Diane. "I hate this! I wish we could duel real humans, but I want technology too. I WANT THE DUEL DISKS!" Everyone looked at her and she covered her mouth. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell."

Lina pulled her aside. "Well, you're in luck. Machus promised that the disks will be delivered to your rooms while we're at town."

Diane gasped. "Really? Honestly, truly?"

"May I tear up my cards and swear off of the game," smiled Lina. "Now come on, let's forget about Duel Monsters for the time being and get ready to go to town. I'll let you rent any DVD you want from the video store."

Diane nodded. "Okay."

**0**

As Diane and the other girls who had decided to come on the town leave drove to town via a SUV painted black with the Dark Magician on the sides, Diane babbled about how Sheena had e-mailed her and told her about the Duel Disks that Duelatopia would be using. She was careful with her words, but stated that the Duel Disks had a secret feature that would make the duels so realistic, you felt like you were fighting alongside your monsters. But, for the sake of secrecy, no details were given about the Duelatopia Duel Disks.

Once the kids got out and entered town, they painted it red. Lina escorted them to the mall for a couple of hours, then to a fast food place for lunch, and finally a movie and the local video store. It was there that Diane ran into a familiar figure, and so did Brigit.

Brigit blushed as the black-haired boy was standing in an aisle of romantic movies. "Oh, it's him! The boy from earlier!"

"Then go speak to him!" teased Giselle. "You'll never get to experience romance if you don't go up and say 'hi!' I mean, look, he's looking at love movies."

Brigit was beet-red and stammering. "I-I-I can't! I'm too..."

"Shy?" asked Diane, giggling. She got behind her and shoved her in the back. "Get moving!"

Brigit blushed, but slowly walked up to the boy...and tripped over someone who was on his hands and knees. "AAAH!" She crashed to the ground.

The boy who had tripped her up got up and laughed. "Ha ha ha! That was so funny!"

The black-haired boy turned to see the mess and walked off.

"Ooooh, my back," moaned Brigit, getting up.

Diane ran up and growled. "Norus! That was uncalled for!"

"Ooooh, like I'm scared of spider girl!" said Norus.

"Spider girl?" asked Diane.

"I heard that Arachne is Latin for 'spider', so I'm calling you spider girl from now on!" laughed Norus.

Diane clenched her fists. "Why you...!"

Lina ran up. "Okay, no fisticuffs, Diane! Norus Rygar, that was uncalled for! Apologize to her and Brigit!"

"Make me," grinned Norus.

"Your counselor will hear about this," said Lina.

"I'm her counselor," said a familiar voice. Arnold walked up with a smirk. "And it's all right, he's allowed a prank a day."

Lina got steam in her ears. "Arnie! You are stepping over the line! You know that Norus actively embarrassed my camper! I demand discipline!"

"Oh please, lighten up, woman," chuckled Arnold, patting Norus' shoulder. "He's not so bad once ya get to know him."

"That does it!" said Lina, hands in the air. She pointed at him. "Arnold, I demand a duel! If you lose, you must have Norus apologize for his actions."

Arnold smirked. "I've got a better idea, Lina. Norus will duel one of your campers. If he loses, I'll make it up to you all by funding a pizza party tonight. If he wins, you have to give up a pizza party." He smirked. "You scared?"

"No way, my campers are all better duelists than your brat boy," said Lina. She looked at the girls, then turned to Diane. "Diane, you wanted a duel disk duel? We'll have the first camp duel disks duel be between you and Arnold's little brat here."

"I can squash spider girl any day of the week!" guffawed Norus.

Diane's head exploded with rage. "WHAT?" She pointed at him. "You're on, mister! Get ready to lose!"

"Heh," said Norus, smirking wickedly.

**0**

Far away, on the tropical resort of Duelatopia, Sheena was having lunch with a woman her age, who had short black hair and wore glasses. "So," said the woman. "You never really told me much about your sister, other than the fact that you have one. What's Diane like?"

Sheena chuckled. "Diane...how can I describe her? Well, she really wants to be as good as me. Last time we dueled together, she really had a lot of spunk. Of course, I totally dominated her with my insects, but she told me she would keep trying until she defeated me in a duel. Anyways, in the last e-mail, she told me about all the perks she got in her camp cabin. Not like the time **_I_** went to summer camp. It was a very rustic affair."

"Well, from what Sieg told us, he said he wanted to make sure that the Duelist Camp where our children stay for the tournament is very comfortable. I'm sure she would get perks. Look at us!"

Sheena laughed. "Well, there's a difference, Merisa. WE are Eliminators. Our job will be to take down any duelist who has the foolishness to think they are hot stuff. Personally, I can't wait to wipe out the first fool who thinks that he's got what it takes to defeat the Master of Games."

"Yeah, I see what you're talking about," grinned Merisa. "I'd love to see those fools try to put their cards where their mouths are. You know, I really wish we COULD do nasty things to them."

Sheena was horrified. "How could you say terrible things like that, Merisa! I would rather die than have to devour the flesh of human beings!"

"Well, I guess your 'dire fate' is different than mine," giggled Merisa. "I just have to 'turn people to stone.' It all balances out. My costume is **much** more awkward than yours."

"Try wearing a skin-tight revealing one-piece that exposes half of your breasts," blushed Sheena.

"I can top that, slithering around in a mechanical tail from the waist down with a skull cap plastered with mechanical snakes," giggled Merisa. "And it's really hard wearing contacts during the duels - they burn! But I need them to see the cards or else I'd make mistakes and lose too often, and I cannot afford to mess up, and I don't think there were glasses back in the ancient myths of the Gorgons." She smirked knowingly.

Sheena sighed and nodded. "Well, I'm glad nothing bad really happens. I just inject the losers with a special solution of tsetse fly venom - 'sleeping sickness' - and dump them outside or let the Centurions take them back to their hotel rooms, depending if I'm generous and how polite the duelist was."

"No matter what happens to the victims, they all end up the same way - waking up with their disk deactivated and a note telling them to enjoy the finals." Merisa grinned. "That way, they'll think they were spared while others were not. It's all really neat and slice down their ego a bit. Remember that Etna Prometheus chick?"

"Yeah, the 'daughter of Mt. Etna?'" giggled Sheena. "I bet she just had some special make-up on to withstand extreme heat so that every person in the world would worship her as a fire goddess. Idiot. Not like my sister. Diane may be spunky, but she knows her limits." She sighed as stirred her noodles about with her fork. "I only hope she isn't doing something stupid right now..."

**0**

The lunch hour passed and, at 1:30 in the afternoon, the buses returned the campers to their cabins, where they rushed in and found the boxes on the desks with glee.

"Now kids," said Lina as her cabin-mates rushed to their rooms. "Don't rush! These are not toys! Well, technically they are toys, but..." She sighed as she found herself alone. "Oh boy..."

Diane squealed as she ripped opened the box and sent a spray of Styrofoam noodles all over the place as she pulled out her Duel Disk. "My own Dueling Disk," she giggled, slipping it on her arm.

The others came into the room, brandishing their own Disks. "We got ours too!" said Giselle, showing off her Duel Disk. "I can't wait to duel someone with it and see the monsters come to life!"

"Don't worry, you'll get to use the Disk too, I bet you could challenge some kid later," said Diane.

Brigit fidgeted. "I hope that the deck you and Lina helped me make works," she whispered.

"You'll do fine," smirked Diane.

Lina came in. "So, how do you girls like your new Duel Disks?"

"AWESOME!" cried the three in unison.

"Well, I hate to be a bore, but Diane has a duel to attend," said Lina. "Are you ready to take down that kid?"

Diane brandished her Duel Disk. "More than ready!"

**0**

The clock - shaped like the fabled Time Wizard - rang out two tones as dust blew in the wind. It was like an old spaghetti Western as the girls arrived at the area in front of the game room, where Arnold and his troupe awaited. Nearby was Brandon and his cabin, who had decided to join them. "Well well," said Arnold with crossed arms and a sneer. "I didn't think you were going to make it. We've been waiting for you."

"You think I'd back down from a challenge?" grinned Lina. "Diane, you show this jerk what you've got."

"Gladly," said Diane, stepping forward. "Norus! Let's duel!"

Norus smirked as he stepped forward. "Just watch! I'm going to make an example of you!" He took out his deck and shuffled like some old Western gambler, his cards flying from one hand to the other.

"As if!" said Diane, shuffling her deck triple-time.

"I'll officiate," said Lina, stepping between the two. "That way, nobody can cheat."

"I'd never cheat against spider girl," scoffed Norus.

"You're gonna pay double for that name!" snapped Diane.

"Activate the disks," said Lina. "And good luck." She stepped away, but remained on the sidelines just in case.

The two raised their arms up. **"Duel Disk Holo-Imagers Activate!"**

The little projectors shot out from the sides and floated a fair distance away, landing on the ground. The crowd of campers quickly made a circle to avoid them as they shot spikes into the ground and flipped open projectors lens that fired beams of light. The light spread out in a wave until it vanished, but everyone knew that the arena had been set. The two duelists plugged in their decks and the life meters rose to 8000 each.

"Wait a sec," shouted Arnold as the two duelists took fighting stances. "Who's going first?"

"Oh, I forgot about that," Lina said with a sheepish blush on her face.

"I wanna go first!" shouted Norus.

"No way, I'm going first!" snapped Diane.

"ME FIRST!"

"ME FIRST!"

"ME!

"ME!"

Lina blew a whistle through her fingers, getting everyone's attention. "Okay, that's enough, you two! We'll flip for it!" She took out a coin. "Who's going to call it?"

"Let spider girl," said Norus.

"Okay, call it Diane!" cried Lina, flinging the coin into the air.

"Heads!" said Diane.

Lina flipped the coin into the air and, despite grazing a bird's wing, it landed in her hand, which she slapped onto the back of the other. She checked it. "Nope, tails."

"Aw..." moaned Diane.

"I'll go first!" laughed Norus.

"Okay, then let's duel!" cried Diane. "I'll crush you even if you go first." The two duelists pulled off five cards from the top of their decks to make their beginning hands.

Norus grinned as he drew a card. "To start, I'll summon Nemuriko in attack mode and end my turn!" The card appeared and spewed a cone of light. The light transformed into a tiny creature with the top half of a naked changeling boy with blue hair and the bottom half of a purple worm creature. It sucked its thumb. (800/700)

"Then I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." Norus put a card in a bottom slot and the face-down card appeared before him like a brown throw rug.

Diane laughed. "**That **little thing? I can take it out without even TRYING!" She drew a card. _And this card will do it for me nicely! _She raised her card. "I play..."

Norus grinned. _That's right, spider girl. Take the bait._

Suddenly, Diane paused and lowered the card back down. _He WANTS me to attack! I know it! Why would he play such a wimpy monster in attack mode, unless he knew I would attack it?_ Then she recalled something, one of her sister's duels, one of the few duels that Sheena had lost.

According to her memory, the duelist had started by playing a Kuriboh in defense mode and set a card face-down. Sheena had summoned Flying Kamikari #2 and wiped it out, but then her entire deck had been infected by a nasty trap card...Crush Card Virus. Sheena had been unable to do anything but defend against the opponent's fiends because all of her strong monsters had to be discarded when she drew them, thanks to the horrifying effect of Crush Card Virus, which made it impossible to keep any monsters with an attack of 1500 or higher in the game, they all went to the graveyard and stayed there. In the end, the opponent swarmed Sheena with fiends and defeated her, because she couldn't defend herself.

_If I recall, to activate Crush Card Virus, you have to let a monster of darkness with a thousand attack points or weaker get destroyed in combat. And Nemuriko certainly fits the description! Wiping it out will end up costing me the duel, and I can't afford that!_

"I'm not falling for it, Norus!" she said, switching cards. "So I'll just set Mystical Elf in defense mode and end my turn." The beautiful blue-skinned elf in green emerged, praying. (800/2000)

Norus laughed as he drew a card. "I knew you'd be stupid enough NOT to attack, fearing this was a Crush Card Virus! I always screw the opponent's up, making them forego attacking me by playing this wimp in attack!"

"That wasn't Crush Card?" asked Diane.

"Nope, I'll show you what it was!" grinned Norus, pressing a button on the side of his disk. The life-size card flipped up and showed the familiar green pot with the wicked grin. "Pot of Greed!"

"D'oh," said Lina, smacking her forehead.

The card exploded into light. "Now I get to draw two new cards." He pulled two cards from his deck and grinned. "Excellent! I sacrifice my Nemuriko to summon Dark Ruler Ha-Des!" The cute changeling creature was swallowed into a dark vortex and it opened up to reveal a wicked green-faced demon with a ram-horned helmet and wearing a regal robe. Gaudy rings were on his fingers. (2450/2000)

"Oh no!" cried Brigit.

"Now Dark Ruler, obliterating that holy elf with your Wicked Blight!" commanded Norus. The demon lord chuckled as he raised his hand and fired a blast of dark lightning that vaporized the elf, who shattered. "And I'll end my turn there, since nothing you could possibly have could stand a chance against Ha-Des."

Diane sighed. "I may surprise you, loser." She drew. "I'll play Monster Reborn on my Mystical Elf!" The elf priestess rose from a golden pool that formed in the ground. "And I'll equip her with my Rod of Silence!"

The effect was stunning. A giant block of crystal appeared and shattered, revealing the pearl rod inside. The elf priestess floated over and pulled the rod free, then floated back and held it in her hands. (800/2500)

"The Rod grants a bonus of 500 to my Elf's defense," said Diane. "So your Dark Ruler won't get a second shot at my elf! And..." She pulled a card from her hand. "Since Monster Reborn counts as a special summon, I can bring forth the being bonded to the Rod of Silence..._Guardian Kay'est_, in defense mode!"

A whirlpool formed and a beautiful silvery-haired mermaid leapt out and landed on her tail. She crossed her arms protectively across her breasts - not for modesty, because her hair covered any nudity - but for the sake of protection against attacks. (1000/1800)

"Oh, and don't bother trying to use something like Dark Hole on my monsters," grinned Diane. "Because Kay'est is immune to magic cards and anyone holding her Rod is also immune to such effects. I end my turn."

Norus scowled, then drew a card, then laughed. "I'm about to wipe the floor with your Elf again! I play the field magic card, Mystic Plasma Zone!" He popped open a drawer on the side of his disk tray and slid the card into it, then slid it shut. The card appeared full-size and erupted with dark lightning.

"AH!" cried Brigit, hiding behind Giselle as the lightning shot into the sky and turned it from a cloudless noonday sky to an overcast storm shooting violet energy between the clouds.

"This special field card allows all monsters of darkness a boost to their attack in exchange for a weakening of their defense," said Norus. "And while neither of your monsters are dark-types, my Dark Ruler is!" The ruler chortled as a bolt of dark lightning illuminated him, raising his attack to 2950.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Giselle in horror as Twilight and her cabin approached. "Now only a Blue Eyes White Dragon could defeat it! Diane's toast!"

"Let's try this again!" said Norus. "Dark Ruler, vaporize Mystical Elf _again_!"

The demon lord laughed and blasted a dark spell on Mystical Elf, wiping her out again.

Diane groaned. "It's useless...what was I thinking?"

Lina shook her head. "It's not over, Diane. Just believe in yourself and your deck!"

"Oh come on, stop acting all loony," laughed Arnold. "We all know who's the better duelist here, right?"

Norus nodded and smirked. "Give up, Diane. There's no way you can beat me!"

Twilight walked up. "Diane, do not let this bully get to you."

"Huh?" asked Diane.

"You shut up, spook girl!" shouted Norus.

Twilight turned to him with a sneer. "What did you call me?"

"Spooky girl," grinned Norus. "You know, you're all weird and such, and your cabin's full of witches..." Suddenly, he clutched his head and screamed. _**"AH! MY HEAD!"**_

"There is an old saying, boy," said Twilight with a growl. "_Meddle not in the affairs of wizards, because they are wise and quick to anger._ You would do well to remember that." She relaxed and Norus recovered.

"Hey, what did you do?" demanded Arnold.

Twilight shrugged. "As the great Xellos would say, _sora wa himitsu._"

"Wow, you watch _Slayers_?" gasped Brigit.

Twilight smirked. "I wouldn't say...watch...per se, but I do peruse stuff like that from time to time."

"Can we get on with the duel already?" asked a boy who seemed a little frumpish, but had a cute face. His short brown hair framed his dimples, and Diane couldn't help but be a bit smitten by him.

"Uh...yeah, right," said Diane. "Who's turn is it?"

"Yours," said Norus, rubbing his head painfully.

Diane looked at her hand. _I have to get rid of that fugly thing, but how?_ She drew. _This might gain a boost from his field card, but not enough to handle that monster. I'll have to defend for now._ "I play Flame Swordmistress in defense mode." A flame exploded and a beautiful red-haired woman dressed like the legendary Flame Swordsman appeared, holding a saber instead of a broadsword. She knelt. (1600/1500)

"Ha, your monsters are toast," said Norus, drawing a card. He grinned as he played the card. "Witch's Apprentice in attack mode!" A whirlwind of darkness filled the sky and out of it flew a winged red-haired witch wearing a black dress and beret. She got off her broom and smirked slyly. (550/500)

"That thing is so weak," giggled Sonja. "What could it do to hurt Diane?"

"Simple, airhead," said Norus, eliciting a scoff of anger from the addressed. "This little ditty grants a boost of 500 attack to all monsters of darkness, including herself. All monsters of light lose 500 attack points, making her a nasty enemy to many fairy monsters! Watch!"

The witch cackled and held up her broom, and darkness flooded the area briefly. When it faded, a new fire glowed in the Dark Ruler's eyes as his grin turned even more wicked. His attack rose to 3450.

"Oh no!" cried Brigit. "Not even the Blue Eyes White Dragon can defeat him now!"

"That's right, chicken!" said Norus. "The only ones now who can defeat Ha-Des are the Perfect Ultimate Great Moth, Gate Guardian, and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and I doubt spider girl has any of those cards!" He pointed to his other monster. "And don't forget, being a creature of darkness, Witch's Apprentice not only gains a boost from her own effect, but also from Mystic Plasma Zone!"

The witch laughed wickedly as her attack rose to 1550.

"Oh man," said Lina in disgust. "Now he's unstoppable!"

Twilight grinned. "Darkness may be pleasant to some, but it is a curse to others."

"What's that from?" asked Lina, scratching her head.

"My own quote," said Twilight, grinning.

"Now, Dark Ruler, destroy spider girl's Guardian Kay'est with Wicked Blight!" The demon lord zapped the mermaid and vaporized it. "And Witch's Apprentice, take out that Flame Swordswoman!" The witch fired a ball of shadow into Flame Swordsmistress and wiped her out.

"You have yet to do any damage to me, Norus," scolded Diane.

"Yeah, but you haven't done any to me either," laughed Norus. "So, eventually, one of us will have to fold."

"Right, we can't wait all day," said Diane, drawing a card. She then saw what it was and grinned. "And I think you should be the one to start suffering life point damage! I play the magic card Change of Heart!"

The card appeared before her and dark mists covered the field.

"What? NO!" cried Norus in horror as the demonic spirit from the card entered his Dark Ruler and made it appear on Diane's side of the field. "Ha-Des!"

Arnold was shocked. "No way!"

"And now, since you were so nice to make him super-strong," grinned Diane wickedly. "Dark Ruler, blast Witch's Apprentice with your Wicked Blight!"

The witch screeched as the demon lord blasted her out of existence. Norus growled and shielded himself from the scattering pixels as his life meter dropped to 5600. "Bah, you won't keep him for long!"

"You're right," said Diane. "Because I'm tributing him for my own creature of darkness!" The Dark Ruler was sent back to the Underworld in a blast of darkness as a beautiful warrior appeared. Her long blonde hair was kept back with a black hairband, and she wore a steel halter top with a crescent moon on the front and short black skirt with steel crescents coming from the waist. She held a white body-sized shield with a black crescent on the front and a steel blade with the black crescent on the hilt. (2100/1400)

"Whoa!" cried everyone except Norus and Diane.

"Behold my Penumbral Soldier Lady!" said Diane with a broad smile. "And since she's a dark creature, she gets a boost from **your** Mystic Plasma Zone!" Lightning illuminated the woman's face as her attack rose to 2600.

"Oh man, now I have this bi..." Norus began to say.

"Norus! Language!" snapped Arnold.

"Sorry, sir," said Norus sheepishly.

"Since I attacked, my battle phase is over," said Diane. "So I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." Sliding the card into her disk, she smiled as she saw it appear before her. _I think I'm getting the hang of this!_

Lina nodded. "She's really a natural, isn't she?"

Twilight nodded as well. "Indeed."

Norus sighed and drew a card. "Okay, my turn. I'll play the magic card Graceful Charity." He slid the card into his disk and it appeared. A golden angel flew out of it and rained golden light on his deck before vanishing. "I'll draw three cards..." He did so and then took two monsters from his hand. "...and discard these two guys."

"Hmph," said Diane.

"Next," said Norus, popping open his field slot. "Since Mystic Plasma Zone is now useless to me, I'll switch it for a weaker, but more useful card in my opinion. _Yami_!" He popped open the field card slot and switch the cards. Mystic Plasma Zone vanished and was replaced by the familiar field magic card.

The storm clouds faded, but the darkness did not. Instead, it began to get real dark. "Hey, did time take a leave of absence?" asked Giselle in worry as night fell, but the moon was blood-red and the stars were dark violet.

"This card doesn't benefit your monster, since it's a warrior," said Norus wickedly. Sure enough, Penumbral Soldier Lady's attack returned to 2100. "But it gives my Spellcasters and Fiends a small boost of two hundred attack and defense...and it also weakens fairies by 200 attack and defense too!"

"Shush!" hissed Arnold.

Lina took note of that. _So, his deck is standard Spellcaster-Fiend fare, huh? Well, that deck went out with the Stone Age. Diane's Guardian can easily crush them, but she'd better not play Guardian Elma, or else it will suffer from Yami's special effect because she's a fairy!_

Diane frowned. "Is that all?"

"Not yet," grinned Norus. "You see, the two cards I discarded from Graceful Charity's effect were fiends, and you also sent my Dark Ruler to the graveyard too. Since I can't bring it back with Monster Reborn, and since it betrayed me like a craven coward, I'm sending it to Oblivion with a couple of friends!" He removed Dark Ruler Ha-Des, Feral Imp, and La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and slid them into a slot below the graveyard. He then drew out his deck and removed a card, shuffled it, and put it back. "To summon this!"

Norus slapped the card down and three dark ghosts flew from the card and turned into the monster on it - a bald blue-skinned creature carrying a wicked baby. (2200/1800)

**_"DARK NECROFEAR!"_** said Norus in triumph.

"AAAAAH!" cried many of the campers, cowering behind Twilight. Twilight chuckled.

"And it gains a bonus from Yami, being a Fiend," said Norus as Dark Necrofear's attack power rose to 2400. "Now I'll wipe out your little lady soldier and rid the field of her!"

"That's what you think!" shouted Diane, flipping up her trap. "Activate Adhesion Trap Hole!"

Suddenly, Dark Necrofear was covered in goo! "What happened?" cried Norus in shock.

"Simple, whenever you summon a monster," said Lina. "That trap reduces its attack by half!"

Dark Necrofear's attack dropped to 1200. "Argh!" cried Norus. "I end my turn."

"And I begin mine," grinned Diane, drawing a card. "First, I'll equip Penumbral Soldier Lady with Twin Flashing Swords of Light!" An altar bearing two short blades rose up. The warrior woman made her sword and shield vanish and grabbed the blades. "This reduces my Lady's attack by 500, but it's worth it." She smiled as she watched her Penumbral Soldier Lady drop to 1600 attack. "Because she can now attack twice!"

"Why did you go and do that?" asked Arnold, confused.

"She's probably got an idea," said Brandon as Twilight nodded.

"Now, it's not fair that my monster gets something to hold and yours doesn't, so I'll equip Dark Necrofear...with Scroll of Bewitchment!" She played the card and it appeared, disgorging a scroll with mystical kanji on it. The scroll floated around and wrapped around Dark Necrofear's head. "When this card is equipped, I get to call out an attribute element and, as long as this card is on your monster, it remains that element. And I'll call out Light."

The fiend's dark aura brightened until it glowed. Everyone covered their eyes except Twilight. "Hey Twi, why are you not covering your eyes?" Lina whispered. "It's pretty bright!"

Twilight turned to her and removed her shades, eliciting a gasp from Lina. "I live in darkness, I do not see any bright lights." She replaced her shades.

Lina was stunned. _Wow, for being blind...she sure can move and function like a normal person!_

Twilight smirked. _Lina, you do not know the truth about how I can see so well even when I am blind._ She caressed her shirt color gently. _One day, you will know._

The glow faded, but Dark Necrofear seemed to shimmer. "What did THAT do?" cried Norus. "What was the whole wretched point of turning my creature into a light monster?"

"Simple, because now I can activate my Penumbral Soldier Lady's special effect," giggled Diane. "You see, while the Blue Eyes White Dragon is mighty, he FEARS Penumbral Soldier Lady, because whenever a creature of light battles her, she gains 1000 attack points!" Penumbral Soldier Lady's attack rose to 2600.

"WHOA!" cried Giselle. "No wonder she did that!"

Brigit got up and grinned. "Go, Diane! Kick his a--I mean, his you-know-what!"

"Okay, Penumbral Soldier Lady," said Diane. "Slice apart that fiend with Twin Flashing Slash!" The warrior lunged forward and sliced apart Dark Necrofear, then stabbed Norus in the chest! He doubled over in pain as his life meter dropped to 3600 and he groaned softly.

"Jolly good!" cried Dione, clapping. "You show them, girl!"

Arnold was clearly ticked off. "Norus...you'd better bounce back or I'll take half of the price for those pizzas from YOUR account, you hear?"

"Don't threaten him!" said Sonja. "It's not HIS fault that you made that dumb wager!"

"As one famous samurai would say," said Twilight with a grin. "_He who makes foolish wagers loses them._"

"You shut up too, Twilight!" snapped Arnold. "I don't need your advice!"

"Please..." said Brandon, putting a hand of Arnold's shoulder. It was violently torn off.

"Oh, whatsa matter, Arnie?" said Lina sweetly. "Sore that we're gonna LOSE?"

Suddenly, Norus cackled as he got up. **_"BWA HA HA HA HA!"_**

"What's so funny?" demanded Diane.

"Simple, spider girl," laughed Norus. "You may have taken a bite at my life points, but I get the last laugh! Look at your little Penumbral Soldier Lady!"

The lady turned her head to show big eerie eyes like Dark Necrofear. "What?" cried Diane in horror as the soldier leapt to Norus' side of the field. "But how..."

"It's Dark Necrofear's special ability, spider girl," grinned Norus. "Whenever it gets destroyed by a monster, I can equip the fiend to your monster and take control of it!"

"Oh no," said Giselle in horror.

Diane sighed. "I end my turn."

"Now let's see how YOU like it?" cackled Norus. "It's time to take some damage! Penumbral Soldier Lady, Twin Flashing Slash!" The soldier lunged and slashed Diane's cheeks, making her scream in agony and her life meter dropped to 6800.

"Diane!" cried Giselle and Brigit.

"I'm fine," sighed Diane, rubbing her cheeks. "But Norus had better watch out."

"It doesn't matter, because you're finished," said Norus. "I'll end my turn."

Diane drew a card. "Don't enjoy holding my lady in your paws, Norus. I play the magic card Eternal Rest!" The card appeared, and ghosts shot out of it, sucking the energy from Penumbral Soldier Lady.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Norus in horror as the lady exploded an his life points dropped to 3200.

"Wow, just like the dementors in _Prisoner of Azkaban_," whispered Dione in awe.

"Next, I'll play Card of Sanctity, increase both of our hands to six each," said Diane, playing a magic card. The sky gleamed silver as both duelists drew cards until they had six. "Next, I'll play Celtic Swordgirl in attack mode!" Diane said, placing a card. A beautiful green-haired elf girl emerged, holding a short sword. (1000/800) Her stats dropped to (800/600).

"She must be a fairy," said Twilight.

"Huh? How did you...?" Lina started to ask, but Twilight put her finger to her lips and smirked. "Forget it."

"What's that?" asked Norus. "Saria from _Ocarina of Time?_"

"Nope, she's the Celtic Guardian's little sister," grinned Diane. "She trains every day in swordplay to become as strong as her big brother. The two siblings share such a bond that, if I had a Celtic Guardian or Obnoxious Celtic Guardian on the field, both would benefit from each other, but since I don't, this will have to do. But first, I equip her with Heart of Clear Water." A beautiful pendant of silver shaped like a blood-red teardrop appeared around the elf girl's neck. "Its purpose will be made clear later. I'll also equip Butterfly Dagger to her." A rainbow butterfly fluttered on Celtic Swordgirl's blade and transformed it into a butterfly-hilted dagger. "While this will increase her attack a bit, it won't be high enough to destroy Heart of Clear Water."

The elf girl's attack rose to 1100.

"What do you mean?" asked Arnold.

"Simple," said Lina. "Heart of Clear Water can't be equipped to a monster with 1300 or higher attack, and if the monster you put it on gets a boost that brings it to that, the card is destroyed."

"Now, Celtic Swordgirl," ordered Diane, pointing at Norus. "Attack his life points directly!"

The girl took a fighting stance with a firm look on her face, raising her dagger.

"Come on, give me your best..." Norus started to say, but his words became a scream as he was violently jabbed by the girl's blade and he toppled over. His life meter dropped to 2100.

"You really suck at this game," laughed Giselle. The others laughed.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" cried Norus, leaping up to his feet. He scowled. "You'll regret that, spider girl!"

"Then give me your best shot," teased Diane. "I end my turn."

Norus scowled and drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn on the only monster which I can, your Penumbral Soldier Lady!" The blonde-haired warrior rose up again. "And I'll also play Octiclops in attack mode!" The red-skinned Cyclops with a horned head appeared. (1800/1500) Its attack rose to 2000 due to the effects of Yami. "And now I'll slay your Swordgirl! Octiclops, fiendish gaze attack!" The creature fired a beam from its eye and Celtic Swordgirl screamed bloody murder as she was engulfed in the attack, but she recovered.

Everyone was stunned. "Oh, one more thing," grinned Diane. "While my Heart of Clear Water is on Celtic Swordgirl, she cannot be destroyed in battle." Her life points dropped to 5900.

"Yeah, but I saw you lose life points!" cried Norus eagerly. "Since I can't destroy the brat, I'll attack her to hurt you! Penumbral Soldier Lady, slice and dice her!" The girl screamed again as she futilely parried the stronger woman's sword and was slammed down to the ground, bleeding profusely. She slowly got up and wiped the blood off her face as Diane's life points dropped further, to 4900.

"A small drawback," murmured Diane. "Is that all?"

"Yeah," grumbled Norus. "But there's nothing you can do to stop my monsters now!"

"I beg to differ," said Diane. "I set a card face-down and play Guardian Elma, in defense mode." The beautiful red-haired woman appeared for the first time, and Diane was in awe at how she had summoned her. (1300/800) Her stats dropped to (1100/600) because of Yami. "And due to her special ability, she can reclaim one equipment card from my graveyard and equip it, and I'm equipping her with Twin Flashing Swords of Light." The dagger was replaced by two as Elma's attack dropped to 600.

"What's she up to?" asked Lina, confused.

Norus smirked as he drew a card.

"I'm activating a trap card," said Diane, pressing another button. The card flipped up. "Taunt!"

"What does that do?" asked Norus.

"Simple," said Diane. "For this turn only, you must attack the monster I select if you declare an attack, and I choose Celtic Swordgirl." The elf girl did a raspberry which made both of Norus' creatures scowl.

"Urgh...and since I can't destroy her and she's in defense, your life points are spared." Norus looked over his hand and sighed. "I end my turn, I can't do a blasted thing."

"My turn then," said Diane with a smile. She drew and grinned. "And I'll start by equipping Celtic Swordgirl with Bow of Shooting Stars." The dagger vanished and was replaced with a silver short bow. (0/600)

"Why did you do that?" said Arnold. "That dropped her attack to nothing!"

"Yeah, but it allows me to summon Guardian Ceal!" A lizard man with red scales, a gray-scaled head with two horned ears, and blue eyes appeared. He held a crossbow in one hand and wore an armguard on the other. A pair of leggings decked his legs. (1700/1400)

"Ha, both of my monsters are stronger than that lizard!" laughed Norus, making Ceal growl ferally.

"Don't knock Ceal's apparent looks," teased Diane. "Because now I play Tailor of the Fickle!" The magic card appeared on her field. "This magic card lets me shift one equipment card from one of my monsters to another, and I'll shift the Bow of Shooting Stars from Celtic Swordgirl to Ceal!"

Ceal's crossbow disappeared and he snatched the short bow from the elf girl's hands. (700/1400)

"Now what did you do THAT for?" laughed Arnold. "He's even weaker now."

"Maybe so, but he can still destroy Norus' monsters," grinned Lina. "You see, Ceal's special ability allows him to send his weapon to the graveyard to destroy one monster on the field!"

"What?" cried Norus in shock.

Diane smirked wickedly. "Let's see...who to get rid of...I know, I'll get rid of my own monster! Ceal, banish Penumbral Soldier Lady with Shooting Star Blaze!"

The lizard archer hissed and aimed his crossbow, firing the Bow of Shooting Stars into the woman warrior. She cried out as she exploded violently and Norus' life points dropped to 1575.

"And now I'll equip Ceal with Gravity Axe," said Diane. She discarded a card. "In exchange for discarding a card from my hand, I can increase Guardian Ceal's attack by 500!" The archer became an axe man as he hefted the giant stone axe in both hands and his attack rose to 2200.

"Uh oh," said Norus, sweating.

"Then I'm shifting both my girls into attack mode!" said Diane as Celtic Swordgirl and Guardian Elma stood.

Arnold was in stricken shock. "This can't be happening!"

"Guardian Ceal, slice and dice that Octiclops with Gravity Bash!" ordered Diane. The lizard man roared and smashed Octiclops in the horn, shattering it and the fiend who had it. Norus' life points dropped to 1375.

"No..." said Norus in horror, seeing where this was heading.

Both of the fairy women grinned malevolently. "Ladies..." said Diane. **_"ATTACK NORUS!"_**

The two screamed and jabbed their blades into Norus' body, and he howled in pain as his life points dropped to zero. Everyone cheered as he collapsed, and the three monsters did a high-five as the disk deactivated.

Arnold was disgusted. He slammed his foot into Norus' side. "Get up, you big baby!"

Sonja ran up and got in his face. "You leave him alone! These duel disks are no joke, and he's probably not used to the rumble packs. Let him be."

Norus got up slowly. "Ugh, shut it," he growled. He looked at her angrily. "I don't need any kind words from the likes of you." He turned to Diane. "This isn't over, spider girl! We'll have a rematch and I'll **crush** you!" With that, he stomped off, mumbling profanities under his breath.

Lina smirked at Arnold. "Well, that's that. Since you lost the wager, Arnie, you have to pay the piper."

Arnold grimaced. "Do I have to?"

"Yep," said Lina, nudging his shoulder. "We'll be sending you the list of all the pizzas and sodas in the e-mail. Oh, and you may want to make a cute delivery hat too. I heard that ladies dig men in uniform." She giggled.

Arnold was disgusted. "You little..."

"Come on, let it go, Arn," said Brandon, dragging him off.

Twilight patted Diane's shoulders. "You dueled well, Diane. I see great things in the future for you."

"Ah, it was just luck," grinned Diane, blushing modestly. She then sensed someone behind her and turned to see the frumpish boy with the boyish looks. "Eh?"

The boy blushed and freaked. "Uh...er...nothing!" He turned and fled.

"What's with THAT guy?" asked Diane. She didn't get a chance to think about it before Brigit and Giselle mauled her with all sorts of praises. The counselors watched this and nodded at each other.

**0**

Arnold was trying desperately not to scowl as he finished his delivery that night. "Anything else, ladies?"

"No, that will be all, Arnie," grinned Lina as the girls in the lounge giggled. "You can leave now."

"Thank you," said Arnold as the door closed and he walked off. When he was out of earshot, he tore the paper hat off his head and hurled it away with a scowl. "Goddammit! How could I have let that girl make a fool out of my camper? I thought he had a great deck, I checked it ever since Norus came here!"

He sighed and pulled out his own deck, shuffled it, and pulled off a card. It showed a cyborg soldier and read _Cyber Commander_. He sighed again.

"Uncle, how could I have failed you so?" he moaned. "I swore on your coffin that I would be as great a duelist as you and your friend, Joey, but in the end I'm stuck here in a dinky summer camp with campers who I can't even train properly in Duel Monsters! How humiliating."

He put the card back and returned the deck to his pocket. "Well, that spider girl had better be careful if she duels me. I'm not as weak or reckless as Norus. Come the tournament, she'd better watch her back..."

**0**

**_NEW CARDS_**

All cards that aren't mine have the name of the story where they were debuted after their name.

**Flame Swordsmistress _(City of Souls)_**

_(Type) _Fire/Warrior/Effect  
_(Level)_ 4  
_(ATK)_ 1600  
_(DEF)_ 1500

_(Effect)_ As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up WARRIOR monsters get a 300-attack boost.

**Celtic Swordgirl**

_(Type)_ Earth/Fairy/Effect  
_(Level)_ 3  
_(ATK)_ 1000  
_(DEF)_ 800

_(Effect)_ This card grants a 400-attack boost to all face-up "Celtic Guardian" and "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" cards on the field. As long as there is a face-up "Celtic Guardian" or "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" monster on the field, this card cannot be attacked.

(This card was created by me, but Cyber Commander uses it in his fanfic, "Mandate of Heaven.")

_NEXT CHAPTER: _Lina is forced to deal with a close encounter of the paranormal kind when a vengeful spirit forces her to duel for her life! Can she undo this case of mistaken identity or will she lose her soul to the Shadows? Find out in **_Magical Ghost_**!


	7. Magical Ghost

Here's another chapter of "Sister of Anansi." Please note that the ghostly character is a character from the anime, albeit a cameo. Also, another character is discussed, one of the Rare Hunters. Any properties to these two belong to the creators of the anime.

NOTE: I've undid the edits made in the dub version of the "Master of Magicians" episodes. In the original version, the "dark energy discs" were sawblades that would have chopped off the loser's legs, not sent the person's mind into the Shadow Realm.

_**I never really believed in ghosts or magic, like my brother Rune. Rune was an avid Harry Potter fan, and loved to regale me with what he had read in the books or seen in the movie adaptions. The biggest thing that Rune loved to tell me about were the ghosts of Hogwarts, who flitted about the hallways of the school. He loved telling me all about the Deathday party in the Chamber of Secrets book, about Peeves the poltergeist, Nearly Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron, and the starring ghost in the second book, Moaning Myrtle.**_

_**I laughed at it all, thinking it just some figment of a female author's imagination.**_

_**Sadly, my cynical attitude to both magic and ghosts was immediately dashed as soon as I met Anastasia. She wasn't really a specter, but she was playing one to help me blend into this world and explain why I was here. She was a nice spirit.**_

_**Unfortunately for me, now I am facing a malicious phantom who wants my soul! As much as I know that she's got the wrong girl, I have no choice but to exorcise her or else she may go after my campers next, and I can't afford to have Diane or her friends get inflicted with the same fate as I am suffering now! I must win, even against a freaky ghost whose deck boasts some VERY popular monsters!**_

_**Needless to say, after this duel, I'm investing in holy water.**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 5: Ante**_

**o**

The Rocky Mountains are unforgiving to those who cannot traverse even the lowest of their trails. The trails up the cliffs and mountains are rough and sport little flora or fauna. However, the Dark Magician Girl campers traversed them without so much as a complaint.

Well...not _all_ of them.

"I'm tired," whined Brigit. "Can't we take a break?"

Lina sighed. "ANOTHER ONE? Brigit, we had three rest stops in the past hour! We aren't _that_ far from our destination. Suck it up and bear it."

"But I'm really really tired, my legs are stiffer than these tree trunks!" wailed Brigit.

"Then you can stop," said Lina through clenched teeth. "We'll leave you here and continue."

Brigit gasped. "But I don't want to be aloine! What if a kitsune spirit finds me? AH!" The others giggled.

Diane spoke up in Brigit's defense. "Lina, we're all tired. It's only human nature, we've been carrying these heavy packs for ten miles now."

"Ugh, I thought this would be more fun than staying back in the cabin," moaned Giselle.

"Don't Ash and his friends take long hikes in their travels?" growled Lina.

"Sure, but there's a difference," sighed Giselle. "I didn't think that they would ever get tired. Wait, now that you think about it, May did complain a few times about wanting to rest..."

Lina shook her head. "This is a lesson in patience. If you can learn to be patient, you can avoid reckless mistakes when you are dueling and avoid getting wiped out."

"Well, yeah..." said Brigit, biting her lip. "But..."

Suddenly, a blonde cried out. "We're here!"

**_"FINALLY!"_** cried everyone, even Lina. The girls rushed into a large clearing surrounded by a few trees and bushes. A huge stone firepit had been formed and there were two tents had already been erected. The boys in the Marauding Captain had already set up their tent and were already in the process of fixing up their ovens.

"All right, girls," said Lina, pointing to the place that had been set out for them. "Let's get our tent up."

"Okay, Miss Mystara!" cried the girls as they ran off to their spot. As they began to pull out the stuff for their tent, Arnold walked up and smirked.

"Well well, finally made it here, did ya?" he chortled. "We were worried. We thought we'd have to give your spot to the birds because you turned back and stayed in your comfy cabin."

Lina grew red-faced with anger and clenched a fist. "Look, you, if Brigit hadn't been whining half the time and forced us to stop often, we would have been here WAY before you!"

"Words, words," said Arnold, brushing his hair back. "Whining girls aren't my cup of tea. As you can see, my boys never whine. Anyone who does gets their head kicked in."

"I can't believe you'd do such a terrible thing!" snarled Lina.

"Boys don't mind," said Arnold non-chalantly. "They learn to live with pain, it toughens them up to the real world. Women never toughen up because they aren't supposed to be hiking or doing tough things. They're all supposed to be in the home or married."

Lina was now REALLY offended. "Why you...that's the most SEXIST comment I've ever heard from you! You really want to get your teeth smashed in, don't you?"

"Uh uh, you know the rules, Lina," chuckled Arnold. "Hit me and you're out of a job."

Lina ground her teeth in rage as Brandon walked up. "Hey, leave her alone, Arn. She's been stressed out lately, she doesn't need your snide remarks."

Arnold snorted and walked off.

"Thanks, Brandon," said Lina softly. "I swore, rules or no, if you didn't get in the way..." She raised a fist.

"Don't get on his case, Lina," said Brandon with a sigh. "He's just trying to cope with a loss. Same as I am, but I coped much better than him."

"A loss, really?" asked Lina, curious. "Give me the details."

"Well, he'll kill me," sighed Brandon, sitting on a log. "But...it goes back to our uncles. You see, while my uncle decided to go to college, his uncle wanted to become a soldier. I guess it's because he loved the Cyber Commander card so much."

"Cyber Commander?" asked Lina, sitting by him. "I know that card. It's a dark machine with less than 1000 attack and no effect. Completely worthless, it can't even be used for _Machine Duplication Factory_."

"I know," said Brandon. "But Arnold's uncle didn't care about the power, he cared about its looks. It looked like a real gung-ho guy, ready to take on anything. His uncle wanted to be like that, so he became a soldier. He did really well in the Japanese Army, but he always refused to be promoted. He wasn't a general, he was a simple soldier."

"Wow, a man dedicated to the common foot soldier, I'm impressed," said Lina. "Neither me or my brothers really want to be part of the military. The armed forces and their wargames never appealed to us. So, what happened to make Arnold so nasty?"

"Well, remember the big war in the Middle East, Lina?" asked Brandon.

Lina didn't know about this war, but nodded just to keep her partner talking.

"You see," continued Brandon. "Many lives were lost in that war. Arnold's uncle was one of them, but he died a warrior's death, saving those in his troupe. He was a martyr who risked his own life to save his commander. Arnold knew that, but he wanted to make his uncle's soul proud. But Arnold's a coward, he could never be as good a soldier as his uncle. So he decided to do what his uncle had only done once in his life - he took his uncle's deck and became a duelist, creating a powerful warrior deck based on war."

"Wow," said Lina.

"Ever since his uncle died, Arnold became a loner, never letting anyone get close to him," said Brandon, looking into the sky as birds flew overhead. "My father perished in that war too, and me and mom attended the funeral. I met my cousin once, she takes after her father, but looks like her mom. She's growing up to be a sexy woman." He smirked.

"You must love your uncle as much as Arn does," said Lina.

Brandon chuckled. "You bet. He's one of the former top duelists in the world! He's been through two major tournaments and got into the finals of both of them. My mother has him to thank for restoring her eyesight. If my uncle had lost any of his duels in Duelist Kingdom and not made it to the finals, mom would have been blind forever."

"Really?" asked Lina. Suddenly something clicked. _From what Max told me, there were only four finalists and Mai was one of them. I know this boy couldn't be related to that wicked Bandit Keith - I bet he doesn't have ANY siblings - so that leaves two guys left._ "Are you really to Yugi?"

Brandon laughed. "Nope. Though I do have a selfish daydream of being Yugi Junior's cousin. He's a great duelist and won Duelist Labyrinth, just like his father won Duelist Kingdom. My uncle could have defeat Yugi Senior if it hadn't been for Dark Sage. But Yugi was kind enough to give the cash prize to my uncle for mom's operation."

Lina gaped. "No way! You're JOEY'S nephew?"

"So, you figured it out, huh?" asked Brandon. He laughed. "My cousin, Mary, is great. I even made a sketch of her during Tristan's funeral." He took out a sketchbook and opened it to the front page, which had a sketch of a girl in a black dress with long pigtails. "It's sort of a talent I have."

"Wow, amazing," said Lina. "So, you draw for a hobby?"

"I draw for a LIVING, Lina," said Brandon with a smile as he flipped over a page.

Lina gasped. "That's the Flame Swordsmistress!" She turned a page to see Celtic Swordsgirl, then another to reveal Crescent Moon Queen. "You made those sketches?"

"Yep, and they came to life because of me," said Brandon, smiling. "You see, it all started when I dueled Mary in a big tournament. She didn't recognize me because I was under an alias at the time - I didn't want to worry my mom, Serenity, about me being there. I lost badly and ended up in fourth place."

"Really? What deck do you use?" asked Lina.

Brandon smirked and pulled out his cards, showing them to Lina. "It's not as great as my uncle's deck, but I tend to make the best of it."

Lina took the cards and looked through them. "Wow, interesting," said Lina. "I never really expected anyone to pull off THAT kind of theme. I hear it's pretty hard to do." She handed the deck back to Brandon.

"Thanks," said Brandon, blushing. "But it wasn't enough to defeat my own cousin. Anyways, I ended up in fourth, but that was enough to get Anastasia to invite me her to her Duelist Labyrinth. I didn't have much time to enjoy it - I got my butt handed to me by Mai's daughter, Jade, in the first round, and lost my only Duel Jewel. She's as good as her mom, even if their decks are different."

"That's too bad," said Lina. "Oh well, _que sera sera_."

"But it didn't end up a total bust," said Brandon. "I went back home and confessed to my mom, saying I wanted to help her pay off the debt to uncle Joey. She then scolded me and said that she didn't need to be supported; she told me a story about how she had refused her brother's offer to live with him, saying that she was going to repay Joey back by blood, sweat, and tears for the money used to regain her sight."

"I see," said Lina.

Brandon continued. "Later, I got a call from the owner of Industrial Illusions - well, the new owner. Anastasia had passed on after her tournament - and the new owner of the company wanted me to work at their local design branch making new cards. She had somehow found my sketchbook, which I had dropped during the duel and forgotten about, and wanted my artistic talent."

"Wow, that's great," said Lina, smiling. "So that's how you got into the company?"

"You bet," said Brandon, smiling. "I did a great job creating new cards, and then I heard about the counselor jobs open, so I applied for it since it's not full-time and I could come back to my old job after camp is over. I love kids as much as my mom does, and I want to help the company teach a new generation of people about this game."

"That's a very nice story," said Lina with a grin. "I'm sure that Arnold's story is pretty understandable. I, too, lost my parents and am still trying to get over it, even years later." She looked back at Arnold, who was snapping at some of his campers. "I'll try to be more considerate of his feelings."

"Lina!" cried Diane. "Brigit hurt her hand on the wires!"

"Oh boy," groaned Lina, rolling her eyes. She turned. "I'll be there in a sec, Diane!" Turning back to Brandon, she smiled. "You just can't leave them alone for a minute! If you'll excuse me, I must go attend to a medical emergency."

"Go right ahead," said Brandon, getting up. "I'd better get back to my boys too, before one of them gets hurt."

**0**

Brigit's hand was bound in gauze as she tried to start her oven. "Darn, this is so hard!" she moaned as she fumbled with the dial.

Just then, a boy came up and knelt by her. "Here, let me do that. You might end up catching your bandages on fire."

"Oh thanks," said Brigit, looking up. She then recognized the face and blushed. "It...it's you! The boy I saw last week in the video store!"

The black-haired young man smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you. Brigit, right?" He turned the oven on and lit a match. "I apologize for my fellow camper. Norus is just a big bully." The match ignited the burner and he put it out. "There you go."

"Th-th-thank you, mister," whispered Brigit, blushing heavily and hanging her head.

"The name's Jake," said the boy, getting up. "Don't worry about not getting the oven right the first time, I'm here to help. I know a lot about working with fire."

"Wow, you're cool," said Brigit, looking into his eyes and becoming smitten.

"Actually, you can say I'm HOT," joked Jake, hand behind his head. He got up. "Just turn the little knob when you're done cooking counter-clockwise and it'll shut off, but be careful - you'll have to start it again if you want to use it."

"Okay," said Brigit, turning her head away to avoid heating up. It was like warmth flowed from this boy's body. "Thank you again, Jake. You did a great job."

"It was nothing," said Jake. patting Brigit's head. "I'll see you later, maybe, if Norus doesn't get in the way." He chuckled and walked back to his tent.

"Wow, he's so handsome..." whispered Brigit.

Giselle came up and punched her in the head playfully. "I know that look, sister! You're madly in love with him!"

Brigit blushed. "W…What do you mean?" She stammered. "No way, I'm not...like that!" She turned redder than a beet.

"Don't deny it, I know that look," said Giselle with a giggle.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" whined Brigit, covering her face.

Before Giselle could continue teasing poor Brigit, Lina called out. "Okay, girls, come up for the dinner rations!"

Brigit ran off, sighing in relief as her face restored its color. _Saved..._

**0**

Dinner was a muted affair, other than Brigit mumbling to herself, Giselle smirking at her and giggling, and Diane getting glimpses of the familiar frumpish boy sneaking peeks at her from his spot, and then night fell over the camp. A giant campfire roared into life as the kids gathered around it and became making s'mores, as was tradition for a campfire.

Another tradition of gathering around a campfire is the telling of tales and singing of songs. Songs were sung, and even Twilight got in on the action, but only after heavy coercion. Her song was very eerie and sad, as if it was sung by a woman who had lost her lover. Not a dry eye was in the camp when the song ended.

Then came the stories. First were the war stories of families and friends who had played Duel Monsters and won tournaments, but none of the taletellers mentioned their own duels for fairness' sake. Diane was the star as she boasted about her sister's many duels proudly, and everyone was in awe at the insect duelist's skill.

When telling tales around a crackling bonfire which dimly lights the inky night, it's usually fair to fall into spooky stories that give nightmares to the listeners for days to come. The scary stories started, but Diane knew that none of them were spooky enough to match her 'secret.' She then noticed Twilight acting all quiet and came up to her.

"Hey, tell us a story!" she demanded. "A _really scary_ one!"

"Yeah," said Giselle. "You haven't said a thing since the stories began! You didn't talk about your family dueling and you didn't tell anything scary!"

Twilight smiled a very wicked smile. "If I had told you my family's dueling stories, then it would also be a fright, so frightening you would never sleep again."

"THAT scary?" said Brigit, shuddering in fear.

"C'mon, we can take it," said Lina. "Were the duels your family took part in _that_ freaky?"

Twilight sighed. "As one would say, _what one does not know will not harm them._ And trust me, if you knew what I do, you'd go so insane that I would lose my job."

"Well then, don't tell about your family," said Diane. "Tell us a normal ghost story."

The campers clamored to her side. "Yeah, tell us! Tell us a scary story!"

Norus crossed his arms. "Ha, spook girl is scared to tell us a story! Some spook!"

Lina grabbed his collar. "You shut up, Norus!"

"He did not learn his lesson," said Twilight sadly. She then had an idea and turned to Diane. "Diane, you have a scary story to tell us too. I will make a deal with you, you tell yours first, and I will tell a story."

Diane was confused. "I don't have a story."

"Yes you do, Mr. Kaiba told it to you," said Twilight, smirking.

Diane paled, realizing what she meant. "I...I can't! I can't betray his trust! If I told everyone about what Siegfried told me and my sis..."

"It is okay, child, it won't matter here," said Twilight, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Siegfried will not be able to punish you. I know."

Diane was worried, but Lina nodded and smiled. "I'll let Siegfried punish me instead, I'll take the blame."

"You can't!" said Diane. "It's not your doing."

"Don't worry, I'll make up a tale about daring you to blurb your secret," grinned Lina. "I know it's a lie, but I would take the punishment for you, Diane. Now go on, tell us what little secret Kaiba gave to you and your sister." She smirked wickedly.

Twilight looked at Lina sadly. _If only she knew what I knew..._

"Uh...okay," said Diane softly. _Oh boy, sis is gonna kill me..._"You gutys know about New York City getting covered with a dome of shadow a year ago, right?" The campers nodded nervously. "Well, I know who did that and why."

Everyone gasped.

Diane took a deep breath and began her story, about Remi and his wicked plans, and how Yugi Junior and his friends battled the Rare Hunters and saved New York from Remi and Set, and about the girl Cassie Black and her Millennium Ring.

"No way, Mr. Kaiba was trapped there too?" asked Arnold. "You're bonkers! He has so much security up the wazoo it's not funny! He couldn't…"

"He did," said Twilight. "Those four people who captured him were called the Dark Four and were given great magic by Remi and Set. These powers cannot be countered with even the best technology. Siegfried did not lie to her at all about what happened. The Ring and Rod had appeared and caused trouble for Yugi the Second and his friends."

"Well, that **_does_** sound crazy," said Brandon. "But I don't think Diane would lie. But a GOD? Thank goodness I'm a Catholic, or I'd be freaking out now!"

"Set is a divine being who has his own followers, he doesn't need your believing in him to exist," said Twilight with a wicked smirk. "I know, my family comes from the same land as the people who worship Set."

"You're Egyptian?" asked Lina in shock. Twilight nodded. "Well, your skin tone hinted to you being from Africa or Asia, I should have known."

Twilight nodded. "Now, as promised, I will tell my story." She hung her head and caressed her neck. "It's a story about loss and death." She looked up at the moon, and the light hit her face eerily, despite the crackling fire nearby. "It starts with the story of a man called Arkana." Her neck began to glow a soft gold.

Lina did a double-take. _No way, I'm seeing things!_

Just then, the whole group found themselves in a silent movie! Lina was confused and wondered how these pictures were being evoked as Twilight narrated the action. "Arkana was once a great illusionist and stage magician, as well as an escape artist aspiring to be as great as Harry Houdini. But one day, something went horribly wrong and his face was disfigured. The woman he was engaged to, a young lass by the name of Catherine, was sad for him. Arkana, fearing that she would despise his face, pushed her away and ran off. But he had doubts of his behavior. Hiding behind a mask, he wandered alone."

"That's so sad," whispered Giselle.

"Yes, and it gets worse," said Twilight. "A man called Marik came up to him."

"Marik? The guy who Remi claimed to be the Heir of?" asked Brandon.

Lina paled. She recalled her foster father talking about the events of Battle City to her. Pegasus hadn't participated in the tournament because something terrible had happened to one of his spies;the spy had run into Marik. She wasn't sure what had happened to Marik after Battle City, but she knew that at the time, Marik was wicked and cruel.

"Exactly, this was THE Marik, the one who tried to kill the Pharoah and steal the Egyptian God Cards. He lured Arkana into his Rare Hunters, promising to bring Catherine back with his Rod if he dueled Yugi Senior. So the duel was set, and each gave no quarter." The kids watched the duel happening before them, screaming as various effects took place. They saw the circular saw blades coming closer and closer to each man's legs, and then, in the end, Yugi Senior summoned his Dark Magician Girl and blasted Arkana for the win. Arkana went crazy and it looked grim for him, but Yugi Senior rescued him just before the blades hit. Arkana then rushed over to the fake dummy and cuddled it. "Yugi won, but Arkana lost...badly, and Marik punished him by sending his soul into the Shadow Realm, effectively killing his body."

Everyone screamed as they saw Arkana turn to Yugi, the golden eye on his forehead. After a bit of silent vocals, Arkana collapsed.

"But...the story doesn't end there, far from it," said Twilight. "You see, Catherine had been watching her lover all this time. She had refused to leave him, even after she had heard about his condition. She loved him dearly, a bond that she wanted to cherish, and knew that Marik was lying to Arkana. And when Arkana's soul was sent to the Shadows, she wept and swore revenge."

"Taking her lover's deck, she found it was flawed. While it used the Dark Magician as its focus, it had terrible flaws that needed fixing. So, she worked hard in various jobs(some that would offend the sensibilities of the children here) to get the money for the cards she needed, and soon she perfected her deck." The group saw a beautiful blonde in a black dress and veil, shuffling a deck of cards and removing a red-robed Dark Magician card from the top of the card, furrowing her eyes in hatred.

"However, her revenge was not to be...because no sooner did she leave the travel agency with the ticket to Egypt, to find Marik…" The campers saw the woman walking out of a building, holding a plane ticket in her fingers, and going through a dark alley. "…when two wicked women ambushed her, dragged her into an alley, and killed her!"

The kids saw the woman's shadow, then two shadows pounced from above! They heard the woman scream in anguish and cringed at the sound of daggers stabbing something.

Twilight chortled. "Before her eyes closed forever, she saw one thing hanging around the necks of her murderers...a necklace which bore a card. The Gemini Elf." The card appeared over Twilight's head and shattered into light. "Now, it's said her ghost wanders this world looking for the women who had killed her, those with the Gemini Elf, and it is said that when she finds the owner of a Gemini Elf, she drags the victim into her dark world and destroys them in a Shadow Game!"

"Oh man, that's freaky," whispered the frumpish kid.

The glow faded, and so did the visions. "Oh please!" said Arnold offhandedly. "Your holographic parlor tricks are much more like that Arkana guy's, Twilight! I don't know how you did it, but you're good."

"Well, I'm surprised you can COMPLIMENT someone, Arn," said Lina snidely.

"Hey, I can give a nice statement to someone once in a while, unlike you," snorted Arnold. Lina scoffed and crossed her arms angrily.

Twilight smirked. _It was more than mere illusion, my friend. My trinket can show the past and future. Beware that I don't use its powers on you personally, Arnold._

"Well, that was interesting..." said Lina, uncrossing her arms. "But I think we'd better go to bed now." She got up and whistled. "Okay, Dark Magician Girls! Let's go!" _I sure hope that the story was just a joke._

She didn't know that Twilight read her mind. _Beware, Lina, because tonight you must duel like you have never dueled before. I have sensed the ghost of Catherine nearby, and she knows you have a Gemini Elf in your deck, even if it is not a real one. She cannot distinguish between Toons and non-Toons._

**0**

_Lina had a horrifying nightmare. She dreamt that she was being chased down a wicked castle hall. Clouds covered the dark sky and lightning flashed between the clouds. She collapsed, panting for breath. She then saw a dark figure, its robe covered in blood._

_"Prepare to die, Gemini," cackled the figure. Black energy shot from its hands._

_"NOOOOO!" screamed Lina, closing her eyes._

Lina snapped her eyes open . "Whoa, that was one scary dream..." She then looked up and found herself in the hallway from her dream! "Huh?" She pinched herself and gasped. "This is not a dream...it's a nightmare!"

Wicked laughter filled the air. "That's right, my dear Gemini, it is a nightmare...your worst!"

"Huh?" asked Lina, looking around. "Who's there?" She turned to see a shadowy figure. It was a figure in a dark robe. "Oooookay, whoever stole the dark cultist shtick, speak up! Who the Hell are you?"

The figure laughed, and Lina recognized the laughter from before. It lifted its head and revealed twin orbs of blue. "Your demise, Gemini!"

The robe flew off and unholy music began to play as the person underneath was revealed. It was a woman with long dirty-blonde hair, pale skin, and long fingernails. She wore attire which made Lina think of Edea from _Final Fantasy VIII_, with the huge back ornament and long sleeves.

"Okay, Miss Edea Kramer," sighed Lina. "What's the big idea of dragging me here?"

"My name is not what you say, woman," hissed the woman, eyes blazing with blue fire. "In life, I was known as Catherine."

"Cathe--wait a second!" cried Lina in shock. "You...you're Arkana's fianceé!" _Oh great, the story Twilight gave WAS true, and now I'm the next victum!_

The woman chuckled. "Yes, in life I was engaged to the wonderful magician Arkana. But when he died thanks to Yugi Mouto, I swore revenge on Marik Ishtar! And once I kill you, Gemini, your little friend is next. I sense she is connected to Marik, the one who seduced my beloved into lies!"

"Oh boy," said Lina, rolling her eyes to hide her nervousness. "You're delusional."

"Really? You are the one who murdered me, woman," said Catherine, pointing at Lina with a wicked fingernail. "You own the Gemini Elf my killers own! You will be punished for your crimes forever!"

"Oh please, I do have a Gemini Elf, but it's a Toon," sighed Lina. "There's a big difference you know!"

"Don't play mind games with me, Gemini," scowled Catherine. "You will pay for your crimes, by being the next victim of my Shadow Game!" She threw up her arms, and a pentagram appeared below the two women.

"This...is not good," said Lina, biting her lip in worry.

**0**

While Lina was about to duel for her soul, Brigit Anderlee was trying to shut her eyes. "What a scary story," she whispered to herself. "I don't think I'll be able to..." Her eyes closed and she dozed off.

_The dream world came in around her..._

She found herself standing in a construction site. She was stunned to see what was going on; standing before her were two figures. One of them was a man wearing a druid's robe and with a monocle in one eye, and across from him was Yugi. Not Yugi Junior, but the original article.

But this guy was younger. And so were Brigit's fellow spectators. She recognized them for articles in _Duelist Monthly. _There was Tea Gardener, The Fairy Princess; Joseph Wheeler, whose daughter had made a name for herself in dueling; and Tristan Taylor.

Brigit turned to the duel and saw what was going on. Her pulse stopped when she saw the monsters on the field. Yugi Sr. had out his Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior, but the other guy...

He had a huge hulking behemoth. Brigit recognized the monster from Battle City DVDs she had rented. _Obelisk the Tormentor, one of the God Cards!_

Also, she noted that the Seal of Orichalcos was in play, and the druid guy was controlling it from the symbol on his forehead. The symbol was on Obelisk's forehead too. "Now Obelisk, take down that Magnet Warrior!"

The creature reared back and smashed apart the giant robotic golem, destroying him in a shower of pixels! Yugi Sr. grimaced, as if he had felt the blow directly.

"No, he's toast!" cried Tristan.

"He's doomed, nobody can defeat Obelisk!" agreed Brigit in horror. "Not even Yugi!"

"Are you quite through?" said Yugi Sr. with a soft chuckle. "Because I'm about to wipe out that Egyptian God Card right now!"

"Bah, you can never defeat Obelisk the Tormentor, especially with..." The man choked and clutched his head.

Then three figures standing on the roof nearby were talking. "What's with him?" asked a man with his hair twisted in front, forming "horns" in them.

A man who Brigit swore looked like Arnold sighed. "Dartz told us that the God Cards and the Seal don't exactly mix, our buddy must be feeling the effects."

"He'd better not screw up," growled a third figure, who had a bowl-cut of reddish hair.

"Even the God Cards have weaknesses," said Yugi Sr. as he drew. "And now I'll show you! I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Valkyrion!" The giant robotic golem rose up.

"Fool," said the druidic guy. "He will be destroyed again!"

"That's what you think, because now I'm activating his special ability!" said Yugi Sr. "I break apart Valkyrion to form my trinity of Magnet Warriors!" The great golem split apart and formed Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magna Warrior.

Brigit was horrified. "What's he up to? He's going to lose all his life points with another attack!"

"And now, I play a magic card!" shouted Yugi Sr. as she slid a card into his duel disk. "BRAVE ATTACK!" The three warriors glowed. "This allows me to strike with my three warriors! Alpha the Magna Warrior, attack Obelisk!"

The gray-steel knight golem shot forward and rammed himself into the mighty God Beast and exploded. Brigit covered her eyes, listening for the life meter to go down to zero.

"What's he up to?" asked Joey.

"Beta, your turn!" ordered Yugi. Brigit looked and found that Yugi Senior was still in the duel. The yellow magnet-headed golem smashed himself into Obelisk and died, but again, no life points were lost on Yugi's meter.

"Ha, you're wasting your monsters!" laughed the druidic man. "Obelisk is invincible!"

"Oh really?" laughed Yugi. "Look for yourself."

The man turned and gasped. Brigit was also shocked...Obelisk's chest was beginning to crack!

"What the heck?" cried Joey.

"Brave Attack allows me to add up all my monster's attack power," said Yugi. "And sacrifice them to inflict a cooperative attack equal to the total attack of my monsters!"

"Wait," said Tristan. "So...1400 plus 1700..."

"Don't hurt yourself," sighed Tea. "Yugi's done 3100 points of damage to Obelisk so far."

"And now I only need 1500 attack to defeat your God," said Yugi, turning to Gamma the Magna Warrior. "And that's exactly what I have! Gamma, finish him off!" The red robotic golem launched himself at Obelisk.

"NO!" cried the opponent as Gamma exploded onto the mighty beast. Obelisk roared as he crumbled. "My Egyptian God Monster...it's been destroyed!"

Brigit felt everything go white as she was in awe. _A God Card can be defeated?_

**0**

"Place your deck on the floor," said Catherine.

Lina blinked, then shrugged and did so. The deck glowed and floated into the air, hovering to a spot next to Lina. "What the...?"

"Simple, this is how **_I_** do a Shadow Game, Gemini," said Catherine, grinning. She waved her hand and cards flew through the windows, forming a deck in her hand. She put it on the floor and the same thing happened to her. "Your battlefield is before you."

Twelve glowing squares appeared, and the deck floated to one of them. "Well, this is new," said Lina, squinting her eyes. "Well, whatever works."

"Now, get ready for the last duel of your existence!" cackled Catherine as blue flames erupted over her head, marking the life meter of eight thousand points.

Lina looked up and saw her life meter, marked in blue flames. _Great, now I'm in danger of getting my hair caught on fire. Not like losing my hair will matter if I lose…_

"Let us begin the ceremony of sacrifice," said Catherine, drawing five cards.

"If you mean _let's duel_," said Lina, drawing five cards from her deck. "I'm all for it." She checked her hand and found that Toon World was not in it. _Blast! How can I use my stronger monsters without their signature card?_

"You may go first, Gemini," stated Catherine. "It will be your last duel, you deserve to begin the path of your destruction."

"Whatever," sighed Lina as she drew her card. _Nope, no Toon World. Talk about a bad shuffle! Oh well..._ "Since you hate these girls so much, I think I'll start by playing them! Toon Gemini Elf, in attack mode!" The card spewed out light and the twin elves appeared. (1900/900) They giggled wickedly.

Catherine scowled. "Wretched Geminis! You will all perish!"

"I doubt that," said Lina as the elves giggled. "And besides, these elves aren't real Gemini Elves. They're Toons, and your murderers didn't have Toon Gemini Elf."

"Bah, don't play the fool with me, Gemini!" shouted Catherine. "I know you killed me, and I will seal your soul in the Shadow Realm forever as punishment!"

Lina shook her head. _I have to defeat her or else I'll end up trapped here, and she'll attack Diane next! I can't let that happen!_ "Your move."

"Very well," said Catherine, drawing a card. She removed two cards from her hand. "A card face-down." The card appeared before her. "And I play Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode, matching your evil elves' attack!" A cowled sorcerer rose up with a square-shaped hood. Unlike his normal incarnation, this card had red robes and his hair was gray. (1900/1700) "I end my turn."

"That's mean, calling my elves **evil**!" whimpered Lina as the Toon Elves got mad looks. She drew a card and grinned. _Finally!_ "Well, I'll teach _you_ to call them evil! They're really nice. In fact, they love to dance. And I'll help them dance, by playing this card!" She slapped it down and her life meter dropped to 7000. _"Toon World!"_

The eerie background music was drowned out by a cacophony of wacky music as the pop-up book appeared with a crash, revealing the crazy cartoon world inside.

"And now that it's on the world, my elves can do their crazy dance!" laughed Lina. "Toon Elves, do a do-si-do on...Kate!"

The elves leapt into the air and kicked Catherine in the forehead, making her collapse. Her flaming life meter dropped to 6100 as she slowly got back up.

"And that's not all," grinned Lina. The elves snatched a card and tossed it into the graveyard. "When they damage your life points, you lose one card from your hand."

Catherine growled, then flipped over her card. "Even so, you didn't do much damage. My Numious Healer trap card will restore most of the damage you did!" Golden energy showered down on her and her life meter rose to 7100.

"Urgh," said Lina. "Oh well, _c'est la vie_. I'll end my turn by summoning Toon Masked Sorcerer, and setting a card face-down." The goofy masked wizard appeared as a card appeared behind him. (900/1400) Lina then noticed that the Skilled Dark Magician's staff had changed color. _Wait a sec, I remember Max telling me something about Skilled Dark Magician's special ability, something connected to the real Dark Magician, and triggered by using magic cards..._

"You fool, you're about to lose everything!" cackled Catherine as she drew a card. Removing a card from her hand, she played it. "I play the magic card, Mesmeric Control, on your elves, hypnotizing them and reducing their attack by 800!" A vortex appeared before the elves and they went all swirly-eye and stumbled over each other as their attack dropped to 1100. "Now they cannot attack me!"

The Skilled Dark Magician's staff changed to a silver sheen.

"Great," sighed Lina.

"And I'll summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" The wicked mascot of Twilight's cabin rose up with a cackle. Like the average Witch of the Black Forest, her robes were blood-red and her hair was pale gray. (1100/1200) "Now, Skilled Dark Magician, destroy Toon Masked Sorcerer!"

The sorcerer cowered as a blast of energy was shot from the opposing wizard.

"Nice try, but my trap card will stop you!" said Lina, flipping over her card. "Activate Kirby's Sketchbook!" The attack vanished and Toon Masked Sorcerer giggled as he felt his body changing, rising to 2000 attack. "Thanks to your stupid move, you made my Toon Sorcerer as strong as Dark Elf!"

"Stupid?" cried Catherine.

"Of course it's dumb, you idiot!" laughed Lina. "If I had been you, I would have attacked Toon Masked Sorcerer with the Witch and then attacked it again with the Magician! My Kirby's Sketchbook could have negated the Witch's attack, but then my Toon Sorcerer would only have 1300 attack your Skilled Dark Magician would have slaughtered it!"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Catherine. "I don't need dueling advice from my murderer!"

"I didn't kill you," scowled Lina. "You're really killing the mood of my Toons, Kate."

"Fine, move," growled Catherine. _It won't matter because once another magic card is played, I will sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician for the real thing, and then both of her Toons will be history!_

Unbeknowest to Catherine, Lina saw the Skilled Dark Magician's staff change color and smiled. _I got it now! If another magic card is played, she can tribute that guy for Dark Magician, letting her summon it with only one tribute! But if she thinks she can get her Dark Magician out THAT way, she's mistaken!_ She drew and grinned. "Time for my play! I play a magic card!"

Catherine cackled. "HA! You've sealed your Toons' demise!"

"Oh really?" asked Lina. "I know what you're planning to do. The instant I play this magic card, you'll tribute your Skilled Dark Magician to bring out the real D.M. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but it's not happening... because the magic card is one which **_won't_** help you! I PLAY BRAIN CONTROL!"

"NO!" cried Catherine in horror as the fiendish brain appeared.

"Now my brain, take control of her Skilled Dark Magician!" cried Lina. The brain's wicked hands grabbed the sorcerer and yanked him over to her field. The Skilled Dark Magician's staff glowed gold. "Go ahead, tribute him."

Catherine scowled.

"Oh yeah, you can't," said Lina. "In fact, I could tribute him myself to bring out my Dark Magician...if I had one. But I don't need one because I've got something better. I tribute both your Skilled Dark Magician and my paralyzed Toon Elves!" The two monsters vanished into a blast of light. "And now I summon Guardian Angel Joan!"

The white-robed angel emerged with a sparkle of light. (2800/2600)

"Now, my Guardian Angel, obliterate her Witch of the Black Forest with wrathful fire of heaven!" ordered Lina. White fire erupted from the angel's wings and the evil Witch screeched as she was immolated. Catherine's life meter dropped to 5400 as Lina's rose to 8100. "Oh by the way, I forgot to mention that whenever Guardian Angel Joan wipes out a monster, I gain life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack."

Catherine smashed her fist on the invisible console in rage. She then remembered her Witch's special effect and removed her deck, searched it for a monster with 1500 or less defense, and shuffled it before putting it back.

"It just got a lot harder to win, didn't it?" said Lina. "Come on, Kate, end this vendetta. You're only hurting yourself by making me duel you."

"I will not rest until my murderers pay for their crimes!" growled Catherine.

"Fine, your funeral," said Lina. "Oh, I forgot, you're already dead. Toon Sorcerer, attack her life points directly!"

The sorcerer blasted energy stars at Catherine and flung her back a couple of feet, dropping her life meter to 3400.

"And thanks to his special ability, I get to draw a card." Lina drew and smiled. _I doubt her sorcerers are powerful enough to take Guardian Angel Joan down, but just in case..._ "I'll set the card I just drew and end my turn." The card appeared between her and Joan.

"You will regret messing with me, Gemini," said Catherine, wiping her lip in rage. She came back up and drew a card. "Ah, perfect, this will get rid of that sorcerer! I play Change on Heart on your cartoon wizard!" The demonic spirit entered Toon Sorcerer, who suddenly acted all wicked and giggled as he leapt over to Catherine's side. "And then I'll sacrifice it for my Dark Magician Girl!"

The Toon Sorcerer vanished as the sorceress related to both Yugi Moutos appeared. Only this time, she had a red halter top with a pentagram brooch and black skirt and her hair was gray. Her eyes gleamed red. (2000/1700)

"Oh brother," sighed Lina, slapping her forehead. "What an idiot. You should have attacked me directly with my own Toon, you would have taken out 2000 life points and gotten a free card. Instead, you sacrificed it for a monster with equal attack!"

"I got rid of the Sorcerer, didn't I?" said Catherine with a snort. "And anyways, I can now use this card!" She held up a card. "Sage's Stone! When Dark Magician Girl is on the field, this card brings forth the first of my Dark Magicians!" She played it and the stone appeared, shimmering. It shattered and a red-robed sorcerer with gray hair emerged. He was exactly like Lina had seen it in Arkana's duel with Yugi Senior. (2500/2100)

"Oh great," said Lina. "You're really underwhelming me, Kate. I mean, come on. You should have taken control of Guardian Angel Joan and tributed HER, it would have been much easier instead of wasting your time summoning weaker monsters."

"Shut up!" snapped Catherine.

"You know what I think?" grinned Lina. "I think that you've been so obsessed on making a great Dark Magician deck, you forgot about STRATEGY. Just because you've got some great combos and cards doesn't mean you are a Dueling Whiz. I made similar mistakes like you in my youth, but I got over them. I called up friends for help and, when I got adopted by my new father, he taught me everything he could."

"I don't need dueling advice from my murderer," repeated Catherine with a hiss.

"And there you go **_again_**," sighed Lina. "Honestly, don't you think that your murderers would have gotten rid of their Gemini Elves the instant they heard about innocents being slain by your madness?"

"Make your move, Gemini," boomed Catherine. "Before I forget my purpose of this Shadow Game and destroy you with my own magic out of rage!" She fired a bolt of darkness at Lina, but it vanished before touching her.

Unfortunately for her tormentor, Lina didn't even flinch. After that nightmare, Lina was not so easily spooked. "Sheesh, you have serious issues," she sighed. Drawing a card, she revealed it. "I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." She drew and discarded. "And then I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force!" The goblins cavorted out of the Toon World book and surrounded Joan, who wasn't very pleased. (2300/0)

"Next, I'll set a card face-down." Lina's card appeared before her. "And destroy your Dark Magician Girl! Guardian Angel Joan, wrathful fires of heaven!" White fire erupted from Joan's wings and Dark Magician Girl paled in horror as the flames tore towards her.

"Activate trap card, Covering Fire!" said Catherine, flipping over her card. Dark Magician leapt to his apprentice's defense and they fired a double blast. Dark Magician Girl's attack rose to 4500 as the dark magic blast ripped through the fires and vaporized Guardian Angel Joan, who screamed as she shattered.

Lina's life meter dropped to 6300 as she gaped in shock. "What was THAT?"

Catherine chuckled as Dark Magician returned to his spot on the field. "Covering Fire is a one-time trap that activates when you attack with a monster stronger than mine. I can add the attack power of another of my monsters to it for that attack, so my Dark Magician protected his student, increasing her power enough to wipe the field with your angel!"

"Well, you're **_really_** evil now, wiping out a holy angel of Heaven," sighed Lina.

"No angel should serve a killer," hissed Catherine.

**0**

_In the dream world..._

Brigit found herself watching a duel between two men below. One was the red-haired man from the last dream, and this time HE was controlling the Seal of Orichalcos. But the opponent...

Brigit gasped. She recognized him! She had seen his picture many times before, a famous duelist from the past and the former CEO of KaibaCorp. "Seto Kaiba..." she whispered. She then noticed Mokuba standing outside of the Seal, watching hopelessly as the duel between the two went on. The red-haired man had a Pitch-Dark Dragon and a hideous fire-maned demon with a flaming sword on his side of the field.

"I play the magic card, White Dragon Ritual!" shouted Seto, playing his card. "By sacrificing this monster in my hand, I can summon White Dragon Paladin!" The tiny white dragon with its rider appeared. "And then I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back one of the cards I discarded...Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Brigit was in awe at seeing the legendary beast arise and couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight. She had sworn that she would never see it for herself, because the only one who owned these dragons was Seto's nephew, Siegfried Kaiba, and you'd have to be RICH or a close friend of Yugi Junior to meet him, much less duel him.

"Paladin of White Dragon, destroy Pitch-Dark Dragon now!" ordered Seto. "White Lightning!" The dragonrider lanced the dragon and it exploded, making the opponent cringe. "And now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, annihilate his Golrog!"

The dragon roared and belched a beam of lightning that vaporized the fire-maned demon.

"And to end my turn, I activate Paladin of White Dragon's special ability," said Seto. "Sacrificing it to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The dragonrider vanished and was replaced by another of the legendary beasts.

Brigit was speechless, but he heard the red-haired man chuckle as he drew. "Just like your type, lashing out violently. Your family wiped my family out with such violence."

"No, you don't understand!" cried Mokuba. "Seto's not lashing out at you because he's violent, YOU forced him to duel you! Don't blame **_him_** for **_your_** behavior!"

"Forget it, Mokuba, he won't listen to reason," snorted Seto. "Either way, next turn he's finished."

"That's what you think!" laughed the man. "I just drew a magic card, Flames of Atonics! This will wipe out all monsters not of fire or fiend nature!" He played it and the arena exploded.

"AIE!" Brigit screamed. She opened her eyes and gasped - both Blue Eyes White Dragons were gone! Her eyes grew wet with tears. "Oh no…"

"And that card's second ability allows me to revive a monster from the graveyard which was destroyed this turn," said the man, pulling a card from his disk. "And I bring back Golrog!" The fire-maned fiend reappeared. "Now, I equip him with Fire Whip! This allows me to revive your dragons to my field under MY control, turning them into creatures of fire!"

The two Blue Eyes White Dragons reappeared and they both got the symbol of the Seal on their foreheads! Brigit paled in horror. She knew Seto was doomed because the man would lash out with both dragons and wipe out Seto's life points!

"Of course, I can't attack this turn because of Fire Whip's effect," said the man. "But no matter what you summon, it won't help you! My Golrog gains enough attack power to wipe out anything you set and I'll wipe you out with your OWN dragons, Kaiba! HA HA HA HA!"

Brigit looked at Seto and saw something that had never been in the older Kaiba in public. Fear. Her tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'd be scared too, if it were me!"

Seto put a hand to his deck...and then there was a flash of light! Brigit blinked, but it seemed that nothing had happened. However, Seto's expression changed back to a smug smirk.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy spending your time in Hell for what you did to my brother, you bastard!" shouted the man.

Seto chuckled. "I doubt that, Alister." He showed the card he had drawn. Brigit couldn't see it, but from Alister's reaction, it was a scary card or one that would turn the duel around for Seto.

"No! How did you...?" Alister began to say.

"I play the Fang of Critias!" said Seto, placing the card in his disk. Then the face-down card on Seto's field flipped up. "And I fuse my Crush Card Virus with it!"

"You can't fuse a dragon with a Trap card!" cried Alister.

Seto smiled wickedly. "I just did. Behold my Doom Virus Dragon!" A hideous dragon emerged. Its gray scales were pocked with disease, and its teeth and gums were visibly showing. It let out a roar. "��DGET destroys all monsters with 1500 or greater attack on the field!"

Three thorny vines shot from the dragon's wings and squeezed the existence out of Alister's Golrog and the two Blue Eyes White Dragons he held, shattering them!

"Now, attack his life points directly!" cried Seto. The ugly dragon belched a hideous green cloud of smog as Seto laughed! "Game over."

"I don't think so!" shouted Alister, flipping up a card. "I activate my trap card, Contagion of Madness, destroying your dragon and inflicting half of its attack in damage on you!"

Brigit shielded her eyes as the card was engulfed by the fog and exploded with a white light!

**0**

"I end my turn," said Lina.

Catherine drew a card and chuckled. "Not yet...I'll have my fun with this later, now that I've wiped out your mighty _angel_." She placed the card in her hand and drew another card. "I summon Double Coston!"

A blob of darkness formed and two goofy little blobs emerged from it, showing cute faces. (1700/1600)

_I recognize that monster!_ Lina thought to herself. _When it's sacrificed to summon a creature of darkness, it counts as two tributes! She's probably going to summon another Dark Magician! I have to destroy it!_

"And now I'll annihilate your foolish goblins!" said Catherine. "Dark Magician, dark magic attack!"

The sorcerer aimed his hand.

"Now so fast, activate trap card Plummeting Safe!" cried Lina. A giant toon safe crashed down on Dark Magician and wiped him out. Dark Magician Girl screamed and Catherine's life meter dropped to 2775. "And now neither of your monsters can defeat my Toon Goblins."

"Wrong, you forget my Dark Magician Girl's special ability!" said Catherine as her infuriated sorceress rose to 2300 attack. "By destroying my Dark Magician, you've increased her attack by 300!"

"Oops, forgot about that," said Lina, sweatdropping. "But are you REALLY gonna kamikaze your Dark Magician Girl to wipe out my goblins?"

"Anything to prevent you from destroying my Double Coston!" shouted Catherine. "Dark Magician Girl! Attack her goblins with dark magic!" The sorceress blasted the goblins, but some managed to grab her and drag her into the Toon World, where her screams were heard briefly. "And now Double Coston, attack directly!"

Lina shivered as the blobs entered her body and chilled her organs. Her life meter dropped to 4600. "Man, that gives me the jeebies." The Coston flew out of her body and reformed on the field. "Is that all?"

"Yes, your move," said Catherine wickedly.

Lina drew and sighed. _Nothing that can handle that wicked thing and stop her from tributing it. I'll just have to defend for now._ "I set Toon Cannon Soldier and end my turn." The pastel-colored robot appeared, crouching and crossing its arms before it. (1400/1300)

Catherine grinned. "Good. Now, as you know, when Double Coston is sacrificed for a dark monster, it counts as two sacrifices, and I tribute it now."

The ghostly twins vanished and the area grew inky black.

"To summon my SECOND Dark Magician!" Catherine slapped down the card and a twin brother of the Dark Magician that had been destroyed appeared. (2500/2100) "And that's not all, I play Monster Reborn on my Witch of the Black Forest." The witch returned. "And I play Polymerization!"

"What?" asked Lina.

"I fuse my Witch with my Goddess of the Third Eye, which can substitute for any fusion monster," said Catherine. The goddess with the third eye appeared and the two melted into light. "And now to create a mighty sorcerer formed from the evil energy of both Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest...SANWITCH!"

A cute little white-robed monk with green skin appeared and held up a wand. (2100/1800)

"Oh, I don't know if I'm supposed to be afraid of this or laugh!" giggled Lina. "He's so cute!"

"He will also be your demise," growled Catherine, who removed her deck and searched it. "Because I sent my Witch back to the graveyard from the field again, I get to search out ANOTHER monster with 1500 or less defense!" She got her card and, shuffling her deck, put it back. "Of course, I can't attack with Sanwitch because it's a fusion, but I can wipe out your final defense! Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!" The sorcerer blasted away Toon Cannon Soldier. "And to end, two cards face down." The cards appeared behind her monsters.

"This is getting to be REAL boring," sighed Lina, drawing a card and hoping for the best.

**0**

_In the dream world..._

Brigit found herself lying on the ground. Slowly, she got up and noticed a familiar figure. She gasped and crawled on her butt to make distance between her and the ghost. "Seto Kaiba!"

"That's my name, kid, don't wear it out," said the tall brown-haired, blue-eyed man in white.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brigit, confused. "I mean, you're retired now."

Seto chuckled. "Hate to break it to you, girl, but I'm more than just retired. Why do you think I came to you in your dreams? I'm no mystic, and don't care about the whole voodoo thing." He put a hand through Brigit's chest.

She turned whiter than talcum. "You...you're..."

"Yeah, it sucks, but all people die. You'll die someday. Hopefully not like I did." He shook his head sadly. "I just hope my nephew is finishing what I started."

"You were..." Brigit began to say.

Seto picked her up and locked in her eyes, interrupting her words. "That's not why I am here, girl. I'm here to give you a warning and some help. You see, some loser stole my God Card and it's going to be used against **_you_** in the near future!"

"Kaiba, you know that..." She paused from her scolding about it not being HIS God Card anymore. "Wait, what do you mean? How do you know this?"

"Let's just say that during the time I HAD Obelisk the Tormentor, I've gained a sort of _bond_ to it," sighed Seto. "Listen to me, you'll need all the help you can get, and I can help you by I had used Obelisk myself. The only way to defeat a mighty monster like him is to use a similar monster, and I once owned a beast which was as powerful as Obelisk himself!"

"Really?" asked Brigit in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Just recall what you saw in the dream I sent you, about me dueling Alister," said Seto. "Soon, you'll face off against a similar jerk who is going to rant about how his life was unfair and how he is going to punish the company that killed his family. Alister was the same way. Don't let it get to you, and don't waste your time defending Industrial Illusions. This punk is as hard-headed as Alister was. The only way to stop him is with the same creature I used."

"But...I can't fight a God!" whimpered Brigit.

Seto chuckled. "Pathetic. You let that counselor of yours, who holds Timaeus, train you and then lose faith in yourself. Maybe you shouldn't have bothered with Duel Monsters." He faded away.

"Wait! How do you know about Timaeus!" cried Brigit.

Seto chuckled. "Let's just say an old 'friend' of mine used it when we tried to get my company back from Dartz thirty-some years ago."

With that, he was gone, and the dream world vanished.

Brigit woke up in a cold sweat as the sunrise's light pierced the tent. "What was that? Was it all just a nightmare?" She put her head between her knees and pondered what was going on...not realizing that just a few feet away, Lina's body was twitching.

**0**

"Okay, time to take this duel to the final level!" shouted Lina. "I play the card I just drew, Grave Sacrifice!" The card appeared before her. "This removes one card from both of our graveyards so I can summon a monster. I'll remove your Witch of the Black Forest and my Toon Cannon Soldier to summon Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" The white cartoon dragon appeared and snickered. (3000/2500)

"You fool, you should have removed my Dark Magician," said Catherine.

"Oh, but I have a plan," said Lina. "Because I play Monster Reborn to bring back YOUR Dark Magician Girl!" The sorceress appeared on her side of the field. "And now I'll play a magic card, Toon Morph!"

"Toon Morph?" asked Catherine, shocked.

"This card can only be used on a non-Toon version of a Toon," said Lina. "Max used to use his Toon World to turn monsters into Toon monsters, but this card does something similar. It allows me to transform your Dark Magician Girl into a Toon!" She played the card and Toon World sucked up the sorceress, disgorging the cute cartoon sorceress, her clothes and hair in their normal coloring. "Meet Toon Dark Magician Girl!" (2000/1700)

"Grrrr...you mock my mighty sorceress!" cried Catherine.

"Oh man, now I know how Max felt when Kaiba dueled him and he called out the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon." She giggled. "Oh, by the way, Toon Dark Magician Girl has the same special ability as her non-Toon sister, so your Dark Magician is making HER stronger."

"WHAT?" cried Catherine in horror as Toon Dark Magician Girl's attack rose to 2300.

"You're just lucky my Toons can't attack on the turn they're summoned, or you'd be toast," grinned Lina. "I set a card and end my turn." She knew her Sweet Revenge would wipe out both sorcerers the instant Dark Magician #2 blew away the Toon Dark Magician Girl.

Catherine began to laugh softly, then her laughter grew stronger. "Heh heh heh...HA HA HA...**_HA HA HA!_**"

"So, care to fill me in on the private joke, Kate?" asked Lina, confused.

Catherine drew a card and put it in her hand. "The only joke here is your demise, Gemini! First, I'll play Emergency Provisions to send both of the set cards I have to the graveyard, to regain two thousand life points." The two cards vanished and Catherine's life meter rose 4775. "And now I'll summon a mighty spellcaster!"

"What?" cried Lina in shock.

"Legend states that this is the most powerful sorcerer in Duel Monsters. In fact, only a few people own this mighty sorcerer, Yugi Mouto being one of them. I had to do a lot of shameful jobs in my life to get this card, including being a call girl for a month, but now it will be the instrument of your demise!"

"If it's so powerful, how are you going to summon it?" asked Lina. "All you have on the field are your two high-level spellcasters, Sanwitch and Dark Magician, and I don't think you'd want to sacrifice either of THOSE."

"You foolish girl!" laughed Catherine. "This spellcaster is SO powerful that the only way to summon it is by tributing two spellcasters of six stars or higher! As you can see, the condition are just right!"

She placed the card down.

"I sacrifice my Dark Magician and Sanwitch..."

The two sorcerers melted into light and vanished.

"...to summon**_ Sorcerer of Dark Magic!_**" cried Catherine.

A dark shadow rose up and transformed into a sorcerer with a dark ruby robe. He looked somewhat like the Dark Magician, only his robes were finer in design. His staff was a beautiful work of art. (3200/2800)

"Holy shiiiiiiitake mushrooms!" cried Lina. "What's THAT!"

"Your demise," chuckled Catherine. "Sorcerer of Dark Magic, unleash your Darkness Magic Blast!"

The sorcerer aimed his staff and beams of darkness erupted from it. Toon Dark Magician Girl screamed as her body exploded into a million shards of light. Lina's life meter dropped to 4000.

"Well, at least I didn't suffer that badly because you sent two Dark Magicians to the graveyard," panted Lina. "So my Toon Dark Magician Girl was 2600 strong. And now you're in trouble, as I activate Sweet Revenge!" She flipped up her card and the ghost of her Toon Magician appeared. "Go, annihilate her monster!"

Catherine chortled. "Fool." The sorcerer flung up his staff and obliterated the vengeful ghost with a blast of dark power.

"WHAT! Your sorcerer should have been TOASTED!" cried Lina.

"You silly girl, you really think that the greatest sorcerer in Duel Monsters is going to be affected by mere Trap cards?" laughed Catherine. "Sorcerer of Dark Magic negates all Trap card effects that target me or my monstes!"

Lina was sweating bullets. _I think this duel is getting dangerous…_

"I set one card face-down and end my turn there," said Catherine, placing a card. "You're finished, Gemini."

"I beg to differ," said Lina, drawing a card. "All right! I play Shine Palace, increasing my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon's attack by 500!" The glowing castle popped out of Toon World and bathed her dragon in light. It flexed its muscles as its attack rose to 3500. "Now Blue Eyes, wipe out her sorcerer with White Lightning"

The dragon blasted a ball of electric death from its jaws.

"You fool," said Catherine, flipping up a card. "I activate the trap card, Shadow Spell!"

"NO!" cried Lina, recalling Max's story about how Seto Kaiba had used that card. Black chains bound her dragon and it screamed as its attack dropped to 2700. "My Toon Dragon..."

"That's right, it's bound and finished," said Catherine with a low chuckle. The cartoon dragon sweated as it found its days numbered.

"I…end my turn," sighed Lina sadly.

Catherine drew. "Excellent, I have another card which can wipe you out! I play Dark Magic Ritual!" The dark altar appeared before her. "By sacrificing the Sangan I got from Witch's effect and my second Skilled Dark Magician, I summon Magician of Black Chaos!" The monsters were consumed and an exotic wizard with a headdress appeared. (2800/2000) "Now, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Darkness Magic Blast!"

The Blue Eyes Toon screamed and struggled as it saw the blast coming, but couldn't escape it. It exploded and Lina's life meter dropped to 3500.

"And Magician of Black Chaos, attack her life points directly!" laughed Catherine.

Lina screamed in agony as the ball of shadow battered her and forced her to the ground. Her life meter plummeted to 700 life points. She slowly got up. "Urgh..."

"Your life is forfeit, Gemini," giggled Catherine. "Once I kill you, half of my revenge is complete!"

"Get over it!" shouted Lina. But her anger was a cover for the terror in her heart. _I'm doomed! I can't possibly stand against two dark sorcerers!_

**0**

Brigit turned and saw Lina spasm. She gasped. "Lina? Are you all right?" She got up and shoved her counselor's bodâ…Ð2˜GET http/ HTTP/1.1

Accept: image/gif, image/x-xbitmap, image/jpeg, image/pjpeg, application/vnd.ms-powerpoit, application/vnd.ms-excel, application/mswordÐ, application/x-shockwave-flash/

Refer and some strange field of energy is keeping me from touching her!"

Giselle yawned and woke up. "Brig, can't you let us sleep a bit longer?"

"No, Lina's in danger!" cried Brig. "Everyone, wake up!"

The campers woke up and yawned as Brig looked at Lina's shaking body. "Lina, wake up! Please!" she screamed.

The girls crowded around Lina and yelled at her, but she didn't wake. Suddenly, the energy field flung them to the corners of the tent.

"Man, this is serious!" cried Diane. "What's going on here?"

Twilight came in. "Lina is trapped in a Shadow Game and the invoker of it has used the Shadow Realm to prevent anyone from touching her body and rousing her until it ends...for better or worse."

"Oh no, what if she loses?" cried Brigit.

Twilight smirked. "It's almost over, and I am sure that Lina will be victorious. You remember that tale I told you? It is true, and the ghost of Arkana's lover has her in thrall. She will come out fine. She has faith in herself."

Brigit thought about Seto's words in her dream. "Faith...in oneself..." she whispered.

"Come, it is dawn, we must get ready for breakfast," said Twilight. "Do not worry, Lina will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Diane, worried.

Twilight caressed her shirt collar and her shades gleamed. "As one saying goes,_a watched pot never boils._"

**0**

Lina coughed up a bit of blood. _Man, I'm done for! One more direct attack and it's over! And I can't summon any monster to the field to protect me because both of those monsters are stronger than anything I have in my hand! I hate to say it, but this may be the last duel I'll ever have!_

She reached for her deck. _But if she thinks I'm going to give up..._

She whipped off the top card in her hand, then her eyes caught the card in her hand and she grinned. _Yes! This might save me!_

"Okay, you Edea reject!" shouted Lina. "Here's my turn! I play the card I just drew…" She slapped it down hard on the invisible mat. **_"The Eye of Timaeus!"_**

"What?" cried Catherine. She looked up as the green dragon emerged and roared.

"And now I summon Hysteric Fairy to the field!" said Lina, slapping down her card. The sleek-suited fairy angel emerged. (1800/500) "And I fuse her with my Eye of Timaeus!"

The two monsters glowed and melted together to form a sleek serpentine dragon with silver scales and rainbow eyes. Gossamer dragonfly wings sprouted from its back and, seated on the creature was Hysteric Fairy, but she was in a suit of ivory armor and wore a visor over her face. (600/1600)

"Behold _Hysteric Fairy Dragonrider!_" shouted Lina.

Catherine chuckled. "You fool, that creature is far weaker than either of my spellcasters!"

"That's may be true now, but it's got two awesome effects," said Lina. "First, for every monster my opponent has on the field, I get to bring back a monster from my graveyard with an attack of 2000 or less. So I'm bringing back my favorite Toons - Toon Gemini Elf and Toon Dark Magician Girl!" The two toon monsters reappeared with a flash and Toon Dark Magician Girl rose up to 2600 attack again. "But that's not all, Kate. Far from it!"

"Huh?" asked Catherine.

"You see, due to the Dragonrider's second effect, I can equip my monsters to her and increase her attack by their current attack! So, girls, hop on board!" The three female toons leapt onto the dragon and the creature's attack rose to 5100.

"No, impossible!" cried Catherine in horror.

Lina grinned. "Hysteric Fairy Dragonrider, wipe out that Magician of Black Chaos with Insanity Fairy Blast!" The dragon belched rainbow dust that wiped out the chaos mage. Catherine's life points dropped to 2475. "And, by the way, Dark Magician Girl and her Toon sister also gain a boost from having Magician of Black Chaos in the graveyard, so that makes my dragonrider stronger!" Hysteric Fairy Dragonrider's attack rose to 5400. "To end my turn, I'll set a card face-down." The card appeared behind the dragon and its three female riders. "Your turn."

Catherine drew a card and looked over her hand, sweating spectral bullets of sweat. _No! Nothing I have can stop that thing! I must defend!_ "I switch Sorcerer of Dark Magic to defense and set a monster in defense."

"And I activate my trap card, Shadow of Eyes!" grinned Lina.

"NO!" cried Catherine, clutching her head as both her Sorcerer and Magician of Faith were flipped into attack mode. "My spellcasters!"

"Too bad, so sad," giggled Lina. "I really hate having to hurt the girl, but…Hysteric Fairy Dragonrider, attack her Magician of Faith and wipe out the rest of her life points!"

**_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_** howled Catherine, her eyes glowing red.

The dragon belched its rainbow dust and the magician screamed as she was vaporized. Catherine howled as her life meter dropped to zero and her body disintegrated.

"Game over," smirked Lina. Her monsters surrounded her. "Thanks, everyone. Thank you, Timaeus."

The green dragon roared and everything turned black.

**0**

Lina woke up in a cold sweat. "Hmmm...what a dream!" She looked up. "It's dawn. Weird, I swore I hadn't been sleeping once." Yawning and stretching, she noticed that everyone was awake and quickly got out of her sleeping bag to help prepare breakfast.

She found that Brigit had woken everyone up and had seen her in a coma. Diane hugged her tightly, glad that she was okay. Everyone was asking questions, and Lina told them to be quiet and save it for when they got back to the cabin, then helped everyone fix breakfast.

As the tents were being struck, Lina saw a glimmer of light. She followed it into the woods and found a ghostly figure there. It was Catherine, only she was no longer wicked-looking. She wore a simple white gown and her face was pale, but not disturbing. Her hair was nicer-looking and fell to her waist.

"Thank you, Lina," whispered the ghost in a dulcet voice. "You rescued my soul from my own rage and hatred. When you defeated me, I realized that you are not one of the Gemini Sisters. I owe you…an apology."

"Nah, it's okay," said Lina, smiling. "If it had been me seeking revenge, I would probably made the same assumption. But you should let the living punish the living." She clenched her fist tightly. "I'll find those killers and make them pay for your murder."

"Thank you," whispered Catherine. She held out a hand and a deck of cards appeared in it. "Take my cards. I have no further need of them now that my soul is cleansed. But I cannot leave for paradise until my murderers are avenged. If you can put my soul to rest..." The deck of cards floated out of her hand.

"Okay, I'll take the cards," said Lina, taking the cards. Suddenly, most of them crumbled to dust. "What happened? The cards all crumbled!"

"I'm afraid that most of them couldn't survive outside of the Shadow Realm," sighed Catherine. "But ten of those cards were cards that I had gotten myself in life, I had not lied about doing awful things to my pride for the cash to buy them. You can use the cards in your own deck or give them to others."

"Thanks," said Lina, grinning. She looked at one card, the Dark Magician Girl. Now that the darkness in Catherine's heart was gone, it was back to its beautiful normal hair and clothing color. She also noted that the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and a couple of magic and trap cards had survived as well "I'll take good care of them." She put the cards in her back pocket. "And I repeat, I will find the Gemini Sisters and, if they are still alive, hand them over to the cops, who will throw the book at them!"

"I will wait for the good news," sighed Catherine, who faded from view.

Lnia smiled, turned around, and went back to the campsite to help her campers out.

**0**

_**NEW CARDS**_

**Sweet Revenge  
**_(Type) Normal Trap  
(Effect) Activate when one of your monsters is destroyed in battle. Destroy all of your opponent's monsters._

_This was used by Jess and Stalt in "City of Souls"_

**Hysteric Fairy Dragonrider  
**_(Type) Light/Dragon/Effect  
(Level) 8  
(ATK) 600  
(DEF) 1600  
(Effect)_ This card can only be Special Summoned by using "The Eye of Timaeus" on "Hysteric Fairy." When this card is successfully summoned, Special Summon up to two monstes from your graveyard with an attack of 2000 or less. You may equip the monsters summoned by this effect to this card as Equipment cards, and this card's attack is increased by the current attack of the monsters equipped to this card.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Brigit had learned that she was going to face Obelisk the Tormentor in the future. Can she really defeat a God? Find out in the next chapter, _A Banner of Courage!_**


	8. Banner of Courage

Hello there! It's time for another installment of my fanfic! Nothing much to say here, except the appearance of a couple of powerful cards once owned by Seto Kaiba. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, this chapter is PG for mild language.

_**It's funny how things turn out.**_

_**While my counselor, Lina, was fighting for her soul against a wacked-out ghost, I was having nightmares of my own. I saw two very frightening duels, and the opponent controlled a wicked magic card; the Seal of Orichalcos.**_

_**I'm no stranger to this evil field magic. I've witnessed my counselor duel some hijacker on the way to this camp and he used that card. I'm afraid that this won't be the only time I'll see this scary card in action.**_

_**Anyone who uses it loses his soul to darkness, and the one who loses the duel has their soul trapped in some unknown place.**_

_**Now, I'm sure Lina told you that ghosts and magic are hard to believe in. I too was a skeptic. Not out of cynicism, but out of realism. My parents are very important figures in society and if they've not taught me anything else, it's that the supernatural and mystical are only myths and science is the true nature of the world.**_

_**Even though I planned on playing Duel Monsters, it would be only be a hobby for me. Giselle and Diane may think that professional dueling is fun and exciting, but in truth, I know that it's not contributing to society, it's only a game. The "monsters" and "magic" are just holograms…**_

…_**or so I had thought, until my dreams became a terrifying reality, thanks to some nutcase who thinks that the company that made this camp possible is evil and should be destroyed and Duel Monsters should be given to KaibaCorp instead.**_

_**Now, I face my worst nightmare, and unless I stay calm and find a means to make my deck win against this creature, me and my friends are all doomed.**_

_**I only hope that Lina and my friends gave my deck the power to win. After all, creatures like Mokey Mokey don't really have much power to begin with.**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 7: Banner of Courage**_

**O**

After the campers broke camp and returned to their cabins the morning after Lina's paranormal encounter, Lina confided with her cabin about what had happened to her last night and, after tons of questions, she handed the cards that the ghost had given her to them and told them to distribute them fairly. Being that there were fifty campers, Lina was worried that a fight would break out. However, she had no need to be concerned - when the campers had heard that a ghost had given her the cards, many shied away in fear or disgust. Only five girls wanted the cards, and one of them was Diane, who immediately snatched the Polymerization and the Dark Magician Girl before anyone had a say. Lina had no idea what she was planning, but decided to help her out by talking to her later and giving her secrets which would later be useful in Diane's Guardian deck.

However, the joy of getting freebie cards was muted that Friday, when Machus formerly announced that there would be no town leave that week. He then gathered the counselors and explained. "I didn't want to scare the campers," he said. "So I made up the story of the local police department doing a shake-down of the local mall for fraudelent advertising. The truth is, I received word from the local police that they are currently investigating a mystery."

"A mystery?" asked Lina, confused. She had seen enough _Scooby-Doo_ in her youth to know a mystery when she heard one. She was a regular Velma!

"Yes," said Machus. "You see, recently several people have been found unconscious and are being cared for in the hospital. The symptoms are a coma-like state, with very little vital signs. It's as almost if they had given up the ghost."

Twilight gasped. "It can't be..."

"You know something about this?" asked Machus.

Twilight had a look of fear about her face. "No...nothing," said Twilight, who walked off.

"I'll talk to her," said Lina. "I think I know what she's thinking." She ran off.

"Hmph, what a bunch of wussies," said Arnold, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Oh, you think, like, you can do better?" asked Jenny.

Arnold brushed his hair back. "I'll do more than better." He got a wicked smirk.

**0**

A stranger grinned wickedly as he tossed several cards onto the table. "Looking good." He removed his shades to reveal brown eyes with blue specks in them. "Very soon, that camp will be shut down for good, and Industrial Illusions will take the blame. Then my plan will be complete."

"Oh, **_your _**plan?" said a voice. A beautiful woman with long auburn hair and grey eyes entered the room.

"What the...how did you get in?" demanded the black-haired man, standing up in rage.

The woman chuckled. "I told the motel owner that I was doing business with you. The idiot thought I was your bedmate. Honestly, Janos, you need to find better hideouts. The old cheesy motel where the owners are lusty perverts died with the roadtrip genre."

Realization then hit the man as he recognized the person. "You..." His anger turned into annoyance. "What is it you want?"

"I came on behalf of the Master, Janos," said the woman, smirking. "This is his command: You're overstepping your bounds, cut it out. The police already are hunting for you and the camp has cancelled this week's town leave."

"Good, let the kids suffer," growled Janos. "The parents will hate the company more."

"And then Siegfried would get involved, which is something we **don't** want happening!" snarled the woman, her demeanor suddenly turning about 180 degrees. "For when Seto's nephew finds out that someone is using the Seal of Orichalcos - and he will! - he will inform Yugi Junior, who will call his dad to investigate and that will screw up our plan!" Then the woman's face became nice again as she murmured under her breath. "Not like **I**wouldn't mind Pisaro's plan getting screwed up, but now's not the time..."

Janos snorted. "Usually I would ignore you and do what I bloody well please, since you're a former worker of Lydia's killer."

"Yes, I know that the Master informed you of her evil crimes," said the woman with a smirk. "While I didn't know much as one of Anastasia's Key Guardians, I was very well informed of why you were hired. I know you have no love for Duelist Labyrinth after it took away your beloved..."

A sharp glare and snarky tongue cut the woman off. "Let me finish! As I said, you worked for Lydia's murderer, so normally I'd make you tear out your hair in rage. But I'll obey for now...**only **because the cops got involved after that last soul-snatching."

"You honestly should show restraint, my friend," chortled the woman in her hand. "Well, I'll be seeing you." She turned to leave. "Don't be a stranger."

"Don't let the door hit your butt on the way out," grumbled Janos as the woman left the room. "Freaky magical jerk! The only reason I accept that THING is because Pisaro needs a good spy. As if having two members of our organization in the camp to keep tabs on things isn't enough..."

Just then, the phone rang. Janos answered it. "Hello? I'm not in a great mood now, whoever you are."

"Well, neither am I, buddy," said a familiar voice on the other end. "I've found out where you are, you jerk, and I'm coming down there personally to deal with ya!"  
The phone clicked as it hung up.

"I wonder who that was," thought Janos. He went over to his jacket, removed a deck of cards, and shuffled it. "Well, I don't need to worry about him. If he tries to use violence, then I'll show him the error of his ways." He chuckled as he removed two cards from his deck. "And if he's related to one of my former victims...I'll have the pleasure of taking HIS soul too!"

One of the cards was the Seal, the other was a frightening monster with red eyes.

**0**

Lina was confused as to how Twilight just disappeared from her. Resigning herself to the fact that Twilight had just gotten cabin fever and needed some fresh air, she let it go until lunchtime, when Twilight returned to talk to Lina.

"Lina," whispered Twilight. "I need to talk to you, alone."

"Huh?" asked Lina. "Uhm...okay." She got up and left the table and followed Twilight outside, to a place out of earshot. "So, what's the deal? Why did you run off when Machus told about the victims in town? Other than the fact that there will be no leave this Friday, I don't..."

"**_You_** should be the one who was surprised when Machus described the victims' condition," said Twilight softly. "After all, the symptoms should be familiar to you."

"What do you mean, Twi?" asked Lina.

"Don't you recognize it?" asked Twilight.

"Uh, no," said Lina.

Twilight sighed. "I cannot explain further, for otherwise one of the campers might hear. Just suffice it to say that this camp could be targeted next."

"You're weird, Twi," sighed Lina, walking back to the cafeteria.

Twilight shook her head. _If only I could tell her that I know what happened to those people! But if I do, Sibylla will be angry at me. And I fear that the same thing has happened to Arnold as well._

**0**

An hour later, Lina was called into Machus' office. "You called me, sir?"

"Yes, I didn't want to approach any of the other counselors with this task," said Machus. "Recently, I got a call from Mr. Paetra about Mr. Rockwell."

"Brandon called about Arnold?" asked Lina. She rolled her eyes in utter disgust. "What did he do THIS time?"

"I'm afraid this situation is very dire THIS time," said Machus sadly. He handed a letter to Lina. "Mr. Rockwell apparently had left for town."

Lina read the letter aloud. "_To whoever reads this, please do not bother following me or alerting Mr. Puffbag. I'm going to nip this in the bud now._" She sighed and shook her head. "Arn, you jerk, what are you thinking?"

"I need you to go to town and find Arnold for us," said Machus. "If he disappears or ends up like those victims, we'll be short one counselor."

"Okay, I'll go find Arn and drag him back here," grumbled Lina. "Maybe he'll gain a little humility once I save him from whatever is causing this mess."

"Brandon will give you the details on where Arnold went," said Machus. "He did some research and found the location."

**0**

A bit later, Lina gathered her campers together. "I'm going to town for a bit. I want you to stay here until I come back, no going to the other cabins. I'll only be an hour." She left, not noticing three girls following her.

"Lina's gonna hate us," whispered Giselle as they stowed away in the van as Lina was putting on her seatbelt.

"Don't worry, just stay real quiet and she won't notice us until it's too late," giggled Diane. "I have to see what Lina's up to!"

The van drove up to the gate and Lina showed the pass to the guard, who let her through. The trip to town was uneventful, but Lina swore she heard voices behind her. By the time she reached the location Brandon had given to her, she was sure someone was in the van.

"A---A---"

"No, Brigit! Don't sneeze!"

_"A-CHOO!"_

Lina sighed and turned towards the back seat. "Up. Now."

The three girls - Brigit, Giselle, and Diane - got up and smiled sheepishly.

"What are you three up to?" demanded Lina. "I didn't invite you to come!"

"But, we want to see what you were up to," said Brigit. "We wanted to come to town too because they won't let us go."

"For a reason, you know it's dangerous with the strange incidents," said Lina. She gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh shoot!"

"Aha, so something weird IS going on!" said Diane with a smirk. "I didn't believe the headmaster's ruse about 'shaking down the malls for frivolous advertisement.'"

Lina sighed. She didn't have time to argue with these girls. "Fine, you can come, but if things get ugly, run away quickly!"

"Okay," said Giselle. "And if you need any help..." She cracked her knuckles.

"No, I don't want you three getting hurt," said Lina. "Just get the police!" She sighed. _Why me?_ "Since you are here, you might as well help me search for Arnold."

**0**

The foursome entered the motel courtyard and started searching. They didn't have to search long to find Arnold lying on a lawn chair near the swimming pool. "Oh great, he decided to quit his madness and go for a swim," sighed Lina, walking over to her fellow counselor, who was wearing shades and a hat. "Okay, buddy, game's up." She shook the man gently. "We know you are just taking the leave early and without..."

A breeze whipped off the hat as the jostling of the man shook off his shades, revealing closed eyes.

'"Hey, sleeping are we?" growled Lina, balling up a fist. "I hate to do this...but..." WHACK! She smacked his cheek with a fist. Nothing happened. "Huh? That's weird, surely something like that would wake you up."

The girls had arrived to see this. "Lina, why did you hit him?" asked Brigit in horror.

"To wake him up," said Lina, shaking her head. "But he's sleeping deep."

"I'll wake him up!" grinned Giselle wickedly. She smirked. "I wanted to do this for a while, after all his snarky remarks yesterday about me being a wimp in the water." She thought about how Arnold had laughed at Giselle when the girls had gone swimming and she had refused to go into the lake. She went to a toy bucket, filled it with pool water, and ran up, throwing it. **_"OKAY! RISE AND SHINE!"_**

SPLASH! The water dripped off of Arnold's body, but he remained out.

"That's weird," said Giselle. "Surely something THAT cold would have jarred him awake."

"Interesting observation, ladies," said a voice. The girls turned to see Janos approaching. He removed his shades. "Unfortunately for you, he's not asleep. He's dead."

"DEAD?" cried the girls in horror.

"Well, if you count THIS as being dead," chuckled Janos, showing a card.

Lina gasped in horror. "The Seal of Orichalcos!" She then saw who was in it. "Oh no...you **_didn't_**!"

"This foolish man had the foolish notion of beating me up and dragging my body to the authorities," grinned Janos. "I tricked him into dueling me, and he suffered the consequences. And now, I think I'll take another Duelist Camp counselor's soul...YOURS!" He activated his scythe-like disk and placed a card on it.  
"By the power of Orichalcos, make the card's power real! SHADOW SPELL!"

Suddenly, black chains shot out from thin air and ensnared Lina! "AH!" she cried, struggling.

"LINA!" cried the girls.

"Don't bother, those chains come from the Shadow Realm itself, they won't break even if you had the strength of a god!" laughed Janos. "Now to take your soul..."

"No!" cried Diane. "Let her go!"

Janos paused. "All right, but on one condition...one of you has to defeat me in a duel. If you lose, I take both your souls! HA HA HA!"

"No!" cried Lina. "Leave the girls out of this!" She strained against the chains, but they held fast. Exhausted, she relaxed and hung her head.

"I'm afraid there is no choice, woman," said Janos with a smirk. "You deal with Janos, the Master of Shadow, or you get nothing. I'm sure none of your little campers would run off and leave you here alone with me."

"Darn it," said Giselle. "He's got us over a barrel!"

"We'll have to duel him," said Diane sadly.

"No!" cried Lina. "If you do, he'll use the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Clever woman," said Janos, chuckling.

"Don't worry," said Giselle. "We won't let him play it!"

"Oh, one more stipulation," grinned Janos. "I get to _choose_ my opponent...and I think..." He pointed at Brigit. "I'll choose you!"

Brigit paled in terror. "Oh…!"

Lina was horrified. _It's like he read their minds! He must know that Brigit is the least skilled duelist in my cabin! He wants an easy win!_

Diane was also frightened. She ran up. "No, you deal with me! Leave Brigit alone!"

"And what if I refuse?" asked Janos.

"You have no choice!" cried Diane, raising her duel disk to activate it.

"Foolish girl," said Janos, playing another card. "SPELLBINDING CIRCLE!"

Diane screamed as a glowing hexagram trapped her. "Why you...!" cried Giselle, charging at Janos and ready to punch him.

"NO! GISELLE!" cried Brigit in horror. "STOP!"

"NIGHTMARE WHEEL!" cried Janos, playing a card. Suddenly, Giselle was hurled back and chained to a wheel rack with wicked teeth!

"DAMN!" cried Giselle angrily.

"Now where were we?" grinned Janos, turning to the scared Brigit. "Ah yes, let's duel."

"Don't do it, run for your life!" shouted Lina.

"She won't dare," chuckled Janos. "She's not stupid."

Brigit sobbed. "I'm sorry, but he's right! I can't abandon you, no matter how bleak it is." She then wiped her eyes and pulled out her deck. _I just hope that my deck can protect me from this madman!_ "You want a duel, you've got one!" She raised her disk and the imagers shot out and landed on either side of her.

"Are you out of your MIND?" shouted Giselle. "You can't win against him! He's more experienced than you!"

"I'll try," said Brigit sadly, shuffling her deck.

Janos chuckled. "That's a good girl."

**0**

Twilight felt a dark energy in her mind. _Oh no, something terrible is happening. I must inform Sibylla._ She turned to her campers, as the group was in the middle of a nature hike. "Girls, please wait here, I need to go fetch something from the cabin. I'll be back in a moment." She ran off.

"Well, this is just great," sighed Sonja, sitting on a rock. "What is it with her anyways? She's always acting so weird."

"Beats me," shrugged Dione. "But maybe we can take the time to look over our decks." She pulled out hers and looked at the cards in it. _Hmmm, I wonder who sent me this card. It's pretty powerful, and whoever gave it to me wanted me to have it. But there's also a combo that might do me some good._ She smirked. "Hey, Sonja, how about a fun duel?"

"Only if I can whip you in three minutes," said Sonja.

"Who knows when Twilight's coming back?" asked Dione.

"She'd better be back soon," grinned Sonja. "Or Machus will have her head."

**0**

Back in the motel, things were looking bleak as Brigit and her opponent prepared for their duel.

"You had better duel like you mean it, Brigit, because if you lose, I'll take your friends' souls as well!" laughed Janos.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Diane in anguish. "We've done nothing to you!"

"True, except butt in where you are not wanted," said Janos. "Now you know too much, just like your friend did. He heard about my handiwork and decided to settle the whole thing for himself. It's his own fault."

Lina gasped. "You...those people victimized with comas...you stole their souls!"

"Exactly," said Janos. "And when you came here, I had to take you out too. I know that Pisaro will despise me when I do this, but you were the ones to blame."

"Pisaro?" asked Giselle. "Who's that?"

"Just before I take your souls, I'll tell you," snickered Janos. "But enough talk, let's duel!"

The two inserted their decks and the life meters rose to 8000 each. The two then drew their first hands.

"I'll start this, if you don't mind," grinned Janos, drawing his first card. He then switched it with a card in his hand. "To begin, I'll play Pot of Greed." He inserted it into his disk briefly, then tossed it into the discard slot and pulled out two cards from his deck. "Perfect. Now, I'll set two cards face-down and set a monster in defense mode." The cards appeared before him. "Your move, little girl."

Brigit was shaking visibly, the whole situation overwhelming her bit by bit. _I have to remain strong. I have to!_ She drew a card from her deck and replaced it with a card, then removed three cards. "I also put two cards face-down," she said, sliding the cards into the slots. They appeared before her. "And then I'll play Dancing Elf in attack mode!" She put the card on one of the slots of her monster tray and the card appeared before her, face-up, and melted into a beautiful elf maiden with long cornflower hair and wearing a blue dress that revealing most of her legs. (300/200)

"Heh, that thing is such a weakling," said Janos.

"My monsters may be weak, but they have...hidden strengths," whispered Brigit.

_Poor girl, forced into a duel against her will,_ thought Lina with a scowl. _And yet we can't stop this nutcase!_

"I activate a magic card, Triangle Power!" shouted Brigit, forcing her voice to guide her hand as she inserted a card into a slot in her disk. The card appeared, showing a tiny alligator standing before a pyramid of energy. "This card increases the attack power of all one-star monsters by two thousand, making my Dancing Elf a powerhouse!" A glowing energy pyramid shimmered around Dancing Elf, and her attack rose to 2300! "Now, Dancing Elf, destroy his face-down monster with your Dance of Mystic Death!"

The elf spun about and leapt into the air, flinging a blast of energy from her feet into the monster and making it explode into a violent red goo which vanished.

:"Thanks for destroying my Mystic Tomato, girl," chuckled Janos. "When this card is sent to the graveyard in battle, I get to search my deck for a monster of darkness with 1500 or less attack and special summon it to the field in attack position, so..." He took out his deck, searched it for a card, then reshuffled it and put it back into his deck. "I bring forth another Mystic Tomato!" The red vegetable with the wicked jack-o-lantern face appeared. (1400/1000)

"Oh," said Brigit.

"And don't think I did something foolish," grinned Janos. "I know the effect of Thousand Energy, since I've been playing Duel Monsters since I was your age. My sister and I played each other many times. It's a shame that the company who created it had such an evil family running it as the Pegasuses."

Lina perked up. "What do you mean?"

"My sister lost her life to Anastasia!" growled Janos, clenching his disk-arm's fist in rage.

Lina then recalled Anastasia's words about having done terrible things in the past. "When did this happen?"

"Anyone who worked for that witch and angered her paid with their lives," said Janos, his voice choking. "Two years ago, when I was studying for a Master's Degree in Astronomy, my sister called me and said she was going to infiltrate Anastasia's Duelist Labyrinth on a rumor that the Pegasus woman was in league with a Satanic cult. You see, she worked in the paranormal division of the FBI, dealing with claims of religious cults and stuff like that."

"Oh, I see," said Diane.

"Well, she didn't survive. Somehow she had angered Pegasus and ended up losing a duel for her life," said Janos, his face a mask of rage. "I swore revenge on Anastasia, but how could I avenge my sister when her killer was already dead? She had cheated her deserved punishment."

_I seriously doubt that, _thought Lina somberly.

"So, this guy shows up and gives me a chance to punish Pegasus; if I couldn't punish Pegasus in the mortal realm, I could make her soul weep by destroying the company she owned! So I plan to destroy Industrial Illusions by having KaibaCorp take it over!"

Giselle then realized what Janos was doing. "Kane and you, you were working with this mystery guy to get Industrial Illusions in trouble big-time!"

"Naw, this is my own doing, Kane was working for our boss," said Janos, smirking. "But enough of myself." She turned to Brigit. "I know about your Triangle Power card, Brigit. It does empower your one-star creatures, but at a cost; when your turn ends, you must send Dancing Elf to the graveyard!"

Brigit didn't seem concerned. "I know about my own cards, so I just end my turn." Dancing Elf vanished in a twinkle of light.

"Oh man," said Giselle. "She's vulnerable to a direct attack now!"

"I hope those set cards she has can protect her," said Diane.

Janos nodded, then drew a card. "Hmm, not bad." He switched the card with another. "I summon Shining Fairy in attack mode!" The beautiful angel rose up. (1400/1000) "And now I'll attack your life points directly!"

"Not gonna happen, Janos!" shouted Brigit, flipping up her left trap, which revealed a pink lion-creature roaring at a winged lion-beast. "I activate the trap card, Thundering Roar!" A loud screech erupted from the card and everyone covered their ears. When the scream ended and the card faded, Brigit continued. "When Thundering Roar is activated, you cannot declare an attack this turn."

"Fine, I end my turn then," said Janos.

Brigit drew a card and grinned. "All right, this should take out that Fairy!" She slapped the card in her disk. "Sonic Duck, in attack mode!"

The card disgorged a cute duck that was half as big as Brigit, wearing a red scarf and pink fez. (1700/700)

"Way to go, take out this punk!" grinned Giselle.

"Sonic Duck, attack Shining Fairy with Supersonic Dash!" ordered Brigit. The duck shot forward and drove its beak into the angel, shattering him. But another appeared in its place! "What...I destroyed it!"

"True, but Shining Fairy is similar to Mystic Tomato, in that both can search for monsters of 1500 or less attack," said Janos as he finished reshuffling his deck and put it back into his deck slot. "But unlike the Tomato, Shining Fairy summons creatures of light."

"Well, I still did damage to your life points," said Brigit.

"Not really, you didn't see my face-down trap activate," said Janos, showing the face-up trap. "Hallowed Life Barrier reduces all battle damage done to me to zero, but I have to discard a card, and I did." He removed the card and put it in his graveyard slot. "My monster was destroyed, but I suffered no damage. You, on the other hand, did." He pointed to Brigit.

Brigit gasped as she felt her disk shake and jolt her arm. "OW!" She watched her life meter drop to 7000. "What!"

"The monster I discarded, Minar, does a thousand points of damage to you if I discard it from my hand through a card effect," chuckled Janos. "Now you're the one who is falling behind in life points. This is way too easy."

"Oh great, not only does he have a wall of monsters," sighed Giselle. "But he took first blood! Brigit's toast!"

Brigit sighed. "I end my turn."

"And I begin mine," said Janos, drawing a card. "And now you know the basis of my deck, creatures of shadow."

"Shadow?" asked Lina.

"Yes, the fusion of the cosmic elements, darkness and light. My deck has very few monsters which aren't dark or light. And this is one of my trump cards." Janos grinned as he removed two cards from his graveyard. "To summon it, I must remove one creature of darkness and one creature of light from my cemetery, and you were kind enough to do that for me." He showed the Shining Fairy and Mystic Tomato before putting them in a removal slot. "And now, I summon one of my mightest monsters! Chaos Sorcerer, in attack mode!" The monster appeared with a flash.

It looked like a black-robed wizard wearing a silver mask. His black hair billowed out behind him and an aura of violet energy surrounded him. (2300/1000)

"Oh man," said Lina. "She's in trouble."

"Why?" asked Diane.

"I know about this card," said Lina sadly. "It's a powerful spellcaster with a deadly effect. Once per turn, he can remove one of Brigit's cards from play!"

"Right you are, Lina," stated Janos. "But such power comes with a price. By using that effect, Chaos Sorcerer is unable to attack, so I'll just destroy your friend's Sonic Duck! Chaos Sorcerer, unleash Entropic Enchantment now!"

The wizard placed his hands together and fired a beam of purple energy at Sonic Duck.

"Nice try," laughed Brigit, flipping up a trap. "But this will stop your attack! Magic-Arm Shield!"

"No!" cried Janos in horror as he saw the shield appear and fire its retractable tongs.

"This lets me use one of your monsters as a human shield, and I'm targeting your Mystic Tomato!" The tongs snagged the Tomato and shoved it in the path of the attack, destroying it in a blast of red goo. "And since it was your monster, you lose 900 life points!"

Janos' life meter dropped to 7100. "Hmph," he said, searching his deck. "Luckily, I have three Mystic Tomatoes in my deck!" After putting the reshuffled deck back in, he placed the card and a second cartoon tomato appeared. He waved his hand to end the turn.

"Then I'll just destroy that as well!" said Brigit, drawing a card. "Sonic Duck, use Supersonic Dash!" The water bird shot forward and squished the tomato with its beak. Janos' life meter dropped to 6800. "And you can't have four Tomatoes in your deck!"

"You're right," said Janos. "Is that all?"

"Not quite, I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Brigit placed the cards down and they appeared before her.

Lina was impressed. _She's doing better than I thought, and Janos hasn't pulled out the Seal yet. Maybe he doesn't intend to use it._

Janos drew a card. "Well then, it's my turn. First, I play Card of Sanctity, which allows us both to draw until we have six cards each." The two duelists drew.

"Thanks," said Brigit, who looked at her cards and grinned. _Wait until he sees this combo!_

"Don't get too cocky, girl," said Janos. "Next, I'll place this card face-down." He planted the card on his disk. "And summon White Magical Hat in attack mode!" The card appeared and out came the stage magician wearing a monocle and a tuxedo, top hat, and cape of white cloth. (1000/700) "And now I'll use Chaos Sorcerer's special ability to remove your Sonic Duck from play!"

The sorcerer waved his arms and violet energy surrounded the duck, who quacked as it vanished. Brigit put Sonic Duck in the removal slot.

"No, she's vulnerable again!" cried Giselle.

"Shining Fairy, attack her directly!" ordered Janos. The angel powered up an attack.

"Activate trap card, Gravity Bind!" cried Brigit, flipping up her card. A dome of energy surrounded the monsters.

"What the...?" Janos said in shock.

"This little trap card prevents all monsters with four stars or higher from attacking!" grinned Brigit. "But you see, almost none of my monsters are over three stars!"

"Well, interesting," said Janos, looking at his disk. He smirked. "Unfortunately, White Magical Hat is three stars!"

"What?" cried Brigit in horror.

"White Magical Hat, attack her life points directly!" ordered Janos. The tuxedoed magician lunged and socked Brigit in the face, toppling her!

"Brigit!" cried Lina in horror as Brigit's life meter dropped to 6000.

Brigit got to her feet, rubbing her wrist. "Ow, those packs hurt..."

"You shouldn't have wasted your time using them!" laughed Brigit. "Oh, and by the way, when White Magical Hat does damage to your life points, you must discard one card randomly from your hand! Now let's see what you lose..."

White Magical Hat waved his gloved hand and a card appeared, then exploded into light.

"My Thousand Energy card!" cried Brigit in shock as she discarded it in dismay.

"Well, that was probably useful to you," chuckled Janos. "Too bad it's in the graveyard."

"This is terrible," whispered Diane. "If that thing keeps doing more damage, she'll lose her entire hand and be defenseless!"

Brigit drew a card and smirked. "Well, it's about time I turned this whole duel around, Janos! I summon the card I just drew, Magical Scientist!"

A dark vortex appeared and out of it stepped a man who looked like a bald-haired scientist wearing thick goggles and a dirty lab coat. (300/350)

"Heh, don't you ever learn?" grinned Janos. "Your Gravity Bind may prevent my Chaos Sorcerer and Shining Fairy from attacking, but my White Magical Hat will wipe out your Magical Scientist and take another card from your hand!"

"Maybe, but not before I activate his special ability!" cried Brigit. Her life meter dropped to 5000. "I have to sacrifice a thousand life points, but in return, I can summon any six-star or lower fusion monster to the field!"

The scientist held up a glowing capsule and fired beams of energy from his goggles into the container, then he threw it into the air and it exploded!

"Bah, what weakling fusion could you possibly..." Janos began to say, but then a shadow fell over the courtyard. He looked up...and up...and up... "Holy..."

A giant creature which looked like a marshmallow with slits for eyes and a mouth loomed over the courtyard - its size was easily matching to the hotel. It had stubby legs and arms and giant angelic wings on its back, and not only that, but it had a huge red question-mark symbol over its head! (300/100)

"Meet Mokey Mokey King!" cried Brigit. "My powerful fusion monster!"

"Powerful?" laughed Janos. "I admit it looks intimidating, but its stats are weaker than your Dancing Elf! Why did you even bother?"

"Mokey Mokey King may be weaker than his subjects, but he's capable of calling for backup!" said Brigit. "But first, I activate a magic card, Mokey Mokey Smackdown!" The card appeared, showing a strange creature similar to the King turning red and with an exclamation point symbol over its head.

Lina grinned. "Well, looks like we're going to see her combo. If I weren't in chains, I'd serve refreshments!" Diane and Giselle groaned.

"What does that do?" demanded Janos.

"You'll find out soon, but first..." She played a card. "I play two magic cards. First, I play Bottom of the Ladder! This card lets me choose a monster on my field and reduce its star level by half! Since Mokey Mokey King is a six-star fusion, it drops to three-stars while on the field. Then I'll play the card Quick Attack to allow my Mokey Mokey King to attack right now!" The creature fired a beam of light at Shining Fairy, which dodged and blasted the giant monster into a pile of cloudy mist. Brigit's life meter dropped to 3900.

"Ha ha ha, that was so pathetic!" laughed Janos. Just then, three smaller versions of the King appeared. (300/200) "What?"

"I had a reason for all that, Janos," grinned Brigit. "When Mokey Mokey gets destroys in battle, his special ability allows me to summon his three Mokey Mokey counterparts from my hand or deck! And now you're about to learn what Mokey Mokey Smackdown does! Mokey Mokey #1, attack Shining Fairy again!"

"What's she up to?" demanded Giselle as she watched a repeat of the last attack.

Brigit's life points dipped to 2800. "I must thank your Shining Fairy, he's helped me get rid of your other two monsters!"

"What?" said Janos in shock. He laughed. "Heh heh heh! You're just killing yourself!"

"Oh, there is method to my madness, Janos," said Brigit. "Look."

Everyone watched as the two remaining Mokey Mokey grew as fierce as the one in the magic card Brigit had used. Their halos turned into exclamation points and then both of them shot up to 3000 attack!

"Gah!" cried Janos in horror.

"Now you know what Mokey Mokey Smackdown does," giggled Brigit. "Whenever a fairy on my side of the field is destroyed in battle, all my Mokey Mokey become as powerful as the Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon for the turn that the monster was destroyed!"

Janos was beginning to sweat. "Oh sh--"

Brigit interrupted before he spat a deadly profanity. "Mokey Mokey #2, blast that Chaos Sorcerer to bits! Infinite Anger Burst!"

The Mokey Mokey fired a beam of violet light into the sorcerer and eradicated him, dropping Jano's life points to 6100.

"Now that I've rid myself of any further removal through that thing's effect," said Brigit. "It's time to remove the other threat! Mokey Mokey #3, wipe out that White Magical Hat with your Infinite Anger Burst!"

The enraged fairy blasted its beam and vaporized the tuxedoed magician. Janos' life points dropped to 4100.

"All right, she's getting ahead!" said Diane. "She might win this duel!"

"I hope she does," said Giselle. "Otherwise, I'll never forgive her!"

The two fairies calmed down and their attack returned to 300. "I set two cards and end my turn," said Brigit, placing the cards down. "But now all you have is your Shining Fairy, and he can't attack!"

"Hmph, a minor setback," growled Janos as he drew a card. "I play the magic card, Reload." He shuffled his hand into his deck. "This allows me to send my cards back to my deck and draw an equal amount." Putting the deck back into his disk, he looked at his hand and smirked, then laughed. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good," said Lina, sweating bullets.

"It's time to put your souls on the line, Brigit," said Janos. "First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my White Magical Hat." The tuxedoed man appeared again. "And I also summon Unknown Warrior of Fiend to the field!" A demonic-armored soldier appeared. (1000/500)

"Go ahead, do your worst," said Brigit, not as nervous as she was before.

"Oh, my worst is yet to come, but first..." He showed the card he had.

"Oh great..." moaned Lina.

"I activate the **_Seal of Orichalcos_**!" cried Janos, slipping the card into the field slot. Unholy music played as the green ring descended from the sky and landed around Brigit and Janos. The six-sided star drew itself into the ground as the same symbol burned into Janos' brow, his eyes turning into blood-red orbs of terror.

"Oh no..." said Brigit in horror.

**0**

Twilight was returning to her cabin when she collapsed to her knees and clutched her head. "No...the Seal has been activated..."

**0**

"Well, how do you like your situation now, girl?" grinned Janos. "Now that the Seal has been played, your soul is now forfeit."

"Oh yeah?" demanded Brigit. "Like I care!"

"You should, since the Seal grants a bonus of 500 attack points to all my monsters!" said Janos. White Magical Hat, Unknown Warrior of Fiend, and Shining Fairy got the symbol branded on their foreheads, and each gained a boost. White Magical Hat and the Unknown Warrior rose to 1500 attack each, and the Fairy shot up to 1900 attack. "And if you forget, my Unknown Warrior of Fiend is also a three-star monster, slipping under your Gravity Bind!"

"No..." said Brigit in horror.

"She's in trouble!" cried Giselle.

"Unknown Warrior of Fiend, take down that Magical Scientist with Razor Blade of Demise!" The warrior leapt forwards and sliced apart the bald-headed scientist. Brigit's life points dropped to 1600. "And White Magical Hat, obliterate one of her Mokey Mokey with your White Attack!" The magician hurled a white rose into the fairy and it exploded violently, vaporizing the second Mokey Mokey. The third got pissed off and rose to 3000 attack, but calmed down as Brigit's life meter took a nose dive to 400. "Oh, and don't forget..."

White Magical Hat revealed a Level Limit Area B magic card and Brigit sighed as she discarded it.

"This is not good," said Giselle. "Another attack like that and she's finished!"

"Stay strong," Lina sighed. "Brigit will get through this...I hope."

"You're finished! Next turn, one of my monsters will wipe out your final Mokey Mokey and take out your life points!" said Janos.

Brigit drew. "Not if it's in defense mode! I shift Mokey Mokey to defense." The fairy squished itself down a bit. "And I set another card face-down." She smirked. _Wait until he attacks my Cyber Jar! All his monsters will be destroyed and we can start over again!_ "Oh, by the way, I play this face-down card..." She flipped it up to reveal the image of a gas pump. "Fill Up! This card resets my life meter back to 8000!" Her life meter rose back to 8000.

Janos scowled as he saw all the damage he had done vanish.

"Great play," said Lina. "You might win this yet."

Janos drew a card, looked at it, then began to laugh. "Ha…ha ha ha...**_HA HA HA HA_**!"

"What now?" asked Brigit, annoyed.

"I just drew the card which will spell your doom, girl!" laughed Janos. "This is my ultimate trump card! Prepare to be destroyed! But first, I activate the magic card Scapegoat!" The card appeared and disgorged four sheep tokens, which all glowed as the symbol appeared on their foreheads, raising them to 500 attack each.

"Hey!" said Lina. "You can't have more than five monsters on the field!"

"Maybe, but the Seal of Orichalcos allows me to use my magic and trap slots as monster slots, so I could have up to ten if I wanted!" grinned Magus. "But now I'll reduce the number by two." He swapped cards. "I sacrifice my White Magical Hat..." The tuxedoed magician vanished. "My Unknown Warrior of Fiend..." The dark warrior vanished. "And my Shining Fairy!" The angel vanished.

"What? You sacrificed THREE MONSTERS?" cried Lina in horror.

"That's right, and now to bring forth a creature that you have never seen before and will never see again!" Janos cackled as a figure rose before him. "Behold the mighty...**_OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!_**"

Evil music began to play as the creature appeared. The girls screamed!

**0**

Twilight was slowly recovering from her last fit when another overtook her. "No...it's here...the creature that defeated Arnold...the creature my mentor desires!"

**0**

The monster was a terrifying sight to see. Red eyes pierced Brigit's soul, and a maw filled with fangs made the blue humanoid beast even scarier as it towered over the duelists behind Janos - its size matched the same size of Mokey Mokey King. (4000/4000)

"What **_the hell_**?" cried Lina. "You have one of the **_Egyptian God Cards?_**"

"That's right, the boss let me use it to steal souls for him," grinned Janos wickedly. "And now it will steal your friend's soul. And lest you forget, the Seal grants him a boost of five hundred attack!" The symbol appeared on Obelisk's forehead and rose his attack to 4500. "Not even a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon could stand against this mighty beast now! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Brigit looked up at the creature, and then recalled the first dream she had during Lina's Shadow Game, about what Yugi Senior said.

_"Even the God Cards have weaknesses."_

_Can I actually defeat Obelisk?_ she thought.

"And now to show you the power of Obelisk the Tormentor!" said Janos. "By activating its special ability! I sacrifice two of my Scapegoats to use it!" Obelisk grabbed two of the sheep tokens and energy flew from them to its eyes. "And now, Obelisk, use Fist of Fate!"

The mighty behemoth reared back and slammed into Brigit's field, unleashing a mighty explosion! Brigit howled as she was flung into the side of the barrier creating the Seal!

**_"BRIGIT!"_** cried Diane and Giselle in horror as Brigit's life meter was cut in half. Brigit's Mokey Mokey and Cyber Jar were gone as well.

"But how? Gravity Bind should have stopped that attack," said Lina.

Janos chuckled. "The God Cards can ignore traps when they use their special abilities. As you can see, Obelisk's ability wiped out your friend's monsters and inflicted a set 4000 life points of damage, not to mention the quarter-rule." Brigit's life meter dropped further to 3700.

Brigit slowly got up, rubbing her backside. "Oooooh..."

"Now can you see how hopeless this is, girl?" grinned Janos. "Next turn, I'll sacrifice my other two goat tokens and wipe out the rest of your life points! You can't..." Suddenly, he clutched his head and swooned. "Uuuuurgh..."

"What's wrong? All your gloating giving you a headache?" growled Lina.

Brigit gasped. "No! He can't control Obelisk very well while the Seal is active, because those cards don't mix!"

"Huh?" asked Giselle.

"I...I had a dream where Yugi Senior was in a similar situation, the opponent used Obelisk and the Seal, and his opponent was having trouble controlling Obelisk. If he continues holding these two cards active, then he'll pass out!"

Janos growled. "Well, nice observation, Brigit. Too bad it won't save you or your friends' souls! Just in case, I'll place a card face down and end my turn." The card appeared before Janos, as he struggled to maintain control of Obelisk. _Blast, I have to end this duel as fast as I did with that counselor, or else I'll end up losing the duel by passing out!_

Brigit touched her deck. _If the God Cards have weaknesses, how can I defeat this guy before he uses his ability again? My Gravity Bind won't work and I can't summon a monster which is strong enough to defeat this creep! I...I'm doomed._

Suddenly, a soft golden glow filled the air. Lina felt her pocket get warm and realized something. _Timaeus...he's reacting!_

Brigit gasped as the glow engulfed her...

**0**

Brigit found herself on a wind-swept cliff, looking out at the world below. She was confused. _Where am I?_

Just then, a figure approached. It looked like a little fairy girl wearing a tiara. "Hi, Brigit!"

"Who are you?" asked Brigit, confused.

"I am known as Sprite Princess, Brigit," said the girl. "But that's not important, I'm here to help you."

"How?" asked Brigit.

"Come with me!" The little girl giggled as she grabbed Brigit's hand and dragged her down the cliff into a ruined temple. Standing there was a figure in dark blue armor, who looked just like the figure Lina had met when she had received Timaeus. "Crit! I brought the girl, like you asked!"

"Greetings," said the knight, turning around and bowing his head briefly. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Brigit the Chosen One."

"Ch...Chosen One?" asked Brigit, confused. "I don't understand."

"You face a terrible foe, and your chances are very minimal of surviving without my help," said the man as the Sprite Princess fluttered overhead. "Sprite Princess wants a hero to save her mistress from the evils within her, and I am sure that you can help her in that task, because you are pure of heart."

"Well," said Brigit. "I guess. But I'm doomed."

"If you think of it that way, yes," said the man. "But with my power, you can defeat even a God. Just like your counselor defeated her opponent with my brother, Timaeus, so too will you have my power. I am Critias, the second of the Shadorian Guardians. If you accept my power, you will succeed. That is why I sent you the dreams and the ghost of Seto Kaiba two nights before, showing you what you were up against, and showing your connection to Seto Kaiba through me."

"You…can manipulate people's dreams?" gasped Brigit.

"And talk to those who used me before," said Critias. "That is how you meet the ghost of Seto Kaiba, who was murdered horribly. By who should not concern you now or ever, if all goes well, but know that what you face now is as powerful as that being."

"Uh...sounds like a lot of responsibility," mumbled Brigit. "But I have nothing to lose save my friends and myself." She nodded. "I accept your power, Critias."

"Then kneel and prepare yourself," said the knight. Brigit did so and felt the black blade touch her shoulders. "Brigit the Chosen One, accept my power."

An explosion of light and a draconic roar engulfed Brigit.

**0**

_Okay, that was weird,_ thought Brigit as she found herself back in the duel. She whipped off the card from her deck and looked at it. She gasped. "This card!"

"What is it?" asked Janos angrily. "I don't have all day. End this!"

"Fine, I shall, but you will be the loser!" grinned Brigit eagerly, showing her card..

Everyone was confused. "What is that?" asked Janos.

"Whatever it is, it looks like a good card," said Giselle.

"This card is going to defeat Obelisk!" said Brigit, placing it on her disk. "I play the _Fang of Critias!_"

Lina gasped. _Critias…_

Just as it had happened during the duel with Kane, the sky grew dim. A shadow flew overhead and everyone looked up to see a black dragon with a blue jewel in its forehead descend, landing in front of Brigit. It let out a metallic screech!

"What the...?" asked Janos, backing up in fear.

Brigit smiled. "Critias, meet Janos. Janos, meet your worst nightmare! Now I reveal my face-down trap card, Skull Dice!" She flipped up the card and the black imp holding the red dice cube appeared with a cackle.

"You can't activate that trap yet!" cried Janos.

"I just did, but its not going to use its effect," said Brigit. "It's fusing with Critias, who has the power to absorb Trap Cards!" The Skull Dice imp flew into Critias and the dragon morphed into a giant black-scaled Chinese dragon that matched Obelisk in size. It had two heads, one head having red pupiless eyes, and the other having blue pupiless eyes. Its tiny hands held two huge dice cubes - one was a bright blue and the other a bright pink. "Meet _Double-Headed Dice Dragon!_" (800/800)

Janos was confused. "That thing is nine times weaker than Obelisk the Tormentor, girl! What are you thinking!"

"Simple, I haven't activated its special ability yet," grinned Brigit. She then explained. "In the past, before Anastasia changed all the rulings, Skull Dice and Graceful Dice were very broken. Skull Dice divided a monster's attack by one to six, and Graceful Dice multiplied it by one to six. Joseph Wheeler was very skilled at abusing these cards' effects, so Anastasia had to change them to make them fair. But Double-Headed Dice Dragon's effect uses those abusive rules!"

"Huh?" asked Janos.

"Simple," said Brigit, taking a pose similar to the gamblers of the Old West. "The Dragon's gonna roll those two dice, see? The red dice will divide Obelisk's attack by the number it lands on, and the blue dice will multiply my dragon's attack by the number it lands on. Start praying for a one." She raised her hand. "Go Dice Roll!"

The dragon tossed both cubes into the air and they spun rapidly.

"I hope she doesn't screw it up," whispered Diane. "If she does, we're all toast!"

Janos began to sweat as the cubes landed and bounced on the ground. Once... twice... thrice...and then they stopped. The red cube showed five and the blue cube showed six! "All right! I'm soooo lucky!" giggled Brigit. "Obelisk's attack is now divided by five and my dragon's attack go up six times!"

The dragon roared as it grew so large that its head pierced the clouds, and Obelisk roared as he shrank to Jano's size. "NO!" cried Janos as he saw the dragon's attack rise to 4800 and Obelisk's shrink to 900! "This isn't happening!"

"And now I'll equip this magic card, Pump Up, which doubles my monster's attack for this turn!" Brigit grinned as her dragon glowed and rose to 9200 attack! "Once my dragon destroys your mighty God Card, you're finished! Double-Headed Dice Dragon, use...ah, whatever! Just devour that shrimp!"

The two heads lunged forward, mouths open and ready to swallow Obelisk.

"She's gonna win!" cried Diane.

Janos flipped up his trap card with a snarl. "I activate my own trap, Ring of Destruction!" A giant ring of grenades clapped around the dragon's body!

"Ah, no," moaned Lina. "The jerk is forcing a draw!"

"What?" asked Giselle.

"Ring of Destruction destroys the targeted monster and inflicts the full attack power on **_both_** duelists' life points!" cried Lina.

"Explode, my Ring!" cried Janos. The grenades exploded and the area shook! When it was over, both Brigit and Janos were floored and their life meters dropped to zero, all their life points depleted. The Seal flared with light and exploded, sending them crashing into the fences.

"Brigit, are you okay?" cried Lina. Just then, her Shadow Spell chains and the traps holding Diane and Giselle vanished and released them. "What the...?"

Giselle rushed over to Brigit and shook her. "C'mon, wake up!"

Brigit moaned as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"It was a draw, neither of you won," sighed Giselle.

"How did you get free?" asked Brigit, holding her head gently, as she was picked up by her friend.

"When Janos was knocked out, the strange things holding us vanished," said Diane. "I guess that his magic faded when he lost consciousness."

Lina walked up to the comatose Janos and took Obelisk the Tormentor from his disk. "You won't be using this anymore, I swear," she said. "I wonder if Industrial Illusions will pay a nice reward for returning this card to them?" She smirked, then heard another groan and turned to Arnold.

Arnold got up, rubbing his head. "Ooooh, what happened? Last thing I remember was some huge behemoth smashing my life points away, then..." He gasped as he saw the card. "That card! That was what defeated me!"

"So, you were defeated in a duel?" asked Lina with a smirk. "That's new."

Arnold scowled. "What are you doing here, Lina? I didn't ask for you or..." He looked about. "Your Girl Scouts to come!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Arnold Schwarzanegger, I completely forgot that you were **_handling_** the situation," said Lina. "Machus would be **_proud_** to chide you on your bravery and **_recklessness_**. He sent me to fetch you."

Arnold gulped. "The headmaster wants…to talk to me? Oh hell..."

Brigit looked at the card in her hand. _Thank you Critias, I will try to uphold your responsibility as much as possible._ With that, she replaced it in her deck and went to join the others to explain what had happened.

**0**

The white-robed figure scowled and smashed the orb to the ground. "Damn! How could Janos be so reckless?" He snapped his fingers and two cloaked figures appeared. "You two, go fetch our minion. He needs to be disciplined."

"Yes, boss," said the two, bowing as they left. Another figure watched and chuckled from the shadows.

_Well well, Janos, you're really in for it now. I warned you not to be so reckless, and yet you end up nearly losing your soul to some little camper girl. Well, now you're about to lose your soul to the Master - he doesn't like it when you lose his borrowed possessions. _

But then, it's all going to plan. Once the Master gets what he wants, I'll start working on what I want.

The figure disappeared into the shadows.

**0**

_**NEW CARDS**_

**Bottom of the Ladder**

_(Type) _Equipment Magic  
_(Effect)_ The monster that is equipped with this card loses half of its star levels while equipped with this card.

Basically, a stronger version of _Demotion_.

**Fang of Critias**

_(Type)_ ?  
_(Effect)_ When activated, one of your set or active trap cards becomes a DRAGON.

**Double-Headed Dice Dragon**

_(Type)_ Dark/Dragon/Effect  
_(Level)_ 9  
_(ATK)_ 800  
_(DEF)_ 800  
_(Effect)_ This card can only be special summoned by using _Fang of Critias_ on _Skull Dice_. Roll two six-sided dice. Select one monster on your opponent's field and divide its current attack by the result of the first dice. Multiply this card's attack by the result of the second dice.

**Pump Up**

_(Type)_ Normal Magic  
_(Effect)_ One of your monsters on the field doubles its attack until the end phase.

This card was used by Yugi during his first duel with Raphael.

**_Next Chapter: _A special character from Cyber Commander's first Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. fanfic returns and duels Giselle! Can her deck defeat the strange deck before her? Find out when the next chapter, _Physical Double_, arrives!**


	9. Physical Double

**_WARNING:_** If you haven't seen the "My Freaky Valentine" episodes from the dub Yu-Gi-Oh anime, I strongly warn you that the dream sequence contains spoilers to the end of those episodes. If you wish not to be spoiled, scroll down to the next scene or just ignore this chapter(it also has major spoilers as to what happens at the end of the "Waking the Dragons" saga).

There is the return of two characters from Cyber Commander's story, "Legacy of the Duelist." Also, the character of Sibylla was contributed by someone from the forum, so all credit for the giant chicken(gets pecked by Sibylla)…I mean, Augery goes to him and not me.

_**I've seen some very freaky things in my life recently.**_

_**First off, on the trip to Duelist Camp, I saw some nutcase play a field magic that took his soul and forced my future counselor to duel him on top of the plane! I would have probably freaked if it had been me.**_

_**Then some fruitcake in town trapped me on some torture device, making his cards come to life as he forced my friend, Brigit, to duel him with the same magic card. He also played one of the legendary God Cards, Obelisk the Tormentor.**_

_**Both times, the victim pulled out a card that summoned some weird dragon that fused with one of their cards and won them the match.**_

_**Not that I think all dragons are weird. My deck is filled with those lizards.**_

_**But now, I'm facing an opponent that is weirder than what I've experienced. I certainly hope I can defeat him, or her, or whatever this thing is.**_

_**My dragons had better not fail me.**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 8: Physical Double**_

**0**

The moon shone gently on the Dark Magician Girl cabin as the campers inside lay sleeping soundly, dreaming of Duel Monsters. Brigit was in a dreamless slumber, since the last dream she had was a horrifying alternate reality of her last duel, where Obelisk defeated her and she lost her soul. She was still shook up over that. Giselle dreamt about all the fun duels she would play when the camp mini-tournament rolled about, and was mumbling in her sleep.

Diane, however, was in the grip of a nightmare.

_In her nightmare, she found herself watching a duel in progress. She recognized most of the faces from articles about Duelist Labyrinth and visiting Duel Monsters sites on the Internet. Two women were dueling, trapped in the horrible Seal of Orichalcos that she had been unfortunate to witness twice. _

The two blondes Diane recognized immediately. The first, wearing jade-green oriental armor and hoisting a pair of blades at her belt, was none other than the famous samurai duelist, Jade. She was beaten mercilessly, covered with bruises and catching her breath. Diane noticed the others outside of the Seal, all well-known for their participation in Duelist Labyrinth - Siegfried she recognized off the bat, since she had met him, but the others(Yugi Mouto Jr., Mary Wheeler, Clive Marris, and Peter Ramset) were less known and thus fuzzier in appearance in her dream, only static faces under blurry bodies. Diane was confused as to why Jade was clearly visible.

Diane noticed Peter holding another girl, a little older than Jade. She had blonde hair and looked as if she was suffering a nervous breakdown, sobbing uncontrollably. She then realized why the girl was crying, looking back at the duel and who was controlling the Seal.

Even though she was less famous than most, Diane knew about Jade's mother, Mai Valentine, from ancient articles of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. She had disappeared after Battle City and had only showed up in tournaments once in a while before retiring from Duel Monsters and letting her daughter, Jade, become the next big duelist.

Diane was horrified to see Mai controlling the seal, the evil symbol on her forehead. And Mai was winning - she had five Harpie Ladies on the field as well as Harpie's Pet Dragon, all branded with the wicked symbol. Jade's field was empty. Diane didn't see any life points, but didn't need to - she knew from Jade's condition she was in trouble.

"Give it up, brat!" shouted Mai with an evil tone of voice, a sneer on her face. "As you can plainly see, my monsters are now unstoppable thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, and I wiped out your most powerful monster! Once my turn rolls about again, you'll be subjected to the most horrible defeat ever and your soul will be mine!"

Jade's voice was like honey to Mai's bitter vinegar voice. "Mother...I do not understand why you hate me and Amber so much to have inflicted this horrible duel against me, but I cannot allow you to win. You may be our mother, but you are filled with hatred and evil. I must exorcise this demon from you." She touched her deck...

...and it began to glow with a bright golden light! Diane was in awe, as were the spectators.

Jade drew her card and looked at it. "It ends now," said Jade firmly. She removed two cards from her hand. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Yamoto the Noble Samurai!" The oriental warrior that Diane had seen Kane use against Lina emerged, but it looked much more noble than when the wicked Kane had used it.

"HA!" laughed Mai. "Haven't you learned your lesson, girl? My Harpie's Pet Dragon toasted that katana-wielding freak two turns ago!" The dragon growled eagerly.

"I am not finished yet," said Jade, placing another card. "I summon Time Wizard to the field!" A loud sproing and ticking accompanied the summoning of the goofy clock-faced magician that Diane had seen as the camp clock.

"What are you going to do, summon your Celestial Avatar?" said Mai, but clearly Diane saw the fear in her eyes. Somehow, she knew that if Time Wizard turned Yamoto into this 'Celestial Avatar', she was finished, even though Diane knew little about that card.

"As much as it would hurt you, mother," said Jade, playing a third card. "I will not summon the Celestial Avatar. I will instead use this card!"

Mai gasped in horror as a brown-scaled dragon with spikes all over its head and back landed and let out a roar! "Not again...not this again!" cried Mai in horror.

"Yes, I know about your last duel, mother, with Mary's father," said Jade. "I know what he did with his own Time Wizard and this card, and now history will repeat itself." The dragon inhaled and sucked up the Time Wizard. A blast of light transformed the dragon into a goofy mallet. "Behold, Time Magic Mallet!"

Diane covered her mouth and tried not to giggle, because she knew that this was a deadly serious duel.

"And now, Yamoto, take the Mallet..." The samurai sheathed his blade and gripped the mallet in both hands. "And forego your damage phase to activate Time Magic Mallet's special ability!" The samurai smashed the ground with the hammer, and a column of light appeared! Bubbles flew out of it and placed numbers on each of Mai's monsters. Diane was confused as to what this was doing, and so was everyone else.

"What is this, Square One?" asked Clive. Diane recognized the name of the public broadcast station's famous math show. She particularly loved Mathnet.

Mai fell to her knees and sobbed. "And now, I end my turn," said Jade. "Draw."

Mai seemed to take forever to do this, but got up and drew her card. Suddenly, all of Mai's monsters screamed as they were sucked into the column of light!

"Uh, what just happened here?" asked Peter.

"All of Mai's monsters are gone!" cried Mary.

Yugi frowned. "Yes, but look at that light. Something tells me they won't remain gone for long."

Mai sighed. "I play another Harpie Lady in defense mode and end my turn." A fifth Harpie Lady rose up with a screech and the symbol appeared on her brow.

"Mother, you should know my deck by now," said Jade, drawing a card. "I play Sashia the Samurai Squire in attack mode!" The beautiful samurai girl rose up. "Sashia, arrows of honor!" The female ronin pulled out her long bow and fired arrows into the Harpie Lady, destroying it. "Yamoto, attack her life points directly!" The samurai roared as he pummeled Mai with the mallet, sending her to the ground.

Mai sobbed as she slowly got up. "Please...mercy, daughter..."

"Do not worry, mother, I will spare your soul," said Jade. "Even though what you have done is honorless and wicked."

"How can she do that?" asked Mary. "Is she throwing the duel?"

"No, she can't!" cried the girl held by Peter. "If sis throws the duel, then she loses her soul!"

Yugi rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...I think I know what duel Jade was talking about. Mary, your father dueled Mai in this situation, but I can't quite recall how the duel went. It was sort of like this and Joseph used the same sort of cards. I think he was trying to do something..."

Diane then remembered what happened with Brigit and Janos. **She's trying to drop both their life points to zero!**

"I will set one card and end my turn, mother," said Jade. The card appeared before her.

Mai drew again, and this time the Harpie's Pet Dragon flew out of the light and landed before her!

"Whoa! Did I just see what I saw?" cried Clive.

"Indeed," said Yugi. "It seems now that we know what Time Magic Mallet does."

"We...do?" asked Mary, confused.

"At least I do," said Yugi. "The Spirit just told me that this is exactly what happened when your father dueled Mai, Mary. It sent all of Mai's monsters into the future. So all of her monsters vanished, but they come back one after the other, each round."

"Too bad it was her strongest monster that came back first," said the girl in horror. "Even without the Harpies, the Pet Dragon is strong enough to take out both samurais!"

"Ha, my Dragon will make dragon-chow of your warriors, Jade!" cried Mai. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, blast Sashia now!"

The dragon inhaled. "Activate Ring of Destruction!" shouted Jade. The card flipped up and a ring of grenades latched itself on Harpie's Pet Dragon!

Diane gasped as she recognized the exact same trap that Janos had used on Brigit's dragon.

"NO!" cried Mai in horror.

"Now your monster will be destroyed, and we will both suffer 2500 points of damage, mother," grinned Jade. "Then the duel will end in a draw."

Yugi gasped. "Now I remember! Mary, your father tried to end the duel in a draw by sending both of their life meters to zero! By doing that, the Seal couldn't take both of their souls, and it deactivates, leaving both people safe!"

"Yes!" cried the girl.

"Ring of Destruction, explode!" ordered Jade. The grenades exploded violently and Diane was thrown back by the shockwave. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jade standing over her. "Get up, child, you are dreaming."

"Huh?" asked Diane as Jade handed her a card. She sat up and was stunned to see the picture on the face of the card. It was that very dragon she had seen earlier.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
_**  
"Ah!" cried Diane, bolting up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw the sun rising. "Aw man, what a dream..." _But it seemed so real, and that dragon seemed so familiar, but how? I never saw that creature in my life! Wait a sec...it fused with Time Wizard, just like how Lina fused Timaeus with her Toon and Bethany fused Critias with her trap card! Could this be a THIRD mystical dragon? And why did Jade give it to me? So many questions..._

**0**

The white-robed figure looked at the statue of Dartz. One of the slabs under it had an image of Janos. "I warned you to be careful, Janos. You dueled a camper using the Seal which was unacceptable! You KNOW I need those people for my plan to work! Well, I hope an eternity in stone will clear your mind."

Two figures appeared and bowed. "You called for us, boss?"

"Yes," said the figure, turning to place his violet eyes on the two. "Janos has screwed up, and I am running out of minions. You two and our spy are the only ones left who can still stake out the camp without detection. We'll have to step up our plans now that Janos, Kane, and Nigel are gone."

"Sure thing," said one of the figures. "We prefer working solo, anyways."

"Just don't screw up as well," growled the figure. "And DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, duel the campers with the Seal. We need their souls intact for our plan to work. If you disobey me like Janos, you will suffer his fate, understood?"

"But boss, didn't you say you were going to...?" The other figure began to say. She then howled in pain as her head glowed.

"I would advise you to be wary of your words, woman," said the figure as he lowered his hand and the magic faded, making the figure collapse with a heaving chest. "I wouldn't want anything...untoward...to happen to you."

"Sorry, boss," mumbled the first figure. "My partner tends to be an idiot with loose lips. I promise to keep her in line."

"You'd better, or else there will be TWO less minions!" said the white-robed being. "Now...go back to your hideout and wait for the spy to report to you. I've already sent him to search for potentials, maybe duel one of them."

"You sent that crazy spook?" asked the second figure, shuddering. "No offense, boss, but he gives me the chills!"

The white-robe glared at the second figure, who backed up. "I'm too exhausted to waste my energy on you again, woman. Just get out of my sight and wait for the report or else I'll find someone else to stake out the camp."

"Yes, boss!" said the two figures as they retreated.

"Good help is so hard to find," growled the white-robe as he went back to his meditations. "Did Dartz have such incompetent minions?"

**0**

The next morning, Lina found that Diane was not eating her favorite breakfast, oatmeal with brown sugar and orange juice. "Hey, Di," she said, sliding up to her. "What's eating you? Is it breakfast? I could ask Jackie to..."

"No, it's not that," said Diane with a sigh. "I couldn't sleep after I had a strange nightmare." She let out a soft yawn and rubbed her eyes. "I was too scared to go back to sleep for the rest of the night."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Brigit sadly. "I had a nightmare too, about losing to Obelisk. But I managed to drink some honey-milk and went into a dreamless sleep."

"Well, I should have asked for some of that," sighed Diane.

Just then, a girl with a blonde ponytail and wearing an apron came up, holding a spatula. She blew a gum bubble and popped it. "Hey, what's up with ya, Diane? You havin' trouble eating breakfast? I made your favorite."

"No Jackie, she's fine, just a bad dream," said Lina, smiling. Jackie was the finest cafeteria cook in the entire camp, which was why she had been made the head of the camp cafeteria staff. Her delightful meals were planned for each camper, so they never had to eat something they hated, and Jackie did her best to make the entire meal experience tasty for all. She was quite capable of doing her job.

Jackie looked at the girl and smiled. "Don't fret over it, kid. I've had my share of nightmares, especially while working at the Labyrinth. Anastasia used to be very weird, and she always made it clear that you did what she wanted, or you paid for it." She shuddered. "But it's okay, you get over it."

"You have a point," said Diane softly. "I just want to know what the whole thing means."

Jackie sat down by her. "Tell you what, you tell me what the dream was about, I'll help you get through it."

"Really?" asked Diane in awe.

"You bet, I may not be a psychologist, but I do know how to make people feel good," said the cook, putting her spatula down on a napkin. "So spill."

Diane sighed and lowered her voice, then whispered what she had seen in her dream. Lina caught it and pondered. _So, she had a dream about Mai forcing her daughter to duel in an Orichalcos duel and Jade using some weird card. This bears investigation..._

**0**

After breakfast and the morning activity, Lina was heading to the headmaster's office to talk with Machus about something. _I'm sure that he'll listen to my request, even though contacting a famous duelist is risky business. I just have to help..._

She then noticed Twilight going to the border of the camp, looking both ways, then entering the woods.

_Well well, what have we here? This ALSO bears investigation...I'm sure Diane's problem can wait a bit._

Without even changing her step, she switched course to follow her fellow counselor, not knowing that someone was watching her.

_Perfect, she'll be the foil I need to lure one of those girls into a duel._ The shadowy figure vanished around the corner.

**0**

"All right!" cried Giselle as she opened a box in the lobby. "Mom sent it!"

"Huh?" asked Diane. She then saw Giselle don a red cap with a red Pokéball symbol on it. "You look like a female Ash."

"Yep, Mom promised to find me the exact same cap Ash Ketchum wears in the Hoenn League!" grinned Giselle proudly.

"Isn't your mother working in Duelatopia?" asked a girl wearing a beret as she was playing a free-for-all duel with three other campers. She turned back to the duel and slapped a card down. "I play the ritual card Dark Dragon Ritual, summoning Dark Dragon Paladin by sacrificing the Sea Dragon in my hand." The other girls groaned. "But I can't attack because of Helen's Gravity Bind. Your move, Alexa."

Giselle laughed. "Nah, my mom is a doctor in Waco, my dad is working as a Centurion. Mom warned him that if he quit his job to work at Duelatopia permanently, she'd get a divorce. I think she doesn't want to uproot from her home, even though we're going to be millionaires come Winter Break."

"Wow," said Alexa. "Oh, is it my turn. Okay, one monster face-down and I end."

"I play Nobleman of Crossout, say good-bye to your face-down monster!" said a chunky-figured girl.

"No, my Man-Eater Bug!" cried Alexa, removing it from play.

"And we all have to remove Man-Eater Bug from play," said the chunky girl.

"That's the only bug I have, Nissa," said Alexa as the others checked their decks for the Bug.

"Why didn't you buy more with your account?" asked the bereted girl.

"Well, Marcy, because I don't want my folks thinking I've become a spoiled brat, even though we could buy any card we wanted," sighed Alexa. "Whose turn?"

"Mine," said Helen. "And I tribute both of Nissa's monsters for Lava Golem!"

"Ah shi--" Nissa caught herself as she discarded her monsters and let Helen dump the fiend on her field.

"Ha ha," laughed Marcy. "I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode. Now you'll take a thousand damage and I'll heal it!"

The others passed but Helen grinned. "Nope, because I tribute your monsters for my second Lava Golem!"

"ARGH!" cried Marcy as she ended up with the fiend as well. "I'm done, I lost my last life points." She pulled her cards back. "Hey, Giselle, care to duel me?"

"Nah, I think I'll wait until the tournament to surprise everyone," giggled Giselle. "Even you, Di."

Diane smirked. "I can't wait to see what your deck is!"

**0**

Twilight sighed as she held Obelisk the Tormentor. "I knew what I did was wrong, sneaking into Lina's cabin during breakfast and stealing this, but it was the lesser of two evils; I have to give this card to my mentor, it is something he has desired for so long."

She twitched and turned her head. "I swore I heard something behind me." She shrugged and continued walking through the forest.

Lina slipped out from behind an oak tree. "Phew, that was close! I don't know what freaky powers Twi has, but I know that her blindness doesn't inhibit her. It's like she can still see even without her eyes! Better be sneakier." She slipped to another tree, then another.

Soon, the counselor of the Witch of the Black Forest cabin reached her destination. It was the base of a cliff which spouted a beautiful waterfall that glistened like diamonds in the dim light, pouring into a river bed. Songbirds chirped their honey-sweet melodies and crickets accompanied them with their chirps.

Twilight looked around again, for good measure, then put her hand to her mouth and made a warbling noise that sounded like some lonely sparrow.

A few moments passed, then...

A loud screech was heard! Lina cringed in terror as she saw a giant shadow fly overhead. The owner of the shadow landed on a giant rock that cropped out from the waterfall, and Lina gasped in awe at its appearance. It looked rather big, and rather ugly, like a huge gray-plumed vulture with a distorted beak. It didn't look very majestic for its size. But what happened next stunned Lina...the bird was speaking in her mind! At least, the bird moved its head while the words were telepathically implanted in Lina's mind, so she _assumed_ it was speaking.

**_Greetings, Kimi,_** said the bird, nodding its pink bald head. **_This is not your usual visit, I assume._**

Twilight grinned widely. "Certainly not, Sibylla. I have excellent news! One of your energies has been confiscated from the mortals." She held up Obelisk.

Lina gasped. _That's Obelisk! How did she snatch that card from my desk without me knowing?_

The bird's eyes glowed white. **_Ah yes! The Tormentor, one of the God Monsters! You have done well, my pupil._**

"Actually, one of Lina's campers defeated the owner of this card and Lina herself snatched it back," grinned Twilight. "I did have to take it from her, but she does not know the truth behind its power and origins."

_What do you mean?_ thought Lina, backing up. SNAP! She looked down and sweated at the tiny branch under her foot. "Oops..."

Sure enough, it had its effect, the two turned to her location. The bird narrowed its eyes. **_You were followed, my child._**

Twilight scowled and she concentrated. Lina screamed as she was picked up by an invisible force and hurled out into the clearing. Twilight picked her up by the collar, a mask of rage on her face. "What is the meaning of this, Lina? I thought I could trust you, amongst all the others!"

"Wait up, Twi! I mean you no harm!" cried Lina rapidly in fear. "I...I saw you enter the woods and wanted to know why you were going in there! I wasn't try to get Obelisk!"

The bird cocked its head. **_I do not sense any evil from this woman, Kimi._**

Twilight's scowl slowly faded. "Is what you say true?"

"Hey, you don't have to keep secrets from me, Twilight." Lina grinned sheepishly. "We're friends, right? Like how that bird called you 'Kimi.' Is that...?"

Twilight sighed and released Lina, who rubbed her neck in pain. "My real name is Kimi Michiko. My father is a Japanese businessman who worked with my mother in Egyptology. I won't bother you with the details, but after my mother had suffered a lot during Battle City, she wanted to go back and forget her past, so after she married my father and raised me, she gave her only connection to the past to me when I was old enough to handle it." She pulled down her shirt collar.

Lina gasped at what she saw. "No way, that's...!" She remembered her foster father telling about his secret item and realized that this was a similar item.

"Now you know how I can retell stories of the past, even those which are not my own," said Twilight sadly, replacing her shirt collar. "And there is more, when I lost my sight at the age of ten, I swore I would be in darkness forever, hence my nickname. But two months after the blindness consumed me, Sibylla appeared."

**_Her family had been through much, Lina Mystara...or should I say Pegasus?_** The bird nodded at Lina's shocked reaction. **_I know about you being from another dimension and how the daughter of Pegasus brought you here on a mission to find the God Cards and destroy the Seal of Orichalcos. I have been witness to their power myself, for I live beyond time._**

"What, a big buzzard like you?" asked Lina.

Twilight punched her in the nose. "Don't you DARE call Sibylla a buzzard, you fool! He's an Augery, one of the mightest creatures in existence!"

The bird squawked and Lina decided that it had chuckled. **_Don't put me on a pedestal, Kimi. I am not a god, I only come close. I am a Phoenix, a being of fire and light that is reborn every thousand years. However, I lost some of my power during the Great War in Atlantis, ten millennia ago. It was that time that the deluded king Dartz..._**

"Wait, Max told me about Dartz, he took over Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp and was the president of some company called Paradeus," said Lina. "Must have been a descendant or something."

"No," said Twilight. "That was the same sorcerer. Dartz had corrupted his body and soul with the mineral of Orichalcos, allowing him immortal life and youth. He fell into delusion that destroyed his kingdom, Atlantis, and spent ten thousand years stealing souls from innocent people with the Seal until thirty-four years ago, right after Kaiba's Battle City. His minions stole the God Cards, and he used them to awaken a wicked beast called Leviathan to bring back Atlantis and take over the world. However, the Pharoah Atem, Seto Kaiba, and Joseph Wheeler used three mighty dragons to stop Dartz and the Pharoah cleansed the madness from Dartz forever and allowed his father and daughter to return him back to his kingdom in the past, free of the Orichalcos curse. Lina, the dragon you were given was used by the Pharoah Atem, and was wounded in the Great War."

"What?" Lina shuffled her deck and pulled out the Eye of Timaeus. "This guy?"

**_Yes,_** said Sibylla. **_Timaeus was used by the Pharoah Atem, the one who sealed away the Shadow Games in the Millennium Items, and he is the spirit that now inhabits Yugi's son. Before, he merged with Yugi Mouto._**

"You mean, that puzzle has an ancient pharoah's soul in it?" gasped Lina. "Now that you mention it, Max did mention that his Toons were destroyed because Max's special Millennium Eye couldn't penetrate Yugi's mind, as he kept changing forms…something called a Mind Shuffle."

"Exactly, Yugi and Atem kept switching minds, making it impossible for Maximillion Pegasus to pick them for strategies," said Twilight, smirking. "That is the spirit of Atem, working to protect Yugi. And it did the same Mind Shuffle for Yugi's son when he faced one of the Dark Four, Void, who had the same mind-reading powers as the Millennium Eye. In the end, Void was punished with a Penalty Game."

"Wow, I'd hate to meet Void or his fellow goons," said Lina. "So, changing the subject, what's with Obelisk?"

Sibylla sighed. **_I helped the ones fighting Dartz, but I found that even my power, which was mightier than the Dragons, could not stop Leviathan, and I perished. The people freaked and wailed, thinking doom was upon them, but then a wicked sorcerer tricked them into stealing three of my tail feathers, infusing them with dark power to create the God Monsters. Even thought they are called Egyptian, they came from Atlantis._**

"No way, you mean Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra are from your tail feathers!" gasped Lina.

**_Exactly, and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I watched Atlantis sink into the sea and lost most of my power, becoming this wretched creature you see before you._** He expanded his wings briefly. **_And I've been trapped in this dimension for ten thousand years. When your foster father turned those beasts into cards, I had found a way to regain my power._**

"How?" asked Lina.

Twilight smirked. "By devouring the cards, the God Beasts in all their forms on this dimension will be absorbed into Sibylla, reclaiming his power."

"I see, so you're gonna destroy that card, huh?" asked Lina. Before Twilight responded, she laughed a bit. "Go right ahead! I don't want to use that thing, and I'm sure that Brigit would be glad to see Obelisk erased from existence. Better to destroy it than let it be a **_TORMENT_** to innocent duelists again." She giggled at her pun.

Sibylla nodded. **_You are a silly woman, Mystara. There may be hope for humanity yet. Kimi, it is time. The Tormentor's fate awaits._**

"Yes, Sibylla, let us destroy this cursed thing." She tossed Obelisk into the air and, like a hawk hunting a sparrow, Sibylla shot up and snatched it from the sky with its beak. Flames erupted from the card and suddenly, Sibylla exploded into blue energy. The image of Obelisk appeared briefly, then melted into blue flames that covered the creature. Lina shielded her eyes, but saw that the bird's feathers were turning steel-blue and tinged with flames as his beak and head became smoother and less ugly. A small tuft of light blue feathers covered Sibylla's once bald head.

The bird let out a mighty shriek! **_MY POWER RETURNS!_**

**0**

Brigit gasped as she looked out the window, seeing the blue light erupting from the woods. "Uh oh..." She ran out of her room and downstairs to the lobby, where Giselle and Diane were playing _Super Smash Brothers Melee_. Giselle was Jigglypuff and Diane was Princess Peach.

"Ha, I've almost gotcha!" cried Giselle.

"Don't think you've beaten me yet, girlfriend!" growled Diane. "Taste THIS!" With a cry, Peach Toadstool butt-slammed the pink puffball on the screen away with a loud explosion. Luckily, it hung onto the side of the arena and pulled itself back up.

"I'm not through yet!" shouted Giselle, having the creature charge at the princess.

"Bad move!" laughed Diane, who did a smash move and watched as Peach swatted the Jigglypuff out of the arena with a frying pan, KO'ing it. "Guess I win that round. That makes it three to zip."

"Oh man!" shouted Giselle. "I'll get you in the rematch!"

"Guys! Guys!" cried Brigit as she reached the others. "Forget the rematch! Something weird is going on in the woods, and Lina hasn't come back yet! She must have gone to investigate and she may be in trouble!"

"Huh?" asked Giselle. "What do you mean?"

"Some weird blue light is glowing in the forest," said Brigit. "It might be a ghost or worse!"

"It might be some special effects for the competition next weekend," said Diane, shrugging. "You blow things out of proportion."

"No, I'm serious!" said Brigit, stomping her foot. "I saw it myself! Come on!" She dragged the two girls out of the cabin's back door and pointed to the fading blue light. "It's there, in the woods!"

"You know, you're right," said Diane. "That's pretty weird."

"Yeah," said Giselle. "Maybe we should check it out."

"But we should wait until Lina comes back," said Diane. "I don't want to get her mad because we ran off into the woods without letting her know. We could get the entire camp in an uproar."

"That won't be necessary," said a familiar voice. Lina came out of the woods, a smile on her face and wearing shades. "I'm right here. Sorry I left without warning, just wanted to see what was going on there."

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Brigit. "We thought something bad had happened to you."

"I'm fine," said Lina, grinning wickedly. "Say, did you see that weird light in the woods?"

"Yeah, did you check it out?" asked Giselle, curious.

"Sure thing, and boy, you won't believe what I found out!" cried Lina with a grin.

Diane frowned. Something was...not right about Lina.

"Come on, I'll let you in on what I found," said Lina, waving her hand as if to encourage the girls to follow her. She walked into the woods.

"Should we go ahead?" asked Giselle.

"Well..." said Brigit.

"Something's wrong here..." said Diane.

Giselle smirked. "Well, I don't see any problem. Lina will be there to protect us. Come on!" She ran into the woods.

"Wait!" cried Brigit, running after her.

Diane sighed. "I don't like this...not at all..." But she reluctantly followed the others.

**0**

After the light show, the Augery landed on the rock again, but the flaming feathers were not doused at all by the waterfall's spray. **_Thank you all. Now that Obelisk has become part of me, my power is partially restored. But I am still weak._**

"Yes, Slifer and Ra are still out there," sighed Twilight. She turned to Lina. "Forgive me, I know I was wrong stealing Obelisk from your cabin."

"So, you stole it," said Lina. She shrugged. "Nothing to be done about that now, Kimi. Or maybe I should just keep with Twi. Sounds nicer."

"Whatever you want to call me, do so," said Twilight, grinning. "I am sure we can remain friends."

"Heh, it's my fault, I should have stopped you in your walk and talked it over with you to learn what was going on," grinned Lina. "But anyways..."

**_Wait._**

Lina's dread returned as she felt the Phoenix's gaze in her skull. She turned to it. "Y-Yeah?"

**_I have no desire to hurt you, but I must ask two things of you. First, you must swear an oath of secrecy about me. If any mortal knows I am here, then there will be great trouble. I am not commonly seen in the skies._**

"Hey, no prob, my lips stay zipped," giggled Lina. "Nobody would even believe me if I said that a giant flaming chic--I mean, majestic creature like yourself existed."

**_There is another thing I must ask, though it is not as mandatory,_** said Sibylla.

"I know your request," said Lina. "You want me to find the other God Cards, right?" The bird nodded. "Of course! Anne wants me to find them too, I don't know why, but I guess she knows something about you. I wish I could ask her for details, but I'm not ready to go to Heaven yet."

Sibylla smirked, or Lina swore she saw him smirk. **_That...can be arranged, Lina._**

**0**

"Slow down, Lina!" cried Brigit as the three girls entered a dimly-lit clearing, pierced by sunbeams. They panted as they reached their counselor. "Hey, is this where the blue light came from? I don't see anything unusual."

Lina chortled and turned to them, removing her shades. The girls gasped in horror as they saw their counselor's eyes glow. "You want something unusual, girls? Then watch!" The woman cried out as she was enveloped in darkness and suddenly turned into a hooded dwarf-sized figure with glowing eyes. "Hello."

"You're not Lina! You are a...a..." stammered Brigit, pointing. "A Duplighost from the _Paper Mario_ games!"

The figure chuckled. "Not quite, my dear. I have no idea what a 'duplighost' is, but my power did surprise you three. Greetings, I am Doppler, the former Purple Key Guardian of Duelist Labyrinth."

"Wait, you used to work for Anastasia?" asked Diane in awe.

"Indeed, I was the last one that duelists faced off against before they reached the finals of that tournament," said the creature with an invisible grin. "At first my powers were merely to duplicate my opponent, but recently I've been able to use my mimic powers to turn into anyone I get a glance of, like your counselor. I adopt their form, their voices, and their memories. And I found a very juicy secret about your counselor, would you girls like to hear it?"

Diane gasped and stepped forward. "No, Doppler! You can't!"

Doppler chuckled. "Well, secrets are best left kept, Diane. It would be a horrible thing if your counselor found out you knew her dark secret. But enough, I don't mean to gossip. I am here to enjoy the lush scenery of Duelist Camp. When I heard my former place of employment was creating this camp, I had to visit."

"Well, I don't know who or what you are, bub," said Giselle, a bit miffed. "But surely you have better things to do than waste your time here!"

"Ah yes, but my old days at Duelist Labyrinth beckon me to the company," said Doppler with another invisible grin. "You see, my dear, when I learned that Anastasia had passed on, I decided to leave the place and find a new home. Unfortunately, it is hard for a creature of magic to find a home amongst humans. I could transform into anyone, but I constantly feared being found out as an impostor, so I laid low like a rat. But now, I find solace here, in a simple camp where nobody bothers to stumble into your lair. Yes, life is good. But enough talk, how about a duel?" He revealed a Duel Disk on his sleeve. "As you can see, I've been practicing my dueling techniques with this new technology and find it quite more efficient than the old dueling arenas of the Labyrinth. I'm sure one of you would love to see how I worked against some of the top duelists in the world. Namely, Yugi Junior, Siegfried Kaiba, and Jade Valentine."

"You dueled them?" gasped Brigit.

"Indeed I did, my dear," said Doppler with a chuckle. "That was when they were but mere rookies, this was their first major tournament, and even though they had some difficulty with my nature, they prevailed quite well. Come, I challenge one of you to a friendly duel, no wagers at all."

"Hold on," said Diane. She got the others into a huddle. "I don't know about this guy, he's creepy. Why should we duel him?"

"Yeah, we should leave him and go back to the cabin before Lina finds out we're here," mumbled Brigit.

"I can't believe you!" cried Giselle, standing up. "You wimps are too scared to duel a doppleganger? Let me at him, I'll take him down!"

"But..." said Diane, but Giselle was already walking towards Doppler, slipping the Duel Disk on her arm. She sighed. "Nevermind."

"You wanna duel?" shouted Giselle. "You've got your opponent!" She raised her duel disk. "Let's dance!" She shuffled her deck quickly and prepared to insert it.

"Excellent," said Doppler. "Then get ready for the duel of your life!" He threw out his arms and black winds surrounded him, making his cloak fly off. Giselle only saw a blob of darkness briefly before it transformed...

**0**

Twilight felt a slight chill down her spine. _That's odd, I felt some strange magic being invoked._

"You okay, Twi?" asked Lina as she and Twilight walked back to the campgrounds.

"Yes," said Twilight. "For a moment, I felt ill."

"I hope it's not Jackie's cooking, she'd punish herself if she found out that one of the staff got sick from her food," giggled Lina.

**0**

"Shall we begin?" asked Doppler, who had now taken the form of a smirking Giselle, complete with the Pokémon cap on her head.

"Whoa, pretty good quick-change work," said Giselle. She chuckled. "But illusions aren't gonna win you a duel, ya know."

"We'll see," grinned Doppler. "Let's begin."

The two activated their duel disks and plugged in their decks, resetting the life meters to 8000 each.

"Let's duel!" said the two as they whipped off their first hands.

"I shall go first," said Doppler, drawing a card. "A monster in defense mode and I end my turn." The card appeared before her.

"Not very impressive," said Giselle, drawing her card. She looked over her hand, switched cards in her other hand, twisted her cap back, and placed the monster down. "I play Armed Dragon Level 3 in attack mode!" The card spewed out a small orange-scaled dragon with a metal mask on it. (1200/900)

"What's that?" asked Brigit.

Giselle grinned. "Like it? My deck is rooted in my love for Pokémon! Pokémon are creatures that gain levels and evolve into stronger forms when they hit the right level. These Duel Monsters, the Level monsters, are marked with a Level, and if I want, I can fulfill certain conditions to tribute them for stronger forms!"

"Wow!" said Diane. "Awesome, so it's almost like you are Pokémon battling for real."

Doppler smirked. _Wait until she sees my deck..._

"Now, let's see what that monster you have is, Duplica," said Giselle.

"Duplica?" asked Doppler.

Diane thought about it. "Oh yeah, that's a character who can change her clothes to assume anybody's form! She mimicked Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and even Ash!"

"Attack the face-down monster, Armed Dragon Level 3! Missile Maul!" Giselle pointed and the dragon opened its mouth and spat a small homing missile that blasted apart a monster...a black-scaled dragon with a metal mask! "What the...that looked like Armed Dragon Level 3 too!"

"Oh ho, so you figured it out, didn't ya?" grinned Doppler. "You see, I not only mimic a person's body...I mimic their entire DECK!" She threw her head back and let out a wicked laugh. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You mean, Doppler's using Giselle's EXACT deck?" cried Brigit.

"Seems so," said Diane softly.

"Well, it's not gonna help you because I know all the cards in my deck and that won't give you an advantage!" said Giselle. "I end my turn."

"We'll see about that," said Doppler, drawing a card. "First, I play Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defense mode." The blue-scaled dragon with a sleep bubble in its mouth appeared, crouched in slumber. (1300/2000) Its scales were a navy blue, darker than the normal dragon. "And now I play Card Destruction!"

"Ah man," moaned Giselle.

"You know the rules," said Doppler as she and Giselle discarded their entire hands.

_And I had Armed Dragon Level 5 and 7 in my hand! What a crock!_ thought Giselle.

"Seems I got rid of something good," grinned Doppler. "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." The two cards appeared behind the sleeping dragon.

Giselle sighed. "Fine, I'll play Horus the Black Flare Dragon Level 4 in attack mode and set two cards myself." The two cards appeared, and then a bronze-scaled dragon with a leopard's head emerged. (1600/1000) "And that ends my turn. But next turn, your dragon's going down!"

"I doubt that," chuckled Doppler, drawing a card. "Excellent! I sacrifice my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave for Neo Wind Madoor, in defense mode!" The dragon melted into light, and then a wizard with olive-green hair, wearing a forest green robe and mask appeared. (1200/3000)

"You're really ticking me off, you know that?" shouted Giselle.

"Oh no, now nothing can get through to Doppler's life points!" said Brigit.

"Yeah, and it looks like we'll be here all day," sighed Diane. "Lina's gonna be miffed."

**0**

Lina sneezed. _What was that?_

"You okay, Lina?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, just a little itch," fibbed Lina. "So, tell me more about yourself and these dragons, Sibylla."

Twilight nodded, then suddenly fell into a trance.

"Twi? TWI!" cried Lina in horror.

Twilight recovered. "I am fine, I just had a vision. I saw three of your campers, Diane, Brigit, and Giselle, and Giselle was dueling a strange figure in the forest."

"What? WHERE!" cried Lina in shock. _They shouldn't be in the forest! They knew the rules!_

"Just a few yards from the border between the camp and the woods," said Twilight. "I bid you good day." She walked back to her cabin.

Lina sighed, then turned around and dashed back into the woods. _When I find them, they'll be spending the rest of the day in their rooms! _

I was a bit foolish not telling her everything about that vision, thought Twilight as she saw Lina running off. _But if she heard that Giselle was dueling her mirror image, she would laugh at me, despite her open-mindedness. And even if she didn't, it might change fate's course, and that cannot be done now. Lina's fate must follow its path or else Yugi Junior will be in serious danger!_

**0**

"My turn!" said Giselle, whipping off a card from her deck. She looked at the card and grinned. _Perfect!_ "I summon Mystic Swordsman Level 2 in attack mode!" A light erupted from the card and a small silver-robed warrior wearing a conical hat and wielding a two-handed scimitar appeared. (900/1400) "And now I'll play the magic card I just drew, a little number called **_Share the Pain!_**" She slid the card in, and it appeared, showing two warriors clutching their chests as they walked away from each other. "This magic card allows me to sacrifice one of my monsters to destroy one of yours, so I'm sacrificing Armed Dragon Level 3 to destroy your Madoor!"

"Oh no," said Doppler in sarcastic shock. Two daggers stabbed the monsters and they exploded. Doppler's life meter dropped to 7700.

"And now that you are defenseless, I can attack directly! Mystic Swordsman, attack!" The boy warrior leapt at the fake Giselle and slashed her chest, dropping her life meter to 6800. "And now Horus, give Duplica a nice barbecue!" The dragon belched red flames that immolated Doppler and dropped her meter to 5200.

Strangely, Doppler didn't even flinch from the attacks. "Hmmm...interesting strategy, Giselle." She grinned. "You're good for someone not used to the disks."

"I adapt," beamed Giselle. "Your move, by the way."

Doppler drew a card and smirked. "Well, turnabout is fair play, Giselle, but first...Spear Dragon, in attack mode!" The navy blue long-nosed dragon appeared. (1900/0) "And now, destroy her Mystic Swordsman with Wind Blast!" The dragon vomited a tornado that tore apart the little warrior, dropping Giselle's life meter to 7000. The dragon folded its wings as it shifted into defense mode. "And now, I'll use my own Share the Pain, sacrificing Spear Dragon to destroy your Horus!"

The two dragons were impaled by daggers and exploded, and Giselle's life meter dropped to 6600.

"Big deal, you still have fourteen-hundred less life points than me," grinned Giselle.

Doppler smirked. "That's about to change, Giselle, as I reveal my face-down card, Monster Reborn!" The card flipped up and the golden ankh shown. "Welcome back, Armed Dragon Level 3!" The black-scaled dragon appeared, its eyes glowing red.

"Doppler's monsters all look to be creepy versions of Giselle's," said Brigit, shuddering. "Horrifying."

"Yeah, you can say that again," sighed Diane.

"And I activate my other face-down card, Monster Reincarnation!" said Doppler, flipping up a card. It vanished and Doppler removed a card from her graveyard. "I…"

"Yeah yeah, I KNOW what it does, Duplica," sighed Giselle. "I have that card! I know what it does! It lets you bring back a monster from the graveyard by discarding a card!"

"Indeed," said Doppler, discarding a card. "Well, that's my turn, now it's yours."

Giselle drew a card and grinned. _Excellent! This should shut that mime up!_ "I play my own Monster Reborn to bring back Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4!" The metallic dragon returned. "And I use this magic card I drew, Level Up!"

"What does that do?" asked Brigit.

"Let me educate you," said Doppler. "Her dragon requires the death of an opponent's monster to gain strength. But this card negates that condition and lets her increase its power immediately."

"Do you MIND if I explain my OWN cards, Duplica?" growled Giselle, slapping the card into her disk. "I activate Level Up on my Horus the Black Flare Dragon, transforming it into its stronger form, Level 6!" The dragon grew larger and its wings expanded wider, the head turning into a tiger-like head. (2300/1600)

"WHOA!" cried Diane. "Look at that thing!"

"Now, Duplica, time to get rid of that dragon," said Giselle. "Black Flare Dragon, destroy that monster with your Flames of Despair!"

The dragon roared and belched blue flames that incinerated the opposing monster. Doppler's life meter dropped to 4100.

"And since it destroyed a monster, I can end my turn by leveling it up further, increasing its power to its ultimate form, Level 8!" The dragon doubled in size and screeched as its head turned into a maned lion-head. (3000/1800)

"Oh my gosh..." cried Brigit. "Now it's as strong as the Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon! Giselle's got this duel in the bag!"

"Yeah, that mimic is toast," giggled Diane.

"And that's it for me," grinned Giselle. "Got any more tricks, Duplica?"

"Of course I do," smirked Doppler, drawing a card. "And don't think I don't know about your dragon's effect. I know that the instant I try to use a Magic card, you can immediately negate and destroy it!"

"So your magic cards are all worthless," said Giselle.

"Maybe, but traps are another matter all together," said Doppler, placing a card face down and a monster in defense mode.

"Your funeral," sighed Giselle, drawing a card. "I summon my own Spear Dragon!" The blue dragon appeared. "Once I do damage to your life points by wiping out that defensive monster, Horus is gonna take a huge chunk out of your life meter! Spear Dragon, Whirlwind Breath!"

"Activate trap card, Wall of Revealing Light!" said Doppler, flipping up her card. "This card is a powerful trap. By paying increments of a thousand points..." Her life meter dropped to 1200 as a glimmering rainbow wall rose up in the middle of the field. "I can prevent monsters from the opponent with equal attack from attacking me, and I pay 3000 life points, so Horus and his friend won't be able to touch me."

Giselle roared and stomped her foot in anger. "This is going too far, you jerk! Stop hiding in defense and fight me!"

"Oh, I will, but my ultimate creature will take some time to grow," grinned Doppler, flipping over her face-down monster.

Diane squinted in the glowing wall and heard a scratching and squealing sound. She walked over a bit and gagged as she saw what Doppler's monster was - a bloated huge maggot with a black body and blood-red head. (0/0)

"Behold, my Ultimate Insect Level 1!" laughed Doppler.

Giselle paled. "Oh no...oh no! You WOULDN'T!"

"I see you know its effect," grinned Doppler. "Like your Horus' second form, it's immune to Magic cards that target it. And you no doubt know that next turn, I will tribute it to increase its level to three…and then the trouble starts."

"What's wrong, Giselle?" asked Brigit in worry. "You seem scared."

"She should be, she has these cards, she knows their power," giggled Doppler. "Why don't you tell your friends, Giselle?"

Giselle sighed. _I have to destroy that thing before its raises it power, but that wall is preventing me from doing any attacks on it, and its immune to Magic cards!_ She drew her card, then grinned. _This will work!_ "I play Graveyard from the Fourth Dimension, allowing me to pull two Level monsters from my graveyard and add them to my hand!" She removed two Armed Dragon cards. "And I summon Armed Dragon Level 3 back to the field!" The orange-scaled dragon returned with a cry. "That ends my turn, do your worst."

"I shall," chuckled Doppler. "First, a card face-down, and then I tribute my Ultimate Insect Level 1 for Ultimate Insect Level 3!"

The insect doubled in size and changed - its head turned into a striped affair with blood red and puce stripes with yellow "eyes" and tentacles sprouted all over its body, with its tiny claws growing bigger and its body turning a grotesque gray color. It growled and gurgled. (1400/900)

"Yikes, it just got uglier!" grimaced Diane.

"Let me explain why my opponent is freaking out," said Doppler with a smirk. "From now on, during each of our turns, this creature will belch spores that will weaken Giselle's monsters by 300 attack points!"

"Oh my gosh!" cried Brigit. "If that thing stays out too long..."

"Now, destroy her Armed Dragon!" shouted Doppler. "Bite of Venom Death!"

The worm shot out from the wall and sank its hideous mandibles into the dragon, shattering it. Giselle's life meter dropped to 6400.

"I end my turn," said Doppler. "And you know what happens now!"

Giselle nodded and drew a card, and then the creature spat black spores that suffocated the two dragons, who coughed violently. Spear Dragon dropped to 1600 attack and Horus dropped to 2700.

"This is bad," whispered Diane. "If that thing remains out for two more turns, then her dragons are in trouble!"

Giselle grinned. "It worked for you, so I'll do the same thing, tributing my Spear Dragon to summon Neo Wind Madoor in defense mode!" The blue dragon vanished and a lighter version of Doppler's wizard appeared. "Your insect may be powerful, but its effect won't touch my Madoor's defense score!"

"Maybe so, but that will change," said Doppler. "When you end your turn."

"First, I'll place a card face-down," said Giselle, as the card appeared before her. "Now I end my turn."

Doppler drew and the worm spewed more black spores that weakened Neo Wind Madoor to 900 attack and Horus to 2400 attack. "And now I use my insect's other effect to tribute it for its even stronger form, Ultimate Insect Level 5!" The giant worm spun about and turned into a giant black chrysalis with white "legs" and "horns" and a single blood-red "eye" in its front. (2300/900)

"Oh my gosh!" cried Brigit. "Now it's even stronger!"

"Yes," said Doppler, chuckling. "And its spores get even more potent, sapping five hundred attack each turn!"

"Oh no!" cried Diane. "Giselle, do something!"

Giselle shook her head. _What can I do? With Armed Dragon gone, I'm in a state of trouble! At least that mime can't pierce my Neo Wind Madoor..._

"And before you think that I can't pierce your Madoor, think again," grinned Doppler. "Guess again! I activate my trap card, Destroy Defense!"

**_"NOOOOOOO!"_** cried Giselle in horror as her Neo Wind Madoor shifted to attack mode.

"That's right, for three full turns, you can't defend!" giggled Doppler. "You really should be careful about putting cards in your deck that can be used against you. Now, Ultimate Insect Level 5, use Cocoon Chomp on Neo Wind Madoor!"

The creature scuttled forward on its legs and slammed its "mandibles" into the wizard, shattering it to bits! Giselle's life meter dropped to 5000.

"In one more turn, my Ultimate Insect Level 7 will hatch from this creature," laughed Doppler. "And then I'll summon my own Black Flare Dragon and wipe the floor with you, Giselle! Ha ha ha!" She sighed. "Now you know the true terror of facing YOURSELF!" Giselle fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Don't give up, Giselle!" cried Brigit. "You can beat this doppleganger, I know you can! Just think about your own deck!"

"Yeah," said Diane. "Surely you have some super trump card that can pull out!"

Doppler smirked. "She might, but she won't be able to summon it before my Ultimate Insect reaches its final stage, and then her dragon will start losing 700 attack points a turn! Then she'll surely lose the duel."

Giselle took deep breaths, slowly got up, and wiped her tears away. _Yes, I do have something that could overcome that blasted wall and her mighty insect! But to summon it will require a lot of luck. If I don't draw the two cards I need, I'm toast!_

**0**

Lina dashed through the woods. _Gah, what was I doing? How could those girls have left the cabin without my permission! They KNOW the rules! If any of them gets hurt, then I'll be blamed and lose my job!_

**0**

Giselle flipped her disk switch. "I might as well get ready for the end, Duplica, by activating this trap card, DNA Surgery!" The card flipped up and glowed brightly. "This card allows me to transform all our monsters into a specific sub-type, and I state that the sub-type will be DRAGON!"

Suddenly, the Ultimate Insect cocoon grew scales all over its body! Doppler chuckled softly. "Neat trick, my friend, but it won't do much for you unless you have a Buster Blader, and I know you don't have one in your deck."

"Oh, but I don't need to weaken your monsters," said Giselle with a grin. "I intend to empower my monsters, once you end your turn."

"Fine, I do so," sighed Doppler, but fear began to grow in her heart. _Could she be planning what I think she is?_

Giselle drew and black spores shot from the cocoon, weakening Horus to 1900 attack. "Now it's too weak to defend against that thing!" gasped Brigit.

"I hope Giselle's got a plan, because next turn, Horus is toast," whispered Diane.

Giselle had a plan, but it all depended on her next draw. _C'mon, give me something good!_ She drew and grinned, showing her card. "Pot of Greed!"

"Yes yes, you draw two cards," sighed Doppler, looking bored. "Just draw."

Giselle drew her next two cards and grinned. "Score! Two magic cards that will wipe out that stupid bug!"

"Huh?" asked Diane.

"I play Magic Card #1, Scapegoat!" She slid the card into her disk and the card appeared in a flash of light, disgorging four colored sheep tokens. (0/0) The tokens grew fangs and bat-like wings to symbolize their draconic transformation.

"You can't be serious," whispered Doppler, but her eyes betrayed her fear.

"I see fear in you, Duplica," smirked Giselle. "You know my secret monster, and you know how it's summoned. Now you'll see the power of my ultimate monster!"

Doppler gasped. _She's going to summon it! _"Is that card...?"

"Magic Card #2!" said Giselle, showing its face.

Brigit gasped. "Polymerization? But...what could you fuse?"

Giselle snickered. "All five of the monsters I have on the field, my four dragon tokens and Horus!"

"That's ridiculous!" said Diane. "You can't fuse those things!"

Doppler gulped. "Oh yes, she can! I know!"

"Of course you do, you know my entire deck and the powerful monster that I can bring forth by fusing a full field of dragons together!" GIselle made to play the card. "I..."

Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted out. "Diane! Brigit! Giselle!"

"Oh crap," said Doppler, snapping her fingers. She pressed the off switch and the disks deactivated.

"Hey, this duel ain't over yet, Duplica!" cried Giselle.

"Sorry, but it's over now, hate to run," grinned Doppler as she removed a bomb from her pocket. "But maybe we'll meet again! So long!" She threw the bomb to the ground and light exploded with a click, blinding everyone!

"Come back here, you!" cried Giselle, stumbling into big arms. "Eh?"

"There you are!" said the voice, which seemed VERY angry.

Giselle rubbed her eyes and gasped. "Uh oh..."

Lina scowled. "I thought you knew the rules! No wandering into the forest without an escort!"

"S-Sorry," said Giselle, pulling herself away. "I was just in a duel..."

"Save it for later, you three, you three are grounded for the rest of the day," stated Lina. The girls groaned softly. "I know it's harsh, but you should have followed the rules. You are lucky nothing bad happened to any of you, your parents would have sued me!"

Giselle was about to speak, but Brigit pulled her aside. "Forget it, she wouldn't believe us about Doppler," she said.

Lina overheard this. _Doppler? Who's that?_

**0**

The cloaked figure chuckled as the four left the clearing. "Well well, nice of you to interrupt, Miss Mystara. Now we'll never know how it would have ended. Still, from what I gleaned from Giselle, her deck is quite powerful. Especially that dragon she was going to summon. I'll report this to Pisaro right away." He turned and left the woods. "And in the meantime, I'd better keep an eye on her and her friends. They all seem to show potential, from what our double-agent tells us."

His form vanished into a thick mist.

_**0**_

_**NEW CARDS**_

**Neo Wind Madoor  
**_(Type) _Wind/Spellcaster  
_(Level)_ 5  
_(ATK)_ 1200  
_(DEF)_ 3000

_(Desc)_ The brother of Neo Fire Madoor and Neo Aqua Madoor, this sorcerer has mastered the spells controlling clouds and wind.

**Destroy Defense**  
_(Type)_ Normal Trap  
_(Effect)_ All your opponent's monsters are shifted to attack. Your opponent cannot put monsters in defense for three turns. 

**_Next Chapter: The tournament is getting close, but two wicked sisters have plans to steal Timaeus and Critias. However, Diane stumbles onto their trap and, with the help of Twilight, must duel for her soul! What does the nightmare she have mean, and is there more to the dragons than meets the eye? Find out in…_Double Snare!**


	10. Double Snare

Hey ho! It's time for another chapter of the fantastic adventure that is "Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi!" Be warned, this chapter is LONG! It also features my first double-duel and the resolution of what happened in Chapter 6. Enjoy!

_**When Twilight told us the spooky story about Katherine, the lover of Arkana, and how she was killed by two sinister figures and became a ghost, I was freaked out. I didn't realize at the time, but it was true: Katherine's specter haunted Lina's dreams and forced her into a duel for her soul. She won by the skin of her teeth, thanks to Timaeus.**_

_**I also had a freaky nightmare. It was about Jade and her mother, Mai. It showed Jade played a powerful card that transformed her Time Wizard into a weapon. Now, I know that Timaeus can turn monsters into dragonriders and Critias can absorb Brigit's trap cards and become even more powerful. But I wonder…is there a third mystical dragon that can turn monsters into weapons?**_

_**Well, if there is, I wish I had it now…because I'm dueling with Twilight against the sinister figures who murdered Katherine…and we'll become their next victims if we don't get some help A.S.A.P.!**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 9: Double Snare**_

**O**

"So, that's the whole story, is it?" asked the white-robed figure as Doppler gave his report.

"Yes, the girl Giselle is quite skilled, I would have lost the duel had that counselor not interfered," said Doppler. "I had to flee for various reasons."

"Yes, I would think Lina would crack after seeing two of the same camper," chuckled the figure.

"So, Master Pisaro, what do we do now?" asked Doppler.

The figure looked up and removed his hood, revealing pale skin and pointed ears. "Simple, my doppleganger friend, we await our other spy's report."

"I'm here already," said a voice. A young man with black hair and brown eyes emerged from the shadows, wearing a Penguin Knight Duelist Camp shirt.

"Good day, my friend, what is your report?" asked Pisaro with a nod.

"The mini-tournament's opening ceremony will take place two days from now," said the boy. "I suggest we strike now and steal those two dragons, Timaeus and Critias, from the ones who own them."

"Ah yes, those dragons," grinned Pisaro. His eyes flicked to the statue. "Dartz had quite a problem with those creatures. We're lucky Hermos hasn't joined them by now...but you never know. Still, if we can destroy those cards, then it will be harder for our enemies to resist the power of the Orichalcos."

"Indeed," said Doppler. "So, who are you sending?"

"My top agents, the Gemini Sisters," chuckled Pisaro. "They are skilled at this work. Go and tell them to start setting a trap for our friends."

"I'll go back to my station, sir," said the boy. "If that's all right with you."

"Yes, we can't allow your counselor or fellow campers to get suspicious, can we?" grinned Pisaro. The boy nodded and left the room.

"May I ask a question that concerns our mission, Master?" asked Doppler. "I'll be quick."

"Fine," said Pisaro.

"Why are we bothering with these young duelists? They are not very good at the game and, other than those dragons, they do not pose a threat to us. Why not simply find one of the duelists that are participating in Duelatopia and use THEM?"

Pisaro chuckled. "My dear dear Doppler, you are not as smart as I am, your only intellect is from those who mimic. If you had my wisdom, you would know that it would be foolish to target the Duelatopians. Siegfried Kaiba's Centurions would no doubt hunt us down and harass us. We are strong, but not invincible, and I believe that he has means of subduing anyone who would..." He grinned. "You know."

"Ah, I see," chuckled Doppler. "Forgive my stupidity."

"The camp is safe because the security is much weaker - the fools think that the natural mountains and forests can protect them from me," grinned Pisaro. "But I've lived in many places in my world, places where the untamed woods of the United States would be like a kid's park compared to them! They do not keep me out for long."

Doppler chuckled under his breath. _And you, my dear friend, are a fool for thinking that your crackpot plan to destroy Yugi Jr. will succeed. But now is not the time to strike. Once his plan reaches its climax, then we'll see..._

**0**

Lina decided to kill two Whptail Crows with one Throwstone Unit by visiting the headmaster on both accounts. It was already two days before the mini-tournament was to begin, and every camper she passed by was giddy with excitement. As she walked to Machus' office, she heard quite a few dialogues.

"Hey, what do you think this mini-tournament is gonna be like?" asked a guy from the Vampire Lord cabin.

"I dunno," said his friend, who was in the Spear Dragon cabin. "But I heard that I.I. plans to make it as pretty and big as Duelatopia!"

"No way, nothing can be as big as KaibaCorp's resort!" said a girl from the Shining Friendship cabin. "My sister, Pterra, is participating and the invitation she got was awesome! I doubt that a dinky camp like this could match the grandeur of Duelatopia."

"You think too much, Ginny," said her friend from the Harpie Lady cabin, a girl who had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was holding a stuffed cat plushie. "Let me tell you, this tournament is big, I know it, and I'm going to take it by storm as...KATNAPPE! Mrow!"

"Oh please, Kate," sighed the Vampire Lord boy, rolling his eyes. "You're too obsessed with that cartoon, _Xiaolin Showdown_."

Lina giggled. _If only they knew what cards I have..._ She thought about her role in the mini-tournament. Counselors and staff were forbidden to compete, because they had a very vital role, one which would test any camper who dared to take the challenge. She then blushed at the attire she would have to wear during the mini-tournament prelims. _Honestly, no offense to that monster, but she should dress a bit more..._ "Oh, here I am!"

The headmaster's main office was a lavish building which looked like something from a fairy tale. It was a German cottage decorated with small gnomes in the front lawn, but these gnomes weren't ordinary lawn gnomes, they were statues of Goblin Attack Force's goblins in various poses.

Lina knocked on the door knocker, which was shaped like a Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Who's there?" asked a stern matronly voice.

"Lina, I wish to meet Machus," said Lina.

"One moment please," said the voice. A minute passed before the voice spoke again. "You are admitted. Be respectful to the headmaster."

"I will," said Lina as the door opened with a creak. Lina made her way quickly to the office where she had met Machus a month before to talk about taking care of Diane. This time, Lina's interest in Diane was one of the reasons she had returned to this place.

The door opened and Machus looked up from his work. "Come on, my dear!" he grinned. The woman stepped in and closed the door. "Have a seat."

Lina slowly slipped into a giant chair shaped like the Rafflesia Seduction monster and, sniffing the cushions, sighed. "Arn was here earlier, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but that was two weeks ago, right after the town incident," said Machus. "I must thank you for saving him and stopping the crook who was attacking people in town. A big raise is coming your way, my dear, taken from the reward money that the police are giving our camp as thanks for such a heroic act."

"I think you should give the reward to Brigit, she did most of the work, even though they disobeyed orders to stay in camp," grinned Lina. She had discreetly left out the stuff about the Seal of Orichalcos and the God Card. "If you want to know, I can smell Arnold's cheap deodorant, it's like a scent skunks give off when startled." She giggled.

"Well, he was indeed frightened, it was like some ghost had caught him by the collar, not that I believe in ghosts," grinned Machus.

Lina grinned back. _If only you knew, my dear headmaster..._

"I gave him a stern lecture about the rules, and warned him that any similar actions like what he did in the future will result in his termination and replacement," said Machus. "I think he has shaped up, but still I'm ordering Brandon to watch him closely."

"Yeah, whatever," said Lina.

"Forgive my rudeness, **you** were the one who arranged this meeting, Miss Mystara," said Machus with a soft chuckle. "How can I be of assistance?"

Lina smiled and leaned back. "Two things, sir. I'll get the lesser thing out of the way now. I heard my campers talking about someone called 'Doppler.'"

"Ah yes, Mr. Doppler," grinned Machus. "I don't know much, but from what I have gleaned from the old Duelist Labyrinth archives, Mr. Doppler was a quick-change artist hired by our former president, Miss Pegasus, as one of the seven 'Key Guardians' who tested the duelists entering the finals of the tournament. Actually, I believed he volunteered his services, because he wasn't paid. Neither were the Red and Orange Key Guardians, but I dare not go into details about who they were and what they were working for. Doppler didn't seem to be working for anything but his own glory - he loved to take the forms of the duelists he faced and even duplicate their entire decks. I have no idea or speculation how he did this, but I believe he was just a massive collector of every card in existence. Of course, from what I heard, he duplicated Mr. Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons, and that is impossible. Ah, the rumors..."

Lina paused. _So, Doppler was an illusionist who duplicated a person's deck, huh? Something's fishy about that. If there are only **three** Blue Eyes, then it's obvious that either the dueling arena made fake cards, or there was magic involved. If only I could contact Anne's ghost..._ "One other thing, sir. One of my campers, Diane to be exact, had a nightmare involving a woman called Jade. I think she's the daughter of Mai."

"Oh, Jade!" said Machus, grinning broadly. "She's become quite the duelist and follows a code called _bushido_, wearing the armor of a Japanese samurai. Tell me, what do you want to know about her that involves me?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could allow me to contact her and arrange a phone meeting between her and Diane," said Lina. "Diane's not eating well and I worry that she is obsessing over that dream, which could hurt her skill come the mini-tournament."

"I see," said Machus, rubbing his goatee gently. "Hmmm...it would be unwise to bother Jade now, as she is preparing to go to Duelatopia. But...if it won't take more than an hour or disrupt her daily schedule, I might be able to allow that. I don't want any of the campers to be at anything less than peak performance come the mini-tournament."

"Thank you sir, you made both of our days!" grinned Lina, getting up. "That's all for now." She left the room.

Machus sighed. "Well, I guess she took that as a 'yes.' Oh well,..."

**0**

Inside a dark shack in the woods, the two cloaked figures were playing Blackjack with their Duel Monsters cards. "21, exactly," said one, holding up a pair of monster cards showing a Fireyarou and Earthbound Spirit.

"Ah darn it!" cried the other, tossing her cards to the table. "That's the tenth time!"

"Tough luck, sis, you gotta roll with the punches," giggled the first figure, pulling the ante pot towards her.

Just then, a third figure appeared. It was Doppler. "Girls, a moment with you."

The second figure turned and removed her hood. "Sis, it's old Mimic-Man."

The other figure removed her hood. "Well well, if it ain't old chameleon-freak. What did the Boss send you here for? More progress reports?"

"No, he wants you to set a trap for two people and steal certain cards from them," said Doppler. "Lina Mystara and Brigit Anderlee."

"What? You mean the counselor of the Dark Magician Girl cabin and one of her campers?" asked the first woman. "You must be joking. We can't attack them!"

"Don't worry, you won't be stealing any souls, just setting a trap," said Doppler. "Then you'll force the two to surrender their dragon cards, the Eye of Timaeus and the Fang of Critias, and bring them to Pisaro."

The second girl leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear. "Say sis, if they won't give it up, we can duel them...and we don't have to _listen_ to old Mimic-Man's warning about taking souls. After all, we are treacherous..."

"SHHHH!" hissed the first woman. "You want chameleon-freak to hear us?"

Doppler did hear them, but smirked. _Go ahead, do whatever you want, my dears. I'm afraid that your treachery to the Master will not go unpunished..._"Don't be cocky. They own Timaeus and Critias, the dragons which defeated Kane and Janos. If you intend to duel them, you will be in serious trouble if they find out you're working with Pisaro."

"Oh pu-lease," said the second woman, rolling her eyes. "Those two were skilled, but they were total wimpolas. We're not like them, right sis?"

"You bet, you want a job done, we can do it...for a fee," grinned the first woman.

"You will get your fee," said Doppler. "And three times that if you obtain the two Dragons and bring them to Pisaro. But fail...and you know the consequences."

"Don't worry," chuckled the second woman with a giggle. "We've never lost yet!"

"Right," said the other girl. "We're the Gemini Sisters. We've pulled off more murders, abductions, and dirty work than even the Batman's worst villians could conceive! This **_won't_** be a challenge."

Doppler smirked. "I hope, for your sake, you are correct..." With that, he faded into the shadows.

"Come on, sis, we've gotta put operation Gemini Trap into place," smirked the first woman, getting out of her chair.

"Yeah...but could we get something to eat first?" asked the second. "I don't want to steal two souls on an empty stomach."

"I think there is some leftover pizza from last night in the mini-fridge," stated the first, opening the refrigerator.

**0**

The next morning, Diane and her friends were having breakfast in the cafeteria. Diane was still stirring her oatmeal lazily, but she ate. The others were a bit too excited to eat. "The day after tomorrow's the big day!" said Giselle. "Duelist Camp's mini-tournament is going to begin!"

"I'll be so excited I can't sleep!" said Brigit. "I can't wait to see how my deck does!"

"You sure gained a lot of confidence," said Diane.

"You bet," said Brigit, grinning like a big hero. "After all, I almost took down Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Yeah, it's a blue moon when someone does something as big as THAT," stated Giselle with a sly smile. "So, Diane, how are you doing? Still having weird nightmares about that Seal taking famous people's souls again?"

"No, that dream only happened once," said Diane softly. "If only I knew what it meant..." She saw Lina come up. "Hi."

"Hello Diane. I have a phone call for you," said Lina, grinning from ear to ear. "Come with me."

"For me?" asked Diane. _Is it Sheena? Sis said she couldn't make phone calls during the tournament, and it is so close to the tournament..._

"Yep, it's for you," said Lina.

"Go on and take it," said Brigit. "I bet it's your sister!"

"No, it's not," said Lina. "But I think that the talk will be helpful to her. Trust me." She winked, then went into her thoughts. _It took a lot of convincing, but I think I managed to get that person to help. It's pretty weird talking to the woman, but she's a nice person and I sensed warmth and strength from her voice. If anyone can decipher the dream, it is one of the actors that was in it!_

**0**

Lina let Diane into her room. "I'll let you two talk privately," giggled Lina, winking as she handed the cell phone to Diane. She exited the room, closed the door, and activated a little bugging device. _I'm pretty good at eavesdropping. I know it's wrong, but I want to hear the conversation between these two!_

Diane put her ear to the phone and spoke. "Hello?"

A familiar voice spoke to her, a female voice. "Greetings. I hear you wish to speak with me. Are you the one who dreamt about me, Diane Arachne?"

"Uh yeah..." said Diane. She then paled. _I recognize this voice from the dream! It's..._"Jade?"

Indeed, it was the blonde samurai. She was sitting on a mat in her room, wearing a _gi_ with her hair down. "Yes, it is I, Diane. Jade Valentine."

"W-Wow, this is so awesome, I didn't expect to hear the voice of a famous duelist like you!" Diane squealed.

Jade blushed. "Well, I prefer modesty to fame, but I would rather talk about you and that dream. Your counselor detailed what you told her about it to me." She paused as an older woman came in. "Amber, please, I am on a long-distance call."

"Sorry, sis," said Amber. "Just wanted to see which bathing suit you wanted to take." She held up two bikinis.

"The left one, thank you," said Jade.

"Are you...?" Amber began to say, but one quick glare from her sister shut her up. "Okay, the left one it is." She sighed and left.

"Who was that?" asked Diane.

"My older sister, Amber," said Jade with a sigh. "We are packing for the trip to Duelatopia. But let us recap your dream: You dreamt I was in a duel with my mother, who was controlling this 'Seal of Orichalcos' magic and I used a card with my Time Wizard to defeat her."

"Yeah," mumbled Diane. "I'm not sure if you use a Ring of Destruction though."

Jade chuckled. "Of course not, the dream probably improvised."

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you, miss Jade," mumbled Diane. "I know you're going to leave for Duelatopia in a day or so and I don't want to waste your time..."

"It is okay, let me tell you a secret," whispered Jade. "Amber does not know this but..."

Amber came in. "I don't know what?"

Jade sighed. "Excuse me, Diane." She covered the phone. "Amber, please!"

"Oops, sorry, just curious," mumbled Amber, leaving.

Jade got up, closed the door and locked it, then went back to the mat. "Sorry, Amber again."

"You two must like each other much," giggled Diane.

"It was not always that," sighed Jade. "A year ago, I detested her, but then something came up and she changed her ways. But, back to the subject, my mother has had nightmares herself ever since she confronted a man called Marik before our births. She lost the duel and ended up in a horrible coma. After that, she had nightmares about Marik coming and harming her again. It frightened her so much that she turned to evil to escape the nightmares...namely, the Seal of Orichalcos."

Diane paled. "You **_know_** about that card?"

Jade nodded slowly. "I did not want to scare you, my child, but you see, our mother had fallen in with some evil people who worked under a sorcerer called Dartz. She was given a tiny amulet and that wicked magic card you dreamt about. Your counselor also confided in me that she and one of your friends dueled under the influence of that Seal of Orichalcos as well." She sighed. "I had thought it would have vanished after Dartz's defeat thirty-four years ago. I was wrong."

"Oh," said Diane. "But what does the dream mean?"

"I believe that it was an omen, Diane," said Jade. She paused. "No wait, let me rephrase that, it was a _vision_ of something that will happen soon. Not that my mother would ever turn evil again and use the Seal on me." She chuckled nervously.

A knock sounded from the door. "Jade? Jade! Why did you lock me out?"

Jade covered the phone. "Because you are bothering me while I am talking long-distance, now leave me be."

Amber sighed. "Okay, sis, but please promise you'll help me pack after your phone call!"

Jade nodded. "I will, I promise." Silence. Jade uncovered the phone.

"Your sister again?" giggled Diane. "Reminds me of myself. Sheena used to get dirven up the wall by me when I was little. Don't let her bother you."

"I am fine," said Jade. "I promised to help her pack, so I should cut this call short."

"So, you think that something like what I saw in my dream might happen?" asked Diane.

Jade thought about it. "Diane, let me tell you a story of a dream that changed my life forever. It didn't _begin_ the change, but it guided me on the path I take now, the path of a master of _bushido_." She took a deep breath and began to speak. "When I was your age, I was just like you. My father worked in a military factory - he had an obsession with machines, probably because his deck used a strange type of machine called 'armor' monsters. He used to work for Dartz as well. But then Mary's father defeated him in a duel and he lost his soul. My mother saw this and Mary's father, Joseph, challenged her to a rematch. The first time they dueled was similar to how your dream ended, but in a different way. Father broke the Seal of Orichalcos and saved her soul, hurting himself in the process. Mother was angry at him, but he didn't care, he wanted her to love him back."

"Wow," said Diane.

"It was a costly mistake that cost him his soul." Jade sighed. "Father forced Mary's father to duel him in order to 'eliminate' him for good, but somehow Mary's father, Joseph, used a special card twice. I do not recall the details of that card, but Wheeler fused it with one of his monsters, and one of my father's. Then Joseph challenged mother to a rematch and the Seal was activated again. Joseph was losing and soon he was about to lose, one more strike from her Cyber Harpie would have defeated him, but mother lost the nerve to attack. Mary's father then forfeited and collapsed, unable to continue the duel, and his soul was taken by the Seal. Mother got mad and hunted for Dartz, and ran right into another of Dartz's minions, a man called Raphael, who took her soul in a duel."

She paused. "I found all of this out in my mother's journal, which had been left open carelessly. I am ashamed to say that is the only time I did something dishonorable, and my mother punished me for it. Later, we talked about those times and I realized that the reason she had fallen to evil was because her strength of will was weak. Even though she was mentally strong, she was envious of the fame Yugi and Mary's fathers shared as master duelists. So she tried to eliminate them both. The first duel under that card, Mary's father used that special card and fused it with his Time Wizard, just like you saw me do so in the dream you had."

"Oh, so something is trying to show me how the card works...but what is tthat card?" asked Diane, curious.

Jade shrugged. "Mother refused to tell me, and sadly, my father died in a factory accident before I could ask him."

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Jade," whispered Diane. "My parents died too, in a lightning storm one night." She thought about that horrible night, when she found herself lying on the beach, screaming bloody murder after seeing her parent's scorched bodies and Sheena holding her in her arms. She couldn't remember much else besides that, though.

"I did not let it get to me, I decided to become stronger in will than my mother," said Jade. "However, back then I had no idea how. I was just like my sister, albeit a lot more studious and less social than Amber. The night my life changed was when we were both in junior high. My mother was able to afford enough to help us get through school, and my sister was doing well in the drama club, so it was certain she would end up a superstar. I, on the other hand, preferred to stay in the library, studying and reading."

"Then, I came upon a book of the ancient history of our land. In it, it told stories of warriors called samurai who followed a code called _bushido_. I thought that, while their code was strong, I could never follow the strict code that those warriors followed. I preferred to think about some of the same things my sister did - boys, hanging out, and enjoying my life while I was young."

Jade sighed a bit. "Then, one night, my life changed forever. I was coming home alone, it was getting dark, and I was unaware of the danger until it was too late. Three very vicious punks dragged me into an alley and were about to do terrifying things to me."

Diane gasped. "Oh no!"

"Yes, but before that happened," said Jade, smirking. "My future _sensei_ appeared and saved me."

"Sensei? A boyfriend?" asked Diane.

Jade grinned. "No, a teacher, a mentor, someone who teaches you in the art of martial arts. He was bald, short, and had a small beard, similar to that master in the _Karate Kid_ movies. After saving me from a terrible fate, he asked me what I was doing out here in the dark, alone. He introduced himself as Xai Fung, a skilled master of _bushido_, and I asked him if he was a samurai. He chuckled and told me that he didn't get that far, but was a skilled warrior in martial arts. He then took me to his dojo and I stayed there until my mother came and picked me up. Xai Fung talked to my mother, and then as she took me home, she suggested that I look into samurai training."

"She told me that she thought that, if I became the epitome of honor, then maybe some of her sins could be redeemed." Jade paused. "Call it selfish of her, but I too wanted to help her. Ever since father died, our family had been falling apart. Amber became a spoiled brat who constantly harassed mother for money until she ran off with some friends. That is why I hated her before."

Jade took a deep breath. "I was, at first, skeptical, especially seeing how the people at that dojo trained. But, when I went to bed with that decision on my mind, I had a strange dream. In it, I saw myself wearing green armor, the armor of a samurai, and holding two weapons - the wakiwashi dagger and the daisho, the weapons of a skilled samurai warrior. I saw myself saving Yugi's son from danger over and over again, and meeting new people and playing Duel Monsters."

"I see," said Diane.

"That dream changed my life, Diane," said Jade. "I decided to become a pupil of _bushido_, and later my mother suggested training in Duel Monsters too, and my sensei agreed, saying that to be a good duelist, one must learn how to be clever and know how to be honorable as well."

"So, that's the story, huh?" asked Diane.

"Yes, and the moral is that dreams should not be discounted completely," said Jade. "Of course, I've had some stranger dreams which came to nothing, but you get the point. Somehow, that special card Mary's father used will be given to you, and when that time comes, you will know how to use it."

"Thanks, I feel better now," said Diane. "It was nice talking to you. Good luck in your dueling!"

"And the same to you, Diane," stated Jade. "I will give a little prayer to you. Farewell." She turned off the phone and went to unlock the door.

Diane sighed as she turned off the phone. "Wow...so that card will come to me someday. It must be..." She paused, then went up to the door and flung it open. **_"LINA!"_**

Lina sweated. "Eh heh..."

**0**

That night, there was something going on in another part of the camp. There was a buiding called the Hall of Champions, which was used for events like the workshops that had been taught in the first week of the camp and which would be used for the opening and awards ceremonies that would take place later in the mini-tournament. It was a huge spacious area with pillars that braced the ceiling up. The pillars were decorated with paintings of various Duel Monsters in battle, and giant quilted murals covered the walls. These quilts depicted fantasy settings, like the Forbidden Forest in Harry Potter and Mt. Mordor in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. A red rug was set on the floor, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Usually, the place was unoccupied and closed off to campers. However, two non-campers were tampering about with the doors. Sadly, they weren't staff members.

"So, sis," said one of the women. "You think this little trap will work?"

"Don't worry, I've already got the plan in effect," said the other with a smirk. "Those kids won't know what hit them. I put a message on Lina's cabin phone. When she gets it, she will asked to help out with a little event that the headmaster is doing and to bring one of her friends. She'll probably bring the girl who owns Critias. However, once they enter, they will discover that Machus had NOTHING to do with the event...and this event will be a trap for their cards! HA HA HA!"

"Yeah, I can't wait," said the other girl. "It's been a long time since we had a tag-team duel, sis." She tapped something on the door. "Done. the instant those two enter the place, they'll set off the trap and be locked in."

"And to get out, they will have to defeat us with their cards as a wager," chortled the first woman wickedly. "However, they won't be escaping so easily!"

The two laughed wicked manical laughs and lightning and thunder crashed outside..

**0**

The next day, after lunch, the cabins were relaxing for their free-time period. The three girls who had become fast friends in the Dark Magician Girl cabin(Diane, Brigit, and Giselle) were playing another multi-player video game called _Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures._

"Hey, no fair!" cried Brigit. "That was MY Force Gem you picked up!"

"Too bad, so sad," giggled Giselle.

"Ugh, I'm sick of this," said Diane, who got up from the floor. "I've had enough of this silly gem collecting for one day. I'll go see if Lina wants to practice dueling with me. I need to keep my skill up for the big event tomorrow." She made her way to the Dark Magician Girl door and knocked on it. "Lina? Are you in there?" She paused, then carefully opened the door so as not to startle her counselor. "Lina?"

She entered to find the room vacant. "Oh well, guess she's out. Huh?" She noticed Lina's phone flashing its red light. "She's got a call?" She picked up the phone and pressed the red button next to the light.

A static-filled voice was heard on the receiver. _"Hey, this is Arlia of the...Harpie Lady cabin! Machus wants us all the female counselors...to take part in a little skit he's going...to do on the big day tomorrow! Come to the...Hall of Champions at five P.M., and bring one of your campers! It'll be...fun!"_ The phone went off.

"A big event at the Hall of Champions?" asked Diane to herself. "I'd better find Lina and tell her about it. Wait, maybe she's going to the Hall! She probably didn't get the last part, so I could be her partner! I have to go!"

She ran out of the dormitory and almost bumped into Twilight. "Whoa there," said Twilight with a smirk. "Careful, you might break a bone or two. Where's the fire?"

"Uh...I was just going to the Hall of Champions to find Lina," said Diane. "Bye!" With that, she ran off towards the Hall.

"Hmmm...interesting," said Twilight, watching the girl run off.

Giselle and Brigit came out. "Did you see how Diane just ran off and babbled something when we asked where she was going? Pretty suspicious," said Giselle.

"Yes," said Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "I have a feeling that something's wrong. She wouldn't just babble and run off like that."

"And look, Twilight's going after her," said Giselle, pointing to Twilight, who was walking towards the Hall. "Let's follow them."

"But what if Lina comes back?" asked Brigit. "And finds us gone? You know what happened LAST time."

"I know," sighed Giselle, recalling the interrupted duel with Doppler.

"If she finds us gone again, she'll likely ground us until the tournament!" said Brigit. "We should wait for her."

"Come on," grinned Giselle. "Live a little! Take risks!"

"It was a risk that got us in trouble in the..." Brigit saw Giselle running off. "Oh poo! You never listen to me! Once I trash you in a duel, you'll listen!" She sighed and chased after Giselle to stop her before she got into trouble.

**0**

Diane entered the hall and looked about. "Huh? That's odd, where is everyone?"

"Where is everyone?" said a wicked voice. A nasty giggle filled the air.

"All you girls need is us," said another. Two cloaked figure leapt down in front of her. "Gotcha!"

"Yikes!" cried Diane, falling on her rump.

The two looked at her. "Hey, look what we have, a little rat in our trap!"

"Too bad it's not who we're looking for, sister," said the other figure.

"Wh…What do you mean?" cried Diane, slowly getting up and brushing herself off.

"We want your counselor and your friend, Brigit," said the first figure.

"But we can still hold you hostage and force them to come to us," giggled the second.

"No way! I'm out of here!" cried Diane, turning to run. One of the figures removed a device and pressed a button, slamming the door and locking it. Diane gasped and turned about. "Let me go! I don't want any trouble!"

"Normally, we'd recite the Team Rocket motto," said the first figure. "But you don't deserve it, so we'll introduce ourselves bluntly!" She threw off her cloak to reveal a woman in skin-tight black leather with long red hair. "My name is Cassie!"

The other figure removed her cloak, showing a smaller woman in similar skin-tight leather, with short blonde hair. "And call me Polly! We are..."

"The Gemini Sisters!" said the two.

Diane gulped. "Something tells me that this is not going to be good." She then did a double-take. "Wait a sec, that name, Gemini Sisters...sounds like Gemini Elf! And you two look almost like the Gemini Elf card!"

"Hmph, got that figure out," said Cassie. "So, Polly, what do we do with her?"

Polly smiled evilly. "Maybe stab her all over, like we did with that vapid wench who was trying to get to Turtle Game shop five years ago...some nut who was moaning some name, what was it?" She snapped her fingers a few time. "Ah yes, I remember now! Arkana!"

Diane bugged out. "You...you murdered Katherine!"

"Oh, so that was the wench's name," grinned Cassie. "Well, she's dead now."

Diane scowled. "You're murderers!"

"Yep, and you're about to suffer the same fate, girl," grinned Polly. "Of course, we MIGHT let you go...if you defeat both of us in a double-duel!" She activated a familiar duel disk as did Cassie.

Diane gasped. _They are working for the madman who sent Kane and Janos!_ "What? No way! That's unfair! I demand that I get someone to help me!"

"Sorry kiddo," grinned Cassie. "We don't play FAIR, and you can't escape this place until you defeat us both! You have no choice but to duel us alone!" She turned to Polly and they both laughed manically as Diane backed up in fear.

"I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken, wicked ones," said a voice. A figure emerged from behind a column.

Diane turned and recognized the woman. **"TWILIGHT!"** She ran over and hugged the counselor. "You're here!"

"Get your deck ready, Diane, we are in for the duel of our lives," whispered Twilight, releasing her.

"Heh, you think you're going to take her out of her alive, woman?" said Polly.

"No, I am here as her dueling partner," stated Twilight. "Diane will not fight alone."

"Ha, not if we kill you first!" grinned Polly, whipping out a dagger.

"Careful, sis, you know the Boss will hate us if we..." Cassie began.

"Don't worry, he only needs _campers_, not these stupid counselors," grinned Polly, brandishing her blade.

Twilight scowled, and Polly let out a scream as she dropped her blade and clutched her head. "I wouldn't advise that, woman. You don't know my true power."

"**AAAAAAAAH! MAKE IT STOP!"** howled Polly.

"Fine," said Twilight, relaxing. Polly collapsed into a heap.

"How did she do that?" gasped Cassie in shock.

"Probably the same way she got in here without bypassing the locks!" whispered Polly, slowly getting up with wide-eyed horror. "She's not human, girl!"

"You have a choice," said Twilight coldly. "Either accept the conditions for a double-duel, or be incapitated and shipped to Devil's Island for your punishment."

The Gemini Sisters shuddered in horror, recalling that one time in their lives they got arrested and shipped off to the worst maximum security prison in the States. Luckily, they were able to escape, but they had been cautious ever since. The thought of going back there with triple security was too much to bear.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," said Polly, showing a card. Cassie smirked and nodded. "We'll destroy them both!"

**0**

Lina entered the lobby to see some of the campers gathered around the TV, watching the news about the upcoming Duelatopia tournament. "Hey, any of you girls see Diane, Brigit, or Giselle?"

"Nope," said Alexa. "Have you, Marcy?"

Marcy looked up from her magazine. "No...but Nissa saw them." She turned to Nissa. "Hey, Nissa! Did you see Diane or the others?"

"I saw Brig and Gissy running towards the Hall of Champions," said Nissa, who was playing a Gameboy Advance. "I heard them talk about following Diane. I wonder why Diane would go there?" She shrugged and went back to her game.

"Thanks," said Lina. Without another word, she made her way out of the cabin and towards the Hall.

**0**

"Uh, Twilight," said Diane. "I've never had a double-duel before."

"Do not worry, follow my lead and we will have a happy ending to this nightmare," said Twilight softly, shuffling her deck. She slipped a ring on her finger. "Now prepare..." Diane gasped in awe as Twilight raised the ring and it exploded into light. When the light faded, Twilight bore a sleek golden duel disk on her arm with blue highlights and magical runes on the monster and magic slots.

"You have to teach me that trick!" grinned Diane.

"I'm afraid it would take years to master," smiled Twilight softly. "But I **_could_** teach you a few minor tricks later."

"Well too bad!" said Polly with a wicked grin. "In case you two girls think you can help each other, guess again! You two are not allowed to reveal your plans to each other. Of course, the same thing applies to us, but we can trust each other fully."

Twilight frowned. _That will be difficult, but I am assured that this duel will end in our favor._

Diane and the sisters shuffled their decks. Diane activated her duel disk and the four inserted their decks, resetting the life meters to 8000 each.

"Let's duel!" they cried, whipping out their beginning hands.

"The order shall be as so," said Cassie. "Me first, then spook girl, then my partner, and finally the brat. Any questions? Good, because..." She drew a card. "I'm about to start this duel with a BANG! I play the **_Seal of Orichalcos!_**" She slid the card into her field slot.

"Oh no..." gasped Diane in horror as she watched the horrible green ring land around all four of them. The star traced its design on the ground in the ring.

**0**

Lina looked up and saw the green glow from the building. "This is...not good," she whispered. She hurried toward the glow.

**0**

Brigit and Giselle, who was snuck into the Hall via the ventilation duct, were freaking out. "That's the same power Janos used on me!" cried Brigit.

"And Kane used on Lina!" gasped Giselle. "Diane's in trouble!" She tried to break open the vent. "Urgh!"

"Don't, you'll alert those crazy girls!" whispered Brigit. "Let's just pray everything goes okay with Twilight and Di!"

**0**

The two Sisters giggled as the symbol branded themselves onto their foreheads. "And to let you know, all magic and trap cards that affect the whole field affect both partners!" said Cassie. "And next, I'll summon Lesser Dragon in attack mode!" The card appeared and disgorged a small - in dragon sizes - green-scaled dragon. (1200/1000) "And due to the effects of the Seal, it gains 500 attack points!"

The dragon roared and its eyes glowed red as the symbol planted itself on its forehead, raising its attack to 1700. "This is not good," said Diane.

"Do not worry, they haven't done anything yet," said Twilight.

"You assume too much, spook girl," grinned Polly, looking at her hand. "Wait until you see my combo!"

"It's your turn, spook girl," said Cassie. "Move it or lose it!"

Twilight brushed off the comments. "You are both wicked people." She looked at her hand. _Since the Orichalcos cannot be displaced, this card is useless._ She drew and smiled. "I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards from my deck..." She drew three cards. "And discarding two." She discarded the card she had looked over and another card. "And next, I'll place a monster face-down and a card face-down and end my turn." The cards appeared with a flash before her. "Your move, Pollyana."

"Hmph," said Polly, drawing a card. "Perfect! I summon Steel Ogre Grotto in attack mode!" A blue golem made of steel rose out of the card. (1400/1800) The Seal granted it a brand and its attack rose to 1900. "And now I play the card I just drew, Polymerization!"

"Oh no!" cried Diane.

"I fuse my sister's Lesser Dragon with my Steel Ogre Grotto to form...Metal Dragon!" The two monsters were drawn into a vortex and out slithered a giant metal-covered Chinese dragon! (1850/1700) "And the Seal gives it a power jolt as well!" The dragon roared as it gained the symbol and its attack rose to 2350.

"You cannot attack with it yet," said Twilight. "Mach-3 rules state..."

"Yeah yeah, I know," sighed Polly. "I'm not dumb, I have so many fusions in my deck I know about the rule!"

"Shhhh!" said Cassie.

Diane gasped. _She runs a fusion deck? This is bad, some of the fusions are powerful!_

Polly grinned. "But it won't be long before it can attack! Since I fused my sister's monster, she gets to control Metal Dragon as if it were her own monster!"

"Uh oh," said Diane. "This isn't good."

"Your turn, brat," said Cassie gleefully. "And be grateful! Once you draw, you get first attack!"

Diane sighed. _I don't have anything that could defeat that monster...but wait, if Lesser Dragon is gone, then Cassie is open to direct attack! Let's see if I get something good._ She drew and grinned. "Yes! Flame Swordsmistress in attack mode!" The flaming warrior woman rose up. (1600/1500) "And I equip her Butterfly Dagger to increase her attack by 300!" The warrior sheathed her saber and brandished the butterfly-hilted dagger, raising her attack to 1900. "And now, Flame Swordsmistress, attack Cassie's life points!"

The warrior charged, dagger forward.

"No! Don't!" cried Twilight in horror.

"Block it, Metal Dragon!" commanded Polly. The metallic dragon flew forward and swatted Flame Swordsmistress out of the way, destroying her! Diane's life points dropped to 7550.

"Hey! That's not fair!" cried Diane.

"It is perfectly fair, brat," said Polly. "Whenever one of us is attacked directly, the other can defend with her monster! You made a foolish error in attacking my sister!"

"Thank you, Polly," grinned Cassie.

"Great," mumbled Diane sadly. _And I was going to summon Guardian Elma next turn!_

"It's okay," said Twilight. "Like the Bard once said, _to err is human, to forgive divine_."

"Don't go all poetic on us, spook girl, or you'll regret it," growled Cassie. She drew a card. "My turn!" She drew a card and grinned. "I play my Pot of Greed card, allowing me two cards!" She drew two cards. "And I'll play this magic card, the Ritual magic of Commencent Dance! I tribute the Fireyarou and Haniwa in my hand to summon Performance of Sword!" The two monsters appeared briefly, and a beautiful dancer appeared, swinging a scimitar. She struck both monsters with the blade and they exploded into light as the woman turned into a tan-skinned maiden with a long pink ponytail and a halter-top, wielding a even sharper blade than the last one. (1950/1850) "And the Seal boosts her power too!" The symbol appeared on the woman's forehead, and her eyes glowed and she smirked, her attack jumping up to 2450!

"Oh no," said Diane.

"And now that I have my Sword and my sister's Dragon, it's time to take a huge chunk out of the brat's life points!" laughed Cassie. "Performance of Sword, attack her directly!"

Diane screeched and covered her eyes as the sword-woman lunged...

"I activate the trap card, Shift!" shouted Twilight, tapping her disk. The card flipped up, showing two shadow monsters with arrows pointing at each of them, forming a sort of chain. "This card allows me to redirect your monster's attack to my monster!" The sword-lady changed course and destroyed the monster, which revealed itself to be a tan-skinned male in a black robe and turned. He moaned in pain as he exploded.

"What was THAT?" cried Polly.

Twilight chortled. "My Gravekeeper's Spy. When it gets destroyed, I get to pull a Gravekeeper with 1500 attack or less from my deck..." She took out her deck and searched it, then removed a card, and shuffled the deck before re-inserting it into her disk. "And special summon it to my field! And my choice is Gravekeeper's Curse!" A stout man wearing a brown robe and golden headband rose up, holding a glowing staff between his hands. (800/800)

"What a wimp!" laughed Cassie.

"Maybe so, but he has a powerful effect," smirked Twilight. "When the Curse is summoned by any means to the field, I get to inflict 500 life points of damage to both of my opponents!" The sorcerer chanted in an arcane tongue and a bolt of green light washed over the Sisters, dropping their life meters to 7500.

"Big deal," said Cassie. "In case you forgot, my sister's Metal Dragon is under my control! Metal Dragon, wipe out the brat's life points with a direct attack!"

Before Diane could scream at the glowing white fire that the creature exhaled, Twilight shouted a command. "My Curse, intercept that attack!" The sorcerer leapt in front of Diane and was consumed, making Twilight's life meter drop to 6450. "You forget that the rule to blocking attacks counts for us too, murderers!"

"But Twilight, you lost a lot of life points," whispered Diane.

"You would have lost more if that attack had gone through," stated Twilight. "I'll be okay."

"Uh...okay," said Diane, biting her lip.

"What a couple of losers," giggled Polly. "Once we attack a couple of times, these two are toast, and when one of them falls, the other will be completely helpless!"

**0**

Lina panted and leaned upon the door jamb of the Hall. "I made it," she panted. "I just hope that I'm not too late. Darn, I should have done more exercise in my youth instead of wasting my time on so many computer games, I'm bushed!"

Arnold and Brandon came up. "What's going on? What was that weird light coming from the Hall?" asked Brandon in worry. "We saw it and hurried over A.S.A.P.!"

"Diane...she went in and I think she's dueling someone with the Seal of Orichalcos," coughed Lina.

Arnold paled. "You don't mean that crazy magic card which knocked me out?" Lina nodded sadly. "Oh he..."

"You know about this?" asked Brandon, concerned.

"You bet! That creepy Janos guy used it on me when I tried to defeat him in a duel in town!" said Arnold. "Remember?"

"Yeah, you disobeyed our headmaster and tried to take matters into your own hands," grinned Brandon, eliciting a growl from Arnold. "Machus threatened to fire you if you got into trouble like that again. He said that crazy guy knocked you out."

"It's a lot worse than you think," mumbled Lina. "And worse, I think Diane's in there! We have to warn the headmaster!"

"Good idea," said Brandon. "I'll go get him. Arn, you stay with Lina." He ran off.

"Why do I have to stay with Toon Girl?" shouted Arnold.

"Because," called Brandon back. "Our uncles were friends!"

Arnold sighed. "Blast it, I hate it when he's right!"

**0**

"Unfortunately for you, it is my turn now," said Twilight, drawing a card. "So now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Gravekeeper's Curse!" The sorcerer rose up. "And that means you suffer another 500 points of damage!" The green light shot from the staff and slammed the Gemini Sisters, dropping their life meters to 7000. "And next, I'll sacrifice him to summon Gravekeeper's Chief!"

The sorcerer vanished and was replaced by a tall man in a white robe with a golden headband and a beard. He held a blue staff with a moon-shaped head. (1900/1200)

"And when I tribute to summon the leader of the Gravekeeprrs," said Twilight. "I can bring back one of my Gravekeepers from the graveyard, so I bring back...Gravekeeper's Curse!" The sorcerer rose up.

"Ah no, not AGAIN..." moaned Cassie. She and Polly cried out as the sorcerer blasted them a third time and dropped both of their life meters to 6500.

"Wow, is this your deck of the day?" asked Diane. "Lina told me you used a ninja-based deck against her when you were training for the counselor job in the mini-tournament."

Twilight smiled. "No, this is my TRUE deck. This deck represents my mother and my uncle, and their guardian. These three people raised me and thus I respect them. Even though my uncle had fallen to darkness, I still respected him. He was the one who taught me some of the best Duel Monsters strategies."

"Wow," said Diane. "You have to tell me about your family after the duel!"

Twilight shook her head. "Better you know nothing about them, my uncle and guardian did evil things..." She glared at the two behind her shades. "But while they may be spared Hades, these two will not!"

"Sticks and stones, sticks and stones," grinned Cassie. "Is that all?"

"Not yet, I play two cards face-down and end my turn," said Twilight, playing the cards. She turned to Diane and nodded. "Of course, it looks like we may not be able to win this duel, unless we can get strong monsters out fast, Diane. As one saying goes, _sometimes it is better to give up those for the ones you love._"

Diane blinked. _What a lame quote...wait, was that a hint?_

"I end my turn," said Twilight. "Your move, Pollyana."

Polly drew a card and looked over the field. _I could take control of Metal Dragon and wipe out that Curse or attack the brat, but I bet those face-down cards are there to stop me! Oh well, better be careful. At least spook girl's monsters can't harm me._ "A card face-down and I play Gemini Elf in attack mode!" The twin elves which looked like Cassie and Polly rose up and giggled. The Seal did its work. (1900/900) (2400/900) "That ends my turn."

"So, these are the monsters which you model yourself after," said Twilight. "Lina swore that you had discarded them out of fear."

"Nonsense, what could we be afraid of?" giggled Cassie.

Diane drew and gasped, then grinned as she looked at the field. "Well, if it's true what you say, Twilight, then I'll have to oblige you! I put a card face-down..." The card appeared on her field. "And I..." She looked at Twilight for approval, and the counselor nodded. "I equip Gravekeeper's Chief with Gravity Axe!" The double-bladed axe appeared, and the nomad leader sheathed his staff and took the axe up in his hands, his attack rising to 2400. "More than enough to take out your Metal Dragon! I'll then sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse to summon Guardian Grarl in attack mode!" The sorcerer vanished and was replaced by the dinosaur-man. (2500/1000) It let out a roar of battle-lust!

"Oh no!" cried Polly as Cassie paled.

"That's right, and now that she has sacrificed my monster for hers, the rules state that I can control it like you can control fusions made by both your monsters," grinned Twilight.

Diane pointed. "Guardian Grarl, take out that Metal Dragon! Gravity Axe Bash!" The dino-beast roared and charged at the dragon, which was destroyed with a punch! "And since your monster was fused from you and your partner's monster, you both divide the battle damage!" The life meters of the Sisters both dropped to 6425 as the last pixels floated away.

Cassie giggled. "You really should have taken out my Performance of Sword, brat. Now you'll regret that!" She drew a card and grinned. "Perfect! I play Card of Sanctity, refreshing all our hands. Draw until you have six cards!" The four drew until they had a full hand. "And now I'll play this other Ritual Card, Novox's Prayer!" A woman wearing a red hood and cloak appeared, kneeling. "By sacrificing Polly's Gemini Elf and this Gate Deeg..." A hideous brain-shaped monster with a stitched stomach appeared. "I can summon another powerful Ritual monster, Skull Guardian!"

The woman howled a prayer to the heavens and the two monsters melted into light, then the woman was struck by red lightning and out of her ashes stepped a huge brown-armored warrior with a bestial skull full-visored helmet and swords for arms! (2050/2500) "And don't forget..."

"Yeah yeah, he gets a boost via the Seal too," sighed Diane as the symbol appeared on Skull Guardian's helmet, raising his attack to 2550.

"Now, Skull Guardian, wipe out dino-guy!" ordered Cassie. "Sword Arm Slash!" The creature lunged, arms slashing at Grarl...who disappeared! "What the...?"

"I activated my trap card, Guardian's Sacrifice!" grinned Diane, showing a card which showed Kay'est being stabbed to death by Shadowknight Archfiend. "This card activates when you attack a Guardian, restoring my life points by the attack power of the Guardian attacked plus 500 for any equipment cards he had...but since it's also Twilight's monster, I'll let the card affect her instead." Twilight's life meter rose to 8950.

"Thank you, Diane, I didn't deserve it," grinned Twilight.

"Don't worry," said Polly. "She's about to pay you back big time!"

Cassie nodded. "Performance of Sword, wipe out that Chief! Dancing Flash Blade!" The sword-dancer leapt and sliced Gravekeeper's chief down the middle, wiping him out and dropping Twilight's life meter to 8900.

"That didn't you much good," said Diane with a grin.

"No, but that's about to change," smirked Cassie. "I end my turn."

Twilight drew a card. "And I begin mine. I set another card face-down and set a monster in defense." The cards appeared before her. "I end my turn."

Polly sighed as she drew, then looked at the card in her hand and laughed. "Well, since I hate my hand, I'm playing my newly-drawn card, Card Destruction!"

"No!" cried Diane, looking at her hand. _My Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Elma! I'm going to lose them along with my Monster Reborn!_

"You know the rules, discard your hands and draw..." Polly began.

"Not so fast, Pollyana!" said Twilight, showing a card. "I'm activating my Gravekeeper's Watcher's effect now!" She discarded the monster. "Whenever a card effect is activated that would force us to discard our hands and draw new ones, I can discard my Watcher and negate the effect! Your Card Destruction fizzles!"

"ARGH!" cried Polly with a snarl. "You wretch, you just made the #1 Hated Duelist in my list! I'll be glad to take your soul! I set Giant Soldier of Stone in defense and end my turn." The rock golem rose up and knelt. (1300/2000) "And then I take control of Skull Guardian and attack your brat friend again!" The creature lunged...and a set of black chains shot out and snagged the creature! "MY GUARDIAN!" cried Cassie in horror.

"**OUR** GUARDIAN!" cried Polly in rage.

"You were right in thinking that was a trap, Pollyana," snickered Twilight. "As one video game character said, _lower thy guard and thou art letting the enemy in._ My Shadow Spell trap took you by surprise, and now your Guardian loses 700 attack points!" Skull Guardian struggled as his attack dropped to 1850. "Now my partner shall take out your Skull Guardian." She nodded to Diane.

Diane drew a card and smirked. _Time to take the initiative._ "I set a card face-down and summon Ancient Elf in attack mode!" The elf priest emerged from the card. (1450/1200) "And I discard one card from my hand to activate Wicked-Breaking Flamberge, as well as equip him with the Butterfly Dagger I regained last turn due to it special effect. That increases his attack by 800 points!" The elf made his staff vanish and whipped out the dagger and large black sword with jagged edges and his attack jumped up to 2250. "Time to take out that fugly mockery of a Guardian! Ancient Elf, attack!"

The elf leapt and slashed apart the Skull Guardian, wiping it out.

"And since both of your monsters summoned it, you both share the battle damage from losing that ritual monster as well!" said Twilight. Sure enough, the Gemini Sisters watched as their life meters dropped simultaneously to 6225.

"You're not doing a great job of damaging our life points, girls," smirked Polly.

"That will soon change, wicked sisters," said Twilight. "Diane, is there anything else?"

"No, I end my turn," said Diane.

Cassie drew a card from her deck. "Then I'll go, and I'll place a card face-down and summon Mystical Sheep #1 in attack mode!" A grey sheep with fangs and carrying a pendulum in its tail appeared. (1150/900) It got a boost from the Seal. (1650/900)

"You're kidding, right?" asked Diane, grinning. "That thing is far too weak!"

"Don't be fooled, Diane, they have a plan," whispered Twilight. She gasped. "Watch out!"

The Performance of Sword sliced Diane and sent her flying into the wall of the Seal, then the Sheep sank its fangs into her shoulder! Her life meter plummeted to 3450. "OW! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!"

"Hey, we're thieves, we take what we get," giggled Polly.

Twilight scowled. "You will pay for that. You thought you could take advantage of my disability, but you were wrong."

"What? Disability?" asked Diane, confused.

Twilight whipped off her shades to reveal cloudy purple eyes. "I'm blind.."

"You sure don't ACT like it, girlfriend!" said Cassie.

"Oh, I thought you would know that, considering you were spying on the camp ever since it started up," said Twilight with a sneer.

"How did you...?" gasped Polly. "No, nevermind. It doesn't matter if you are blind or not, you're finished, both of you!"

"Yeah, once your brat friend drops dead, we'll be taking YOUR soul as well!" laughed Polly.

"Careful, you know the Boss will have our heads if the brat falls," said Cassie.

Diane was curious. "Why do you care about me and the campers, but not the counselors?"

"Well, since you are both dead meat," said Polly. "We'll tell you. The Boss has plans for you brats. Once the mini-tournament is over, he's planning on throwing a party for the winner, and..."

"No! Shut up!" ordered Cassie angrily. "I don't care if they _are_ going to lose their souls, Pisaro will kill us if we blab his plans!"

"Pisaro?" asked Diane, curious. "Janos mentioned him, and that name is familiar...wait a sec! It's the major villian of the Japanese _Dragon Warrior IV_ game!"

"Well, look who's video game literate," snorted Polly.

**0**

"Oh my God!" said Lina as she and Arnold reached the door leading to the Hall proper. "Something's wrong! I know it!" She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Blast! Someone doesn't want us in there!"

"Let me," said Arnold, searching the door. He touched the top of the door and scowled. "Someone DEFINITELY doesn't want us in there! They've put a special lock on the doorway!"

"No time to pick the lock," hissed Lina, who backed up. "Stand back!"

**0**

CRASH! The door buckled as Twilight redonned her shades.

"Seems somebody's trying to crash our party," grinned Cassie.

"Let them in, not like they'll be able to stop us." Polly smirked. "Seems you got a rescue party, kid."

Cassie activated the device and the door swung open, sending Lina flying into the Seal and slamming him on the wall. She slid down. "That hurt."

Arnold walked in and gasped. "What the he…?"

"Arnold! Lina!" cried Diane in shock.

Brigit gasped and Giselle shoved on the vent, causing both to tumble out. "AH!" They collapsed in a heap.

"Brig! Giselle!" said Diane.

Giselle pulled herself up and dusted herself off. "Don't worry, Di, we're there for ya! Even if you lose, they can't get away with it!"

"No," said Diane. "These are the crooks who killed Katherine!" Twilight nodded.

"No way," said Lina, getting up. "You mean these are the murderers?"

"Yep, read it and weep, carrot top," snickered Cassie. "Don't worry, we'll make all of your deaths painful...well, maybe you two adults. We won't touch the kids."

"Why?" asked Arnold in anger. "Why harm us but not the kids?"

"Let's just say that our Boss is gonna hire the winner of the tournament you're holding to a private meeting for his interest," said Polly. Cassie smacked her up the head. "Ow, that was uncalled for!"

"Loose lips sink ships, sister," snapped Cassie.

"Don't worry, the headmaster is coming," said Lina. "He'll stop this."

"Too bad, you can't stop the duel until one side is defeated!" said Polly. "And the loser loses their souls!"

"But we'll put your brat friend's soul back, so Pisaro doesn't kill us," said Cassie.

"So, Pisaro is the name of the major domo behind you and those men, Kane and Janos," said Lina, folding her arms. "Tell me more about him."

"Forget it, let's just end this stupid duel," said Cassie. "Who's turn is it?"

"Mine," said Twilight, drawing a card. "And I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Guard for Gravekeeper's Priestess!" The face-down monster vanished and changed into a beautiful tan-skinned woman with yellow eyes and wearing a white robe. An ankh-shaped staff was in her left hand. (1600/1900)

"What a pathetic creature," said Polly, giggling.

"This card represents my mother," said Twilight coldly. "She loves me with all of her heart, and gave me this card when I started dueling. This whole deck represents my family and the pain they went through in Battle City! I swear that this card will be your downfall, Gemini Sisters!" She pointed at her duel disk. "Gravekeeper's Priestess has two special abilities. First, she gains 300 attack points for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard, and right now I have five!"

Gravekeeper's Priestess glowed as her attack rose to 3100.

"Whoa, now she's stronger than my monsters!" cried Cassie.

"That's right, but first I'll play Premature Burial to bring back Gravekeeper's Curse, paying eight hundred life points to do so." Twilight's life meter dropped to 8100 and the sorcerer rose up. She smirked. "And you know what THAT means!"

"Arrrrgh!" cried the two, falling to their knees as the green light washed over them again, dropping their life meters to 5725. Gravekeeper's Priestess dropped to 2800 attack now that one of the Gravekeepers was back on the field.

"Heh heh, looks like Twilight's deck is screwing them good," laughed Arnold. Lina slapped his cheek. "What? I didn't cuss!"

"Now you are in serious trouble," said Twilight with a smirk. "Because my Gravekeeper's Priestess also is protected from attack while a fellow Gravekeeper is on the field, but he won't be around for long, if my partner decides to rid the field of him." She glanced over to Diane.

Diane realized what Twilight was talking about, she had mentioned that clue before. "Okay, if you want."

"Don't bother, I'll be glad to rid that thing for you!" said Polly. She drew a card. "First, I'll shift my Giant Soldier of Stone into attack mode..." The golem rose up and drew his stone blade. "And then I'll destroy Gravekeeper's Curse! Giant Stone Blade attack!"

The golem smashed the sorcerer with its giant blade.

"You made a foolish mistake," warned Twilight. "Now that he's back in the graveyard, my Curse brings my Priestess back to her former attack!" The Priestess glowed and her attack rose to 3100 again.

"Ha, then I'll just play this card, Change of Heart!" Polly slapped it down and the demonic spirit entered Diane's Ancient Elf, bringing it to her.

"Why didn't you take control of Twi's Priestess?" demanded Lina.

"Simple, because now I can fuse these monsters into a new one, using my second Polymerization!" She played the magic card and the two monsters melted into one, an orange-robed witch on a broomstick. "Mystical Sand, in attack mode!" (2100/1700) "And she's got a boost from the Seal too!" The witch giggled as her forehead sported the symbol of Orichalcos, raising her attack to 2800. "But I won't attack."

"You couldn't if you tried, you know the rules," said Cassie. "Well brat, you're up next."

Diane sighed. _What now? I was going to tribute that Curse for Dark Magician Girl, but it's useless now._ She drew a card. _Well, what do you know? _"I play Pot of Greed." She drew two cards, then smirked. "I then set two cards face-down and play Mystical Elf in defense mode." The holy elf maiden rose up, chanting a soft spell over her field. (800/2000)

"Ha, that thing's toast!" said Cassie, drawing a card. She grinned wickedly. "First, I play the Ritual Magic, Turtle Oath!" A giant green shell appeared, suspended by wires. "To activate it, I offer up a Celtic Guardian and Gemini Elf in my hand to summon Crab Turtle!" The two monsters were sucked into the shell, which slammed shut and glowed green. A huge crab-man with a green shell and one eye burst from the shell orb! (2550/2500) "And guess what? He gets a boost from the Seal too!" The crustacean's eye glowed red as the symbol appeared over it, boosting its attack to 3050.

"Yikes," said Giselle. "Even my Horus LV8 couldn't stand against THAT!"

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Cassie. "My monsters will take you out!"

"Not so fast," said Diane, flipping up her trap card. "My Adhesion Trap Hole will weaken your monster!" The crab was covered in goo and dropped to 1525 attack.

"Urgh," said Cassie. "Fine, then I'll use this card! Ritual Weapon!" She slapped down the card and suddenly Performance of Sword brandished two wicked red blades. "By equipping this to a six-star or weaker Ritual monster, I increase its attack by 1500!" The dancer grinned as her attack shot up to 3950!

"NO!" cried Brigit. "She's toast!"

"True, but I'll wipe out that crazy spook girl first," chuckled Cassie. "Performance of Sword, wipe out that priestess with Dancing Flash Blade!"

The sword-dancer lunged at the shocked priestess...

"That's what YOU think!" cried Diane, flipping up her trap card. "Activate trap, **_Shattering Fist_**!" The card showed an exploding cliff.

**0**

Jade blinked and looked up in confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked her sister.

"I had a strange feeling...as if someone is using a card my father used once," said Jade softly.

**0**

Suddenly, Performance of Sword was smashed into bits. "You wiped out my monster!" cried Cassie.

"Not really," said Diane, grinning. "This trap shatters a Ritual or Fusion monster if it attacks me, breaking it back into its components, namely the monsters offered to summon it." The field shimmered and suddenly Fireyarou and Haniwa appeared. (1300/1000) (500/500) Both got the Seal branded on their brows and Fireyarou rose to 1800 attack while Haniwa boosted up to 1000. "Meaning your strong monster is now two weaklings and your Ritual Weapon is gone!"

"YAAAAAAAARGH!" howled Cassie, turning to Diane in a rage. "I swear, you'll pay for that. I end my turn."

"Good call, that Priestess has our number," said Polly with a sigh.

Twilight smiled as she drew. "Gravekeeper's Priestess, attack that woman's Haniwa with Arcane of the Ancients!" The priestess raised her staff and fired a beam of white light that blasted apart the rock spirit, dropping Cassie's life points to 3625.

"Why didn't you wipe out that big crab?" demanded Arnold.

"Simple, she cannot harm me or Diane with it," grinned Twilight. "If she tries to attack my partner, I will send my Priestess to block the attack. I end my turn."

Polly drew and giggled. "Jackpot! First, I play Fusion Sage to get my final Polymerization, then I play it to fuse my sister's Fireyarou and Mystical Sheep #1..."

"You can't do that!" said Giselle.

"Yes, she can," said Cassie as the two monsters fused. "You see, Mystical Sheep #1 can be used to substitute for any monster in a fusion!"

"Yeah, that's true, it's the same effect as Versago the Destroyer, Goddess of the Third Eye, and Beastking of the Swamps," said Lina sadly.

"I fuse the two into Vermillion Sparrow!" A handsome man with spiky red hair and regal garments appeared. (1900/1500) "And it gains a Seal boost!" The sorcerer's brow glowed with the hexagram as his attack rose to 2400. "Now I'll play the card I just drew, Fusion Weapon! This is like Ritual Weapon, but works on a fusion monster of six-stars or less, and my Mystical Sand fits the bill!" The witch laughed as she brandished a blood-red blade and her attack rose to 4300.

"No, this is terrible!" cried Brigit. "She's going to lose!"

"That's right," said Polly. "Mystical Sand, blow away that Gravekeeper's Priestess with Sandstorm Magic!" The witch raised her blade and blew away the priestess, dropping Twilight's life meter to 6900. "Now who's the better sister, Cassie? Hmmmm?"

Cassie snarled. "You're lucky we're partners, or I'd kill you for that remark!"

"Uh guys, it's my turn," said Diane, drawing a card. "Perfect. Since it worked for Polly, I play my own Change of Heart!"

"No!" cried Polly as the demonic spirit entered her Mystical Sand, bringing it over to Diane.

"Now, Mystical Sand...destroy Cassie's giant crab!" ordered Diane. The witch flew towards Turtle Crab and slashed it to bits, dropping Cassie to 850 life points.

"You...IDIOT!" cried Cassie in a rage. "I'm almost out of the duel thanks to your stupidity!"

"I had no idea she had Change of Heart!" cried Polly in a rage. "Don't blame me!"

"Ahem, girls," said Lina. "Let her finish."

The Gemini Sisters shut up.

"And now, I'll sacrifice your Mystical Sand..." said Diane, switching cards. The witch vanished and another appeared. "For **_Dark Magician Girl_**!"

The blonde sorceress took a stance. (2000/1700) When she saw the Gemini Sisters, her eyes turned into angry slits. The Gemini Sisters felt a horrifying chill and gasped and choked. "Oh god..." said Polly. "I feel queasy, as if something's grabbing my gut!"

"What is that?" asked Cassie in horror. "Get it away, quick!"

Twilight smirked. _Those two have seen the end of their lives. The ghost of Katherine lives on in her monsters. This one, the Dark Magician Girl, is haunting their memories, reminding them of their wicked murder of the one who previously owned this card._

"What's with them?" asked Arnold, confused.

Brandon arrived with the headmaster. "He's here!"

Machus gasped. "Who are you two? Why have you invaded my camp and threatened my campers?"

"It's not my idea!" cried Cassie. "Just get us away from that witch!"

"The authorities will be alerted, you two," said Brandon. "When they arrive, they'll arrest you."

"Like we damn well CARE!" screamed Polly. "The only reason we haven't burned this place to the ground is because the Boss is looking for a specific camper with the potential to wipe out his greatest enemy! So there!"

Machus paled. _Oh my god..._

Diane thought about attacking Polly, but recalled what happened last time. "I end my turn."

Cassie whipped out a card. "Nightmare Steel Cage!" A spiked cage surrounded the monsters and the good guys.

"You idiot! You should have blasted that crazy witch!" ordered Polly.

"I...I wasn't thinking, sis," said Cassie, breathing softly.

"You NEVER think!" snapped Polly. "You always act first and think later! Honestly, I'd rather be alone." She folded her arms.

"Why you...!" hissed Cassie. "Fine! I don't need you either!" She folded her arms. She took another card from her hand. "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to regain 1000 life points." Her life meter rose to 1850. "And I end my turn."

Twilight nodded. "She made an error. Until the end of Diane's next turn, none of us can attack. But we can summon monsters." She drew a card. "I play Rite of Spirit, allowing my Gravekeeper's Priestess to return to my hand from the graveyard." She pulled out the card. "And now I'll sacrifice Diane's Mystical Elf for it!" The elf vanished and the priestess returned. "And now Diane has control of it."

"Why the heck did she summon such a wimp?" asked Arnold.

"She must have a plan," said Lina. "I don't know Twi much, but something tells me that she's got a plan up her sleeve."

Polly drew and grinned. "All right! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mystical Sheep #1!" The gray sheep returned. "And I play the magic card Dark Designator!"

"What does that card do?" asked Arnold.

"Simple, she calls out a card and, if the opponent has it in her deck, it immediately goes to her hand," said Lina.

"I call out Polymerization!" called Polly.

Diane found the Polymerization card floating into her hand. "Wha...?"

"Seems the brat has it," said Polly. "So I'll now play this card, Exchange!" She flipped up her magic card.

"Uh oh," said Lina. "She's in trouble. Now she gets to steal Diane's Polymerization and trade it for one of her cards."

Polly walked up to Diane. "Okay, hand it over."

Diane sighed and handed her Polymerization over through the cage's bars. _Now I won't be able to show my combo!_

"Here, take a card, any card," said Polly, showing her hand.

Diane looked over it and smiled. "That card." She pulled out Polly's Double Spell.

"Fine," said Polly, who walked back to her side. "I end my turn."

"She's setting up another fusion," said Brigit. "I know it."

"Yeah, and whatever fusion it is, it's gonna be big," whispered Giselle.

Machus scowled. "Even if those two win, they won't escape here alive."

"Old man, shut the #& up," snapped Cassie, eliciting gasps from most of the group, save Twilight and Polly. Cassie drew a card. "Excellent! I play the Ritual Magic, Black Luster Ritual! I'll sacrifice Vermillion Sparrow and the Drooling Lizard in my hand to summon Black Luster Soldier!" The fire sorcerer vanished as a giant door with swords on it appeared. It opened and disgorged a gleaming black-armored knight with a wicked blade. (3000/2500)

"Oh my, that's as strong as the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" cried Brigit.

"And it gets even stronger with the Seal's power," grinned Cassie. Black Luster Soldier growled as his eyes glowed and the symbol appeared on his head. His attack rose to 3500. "Now not even that wretched priestess can stop us! When the Cage crumbles, you're finished!"

"I strongly doubt that, wicked sisters," said Twilight. "As Yogi Berra said, _it's not over until it's over_." She slapped a card down. "Gravekeeper's Vassal in attack mode!": A weasel-eyed man with a wide grin appeared. He wore a green robe and turban. (750/800)

"Well, too bad, because you just brought yourself into a peck of trouble!" laughed Polly, drawing her card. "Perfect! I play the Polymerization I stole from the brat to fuse the Meteor Dragon in my hand with Mystical Sheep #1, forming Black Meteor Dragon!" The two monsters melted together and a huge molten shape rose from the ground. It resembled a hideous dragon made of lava! (3500/3000)

"Oh my gosh!" cried Giselle. "That's even worse!" She watched the dragon inherit the Seal's power, symbol and all, and its attack rose to 4000!

"Ha ha ha, you can't win!" laughed Polly. "Once the cage crumbles, we'll start laying into your monsters like a hot knife to butter and then...you're finished!" She slit her throat with an imaginary dagger."

"Don't worry, brat, you'll be spared because Pisaro would kill us if your soul was taken," said Cassie.

"Says who?" snapped Polly. "I'm sick of the Boss! He can go to Hell for all I care!"

"Enough!" shouted Arnold. "Listen, girls, once that Seal drops, you are mine! Here? Nobody threatens the campers and gets away with it as long as I live!"

Brandon sighed. "Just like his uncle..."

"Well, tough," grinned Cassie. "I must warn you, we are nasty when we get good!" She took out a gun and wiped it clean.

"Heh, my uncle fought a crowd of Rare Hunters, he gave up his life to save nine soldiers! You think I'm scared of **_you_**?" laughed Arnold.

"Excuse me, are we going to waste the rest of the day chatting or is it Diane's turn?" asked Twilight.

"Fine, I end my turn," grumbled Polly.

Diane looked at her deck. _I know I have something in my deck that can defeat those two monsters, but what?_ She drew a card and played it. "I play my Pot of Charity! By removing a light monster from play, I get to draw three cards from my deck, so I'll remove Mystical Elf." She did so and drew three cards...

Suddenly, Lina and Brigit felt a warmth in their pockets. They removed their cards.

"Timaeus..." whispered Lina.

"Critias..." said Brigit in awe.

The two cards exploded into light!

**0**

Diane found herself in the middle of a swamp. "Okay, what gives?"

She heard footsteps and turned to see Guardian Elma. "Come, it is time."

"Uh...okay," said Diane, confused at what was happening. She followed her Guardian friend into the swamp and to a cave.

"Enter," said Elma. "There you will find the one who you seek."

Diane slowly entered the cave and climbed down a flight of stone steps, until she reached her goal, a red-armored knight similar to the ones Lina and Brigit had met.

"Welcome, Diane Arachne." The knight turned to her and smiled gently. "I see you have figured it out, what that card Jade talked about was."

"You know about our conversation?" asked Diane in shock.

"Indeed," said the knight, leaning on his blade. "I am Hermos, the third Guardian of Shadoria. I see my brothers have contacted your counselor and friend and the power of the Dragons is in their hands. However, Lina is not the one who will ultimately wield Timaeus in the final battle. I was the one who sent you the dream."

"You mean, when Jade defeated her mother in that dream duel?" gasped Diane.

"Yes, just as my brothers had sent dreams to Lina and Brigit, so too did I send you the dream of the fake duel. Now you know what that card Jade played is. It is I." Hermos nodded as Diane gasped. "We have some power over the ones we choose to wield our might. Listen to me, Diane. While the one who uses the wicked Seal has a less dangerous plan than Dartz, our former enemy, I fear that his evil is just as deadly, and it could affect you in the future. That is why I want you to use my power."

"I see..." said Diane.

"Pisaro is a sorcerer as well, but his origins are not of this world," said Hermos. "I have no idea who he is or what he is after, but it is not good and will cause pain to Yugi's son in the future if not stopped. Yugi Junior will face the greatest duel of his entire life, against a being of unimaginable power. Pisaro is not this being, but I fear that things will pass where he and the being will make an alliance, and then the Seal's evil power will grow stronger. We need you, Brigit, and the third Chosen to destroy the Seal of Orichalcos forever, so that no more evil can come from it. Do you accept this task?"

Diane nodded. "I do. My sister...my friends...I won't let Pisaro get away with his plans, and I will do my best!"

"Your path will cross with Yugi's son, Diane, so be prepared," said Hermos. "Now kneel."

Diane was about to ask what Hermos meant, but shrugged and knelt.

"I grant you, Diane the Chosen, my power!" said Hermos, knighting Diane with his blade. Everything turned white and, just like the other times, a loud roar was heard.

**0**

Diane looked at the three cards she had drawn and grinned. "It's over."

"What?" asked Polly, confused.

"I plan to take this duel by storm!" shouted Diane.

"Wow," said Giselle. "She's got a lot of spunk in her!"

"Let's begin, shall we?" said Diane. "I first equip my Dark Magician Girl with Twin Swords of Flashing Light, discarding a card to do so." She tossed a card into the discard pile and the Dark Magician Girl's staff changed into silver blades in each hand. "While she loses 500 attack points, she can now attack twice."

"Big deal, she's much weaker than both of our creatures," said Cassie with a smirk.

"I'm not done yet!" said Diane. "I can also now summon Guardian Tryce, so I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Vassal to do so!" The snickering man vanished and was replaced by a nicer and much more handsome man in a toga, baring two blades of his own. (1900/1700) "And thanks to Twilight sacrificing my Mystical Elf, I can control her Priestess as if it were my own monster! And thanks to Gravekeeper's Vassal going to the graveyard, her attack rises to 3400!"

"You're not making any sense, girl," said Polly. "All of those monsters are weak!"

"Not for long," smirked Diane. "Because my Butterfly Dagger's back! I equip it to Gravekeeper's Priestess, making her stronger than your sister's Black Luster Soldier!" The priestess took the tiny blade in her hands and rose to 3700 attack.

"Oh no," said Cassie, sweating bullets.

"Don't worry, that cage will keep her in check for this turn," said Polly.

"Not for long, because now I play this card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" cried Diane, slapping the card down. "And I use it to destroy your Nightmare Steel Cage!"

The cage exploded into bits and Cassie and Polly screamed in terror, for their only defense was gone and now they were in trouble.

"Oh well, _c'est la vie_," said Polly, shrugging. "Too bad, Cass."

"You...you wouldn't let me die, would you!" cried Cassie in horror.

"Don't worry, she's joining you, because it's time to reveal my trump card!" Diane said. "I first play Monster Reborn to bring back Ancient Elf!" The elf sorcerer rose up. "And then I play...this! **_The Claw of Hermos!_**" She slapped down her final card.

"Whoa!" said Giselle.

A giant brown dragon with spikes all over its back and head appeared and let out a loud roar!

"What the Hell is THAT!" cried Polly in shock.

"That is what I'd like to know!" said Arnold in awe.

"Your demise, Polly," said Diane. "This dragon can fuse with monsters to form equipment cards! So I fuse my Ancient Elf with Hermos to form a powerful weapon!" The two beings swirled into light. **_"The Rod of Ancients!"_**

A beautiful ebony staff with blue decor appeared before Dark Magician Girl.

"I equip my Dark Magician Girl with this weapon, and watch its effect activate," said Diane as her monster sheathed one of the flashing swords to take the rod.

"What's going to happen?" asked Brandon.

Lina smirked. "Something good, and something BAD for those two!"

Polly shrieked as she saw Dark Magician Girl's attack rocket up to 5800! "What happened!"

"Simple, my Rod of the Ancients," said Diane with a wicked laugh. "It increases my equipped monster by 800 PLUS 500 for each star level the monster has! Which means Dark Magician Girl, being a six-star, gains 3800 points of attack!"

" No..." gulped Polly.

Cassie would have laughed, but the Priestess and Guardian brandished their weapons and she knew her number was up too. "Oh my god..."

"Your wicked ways end now," said Twilight with a grin. "As they say..."

"Can it with the quotes!" shouted the Gemini Sisters in unison.

"Fine," said Diane. "After all, _actions speak louder than words!_ Dark Magician Girl, Ancient Magic Blast!"

The sorceress flew into the air, twirled the rod, and fired a beam of purple energy that vaporized Meteor Black Dragon! Polly's life points dropped to 3925.

"And now, finish her off!" commanded Diane. The sorceress jabbed Polly in the gut and her life points hit zero.

"Agh! Polly!" cried Cassie in horror.

"Your turn!" shouted Diane. "Gravekeeper's Priestess, Butterfly Dagger Stab!"

The priestess hurled her dagger into Black Luster Soldier, shattering it. Cassie's life points dropped to 1550.

"And now, Guardian Tryce! Take her down!" said Diane. The Guardian leapt and sliced both blades across Cassie's chest, making her collapse and depleting the rest of her life meter as well.

"YEAH! SHE WON!" cried Giselle, jumping for joy. "Way to go, Di!"

The duel disks shut off and every monster vanished, save for Dark Magician Girl. She smirked and floated over. "You fools," she said softly.

The two looked up and screamed, then looked at each other and growled. "It's all YOUR fault!" said Polly. "You just HAD to play that magic card!"

"Well, EXCUSE ME!" cried Cassie. "If you hadn't been so nasty to me, we could have..."

"Ahem," said the Dark Magician Girl, pointing.

The two saw the Seal form around them, then looked up to the ceiling as if begging for mercy. "Oh..." they moaned as the Seal's magic activated, ripping their souls from their bodies, which collapsed into lifeless corpses.

"That...was not good," said Brandon, shuddering. "Say, what's with that image?"

The woman turned around and smiled, then mouthed a 'thank you' and vanished.

Lina paused. _Was that...Katherine's spirit?_

**0**

Pisaro looked at the crystal and hurled it across the room. "Curse them!" He turned to see the stone slab get two new images, the Gemini Sisters. "You idiots! I had trusted you to steal two cards and you play an Orichalcos duel! I hope you enjoy spending company with Kane and Janos!"

Doppler appeared. "Well, what now, sir? Seems that got a little messy, and with the one called Hermos..."

"Yes, I know," sighed Pisaro. "Now ALL the dragons are in their power. This will be harder than I thought." He paused. "I guess we should lay low for now. Our plan must not be stopped. Phase one is about to take place. But...we will need more allies. And I think I know who we can use..." He grinned wickedly.

**0**

**NEW CARDS**

**Gravekeeper's Priestess**

_Type:_ Dark/Spellcaster/Effect  
_Level:_ 4  
_ATK:_ 1600  
_DEF:_ 1900  
_Effect: _This card gains 300 attack points for every "Gravekeeper" monster in the player's graveyard. When a "Gravekeeper" monster is on your field, this card cannot be targeted for an attack.

**Shattering Fist  
**_Type:_ Counter Trap  
_Effect:_ Activate when your opponent attacks with a Fusion or Ritual monster. Send the monster to the graveyard and special summon the monsters used to summon it to the field in face-up attack mode.

_This card was used by Varon in the episode series "Fighting For A Friend."_

**The Claw of Hermos**  
_Type:_ Magic  
_Effect:_ Fuse this card with a monster to create an equipment magic card.

_This card was used by Joey in the "Waking the Dragons Saga"(and Yugi for a couple of duels)._

**Rod of the Ancients**  
_Type: _Equipment Magic  
_Effect:_ Can only be activated by playing "The Claw of Hermos" on "Ancient Elf." The monster equipped with this card gains 800 base attack, plus 500 attack for every star level it has.

_Next Chapter:_ The camp's mini-tournament is about to begin, but Lina gets a spiritual message and goes on an amazing journey. The opening ceremonies begin in _Guardian Angel Joan!_


	11. Guardian Angel Joan

Guess what time it is, boy and girls?

BOYS AND GIRLS: What time is it?

It's tiiiiiime for another chapter of "Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi!"

BOYS AND GIRLS: YAY!

This chapter is a bit short and has no dueling in it. However, a lot is revealed. If you've read Cyber Commander's chapter in "Mandate of Heaven" called "The Sanctuary In The Sky", this chapter's big scene may seem familiar. However, it takes place days before the event there, so the character it focuses on doesn't…well, if you haven't read "Mandate of Heaven", shame on you! Go read it:laughs

Anyways, enjoy!

_**Okay, I've now officially enlisted myself as a member of the Twilight Zone.**_

_**No, really! I thought it was weird enough when I got sucked to an alternate dimension, then forced to play twice (and witness twice more) in the dreaded Seal of Orichalcos, and then I met this woman who has psychic powers and takes orders from a big buzzard(er sorry, I mean Phoenix)! But this has topped everything I've ever seen in my life! Or, should I say, AFTER-life?**_

_**Yep, I've gone to the hereafter. But not because something horrible happened to me and I died. Nope, I went willingly to meet the girl who dragged me into this whole crazy mess to be with: Anastasia Pegasus. I don't know how this is happening, but I must say, if this isn't Heaven, it's SURE close to it!**_

_**I just hope nobody finds out I was gone. If Diane and the others start asking questions, I don't know how I'll reply. I'm sure they, and every living being, would love to know what happens when they pass on. Even though I should feel depressed of my mortality, somehow, I don't feel so bad…**_

_**Well, no matter, gotta get some shut-eye. Tomorrow's a big day.**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 10: Guardian Angel Joan**_

**O**

Night began to fall. Machus had ordered all the campers to return to their cabins, but since the only ones around were Diane, Brigit, and Giselle, Lina agreed to escort them back to the cabin. Arnold and Brandon stayed behind to clean up the lifeless bodies of the Gemini Sisters as Twilight walked with Lina.

"So, are you excited about the big day tomorrow?" grinned Twilight.

"Twi, this is **not** the time," said Lina wearily. She yawned. "I guess that duel was so scary that it drained me of energy, and it's only eight in the evening! I need to get a nice long rest after that tiring experience."

"Funny, I don't feel tired at all," said Diane. "I guess I completely forgot about the big mini-tournament that will have its big opening ceremony tomorrow morning!"

"Anyone who can duel up a storm for their souls and still be energetic is a friend in my book!" laughed Giselle. "I can't wait to have a **_real_** duel!"

"But didn't you just..." Brigit began to say, but Giselle put a finger to her lips and hissed. "Oh, yeah."

"I am sure all of you will get the chance to show your true potential come tomorrow, when the mini-tournament begins," said Twilight. "By the way, Duelatopia's grand tournament will begin at about the same day. But today, the Master of Games did his little introduction to the duelists."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow the dueling begins over there!" said Diane. "I wonder how my sister will fare and how many she'll kick out of the tournament."

"Is she a contestant?" asked Brigit curiously.

"Uh...she works there, but it's sort of complicated," said Diane, blushing. "I can't tell you what she does."

"She's a Centurion, right? I don't think they duel," said Giselle. "My dad told me that, he's one of the sub-heads of the Centurion army patrolling the island. They just keep the peace and arrest crooks."

"Uh...where did you hear my sister was working as a Centurion?" asked Diane.

"I told them," said Lina, feigning ignorance. "Uh, isn't that what she does?"

Diane didn't get it. "No, I mean...I..."

Twilight grinned. "Do not concern yourself, Diane. I too was offered a job in Duelatopia, but I declined Siegfried. I told him that I couldn't accept his offer because my mentor lived in these mountains, and I wouldn't be able to stay around him. I knew his..." She paused. "But anyways, be that as it may, I am sure you will all do well come tomorrow. Even if you do not get into the finals..." She frowned sadly. _And you shoudl not, for I fear that what happens to the winner will be a nightmare!_

"Thanks for the vote of encouragement," said Giselle sarcastically. She clenched her fist. "I'm going to go all the way, baby! Yeah! My deck will not fail me and I'll get the grand prize and become popular as the Duelist Camp Champion!"

"You'll have to go through us first," grinned Diane.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two are going to be competing too," said Giselle. "Well, let's all stay friends even when I kick your butts." She laughed.

"So confident," snickered Lina. She yawned again. "Okay, I'd better hit the sack quick. In the meantime, you girls can stay up as long as you want, but I really want you to be in bed by lights out, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the girls in unison.

Twilight turned to Lina. _Poor Lina, if only she knew her fate..._"A word with you two, Diane and Brigit," she added. "I think it would be wise NOT to use your new cards in this tournament. Hermos and Critias were only given to you when you were in danger, but the duels you will face are not life-and-death. At worst, you will not be able to compete any more."

"You're right, it would be rather cheap to unleash Double-Headed Dice Dragon on a camper," said Brigit.

"And summoning Rod of the Ancients to defeat a fellow camper…I'd be a cheater!" said Diane. The two girls took their dragon cards and put them in their side deck cases. "But we'll keep them close, just in case some crazy guy in camp has a Seal of Orichalcos."

"Good, and I'll do the same for Timaeus," said Lina, doing the same. "Now..." She yawned loudly, but covered her mouth before it happened. "Let's go home."

"I will see you tomorrow morning, at noon," said Twilight, turning and walking back to her cabin.

"Yeah, right," said Lina.

**0**

A shadowy figure appeared over the camp several hours later. _So, this is where she's at. Well, I hate to interrupt her slumber, but I was ordered to come fetch her spirit..._

The figure floated down to the window and entered Lina's room.

**0**

"Wake up, Lina."

The voice stirred Lina's subconscious, which was having a great dream about designing a new card. In the dream, she was drawing a picture of a woman with short black hair and shades, wearing a skin-tight black leather outfit.

"Lina, please wake up."

Lina snorted as her dream was reaching its climax. She was holding up the card and grinning. "Trinity..." she mumbled.

"I won't ask you again, Lina..."

Suddenly, the image on the card came to life and throttled her!

**_"WAKE! UP!"_**

**"AAAAAAAAAAH!"** cried Lina, bolting out of bed. She panted heavily. "What a weird dream."

"Finally, you're up. Took you long enough," said the female voice.

Lina heard the voice and blinked. "That voice..." She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times more, then gasped at the figure in front of her. "Y…y…y…you...!" She pointed at the figure in horror. "No way!"

Standing before her was the same figure she had made on the card in her dream. The tall woman had short black hair and wore black leather and shades. "I know this is surprising to you, Lina, but trust me, I am real." She removed her shades, revealing blue eyes beneath them.

"T…Trinity?" gulped Lina, getting out of bed and oblivious to the fact that she was almost naked.

The woman smirked a bit, then pulled herself up from a wall. "Trinity...an interesting name. It comes from your love of _The Matrix_. Good thing I took this form. It would be a comforting image."

"You're not Trinity?" asked Lina.

"You can call me Trin if you like," said the woman, brushing her hair back. "You see, this is not my real form, but I took it so you could be comforted when you saw me. You really enjoyed that woman, even though she ended up dead."

"Yeah..." said Lina. "Hey, how do you...know about that?"

"Simple, silly," said Trin with a smirk. "I'm your guardian angel. The one who protected you from harm ever since you were a baby. I'm the one who rescued you when that idiot Daimos tried to shoot you with his cane-gun. It was a good thing your brother managed to get his tongue to wag, or I might have had a harder time saving you."

"You know about...that too?" whispered Lina.

"Of course, who do you think pricked the mind of a nearby policeman?" said Trin. "I did. I'm always there for you, just as my pals are protecting your brothers."

"We have guardian angels?" asked Lina.

"Everyone does," stated Trin. "In fact, we also go by the name of 'your conscience', pricking your minds if you are going to do something wrong or unhealthy. Unfortunately, Daimos wasn't born naturally, so he had no angel to assign him."

Lina was stunned to hear this. "You mean...our murderer...wasn't human?"

"Oh, he was_ human_ all right," snickered Lina. "As human as you are. But he wasn't born from the usual process. However, I didn't come to chat with you about that. I came as the people I'm working for when I got transferred here want you to meet someone."

"Who?" asked Lina.

"Who else?" sighed Trin in disgust. "The idiot who brought you here and made me transfer over here!"

Lina gasped. "Anastasia Pegasus?"

"The One," said Trin with a chuckle at her own _Matrix_ pun. "But enough talk, we need to get you there. Since you can't go there physically, you'll have to follow my instructions and I'll take you to where Anastasia is." She put her shades back on.

"Okay," said Lina, not sure whether to believe this angel. But she had seen _Touched by an Angel_ and other such TV shows a lot, so she knew that this woman could be the real deal. "I'll trust you implicitly."

Trin nodded. "Go back to bed."

"Huh?" asked Lina, confused.

Trin smiled. "Trust me, this won't hurt. But you need to lie down or you might hurt yourself."

Lina shook her head. "I hope this doesn't take long, I need to sleep."

"Don't worry, when you wake up, you'll be fully rested. Just trust me." Trin waited patiently.

Lina sighed and climbed back into bed, throwing the sheet over her body. She closed her eyes...

...and then felt a lurch. "Now get up."

Lina got out of bed, only to find that she was still in the bed! Or she was seeing herself in bed. She then saw that her hands were transparent. "Whoa. This is weird. Now I know how a ghost feels." She then noticed that she was fully clothed. "What is with this? Why am I clothed?"

"Your soul is different from your body, Lina," said Trin. "You see, physically your body is in skivvies, but your soul takes the clothing of whatever you want it to be. And I assume that you want to meet Anastasia fully-clothed, right?"

Lina blushed. "Uh, I guess."

Trin walked over to Lina's comatose body. "You're honored with a rare sight. Few ever see their faces in the flesh. The only thing that shows them their faces is a mirror, and even then, it is an illusion. But enough talk, it's time to go. Get ready for the ride of your life!" Her glasses glowed white.

_**"AH!"**_ cried Lina as everything went white.

**0**

The whiteness fell away to reveal a void of stars. Lina looked down and saw Earth falling away below her. She screamed.

"It's normal for humans to be surprised," said a voice which was recognizable as Trin's. "The trip up here is breathless."

The stars melted away into a blue void filled with strange symbols, and then that melted away to reveal a void with clouds overhead...and a foggy foothold. Lina found herself standing in the clouds. She saw the sun, the sky, and a castle nearby.

"I feel like Jack in the classic fairytale," mumbled Lina. "And I bet that castle is home to a man-eating giant."

"Wrong," said Trin, who appeared behind her. Lina turned and saw Trin, who was now completed different. Her hair was now long and strawberry-blonde, coming down to her waist. Her clothing consisted of a shimmering robe which was tied together with a light blue drawstring rope. Also, two beautiful silver dove-feathered wings extended themselves from her back. Most notably, a silver tiara with a single diamond graced her forehead, and she was holding a gnarled white cane that she leaned on. "_That_ is the Bastion of the Hopeful, the place where all atoning spirits stay for their redemption period."

"Uh..." said Lina, unsure of what to say.

"I know, this form is surprising to you, Lina," said the angel, grinning. "This is my true form. The form I took back there was a mirage meant to ease your soul so you would believe me more easily."

"Okay," said Lina. "You...you're much more beautiful in this form."

"Angels are the paragons of beauty," grinned Trin. "Guardian angels reflect the people they protect. As you can see, my hair is the same color as yours, because we are connected."

"I see," said Lina. "So...where are we?"

"This is Purgatory," said Trin. "The place between Heaven and Hell. This is the place you read about in your books. Piers Anthony was almost 100 correct when he described what Purgatory is like. It is a place where souls who are on the borderline resides, atoning for their sins."

Lina was a bit stunned by this. "So, this is where Anastasia is?"

"Exactly, and it's time we meet her. Come, we can talk on the way there." Trin floated up and nodded to Lina. Lina blinked, then relaxed her mind and suddenly felt her soul-body floating up. "See, travel here is easy and quick. Follow me." The two floated through the blueness. "If you have anything to ask, ask me now."

"Uh, is this Bastion where Anastasia is?" asked Lina as she saw where they were heading - to the catle. "I mean, she told me that she was in a 'redemption camp.'"

"That's a little harsh," grinned Trin. "It's not a boot camp, so to speak. You see, Anastasia had committed some of the most frightening atrocities known to man. Mass murder, summoning a demon, bringing back the dead as undead, all the usual and a few more weird things, especially dabbling in dark arts. The rumors you may have heard about her dark past are true. However, when she died, someone defeated the Grim Reaper in a game. That someone was Yugi Mouto's son."

"Yugi Junior," mumbled Lina.

"Exactly," said Trin. "Also, she begged for forgiveness, claiming that she had been embroiled in hatred towards Yugi's father after Maximillion Pegasus got defeated by that person and not realizing that she was committing worse sins than her father. Her father's death was her first murder. Had it not been for Yugi Junior's brave sacrifice and Anastasia's plea, then she might have been condemned to burn in Hell."

Lina gasped. "So that's it. She's trying to redeem herself."

"Yes, she told me when I was brought here with you that she was trying to destroy two things that were a threat to the world. One was something her father had created in a mad attempt to bring back Cecilia, his wife. The Archlords accepted her request, also wanting to get rid of those things."

"Archlords?" asked Lina.

"They are the ruling body over Purgatory and above, just below the Divine One and the Holy One, people you might know as 'The Son' and 'The Father' of 'The Trinity'," said Trin. "You are Catholic, you know what I mean." Lina nodded. "All requests must go through the Archlords. Anyways, they got together and conferred on a recent visit from Sibylla, the Augery, to have you meet with Anastasia."

"Sibylla comes here?" gasped Lina. "I didn't know!"

"No, beings of divinity like him are allowed to come here," said Trin. "Regardless, the Archlords decided to let you visit Anastasia briefly, so you two could talk about the details of your mission on this dimension. Ah, we are here."

Lina was stunned at how beautiful the place looked close up. All the churches and cathedrals in the world wouldn't have amounted to the pure beauty this place radiated. "Whoa...this is a prison?"

"In your words, yes," said Trin. "But in truth, it is more of a rehabilitation center. The Bastion of the Hopeful is where all borderline souls go to atone for their sins. While the souls here are forbidden to leave, though, it is not really a terrible place of punishment like mortal prisons. Sadly, I believe that this is the main reason why most prisoners who spend their time in prison do not reform. Your Earthly minds assume that people who did wrong must suffer for their crimes, so they are treated like sub-humans and put in ugly pens. Here, however, it is the opposite. By being surrounded by beauty, the spirits are motivated to do well and behave."

"Interesting," said Lina, rubbing her chin. "Too bad our prisons aren't like this place, it would turn the criminals into reformed people and cut down on crime. So, do they have back-breaking work like down below, or is the whole schedule as beautiful as this place?"

Trin chuckled. "Trust me, Lina, there is no suffering here. Suffering remains in the Netherworld. Here, this place is where souls are placed to redeem themselves. Treatment consists of spiritual counseling and meditation. The primary activity here is art."

"Art?" asked Lina, cocking a brow. "No games?"

"When you reach this place, Lina," grinned Trin. "There is no desire to compete, even though Anastasia still owns every Duel Monster card in existence in her spiritual vault - her father created these beautiful cards and Anastasia didn't want to part with them - she is also training to use them to help mortals in the future, it was a suggestion I gave her counselor, Dane." Trin sighed. "But there is no competition, even friendly competition doesn't exist here. Competition is seeing who is better, and here everyone is equal. Mortal delights are worth nothing here. Here, the main value is beauty - and art is the greatest expression of beauty, as you can see."

Lina nodded as she and Trin entered the main hall. The place was filled with paintings and sculptures. She noticed a few familiar paintings. "Hey, those..."

"I know, it's from your adopted father," said Trin, nodding. "I'm your guardian angel, remember? I know you were adopted by Pegasus. And I know that, in our world, your adopted father is alive and well. In fact, you gave him love, but his counterpart's real flesh and blood did not. It was his death that started her on the road to evil. But Maximillion's paintings are displayed here to inspire the borderline souls. As you can see, Max still loves his masterpiece, and his wife is also on display."

Lina smiled as she saw the paintings, some were of a beautiful blonde-haired woman, and some were of various Duel Monster scenes. She sighed. "Poor thing, I honestly wish that someone could have helped her."

"It does not matter, what is past is past," said Trin as they approached a beautiful desk. "Right now, focus on your meeting with her and not what her life could have been like, okay? If it is any consolation, she's been basically a model prisoner here. That New York incident really caused trouble, though."

"I know," said Lina. "Remi...he's not gonna be saved, is he?"

"Well, that depends. He's still pretty much obsessed with killing Yugi Jr. and his friends. However, fate will decide what happens to him. But from what I heard, Anastasia got into trouble during that week and got apprehended. She told us that she was basically covered in metal for a month."

Lina was stunned. "That's terrible!"

Trin giggled. "To you, who are mortal and therefore burdened by the mortal whims of needing food, air, and other needs to survive. But to Anastasia, it was nothing more than a simple confinement, as if she were comatose. During that time, she created one of the most beautiful poems I had ever heard and had committed it to memory. You needn't worry about her, even though you both share a similar link in Maxmillion Pegasus."

Lina nodded as they entered a chamber which looked like a library. Trin approached the front desk. Trin cleared her throat to attract the angel's attention. "We are here to see Anastasia. Do you know where she is?"

"In the west garden," said the angel, pushing up her glasses. Lina decided that these were just for decoration, as she was certain that nobody had physical handicaps as an angel. "Just follow the sapphire path and you'll find it."

"Thank you," said Trin. "Well, Lina, ready to see your counterpart?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," sighed Lina.

**0**

The path was easy to follow, and the sign labeled "WEST GARDEN" in plain English was not easily missed. "Uh, English?"

Trin turned to Lina. "To you, it looks like English. To an Arab, it looks like Arabic. To a Frenchman, it is French. Once you leave the mortal realm and arrive up here, language is no longer a concern. No matter where you were born or what your mortal language was, everything you write and read will be understandable to all. Get ready..."

She opened the doors and led Lina into a beautiful garden. Lina swore that it was the Garden of Eden, or the Secret Garden of a famous author. Whatever it was, it was Paradise. Lina looked at the flora and listened to the fauna, then got a question. "Uh, how can there be flowers and birds and animals here?" asked Lina. "They have no souls...do they?"

Trin chuckled. "All living things have souls, even immobile vegetation. When they die, their souls are reborn up in the afterlife. However, plants and animals have no morals, so they are not judged. Instead, they are placed where they belong. Weeds and wild grasses are placed elsewhere in Purgatory, but the beautiful flowers, birds, and beasts are allowed to live here to soothe the minds of human souls. However, up here, there is no hostility. They do mostly what they did in life, without the mortal constructs that bound them." She knelt down and petted a fox that had come up in curiosity.

"I see," said Lina. "No mortal trappings can be a blessing to both." She smiled as she failed to notice any of the more disgusting after-effects of animal or bird strewn on the ground. She then heard a voice, a familiar one, speaking in tongues. She keened her ears and picked out the words she could understand.

"Ah, that must be Anastasia herself, reciting her poetry," said Trin, getting up. "Come."

The two females entered a glen where many human and animal soul-beings were gathered. A beautiful fountain which was created like a serpentine dragon poured water behind the speaker, who Lina recognized immediately, despite the couple of months she had last seen her. It was Anastasia, reciting a poem from her heart.

_You are my friend  
And yet, you are my enemy  
I wish it wasn't both  
But that was to be expected _

When we entered this tournament  
We both swore a solemn oath  
Both of us would reach the top  
At any cost, any price

But...now we have reached  
As far as we can go  
And now, only one of us  
Can be the victor

And yet, I hate this  
I wish it didn't have to be  
Secretly, while we competed  
I wished for you to fall

At the hands of another  
At the hands of my enemies  
And that made me your foe  
A bitter bitter taste

But you did as well as I  
And now, we confront each other  
Like enemy warlords on the  
Field of battle, eager to kill

This is just a game  
A sport, a friendly endeavor  
No blood will be shed  
No deaths recorded

And still, we will hurt each other  
We will tear into other  
Like wildcats fighting over food  
And one of will perish

I wish this never had to be  
But I will not back down  
I will not retreat  
I have the dream, as do you

I know you think the same thing  
I know you wish this wasn't to be  
And yet, you will fight hard  
Like I will

So, together, we will fight with honor  
With dignity, with all our might  
And though one of us must fall  
We will remain friends forever

This is merely a game  
Merely a sport  
It will fade and vanish  
But our friendship is forever

The soul-humans clapped and cheered and Anastasia bowed gently as the beings left.

"Wow, what a beautiful poem," whispered Lina.

Trin grinned. "You should have been here when she began it two hours ago."

Lina gasped. "TWO HOURS! IT WAS **THAT** LONG?"

"Don't worry, you would not have fallen asleep, sleep doesn't exist here, nor does boredom," grinned Trin. "Here, everything is filled with enthusiasm." She led Lina to the fountain as the crowd was dispersing. "Anastasia."

"Oh, it's you again," said Anastasia. She lit up. "And I see you brought your charge!"

"You two wanted to speak, right?" grinned Trin. "Do you wish to be alone?"

"No, you can stay if you want," said Anastasia, gently smiling. She sat down and patted the side of the fountain. "Come on, Lina, sit by me and let's talk a bit. I don't want you to feel like I've wasted your guardian angel's time or my effort to bring you here for a pleasant visit!"

"Uh, okay," said Lina, sitting down gently.

Trin suddenly sensed something and sighed. "Some of your campers are trying to break into your room." Lina gasped. "Don't worry, I'll stop them. If they bother you while you are here, your body may end up in a coma or worse."

"Oh dear," said Lina, biting her lip.

"I can handle them, it's my job," grinned Trin. "But you two will have to be on your own for a while. I'll be back." She winked and vanished in a flash of light.

"Well, it seems she's doing her job," grinned Anastasia. "I hope...I can become someone's guardian angel someday."

"I heard you tried to be Yugi Junior's, back during...you know," said Lina.

"Yes, but I really should have had faith in him," sighed Anastasia. "If my duel with him had been any reminder, he owns the dueling mastery of his father, and with the spirit of the Pharoah and the spirits of his friends, he was unstoppable." She smiled gently. "But this is not why I called you here."

"Funny, but I have a desire to talk to you too," said Lina. "Sibylla told me about everything."

Anastasia nodded. "I see the big buzzard talked to you about the God Cards and their origins. I was expecting him to tell you soon." She giggled. "How's it going?"

"Oh, the mini-tournament will be soon," said Lina. "And the girls I was assigned to are great. Three in particular are over my others."

"Diane Arachne, Brigit Anderlee, and Giselle Wagnis?" asked Anastasia. Lina blinked. "I've been watching you, Lina, and I was scared at first when the Seal showed up, but when the Great Dragons came and saved you all, I knew the Guardians of the Duel Monster world would be there. My father told me about how Dartz tried to destroy the world and how he had been instrumental in saving it by creating the key to unlock the true power of Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos. He told me that with a special card he had created, the Pharaoh was able to bring forth the dragons' true forms!"

"True forms?" asked Lina.

"Yes, you may have seen them when they appeared to you," said Anastasia. "I did a bit of minor research on them and found that the Guardians were great knights who had awesome powers, the powers to absorb the magic and monsters of Shadoria and turn them into mighty weapons to defeat evil."

"Yeah, I sort of saw their human forms," said Lina. "And I know the story, you forget that we both shared Pegasus as our father." She giggled. "Don't worry, we won't cheat with them in the mini-tourney."

"I hope not," grinned Anastasia. "They would never allow you to be so dishonest and use against normal duelists. Any normal duelist can be defeated with faith in one's deck. I should have known that when I dueled Yugi Jr., but I was a fool." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"It's okay, you'll get to Heaven," said Lina, hugging her tightly.

"Diane has my eye particularly," said Anastasia, letting go of her. "Her sister is so unlike that slimy Weevil dad told me about. By the way, I heard that Weevil and Rex are in the second layer of Hades."

"Oh?" asked Lina, cocking a brow.

"Yep," said Anastasia. "The Seal automatically damns the soul that uses it because it awakens the darkness in one's heart. Normally, those two losers would only end up in the top layer or in the Bastion, but using that Seal condemned them. The Bastion once had Weevil and Rex pounding on the doors and I was giggling like a schoolgirl at their pleas of mercy. I know it's wrong to enjoy suffering, but those two..."

"Yeah, they deserved it," giggled Lina. "Sheesh, they should get a clue! But anyways, I have so much to ask!"

"Go ahead, we have a bit of time," said Anastasia.

"Well, we did manage to destroy Obelisk," said Lina, who gave a blow-by-blow detail of the duel Brigit had with Janos.

"I saw it all," said Anastasia. "And my father, if he came here, would be crying tears of joy! He had regretted making those cards in the first place! They are too powerful to use. You see, when Battle City began, he sent an undercover duelist from Industrial Illusions to find the cards as he had heard that Marik had stolen two of the cards, but I am sad to say, Marik's little friend Odion captured the spy and Pegasus got him back, his mind shattered by the Millennium Rod and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Dad decided to stay away from the place, fearing Marik's wrath. But in the end, Yugi stopped Marik and claimed the Rod. But it was then..."

"Yeah, Dartz came and threatened Max," sighed Lina. "We had the same stories told to us, remember?"

"I know," said Anastasia. "But I recently discovered Shadoria from celestial research. Long ago, the Duel Monsters lived with the humans, but after Atlantis, they split off their world. However, some ancient Egyptian sorcerers discovered the means of bringing them back through stone slabs enchanted with dark magic. The pharaoh who is now the spirit of the Puzzle sealed off the spells and sacrificed his life to save the world from further Shadow Games."

"Wow," said Lina. "So, how long is he planning on staying there? Until the end of time?"

Anastasia chuckled. "Not actually. You see, about a little over thirty years ago, Yugi Sr. and his friends went to the Domino National Museum with the three God Cards and the Puzzle, hoping to use them to get the Pharaoh his memory back. I'll just use his name, Atem, it's easier to say."

"So, Atem's the name of the Pharaoh who's in the Puzzle," said Lina. "Tell me more."

"Well, just before they could do that, one of the Archlords intervened," said Anastasia. "While angels don't DIE, Archlords undergo a special ritual and become one with the great Divine One, one of the Trinity who rules over Heaven, it's called Glorious Union or something. The last Archlord who underwent this, Archlord Shanalla..."

"Nice name," said Lina, smirking.

Anastasia coughed and continued. "Shanalla entered Glorious Union thirty years ago. But some time before she did, she talked to Atem. As Yugi held the God Cards to the tablet and began to merge them, Shanalla appeared before them all and knocked Yugi out! I later learned that she had sent both Yugi and Atem into the Puzzle for a private talk, entering the Puzzle herself. She spoke with them and told Atem that he could not do the ritual to regain his memories yet, because the evils he had thought were defeated would come back in a new form, and he needed the Pharaoh to help the inheritor of the Puzzle with his duels. She said that Yugi would be married and have a child, deliberately spoiling his future...but later she wiped the memory of that event from Yugi, so he didn't recall what she had said."

"What do you mean by 'the evils would come back in a new form'?" asked Lina, confused.

"Well, if you think about it," said Anastasia. "It makes sense. My father confronted Yugi Sr. thirty-six years ago in Duelist Kingdom, and I was Yugi Junior's enemy. Marik faced Yugi Senior in Battle City, and that Remi guy took over New York City and forced Yugi Jr. to face him, and he claimed to be the Heir to Marik's legacy."

"And I bet this Pisaro weirdo is the new form of Dartz and the Orichalcos gang," sighed Lina. "After all, both of their minions use the Seal."

"Not really, due to a little stipulation after I lost to Yugi," grinned Anastasia. "You see, he made a wish that anyone who worked in my company could not touch a hair on Yugi's head or any of his friends and the Millennium Scepter granted that wish, so nobody who is or was a worker in Industrial Illusions can pull a knife on him without suffering for it!" She laughed a bit. "And Pisaro used to work for me!"

"Really?" asked Lina.

"Yes, who do you think funded the more bizarre aspects of Duelist Labyrinth?" smirked Anastasia. "I was blinded by rage against Yugi Sr. and didn't realize that Pisaro was a wicked sorcerer until I was dead. But I had the last laugh, now that he can't touch Yugi. Jr. Still, he's so obsessed with destroying that boy that he might find a loophole in the wish's wording. But for now, I'm sure that Pisaro can't force Yugi to duel him."

"So, since Pisaro owns the Seal of Orichalcos, then Atem's duty is finished!" said Lina.

Anastasia shook her head. "It's not as simple as that, Lina. I wish it were. Something tells me that Shanalla had other reasons for making Atem serve Yugi's son. I fear that we're not out of the storm yet! But when peace finally comes and no more evil is around, then Atem will be freed from his duty and allowed to complete the rituals that regain his memories."

"But weren't the God Cads needed to do that?" asked Lina. "Now that Obelisk is gone…"

"Not exactly, Shanalla explained that Shadi would collect the Millennium Items to replace the God Cards, because destiny proclaimed that the God Cards would have to be destroyed…they are far too dangerous."

"You can say that again," giggled Lina, recalling how Obelisk tore apart Brigit's forces. "I wonder if the Yugi in my world is going through the same things."

"Probably not, I don't know much about your world," grinned Anastasia. "But Kimi and her mother know the future that awaits the Pharaoh in your world when the time comes to regain his memories."

"Because of the Millennium Necklace," said Lina. "So, how did Ki--I mean, Twi get that thing?"

"Her mother gave it to her," said Anastasia. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize her family from her true deck and the Necklace. Her mother may have changed her last name after marrying, but she's still an Ishtar."

"Ish--" Lina gasped. "You mean, she's ISHIZU'S DAUGHTER?"

"Yep, and Marik is her uncle," said Anastasia. "But now Marik's good because the Pharaoh saved his soul and banished the demonic being that corrupted him in his youth. Twilight has her reasons to hide that secret from everyone. My dad was a rat too, and you should have seen the reaction Yugi Jr. had when I first met him."

"Poor girl," said Lina sadly. "I'd never judge her, but then I wasn't near Marik during Battle City. Her blindness is bad enough."

"About that," said Anastasia. "Some rumors in the Bastion are that Kimi got cursed with blindness as punishment for her uncle's sins and, until he is in the Bastion himself, she won't be able to see ever again, but I think it's hogwash. I won't even begin to speculate on how long Marik's gonna spend here before he's deemed repented. The Millennium Rod is an artifact with an evil power. Using that power for anything but evil is impossible. I saw what Remi did with that Rod myself." She sighed softly.

"Yeah, sounds pretty evil to me," mumbled Lina. "Well, from what I heard from my foster dad, Yugi Mouto of our world had the Rod locked away along with the Necklace. Those things won't be causing any trouble soon."

"Yes," said Anastasia, nodding. "But if the cards my father created had never been, then things would have been a lot different. Those cards are very dangerous and do not deserve to exist. By eradicating Obelisk, my father is already being cleansed of that evil, and that makes me happy too." She smiled broadly.

"Well, it won't be TORMENTING any more duelists ever again," joked Lina. "But how Janos got it is a mystery."

"I wouldn't put it past Pisaro to use his magic to steal the God Cards, he's gotten my creation to help them as a spy," said Anastasia sadly. "Sort of like how Dartz recruited Raphael, Alistair, and Jade's father."

"What? Jade's father?" She paused. "You mean, Jade's dad is…Valen? I think I saw something of him when I checked out some security footage and saw Max getting his soul swiped. But I didn't…"

"It's a long story, and I don't think it would do to pry into people's lives like that. Talk to Twilight if you want more info," said Anastasia.

Lina nodded. "But what about this creation of yours?"

"Doppler," said Anastasia. Lina balked. "Yes, I know you overheard your campers talking about him when they were out in the woods. He's real and I did see him dueling Giselle. I created him. And don't worry, I detest dishonesty, so what I say is true through and through, even if it is unbelieveable. I used the Scepter to make him. Remember how I told you how powerful it was? Doppler's 'birth' and nature are like a drop of the Scepter's power. Whatever Machus told you about him is a lie, my words are true: Doppler is a magical being with the power to turn into anyone he pleases and, if they duel, duplicate their entire deck! At first, he used to only transform during duels, but after he fled Duelist Labyrinth, his power has grown lately. I've been watching over him and Pisaro."

"What do you know about Pisaro?" asked Lina.

"Evil, no doubt, and not from this dimension either," said Anastasia. "In fact, he's not even from the dimension loop of our worlds. All the worlds where Yugi exist are connected together by cosmic forces, but this man comes from another world, a world filled with magic and monsters similar to Shadoria. Sadly, I was completely blinded by anger when I hired him as my sponsor for the Labyrinth. He got some funds and I was able to build it. I also promised to reward him when my plan was completed. I didn't **_exactly_** say that I would marry him...but he must have gotten the whole thing mixed up and thought I was madly in love with him! He was obsessed with me, and that means he's got the same revenge-streak against Yugi Jr. that I had against his father."

"Uh oh…not good," said Lina.

"Don't worry, I doubt he'll try to attack again," said Anastasia. "After those evil Sisters fell, he probably retreated and licked his wounds. But something tells me that his magic will cause a LOT of trouble in the future!"

"I'll keep an eye out for him," said Lina, smiling. "You rest easy."

"I'm not concerned, because of the wish," said Anastasia. "But still..." She frowned. "If my hunch is right, he'll FIND a loophole, and I bet that the camp is the key to it."

"Yeah," said Lina. "Now that you mention it, the Sisters said that the _campers_ were not to be touched, but the _counselors_ were fair game. I bet Pisaro is planning to do something terrible with one of the campers. We'll have to double security if things get ugly."

"I wish I could help, but I can't do much as a spirit," sighed Anastasia. "Your guardian angel suggested something which might help, but it wouldn't be tangible."

"It's okay, just relax and let me stop Pisaro's plan cold," said Lina. "And don't worry, we'll destroy the Seal Pisaro is using and confiscate Slifer and Ra when they show up. I promise or may I never duel again!" She giggled.

Anastasia got a tear in her eye. "Thank you, Lina. You are probably one of my best friends in the whole world." She hugged Lina tightly.

"Hey hey, watch the bones there!" laughed Lina, even thought she guessed that pain didn't exist here in the afterlife.

Trin arrived. "Are you through already? I apologize, those kids were beginning to get on my nerves. Luckily, your friends were awake and managed to quell most of the crowd that had formed."

"It's okay, we should be getting back soon," said Lina. She returned Anastasia's hug. "Don't worry, I'll find Slifer and Ra and have Sibylla absorb their power. And I'll find out what Pisaro wants. Until then, you relax."

"Thank you," said Anastasia as Lina got up.

"And that poem snippet I caught...I'll remember it for a long time," grinned Lina. She then left with her guardian angel.

"Take care, Lina," said Anastasia.

Lina and Trin exited the Garden. "It's time to go home," said Trin. "It's three A.M. on the mortal world." She raised her cane and the tip glowed. "I will continue protecting you to the best of my ability, Lina. You know that. Farewell, child."

The cane exploded into light...and Lina woke up, back in her physical body. She got up and rubbed her head. "Man, that was a crazy dream...or was it a dream?" She paused, then realized that it was no slumber movie. "So, Anastasia wants me to get the God Cards for her, eh? Well, I'll keep a close eye on the camp and the instant Slifer or Ra are played, I'll know it."

She looked at her clock and yawned. "Man, only three in the morning? I guess I'd better get some sleep." She then realized that she was still in her undergarments. "Uh, but first I'd better slip into my PJs."

**0**

The morning came effortlessly and breakfast was spent discussing the upcoming ceremony which would kick off the unofficial tournament in Duelist Camp. All sorts of rumors were flying and strategies were being discussed. Even the younger kids were not immune to this feverish enthusiasm.

"So, what do you think we should call ourselves?" asked Brigit as she spooned up some oatmeal.

"Eh?" said Diane.

"Well," said Brigit. "If we're going to be a team and duel together, we need a team name."

The three brainstormed, then Giselle came up with a good idea. "How about D.G.B.?"

"Huh?" asked Brigit.

"I don't know if any of you know the classic Final Fantasy series, which had its last game sent out about ten years ago," said Giselle. "But I've played all of them on special collection disks. My favorite Final Fantasy game was X-2. The main characters were three girls like us who worked as a team - Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. They were known as Y.R.P., and I thought we could use our initials, because we're going to be an awesome team of girls too!"

"Hey, that's a great idea," said Diane. "What do you think, Beth?"

Brigit nodded. "Sounds great! D.B.G. it is!"

"D.G.B," corrected Giselle. "My initial goes in the middle."

"I think mine should go in the middle," protested Brigit. "After all, I AM the God-Slayer!"

Diane giggled as she finished her breakfast. "I have an idea, how about D.M.G.? We'll use Birigt's middle name, Marlon."

"What? Why?" asked Giselle.

"Simply, it's the initials of our cabin mascot, Dark Magician Girl," said Diane, showing the card of her now-favorite monster. "I want our mascot to be there for us at all times, even when we fight each other."

Brigit nodded. "Sounds weird, but D.M.G. is better than D.G.B.!"

"Whose side are you on?" scowled Giselle.

Lina overheard the conversation and grinned, then noticed Twilight slowly stirring her oatmeal. "Hey, Twi...what's up?"

Twilight looked up. "Oh! I'm sorry! I...It is nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Lina. "We're friends. If you need to confide in me, you can do so." _Even if you are Ishizu's daughter._

"I am fine," whispered Twilight, quickly stuffing the oatmeal into her mouth. She ate it quickly. "We should not waste time. Very soon, the tournament will begin. We need to spend the day preparing."

"Uh yeah," said Lina, still not convinced by Twilight's false enthusiasm. _You don't have to hide secrets from me._

**0**

Everyone gathered out in the camp square, eager to see what the headmaster had prepared for the opening ceremony. The campers were all in their cabin groups and the clock on the Time Wizard clock in the center of the square slowly approached nine. Murmuring was heard throughout as the time drew close.

Then the clock rang out nine chimes, and a marvelous sight was seen! A giant hot-air balloon in the shape of a huge white bulbous monster with a huge mouth and two tiny eye-stalks at the top of its body rose up.

"It's the Ojama King!" cried a camper.

Lina smiled. Sure enough, the monster that the balloon was in the shape of was the infamous fusion formed by fusing all three of the Ojama brothers - Yellow, Black, and Green - together. A giant screen was in the creature's open mouth, and it flickered on to reveal the headmaster himself.

"Welcome one and all," said Machus. "You fine campers have spent the past six weeks relaxing and learning the skills of Duel Monsters, as well as obtaining and refining your decks for this grand event. What is this event, you might ask?" He chuckled. "Why, what else would a Duel Monsters camp have but a Duel Monsters tournament!"

Everyone laughed.

"But this is not a mere tournament like the ones which you see on TV, oh no!" continued Machus. "Far from it! This is more like the grand Battle City, Duelist Kingdom, or Duelist Labyrinth tournaments! In fact, as we speak, your families are being assailed by duelists in the Duel Monsters resort known as Duelatopia, in a wonderful tournament to celebrate the opening of that resort. No doubt your fathers, mothers, and siblings are giving goods and services to, or protecting, the finest duelists in the entire world! Of course, you may be wondering what is so great about this, so I decided to emulate the experience that the duelists who your families will be serving or protecting feel as they enter the heat of a duel, so...this tournament will mimic the very experience of Duelatopia!"

Cheers erupted all over the camper crowd below.

"Of course, there will be differences." Machus nodded. "First off, instead of the camp schedule you are used to having, the remainder of your camp stay will be as follows: From eight A.M. to six P.M., starting today, you will have free reign of the campgrounds to duel fellow campers. Of course, the areas that are restricted to you will remain restricted, I don't want angry letters from your parents or lawsuits." Laughter filled the air. "Your counselors will be taking a part similar to Duelatopia's special duelists, the Eliminators."

Diane smirked as the others murmured.

"More on that this evening." Machus cleared his throat and continued. "Each of you will receive a card which holds three star pins on it. You may wager up to six star pins in a duel. When you win the duel, you take that number of star pins from the defeated duelist. Of course, I don't need to tell you all that if you are defeated, you lose the number of pins you wagered to the one who defeated you."

"However, most of the staff will be stationed around the grounds and will be dressed as the Duel Monster from their cabin or as a Duel Monster which relates to them. Some of the Duel Monsters aren't human, so some of the counselors will be dressed as Duel Monsters which would be related. Also, some of the other staff will be partaking the fun, but finding these secret dueling stations will not be easy." He chuckled. "Each counselor is a special duelist. They won't eliminate you from the tournament if you lose, but if you lose, you will lose as many star pins as the badge they will gift you with if you win is worth, so be careful; if you lose all your star pins, you are out of the tournament and your duel disk will deactivate."

"Badges?" asked a camper.

"That's correct," said Machus, nodding. He held up a card with a list of eight symbols on it. "If you win against one of the staff, he or she will stamp your card with a special symbol which will count as three to six star pins! I won't tell you whose symbols are worth what, you'll have to figure it out yourself! These are the badges for the counselors, but there are more!" He coughed and continued. "The tournament will last for four and a half days, ending at noon on the fifth day. If you are still dueling when the clock strikes six, your disk will deactivate because of its programming, so please be careful who you duel and when you duel them." He chuckled. "Also, once noon strikes on the last day, your disk deactivates for the rest of your stay and there will be no more Disk Duels for the remainder of your stay. Once I'm alerted to someone gaining a full card of sixteen pins or many pins and one badge, I will send an e-mail to the qualifying camper giving further instructions on how to participate in the Finals, which will be held on Day Seven in the Camp Auditorium. If you fail to get to the auditorium by fifteen minutes after noon, then you will be warned. At one P.M., you will be barred from the finals and we will decide your replacement, so don't be late!"

Everyone murmured.

"Now for the prize of the one who wins the elimination tournament of the Finals, to whet your dueling passion." Machus paused for melodramatic effect. "Not only will they receive a box of the best Duel Monsters cards to refine their deck with, but they and three friends will be given an all-expense paid trip to Duelatopia to watch the finals of THAT tournament!"

Everyone gasped in awe, then cheered.

"I knew that would interest you kids," grinned Machus. "But...you'll have to earn the right to see REAL duelists dueling. I promise you that it will be an experience you will WANT to win!" He chuckled. "Enough of that. Tomorrow morning at eight A.M., the Duelist Camp tournament will officially begin, so you'd better spend the rest of today prepping your decks. I've instructed the camp gift shop to give all campers a reasonable discount on cards, so fix up your decks and get ready for the dueling experience of your life! You have one hour to finish tuning your decks, and then the duels shall begin! GOOD LUCK!"

And with that, the TV screen turned off and the hot air balloon floated back to the headmaster's quarters. Cheers erupted, and then chaos as the counselors handed out cards and the campers made a beeline for the gift shop.

**0**

Thirty minutes later, Lina called her campers together at a quiet part of the camp. "Okay, listen up, because there are some more rules and I won't repeat them," she said to the girls. Diane, Brigit, and Giselle were standing at the front. "From now on, you'll be given all day as free-time. No more camp activities. You'll probably spend that time, from breakfast to dinner, dueling. I will be at a special station and dueling anyone who wishes to challenge me." She pulled out a sack and opened it to reveal a horde of black vellum scrolls bound with yarn. "These are maps that lead to my station, each of you will get one." She handed out the maps and the girls opened the scrolls and looked at them. "However, for today, I won't open the station until after lunch, so you'll have to wait until one to find me. My badge, the Shadow Badge, is worth four star pins, so you'll need to win a duel to get the right to duel me." She grinned. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, miss," said the campers.

"There are some things Machus didn't tell you, he left us to tell them," said Lina. "Each of the cabins gets a map to their counselor, so if you want to duel one of the others, you have to find a camper from that cabin and get them to hand over their map. You can trade maps, give maps, or wager them on duels."

"Nice," said Giselle, smirking.

"Also, you are forbidden to reveal my deck, strategies, details of the duel with me if you do duel me, or my location to other campers without first being defeated in a duel," said Lina. "That applies to both winners and losers. Oh, and don't swarm me. I prefer NOT to duel one after another camper, it burns me out." She grinned. "If you want to form teams..." She caught Diane's eye as it glinted. "That's fine. But I would ask that only ONE of your team duels me."

"Okay," said Giselle, Brigit, and Diane.

"Finally, you cannot duel the same person twice," said Lina. "If you try, we'll report you to the headmaster. Understood?" The campers nodded. Lina smiled. "Okay, you are all free to go." She then caught Diane. "Wait, Diane...I know this is technically cheating, but I want to help you out." She handed her some cards.

"Wow!" said Diane, taking them. "Is it okay?"

"Sure, these cards were going to be part of a new pack idea," said Lina. "You see, I wanted our mascot to become as powerful as her mentor, Yugi's Dark Magician. These cards are powerful and give the Dark Magician Girl a lot of support, especially when you fuse those monsters I wrote on the paper. I bribed the techs to hack the system so the fusions would work." She winked.

"Cool, thanks," said Diane.

"Hey, carry our mascot with pride, Di!" said Lina, slapping her on the back. "And every tiem you summon her, remember we're all behind you!"

**0**

It was almost noon. Already, several kids were dueling fiercely. But three girls were having no such luck despite the number of campers all over the place.

"This is nuts," sighed Brigit, shifting her glasses. "When will someone challenge us?"

"Chill," said Giselle. "You can't expect a kid to walk up and ask..."

"Hey? One of you girls wanna duel?"

"YAH!" cried Giselle, leaping in the air. "Okay, very funny, mister!" She turned and saw her startler. "Huh?"

(to be continued…)

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The mini-tournament has finally begun, and Diane's probably the first duelist in the Dark Magician Girl cabin to get a duel, but can she stand up to the legacy of someone who made Seto Kaiba's life a living heck? Find out in…**_Penguin Soldier!_**


	12. Penguin Soldier

Welcome to Chapter No. 11, ladies and gentlemen. The Duelist Camp tournament has begun and so has the mayhem. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as the opponent-of-the-chapter is a blood relative of one of Yu-Gi-Oh's most eccentric villains. Enjoy.

Well, it's officially started. The tournament of Duelist Camp and the beginning of my dueling career. I'm very excited and scared at the same time. I'm excited because I'll get to test my deck against various opponents who are my skill level. I'm scared because…I'll get to test my deck against various opponents who are my skill level.

**_When Lina helped me make my Guardian deck, I wasn't sure how it would do against _real_ opponents. Of course, there was Norus, and those crazy Gemini Sisters, but I never dueled much between those times, so I never really considered how it would fare against people like…the guy I'm fighting now._**

_**His deck is a strange one. I wouldn't exactly call it a sea deck like Orin Tsunami's, because most of the monsters are…unusual. But needless to say, this kid is giving me quite a challenge. I wonder if I'm capable of actually LOSING for once.**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_Chapter 11: Penguin Soldier_

**o**

"Hey, Diane! It's that stalker!" cried Giselle.

The boy blushed. "I'm not a stalker! Just because I tried to...uh...talk with Diane...because she's so cool and all...doesn't make me a stalker!" It was obvious that he was flustered and trying to speak, but his words came out in stutters and his cheeks puffed up when he talked, like a chipmunk.

Diane came up and the boy cringed. "I did see you try to talk several times before, but you got all flustered and run off." She grabbed his arm and grinned. "No more running, kid. If you want to talk to me, you should be direct."

"Uh...okay," said the boy, blushing heavily. His face was as red as a Mystic Tomato.

"Hey, I'm not gonna bite, my sister does that." Diane giggled. "So…who **_are_** you?"

"Uh, Donald Kru---oh no, I almost said it!" gasped the boy, shaking his head. The short chocolate brown hair fell in front of his blue eyes.

Diane was a bit stunned by the rustic beauty of that hair and the glimmering blue eyes. "Uh, who? If you're embarrassed about your last name…"

Donald sighed as he brushed his hair back with his free hand and pulled free from Diane's grip. "No, I guess I should tell you everything. But it's almost lunch. How about we get a bite in the cafeteria and I'll tell you the sordid details of my family."

"Really? That scandalous?" Giselle grinned slyly. "This could be fun."

"Donnie, stop beating yourself up just because your gramps was a rotten egg," sighed a heavy male voice. The girls turned to see a tall boy of fifteen years with black hair and brown eyes. He wore the same Penguin Knight shirt that Donald did.

"Wow," said Giselle, melting into a dreamy grin. "He reminds me of my old crush from middle school." Brigit looked at her funny.

Diane giggled, seeing as Giselle was really acting like her animé counterpart, Lita of _Sailor Moon_. "So, who are you?"

"Name's Ares," said the boy. "And don't believe what Donnie says. Half of it he made up to make him look bad. Only his grandpa is really bad, and I'm sure Mr. Kaiba won't hold it against Donald once he sees how kind and polite Donald is. After all, Siegfried DID hire his dad as one of the technicians of Duelatopia!"

"Oh really, your dad is a techie?" asked Brigit in awe. "So is mine!"

Donald nodded. "Let's talk about it over lunch."

"Mind if I join you ladies?" asked Ares. "Normally, we'd eat at separate tables, but Machus is allowed co-ed merging at the cafeteria for lunch, since the counselors cannot chaperone us. However, there are a couple of staff members who are standing by in case someone..." He winked.

"He said...merging," whispered Giselle, blushing. _And he's so dreamy-looking too!_

Brigit grinned wickedly at Giselle. _Payback time! _

**0**

A Dark Magician Girl shut the door of a cave and sighed as she slumped into a seat. "Lunch, thank goodness!" She removed her hat and blonde wig, revealing Lina's red locks. "If I have to duel one more annoying little brat and his pathetic deck..."

"Hello, Lina," said a familiar voice. A Witch of the Black Forest glided in. She removed her long purple wig to reveal Twilight's black hair.

Lina turned around and smiled, adjusting her mini-skirt. "Hey, Twi, how's it going? Got any duels on the first day?"

"A couple, both were worthy opponents, and one of them defeated me," grinned Twilight. She was wearing special contact lenses this time, ones that hid her horrible cloudy eyes and made them look like a pair of flawlessly-cut amethysts.

"Wow, it's a blue moon already," laughed Lina.

"And you?" asked Twilight as she went up to Lina and the two went over to a mini-fridge installed in the hidden room in the back of the station. This back room was like a break room and was used to take breaks during duels.

Lina sighed as she got up, went over to the mini-fridge, and pulled out a couple of sandwiches and sodas. "I got four duels, all pathetically easy to beat. Of course two I can understand, they were from the younger cabins. But one was from your cabin and one was from Arn's! Honestly, if these kids put half as much time from their posing and boasting into strategy, they _might_ beat me!"

"Well, they are young," said Twilight as she sat down at a table and took the sandwich and drink set before her. She opened the soda and took a sip. "You cannot expect children to become dueling prodigies overnight. My mother spent five years in teaching me the skills of a duelist, almost as much time as she had spent with her brother."

"Marik?" asked Lina. She paused as Twilight's eyes opened wide in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have..."

"It is all right," croaked Twilight somberly, hanging her head. A tear trickled down her cheek. "You would…have known…sooner or later."

"Tell me, why do you hide it?" whispered Lina in concern. "I'm sure nobody **_remembers_** what happened in Battle City. That was **thirty-five years ago** in this world! How could you hide it for so long?"

"It is a vow of secrecy," whispered Twilight, wiping her cheek gently with her hand. "One I kept, especially after what happened in New York City. If anyone knew I was connected to that madman, both by the man who he claimed to b the heir of, and the secret I keep safe from him, I would be loathed. That is why I hide so much."

"I understand your pain," said Lina, patting her friend's shoulder. "You know, I was five when I saw the Battle City finals on the family TV. I saw how evil that Marik guy was. But I knew he looked a lot different than his profile, so..."

"A demon had possessed him," whispered Twilight. "I was not born then, but I heard stories from my mother. It was tragic. She was torn as events unfolded, and feared for her life. You know what would have happened if Marik had defeated Yugi Senior in Battle City?" Lina scratched her head. "Well, I do. Yugi Senior's soul would have been devoured by the Shadow Realm, Marik would have stolen the Puzzle and claimed Obelisk and Slifer, and then used the power of all four items to cover the world in shadows and enslave the human race…and I would never have been born."

"That's terrible," said Lina in honest horror. "I…never knew..."

"But that's all in the past now," said Twilight, looking up. "The nightmare has ended. Twice."

"Yeah, New York City was in serious danger when that shadow dome encased it," said Lina. "I read some news articles, but they didn't give much detail. Say, Twi, you say you know what happened in there, and I heard about what Diane told us during that camping trip. Do you have any idea what would have happened if Set had gotten out?"

"Yes, probably the same thing that would have happened if Marik had defeated Yugi Senior," said Twilight. She smiled. "But that's all in the past now. I prefer not to ruin my midday meal by thinking of such horrible things."

"Well, if you don't mind ham-and-cheese and soda, I've got ya covered." Lina smiled and she served the items on the small table nearby.

"With you, any food is a treat," said Twilight, who frowned slightly as she took a seat. _And that is why it is so hard to keep this secret from you for so long. If only you knew what is going to happen to you after the tournament..._

**0**

The boys and girls ate sandwiches at the cafeteria. "Now where do I begin?" sighed Donald. "I guess it would have to be with my grandfather, Ambercromby Krump. Have any of you heard about the Big Five?"

The girls looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Probably not, KaibaCorp erased all their records from their existence to 'cleanse their company of bad blood,'" stated Donald, taking another bite of his sandwich and downing a shot of Coke with Lime. "I've been researching my grandfather's work, though, ever since I started playing Duel Monsters three years ago. I'm no National Champion or anything, but I do think of myself as a pretty good duelist. I discovered that nasty little tidbit when I was studying my family history. You see, grandpa was one of the board of directors in KaibaCorp during the time of changing hands, when Seto took over the company from his father."

"Adopted father, everyone knows that Gozaburo wasn't Seto's real dad," sighed Ares, rolling his eyes.

Giselle was ogling him. _He is so cute when he rolls his eyes!_ She then blushed. _Cut it out, Gissy! You're making a fool of yourself! But I can't help it! I never thought that angels attended summer camps!_

"My granddad was the head accountant of KaibaCorp," said Donald with a puffed-up chest. "He could have gone far if he had kept doing honest accounting!" He deflated and sighed. "But then, one day, something happened that damned him."

"Really?" asked Diane, cocking a brow. "Tell me more."

"Well, Anastasia's father, Max, made a deal with the Big-5, the board of directors that included my grandpa," said Donald. "He promised that KaibaCorp would be given over to them and they promised to hand over the virtual technology that Seto Kaiba was implementing in a secret project, the now-canceled 'Duel Monsters World.' This was the time when dueling arenas were new. Holographic duels were rare, and duel disks didn't exist. Most duels were the old-fashioned table duels, no holographs at all."

"I see," said Brigit. "I can't imagine a day in my life when I haven't seen a holographic duel, but I do know that not everyone has an arena. The duel disks are still pretty new technology."

"Nope, they were implemented thirty-seven years ago by Seto Kaiba during his great Battle City tournament!" said Donald proudly. He sighed. "But then he recalled them and went back to the old dueling arenas after someone got hurt by the disks. Industrial Illusions decided to go back to the old Duelist Kingdom rules too."

"Yeah, the Mach-2 rules," said Diane. "I wonder if there were Mach-1 rules?"

"When Duel Monsters was being tested," said Ares, who took a bite of sandwich and chewed a bit before swallowing. "There **_were_** Mach-1 rules. They were even more restrictive: you could only set one magic or trap card each turn and you had to activate the card before you could set another. Also, not only were direct attacks impossible, you could not attack with more than one monster each turn. Duelist Kingdom, I believe, used Mach-1 rules. But when Anastasia took over, she upgraded them to Mach-2."

"You're so smart!" giggled Giselle. Diane and Brigit looked at each other and smirked.

"Enough of that, back to the subject," said Donald. "My grandfather went along with the Big-5 because he hated Seto too. You see, he had an idea to make a lot of money for the company and also promote penguin awareness, and Seto shot it down."

"Penguin?" asked Brigit curiously.

"Yeah, my grandpa loved those birds," grinned Donald. "His parents were awful parents and ended up getting a divorce because they fought a lot. You know the story with kids of divorced couples and how they become bad eggs. While others might do drastic things to get their folks back together again, my dad ignored the fighting and buried his nose in nature books, and penguins became his favorite animal. I love them too, because they are a close-knit family bird, always caring for their young from the egg."

"Wow," said Brigit in awe. She recalled when her last science project, it was about wildlife in the polar regions, and she had done some research on penguins herself.

"I'm so sorry your great-grandfolks broke up," said Diane sadly. "But you're lucky. Some kids lose their parents in worse ways...like me." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh, my condolences," said Donald in concern. He took a deep breath and continued his story. "Well, my grandpa was furious that Seto wouldn't fund his park, even though he gave a darn-good reason. He thought that Seto was stupid for ignoring something that he knew would give good PR and loads of cash to the company, so he decided to help eject Seto Kaiba from the company!"

"Well, Siegfried's uncle WAS sort of a Sinister Serpent," grinned Ares. "But joining with your rival company isn't good protocol. You become a traitor and that's not good for job security, if you know what I mean." He chuckled, making Giselle blush.

"Yep, and my grandpa did lose his job, but he conspired with the Big-5 to get rid of Seto for good. You may not know this, but the Big-5 trapped Seto's mind in his own virtual world project! Sieg's dad got Yugi Sr. and Joseph Wheeler to join in, and Mai Valentine was there too, testing the prototype."

"Wow, Yugi's dad, Mary's dad, Sieg's dad, and Jade's mom all at once!" said Brigit.

"They almost got eradicated when grandpa and his friends summoned a mighty dragon called the Mythic Dragon!" said Donald.

Giselle spat out the soda she was drinking and hacked.

"You okay, miss?" Ares asked, patting her back. "You choke on something?"

"I...I'm fine," mumbled Giselle, blushing a bit to feel her crush's hand on her back. She coughed and thought about what Donald had said. _Did he say…Mythic Dragon?_

"It was a scary beast when I saw it,'" said Donald. "A dragon with five heads of pure evil! But Yugi Sr. and Seto defeated it with another powerful monster fused from both of THEIR monsters. I bet I was the only one to know about this awesome creature other tghan Yugi Senior and Seto Kaiba!"

"Wait… how did you see this duel if it was in a prototype world?" asked Diane.

"Well...if you want to know, I'll tell you if you beat me in a duel!" said Donald, smirking.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Diane, getting up and grinning slyly.

"You bet," grinned Donald. "I can't wait to show you my deck!"

"Okay mister, you're on!" said Diane, cracking her knuckles with a grin.

**0**

The two fourteen-year olds gathered outside the gaming center as the clock slowly began to inch its way towards noon, as Diane Arachne's first duel in the camp mini-tournament was about to begin. Ares stood by Giselle, who was staring at him. Brigit, who was right besides her friend, had to keep jabbing Giselle's ribs with her finger to keep her eyes on the REAL action. "You can do this, Donald!" called Ares.

"Puh-lease," said Giselle, rolling her eyes. "Diane's about to go medieval on his butt!"

"I wouldn't count him as weak, Giselle," said Ares, smirking. "His deck may be eccentric, but he swears by it. He beat me six times in practice duels."

Giselle gasped. "Six times, this squirt? No way!"

"I said before, don't underestimate him," grinned Ares as some campers saw this and ran off to call their friends to watch. Some of the others gathered around.

"Activate holo-projectors!" cried the two, activating their duel disks. The holo-projectors flew out and landed on either side, forming a sizable arena. The kids backed off to allow the others some space, including Ares, Giselle, and Brigit. The two inserted their decks and their life meters rose to 8000 each. "Let's duel!"

"This is going to be awesome, regardless of who wins!" cried a camper in glee. His buddies nodded.

"I'll start," said Donald, drawing a card. "And here's my first move! I'll set a card face-down." The card appeared before him. "And I'll summon Bolt Penguin in attack mode!" A card appeared and exploded into light, revealing a small penguin with electric whips for wings. (1100/800)

"Oh, c'mon, you're gonna have to do better than THAT, Donnie!" laughed Diane. She drew a card, then played another. "Celtic Swordgirl in attack mode!" The green-haired elf girl appeared. (1000/800)

"You're not doing better, Diane," said Donald with a smirk. "That girl is a hundred points weaker than Bolt Penguin."

"That's why I'm equipping her with Gravity Axe!" said Diane, playing a card. The giant axe appeared before Celtic Swordgirl. She sheathed her sword, then heaved and grunted as she yanked the axe out of the ground, stumbling under its weight. "This increases her attack by 500!" (1500/800) "Now Celtic Swordgirl, attack that arctic bird with Gravity Axe Bash!"

The elfling spun about and threw the axe into Bolt Penguin, shattering it! Donald's life points dropped to 7600.

"Actually, penguins are ANTarctic, not arctic," said Donald.

"Whatever," sighed Diane, rolling her eyes. "Your move."

A crowd had started to form in anticipation. "Wow, Diane got first blood," said Giselle.

"Yes, and since Donald didn't activate the face-down card, it must not have been a trap," said Brigit.

Donald drew a card. "Well, you're good for a rookie. But things are going to get harder as they go...a monster face-down and I end my turn." The card appeared before him and he nodded to Diane.

"Hmph, I can take this out without half-trying." Diane drew a card. "Flame Swordsmistress in attack mode!" The flaming warrior maiden appeared. (1600/1500) "Now my warrior, attack with blazing saber of battle!"

The warrior sliced apart a penguin wearing arm guards and carrying a sword. It exploded...and then both of Diane's monsters vanished! "What the...?"

"You activated me Penguin Soldier's special ability, Diane," said Donald with a wicked grin. "Whenever it gets flipped, either manually or by being attacked, I get to send up to two monsters on the field back to their owner's hand! And since your axe was equipped to one of them, it gets sent to the graveyard!"

Diane sighed as she removed the cards and discarded Gravity Axe. _Great, now I can't summon Grarl!_

"And now I'll activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" said Donald, flipping up his trap card. "This allows me to bring back one of my Penguins, so I'll bring back Bolt Penguin!" The whip-armed penguin rose up again.

Diane fretted. "Oh no," said Giselle. "Now she's open to a direct attack!"

Brigit nodded. "Yes, unless Diane can protect herself with a card."

"Haven't you seen my friend's deck theme yet?" asked Ares.

"Huh?" asked Giselle.

"It's a Penguin deck, to honor his late grandfather Krump," said Ares softly. "Both of them have penguins on the brain, so much so that Donald made his entire deck focus on penguin-style monsters. Some of them have deadly effects, and most are water monsters, so he made a pseudo-ocean deck like Orin."

"No way, Orin Tsunami?" asked Brigit. "That's interesting."

Diane placed a card. "I'll place my own card face-down and end my turn."

Donald smirked as he drew a card. "That card has to be a bluff, so I'll call it! I'll sacrifice my Bolt Penguin for another monster!" He swapped cards and discarded Call of the Haunted. "Penguins aren't the only cold-weather creatures. Walruses are another, so I sacrifice Bolt Penguin for Arctic Terror!"

A huge walrus with sharp tusks appeared and let out a roar. (1800/2000)

"And then I'll play this field magic, Umiirika!" He placed a card in the field slot on his disk and the card appeared, showing a dolphin playing in a giant wave. "This magic card increases the attack of all water monsters by 500 at the cost of 400 defense!"

A wave struck the field and soaked both duelists(figuratively, since it was a hologram) and put them waist-deep in water that was contained in the battlefield "box." Everyone was in awe as Arctic Terror's stats changed to (2300/1600).

"Now my Terror, attack Diane's life points directly!"

"No!" cried Diane, covering her face as the walrus lunged forward and headbutted her, forcing her back a few feet. Her life meter dropped to 5700.

"Man, that's BRUTAL!" said Giselle with a shocked expression on her face.

"I guess Diane's face-down card wasn't a trap either," sighed Brigit.

Diane drew a card. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed to get two cards from my deck!" She discarded her magic card and drew two new cards. "And then I'll bring back Flame Swordsmistress in attack mode!" The flaming warrior reappeared.

"Big deal, it's much weaker than Arctic Terror," said Donald.

"I'm about to MELT your arctic terror with this equipment card!" said Diane, slapping the card onto the field. "Lightning Blade!"

Suddenly, the sky grew cloudy and lightning crashed all about! A bolt of lightning zipped down and struck Flame Swordsmistress' weapon, turning it into a wide-bladed gold-hilted sword of steel with a rune on either side of it.

"This weapon can only be equipped to warriors,' said Diane. "But it increases their attack by 800 points!" Lightning flashed dramatically in the sky as Flame Swordsmistress' attack skyrocketed to 2400!

:"Whoa!" said Brigit in shock.

"And what's more," grinned Diane wickedly. "Any time my Swordsmistress attacks one of your water monsters, its attack drops by 400!" Arctic Terror groaned in pain as sparks seared its skin and its attack dropped to 1900.

"Oh no!" cried Donald in horror.

"Oh yes!" said Diane. "Flame Swordsmistress, take out that oversized piece of blubber with your lightning blade attack!" The warrior lunged and sliced Arctic Terror from stem to stern, shattering the walrus! Donald's life meter dropped to 7100.

"Walrus fat isn't blubber," corrected Donald as he drew a card. "That's whale fat. As for you, you aren't doing enough damage to match what I did to you!"

"That's gonna change, Donnie," laughed Diane. "Because ANY monster you summon will be weakened in this manner, since I bet they're **_all_** water monsters!"

"Well then, I'll put a monster in defense and end my turn," said Donald. The card appeared before him.

"Hah, I'm not scared of that thing," said Diane. She drew a card. _Wait...what if it's another Penguin Soldier? Hmmm...I'd better be careful. _Looking at her cards, she grinned. "I know that's another Penguin Soldier, Donnie, and it won't work!"

"How do you know?" asked Donald, smirking slyly.

"Simple, because I plan on eradicating it without triggering its effect!" Diane slapped a card on the disk. "First, I'll give my Swordsmistress another nice weapon, the Wicked-Breaking Flamberge, by discarding a card from my hand!" She did so and her warrior took a double-bladed stance, one of the blades being a black blade with jagged edges. "Not only does she get ANOTHER 500 attack boost from the Flamberge..." Flame Swordmistress' attack rose to 2900. "I can also summon the Flamberge's master - Guardian Baou!" She played another card and a dark vortex appeared next to the warrior. A demonic being with large bat-like wings and white hair came out of the vortex, which snapped shut behind him. He held a similar weapon to the Flamberge. (800/400)

"That thing?" asked Donald. He laughed. "Ha ha ha! He's so weak!"

"Maybe now, but once he destroys your Penguin Soldier...and he negates the effects of any monster he destroys in battle...he'll gain 1000 attack points!" Diane beamed. "Now Guardian Baou, take out that monster with your Execution Strike!" The demon lunged and swiped the card with his blade...

"Ha," said Donald.

CLANG! The black blade was parried by a wood cane held by a penguin in a tuxedo and top hat.. (1100/1800) (1600/1400)

"ARGH!" cried Giselle. "That little brat!"

"That was my Nightmare Penguin you attacked," said Donald with a smirk. "And even under Umiirika's effect, he's **_still _**tough enough to deflect your demon's blade!"

"Oh no," said Diane sadly as her life meter dropped to 5100.

Donald chuckled. "Not only that, but it IS like Penguin Soldier, only it sends just one monster back to the hand, so since you flipped it by attacking…say goodbye to your Flame Swordsmistress AGAIN!" The warrior maiden gasped as she vanished and her blades crashed to the ground and shattered.

"Argh, two more equipment cards gone!" wailed Diane, tearing at her hair. She returned the warrior to her hand.

"And since your Lightning Blade is now gone, I don't have to worry about its effects anymore," laughed Donald. "Is that all?"

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," sighed Diane, placing a card on her disk. The card appeared before her.

"This isn't looking good for Diane," said Giselle. "If that guy keeps bouncing monsters back into her deck, she'll be unable to defend her life points!"

Donald drew a card. "Great, now I can do even more damage to you, Diane! First, I summon Flying Penguin to the field!" A fluffy-eared penguin appeared. (1200/1000) "And thanks to Umiirika and Nightmare Penguin's effect, which grants all water monsters including himself a nice 200-point attack bonus while he's on the field, Flying Penguin gains 700 attack points at the cost of 400 defense!" The penguin's stats did an alteration and turned into (1900/600). "And I'll also equip this magic card to my Flying Penguin, Penguin Sword!" A golden blade appeared in the penguin's forewing. "This increases the attack power of an equipped penguin by 800!" Flying Penguin's attack rose to 2700!

"Oh my gosh!" cried Brigit. "She's gonna get creamed!"

"I'll shift Nightmare Penguin to attack mode, letting him use his new attack score," said Donald. The penguin stood up. "Now, destroy that demon, Nightmare Penguin, with Ice Beam Blast!" The penguin raised his cane and fired a beam of blue light that encased Baou in ice! He groaned as he exploded and Diane's life meter dropped to 4300. "And now Flying Penguin, attack Diane's life points directly!"

Diane screamed and covered her face as she felt the blade swipe through her. Her life meter plummeted to 1600!

"Oh no, she's done for!" wailed Brigit, covering her face and sobbing.

"Yeah, there's no way that she can defeat those crazy penguins now!" sighed Giselle.

"I thought you were a challenge," sighed Donald, shaking his head.

Diane scowled. "I'm not about to lose to some stupid **_penguins_**, Donnie!" She drew a card and nodded. "I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to get three cards, but forcing me to discard two." She drew, then discarded two cards. "And then I'll play my Pot of Charity, removing the Mystical Elf I discarded from play to draw three more cards!" She did so.

"I'm afraid all the cards you draw won't help you at all against me," said Donald smugly.

Diane gave a vicious grin. "I'm afraid you are dead wrong, Donnie. Because I've just drawn a combo that will surely defeat your penguins. I play a monster face-down..." The card appeared before her. "Then another card face-down..." The card appeared before her. "And I end my turn. Do your worst."

Donald drew a card and put it in his hand. _She sure seems confident. Probably more than me. I couldn't even ask her on a date if my life depended on it! But she's so smooth and cool, cooler than the Poles! Well, maybe I should hold off a bit. After all, I only need one strike from either of my monsters to defeat her. _"I activate my face down card, Waves of the Sea!" He flipped up his card, which showed a beautiful tidal wave over an island beach. "This card allows me to regain 400 life points for every monster of water in my graveyard, and I have two already, so I gain 800 life points!" His life points rose to 7900. "And with that, I'll end my turn."

Diane shook her head. "You really should have attacked, because now I'm going to take control of this duel...and your penguins!" She flipped up her card. "I reveal my face-down monster, Brain Jacker!" A tiny little creature looking like a brain with a big red eye in a stalk and wings and claws appeared. (200/900)

"What?" cried Donald.

"This little monster has a nifty ability, Donnie," said Diane. "When flipped, I can equip him to one of your monsters and take control of it!" The fiendish imp leapt onto Nightmare Penguin and fused itself into its forehead! The toher girls got a bit squeamish seeing this as the penguin flew over to Diane's field.

"Ah! No!" Donald said in horror. "My Nightmare Penguin!"

"Of course, every turn, you'll get 500 life points," said Diane. "And now, my first face-down card will be revealed!" Diane flipped up her card. "Snatch Steal!"

"No! That gets equipped to my other penguin and it'll take control of it!" cried Donald.

"Right-o!" said Diane as the glowing tentacle snagged Flying Penguin and dragged him over to her side. "Now, MY penguins, attack your former leader!"

The penguins charged and Donald howled in anxiety as he was cut and smashed by the birds. His life meter dropped to 3600.

"Whoo hoo! Way to go, Di!" cried Giselle, punching her fist into the air.

"Now she's only 2000 points weaker than him!" said Brigit with a smile. "She's turning the duel around!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as people supported Diane. Ares smirked. _Well, seems my fellow cabin mate is getting his ass kicked. That girl is good._

"And to make sure you don't try to destroy my control, I'll sacrifice your Flying Penguin for my Dark Magician Girl!" She swapped cards and the tuft-eared penguin vanished, replaced with the beautiful green-eyed blonde. Some of the boys did catcalls. (2000/1700) "And I'll equip her with Scroll of Bewitchment, changing her element to water so she gains attack points from Nightmare Penguin AND Umiirika!" The Dark Magician Girl gasped as her clothes' hue brightened to light blue and her skin turned into a light green-blue tint. (2700/1300)

Donald growled and drew a card. "Well, since I know your Brain Jacker becomes an equipment card when its effect activates…I play the magic card Heavy Storm!"

"Oh nooooo!" cried Brigit as Giselle spat a cuss word. "Gissy! No bad language, you want Lina to ground us again?"

"Sorry," said Giselle softly as a powerful wind whipped through the area and tore apart all the magic and trap cards. Nightmare Penguin flew back to Donald as Dark Magician Girl's clothes and skin returned to normal as did her stats.

"And now that Umiirika is gone, I can play this field card, ocean that Orin Tsunami and his dad love to use so much!" said Donald.

"Wait, did you say Orin and Mako?" asked Diane.

"Yep, I have to look up to them, they are the MASTERS in water elemental dueling! My penguins are all water creatures, so I have to take notes from Orin Tsunami, and this card is their favorite! A LEGENDARY OCEAN!" He placed the card in the field slot and the arena turned into a seabed with a cube of ocean water filling the volume of it. Diane covered her mouth until she remembered that this was a hologram. A pearl castle rose up. "This card may only be like Umi, with the same bonuses..." Nightmare Penguin's stats changed to (1300/2000). "But it has another effect! It can demote the level of all the water monsters in my hand by one!"

"So that means you can summon a six-star monster without tribute!" gasped Brigit.

"Or an eight-star with only one tribute," grinned Donald, holding up a card. "And I'm about to do that now! This is my ULTIMATE penguin warrior, the ruler of all the penguin race!" He swapped cards. "I sacrifice my Nightmare Penguin to summon...**_Pengo the Emperor Penguin!_**"

Diane swore that the creature that appeared looked like a black-feathered King DeDeDe from the _Kirby_ games. It wore the same regal attire and held a large silver mallet in its wings. (2700/3300)

"And don't forget that, since he's an aqua, A Legendary Ocean benefits him," grinned Donald as his giant penguin ruler rose to (2900/3500). "Pengo, take out that crazy witch with your Mallet of Mercilessness!"

The penguin quacked and charged, swatting Dark Magician Girl into the sky with his mallet! Some campers laughed as Diane's life points dropped to 700.

"Oh man, Diane's REALLY doomed now!" cried Brigit in horror.

"She'll pull through, I hope," said Giselle, biting her lip.

"Give up?" asked Donald.

"Never," said Diane through gritted teeth.

"Then I'll just place one card down and end my turn." Donald watched his card appear. _When she attacks, my Mirror Force will destroy her monster, and then I'll hit her with a direct attack from Pengo, winning the duel. Of course, I feel sort of bad for hurting her...but that's Duel Monsters. You have to roll with the punches. My dad told me that Grandpa Krump always rolled with the punches, even when things looked bleak. Of course, that was before he vanished from the face of the Earth..._

Diane reached for her deck. _I should have used Hermos! I know it would be cheating, but this oversized DeDeDe is giving me a headache! Hermos would shut him up...no, I can't think that way. I promised myself that using Hermos would ONLY be for threats to my life or soul, not for petty duels. If I lose, I just lose three star pins, no big deal. _She relaxed and drew her card. She then looked at the card she had drawn and the cards in her hand and gasped as an idea hit her. _Why didn't I see it before?_

"She must have something good," said Giselle as she saw Diane smirk.

"Okay, you may not be like _THE_ Penguin, but I'm about to go and do a **_Batman_** on you!" said Diane. "I set FOUR cards face-down!" The cards appeared before her.

"First time I've ever seen FOUR cards get set at once," said Ares with a sly grin.

"Next, I activate my first card," Diane said, flipping up a card. "Monster Reborn! This lets me bring back a monster from the graveyard, so…welcome back, Dark Magician Girl!" The ankh glowed and Dark Magician Girl returned to the field with a smile.

"I'm afraid she's no match for Pengo, Diane," said Donald with a smirk.

"That's about to change, because now I play the card in my hand, Polymerization!" She slapped it down and the vortex appeared. "I fuse the Guardian Elma in my hand with my Dark Magician Girl!" The two females vanished.

"Are you nuts? You can't fuse a Guardian!" said Donald.

"I just did," said Diane with a smile. "Here it comes...**_Shade the Enchantress!_**"

A beautiful lithe figure stepped out of the vortex. She wore a long silver robe with butterfly wings on the back, and her hair was a long ponytail of strawberry-blonde luster, kept held back by a butterfly pin. She had no cap, but her eyes were as green as the Dark Magician Girl's. She put a fan to her face and giggled. (2300/3000)

"That's your monster?" laughed a camper. "She's so weak!"

"So you say, but she has a special energy that resonates with her former Guardian self," said Diane. "Similar to how the Dark Magician Girl in her gains power from her mentor's death, so does Shade gain power from the death of her Guardian friends, 300 attack for each to be exact. And thanks to Graceful Charity, I now have four Guardians in my graveyard!"

The spirits of Guardian Elma, Grarl, Tryce, and Baou flew into Shade's body and her attack rose to 3500!

"Oh my gosh!" said Brigit in awe. "She's SUPERGIRL!"

"And since I don't trust that face-down card of yours," said Diane. "I'll destroy it! Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Donald gasped as his Mirror Force shattered. "No!"

"Shade, wipe out that giant penguin with Celestial Flash!" ordered Diane. The sorceress spun her fan in her hand and aimed it at Pengo, unleashing rainbow beams of light that annihilated the penguin! Donald's life points dropped to 2400. "And to end, I play the magic card, Soul Release, removing Guardians Elma and Tryce from play." The spirits of the three Guardians fled from Shade's body her attack dropped to 2900.

"Why did she go and do THAT?" cried Giselle. "Now Shade's weaker!"

"I think she may have a plan," said Brigit.

Diane nodded. _I do, but I have to draw the right card next turn, or else I won't be able to pull it off!_

Donald shakily drew his next card, then grinned. "Ha! I drew Monster Reborn, so I bring back Pengo in defense mode!" The penguin emperor returned, crouching behind his big mallet. "And since A Legendary Ocean grants him a boost to his defense, his defense matches your weakened Enchantress, so she can't crack him!"

"Great, now what?" mumbled Giselle.

Ares smirked. _Donald was clever, putting up a wall._ He frowned a bit._ Though I am a bit confused as to why Diane removed two Guardians from play, thus weakening Shade. Unless she's trying to lower his guard. Well, with that penguin on the field, it won't be happening!_

"I had a **_reason_** to remove two of my Guardians from play..." said Diane, drawing. She grinned. _Yes! _"And the card I drew will make your defeat final!"

"What?" asked a camper as Diane played it.

"I play the magic card, Spell Economics!" The card appeared, glowing faintly. "This allows me to negate the life point payment costs for any magic card I play this turn, so now I can put my plan into action!"

Everyone looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" asked Donald, a bit worried.

"Watch," said Diane. "I activate my first face-down card, the magic card known as Dimension Fusion!" The card exploded into light. "Usually it would cost me 2000 life points, but Spell Economics allows me to bring back all the monsters removed from play for free!" Guardians Tryce and Elma leapt onto the field and took battle stances. (1900/1700) (1300/800)

"Huh?" asked Giselle.

"Next, I'll equip Rod of Silence to Shade." Diane put a card down as the ivory rod appeared in a block of crystal. The block shattered and Shade wielded the rose, her defense rising to 3500.

"Even I don't get it, and I know a lot about Duel Monsters," said Brigit, shaking her head. "That card didn't help Shade at all."

"You wonder what I did this?" asked Diane. "It's so I can summon THIS ! Guardian Kay'est in attack mode!" The ivory-haired mermaid appeared with a splash. (1000/1800) "And since she's a water monster, she gains power from YOUR Legendary Ocean!" Kay'est's stats changed to (1200/2000)

"Ha, I'm not scared of you, they're far too weak!" said Donald. "When my turn rolls about, I'll shift Pengo back into attack and pick off your monsters one by one, and your Shade won't be able to stop his mighty attack power!"

Diane laughed, taking him by surprise. "Boy, I don't care if Penguin had a TRILLION attack points!" She flipped up her other card. "This duel IS OVER! Reveal face-down card, the magic card **_Guardian's Final Charge!_**"

"What does that do?" asked Donald, sweat coming down his brow.

"Simple," said Diane. "I have to have at least THREE Guardians on the field to activate this card, which is why I summoned Kay'est, and I usually pay 1000 life points to do so. However, once the conditions are fulfilled, I can choose two of my monsters to bypass your monsters and attack you DIRECTLY!"

"No..." gasped Donald in pale-faced horror.

"But I'll be merciful and attack with Elma first," said Diane with a giggle. "Guardian Elmal, attack directly with Butterfly Stab!" The red-haired maiden bounced off of Pengo's head and jabbed Donald in the gut, dropping his life meter to 1100.

"Yes!" said Giselle, clenching her fist. "Go, Di!"

"And now Guardian Tryce, finish him off!" ordered Diane.

Pengo was used as a springboard again as the golden-haired warrior leapt off of him and slashed twice with his gleaming blades. Donald howled and collapsed into a heap as his meter dropped to zero.

**_"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"_** cheered Giselle, leaping into the air. "SHE DID IT!" She gave a V-sign with her fingers.

Applause filled the air as the Guardians nodded at each other. Pengo hung his head as the disks deactivated. "Donald, are you okay?" asked Brigit, picking the boy up and brushing off his clothes. "That really did some damage!"

"Uh...I'll be fine," said Donald, blushing. He sighed. "I guess I was an idiot to duel someone as smooth as Diane."

Ares chuckled. "Stop beating yourself up. It's not the end of the world. You still have a star pin, you can catch up."

Donald walked up and removed three star pins, handing them to Diane. "Uh...here you go...Diane...great work."

"You sure act different during a duel," grinned Diane as she took the pins and put them in her card. "By the way, you didn't tell me how you saw Yugi Senior and Seto Kaiba defeat your grandpa. Maybe we can talk about it after lunch, in the computer lab. We can watch Orin dueling, if you want." She winked.

Donald blushed. "You...want to Net with me? After what I did?"

"No hard feelings, Donnie," grinned Diane, patting his cheek. "If I had **_lost_**, I would have been a little angry, but not held it against you. We both knew that when we started the mini-tournament, we had to fight our hardest. But true duelists remain friends with each other, right? Besides, I heard that Team Supreme might be dueling too, and I really want to see Yugi Junior and his pals duel."

"Oh...well, sure, I guess." Donald blushed.

Ares walked up and shoved him. "Go for it, Turtle Tiger! You don't get the chance to hang out with a sexy girl like her!"

Diane blushed and giggled. "I'm not **_that_** sexy, Ares. You should see my sister! Sheena's a LOT more endowed than I am! And Giselle, well..." She looked her friend over. "Why don't you ask her about her _measurements_?"

"Oh no, you won't make me fall for THAT!" laughed Ares. "I know a few things about violent women being asked about _that_!"

Giselle blushed. _He's so cool and quite the gentleman! I wonder if I can score him as a boyfriend like Diane scored Donald…_

The crowd laughed as the sun continued its trek towards the eastern horizon.

(To be continued…)

NEW CARDS Penguin Sword 

_(Type)_ Equipment Magic

_(Effect)_ This card can only be equipped to monsters with "Penguin" in the name. The card equipped with this gains 800 attack points.

This card was used by Krump in the Virtual Nightmare series.

Pot of Charity 

_(Type)_ Normal Magic

_(Effect)_ Remove one LIGHT monster from play to activate this card. Draw three cards from your deck.

Waves of the Sea 

_(Type)_ Normal Magic

_(Effect)_ Increase your life points by 400 for every WATER monster in your graveyard.

Pengo the Emperor Penguin 

_(Type) _Water/Aqua/Effect

_(Level)_ 7

_(ATK)_ 2700

_(DEF)_ 3300

_(Effect)_ Whenever this card is face-up on the field, no WATER monsters on your side of the field can be targeted by traps, magic, or monster effects.

Shade the Enchantress 

_(Type)_ Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

_(Level)_ 8

_(ATK)_ 2300

_(DEF)_ 3000

_(Fuse)_ **Dark Magician Girl + Guardian Elma**

_(Effect)_ Increase this card's attack by 300 for each monster with "Guardian" in its name. (The only monsters that count for this effect are the True Guardians; Elma, Ceal, Baou, Tryce, Grarl, Kay'est, and Aitos.)

_**Next Chapter: **Diane's got her first tournament win, can Giselle match it? It might be a bit hard considering that her opponent idolizes one of the most insidious villains in a cartoon series! Find out if Giselle's got the right stuff in…A Cat of Ill Omen!_


	13. A Cat of Ill Omen

Here's the next chapter. As you know, Yu-Gi-Oh and its cards and characters are not mine. Neither is Xiaolin Showdown and the name Katnappe. :6-

I never really watched cartoons in my life, except for Pokemon. The Pokemon cartoon began thirty-five years ago, when a guy called Satoshi Tajiri had an idea of creating a bug-collecting game. When he pitched it to Nintendo, they said that not everyone would like bugs, so he altered it and came up with over a thousand ideas for creatures bug and non-bug. The first 151 of his ideas became the focus of Pokemon Red and Green, as well as a special Blue edition. They came over to the States as Pokemon Red and Blue.

_**I won't bore you with the history of Pokemon, but some animators got the idea of publicizing Satoshi's games with an adventure cartoon about a boy who looked like the main character of Pokemon Red/Blue/Green, and thus was Satoshi, the happy-go-lucky hero of Pokemon, later dubbed "Ash Ketchum", born as well as his Pikachu sidekick. I won't bore you with the history of that cartoon either, but suffice it to say that Ash's travels and experiences have been the subject of much debate and discussion, even after the series came to an end twenty years ago. The cartoons and games are now totems of nostalgia that have earned a place in the Cartoon Network, and I watch them all the time, even though I know every detail.**_

_**I'm obsessed with Pokemon. I'm not too sure about Xiaolin Showdown, a cartoon that came out in the middle of Pokemon's fourth season, but I've seen a few episodes, so I know the gist of it. Four kids are trained as martial artists with mystical powers over the elements, and they help a giant Chinese dragon with a 'tude collect relics called Shen Gong Wu. One of the more nefarious characters of that show was the villainous cat burglar called Katnappe, who was a blonde vixen trying to mimic Catwoman.**_

_**Why do I bring this up? Well, my next opponent is trying to mimic Katnappe, and her deck is one of the WEIRDEST I've ever faced, and also one of the toughest. I only hope that I can win against her, or else I'll end up as kitty litter!**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_Chapter 12: A Cat of Ill Omen_

**o**

"Wow, look at that," said Brigit as the campers were taking a break by the river, dipping their toes in the cool running water. "Di's the first one of us who won a tournament duel, and she's beaming like a big hero!"

"You're making me blush," grinned Diane, turning red in the cheeks. But she stared at her camp card and saw the shiny two pins that flank her initial pins. "But you're right, I did do good, didn't I?" _And Donald was so nice and polite, even after he lost. I'm sure he understood that I have no ill will towards him. I hope we meet again._ She blushed again.

"You bet," said Giselle. "I mean, I don't think I would have stood a chance against those crazy penguins! That Donald guy was really tough. I think he really desires to go to Duelatopia and see Siegfried Kaiba to show off his penguin park plans."

"Yes," said Brigit. "I think a penguin park would be so cool, in both respects." She giggled. "But it seems like you're the only one who's got a duel today."

"Don't say that, Brig!" scolded Diane, splashing some water at her. "It's only one-thirty, the sun's still in the sky. As long as that is the case, I'm sure you two will get to duel today, I swear on my deck!"

"Well, if we don't, it's okay," said Giselle, smiling. "But you know, I wish I could get a chance to try my chances. Maybe against that cute guy, Ares!"

"Oh, you have a crush on him?" asked Brigit, snickering.

"N-No...it's not like that!" stammered Giselle, turning red in the cheeks. "It's just..."

Just then, a blur of black splashed the water and drenched all three fo the girls from head to toe. "MROW!" it cried.

"AH!" cried the girls.

"Okay, who did that?" shouted Giselle, standing up and clenching her fists in rage.

The blur became a girl in a tight black hood with cat-ears. She purred and whipped about, revealing a short-haired blonde who wore the Harpie Lady cabin shirt. "Once again, Katnappe strikes her prey!"

"Katnappe?" asked Bethany.

Diane frowned. "I heard about her, she's some evil character in one of my cartoons. Okay, you! What's the big idea?"

"Simple, kitten," said the girl, licking her hand as if she were like a cat cleaning its paw. "I desire to duel one of you and strip that poor dear of all her star pins!"

"WHAT?" cried the girls in shock.

"Heh heh," said Katnappe. "I am like a wild cat on the prowl, and my targets go for all or nothing. Now, which one of you should I take on?" Her eyes narrowed.

"This kid is nuts," whispered Diane.

Katnappe turned to her. "Hmmm, maybe you? I saw you in a duel recently and saw how you beat Donald Krump. But...that is no fun. After all, a lion does not go after wounded prey, he seeks a challenge! Only the hyena would stalk fatigued prey."

"I'm up for another duel, I'm not weary!" snarled Diane.

She turned to Brigit. "What about you, dearie? Care to test wits with the great Katnappe?"

"Uh..." said Brigit, not sure what to do.

"Heh, I see my fear is clutching onto your heart," snickered Katnappe. "After all, fear is but a small part of the hunt!"

"Well, I'm not scared of you, Catwoman," snarled Giselle, stepping into the river further and holding up her duel disk. "How about you try your tactics on me, liger?"

"Don't you mean 'tiger?'" asked Diane.

"She meant LIGER," said Katnappe. "The child of a lion and a tiger."

"Well, seems you likes felines a lot," smirked Giselle broadly.

"Indeed, I even went so far to create a cat-related deck," grinned Katnappe.

"Okay, we make a little wager then," said Giselle. "You win, I give you my rarest card. I win, you tell me your REAL name."

Diane was horrified. "NO! Don't do it!"

"She has every right to wager her cards, ala Battle City," said Brigit. "But I fear she's going to regret it. Katnappe may be acting, but she's a good actress. I wouldn't put it up to her to have a good deck too."

"That's not a fair wager," growled Katnappe. "It should be at least card for card!"

"Fine, then you wager your rarest card too!" said Giselle.

Diane shook her head. "Giselle, please don't wager your cards!"

"I'm not about to lose to this cat-lover," hissed Giselle. "After soaking us and making us look like a fool." She then noticed where they were. "I thought cats feared water and always tried to get away from it."

"Don't believe everything you hear about us feline people, girl," said Katnappe with a purr. "After all, not all cats hate water, lions and the big cats bathe in it!"

"I thought they bathed in blood," said Giselle.

"Well, **_I_** bathe in the blood of my fallen foes!" laughed Katnappe, showing her camp card. "I took out a pathetic little soul who had the same sort of cockiness as you. He wasn't even a challenge! HA HA HA!"

"Donnie...?" whispered Diane in fear.

"Not the Krump kid," growled Katnappe. "This brat I defeated was from the Spear Dragon cabin. He was full of guff, but even his mightiest monster fell before my claws. So…up to the challenge, girl?"

"You bet," said Giselle with a smirk. She activated her duel disk

**0**

Machus was busy on his report to his boss on how the camp was going, when he got a phone call. He waited a bit, then nervously picked it up,. "Hello?"

Luckily for him, he needn't have bothered. "Sir," said the computer technician in the hidden bunker which was tracking the Duel Disks. "We just got a signal from Katnappe's duel disk. She's dueling at the Patterson Stream with someone."

"Again?" asked Machus with a sigh. _Why did I have to take care of this kook? Oh right, her mother is one of the Duelatopian holographic technicians._ "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see who is dueling her. Lower the vid-screen."

The screen came down and activated, showing the duel about to start.

"Well, seems it's Giselle Wagnis who is dueling her. This should be interesting." Machus nodded.

**0**

A little video camera was watching from the nearby trees as the two girls shuffled and inserted their decks and their life meters rose to 8000. "Since you are going to lose regardless of what you do," grinned Katnappe as the two drew her first hands. "You shall be allowed to take the first turn. Oh, and let's bet three star pins."

"Fine with me, I could use the extra pins!" grinned Giselle.

"Let's duel!" said the two, drawing their first hands.

Giselle drew a card. "Here's my move, and it doesn't get any better than THIS! Horus the Black Flare Dragon L4, in attack mode!" The metallic dragon rose up with a screech. (1600/1000) "I end my turn."

"Oh please, THAT pathetic thing?" giggled Katnappe. "I can take it out without half-trying!" She drew a card. "Puuurfect. " She removed a card from her hand. "First, I play the magic card, Scapegoat!" Four colored goats appeared on her field.

"Great, a complete wall of goats," said Giselle. "Where are the cats?"

"They are coming, but first I need to give my first cat a nice feast of meat. After all, big cats like this one need sustenance." Katnappe played a card. "Panther Warrior, in attack mode!" A caped panther-man wielding a sword jumped out with a feral roar! (2000/1600)

"Oh great!" cried Brigit. "Mary Wheeler has that monster!"

"Yeah, and I know how she's going to use it," said Diane sadly.

"To attack with this panther," stated Katnappe. "I must sacrifice a monster on the field, so I'm sacrificing one of my goat tokens!" The goat melted into light and was absorbed by Panther Warrior. "Now Panther, attack that dragon with Savage Slash!"

The panther howled as it cleft Horus in twain! The dragon exploded into pixels and Giselle's life points dropped to 7600.

"Great, she's toast," said Brigit.

"Don't count Giselle out yet," grinned Diane. "She always tends to surprise us."

Giselle snarled and drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." She drew two cards from her deck and smirked. "A card face-down, and I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Horus the Black Flare Dragon!" The level-four dragon rose up again. "And I'll summon Mystic Swordsman L2 to the field!" The tiny silver-robed warrior emerged from his card, gripping his silver sword. (900/0)

"Hah, neither of those are strong enough to defeat Panther Warrior!" said Katnappe.

"Who said I was attacking your cat! I'm attacking his lunch!" said Giselle. "Horus, take out one of those Billy Goats Gruff with flames of demise!"

The dragon belched red flames from his jaws that immolated one of the goats to well-done lamb chops! It exploded into bits. "Roasted," said Diane.

"Toasted," said Brigit.

"And burnt to a crisp!" laughed Giselle. "Mystic Swordsman, time to carve the lamb! Shining Blade!"

The warrior leapt and cleft another goat to pieces. The final goat woke up and bleated in wide-eyed fear!

"Heh, too bad they were in defense mode," chuckled Katnappe.

"Maybe so, but now that I destroy your goats with my monsters, they can now evolve!" said Giselle.

"What?" asked Katnappe. She gasped as Horus and Mystic Swordsman glowed.

Giselle swapped cards. "When they destroy monsters in battles, no matter what mode the opponents were in, I can swap them out for their stronger forms!" She discarded her two level monsters. "Behold Horus the Black Flare Dragon L6 and Mystic Swordsman L4!"

"Wow," said Brigit as the two new monsters appeared. She recognized the Horus from Giselle's duel with Doppler(2300/1600), but the Mystic Swordsman was new. He now wore a veil over his mouth and held a longer and deadlier sword. (1900/1600)

"No way! This...!" cried Katnappe, choking.

"Aw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" teased Giselle. The others giggled.

Katnappe fumed and drew. _Well, I have no choice._ "I shift Panther Warrior to defense mode and set a monster in defense." The panther knelt and a card appeared next to him.

"Now you're just a scaredy-cat," said Giselle, drawing.

"Oh, shut it, phft!" hissed Katnappe, clawing the air like a cat.

"Fine, I'll just shut you up too!" said Giselle. "Masked Dragon in attack mode!" A snake-necked dragon with a mask over tis eyes and a vicious grin appeared. (1500/1000) "And now I'll destroy your other monsters!" She noticed Katnappe's grin. _Something's up. I bet that face-down monster has a deadly flip-effect! Well, I don't plan on falling for that! _"Horus, take his panther down! Flames of Devastation!"

The dragon vomited blue fire that turned the panther-man to cinders.

"And Mystic Swordsman, take out her last goat!" grinned Giselle. The goat bleated in agony as it was sliced apart by the warrior. "And Masked Dragon..." She paused. "No, I end my turn, but now my two monsters reach their highest forms, Horus LV8 and Mystic Swordsman L6!" She swapped cards again.

The dragon reached its ultimate form, which the girls recognized from earlier. (3000/1800) The swordsman became even more beautiful, his robe extending into tails and a full mask covering his face. His sword was easily the same length of his body. (2300/1700)

"Whoa!" said Diane, her breath taken away. "Looks like we're going to have catgut!"

Katnappe hissed angrily as she drew a card. She smirked. _Even if she did attack, my Soul Tiger will keep that girl from attacking my life points! And just to make sure..._ "A card face-down and I end my turn." The card appeared before her. 

"Okay, time to put the kitty to sleep!" said Giselle, drawing a card. "I summon Silent Swordsman L3 in attack mode!" The card spat out a figure with messy teal hair, wearing a tri-cornered helmet and a blue trenchcoat. He held a big broadsword on his back. (1000/1000) "And now..."

_Yeah, take the bait!_ grinned Katnappe.

"Mystic Swordsman, use your special ability!" ordered Giselle. "Severing Slash!"

The warrior leapt into the air and brought his blade down, shattering a glowing spectral tiger! (0/2100)

"What...my Soul Tiger!" cried Katnappe in horror.

"That's my Mystic Swordsman's special ability, Catwoman," laughed Giselle. "When I wish, I can automatically skip the damage phase and wipe out your face-down monster without battling it, no matter how strong it is! And that allows me to bypass any special ability that creature had under its hood!"

Katnappe's lip quivered. "Mrow...my cat..."

"And now you're completely vunerable to a direct attack!" said Giselle. "Go my monsters, direct attack!"

The two dragons belched fire that engulfed Katnappe and she howled as she was hurled backwards. Then the Silent Swordsman smacked her in the head with his blade. Katnappe's life meter plummeted to 2500 as she fell into the river with a splash!

"Wow, I thought that cats always landed on their feet," said Brigit as Diane stifled a laugh.

Katnappe slowly got up and groaned. "Urgh..." She held her head and then shook off the water from her clothing.

"You'd better be ready, _Katnappe_," grinned Giselle. "Because cats have nine lives...and you're about to lose one of them!"

Katnappe slowly pulled off the top card from her deck. "I play Graceful Charity!" She drew three cards. "I'll take these, and discard these two..." She tossed two monster cards into the graveyard. Looking over her hand, she smiled wickedly.

"Uh oh, I don't like that look," whispered Diane. "She looks like the Chesire Cat!"

"Two cards face-down and a monster in defense." The two cards appeared before her.

"Hmph, that won't save you," said Giselle. "I'll just use Mystic Swordsman's ability again, but just in case, I'll play a card face-down myself." She made the card appear. "Now Mystic Swordsman, Severing Slash!"

"Reveal face-down card, Book of Moon!" said Katnappe, flipping up her card. "While dogs love the moon more than cats, this card should handle your Swordsman, flipping it into face-down defense!"

"NO!" cried Giselle as the swordsman vanished into a card. "Fine, I'll just wipe out your monster the hard way! Horus, attack with Flames of Despair!" The creature spewed purple flames!

"Activate Negate Attack!" shouted Katnappe, and a vortex swallowed up the attack.

"Blast!" cried Giselle.

"As they say, curiousity killed the cat," grinned Katnappe as she drew a card. "But this time, it saved her." She drew a card. "Now I play my Pot of Greed to get two new cards." She drew. "I set a card and activate Nobleman of Crossout!"

Giselle gasped as a glowing swordsman appeared. "No!"

"I know that card," said Diane in shock. "I own it! It allows you to wipe out any face-down monster! And if it's an effect monster, it's removed from play!"

"Go, wipe out Mystic Swordsman!" ordered Katnappe. The swordsman slashed a cross on the card and shattered it, and Giselle forced it into the removal slot. "Oh, too bad dearie. Looks like you won't be using your little warrior anymore."

Giselle snarled. "Just finish your move."

"Fine," said Katnappe, placing a card. "I set a card and reveal my face-down monster, Rescue Cat!"

The card flipped up and exploded into light, revealing a small white-furred kitten with big black eyes and wearing a helmet similar to the ones rescue workers wear. It let out a soft mewl as it waved its short gray-tipped tail. (300/100)

"That's the same attack power of my Mokey Mokey King!" gasped Brigit. "What's she up to?"

"Aw, it's cute!" said Diane, her eyes watering. She then saw Brigit glaring at her. "Oops, sorry."

"Please, don't make me laugh," said Giselle. "That little thing won't stand a chance against my monsters!"

"Maybe not, but now I activate her special ability!" said Katnappe, discarding the card from her disk. "By sending Rescue Cat to the graveyard..." The kitten dug into the earth and vanished. "I can special summon two beasts of three stars or lower from my deck! So, say hello to Nekogal #1 and Catnapped Kitty!"

Two cat creatures appeared. One was a woman wearing a cat suit with a long barbed tail. (1100/900) The other was a cute blue-furred kitten with hearts on its fur. (0/500)

"You're joking," said Giselle, getting a sweatdrop.

"No I am not, darling," said Katnappe with a purr. "Now normally I'd stall with these cards, but since Rescue Cat's effect makes both my monsters go to the graveyard at the end of the turn, I'll tribute them instead. But first, I play Cat's Ear Tribe!" A pair of kittens wearing army helmets and a little hobbit wearing a helmet came out of the card. (200/100)

"Now what?" asked Diane. "She's summoned a bunch of mewlings!"

"This bodes ill," said Brigit. "She wouldn't summon weaklings for no reason. I should know, I base my entire deck on weak monsters and only have a few strong ones."

"Oh, I have my reasons! I activate this ritual magic card!" said Katnappe, showing a magic card which showed a screaming fox being consumed by a firey nine-tailed beast.

Diane gasped. "No way!"

"You saw this card?" asked Giselle.

"Yes, it's a rare card that is not even printed in the States yet!" said Diane. "War-Lion Ritual, a ritual magic that can summon a mighty beast!"

"You got that right, Diane," said Katnappe. "To use it, I must sacrifice seven stars of monsters. And the conditions are fulfilled!" She played the card.

A glowing altar rose up, surrounded by lion statues. The Cat's Ear Tribe, Catnapped Kitty, and Nekogal leapt onto the altar and were cunsumed in light!

"Get ready for your worst nightmare, the king of the jungles!" grinned Katnappe as two red eyes gleamed from the shadowy figure that appeared. It leapt up and landed, revealing a frightened lion-man with sharp claws and fangs! "Super War-Lion!" (2300/2000)

"EEEK!" cried Brigit, hiding behind Diane. "Scary!"

"Scary? Sheesh!" laughed Giselle. "It's still weaker than my Horus!"

"But it's stronger than your other monsters!" said Katnappe. "I also equip my War Lion with Poison Fangs!" The lion roared and green ooze dripped from his mouth. "Now, whenever I do damage to you, you suffer another 500 points of damage! However, this card can only be equipped to a beast! Now Super War-Lion, tear apart that Silent Swordsman with Maul of Malice!" The lion lunged...

"Activate trap card, Covering Fire!" shouted Giselle, flipping up her card. It showed a Mechanicalchaser being shot with energy from a Cannon Soldier. "This card allows me to take the attack of one of my monsters and add it to one of my other monsters, and I'm going to add my Horus' attack to Silent Swordsman! Once he hits 4000 attack, your Super War-Lion will be destroyed!"

"Would be, but your Horus won't be around to save him!" laughed Katnappe, flipping up her card. "I chain with Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

"Ah!" cried Diane. "That sends one monster on the field back to their owner's hand!"

"That's right, so say bye-bye to Horus!" said Katnappe. Horus was loaded into a giant device and blasted into the air. Giselle sighed as she removed her Horus. "And without the requirements to summon it again, you're about to lose this duel!"

"She can still summon it normally, via two tributes, right?" asked Brigit, worried.

"Yep, but she none!" said Katnappe as the lion-man pounced on the dragon and devoured him! Giselle's life meter dropped to 6300. "And thanks to Poison Fangs, she loses another 500 life points!" Giselle's disk shook gently and her life meter dropped to 5700.

_Great, now I can't summon Horus again because I won't be able to bring out any more monsters before she tears them apart. And I don't have Armed Dragon L5 to sacrifice my Masked Dragon for, which means that next turn, I'll be without any monsters on the field!_ She looked at her deck and sighed.

"Come on, give it up," purred Katnappe. "Nobody can defeat me. And once you lose, I'll snatch your rarest card and add it to my binder! Puuuuurrr!"

"You slimeball," said Brigit.

"Oh, don't forget, SHE made the wager," said Katnappe. "It's her fault for letting her pride get in the way."

_She's right, I was a fool to make that wager, just to learn her stupid name. _thought Giselle. _I was so angry and cocky I didn't realize the danger until it was too late! Now I'll lose the card my mom gave me to this cat-girl! Why did I do something so...reckless?_ She thought about forfeiting, but shook her head. _If I lose my card, I'll lose it fighting! Time for a REAL catfight!_ She drew her card.

And then grinned. "Time to even the odds, Catwoman! I play the magic card Full House! This allows me to draw until I have six cards!" She drew four cards, then a wicked smile grew on her face.

"Oh great, now Giselle's got the Chesire Cat look," moaned Diane, slapping her forehead.

"I shift my Masked Dragon to defense mode and set three cards face-down!" said Giselle. The cards appeared and her snake-necked dragon crouched. "And that ends my turn."

"Hmph, now you are the one running scared," grinned Katnappe, drawing a card. _This should stop my opponent from summoning her dragons! _"I play the magic card Emergency Provisions, sending my face-down Castle Walls to the graveyard to regain 1000 life points." A grey snake emerged and devoured the face-down card, raising Katnappe's life meter to 3500. "Then I summon King Tiger Wanghu in attack mode!" A grey-furred tiger wearing body armor and a helmet over its ears appeared, growling. (1700/1200) "Oh, and in case you try to bring back any of your dragons, don't. Wanghu's special ability will cause him to devour any monster over 1900 attack that is summoned to your field!"

"Oh no, that means Giselle can't defend against that giant lion!" gasped Brigit.

"I doubt that Giselle's going to let that cat-lover overrun her with monsters," growled Diane.

"Now, my King Tiger Wanghu, destroy that dragon!" The tiger roared and lunged, breaking the dragon's neck with one bite! It exploded.

"Nice try, but when Masked Dragon is destroyed..." Giselle took out her deck and searched it. "I get to summon a dragon with 1500 or less attack!" She pulled out a card and shuffled her deck, then returned it to the deck slot. "And my choice is Spirit Ryu!" She slapped down the card and a serpentine blue-scaled dragon with no legs and a yellow belly appeared. (1000/1000)

"Oh please, that's your best shot?" grinned Katnappe. "My Super War-Lion will destroy your defense!"

"Who said I was defending, Catgirl?" said Giselle. "Masked Dragon's effect summons the dragon in attack mode!" The Spirit Ryu cried out.

"So you're gonna lose life points big-time!" cackled Katnappe. "Super War-Lion, Maul of Malice!" The lion lunged and was about to devour the snake-dragon...and its attack shot up to 3000! "WHAT!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Spirit Ryu's special effect," said Giselle. "Silly me. Whenever it battles, I can discard any number of dragons from my hand to increase its attack power by a thousand for each dragon sent to the graveyard, and I sent two - the Horus which you bounced to my hand, and my Armed Dragon L3!"

"NO!" cried Katnappe in horror as the dragon fired a blast of wind which tore apart the lion. "My Super War-Lion, my strongest beast...vanquished!" Katnappe moaned as her life meter dropped to 2800.

"So the hunter becomes the hunted," grinned Giselle. "And since it was 1000 originally, your King Tiger couldn't destroy it with its effect!"

"Grrrr...fine, I end my turn," mumbled Katnappe sadly. _Nothing in my hand can stop that Spriit Ryu from destroying my King Tiger, unless she has no monsters in her hand._

"My turn." Giselle drew and smirked. _Time to spring the surprise!_ "First, I'll play Graveyard from the Fourth Dimension, returning two of my Level monsters back to my hand!" She pulled out Horus L6 and Horus L4. "And I'll send both of those monsters, my two Horus the Black Flare Dragons, and my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave to the graveyard to increase Spirit Ryu to 4000 when I strike again! Spirit Ryu, destroy King Tiger Wanghu!" The dragon blasted apart the tiger and dropped Katnappe's life meter to 500.

"Why didn't you increase it to 5000?" growled Katnappe. "And finish me off?"

"I didn't have the cards, and I have my reasons," said Giselle. "Namely to activate my face-down cards. First, Scapegoat to bring forth my own goats!" Four colored goats appeared. "Next, DNA Surgery to turn them all into dragon-goats!" The transformation took place again.

Diane gasped as she had a flashback...

_Brigit gasped. "Polymerization? But...what could you fuse?"_

Giselle snickered. "All five of the monsters I have on the field, my four dragon tokens, and Horus!"

"That's ridiculous!" said Diane. "You can't fuse those things!"

Doppler gulped. "Oh yes, she can! I know!"

"Of course you do, dear, you know my deck and the powerful monster that I can bring forth by fusing five dragons on my field!" GIselle made to play the card.

"She's going to summon her trump card!" cried Diane in awe.

"Great, now you have a Spirit Ryu and four goats." Katnappe sighed. _Well, I'll just have to be defensive again. Once I get back Monster Reborn, I'll bring back Super War-Lion and tear apart her dragons!_

"Not for long, as I reveal my third face-down card!" said Giselle. The Polymerization flipped up.

"Y-You've lost it!" laughed Katnappe. "Ha ha ha! What could you fuse, all those dragons?"

"Indeed, I will fuse all five dragons on my field," said Giselle with a smirk.

Katnappe blinked. "Come again? I think my ears are filled with cat fluff. You said you were going to fuse those four goat tokens and your dragon together."

"I did," said Giselle as the Polymerization card glowed.

"You can't! There's no such monster you can...fuse..." said Katnappe, sweat beginning to drip down her brow. She began to gulp as fear filled her gut. "Can you?"

**0**

Machus blinked. _Could she?_

**0**

"Yes I can," said Giselle. "It's a secret I learned long ago, when I started Duel Monsters. Donald's story about his grandfather forming it with his corporate buddies reminded me of that monster, the monster I can summon by fusing a full field of dragons...ANY dragons!"

Katnappe paled.

"Before I was into Duel Monsters, I played Pokémon," said Giselle. "And before THAT, I read the _Dragonlance_ novels. The stories told by these novels, which were the novelized form of an old pen-and-paper RPG setting called Krynn, made me fantasize a lot about dragons, I guess that dragon fetish got into my deck." She grinned and began to explain as the Polymerization was consumed and the fusion vortex formed in the air.

Giselle began her story. "Long ago, there was a world called Krynn where monsters and magic were the order of the day. A war broke out between the metal-scaled dragons of good and the color-scaled dragons of evil, who were led by a wicked goddess called Takhisis. The battle was epic and many died, but in the end, Takhisis was banished from Krynn and a golden age ensued. Sadly, a priest got greedy to wipe out all evil completely, and his foolishness cursed Krynn with a frightening cataclysm."

The Spirit Ryu flew into the vortex.

"Dark ages came and many lives were lost, then the evil dragons came back in force and worked to bring back Takhisis, whose avatar was a dragon with five heads. Each head represented the five clans of evil dragons - white, red, blue, green, and black. In the end, a dark mage called Raistlin Majere broke the spell that was keeping Takhisis in Krynn and she was banished again." Giselle grinned.

The four goat tokens were flung into the vortex.

"But now Takhisis is under MY control, or at least her avatar is!" Giselle laughed wickedly. "Behold Takhisis in all her frightening glory as..." She raised her finger to the sky.

**0**

Machus got a call and picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Sir, we're getting a HUGE reading on Giselle's disk! It's about as powerful as your..."

"I know that!" cried Machus, a vein forming on his forehead. "Don't tell me that!" He slammed the phone down. _Impossible! How could she have such a powerful monster!_

**0**

The vortex exploded into light and a frightening beast appeared and landed with a crash, making a tremor in the ground.

Giselle gave a flourish. **"MYTHIC DRAGON!" **(5000/5000)

Katnappe cringed in fear and then felt a wetness that didn't come from the water, but she was too freaked out to blush in embarrassment. "Eeeee!"

"Of course, it'll attack next turn, so you have one turn to save your fur," grinned Giselle wickedly. "But just in case, I'll put a card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before her as the dragon behind her snarled, its five heads eager to blow away the woman cowering before it.

"Whooooa..." whispered Brigit.

"She never mentioned THIS guy!" said Diane. "Katnappe is toast!"

"Isn't that the dragon that requires a ritual, though?" asked Brigit.

"You're thinking of Five-God Dragon," grinned Giselle. "This card is the fusion version of it. But both cannot be attacked by creature of any element but light."

Katnappe drew a card. _This is the only Light monster I have, but she's far too weak!_ "I set a monster in defense," whispered the girl, playing her card. "And end my turn."

"And I activate my trap card, Destroy Defense!" cried Giselle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" howled Katnappe as her monster revealed itself. It was a girl in a striped cat-suit at a drum set. (1900/1000) It squealed and hid behind the drums.

"A Thunder Nyan Nyan?" laughed Giselle. "Well, it's a creature of light, but that's all I'm giving it credit for." She pointed. "Mythic Dragon, use Pentacost Holocaust!"

The dragon's five heads unleashed a flurry of elemental energy!

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Giselle. "Game over."

The Nyan Nyan screeched as she was blown to bits and Katnappe was flung into the river with a splash.. The good news was that her shorts were washed of the other wetness. The bad news - she lost all her life points.

**0**

"Well, that was...an interesting match," mumbled Machus, deactivating the screen and making it fly up.

The phone rang again.

"Not again," mumbled the headmaster, picking up the phone. "Look, I told you..." He paused and sweated. "Oh, it's you. Yes, yes I know I felt the energy too, sir. No, no...I didn't use my card. Some girl called Giselle summoned a mighty beast called Mythic Dragon. What? Oh, yes...I promise I'll do my job when the time comes. No, my card will defeat that dragon, there's nothing to worry about. Yes, I know. Farewell."

He hung up and slumped into his desk. _Why me? Why did that monster have to come and do this to me?_

**0**

The dragon roared as it vanished. "Well, you lost, too bad," said Giselle, walking up. She pulled up the girl, whose cat-eared hood was askew. "Okay, you know the rules. Hand over your rarest card."

Katnappe began to sob.

"Oh please..." moaned Giselle, rolling her eyes. "Don't give me that look! You lost, fair and square!"

"sob...sob..." cried Katnappe.

"Uh...maybe you overdid it," said Brigit softly.

"What, am I a bully now?" asked Giselle, letting go of Katnappe, who fell to her knees. "Come on, she lost! It's not fair you're ganging up on me like that!"

"We're not ganging up on you, Gissy," said Diane. "We just think you're being a little overbearing."

Giselle sighed and turned to Katnappe. "Keep your card, I don't want it." She turned to leave.

Katnappe looked up. "Huh?"

"I don't want to be mean, but you were the one who was being rude to start with, miss," said Giselle, turning her head back. "I don't really want a card from a whiner. If I cried every time I lost a duel, I'd flood this river!"

Katnappe got up and sighed, removing her hood. "You're right. I'm sorry, Giselle. I really didn't mean to be rude, but I thought...well...Katnappe is based on an evil cartoon character."

"I knew it," said Diane.

"And she's a crook who loves being evil," said the girl. "My real name is Kate Serias. I apologize."

"Well, Kate," said Giselle, turning back to her. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," sighed Kate. "But if we meet in the finals, watch out! Now that I know about your dragon, I'll find means to prevent you from summoning it!"

"That's gonna be hard," snickered Giselle. "As I said, dragons are part of my deck. But you can try. I hope we do have a rematch someday."

"If I make the finals, I promise we'll meet again!" said Kate. She then took out her cards and took a card. "Here, I know you don't want a card, but maybe you can use this better than me." She tossed a card to Giselle.

Giselle looked over it, seeing that it looked sort of like Bel Ascot from _Magical Knight Rayearth_ - a boy with a horn and a jewel on his forehead - in a blue robe. "_Boy Beast Trainer?_"

"Yeah, he's supposedly a card like _Dragon Manipulator_ and _Shadow Tamer_," said Kate. "But when flipped, he controls one of your opponent's beast, beast-warrior, or winged-beast monsters! If you meet another beast duelist like me, you might be able to use it."

"Well, don't think I won't use it on you, 'Katnappe'," chuckled Giselle, slipping the card into her side deck. "But I'll save it for if I have to fight a beastdown duelist."

"Beastdown?" asked Diane.

"A beatdown deck with beast-type monsters in it," said Brigit.

Giselle nodded. "Don't be a stranger."

"See ya later," said Kate, who leapt into the bushes and ran off.

"Well, she's really nice once you get to know her," said Diane.

Suddenly, Kate's head popped out. "Oh, I almost forgot! I owe you three pins!" She took her card and removed the pins, tossing them to Giselle. "See ya!" She popped back into the bushes.

"Don't do that!" shouted Giselle. She sighed and stuck the pins into her card. "Now me and Diane are tied!"

"Not for long," snickered Diane. "I'll get my pins up fast!"

Brigit sighed. _When will I get to duel?_

**0**

**NEW CARDS**

Full House 

_(Type) _Normal Magic  
_(Effect)_ Draw until you have six cards.

This card first appeared in Cyber Commander's fic, "Yu-Gi-Oh Jr: City of Souls."

**_Next Chapter:_** It's Brigit's turn to duel, and the duel is a hot potato, literally! Can Brigit withstand the heat or is she burning up? Find out in "Invasion of Flames!"


	14. Invasion of Flames

Well, here's the next chapter, folks! I hope you enjoy it and I'll have more coming over the coming summer months. 6- Put on some suntan lotion, it's gonna get HOT!

_Disclaimer:_ Since refuses to accept non-alphabetic characters if they aren't relative, I've had to alter how I show stats under the effect of spell cards. Therefore, if I display a monster's stats when it appears and you know it's off, then it's probably under the effect of a field magic(which changes its stats; for example, when Thestalos is summoned, he starts with a 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF, but that changes to 2900 ATK and 600 DEF due to Molten Destruction being on the field). If I show a monster being summoned while a card changes its stats, the altered stats will be displayed, not the original stats. Please don't e-mail me saying I got it wron, I know the original stats, thank you very much.

_Note:_ This character comes from a person from the board, called Starjake. Starjake happens to love fire monsters. If you ever get the chance, go check out his story "Yu-Gi-Oh: Virtual Disaster" to see his own characters. It's a great story!

_**You know what they say, love at first sight is never a good thing. My mother told me never to fall for a sexy-looking guy because he might hurt you later on in life.**_

_**Well, I can attest that the guy I fell madly in love with DID hurt me, but that's because his deck is capable of hurting ANYONE, so I don't hold that against him. I hear he's the nephew of some great duelist who fell from grace. I don't know much about Etna, but I hear she's an eccentric who believes she has the blood of a volcano in her veins.**_

_**I won't hold my boyfriend's relatives against him, because he is nothing like Etna. In fact, he's very sweet…when he isn't burning people to a crisp with his deadly deck!**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_Chapter 11: Penguin Soldier_

**o**

Pisaro was meditating, planning out his next move. His eyes were perusing a withered scroll with arcane runes etched on it in dried blood. _I must do this spell correctly. A single mispronunciation, one stutter, and the subject might end up worse off than before!_ He closed his eyes and began to enter a trance, when a poof alerted him to an intruder. He turned and powered up his magic ball. "WHO'S THERE?"

"Geez, you sure have a chip on your shoulder," giggled a voice. A black-haired boy entered. "It's me, Doppler."

"Don't startle me, simulacrum!" snapped Pisaro. "I was in the middle of a very important spell!"

"Sorry, but I thought you might like to hear my report," grinned Doppler.

"I want you to come AFTER the dueling ends, not right in the middle of it!" hissed Pisaro.

"I'm insulted," teased Doppler. "What could be so important as to not listen to how things are going?"

"I am working on a powerful ritual, one which would bring us a great ally," said Pisaro as he turned to the green bonfire before him. "You have, no doubt, heard about Remi Harikof, the Heir of Marik?"

Doppler paused, then smirked. "When I duplicated Gwen, I had a memory about the girls hearing a story from their friend about how New York City was covered in shadow. Of course, I was hiding in France at the time, but I heard about it on the TV and read about it in stray newspapers that blew by. It was a global disaster."

"Yes, and you know doubt know who the one responsible was," said Pisaro with a sly smile. "He wasn't the only threat to Yugi Jr. and his friends. Did Diane tell her friends about the Dark Four who terrorized that group?"

Doppler tried to pick his brain. "Well, Diane mentioned that Siegfried Kaiba had been ambushed by four strangers who totally wiped out his personal bodyguards and seized him, then brought him to New York..."

"Those were the Dark Four," smirked Pisaro, who turned to Doppler. "You see, that little Twilight brat isn't the ONLY one who can see into the past! My magic is almost unimaginable, and can do amazing things." He chuckled evilly. "The one who had corrupted Dartz gave it a boost, so now I can see things in the past, like the ancient Shadow Games, or even what happened in New York City." He turned back. "The Dark Four, Remi's elite duelists, also had amazing abilities. The first, Mantra, was a wizard which commanded the elements of nature to his beck and call. The second, Des Fist, wasn't magical, but was a brute of a man who was the strongest and toughest man alive. The third was Void, same hair as Pegasus and same psychic mind-reading powers. And then there was Lady Circe, the only female member. Like her mythological counterpart, she could turn men into pigs...and other people into other animals as well." He chuckled.

"So, what happened to them?" asked Doppler.

"They each lost a duel against Team Supreme and the Pharaoh inflicted the Penalty Game on each of them," grinned Pisaro. "Their powers were stripped from them and then they were punished with various tortures."

"Interesting," said Doppler. "But why is this important? No use using them if they are dead."

"Not dead, my friend. The Penalty Game inflicts a horrible fate on the victim, but rarely kills them," stated Pisaro. "In fact, when Yugi Mouto the First had inflicted penalty games in the beginning of his dueling career, the punishments usually drove the victims insane. I saw the first one, the fool who was punished went mad, thinking all things were yen bills. Ha ha ha!" He laughed a bit louder, then coughed. "But...even though those four have suffered, I can release them from their fates."

"Where are they now?" asked Doppler.

"In another dimension, a prison created by the Millennium Guardian, Shadi," said Pisaro, brushing his hair back a bit. "But no prison can hold back my magic! If I could, I could release all of Remi's Rare Hunters and rebuild their clan!"

"Will you?" asked Doppler, not really caring about the answer.

"Alas, no," said Pisaro. "As much as I would love to force the brat to duel all his old enemies, there are a couple of flaws in such reckless action. First, doing this would drain my mana considerably and leave me vulnerable to a mutiny or worse. One of Remi's minions, Rex Raptor's son, would no doubt take me out while I was weak and lead the Rare Hunters to take down Yugi and the others while he beat up Mary Wheeler. I can't allow that."

"Second, if I release more than one prisoner, then Shadi will no doubt notice. He has been slacking off lately, his guard is low because his attention is elsewhere right now. This is the perfect time to bring out one of the prisoners. However, if I get too greedy and take out more than one, he will notice and alert Yugi's son, and I can't allow him to find out yet. I want to be careful or else my plan will be ruined."

"I see," smirked Doppler. "Well, you had better make sure that your subject is powerful."

"I know, that is why I am bringing back one of the Dark Four," grinned Pisaro.

"What?" gasped Doppler. "But...didn't Remi take their power away?"

Pisaro chuckled evilly. "What was given to them can be given back. My magic makes the essence of Set seem feeble by comparison. All I need to do is cast a mana-transfer spell to give some of my mana to that person. But for now, I must work quickly...Shadi will no doubt sense the magic flux and return."

"But...what if he alerts Yugi?" asked Doppler.

"For now, Yugi can't leave the island or else he'll forfeit Duelatopia's tournament," grinned Doppler. "I doubt that, even if Shadi warns him, he won't be that worried. He might try to find us after the tournament ends...but by that time, it will be all over for him. Ha ha ha ha!" He paused. "Go back to the camp and leave me be."

"Very well, I will continue my surveillance of the camp," grinned Doppler. "I know you need privacy." He left.

Pisaro took the scroll in his hands and entered his trance. _This must go absolutely flawlessly. Teleporting a living being through the dimensions is difficult at best, fatal at worst._ With that, he began to chant the spell that would rescue one of the Dark Four from their prison.

**0**

The sun slowly sank to the horizon as the first Duelist Camp tournament day was coming to a close. Brigit was trudging along slowly behind the horizon as she checked her watch. "Well, looks like I'll have to wait until tomorrow, guys. It's already 4:15."

"Don't give up hope, Brig," said Diane. "There's still some time."

"It's already past four," moaned Brigit, a hand on her head. "Even if someone were to challenge me now, which they won't, I wouldn't be able to finish the duel."

Giselle laughed. "You're joking, right? Girlfriend, there's over an HOUR left! Even if you two kept stalling until the birds flew south, you'd STILL finish the duel at 5:40! Stop being so darn pessimistic!"

"Giselle's right, Brig," said Diane, nodding. "That duel with Donald seemed like forever, but it only took twenty-five minutes."

"Yeah, and my duel with 'Katnappe' took half that time!" giggled Giselle. "You'll get a duel and end it fast."

"Probably by screwing up and losing," sighed Brigit softly.

"Have faith in your deck, it stopped Janos and his God card," said Diane.

Brigit closed her eyes and sobbed. "Yeah, but that was luck! If I hadn't drawn the cards I needed..."

"Here, how about we go visit the gift shop and look for some good cards for your deck, Brig?" asked Diane. "It'll make you feel better."

"Uhm...okay," said Brigit. "I guess we have time for THAT."

**0**

It was twenty minutes later when the three left the gift shop. Brigit shuffled her deck. "Thanks, guys," said Brigit. "I feel much better about my deck."

"I knew that would cheer you up, Brig," said Diane with a grin. "Those two tribute monsters will help you in case someone knocks out your lockdown cards and starts laying into your small monsters."

"And that other card will protect your life points while you suicide your Mokey Mokey in that Smackdown combo of yours!" grinned Giselle. She then noticed someone coming. "Heeeey, look who's coming! It's Brigit's crush!"

Brigit turned and gasped. The black-haired boy from earlier was coming up the path. She blushed and hid behind Diane. "Don't let him see me!"

"Sorry, but you're going to have to face him, Brigit," said Diane, pulling her out from behind her as the boy reached them.

"Oh, hello there," said the boy. "You must be Brigit, the girl I helped with that camp stove a few weeks back."

"Y…Y…Yeah," stuttered Brigit, her face burning. "And you're...Jake, right?"

"Yep," said Jake, smiling. "How are you doing in the dueling?"

"I haven't dueled yet," mumbled Brigit. "My two friends have, though." Her voice began to find itself. "Diane's defeated that boy Donald..."

"Oh yeah, I was watching from afar," said Jake, smiling. "Diane is good."

"Why thank you, Jake," said Diane with a modest blush on her face. "You certainly aren't a mean Marauder."

"Don't judge me because my cabin has vermin like Norus and sad cases like my counselor, Arnold," sighed Jake. "I didn't really want to end up in a cabin of troublemakers, especially since one of my family has been enough trouble. I just want to be friends with the campers."

"Thank you, you're nice," said Brigit softly.

"I had a duel with some girl called Katnappe," laughed Giselle. "But even though I totally creamed her, I bet Brigit would have done so even quicker!"

"Oh please! I'm...not really that good," mumbled Brigit, hanging her head.

Jake smiled and removed his deck. "Well then, how about I test you and see how good you are, Brigit? I challenge you to a duel."

Brigit leapt up. "Me? Duel you? I...I couldn't!"

"What's the matter, Brig?" asked Diane, nudging her in the stomach. "Scared?"

"Because you LIKE him?" giggled Giselle.

Brigit turned red. "No, it's not that!" She took a deep breath. "Fine! Jake, I accept your challenge!"

"Okay, let's go down to the camp square," grinned Jake. "I was going to get some cards for tweaking my deck, but it can wait."

**0**

A large crowd began to form as word spread that Jake and Brigit were dueling. "What's with the people?" asked Giselle.

"I dunno," said Diane, shrugging. "Seems like the whole camper populace is turning up."

"Are you KIDDING?" said a camper next to her. "Don't you know who Jake IS?"

"Nope, not a clue," said Diane.

"D'oh, he's only THE nephew of the great Etna Prometheus, former dueling champion of Italy!" said the camper.

Giselle and Diane gasped. "What? The great fire duelist? Are you serious?" asked Giselle. "But...you didn't seem to even care much about him until now."

"Well, to be honest, Etna's dropped out of favor after she got kicked out of the tournament in the now-defunct Duelist Labyrinth," said another camper. "After she was escorted off the island, she started to lose her groove. Her talk about being Mt. Etna's daughter became more and more delusional and people stopped taking her seriously. When she was called to defend her title, she...lost it."

"To whom?" asked Diane.

"The Dark Fairy Queen, a powerful fairy duelist," said the first camper. "Now that woman's the champion of Italy, and Etna...well, she's basically become worse and worse at dueling lately. Some say that she's over the hill and should retire. But now she's in Duelatopia."

"Wow, really?" asked Giselle.

"Yep, we're placing bets in secret as to when she'll be kicked. I'm betting that she'll hit Black before the evening," giggled the second camper.

"Shhh! If Jake hears you, he'll throttle you!" hissed the first camper. "Despite her madness, Etna is still liked by her nephew. Jake's probably being sympathetic, and everyone believes that he'll steal the torch from her...literally!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Diane.

"You'll see," winked the first camper as the two duelists finished shuffling their decks.

"Just to let you, Brig, no hard feelings, but I'm totally going to cremate you," grinned Jake.

Brigit blushed. "Uh...well, I don't mind."

"BRIG! DON'T ACT THAT WAY!" cried Giselle. "YOU HAVE TO **WIN!**"

"Gissy, stop it!" snapped Diane, grabbing her arm.

"Well, yeah, I have to fight my hardest too!" said Brigit, blushing.

"Okay, let's go!" said Jake. The two duelists activated their disks and inserted the decks. The life meters reset to 8000 life points each.

"Let's duel!" said the two, drawing their first hands.

"Ladies first," said Jake.

Brigit got even redder as she drew. _Okay, this should hold him off for a bit._ "I put a monster in defense mode and end my turn." The card appeared.

"Brig," sighed Diane.

"Aw c'mon, you're not even TRYING to win!" shouted Giselle angrily. "Stop your raging hormones and..."

"Shhhh!" hissed one of the campers.

"Sorry," said Giselle, a bit embarrassed.

Jake drew and switched cards in his hand. "Sorry I have to do this to you, Brigit, but I'm going to slay that monster! Darkfire Soldier #1 in attack mode!" He placed the card and a blazing bonfire erupted, forcing the campers back. Out of the fire stepped a blonde-haired warrior wearing a pair of trousers and a pair of bronze bracelets. His skin and bare chest were bronzed and his weapon was a curved copper blade. (1700/1150)

"Whoa, he's handsome," said Giselle.

Brigit blushed. "Your monster is handsome, but you're cuter."

It was Jake's turn to blush as he called out the attack. "Darkfire Soldier, attack that face-down monster now!"

The warrior cried a battle cry and sliced the card with his blade, but the blade rattled as the card turned into a tortoise-sized rodent with a blue spiny back. (500/2000)

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jake, but my Prevent Rat protects me from your soldier's attack!" said Brigit sweetly. "And you lose life points since its defense is higher than your warrior's attack!" Jake's life meter dropped to 7700.

"Good strategy, girl," said Jake. "I can't do anything more, so I end my turn. But next turn, I'll destroy that rat."

Brigit drew a card and grinned. "Not likely! First I summon Genin to the field, in attack mode!" A strange creature appeared - if it had a body, it would have been as big as a collie dog. But it had no body, just a pair of boots and gloves, and a collar and hat. One of the gloves was balancing a cane on its finger. (600/900)

"What's she up to?" asked Giselle. "That soldier has almost three times as much attack as that...thing!"

Diane shrugged as Brigit made her next move. "Then I'll equip my Prevent Rat with Horn of Light!" A beautiful ivory horn sprouted from the rodent's forehead. "This increases its defense by 700!" The horn gleamed as Prevent Rat's defense score rose to 2700.

"I'm afraid I won't be so foolish to attack your rat again," grinned Jake. "Not until I get the right card."

"Well then, I'll just have to force you to attack it!" said Brigit, slipping in another card. "I also equip my Prevent Rat with Ring of Magnetism!" A gold ring slid onto the horn and crackled with electricity. "While this may reduce my Prevent Rat's defense by 500..." Prevent Rat's defense score dropped to 2200. "It's more than enough to hold you off...and any attack will go straight to my Rat!"

"Whoa, she's pretty sneaky," said the camper from before.

"I end my turn," said Brigit, flashing a smile.

Jake drew a card, then grinned. "I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to REALLY hurt you now!" He played another card. "Fire Princess, in attack mode!"

A beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a glimmering red robe appeared. She held a flame-tipped staff. (1300/1000)

"Another fire monster," said Diane. "Does Jake have nothing but fire monsters?"

The camper nodded. "Yep, he DOES take after his crazy aunt!"

Giselle gasped. "Jake's a fire duelist like Etna!"

Diane sweated. _Oh no! Brig's in trouble! Fire decks are VERY dangerous and focus on burning away the opponent's life points with card effects! I only hope that Brig can take out this guy before he unleashes anything deadly!_

"Sure, your monsters are interesting, Jake," said Brigit. "But both are too weak to take down Prevent Rat."

"That will change, as I play the field magic, Molten Destruction!" said Jake, slipping a card into the field slot. It appeared before him and suddenly began to spew lava! Everyone screamed and backed up a HUGE distance as rivers of lava flowed from the card and the sky turned red with gray clouds! "This nifty card raises the attack power of all fire monsters by 500 at the cost of 400 defense!"

"Just like Mystic Plasma Zone did to Norus' dark creatures!" gasped Diane in horror, recalling that part of her duel with Jake's cabin-mate.

Darkfire Soldier's stats changed to (2200/750) and Fire Princess changed to (1800/600) as the heat bathed them.

Brigit wiped some sweat off her brow, the heat was starting to get to her. "Your Darkfire Soldier may be stronger now, but his attack matches my Prevent Rat!"

"That's about to change, as I equip this magic card to him, the legendary Salamandra!" He placed the card and Darkfire Soldier's sword changed into a flaming broadsword, raising his attack to 2900! "This increases a fire monster's attack by 700!"

"Whoa, now he's almost as strong as the Blue Eyes!" cried Giselle in shock.

"You want me to attack your rat, I shall," said Jake. "Darkfire Soldier, let's try this again! Blazing Sword of Battle!" The warrior howled and immolated the rodent!

"Oh no, that was her only line of defense!" gasped Diane.

"And now, Fire Princess, Cremation Spell! Destroy Genin!" ordered Jake. The princess raised her staff and twirled it, and a spiral of flames erupted and flew towards the panicking...thing...wiping it out! Brigit's life points dropped to 6800.

"Ah! My Genin!" cried Brigit in horror.

"And that's only the beginning," grinned Jake. "I end my turn by playing the magic card, Red Medicine, to regain 500 life points!" He placed the card and a bottle of red medicine appeared and poured red sparkles of energy down on him. "And thanks to Fire Princess' special effect, every time I gain life points..." His life meter rose to 8200. "You lose them!" Fire Princess waved her staff and Brigit was enveloped in flames!

**_"BRIG!"_** cried Giselle in horror.

Brigit's life meter dropped to 6300.

"Oh, I know this card," said Diane. "Every time the controller heals himself, the opponent loses 500 life points! But it shouldn't be that bad, since the duel's only beginning. I'm sure Brig can wipe out that princess before she starts doing serious damage."

"I hope so," said Giselle as Brigit drew.

Brigit looked at the card. _Won't help me against that Princess' effect, but it should keep that Darkfire Soldier from attacking my life points! _"I set a card face-down." She laid the card down and it appeared before her. "And summon Sonic Duck in attack mode!" The duck appeared before her. (1700/700) "And with that, I end my turn."

"What's she THINKING?" gasped Giselle. "She's going to get creamed!"

"I think I know what's she is up to, Giselle," said Diane, looking at Brigit's face-down. _I only hope it's not a bluff!_

Jake drew a card. "I think your card is a bluff. But just in case, I'll lay a card face-down myself." The card appeared before Jake. "And then I'll sacrifice my Fire Princess to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" The maiden disappeared in a shower of light and a huge bronze-armored giant rose up, three times the size of Jake. He wore a red scarf around his mouth. (2900/600) "And thanks to his special effect, I get to discard one card from your hand...and if it's a monster, you lose 100 life points per star level!"

Thestalos snapped his fingers and one of the card in Brigit's hand burst into flame and her life meter dropped to...6200!

"What?" asked Jake in shock.

"Sorry, that was just Gigobyte," grinned Brigit, discarding the card. "And it's a one-star monster. Most of my monsters are less than four stars, so you won't do very much damage to me that way!"

"You're right," said Jake shamefully. "But now I have two power-hitters! Thestalos, attack with Firebrand Fist!"

The giant raised his armored gauntlet and it burst into flames!

"NO! She's toast!" cried Giselle.

"Activate Gravity Bind!" cried Brigit, flipping up her card. The web of energy surrounded the field and both monsters were ensnared! "Since both of your monsters are over three stars, they can't attack!"

"You're right," said Jake. "Well, your turn."

Brigit drew. "I play Pot of Greed, drawing two new cards." She did so and grinned. "And then I activate the magic card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse the three Mokey Mokey in my hand to form Mokey Mokey King!" The huge marshmallow fairy rose up with a loud squeak. (300/100)

"Looks like we're about to have S'mores," grinned Jake. "Enough for the entire camp!"

"Not for long, you won't," said Brigit. "I activate the magic cards Mokey Mokey Smackdown and Spirit Barrier!" The two cards appeared. "And I end my turn."

Jake grinned. "I know what Mokey Mokey Smackdown does, Brigit. I've faced one fairy deck to know its powers. And I'm about to ruin your day." He slapped down two cards. "I place a card and then play Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode!"

The crack of a baseball bat hitting a ball was heard and a young boy with a glaring look appeared. He was dressed in a red baseball batter's outfit, plastic helmet and all. He tapped his bat on his shoe and raised it to his shoulders. (500/1000)

"What the heck is THAT?" cried Diane.

Giselle giggled. "Somehow they took an unauthorized photo of my kid brother in his little league practice and made a Duel Monster out of him!"

"I admit that thing's stronger than my King, but not by much," sighed Brigit.

"Maybe he's a wimp all alone, but with his fellow fire buddies, he gets strong. That means for each fire creature on the field, he gains 1000 attack!" The kid's aura burst into flames as his attack skyrocketed to 2500! "And since my Monarch and Soldier are on the field, he's now as strong as a Dark Magician! And don't forget that Molten Destruction grants him another boost!" The heat wave covered the baseball kid, changing his stats to (3000/600).

"Wow, now he could stand against a Black Luster Soldier!" gasped Diane.

_She thinks that I'll destroy her Mokey Mokey King, splitting it into three Mokey Mokeys, and then allowing her to use her Smackdown,_ thought Jake. _But when she tries to suicide her Mokey Mokey, my Mirror Force will take her monsters out and leave her wide open! _"Since my Kid is one star, he slips right under your Gravity Bind! Ultimate Baseball Kid, Flaming Runner the King!"

The kid produced a baseball which burst into flames, and he threw it into the air and with a CRACK, hit a line driver into the giant creature, making it explode into flames! Everyone held their noses as the stench of burnt fairy got to them.

"Eeeew, now I know what a burnt marshmallow smells like," groaned Giselle, pinching her nose shut.

"Thanks for destroying the King, Jakey," said Brigit as the three Mokey Mokey appeared. "Because now I can use its ability to bring my Mokey Mokey back!"

"Fine, I end my turn," chuckled Jake.

"He seems pretty calm about it," said Diane suspiciously. "I bet that face-down card is a trap."

Brigit was thinking the same thing. _It's a trap, I know it._ She drew a card and found it was one of the cards she had bought recently. _But who am I to disappoint?_ "I lay one card face-down and attack your Ultimate Baseball Kid with Mokey Mokey #1! Infinite Anger Burst!"

"Activate trap card, Mirror Force!" shouted Jake, flipping up his card.

"Counter trap activate, 7 Tools of the Bandit!" shouted Brigit. Her card flipped up and exploded, and so did Jake's Mirror Force. "I have to pay a thousand life points to use it..." Her life meter dropped to 5800. "But it's worth it to negate your trap and help my plan go through!"

The fairy fired its beam and the Kid sidestepped it and cracked his bat over the fairy's head, destroying it!

"Thanks to her Spirit Barrier, she's not taking ANY damage," grinned Diane.

"Good thing too, those attacks look brutal," whispered Giselle.

The other two fairies cried at their brother's death, then got ticked-off and rose to 3000 attack! "Oh great," mumbled Jake.

"Mokey Mokey #2, take down that Soldier!" ordered Brigit. "Mokey Mokey #3, the Monarch is yours!"

The two fired their beams and blew away Jake's other monsters, dropping his life meter to 8000.

"That didn't do very much," grinned Jake.

"True, but now that your fire monsters are gone, your Kid is back to its pathetic 1000 attack," grinned Brigit. Sure enough, the Kid lost 2000 attack points. "And next turn, I'll do that again and wipe out your Kid for 2000 life points of damage! I end my turn."

Jake drew a card. "I play the magic card Reload, allowing me to shuffle my hand into my deck and draw the same number of cards." He took out his deck, shuffled his hand into it, and put the deck back in, then drew four cards. He smirked.

"Uh oh, I don't like that look," said Giselle.

"Brigit, I hope you don't despise me after what I do to you." He put down two cards. "I set two cards, face down." The cards appeared before him.

"What are you talking about, I'd never hate you," said Brigit. "No matter what you do...except if you raped me, of course."

"Well, I'm about to hurt you in a similar way," sighed Jake. "I play Lava Golem!"

"Wait a sec!" cried Giselle. "I know that card, and you need TWO monsters to tribute for it!"

Diane paled. "He has them!"

"What?" asked Giselle. "He only has his Kid on the field!"

"My sister faced a Lava Golem once, and the monsters he's tributing aren't HIS!" Diane cried. "Poor Brigit!"

Suddenly, the two Mokey Mokey exploded into flame with loud screams. Brigit gasped as a cage formed around her and floated into the air! When she heard a growl, she turned and saw a HUGE humanoid of magma carrying the cage on his neck! (3500/1400)

"Oh no!" cried Brigit in horror.

"I told you that you'd hate me," sighed Jake, shaking his head. "Everyone hates me when I summon that thing."

"He gave Brig a high-level monster with over three thousand attack?" cried Giselle. "He's NUTS!"

"No, he's not," said Diane sadly. "Jake just gave Brigit a powerful monster, but he knows she can't attack with it - it's eight star, so her own Gravity Bind works against her! Worse, every time her turn rolls about, she'll lose one thousand life points from Lava Golem's effect!"

Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack rose to 1500. "Oh, and fire monsters on your field count towards my Kid's boost ability," grinned Jake. "But even though he's weaker than Lava Golem, your own trap prevents you from using it. I end my turn."

Brigit screamed as she felt lava coursing down her flesh and her life meter dropped to 4800.

"Poor Brig, if she doesn't get rid of that thing or destroy her own trap, she's toast!" said Giselle.

"She can still win, if she draws her one-tribute monster," said Diane. "Then she could tribute Lava Golem for it."

Bethany drew a card and grinned. "It's time to take this duel back into my hands, Jake! I play two magic cards! First, I'll use Monster Reborn on one of my Mokey Mokey in defense mode!" The little creature rose back up.

"What's take going to do?" asked Jake. "It can't stand against my Kid."

"That's about to change," said Brigit. "Next, I'll play this magic card, City of Souls!" She slapped down a card and it appeared before her, showing a Castle of Dark Illusions hovering over a city and evil ghosts flying through the alleys.

"I've never seen that card before," whispered Diane.

"it's a powerful magic card, Jake," said Brigit. "So powerful that it requires me to have a non-effect monster on the field and two in my graveyard. I also have to pay half of my life points to activate it." Her life meter dropped to 2400.

"The effect had better be good, that Lava Golem will take away her life points in three turns," said Giselle.

"And in return," concluded Brigit. "I get to summon up to four non-effect monsters from my graveyard of any level! So I'll bring back Sonic Duck and my two other Mokey Mokey!"The monsters rose up.

"What are you up to?" asked Jake, curious.

"Simple, I'm about to tribute your Lava Golem for something that will get rid of your traps!" grinned Brigit.

"What!" cried Jake, stepping back in shock. _How did she know that I had Ring of Destruction and Barrel Behind the Door face-down?_

"Just a hunch," said Brigit, as if she had read his mind. "Since my two magic cards didn't normal summon the monsters, I can sacrifice my monsters for a new one!"

"But any monster you summon will be paralyzed by Gravity Bind," said Jake.

"True, but I don't need to attack with it," said Brigit. "I sacrifice your Lava Golem and two Mokey Mokeys!" The three creatures vanished and Brigit leapt down as the cage around her vanished in a flash of light.

"Three monsters!" gasped Jake. "Good god, woman! What are you summoning?" He then saw a huge white teardrop-shaped head and two dots for eyes. "Wha...?"

"Meet Moisture Creature!" laughed Brigit as the head was joined by a floating laser pistol and a ring of gold. (2800/2900) "You know about Mary Wheeler's monster, Gilford the Lightning? It can destroy all monsters when one sacrifices three monsters for it. Moisture Creature is the same way..."

The creature fused its ring and pistol together and powered up a beam of white light.

Brigit smirked wickedly. "...but, instead of monsters being wiped out when I tribute three monsters for him...he destroys all your magic and trap cards!"

The pistol fired a blast of light and ripped through Jake's field, shattering his set cards. "My combo's toast!" he cried, holding his head.

"I had a feeling that you were hoping I'd attack with Lava Golem, activating your traps," grinned Brigit. "I'm not stupid, I know that anyone who uses Lava Golem has those traps in his deck, it's a deadly combo that inflicts 6000 - or in this case, 7000 - points of damage to the opponent, ensuring a win!"

Jake chuckled. "You're pretty smart, Brigit. I never dueled somebody as clever or beautiful as you."

Brigit broke down and blushed deeply. "Why...thank you, Jakey. I'm touched."

"Brig..." hissed Giselle.

Brigit snapped back to reality. "Sorry. Since your Lava Golem's gone now, your Kid is back to his normal attack." Sure enough, the Ultimate Baseball Kid was back to 1000 attack. "So now it's time to start suffering some life point damage, Jake! Sonic Duck, blow away that kid with Supersonic Dash!"

The duck shot forward and headbutted the kid to his rump, making him explode. Jake's life meter dropped to 7300.

"And Mokey Mokey, attack his life points directly!" ordered Beth. The fairy blasted a beam into Jake's face, dropping his meter to 7000.

"Yeah! She's got control of the duel now!" cried Giselle, punching her fist in the air.

"Don't count Jake out yet," said the camper who had mentioning his relations. "He didn't win several local tournaments for NOTHING."

"Wow, he won a few tournaments?" asked Diane.

"I told you he's getting better than his aunt," grinned the camper. "When Etna retires from dueling - and she'll probably be forced to - Jake will take over as the #1 Fire Duelist in the world!"

Jake drew a card. "Well, all I can is play this magic card, Tremendous Fire!" A magic card appeared and blasted flames all over the place! "At the cost of five hundred life points..." His life meter dropped to 6500. "You lose a thousand!" Brigit's life meter dropped to 1400. "And then I set a monster in defense." The card appeared before her. "And I end my turn."

"Talk about playing dirty!" said Giselle.

"More like sooty," mumbled Diane. "But Brigit's in trouble now. If she doesn't pull get rid of that Gravity Bind, then her Moisture Creature is dead weight."

"No traps?" asked Brigit sweetly. "You're losing your touch, Jakey. Sonic Duck, attack the face-down card!"

The duck shot forward and smashed apart a red-skinned turtle with a silver conical shell. It exploded. (1400/1000)

"That was my UFO Turtle you destroyed, Brigit," grinned Jake as he took out his deck, searched it, and took a card before re-shuffling and re-inserting the deck. "When it gets sent to the graveyard through battle, I get to special-summon a fire monster of 1500 or less attack, and this card is on the borderline! Solar Flare Dragon!" A huge flame erupted from the ground and a giant snake with a lion's head and flaming mane appeared and hissed. (2000/600) "You're lucky it is a four-star monster, but it won't be long before you lose this duel."

"Fine, I end my turn," said Brigit.

"Then I start mine," said Jake, drawing a card. "And I summon Hand of Nephthys to the field!"

A beautiful woman with tan skin and wearing a golden skirt and halter-top appeared from the card. Her body was swathed in ribbons of fire and she wore a gorgeous golden mask over her eyes and head. (1100/100)

"What's that?" asked Giselle.

"Trouble," mumbled Diane. "It's two stars and stronger than Mokey Mokey!"

"Hand of Nephthys, use Energy Wave and destroy that Mokey Mokey!" The woman waved her hand and a blast of red energy shot forward, immolating the fairy. Brigit's life points dropped to 600. "Then to end my turn, I set a card face-down."

_What's he thinking? I could wipe out that thing easily with my Sonic Duck!_ thought Brigit. She drew a card and put it in her hand, then looked over it. _Rats, nothing good enough to handle that Solar Flare..._ She was then knocked back by a wave of heat. "What the...?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you about my Solar Flare Dragon's special ability," grinned Jake. "Every turn, you lose 500 life points as long as it's face-up." Brigit's life meter dropped to 600.

"Uh oh, she's got to get rid of that thing FAST!" said Giselle. "Or else she's toast!"

"She'd better destroy it before he summons another pyro, or else she won't be able to stop it!" said Diane.

"What? You know about that thing?" asked Giselle.

"Remember when I said my sister dueled a guy who used Lava Golem on her?"

"Uh huh."

"He also summoned two of these 'dragons', and she couldn't attack him because they are unable to be targeted for an attack when there's a pyro on the field, and it is a pyro monster!"

"Oh great," mumbled Giselle, rolling her eyes. "If he does summon another Solar Flare guy, she's toast because she'll lose 1000 life points!"

Brigit played her cards. "A card face-down and I attack your Hand of Nephy...whatever it's called!"

The duck dashed forward and bounced off a wall. "Negate Attack," said Jake.

"Uh, fine," sighed Brigit. "I end my turn."

"Why did he do that?" asked Diane. "He had enough life points to suffer losing that woman!"

"I don't like it," said Giselle, narrowing her eyes.

Jake laughed as he drew a card. "I'm afraid this duel is about to end in my favor, Brigit. I activate my Hand of Nephthys' special ability, sacrificing her and my Solar Flare Dragon to summon a monster from my deck!" He removed his deck, took out a card, shuffled and put the deck back into his disk. The two creatures vanished.

"What is he summoning?" gasped Diane. She then cried out in shock as a giant bird made of gold emerged in a blast of flame! It let out a loud cry and everyone gasped in awe. (2900/1200)

"Meet one of my strongest cards, the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" grinned Jake.

"Wow, it's powerful," said a camper.

"Uh oh, that could wipe out Moisture Creature with slight damage," said Giselle.

"We're just lucky that Gravity Bind is in play, or that phoenix would wipe out Sonic Duck and win the duel!" said Diane. "I hope Brigit has a plan, because there is no way she can take down that thing!"

"To end, I'll play A Feather of the Phoenix." Jake raised his hand up and the golden bird shook a red feather from its body, which floated into Jake's hand. He removed his graveyard. "In exchange for discarding a card, I can take one card from my graveyard and return it to the top of my deck, making it my next draw." He grinned as he took out his Lava Golem. _This will end the duel. Once I draw this, I'll sacrifice both her monsters for it again and she'll lose her remaining life points come next turn!_ "I put this on my deck." He placed the card on his deck. "And I discard a card." He removed a card from his hand and put it in his graveyard. "And then I end my turn. Let's see what you've got, Brigit."

Diane frowned. _He probably went for his Lava Golem! Brigit's doomed, the instant his turn rolls about, he'll sacrifice Moisture Creature and Sonic Duck for it and then Brigit will lose her last life points!_

Brigit began to sweat, and not just from the realistic heat radiating from the lava rivers. _Oh god, what can I do? I can't attack that thing, and I don't know what he's put on top of his deck! It all comes down to this next draw._ She drew, then grinned. "It's about over, Jake! I play the magic card, Legacy of the Duelist!" She slapped down the card and it appeared, showing a boy looking over his cards while a Petit Angel and Gigobyte were looking at them from over his shoulder.

"What does that do?" asked Jake.

"Simple," said Brigit. "I pay half of my life points..." Her life meter dropped to 300. "And I discard my entire hand." She tossed her hand into the graveyard. "Then I get to search my deck for any five cards I want!"

"Yes!" said Giselle. "Now she can bounce back!"

Brigit took five cards from her deck and, after shuffling, put the cards back in her deck slot. "Time to end this. I play my first card, Creature Swap!"

"What! No!" cried Jake.

"I see you know how this works, Jake," said Brigit. "We each choose a monster on our field and switch control of it. But since you only have that giant chicken on your field, it's the only monster you can give to me! In return, I'll give you my own bird, Sonic Duck!"

The two creatures glowed and vanished, reappearing on the others' fields.

"Oh great," said Jake. He paused. "But you can't attack! Both monsters are paralyzed by your Gravity Bind!"

"That's about to change, I play the magic card Giant Trunade, which sends all our magic and trap cards back to our hands!" The Gravity web vanished as Brigit removed her Gravity Bind. "Now both monsters can attack freely!" She played another card. "And then I activate the magic card, Pump Up, which I'll target Moisture Creature with!" Moisture Creature glowed blue as his attack rose to 5600.

"My gosh!" cried Jake in horror.

"It's time to end this, Jake," said Brigit. "Sacred Phoenix, wipe out Sonic Duck with Divine Flame Wing!"

The phoenix screeched and flapped its wings, sending torrents of yellow fire into the tiny bird and cooking it good. It exploded as Jake's life meter dropped to 5300.

"Yeah! She's gonna win!" cried Giselle. She saw the Time Wizard clock reaching 5:45. "And just in time!"

"Moisture Creature..." Brigit said, closing her eyes. "ATTACK JAKE DIRECTLY!"

Jake screamed as the being fired a white light from its pistol, engulfing him and knocking him prone as his life meter dropped to zero.

"Yeah! She did it!" cried Giselle. She then noticed that Jake was out. "Uh...is he okay?"

Murmurs made Brigit open her eyes as the monsters vanished. "Oh no..." She ran up and knelt before Jake. "I'm so sorry, I didn't expect..." She put her ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat. "I'm sorry..."

She felt a hand touch the nape of her neck and she shot up, blushing as Jake smiled and opened his eyes. "I admire your caring, woman, but don't you think we should get to know each other first?" He laughed as he got up. "Sorry for scaring you there. I was just dazed for a bit." He wiped off his shirt.

"Oh, thank goodness," whispered Brigit. "I swore I had..."

"Don't worry, I've faced scarier ordeals, one mega-blast isn't gonna kill me," laughed Jake. "But don't deny it, I saw you reacting all that way to me, and I think I know why. I'm not really a ladies' man, but I do know love when I see it. So..." He got up and took her hand, pulling her up. "We've got ten minutes before dinner, how about we go take a walk together?"

Brigit blushed and hung her head as some of the campers laughed and whistled, obvious to what was happening.

"If you don't want to..." said Jake.

Brigit looked up. "Oh, I do, it's just so sudden you want to walk with...me."

"Let's just keep it friendly, then," whispered Jake. "Oh yeah, we didn't even wager star pins." He grinned as he removed his card and pulled off two. "I think two pins will suffice, is that okay?"

"Sure, it may not be as much as the others, but I can catch up," grinned Brigit, accepting the pins and putting them on her card. "Thank you, Jake."

"No problem," said Jake.

Diane and Giselle came up. "So, just a walk, eh?" asked Giselle, cocking a brow.

"Cool it, Gissy," whispered Diane. She smiled to Brigit. "Just take your walk. We'll meet you at the cafeteria."

Brigit blushed. "Thank you, guys."

**0**

Doppler entered the room. Well, that's it for the first day. _There was nothing worthwhile to report, except for those interesting duels. Diane and her friends are certainly skilled rookies.. I wonder if..._ Entering the room, he paused as he saw the great wizard chanting softly before the fire. _Oh yeah, forgot about that...I'll step back and wait until it's over._

Luckily, Pisaro had all but finished his spell. **_"Kremos...mithos...alaxuris! SCHATTEL OROS!"_**

The fire erupted with sparks and turned black as night, and the symbol of Orichalcos appeared on the floor in front of Pisaro. A beam of golden light slammed into the glyph and flashed, leaving something on the floor.

"Welcome..." said Pisaro, chuckling. "Welcome to my palace, member of the Dark Four!"

The figure was unconscious, but Pisaro's voice slowly woke it up.

**0**

**New Cards:**

**City of Souls  
**_(Type) _Normal Magic  
_(Image)_ Shows a deserted city street with ghosts flying through the alleys. A Castle of Dark Illusions is hovering in a stormy sky overhead.  
_(Effect)_ This card can only be activated by having a Normal Monster on the field and two Normal Monsters in the graveyard. Pay half of your life points. Special Summon as many Normal Monsters from your graveyard as there are spaces in your field.

Legacy of the Duelist 

_(Type)_ Normal Magic  
_(Image)_ A duelist is looking over his hand while a Petit Angel and Gigobyte are looking over his shoulder. The Gigobyte is pointing to a card in the hard.  
_(Effect)_ Pay half of your life points and discard your hand. You may choose five cards from your deck to form a new hand.

_NOTE:_ These cards were two or three cards I created in honor of the series which inspired this story, the "Yu-Gi-Oh Jr." stories by Cyber Commander. The card names are titles of his stories. There is also a "Mandate of Heaven" card, but it won't show up until later.

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_** Lina is in the duel of her life as another of Pisaro's minions causes havoc for her in her own dueling station! Can she deal with a deck similar to one of Team Supreme? Find out in **_Archfiend's Roar_**!


	15. Archfiend's Roar

Once again, another chapter of Anansi rears its ugly head like an Arbok on crack. (laughs) Enjoy this interesting and scary duel! (PG-rated for some nudity in the first scene, read at your own risk.)

_**When I first came to this world, I learned about Yugi Mouto's son, Yugi Junior. Of course, in my dimension, Yugi's wife, Tea, is sterile and could not conceive even if she wanted to. However, in this world, Yugi has a son who adopted everything about dueling that his father probably taught him.**_

_**Likewise, Joey Wheeler also had a child, a sexy young daughter called Mary. She too had cards similar to her father's. However, her hairstyle is similar to a certain prodigy. I didn't realize that the child duelist, Rebecca Hawkins, was also connected to Mary Wheeler until this duel I was forced into.**_

_**The jerk is mimicking one of Yugi's male friends, Peter Ramset, in his deck design. When I did my research on Yugi Junior and his pals, I learned that one of the boys, Peter, was an artistic "right-brain" person who loved art and music. He also owned a very weird deck, one which I wouldn't count as beautiful. Of course, beauty IS in the eye of the beholder.**_

_**And right now, I'm beholding only thing – if I don't win this duel, the Seal of Orichalcos will claim me, like it almost did when I dueled that jerk Kane. Only this jerk is a bigger jerk than Kane was!**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 14: Archfiend's Roar**_

**o**

The small creature slowly stirred as dark laughter filled its ears. It opened one eye and saw a weird shadow. It squeaked and then...thoughts came into its head.

_Oh great, it's turban-guy come to feed me again,_ it grumbled inwardly. _I am getting so sick of rat pellets! Curse that Yugi!_

"Welcome, Lady Circe of the Dark Four," said the shadow in a deep voice.

The black-furred rodent blinked and turned on its side, then saw the strange figure in a white cloak. _Oh great, I bet turban-guy sent someone to adopt me as a pet! Curse you, Yugi! Curse you and..._

"Forgive me for ripping you from your cozy residence," chuckled the figure.

The rodent squeaked angrily. _Cozy? Hardly! I've spent what seemed like forever being bored out of my skull! All because of that BRAT!_

"Oh, I forgot, you were punished," said the figure. "Forgive me for not fixing that. Brace yourself, this will...hurt." He waved his hand and it began to glow.

_What the..._

Suddenly, the rodent felt something new. Pain. It was a familiar pain, the same type of pain felt when that rodent had been given its current form. But it was changing again. The rodent squealed in pain as its body size expanded rapidly, fur tearing apart and revealing pink flesh. A loud feminine cry was heard as the creature's head and claws morphed into human features and limbs. Eventually, the transformation was complete.

Sitting on the floor was no longer a black-furred rodent with silver eyes, but a beautiful blue-eyed woman with long blonde hair and a gorgeous body, one with silky smooth skin that would make men kill innocent people just to touch.

"There, you are back to normal," said the figure. "Welcome back to humanity, Cirella Jasmine. Or should I use your former title...Lady Circe of the Dark Four?"

The woman gasped. _How did he know about my name and life before the Heir of...huh?_ She looked at her body and gasped, her cheeks turning redder than a tomato. "My...my body!" She saw that she was completely naked and curled up like a pillbug.

"Oh, I'm sorry," chuckled the figure. "I forgot that your former attire had become too big for you when Yugi Junior inflicted that awful penalty game on you."

"Uhm, mighty sexy," chuckled a voice. Circe's eyes turned to a red-haired boy wearing a tee-shirt with a Spear Dragon on the front. He approached and brushed his hand on Circe's backside. "If I were human, I would be feeling indecent things right now."

Circe growled. "Why you...!"

"Now now, Doppler, that's quite enough," scolded the figure, removing his hood to reveal a handsome face of pale-silver skin with tapered ears and light purple hair that went down his back. "We shouldn't tease our guest. Let me attire her in something decent." He snapped his fingers and sparkles of light flew from them.

Circe gasped as she was forced up to stand full-length before the men. Before she could even blush again, the sparkles doubled in intensity as they wrapped around her body, covering her nudity. She felt light-headed and, when the light faded, she felt clothes on her body - undergarments and over-covering. The taper-eared figure waved his hand and a full-length mirror appeared before her.

"What do you think, my dear?" grinned the man.

Circe was impressed, admiring her new outfit. "This is even more magnificant than what Remi had let me buy!" she stated. The outfit was a simple kimono made of a silvery cloth, and her hair was done up in a ponytail again, this time held in place by a gorgeous rainbow-colored ribbon. Jewelry dripped off of her hands and arms. "It is almost like I have ascended and become...a goddess!"

"And there is much more where that came from, just give the word," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Circe, turning to him. "Remi did not **have** such power!"

"Remi was nothing compared to me," chuckled the figure, coming up and holding her hand. He then knelt and kissed it gently, making her blush again. "I am Pisaro, the greatest sorcerer in this world, and, if you choose, your newest ally." He stood and released her hand.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Circe, cocking a brow.

"Simple, my dear," smirked Pisaro, clenching his fist with a wicked grin. "Join my cause, and we shall crush our mutual enemy...Yugi Junior!"

"Yes, I have a bone to pick with him," scowled Circe. "Thanks to him, I spent a long time as a rat! Remi wanted me to duel his friends, but his stupid little girl..."

"I know what you mean, I saw it all," grinned Pisaro. "I have powers to see into the past and witness past events. I saw you fall to Mary Wheeler. I have plans for her too, once I crush Yugi Mouto." He waved his hand and a deck of cards appeared. "I thought you might want these back. I salvaged them from the Castle of Dark Illusions you once used as a base and reconstructed them with my magic. They are as good as new."

"Amazing," said Circe, taking the deck. She flipped through it.

"And I made a few...alterations, adding some new cards that came out from Industrial Illusions," said Pisaro with a smirk. "One of their recent promotions has been for your deck type. I'm sure you'll love the cards I put in."

"Yes," grinned Circe. "My deck of bestial brutes is even more powerful than before!"

"And what's more, there is a special monster that can be formed by using this card on those three Ojama monsters you used to devastate Mary during your duel," said Pisaro, handing her a card.

"Polymerization?" asked Circe, confused. "They have a fusion?"

"Exactly, it is called Ojama King," said Pisaro. "And when he is summoned, it will be almost impossible to defeat him. Not only does he has the same stats as a Labyrinth Wall, he has a special ability that...limits the opponent's options."

Circe cackled. "I'm beginning to like you more and more, Pisaro." She paused. "But what can **_I_** do? Before, I used to be powerful..."

"You still are," grinned Doppler.

"Shut up, you little pervert!" snapped Circe to him.

Pisaro chuckled. "Don't mind Doppler. He is not a pervert; his actions are based on his fake memories, created by his duplication powers." He grinned slightly. "But I know about your former powers of transformation, I can give them back to you, Lady Circe."

Circe gasped.

"Before you speak," said Pisaro. "I will answer your unspoken question. Yes, I can give you back the power to turn humans into beasts. And with my power, you will gain even more power. You could turn beasts into humans!"

"Really?" asked Circe in shock. "I could do it the other way around?"

"Indeed, it is only a manner of separating your transformation power, a small matter ot me," stated Pisaro. "Receive your power." He waved his hands and chanted and Circe glowed, her body shimmering as energy filled it. Circe felt her powers returning and growing. Soon the light faded and she touched her fingers together, still unbelieving.

"Let me show you how I did this," said Pisaro. "Name an animal, any animal, and I shall conjure one for you. Then you can try out your newest power."

Circe rubbed her chin, then had an idea. "A fox. I was thinking of turning Yugi's little girlfriend into one during our duel, when she showed wits."

"As you wish, my dear, a fox it is." Pisaro chanted again, and suddenly a red-furred vulpine appeared in a flash. It seemed disoriented. "Now, quickly!"

Circe did her usual gesture, envisioning a human. The fox glowed and was instantly transformed into a red-haired girl with pigtails and wearing a simple red cotton dress with wooden clogs. "Amazing...just simply amazing!"

"She looks…familiar," said Doppler.

"I envisioned Yugi's little brat of a girlfriend, Wheeler," hissed Circe. She giggled. "Now every time I torture her, I can envision it being Wheeler!"

"Why torment her, my dear?" grinned Pisaro. "You can have her as your loyal servant. Animals are easily swayed to serve humans because they are dumb, and with them in human form, you will have an entire harem of mindless loyal servants who would never **_dare_** to question you."

Circe's grin grew wicked. "I think I am going to enjoy this little alliance, Pisaro." She knelt before the girl. "Okay, you little brat! You listen and listen good. From now on, you're my slave. You do whatever you are told and do it properly or you will be whipped. I shall call you Kitsune, because it will remind you of what you were and what I can make you again, should you anger me! GOT IT?"

The girl whimpered and nodded.

"Now..." smirked Circe, getting up. She gave a wicked grin. "What sort of disgusting vile thing should we have her do first?"

"How about we have her make dinner for us?" grinned Pisaro. "I could banish the cooks for the night."

"Excellent!" giggled Circe.

Pisaro turned to Doppler. "Doppler, take this girl to the kitchen and show her how to use the items. Becoming a human tends to leave one with a sort of lack of intelligence. And make sure you don't take too much time. Our guest would want her food quickly."

"Yes sir," grinned Doppler. "Come with me, girl." He grabbed Kitsune's hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

"Shall we?" grinned Pisaro, raising his arm for Circe to take. Circe grinned and took it.

**0**

The campers all gathered in the dinner hall. Once the last one entered, Jackie came forward.

"Now, all of you are eager to eat, I'm sure," she grinned. "But first, the headmaster wants to talk with each of you. It's only a small de-briefing for your first day in this camp tournament, so...heeeeeeeere's Machus!"

The headmaster entered and the campers whispered a bit, then quieted as he cleared his throat. He tapped his mike and then began to speak. "Well, aren't we a happy bunch?" Some of the campers laughed. "Well, I'm sure you all are eager to get into dinner, so I'll make this quick. The dueling was spectacular, I'm sure." His eyes flicked to Giselle briefly before he continued. "This is the same sort of dueling action that your parents and siblings no doubt saw while doing their jobs serving and protecting the duelists who participated in the tournament in Duelatopia. Professional duelists from all over the world are asking for goods and services from your fathers and mothers, or are being protected from thieves, cheats, and violence by some of them. Some of you may have family members who are even dueling!"

The campers whispered a bit in shock.

"I hope old Kaiba doesn't lynch me after this, but I decided to tell you kids a little-known secret. Some of you campers have family members who are serving special positions in the tournament. Duelists who duel these people will get a bonus to their progress, as well as a rare card if they win. If they lose, however...then that's it for them. They are hereby out of the tournament and their disks will be deactivated, just like yours do at six in the evening. But that's the breaks. If you want to duel late in the afternoon, make sure you plan to have a duel wrapped up in less than an hour. I don't take any responsibility for your duel getting called off because you wasted time." He chuckled a bit. "But anyways, back on the subject...the special duelists in Duelatopia are called 'Eliminators', because that is what they do best - eliminate duelists from the tournament. Their positions are very similar to what your counselors are doing right now, so if you want details, ask them about it."

Diane grinned and everyone but Lina looked at her funny.

"Now, on to other business. I didn't have time to cover everything about the Duelist Camp tournament, which I have decided to give a name to. From now on, this tournament event will be called Monster Valley, in honor of the event of Battle City, the event held by Siegfried's late uncle, Seto Kaiba." He crossed his heart as everyone bowed their head in respects.

A camper raised his hand. "Excuse me, Mr. Headmaster," he said. "A question."

"Gladly," said Machus, nodding.

"I heard a bunch of rumors about these 'Eliminators' Mr. Kaiba hired," said the camper. "I heard that they KILL whoever loses to them. No disrespect for Mr. Kaiba, but is that rumor true?"

"Yeah," said Dione "I've got a cousin dueling there! If he takes on one of these Eliminators, I'll never see him again!" She sobbed.

Machus rubbed his chin, then gave a belly laugh. "Mwa ha ha ha! My dear friends, put your fears to rest! I've spoken with Kaiba personally and he assures me that it is all an illusion meant to give those who duel them an experience they will never forget! Of course, I have my misgivings too. To scare a young boy or girl who was trying to go for the gold and ended up getting the coal, to spook them to death is sort of adding insult to injury. But Siegfried told me personally that nobody would be harmed in this tournament." He winked.

Diane sighed in relief. "Are you okay, Di?" asked Giselle.

Diane laughed nervously, rubbing the nape of her neck. "Ah...yeah! Just a little hot in here!"

"I don't feel hot, in fact, it's pretty chilly!" Brigit said, blowing into her hands. "I think the heating system here is a bit out of synch."

"Why don't you snuggle up with your new BOYFRIEND?" teased Giselle. "I'm sure he can heat you up!"

"What's this about a new boyfriend, Brigit?" asked Lina.

Brigit blushed. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Giselle giggled.

"We'll fill you in after supper, no sense in giving some of Norus' goons any info for blackmail," said Diane.

"Now," said Machus. "Before I leave and let Jackie serve you her latest meal, I would like to say a couple of things. First off, some of you got eliminated from Monster Valley today. Well, that's tough luck. I don't mean to sound harsh to you young folks - I've lost a few duels in my day - but you'll never get stronger if you don't buck up and get back on your feet again. This tournament is NOTHING compared to the shame some duelists will feel when they lose it all, especially those who got kicked out by losing to one of the Eliminators on Duelatopia. You should count your lucky stars you're not one of THEM!"

The campers nodded.

"However, I am a nice guy and want everyone to go back to their families with **something**. I didn't say 'homes' because I know you kids who are here will soon be moving into Duelatopia's newest haven for workers. After all, it pays to live close to work. I should know, I practically live in my office!" He chortled and the campers laughed again. "So...I'm holding a special set of contests for the cabins. As you know doubt know, when you are eliminated from the tournament, your duel disk will be deactivated for the remainder of your stay. And regardless, everyone must return their Duel Disks after camp. Siegfried is letting us loan these disks for the camp, and we want future campers - and there will be future campers, no doubt, as we plan on making this place a place for the young who wish to learn more about Duel Monsters to learn - to enjoy having these disks."

Diane and the girls sighed a bit as they looked at their duel disks, realizing that they wouldn't be allowed to keep them.

"BUT..." Machus flashed a grin. "As I said before, I want everyone to leave a winner. While everyone who is here will get a nice gift package that would make the game show contestants who get nothing but booby prizes blush in shame..." Again, there was laughter amongst the tables. "There are two special contests which campers can participate in. Those who lost all their star pins may register for various activities that they can participate in during the tournament, so you won't have to stand around watching duels or just hide out in your cabin. Your counselors will fill you in on the details."

Lina smirked a bit. She was going to love explaining this to the girls in her cabin.

"Second, all campers are free to enter their name in a special drawing which will be held during the finals. Winners will get this." He held up a sleek silver duel disk which seemed like a miniature version of a duel disk with some features. "This is the Duel Disk X-960, and it's a special type of disk we worked with Mr. Kaiba to create for future Duelatopia tournaments. These disks will heighten the experience of dueling. As you might no doubt know, Siegfried's Duelatopia disks are a special kind which a special feature. Those who saw the duels in the special Duelatopia site will know what that feature is."

Jake shivered a bit, recalling the duel he was watching of his aunt which Bethany had come in on at the end. The poor woman on the other side was totally covered with burns from Etna's fire monsters. _Yeah, the duel disks made direct attacks do realistic damage!_

"If you want to experience the new enhancements we made to this technology, then send in your name now and hope for the best. Ten campers from each cabin will get the chance to earn their own Duel Disk X-960, which is very user friendly, so even the younger campers can use it!" He smiled. "One more word before I end this speech - I wish all of you luck in your future duels, and hopefully one of you will get the chance to confront me in a week, when the finals conclude. For now, as one of my noble ancestors would say, 'Eat, drink, and be merry!' Farewell!" He turned off the mike and bowed to a wave of applause from the campers.

But as he descended and vanished into the kitchen, his face became a mask of agony. _I wish I didn't have to do what I have to do when the tournament ends...but that ratfink has me backed in a corner!_

0

Elsewhere, a meal was being prepared as two sinister figures entered the dining room. The place was reminiscent of a vampire's dining hall, with blood-red drapes and dimly-lit chandeliers.

"Very gothic," said Circe in a low tone.

"I know, I am sort of a man who desires the darkness," grinned Pisaro as he approached the table. He glared at a pudgy figure. "What are YOU doing here, Balzack? I thought I told you that minions like you do not belong here!"

"Sir, I wanted to ask if you...considered my proposal," whispered the young man.

"Is something wrong?" said Circe. She saw the figure and grimaced. "Urgh, what is that toad doing here?"

"Toad? TOAD?" hissed the figure. "My name is Balzack, and I am one of Pisaro's highly favored minions!"

"Not likely," said Pisaro with a dark glare and sneer. "Your behavior in attempting to steal one of the Orichalcos cards was highly unacceptable!"

"But sir, I could help you steal the tastiest souls from the camp!" cried Balzack.

Pisaro's eyes glowed angrily, scaring Balzack. "If you DARE as to touch one hair on those campers' heads, Balzack, I promise in the name of Esturk that you will not LIVE to see your next birthday! Now go back to your quarters! Your meal will be given to you, as always." Balzack grumbled and stomped off.

"You really lay it on thick, Pisaro!" grinned Circe wickedly.

"He had it coming," snarled Pisaro. "I didn't want to take him on as a minion, but his skill in Internet hacking makes him pretty valuable. I found out about Yugi's current location and his current deck, and I was able to get a list of every card he has in it. Once I find the pawn for my plans, then he or she will have his deck fixed to counter all of Yugi Jr.'s strategies and he or she will play the Seal. Once the Seal is played and Yugi Jr. is defeated, his soul will be forfeit. Everything was accounted for, not a single situation had been ignored. My plan is fool-proof." He escorted his guest to the table and pulled up a chair for her.

"Interesting," said Circe as she sat down with her host. Kitsune wheeled in a cart with covered platters. "Ah, seems our little servant girl is here. Let's see what she's made for us." She opened the platter and inhaled the scents coming from the food underneath. "Oh, Peking Duck! I truly enjoy that!"

"If you wish, once I have Yugi slain and Remi's oath annulled, you can turn Mary Wheeler into a duck and make Peking Mary."

Circe laughed wickedly. "Bwa ha ha! You are a wonderful host, sir! I think I will enjoy this little alliance." She snapped her fingers. "Kitsune! Serve us supper!"

The girl nodded and complied with her orders, setting plates before the two villians.

**0  
**

"Stupid jerkwad!" growled Balzack as he stormed down the halls in rage, making sure each of his footsteps was extra-loud. "Never lets me do what I want! If he only gave me a chance, I could steal all those brats' souls in no time!"

"Oh, really?" asked a voice. "You wish to steal souls for Master Pisaro?"

"Yeah," said Balzack, pausing and turning about as Doppler emerged. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...I would show you my true form, which you are familiar with, but I have to stay in this form until the end of the Duelist Camp tournament, because I was sent to spy on certain people there," grinned the boy.

"You mean...you're that crazy doppleganger dude?" gasped Balzack.

"Doppler, commit it to memory," said Doppler with a frown. "And I know your pain. Master Pisaro doesn't see my potential either. Over the years I've spent in hiding, I've developed special techniques that would make me more valuable than he sees me. However, unlike you, I don't have the fire of passion that you have. No, I am content to stay under Master's thumb and be subservient...for now." He grinned.

"You mean, you are planning to bump off Pisaro?" asked Balzack, hand to his cheek. He grinned. "Whoa, that's wicked!"

"I wouldn't say...'bump off' Master Pisaro," stated Doppler. "However, I feel that he needs to be taken down a peg or two. But I won't act now, because if he found out I was conspiring against him..."

"Oh, I see," grinned Balzack. "He he he. Don't worry, it's under the hood with me, so to speak. You have my support."

"Really?" said Doppler with a sly smile. "Then perhaps you could help me out. I need someone to go down and duel one of the counselors, Lina Mystara." He handed Balzack a map. "This is where you will find her - I copied one of the maps those girls in her cabin had. It will lead you right to her station. Go there before the others do and steal her soul AND her dragon, Timaeus."

"You mean that freaky dragon Pisaro mentioned that Kane got blasted with?" laughed Balzack. "That would be perfect! She may have taken down Kane, but my deck is much more powerful than that jerk's!"

"I know, you based it over on the deck of one of Yugi's friends," grinned Doppler. "With your mighty beasts and this card, nothing can stop you." He held up a familiar card and Balzack gaped. "It's yours. Don't worry, once Pisaro sees how you did, he won't mind losing it."

"Cool," said Balzack, sliding the card into his deck.

"Oh wait, I forgot about your monsters. They need a field magic to avoid paying through the nose for keeping them on the field." Doppler said.

Balzack gaped and slapped his head. "Oh shoot! And since the Seal is permanent, I couldn't play my field card!"

Doppler chuckled. "Just kidding. I know about your monsters' flaw, and therefore I have made some provisions. This magic card should help you." He held up a strange magic card. "Put that in your deck and play it and the field magic will be okay."

Balzack looked it over and grinned. "Thanks!"

"Speak nothing of this encounter to Pisaro until you have succeeded in your quest, that is all I ask of you," remarked Doppler as he faded into the shadows. "Good night, and be sure to confront Lina before anyone else does." Doppler turned away and chuckled. _That foolish boy...he thinks I'm helping him. In truth, I know what the outcome will be. When I transformed into Lina to lure her campers into my clutches for a duel, I checked my deck. And what I found means only one thing...that boy is in for a humiliating defeat._

**0**

The night was long for Lina as she talked with her cabin members and answered questions. However, eventually the campers turned in and she was allowed the chance to get some sleep. Of course, sleep never lasts long enough to some.

The alarm buzzed angrily as Lina opened her eyes groggily. "Urgh," she moaned, sitting up in her bed. "What is it?" Rubbing her eyes, she sighed as she realized the time. It was 6:30 A.M.

"Great, another day of dueling pathetic brats," mumbled Lina as she got out of bed wearily and made her way to the bathroom. "Probably some stupid girls from the Shining Friendship cabin or a couple of losers from Arn's cabin. I mean, they mean well, but they hardly have any strategy. If they want to win, they have to hone their skills first."

She kept grumbling all the while she was bathing, washing, and brushing. Eventually, she came out in her undergarments and pulled out her costume. "I don't mean to disrespect one of a Mouto's monsters, but I wish the Dark Magician Girl wore a much more decent outfit!" She shook her head as she slid into the tight blue blouse with lavender fittings,the blue fingerless mittens, and the way-too-short miniskirt. "Especially the skirt, it's FREEZING at this time of the morning!" She slipped on the segmented cap and adjusted it to fit her hair, then took out the fake staff, slipped on her Duel Disk, and shuffled her deck. "Well, I guess I shouldn't complain. But I wish someone would challenge me for once!"

With that, she opened the back door and exited through it, then jumped over the balcony and hurried to her station. When she reached the cave set in a nearby quarry, she didn't realize that a pair of purple eyes was watching her eagerly.

"So, this is the witch's hideout, eh?" said the owner of those eyes. "Just like Doppler said...this is gonna be easy."

**0**

Lady Circe opened her eyes and was surprised to see Kitsune's face over her, fanning her with a huge leaf fan with a submissive look. "It's not a dream," she whispered to herself. "I didn't wake up to find myself in that blasted ratcage again! I'm human again!" She got up and touched her human body, which was wearing a luxurious white nightgown. She giggled.

"I hope your slumber was pleasant," said a voice. Pisaro walked in, wearing a crimson nightrobe. "I knew you would doubt what I did. After all, few ever see magic such as mine." He took a long sleek cigarette and put it in his mouth, then lit it with his fingertips, which sparked a blue flame briefly.

"Yes, you are quite the sorcerer. Even Remi would not hold a candle to you, the little twerp." Circe got up. "He abandoned me because I failed him, all because of that wretched Wheeler girl! But no matter, you will remove that oath on me, right?" She had heard about the oath that Remi had made with Yugi before their duel.

"I keep my word, as long as you promise not to disappoint me," smirked Pisaro, taking a long draw on his cigarette. "Once Yugi's soul is trapped in stone, I can use my magic to undo the oath made on the Millennium Rod, then we'll take Mary, Peter, and Clive to our lair and..." He chuckled wickedly, envisioning what would happen. "We could even release your fellows in the Dark Four and have them inflict their punishments."

Circe giggled. "Excellent, bring Mantra and Des Fist back, give them their powers, and watch the blood fly."

"So, what did you think of my plan?" said Pisaro, taking another long draw on his smoke. "Interesting, no?"

"Well, it had...some interesting points," said Circe. "But will it work? I mean, Mary Wheeler was no slouch. And Yugi is much better than her. I bet Wheeler would be whipped in a duel between the two."

"Yes, you may be right, that is why I am carefully researching the duelists in the camp. If one shows enough potential to crush Yugi Mouto Jr., I will recruit him or her to my cause. Then the Wish will not be able to protect that brat from his eventual demise and the loss of his soul!"

"How can you find such a duelist?" asked Circe, confused. "Especially amongst a gaggle of children who are only starting to duel? None of them could have the potential to even match Clive or Peter, much less Yugi himself!"

"I have my ways," interrupted Pisaro, his eyes gleaming. "Just because a duelist hasn't been dueling for long doesn't mean he's no match for Yugi Jr." He conjured an ashtray, tapped out his cigarette, and made both disappear." But enough of that, you are no doubt famished. Why not break our fast first, and then I'll tell you more about my wonderful master plan?"

"Very well, I am still peckish, even after last night's repose," said Circe, standing up. "I shall be with you shortly."

"I understand," grinned Pisaro, looking her over a bit and smiling. "I will wait for you at the dining hall."

**0**

Lina bit into a breakfast bar. "Man, I hate having to eat like this, but I can't join the girls right now, because of my duties here. No matter, I'm sure they understand. I just hope today is not a repeat of yesterday. I will scream if some kid comes in here with a puffed-up chest and says..."

"Are you Lina Mystara?" asked a voice.

Lina looked up from her breakfast bar and saw a pudgy boy with greasy-looking black hair and purple eyes. He wore a black robe.

"Uh yeah," said Lina. "I don't think I've seen you before, kid, and it's only 7:30, I'm not ready for a duel yet."

"Oh, but I am," said the boy with a fanged grin. "I'm here to challenge you and you're going to duel me right now, like it or not!"

"Great," sighed Lina, rolling her eyes. _Some little brat from Arnold's cabin, no doubt, here to get the jump on everyone else. Maybe Norus the No-Good sent him to bother me. Taking away some of his star pins will knock some sense in him._ "Fine, I'll duel you now, but only if you tell me your name and your cabin."

The boy chuckled wickedly as he revealed his duel disk. "The name's Zack...Balzack. And my cabin is the Archfiend Soldier!"

"I've never heard of Arch--" Lina's eyes bulged as she recognized Balzack's duel disk. "That duel disk..."

"Recognize this, Lina?" cackled Balzack as he activated his disk. The trays slid out in a crescent pattern.

"You...you're with Pisaro!" gasped Lina.

"That's right!" cackled Balzack as he plugged in his deck. His life meter shot to 8000 as he drew his hand and then drew another card. "And I'll start your FINAL duel by using a card you might recognize..." He slapped it into his field slot. **_"THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"_**

The Seal formed around Lina and Balzack. "Oh Hell..." muttered Lina.

"A perfect statement for what you are about to face!" laughed Balzack as the symbol of the Seal formed on his forehead. "Prepare to face off against the minions of Hell itself! Once I take your soul to Pisaro, he'll respect me!"

Lina growled and shuffled her deck. "Not if I have anything to say, you won't! Let's duel." She activated her disk and, after plugging in her deck(and getting 8000 life points), the two drew their opening hands

**0**

Twilight was eating breakfast when she felt a bad energy from afar. "The Seal of Orichalcos!" she whispered. She got up from her bowl of oatmeal and hurried to the entrance of her station, but paused. "But what if I'm needed here? There must be a way to alert someone..." She lowered her head and concentrated.

A voice spoke to her mind. **_Why have you awakened me, Kimi?_**

_Sibylla! Please!_ thought Twilight. _The Seal has been activated and I can't leave my post! I know this is risky, but you must warn Lina!_

A sigh was heard. **_Very well, I shall try to contact Lina. But I cannot allow anyone to see me for long in your area. If I do not find her, we will have to wait until the cursed Seal claims its victim_**.

_I know, I just fear that some innocent soul might be taken!_ Twilight shivered in fear.

**_I will try my best, but do not expect miracles._** And with that, the voice was gone.

Twilight looked up. _Please..._

**0**

Balzack cackled as a dark aura surrounded his body. "What power! Pisaro was a FOOL to not give me this card!" The symbol appeared on his head and his eyes flared with a dark red energy as he smiled wickedly.

Lina scowled. "You DO know what will happen if you LOSE this duel, right?"

"I don't intend to," said Balzack smugly. "After all, I used to be second in the dueling circuit in the States, next to Rebecca Hawkins. That was, until Rebecca's stupid daughter discovered my illicit hacking projects while I was at her school!"

"Serves you right, jerk," said Lina. "Crime never pays."

"Let's not drag this out any longer," grinned Balzack. "Let's duel!" He drew two cards from his hand. "Since I played the Seal, I'll start! I set two cards face-down..." The cards appeared in a flash. "And summon Terra the Terrible in attack mode!" A hideous green-skinned ogre with red markings on his arms and red hair appeared with a roar. (1200/1300)

Lina giggled. "Are you nuts? Only my Toon Masked Sorcerer is weaker than THAT guy!"

"You forgot the Seal of Orichalcos grants all my monsters a power boost, woman!" chuckled Balzack and Terra the Terrible roared and beat his chest as he got the same eye and symbol treatment as Balzack, his attack rising to 1700. "Beat THAT!"

"I will," grinned Lina, drawing a card. "I set two cards of my own and summon Toon Gemini Elf!" The twin elf sisters appeared with a flash and giggled. (1900/900) "Of course, toons can't attack the turn they're summoned, so I end my turn."

Balzack swallowed a bit, then drew a card and grinned. "All right then, I'll have to defend for now. I sacrifice my Terra the Terrible for Metal Guardian, in defense mode!" The ogre vanished and was replaced by a crouching metal cyborg creature. (1150/2150) The symbol appeared on its chest as its eyes glowed red, its attack rising to 1650. "And I end my turn."

"Geez, if you're just going to defend, I'll have to disappoint you," grinned Lina, drawing. She grinned wickedly. "Because of THIS card! **_Toon World!_**"

The pop-up book appeared with a crash and goofy music filled the cave.

"And to make sure that you don't try something funny, I'm also summoning Toon Goblin Attack Force!" Lina placed the card and the goofy goblins appeared. (2300/0) "But I won't attack with those. I'll attack with my Toon Elves! Go, hit that guy with your do-si-do kick!"

The two elves leapt into the air and Balzack chuckled. "You're nuts, they won't crack...AGH!" He clutched his face after the elves kicked his cheek in. His life meter dropped to 6100. "But...how? I had a monster on the field!"

Lina giggled. "Silly boy, toons don't have to follow stupid rules like attacking your monster. Toon monsters can attack you instead!"

Balzack paled. "Oh crap..."

"And what's worse, when Toon Gemini Elf damages your life points, you must discard one card." The elves took a Dark Energy equip from Balzack's hand and it vanished. The elves giggled wickedly.

"Gah!" said Balzack, tearing at his hair. "Damn it!"

"Well, I know you're not a camper," sighed Lina, hands on her hips. "Otherwise, I'd have washed your mouth out with soap for violating the profanity rules."

"Shut up, you $!" cried Balzack. "Once I crush your toons, you'll be at my mercy!"

"Ouch, that needs extra-strength detergent," groaned Lina, cleaning her ear with her finger. "Where was your mom to teach you proper language?"

"Ha ha ha, I'm actually 22 years old, woman!" said Balzack. "I'm a stupid midget who used to be called Balar Maston, and I was about to be the American Regional Champion, until Rebecca Hawkin's stupid daughter discovered my attempts to ruin her mom by making it look like SHE had hacked into her college files to fake her intellect. Stupid little brat!"

"You're a hacker?" asked Lina.

"Yeah, I learned a lot about Rebecca Hawkins from her files. Seems she got married to a guy eight years over her age and had a child by him! What a slut!" Balzack cackled. "Ha ha!"

Lina scowled. "Age means nothing if you are in love! You, sir, are a jerk and you'll regret ever challenging me!"

"Well, I wouldn't have descended into evil if Mary hadn't found me out!" growled Balzack.

Lina paused. _Mary? No way, it can't be THAT Mary. Mary's a common name._

"Are you done yet?" said Balzack.

"Yes," said Lina.

"Then I go!" said Balzack, drawing. "And I summon Archfiend Soldier to the field!" A hideous demon with a ragged cape and ram horms appeared. He carried a flaming broadsword. "And the seal will make him strong enough to take out either of your monsters!" The demon grinned as he got the symbol on his forehead and his attack shot up to 2400.

"Oh my gosh, that's as strong as a Red Eyes Black Dragon!" cried Lina.

"Oh yeah, Rebecca's kid had one of those things in her deck," chuckled Balzack. "I know because she forced me to duel her and smashed me with it, that slut!"

"Stop insulting..." Lina did a double-take. "Did you mention that this Mary had a Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

"Yep," grinned Balzack. "She got it from her dad."

Lina was stunned. _I know that Mary Wheeler's the daughter of Joey, but her mom was...no way! This is too ridiculous to be true! Mary's mom is REBECCA HAWKINS?_

She almost didn't hear Balzack call his command. "Archfiend Soldier, attack those dumb elves!"

The elves screamed in horror as the demon lunged at them, sword up.

Lina quickly tapped her switch. "Not so fast, you jerk! Activate trap, Plummeting Safe!"

One of the elves yanked a cord that had appeared and a giant goofy-looking safe reading "ACME" crashed on the Archfiend Soldier's head, shattering it. Balzack's life meter dropped to 5500.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you take advantage of me like that, you loser?" cried Lina.

"Fine, I end my turn," growled Balzack. "But next turn, you're really going to see something scary!" He chuckled a bit.

Lina drew a card, then looked over the field. _Now both my Toons can attack him directly, but I have a worry about those two face-down cards. Although he didn't activate either of them when my elves attacked, maybe he was waiting for me to summon more monsters. It could be Mirror Force._ She looked over her hand. _Drat, I don't have Twisted Mirror! It would rid me of that stupid Guardian monster and allow me free reign of his life points. Oh well, I'd better play it cautious for now._ "I summon Toon Cannon Soldier to the field!" The pastel-colored robot appeared. (1400/1300) "And I end my turn."

"Hmph, couldn't attack, could you?" grinned Balzack. "Afraid of my face-down cards, woman?"

"No way, just make your next turn," growled Lina.

"I shall," chuckled Balzack. "You see, you really should have attacked. You could have done a lot of damage to me. But now you're about to feel pain. Behold as I sacrifice my Metal Guardian..." The metal fiend vanished. "To summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

A hideous distorted version of Summoned Skull rose up, crackling with energy. It let out a mighty roar! (2500/1200)

Lina gasped. "An Archfiend..."

**0**

In Pisaro's place, the evil sorcerer and his guest were finishing up a nice breakfast of goose eggs, fancy bacon, and a rich fattening milk. Both were back in their normal outfits for the day. "That was marvelous, Pisaro," grinned Circe. "You know how to spoil a lady."

"Only the best for you, my lady," stated Pisaro. "Now, let's discuss details of our plan." He waved and Kitsune and a couple of invisible servants cleaned the table. "Now, as you know doubt know, I desire to find a pawn which Yugi will be forced to duel. Although the Wish stated that I couldn't harm his friends, I can still incapacitate them. With Yugi's friends in danger, he will no doubt do anything to save them, and then that will set the stage for my pawn to strike."

"Pretty evil!" grinned Circe, dabbing her mouth with a napkin and putting it aside. She snapped her fingers and Kitsune ran up, grabbed the napkin, and left.

"I'll be glad to show you the details in full, Balzack will have information we need on his personal computer." He clapped and Doppler appeared, still in his human visage. "Doppler, I need you for something."

"Sir, I am ready to continue spying..." he began.

"Before you leave, bring me Balzack to report on his findings." Pisaro said.

Doppler sweated a bit. "Balzack, sir? I'm sure he is still riled over your treatment of him last night..."

"He can rile later, he has duties to me," said Pisaro, turning a vile glare to Doppler.

"Oh...I'm sure," said Doppler with a soft voice. He grinned slyly. "But you see...he got so mad at you...he stole one of the Seal cards and ran off to duel the one with Timaeus."

Pisaro froze. **_"WHAT?"_**

"I tried to stop him with all my power, sir, short of forcing him to duel me," said Doppler with a mock pout. "I caught him taking out the Seal of Orichalcos, I told him he was a fool, but his anger blinded him to the truth."

Pisaro growled and smashed his fist on the table. "If he loses his soul, I will blame YOU for not stopping him faster!" He got up and made his way out. "Circe, I think you should come with me. We've got a duel to witness."

Circe nodded and got up, then grinned at Doppler. "I could turn him into a rat."

"Don't bother," said Pisaro. "Your magic has no effect on him. Just come."

Circe scratched her head, then shrugged and walked off.

Doppler snickered. _Those fools...they think I am theirs to beat on when things go wrong. When all they can blame is themselves..._ He left to his duties. _Pisaro should be **thanking** me for getting rid of that little nuisance._

**0**

A blue flame coursed through the woods, heading for the place where Twilight had told him about. As Sibylla neared the cave, he sensed a wave of dark energy oozing from the cave, and his keen eyes saw the green light of the Seal. **_NO! LINA IS THE ONE IN THE SEAL!_** Seeing as his original plan had failed, he began to wrack his mind for other options.

After a while, he took off from the cave's vicinity and headed to the campgrounds. **_As much as I hate the risk of revealing myself to others, this is the only way to help that woman. The Seal of Orichalcos is magic beyond my ken, and I cannot destroy it! I just hope Lina hangs on for a while longer..._**

**0**

"Unlike your stupid Toons," chuckled Balzack, watching Lina sweat as she and her monsters faced down the hissing, roaring Skull Archfiend of Lightning, "MY monsters don't need to wait to attack! And it also gains a boost from the Seal!" The Skull Archfiend growled as it become even more demonic with the Seal symbol on its forehead and rose to 3000 attack. "Skull Archfiend, use Arcane Lightning Strike on that stupid toon robot!"

The robotic cannon soldier flailed in horror as the creature powered up and fired a blast of lightning from its hands, but then it was negated and the toon cannon was brushed over with a paintbrush.

"Silly," giggled Lina as her Toon Cannon Soldier rose to 3100 attack. "My Kirby's Sketchbook negated your attack and made my Cannon Soldier powerful enough to wipe you off the face of the Earth!" She then smirked. "And you made a foolish mistake, Balzack! I know every card in the game from being a part of Pegasus' company, and I KNOW about Archfiends! They have a deadly drawback. Without the field magic card Pandemonium, the Archfiends slowly sap your life away, so keeping such a powerful creature like that on the field for too long is hazardous to your health...even if you DID find a way to stall your inevitable defeat!"

"I know that, I'm not stupid," said Balzack.

"But you played the Seal of Orichalcos, and it CANNOT be removed from the field, even if you wanted to switch field cards," said Lina. "And even if you **_could_** displace it, then you would have to send the Seal to the graveyard, and I'm sure that you wouldn't DARE displace the Seal!"

"I'm not replacing the Seal, but don't worry, I have a means to avoid the nasty drawback from my own monsters," laughed Balzack. "It's not in my hand now, but once I get it, my Archfiends will respect me!"

"You're nuts," said Lina.

"Fine, I play a card face-down and then, I'll make sure yuor stupid goblins don't come knocking at my door," said Balzack, placing the card. He put a card in his disk. "I activate Tribute to the Doomed!"

"Ah! My Toon Goblin Attack Force!" cried Lina as Balzack discarded a card. The goblins screamed as they were mummified and dragged into the ground. Lina's life meter dropped to 6425.

"And with that, I end my turn," said Balzack with a grin.

_He's not stupid, I know that card is a trap, _thought Lina. She drew a card and looked over her options. _Unfortunately, I have no means of destroying it! Guess I'll have to go for broke...if I can attack him with my Toons again, I'll win!_ "Toom Cannon Soldier, attack his life points directly!" The Cannon Soldier powered up its fission lasers to blast Balzack...

"Ha, you fell right into my trap!" cried Balzack, flipping up his card. It showed a Terrorking Archfiend roaring at a cowering Gagagigo. **_"ARCHFIEND'S CURSE!"_**

"What?" cried Lina in shock.

"This card is deadly from anyone who is facing an Archfiend," grinned Balzack. "It can only be activated when an Archfiend is on my side of the field, and allows me to cut all your monsters' attack in HALF at the cost of a thousand of my life points!" His life meter dropped to 4500.

"NO!" cried Lina in shock as her Toon Cannon Soldier dropped to 1650 attack and her Toon Elves dropped to 950. The fission laser fired off and arced around the Archfiend Skull and slammed into Balzack, making his life meter drop to 2850. "Drat, well...Toon Gemini Elf! Attack him directly as well!" The elves kicked her opponent in the face and swiped a card, a Pandemonium, from his hand, and tossed it away. Balzack's life meter dropped to 1700. "It doesn't matter, I'll still kill you next turn."

"Oh, there won't be a next turn for you," grinned Balzack as he drew. The Skull Archfiend glared at Balzack and growled, watching the midget squirm as his life meter dropped to 1200.

"See, you lost life points," said Lina.

"But you'll lose a LOT more when I'm through with you!" laughed Balzack. "But first, I'll play this magic card!" A card appeared showing a goblin and human shaking hands.

"Enemy Offering!" said Lina.

"A little gift from Kane," grnined Balzack as he plugged it in his duel disk. "So you know how it works." Energy flowed from Toon Gemini Elf into Balzack and his life points rose to 2400. "Feels good!"

"Rats," said Lina.

"Next, I play Pot of Greed to increase my hand by two," said Balzack, discarding his magic card and drawing two cards. "And I summon Terrorking Archfiend to the field!" A huge hulking demonic form with a cape, wicked blue claws, and a crown appeared. (2000/1700) The mark of the Seal appeared on his brow. (2500/1700)

"You're REALLY want to lose!" said Lina. "Don't you realize you'll lose thirteen-hundred life points next turn?"

"No, I won't!" said Balzack. "Because now I have the card I can use to get back on track! The magic card Different Dimension Bubble!" The magic card, showing a bubble containing a small island floating in a void appeared with a flash.

"What does that do?" asked Lina, confused.

"It's quite simple," said Balzack with a chuckle. "I have to remove two monsters from play..." He removed Terra the Terrible and Archfiend Soldier. "And in return, I get to play another field card!"

"Big deal, I got rid of your Pandemonium with my Toon Elves," grinned Lina.

Balzack cackled. "Ha ha ha! A good Archfiend duelist ALWAYS carries three copies of that card in his deck just in case one is destroyed! And I happen to have another copy in my hand!"

Lina gasped.

"Here it comes, the Archfiend's home...**_Pandemonium!_**" Balzack popped open his field slot and slipped a card over the Seal, closing it. The card appeared and exploded into light, and the cave rumbled and split apart, revealing large holes spewing brimstone and heat. Lina saw beyond the holes and saw frightening demonic buildings bathed by the glow of lava. Everything was given a red hue by the lava, including Balzack's face.

"Now I don't need to worry about the Archfiends betraying me!" laughed Balzack. "Soon, you will be finished!"

"Yeah, keep believing that," sighed Lina,crossing her arms.

"To end, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn." Balzack smirked as he put the card in his disk.

"Well, I think it's about time I drilled it into your head that you are going to lose!" said Lina. "Go ahead and cheat, play Pandemonium over the Seal! See if I care!" She reached for her deck. "But now that it's my turn, my Toons are going to go ballistic on your buttocks and defeat you - you don't have the life points to survive another wave of attacks! I don't even need to summon another Toon!" She drew and looked at her card. _Hmph, Grave Sacrifice. Maybe I should..._

Balzack howled in laughter. "You fool! You don't realize what danger you are about to be in! I activate a trap!" He flipped up his card, which revealed several Archfiends on a chessboard. "Behold **_FOOL'S MATE!_**"

"Huh?" asked Lina. "Fool's Mate? Never heard of that card."

Balzack smirked. "I got help from a friend of mine to get both Different Dimension Bubble and this card! The first was deemed unfair and only three copies were made, and all were sealed away until my friend stole one copy! The other is a rare promotional card that only a few won in tournaments!"

"Oh," said Lina. "But...what does it do?"

"Let me explain, woman," stated her opponent. "This card is SO powerful that I can't activate it until I have a Terrorking Archfiend on the field. I have to pay half of my life points AND discard my entire hand as well!" He tossed his hand into the discard pile as his life meter dropped to 1200. "But it's worth it."

"What do you mean?" gasped Lina. He watched Balzack pulled three cards from his deck and slap them down and cried out as three more Archfiends rose up! "WHAAAH!"

The new creatures(Infernalqueen Archfiend(900/1400), Vilepawn Archfiend(1200/200), and Shadowknight Archfiend(2000/1200)) all chortled at Lina. They all got the symbol on their foreheads and rose in attack by five hundred: Infernalqueen was now 1400, Vilepawn was now 1700, and Shadowknight was now 2500!

"Ha ha ha, that's effect number one!" laughed Balzack. "When the conditions are paid, I get to fill my entire field with Archfiends! And now for effect number two..."

Lina's Toon World shattered, as did her toons! Her life meter dropped to 5775. "WHAT?"

"That's the second effect!" said Balzack. "For each Archfiend summoned this way, I get to wipe out one of your cards on the field, so I wiped out Toon World! And since you have no more monsters on the field because Toon World's destruction destroyed your Toons, you're high and dry!"

Lina was covered in sweat as the situation hit her. _I can't summon any more Toons, and I have few monsters which AREN'T Toons!_ She looked over her hand and sighed. _This is my only option, but it's not enough to fend off the whole army of Archfiends._ "I play the magic card Stray Lambs, and set a monster in defense mode." Her monster card appeared before her as two yellow goat tokens appeared. (0/0)

"Looks like you're gasping for air, witch!" laughed Balzack as he drew a card. "Hmph, like I'll need THIS. Still, it couldn't hurt." He placed the card on the disk and it appeared behind his fivesome of fiends. "Now, let's get rid of those monsters! Skull Archfiend of Lightning, Arcane Lightning Strike!"

The skull-demon powered up and blasted Lina's card with a flash of light, revealing a goofy-masked wizard.

"My Toon Masked Sorcerer..." groaned Lina, hand on her head.

"Heh, I knew you were grasping at straws," said Balzack. "Vilepawn, Infernalqueen, take out those goats!"

The two fiends roared and attacked the goat tokens, slicing them to bits.

"And now...Terrorking and Shadowknight, attack her life points directly!" cried Balzack with an insane grin.

The two fiends charged and smashed into Lina, who screamed bloody murder as she was thrown to the floor of the cavern and stabbed with a bloody blade. Her life meter dropped to 2025. "Oh..." she moaned as she got up, then she noticed her meter. "Huh? I should be at 775 points!"

"That's a flaw of Shadowknight Archfiend," chortled Balzack. "He doesn't put out his all, being so powerful, so any damage to your life points is only halved. But it doesn't matter, because NEXT turn, you're finished and your soul will belong to Master Pisaro!" He laughed manically. "To end my turn, I'll play this magic card, Archfiend's Favor. It only works when Pandemonium is active, but I get back five hundred life points for each fiend on the field, and there are five right now." The five Archfiends glowed and their energy entered Balzack, increasing his life meter to 3700. "But it's highly unlikely that you're going to defeat me."

Lina sighed and looked at the fiends glaring at her. "What now?"

**0**

Diane, Giselle, and Brigit were leaving the cafeteria. "It's a shame Lina can't be with us," sighed Brigit.

"She has a job to do, Brig," said Giselle. "Just like we have our jobs, we have to get to the finals of the Monster Valley tournament, and she has to duel campers. Besides, I'm sure she will be watching us during the finals." She grinned widely.

"If we GET to the finals," sighed Brigit.

"Hey, no pessimism, Brig!" laughed Diane. "We're a long ways off, but we'll get there eventually. All of us."

"But...if we do, then we'll have to fight each other," whispered Brigit in horror. Her eyes grew wide behind her spectacles. "And if that happens..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" smirked Giselle.

Just then, the area turned dark and misty. "Ah!" cried Diane. "What happened?"

"Are we...dead?" whispered Brigit.

Suddenly, a glowing blue bird appeared before them. **_Do not be afraid, children. You are very much alive. I am sending you a message of warning, your counselor needs your help._**

"Who are you?" asked Giselle.

**_I am Sibylla, one of the ancient ones,_** said Sibylla. **_You must believe my words. Even now, your counselor is in danger of losing her soul to the Seal of Orichalcos._**

Diane paled. "No! Lina's in trouble!"

**_Hurry and find her, children, I know you are all her cabin members. Farewell._** With that, he flew off and the area turned back to normal again.

Giselle whipped out her map. "I'll lead us there! Come on!"

**0**

Lina drew her card and showed it to her opponent. It was Graceful Charity.

"So you draw three cards and toss two, big deal," snorted Balzack, crossing his arms. "Just do it."

Lina drew her cards and gasped, then grinned and discarded her two cards. "Okay, Ballsy, time to turn this duel around! I play the magic card Grave Sacrifice! By removing one monster from both our graveyards, I get to summon a powerful monster without tribute!"

Balzack's Metal Guardian and Lina's Toon Masked Sorcerer flew out of the cave in a flash of light.

"I WAS going to summon my strongest Toon and wipe you out with it," said Lina. "But since you wiped out Toon World, I think another monster has the right to be summoned this way! **_GUARDIAN ANGEL JOAN!_**"

The beautiful angelic figure emerged from the card with a glowing aura. (2800/2600) The fiends cowered.

"Urgh," said Balzack, shivering.

"Yep, she's holy upon holy and you and your evil army had BETTER cower!" cackled Lina. "But that's not all! While I could wipe out your Vilepawn right now to negate its protection ability, I've got another idea!" She brandished the Eye of Timaeus. "See this? It's the card that spells your demise, Ballsy!"

"That card...Pisaro mentioned it!" whispered Balzack, sweating.

"Exactly, it's the card that defeated Kane and a ghost, and it's gonna defeat you!" Lina slapped it on her disk. "I play the Eye of Timaeus!" The wind in the cave whipped up rapidly and the green dragon emerged with a cry. "And now, let's see what happens when I fuse THIS monster to Timaeus! Merge, Guardian Angel Joan, to Timaeus!"

The angelic woman floated to the dragon and mounted it, and then there was a flash of light! When it ended, Timaeus had changed into a glittering jade-scaled dragon with silver eyes and six steel-colored dove wings. The angel had gained four extra wings and all of them were golden in hue, and Joan wore a beautiful golden body-fitted suited of armor with a crystal visor. (3500/3050)

"Yes!" cried Lina. "I think I'll call you _Guardian Dragoon Joan!_"

"This isn't happening!" gulped Balzack.

"Now, Guardian Dragoon! Wipe out Vilepawn Archfiend!" Lnia waved her hand and pointed at the hideous hulk of a demon before her. "Beam of Divine Judgement!"

The dragon and angel fired twin beams of rainbow light that smashed into the Vilepawn and it howled as it was vaporized! Balzack's life meter dropped to 1400 as Lina's rose to 3225.

"And to end, I'll play three cards face-down and end my turn," said Lina. The cards appeared before her. "Next turn, your Terrorking is toast! I'm not going to let you use him to hit me directly - I know all Archfiend users have a little card that can do that." She then looked at her face-down cards. _Of course, I'm hoping he takes the bait and wipes out Guardian Dragoon Joan. Once he does, he's in for a HUGE surprise!_

Balzack drew and grinned. "We'll see, woman. I play Card Destruction, forcing us to discard our hands for new ones!" The two discarded their hands and drew new hands.

Lina looked at her hand in shock and looked up at Balzack. "What did you gain from THAT? You just gave me a very good hand by that move!"

"It won't help you because I'm going to bring this duel to a close! NOW!" said Balzack. "First, I'll use Infernalqueen's special ability to increase my Skull Archfiend of Lightning to 4000 attack points!" The evil demon queen raised her staff and fired a beam of dark energy into Skull Archfiend of Lightning, raising its attack by a thousand. "And now I can wipe out that Dragoon and end this duel by attacking with my other Archfiends! But just in case, I'll use this card, Selfish Greed." A black narrow-necked jar rose up, with a wicked face on it.

"What is that?" asked Lina in shock.

"A simple magic card, with powerful benefits," grinned Balzack. "All I need to do is remove all the monsters from my graveyard, and I can draw one card from my deck for every monster removed with this effect! And thanks to Card Destruction, I've sent three monsters to the graveyard, so it's time to banish them all!"

The jar sucked up ghosts and Lina saw a Desrook Archfiend, Darkbishop Archfiend, Baron of the Fiend Sword, and Vilepawn Archfiend get sucked into the bottle, which vanished. Balzack drew four cards.

"You sick creature!" shouted Lina. "A good duelist respects his monsters! You just sacrificed their souls for yuor demonic greed!" Her eyes burst into flames. "I'll show you no mercy!"

"Fat chance," said Balzack. "Because one of the cards I got from that magic card was the one you mentioned! CHECKMATE!" He placed it on the field. "I'll sacrifice my Shadowknight to allow my Terrorking to attack you directly! Say goodbye to your life points!" The Terrorking throttled the Shadowknight and crushed his skull and body, then charged forward with a glowing fist.

"Nice try, but I was ready for you!" shouted Lina, flipping over one of her trap cards as she took the hit. She glowed red as she toppled over. "It was Super Nutrient Z, a card that I save for dire emergencies. Whenever I am about to suffer over two thousand life points of damage, I gain four thousand life points as a buffer!"

Lina's life meter rose to 7225, then dropped to 4725.

"Grrr..." growled Balzack. "Well, I'll still wipe your monster out! But just in case, I'll activate my face-down card, another Archfiend's Favor." The card flipped up. "Even though I only have three fiends now, it's still enough to buffer my life points." His life meter rose to 2900. "Now Skull Archfiend of Lightning, blast away that guardian dragon with your Arcane Lightning Blast!"

The demon roared and fired a blast of dark lightning. The dragon and its rider didn't even flinch as they exploded and Lina's life meter dropped to 4225.

"Infernalqueen, attack her life points directly!" ordered Balzack. "Cross-the-board capture attack!"

The queen fired a black beam into Lina, who winced as her life meter dropped to 2825.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Balzack. "Next turn, you're dead! DEAD DEAD DE…huh?" He then saw the cave glow with an unearthly light. "What gives?"

"Thank you, Balzack," smirked Lina wickedly. "You just helped me win this duel!"

"Ha ha ha ha..." laughed the midget. "You fool! I've wiped out your strongest monster! So much for the Eye of Timaeus! When your turn rolls about, I'll have Skull Archfiend of Lightning wipe you out!" He then growled as Lina giggled. "What's the big joke?"

Lina took a deep breath as the glowing aura around the cave grew stronger. "You don't realize that when you deal with a creature of Timaeus, you deal with more than one special ability!" She took out her deck and searched it, then did the same to her discard pile. "When Dragoon Guardian Joan is destroyed in battle, then I get to special summon four monsters from my hand, my deck or graveyard, as long as they have 2000 attack points or less. And I've included four monsters which, while technically weak, work together to create a deadly combination!" She grinned as she finished her search, shuffled and replaced her deck and graveyard, and held up four cards. "Now, want to guess what monsters these are?"

"You witch, no monster with that attack power can stand against anything save Infernalqueen!" grinned Balzack.

"Why don't you see my creations for yourself?" said Lina. "Oh, by the way, even though they are Toons, they **_don't_** need Toon World to be on the field." She slapped down one of the monsters. "Meet the Xiaolin Dragons! Omi the Mystical Monk!"

A flash of light erupted and revealed a midget boy wearing a red _gi_ with white pants. He had yellow skin and was bald. (950/1900)

"Kimiko, the Battle Girl!" Lina slapped down another card next to Omi's and a flash of light revealed a sexy short girl with black pigtails and wearing a similar outfit. (1550/1200)

"Raimundo, the Super-Cool Teen!" Lina played another card and a flash revealed a tall gangly brown-haired boy with blue eyes. He was also in the red gi and white pants. (1350/1800)

"And finaly, Clay the Sturdy Soldier!" Lina slapped down her final monster and a bulky muscle of a young blonde man rose up, wearing the same outfit, but also a white ten-gallon hat. (1950/300)

"Heh, you mock me with cartoon characters?" laughed Balzack. "I know of the cartoon they come from, _Xiaolin Showdown_. But unfortunately, none of them are strong enough to defeat my Archfiends!"

"Maybe not, but now I can activate this trap card!" Lina flipped up a trap showing a samurai in a kneeling position with energy flowing from his body. **_"Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!"_**

"What does that do?" demanded Balzack. A voice in him said not to inquire.

"This is easy to explain, so listen carefully," said Lina with a smirk. "This trap can only be activated when I have one of each elemental creature on the field; a creature of Fire, a creature of Water, a creature of Wind, and a creature of Earth. As you can see, the conditions are fulfilled! Omi is a warrior of Water, Kimiko a warrior of Fire, Raimundo a warrior of Wind, and Clay's a warrior of Earth!"

"So...what next?" asked Balzack, sweating a little.

"When this trap activates, I get to choose of four effects," smirked Lina. "Either I can draw two cards, make you discard two cards, or wipe the field of your magic and traps or monsters! But since I have another card for those other effects, I'll just activate the first effect." The four warriors glowed and Lina drew two cards. "Perfect. Now I'll activate my other trap card, Elemental Burst!" The card flipped up, showing four colored bubbles shooting into the sky.

"Wha...?" cried Balzack in horror.

"By activating this trap, I shall tribute my Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth monster to decimate every monster on your field! Xiaolin Dragons, **_DRAGON CUM-X FORMATION!_**"

Balzack screamed as the four teenagers glowed and turned into balls of elemental energy. They slammed into the field and the monsters howled as they exploded! Balzack's life points dropped to 1175.

"Not only did I destroy all your monsters, but also all your magic and traps!" said Lina. Balzack's Different Dimension Bubble and Pandemonium disintegrated and the cave reverted to normal. "Of course, even a powerful card like Elemental Burst couldn't get rid of the Seal. Pity for you, because your soul is doomed. I play a monster face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before her.

Balzack shakily drew a card. "Aha! I summon Feral Imp to the field!" A hideous green-furred demon rose up and screeched. (1300/1400) "Tear apart that face-down monster!"

The imp screamed and slashed apart a Magician of Faith.

"Oh Ballsy, you should NEVER attack face-down cards recklessly," teased Lina as she pulled a card from her graveyard. "Especially if it helps me. Behold, the return of Toon World!" Toon World returned with a crash as Lina's life meter dropped to 1825. "And I'll play Monster Reborn on Toon Masked Sorcerer." The goofy wizard reappeared. "But you know, why bother attacking you with him when I can wipe you out? Since he's a special summon, I'll sacrifice him for my FAVORITE Toon...**_Toon Dark Magician Girl!_**"

The wizard was engulfed in a pink column of light and with a POP, the silly dark-clothed witch emerged with a giggle and floated before Lina. (2000/1700)

Balzack was in serious truoble. In a panicked spasm, he whipped off the top card from his deck and gulped. "A...card...face-down...and end."

"You know, I think that card is nothing but a big bluff to save you for one turn," said Lina, drawing her card. She looked at it and smiled. "But I don't need to worry about it." She placed the drawn card in her disk. "Activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy that face-down card!"

**_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_** howled Balzack as the card exploded.

"An Archfiend's Roar? Oh PLEASE," said Lina. "Now, Toon Dark Magician Girl..." The toon sorceress raised her staff like a bat and it began to glow violet.

"No...mercy, please!" begged Balzack, falling to his knees and clasping his sweaty hands together. "Don't kill me! I'll tell you everything about Pisaro! He plans to destroy Yugi Jr.!"

Lina paused, then smirked. "Thanks for the info, I'll be sure to etch your begging form on your tombstone."

"You wouldn't!" cried Balzack in horror.

"Finish him off," said Lina coldly. The sorceress giggled and swung her staff at Balzack, point-blank.

**0**

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"_** came a howl as the Diane, Brigit, and Giselle reached the cave's entrance as the light from it flared brightly.

"I hope that's not Lina!" wailed Diane, dashing to the front and barging into the cave just in time to see Balzack's soulless body collapse to the floor of the cave. Toon Dark Magician Girl giggled and vanished, revealing another Dark Magician Girl...or someone dressed like one.

"Game over," grinned Lina. She then saw the others. "Hey girls! What are you doing here?"

"Some weird bird called Sibylla told us you were in danger, Lina," said Diane. She glomped her. "Thank goodness you're all right, Lina! If that Seal had taken you..." She sniffled.

"Hey, she's okay now," grinned Giselle. "Too bad we missed the duel, it must have been HOT!"

"You could...say that," grinned Lina, who pondered on Diane's explanation. _Twilight must have known about the Seal activating and tried to reach me. I'm certainly glad I have a friend like HER! _She released Diane. "Come on, girls. Let's get this sorry carcass out of here before a REAL camper comes in and spots it."

**0**

Pisaro and Circe looked in the crystal ball and shook their heads. Pisaro slammed his fist to the table in rage. "That idiot!" muttered the man. "I can't believe he went and did that! And now he's gone! Who will hack into the Internet for me now?"

"I can do it, Pisaro darling," said Circe, brushing a hand through his long white hair. "I'm not just a pretty face, you know. I know a lot about the Internet."

"Ah, but you can't hack, can you?" giggled Doppler, getting a glare from the ex-Dark Four member. "I happen to know a few things about computer hacking, thanks to Siegfried's memories in my skull. He's quite a skilled computer user, and I was able to use that knowledge to gain knowledge of breaking any firewall down."

"Fine, you can do it, Doppler," growled Pisaro. "But for now, go spy on the brats." He turned away. "As for now, I need a stiff drink."

"Those monsters Lina summoned at the end of the duel," said Circe. "I've never heard of them before."

"Me neither," said Pisaro.

"But I was a former Rare Hunter, so I should know about **_all_** the cards made by Industrial Illusions," said Circe, pursing her lips. "If I recall, when Void stole that dragon card for Terone to use in his deck, he learned about all the iconic cards made - and there were no inspired by a cartoon series. Other than Link, the others were inspired by famous literature and a movie series."

"Which means that either Lina's cards are fake cards...or she's not from this world," said Pisaro, grinning. "If that combination was to be used against Yugi, his chances of winning a duel would be almost nothing!" He chuckled, the bad thoughts about losing Balzack out of his mind.

"True, but isn't Lina out of the picture thanks to that Wish?" asked Circe. "I mean, Lina IS working for Anastasia's former company, so that would technically make her an employee of Anastasia."

"Anastasia no longer runs Industrial Illusions," said Pisaro. "But you have a point. Still, I will keep watch over her to see if she has any more anachronistic cards which could be useful. Even if I can't have Lina be my puppet, then at least I can use her cards in my pawn's Yugi-slaying deck. Now I need a drink not to forget, but to remember those cards and how they could help me in my ultimate plan. Care to join me, Lady Circe?"

"Indeed, I miss the taste of a fine wine," grinned Circe, taking his arm and leaving the room.

Doppler smirked as he made his way back to the camp. _You'd be surprised, Pisaro. Lina's deck and the cards she doesn't use in her normal deck are **very** powerful indeed._

0

Lina sighed as she picked up Balzack's cards while the girls moved Balzack's lifeless corpse into the back room for temporary storage. "Something in me wants to destroy these cards because they were used for evil, but I don't like wasting good cards which could be used by a nicer duelist."

"Why don't you put them in your card case and find someone who might want them?" asked Diane.

"Hmmm...you're right," said Lina. "And I'm sure Peter wouldn't like seeing the Archfiends destroyed just because they were used by an evil duelist. I mean, he runs an Archfiend deck too." She slid them into her pocket. "I'm hoping you kids can win the tournament so I can get to see Peter myself."

"Yes, ma'am," said the girls, saluting.

**0**

In Duelatopia, a young man sneezed. **_"ACHOO!"_**

"What's wrong, Peter?" asked Yugi Junior.

"Nothing...I just had a feeling someone was talking about me and my deck." Peter Ramset looked at his deck in confusion. "And someone was using the same sort of Archfiend monsters that I use, but...not a good duelist."

"You're just imagining things," said Clive, slapping him on the back.

"I guess you're right," mumbled Peter, shaking his head. "But I still can't shake the feeling..."

**0**

NEW CARDS 

_**Different Dimension Bubble**  
(Type) Continuous Magic  
(Effect)_ Remove two monsters from your graveyard from play. You can now play two field magic cards on your field zone.

**_Archfiend's Curse_**

_(Type)_ Normal Trap  
_(Effect)_ Activate when your opponent's declares an attack. You can only activate this card when you have an "Archfiend" on your side of the field. Negate the attack and cut all your opponent's monsters' attack power by half.

Archfiend's Favor  
(Type) Normal Magic 

_(Effect)_ Increase your life points by 300 for each FIEND on the field.

Fool's Mate 

_(Type)_ Normal Trap  
_(Effect)_ Activate on your opponent's draw phase. This card can only be activated when you have a Terrorking Archfiend on your side of the field. Pay half of your life points and discard your entire hand. You can special summon as many Archfiends from your deck as you have space on your field. For each Archfiend summoned this way, destroy one of your opponent's cards on the field.

(The above three cards were used by Peter in "Mandate of Heaven.")

Guardian Dragoon Joan  
(Type) Light/Warrior/Effect 

_(Level)_ 10  
_(ATK)_ 3500

_(DEF)_ 3050  
_(Effect)_ This card can only be special summoned by using "The Eye of Timaeus" on "Guardian Angel Joan." When this card destroys a monster, increase your life points by the attack of the destroyed monster. If this card is destroyed in battle, you may special summon up to four monsters from your deck, hand, or graveyard, as long as they have an attack power of 2000 or less.

Omi the Mystical Monk 

_(Type) _Water/Warrior  
_(Level)_ 3  
_(ATK)_ 950  
_(DEF)_ 1900  
_(Desc)_ A young Shaolin Monk with the power to control the Element of Water, this child fights the forces of evil and seeks to protect the Legendary Shen Gong Wu.

_**Kimiko the Battle Girl**  
(Type) _Fire/Warrior  
_(Level)_ 4  
_(ATK)_ 1550  
_(DEF)_ 1200  
_(Desc)_ This young maiden of the Element of Fire trains every day. Though she is skilled in technology, she is also skilled in martial arts.

**_Raimundo the Super-Cool Teen_**

_(Type)_ Wind/Warrior  
_(Level)_ 4  
_(ATK)_ 1350  
_(DEF)_ 1800  
_(Desc)_ A sassy teenaged boy who tends to be a little reckless. While he did, at one time, betray his fellow warriors to join Wuya, he has since realized the errors of his ways.

_**Clay the Sturdy Soldier**  
(Type) _Earth/Warrior  
_(Level)_ 5  
_(ATK)_ 1950  
_(DEF)_ 300  
(_Desc)_ A down-to-earth cowboy, this young man make seem like a hick, but he is a powerful warrior with a heart of gold.

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_ Now that that's out of the way, it's time to return to D.M.G. in the next day of duels! Giselle gets an offer she'd be a fool to refuse, but can she handle an aviary of the winged beast kind? Find out in **Harpie's Hunting Ground


	16. Harpie's Hunting Ground

I have no idea how this chapter didn't get on the archive, but here it is. For anyone wondering when Harpie decks are ever gonna go out of style…they won't! Mwa ha ha!

I remember the first episode of Pokemon I ever saw. It was actually the fifth episode of the first season, and I had to catch the earlier episodes later. But that episode started me on my obsession with all things Pokemon. Okay, that was a bit of a neurotic term, I'm not really crazy for all things Pokemon.

In the episode that started me as a Pokemaniac, Ash Ketchum and his friends arrived in Pewter City. Ash was healing his Pokemon at the center when he saw a poster that told about the eight gyms and collecting them to enter the Pokemon League. He decided to challenge Brock, the Pewter City gym leader. As Ash and Misty had lunch, Misty told him that gym leaders were much tougher than normal trainers, but Ash was stubborn and refused to back off on his claim, which got Misty angry at him. Of course, at the end, she watched and supported him during the rematch with Brock.

I admit that Ash was a little naïve to the dangers of battling gym leaders. He was reminded time and time again by experience that gym leaders are not Pokemon trainers to be taken lightly.

And I guess, in a way, I am acting like Ash did when he challenged Brock. I may be stepping into a big steaming pile of something that is brown and stinky by not taking the camp counselor I'm about to duel lightly…but I have faith in my deck and, with a little luck and a lot of heart, I can kick her costumed butt off the cliff and get a badge that will be worth enough to get me close to the finals!

I just don't hope I get my eyes clawed out instead.

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 15: Harpie's Hunting Ground**_

**o**

After making sure everything was okay with their counselor, Diane and her friends returned to the campsite. "Too bad we missed the duel," said Giselle as they left the woods. "I would have love to see Lina in action again. We didn't even get to see the finishing blow!"

"I don't think I would have stood to watch," said Brigit softly. "With the Seal of Orichalcos that crazy guy had..."

"Yeah, I know," mumbled Diane softly. "I get the shivers still thinking about that Seal too, after Kane. Luckily, Lina handled that creep like she did with Kane."

"Yeah, but Archfiends?" asked Brigit. "Doesn't one of Yugi's pals own an Archfiend deck?"

"Yeah...Peter, I think," said Giselle with a smile. "We can find some movies of Peter dueling at the computer lab. Right now, though, I want another duel! That last duelist was no challenge for me!"

"Well, you had that awesome dragon in your deck!" grinned Diane. "I bet you could beat ANYONE with it!"

Giselle nodded slowly, but then a familiar purr was heard and a shadow landed at their feet. It was Kate.

"Oh, hello Catgirl," grinned Giselle.

"It's _Katnappe!_" snarled Kate. "Don't you know that?"

"Sorry, sorry," giggled Giselle. "So, what brings you to us again?"

Kate smirked. "I have an offer for you, Giselle." She held out a sky-blue scroll. "You still have your map to your counselor's station, no?"

"Well, yeah," said Giselle, holding up her black scroll. "You want to trade maps?"

"Indeed, I'm thinking about challenging Lina," said Kate.

Giselle chuckled. "After I beat your tail in?"

Kate sniffed. "I had another duel after our last encounter, and I won three more star pins, so I'm good to go. The guy wasn't as tough as you, Giselle, and he had no super-dragon to chow on my cats."

Giselle sighed. "Look, I apologize for sending Mythic Dragon against you, Kate, but you have to remember that you were being rude and almost tore me to ribbons with that Super War-Lion of yours. Turnabout's fair play."

"You're right, and I totally apologize for behaving like a jerk," said Kate, brushing her hair back. "But Katnappe tends to be rather evil and rude."

"Well, I hate to break it to you," said Diane softly. "But even if you wanted to trade maps, Lina's just had a duel, some kid came up before the dueling started and forced her to duel him, so she's recuperating."

"What? Some brat got here before the proper time?" hissed Kate. "Phhhht! That little..."

"He's fainted from exhaustion now," fibbed Brigit. "Passed out from fatigue."

Kate giggled. "Well, if I dropped dead after a duel, I'd be the SORRIEST creature on Earth! Ha ha ha!" She sighed. "Well then, it's worthless to stick around here. I'll come back later...in the meantime, I'll go back to my room for a little 'catnap.'"

"Wait! You still wanna trade?" asked Giselle. "So you can challenge Lina later?"

"Oh yes, of course," said Kate. The two girls tossed each other their maps. "Now, if you don't mind..." She leapt into some bushes and vanished.

Giselle smirked. "Wanna bet Lina totally turns her into cat food in two turns?"

"I don't gamble," said Brigit. "So, what are you going to do with that map?"

Giselle got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I'm going to hunt me a Harpy."

Diane paled. "Are you serious, Gissy? Counselors are **_much_** more difficult to duel than regular campers! And if you lose, you'll lose..." She looked on the scroll and paled. "Six star pins, that's your entire card! You'll be out of the tournament!"

"I know, but sometimes you've gotta take a risk to get far," said Giselle with a smirk.

"That is TOO big a risk!" cried Brigit. "If you lose, you're out!"

"Well, if I'm out, then I pay for it," said Giselle, waving her hand. "But I'll go out with a bang!" She ran off.

"Oh no, come back!" cried Brigit, chasing after her. Diane sighed and followed, not noticing a shadowy figure watching them.

That shadowy figure was none other than Doppler. _Well, seems Balzack refused to heed my instructions. Good. The less obstacles to my plan, the better. Luckily, that fool was an idiot except when it came to computers. I could do far better in hacking than he could even while blindfolded! Regardless, now that that's over with, I'd better continue my surveillance. No telling what those girls might be up to. They show the most potential. And once I find the one who will defeat Machus, MY plan will begin in earnest...and then Pisaro will see how much of a fool he is, just like Balzack! _His sinister chuckle went unheeded as he trailed the girls to their next spot.

**0**

To say a cliff-side view is not breathtaking is like saying the Mona Lisa is a child's drawing. Especially in the Rockies, where high altitudes prove dangerous to those with weak hearts, the beauty outweighs the danger. But nobody in D.M.G. had a weak heart, especially not Giselle, who had a firm and excited look on her face.

"If I win this badge, I'll be all but ready to enter the finals!" she said to nobody in particular.

"I'm asking you again," sighed Brigit. "Are you SURE you're up to dueling a counselor?" The group reached a giant ledge which was big enough to hold twenty people. She looked over the edge and swallowed hard. "I mean, this place is pretty high up. I don't know if it's safe."

"Nonsense," said a voice as the girls came onto a ledge which housed a few tall trees. "Even though this cliff is high-up, Machus has made absolutely sure my station didn't provide any unnecessary hazards to duelists." The girls recognized the female voice and looked up into the nearby tree. A Harpie Lady was sitting in the branches, her red hair billowing in the wind. "Welcome to my lair, girls," she said smugly, stroking one cheek with her clawed hand. "I am the Harpie Lady master, Arlia of the Harpie Lady cabin." She leapt down and landed gracefully, then stood up. "Welcome to my station."

"Nice..." said Diane, looking about. The place was decorated with shrubbery and birds were sitting in the branches of trees, chirping gentle songs. A giant rock shaped like an old man's pug-nosed face stood over the girls. "Must have cost a fortune to train all these birds and build the rock face."

"Actually, most of this is all illusion," said Arlia, waving her "wing" at the decor. "But it provides needed atmosphere for duelists challenging me. The rock, however, is real. It's a monument known by the Indians around here as 'The Old Man Of The Mountain.' It's said that a guardian mountain spirit resides in that rock formation." She shrugged. "So, I assume one of you wants to challenge me for the Wing Badge, right?"

Giselle stepped forward. "I challenge you for the Wing Badge, Arlia."

"Very well," grinned Arlia. "The last duelist who faced me wasn't much of a challenge for my avian friends. But that doesn't matter. Let's see if you have the skills to take on my winged minions!" She went up to a tree and removed a duel disk which was golden in color with blue trim. She slipped it onto her right wing-arm. "I hope you don't sulk when you lose, Giselle, because my armies of the sky have rarely lost a duel."

"I'll be the next to defeat you, then," said Giselle with a sly smirk as she activated her duel disk.

"Fine by me," said Arlia as her duel disk activated. "Let's duel."

The other girls stepped back and noticed a beautiful bench made of ivy vines. "Well, might as well rest our feet," said Diane as she sat on the bench and waved her hand through one of the birds on it. It passed through. "Yep, pure illusion."

Brigit sat down and crossed her legs as the two duelists plugged in their decks and their life points rose to 8000. "I sure hope Giselle doesn't blame us for not trying to stop her if she loses. We have no idea what this woman is capable of. We've never seen a counselor duel before."

"True, but I have faith in Giselle, just as I have faith in you," said Diane with a smile. "Let's cheer her on!"

Brigit nodded, not noticing somebody over her head, watching from an overhanging rock. "Well, this is interesting," said Doppler, rubbing his chin. "Let's see how a Harpie can stand against the mighty...eh?" He paused and turned to see a woman with brown rough skin sitting there. She had long green hair and wore nothing more than a bra and loincloth made of fig leaves. Doppler smirked. _Well well, it seems I have a companion._

**0**

Lina brushed her hands on her skirt. "Geez, I can't BELIEVE how disgusting that was! He really IS a computer hacker, he doesn't even BATHE!" She grimaced in disgust.

Just then, a figure appeared. "Are you okay?"

"WHOA!" cried Lina, whirling about and punching at the voice. Luckily, Twilight caught her fist. "DON'T DO THAT, TWI!"

"I'm sorry, I'm risking my job to see you are okay, Lina," said Twilight softly. She let go.

Lina backed up. "Twi? Are you serious? Did you send Sibylla to find me?"

"Yes," sighed Twilight. "He told me that you were the one in the Seal."

"Yep, that was my SECOND time in that awful arena," sighed Lina. "I don't really like thinking about it."

Twilight's eyes opened wide; a pointless gesture, but it conveyed her reaction well. "You...were in the Seal before?"

"Yes," said Lina. She briefly explained about Kane hijacking the plane.

"So...that was what I had felt," mumbled Twilight softly. "I'm so sorry, Lina."

"Forget me," said Lina. "You really should get back to your post before a duelist comes! If you locked your station, then Machus will be mad!"

"I know, I just wanted to check on you," said Twilight. "Oh, by the way, I suppose you'll want someone to remove that body."

Lina was about to ask how she knew about Balzack's soulless corpse, but shut her mouth. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'll call Sam and have him come over later," said Twilight, who made to leave.

"Uh..." said Lina. Twilight turned to her. "Before you go...I've had a burning question since we dueled each other in the little thingie in our orientation. If answering it takes too much time, we can wait until later."

Twilight turned about and cocked a brow. "Go ahead, Lina. It will not take long to answer your question, if it has been bothering you for so long."

"It's about those decks you used in the mini-tournament during our training," Lina asked. Twilight looked confused. "You know, when you dueled each counselor, your deck was always different. You battled Arn with an Archfiend deck, you battled Brandon with a Dark Magician deck, then you faced me with a Ninja deck! I mean, you must be VERY rich to own almost every card in the game!"

Twilight smirked. "My father is a Japanese businessman, so I had a healthy allowance as a child. He works for Okitora, a game company in Tokyo. You know about them, do you?"

"Well, not really," said Lina.

Twilight sighed. "Okitora was responsible for funding half of Duelatopia and helping Siegfried get the land rights for the island it rests on," she said. "My mother worked closely with Seto Kaiba. I believe that is because they had a special relationship."

"Hmmm," said Lina.

"My mother, Ishizu," said Twilight. "Was the one who gave Seto Kaiba Obelisk the Tormentor. They also dueled in the Battle City finals, my mother lost though."

"Lost?" asked Lina. "My foster dad may not have been in Battle City, but he kept a close eye on Ishizu because he had given the God Cards to her. He told me about the duel between your mom and Seto."

"Yes, even with the power of the Millennium Necklace guiding her, she lost," said Twilight softly. "You see, it happened this way. My mother had summoned her sand fairies; Kelbek, Agido, and Zolga. But she had infected Zolga with a deadly card called Blast Sacrifice. You've heard of it?"

"No," said Lina. "But it sounds like Blast Held by a Tribute."

"They worked similarly," said Twilight, rubbing her hands together compulsively. "But in different ways. Blast Sacrifice infected Zolga with a bomb virus, and when Seto Kaiba used Soul Exchange to tribute all of Ishizu's fairies for Obelisk, clearing her field for a direct attack, the trap virus infected Obelisk as well. The instant he would have attacked, Obelisk would have been destroyed and he would have lost 4000 attack points, costing him the duel."

"Whoa," said Lina, surprised.

"But Ishizu did not realize that Millennium Items could counter each other. My uncle was leaving, sure that Kaiba would lose and he could cause a painful shadow game to my mother, when his rod went haywire! Nobody knows how it happened, but I believe that the Rod, which had once been owned by Seto Kaiba's Egyptian ancestor, would not let the rightful owner of it be defeated so easily. Somehow, I believe that when the Rod acted, it possessed Kaiba's mind and showed him his ancestral legacy, the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Uhm, yeah," said Lina.

"Regardless, the Rod somehow made Seto play his favorite monster, so he revived his Gadget Soldier, then sacrificed Obelisk and that for his dragon." Twilight smiled. "And then the trap failed."

"Wait, if that card infected Obelisk, couldn't it have infected Blue Eyes because the infected Obelisk was tributed?" asked Lina.

"No, this trap works like a regular pathogen," said Twilight with a smirk. "You know how infections are resisted after the first wave of attacks?"

"Yeah, I remember, I've been ill more than once to know that once a pathogen makes you sick, your immune system adapts to it," chuckled Lina.

"Well, this trap works the same way," said Twilight. "It wouldn't work if the infected monster was sacrificed for a summon, then the newly infected monster is sacrificed AGAIN, because the newly summoned monster gains an immunity to the bomb virus. Activating that card would have been an illegal play and gotten my mother disqualified. Because she relied so much on her necklace's visions, she had not put any traps down to protect herself from a direct attack. She admitted that she had a Blast Held by a Tribute in her hand but had not set it because she was sure that her vision would be right."

"Wow, amazing," said Lina.

"So, my mother gave the Necklace to Yugi Sr., but then he returned it to her for safekeeping until the time came for all the Millennium Items to be brought together," said Twilight. "So far, Shadi owns the Key and collected the Ring during the incident in New York a year ago. He has also given the Scales to a certain person because he knew that they would be needed to help Yugi in the future." She smirked.

"But you aren't telling me who that guy is, right?" asked Lina.

"Exactly," said Twilight. "Yugi Senior owns the Rod and his son owns the Puzzle. My mother gave me the Necklace, and all that is left to find is the Millennium Eye. I believe that you may be the key to finding it."

"Really?" asked Lina. Twilight turned to leave. "Hey, wait! What do you mean by me being the key to finding the Eye?"

"I must return to my post now," said Twilight. "We will talk more about this at lunch, if you wish." She vanished around the corner.

"Hmmm..." said Lina. Just then, a shadow appeared. "Oh, a camper. After that last duel, I don't give a care if the next duelist is easy to wipe out! I've had enough challenge for one lifetime!" She picked her deck out of her costume and shuffled it with a smirk.

**0**

"Feel free to make the first move, girl," said Arlia, waving a winged arm.

"Fine with me," said Giselle, drawing a card. She smirked. _All right, this should start things off with a BANG!_ "Here it comes, Horus the Black Flare Dragon L4 in attack mode!" The metallic dragon rose up with a screech. (1600/1000)

"Nice move," said Arlia, drawing a card. "And for my move, I play Birdface in defense mode." A tall humanoid covered with golden feathers appeared from the card. It had an eagle's head and wings for arms, and he wore blue armor. It crouched and crossed its arms across its chest. (1600/1600)

"What a weird creature," said Brigit.

"Yeah, and I think it has some special effect," said Diane, scratching her head. "But I don't know what it is."

Giselle drew a card and grinned. _Great, I'll wipe out her bird-monster with my Horus and then attack directly with my next monster!_ "I'm afraid that pathetic wall is going down, Arlia! I play the magic card Level Up!" Horus glowed. "This allows me to tribute my Horus the Black Flare Dragon for its stronger L6 form!" The dragon emerged from the light with a new body and stronger stats. (2300/2000) "And I'll also summon Masked Dragon to the field!" A long-necked dragon with a mask over its eyes emerged. (1500/1200) "Once my Horus wipes out your bird, my Masked Dragon will take out a chunk of your life points! Horus, Flames of Demise!" The dragon exhaled flames that wiped out the bird-man.

"Nice try, but unfortunately you didn't count on Birdface's special ability," grinned Arlia, pulling her deck out. "When Birdface is destroyed in battle, I get to search my deck for a specific monster and add it to my hand." She did so and, after reshuffling her deck, put it back into her disk.

"Well, feel the pain! Masked Dragon, attack her life points directly!" The dragon belched a foul gas and Arlia covered her face as her life meter dropped to 6500. "And with that, I end my turn, let's see what you've got."

"Gladly," said Arlia. "I'll place a card face-down and summon the monster I got from Birdface, Harpie Lady #1!" A spitting image of Arlia's costume appeared with a screech. (1300/1400)

"I knew it, Harpie Lady," sighed Diane.

"That thing? Masked Dragon will take it out easily!" grinned Giselle.

"That's what you think, Giselle," said Arlia. "Because Harpie Lady #1 has a special effect, she increases the attack power of all wind monsters by 300, including herself!" Harpie Lady #1 rose to 1600 attack.

"Uh oh," said Giselle in shock.

"Harpie Lady #1, attack the Masked Dragon with Claws of Fury!" Arlia watched as her monster screeched and slashed the dragon's neck, shattering it. Giselle's life meter dropped to 7900. "And thus, I end my turn."

"Doesn't matter, bird girl, because when Masked Dragon is destroyed in battle, I get to summon a dragon from my deck with less than 1500 attack, and I choose Spirit Ryu!" She removed the card from her deck, shuffled and reinserted the deck, and slapped the card down. The blue serpentine dragon appeared. (1000/1000) "And since it's a wind creature,it gets a boost from your Harpie Lady!" Spirit Ryu's attack rose to 1300.

"I hope we get to see it in action, unlike last time," said Brigit.

"Yeah, that King Tiger wiped out Spirit Ryu before it could do anything," whispered Diane.

Giselle drew a card and looked over the field. _If I destroy that Harpie Lady with Horus, I can level it up to Level 8 and dominate the field! But I bet that face-down is a trap designed to stop my monsters or even destroy them! Better play it safe._ "I summon Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, in defense mode." The blue-scaled dragon appeared before her. "And I end my turn."

Arlia smirked as she drew. "I knew you would fall for that bluff, Giselle. A face-down card, surely a trap?"

"It wasn't a trap?" asked Giselle.

"Nope, it's a magic card," said Giselle, flipping it up. "Cyber-Shield! Which I will equip on Harpie Lady #1 now." The card glowed and Harpie Lady #1 gained a golden suit of armor, rising into attack to 1900.

"Too bad, she's still weaker than Horus," said Giselle.

"Not for long, as I activate my field magic, Rising Air Current!" said Arlia, slipping a field magic into her slot. Suddenly, a wind ripped through the area, blowing the girls' hair about. "This increases the power of all wind creatures by 500 attack at the cost of 400 defense." Harpie Lady #1 grinned as her stats changed to (2400/1000). "And now she's STRONGER than your black flare dragon."

"Oh my gosh, she's right!" said Brigit in shock.

"Big deal," said Giselle. "You forgot about my Spirit Ryu, who benefits from Rising Air Current!" The dragon glowed green as its stats changed to (1800/600).

"Your small dragon may be stronger now, but your other dragon is dead meat!" said Arlia. "Harpie Girl in attack mode!" A cute teenaged girl with harpie wings appeared. (1000/500); (1800/100) "And then I'll destroy both of your monsters! Harpie Lady #1, destroy Horus!"

The harpy screeched and slashed apart the metallic dragon, shattering it! Giselle's life points dropped to 7800.

"Oh no," said Diane.

"And that ends my turn," said Arlia. "Your move."

Giselle drew a card and smirked. "Well then, since I don't like this hand, I'll play Card Destruction!"

Arlia gasped in shock and looked at her hand. _My Chant of the Harpies and Calypso the Harpie Queen!_

"You know the rules," stated Giselle, folding her hand and stuffing it into the discard pile.

Arlia sighed deeply and did the same. "Seems like she lost some good cards!" whispered Brigit.

"Yep," grinned Diane. "This duel's in the bag for Gissy!"

"And next, I'll sacrifice my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave from Luster Dragon #1!" said Giselle, swapping cards. The blue dragon vanished and was replaced by a huge golden-scaled dragon which cried out in fury! (2400/2000)

"Amazing, that dragon is the same power as the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon, but only a one-tribute!" whispered Arlia in awe at the dragon hovering over her. The harpies cringed in fear at the giant beast!

"And it's about to do a number on your Harpie Girl!" said Giselle. "Or did you forget that your cards help Luster Dragon #1 too, because of its element!" Luster Dragon #1's stats changed to (3200/1600). "But first, just in case you have some dumb Covering Fire card..." She pointed. "Spirit Ryu! Attack Harpie Lady #1!"

The dragon launched a blast of wind.

"You fool," chuckled Arlia. "Harpie Lady #1, counterattack!" The harpie screeched and shot forward, claws bared.

"Not so fast, birdie pie!" said Giselle, pulling two cards from her hand. "My little Spirit Ryu has a special ability! By discarding any number of dragons from my hand, I can raise Spirit Ryu's attack power by a thousand for each dragon tossed!" She tossed her cards. "And I toss two, my Luster Dragon #2 and Spear Dragon!"

A sapphire-scaled dragon with feeble wings and the Spear Dragon appeared and melted into dust, enchanting the cyclone blasting from Spirit Ryu as its attack temporarily rose to 3800!

"Oh no!" cried Arlia as the blast ripped through Harpie Lady #1 and obliterated her with a screech! Her life meter dropped to 5100 and all the wind monsters on the field lost three hundred attack points as Harpie Lady's effect faded.

"Awesome!" said Diane, punching the air. "You go, Gissy!"

"And now, say goodbye to your Harpie Girl!" said Giselle. "Luster Dragon, attack that girl with your Silver Snowstorm!"

The dragon screeched and belched ice crystals that shredded the screaming harpie teen, destroying it. Arlia's life meter dropped again, to 3800 this time.

"She might win this!" grinned Brigit.

"I know she will," laughed Diane. "Her dragons are unbeatable!"

Brigit frowned. "I know...and that might be a problem."

"Huh?" asked Diane, looking at her.

"If we all get in the finals, we may both have to duel her," said Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "If her deck is unstoppable, she'll be the winner of the tournament!"

"Well, I'm sure she'll do well, and if we must duel her, we will," grinned Diane.

"I hope you're right!" said Brigit, but doubt nagged in her mind. _We've not seen much of Arlia's deck yet. I bet she's got some powerful monsters! If our counselor is any indication, the camp counselors aren't wussies!_

"I end my turn, and Spirit Ryu's attack drops back to normal," said Giselle. Her Spirit Ryu dropped back to 1800 attack.

Arlia sighed. "You're much better than I had thought, Giselle. You certainly enjoy this game."

"You bet," grinned Giselle. "I used to love Pokémon, but this is way cooler! Your move, by the way."

Doppler and his female companion watched Arlia draw her card. _This is getting interesting, but the duel has just started._ He noticed more and more girls who looked like his companion appearing from the trees and shadows. Even the rock formation seemed to come alive and furrowed its "brow."

"Well then, I'll make the best of it, starting with this card, my own Pot of Greed." She played the card, then drew two cards from her deck. "Perfect! I set a card face-down and summon the beautiful Cyber Harpie!"

Another Harpie like the last one appeared, exactly the same in hair and features, but this one wore a shimmering blue-steel colored suit of body armor. (1800/1300)

"And thanks to Rising Air Current, her attack goes up," said Arlia. Cyber Harpie's stats changed to (2300/900).

"Heh, she's still no match for my Luster Dragon," said Giselle. "And don't bother attack my Spirit Ryu, I'll use its effect again."

"True, but you may regret using it too much," said Arlia. "But now I'll play this magic card, Elegant Egotist!" She slapped it down and the card appeared. "This allows me to summon a Harpie Lady or this! Harpie Lady Sisters!" The Cyber Harpie glowed and split into four, each turning into a beautiful Harpie. Soon, Giselle's field was facing the Cyber Harpie and three sexy Harpie Ladys. (1950/2100) "And guess what? Rising Air Current empowers them too." The Sisters glowed as they got new stats of (2450/1700).

"Big deal! You still can't touch my dragons!" growled Giselle.

"Well, I'll just have to get rid of one of them through other means!" said Arlia, showing a card. The girls gasped. "I play the magic card Soul Exchange!"

"WHAT?" cried Giselle as a wave of energy engulfed her Spirit Ryu.

"I could target your Luster Dragon, but since I don't trust your hand, I'll get rid of the more serious threat!" said Arlia. "Goodbye, Spirit Ryu!"

The dragon screamed as it was sacrificed in a flash of light!

"What did she mean?" asked Diane.

Brigit sighed. "She believes that Giselle has two dragons in her hand and could use Spirit Ryu's effect to annihilate one of her dragons."

"Not only that, but I sacrifice my Harpie Lady Sisters as well!" said Arlia as the three harpies vanished in a light blast. "With both creatures, I summon one of my strongest creatures!" Arlia smirked. "You like dragons so much, you might love this one! HARPIE'S PET DRAGON!"

An orange-scaled dragon with green pupil-less eyes and a long neck emerged. It twitched its black ears and roared viciously as Cyber Harpie grabbed the chain shackled around his neck. (2000/2200); (2500/1800)

"Sorry, but I fail to see the point," said Giselle with hooded eyelids.

"Silly girl, Harpie's Pet Dragon is a powerful beast when with his mistresses, the Harpie Lady clan," said Arlia. "For each Harpie Lady on my side of the field, Harpie's Pet Dragon gains 300 attack, and since Cyber Harpie counts as a Harpie Lady, the dragon gets a boost!" Harpie's Pet Dragon rose to 2800 attack.

"Uh oh, if she gets another Harpie on her field," said Diane. "Then that big lizard will become STRONGER than Luster Dragon!"

"Luckily for you, Soul Exchange prevents me from making another summon or doing my battle phase," said Arlia. "So you get a turn to save yourself. I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before her.

Giselle drew a card and looked at it. _Normally I use this to summon Mythic Dragon, but it's best to use it for its usual function this time._ "I play Scapegoat!" The four goat tokens appeared with a blast of light in front of Giselle. "And I end my turn."

"Why did she do that?" asked Diane. "She should wipe out that Harpie Lady!"

"I know, but I bet she's wary of that face-down card Arlia has," said Brigit. "If it's a deadly trap, attacking might activate it. It might be Mirror Force."

"Oh, I see," said Diane. "Well, I hope Giselle can find a way to defuse that face-down card, or Arlia might activate it and surprise us!"

Arlia drew a card and smirked. _I could use Monster Reborn to bring back Harpie Lady #1 and finish off that dragon of hers, but I think I'll give her a nasty surprise first before I destroy her!_ She put the card in her hand and shifted all her cards to defense. "I shift all my monsters into defense mode!"

"WHAT?" cried Diane, getting up in shock as she saw the Harpie's Pet Dragon and Cyber Harpie kneeling. "What's she up to?"

"That's...unusual," said Brigit, pushing her spectacles up for comfort.

Giselle heard her jaw dropping. "Are you...are you serious, woman? You know your monsters won't stand a chance on my turn, Luster Dragon will tear them apart!"

Arlia chuckled. "Oh, but that's part of my strategy. You see, I'm about to negate the usefulness of your tokens. But first, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Harpie Lady #1 in defense mode!" The beautiful Harpie Lady twin of Cyber Harpie appeared and all the monsters(except the Tokens) gained their attack boost again. Cyber Harpie rose to 2600 attack, the other Harpie rose to 1600 attack, and the two dragons rose to 3100 attack(for the Harpie's Pet Dragon) and 3200(for Luster Dragon). "And now it's time to show you how foolish you are for playing Scapegoat." She flipped up her face-down card. "I reveal my face-down card, **_WINDSTORM OF ETAQUA!_** The card revealed a bird of prey in a tornado.

Brigit's face turned white. "Oh my sweet Bianca!"

Diane turned to her. "You know about this card?"

"Yes," said Brigit. "Windstorm of Etaqua is a very rare and powerful magic card!"

"What the...?" Giselle began to say when a gray tornado engulfed the field. She grimaced as she braced herself against the gale-force winds. When the winds faded, she gasped! Her goats were open-eyed and bristling and all the monsters Arlia had were also eager to battle. "What did you do to my monsters?"

"They've all shifted to attack mode!" said Arlia with a laugh. "Except your dragon, which is now in defense!"

"WHAT?" cried Giselle in horror.

"Windstorm of Etaqua is a powerful card," said Arlia. "When activated, it reverses the battle positions of all monsters on the field. Since all my monsters were in defense mode as were your sheep tokens, the Windstorm swept them into attack mode, leaving you wide open to battle damage! Not only that, your dragon is now in defense and vulnerable to destruction due to my field magic's defense-weakening power!"

"Ah man..." moaned Giselle, hand on her forehead.

"Now to take down your life points!" said Arlia. She pointed her clawed hand forward. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, wipe out that enemy dragon!"

The dragon belched flames that engulfed Luster Dragon #1 and immolated it to ash.

"And now, my Harpies...engorge yourselves!" cackled Arlia. "Dinnertime!"

The two harpies grabbed the pink and blue goats, shredding them to colored wool. Giselle's life meter plummeted to 3200.

"Oh no...she's toast!" cried Diane. "Once her final sheep tokens die, she'll lose her remaining life points!"

"To end, I'll set this card face-down," said Arlia. The card appeared before her. "Your move."

Giselle cursed her bad luck. _I didn't know she had a way to shift my goats to attack mode! If only I had been more careful._ She slowly drew a card.

"You know, it's not too late to surrender," said Arlia. "You won't lose face."

_But if I do that..._thought Giselle. _Either way, I'm out of the tournament. What was I thinking, challenging someone like this?_ She held the card in her hand, not even looking at it. _No, if Ash Ketchum didn't give up, I can't either! Even when he lost a gym battle, he continued to train and get better! I can't let this harpy get the best of me. I just need this card to be the one I need!_ She looked at her card and smirked. "Well well..."

"She must have something good," said Brigit.

"First, I play the card I just drew, Pot of Greed!" The green pot appeared and spat out two cards and she drew two cards. She then grinned. "I just drew two magic cards that will give me a fighting chance! First, Share the Pain!" She slapped her card down. "I sacrifice one of my goats to destroy your Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

"What?" cried Arlia. "NO! I activate my trap card, Complusory Evacution Device, on your sheep token!" The orange goat which was about to be impaled by a dagger vanished. "And not only did I rid you of a sheep token, but since you targeted it with your card and it's gone now, your magic card fizzles!" The magic card vanished with a flash of light.

"Actually, I hoped you would do that," said Giselle. "You see, now that you wasted your trap to spare your dragon, I don't have to worry about it anymore when I use THIS card!" She slapped it down. "My second magic card...Monster Gate!" It appeared before her.

"What does that do?" asked Arlia. "I'm not...familiar with that card."

"Oh really?" asked Giselle, smiling. "Then I'll explain it to you. To activate it, I must tribute one of my monsters on the field, and the only monster I have left is my final goat token!" The card turned into a spinning vortex which sucked up the yellow goat. "Once I do that, I pick up cards from my deck until I find one that doesn't need any special conditions to summon normally." She drew cards from her deck, looking at them, until she hit her sixth. "All right, just what I needed to wipe the field! Now I can special summon it to the field without tribute!" She slapped the card down. "Armed Dragon Level 5!"

The spiky-chinned dragon flew out of the vortex and roared. (2400/1700)

"Is that a legally summoned monster?" asked Diane, confused. "I thought it had to be summoned through Armed Dragon L3."

"Oh yes, she can sacrifice any old dragon to summon it," said Brigit, grinning as she cleaned her glasses. "She just usually likes to use Armed Dragon L3's special effect."

Giselle smirked. "And since my dragon is ALSO a creature of wind, Rising Air Current helps it!" Armed Dragon's stats changed to (2900/1300).

"Oh my," said Arlia in horror.

"Of course, to close the gate, I have to send the cards I pulled from my deck with this effect to the graveyard, but it's worth it," said Giselle, discarding the cards she had drawn from her deck. The vortex snapped shut.

"Even if you destroy one of my harpies with it," said Arlia. "I'm afraid that dragon won't..."

"Be sticking around, Arlia!" said Giselle as she played a magic card. "Because now I play another Level Up! from my hand to evolve Armed Dragon to HIS ultimate form, Armed Dragon Level 7!" The dragon glowed as it turned into a huge hulking monstrosity with dark burnt sienna scales and beady white eyes. (2800/2000); (3300/1600) "And since I summoned it, I can use his special effect!"

"What?" asked Arlia. "What is it?"

Giselle smirked. "All my level monsters evolve their effects with each form. Armed Dragon Level 5 can destroy one of my opponent's monsters which have an attack power equal to or weaker than the monster I discard for his effect." She pulled a card from her hand and showed Horus Level 8 in her hand. "But his evolved form, Armed Dragon Level 7, can do the same to ALL your monsters which fulfill the condition, and all YOUR monsters on the field are weaker than THIS!" She tossed the monster into her discard slot and the dragon opened up seven parts of its body and revealed laser cannons in it chest and shoulders.

"Uh oh..." said Arlia in worry.

"Go! Laser Fission Eradicate!" commanded Giselle. The dragon howled as white lasers shot from its cannons and vaporized all of Arlia's monsters! Arlia gasped as she saw nothing but smoke issuing from the ground as her life meter dropped to 4550.

"Wow! That was awesome!" cried Diane in glee.

"Yeah, and that counselor's finished!" said Brigit with a smirk.

"Now, Armed Dragon L7, blow her life points to bits!" commanded Giselle. The dragon opened its mouth and belched a ball of light that flew towards Arlia. The counselor screeched like her harpies as she was blasted to the railing, her life points dropping to 1250. "When my monsters attack again, you're finished!"

"She's gonna win this!" grinned Diane. "Go Gissy! Dragons are eating the bird corpses on the ground!"

Arlia drew a card and scowled. "The time for games is over!" She slapped the card she had drawn down. "Whirlwind Prodigy in attack mode!"

A powerful tornado whipped through the arena and Brigit and Diane grabbed the bench as the winds tore into them. After a while, the tornado vanished and revealed a blonde-haired kid wearing a brown leather jacket and trousers. His hair was wild and whipped. (1700/1600); (2200/1200)

"What the...?" gasped Diane.

Giselle doubled over in laughter. "Ha ha ha ha! If you intend to take on my dragon with that kid, you're sorely mistaken."

"Oh, I don't intend to keep it around long," grinned Arlia. "Once I sacrifice it for my ultimate monster, you're finished. I set another card and end my turn."

Giselle drew her card and looked over her options.

Diane chuckled. "She's bluffing. That card can't be a trap."

"Still, if it's a trap and her dragon is destroyed..." said Brigit.

Giselle looked over her cards. "As much as I hate NOT to attack, I can't risk that face-down card, so I'll just summon Mystic Swordsman Level 4 and end my turn." A beautiful silver-robed man with a silver conical hood and sharp sword appeared and knelt. (1400/600)

"Why did you set it in defense?" asked Arlia, confused.

"Because I can't summon it in attack mode," said Giselle. "I can only summon it in defense mode if I don't summon it by sacrificing Mystic Swordsman Level 2. But it doesn't matter, because you'll have to shift your monster to defense anyways. There's no way you'd be stupid enough to leave that Prodigy boy in attack mode against my dragon. I'll just set a card and end my turn." The card appeared before her.

"I have a feeling Gissy just made a mistake," said Brigit, chewing on her lip.

Giselle smirked. "Next turn, I'll destroy any monster you summon and prevent you from tributing both of them for your ULTIMATE creature! I know that any monster which is stronger than my Armed Dragon Level 7 needs two tributes, and I don't think you can keep two monsters on the field."

"On the contrary," said Arlia with a sly grin, drawing a card. "I only need sacrifice my Whirlwind Prodigy."

"WHAT?" cried Brigit, getting up. "But you're violating rules! You need to sacrifice TWO monsters to summon such a powerful creature, no five-star or six-star is strong enough to beat something as strong as a Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Actually, Whirlwind Prodigy fulfills the conditions," said Arlia, smirking. "Tell me, Brigit...you seem to know a lot about the game and the cards. Pop Quiz: What do Kaiser Seahorse, Double Coston, Unshaven Angler, and Trojan Horse have in common?"

Brigit paused. "Their ability. If you tribute it for a monster with the same element as them, they..." Her face paled as the realization hit her full-on. "Don't tell me Whirlwind Prodigy has the same ability as those monsters!"

Arlia chuckled. "Exactly. Only his special ability works for creatures of WIND!"

Diane looked at Brigit. "What ability, Brig?"

"If she sacrifices her Whirlwind Prodigy for a creature of wind," whispered Brigit in fear. "It counts as TWO monsters!"

Giselle swallowed in fear. "No way!"

"Yes way," chuckled Arlia. "I sacrifice my Whirlwind Prodigy..." The boy raised his arms to the sky and turned into a whirlwind of feathers. "For my ultimate creature of wind...the mighty being known as..." The feathers glowed and turned into a giant form. **_"SILVER-WINGED EAGLE!"_**

The form screeched as it turned into a giant bald eagle with silver plumage. (2900/2700); (3400/2300)

"Holy...crud," said Giselle. "That's stronger than my dragon!"

"And it gets even stronger," said Arlia with a pursed smile. "You see, Giselle, Silver Winged Eagle's special effect gives it a boost of 200 attack for each winged beast in my graveyard, and I have four!" The eagle glowed as it spread its wings and screeched louder. Its attack score rose to 4200.

"No! She's done for!" cried Brigit in horror.

"Silver Winged Eagle, finish off her monster and her life points!" commanded Arlia. "Silver Flurry Flash!"

The eagle screeched and flapped its wings, hurling glittering silver wind at the dragon and shattered it to bits. Giselle was thrown to her back as her life points dropped to 2300, but she slowly got up, wincing in pain.

"And with that, I end my turn," said Arlia, waving her feathered arm with a smirk. "But your chances of winning are slim as a robin's survival in a tornado!"

"I hate to say it, but nothing Giselle has could stop that creature," mumbled Brigit.

Diane was horrified. "No..."

Giselle sighed. _What am I gonna do? If only I used Armed Dragon's effect to destroy that Prodigy before it had been tributed! The only monster stronger than that big bird is my Mythic Dragon, and I can't summon it!_ Suddenly, she heard cries over her head. Looking up, she swore that the rock formation had changed into a scowling face. "What the...?"

Diane took a firm look. "Gissy, you have to keep fighting! I know you can pull through! I'm cheering for you and Brig is too!"

Brigit nodded. "I...guess so." _But I doubt there's anything we can do to support her._

"Everyone is cheering for you, Gissy!" cried Diane. "You can do this!"

Doppler chuckled as he saw the dryads crying and cheering. "Yes, Giselle, every dryad here is cheering for you. You may not see them, but I can because of my magical nature. What foolish beings humans are not to know of nature spirits. Giselle, don't let them down." He smirked.

Giselle took a deep breath. _It's do or die time. If my next draw doesn't save me, I might as well give up..._She drew the card and examined it. "I play the card I drew, Graceful Charity." She drew three cards, looked them over, and discarded two. "Say, Arlia..."

"Yes?" asked the counselor. "Giving up?"

"No, I wanna ask a question," said Giselle. "Why do birds never fly in storms?"

"Am I stupid or what?" snorted Arlia. "Because of the risk of lightning hitting them."

"Then you're gonna HATE me for this move," smirked Giselle, activating the card she drew. "I activate the magic card...**_LIGHTNING VORTEX!_**"

Arlia gasped. "That card...it..."

"It is similar to my Armed Dragon's special ability." Giselle discarded a card. "By discarding a card from my hand, all face-up monsters you control are destroyed!"

A bolt of lightning shot from the card and zapped Silver-Winged Eagle, who screamed as it exploded. "My Eagle!" cried Arlia in shock as her life meter dropped to a paltry 200 life points. "That was my strongest monster!"

"Too bad," said Giselle with a smirk. "Because now you can't survive another attack. And since your monster created that thing, I might as well bring it back! I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Whirlwind Prodigy!" The blonde-haired kid in brown leather appeared on Giselle's field.

Arlia sighed and hung her head. _I'm doomed..._

"Now Whirlwind Prodigy, finish this with a direct attack!" cried Giselle. The boy raised his arms over his head and a tiny green whirlwind appeared, growing rapidly in size until it was as big as he was.

"Oh man, this is gonna**_ hurt_**," mumbled Diane.

The boy leapt into the air and flung the whirlwind at Arlia, who cried in pain as it ripped into her body and sent her flying into the railing with a crash! Her life meter dropped to zero as the boy landed, turned to Giselle, and gave a wink and "thumbs-up" before he vanished.

"Yes! She won!" cried Brigit with a Cheshire grin.

"Awesome!" said Diane, high-fiving her friend.

Doppler grinned as the dryads cheered and clapped, then vanished one by one.

"Are you all right?" asked Giselle after the disks deactivated. She walked up to the woman.

Arlia got up, claws out and a snarl on her face. "Don't touch me!"

"Hey, put the claws down!" said Giselle, backing up.

Diane came up, fists balled. "You harm one hair on her head..."

"Relax, it's part of the job," giggled Arlia and she got up, removing the claws and putting them down. "See, my hands are okay." She turned to Giselle. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, but you would have won if it wasn't for my Lightning Vortex," said Giselle.

"It's okay," said Arlia. "You fought a great duel and defeated even my monster creature of wind." Arlia took a box from a nearby tree stump and opened it. The silver badge shaped like a bird's wing gleamed out from it. "For defeating me, the Harpie Lady counselor, you have earned the Wing Badge! Put it on your card with pride, because it's worth six star pins!" She handed the badge to Giselle. "Of course, there is one stipulation that Machus has ordered us to obey. Under no circumstances are you, Giselle, allowed to duel any more staff members."

Diane gasped. "You mean, if we duel one of you, we can't duel another?"

"Siegfried made that stipulation for his Eliminators, Diane," said Arlia, crossing her arms as Giselle added the badge to her card. "Machus does the same for us. So, if you girls want to duel Lina, only you or Brigit can duel her. Giselle is forbidden to do so because she dueled me. Of course, had she lost, then she would have been allowed to duel another of us. Also, since Lina mentioned at our meeting last night that you three are dueling together, we decided not to allow you girls to duel us all at once. Therefore, you and Brigit cannot duel me as well."

"Oh," said Brigit. "Well, not to offend you, but I don't really care about dueling you. I'm sure Diane might have tried her luck."

"Tough," said Arlia, smirking. "Team Supreme is forbidden to duel the same Eliminator twice. That means all of Yugi's friends are forbidden to duel Shelob." She winked to Diane and leaned into her. "Machus told us counselors your secret, Diane."

Diane gasped.

"It's okay, I don't need any more badges!" grinned Giselle, holding her card up. It sparkled with six star pins and the badge. "All I need are four more star pins and I'm off to the finals!"

"I wish you good luck, dears," said Arlia, re-donning her claws. "May your future duels be fruitful!" She jumped into the tree and waved goodbye, as if hoping that they would leave. Apparently, their visit here was over.

"I guess it's time to go," said Diane, rubbing her tummy. "It's lunchtime and I'm starving! Last one down the cliff is a rotten Monster Egg!" She giggled and dashed off.

"Hey!" cried her friends as they raced after her.

Doppler smirked. He didn't need to eat, but sitting around here wouldn't be useful anymore. He decided to follow the girls to their midday meal and wait around until their next duel. _The more info on these girls I get, the more I can give to Master Pisaro. But even with that data, will he be able to fulfill his wishes?_ He got up and leapt down the rock.

And the Old Man In The Mountain just seemed to smile.

To be continued…

NEW CARDS Silver-Winged Eagle  
_(Type) _Wind/Winged-Beast/Effect_  
(Level)_ 8  
_(ATK)_ 2900  
_(DEF)_ 3000  
_(Effect)_ This card gains 200 attack for every WINGED-BEAST in your graveyard. 

_NEXT CHAPTER:_ Brigit faces off against Cyber Commander's user character, a dangerous opponent with a popular theme! Can she stand a chance or will she lose against the "Final Countdown?"


	17. Final Countdown

I've just finished playing _Psychonauts _for the PS2, and I had to buy it, screw my account! Anyways, if you don't want spoilers, don't worry, I won't spoil this great game for ya.

Here's the next chapter of "Sister of Anansi." Sorry for taking so long to get it out.

**_I've not sure if you've ever played the video game _Psychonauts_, but in that game, there was a girl called Lili who was bored out of her gourd because she's seen everything in the Whispering Rock summer camp…that was, until Razputin arrived._**

_**I was sort of the same as Lili Zanotto; I've been to summer camp since I was eight, mainly because my folks preferred peace and quiet over my whining to go to the bookstore or the library or the museum. Not that they didn't care about me, it's just that they wanted some time to be together, and I sort of drove of wedge between them.**_

_**So, I spent the past five summers in a lonely computer camp in the Midwest. And even though we were forced to work together and eat and be together, I could never really make friends. I knew that my friends would all leave and I'd end up with my schoolmates again. Nothing really exciting ever happened in the computer camp. I learned how to use the Internet and do minor programming, but I was bored, always bored, because there were no scary mysteries or elements of danger.**_

_**Well, that changed when my parents got hired by Siegfried Kaiba two months ago. My parents and I had to start studying up on the resort's theme; the card game of Duel Monsters. Now, before, I really didn't care much about those cards, I saw them as a fun diversion that was too expensive to follow. I promised myself never to spend millions on those stupid paperback cards.**_

_**That changed when I got the packets of cards as a promotional advance from Mr. Kaiba. I was enamored by all the cards, so much so that I couldn't decide on a deck theme. I was still musing on a deck theme when I met Diane and Lina, who helped me create my current deck.**_

**_I became like Lili Zanotto in the _Psychonauts_ game, when Raz appeared and started to uncover a dark secret in the camp. I was excited as everyone else by the game of cards and, with the duel disks making the creatures on my cards come to life, it had a whole new meaning! Of course, there was quite an element of danger. And like Lili, I got a wonderful and exciting boyfriend in Jake._**

_**However, I am beginning to wonder if I'm really cut out for professional dueling. Especially since my current opponent is using a set of cards which are feared by all duelists, including myself!**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 16: Final Countdown**_

**o**

Lina finished eating her lunch and sighed. "I like this place a lot, but I miss my foster dad, Max. I wonder how he's doing. I wonder how Phoebe is doing."

"Phoebe?" asked a voice as Twilight appeared. "You mean, the beloved girlfriend of Clive Marris?"

"Huh?" asked Lina. "Oh no, I have a friend and advisor called Phoebe. She works for Industrial Illusions. She's sort of like my foster dad's butler, Croquet." She did a double-take. "What's this about Clive having a girlfriend? How do you know that Clive has a girl?"

Twilight chuckled. "I don't usually PRY into private events, but once I stumbled onto Clive Marris making out with a young woman, and I heard her name before leaping out before it got too...shall we say, erotic?" A blush came to her face.

Lina blushed. "Twi! I never knew you were so..."

"Wicked?" smirked Twilight, recovering her dignity. "As I said before, I never **_deliberately_** eavesdrop on romancing, but I was looking for something in Clive's past and stumbled upon that by accident. Luckily, I jumped out of the vision." She frowned. _To be brutally honest, that erotic event was not what you think, Lina. It was something I was investigating; it seems that Clive is being teased by a wicked force that is manipulating his dreams for her sick pleasure._

"Wow, everyone's got someone," whispered Lina. "Diane's got Donald, Giselle is swooning over Donald's fellow cabin mate Ares, and Brigit's going out with that cute guy Jake. He's a gentleman, even if he IS in the same cabin as Gnasty Gnorus." She sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Didn't you use to go to school?" asked Twilight, cocking a brow.

"Well, yeah, but it all got screwed up when I came to this world," said Lina with another sigh. "I know I won't be able to hold a relationship here, because I have to go home eventually, but I just want a kiss or a one-night stand, even if it's cheap and not fulfilling."

"Don't worry too much about that, Lina," grinned Twilight. "I myself prefer to remain single. After seeing how some romances end up, I prefer not to go that route. Besides, I have more important things to worry about than love."

"Like your apprenticeship to the big chi…I mean, you know who?" asked Lina, catching her faux pas quickly.

"Yes," said Twilight, bowing her head. "When I was ten years old, I began to lose my sight. My family tried everything, but nothing could save my eyes. You see, I had been diagnosed with a strange condition that some scientists called 'eye cloud.' It is an irreversible blindness; no technology, even at this advanced state, can fix it. Once you get it, your sight is doomed."

"Oh," said Lina sadly. "I'm sorry."

Twilight looked up and smiled. "I would not worry myself with it. Sibylla appeared in my life just before I completely lost my sight. In fact, he was the last thing I saw with my own eyes…a beautiful silver glowing bird. He told me that he knew of my condition, and said that, even though I would lose my natural sight forever, I would gain a sight that no human who has eyes can ever have. Then I lost my sight, and that is why my name is now Twilight, because my natural world is dark. Right now, I can not see you at all, but I know you are there by other means. My nose catches your perfume, my ears hear your voice..."

"Yeah, I know about that, a blind person's other senses get sharper to take the burden that the eyes lost.," said Lina, smiling.

"But my sixth sense, one which you might know about, is not always a blessing," sighed Twilight. She turned to leave.

"Hold on," said Lina firmly. Twilight turned back to her. "First, you said something that bothered me. You said I would be the key to finding the Millennium Eye."

"Yes, I apologize for not explaining," said Twilight softly. She sighed. "You see, each person who owns a Millennium Item gains a sort of bond to it. Even if the ownership is changed to another person, that person's bond with the Item remains intact, and can even flow to those who become the heir to their legacies. You and Anastasia became heirs to Pegasus' legacy, and thus the bond to the Eye might have entered into you."

"But even so, it's not this world's Eye, right?" asked Lina.

Twilight shrugged. "Who knows? The Millennium Items of all dimensions may be able to communicate with each other. Even now, I can somehow sense the energy of the Rod and Necklace on your world; Yugi has locked them in a vault and kept them safe for fifteen years in your world."

"Wow," said Lina. "But then, what should I do with the Eye **if** I find it?"

Twilight shrugged. "It is your decision. As one actor said, _sometimes big things come in small packages._"

And with that, she left.

"Gosh, she's acting majorly cryptic today," mumbled Lina as she returned to her midday meal.

**0**

Meanwhile, D.M.G. talked about what to do next. Giselle was practically beaming with pride as she held out her beautiful Wing Badge. "I think I'm almost there!" she grinned as the three headed to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, just four more star pins and you'll be in the finals," giggled Diane.

"Well, I can't compete with you, Gissy," sighed Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "Maybe...I should just quit while I'm ahead."

"What do you mean?" asked Giselle. "You'll do fine."

"But I'm no match for you guys," said Brigit. "I mean, sure I took out Obelisk, but that was pure luck! And those fire monsters that Jake owned..."

"Seems you did fine to me, you really did him over with your strategies," grinned Diane.

"But...what if my next duel is a loss?" whispered Brigit. "And what about us? Even if I DID reach the finals, it's only a matter time before I had to..."

"Don't say it," said Giselle sadly, knowing what Brigit was thinking.

"Yes, I know we WILL have to duel each other if we all reach the finals," stated Diane. "But we'll duel with honor and respect for each other and not gloat over the loser. In fact, how about we make a friendship oath? If one of us wins, then she has to invite her two best friends as two of the three who get to go with her to Duelatopia? That way, we ALL get to go, no matter WHO the guest of honor is!"

Brigit turned to her. "That's an excellent idea, Di! I should have thought of that!"

I'm all for it," smirked Giselle. "I don't mind if I win or lose the tournament now, because I'm going to Duelatopia either way!"

The three clasped hands and shook them tightly. "We promise!" they chorused.

After letting go of each others' hands, the three relaxed. "Okay," said Giselle. "Let's not worry about who wins now. Let's figure out how to get to the finals."

"You're practically there, Gissy," said Diane. "But me and Brig..."

Brigit shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Maybe Di can duel the next person and I'll watch."

"Hey, look!" shouted a voice.

"What was that?" asked Diane. The three girls followed the voice to a sizable crowd at the edge of the campgrounds. They carefully pushed their way into the center to find a duel in progress.

Brigit gasped. "Look, it's that girl from Twilight's cabin!"

Diane recognized the face, it was Sonja. She had undid her ponytail and let her long blond hair flow back like Sailor Venus, making her a bit more beautiful than cute. She was dueling a boy wearing a Penguin Knight shirt, blue jeans, and metallic gray boots that vanished into his jean legs.

"It's Sonja!" said Diane in shock. "And she's dueling another guy from Donald's cabin!"

"Don't forget Ares is there too, but this isn't him," said Giselle. She narrowed her eyes. "But I recognize those monsters!"

"We know, you faced a few of them just an hour ago!" said Brigit.

The boy indeed have a few of Arlia's signature monsters on the field - a Harpie Lady Sisters and Harpie's Pet Dragon flanked a Cyber Harpie. A Harpie's Brother, with opaque eyes, wild hair, and scarf over his mouth, joined the group. The boy's life meter was at 10700, and Sonja's was struggling at 400, while a Mystical Elf was on her side of the field, chanting her song along with several cute angels in a field of flowers.

"I recognize that, it's a Chorus of Sanctuary field magic," said Diane. "My sister dueled one guy who used that card to pump up his monsters defense so not even the Black Widow could pierce them." She then paused. _Wait a minute, if I recall that duel correctly, Sheena's opponent summoned powerful defensive monsters and put up the Chorus after using Nightmare Steel Cage to keep my sister from attacking him. He was planning something, but I can't remember what..._

"Give it up, Sonja!" laughed the boy. "You stopped me once with that Waboku, but you won't survive for much longer. Once my Harpie's Pet Dragon eats your elf, the rest of my monsters will finish you off!" The dragon let out a screech of eager anticipation.

"Oh Jeff," giggled Sonja, drawing a card. "You have much to learn, and soon everyone here will know why my deck is invincible!"

"She's sure confident," said Giselle. "If her deck is THAT powerful, then it's probably something deadly."

"We've never seen her duel before," said Brigit. "I have a feeling that she's waited until now to reveal her deck. She probably didn't duel until now."

"I activate my trap card, Reckless Greed," said Sonja, flipping up a trap card showing a psychotic robber looming over a chest overflowing with treasure, which was triggered to set off a trap door. "By playing this, I lose two draw phases, but I can draw two more cards!" She drew two cards. "Well, this wasn't what I wanted, but it should stop your monsters for a while. **_Swords of Revealing Light_**!"

Glowing swords slammed down around Jeff's field and paralyzed his monsters.

"Gosh darn it!" cried Jeff, clenching his fists. "Go ahead and stall! No matter how long you take, you'll eventually deck out by drawing so many cards at once!"

_Stalling...drawing...I KNOW there's a deck theme behind this! _thought Diane, closing her eyes and going over the duel her sister had done long ago. It had been in a regional tournament a year ago, Sheena faced some punk-looking kid who stalled and drew cards.

"I end my turn, Jeff, but it won't be long now," grinned Sonja slyly.

"She's REALLY overconfident," mumbled Giselle. "That's only three turns, and she won't be able to power up her Elf enough to stop that dragon. It's already at...uh...let's see, three plus one..."

"Don't hurt yourself," said Brigit. "I know a bit of math, that's 3200 attack, stronger than even the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Right," said Giselle.

Jeff growled and drew his card. "Not what I was looking for, but I can still take your field magic down! I play Rising Air Current to displace your Chorus of Sanctuary!" The card appeared and a gale-force wind whipped through the field, tearing apart the garden and driving out the cherubs. "Now your Mystical Elf goes back to 2000 defense and my monsters gain a power boost! When I get rid of these blasted blades, you are finished!"

"We'll see," said Sonja. "I set one monster face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before her.

"You'll never summon enough monsters to save your hide!" shouted Jeff, drawing. "Blast, still not the card I need. I pass."

"C'mon, this is BORING!" shouted Giselle. "Show us some ACTION!"

Sonja turned to the heckler and her eye gleamed. "In a minute." She turned to her opponent. "I pass too."

"Let's end this duel," said Jeff, drawing. "I drew my card, but it won't matter, since nothing can save you now! I'll just pass and let the Swords fade on their own." The swords melted into light. "Next turn, you're toast!"

"Not likely," said Sonja, drawing her next card. "Ah, perfect! I sacrifice my face-down Witch of the Black Forest to summon Total Defense Shogun in defense mode!" The ronin warrior appeared. "And sending my Witch to the graveyard has given me the last key of the path to your destruction!" She drew her deck and pulled out a card, then put it in her hand.

"Why didn't you shuffle it?" asked Jeff. "You know you have to shuffle when you search your deck for a card."

"I don't need too…I've already won." She revealed her hand with a smirk.

Jeff paled. "No..."

The girls gasped in horror. "It's..."

Diane paled as she recalled what Sheena's opponent had tried to do. "NOW I REMEMBER!"

"Come, **_Exodia the Forbidden One_**!" cried Sonja, inserting her cards into the disk. The five cards appeared before her and formed a pentagram of light.

"No...no...I was WINNING!" cried Jeff, grabbing his head in rage. "I could have..."

"Could have, should have, didn't," grinned Sonja as the mighty Egyptian giant of gold pulled itself out of the glyph. "EXODIA..." Its hands glowed with power as it powered up a light orb. **_"OBLITERATE!" _**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Jeff as Exodia flung his arm forward and tore apart his monsters, sending him crashing to the ground and moaning in pain. His life meter flared red and said "LOSE." Exodia disappeared as the duel disks deactivated.

The crowd mumbled and shook in fear as Sonja walked up. "I'll be taking all of your star pins now, if you don't mind," said Sonja, taking his card and removing the pins with great care, transferring them to her card. She tossed the card back. "Tough luck, Jeffery. Maybe next year."

"Urgh..." moaned Jeff as his opponent walked off. The crowd parted before her in fear as she entered the woods.

The girls were horrified. "She has an EXODIA deck?" gulped Giselle.

"That was scary," said Diane, nodding. "My sister dueled a guy who had an Exodia deck once. He almost won, but my sis managed to pull out her Bloodworm at the last moment and used it to negate Sangan's effect, Swarm of Locusts to decimate his Nightmare Steel Cage, and then struck with both Black Widow and Bloodworm for the win. I was on pins and needles the entire duel!" She shuddered in fear, still recalling the duel.

Brigit ran up to Jeff and picked him up. "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah, but I think I'm going to stop dueling for a while," he mumbled. "That girl is scary! If I had known she had Exodia in her deck..."

"It's okay," said Diane. "We didn't see it either until it was too late!"

"I should have seen the signs," sighed Jeff, shaking his head and holding it with one hand. "Defending instead of attacking, all her cards allowing her to draw cards from her deck...I wish I had known better!"

"It's okay," said Gwen, brushing him off. "But you're out of the Monster Valley tournament."

"Ah, I'll recover," said Jeff, smiling. "And anyways, it's not the end of the world. I can still try out to become Arlia's apprentice over at the Harpy's Aerie."

"What? An apprenticeship?" asked Giselle in shock.

"Yeah, I found out on the camp website," said Jeff. "Apparently, the counselors are asking for people to come and help out in their stations as apprentices. However, I don't know where the Aerie is."

Giselle looked at Diane, then handed over her now-useless map. "Here, you can go see her and tell her what happened. I'm sure she'd love to have a Harpie Lady duelist on her side."

"You use Harpie Ladies?" asked Diane. "I thought that Harpie Lady decks were for--"

"Girls?" grinned Jeff. "Well, since Mai Valentine has a Harpie deck, many people make that assumption. But I intend to show that Harpie decks are pretty powerful, no matter what the gender of the duelist. I'm not a pervert or anything for owning a deck like this, even though I find the Harpie Ladies beautiful. I just screwed up big-time by challenging someone I didn't research properly. Oh well, as they say, there is always next year."

"Right," said Diane as the boy wove farewell and walked off. "So, Brig..." She looked about. "Where's Brig?"

"I didn't see her leave," said Giselle. "You don't think...?"

Diane bit her lip. "I think! Let's go!"

**0**

Sonja smirked at her camp card, which already had six star pins on it.

_Maybe it's time to test my luck on the counselors. I'm sure that Arnold deserves to be brought down a peg or...hello? _She turned to find the source of the footsteps crunching through grass. Brigit froze. "What are YOU doing following me, kid?".

"I...wanted to talk to you," said Brigit sheepishly.

"You could do better than sneaking up behind me," snarled Sonja.

"So...you own an Exodia deck?" asked Brigit quickly.

Sonja nodded and smiled, pulling Exodia the Forbidden One from her deck. "These cards were given to me by my father. I play an Exodia deck to remind me of how much he supported my dreams, despite the fact that my mom was a bit close-minded and wouldn't let me come here. She was afraid I might get hurt, but my dad mentioned his job at a steel factory, pouring hot molten steel. _Dear, we need to stop worrying so much about our children. I know our son is dead because of a mistake, but I'm sure the people at the camp won't let our daughter get hurt._ That's what he said to Mom. Besides, my mom didn't realize that these disks are just toys. They won't actually HURT anyone." She smiled and a gleam came to her eye.

"Well, that's not what KaibaCorp thought when someone got KILLED by a disk thirty years ago," mumbled Brigit.

"The boy was an idiot, he should have kept the safety on," sighed Sonja, rolling her eyes. "Siegfried's letting the disks come back because he knows that dueling arenas won't cut it anymore. It's ancient technology, and you can duel almost anywhere with these!" She held up her duel disk proudly. "Once I win my own special duel disk, I can become a hit at the next Duelatopia!"

"You...want to go to Duelatopia?" gasped Brigit in awe.

"Indeed, that's why I'm going to win this tournament," grinned Sonja snidely. "Let me educate you. You DO know what the winner of the tournament gets, right?"

"Yeah, a trip to Duelatopia to see the finals," mumbled Brigit.

"That's my plan, to see the beautiful Duel Monsters resort for myself," said Sonja. "Seeing those young duelists in the heat of dueling action is the first step to my ultimate dream...to enter a Duelatopia tournament myself in the future!"

Brigit was stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Sonja. "You see, I come from Providence, Rhode Island. Rhode Island, as you know, is the SMALLEST state in the U.S. We are virtually ignored. Well, once I win this tournament, and once I win the Duelatopia tournament, Rhode Island won't be forgotten anymore! And it's all thanks to these."

She removed the Exodia pieces from her deck and showed them.

"For a beautiful girl, you tend to be deceiving," stated Brigit, adjusting her glasses.

"Exactly," grinned Sonja. "I look pretty cute. Everyone lowers their guard for a cute girl, not realizing that behind that demeanor of waffy-cuteness is a deadly beast!" She giggled. "And using psychology and the Unstoppable Exodia, I will win this tournament and get to go to Duelatopia!" She puffed out her chest.

"Well, you sure have a noble goal, and a great deck," said Brigit. She raised her duel disk and grinned slyly. "Unfortunately for you, I want to see Duelatopia too, and even if it means a great risk, I'll see it through!"

"Are you challenging me to a duel, Brigit?" asked Sonja with a sly smile. "You **_know_** what will happen. Nobody's been able to stop Exodia from being summoned and wiping them out in total victory!"

"You're wrong, one person has," said Brigit. "Yugi Mouto Senior."

"That old duel is ancient history, and nobody's been able to duplicate that victory!" giggled Sonja. "Besides, that silly duelist who had Exodia misused it! He violated the rules of the game to summon the Forbidden One by putting three copies of each piece in his deck! That's totally inefficient and can cause trouble for you when you need to keep your life points safe. I don't play unfair, I only use the set of Exodia my father gave me, but I am able to pull it out quickly!"

"Well, let's see if you can do the miracle again," stated Brigit, activating her duel disk. "Three star pins!"

"Fine," said Sonja, re-activating her disk. "But I won't go easy on you!"

Diane and Giselle ran into the clearing. "Pardon my French," said Giselle. "But ARE YOU FRICKIN' **_CRAZY_**?"

"No," said Brigit. "But if I get eliminated, I want to go out with a BANG, just like you."

"Gah!" cried Giselle, clutching her head. "Must you do EVERYTHING like me?"

"She's right," said Diane. "You shouldn't copy someone's gusto just because you're friends."

"Shut up!" snapped Sonja, her face becoming a mask of rage. "If she wishes to be sacrificed to Exodia the Forbidden One like that last kid, she can go right ahead!"

"Please guys, let me do this," whispered Brigit. "I only wagered three pins."

"But that's worse!" shouted Giselle. "If you lose, you won't be able to catch up in time for the finals! THINK, BRIG!"

"I said, shut up," hissed Sonja.

"Make me," said Giselle, balling her fists.

Diane put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Let's see how she does. If she loses..."

"She will lose, I KNOW," sighed Giselle. "Who can stand against Exodia?"

Diane glared at Giselle, then turned to her other friend. "Go right ahead, Brigit. We're both behind you."

"WAY behind," muttered Giselle darkly.

Luckily, Brigit didn't hear those words. "Thanks," she whispered, as she shuffled her deck and slid it into the disk. Sonja did the same and both of their life meters rose to 8000. "Let's duel."

**0**

Doppler, who was been trailing them since that morning, watched the duel in progress.

_Well, well, an Exodia Duelist. Haven't seen one of THOSE before. Still, she may prove useful to our plans. I'll have to watch carefully._

**0**

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," said Sonja, drawing a card. "After all, whoever goes first wins."

Brigit pushed her glasses up her nose. "I seriously doubt that. But go right ahead."

Sonja played the card. "To start, I'll play the card Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards, but makes me discard two."

She slid two cards from her hand and slid them into the graveyard, then drew three cards.

_Excellent, two pieces of Exodia! Soon this little girl will be crushed like Jeff!_

"I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before her.

"Typical of an Exodia duelist," whispered Giselle. "Setting monsters in defense and using magic cards to draw from her deck until she gets all the pieces."

"I heard that some Exodia duelists don't defend all the time, they have some powerful beatdown monsters to keep tearing through the opponent," said Diane. "Don't worry, Brigit will get through this."

She frowned. _Be careful, Brig. Even though you are clever, you have to watch out for Sonja's deck. The instant that last piece hits her hand, you're done for!_

"My turn," said Brigit, drawing a card. "I summon Queen's Double in attack mode!"

The beautiful maiden appeared. (350/300)

"And to pump up her power, I'm using this magic card - Triangle Power!"

The card appeared behind her monster and vanished, giving the maiden a golden glow. (2350/300)

"This grants any one-star monster a 2000 attack bonus. And now I'll attack! Queen's Double, use Tri-Dagger Assault!"

Sonja was smirking, not paying attention to the weapons flung at her.

_When she destroys my Cyber Jar, she'll be in for a nasty shock! _

Just then, she was flung back mercilessly as her life points dropped to 6650.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," grinned Brigit. "Queen's Double can bypass your monsters and attack your life points directly. I'm sure you wanted me to take out your monster, right?" She giggled.

Sonja sighed. "Touché, Beth. I should have been more careful."

"Well, my monster is dead now, because when my turn ends, all the monsters affected by Triangle Power are sent to the graveyard." Queen's Maiden exploded into pixels. "And with that, I'll end my turn."

"Yeah! That did it!" said Diane. "She's already in the lead!"

"It doesn't matter," sighed Giselle. "Once Sonja summons the Forbidden One, Brig is toast."

"She'll take out the rest of Sonja's life points before that ever happens!" protested Diane.

"I hope so," said Giselle, looking forlorn. "I don't want Giselle to get hurt again. Did you SEE what happened to Jeff when Exodia defeated him? **_DID YOU_**?"

"I know, but we have to have faith," whispered Diane, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"That was a clever move, Brigit," said Sonja, drawing a card and putting it in her hand. "But my move is just as clever. Since you didn't destroy my monster, I'll reveal it...CYBER JAR!" The metal pod with the wicked one-eyed face appeared.

"Uh oh," said Brigit.

"When flipped, this card has a powerful effect," said Sonja. "One which I use often in drawing cards. All the monsters on the field are destroyed."

Cyber Jar exploded.

"And we each draw five cards and set or summon and four-star or lower monsters to the field." The two girls drew five cards. "I set two monsters and summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in attack mode." The cards appeared and a giant spiky mecha appeared. (800/2200)

"I summon Servant of Catabolism and set three," said Brigit. The amber-shelled squid rose up. (700/500)

Three cards flanked it.

"Okay, is that all, Sonja?"

"Not yet," said Sonja, smirking cutely. "Next, I'll use this magic card, Fairy Spear!" She showed a card which had a glowing silver spear decked with ribbons on the head.

"When I play this card, the monster I use it on gets the effect of Airknight Parshath or Masked Sorcerer, allowing me to draw a card from my deck when I do damage to you! And since you were so sneaky as to bypass my monsters, I'll do the same. By sacrificing 800 life points, Gear Golem can attack YOU directly!"

Sonja's life points dropped to 5850 as Gear Golem fired metal spikes that shot into Brigit and flung her back. Her life points dropped to 7200.

"Ow," she moaned, rubbing her side. "That hurt!"

"Tough it out, kid," said Sonja with a smirk. "Thanks to my Fairy Spear, I get to draw a card." She drew the Right Arm of Exodia and giggled. "Getting closer..."

"She's gonna lose, she's gonna lose..." chanted Giselle.

"SHHHHH!" hissed Diane, a finger on her lips. "Do you want Brigit to hear you and lose the duel by being distracted?"

"To end, I'll play Chorus of Sanctuary." Sonja slid a card into the field slot and the garden with the cute cherubs appeared. Gear Golem's defense rose to 2700.

Brigit refused to believe that she would lose to Exodia, but she had a feeling that this girl wasn't about to stop until she had summoned the Forbidden One, so she decided to take the offensive.

"Bad move not attacking my Servant of Catabolism! It has the same ability to bypass your monsters as Queen's Double did!"

"So I lose 700 life points," said Sonja.

"You're about to lose more than that," growled Brigit as she drew. "I'll put two cards face-down and summon Sonic Duck!"

The hooded duck appeared with a quack. (1700/700)

"And then I'll attack! Servant of Catabolism! Ooze of Despair!"

The squid-like creature shot acidic ooze from its tentacles that slammed into Sonja, dropping her life points to 5150.

"And now Sonic Duck, Supersonic Dash the Gear Golem!" cried Brigit.

The duck charged with speed lines at the steel golem.

"Bad move," said Sonja with a smirk as she activated a trap. "I knew you would attack my obviously vulnerable Gear Golem, so I set a trap just in case. Activate Staunch Defender!"

The card, showing a Marauding Captain confronting a Despair from the Dark, flipped up and flared.

"Now your Sonic Duck must attack my face-down monster, which is Mystical Elf!"

The card flipped up and revealed the beautiful elf maiden, chanting.

"And thanks to Chorus of Sanctuary, it gains 500 defense!"

Mystical Elf's defense rose to 2500.

"NO!" cried Brigit as the Duck bounced off a magic shield and her life points dropped to 6400.

"Too bad," said Sonja with a giggle. "And what's more, your attack triggered my other trap card, Jar of Greed!"

She flipped it up.

"This card lets me draw one card from my deck."

She drew a card.

_Not an Exodia Piece, but something just as good. I'll let Brigit keep deluding herself into thinking she'll win a little longer. The higher they fly, the harder they fall!_

Brigit sighed. "I end my turn."

"She's gonna lose," mumbled Giselle again.

"Stop being so depressing!" snapped Diane. "She's already being stalled, she doesn't need your anti-support!" She turned to Brigit and called out to her. "You can win this battle, Brig! I believe in you!"

Brigit smiled gently at her. "Thanks, Di."

Giselle shook her head and Sonja grinned.

_What a fool. I'm not a cruel person, but watching a deluded girl like Diane watch her friend get blasted by the Forbidden One is just too sweet to watch! _She drew another card. and frowned. _Where are the Left Leg and Head of Exodia? I have three pieces already, and my deck is holding back! Oh well, it doesn't matter to me. "_My turn. I set two cards..." The cards appeared. "And then I sacrifice my Gear Golem the Moving Fortress for a stronger defense...Total Defense Shogun!"

The metal mecha vanished and the samurai warrior rose up.

"And it gets a 500-point defense boost from my Chorus!" The angels sung high-pitched notes and Shogun got stats of (1550/3000).

"Oh no, I heard that Total Defense Shogun can attack even while in defense mode!" cried Diane.

"That's right, girl," said Sonja. "So I'll use another Fairy Spear card and destroy your friend's Servant! Go my Shogun!"

The shogun picked up a spear and stabbed the Servant of Catabolism, shattering it to bits. Brigit's life points dropped to 5600 as Sonja drew another card.

_Excellent, the Forbidden One himself! Now all I need is the Left Arm and Exodia will rise to crush all of Brigit's little monsters!_

"Your turn."

Brigit drew her card. "I set a monster facedown and a card and end my turn."

Sonja drew.

"Well then, say goodbye to another of your monsters!" grinned Sonja, drawing a card. "I equip Legendary Sword on my Shogun, making him stronger than your duck!"

The samurai's katana was replaced by a long sword and his attack rose to 1850.

"Now Total Defense Shogun, attack!"

"I activate Gravity Bind!" announced Brigit, flipping up her card. The energy web appeared and held Shogun down.

"Yes!" cried Diane as Giselle wiped her brow in relief.

"As long as this card is up, all monsters with a star level of four or higher are unable to attack, including your Shogun! Even if you pump his attack up, you can't strike my Sonic Duck because your Shogun is higher than four stars!"

"Phew, that was close," said Giselle.

"But not for long," said Diane. "They're both stalling, and Sonja won't be hurt that badly by Gravity Bind. Worse, it might help Sonja, as it'll allow her to keep drawing until she gets her Exodia pieces in her hand and then..."

Giselle nodded. "Obliteration time!"

"Fine, I end my turn," sighed Sonja. "But it won't matter in the end. Once I get the final piece of Exodia in my hand, you're finished!""

Brigit drew a card. "I'll summon Prevent Rat in defense mode…" The strange cross between rat and armadillo appeared. (500/2000) "And thanks to your own field card, your Shogun can't touch him!" (500/2500)

The card appeared. Sonja began to draw a card. "Not so fast! I activate Drop Off!" The card flipped up. "Now you must discard the card you drew!"

"Nice try, but I know about Drop Off!" grinned Sonja, flipping her card up. "That's why I have a Trap Jammer!"

"Urgh," said Brigit, holding her head in despair.

"Now, I'll just draw this card." She took it in hand and frowned.

"Didja hear?" whispered Giselle in horror. "She's got **_four Exodia pieces_** already!"

"I know," whispered Diane. "I hope Brigit has a plan."

Brigit drew a card and grinned. "I'm afraid that your Exodia is about to fall!" She played a card.

"Told ya," grinned Diane.

"I play Confiscation!" shouted Brigit as she slid the card into the disk slot. It appeared. "Now you have to show your hand and I'll discard one card from it!"

Sonja sighed and showed her hand. "Choose any card you want, Brigit."

Diane shouted. "Choose the head!"

"Shut up!" snapped Sonja. "Yelling advice is illegal!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm taking that advice," grinned Brigit. "Don't you remember the workshops we had the first week? I know you Exodia Duelists. You have a Backup Soldier trap which can bring back your Exodia pieces. However, the head is an effect monster and Backup Soldier won't bring it back, so I'm choosing the head and, at the cost of 1000 life points..." Her life points dropped to 4600. "You have to throw it away!"

"All right!" cried Giselle. "She might win this!"

Sonja growled and slid Exodia the Forbidden One into her graveyard. "You haven't won yet, I can still recover."

"Unless you have a kick-butt monster to replace Exodia, I doubt that," smirked Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "Next, I'll flip summon my monster - Princess of Tsurugi!" The beautiful princess rose up. "This card inflict 500 points of damage for every magic or trap card you have on your field, which includes your Chorus of Sanctuary!"

The princes flung three daggers into Sonja and her life points dropped to 3650.

"Next, I'll play these two magic cards, Secret Passage to the Treasure and Secret of the White Bandit! The first allows my Princess to attack you directly, and the second will force you to discard a card from your hand if my monster does damage to your life points! Go Princess! Crystal Dagger Jab!"

The princess giggled and threw another sharp crystal dagger into Sonja's breast, making her wince as her life points dropped to 2700. Brigit pointed at Exodia's Right Leg and Sonja reluctantly discarded it.

"Another Exodia piece, I guess," said Brigit. "To end, I'll set one card face-down."The card appeared before her. _With this little card, Null and Void, I'll make sure her next turn will cause her to lose ANOTHER Exodia Piece!_

"She might win this!" cried Giselle in surprise.

"I know she will," sighed Diane. "You can do this, Brigit! We're both behind you 100!"

Sonja scowled and drew a card. "Don't think you've defeated me yet, Brigit. First, I'll flip my other set monster into attack mode - Spirit of the Pot!" The Pot of Greed appeared and a goofy spirit rose from it. (100/100)

"That card is so weak!" said Brigit.

"Yes, but now that I've got it face-up, I can use its special ability," said Sonja. "Allowing me to gain an extra card when I use my Pot of Greed!" She played her Pot of Greed and drew three cards, one of which was the Left Arm. She scowled. _Why weren't you there when I needed you?_

"Activate trap card, Null and Void!" shouted Brigit, flipping up her card. "Now you'll have to discard your cards because this card activates when you draw cards outside of your draw phase and forces you to discard them all!"

"What?" cried Sonja. She cursed angrily under her breath and tossed the three cards into the graveyard. _She's REALLY getting on my nerves now! Well, it's about time she suffered a bit. Maybe not with Exodia, but with this card in my hand! "Time for you to suffer, girl! I'll sacrifice my Spirit of the Pot for...**JINZO!"**_

The pot and its spirit vanished as the familiar green-armored cyborg rose up. (2400/2000)

"Oh no!" said Giselle. "Now Brig's Gravity Bind..."

The cyborg's eye goggles flared with light and a laser shattered Gravity Bind. "NO!" cried Brigit in horror.

"All your traps are now destroyed!" giggled Sonja. "And you can't activate any more."

"But neither can you!" said Diane. "If you do have Backup Soldier, you can't use it."

"True," said Sonja. "But now my Jinzo can destroy your friend...but I think I'll wait a little while longer. Besides, with the cards I have, I can recover from what your friend did to me! I play this magic card, Monster Reincarnation!" A card appeared. "This lets me discard one card from my hand..." She discarded the Right Leg of Exodia. "…and return to my hand a monster from the graveyard! Guess what's coming back?" She pulled Exodia the Forbidden One out and showed it.

"Oh no, then Confiscation was useless," moaned Giselle.

"That's right, and you're right, I do have a Backup Soldier and I'm setting it right now. Be lucky Jinzo keeps me from using it."  
Sonja set the card and it appeared. "But when I get the card I need to remove that liability from Jinzo, I'll activate Backup Soldier and bring back the three Exodia pieces in my graveyard now...and then it's all over!" She laughed wickedly. "The Forbidden One will rise up and crush Brigit like he did to Jeff and her star pins will be mine!"

Giselle shuddered. "I thought Brig was doomed before, but she's REALLY doomed now!"

"Surely she can do something," mumbled Diane. "Find a way to deal with Exodia." But her mind voiced doubt. _Who am I kidding? Sonja will find a way around that Jinzo problem. I heard of a card that, when equipped to Jinzo, allows the controller to activate his own traps! Energy Amplifier or something...if Sonja has that card in her deck, Brigit's doomed!_

"And since my monster can now attack, I'll just destroy your little monster," grinned Sonja. "Jinzo! Cyber Shock!"

The cyborg fired a ball of dark energy into Princess of Tsurugi and blew her to bits, dropping Brigit's life points to 1350.

"Consider that an appetizer to the main course about to feast on your soul!" giggled Sonja. "You won't be able to counterattack fast enough to stop me from summoning Exodia the Forbidden One!"

Brigit slowly reached for her deck to surrender, but then paused. _No, I can't give up! If I do, then I'm a wimp! I know I have something in my deck to stop that Backup Soldier, I just have to trust my deck..._She drew a card, then gasped. She got an idea.  
"I play Monster Reborn!"

"What?" asked Sonja. "What could you possibly revive? None of the monsters in our graveyards are powerful enough to stand against Jinzo!"

"That's right, so I revive...YOUR Spirit of the Pot!" She slapped the card down and the ankh appeared, disgorging the furry pot spirit.

"Why did you do that? You're going to lose all your life points!" laughed Sonja. "I don't even have to bother with Exodia!"

"Bother, by all means," grinned Brigit. "For I use the Spirit's ability on my OWN Pot of Greed to get three cards!"  
She played her Pot and drew three cards. She then smirked wickedly. "This duel is about over."

"What makes you say that?" asked Sonja.

"To start, I'll set one of the cards that I drew face-down." The cards appeared before her. "Then, I'll sacrifice your Spirit of the Pot to summon this!" said Brigit, switching cards. "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

The spirit vanished and a giant of a man wearing steel armor and a cape emerged. (2400/1000)

Diane gasped. "What's she thinking!"

Giselle blinked. "Yeah, that thing has the same attack as Jinzo! Sonja will just suicide it on him and destroy them both, then she will activate her Backup Soldier!"

"What the...?" asked Sonja, stunned.

"This is one of my stronger monsters, but I don't use it except when I have a pesky monster to destroy." Brigit grinned. "You see, when I successfully summon my Thunder Monarch, his special ability activates, destroying one monster on the field!"

"But... don't tell me..." gulped Giselle.

"And I'm using its ability to wipe out your Jinzo!" cried Brigit. The Monarch powered up a bolt of lightning and flung it at the cyborg, shattering it! Sonja's life points dropped to 3050.

"She's nuts!" cried Diane.

"She WANTS Sonja to summon Exodia!" cried Giselle in horror.

Sonja was stunned speechless."You...destroyed Jinzo..." She then giggled. "He, he, he, he! Fool! Don't you realize what you've just DONE!"

"Indeed," said Brigit.

"She's gonna lose," whispered Giselle, covering her face. "I can't watch!"

"Now that Jinzo is dead, I can activate my Backup Soldier, and bring the rest of Exodia to my hand!" cried Sonja. "Exodia will rise and destroy you! HA, HA, HA!"

"Go right ahead and try," smirked Brigit.

"Oh no!" cried Diane in horror.

"It's been nice dueling you," smirked Sonja, flipping the switch. Her card flipped up as Diane paled. "ACTIVATE BACKUP SOLDIER!" Suddenly, the trap exploded! "What?"

Brigit giggled as she revealed her own trap card, the one she had just set. "You forget that Jinzo's ability negated MY traps as well, didn't you?" She showed her Seven Tools of the Bandit as her life points dropped to 350. "This card destroyed your Backup Soldier before it could resolve, and your Jinzo couldn't stop it. You hadn't seen ALL of my traps, and some of them can wipe out opposing traps!"

"No..." gulped Sonja in horror. "My Exodia pieces..."

"Are staying in the graveyard, where they belong," smirked Brigit.

Giselle sighed in relief. "Brig, don't do that again! You startled me!"

"Sorry, Gissy, I didn't mean to," said Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "Now that Exodia's out of the way, I play this card I drew, Fill Up! This resets my life meter back to its original eight thousand." Her life points rose back to 8000. "And once I manage to wipe out your Total Defense Shogun, you're history!" said Brigit with a smile.

"Yeah! She's gonna win!" yelled Giselle. "You go, Brig!"

Sonja slowly got up as Doppler, who had been watching the duel since the beginning, smirked. _Sonja cannot do a thing. Her spirit is broken. I can feel it. Without Exodia, she's nothing. _Sonja sniffled. _Exodia was all I had...and now he's gone! I'm sorry, dad. _  
She supplicated her hand on her deck, ending the duel. The monsters vanished.

Brigit gasped. "You...surrender?"

"Yes," sighed Sonja as she got up slowly, head hung. "Without my Backup Soldier, I couldn't bring my Exodia pieces back. And I had no monsters strong enough to defeat your Monarch. If I had tried stalling, I would have merely decked out and lost eventually, and I didn't want to do that. You won."

Brigit was stunned speechless.

Sonja removed the star pins from her card. "You won these, fair and square."

Brigit blushed. "Oh, you would have summoned Exodia if my Seven Tools hadn't been in my hand last turn. It was just luck."

"In a way, you are more right than you know," said Sonja, removing a card from her deck. "I'd have equipped my Jinzo with this card, Amplifier. That negates Jinzo's trap-negating power over my side of the field, so I would have played Backup Soldier immediately and gotten back the rest of Exodia. And even if you had used Dust Tornado or something to destroy Amplifier, Jinzo would have been removed from the game so I could STILL activate my trap. But you were clever enough to whip out a trap-jamming counter trap and defeated me fairly." She looked Brigit in the eye. "I'm sure you'll get into the finals."

"Thank you, you are a nice girl when you aren't dueling," said Brigit, who put the pins on her card. "Halfway there!"

"I hope to cheer you on in the finals," said Sonja, turning to leave.

"Hey, don't give up, Sonja," said Diane. "You're not out yet, maybe you can bounce back and BE in the finals."

"Why don't you check out the card shop and ask for ideas?" asked Brigit. "That's what I did, and I got that Seven Tools from the card shop. Maybe you can find something which could make your deck more powerful, even without Exodia."

Sonja paused, then nodded. "Thanks, I'll try that! Well, good luck, Brigit. And, if you we meet in the finals...except me to be ruthless! I'm going to win this tournament if it's the last thing I ever do, so I can get my dream."

"I hope we both get our dreams someday," sighed Brigit. She shook Sonja's hand and the girl left.

Doppler nodded. "So far, so good. Let's hope that Sonja's belief is not misplaced, Brigit." He chuckled as he left.

The sun slowly set. Diane was slightly depressed as the girls headed to the cafeteria. "Ah, I'm never gonna find a duel at this rate. It's already five-thirty!"

"Guess we are the only ones who dueled today," grinned Giselle. "Too bad, Di."

"I'm sorry," said Brigit.

"Don't knock it," grinned Diane. "There are still two more days before the finals."

"I'm sure you'll duel somebody tomorrow," grinned Brigit. "Let's go get some dinner."

The girls nodded and left. Doppler nodded. Guess it's time for me to leave too. He made his way out of the camp and suddenly bumped into Lina out of costume.

"Oh, who's this?" asked Lina. "A camper from the Spear Dragon cabin? Why aren't you heading to the cafeteria?"

"Uh...ah..." Doppler said, sweating.

_If she finds out that I'm not really a camper, she'll expose me! I'm sure she won't be pleased to see me after what I did to her campers!_

"I was...uhm...going to wash my hands at the little boy's room first! I'll be right there!" He ran off.

"Strange kid," mumbled Lina. She shrugged. "Oh well...another day, another set of dueling." She made her way to the cafeteria. "Hope the girls can wait for me. I can't wait to hear what sort of duels they had today!"

NEW CARDS

**FAIRY SPEAR  
**_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ When this card is played, select one monster on your field. When that monster does damage to your opponent's life points, you may draw one card from your deck.

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_** Diane has a duel with a powerful duelist who is related to one of Cyber Commander's characters! Who is it? Find out in the chapter…**"Witch's Apprentice!"**


	18. Witch's Apprentice

Sorry I've been so late in coming out with the next chapter. I've been busy with…stuff.

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Jo Kathleen Rowling and all her works, which I am a total fan of! For those of you who hate Harry Potter, well… just don't read this then. But don't blame if you miss out on certain plot points! Also, the character in this chapter is dedicated to Cyber Commander's similar character in his "Yu-Gi-Oh Jr." stories after "Legacy of the Duelist."

Oh, and the "reader challenge" thing in the first scene is ripped from the first Reader Challenge on their archives or to the article author page).

_**Okay, I admit it. I do have a certain affection to Harry Potter.**_

_**About the time when Yugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba were in the heat of Battle City, a young woman was recovering from alcoholism in Great Britian and didn't give a flying fig about Duel Monsters. Her name was Joanne Kathleen Rowling. She was on a train to…somewhere(forgot the name) and suddenly she had an idea for a novel. It was a fantasy novel about wizards, something which had been done before by lesser-known authors. But It was a bit of genius. She scribbled her idea on a set of napkins and started typing when she got home. Thus was Harry Potter born.**_

_**I don't know if the girl I'm dueling right now knows about Harry Potter's origins, but she knows a lot about Harry Potter, more than me, even though I read the first two books. Harry Potter is indeed a wonderful story about an orphaned wizard boy who studys at a magic school and makes friends and enemies and goes on adventures.**_

_**Anyways, regardless of whether I needed to know about Harry Potter or not, I need to know one thing…when you duel the cousin to the Duelist of Hogwarts, you'd better be prepared, or else!**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

_**Chapter 17: Witch's Apprentice**_

**o**

"Say Brig," said Diane as the girls were in the computer lab the next morning, watching duels in Duelatopia via MP3. "This looks right up your alley. It uses your favorite card."

"Really?" asked Brigit, scooting over to the monitor. She read the Internet challenge on the website called and Mr. LeetDuud are having a duel. LeetDuud is using his hybrid Control/Beatdown Chaos deck; it's won him every tournament at his home store for the past three months, and now no one will play him. He can only get new duelists to compete against him, and after a few games they get tired of losing. LeetDuud's fine with this because he enjoys crushing the dreams of others.

_Jimmy is playing an original deck. It uses his favorite card, Mokey Mokey, and wouldn't you know it, it's in his opening hand!_

_Mokey Mokey's flavor text says that he is "An outcast angel. Nobody knows what he is thinking at all. Sometimes he gets mad and that is dreadful." Could this be true? Could the tiny square-shaped sprite actually stand up to LeetDuud's Chaos monsters? It's your job to find out!_

_Reader Challenge Number One: Make Mokey Mokey Angry! _

"This should be easy for you, since you use Mokey Mokey a lot," giggled Giselle.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Brigit, who looked over the challenge rules. Her eyes lit up. "Wait! I think I can figure this out! Give me a moment..." She began to mumble and pulled out a pen and pad, sketching out things. "Let's see, Sword of the Soul Eater...no, that won't work. Maybe...ah, no...hmmm..."

Diane shrugged and left her station to get some bagels. As she reached for a bagel, she saw another hand going for it. "Huh?" She looked up.

"Oh, hallo," said Dione, the owner of the hand. This girl had her red hair tyed back in a short strawberry-brown ponytail. "How's it goin' at Hogwarts?"

Diane giggled. "Nice try, but you're NOT Ginny Weasley."

"I know," said Dione. "But I do like Ginny. Her role in the books got really interesting and in the _Half-Blood Prince…_" She paused. "Wait, did you read that?"

"No, only the first two books, sorry," said Diane. "But you've interested me in the others. Ginny's role was pretty nifty in _Chamber of Secrets_." She grinned.

"Indeed," said Dione. "Chamber of Secrets is still my favorite book of the series, but my cousin loves Goblet of Fire."

"Your cousin?" asked Diane.

Dione nodded. "You know him? He's Terone."

"Terone? You mean...THE Duelist of Hogwarts?" gasped Diane. "I heard he's made a name for himself! You're Terone's cos?"

"Yep, and I'm proud of him," said Dione. "He hopes to get into the Duelatopia finals so he can be recognized. I'm as much a Harry Potter fangirl as Terone is a fanboy and I want to be like him, even though my mother doesn't like the whole idea. She's a devout Catholic and thinks magic is evil and Satanistic. If she only read the book's carefully, she wouldn't be so rotten about it. Did you know that Hermione Granger is actually inspired by Rowling and is representative of her youth?"

"Wow, really?" asked Diane in awe. "Cool! So, are you training to become Terone's successor, with a Dark Magician deck?"

Dione grinned. "Well, my deck has its own set of surprises."

"What surprises?" asked Diane, curious.

Dione held up her duel disk. "Want to find out, Di? For say, five star pins?"

"Hmmm..." She turned to Giselle and Brigit, who were arguing over the computer. _I know it's not really nice to leave my friends behind to duel, but I'm sure Dione wouldn't wait all day for Brig to get off. I can turn on my PDA-camera and record the duel for them later._ She turned back to Dione. "You're on!"

"Excellent!" said Dione in her faux-British accent. "And I've got JUST the place for our duel..."

**0**

A bit later, the phone rang and Machus answered it.

"Sir," said a tech on the phone. "A duel is in progress between Diane Rhombos and...er, I mean, DIONE Rhombos and Diane Arachne in the Silvermane Forest, near Twilight's station. Should I inform her to be wary?"

"No, let me view the duel," said Machus. "I'll inform Twilight if one of the girls decides to visit her. Dione is in Twilight's cabin, but Twilight is in the middle of a duel now and cannot be interrupted. You do not WANT to interrupt her."

The tech paused. "Yes sir. I will lower the screen now." The screen came down and activated, showing a forest setting.

"Well, well," said Machus as he leaned back in his chair. "This is a surprise. You are amazing as your beloved cousin, Dione. Already, you've won four duels and gotten twelve star pins, and are already close to being in the finals. You may have the potential to be the next Duelist of Hogwarts. From what I heard, Terone's already at Green Status at Duelatopia. Those special cards he has in his deck are quite powerful." He smirked. "But not as powerful as that cards YOU have. Whoever knew that when Industrial Illusions created their Icons of Popular Culture project, they had many ideas for movie, book, and game characters? Sadly, only four became cards. The others were scrapped...or were they?"

He chuckled. "If Terone found out who had given his cousin THOSE cards, he would kill me. After all, he assumes that he has ALL the Popular Icon cards..."

**0**

The sound of crying birds filled the air as sunlight lanced through the woods. "Lovely, isn't it?" remarked Dione with a grin. "This may not be the Forbidden Forest, but it will make a fine setting for our duel."

"Lovely," said Diane. She shuffled her deck as her opponent shuffled hers.

"Let's make it fair," said Dione as she approached her foe. "We'll cut each other's decks."

"Fine, but I'm no cheater," said Diane, handing her deck to Dione as she took her deck and cut it in three, then shuffled the three parts back together as her opponent did the same and they retrieved their decks. The two went back to their spots on the field. "Well, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Dione.

Diane noticed Dione's robe. "Hey, I didn't notice you wearing that before."

"I'm wearing it just for this tournament," grinned Dione. "It's a very valuable relic from the _Sorcerer's Stone_ movie set. I bought it for a song off of Ebay. I think Hermione's actress wore this during the movie filming."

"Neat," said Diane.

"However, that's not important," said Dione. "What is important is our duel!"

"Right!" said Diane as the two girls activated their duel disks and formed their battlefield, then plugged in their decks. Their life meters shot up to 8000 each. They then drew five-card hands. "Let's duel!"

"Since I made the challenge, I'll start," said Dione, drawing a card. "And to begin, I'll set a monster in defense mode and a card face-down." The cards appeared before her. "Your move, Diane."

Diane drew a card and looked over her hand. _I have no idea what those cards are. I'd best assume that the face-down card is a trap and the hidden monster is a flip-effect or something with a high defense. _"Sorry, but I'm not about to play your game. I'll just mimic your play; one card face-down..." The card appeared before her. "...and a monster in defense mode." The monster card appeared before her. "And I end my turn." _I just hope she falls for the bluff too. Celtic Swordgirl isn't really my best defense right now._

Dione drew and smirked. "I'll play this little number, a fine magical relic called Pot of Greed." She drew two cards from her deck. "And now I need to chide you on your decision; you really should have attacked."

"What?" asked Diane.

"I reveal my face-down monster!" said Dione, shifting her card to attack mode. "My cabin mascot...**Witch of the Black Forest**!" The purple-haired witch appeared with a wicked cackle. (1100/1200)

_Uh oh, that card has the ability to let you search for a monster!_ thought Diane. _But luckily, I was smart in not attack, otherwise I would have taken damage because of her defense, it's a hundred points stronger than Celtic Swordgirl's attack!_

"And now to fuse it with the card in my hand, Sangan, to form Sanwitch! I play Polymerization!" The vortex opened and sucked both monsters into it and out hopped a tiny white-robed sorcerer with three eyes. (2100/1000) "And thanks to the Witch's effect, by sending it to the graveyard via Polymerization, I get to search my deck for a monster with 1500 or less defense." She took out her deck, searched it for a card, then shuffled and put it back in her disk.

"Uh oh," said Diane.

"Don't worry, I can't attack you with it yet," said Dione with a smirk. "But next turn, your monster will be defeated. I'll end my turn here."

Diane drew a card. _Hey, this might work! It worked against the Gemini Sisters!_ "Okay, another card face-down and I'll end my turn."

Dione rolled her eyes. "Pathetic." She drew a card. "Excellent! I summon Blindly Loyal Goblin in attack mode!" A bald goblin in tattered clothes appeared. (1800/1000) "This goblin looks sort of like Dobby, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Diane.

"Well, then, allow me to show you how loyal it is!" said Dione. "Blindly Loyal Goblin, attack her face-down monster! Goblin Smash!"

The goblin pulled out a wicked club and smashed the card into pieces. Celtic Swordgirl emerged, screamed as blood coursed out of her chest, and dropped dead. Her body shattered into pixels as the goblin trotted back to Dione's side.

"Sorry I had to do that," grimaced Dione. "But your elf was in my way. Now Sanwitch, attack Diane's life points directly!"

The sorcerer raised his staff and blasted a beam of light at Diane, but it vanished as a face-down card flipped up.

"Gotcha!" laughed Diane. "I activated my trap card, Shattering Fist! This negates your fusion monster's attack and shatters it back to its component monsters!"

The witch exploded and was replaced by Sangan(1000/600) and Witch of the Black Forest.

"Clever, very clever," said Dione, pursing her lips. "Very well, I end my turn."

"And I start mine," said Diane, drawing a card. _Perfect!_ "I play Change of Heart!"

"I hate to break the news to you, Diane," said Dione. "But my Blindly Loyal Goblin is so loyal that you can't brainwash him!"

Diane grinned. "Who says I'm using it on your goblin? I'm using it on your Witch!"

Dione gasped. "No!"

The spirit of the card entered the witch, who screamed loudly and teleported over to Diane's field. "And now I'll sacrifice it for a nicer sorceress..." She swapped cards. "DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"

The witch melted into light and the sexy blonde, green-eyed magician appeared with a flash. (2000/1700)

"And since I controlled your Witch when it was sent to the graveyard, I get to use her effect," said Diane, searching her deck for a monster. She took out Guardian Tryce, shuffled, and put the deck back in her disk.

"Well, what a clever magic feat," said Dione with a smile. "I'm sure Hermione would be proud of you, Diane, owning such a powerful and beautiful witch like that."

"Thanks," said Diane. "But I'm not finished yet." She withdrew a card from her hand and put it down. "I activate Gravity Axe!" Diane watched the double-bladed axe fall from the sky. It slammed into the ground and Dark Magician Girl put away her staff and pulled out the axe with a single yank. The sorceress' attack rose to 2500. "Now she's as strong as her mentor, the Dark Magician!"

"Amazing," said Dione in awe.

"Dark Magician Girl, blow away her Blindly Loyal Goblin now!" shouted Diane. "Gravity Axe Magic!"

The sorceress swung the axe and a wave of purple energy annihilated the goblin, dropping Dione's life meter to 7300.

"First blood to me," said Diane with a smirk. "I end my turn."

"Looks like I'll have to work harder to keep up with you, Di," giggled Dione, drawing a card. She smirked. "A card face down, and I'll sacrifice my Sangan..." The three-eyed demon melted into light. "For Labyrinth Wall!" A giant stone maze surrounded Dione, but her voice was still heard. (0/3000) "The final round of the Tri-Wizard Tournament took place in a hedge maze, but this stone maze works just as well in stopping invaders." She searched her deck. "Since I sent Sangan to the graveyard from the field, I get to..."

"I know, you search for a monster with 1500 or less ATTACK to put in your hand," grinned Diane. "I've watched my sister long enough to know what that card does. In fact, I've know what a lot of cards do by watching my sister duel!"

"Your sister must be popular as well," said Dione as she took her monster, shuffled her deck, and returned it to its deck slot..

"Yep, she's also got a moniker too, _The Black Widow,_" smirked Diane.

"Well then, I'll put a card face-down," said Dione from behind the wall as the card appeared before the maze. "My turn is over, Di."

"If you think that wall's gonna keep you protected from attacks for long, you're sadly mistaken," said Diane, drawing a card. "Because I just drew another Guardian Weapon, Wicked-Breaking Flamberge, and my Dark Magician Girl will be equipped with it as well, raising her to a total of 3000 attack!" The black broadsword appeared on Dark Magician Girl's back, raising her attack another five hundred points. "Of course, to activate it, I must discard a card from my hand." She discarded her Guardian's Sacrifice.

"Unfortunately, you still can't break my Labyrinth Wall, Di," said Dione with a smirk.

"True, but it'll only be a matter of time before my Dark Magician Girl gets strong enough to bring down the walls! I end my turn."

Dione drew and chuckled. "I'm afraid that won't be happening, Di!" She slid the card into her disk. **_"Expellarmius!"_**

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and shattered the Gravity Axe with a tornado, stunning Dark Magician Girl as her attack dropped to 2500.

"Nuts," said Diane. She looked at her hand. _I was going to summon Guardian Grarl as soon as I got my Snatch Steal!_

"That ends my turn," said Dione.

Diane drew. _Nothing. _"I pass."

"Hmmm, seems you can't do a thing since you can't break my maze," grinned Dione. She drew. "And now I'm going to make things harder. You know about Diagon Alley, right?" Dione nodded slowly. "That's where wizards and witches barter, and now we'll do the same thing! I play Exchange!" The card appeared.

"Oh drat!" said Diane. She knew what that card meant; both players had to reveal their hands and give a card to the other person.

Dione came out of her stone maze. "Come on, you know the rules. You first."

Diane sighed and revealed her hand.

"Well, since you couldn't summon your Guardian Grarl, I'll just take it," said Dione, removing the card from Diane's hand.

Diane cursed silently. _Not only did she prevent me from summoning him, but she takes him from me too!_

"Too bad," said Dione, showing her hand. "Your turn."

Diane looked over the cards and saw one. _Hmmm, Magician of Faith. Very useful! Once I flip it, I'll get back Change of Heart and take control of her Wall! _"I'll take this." She took the Magician of Faith from Dione's hand and put it in her own.

"Good show," said Dione, who re-entered the stone maze. "I end my turn."

"Good," said Diane, drawing a card. "And you really should have taken THIS card instead. I play Fairy of the Spring!" She slid her card into the disk and a glowing fairy appeared and vanished in her discard slot, which disgorged a card. "By activating this, I can retrieve one equipment card from my graveyard. Of course, I can't play it this turn, but that doesn't matter because I'm setting a monster face-down..." She put the Magician of Faith down and it appeared before her.

**_"Lumos!"_** said Dione as her trap card flipped up.

"Oh crud, not a Light of Intervention!" moaned Diane as Magician of Faith appeared.

"I saw you take my Magician of Faith, Di," chuckled Dione. "I knew you were hoping I'd activate its effect. I'm not stupid, so I placed a trap down in the beginning of the duel that would prevent you from using it or any other flip effects."

"Great," said Diane, rolling her eyes.

**0**

Giselle looked up. "Say, where's Diane? She just vanished."

Brigit was too busy scribbling in her notebook to hear. "Let's see..." Suddenly, it came to her like a flash of lightning! "Of course! I didn't realize it until now!" She giggled. "I've just got this whole thing figured out!"

"Oh?" asked Giselle, looking at her.

"Yes, but I hope I'm not too late in sending in my entry, or someone may send in the same solution!" She opened up her mail account and began to type in her solution. "The contest is going to end in an hour!"

"Hmmm..." said Giselle. _Diane can wait, I'm sure she just walked off to find another duel. She's sure to come back before lunch._

**0**

Little did Giselle realize that she was correct in Diane finding a duel! "I end my turn," mumbled Diane.

Dione drew a card. "And I begin mine, and this will take care of the Magician you took from me and another of your weapons! I play Chiron the Mage in attack mode!" A centaur in steel armor and carrying a staff with a ruby tip appeared. (1800/1000)

"Oh!" said Diane, shocked.

"Don't be frightened," said Dione. "The centaurs of the Forbidden Forest are scarier than this one. However, it has an effect."

"Uh?" asked Diane.

"I discard one card from my hand..." Dione slid a card into the discard slot. "And I get to destroy one of your magic cards!" The Wicked-Breaking Flamberge shattered into bits, and Dark Magician Girl dropped back to her original attack.

"She's still stronger than your Chiron," said Diane.

"That is about to change, as I play a card face-down and play the magic card, Mystik Wok!" The wok appeared under the wall. "I'll sacrifice my Labyrinth Wall and use its defense score to increase my life points by 3000!" The wall melted into light, revealing Dione as her life meter rose to 10300.

Diane let out a sigh. This duel was going to be hard to win.

"Now I'll just get rid of the card you took from me," said Dione. "Chiron, destroy the Magician of Faith!" The beast-warrior lunged and stabbed Magician of Faith with his staff, destroying her. "And since she was face-up, you can't use her effect."

"You're right," said Diane in disgust.

"Your turn, by the way," said Dione.

Diane drew a card. "Well, that was a bust," she said. "So I'll just re-equip my Dark Magician Girl with the Gravity Axe I got back." Dark Magician Girl took the axe into her hands again and rose up to 2500. "And now I'll destroy your Chiron! Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The sorceress may to swing the axe...

"Uh uh uh, you forgot my face-down trap!" said Dione, holding her fake wand out and waving it. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

"NO!" screamed Diane as the black chains of a Shadow Spell bound Dark Magician Girl's wrists, dropping her to 1700 attack.

"You really shouldn't attack recklessly," grinned Dione.

Diane sighed. "I...set a card and end my turn." The card appeared before her.

Dione drew a card, then smirk. "I play the magic card, Graceful Charity. I'm sure you know what that does." She played the card and golden energy covered her deck. She drew three cards, smriked, and discarded two. "While I could wipe your Dark Magician Girl away with Chiron, I've got a BETTER idea." She slapped a card into the slot and it appeared. "You see, Harry Potter may be my **_favorite_** fantasy story, but I'm a big fantasy fan and read and seen lots of stories in the fanrasy genre. Have you ever heard of **_Labyrinth_**?"

"Hmmmm..." said Diane. She shook her head.

"It's a story about a girl who wishes for her little brother to be abducted by goblins," said Dione. "The ruler of the goblins, the Goblin King, offered her anything to make her forget about her brother, but the girl wanted the boy back - partly because her parents would freak out and punish her for neglecting him and partly because of the bonds of family. The Goblin King invited her into a labyrinth, a maze kingdom in which he ruled with monsters and demons. After many trials and making many strange friends, the girl finally confronted said Goblin King and forced him to surrender the boy. It's high fantasy."

"Wow," said Diane. "You know, I think I **_did_** see the movie once with my sis. It was well played, and that David Bowie was a very convincing villain." She snapped back to reality. "Where are we going with this?"

Dione chuckled. "That's my move, Di!" She showed a magic card in her hand which had the image of a bunch of goblin faces making nasty faces. "See this magic card?"

"A Ritual magic?" asked Diane in shock.

"Exactly," said Dione with a sly grin. "It's called Call of the Goblin King, and it requires five stars worth of sacrifices to use." She played the card and several twisted goblinoid monsters appeared next to Chiron, cackling and rubbing their hands while their buggy eyes looked hungrily at Dark Magician Girl, who sweated. "Luckily for me, I happen to have the required monsters...or should I say, monster?" She showed Guardian Grarl.

"Oh no..." said Diane in horror.

"I offer your Guardian Grarl for the ritual!" said Dione. The Guardian appeared in the ring of Goblins and then melted into light. The Goblins chanted dark tongues and vanished, one by one, until none were left. The sunlight vanished and lightning and thunder rolled in the dark cloudy sky above. "The offering is accepted, behold my monster!" She raised a card to the sky and it gleamed briefly before she slapped it down. **_"JARETH THE LABYRINTH KING!"_**

A white light flashed and a white owl flew out of the card, circling twice before landing and transforming in whirlwind of feathers. Soon, a tall, handsome goblin-man with a mane of grey hair and wearing a dirty brown robe appeared. He held a crystal orb in his spindly hand. (2800/1300) The storms faded and the sunlight returned, making the creature's hair glow an ethereal white.

Diane gulped. "Holy crawfish! That thing's stonger than any five-star monster I know!"

"Exactly," said Dione. "However, it can't attack your life points directly. Jareth is an honorable goblin."

Diane frowned, then got curious. "Say, where did you get this monster? I never saw a fiction character as a Duel Monster card."

"I know you're confused that a popular fiction character is a Duel Monster, but there's an explanation," said Dione. "You see, my cousin now owns four cards related to a project that was started by Industrial Illusions. It was called 'Icon of Popular Culture in Film and Game.'"

"I know that project, it was junked," said Diane. "Brigit told me that four prototype cards based on video games, movies, and fiction exist."

"Indeed, and one of them was the Hungarian Horntail from _Goblet of Fire_, which my cousin owns," said Dione. She smirked. "Yep, but not even HE knows about these cards," Diane smiled as she pulled Call of the Goblin King out of her discard pile and showed it. "You see, in the planning stages, Industrial Illusions sent requests for ideas for the four cards which would become the booster set. Ideas flooded in like a tsunami. There were so many that the planners thought about having several sets. This ritual monster and its summoning card was going to be one of the second set. However, when the project was canned, the ideas faded into oblivion...all except these cards. They was secretly designed and created by a mail room worker in Industrial Illusions and, after much blood, sweat, and tears, they became reality. But the poor worker was found out and fired for no reason at all, and the cards were confiscated and locked in a vault to rot. It was never removed... or so it seemed… until now."

"Really?" asked Diane.

"Yep," said Dione. "You see, when I was getting ready to come to this camp, a package came for me by special delivery. It wasn't from Kaiba, it was from an anonymous sender. It had this card in it, and a note which made no sense. It had a passage from the _Labyrinth_ book, the quote which the girl protagonist says to get rid of the Goblin King - _'You have no power over me.'_ I had no idea what that meant, but I didn't care. This card is one of my favorite monsters and has won me a few duels since Monster Valley started. And it'll defeat you!" She waved her hand. "Jareth, blow away her Dark Magician Girl with Crystal Sorcery!"

The goblin lord chuckled as his orb floated up from his hand and fired a beam of sparkling light. Dark Magician Girl screamed as she was vaporized and Diane's life points dropped to 6900.

"Now Chiron, attack her life points directly!" ordered Dione. The centaur lunged and stabbed Diane in the gut, dropping her life meter to 5100.

**0**

"Well, this is getting interesting," murmured Machus. He smirked. "Jareth has never failed Dione, and that other monster in her deck is pretty powerful. I wonder where she got such a powerful monster. I've heard of something similar, but..."

**0**

"You'd better be quick or else I'll destroy your life points," chuckled Dione.

Dione flipped up her trap. "Maybe you did a number to me this time, but you should have paid attention to MY trap! Rope of Life!"

A black rope fell from the sky and vanished into a hole that appeared. "What?" asked Dione in shock.

"If Sirius Black had used THIS little number while rescuing his godson from the Department of Mysteries, then the fifth Harry Potter novel wouldn't have ended in tragedy!" chuckled Diane. "You see, by discarding my entire hand..." She discarded her hand. "I can bring back a monster which was destroyed this turn. And since the only monster destroyed this turn was my Dark Magician Girl, here she comes!"

The rope went taut and Dark Magician Girl rode it out of the pit, which vanished. She leapt off and landed.

"And what's more," added Diane. "By being saved from death, she gains eight hundred attack points, putting her equal to your Labyrinth King!" Dark Magician Girl's attack rose to 2800.

"Unfortunately, that's not good enough to destroy him," said Dione. "I end my turn."

"Bad move," grinned Diane, drawing a card. "First, I play the card I drew, my own Pot of Greed!" She drew two cards and smirked. "Then I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Light of Intervention!" The trap card exploded.

"Why did you go and do that?" asked Dione, confused.

"Because I'm setting a monster face-down," said Diane, grinning as the card appeared before her. "And now, Dark Magician Girl will destroy Chiron!"

"No!" cried Dione in horror. "I forgot about Chiron!"

"Dark Magician Girl, blast that horse-guy!" ordered Diane. The sorceress twirled her staff and aimed it, firing a blast of purple light that vaporized Chiron. Dione's life meter dropped to 9300. "And that ends my turn."

Dione shuddered. _I've got to keep that woman from attacking me!_ She drew a card and smirked. "This should do nicely! Swords of Revealing Light!"

Glowing swords slammed down around the field, paralyzing Dark Magician Girl.

"These swords may not the same as Godric's Baslisk-slayer," smirked Dione. "But they are good enough to stop your powered-up sorceress from attacking me!"

"Maybe so, but that means my face-down monster flips up," said Diane with a smirk as a familiar monster appeared.

Dione gaped. "You have a Magician of Faith too!"

"That's right, and no doubt you know what it does, since you have one yourself," grinned Diane as she pulled a card from her graveyard. "It lets me reclaim one magic cards from the Graveyard."

"Hmph," said Dione, looking over her hand. "I summon Giant Orc to the field!" A huge hulking brute with a bone club appeared. (2200/0) "He's may not be a troll, but he's almost as strong! Time to rid you of that Magician! Jareth, destroy Magician of Faith with Crystal Sorcery!"

Jareth blasted the magician, who screamed as she vaporized.

"You didn't do any life point damage," scolded Diane.

"True, but at least I prevented you from making a tribute," said Dione. "I end my turn."

Diane drew a card. "Even so, you only helped me."

"Huh?" asked Dione.

"I play Pot of Charity!" said Diane, playing the card. The jar appeared. "Since you destroyed my Magician of Faith, and she's a Light sorceress, I can remove her from play to draw three cards!" The magician vanished into the pot, which vanished. Diane drew three cards. "And now I play two magic cards. First is the one I got back from Magician of Faith's ability...Fairy of the Spring!" She pulled out her Gravity Axe from the discard pile. "And then I will play this card, Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one of my cards, I can bring a monster back to my hand from the graveyard." She switched a card in her hand with a card from the graveyard. "And you can guess what monster I got!"

Dione paled. "Your Guardian Grarl!"

"Exactly," said Diane with a chuckle. "To end, I'll set my last card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared on the field.

Dione began to sweat. _I'm glad I got rid of that Magician of Faith, she might have tributed it next turn. Still, I can't rid myself of that Dark Magician Girl, and if Diane equips it with the Axe AGAIN, she'll become stronger than Jareth!_ She drew a card and looked at it. _Mirror Force! This should stop that witch in her tracks if she attacks Jareth!_ "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Diane smirked as she drew a card. "I summon Ancient Elf to the field!" The purple-cloaked elf wearing a mantle hat rose up. (1450/1500) "Then I equip Gravity Axe to my Dark Magician Girl yet again, and I end my turn, making your Swords fade." The swords vanished as Dark Magician Girl reclaimed the axe and her attack rose to 3300. "Next turn, your Labyrinth King is ancient history!"

Dione began to panic until she remembered her Mirror Force. She whipped a card off of her deck. "Sorry, Di, but that Ancient Elf has to go! Jareth..."

"If you're thinking of attacking me, forget it!" said Diane, flipping up her trap card. "Thunder of Ruler should stop you cold!"

"No, I lose my battle phase!" cried Dione.

"Right," said Diane. "Is that all?"

Dione nodded sadly.

"I know what you were trying to destroy my Elf, so I couldn't tribute it," said Diane with a smirk as she drew a card. She looked at it. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but even if you DID destroy him, it wouldn't stop me from summoning Grarl." She set the card she had drawn face-down and it appeared. "Because I summon him right now!" The dinosaur-man in armor appeared with a loud roar. (2500/1200)

"Wait! You violated rules!" cried Dione. "You need to tribute for it!"

"True, normally I'd have to sacrifice a monster for Grarl," said Diane with a smirk. "But each Guardian has a special ability, begifted to them by their master. Grarl's ability allows me to bring it to the field without a tribute..." She showed off her empty hand. "If it's the only card in my hand!"

Dione gasped.

"Now, let's see if you can withstand an onslaught!" said Diane. "Dark Magician Girl, destroy Jareth! Gravity Axe Magic!" The sorceress swung her axe.

"I'm afraid I have to stop you," said Dione with a smile. "You know the Mirror of Erised?"

"Yeah, I've read Sorcerer's Stone," said Diane.

"Well, my Mirror doesn't show desires, it shows DEATH!" said Dione, flipping up her Mirror Force trap.

"Too bad," said Diane softly.

"Yep, your monsters are toast!" said Dione as Dark Magician Girl fired a blast of energy from her axe.

"I meant, too bad for YOU!" said Diane, flipping up her trap. "I activate Trap Jammer!"

Dione panicked. "NO!" Her Mirror Force shattered and she watched helplessly as Jareth was assailed by dark magic, exploding into a cloud of white feathers.

"Now Grarl, take down that Giant Orc with Guardian Fist!" commanded Diane. The dino-man roared and charged forward, socking the Orc in the cheek and shattering it to pieces. "Ancient Elf, attack Dione's life points directly!"

The elf priest raised his staff and a beam of light slammed into Dione, making her double over as her life points dropped to 7050.

"Well, I hope you have a plan, because once I tear into your life points again, you're finished." Diane nodded.

Dione sighed as she drew a card. She lit up. _Yes, my trump card! I bet that Diane will be shocked to see this, my pride and joy!_ She looked over her hand. _And this other card should not only destroy those monsters she has, but it'll give me a chance to get the monsters I need for tributing for my trump!_ "I set one monster face-down and end my turn." She smirked.

Diane looked over her opponent's field. _A single monster? Probably something deadly, it might wipe out one or all of my monsters! _She drew a card. "I play Card of Sanctity, making us draw until we have six cards each." She drew a full hand as her opponent drew two cards. She then grinned. "This duel is over!"

"Huh?" asked Dione.

"I activate the magic card, Nobleman of Crossout!" She slapped the card down and it appeared.

"No!" cried Dione. "How did you get such a rare card?"

Diane smirked. "Lina bought it for me to add to my deck. It's VERY powerful against flip-effect monsters, and from what I see in your face, that face-down is a flip-effect monster which could have turn the duel around for you. Sorry!" The Nobleman appeared and slashed apart the face-down card, destroying it. A metal pod appeared and vanished. "A Cyber Jar! I should have guessed! Luckily, my magic card not only destroys it, but removes it from the game!"

"No...I'm finished!" said Dione in horror.

"You got that right, cousin of the Duelist of Hogwarts," laughed Diane. "I equip Twin Flashing Swords of Light to my Guardian Grarl!"

A stone with two golden-hilted rapiers appeared and Grarl yanked them out and wielded them both, dropping to 2000 attack.

Diane discarded a card. "Even though Grarl loses 500 attack, he can now attack TWICE! And now that you have no monsters on the field..."

Dione sweated heavily.

"That basically gives him a total attack power of 4000!" said Diane wickedly. "Time to finish you off! Ancient Elf, attack her life points again!"

Dione grimaced as she was blasted by the beam of light, her life meter dropping to 5600.

"Guardian Grarl, your turn!" said Diane. The dinosaur-man charged and slashed Dione's up the chest and down, making her life meter drop to 1600.

"Ooooh..." said Dione.

"And now, Dark Magician Girl, FINISH HER OFF!" commanded Diane. The sorceress giggled as she aimed her axe...

**"Auuuugh!"** howled Dione as she was flung to the ground by the wave of magic and her life meter hit zero. The disks deactivated and the three monsters vanished.

"You okay?" asked Diane, running up to her. She picked Dione up.

Dione caught her breath, then smiled. "Jolly good, thank you! That was one intense duel! If it hadn't been for your magic card..."

"It's okay, you did great, that special card was pretty powerful," grinned Diane. "I'm sure you'll get far in the tournament."

"Well, not right now, since I owe you five star pins." She removed her card.

Diane gasped. "You're almost in the finals, Dione! You have fifteen star pins!"

"HAD," said Dione, removing five pins and handing them to Diane. "But I'll bounce back."

"You'd better, I want to have a rematch with you in the finals!" grinned Diane. "You didn't even get me to HALF of my life meter!"

"Yeah, I know," sighed Dione. "But you really were skilled. Only one other I dueled has as much skill as you, and that was Norus."

Diane scowled. "Norus..."

"Oh, I know how you two hate each other, like Hermione and Malfoy," grinned Dione. "But he's really improved his deck since you two dueled. Some of his fiends and spellcasters are pretty strong now! He almost had me until I summoned my trump card."

"Well, he's probably eager to get into the finals too," said Diane. "And have a rematch with me. But if we do meet, he's **_not_** winning!"

"I hope you both give a good show in the finals," grinned Dione, getting up. "Well, I'd better go find my friend Sonja. I heard your friend Brigit defeated her yesterday. I was in the middle of a duel so I couldn't watch them duel. I hope to see a rematch between those two just to see your friend's deck."

"Well, I hope so too," said Diane, shaking her hand. "Good luck!"

"Same to you!" said Dione, winking as she turned and left.  
_  
_**0**

Machus was a bit pale as he banished the video screen. "That Diane is good...maybe **_too_** good. I know someone will face me, but if that girl does..." He paused. He called up the tech. "Melissa, hold all my calls. I need a break to get ready for the finals in two days."

"Yes sir," said the tech. "And if that mystery caller calls..."

"Tell him to shove it!" shouted Machus. He stopped. "Wait, tell him that I'm sick and can't take calls. He probably won't listen, but at least he'll get off my back for a bit. Understood?"

"Yes sir," said the tech as Machus hung up.

"I need a break," sighed Machus sadly. "There's too much pressure from all sides. I hope this madness ends somehow. I don't want to hurt any of those girls, and I know what will happen if I..." He shuddered. "If only there was another way." He sighed and got up, then headed to his back room and his mini-bar. "Why me?"

**0**

That was exactly what Twilight was thinking when she headed to Lina's cave for lunch. _Why me? Why was I chosen to be the owner of this powerful item?_ she thought, fingering her necklace. _Such visions are a curse. How can I prevent something like this? Sometimes...I wish Sibylla had never given this bauble to me in the first place!_

**0**

When Diane got back, her card filled with new star pins, she grinned. "Brigit and Giselle are gonna flip when they..."

Giselle ran up. "Guess what! Brigit just won a box of Duel Monster cards!"

"What?" asked Diane in shock. "She won the challenge already?" She followed Giselle to the computer and looked over the screen. "Uh...I don't understand."

"It was quite simple, Diane," said Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "I used Dark Magician of Chaos' special magic-recursion ability to bring back Triangle Power over and over again, using Dimension Fusion to bring back the three Dark Magician of Chaos and Mystik Wok to sacrifice them to heal myself."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about Duel Monsters," grinned Diane. "I bet you'll make it into the finals easily!"

"Yeah, I guess..." said Brigit, biting her lip gently. _But if I do, I may have to fight Giselle and Diane! I hope it doesn't come to that!_

**0**

**NEW CARDS**

**Call of the Goblin King  
**_Type:_ Ritual Magic  
_Effect:_ Special summon "Jareth the Labyrinth King" from your hand. You must offer a sacrifice of five stars or more of monsters to activate this card's effect.

**Jareth the Labyrinth King**  
_Type:_ Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect  
_Level:_ 5  
_ATK:_ 2800  
_DEF:_ 1300  
_Effect:_ This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the effect of "Call of the Goblin King." This card cannot attack your opponent's life points directly. This card cannot change control.

**_Next Chapter: Yes, I know Brigit had a duel last chapter, but it's time for her to duel for a badge! Who is she dueling? Well, you'll have to find out yourself. I'm not even revealing the chapter title, because it would spoil it! Just find out when it comes up!_**


	19. Hamburger Recipe

Well, since I got my computer back on-line thanks to dial-up, I'll be posting the chapters from my computer. I heard that someone wants me to pick it up! Well, expect TWO chapters this week, starting with this one! This features a recurring character from Cyber Commander's oldest Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. story! Enjoy!

_**So far, I've dueled quite a few people since coming to this camp. Of course, they all had challenging decks. The first duel wasn't very fair, to be honest, since a forbidden monster was summoned, but I won with the faith in my deck and the help of a Legendary Dragon. Of course, I claim full responsibility for my later duels, taking Critias out of my deck for the time being.**_

_**In the first duel in the tournament I partook in, there was Jake. He's sweet, but his fire brigade almost floored me when I stood against their heat wave. In the end, I prevailed with luck and cunning.**_

_**Recently, I've faced off against one of the most feared duelists, the holder of the five pieces of Exodia! Still, even with the Forbidden One, Sonja was defeated. I felt a little sorry for kicking her buttocks, but she is a fine and honorable duelist who desires to see Duelatopia for herself. Maybe I could invite her with me? I only have two friends I wish to invite. Im sure Jake would understand...**_

_**However, if I want to win, I've got to try my hardest to get to the finals, and taking notes from my friend, Giselle, I decided to face off against a frigttening opponent. I just hope she doesn't poison me if I win...because I don't think I could stand the wrath of an angry cook who used to work in Duelist Labyrinth!**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi**

**Chapter 18: Hamburger Recipe**

Twilight was preparing for yet another day of dueling.

_At least there are only two more days of this before the finals,_ she mused. _Maybe I should visit Lina again tomorrow morning and see how she's doing. Hopefully she has gotten a better winning streak after that run-in with Balzack last morning..._

Just then, her neck glowed. She undid her robe to reveal a glowing golden necklace with the Eye of Anubis on the front.

"My Millennium Necklace!" she gasped in horror. "Not again..." She knew what this glowing entailed.

Suddenly, she was elsewhere. She didn't recognize the place, but she had a feeling she knew where she was. Duelatopia.

And she had a sinking feeling she knew where she was at. It was the big cat pit in the resort's zoo. She watched the door open and several figures come in. She gasped. Even though she was blind, the Necklace was giving her sight beyond sight, allowing her to see with her own eyes what was going on. But she didn't need to see the Millennium Puzzle hanging around Yugi Jr.'s neck to recognize the boy. And she had a feeling that the three with him were Mary, Clive, and Peter. She began to sweat. The Millennium Necklace must be showing me a future that might happen, probably a bad one, from the looks of it.

"Okay, whoever you are," said Yugi as the four entered the empty pit. "Come out!"

Suddenly, the door swung shut with a clang and locked soundly. Twilight paled.

"We're locked in!" gasped Mary.

A sinister chuckle filled the air. "Greetings, Yugi. Welcome to your doom!"

Yugi gasped. "That voice...Lady Circe!"

Twilight saw a beautiful blonde-haired woman in a silver kimono climb up to the railing above. Twilight had seen this woman in her visions of the past, and knew that she was one of Remi Harikof's Dark Four. But why was she human again? It made no sense, unless...no! She refused to believe the possibility.

"Yes, I'm back, thanks to some friends in high places, and I'm not a rat anymore!" tittered the woman, hiding her mouth behind a Japanese fan. "Oh, you thought you got rid of me when your pretty little GIRLFRIEND blasted me with her dragon, but you were wrong. I vowed to destroy you, Yugi, and your friends...especially little Chibi-Usa there!" She pointed her fan to Mary, her mouth twisted in rage.

"You wanna come down and make something of it, witch?" smirked Mary. "I beat you before, I'll beat you again!"

"Oh, I'm not stupid," Circe giggled. "I know if I try to duel any one of you four, I'd get my butt kicked. I can't even defeat a thirteen-year old brat with her stupid dragons! I've learned my lesson...and this time, it's personal." She snapped her fingers. "And I'm not the one who's going to get rid of you. I know all about that stupid little oath that Remi put on us, the fool! But just because I can't turn you into bugs to squash doesn't mean my new lackey can't harm you. I'm sure she's eager to get rid of you as much as I am."

A gothic-dressed woman with platinum-blonde hair came out. "Hello, Yugi," she growled under her breath.

"Persephone Amore?" said Yugi in shock. "You...you're working for her?"

"What the hell?" shouted Peter.

"Great, Persephone's lost it," Clive said with a roll of his eyes.

"Persephone, please don't do this," begged Yugi. "If you serve Circe, you're selling your..."

"Can it, King of Lame!" shouted Persephone angrily, waving her hand. She looked up, her eyes blazing with unholy fire. Twilight shuddered in fear as she felt the waves of hatred and rage coming from this woman. "I hate you. I hate you because you have destroyed me. Had you simply traded me for your stupid fairy, I wouldn't have had to descend into evil, but now it's too late! Now...I'm going to assassinate the King of Games and take over his throne!" She let loose a wicked cackle that chilled Twilight down to the bone.

"You think you can defeat me again?" sighed Yugi.

"Oh, this time there will be no dueling..." said Circe. "As my lackey said, we're assassinating you and your court, which I'm sure you know what that means." She slit her throat with her finger. "LITERALLY!"

The four paled in horror as gates rose up and hungry lions and tigers emerged, growling eagerly. Twilight wanted to cover her eyes and ears, but the Necklace's vision kept a strong hold on her senses.

"Dinnertime," smirked Persephone, cracking a whip. The big cats lunged at the young adults, who screamed and tried to escape as Circe and Persephone laughed evilly. The vision ended as the big cats pinned down their prey and began to rip into them!

Twilight collapsed in horror.

_This is horrible! Lady Circe must have returned, and she plans to destroy Yugi with the help of that woman! But...I sense that woman isn't really evil, just angry at Yugi. If Circe contacts her, then the chances of her corrupting her soul to evil are far greater. What do I do?_

She slowly got up. _I don't know how far into the future this is, but it is possible that Circe could evoke this plan right after dueling someone. I must be wary. If Circe has returned, then the chances are that she may be trouble. If only I could find out when this happens so I can prevent it!_

Just then, a knock was heard. "I'm here to challenge you, Twilight!"

"Very well," sighed Twilight, brushing herself off.

_I must be patient. I will tell Lina about it later. She is the only one who understands me and knows my secrets. She seems like a level-headed woman, and I think she can help._

**0**

As the three girls of D.M.G. made their way back to their cabin to await Brigit's special delivery of rare cards, they were talking about what to do next.

"I don't know about you," said Giselle, hands behind her neck. "But I only need four star pins to qualify for the finals. Brig, Di, you **_seriously_** need to catch up."

"Yeah, I know," mumbled Brigit, head down. "I only have half of the star pins needed to qualify for the finals."

"Hey, why don't you try to get a badge, like Gissy?" said Diane, smirking.

"Well...I'm not sure who to challenge," said Brigit, looking at the others.

Giselle was about to reply "Just challenge Lina!" when some boys from the Spear Dragon cabin passed by. One was comforting the other, who was in despair.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry," said one boy, patting the other on the shoulder. "I didn't cheer for you hard enough."

"It's okay, Max," said the second boy, sighing as he ripped up his camp card. "I was desperate for star pins and a little over-confident after beating Miranda in the Shining Friendship cabin. I guess her deck was just pathetic."

"No, it was that staff member who was too strong, Isaac!" said Max firmly. "I mean, who would have thought that she was so _nice_ during meals and _vicious_ in duels!"

Brigit cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Excuse me, who is this person?"

The boys turned to the girls. "Oh, you don't know?" asked Max. "I'm surprised you don't, Brigit. You're always on top of things in dueling and the camp."

"Me? On top of things?" asked Brigit, blushing modestly. "I..."

"Yeah, I heard how you creamed both Jake and Sonja!" said Isaac with a grin. "We saw you rip Jake a new one yesterday! You're awesome!"

Brigit blushed deeper and cleaned her glasses. "Oh, it was nothing..."

"Don't be modest, Brig," smirked Giselle, slapping her on the back. "Your deck rules!"

"Yeah! Maybe you can take on Jackie in her station!" said Isaac. "She totally creamed me like a blended milkshake, but you might stand a chance!"

"Wait...our **cafeteria lady **is dueling?" asked Diane.

"Machus put up an announcement on the Duelist Camp site," said Max. "Apparently some of the other staff members are dueling in the camp mini-tournament. Our cafeteria lady is one of them. Isaac found a map to the station and tried to take her on, but..."

"Her deck really shocked me," said Isaac. "It hardly has any theme, but her cards..."

"Do you still have the map?" inquired Brigit.

"Here, you can HAVE it," said Isaac, taking out the scroll of parchment and tossing it to her. "I don't need it anymore, since I'm out. Be careful, her badge is worth five star pins...IF you beat her."

"She'll beat the stuffing out of that turkey!" said Max slyly. "She beat Exodia!"

Brigit flushed red. "Thank you."

"No problem, just be careful if you DO challenge her," said Isaac. "She may be nice, but in a duel she's a tiger! Good luck!" The boys left.

"Wow, five star pins!" cried Giselle. "Do you know what this MEANS, Brig?"

"Yeah, but we can't assume Jackie's easy meat," said Diane, laughing at the pun. "From what I heard, she used to work for Anastasia in the Duelist Labyrinth, and she might have had to duel there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's not as tough as Arlia was," grinned Giselle.

Brigit frowned, but knew that she had an opportunity. If she lost, it would set her back greatly, but..."Let's go. It couldn't hurt to see Jackie's station."

**0**

Lina was sipping on an instant meal, leaning back on her dining chair in the back room and sighing. "Well, that was an interesting match. I never thought I would meet someone so skilled in an Exodia Deck. I guess I thought I could handle it. If I see Twi, I'll tell her that her charges are..."

"Are what?" The voice made Lina turn about to see Twilight.

"Oh Twi!" said Lina. "Sit down." She patted the table and her fellow counselor sat down. "Well, it finally happened. I lost a duel. Sonja was quite a skilled duelist. She actually managed to pull Exodia on me." She shuddered as she rubbed her back, recalling the horribly painful blast of Exodia the Forbidden One. "I thought my Toons could beat her down quickly, but she used a trap called Des Counterblow to make my Toons useless and stalled until she got the pieces in her hand."

"I see," said Twilight with a sad smile. "Sonja is my best charge. The others don't have the fire save Dione."

"Hmm, I heard about her too," said Lina. "She's the cousin of Terone, right? My brother, who used to be called Mark, loves Harry Potter too." She grinned.

"Used to be?" asked Twilight, cocking a brow.

"I have no idea what he's calling himself now," sighed Lina. She looked about. "Since it's obvious we're not in my world and the killer isn't here, I can confess this freely."

Twilight paled. "Killer?"

"Yeah," said Lina. "You see, ten years ago, my parents were horribly murdered by a madman who was identified as Daimon Haedas, part of a criminal science organization. You know the evil genius types." Twilight nodded. "Well, we had to change our entire identities to hide from the killer. That meant names, hairs, and even looks. I took on the persona of my favorite sorceress, Lina Inverse...well, except for flying off the handle at the mention of her figure." She giggled.

"I see," said Twilight. "And your brother?"

"Two brothers, but one was adopted," sighed Lina. "We named him Chris, he had been abandoned on our doorstep by his pauper mother, typical sob story...mom get pregnant, doesn't want to get an abortion, too poor to raise the kid or go through adoption agencies, so she dumps the kid on a random starnger's doorstep. My real brother, the one I told you about, loves wizards and magic. His favorite characters are Gandalf, Dumbledore, and sometimes he stole my Slayers tapes and watched Lina in action."

"So, what is your real name?" asked Twilight.

"I used to go by Tiffany, before the murders," sighed Lina. She brushed her red hair back. "Anyways, I was adopted by my world's Pegasus. I'm sure he could have handled all of us, but the FBI was rather stubborn and ehipped my brothers to Japan." She sighed.

"So, you are the adopted daughter of the other-world Pegasus," said Twilight.

"Indeed, and the heir to his legacy," said Lina, smirking. "I've created some new cards that will be shipping soon on my world. Life is good, but this is wonderful Duel Monsters experience. I learned that Brigit beat Sonja. I'm losing my touch if I can't beat someone one of my CHARGES beat!" She giggled.

"That is...nice," mumbled Twilight softly, head hung.

Lina suddenly noted the soft voice and sat up. "Twi? What's wrong? You should be happy that one of YOUR girls defeated me."

"I...I'm sorry," sighed Twilight, covering her face. "I've just had a horrible vision of the future."

"Oh?" asked Lina, cocking a brow. "Tell me about it."

"It's too frightening to relate, it involves Yugi Junior," whispered Twilight.

Lina recalled Balzack's last words about a plot on Yugi Junior. "Try me," she said, pulling out a chair for Twilight to sit in.

Twilight sighed and sat down slowly. "Okay, but brace yourself..."

**0**

The girls approached the warehouse where the map led them to. "So, this is where Jackie is hiding, eh?" asked Giselle. "Interesting."

"I think this is the camp pantry, where all the foodstuffs are stored," said Diane.

The three entered the warehouse, which was pretty dimly-lit. "Hello? Anyone here?" asked Brigit, beginning to fret.

"This place creeps me out," whispered Diane as the three came around some crates of dried food.

"Nonsense, you two are chickens," grinned Giselle, who bumped into someone. She turned and looked up.

"Did someone say CHICKEN?" cackled a wicked fiend with a bloody apron. It was the Bistro Butcher!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** howled Giselle in a blood-curdling scream, leaping into Diane's arms.

"Ha, ha, ha, I gotcha!" laughed the Butcher, removing his full-head mask to reveal a smiling Jackie.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" snapped Giselle, blushing in embarassment as she climbed out of Diane's arms.

"Sorry, I just LOVE to spook newcomers to my station, and the Bistro Butcher is one of the most popular cooking-related Duel Monsters," laughed Jackie.

"Wow, you really were convincing," sighed Brigit, clutching her heart. "You spooked us all!"

Giselle blushed. "Uh, I wasn't scared! Nope, not at all...not even by the blood."

"Relax, this is just food coloring, it's for effect," chuckled Jackie, brushing her apron. "So, I assume one of you guys want my badge, right?"

"Uhm...yeah," said Brigit, coming forward. Her nose caught something. "Wow, that smells good."

Jackie grinned. "Something I just whipped up on the fly, I was cooking up some lunch. I sort of overdid the size, so I was thinking of inviting your counselor over for a bite. Who knows how long she goes in her little cave without decent food?" She chuckled. "Say, how about you three join us? I've got enough for two servings each!"

"Wow, that's cool!" said Diane. "Sure, beats sitting in the cafeteria without you. You really spiced up our lunches last month."

Jackie blushed. "Thanks. I try to be courteous and fun. I learned all my skills from working in fast-food diners, and in the Labyrinth. Anastasia hired me to run her special 50's diner for duelists. I even got to meet the kids of the great legends, Yugi and Joey!"

"Wow, you met Y.J. and Mary Wheeler?" gasped Giselle. "Do tell!"

"Ahem, how about **_after_** our duel?" said Brigit.

"Okay," said Giselle. "But be careful; if you lose this duel, you're as good as out of the tournament."

"Your friend's smart," grinned Jackie. "Don't think I'm easy to defeat!"

Brigit smirked. "I won't, if you don't hold back on me just because my monsters are weak. I've defeated strong opponents with them before!"

**0**

"I see," said Lina after hearing the story from Twilight. "So Yugi gets eaten by big cats led by this woman, Persephone."

"Yes," said Twilight with a tinge of fear in her voice. "And I fear that if we don't stop this woman, Yugi and his friends will all die!"

"Who's this Lady Circe fellow?" asked Lina. "I'm a bit confused."

"You remember the story that Diane told us all a month ago, during that campout?" asked Twilight, shifting her seat.

"Oh do I ever, I still get nightmares now and then thinking about it," laughed Lina.

"Well, Remi wasn't alone in his evil plans," stated Twilight. "He had initiated four people to serve as his personal minions. Each he gave some dreadful magic from Set's essence. These people were called the Dark Four."

"Ah, I see," said Twilight. "In the beginning of the story, Diane said that Siegfried was overwhelmed by four goons."

"Yes, the Dark Four," said Twilight. "They also overwhelmed Jade Valentine when she was trapped under the shadow dome. Despite her strongest skill in martial arts, she was no match for them. Lady Circe was the only female member and the wickedest and most cruel of them all. Her magic was similar to her mythological namesake's, turning people into beasts."

"Whoa," said Lina. "You think she's back from the dead? I'd hate to run into **_her_**!"

Twilight paused and looked at Lina, but said nothing. "Mary Wheeler was forced to duel her in Remi's lair. Mary defeated her in a duel and Remi took away the power, and Yugi punished her with a Penalty Game. All owners of the Millennium Items have the power to inflict Penalty Games on someone if they are wicked."

"Even you?" gasped Lina.

"Yes, even me," said Twilight, touching her Necklace gently. "But I hope I never have to do that. Penalty games are not lethal, but have permanent ramifications. Circe was given a taste of her own medicine, turning into a beast that resembled her dark heart...a verminous rodent. After that, Shadi locked her in a cage until Yugi decided to release her, if ever."

"So, there's nothing to worry about, right?" asked Lina.

"Wrong, my Necklace **clearly** states that Circe will escape. Even now, I can feel her evil. I have a feeling that whoever is leading these people who own the Seal is responsible. His magic is very evil and powerful."

Lina thought about that. "Pisaro? Yeah, I think he's crazy enough to bring back someone from the dead considering how he has that ancient Seal of Orichalcos magic." She patted Twilight on the shoulder. "Relax, I'll try to find a way to warn Yugi, and we can look up this Persephone. If she is harassing Yugi, she might be on Duelatopia." She pulled out her laptop and accessed the Duelatopia Database. "Pers...pers...Ah, here we are! Persephone Amore!"

Twilight looked over the bio. "The Dark Fairy Queen. Uses fairy monsters in her deck. She looks exactly like she did in my vision."

"I can't believe it," said Lina, shaking her head. "She certainly breaks the mold on stereotypical fairy duelists! I thought those people were kind-hearted, considering that fairies are mostly creatures of light. But not this girl! She looks more like some snobbish Goth than an Aeris Gainsborough!"

Twilight nodded. "From just her looks, I sense she is wicked. Arrogance and egotistical nature are two signs of a wicked person. And her moniker...'Dark Fairy Queen'...and her dress make it seem that she is asking for trouble."

"Don't worry, she can't be THAT dangerous," grinned Lina.

"Don't assume that, just because she plays fairies, that she is weak," said Twilight. "Some fairies are powerful. My mother owns several powerful fairies in her deck!"

"Yeah, I know," said Lina, smirking. "I just dueled a Shining Friendship girl before your Sonja, she had a fairy deck too. Some of the cards in this woman's bio showed up, like Mudora. Mudora would have wiped me out had I not gotten another turn. In fact, she was one of the few people in this camp next to Sonja that gave me a challenge. I think that after that nightmare with Balzack, the campers seemed to get the message."

Twilight turned to her in shock. "You're complimenting a girl from the Shining Friendship cabin?"

"I'm not trying to be biased to any cabin at all," said Lina. "Most of the girls in the younger cabins are still unskilled, but this girl..." She grinned. "Anyways, what I meant about Persephone wasn't her skill..." She tapped the screen. "She's Blue already. I was talking about any direct threat she could be to Yugi right now. If I'm right, she can't harm Yugi physically without getting busted by the Centurions. So if this event does happen, it will probably happen after the finals on Day Eleven."

"I hope you are right," sighed Twilight.

"I'm sure to be right," said Lina smiling. "Now let me get you something and you can forget this silly vision. I don't have much, but maybe you might like protein drinks?" She opened the fridge and pulled out a can.

Twilight smiled gently. _She is so kind..._

**0**

Back in the warehouse, Jackie and Brigit stared each other down in the center of the warehouse. Nearby was a circle of chairs surrounding a giant cauldron on the boil. Giselle heard her stomach growl in protest.

"I hope this duel is quick, because I don't think my stomach is going to wait," said Giselle in disgust.

Diane smirked. "Well, it'll be interesting to see what Jackie has in her deck."

"Get ready, because I'm about to roast you like a Thanksgiving turkey!" said Jackie.

"Yeah right," said Brigit as the two shuffled their decks and plugged them into their disks. The life meters rose to 8000. "You don't have to act mean. I know you have a good heart beneath that menacing costume."

Jackie blushed. "Whatever."

"I'll even let you go first," said Brigit as the two females drew their hands.

"Fine, you just made your first mistake!" said Jackie as the two drew their hands. She drew a card. "Excellent! I'll start things off by placing a card face-down and summoning Fiend Fowl in attack mode!"

Two cards appeared before Jackie and then a card showing a frightening perverse-looking chicken with a razor-sharp beak appeared and popped out with a flash of light. It warbled wickedly. (1400/1000)

Brigit gasped and backed up in fear.

"Geez," said Giselle. "That thing's BUUUUTT UGLY!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Jackie. "This is no ordinary Christmas feast! This turkey feasts on YOU!"

"Is that all?" asked Brigit, regaining her composure.

"Yep, my turn's over," said Jackie. "Let's see what you've got."

Brigit drew a card. "Fine then, I'm set a card of my own face-down..." The card appeared. "And I'll summon a much cuter bird! Sonic Duck, in attack mode!" The cute duck appeared with a flash. (1700/700) "Now, wipe out that fugly chicken, Sonic Duck!"

The duck shot forward and pecked the chicken in the tummy, shattering it and dropping Jackie's life meter to 7700.

"Awesome!" said Giselle. "She's got first blood!"

"I know," said Diane, smiling. "She's good to go!"

"I end my turn," said Brigit, pushing her spectacles up.

"I was just getting warmed up, and I mean WARM!" said Jackie, drawing a card. She flashed a sinister grin. "Since all cooked fowl need a good tomato sauce to baste them in, I'm setting Mystic Tomato in defense mode." The Tomato with a wicked face appeared. (1400/1000) "And I end my turn."

Brigit smirked. _I know what that does, Jackie. I've dealt with it before. Destroying it will summon another dark monster from your deck! She drew a card. While this monster is too strong to slip under my Gravity Bind, I can use it to get rid of that giant vegetable! _"Dimensional Warrior in attack mode!" A tall slender man with short orange hair, wearing a sleek white striped suit and wielding a scimitar, appeared. (1200/1000)

"What the...?" asked Jackie.

"Why did she use that, it's too powerful for her deck!" said Diane.

Giselle rubbed her hair. "It's part of her plan...I think!"

"Dimensional Warrior, attack the tomato!" ordered Brigit.

The warrior raised his sword and slashed the tomato in half, then raised his free hand into the sky and fired a beam of light. Both monsters vanished!

"What did you do?" cried Jackie.

Brigit giggled. "That's Dimensional Warrior's effect, Jackie. When he battles a monster, both he and the monster are removed from the game!"

"Amazing!" said Diane. "So when Mystic Tomato was removed from the game, its effect failed because it has to hit the graveyard!"

"Now you are vulnerable to a direct attack!" said Brigit. "Sonic Duck, attack her directly!" The duck slammed its head into Jackie's gut, shoving her back and dropping her life meter to 6000.

"Heh, you didn't do as much as you thought, girl!" laughed Jackie as she flipped up a card. "Activate the trap card, Numinous Healer!"

"Oh no," said Brigit. "You just gained a thousand life points!"

Jackie's life meter rose to 7000. "You got that right, kid, and there's more where that came from!" She cackled wickedly. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Wow, she's really playing up the part," grinned Giselle.

"Now it's time to start doing some nasty damage to you!" laughed Jackie as she drew. "Excellent. It's time to summon a butcher to carve up that goose! BISTRO Butcher, that is!" She cackled as the hideous blue-skinned demon wearing an orange chef's hat and apron appeared, brandishing a meat hook and cleaver. (1900/1000) "Now, Bistro, take that Sonic Duck to the slaughterhouse! Butchering Blade!"

The fiend cackled as it charged and lopped off Sonic Duck's head with its cleaver. The duck's body shattered as Brigit's life points dropped to 7800.

"You may have destroyed my monster," said Brigit, drawing two cards. "But you forgot that The Bistro Butcher makes me draw two cards every time it does damage to my life points!"

"I know, so I end my turn," grinned Jackie as one of her cards flipped up.

Brigit then felt a horrifying pain in her arm and screamed. "AGH!"

"What's wrong?" cried Giselle, leaping up in horror.

"Sit down, it's just my little trap card, which I activated before I attacked," chuckled Jackie as she revealed her face-up card, showing a man trying to catch coins falling from the sky. "Greed! This card punishes anyone who draws outside of their draw phase because each card drawn by a card effect costs you five hundred life points at the end of each turn!"

"Oh great," said Diane, rolling her eyes. "That means every time Bistro damages Brig's life points, it'll hurt her more!" She watched Brigit's life meter drop to 6800.

"Well then, I'll have to destroy your Bistro Butcher," said Brigit, drawing a card. She nodded and played it. "I play the card I drew, Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back a monster from the Graveyard, and I bring back Sonic Duck!" The duck reappeared.

"Hmph, I carved up your duck before, I can do it again," snorted Jackie.

"That's what you think," said Brigit. "Not all of my monsters are weak. I sacrifice Sonic Duck for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

The duck vanished and was replaced by the giant in steel armor. (2400/1000)

"All right, that's the same move she pulled on Sonja!" cried Giselle.

"If I recall, we thought she was nuts to summon that thing," giggled Diane.

"Uh oh, that thing is tough to butcher," said Jackie. Suddenly, Zaborg fired a bolt of lightning that wiped out the Butcher. "What the?"

"Oh yeah," said Brigit as Jackie's life meter dropped to 6525. "I forgot to mention Zaborg's special effect. Whenever it gets successfully tribute-summoned, one monster on the field is destroyed! Now you're wide open to an attack!"

"Awesome!" said Giselle.

"Zaborg, attack Jackie directly!" cried Brigit. The giant punched the cook in the face and sent her crashing into a box of dried goods, making dust shoot from the lip. Jackie's life meter dropped to 4125. "Oh dear, I hope you're all right, Jackie!"

Jackie laughed as she got up and dusted her apron off. "Don't worry, kid, I've taken tougher cuts before." She walked back to her spot. "No hard feelings."

"Thank goodness," mumbled Diane. "I'd hate to think what she would do to us at dinnertime if Brigit won!"

Jackie laughed. "I'm not a sore loser, girls. I've played a bit of Duel Monsters in the Labyrinth and had to duel a couple of times." She frowned at the unpleasant memories. "Anastasia always called upon me to duel if I needed to. She asked me to duel Yugi and his gang for a special card that gave the holder rights to free food for the rest of the tournament. Mary dueled me and won, of course." She frowned sourly.

"Something tells me that Jackie's not very happy about it," whispered Giselle.

"I know, but I'd rather not force her to bring up any unpleasant memories," said Diane, shrugging. "It's all in the past now."

"Your turn," said Brigit.

Jackie drew a card. "Okay then, I'll summon Bio-Plant to the field!" A hideous mutant plant with one eye emerged. (600/1300)

"Uh oh, that's a three-star," said Diane. "It can slip under Gravity Bind."

"I know," said Giselle. "But it's only a fourth as powerful as Zaborg, Brig's got nothing to worry about."

"Next, since roast lamb chops are one of my favorite dishes," grinned Jackie. "I'm going to summon the meat for the chops, by activating this card! Scapegoat!" Four colored sheep appeared on the field, sleeping blissfully. (0/0)

"Sorry, but if you intend to hide behind a wall, it will only spare you for five turns," said Brigit.

Jackie cackled. "Mya, ha, ha! Who said Bio-Plant was in defense mode?"

Brigit gasped. "But once Zaborg destroys it..."

"Sorry, that'll be the other way around, girl!" grinned Jackie wickedly as she slapped down a card. "Activate magic card, United We Stand!"

Diane paled. "Oh no!"

"You know about this card, Di?" asked Giselle, worried.

"Of course, every since I started building my deck," whispered Diane. "I've been researching all sorts of equipment cards, and this is the rarest and most powerful equipment magic of them all, next to Mage Power!"

Brigit gasped as Bio-Plant's attack rose to 4600! "What?"

"Let me explain, Brigit," said Jackie. "United We Stand allows me to siphon the power of my monsters into one! For every monster on the field, including itself, the monster I equip with this card(namely Bio-Plant) gains 800 attack! With a full field, I gain a whopping 4000 attack!"

"Oh no, now that thing's stronger than even the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" cried Giselle in horror.

"And if you think you can slap down one of your lock-down cards to stop him, forget it," grinned Jackie. "Bio-Plant is three-stars so he slips under Gravity Bind and Level Limit Area B! Now Bio-Plant, destroy that Thunder Monarch with Vegetable Vine attack!"

The plant shot its long arms and wrapped them around the giant, who groaned as he shattered. Brigit's life meter plummeted to 4600.

"Your turn, dearie," said Jackie, grinning evilly.

Brigit drew a card in disgust, then looked over it. "First, I play the magic card Mini Trunade. This sends one magic or trap on the field to the owner's hand, and I'm choosing your Greed trap." A dust devil sent the Greed trap flying. Jackie put it back into her hand.

"Bah," said Jackie. "I'll just set it next turn."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Brigit. "As I set three cards..." The cards appeared. "And then I play Card Destruction!"

"All right!" cried Giselle. "Now that trap's hitting the graveyard!"

"Drat," said Jackie. "I know the rules. We both discard our hands and draw new ones." The two folded their hands and drew new ones.

Brigit continued. "Next, I reveal one of my face-down cards, _Mandate of Heaven_!" The card flipped up, showing an angel with many halos welcoming a Tenderness and Shining Friendship. "This card lets me search my deck for every copy of a non-effect monster in my hand, as long as I pay three hundred life points for each star level."

Her life meter dropped to 4300 as she searched her deck, pulled two cards, and shuffled it, putting it back in her disk.

"Then I'll play Graceful Charity." Brigit slid the card into the disk and a golden energy rained down onto her deck. Drawing three cards, she discarded two. "Next, I'll summon the monster I searched for, Mokey Mokey!" The marshmallow-shaped angel appeared. (300/200)

"That's silly, you don't stand a chance against my pumped-up Bio-Plant!" grinned Jackie.

"That's not all, Jackie," said Brigit, flipping up her second card. "I reveal another magic card, _City of Souls_!"

Diane and Giselle gasped. They knew about that card. Brigit had used it against Jake.

"For a mere thousand life points and the presence of a non-effect monster on the field," said Brigit. "I can special-summon as many non-effect monsters in my graveyard as I can fill my field with, and thanks to Card Destruction and Graceful Charity, I discarded enough to fill the field!" Brigit's life meter dropped to 3300 as two Mokey Mokey(300/200), Dancing Elf(300/200), and Genin(600/900) appeared.

"What's that going to do?" asked Jackie. "None of your monsters has enough attack to wipe out Bio-Plant!"

"I don't have to deal with that Bio-Plant," grinned Brigit as she touched her magic switch. "I reveal my third face-down card, The Law of Normal!" The card flipped up, showing five little creatures readying for battle.

"What is that?" asked Jackie, confused.

"A powerful magic card, but it requires me to fill my field with non-effect monsters no stronger than two stars in level," said Brigit. "And now I've fulfilled the conditions. Once activated, all YOUR monsters are destroyed!"

"No!" cried Jackie.

"YES!" cried Giselle as Bio-Plant and all the tokens shattered. Jackie's life meter dropped to 2975.

"Now, my monsters, attack her life points directly!" cried Brigit. The three Mokey Mokey, Dancing Elf, and Genin charged and rammed Jackie, making her life meter plummet to 1175. "I end my turn."

"Awesome!" cried Giselle. "One more wave of attacks, and put a fork in it, she's done!"

Diane nodded, but got a little worried. _Jackie can't be a special duelist in the tournament if she's crappy. I bet she's got something nasty for last!_

Jackie drew a card. "Since my Greed card is gone, I'll play a piece of flatware known as Pot of Greed…" She played the card, and drew two cards."Now, since this duel has taken a nasty turn for me, I think I'll stop for a drink." She played a magic card. "I activate the magic card Pomegranate Juice, which raises my life points by 800!"

A crystal goblet filled with a red liquid floated to her lips and was tipped into it.

"Ah, refreshing!" said Jackie as her life meter rose to 1975. "Next, I'll set two cards..." The card appeared. "And activate this other magic card, the ritual of Hamburger Recipe!"

"Uh oh! Ritual monsters are NEVER good!" cried Diane.

"To play it," said Jackie, discarding two cards. "I discard my second Mystic Tomato and Flying Fish, and now I can summon one of my strongest monsters!"

She winked as a giant hamburger with a tiny flag stuck in the bun appeared. (2000/1850)

"Huh?" asked Giselle.

"A hamburger?" asked Diane. Suddenly, it opened itself and roared with a fanged maw! "Yeek, I'm not hungry anymore!"

"Ho, ho, but this guy is hungry, namely a Hungry Burger!" cackled Jackie. "And it's about to devour your monsters, little girl!"

"Oh no!" cried Brigit.

"Hungry Burger, devour her Genin!" The hamburger pounced on the screaming wizard and gobbled him in one bite! Brigit's life meter dropped to 1900.

"Yikes, now Brigit is on the ropes!" said Diane.

"Oh crud," said Giselle in disgust. "That oversized Whopper is going to wipe her out!"

"Your turn, Brigit," said Jackie. "But next turn I'm devouring your Dancing Elf next!" The elf squeaked and backed up in fear.

"Well, you won't take any more life points from me, Jackie," said Brigit, drawing a card. "First, all my monsters will shift to defense mode."

She turned all the monster cards sideways and they crouched.

"Next, I'll set a card. Then I'll activate it as I play this magic card, _Lilliputian Might_!"

The card appeared and spewed green bubbles of energy. The Dancing Elf and Mokey Mokey were enveloped in the bubbles of light.

"What does that do?" asked Jackie, cocking a brow.

"Ever hear of Power of The Titans?" grinned Brigit. "Well, this card works that way. For every one or two-star monster on the field, we both gain 500 life points!"

The bubbles merged into two bubbles, one encasing each duelist.

"No!" cried Giselle in horror. "She's healing Jackie too!"

The bubbles exploded with bright lime light. "Whoa, I feel light-headed," said Jackie. "Like drinking champagne!"

"Well, prepare to lose your lunch...and the duel!" cried Brigit, flipping her switch. "I activate my face-down card, Bad Reaction to Simochi!" The card flipped up.

"All right!" squealed Giselle. "Once that trap reverses her other card's healing, Jackie's losing ALL of her life points!"

"Go, Brig!" cried Diane.

Jackie giggled. "You fool, I knew you had a trap, so I'm countering it!" She flipped up one of her face-down cards. "With Trap Jammer!"

"Oh crud," moaned Diane.

"Why does EVERYONE have one of those?" groaned Giselle as the Bad Reaction to Simochi card shattered. Brigit's life meter rose to 3900 as Jackie's rose to 3975.

"Thanks for the boost, kid," said Jackie as the bubbles faded. "Is that all?"

"Yes," sighed Brigit sadly. "At least you can't touch my life points."

"That's about to change, dear," said Jackie. "I play Ghoul With An Appetite, in attack mode!" A hideous purple-skinned demon with a sewn stomach appeared, slavering with its gross tongue. (1600/1400)

"Ew," said Giselle, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"And now I activate my trap card, Meteorain!" cried Jackie, flipping up her other trap.

Brigit paled. "No! That lets you do damage to my life points even when I'm in defense mode!"

"Correctomundo, Brigit," laughed Jackie. "Hungry Burger, devour Dancing Elf!"

The giant burger chomped down on the screaming elf and destroyed it.

"Ghoul With An Appetite, feast on one of those marshmallow fairies!"

The ghoul's stomach burst open and a huge tongue shout out from it and dragged a Mokey Mokey into the cavity, which sewed itself back shut. Brigit's life meter dropped to 700.

"No...she's finished," moaned Giselle in horror.

"She'll bounce back, I know she will," whispered Diane. "She's been in tougher situations than this. She defeated Obelisk!"

Jackie laughed again. "I may not be able to do more life damage now, but once I wipe out your other Mokeys, you'll be vulnerable to a direct attack!"

Brigit drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Fine with me," said Jackie. "I summon Man-Eating Plant to the field!" A hideous Venus flytrap monster appeared. (800/600) "Go, my monsters, devour the rest of her defenses!"

The Hungry Burger and Ghoul devoured Brigit's Mokey Mokey and Man-Eating Plant devoured Queen's Double.

"She's doomed!" cried Giselle. "She has nothing to hide behind!"

Diane fretted, worried about what would happen if Brigit lost.

"Why don't you just forfeit and save yourself the humiliation of being eaten by my friends?" chuckled Jackie. "Don't worry, it's nothing personal."

Brigit drew, then grinned. "It's not over yet, Jackie! I play the magic card, Reasoning!"

"Huh?" asked Giselle.

"The card works like this," said Brigit. "You get to choose a number between one and eight, the number being the star level of a monster in my deck. Then I pick up cards until I draw a monster. If its star level is the number you picked, it goes to the graveyard with the other cards I picked up. If it's not...I get to summon it to the field without tribute or trouble! So, what's it going to be, Jackie?"

Jackie frowned, then rubbed her chin. "I choose one, because I've seen most of your monsters as one-stars, except for Sonic Duck and that Thunder Monarch."

"You might be surprised," said Brigit, picking cards from her deck. She prayed silently. Please, deck, don't let me down...

"I fear she's going to summon a weak monster," whispered Diane. "Not all of her monsters are one-star, but most of them are too weak to take down all those monsters, except for Zaborg, and he's already in the graveyard!"

"Have faith," mumbled Giselle.

Brigit finished picking up cards and smirked wryly. "Well, time to bring the duel to my side! I've just picked up an eight-star monster!" She discarded four cards to the graveyard. "And now I'll summon it!"

"An eight-star?" gasped Jackie.

"That's right, and it's powerful, even without its effect!" She slapped it down. "Moisture Creature!" The alien head and weapons appeared before Brigit. (2800/2900)

"Holy hasenpfeffer!" cried Jackie. "That's stronger than any monster I have!"

"That's right," grinned Brigit. "Now I'll summon Dark Magician Kid in attack mode!" A young brown-haired boy wearing a purple-blue robe and tri-cornered hat appeared, gripping an ivory wand. (1500/1300)

"Whoa, Colin Creevey just entered the building," said Diane. "I bet Dione would freak!"

"People believe this boy is the son of the legendary Dark Magician," said Brigit with a smile. "Nobody knows his origins, but he trains in dark magic every day to become like his role-model, the Dark Magician. And since he's a three-star monster, he can slip under my Gravity Bind!"

"Big deal, he's not strong enough to defeat my monsters," said Jackie, sweating a little.

"He is strong enough to take down your Man-Eating Plant!" cried Brigit. "Dark Magician Kid, Shadow Blast!"

The boy wizard raised his wand and fired a beam of purple energy into the Venus Fly-Trap, shattering it and dropping Jackie's life meter to 3275.

"Now Moisture Creature, annihilate that ghoul with Di-Fission Ray!" ordered Brigit. The alien blasted a laser from its pistol and eradicated Ghoul With An Appetite, dropping Jackie's meter down to 2075.

"All right, she might win this!" cried Giselle.

"Go, D.M.G.!" cheered Diane, fist in the air.

Brigit blushed. "Your move, Jackie."

Jackie sighed and drew a card, paused, and smirked. "I set a card face-down and set a monster, then shift Hungry Burger to defense mode." The giant burger whimpered as it closed its jaws. "End turn."

"Hiding behind two monsters isn't going to save you," said Brigit. "Moisture Creature, blow away that Big Mac!"

The alien vaporized the Hungry Burger.

"You activated my trap," shouted Jackie. "DNA Surgery!"

"Wait a sec, I have that card!" cried Giselle.

"Then you know what it does," grinned Jackie as the helix of DNA appeared. "I call a type, and all monsters on the field become that type as long as this card is active. So, I'm calling PLANT!"

A white light flooded the arena and, when it faded, Brigit's monsters were transformed. Moisture Creature looked like a giant sunflower with its head in the center, and Dark Magician Kid looked like Pinocchio in his puppet form.

"Why did she do that?" asked Brigit. She shrugged. "Dark Magician Kid, blow away that face-down monster!"

"Wait!" cried Diane, but it was too late. The wooden adept blasted the card and it exploded, revealing a familiar creature that exploded into goo.

"Ha, that was my THIRD Mystic Tomato!" laughed Jackie, searching her deck. "And now that you sent it to the graveyard, I can summon...THIS!"

She whipped out a card and, after shuffling and inserting her deck, she slapped it down.

"My finest monster of gastronomics...CRAZY CUISINART!"

A giant blender with metal drill-arms and a wicked face appeared. (1500/2000) It got covered with vines and leaves thanks to DNA Surgery. Both of the monsters seemed to back away in fear.

"Yes, that's right, fear the might of my food processor, fools!" laughed Jackie. "Now Brigit, is that all?"

"Yes, I end my turn," snorted Brigit, wondering where Jackie was going.

"She's nuts," said Giselle. "Brigit will wipe out that demon blender with her Moisture Creature, then attack directly with Dark Magician Kid!"

"I dunno, Jackie doesn't seem to be stupid," said Diane, fretting a bit. "Maybe that DNA Surgery trap has something to do with her monster's special ability."

"Then I go," said Jackie, drawing a card. "Not like I'll need this." She put the card into her hand. "Okay, Crazy Cuisinart, attack Brigit's Dark Magician Kid!"

"WHAT?" cried Giselle. "Is she losing it? It has the same attack as her monster, both will be destroyed!"

The blender charged towards Dark Magician Kid, who raised his staff...and was grabbed and stuffed inside the blender, which started to purée him! He screeched as he was blended into a dark bloody fluid, which shattered.

"Eeeeeew!" cried Giselle. "There goes **_my_** appetite!"

"What happened? Both our monsters had the same attack!" cried Brigit in horror as her life meter dropped to 325.

"That's Crazy Cuisinart's special ability, Brigit," smirked Jackie. "Whenever it attacks a Plant monster, it automatically destroys it, no matter how strong it is! And thanks to my DNA Surgery, any monster you summon will become a plant and will be destroyed when it battles Crazy Cuisinart!" She laughed. "Next turn, your Moisture Creature will be blended to alien pulp and you'll lose the remainder of your life points! Nya, ha, ha!"

"Oh no, Brig is doomed," whispered Giselle. "She can't attack because her monsters will be destroyed by that freaky blender, and because any monster destroyed by the Cuisinart does damage due to that thing's special effect, she can't defend either!"

Diane frowned. _Well, it was a good match, I guess Jackie's tougher than she looks. You win some, you lose some._

Brigit sighed and put her hand on her deck. _Come on deck, don't fail me. I know you have something that can stop this monster food processor! _She drew a card and grinned. "Excellent!" She slapped down a card. "I play **_Legacy of the Duelist_**!"

The card appeared. "What is that?" asked Jackie, confused.

"A powerful magic card, so powerful it requires me to discard my entire hand..." She did so. "And pay half of my life points!" Her life meter dropped to 167. "But in exchange, I can make a new hand out of any five cards in my deck!"

She took her deck and removed five cards from it, then shuffled her deck and slid it back into the disk.

"And now, I have the cards I need to win this duel!"

"Like as if," grinned Jackie. "Any monster you summon will be destroyed!"

"Oh, but just wait until I show you my strategy," said Brigit wickedly. "I summon Gigobyte!" The reptilian youth appeared. (350/300) His scales turned into leaves as DNA Surgery took effect.

"Heh, like that's going to scare me," said Jackie.

"It should, because I'm going to activate a magic card next!" said Brigit, showing it. "Creature Swap!"

"What?" cried Jackie in shock.

"Yeah!" said Diane in glee.

"This card lets me select one monster on my field and switch it with one of yours, but since you only have that wicked blender on your field, you have to select it! I select my Gigobyte." She looked sadly at Gigobyte. _I'm sorry, Gigobyte, don't hate me for this..._  
She watched as the two monsters vanished and reappeared in the control of the other.

"All right!" screamed Giselle in happiness.

"Uh oh!" cried Jackie. "I'm toast!"

"You sure are, and not the pumpernickel kind!" laughed Brigit. "Crazy Cuisinart! Take down Gigobyte!"

She closed her eyes as the reptile was stuffed into the blender and blended into a fine reptile juice. Jackie's life meter dropped to 925.

"She's gonna win!" crowed Diane. "Go Brig, go Brig, go!"

"And now, Moisture Creature...finish her off!" said Brigit, turning her head away.

"No..." cried Jackie as the laser powered up. She screamed bloody murder as the light engulfed her body and sent her crashing into another crate. Her life meter dropped to zero. "Uuuugh..."

"You won!" cried Diane as the disks deactivated. "Awesome!" She got up and ran to Brigit, hugging her.

"I did, didn't I?" asked Brigit, turning to Jackie. "Oh, is she all right?"

Jackie got up and brushed herself off with a chuckle. "You're one tough kid, Brigit," she said with a smile. "I never expect you to pull off such a stunning strategy. Most of the kids I dueled just surrendered after losing one monster to Crazy Cuisinart, they freaked out, but you pulled through! You'd make a fine chef."

Brigit blushed. "It was nothing, Jackie."

Jackie smirked ."Don't sell yourself short, girl. You may have what it takes to make the finals!" She pulled a box from under the nearby bench and was about to open it when the cauldron whistled. "Oops, excuse me. The soup's done. Don't want it to burn!" She put the box down and took a bar, then lifted the cauldron off the fire and onto a cooling grate. "If you want, you can stay for lunch, but it's a bit hot."

"We don't mind," grinned Giselle. "Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem," said Jackie, taking the box up again and opening it. She removed a silver badge shaped like a crossed knife and fork. "Brigit, for defeating me, you have earned the Cuisine Badge, worth five star pins! Display it proudly!"

"Thank you, I'll cherish it," grinned Brigit, taking the pin and adding it to her camp card.

"Awesome, you guys are both close to the finals!" grinned Diane.

"You too, you just need five more star pins," grinned Giselle.

Brigit frowned. _I don't like this. We're all close to the finals. If we all qualify..._

"Say, sit down and I'll serve you girls some tasty Duelist Camp beef noodle soup, courtesy of yours truly!" Jackie bowed. "After all, after a hard duel, I'm peckish."

"Me too," said Diane.

"I don't think I can eat after seeing all that gore," whimpered Giselle.

"Nonsense, my soups make even the queasiest stomach giggle," chuckled Jackie. She opened the lid and a fine odor wafted through the room.

"Yum, I guess I can stomach a little sample," said Giselle, practically drooling. "You should become an Iron Chef!"

Jackie blushed. "Aw, don't flatter me." She paused. "But that's a nice suggestion, I might look into serious cooking in the future." She winked and handed out bowls and spoons for the three girls. "Soup's on!"

"Okay!" cried the girls in glee.

**0**

As Twilight left the cave which was Lina's station, she pondered. "I wonder if what Lina said was true and I shouldn't worry. But that vision was too vivid to be ignored..."  
She looked down at her Millennium Necklace and sighed. "Wretched thing. I wish I had never put you on!" She quickly buttoned up her robe collar to hide it and went back to her station, her mind in turmoil on what to do. She knew one thing though: The visions her Necklace gave bothered her at the worst times.

And something had to be done about that. Fast.

**0**

**_NEW CARDS_ **

MINI TRUNADE

_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ Send one magic or trap card back to your opponent's hand.

**LILLIPUTIAN MIGHT**

_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ For each one-star or two-star monster on the field, increase both duelists' life points by 500.

**DARK MAGICIAN KID**

_Type:_ Dark/Spellcaster  
_Level:_ 3  
_ATK:_ 1500  
_DEF:_ 1300  
_Desc:_ Related to the Legendary Dark Magician, this boy trains in dark magic every day to become as great as his family.

**CRAZY CUISINART**

_Type:_ Dark/Machine/Effect  
_Level:_ 4  
_ATK:_ 1500  
_DEF:_ 2000  
_Effect_: This monster, whenever it battles a PLANT monster, automatically destroys it without taking Battle Damage.

_This card was created by Venusaur in his "Legacy of the Duelist" story._

**POMEGRANATE JUICE**

_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ Increase the user's life points by 800.  
_  
This card was created by Venusaur in his "Legacy of the Duelist" story._

NEXT CHAPTER: Giselle is in the battle of her life against a foe who uses a set of monsters which used to wreck havoc! Can she stands against her foe and win the star pins needed for the finals? Find out in _Chaos End_!


	20. Chaos End

Here's the next chapter. Giselle duels for her final few star pins. Note that one of the cards her opponent uses is **_BANNED_**. I won't tell you, but it was responsible for causing the format to split into two ways; the old way and the new way, which doesn't allow Monster Reborn or Change of Heart. I'm sure those of you who know the game like I do or visit the sites know what card I'm talking about. Anyways, into the bushes!

_**Have you ever wondered about how certain cards are "cheap" and "broken?" When Pegasus created Duel Monsters, he never expected troubles to erupt. But when he created the first batch of monsters, the only person who had game-breaking cards was Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Mouto defeated him even with the game-breaking cards.**_

_**However, recently new monsters have appeared that are being questioned. I'm facing off against the owner of those deadly monsters, and if I want to win my way to the finals, I'd better get my act in gear, or else I'll end up sitting on the sidelines!**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi**

**Chapter 19: Chaos End**

A woman was standing on a cliff overlooking the campsite as the sun slowly rose over the mountainside. It wasn't the same cliff as Arlia's station, because it had no railings, but the woman wasn't in any danger, she knew how to avoid falling. She brushed her red-blonde hair back and pulled out a pair of cards, then scowled deeply.

"Curse you Pisaro," she hissed between her teeth. "Curse you and your wicked magic. I know you're responsible for what you did, and what you plan to do! Nobody else has the power you have. I should know..."

Her mind flashed back to a time when a young princess was battling in an arena, surrounded by cheering people and watched over by a king and princess. Of course, the princess that battled didn't look like a princess. A wise mage and hardy cleric watched from the sidelines, silently cheering for her. Then the girl was approached by a guard, who vanished.

"I know you did this to my people, just like you took them away before," she whispered, looking at the cards. The cards showed the Seal of Orichalcos, with the faces of the mage and cleric in them. She sobbed and put them away. "I swear to the great Master Dragon, you will **_fry_** for this!"

Her pager went off. "Okay Machus, I'm coming," sighed the woman, slumping her shoulder. Her cape fluttered in the wind. "I just needed some time to myself." She turned and walked down the cliff. _When I find Pisaro, he's got a lot to answer to!_

**0**

The fourth day of the mini-tournament began with a glimmer of sunlight reflecting off the dew of the leaves and grass as Giselle got up and stretched. She looked out the window and sighed gently. "Great to be alive," she said to herself, smirking.

Showering, dressing, and making her bed, she took out her two favorite toys; her duel disk and her deck. Strapping her disk on, she decided to go for a jog and look for an early breakfast and early dueling.

"I hate to leave the others out," smirked Giselle. "But this is my time. After all, I only need four more star pins to get into the finals."

And with that, she was outside and jogging to the cafeteria for a cinnamon roll.

**0**

Thirty minutes later, Diane woke up with a yawn and stretched. "Man, what a nice sleep," she said as she got out of bed, smacking her lips. She checked the wall clock. "Man, it's already quarter to eight! If I don't get ready, I'll miss breakfast!"

She got up and did the same routine as Giselle, washing, dressing, and making her bed. Over the course of the camp, the campers had been taught to make their beds every morning. It was good hygiene.

Brigit came in, dressed and ready to go. She was carrying her duel disk under her arm. "Oh, you're just getting ready? I've been up for an hour and Giselle was up a bit earlier. She left a note saying that she'd get some early rolls and bring some to us. Of course, she took her disk and deck too, probably for security."

"Well, we'd better catch up with her!" laughed Diane. "Gissy's so energetic! I bet she works out every evening to keep those muscles fit!"

Brigit nodded, recalling Giselle's slender and firm body. "Yes, I think she does work out at least an hour a day."

"I hope she doesn't beat up to breakfast," said Diane, stifling a yawn. "Man, those beds are to die for. I'm going to miss them when camp ends."

"Maybe your sister could buy you one with the money she has," grinned Brigit.

"Oh no, I don't want to spoil myself," smirked Diane. "It's easy to get complacent and lose focus. If I sleep in that bad, I may never wanna get up!" She laughed. "And then I'd miss the entire day! Come on, let's go find Giselle!"

"Let's," grinned Brigit.

**0**

Little did they know that Giselle was leaving the cafeteria, licking her lips. "That was tasty. Jackie sure makes great sweet rolls. Considering how she dueled Brig yesterday, I'm glad that she's not that ruthless **_all_** the time!" She chuckled, then heard a soft sobbing.  
"Eh? Who would be crying at this time of day? It's a beautiful morning!"

She walked over to the source of the weeping, a huddled mass on the ground. She nudged the figure. "Hey, why the tears?"

The figure got up and rubbed her dirty face. "You don't wanna know, Giselle."

Giselle gasped as she recognized the dirty face. "Ka-Katnappe?" She wondered why Kate wasn't wearing her costume.

"Not any more, Katnappe is dead," sniffled Kate. "My time in the tournament is over." She held up a camp card riddled with holes where stars pins used to be.

Giselle gaped. "You...you're OUT? But...when I saw you, you had five star pins! Please don't tell me you lost to our counselor!"

"Sorry, but I did," sighed Kate. "Lina is a powerful and skilled duelist, and her use of Toons was quite clever. I had researched a similar duelist in Duelatopia, Clover, and watched her duels. I thought I knew how Toon decks worked, so I carefully edited my deck to battle Toons. But I didn't expect her to whip out those four kids that my favorite cartoon stars and devastate me with her trap card, Fuh-Xin-something! My Super War-Lion and Nekogal #3 were toast!"

"Wait, Nekogal #3?" asked Giselle. "I know of one and two, but..."

Katnappe removed a card from her deck, showing a girl who looked like Nekogal #2, but with white ears and clothing and a white tail with seven barbs on it. Its stats read (2300/2500) and it was a seven-star.

"Unlike the other Nekogals, this one has an effect. It gains 400 attack for every Nekogal in the graveyard, and both my Nekogal #1 and #2 were in there, making it stronger than Lina's Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! But those warriors did her in." She sighed.

"Well, I never heard of those monsters before," grinned Giselle, who was surprised to learn that Lina had monsters which were the cartoon stars of _Xiaolin Showdown._ She would talk to Lina later about those monsters. "But still, you had one star pin left. You might not make it to the finals, but you could..."

"Let me finish," mumbled Kate sadly. "You see, after that horrible loss, I spent all of yesterday researching a path to get back those star pins and more. I found a bunch of campers who I could gather enough star pins from quickly so I could challenge the Spear Dragon counselor, who is supposedly the weakest counselor to pick on and the most lucrative. His Legend Badge is supposedly different from the others. If you win, you get double your star pins, but if you lose, you're out. I planned on betting all or nothing on weaker campers until I got eight pins, then defeat Harold. That would only mean five duels."

"So you challenged Harold and lost," said Giselle.

"No, I was beaten by the first 'weak' camper," sighed Kate. "I was foolish. I thought that I could beat him easily since his profile card was the Dark Magician. I packed a ton of anti-spellcaster cards in my deck for the duel, but, like Lina, I didn't expect him to trick me and pull out a duel-winning combo."

"Oh no," said Giselle. She got a fierce expression. "Where is he now?"

"In his cabin, he's one of the Vampire Lord campers," mumbled Kate. "But wait, you must be careful! His most powerful monster..."

Too late. Giselle was already out of sight, one thought in her head. _I'm gonna make that jerkwad regret picking on a fellow camper like that!_

**0**

A young man with stringy brown hair was admiring his card. "What an idiot," he said. "Acting all tough when she was just a mewling kitten. I didn't **_want_** to take her lone star pin, but she demanded it. Maybe she'll be humble now."

"HEY! SCUMBAG!" roared a feminine voice.

"Who is it now?" groaned the boy, peeking his head out the window. He saw a brown-haired girl from the Dark Magician Girl troupe wielding her Duel Disk. "Not another girl who wants to duel me! Oh well, maybe after tasting the power of my monsters, she'll be humbled too." He sighed as he took his Duel Disk, slid it on his arm, and went outside, shuffling his deck. "What is it, girl?"

"The name's Giselle, you'd better remember it," hissed Giselle through her teeth. "I have a bone to pick about how you treated one Kate Ashelina!"

"Kate...oh, you mean 'Katnappe?'" said the boy, rolling his eyes. "There are enough crazy duelists in Duelatopia, I'd prefer that campers here be at least normal."

"Kate loves Katnappe from the cartoon, Xiaolin Showdown!" snapped Giselle. "But that's not why I'm mad. I'm mad because you humiliated her!"

"Oh please, it's HER fault," said the boy with a sigh. "It's not like I WANTED to duel her or take her star pin. But her star pin will be used well, once I enter the finals of this tournament. And your star pins will join them."

"I don't intend to lose," scowled Giselle, raising her disk. "We duel for four star pins! Whoever wins goes to the finals!"

"So, you're almost to the finals," grinned the boy. "Nice to know. I'm almost there too, I also need four star pins. Let's introduce ourselves, shall we? I'm Peter."

Giselle blinked. "Wait, isn't that the name of Yugi's friend?"

"Yeah, Mr. Ramset, the artist of Team Supreme," smirked the boy. "But please, call me Pete. It makes it easier."

"Okay, Pete," said Giselle. "I'm Giselle, your worst nightmare! Your Dark Magician and his friends are going DOWN!"

"So you heard about my Dark Magician, haven't you?" grinned Pete. "Well, he's not my _strongest_ monster. I'll show you how I intend to rip through the finals!" He activated his duel disk and Giselle did the same for her own.

"Let's duel," said Giselle, slamming her deck into the disk slot as Peter inserted his. Their life meters shot up to 8000 each, and the noise began to attract a few campers who were walking by.

"Hey, it's a duel!" cried a kid, who ran off to get his buddies.

**0**

Diane and Brigit reached the cafeteria. "Hmm, eight-thirty and still no sign of Gissy," said Diane.

"I know, she's probably left and is hunting for a camper to challenge," said Brigit. "After all, she only needs four more pins."

"I know, both of us are also close to the finals." She checked her card, looking over it. "With the three pins I got from Donald and the five from Dione, I just need five more star pins to enter the finals myself."

Brigit held up her card. "A pin from Jakey-poo..."

"Jakey-poo?" grinned Diane slyly. "So you two are THAT close?"

Brigit blushed bright red and continued to speak. "Three pins from Sonja and six from Jackie means I only need three!"

"Wow, you're closer than the both of us," giggled Diane, trying not to envision Brigit and Jake making out. _I wish Donnie would kiss me. Maybe I should motivate him... _She turned pink and coughed. "Ahem!"

"You okay, Diane?" asked Brigit.

"Oh! Yeah!" cried Diane rapidly, trying not to show her face. "Let's just get some sweet rolls from Jackie and figure out what to do next, okay?"

"Okay," said Brigit as the two entered the cafeteria along with some other campers.

**0**

The crowd was growing as the duel began. "Since you're going to be trounced soundly no matter who goes first, I'll give you priority," said Pete as the two drew their hands. He smirked. _Excellent, I couldn't have asked for a better hand!_

Giselle checked her hand. _What the...this is worthless! Horus Level 8 and Armed Dragon Level 7? I don't have the cards to bring them out! These are just dead weight in my hand!_ She drew and grinned. "Oh yeah!" She put the card down. "I play Card Destruction!"

"What?" cried Pete in shock. He looked at his hand in horror. _My wonderful cards!_

"Yep," said Giselle as she folded her hand and shoved it into her discard slot. "You know the rules, Pete. Toss your hand!"

Pete sighed as he did so and the two drew five new cards. He scowled. _This hand is far substandard to what she made me throw away! When I get one of my ultimate monsters into my hand, she will pay!_

"Now for the rest of my turn," said Giselle. "I'll set two cards face-down..." The cards appeared before her. "And summon Silent Swordsman Level 3!" The broadsword-wielding warrior appeared in a flash. (1000/1000)

Pete drew and grinned. "Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" A white-robed sorcerer with a cowl appeared. (1700/1900) "Destroy her Silent Swordsman!" The wizard raised his spear-like staff and fired a beam of light from it.

"Ha, you feel right into my trap!" cried Giselle. "Activate Wall of Revealing Light!" A wall of luminescence split the arena and the beam was absorbed into it. "By paying 3000 life points..." Giselle's life meter dropped to 5000. "I can prevent any monsters of 3000 attack or less from attacking me!"

"Errrr..." growled Pete. "Fine, I end my turn."

The people around the two were waiting with baited breath for Giselle's move. She drew.   
"Well then, Petey, I'm gonna start rocking your world! First, I play Book of Moon to force your Magician into face-down defense mode!" The sorcerer vanished into a card. "Next, Mystic Swordsman Level 2 in attack mode."

The young boy wearing a conical cap and silver robe appeared and pulled out a large scimitar. (900/1000)

"Now, Mystic Swordsman, use your special ability! Severing Slash!"

The young warrior leapt into the air with a cry and slashed through the card. "You fool, you're gonna lose life poi---" Pete began to say, seconds before the card shattered. "What happened? Your monster was a thousand points weaker than my monster's defense!"

"I didn't battle your monster, idiot," said Giselle. "I sliced him in half with Mystic Swordsman's special ability, which allows me to skip the damage step and destroy any face-down monster with my Mystic Swordsman, no matter how tough they are! Not only that, but if it had a flip-effect, it would have been negated!"

"Oh no," said Pete. "Now I'm vulnerable to a direct attack!"

"That's right," said Giselle. "Silent Swordsman, attack his life points directly!"

The other warrior hefted his big blade and charged, slashing Pete across the chest. His life points dropped to 7000 as the crowd cheered. "And since I damaged your life points with my Silent Swordsman, it gets to level up to Level 5!" She swapped cards and her swordsman glowed and transformed into a slightly taller swordsman with a bigger blade and darker clothing. (2300/1000)

"Wow," said a camper. "She's awesome!"

Pete scowled as he drew a card. He then grinned. _She's going down._ "A card face-down and Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" The black-robed version of Skilled White Magician rose up. "I end my turn." _When she attacks, my Mirror Force will wipe out her monsters!_

Giselle looked at the face-down card, then drew and smirked. "That's gotta be a trap. You honestly need to use better strategy. I play the card I just drew, Nobleman of Extermination!" She slid the card into her disk and it appeared.

Pete paled. "No, that card...!"

"It wipes out any face-down magic or trap card and, if it's a trap, removes it from both of our decks!" The hulking Nobleman with a huge broadsword appeared and lumbered over, then slammed his blade into Pete's Mirror Force, shattering it. "Oh, a Mirror Force, good thing I got rid of it! But I don't use it, so I don't have to remove it from my deck."

Pete sighed. "Drat." He stuffed the card into his removal slot.

He saw the Skilled Dark Magician's staff change color, but it didn't matter, because his Magician was toast.

"And now, Silent Swordsman, destroy his Skilled Dark Magician!"

The warrior beheaded the dark sorcerer and destroyed it, dropping Pete's life meter to 6600.

"And since he damaged your life points again..." She swapped cards. "…he evolves to his ultimate form, Silent Swordsman Level 7!"

The warrior glowed and turned into a tall, imposing man with a crested helmet that covered all but his eyes and a tuft of yellow hair. He wore a long fluted navy-blue coat with white hems and held in his blue hands a giant sword which looked like a scalpel. (2800/1000)

"Whoa!" said another camper in wide-eyed awe.

"Mystic Swordsman, attack him directly!" ordered Giselle. Pete was slammed back by the flat of the swordsman's blade as his life points dropped to 5500. "Hmph, so much for your big and mighty deck!"

Pete growled. _This is getting too dangerous. She must be taken out._ He drew a card. _Nope, not one of my trumps, but still useful. It'll bring out my favorite monster once she summons another monster!_ "I set two cards face-down..." The card appeared. "And I'll play Gagagigo...in defense mode." The reptilian bigger brother to Brigit's Gigobyte appeared, crouching. (1850/1000) "That ends my turn."

"Huh?" asked Giselle. _Why did he do that? My Silent Swordsman can take that lizard out easily! But it's in defense and I have no way of trampling his life points, and since it's face-up, Mystic Swordsman's effect can't work on it. _She drew a card and smirked. _Perfect! Horus the Black Flare Dragon Level 4! And I have Level 6 in my hand! I can summon it, destroy that creature, and it'll level up!_

"Come on, make your move," said Pete. "Or are you forfeiting?" The crowd was fidgeting.

Giselle snorted. "Far from it, loser! I'm going to make a move that will send you crying home to your mommy!"

Pete growled in rage. "My mom would probably shoot me if I ran home to her."

"Huh?" asked Giselle, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"It's none of your business," said Pete, turning his head away in rage.

"Yes it is," said Giselle. "Nobody's mother would hate them so much as to kill them when they arrive!"

"My parents do," snarled Pete. "They both abandoned me eight years ago."

Giselle was horrified as the crowd gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't want pity," said Pete coldly. "They left me on the side of the road, told me they would be back, and never returned. I waited for four hours and then started to cry. This attracted a shaman's attention and he took me in as his son and taught me much about his trade, shamanistic magic. He was a much better father than my real dad." He hung his head sadly.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude to you," said Giselle. "It's just you hurt Kate."

"I know, I didn't want to duel her, but she insisted," said Pete, looking up. "Nothing personal, you see. She made the challenge, she lost."

"Yeah, she was surprised that you were skilled," said Giselle. She smirked. "But I'm much stronger than her! I summon Horus the Black Flare Dragon Level 4!" She slapped down the card and the metallic dragon emerged with a cry. (1600/1000)

"You fell right into my trap!" laughed Pete, flipping up his trap card. "Activate trap card, Dark Renewal!"

"What? No!" cried Giselle as a black coffin rose up on Pete's side of the field. Beams of light shot from it and devoured Gagagigo and Horus.

"This trap activates whenever we both summon a monster on our field," said Pete with a smirk. "By sacrificing them both, I get to bring back a monster from the graveyard, and thanks to your Card Destruction, the card I want is in the Graveyard! Since you know about it, here it comes...**Dark Magician**!"

The beams vanished into the coffin and it opened to released a blonde-haired version of Yugi's favorite monster. (2500/2100) The coffin vanished as the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Whose side are you on?" scowled Giselle at the crowd. She turned to her opponent. "No matter, you still can't touch me, and Dark Magician is weaker than my Swordsman! Silent Swordsman, wipe out that sorcerer with your Silent Slash!" The warrior charged and bounced off a card.

"Negate Attack," grinned Pete.

"Hmph," said Giselle. "That only saved you once. Next turn, Silent Swordsman is going to take you out!"

"We'll see," said Pete, drawing a card. He grinned. _This Thousand Knives will shut up her Silent Swordsman, and then I can wipe her out...but first..._

He took a card from his hand. "Mechanicalchaser in attack mode!" The multi-armed robot appeared. (1850/800)

"What? Why did you summon that thing?" cried Giselle. "My Swordsman going to make scrap metal of it!"

"Your Swordsman won't be around much longer!" said Pete, slamming his magic card down. It appeared. "Behold my Thousand Knives card! My Dark Magician will now perform a nasty trick, one where your monster is wiped out!"

Giselle grinned. "I don't think so!"

Silent Swordsman put a finger to his "mouth" and the Thousand Knives card was split in half and destroyed!

"What?" cried Pete in shock.

"I forgot to mention Silent Swordsman Level 7's special ability," said Giselle, chuckling. "You know Jinzo?"

Pete was silent as the swordsman, who smirked.

"Well, I saw one in action recently," continued Giselle. "And it negated and destroyed my friend's trap card and prevented her from using any traps! Silent Swordsman Level 7 is the same way, except he negates and stops all MAGIC cards! In others words, you wasted your magic card and won't be able to play any!" She smirked. "Of course, that applies to me too, but with my Wall in place and my two warriors, your star pins will soon be mine."

"We'll see," said Pete gruffly, ticked off that he had fallen right into that. "I set a card and end my turn." The card appeared before him.

Giselle drew and grinned. "Well, this is interesting." She looked at the field, then played her cards. "I sacrifice my Mystic Swordsman Level 2..." The tiny warrior vanished. "To summon Luster Dragon #2!" The topaz-scaled dragon reared up and roared. (2400/2000)

"Oh crud," said Pete, sweating bullets.

"Luster Dragon #2, take out that six-armed robot!" ordered Giselle. The dragon belched a cone of light that shattered Mechanicalchaser.

"Silent Swordsman, wipe out that Dark Magician!"

The warrior lunged out of the wall and sliced apart the sorcerer, destroying him. Peter's life meter dropped to 5650.

"Grrr..." growled Pete.

"Guess you're not much of a challenge," said Giselle, arms crossed. "Your turn."

Pete drew a card. "I activate my Jar of Greed trap card, which allows me to draw another card." A red jar appeared and spat out a card, which he drew from his deck. He smiled wickedly. "Ha, ha, ha...ha, ha, ha!"

"What's the big joke?" asked Giselle, scowling.

"I'm about to do some major damage and wipe out every card on the field!" laughed Pete. "MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"I don't get you," said Giselle. "You're cracked."

"That's what you think!" chuckled Pete. "I have in my hand a card so powerful that it was restricted to one monster per deck, it was so obscenely powerful! I was led to this card and its brethren by the signs that I was taught to interpret by my adopted shaman father, and they've NEVER failed me!"

"Okay, that's a laugh," said Giselle. "Even if you have a super-monster, you couldn't summon it."

"Actually, I can," said Pete. "The monsters I was led to can only be summoned by one method; to summon them, one must have a monster of darkness and a monster of light in the graveyard, and I have those monsters now."

"Huh?" asked Giselle.

"You forgot that you wiped out my Skilled White Magician in the beginning of the duel, Giselle," said Pete with a smirk. "And it's a creature of light! So I send my Skilled White Magician...and my Mechanicalchaser, a machine of darkness...to the void as sacrifices for my monster!" The two creatures appeared and exploded. "Behold one of the ultimate monsters of CHAOS!" He slapped the card down. **_"CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON, ENVOY OF THE END!"_**

A giant golden dragon with a long neck and blue horns emerged with a loud shriek! (3000/2500)

"Oh my gosh..." said Giselle, backing up as the crowd was awed at the majesty before it.

**0**

Brigit and Diane were wandering the camp aimlessly. Brigit sighed as she checked her watch. "It's been twenty minutes and Giselle's nowhere to be found."

"I know," said Diane. "I wonder where she is? Probably off in a duel somewhere..."

"Hey!" cried a boy as he and a friend ran past. "There's an awesome duel going on near the Vampire Lord cabin! One of the Dark Magician Girls is dueling Peter!"

"Mr. Ramset?" asked Diane in shock.

Brigit shook her head. "He's in Duelatopia, not here. I have a feeling it's a different Peter...and I have a feeling I know who his opponent is." She ran off.

"Hey, wait for me, Brig!" cried Diane, chasing after her.

**0**

Giselle was scared stiff at the monster before her. "That thing's got the same stats as Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"That's right, Giselle, but unlike Kaiba's dragon," said Pete. "This dragon has an effect. First, I'll play Card of Sanctity!" The two drew cards until they each had six.

_What's he up to?_ thought Giselle. _Well, at least it can't attack me as long as my Wall's in play._

"You may be wondering why I played that card," said Pete.

"So you could get a good hand?" asked Giselle.

Pete chuckled. "Wrong, so that I could use Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect to its **full **potential!" He grinned. "I activate his effect!"

Pete's life meter dropped to 4650 as the dragon took to the sky. Everyone looked up in awe as it stopped in mid-air, hovering over the field.

"Now..." said Pete. He stabbed his thumb downward. **"RAGNAROK FLARE!"**

The dragon howled as it exploded in a ball of light which ripped through the field. Both of Giselle's monsters howled as they were vaporized and the Wall of Revealing Light was eradicated. Giselle was flung to the ground and then saw the robot arm yank her cards and stuff them into the discard slot. "My cards!"

"Silly girl, you should have seen that coming," said Pete, smirking as he discarded his entire hand. "That's Chaos Emperor Dragon's special ability. For a mere thousand life points, I can send it, as well as all the cards in our hands and the field, to the graveyard!"

Giselle gasped as she saw her life meter drop. "HEY!"

"And that's the other part of the effect, Giselle," chuckled Pete. "For every card sent to the graveyard with this effect, you LOSE 300 LIFE POINTS!" He cackled. "Ha, ha, ha! Now, how many cards were there?"

Giselle gulped as her life meter stopped at 200. "Oh no..."

"Let me tell you," said Pete. "Thanks to my Card of Sanctity, we each had six cards in our hand. Add your two monsters, and your trap, and my dragon, and that makes sixteen cards sent to the graveyard! And that means 4800 life points lost!"

Giselle scowled. _Crap!_

"However, since my monsters and hand are also sent to the graveyard, I can't summon another monster yet, but next turn, you will be wiped out...just like Katnappe." Pete nodded to end his turn and crossed his arms. "In fact, that's the same tactic I used to defeat her. She was a fool, summoning all those felines to her field with only 3000 life points left. What a fool she was!"

Giselle slowly got up. _This is bad! I didn't expect to take such a hit! Now I have to get back before he summons a monster or else I'm toast! _She drew a card. _Yes! Scapegoat will do nicely, at least for a while._ "I play the card I drew, Scapegoat!"

The colored goats appeared before her.

"Putting up a wall, eh?" asked Pete with a smirk.

"Whatever, it will keep you at bay for four turns!" said Giselle. "Your move."

Pete drew a card and smiled wickedly. "I'm afraid you are finished in three turns."

"What?" asked Giselle as the crowd began to whisper.

"I have my other mighty Chaos monster!" laughed Pete. "And by the way, I want to tell you something. Chaos Emperor Dragon sent the Time Wizard in my hand to the graveyard with its effect, and he's a critter of light too! I banish Time Wizard and Skilled Dark Magician to the void!"

The two spellcasters appeared and shattered.

"To summon my other Chaos monster...**_BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING!"_**

A warrior in golden armor with a sharp golden blade appeared. (3000/2500)

"Great, a special super-version of Yugi's ritual monster," moaned Giselle.

"This is where you are wrong, Giselle," said Pete. "Unlike Yugi's pathetic Black Luster Soldier, my Black Luster Soldier has a powerful set of effects, and you are about to witness one of them! Envoy of the Beginning, attack her Scapegoats!"

The soldier grunted, hefted his blade, and shot forward, slashing through one token...and then another! He leapt back.

"Hey! You attacked twice!" cried Giselle.

"That's my soldier's first effect," grinned Pete. "If Black Luster Soldier, my Envoy, destroys a monster, he can attack again!"

Giselle paled. _No! That means next turn, I'll lose my remaining sheep tokens and be unable to defend!_

"My turn is over," said Pete.

Giselle put a shaking hand to her deck and drew a card. She looked at it and then showed it. "It worked for you, so I play my own Pot of Greed, Pete!" She discarded it and drew two cards, then grinned. "Next, I'll play the magic card, Double Spell!"

"Huh?" cried Pete.

"By discarding a magic card from my hand, I can activate one of your magic cards in the graveyard," said Giselle. "So I discard Graveyard from the Fourth Dimension..." 

She discarded her card.

"…and activate your Card of Sanctity!"

Golden light showed on the field and everyone watching was in awe.

"You know the rules," said Giselle as she drew six cards.

"It won't help, nothing can defeat my Black Luster Soldier," said Pete as he drew his cards.

Giselle was also despairing. _This monster I have might wipe out his dragon, but I don't have the other two cards to use it properly! And these...tsk, they're crap! Polymerization is worthless without my other goats, and...what was I THINKING putting this crap monster in my deck? It's not even..._

She then stopped herself as she saw what else she had in her hand, then grinned.

_Of course! I was going to pull this on Diane if we dueled each other in the finals! Now's a good time as any...all I need to do is hope that he has the card I need in his graveyard!_

"Well, are you going to finish your move or forfeit?" growled Pete.

"Give up? Never," said Giselle. "In fact, I need to ask you something. If I play Monster Reborn, will I get the card I need?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pete.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back a monster from your graveyard!" said Giselle. The card appeared and, suddenly, a Dark Magician Girl came out of the ankh!

"No...how did you know that I had Dark Magician Girl in the graveyard?" gasped Pete in shock.

"Lucky guess, considering you use Dark Magician," said Giselle, shrugging.

"Heh, that won't help you, she's a thousand points weaker than my Black Luster Soldier!" said Pete.

"I'm not done yet," said Giselle. "Now I summon Dryad to the field!" A beautiful blonde-haired priestess in green robes and with a star-marked mantle appeared. (1200/1000)

"You're nuts, she's even WEAKER!" laughed Pete.

"True, apart they are weak," said Giselle, smirking as she flipped over a card. "But together..."

"Polymerization?" asked Pete. "You can't fuse those two!"

"I just did," said Giselle as the two females merged together and vanished. "Now to show off my awesome fusion... **SORCERESS OF CONFLICT!**"

There was a flash of light and a silver-robed witch appeared, holding two masks. One was a black mask with a frown and the other was a white mask with a smile. The sorceress had long blonde hair and glimmering eyes. (2400/2400)

"Hmph, she's still weaker than my soldier," said Pete.

"Not for long, as I play Spirit Symbol!" A shimmering pendant appeared around the sorceress' neck. "This magic card raises the attack power of all dark and light creatures by 400 attack points!"

The sorceress' attack rose to 3200.

"Wait!" cried Pete. "That can't be right! Your sorceress should only rise to 2800 attack!"

"Maybe so, but Sorceress of Conflict, while she's a spellcaster of darkness, is also consider a creature of light, so she gains double the power from my Spirit Symbol!" Giselle smirked. "Luckily for you, I can't attack this round, but I'll just put a card face-down." The card appeared before her. _Let's hope he takes down another Scapegoat, because my trap will be ready for him! _"Then Sorceress of Conflict's effect takes hold."

"What?" asked Pete.

"You see, after my battle phase, I must choose the light mask or the dark one," said Giselle. "If I choose the dark mask, you lose 700 life points, but if I choose the white mask, I gain 700 life points. But, just because I don't trust you, I'll use the light mask!" The Sorceress held the smiling mask to her face and Giselle's life meter rose to 900. "There, that's a bit better. I end my turn."

Pete drew a card and chuckled. "I'm not afraid of your pumped-up sorceress, because I'm going to get rid of it." He drew, then put the card in the disk. "But first, I'll play Graceful Charity to trade three cards for two." He drew three cards and discarded two. "Then I'll use Black Luster Soldier's special ability!"

"Not another one!" cried Giselle.

"Oh yes, and you won't _like_ this one," said Pete. Black Luster Soldier held his sword before him and the sorceress screamed as she vanished in a flash of light. "Once per turn, I can remove a monster on the field from play, and I just did it to your sorceress."

Giselle gaped. _Just like Janos' Chaos Sorcerer! Drat!_

"Luckily for YOU," said Peter. "I can't attack this turn when I do that, so it's your move. Next turn, your Scapegoats are history."

Giselle drew a card and pondered her options. "Well then, I'll activate this magic card, Monster Gate!"

Pete looked at her. "That card...I've dueled someone who used that before."

"So I don't need to tell you how it works," smirked Giselle, playing the card. "I sacrifice one of my goat tokens to use it!" The goat was sucked into the vortex and Giselle picked up cards from her deck. She grinned as she played the card. "Too bad for you, my friend, I now summon the monster I picked up!" She grinned as a black-scaled monster rose up and roared loudly. (2400/2000)

Pete gasped, as did most of the crowd. Diane and Brigit entered the crowd just in time to see this. "Whoa!" said Diane. "She has THAT?"

"How did you get such a powerful and rare dragon?" asked Pete in shock.

Giselle smirked. "My father gave it to me, it was the first card I got when I told my dad what I planned to build my deck on. It's a sign of his love to me...**Red Eyes Black Dragon**!"

The dragon screeched again.

"Still, it's weak," said Pete.

"I'm not keeping it," said Giselle, eliciting gasps. "I can special summon THIS..." She pulled a card from her hand. "By sacrificing Red Eyes Black Dragon! This card is my mom's birthday present, and it took her a lot of money to buy it, because there are only three copies of this card in existence!" She held it up to the sunlight and it gleamed.

"What could possibly be that powerful?" asked Brigit.

"I sacrifice my Red Eyes..." The dragon vanished with a blast of shadow and then returned, glowing. "To summon...**Red Eyes DARKNESS Dragon**!"

The dragon roared as its body was decorated with golden gems in its scales. Its wings doubled in size and golden veins of color rippled through its body. Everyone was in awe and shock as the transformation was complete. (2400/2000)

"Big deal, it's got the same stats," said a camper.

"That's what YOU think!" laughed Giselle as ghostly dragon spirits appeared around the creature.

"Huh?" asked Pete, backing up a step.

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon has a special power," said Giselle. "It gains 300 attack for every dragon in my graveyard, and thanks to my Monster Gate, I've sent almost every dragon I own to the graveyard!"

The ghosts briefly revealed themselves as they vanished into the golden gem in Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's forehead. There was the Red Eyes Black Dragon, the three Armed Dragons, three Horus the Black Flare Dragon, Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, Luster Dragon #2, Spirit Ryu, Spear Dragon, and Masked Dragon. The dragon howled with power as its attack jumped up to 6000!

"Holy..." said Diane.

"Oh my..." said Brigit. _That thing is even stronger than her Mythic Dragon!_

"Now guess who's on the short end of the stick?" grinned Giselle. She reached for her hand...

Pete looked at his hand in despair. _I've got to take out her dragon because it's got twice as much attack as my Black Luster Soldier!_ He smiled. _I have Polymerization and Call of the Haunted. I'll just set Call of the Haunted and hope that I draw Monster Reborn next turn, then I can unleash a deadly monster that will eradicate that freak! I'll set this and, next turn, spring Call of..._

"I play a magic card," said Giselle.

"Huh?" asked Peter, snapping back to reality.

"Share the Pain!" Giselle slapped the card down. "By sacrificing my last sheep token, I can destroy your Black Luster Soldier!"

The token exploded. "NO!" cried Pete in horror as his mighty envoy clutched his chest and shattered. _She's made me vulnerable to a direct attack with that thing! If she had simply destroyed my monster, I could have survived long enough to unleash my combo!_

"Now...maybe you learn to treat ladies with respect, you jerk!" said Giselle. "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack his life points directly with Diabolic Fire Blast!"

The dragon inhaled and belched a giant fireball that slammed into Pete, who screamed as he engulfed by the fireball! His life meter dropped to zero.

"AWESOME!" cried Diane, punching the air. "You won, Gissy!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the disks deactivated and the giant dragon vanished. Giselle walked up to Pete, who was lying on his back. "Okay, you owe me. Pay up."

Pete slowly got up with a groan. "Urgh...such power..."

"You're lucky I didn't send my OTHER ultimate dragon on you, or else you would have been in dire trouble," said Giselle, brushing him off. "Four star pins. Remember?" She held out her hand impatiently.

Pete sighed and removed the pins. "As wagered, you get four star pins." He handed the pins to her. "I was shocked you had such a mighty creature in your deck!"

"Ah, it wasn't that powerful," grinned Giselle, blushing. "If I hadn't gotten my Monster Gate, I probably would have lost to your ultimate monster."

"Actually, that wasn't my ULTIMATE Chaos monster," said Peter. "If you fuse the two Envoys, you get something even **_more_** powerful!"

"Whoa," said Giselle. She was slapped on the back and turned to see Diane beaming.

"Way to go, Gissy! You're in the finals now!" Diane crowed.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" asked Giselle, looking at her card. "I can't wait! And I can't wait for you two to join me!"

"I'll be there!" smirked Diane. Brigit coughed and adjusted her glasses. "How about we go back to the cabin and celebrate your qualification for the finals?"

"Sure thing!" said Giselle, nodding. The three left Peter looking at his card.

"Well, back to Square Three," he murmured. "I just hope that I don't screw up on my next duel..."

"Oy, I know you just dueled..." said a voice. Pete turned to see a girl with gaudy makeup and wearing a shiny jacket and feathered boa. "But you think you could take me on? I need a few star pins for my card." She held up a card with nine pins.

"Sure, why not?" grinned Peter. "Six pins!" He took his cards out of his disk and reshuffled. Some of the crowd that was dispersing saw this and decided to stick around for another awesome duel.

**0**

The red-haired woman had been watching with some binoculars. She lowered them and dialed her cell phone. "Machus? Yes, we've got our first finalist, Giselle Wagnis. How? I don't really know myself..."

**0**

Ares was watching from a tree branch through some binoculars. He lowered them and smirked.

"She did it, Giselle's in the finals. Amazing how she could be such a tiger while dueling..." He took a deep breath and blushed. "It makes me feel so guilty, having those feelings for her. If she wins the tournament..." He frowned, then shook his head and leapt out of the tree, landing gracefully. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, I will just relax and cheer for her."

He walked off, thinking about Giselle.

**_NEW CARDS_**

NEKOGAL #3

_Type:_ Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect  
_Level:_ 7  
_ATK:_ 2300  
_DEF:_ 2500  
_Effect:_ This card gains 400 ATK for each monster with "Nekogal" in the name that is in your graveyard.

**SORCERESS OF CONFLICT**

_Type_: Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
_Level:_ 8  
_ATK:_ 2400  
_DEF:_ 2400  
_Fuse:_ **Dark Magician Girl + Dryad**

_Effect:_ This monster gains benefits from effects that benefit both DARK and LIGHT monsters. If a card helps one of these elements and hinders the other(AKA Hoshingen), ignore the penalty. At the end phase of each of your turns, you must use one of the following effects: Increase your life points by 700 or inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent.

_Courtesy of Brian Corvello, this card appeared in "Mandate of Heaven."_

**Spirit Symbol**  
_Type:_ Equipment Magic  
_Effect:_ This card increases the attack power of a DARK or LIGHT monster by 400. In the case of "Sorceress of Conflict", increase its attack by 800.

NEXT CHAPTER: Brigit is the next person to get a chance at the finals, but can she handle her opponent, who has an...eccentric...sense of fashion? Find out in _Union Rider_!


	21. Union Rider

Here's another chapter for you nuts! Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, I don't commend cross-dressing, but the character who duels Brigit was created by a member of the forum, so flame him, not me.

_**Never in my life have I seen weirder things.**_

_**Of course, being a duelist, I expect to see strange things, thanks to the awesome technology of the Duel Disks.**_

_**I've seen whole landscapes change due to field cards, I've seen frightening monsters that would make even the bravest men cry in sheer terror. I've seen trap cards inflict grievous harm on monsters and duelists alike.**_

_**But never have I seen something like this.**_

_**Not only is the person I am dueling…eccentric in his fashion, but his monsters are a deadly combo of machines that would make even some of the well known machine duelists(like this kid I heard about, Syrus Truesdale, who uses a strange type of machine monsters) quiver in fear.**_

_**Oh, I'll beat this guy. But I'll still be having nightmares for years to come.**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

**Chapter 20: Union Rider**

**O**

Deep inside another dimension, separated from Duelist Camp and Duelatopia by walls of time and space, a turbaned Egyptian rose up from the floor of a golden-walled room. He approached the center of the room, which held a cage suited for holding hamsters or other rodents. He knelt down and examined it carefully.

"Just as I feared," he murmured. "She has escaped. I sensed the magic but I had thought it was a fluke. Had I been more careful, I would have been able to act sooner. I must speak with Ishizu's daughter about this. Surely she knows by now."

And with that, Shadi, the Guardian of the Millennium Items, sank back into the floor of the prison room...

0

The sun drearily trudged across the sky, over the trees and buildings of Duelist Camp. In Lina's station, a fierce duel was taking place between Jake Forester and Lina Mystara, but it was winding down. Jake had his two Solar Flare Dragons and Sacred Phoenix on the field, along with Molten Destruction, but was down to 2500 life points. Lina, on the other hand, had her Masked Sorcerer out and, thanks to her Kirby's Sketchbook, it was now at 2900 (Jake had tried to destroy it with Nephthys). She was at 4200 life points thanks to some healing cards earlier.

"I sacrifice my Toon Masked Sorcerer..." said Lina, as the goofy masked gremlin crumbled into light. "To summon my favorite Toon! Toon Dark Magician Girl, come out!"

There was a pop and puff of smoke, and out of the book hopped a super-cute version of the legendary sorceress. She let out a giggle and squeal. (2000/1700)

"Now my sorceress, attack Jake!"

The sorceress fired her magic into Jake, who screamed as he was flung back. His life points dropped to 500 life points.

"I hate to say it, but you're as good as dead," giggled Lina as her super-deformed self floated down and laughed. "When my Toon sorceress hits you again, you're finished!"

Jake sighed. _She's right! My Solar Flare Dragon lock won't work against Toon Monsters! I have to get creative._ He drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He drew two cards from his deck and smirked. "This should finish you off."

He slapped down a card.

"First, I'll summon Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode!"

The young red-clothed baseball player appeared and tapped his bat to the ground, taking a batting stance. (500/1000); (1000/600)

"What? Are you serious?" grinned Lina. "That thing can't even stand a chance against my Toons!"

"That is going to change!" laughed Jake. "Thanks to my Phoenix and Solar Flare Dragons, this baby gains 3000 attack!" Ultimate Baseball Kid rose to 4000 attack.

"Oh no!" said Lina in shock. "My Toon's toast!" Toon Dark Magician Girl squealed in terror.

"That's right, it's toasted, roasted, and burnt to a crisp!" laughed Jake. "Ultimate Baseball Kid, use Homerun Slammer!"

The boy summoned a fireball and threw it into the air, then whacked it for a homerun right into Toon Dark Magician Girl, shattering her into a million pieces. Lina's life points dropped to 2200.

"Sacred Phoenix, attack her life points directly!" ordered Jake.

The Phoenix screeched and launched a blast of fire that immolated Lina. When it was over, she was covered with soot and her life meter hit zero.

"I won!" cried Jake, pumping his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Lina dusted herself off. "Well, you're pretty good, Jake. I didn't expect one of Arn's campers to defeat me. I thought you were a poser too, just like Norus."

"Heh, that jerk doesn't deserve to duel," laughed Jake, helping her dust off. "So..."

"Yeah, I know, you earned the Shadow Badge," said Lina, removing a box from a niche and opening it. It revealed a black disk with a wicked face on it. "Put it on your card with pride."

"Yes, I'm in the finals!" laughed Jake. "I can't wait to show Brigit!"

"Brig?" asked Lina. "She's in my cabin. She said she only has six more pins to get. I heard she defeated Jackie too, I'm a bit surprised myself." She smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if she were wandering around and looking for a duel to get into. Why don't you go find her?"

"Thanks!" said Jake, nodding. "I'll do that right now!" He waved and left.

"Well, seems I'm losing my touch," laughed Lina. "Already three duelists defeated me and got my badge. Jake, Sonja, and then that girl from the Shining Friendship cabin. SHINING FRIENDSHIP...I can't believe she owns such a powerful deck!"

She snickered. "Well, better get ready for my next opponent." She took a broom and swept the floor of the cave.

0

Brigit sneezed.

"You okay, Brig?" asked Diane as the girls wandered the campsite.

"Yeah," sniffled Brigit, wiping her nose with a tissue. "But I swear something was talking about me."

"Maybe it's Lina," said Giselle with a big grin. "She was so excited to see you with Jackie's badge."

Diane nodded. "That duel was so intense! I mean, I didn't expect her to do so well!"

"Well, she DID work in the Labyrinth, I'm sure she learned a few tricks," stated Brigit. "As Twilight would say..."

The three grinned and spoke in unison. _"You can't tell a book by its cover!"_ Giggles erupted.

"Great minds think alike," said a voice.

The three girls looked about. "Who said that?" asked Giselle.

"I did," said the voice. The girls turned to see a girl wearing a feathered boa, high platform shoes, and gaudy eye shadow. Her face seemed...oddly masculine. "Mind if I challenge one of you girls to a duel?"

Diane looked at her shirt, sporting the Penguin Knight logo. "You're in Donnie's cabin!"

"And Ares'!" said Giselle. "That means..."

"YOU'RE A GUY!" cried Diane in horror.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, darling," grinned the boy, tossing his boa over his back. "The name's Jonathan. Jonathan Slade."

"So, why do you...want to duel us?" asked Brigit, trying to hold her revulsion down. _So he's a...cross-dresser. I'm sure he's...just eccentric and not a pervert._

"Oh, it's only that I need two more star pins," said John, holding up his card. It showed a glittering fairy-shaped badge below seven star pins.

Giselle gasped as she recognized it. "That's Harold's Legend Badge! Kate told me about that! You beat the Spear Dragon counselor?"

"Indeed I did," said John, smirking. "He's not so tough compared to my deck. If you want, I could show you ladies my powerful monsters."

"No need," said Giselle, flashing her card. "I'm in the finals already."

"My, my, quite a good show, girl," said Jonathan, eyeing her card.

Brigit stepped forward. "I don't speak for my friends. They may think you are...to put it bluntly, weird, but I'm sure you're not some horrible person just because..."

"Oh yeah, that," said John. "I do tend to dress effeminately. Many of the boys in my cabin tend to shun me because of that. Even Brandon, my counselor, keeps bugging me to stop wearing these clothes. I had to promise not to wear my beautiful evening gown at the opening ceremonies."

He saw their reactions.

"Girls hate me even more because of my behavior. Not that I'm interested in you ladies, I prefer..."

"Oh god," said Giselle, turning green at what she thought he was going to say.

John finished. "...remaining out of a relationship. I guess that's when I started dressing this way, after my girlfriend broke up with me..." He sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Brigit. "If you want, I can duel you. I only need three more pins to enter the finals."

"Thanks for accepting my challenge!" said John, grinning. "But I must warn you, I've only lost twice in this tournament so far. Minor losses, though." He waved his hand. "So, shall we begin, dearie?" He shuffled his deck.

"Gladly," said Brigit, smiling as she shuffled her own deck.

**0**

As Brigit and Jonathan began their duel, Lina was approached by two figures. She looked up. "Eh? Two duelists?"

"No," said Twilight with a gentle smile. "You should know me by now."

"Oh! Twi!" said Lina. "Who's that with you?"

The man smiled and spoke in an Egyptian accent. "I thought you would recognize me, considering what Kimi told me of you and Pegasus."

Lina looked over him, then recalled a painting in Maximillion's manor. "You..you're Shadi, the one who gave Max his Millennium Eye, then you showed him the chamber with the God Card tablets!"

"Exactly," said Shadi. "I must commend your friend, Brigit, for defeating Obelisk one final time. Few can stand against the might of an Egyptian God Monster. And thankfully, it is gone forever. But I fear Slifer and Ra will appear soon."

"We must not talk about these things here, Shadi," said Twilight. "Lina, come with us. I've arranged for us to abandon our stations early to talk to Sibylla about something we talked about yesterday." She narrowed her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, your dream," said Lina. "Okay. Is it okay if I put on a coat? It's freezing today." She removed her wig and hat.

**0**

Brigit and John activated their duel disks and inserted their decks, and the life meters rose to 8000 each. They drew their first hands.

"Ladies first," said Brigit, eliciting some chuckles from Giselle and Diane.

John cocked a brow and drew a card. "Don't mind if I do, miss."

"Hey, that's not what I..." Brigit began to say.

John interrupted her. "I set a card face-down." The card appeared before him. "And summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!"

A man-sized robot with purple coating and twin cannons on its "shoulders" appeared. (1800/1500)

Diane stopped laughing. "X-Head Cannon? There's only one theme John has...he's got Seto Kaiba's XYZ monsters!"

"What?" asked Giselle. "Oh crud, Brig's in trouble!"

Brigit didn't hear her friends, but simply drew a card. "Well then, since you stole the first move from me, John, I might as well make my play now. A monster in defense mode..."

The monster appeared before her face-down.

"And I activate Level Limit Area B! This forces all four-star monsters or higher to shift to defense mode!"

The cannon crouched and withdrew its cannons.

"So your robot can't touch my monsters!"

John grinned. "Nice play, Brigit. But I'm afraid that magic card you played is about to go." He drew and grinned. "Excellent. Y-Head Dragon in defense mode!"

A red robotic pterodactyl-like creature appeared with a screech. (1500/1600)

"That thing's weaker than your X-Head," said Brigit.

"True, girl," grinned John. "But together they can form a deadly combination. Let me show you. Combine, my two beauties!"

The purple robot flew to the red robot and clamped onto its shoulders. John removed the two cards. "By removing my two robots from play, I can summon XY-Dragon Cannon!" The two dragons glowed briefly as they fused together to form a robot-carrying dragon robot. (2200/1900)

"Oh no, I just remembered what these creatures do!" gasped Brigit in horror.

"Too bad you didn't find out until it was too late, dear," grinned John. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can activate XY-Dragon Cannon's special ability." He discarded a Union Rider monster card from his hand. "Destroying one of your face-up magic or trap cards!"

The dragon powered up a blast as did the robot and three blasts shattered Level Limit Area B.

"No!" cried Diane in horror.

"Of course, since I summoned my Y-Dragon Head, I can't shift my new monster to attack, but next turn, your monster is toast." John grinned and nodded. "I'll end my turn by placing this card facedown…" He set a card and it materialized. "Move."

"This is bad," whispered Giselle. "How can Brig stand against such a deadly machine like that?"

**0**

The Augury greeted the three as they appeared in a disk of light. **_Greetings Shadi, Guardian of the Items._**

"Greetings to you, oh great Phoenix," said Shadi, bowing. "I am honored to meet you. We have much to talk about."

**_Yes, we do._** The bird preened its glowing blue feathers.

Lina was amazed to see the thing again. She hoped that Sibylla hadn't spooked the girls too much with his appearance during her duel with Balzack. "So, what's this all about? Some silly dream that makes no sense?"

**_Twilight's vision through the Millennium Necklace was no mere dream,_** said Sibylla. **_When she receives a vision from the Necklace, it is an omen._**

"What bothers me is Lady Circe's return," said Shadi. "She has escaped."

"What? You mean she broke out?" asked Lina in shock. She paused. "Well, she probably wriggled out of her cage. She won't get very far as a black rat."

"Had it been a rat's escape, I would not be concerned," said Shadi. "But I felt a wave of dark magic a couple of nights ago. I did a cursory scan of the prison where I held all the Rare Hunters, but there was no breach. The magical wards were all in effect. I admit I let my guard down, thinking I was overworking my job as warden for the Rare Hunters I had locked up until their redemption, but recently, I sensed a familiar dark magic...that of an ancient spell that should have been forgotten."

"The Seal of Orichalcos," sighed Lina, who explained what happened. Twilight filled in some details and Sibylla added a couple of things as well.

**0**

Brigit sighed. "Well, to be honest, you should have disintegrated my monster," said Brigit, flip-summoning it. She smirked as the metal pod rose up.

John gulped. "A Cyber Jar?"

Diane grinned. "All right! That monster's toast!"

Brigit nodded. "That's right, and rules state that when this guy's flipped, all our monsters are destroyed!" The jar sucked up the giant robot and exploded violently. "Then we draw five cards and set or summon all the four-star or lower monsters in our hand."

She drew five cards and grinned.

_Yes! These two cards will take out all his life points in one shot once I summon these monsters!_

"Gigobyte."

The reptilian warrior appeared. (350/300)

"Mokey Mokey."

The marshmallow angel appeared. (300/200)

"Kozaky."

A hideous mad scientist with wild eyes appeared. (400/400)

"Dancing Elf."

The cute toga-clad fairy appeared. (300/200)

"And Petit Dragon in attack mode!"

A cute legless dragon child appeared. (600/900)

"Hmph," said John, drawing five cards. "X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!"

Another purple robot and red dragon robot appeared, along with a yellow four-legged robot with a camera for a single eye. (1500/1300)

"Uh oh," said Giselle. "Next turn, he can fuse all of those monsters for a massive monster that can destroy ANY card!"

"Poor Brig," whispered Diane.

Brig chuckled. "Hate to rain on your parade, Johnny girl, but those monsters are toast." She showed a card and activated it. "I activate The Law of Normal! This magic card will wipe out all monsters on the field except two-stars or higher, as long as I have a full field of such monsters!"

"Yes!" cried Giselle.

The card appeared. "Sorry, love, but that's not happening." John smirked as he flipped up his face-down card. "Activate Magic Drain!"

"No!" sobbed Diane.

"Now, if you want to use your magic card, you'll have to discard one from your hand," grinned John. "Otherwise, it's gone for good."

Brigit gasped and looked at her hand, then cursed.

_Damn! All I have is this card I was going to use to wipe out his life points in one hit! Well, I can still do some damage, but I'll be in danger of a direct..._

She then saw a card in her hand and grinned. "I let Magic Drain resolve!"

The Law of Normal shattered.

"Well, too bad your plan failed, dear," said John. "Any more moves you'd like to make?"

"In fact, I do," said Brigit. "I place a card face-down."

The card appeared before her.

Brigit grinned. "Then I activate the magic card I would have had to throw away with your Magic Drain...Triangle Power!"

A golden triangle encased Dancing Elf, Mokey Mokey, Kozaky and Gigobyte.

"Even though all four of my one-stars will die next turn, for this turn they gain two-thousand attack points!"

The four grew stronger. Kozaky grew to 2400 attack, Gigobyte rose to 2350, and both fairies rose to 2300.

"Oh dear," said John, sweating.

"Now, let's see how your robots can handle my Lilliputian onslaught!" said Brigit. "Kozaky, take down X-Head Cannon with Mad Science Blast!"

The scientist cackled and fired a beam of dark energy from his hand into the purple robot, shattering it.

"Gigobyte, your turn! Use Fury Fist on that red dragon robot!"

The reptile grinned and punched Y-Dragon Head, shattering it.

"Mokey Mokey, use Infinite Anger Burst on Z-Metal Tank!"

The angel squealed as it blasted a beam of rainbow light into the yellow robot, making it explode into pixels.

"Finally, Petit Dragon and Dancing Elf, attack his life points directly!"

"AUGH!" cried John as he was kicked and bitten by the two remaining monsters. As his life meter dropped to 2850, he opened a compact and checked his face.

"My makeup's ruined! That's just horrible!"

Giselle cringed as Diane laughed. "All right, one more direct attack and he's done for!"

Giselle turned to Diane. "But Di, all of her one-stars go to the graveyard because of Triangle Power, remember?"

"I know, but she can just summon her you-know-what next turn and attack directly..." Diane winked.

"Oh," said Giselle, smirking. "In that case..." She called to Brigit. "You go, Brig!"

Brigit smiled. "Your turn, Johnny."

**0**

"So, the Seal has returned," whispered Shadi fearfully. "Then it is out of my hands. Whoever owns that magic obviously has the power to spirit away one of my prisoners, and also has the power to remove Yugi's penalty game if he so desires. This sorcerer, Pisaro, is very dangerous and something tells me that he is as dangerous than the evil in Duelatopia."

"You think there is evil in Duelatopia?" asked Lina in shock.

"It was my vision that warned Shadi," whispered Twilight. "I did not notice it until I had a vision the night before you were attacked on the plane here. I didn't tell anyone for fear of being mocked. I saw a wicked demon over the island, eagerly licking his lips, and a silver disk under the waves."

"I decided to examine this thing myself, using my Millennium Key," said Shadi, showing the glowing golden key. "This is another Millennium Item, allowing me to become invisible and alter the perceptions of all who see me. I can also enter people's minds and alter them. I have been altering the minds of the Rare Hunters to erase the evil from their minds, but I have left the Dark Four and Skackle alone because Yugi inflicted the Penalty Game."

"Wow, that's amazing, you can actually reform a person to good?" asked Lina.

"It doesn't work like that," stated Shadi. "But in a way, yes. To continue, I went to the island and hid under my Key's power, and then I saw them - the robed ones. They were like the old Rare Hunters under Marik, only much more evil and inhuman. After a bit of investigation, I knew something was up, so I went to the ancient libraries and researched legends, and learned about the legend of a fallen angel who was defeated by my Key, Kimi's Necklace, and four more of the Items."

"This vision I had was about that very fallen angel, Saurius," said Twilight. "I saw it with my own eyes. It was a vision of Battle City, thirty-five years ago! I saw my mother dueling the demon, and in the end, he was defeated by my mother's Exchange of Spirits card. Saurius never knew what hit him."

"So...Saurius is this guy's name," said Lina in concern. "Is he THAT dangerous?"

**_As powerful as Pisaro in magic, and as greedy,_** stated Sibylla. **_I have existed before humanity and saw with my own eyes the destruction he wrought that made him fall from the Blessed Realm. However, the owner of the Millennium Ring put a curse on him - if he is defeated by all seven Millennium Items, his soul will shatter into a million pieces and he will be no more than dust._**

"So, Ishizu and this other guy defeated him while holding the Necklace and Ring," said Lina. "Speaking of the Ring, I think my foster dad mentioned some guy called Bakura who owned the Ring..." She shrugged. "Any other defeats?"

"I cannot say who defeated him with the Millennium Key, Scales, Rod, or Eye," said Shadi. "But he was defeated by the owners of those too. Every aeon, he came to seek out the Mandate of Heaven, and every time he was defeated. Now, only the Millennium Puzzle remains to defeat him before the curse takes full effect."

Lina gasped. "That means...Yugi's got to fight him!"

"Exactly," said Twilight. "And I know the outcome of that duel...but it will never be if we do not stop Lady Circe and Pisaro, for they plan to ambush Yugi and kill him before then."

**0**

John was red in the face and angry. "You will pay for messing my makeup, girl!" He drew a card and chuckled. "He, he, he..."

"What's so funny, John?" asked Brigit.

"The fact you are in serious trouble, dear," said John. He pulled a card from his hand. "Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!"

Another yellow four-legged robot appeared.

"Oh no, he's gonna blow Petit Dragon away!" gasped Giselle.

"I don't think so, I bet that face-down card is her Gravity Bind," whispered Diane. "If he dares to attack, she can activate it and stop the attack cold."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Giselle. But she was still worried - John didn't seem concerned about that face-down card.

"You're thinking about blowing away my Petit Dragon, Johnny boy?" asked Brigit, cocking a brow as her dragon sweated heavily.

"Nope, I have other plans," said John. "I activate the magic card, Dark Core!"

"Uh oh, that removes a monster from the game!" cried Giselle.

"Stop acting like Brig's dragon," said Diane as Petit Dragon was spazzing out. "Even if that dragon goes, Brigit can still activate her trap."

"Don't worry, little drake," grinned John. "I'm not using this card on YOU. This card can remove monsters from my side too!"

He discarded a monster called "W-Tiger Cannon."

"So I'm discarding a card to remove my Z-Metal Tank from the game!"

A vortex opened up and sucked up the robot.

"What was that for? Are you nuts?" asked Brigit. "You destroyed your only defense!"

"That's not all, girl," said John. "I activate this card, Soul Release!" He showed a card.

Diane gasped. _I know about that card! It removes five cards from either graveyard!_

"Oh, and I'm targeting five of my dearies, the two X-Head Cannons, Y-Dragon Heads, and my other Z-Metal Tank."

His graveyard shone and he removed the cards from them and put them into the removal slot.

"Hmph," said Brigit. "I don't see your strategy."

"Well, maybe THIS card will ring a bell?" said John as his trap card flipped up. "Return From The Different Dimension!"

Brigit paled. "No, I know about that card!"

"Then you know what it does, dear," said John. His life meter dropped to 1,425. "For half of my life points, I can bring back monsters removed from play, but since I can't have more than five on the field, I'll bring back as many as I can!" Two Z-Metal Tanks, Two X-Head Cannons, and a Y-Dragon Head appeared.

"And now, to avoid losing them at the end of my turn, I'll fuse two more powerful monsters! Combine, all my beauties!"

"This is bad," said Giselle as one of the X-Head Cannons locked into a hole on top of a Z-Metal Tank as the remaining monsters fused together into a giant behemoth of a robot beast.

Soon, two robots were looking down on Brigit's Petit Dragon, who squealed and, if he had been real, would have lost control of his body functions.

"Meet my two robot monsters!" laughed John. "XZ-Tank Cannon..." (2400/2100) "And XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" (2800/2600)

"Oh no," said Brigit, the color draining from his face. "My defenses are toast."

"What?" asked Giselle in shock.

"His robots are about to wipe out her Gravity Bind and Petit Dragon!" cried Diane.

"Lovely," said John.

Taking two cards from his hand, he smirked.

"These two have powers just like my XY-Dragon Cannon. XZ-Tank Cannon can eradicate one face-down magic or trap card on the field, and XYZ, my pride and joy, can annihilate one card on ANY type on the field! So..."

He discarded another monster called "V-Metal Wing" and a Formation Base magic card and the two cannon robots fired at will. Petit Dragon howled as he was vaporized by the bigger tank and Brigit's Gravity Bind exploded under the lasers of the smaller tank! Brigit's life meter dropped to 7800.

"No!" cried Diane in horror. "That was her only defense!"

"So much for your STRATEGY," said John wickedly. "XZ-Tank Cannon, XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack her life points directly!"

Brigit hung her head as the two cannons aimed their guns at her.

"NO!" howled Giselle, who lunged forward. Diane shoved her arm across her path. "Diane, let me at him! I'll pummel him!"

"We can't interrupt the duel, Gissy!" snapped Diane.

"But..." Giselle said.

FWOOM! The two cannons fired and engulfed Brigit in an explosion! She let out a blood-curdling scream!

"BRIG!" howled Giselle, leaping over Diane's arm as the smoke dissipated, leaving a barely-conscious Brigit. Her glasses had fallen several feet from her. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She picked up Brigit, who was coughing.

"I...I'm fine," whispered Brigit, brushing herself off as her life meter dropped to 2600.

"That bastard..." grumbled Giselle.

"Gissy, you know the rules, no cussing," whispered Brigit.

"Screw the rules!" snarled Giselle. "I can't let you get..."

"I'm fine!" snapped Brigit, breaking away from Giselle. "Stop babying me! I'm not your little sister!"

Giselle wiped a tear from her eye. "You are to me, Brig. Ever since we met on that plane, I began to feel like you are the sister I always wanted to protect. You and Diane are like my sisters. If I hadn't met you guys, I might have never had any...friends." She sighed and hung her head sadly.

Brigit looked at her sadly. _She's so strong, I can't match up to her._

"Touching, but it's her move," said John. "Could you move back so we can continue?"

Brigit turned to him. "There's no need, I'm forfeiting." She raised her hand over her disk.

**_"WHAT!"_** cried Diane.

Giselle grabbed her hand. "You can't do that! If you lose, you..."

"I'm also dropping out of the tournament," sighed Brigit.

"You have get to the finals, Brig, you have to!" whispered Giselle. "What would D.M.G. be without your brains?"

"But, if we enter the finals, we won't be a team anymore, we'll be enemies," sighed Brigit sadly.

"Oh, I see," said Diane with a smile, walking up to her. She put a hand on Brigit's shoulder. "Brig, we'll still be friends, even if one of us has to take the others down."

"But..." said Brigit.

Diane smiled. "Lina told me something when she heard Giselle was almost in the finals. I was a bit nervous and worried that I'd have to face her there. She said that she had seen a lot of tournaments in her day, and many times, friends became enemies and lovers broke up and hated each other. It was all blood and tears, but in truth, she knew why…you take the game **too** seriously."

"Oh?" asked Brigit.

"Yep, I should know," giggled Diane. "Once, my sister found a very cute and smart guy in one tournament and he asked her on a date after the tournament ended. However, her heart broke at the final round because he was her opponent. They both dueled hard, but after she won, he completely changed. He spat in her face and said he never wanted to see her again, she was even called the _B word._ She was so depressed I had to order pizza for two weeks, her favorite kind, to cheer her up. I felt that the jerk didn't deserve her, because he loved Duel Monsters more than a nice woman like Sheena, who has many other nice talents."

"Wow," said Brigit.

Giselle snorted. "Jerk! Serves him right, I hope he gets cancer for treating your sister that way!"

Diane smiled. "But don't worry, Brigit. If we can still be friends after one of us is beaten by the other, then we're true friends. You should enjoy your duels and never feel like they are life-and-death, okay?"

Brigit turned to John, who was adjusting his makeup a bit. "You're right. Sorry for scaring you, guys. I will try to win this duel and get into the finals!"

"All right, that's the Brig we know!" grinned Giselle. "Kick this cross-dressers' robots' butts!"

She laughed as the two girls backed off.

Brigit reached for her deck. _Diane's right, I'm taking this too seriously. Even if I lose, it won't be a big deal - I just won't get into the finals. But I really want to be there with Di and Gissy, dueling all the others!_

She pulled the top card from her deck...

**0**

The conversation between the characters in Sibylla's clearing continued.

"But even so, the Oath the Heir made prevents Circe from harming Yugi," said Shadi. "And the Millennium Scepter made it impossible for anyone connected to Pegasus to harm Yugi."

**_That will not stop either Circe or Pisaro,_** said Sibylla. **_I sense Pisaro's magic from here. It is very evil and dark. His hatred for human beings has come with him across the worlds and he will not stop until Yugi is dead and his 'lover' is avenged._**

Lina curled her lip in disgust. "Great..." She then thought of something. "Say, if old Pisaro is capable of yanking people out of your jail, why didn't he yank ALL the Dark Four out and overwhelm Yugi with them?"

**_From what I know,_** stated Sibylla. **_He is not stupid. He knows that using spells to rescue all the Dark Four would drain him, and he wouldn't able to grant all their powers back. He also knows that Shadi would have been alarmed and contacted Yugi with a warning, ruining his plans. I suggest we play his little game a bit longer, and move when he strikes. I believe that time will come soon. The more assurance we give him, the easier it will be to ambush him when he isn't looking. In the meantime, I will keep watch over the campgrounds in case something is up._**

"It doesn't matter how many he brings back," stated Shadi. "From what I know, Yugi and Remi made an oath. When Yugi won, the oath took effect - none of the Dark Four can harm Yugi, Jade, Kaiba, or Yugi's friends as long as they live due to that oath."

"Circe will not be stopped, she is forming a plan to bring that other woman into her fold and use her as a weapon," whispered Twilight fearfully. "We must stop her before it is too late."

**_I do not think Circe will strike Yugi now, when the tournament on that island is in full swing,_** said the Augury.

"The bird's right, Twi," said Lina, getting a glare from Sibylla. "She's probably going to wait a bit, maybe until after the finals, when everyone's guard is down, before lashing out. Relax, after our finals, we'll keep our eye on Yugi."

"I hope you are right," muttered Twilight somberly.

Shadi nodded. "We can only wait and hope that we won't be too late when she makes her move against Yugi."

"Well, I'll keep watch over my campers," said Lina. "The finals are approaching. I believe that whoever this Pisaro creep is, he won't make a move until after Monster Valley is over. Except for that Balzack, it's been quiet."

**_Balzack was not acting under Pisaro's orders, he was acting on his own free will,_** stated Sibylla. **_I am sure that Pisaro had not intended for him to duel you. Pisaro is laying low until the time is right. If you are right, he will only strike when this tournament's finals are over. Those who are in the finals may be the most vulnerable._**

Lina paled. "Giselle's in the finals...and so is Jake! He just got into the finals after getting my badge!"

"Then you had better keep a close eye on those two," said Twilight softly. "I fear they are in grave danger."

"Right," said Lina with a sigh.

**_I must go and start my sweep of the camp for anything unusual,_** said the Augury, opening his wings. **_Shadi, if anything comes up about Circe, we will let you know.  
_**  
He let out a cry and shot into the air in a blue blaze of light. The clearing grew dimmer with his passing.

"I must return to the prison myself to keep watch, in case Pisaro tries to rescue any more of the prisoners," said Shadi. He bowed. "I wish you all good fortune and may we all live to see the next full moon." With that, he sank into the ground in a disc of light.

"Nice exit," muttered Lina. "Well, Twi, let's hope for the best. I sure hope Brigit and Diane don't enter the finals, but..."

"Their fate has been decided," said Twilight sadly. "Bless them and hope that their hearts remain strong." She left.

"Hoo boy..." sighed Lina, sweatdropping. "Anne, you stupid girl, you've sure got me in a web of danger and mystery!"

**0**

Brigit looked at her card and grinned. "This duel is over, Johnny!"

"Eh?" asked John, putting his compact away. "Are you mad, girl? I have two monsters on the field and you have none."

"That's about to change. I play Queen's Double in attack mode!" The beautiful blue-robed red-head appeared. (350/300)

"Big deal, I may have low life points, but I can weather an attack from that thing," said John. He paused. "Unless you have another of those special pump-up power cards."

"No, but this card is just as powerful!" She slapped the magic card she had drawn down. "Creature Swap!"

John gasped. "Uh oh..."

"Oh yeah!" said Giselle. "He's toast!"

"Here's how it works, John," said Brigit, smirking. "You must choose a monster and it will swap places with my Queen's Double. Choose carefully."

Jonathan sweated heavily. "XZ-Tank Cannon."

The two monsters switched places and now Brigit owned the XZ-Tank Cannon and Queen's Double was on John's side.

"Good," said Brigit. "Now I can wipe out your monster! XZ-Tank Cannon, blow away Queen's Double!"

The woman gasped in horror as the cannons pointed at her.

"No! I'm toast!" cried John in horror.

"Sorry, Queen's Double, nothing personal," said Brigit. "Attack with Tri-Fusion Laser!"

The creature fired three lasers that vaporized the woman and dropped John's life meter to zero.

"YEAAAAAAAH! " cried her friends, dancing a victory jig. "She won!"

The disks deactivated. "Well, that was an...interesting match, Brigit," said John with a sigh. "I was surprised at that strategy you pulled." He walked up to her. "But a deal is a deal. Here are your star pins." He removed the star pins from his card and handed them to Brigit. "You've earned them."

"Thank you. You are a bit weird-looking, but you are a nice girl...I mean, guy," said Brigit, blushing.

She turned to the others and stabbed the pins onto her card. "What do you think?"

"You're in the finals now, like me," said Giselle, hugging Brigit tightly. "I knew you could pull it off!"

"Thanks for believing in me," grinned Brigit. "Now all we need is for Di to get five more pins and we're all going to the finals!"

Diane laughed a bit sheepishly. "I've got all day and until noon tomorrow, so don't sweat it."

"Well, I'm off," said John. "I've got duels to attend, try to get back up to speed and hopefully into the finals."

"You know," said Giselle. "Despite what I said about you before, Johnny boy, you're pretty good as a duelist. Those XYZ monsters aren't something to be sneezed at. I hope you get in the finals, even if you...er...dress strange."

"Thanks love, I'll remember that compliment," winked John.

He checked his compact.

"Oh dear, my makeup's running! Better get back to the pad and get it fixed. A nice shower might be nice." He waved. "Ciao!" He left, leaving the girls with slightly queasy expressions.

"Well, that's an interesting duelist," said Diane. "But personally, I hope that he doesn't wear that to the finals. He'll stick out like a sore thumb!"

The others joined in her laughter as they walked off, not realizing that Diane was almost close to her final duel in the prelims, and that the one who would refer her to her final contestant was a few yards nearby, concluding a duel of his own…

**0**

"Heh, heh, heh," said Norus wickedly as a hideous demon glowered over the freaked-out fairy on the opponent's field. "You really thought you could pull that Monster Reborn when my End of Anubis stops cards like that?"

"No..." said the blonde girl from the Shining Friendship cabin that had defeated Lina earlier. She fell to her knees in despair. "Reviving Shinato was my only option..."

"Time to say good-bye to your stupid fairy and end this duel!" laughed Norus. "End of Anubis, take out the trash!"

The hideous demon powered up a dark ball of energy, aiming for the shuddering Dunames Dark Witch...

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_** Diane has to deal with a virtual army to get the remaining star pins for her card, but can she win the war, or will this be her final stand? Find out in _Reinforcements of the Army_!


	22. Reinforcements of the Army

I hope I haven't been too long. This is the last duel of the prelims, and as expected, it's Diane's turn to duel a staff member! Expect this chapter to be long.

Oh, and Super-Monkey, I read your review and idea for a next-gen Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. fic, but please wait until you've finished reading my story, because there are three dream sequences that take place in the future and two of them are where Diane meets Yugi's daughter and her friends, who are also the offspring of Clive and Peter, and I don't want your story screwing up the dream sequences, okay? I'd be glad if you wrote the next-gen fic and extended Cyber's world a little more, but if you want to write it, please give me your bio page URL and I'll give you a private message with my e-mail and we can work from there, okay? ;)

To everyone else, enjoy.

_**I had never expected that it would come to this.**_

_**I knew that Norus was a jerkwad to begin with, the minute I first saw heard his insulting voice. Now, I won't put that Norus got his mean streak from Arnold, because my sister gave me some sage advice: "You can't tell a book by its cover, but by the reading material within."**_

_**Well, I guess I have to agree. Arnold's not a meanie. He wouldn't be caring for kids if he was. However, he's a vicious duelist! I really didn't think about dueling him. But Norus just made me fly off the handle and do this!**_

_**But now here I am, in a duel with Arnold, and if I lose I'll regret it for the rest of my youth. I just hope I have what it takes to beat this guy's "army deck." My Guardians are powerful, but not invincible!**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi**

**Chapter 21: Reinforcements of the Army**

The ball of dark energy obliterated Dunames and the girl's life meter dropped to zero.

"I win," grinned Norus. "Hand your star pins over!"

The girl sobbed and tore off five pins, tossing them at Norus' feet. "I hope you CHOKE on them!" She ran off in tears.

Norus cackled as he picked the pins up and planted them on his camp card. "Just three more pins to go. Maybe I'll challenge that lab assistant who was running about with the clipboards on our first day. I hear his Science Badge is only three pins and it's easy to win off of him." He then noticed three familiar figures approaching and grinned. "But first, I think I'll have a bit of fun..."

**0**

Diane felt a chill in the air, and she knew it wasn't just the climate. Something bad was stalking her.

"Say, Diane," said Giselle. "Now that me and Brig have all the pin values needed to enter the finals, what about you?"

"Yeah, who are you gonna challenge next?" asked Brigit. "We don't need to challenge anyone anymore, but you do. You still are five star pins short of getting into the finals. Maybe you could challenge Lina."

"I don't think so," mumbled Diane. "I mean, I dueled with her a lot before camp, so I know her deck inside and out."

Giselle smirked. "Are you sure? She might have changed it a bit when you arrived at camp. Kate told me she was creamed by some special monsters Lina..." She paused. _No, I don't want to give anything away. Diane may be my friend, but I don't want to hinder Lina. She's like a big sister to all of us at the cabin!_

"It's okay, I have plenty of options," said Diane with a smile.

"Well, you can't duel Arlia," said Brigit. "And I think Jackie's under the same rules, so you can't duel her either."

"Me duel some crazy harpies or food-fetish freaks?" laughed Diane. "No offense to the duelists, but I prefer to be **_challenged! _**If I'm going for a badge like you guys, I want the badge to be special..." She stopped and rubbed her chin. "How about Brandon?"

"Or maybe Twilight?" suggested Giselle.

"I saw most of HER deck too, remember?" asked Diane. "When those crazy Gemini Sisters tried to kill us!"

"You still remember _that?_" gasped Giselle. She chuckled. "I'm trying to forget."

"Well, anyways," said Diane with a smile. "I don't want to challenge Twilight, I couldn't duel her, it wouldn't feel right."

"Okay, how about Brandon?" asked Brigit. "He's the only dueling counselor we haven't met or heard about, next to the Vampire Lord counselor. I'm sure he'll have a really awesome deck, maybe a sea deck like Donald's."

"Don't go into that," sighed Diane, thinking about the boy who had a crush on her. She paused and then grinned. "Okay, let's go look for Donnie and see if..."

"Well, well, well," said a snide voice. The girls turned to see Norus stride up. "If it ain't the Three-male Stooges!"

"Norus..." growled Giselle.

"What do **_you_** want?" moaned Brigit, hand on her forehead.

"What's the matter, baby? My personality giving ya heat stroke?" Norus chuckled. Brigit scowled as the boy turned to Diane. "Well, how are you doing? You still high and mighty after kicking my rear end at the beginning of camp?"

"Stuff it, Norus, I'm not playing your mind games," hissed Diane through clenched teeth. She jabbed a finger in his direction. "I could kick your butt again at any day of the week. You wanna duel me right here, right now?" She brandished her disk. "I could use some more pins before I head to the finals!"

"I could snuff you out any old day," laughed Norus. "Why should I waste my time with you? You're not even going to get to the finals, unlike me." He showed off his card. "I'm almost there. I just need to find some sucker staff member to take down to get their badge, and I'm in."

"Hmph!" said Diane. "I'm almost there as well!" She showed off her card.

"Oh yeah...but wait! You have two less star pins than me!" said Norus, who laughed up a storm as the girls got ticked expressions.

"So? I can get them all in two hours!" shouted Diane, losing her cool.

"Oh yeah, just like how you kicked the butts of a Weasley fangirl and some loser from Brandon's cabin," said Norus with a low chuckle in his shirt sleeve.

"You take back those things, you monster!" shrieked Diane. "Dione and Donnie were good duelists! I wouldn't be surprised to see BOTH of them in the finals!"

"Oh truly, I shudder before your lies and cheating!" mocked Norus.

"You take that back too!" said Diane. "My deck is fair and I've always won by it, and I DETEST dishonesty, but you'd probably bask in it."

Norus then had a wicked idea. "You wanna make a wager to show you're really honest?" he said with a gleam in his eye.

"I don't like the sound of that..." hissed Giselle.

"You stay out of this!" snapped Norus. He turned to Diane. "You wanna prove you're hot stuff? I bet you can't take down _my_ counselor. He's even tougher in Duel Monsters than I am. I should know, he helped me with my deck!"

"Yeah, old Arnold Snobbonator," growled Giselle, recalling how Arnold and Lina had wagered a pizza party on the duel between Norus and her friend. "If I recall, he's still sore about losing that bet over a month ago."

"Well, he's cooled down now," grinned Norus. "But Arnold's still one tough cookie. If you got what it takes, go face him. And we'll make it interesting. I'll be watching you from the shadows. If you win, I'll buy nice earrings for you and your girlfriends tomorrow afternoon for the dance that night. If you lose..." He licked his lips eagerly and rubbed his hands. "You, Diane, will have to be my date for the opening ceremony dance that night!"

Diane paled. "You cad!"

"Oh, scared already?" said Norus. "I was sure you wouldn't back down, being a headstrong donkey, but I guess you're nothing more than a cowardly little girl..."

Diane turned red in the face and steam erupted from her ears.

"Well, I'll see you around...not!" cried Norus, cackling as he walked off. He then hid behind a tree and watched.

"Don't let that jerk get to you, Di," said Brigit. "He's egging you on."

Diane turned to her. "You still have that map from Jake?"

Brigit paled. "Diane, think first!"

"Give me the map," growled Diane.

"Diane, please...don't do this," said Giselle, trying to restrain her. "You're losing it. He WANTS you to go!"

Diane's face looked demonic. "Give. Me. The. Map." She struggled free and chased Brigit, who shrieked and ran off. Giselle ran after her.

Norus chuckled as he watched from some bushes. "I can't wait to see this...she'll lose for sure, because Arnold's the best duelist in the camp and Diane will make a ton of mistakes out of rage!" He followed the girls.

**0**

Elsewhere, in the basement of the Hall of Champions, a duel was winding down between Donald Krump and the counselor of the Vampire Lord cabin. Krump was down to 1700 life points, and his field was cleared. The counselor, Harold(who was in a Vampire Lord costume and playing the part well), had his cabin's mascot on the field, along with a giant demon made of skulls and a giant ghost of darkness! His life points were at 4300.

"I'm afraid this duel is over, my friend! Bya, ha, ha!" laughed Harold wickedly. "Even if you could summon a monster to take down my Vampire Lord, Ryu Kokki, and Despair from the Dark, you would still have a hard time destroying my remaining life points."

Donald was sweating. _Gosh, if Diane saw me like this, she probably beat the guy to a bloody pulp! Oh man! How could I ever impress her if I lose this duel? I need the Specter Badge to get to the finals, but I can't win against this Dracula creep! I'm almost decked out!_

Then it hit him.

_Decked out...yeah, that might work! But I'll have to play him into my hands! I hope my bluff works, or else..._

"You may laugh now, Spike McFang," grinned Donald as he drew a card. "But you won't be laughing long. I play the magic card, A Legendary Ocean!" The basement was suddenly flooded with sea water and the sounds of whales were heard in the cracks as all sorts of glimmering fish appeared. "And then I set a monster in defense mode and a card face-down!" He slapped two cards into the disk and a card appeared before him.

"Do your worst, because once I activate my trap card, I'll be able to summon a beast more powerful than Pengo and use his special ability to wipe you out of existence!"

Harold began to sweat. _He must have Levia-Dragon Daedalus! Why else would he play that field card and threaten to wipe me out? I must destroy him now! _

"Ryu Kokki, use your Skull Fang Smash on that face-down monster!"

The skull-made demon roared, pounded its chest, and charged.

"Activate Mirror Force!" cried Donald, flipping up his trap. A window of light appeared and sent Ryu Kokki flying into the other zombies, wiping them out! Harold was shoved back by the shock wave of unholy energy as his life meter dropped to 2500. "You'd better be careful, because when my turn comes about, I'm going to finish you off!" Donald gave a wicked grin.

"You fool, you forgot about my Vampire Lord's special ability," cackled Harold. "Next turn, it will come back to the field! I end my turn now."

"I knew that, but I don't _need_ to worry because once I bring forth my ultimate beast, I'll use his ability to send Vampire Lord away AGAIN, and then you'll be unable to defend against a direct attack!" said Donald. Harold sweated as Donald did his own manic laugh. "BWA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" He then began coughing violently. "Ack, I'm not good at evil laughter." He drew a card. "Darn, not it. Oh well..."

Harold paled. _He **does** have the Levia-Dragon!_

"I shift Unshaven Angler into attack mode!" said Donald, flipping up his card. The hideous fish rose up, empowered by the Legendary Ocean. (1700/1600; 1900/1800) "And I attack you with it! Unshaven Angler, Bite of the Abyss!"

The giant-jawed fish chomped on Harold's form and his life points dropped to 600.

"I end my turn, but next turn, you're finished!" Donald smirked and made a little prayer. _I hope he falls for the bluff, because otherwise I'm toast!_

Harold wiped his brow, then recalled something. He chuckled. "I know your plan, you plan on sacrificing that Angler and bringing out your Levia-Dragon Daedalus! And then you'll use its special effect to wipe out my Vampire Lord and attack me directly! Well, I won't let that happen!" He drew a card and Vampire Lord came back to the field via coffin.

"You were a fool to shift that monster into attack, because you forgot that Vampire Lord's second ability lets me take a card from your deck and send it to the graveyard!"

"Oh no!" cried Donald in mock horror. "My plan is ruined!"

"YES IT IS, KID!" cried Harold. "HA, HA, HA, HA! **_VAMPIRE LORD, DESTROY HIS ANGLER NOW!_**"

The vampire laughed as he flipped open his cape and bats shot out, their dark wind trails tracing the air as they shattered the fish! Donald's life points dropped to 1600 as Donald did a fake sob and sniffle.

"And now I declare MONSTER," said Harold. "So you'll have to discard your Levia-Dragon!"

Donald's sob became a chuckle. "Ha, ha, ha...ha, ha, ha..."

"What is so funny, you just lost the duel!" growled Harold. "Your ultimate dragon is now gone and now I can wipe your remaining life points..."

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" laughed Donald, doubling over and drowning out Harold's voice. "I find it so funny that you actually FELL for my ruse! I **_don't_** have Levia-Dragon Daedalus!"

"Huh?" asked Harold. "I was scared for nothing?"

"Yep," grinned Donald. "That allowed me to put my plan into action, Vampire Counselor!" He removed the last five cards that made up his deck. "You see, your Vampire Lord's deck-disruption power _isn't_ controllable; it's ME who gets to choose which monster to discard. Lucky for you, I only have one monster left. Unluckily for you, it's going to save me from decking out!"

"WHAT?" cried Harold in shock.

Donald removed the card and brandished it. "Behold my Penguin Knight!" The card glowed and revealed a tiny penguin with a purple chest and holding a red sword. He did a dramatic death scene and vanished, turning into a ghost penguin.

"When he gets sent to the graveyard directly from the deck, like with your Vampire Lord's special ability, HIS special ability activates!"

The ghostly penguin flew into Donald's discard slot and it shimmered with blue light as the cards were extracted.

"Special ability?" gasped Harold.

"Yep, it works like Fiber Jar," said Donald. "I get to reshuffle all the cards from my graveyard back into my deck!" He added them to his deck, shuffled, and slid it back into the deck slot. "Now my deck is back up to speed!"

Harold groaned. "That means your Pengo will get back into your hand! Fine, I end my turn."

Donald drew, showed his Pot of Greed, then drew another two cards. He grinned. "It's all over, Harold. I summon Penguin Solder in attack mode!" The armored penguin appeared in a flash. (750/800; 950/1000)

"That thing is too weak to stand up to Vampire Lord!" cackled Harold.

Donald grinned as he pulled a card from his hand. "Whoever said I was ATTACKING with it? I'm sacrificing it!" He played a card. "Activate magic card Enemy Controller!"

The penguin was suddenly strapped to a game controller that hovered in the air.

Harold gasped. "Oh no..."

"I'll use its second ability, tributing my Penguin Soldier...to control your Vampire Lord!" said Donald with a smirk, grabbing the controller.

"NO!" cried Harold.

Donald tampered with the controller. "Left-up-right-b-a-b-a-R1-R1-R1-L1!" The penguin vanished with a flash of light and the Vampire Lord got swirly-eyed and flew over to Donald!

"This isn't happening..." moaned Harold, holding his forehead.

"Now let's see how much YOU like it!" laughed Donald. "Vampire Lord, attack your former master DIRECTLY!"

The vampire opened his cape and the bats shot out and smacked Harold, dropping his life points to zero.

"I did it! I defeated a counselor!" cried Donald as the disks deactivated. "Diane will be so impressed!" He puffed up with pride.

Harold got up and sighed. "I must admit, you are quite the duelist, young man. As agreed, since you defeated me, the Specter Badge is yours."

He snapped his fingers and a trained bat flew towards Donald, dropping a box.

Donald opened it and found the glowing blue badge shaped like a Boo ghost.

"Awesome! I can't wait to impress Diane further, then she'll have to marry me!"

"Well, you're a bit young for that," chuckled Harold. "But I hope you do well in the finals. Good luck, kid!"

Donald was on cloud ninety-nine as he skipped out of the basement. _I wonder where Diane is now? I have to find her and tell her about my victory!_

**0**

Diane sneezed on the map. "Oops, hope that didn't get dirty. I want to make sure I got the directions right."

"Please," moaned Brigit, nursing a black eye as she and Giselle trailed behind. "Don't do this. You know it isn't going to help."

"Hey, you couldn't use it, since you got your badge already," grinned Diane. "I'm just using this map that would otherwise go to waste."

"Promise you aren't doing this to win any bets," said Giselle as the three exited the forest. She dropped her jaw. "Whoa! Look at this place!"

It was like they had stepped into a Renaissance Fair. Noble lords and ladies in Elizabethan-style clothing were watching knights in armor joust astride horses with magnificent coats of arms emblazoned on their saddle blankets. The sounds of cheers and whinnies filled the clearing, as did the clash of lance to shield and mace to helmet. It was like she had stepped into Merry Old England itself.

"Wow..." Diane whispered.

She had a feeling that this was all a setup of holographic displays, but she didn't care, it was beautiful. She looked around for her target, and found him sitting on a box seat near the jousting pit, wearing the armor of the Marauding Captain. He stood and waved his hand.

"And so the joust has been decided, the great Sir Peregrine has defeated the great Lord Barovia!" Arnold shouted in a commanding voice. "All hail the great Hawk Prince!"

The lords and ladies clapped eagerly as the knights prepared for the next match.

"Okay, this is fun, let's take some photos and leave," mumbled Brigit.

"No way, not until I get my duel!" said Diane, making to step out.

Giselle grabbed her shoulder. "Don't do it! You don't even know what his deck is like!"

"Well, you didn't know what Arlia's deck was like, Gissy," said Diane. She turned to Brigit. "And you didn't know what Jackie's deck was like either!"

"True..." said Brigit.

"Then it's settled, I'll duel Arnold," said Diane, who was stopped by Brigit's hand. "Now what?"

"If you lose, you're as good as out!" said Brigit. "Not to mention that horrible wager over you..."

Before Diane could reply, Arnold's voice spoke to them. "Well! Seems we have some visitors!"

The three turned and gulped. Arnold was looking at them. "Heh, heh," said Giselle, sweating nervously. "Hiya, Arnie. How's it shakin'?"

"You hear for the festivities?" grinned Arnold snidely. "We could use some jesters."

The crowd laughed jovially.

"Hey, you take that back!" said Diane, offended.

"Why should I? You are obviously fangirls of Lina," said Arnold. "As you can see, Machus gave ME the best station, the top-notch entertainment in holographic imagery and special effects. Your dinky counselor, however, is stuck in a dank cave wearing a mini-skirt." The crowd chuckled again.

Diane fumed at the insult to her favorite monster. "This just got personal, jerk. Nobody insults the Dark Magician's girl attire and **lives**."

She took off one of the gloves she was wearing and tossed it down hard.

"I believe THAT is how people in the Middle Ages challenged each other to duels of honor," stated Diane.

"Wow, how did you know that?" asked Giselle.

"I've read a lot about medieval culture when I was a kid, before Duel Monsters," grinned Diane. "My pasttime was reading books in the library. We didn't have very much to do."

"Amazing," said Brigit. "I'm pretty smart, but I've never really focused on anything besides Duel Monsters. But this is pretty appropriate, given the setting."

"Interesting," said Arnold.

"I challenge you to your badge, Arnold Rockwell!" shouted Diane.

"So, you want the Battle Badge, do you?" Arnold said, grinning. "Well then, I accept your challenge, but be warned, only two people in this camp have ever beaten my powerful army deck!" He smirked.

"I'm ready if you are, so activate your duel disk and..." Diane started to say.

Arnold laughed. "Oh please! Duel Disks are for wimps who can't afford the best in technology. MY station has a more appropriate arena to duel in." He clapped and a pair of armored knights wheeled in a portable dueling arena. "This is for REAL warriors."

"A duel arena?" grinned Diane. "Seems you're in the right setting, the Middle Ages. Those went out with the REAL Knights of the Round Table."

Arnold scoffed. "Say what you will, but I promise that this arena will be the grave for your monsters! Are you ready?"

Diane took off her disk and nodded. She turned to Brigit and handed the disk to her. "Hold this for a moment."

"All right, but be careful," whispered Brigit, taking the disk.

"Your friends can sit in the peasant's section to watch your demise, girl," said Arnold, his demeanor completely unlike his normal cocky manner. It was like he had taken the role of a great captain of war.

**0**

Elsewhere, a duel was in progress, one of the duelists being a young boy from the Spear Dragon Cabin. The other was Sonja. Sonja's score was at 3900 life points, and she had Total Defense Shogun in defense mode and one card face-down on the field. The boy, whose name was Charles, had a Summoned Skull on the field and his score was at 4500 life points.

"You're finished, Exodia girl!" shouted Charles in a thick New Orleans accent as he drew a card. "I'll destroy your remaining life points before you can summon the Forbidden One!"

"You think so, Prince Charles?" giggled Sonja. "I have many surprises in my deck."

"Then try THIS on for size!" said Charles. "I summon Armored Zombie in attack mode!" The grotesque decaying warrior rose up. (1500/0) "And I use Negative Energy to double the attack power of both my dark monsters!" Summoned Skull rose to 5000 attack and Armored Zombie rose to 3000. "Go my minions, attack!"

Summoned Skull blasted Total Defense Shogun with lightning and then Armored Zombie clawed Sonja in the chest and her life meter dropped to 900.

"Next turn, you are finished!" laughed Charles.

"Really, as the Prince of Darkness, you should know better," snickered Sonja. "I activate my trap card, Reckless Greed, to gain two cards from my deck at the cost of two draws."

She drew two cards.

"And next, I play Monster Reborn on my Sacred Crane!"

A beautiful silver-winged crane appeared with a cry from the golden ankh. (1600/1500)

"What's that gonna do?" laughed Charles. "One of my monsters will tear it to shreds and you'll lose the duel for good!"

"But thanks to its special ability, I can draw one card from my deck when I special summon it," said Sonja, drawing a card. She smirked. "You lose." She showed her cards and put them in her disk.

"No..." cried Charles in horror.

"I summon Exodia the Forbidden One!" cried Sonja. The five cards formed their pentagram and the golden giant emerged. It powered up a ball of light. "EXODIA OBLITERATE!"

**_"AAAAAAAAH!"_** cried Charles as his monsters were blown to bits and he was flung to the ground. The disk blinked red, signaling automatic loss.

"Ahem, now if you don't mind, I'll take your star pins." Sonja snatched his card and removed three stars pins, placing them on her card. She smirked. _I'm in the finals, thanks to that Shadow Badge from Brigit's counselor. I hope she gets in the finals too, I can't wait to see her in a rematch...and when that happens, I'll be ready for her monsters, thanks to her little advice!_

**0**

Arnold and Diane had taken their places on either side of the arena and had finished shuffling their decks. Putting them down on the deck spots, the arena's holographic projectors flared into life. Brigit and Giselle were sitting in the stands, in the front row with some rough-looking serfs around them.

"Let's give the audience a show they'll NEVER forget, girl," grinned Arnold.

"You bet!" said Diane.

"Let's duel!" the two said in unison as the life meters rose to 8000 and they whipped off their first five-card hands.

"This is going to be an epic battle," said Brigit. "I hope Diane knows what she's up against. We've never seen Arnold's deck before."

"I know, but it's got to be good," said Giselle. "Arnold's not a counselor for nothing. The counselors have to have good dueling skills."

"I'll let you begin," said Arnold.

Diane smirked. "Thanks!" She drew a card. "Well, since this is a war and any good war begins with proper scouting, here's my scout...Celtic Swordgirl in attack mode!"

The green-haired fairy girl appeared. (1000/800)

"And I'll equip her with both Gravity Axe AND Butterfly Dagger, raising her attack to 1800!"

The girl took up the two weapons with a bit of a struggle, the axe balanced in her left hand and the dagger in her right. (1800/800)

"And I end my turn," said Diane.

Arnold chuckled as he drew a card. "Miss, you've got a lot to learn about proper warfare. You don't even have anyone connected to the army like I do. You see, this deck was created to remind me of my uncle, a great soldier by the name of Tristan Taylor."

"Tristan? I've heard of him," said Diane. "Yugi Senior's mentioned him as being a friend whenever he was interviewed."

"Yeah, he was Yugi Senior's friend and Joey's friend before that," said Arnold. "My fellow counselor Brandon happens to be Joey's nephew."

The girls gasped at this revelation. Norus, who was watching from a perch in a tree, was stunned. _What? My counselor's connected to Yugi Senior?_

"Anyways," said Arnold, pulling a card from his hand. "My uncle became a soldier because his favorite card was a mighty warrior cyborg called Cyber Commander. Even though it's nothing more than trade bait, my uncle adored its image; a powerful warrior ready to fight for his people. That's why Uncle Tristan became a soldier. He never was anything but a soldier, despite how well he did in his work."

Arnold looked at the card in his hand.

"He told me that he never wanted the fame or glory of an officer's position, he wanted to be a soldier forever...and he died a soldier, saving nine of his fellow soldiers in the process."

"Wow," said Diane.

"Whenever he visited me, he told me his war stories, and I desired to be a soldier like him. But since I didn't want to end up dead like him, I decided to do the next best thing - take the Duel Monsters cards he never used and make a proper deck, a deck filled with powerful warriors and army machines!" Arnold slapped the card down. "And here is one of them! Hayabusa Knight in attack mode!"

A hawk-headed knight in full plate and wielding a sleek sword appeared. (1000/1000)

"Don't mean to insult you, Arn," said Diane. "But he's got the same attack as my unequipped Swordgirl."

"True, but a true warrior never goes into battle without proper weapons," said Arnold, smirking as he removed another card and played it. "I equip my knight with the magic card, Fusion Sword Murasame!" The hawk-headed warrior's sword morphed into a sleek black katana and his attack rose to 1800.

"I'm afraid he's still not strong enough," said Diane with a smirk. "If you attack now, both of our monsters will be destroyed!"

"You obviously are a blithering idiot," said Arnold, pulling another card from his hand. "I'm not stupid. I have ways of protecting my warriors. Like this, the magic card Kishido Spirit!"

He slapped the card onto his console and it appeared. A knight with a mirrored helm appeared and fused into Hayabusa Knight.

"This little number allows me to always win a battle if the monster I am attacking has the same attack, which means my monster isn't destroyed, but yours is."

"Uh oh," said Giselle.

"And due to Hayabusa's special ability, it can attack TWICE!" said Arnold with a smirk. "Hayabusa Knight, destroy that little girl!"

The knight screeched as he dashed forward and chopped off Celtic Swordgirl's head. The little fairy girl exploded before her head bounced.

"Ew!" cried Brigit, covering her face in disgust.

"And now, attack Diane's life points directly!" ordered Arnold. The knight sliced his katana across Diane's platform and her life meter dropped to 6200.

Norus chuckled. "This is sweet! Arnold's taking that brat down. I can't WAIT to rub it into her face during the ceremonies tomorrow." He licked his lips eagerly. "Heh, heh, heh..."

"Your turn," grinned Arnold. "But I doubt you have anything that can withstand my warrior."

Diane sighed and drew a card, then replaced it with a card from her hand. "Okay, here's my turn." She removed a card from the graveyard. "Due to my Butterfly Dagger's special ability, I get to reclaim it from my graveyard every time it gets destroyed, and when you killed my Swordgirl, it was destroyed. I'll set Mystical Elf in defense mode..." The blue-skinned elf priestess appeared and knelt, hands clasped in prayer. (800/2000) "And then I'll equip her with the dagger." The dagger appeared between the Elf's lithe hands, raising her attack to 1100. "I end my turn."

"Well, I doubt that Arnold can break through that Elf's defense power," remarked Giselle. "Even with Fusion Sword."

Arnold chuckled as he drew a card and looked at it. "Honestly, Diane. You've been frolicking with your mage buddies and your magician counselor so much that you don't realize that warriors can find a way around those stupid spells. For example, I play Reinforcements of the Army, which allows me to get a four-star warrior from my deck."

He searched his deck and grinned.

"This should do nicely."

Taking the card, Arnold shuffled his deck methodically and put it back down. "Now to show you the warrior I got from my magic card...Exiled Force!"

Four battle-weary soldiers appeared with rictus grins. (1000/1000)

"Big deal, their attack is only half of my Elf's defense," said Diane.

"True, but I'll let you in on their special ability, girl," said Arnold. "They're exiled for a reason - they went on reckless charges and risked the lives of many in their insane sieges. So much that they would kill themselves to destroy their foes! Therefore, by sacrificing the Exiled Force, I can destroy one face-up monster on your field!"

"No, the only one on her field..." gasped Brigit.

The Exiled Force exploded and their spirits ripped through the elf, who screeched as she exploded. Diane's life meter dropped to 6000.

"And now that elf is out of the way..." Arnold said. He pointed to Diane. "Attack her life points again, Hayabusa Knight!"

"No!" screamed Giselle. "Since it can attack twice..."

Diane gasped as the hawk-headed warrior sliced his katana once, then twice across her platform and her life meter dropped to 2400. "I lost over half my life points!"

"That's right, and next turn, you'll lose them all from another direct attack!" Arnold chuckled. "Because you'll never be able to summon your Guardians!"

Diane groaned and held her head. _He's right! He knows I can't summon the Guardians without their weapons on the field!_

Norus chuckled, having a heyday with this. "That's right, Arnold, take her down and humiliate her! That'll teach her to mess with me! Ha, ha, ha!" He grinned as he envisioned Diane dancing with him in the opening dance.

"I end my turn," said Arnold. "But next turn, you're finished."

"Darn it, I knew she was crazy!" said Giselle angry, clenching her fist. "Arn's deck is unbeatable!"

"Calm down, Gissy," said Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "It's a warrior deck, and those decks aren't unbeatable. But Diane had better do something fast or else she's done for next turn. I'd hate to see her lose so quickly."

Giselle sighed as Diane drew a card.

"I play Pot of Greed," said Diane, putting the card on the console. She discarded it and drew two cards, then grinned. _Just the cards I was eager to see! _"Okay, Arnold... Let's see how much YOU like it!" She slapped the first card down. "I play Change of Heart!"

"What? No!" cried Arnold in shock as the half-angel spirit entered Hayabusa Knight and he leapt to Diane's field and turned on his former general.

Diane nodded. "Now Hayabusa Knight, attack your former captain! Direct attack!"

The knight screeched and sliced Arnold's pillar, dropping his life points to 4400.

"Wha...?" Norus blinked, snapping out of his fantasy, and gasped. "NO!"

"And now, to make sure you can't attack me with chicken-head again, I'm tributing him..." Diane played the other card she had drawn and Hayabusa Knight vanished. "To summon Dark Magician Girl!"

The beautiful blonde-haired sorceress with green eyes and cute pink cheek markings appeared. (2000/1700)

"Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." The cards appeared before Diane.

"No, this isn't happening..." moaned Norus, holding his head.

"Great, a tart is now in my way," scowled Arnold as he drew a card. Dark Magician Girl snorted in offense. "Fine then, I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

The mascot of Arnold's cabin appeared and Arnold took another card from his hand. (1200/1100)

"And since his special ability allows me to pick a monster of four stars or less from my hand and summon it, I'll play Goblin Attack Force as well!"

The gang of goblins with spiked maces appeared. (2300/0)

"Now my goblins, attack her tart now with Goblin Rampage!"

The goblins hooted and swarmed over the sorceress, who screamed as she was trampled and destroyed. Diane's life points dropped to 2100.

"Now Marauding Captain, attack her life points directly!" shouted Arnold. The blonde-haired warrior charged and slashed Diane's platform, and her life meter plummeted to 900. Arnold smirked.

"No! She's gonna lose!" cried Giselle in horror.

"Don't worry..." said Brigit nervously. "She's been in worse situations...I think."

Diane growled. "You think you're SO great with all those warriors, don't ya? Well, in my honest opinion, you're nothing but a jerk as big as Norus!" She snorted. "I can see where Norus gets his cockiness from."

"I'm not cocky, just assured that this duel will be mine," said Arnold, crossing his arms as the illusionary crowd cheered. "If you want, you can forfeit and save yourself further molestation from my warriors. We accept a peaceful surrender."

"No way, I'm not quitting just because my life meter is in the triple digits, Arnold!" snapped Diane.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Arnold. "It's your turn, by the way."

"Good, because now I activate the trap card I had set earlier!" said Diane, flipping it over. "Rope of Life!" A rope fell from the sky and hit a tile on the arena. "By discarding my entire hand, I can bring back the Dark Magician Girl you destroyed earlier!" She tossed her hand into the graveyard and the rope was lifted up. The Dark Magician Girl was pulled out of the tile and smiled as she got back to her position on the field.

"Big deal, I can kill her again," said Arnold.

"I doubt that. First, your Goblins are now in defense mode." Diane pointed at the crouching goblin troops. "And second, my Dark Magician Girl is now eight hundred points stronger thanks to my trap card!"

Dark Magician Girl rose to 2800 attack.

"Not only that, but..." Diane flipped up her other card. "I equip her with the Butterfly Dagger which I set last turn!" The sorceress took the dagger in her other hand and rose to 3100 attack.

"Wow, now she's stronger than Blue Eyes White Dragon!" said Giselle with a whistle.

Diane drew a card. "Now I'll play the card I just drew, Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have six cards each!"

"Thank goodness, I was worried she'd be out in the cold," said Brigit as Arnold and Diane drew cards.

"Next, I'll summon the monster which is bonded to Butterfly Dagger...Guardian Elma in attack mode!" The red-haired woman appeared. (1300/800) "And her special ability allows her to equip a card that was sent to the graveyard, and I choose Gravity Axe, raising her power by 500 points!" The woman gripped the double-bladed axe and rose to 1800 attack. "Now... destroy Marauding Captain, my magician!"

"What?" cried Arnold, stunned as the sorceress flung out her staff and blasted the knight, dropping his life meter to 300.

"I know about Marauding Captain's other effect, Arn," said Diane smugly. "As long as it's on the field, no warriors on your field can be attacked, but it can't protect itself and I'm not about to let you summon another of those guys for a lock!"

Norus was horrified. "No! I can't believe that wench is beating Arnold up!" He scowled. "If he loses, I'm going to beat HER up!"

"Yes!" said Brigit. "One more strike and Arnold's done for!" Giselle smiled and nodded silently.

"And to make sure you don't try to wipe Elma out with your goblins," said Diane. "I'll wipe them out while they're in defense! Elma, Gravity Axe Strike!" The red-haired maiden swung the axe and shattered the goblin troops to bits. "And to end, I'll set a card."

The card appeared behind the two females.

"Your move," said Diane with a firm expression.

Arnold looked at the situation, then smirked and began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"What's so funny?" asked Diane, cocking a brow. She knew that when someone laughed in a dire situation, it meant trouble.

"Nothing, really," said Arnold. "I'm just really delighted! You see, only those who defeated me were any challenge. The three others who challenged my army deck were all wimps who didn't know what they were up against, they didn't even drop me to less than three thousand life points! But you, Diane...you're pretty skilled. You could make a great army tactician someday."

Norus was horrified at this. "Arn's actually COMPLIMENTING that brat?" He covered his head in fear that the world was coming to an end.

Diane blushed. "Thanks, Arnold. I expected you to be a jerk."

"Well, I must admit I am sort of a loner, ever since my uncle lost his life," sighed Arnold. "He was the only person I ever looked up to." He sighed softly. "But the reason I get all aggressive is because I feel that's how an army soldier has to act. They can't have emotions or else they'll make critical mistakes."

"Well, you should act aggressive in a duel," said Diane. "But not all the time. And insulting people isn't the best way to make friends."

Arnold nodded. "Diane, you've gotta remember not to let emotions plague you in a duel. Be ruthless, or else you'll be eaten alive in the finals!"

"Hmmm, I'll remember that advice," said Diane, scratching the back of her neck. "Anyways, it's your move."

"Wow...Arnold's not such a big jerk after all," said Giselle.

Brigit nodded. "I guess because he lost his idol, his uncle, he tends to get a little introverted at times. But Diane cracked his shell by dueling him. Let's just enjoy the duel, regardless of who wins. If Diane loses, we'll comfort her."

"Well, I don't want to see Diane lose...but okay," said Giselle.

Arnold drew a card and smirked. "Well, this should get me safely back to speed. I activate the magic card, Enemy Offering!" He placed it and a card showing a goblin and human shaking hands appeared.

"Wait, I've seen that card before," said Diane, trying to recall the duel it was used in. "I think Kane used it."

"Then you know what it does," said Arnold, smirking. "It takes the star level of your strongest monster(in this case, Dark Magician Girl) and increases my life points by 300 for each star in the level it has, so I've just gained 1800 life points!" His life meter rose to 2100.

"Oh great," said Giselle. "So much for the 'one more strike' hope."

"And to make sure you don't destroy my life points with one blow," said Arnold. "I'll set two cards face-down..." The card appeared before his platform. "And set Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." A hulking barbarian appeared, crouching behind a big bronze shield. (100/2600) "My turn's over."

"Meh," said Diane, drawing a card. "Ancient Elf in attack mode!" The elf priest appeared. (1450/1500) "Once my Dark Magician Girl wipes out your Big Shield, my other monsters will wipe out your life points!"

Giselle lit up. "Yes!"

Norus gasped. "No!"

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his Big Shield now with Dark Magic Attack!" The sorceress fired a beam of dark energy from her staff.

"Activate Castle Walls!" shouted Arnold, flipping his trap card over. "This raises my Big Shield Gardna's defense by 500, making it JUST strong enough to deflect your sorceress' attack!" The blast of energy was flung off the bronze shield and faded.

Diane sighed. "Well, since I can't break his defenses with my other monsters, I will set two cards face down and end my turn." The cards appeared behind Elma. "But since Castle Walls only works once, next turn you're finished!"

Arnold drew a card and smirked. "I don't think so." He took another card from his hand.

"Before you make any moves, I'd like to activate a trap card." Diane flipped her card over and energy flowed from every monster on the field into the card. "Even though Mystical Elf is dead, her spirit lives on with Gift of the Mystical Elf! This raises my life points by 300 for each monster on the field, and right now there are four!" Diane's life meter rose to 2700. "Now you'll have to work harder to destroy my life points, Arnold!"

"And I will," said Arnold. "Zombyra the Dark in attack mode!" A caped warrior in a skull mask appeared. (2100/900) "This should be strong enough to wipe out your little Guardian Elma."

"Big deal, I can take the hit, and I'll have to take two turns to take you down!" said Diane, smirking. Elma was stunned and turned her head to Diane.

"Is she SERIOUS?" asked Brigit in shock. "Letting Elma die? She never treated her Guardians like that before!"

Giselle noticed the face-down card. "I bet it's part of her plan."

"I'm afraid you won't take much more of a hit with THIS!" cried Arnold, showing a magic card. It looked like a backpack with a bomb in it, wires coming out from the sides. "I activate the magic card, Nitro Unit!" He slapped it down. "And I equip it to Guardian Elma!"

Elma gasped as the backpack was strapped around her back and the wires clamped around her chest.

"What does that do?" asked Diane nervously.

"It's like Ring of Destruction, only I don't take any damage," said Arnold with a wicked smile. "Once my Zombyra clocks your Guardian, the bomb will explode, wiping out 1800 life points - the exact attack of your monster!"

Giselle gasped and turned pale. "No way! She can take 800 points of damage, but 1800 will put her in the red!"

Arnold laughed. "Now Zombyra, finish her Guardian off and take out her life points! Fist of the Dead!" The warrior lunged and punched Elma...who vanished! "What?"

Diane chuckled as she flipped her trap over. "I was hoping you'd attack Elma. Had you put that card on my Ancient Elf, you might have won. But instead you activated my trap, Guardian's Sacrifice!" Her life meter rose to 5000.

"Whenever a monster attacks my Guardian, the attack is negated, my Guardian is tributed, and I gain the original attack of my guardian PLUS five-hundred life points for each card equipped to her, and that includes your Nitro Unit!"

"Great, blooming great," sighed Arnold. "Now I have twice as many life points to cut through." He looked over his card. "Well, if you're going to play the life point gaining game, so can I. A card face-down and my turn ends." The card appeared before him.

Diane drew and looked at her card. _Twin Flashing Swords of Light, this will allow me to summon Tryce!_

"I equip my Dark Magician Girl with Twin Flashing Swords of Light!" Dark Magician Girl put away her weapons as she wielding two slender silver daggers. "This reduces her attack to 2600, the same as your Big Shield's defense, but she can now attack twice! Of course, I won't do any damage to your Shield, but I can destroy your Zombyra the Dark! Attack with Twin Blades of Radiance, Dark Magician Girl!"

The Dark Magician Girl slashed Big Shield Gardna. "You activated my trap card, Diane," said Arnold, grinning as he flipped it over. "Enchanted Javelin will increase my life points by the attack of your monster!" His life meter rose to 4700.

"Great," said Giselle.

"Well then, I'll just have to take them out!" cried Diane. "DMG, attack her Zombyra the Dark with your second blade!" The sorceress stabbed Zombyra and destroyed it, dropping Arnold's life meter to 4200. "And to end my turn, I'll sacrifice Ancient Elf for Guardian Tryce!"

The elf priest vanished and was replaced by the handsome golden-clothed warrior. (1900/1700)

"Okay girl, time to take out your life points," said Arnold. "I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna for Sword Hunter!"

The warrior vanished and was replaced by a sturdy Roman gladiator in his leather garb, wielding two scimitars. (2450/2000)

"No, that's stronger than Tryce!" gasped Diane.

"That's right, and now you're about to find out how dangerous he can be," laughed Arnold. "Sword Hunter, take down that Guardian with double-bladed strike!"

The warrior charged and beheaded Tryce, who shattered. Diane's life points dropped to 4450.

"And thanks to his special ability, he gains 200 attack for every monster he destroys," said Arnold as Sword Hunter's attack rose to 2650. "Making him stronger than your Dark Magician Girl now."

"Maybe so," said Diane, narrowing her eyes. "But you didn't realize that all my Guardians have an effect, including Tryce!" Ancient Elf reappeared. "When he's destroyed in battle, I can automatically bring back the monster I used to tribute for him!"

"Hmph," said Arnold. "Too bad your elf's not strong enough to deal with my Sword Hunter. To end, I set a card face-down." The card appeared behind Sword Hunter.

Diane looked over her hand. _Great, a hand full of Guardians! I can't summon them without their weapons, and even if I could, the only weapon I have is Shooting Star Bow, and that'd weaken my Dark Magician Girl or Ancient Elf!_

She drew a card. _But this might fix my options. _

"I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two."

She drew three cards and discarded her Guardian Grarl and Taunt trap card.

"And then I'll set a monster face-down," said Diane. The card appeared besides Dark Magician Girl. "And use the magic card Mystic Wok to sacrifice my Ancient Elf and increase my life points by his attack power!" Her life meter rose to 5900.

"Hmph, you're just asking to lose," said Arnold. "My Sword Hunter will wipe it out and get stronger!"

"That's what you think, I play the magic card, Book of Taiyou!" She placed the card on the console and it appeared, glowing brightly. "This card flips one monster on the field to face-up attack position, and I choose my face-down monster...Guardian Ceal!"

The lizard-like monster appeared. (1700/1000)

"I can't believe it!" cried Arnold. "how could you summon a Guardian without its weapon?"

"Technically, I didn't SUMMON it, I can still put it on the field face-down," said Diane. "Lina told me that if I set a Guardian and use an effect to reveal it, it's not technically summoning it, so my Guardians could use that trick to get around having their weapons on the field."

"I knew it, she is a cheater!" snarled Norus angrily.

"Well, pretty clever," said Arnold, smirking. "But Ceal's far weaker than my Sword Hunter."

"That's not relevant, because I'm about to wipe out your Sword Hunter!" said Diane. "I activate another card, Tailor of the Fickle!" She played it. "This allows me to transfer an equipped card from one monster to another, and I'm moving my Twin Flashing Swords to Ceal!" The swords vanished from Dark Magician Girl, who pulled out the dagger and staff again, and appeared in Ceal's clawed hands. Dark Magician Girl rose back up to 3100 attack and Ceal dropped to 1200.

"Hmph, that was foolish," said Arnold.

"No it isn't, because now my Dark Magician Girl is going to clean your Sword Hunter's clock!" said Diane. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Sword Hunter!" The sorceress aimed her staff and fired at the gladiator.

"Yes, she's gonna win!" said Giselle.

"Activate Negate Attack!" cried Arnold, flipping his card over. The vortex appeared and swallowed up the blast.

"Aw crud," said Giselle. "He's really ticking me off now!"

"You may have stopped my attack now, but I can still wipe out your monster," grinned Diane. "By activating Guardian Ceal's special ability!"

"What?" asked Arnold in shock. "But he's only half as strong as Sword Hunter!"

"True," said Diane. "But thanks to Guardian Ceal's special ability, I can destroy a card equipped to him..." The reptile raised the swords before his face and they shattered. "To wipe out one of your monsters!" The Guardian clapped his hands together and a beam of light ripped through Sword Hunter, destroying it!

"No!" said Norus in terror as his counselor's life meter dropped to 4037.

"Next turn, you're finished," said Diane. "I end my turn now."

The crowd began to boo Diane mercilessly.

"Aw, shut up!" snapped Giselle.

"Uh, Gissy," said Brigit, waving her hand through one of the booing serfs. "They're just holograms."

Arnold laughed again. "This is just great! Never have I met some who is so skilled like yourself! This has been a great battle so far!"

Diane blushed. "Thanks, Arn."

Arnold nodded and played a card. "My turn. I will start by playing the magic card Goblin Thief!" A goblin appeared. "This card steals 500 life points from you and gives them to me."

The goblin clubbed Diane's platform and threw a glowing green dust at Arnold before vanishing. Arnold's life meter rose to 4537 while Diane's dropped to 5400.

"Then I'll play my Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Arnold discarded his magic card and drew two cards, then smirked. "And to end, I'll play a monster in defense mode and end my turn." The card appeared before him.

"Fine," said Diane, drawing a card and not even looking at it as she put it in her hand. "Dark Magician Girl, blow away that monster!"

_Wait!_ cried a voice in her head.

Too late. The sorceress blasted the card to bits...and a metal pod appeared.

"Uh oh," said Diane, realizing that she just blasted a Cyber Jar.

"Cra..." Giselle began to say before Brigit covered her mouth.

"You know the rules," grinned Arnold. Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Ceal were sucked into the pod and destroyed, as was the Jar itself. "Draw and play your monsters."

He drew five cards and summoned four. A giant robot wolf(1200/1100), a purple-painted robot soldier with cannons on its shoulders(1400/1300), a ronin with dark hair(1300/1000), and a jeep with a gun on the turret(1600/1200) all appeared on the field.

_Great, so I've got a Gigatech Wolf, Cannon Soldier, Mataza the Zapper, and Overdrive to deal with... _thought Diane glumly.

She drew five cards. "Crud, all I have is this, but it's stronger than any of your monsters! Flame Swordmistress in attack mode!" The flaming-haired warrior woman appeared, her rapier blazing as it was wielded before her. (1600/1500) "Destroy Gigatech Wolf with blazing saber of battle!" The flaming sword cut into the robot-wolf's hide and shattered it, dropping Arnold's life meter to 4137. "That ends my turn."

Arnold smirked as he drew a card. "Guess what I just drew! Monster Reborn!" He played it.

"Oh no, he's bringing back his Sword Hunter!" said Giselle.

"Welcome back, Gigatech Wolf," grinned Arnold as the robotic wolf reappeared.

"Huh? Why didn't you bring your Sword Hunter back?" asked Diane with a confused look.

"Because I don't need my Sword Hunter to wipe out that tart of yours," said Arnold, showing a card. "I needed these monsters to use this!"

"Polymerization!" said Diane in shock.

"Yep, and now I fuse my Gigatech Wolf and Cannon Soldier!" The two machines were sucked into a vortex. "To bring out Labyrinth Tank!"

A giant blue tank with drills on its sides rumbled out of the vortex. (2400/2400)

"Holy Canole!" said Giselle. "That's more powerful than Flame Swordmistress!"

"But it can't attack since it's a fusion," said Brigit.

"Oh, and just if you think your little lady of yours is safe, guess again," said Arnold. "I play another card, the ritual of Commencement Dance!"

Arnold slapped the card down and a glittery woman with twin blades appeared.

"By offering my Mataza and Overdrive as tributes..." The woman danced around the monsters and struck them with her sword, making them vanish."...I can bring forth one of my strongest warriors, Performance of Sword!" The dancer glowed and transformed into a sleek tan-skinned belly dancer with bigger blades made of silver. (1950/1700)

"Oh great," said Giselle. "Now she's in trouble!"

"Performance of Sword, destroy her Swordmistress now!" said Arnold. The warrior lunged forward and slashed her swords across the Flame Swordmistress, wiping her out and dropping Diane's life meter to 5050. "And just in case you bring back your Dark Magician Girl, I'll play this card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

Glowing swords slammed down around Diane's field.

"Now you cannot attack for three turns," grinned Arnold. "These aren't useful swords for battle, but they are deadly in holding off an attack!"

"Oh brother," said Diane. She drew a card. _Great, **my **Monster Reborn. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, and this card should handle his tank. _"A card face-down and I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl!" The sorceress returned. "And I'll equip her Wicked-Breaking Flamberge, discarding a card to do so."

The sorceress put her staff away and gripped the black broadsword, rising to 2500.

"Now she's as strong as her mentor, the Dark Magician, and once the swords fade, your monsters are toast!"

"I doubt that," said Arnold, drawing a card. He chuckled. "Because I'm about to take this duel by blitzkrieg!"

"Blitz-what?" asked Diane.

"Blitzkrieg, German for 'lightning war'," grinned Arnold. "I play the card I drew, Spell Reproduction! By discarding two cards from my hand, I can bring back one magic card from the graveyard." He discarded two cards and removed a card. "And the card I reclaimed is Polymerization!" He flashed the card before Diane.

"What's that gonna do?" asked Diane. "You have another fusion?"

"Yep, one more powerful than Labyrinth Tank, I might add," smirked Arnold. "I fuse my Labyrinth Tank and Performance of Sword!" He slapped the card on the console.

The two monsters floated into the air and began to merge.

"I can't believe it! There's a fusion monster of those two?" gasped Brigit as the two monsters melted into a swirl of color.

"Behold my ultimate army monster...the mighty **_NEO MECHA Z!_**" cried Arnold.

Something big crashed onto the field and the illusionary crowd gasped in awe.

Diane began to sweat as she took in her opponent - it was a huge blue humanoid robot with red laser cannons and powerful legs. The blue-tinted hood window showed a sexy animé female wearing a helmet and jumpsuit at the helm. (3000/3000)

"Holy Granola, that's as powerful as the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!" gulped Giselle.

"Impressive, eh?" grinned Arnold. "But that's not all. This bad baby has two special abilities. First, she gains 500 attack for every machine monster in my graveyard, and right now there are four."

Neo Mecha Z's attack rose to 5000.

"Now it's as strong as my Mythic Dragon!" cried Giselle in horror.

"And that's not all, dear," said Arnold. "At the end phase of my turn, she spins her twin lasers. If they both hit the right alignment, I can destroy one of your cards on the field! In other words, if they hit perfect calibration, you can kiss your Dark Magician Girl goodbye!"

He chuckled wickedly.

"Be lucky I can't attack with it yet, but now..."

The twin laser turrets spun rapidly…

Crap, thought Giselle. Brigit prayed a silent prayer as the turrets clicked to a stop. The left turret was unaligned.

"Whew," said Diane, wiping her brow.

"Oh well, can't win them all," grinned Arnold. "But I can do this every turn, so putting cards on the field is useless."

Norus laughed. "HA, HA, HA, HA! You lose, Diane!"

"Huh?" asked Diane, turning to the tree.

"Whoops," said Norus, pulling his knees in to hide.

Arnold's eyes narrowed. "Carl, shake that bird out of the tree!"

A man in armor walked up to the tree. "Yessir." He slammed his spear on the trunk and the tree shook.

"Whoaaaa!" cried Norus as he fell out and slammed to the ground painfully. "Ouch."

"NORUS!" cried the girls angrily as the knight picked the boy up.

"Well, seems we more entertainment," grinned Arnold. "Honestly, Norus, if you wanted to watch, you should have sat with the peasants." The crowd laughed.

Norus smiled sheepishly. "I was just..."

"You were waiting for me to lose so you could lord it over me!" shouted Diane. "And get your bet!"

Arnold scowled. "What bet did you two make?"

"Uh oh..." said Norus, backing up. The knight stabbed his spear's business end into his backside. "Urgh!"

Diane sighed. "He wagered that I couldn't beat you. If he won the bet, I had to be his partner for the opening ceremony and I won, he would have to buy us earrings."

"Hmmm..." Arnold said, rubbing his chin. He nodded. "Carl, escort my camper out of the station. I'll talk with him LATER."

Norus gulped. He didn't like that. "Uh oh..."

"Yes sir," said Carl, jabbing his spear into the boy's buttocks. "You heard him, move. You're not permitted to be here!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" said Norus, hands behind his head as he was escorted out of the area.

"Serves him right, jerk," laughed Giselle.

"So sorry about that, Diane," said Arnold seriously. "I had no idea he was spying on us so he could ambush you after the duel. My apologies. He's become much worse lately. I guess I am to blame for having him duel you in the beginning of camp."

"It's okay, he's just a general jerk," said Diane.

"He sees me as a hero," said Arnold, hand on his chest. "I don't mind the hero-worship, but I want him to stop bullying kids. There's one thing my uncle and I both hated, and that's bullies. My uncle's told me that many times, he has had to help Brandon's uncle out to stop bullies from hurting kids. I don't want to harbor bullying in my cabin. I honestly don't know why Mr. Kaiba hired that brat's parents anyway - I know he needs staff members, but when they have kids like him..."

"Not all of your kids are bad apples," said Diane with a smile. "Jake's really polite and he's dating my friend Brigit." Brigit blushed at this. "And I'm sure there are others in your cabin who are nice guys. There's just one bad apple, that's all. Norus won't spoil the whole cabin."

"You're right, thanks for saying that," grinned Arnold. He laughed. "If I have to get a pep talk from my opponent, I am a pathetic case."

"Hey, no hard feelings, okay?" asked Diane.

"Yes, and when I beat you, I will make sure Norus can't follow through with his little wager." He smirked. "But if you, on the off-chance, win this duel..."

"And I will, I know I will," said Diane. "You may have a super-powerful monster on your field with a deadly effect, but my deck can become a powerful weapon against even the mightiest beasts, even the Mythic Dragon!"

She turned to Giselle.

"If I win this duel, I may have to confront that dragon."

Giselle nodded. "You go, girl! D.M.G. never says die!" She punched her fist into the air and smiled.

Diane nodded and drew a card. "Crud. I shift my Dark Magician Girl to defense..."

"Activate trap card, Final Attack Orders!" shouted Arnold, flipping up his card. "This forces all monsters into attack mode for as long as this card is on the field!"

"NOOOOOO!" cried Giselle in horror as Dark Magician Girl remained in attack.

"Say goodbye to your magician, girl!" laughed Arnold. "Neo Mecha Z, Megafission Laser!"

Diane turned her head away as the twin white lasers fired and vaporized the sorceress, dropping her life meter to 2550.

"She's done for," whispered Brigit in fear.

"Of course, my Neo Mecha's other effect won't activate if you have a clear field, but next turn, you're finished," grinned Arnold. "NOW will you give up?"

"Nope," said Diane as she turned back. She took a deep breath and drew her card, then played it. "I play Pot of Charity! This allows me to remove a monster of light from my graveyard; in this case, Guardian Tryce." The warrior vanished into the Pot of Charity and it vanished. "In exchange, I draw three cards!"

She drew three cards and grinned wickedly.

"Now I'm ready!"

"Well then, let's see what you've got, girl," said Arnold with a smirk. "One more attack from my Neo Mecha and it's all over."

"Here goes!" said Diane, playing a card. "I play the magic card Monster Reincarnation! For the cost of a card, I get to reclaim a monster from my graveyard!" She discarded a card and removed a monster from the discard pile. "And here's the monster, Flame Swordmistress!" The flaming woman warrior returned. "Then I play Premature Burial to bring back Dark Magician Girl, paying eight hundred life points to do so!" Her life meter dropped to 1750.

"Heh, both of those are pretty weak," said Arnold.

"I'm not through," said Diane. "It worked for you, so I play...Polymerization!" The fusion vortex appeared over the two females.

"You're crazy, what could you fuse with that card?" asked Arnold.

"My Dark Magician Girl and Flame Swordmistress!" said Diane as the two females flew into the vortex. "Have you ever heard of Dark Flare Knight?"

"Hmmm...I guess, I think Brandon related about how our uncles were trapped in some crazy virtual world and Brandon's uncle and Yugi Mouto Senior were battling this lizard or something and they summoned that knight."

Arnold blinked. "What does this matter?"

"Because just like the Dark Magician can transform into Dark Flare Knight, so too can his apprentice become a Dark Flare fighter!"

Diane looked up to the sky as the vortex disgorged a beautiful brown-haired woman wearing a crested black helm with red runes on it and a black robe with red patterns. The woman wielded a sword shaped like a staff. (1700/1500)

"May I present...Dark Flare Valkyrie!"

Arnold chuckled. "Oh please! She's way weaker than Dark Magician Girl!"

"True, but just try to destroy her," said Diane. "I end my turn."

"No! She's toast!" cried Brigit.

"I can't look!" cried Giselle, covering her eyes.

"Your funeral," grinned Arnold, drawing a card. "But just in case it has some weird effect, I'm summoning another monster...Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

The bestial-faced warrior with the wicked blade appeared next to the mecha.(1900/1200)

"Destroy her Valkyrie with demon slash!"

The warrior roared and slit the woman from stem to stern, making her explode.

"Huh? You should have lost 200 life points!" said Arnold, surprised that his opponent's life meter was not moving.

"That's because of Dark Flare Valkyrie's special effect, Arn," said Diane with a smirk. "I take no battle damage when my Valkyrie is attacked by a monster stronger than it! And that's not all...by destroying her, you've transformed her into a powerful monster called Mirage Paladin!"

There was a flash of light and a beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a silver helm with three crests on either side and a glittering white robe appeared, wielding a silver double-bladed halberd. (2200/2000)

"Hmph, she's still weak..." said Arnold. He paused.

_But if I attack it, would something terrible happen? I can't remember the details of Brandon's story...maybe it's just a myth. If I destroy that Paladin, I'll have her on the ropes! _

"Neo Mecha Z, destroy that paladin with Megafission Laser!"

The two laser cannons powered up...and Mirage Paladin's attack rose!

"Just what's going on?" gasped Arnold in shock. Giselle and Brigit uncovered their eyes and gasped.

"Oh, that's Mirage Paladin's special ability," grinned Diane. "You see, Arnold dear, neither of the Mirage monsters can **ever** lose a battle, because they gain power determined by the monster they're battling. For Mirage Paladin, she gains half of the opposing monster's attack plus another three hundred attack for each level star it has!"

Arnold paled. "No, Neo Mecha Z has ten stars! Stop!"

"You can't call off an attack, that's the rules, Arnie boy," grinned Diane as Mirage Paladin's attack stopped at 7450. "Defend yourself, Mirage Paladin!"

The blast was deflected by the paladin's halberd and then she leapt onto the creature's helm. The rider looked up in horror as the paladin jabbed her polearm into the windshield, shattering it and impaling the driver through the heart! The mecha tank exploded as did its rider and the paladin leapt back to her master's side.

"No...my Mecha..." gasped Arnold in shock as his life points dropped to 1187.

"Of course, once my turn ends, Mirage Paladin is removed from play," said Diane. "But I'll put a card face-down to end my turn." The card appeared before her.

Arnold drew a card. _Gotta get back up to speed..._

"I activate my trap card, Thunder of Ruler!" shouted Diane, flipping up her card. A bolt of lightning hit Arnold's field. "For this turn, you cannot attack."

"Yes, she's gonna win this!" grinned Giselle.

"Well, I'm sure Arnold's not going to give up," said Brigit.

Arnold sighed. "Fine, a card face-down and I shift Vorse Raider into defense mode."

Vorse Raider knelt as a card appeared behind him.

"Your turn," said Arnold.

_Obviously a bluff or a trap. I don't want to drag this duel out any longer, it's almost six. _

Diane drew and got a wicked smile. "This duel is over."

"Huh?" asked Arnold.

"Gearfried the Iron Knight, in attack mode!" She slapped the card down on the console and the warrior in body armor appeared. (1800/1600)

"I don't get it, why did she put THAT card in her deck?" asked Brigit. "It destroys all cards equipped to it, so it's useless for summoning Guardians..."

"Who cares, she'll deck the Marauder out," grinned Giselle.

Brigit checked her watch. "I hope so, she's not got much time, it's almost dinner time."

"Really?" asked Giselle. "Whoa, time sure flies when you're watching a duel!"

"Go ahead, take out my Raider," mumbled Arnold.

"While I could, I wouldn't do any damage to you and you'll just stall for time," said Diane. "So I'm going to end this quickly. But first, since I don't trust your face-down card, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" She activated her card and a whirlwind shattered Arnold's face-down trap.

"My Magic Cylinder!" gasped Arnold in shock.

"Just as I thought...if I had attacked, I would have lost the duel! But now I'll activate THIS card!" said Diane, showing a magic card which showed Gearfried the Iron Knight with a cavity in his chest. "Release Restraints!"

Arnold looked at her. "What is that?"

"A powerful card which can summon a powerful warrior, but to use it, I must sacrifice Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

She slapped it down and Gearfried leapt into the air and exploded into light. His armor came down in pieces.

"What the...?" asked Arnold, wide-eyed in shock.

"Behold my new monster... **Gearfried the Swordsmaster**!"

Diane watched as a muscular barbarian with long hair landed before her. (2600/1800)

"Whoa! He's hot!" said Giselle. "Not as sexy as Ares, though..." She blushed.

Brigit nodded. "Of course, you _do_ know that he's not real." Giselle nodded sheepishly.

Arnold took a deep breath. "So you made your little knight stronger, Diane. What's the big deal?" Something was bugging him. _Brandon did mention his uncle playing this monster..._

"Simple, Gearfried the Swordmaster has a special ability, one which is PERFECT for my deck!" grinned Diane as she played a card. "First, I'll play the Butterfly Dagger I got back ten turns ago and equip Gearfried with it!"

The dagger appeared in Gearfried's hand and he rose to 2900 attack.

"So he's stronger..." said Arnold. He then gasped as his Vorse Raider exploded and his life meter dropped to 712 life points. "What the...?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about my Swordsmaster's effect!" giggled Diane. "Not only can he equip cards unlike his Iron Knight form, but when he does, his mighty power can wipe out an opposing monster!"

"No!" gulped Arnold, backing up in fear as the story's recollection hit him full-force...Brandon's uncle and his uncle standing by train tracks near Death Valley...Rex Raptor playing the Seal of Orichalcos...Rex summoning his Tyrant Dragon...and then Joey playing this monster and wiping out Tyrant Dragon, clearing the field for a direct attack! _I was a fool!_

"Toasted, roasted, and burnt to a crisp!" laughed Diane.

"Yes, she's going to win!" cried Giselle.

"Gearfried the Swordsmaster, attack him directly!" ordered Diane.

The barbarian warrior roared and stabbed Arnold's platform, dropping his life points to zero. The platform shorted out and exploded into a cloud of smoke! "Oh my gosh!"

The holograms, not only in the arena but in the area, fizzled out, leaving the place barren of human life except for the girls.

"ARNOLD!" cried the others as they fled the stands and rushed over to the platform that was lowering. Diane ran over as well as soon as she could.

"Is he okay?" asked Brigit. She gasped as she saw Arnold's sooty, semi-conscious form on the platform. "Oh no! Don't tell me..."

Arnold coughed and slowly got up, wiping the soot from his tunic. "Augh..."

"Are you all right?" asked Giselle as Arnold dismounted his platform.

Arnold coughed a bit more, then smiled. "All right? I'm feeling great! That was the most intense duel I've had since Peter from the Vampire Lord cabin beat me!"

"Pete beat you?" gasped Giselle.

"Yeah, and the way he did it will go down forever in my memory," grinned Arnold. "He summoned his two Chaos monsters, and then fused them into a powerful beast called _Dragon Master Knight, Emperor of Envoys_! He then used its effect to obliterate every card in my hand, graveyard, and field and won with a direct attack!"

"Wow," said Giselle. "I'm sure glad he didn't pull that on me in our duel!"

"You...dueled Peter?" asked Arnold in shock.

Giselle flashed her card. "More than that, I defeated him and got the pins I needed to enter the finals!"

"Well, seems you did," grinned Arnold. She turned to Diane. "Well, since you won, I'm obligated to give you my badge as well." He found Carl coming back. "Oy, Carl! Get the Battle Badge for me."

"Oh, she won?" asked Carl. "Good show, miss." He went over to a tent and entered it, then came out a bit later and brought a wooden box. Opening it, he revealed a silver badge showing a sword and pike crossed over a shield. "For defeating Arnold Rockwell, you get the Battle Badge, worth five star pins!"

"Wow," said Diane, picking the badge up and admiring it before stabbing it on her card.

"You're in the finals too, Di! Like us!" grinned Brigit.

"So you three are all qualified for the finals, eh?" grinned Arnold. "I'm going to wish you all luck, even though none of you really have a chance against Jake." He chuckled.

"So I heard," said Brigit. "Lina told me that Jake had gotten into the finals."

"True, but it's anyone's game, and not like it's life or death," smirked Arnold. "Unlike those in the REAL Middle Ages, who fought bloody battles. Oh, and Brigit, if you are dating my camper, I certainly hope you **_aren't_** doing something regrettable. I owe you my life after that nutcase Janos put a number on me, but I'm not responsible for your actions, so to speak." He cocked a brow with a smile.

Brigit blushed deep red. "Oh no, don't worry, Jake would never..."

"Hey come on, let's go to dinner and tell Lina everything!" said Giselle, slapping her back.

"Wait, what about the finals, we don't know anything about how to find them!" said Diane.

"Don't worry, Machus will send you an e-mail tonight telling you how to get to the finals," said Arnold. "I'll let him know personally. Good luck you girls...and don't worry about the arena, I'll get it fixed before tomorrow." He laughed a bit. "Oh, and Diane, by the way..."

He took a scroll and quill and scribbled something on it.

"If Norus gives you a hard time, show him this."

Diane took it and looked it over, then smirked wickedly. "Thanks, Arnold. You're great."

"Carl, show these girls out," said Arnold. "Then come back, we've got work to do."

He sighed as he saw the smoke pouring from the arena. "Man, that was some heck of an attack...good thing I didn't use the disks or I'd be sore for **days**."

**0**

Norus was pacing the path to Arnold's station. "Errrr...stupid counselor not letting me watch the end of the duel! No matter, that giant robot would cream Diane! And once she's leaving, all miserable, I'll grab her shoulders and say..."

"Hey, no hard feelings," said a familiar voice.

Norus whipped about and saw the girls. "Oh, there you are," said Norus. "Hey, no hard feelings. It's okay to lose."

"Good, I'm glad you think that," grinned Diane, tossing the scroll to him. "Read it and weep."

Norus looked over the scroll and read it aloud. "I give full rights for Diane, Giselle, and Brigit to use any means necessary to ensure that he keeps his...' WHAT!"

He looked up. "My end of the bargain and I can't get my end?"

"No, because you lost the bet." Diane flashed her card. "LOSER!"

Norus went crazy. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You DIDN'T defeat Arnold! He was about to tear you a new one! **_How?_**"

"I'd tell you," yawned Diane. "But then we'd be here all night, and I want to get my special earrings **before** dinner." She got a demonic grin.

Norus backed up and turned to flee, only to find Brigit before him. "Going somewhere?" she said with a wicked smile.

Norus turned to the side and stumbled right into Giselle. "Not so fast!" She immediately grabbed Norus and put him in a headlock.

"Arnold's letting us use force against you, Norus," said Diane as the girls closed in on him. "Because you made a dishonorable wager, and now you must accept the consequences! After all, a true duelist must always honor his wagers. So, do you think you could get some nice sapphire earrings for me?"

"And ruby ones for me," said Brigit. "With silver linings."

"I'm into emerald myself," smiled Giselle, increasing the pressure on Norus' head. "The really **expensive ones**..."

"Noooooooo..." moaned Norus as the girls loomed over him. Tears came down his cheeks. "No fair no fair no FAIIIIR!"

**0**

Norus left the gift shop, covering his face in shame as Diane, Giselle, and Brigit came out with bags.

"Thanks for GENEROUSLY buying earrings for the dance tomorrow night!" giggled Brigit. "You're a gentleman!"

"Yeah, a REAL sweet guy," giggled Giselle.

"And by the way, Norey-poo," teased Diane, giggling. "Next time you make such a silly wager...don't." The three girls walked back to their cabin, laughing.

Norus was red with rage and embarrassment. _Damn you, Diane you bitch! Once I get into the finals, I'm gonna crush your tiny girly ass and wipe the floor with it as revenge for this humiliation and hit to my account! Just you wait..._ He pulled out his card and scowled. "Just you wait, Diane..."

**NEW CARDS**

**NEO MECHA Z**

_Type:_ Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect  
_Level:_ 10  
_ATK:_ 3000  
_DEF:_ 3000

_Fuse:_ **Labyrinth Tank **+** Performance of Sword  
**

_Effect:_ At every end phase of your turn, flip a coin. If you call it right, destroy one monster on the field other than this card. This effect is mandatory.

**DARK FLARE VALKYRIE**

_Type:_ Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
_Level:_ 4  
_ATK:_ 1700  
_DEF:_ 1500

_Fuse:_ **Dark Magician Girl** + **Flame Swordmistress**

_Effect:_ The controller of this card takes no battle damage while battling with this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon "Mirage Paladin" from your hand.

**MIRAGE PALADIN**

_Type:_ Light/Spellcaster/Effect  
_Level:_ 10  
_ATK:_ 2400  
_DEF:_ 2200

_Effect:_ Remove this card from play after it declares an attack. When this card battles a monster, increase its ATK by half of the monster it battles plus 300 ATK for every level the battled monster has.

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_ The members of D.M.G. are all qualified for the finals! But how are the finals conducted? Find out in "Narrow Pass!"**


	23. Narrow Pass

I feel so ashamed for not having brought these two easy-to-convert chapters into but here they are. This is the first of the two chapters that go between duels, so there is no duel in either of them. Don't worry, the duels will return in a mysterious way in the chapter after the next one.

One note: Don't write me saying I got the special duel disk wrong. I know it's wrong, but thanks to the fact that once you posted a chapter here, you have to re-upload the document to edit a tiny thing, I decided just to call the special duel disk the X-960.

Oh, and this is rated PG-13 for a shower scene in the beginning.

_**Top of the world. **_

That is basically where I am right now.

After many long and arduous duels during the last few days, I've finally qualified for the finals of the Duelist Camp mini-tournament!

Excited? Yeah, I am. Worried about the future? A little bit. Over the past four days, I've seen girls in my cabin cry in their pillows because they were eliminated. Of course, those are rare cases, don't get me wrong. If I had been eliminated, I would not have cried in my sheets, I would have cheered on my pals to get to the finals.

But that's moot, because I'm with them now. And that's going to be a problem.

I never expected us three to get this far, but each of us encouraged us along the way. Even when I felt like quitting, Giselle stopped me and told me to buck up and try harder and Diane balanced that with some soothing words of kindness.

I'm so glad to have my friends together. I just hope we STAY friends after two of us fall…and we WILL fall, because only one can be the champion.

I just wish it wasn't so nerve-wracking!

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi**

**Chapter 22: Narrow Pass**

Diane woke up and stretched. "Ah, today's the day!"

She got out of bed and took the clothes she had laid out. She yawned. "Man, that was some victory party last night! But then Lina sure pulled out the stops!"

She grinned slyly, recalling what had happened when she showed her card to Lina. Lina had been in Seventh Heaven and had immediately allowed the girls to stay up until midnight to celebrate their qualification for the finals. The girls met in Giselle's room and did what girls usually do during sleepover parties; chatted about their families, talked about the finals, and basically hung out, watching DVDs while enjoying bottled soda and snacks. By the time Lina made them go to bed, it was one in the morning and the girls were ready to drop dead.

Diane went into the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water cascaded down her body as she cleaned her skin, thinking about what would happen next. _Let's see, from that e-mail I got last night from Machus, we have to make our way to the Meeting Stones._

She knew about that place. The Meeting Stones was a cliff clearing with several small boulders forming an amphitheater and a multitude of rocks that were used for chairs by the campers. This place was where the campers and counselors would meet at sunset to talk about their day, discuss the next day's event, and do a few songs and poetry readings. It became something of a tradition amongst the camp to encourage socialization and open up shy campers.

_I wonder if that's where we'll get instructions on the finals,_ thought Diane. _Well, whatever happens, it'll be exciting! Not like I haven't had my share of excitement for one lifetime!_ She smirked as she finished her shower and took a towel, drying her body off. _I mean, first Weevil held my sister hostage and got killed by his own foolishness, then Siegfried Kaiba himself offered my sister a job at his new resort and me a place in this camp! Then Lina came into my life and helped me make a wonderful deck that's pulled me through everything!_

Diane put the towel around her body for modesty's sake and went out to the bedroom, closing the shutter for privacy. She dropped the towel and pulled on her panties and shorts, then carefully put on her bra and slipped on another camp shirt.

_Then that crazy guy hijacked the plane ride here and Lina was forced to duel him with some scary magic card! I don't know if I'll ever forget the Seal of Orichalcos!_

She finished dressing and, taking a brush, went over to the dresser mirror and shook her hair out before brushing it.

_After all, it also trapped my friend Brigit! I mean, if I had lost her to that horrible Seal...but then I was in the Seal with Twilight thanks to those crazy psychos, the Gemini Sisters!_

Diane pulled out her cards and took a card from her side case, smirking. "I owe my life to you, Hermos. If it wasn't for you..."

She looked at the horned bronze-scaled dragon and paused, thinking about the encounter she had with Hermos the Legendary Knight...

**_"We need you, Brigit, and the third Chosen to destroy the Seal of Orichalcos forever, so that no more evil can come from it."_**

_Hermos seems confident that I can destroy this seal with Brigit and some other person. But Hermos said that Lina wasn't the chosen of Timaeus. I wonder if that's an omen...oh well, I might as well not hope that the finals will go through without trouble, if Hermos was right about Pisaro. That creep, sending minions to destroy us! I just hope he doesn't spoil the finals for us!_

A knock was heard. "Hey, Diane, are you up and decent?" came Giselle's voice.

Diane put The Claw of Hermos away and turned to the door. "Yep, I'm dressed. What's up?" She watched Giselle open the door.

"Thought you might want to walk to breakfast with me, since I ditched you guys last time," grinned Giselle.

"It's okay, you managed to get the pins for the finals by ditching us!" laughed Diane. "I must say, that dragon you pulled was AWESOME! I didn't know you had a Red Eyes Black Dragon and some powerful kick-butt monster to summon with it!"

"Well, I said my parents gave them to me," grinned Giselle. "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we find Brigit and get her to join us!"

"Good idea," said Diane. She left the room with Giselle and closed the door. "So, did you get the...?"

"E-mail from Machus?" said Giselle. "Yep! Meet at the Mee…"

"Shhhh! We can't let anyone who isn't a finalist hear us!" whispered Diane.

"Oh yeah, right, don't want any jerk to ambush one of us and steal our cards," giggled Giselle. "I'd expect Norus to do that."

"Norus is a pain in the neck," sighed Diane. "I hope he doesn't qualify, even though he only needs three…" The two ran into a figure. "Oh!"

"Oh hello, girls," said Lina, decked in her Dark Magician Girl outfit.

"Hi, Lina!" said Giselle with a broad smile. "Out doing your thing?"

"Yeah," sighed Lina. "The prelims don't end until later today, and Machus wants the stations to stay open until the last minute in case some kid decides to earn a badge, but I doubt there are many left. From what I heard, you three and two others are qualified. Once the last three finalists are decided, the prelims are over and then I can get out of this costume!" She laughed under her breath. "You're up early. Going to get an early breakfast?"

"Sure are," said Giselle. "We're going to ask Brigit to join us."

"I'm afraid she isn't allowing anyone to visit her now," said Lina. "I found that she had locked herself in her room. From what I heard, she's fixing her deck with some cards she got in the mail."

"Mail?" asked Diane, confused. "I thought we didn't get mail."

"Only from Duelatopia," said Lina. "This package came from some place in Indiana."

"Oh yeah, those cards she won from the Internet contest!" grinned Giselle. "I just hope she doesn't starve in there."

"Don't worry, I called Jackie, she'll get your friend something," said Lina. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get ready for the final six frantic hours, though considering the status, I'm sure there won't be many people left to challenge me." She winked and left.

"Well, let's not worry about Brig," said Diane. "She'll be all right. Let's get ourselves breakfast."

"It's not the same without her," said Giselle. "But I guess she's preparing herself for the finals too. I am sure she got the same e-mail as us about the finals."

**0**

Sure enough, Brigit got the e-mail and was toiling over her deck.

_If I **must** battle my friends, I have to make sure my deck is impossible to beat!_ Brigit pulled out the booster packs and tore them open, looking over the cards. _I must get my deck upgraded for the tough battles to follow!_

She looked at a card that was on her desk and smiled. The card was the Fang of Critias. "Don't worry, Seto Kaiba. I will make you and Sir Critias proud of me."

She looked over her cards and gasped as she pulled a few out.

"Amazing, I never expected to get so lucky at the first pull! These cards..." She smirked and, removing Dancing Elf, Horn of Light, Ring of Magnetism, Prevent Rat, and Trap Dustshoot from her deck, she put the cards in. "Those cards will work much better than the cards I have in my deck."

She pulled another card out from the pile of cards. "And this card will make sure that any powerful monster won't be able to harm my little warriors!" She removed Kozaky from her deck and put the card in.

She then noticed a strange card.

"Hmmm...I saw Yugi Junior using this card. I think his dad uses it too..." She looked over it. "Aaaaaand...it combos well with one of Diane's cards!"

She got a wicked idea and switched her Graceful Dice card out for it.

"You know, if I face Diane, I might as well surprise her with this!"

After a few more edits, she sighed as she put the rest of the cards from the box back into it.

"Well, that's the best I can do. I just hope that my new deck is improved enough to get to the top! Of course, I might have to fight one of the other five finalists. I wonder who the others are?"

She checked her watch.

"Uh oh, I'd better scoot to the cafeteria before Jackie decides to deliver my meal to the room! I don't want to miss having breakfast with the guys!" She got up and pushed her chair beneath the desk.

**0**

A young man with red hair looked to his partner as the two were eating apart from the campers. "Are you going to try for the finals, Ares? There's still six more hours."

Ares snorted. "As much as I'd **_lov_**e to try to curry Pisaro's favor further by being the one to take out Yugi Junior, Doppler, I don't think he would like the idea. Besides, I think he would be upset if he didn't get to corrupt an innocent soul."

"So, you favor Pisaro instead of your...girl?" Doppler chuckled as he pointed to Giselle and Diane coming in. "After all, she is in the finals."

Ares looked a little shocked, but hung his head. "As much as it hurts me to not support Giselle, I must remember that these are Pisaro's orders. I'm a spy here, just like you, and I can't get too close to any of the campers. Once our little pawn is seized, whether it's Giselle or no, I'll be found out and be unable to continue staying here. So, it's important not to get..." He paused. "TOO attached to Giselle."

He looked up. "Besides, Pisaro's orders were to interact with the campers and get close to them, maybe even seduce one of them." He looked to Giselle and grinned. "She's starved for love. She's a hopeless romantic, but she's also a deadly viper when provoked."

"I know," grinned Doppler. "Having copied her form, I can attest that she's strong in body, mind, and soul. Surely one like her might be the key to destroy Pisaro's nemesis." He leaned over to Ares. "Don't worry about Giselle, I will handle her if she finds out. After all, I too do not like having to favor Pisaro, but for now, we must play his game."

Ares was about to ask what Doppler meant when the doppelganger put a finger on his lips as Donald and Jonathan came in. Donald was comforting John.

"Sorry about that," said Donald sadly. "It's a shame I'm in the finals and you're not going to make them."

"It's okay, love," said Jonathan, taking his compact out and fixing his makeup. "Life's like that, ya know."

Doppler chuckled. "In all of my life," he whispered under his breath. "I hope I NEVER have to turn into someone like THAT. Thank goodness **_he's_** not in the finals."

"I didn't expect Sam to be such a skilled duelist! I thought I had him when he used Limiter Removal, I stopped his attack with Negate Attack...and then he flipped the bloomin' thing into face-down mode with Book of Moon! Then he used Skill Drain and wiped out my XYZ-Dragon Cannon with his..."

"It's okay," interrupted Donald. "You tried."

"I may have lost three star pins," sighed John. "But I lost more than that, I lost my dignity! I can't go to the finals with my dignity stained! So I dropped out."

"I'm sorry," said Donald.

"No need to repeat what you said," said John. "Just do well for our cabin, okay?"

"I will, I promise," said Donald. He turned to Ares. "Oh Ares, are you making it to the finals?"

Ares bit his lip. "Uh..."

"Something came up," said Doppler, making a save. "Ares has stage fright, so he decided to drop out of Monster Valley."

"Pity, you were doing quite well, dear," said John, sitting next to the guy. "I mean, you showed off your card and that badge you got from Twilight. I thought you were going to get to the finals with Donald!"

"Nah, something came up," mumbled Ares under his breath. "Besides, I didn't want to duel..."

"Ah, I know," said Donald slyly. "You're afraid to duel Giselle!"

"Uhm, yeah," said Ares with mock sheepishness. He laughed with his hand behind his neck. "You may not mind taking on your girl again, but I can't handle Giselle. I'm worried she'll cream me."

"Well, you can root for Giselle and Donald!" said John. "He's in the finals."

"Well congratulations, I overheard," grinned Ares. "I hope you do well, but if you face Giselle..."

"Hey, you can root for your girl, no skin off my teeth," smiled Donald. "I'm sure I'd have done the same for Diane if she had faced you in the finals."

Ares nodded and sighed. _Oh boy, I sure hope Donald isn't the winner. I know his deck is difficult to beat, but if he wins, then Machus will put him through hell and back with his combo. I wouldn't wish that fate on my worst enemy. Especially since Janos screwed up._

"Hey, who's that with you?" asked John, pointing to Doppler.

"Uh…this is Penel from the Spear Dragon troupe," said Ares, thinking something up. "He's my friend and like a little brother to me. I hope you won't mind him sitting here?"

"Nah, we're not like Hogwarts," grinned Donald. "Penel, you can break bread with us, okay? And tell us about your dueling stories!"

Doppler began to sweat.

"Uhm," said Ares. "There's a problem. Penel's not a duelist. He signed up to not participate in Monster Valley. He prefers to collect rare cards instead."

"Wow, you've gotta show us then!" said John.

Doppler sweated harder.

"He's very paranoid, he doesn't really like anyone to see them, except me," said Ares. "I'm the only one he trusts with his cards."

"Oh, I see," said Donald. "Well, no problem. We won't bug you about it, Penel. We're glad you get to dine with us!"

"Thank you," mumbled Doppler, adding something under his breath. "Nice save, Ares. No wonder Pisaro wanted you as the other spy."

**0**

Brigit rushed in just as pancakes and syrup were being served.

"Oh phew, I hope I'm not too late!" she cried.

Diane saw her and called out. "Over here, Brig!" She patted a spot on the bench next to her and Brigit sat down there. "I was wondering if you would ever come!"

"Sorry about that guys, I just had to fix up my deck with the new cards I got," panted Brigit, taking some orange juice and sipping it. She coughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you're entitled to fix up your deck," said Giselle. "I'd better do the same. We're gonna face tough competition in the finals!"

Brigit nodded. "Including...ourselves."

"Yeah, but we knew that'd happen if we all got into the finals," grinned Diane as she took a bite of pancake dripping with maple syrup and melted butter.

Brigit sighed. "Well then, I want you to have your decks as good as mine. I've finished taking the cards that will help me in the finals. Now I want you two to take the cards I have left and use them to make awesome decks!"

"Wow, you'd let us have your cards?" asked Giselle.

"I've already taken the cards I need," grinned Brigit as she sipped some orange juice and then proceeded to eat some pancakes. After she chewed and swallowed, she continued. "I thought you might like to share my prize."

"Sounds good," said Diane. "You're a real pal, Brig."

"I'm going to give the box of remaining cards to Giselle after breakfast," said Brigit. "Then Giselle should give the cards she doesn't use to Diane, and after that, Diane can do whatever she wants with the cards."

"Great idea!" said Giselle. "Let's finish eating so we can get to the cards!" She dug into her plate and the others followed suit.

**0**

The long-haired woman looked at her watch. "Hmmm...never could get used to these strange devices."

She looked at the sky.

"I always told time by the sun. And from the looks of it, the time for the finalists draws near. I just hope that there are enough...and that rat-dung Pisaro doesn't interrupt."

**0**

After breakfast, like Brigit promised, Giselle got the box of cards and went to her room to sort them out. But she didn't take long before handing the box to Diane. "I've only found two good cards to replace in my deck," grinned Giselle. "It's all yours, Di."

However, no sooner had Diane left Giselle and gone back to her room when she found the computer's e-mail light flashing. Eager to see who was sending to her, she logged on and opened her e-mail, then gasped. "Sis!" she cried, proceeding to tear into the e-mail with haste:

_From: Shelob  
To: Diane Arachne _

Diane, I heard you got to the finals of the Duelist Camp tournament! Good for you! As you can plainly see, I am still dealing with duelists. OUR tournament won't reach the finals(and the end of our jobs for the year) until six days from now. I wish I could be there to cheer you and your friends on! But Shelob is sadly needed, and I love my job.

I heard that you defeated one of the counselors. I know far too well how dangerous a Marauding Captain can be if it has a twin brother on the field! Right now, I am envisioning you dueling Yugi Jr. some day, maybe in a couple of years, and his Dark Magician Girl facing your own. Won't he ever be surprised? Ah, I guess it is just a pipe dream, Yugi Jr. is probably going to be the Second King of Games and he's graduated from high school, so he probably won't duel after this tournament anymore. C'est la vie.

Lina e-mailed me the details of your duel, as you told them to her, last night, and I relayed it to my fellow Eliminators. As you can tell, us Eliminators and your counselors do the same type of job, giving great prizes to duelists who outwit our decks, and dealing great punishments to those who fall against us.

Some of the other Eliminators wanted to e-mail you with helpful advice and their thoughts before you enter the finals, as encouragement. I didn't expect them to react this way, but I guess it wouldn't hurt, they can offer advice that I could never do for you, despite all our years together as family. Pay close attention, because you must delete these messages and make sure they never get read by anyone who doesn't know our true natures.

Love, Sheena

PS: I heard that some of your fellow campers discovered my secret. If you intend to reveal these things to them, you must make them take a oath of secrecy to avoid destroying the aura of fear and mystery we Eliminators create for challengers.

PPS: If you get more e-mails from fellow Eliminators later, delete them too. The others wanted to reply, but I strictly warned everyone not to flood your e-mail box with posts for fear of someone unwanted reading them.

PPPS: I dueled Yugi Jr. I lost. He's so much like his father.

"Cool, sis dueled Yugi!" said Diane, grinning. She deleted that message and opened up her next e-mail.

_From: The Gatekeeper  
To: Diane Arachne _

To the sister of Shelob,

Being a scholar by trade, I tend to peruse many mysteries and many amazements. I am most amazed at the story your sister told us about your victory over the man called Arnold. It reminded me of my own duel with the daughter of the legendary Joseph Wheeler just recently. Mary is a beautiful girl, no doubt like you (Diane blushed when she read this)_ and her skill in dueling is as legendary as her father's. Had I been able to use my trump card's special power, she would have never survived against me. But she defeated me soundly, and I have no regrets. I am more of a scholar than a duelist. _

As you know, your older sister was chosen to join our ranks because of her powerful insect monsters and the clever strategies of using them to her advantage. Insects are a hard sub-type to play because few are strong enough to handle the standard Duel Monsters; Dark Magician, Tri-Horned Dragon, and other mighty creatures.

But not even the standards stand a chance against my trinity of ancient beasts, though. The Great Sphinxes I hold in my deck are creatures of great power, greater mischief, and even greater terror. The Sphinx itself is legend, with it appearing in the ancient Grecian myths of Oedipus and his solving of the Sphinx's arcane riddle. But the first known story of the Sphinx was said to be from ancient Egyptian times, times when the Shadow Games were played and life and death were major stakes.

I started playing Duel Monsters casually to understand the mysteries of the Shadow Games. When Siegfried Kaiba came to me and offered me the job of Eliminator, he told me stories of how the cards I hold were part of a grudge duel between his uncle, Seto, and the now famous Yugi Mouto Sr. that happened right after Battle City. I won't bore you with the details, but suffice it to say that helping Kaiba as one of his 'stage lackeys' would give me the chance to learn more about this wicked sorcerer Anubis and his motives. So, I became what the duelists who challenged me know as "The Gatekeeper", the guardian of the gate between life and death. I amaze even myself with my acting skills.

I really have no advice to give you, but I thought you might like to read the story of an old sage like myself and learn more about my life. If ever you wish to learn more, just write down my e-mail address and send me a wire anytime after the finals of Duelatopia. I may be busy studying the ancient mysteries of Egypt, but I will always answer.

Signed, Phineas Schattengarl, aka "The Gatekeeper"

"Uh huh," said Diane, who jotted down the address before deleting the message and opening up the final mail.

_From: The Black Adder  
To: Diane Arachne _

To Diane Arachne,

Greetings! I, the Black Adder, a fellow Eliminator, do enjoy your company.

I heard about your mighty victory recently. You are indeed a warrior with a heart of gold! What I mean is, you have the heart that would make the women of the 18th century jealous, envying your free spirit. But enough of that! I must congratulate you on your victory in the face of insurmountable odds. Just like my challengers always face me on my little island off of the main isle and face the insurmountable odds. Sadly, many of them are not man or woman enough to take off the odds and win, and they lose. At that time, they are fed to my pet sharks. Har, har, har!

Well, not really, but they don't realize that the sharks are docile and a couple of staff members are underwater to make sure the fellows don't drown. But they never realize that their presumed fate is a farce, which makes the job all the more satisfying. Should someone have the luck to defeat my devious Gagagigo family and their fellow reptile monsters, they will find themselves with a pirate's ransom in progress and a rare card! But so far, none have beaten me. I heard that your friend, Brigit, runs Gigobyte, the youngest member of my reptile family. I salute her for owning such a wonderful card!

I certainly hope that Peter or Clive can find me on my tiny little island, but should fate not toss me those members of Yugi's gang, I will be willing to part with rare cards for anyone who has the guts to take on the Black Adder! Seize the day, as I always say! May luck give us women the joy of reaping our rewards.

A word of advice, though. Just because I am a risk-taker does not mean I am reckless. Should things turn sour, do not fear to quit while you are ahead. The worst thing you could lose is your pride, and as any pirate on the seven seas can tell you, that is one thing you do not want to lose! Farewell, fellow warrior!

Sincerely, Tanya Muslin, aka "The Black Adder"

By the time Diane deleted that message, Diane realized that it was almost noon and she would not be able to fix her deck if she wasted any more time. She quickly got to work, checking the clock as she took the cards that Giselle had given her and looked them over.

"I'd better get crackin' if I want to get my deck fixed up before noon!" she muttered as she looked over the cards.

The first card that struck her fancy was a beautiful female monster. Diane gasped. "Clive Marris used this card a couple of times! If I put it in my deck, it would AWESOME, in the off-chance that old good-for-nothing Norus got into the finals." She exchanged a card for it.

She held up a card in her fingers. "And this card is pretty useful, if I say so myself. This will be a good replacement for Guardian's Sacrifice." She replaced that card with the other card.

"And THIS, this will get the Guardians in my hand faster!" She switched out one more useless card for it.

"Perfect! My deck's all ready to go!" She put the rest of the cards away. "There are still a lot of cards...hmm, maybe I'll ask Lina to give them to the others. No sense in letting them go to waste."

She grinned as she put her deck in her deck packet and smirked.

"Finals, the sister of the Black Widow is about to take you by STORM!"

**0**

In a different part of the campsite, Dione was in the midst of a duel with a kid from the same cabin as Diane and her friends, the Dark Magician Girl cabin. Dione had only 600 life points left and a clear field, while her opponent, a blue-haired girl with glasses, also had a clear field thanks to Dione's Dark Hole which she played at the beginning of her turn. The opponent had 3600 life points left. Sonja had just arrived in time to join the crowd watching the duel. Most of the campers watching had already lost all their star pins or had given up trying for the finals.

"Well Janice, I must commend you for being one of the first besides Diane to give me a decent challenge," grinned Dione. "But let me tell you now, when you face the Duelist of Hogwarts' cousin, you face many nasty surprises around each corner."

She set two cards face-down and set a monster in defense mode.

"Nothing can prepare you for the horrors of the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Ha, like you'll scare me," grinned Janice. "I play Maiden of Aqua in attack mode!" The beautiful water sorceress appeared. "As long as she's on the field, the field becomes like Umi!"

The woman waved her staff and the ground became knee-deep in seawater.

"Next, I'll play Monster Reborn on my Legendary Fisherman and take down your face-down monster, and you can't attack Legendary Fisherman or hit him with a magic effect! Go Legendary Fisherman, Spear of the Seas!"

The shark-riding sailor leapt out of the water and speared the face-down card, revealing a Cyber Jar.

**_"AH!"_** cried Janice.

"A powerful magical artifact," said Dione wickedly. "You know the rules." All three monsters exploded and the girls drew five cards and summoned their monsters. The sea receded as Janice set a Flying Fish, summoned a Gagagigo, and set a Toon Alligator, while Dione summoned Blindly Loyal Goblin and set two monsters.

"Gagagigo, attack that goblin!" ordered Janice. It charged.

"Activate Dark Mirror Force!" said Dione, flipping up her card. All of the face-down monsters exploded and Janice's life points dropped to 3200.

"Bah," said Janice. "You won't win. I even defeated Twilight, who's the second strongest counselor to Lina, with my Aqua Deck! I may be the female version of Orin Tsunami himself!" She flashed a smile as she set two cards face down.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Dione. "You may seek to emulate Mako's son, but I am the cousin of a popular duelist myself. I play Raven's Feather Duster!"

"No!" cried Janice as the card appeared and a silver wind came from it, shattering her trap cards. "My Torrential Tribute and Tornado Wall!"

"I also gain 1000 life points for destroying those cards, thanks to Raven's Feather Duster's effect," said Dione with a smirk as her life points rose to 2000. "And now I play these cards!" She showed her cards.

"Oh no," said Janice, having heard rumors of Dione's 'trump card.'

"I sacrifice the Labyrinth Wall in my hand to activate the ritual card, Call of the Goblin King!" The goblins appeared and chanted. "And now, behold Jareth the Labyrinth King!"

The white-haired lord of goblins appeared as the goblins vanished.

"And I shift my Fear From the Dark into attack mode!"

"No," said Janice in horror.

"Just like the Dementors, this monster will suck the soul from you!" laughed Dione wickedly. "Jareth, wipe out her Gagagigo with Crystal Sorcery!" The goblin lord fired a beam from his crystal orb and shattered Gagagigo, dropping Janice's life meter to 2250. "Blindly Loyal Goblin, Fear From the Dark, finish her off!"

Dionewatched Janice scream bloody murder as the goblin clubbed her head and the ghost clamp onto her face and suck her silly. Janice's life meter hit zero.

"Excellent work," said Sonja, applauding as she came forward.

Janice sighed. "I lost. Here are your star pins." She handed four star pins to Dione. "I guess I'm not ready for Duelatopia." Glumly, she plodded off.

"Excellent!" said Dione, placing them on her card. "I'm in the finals!"  
Her entire card was nothing but star pins. "I'd better e-mail my cousin about my stunning achievement."

"Before you do," said Sonja. "You'll have to meet the other finalists first. It's almost noon. I'm in too, how about we go together? I know where they're meeting."

"Sure, why not? I could use the company," said Dione. "I'd love to hear how you got all the card full."

"Well, if you like stories, you'll love my story," giggled Sonja as the two girls headed to the Meeting Stones.

**0**

At eleven-forty, Diane, Brigit, and Giselle reached the Meeting Stones, where they found the woman.

"Hello," said the woman cheerfully. "I see you three are finalists." She checked her clipboard. "Diane, Brigit, and Giselle, I presume?"

"Yep, that's us," said Giselle with a grin.

"Well, that's good news," said the woman, bowing. "I'm Alexa Samteen, the secretary to Machus. He asked me to greet you and make sure that you all came." She checked her pager. "Oh, looks like more finalists are coming."

Two boys entered. "Jakey!" cried Brigit as she recognized one.

Jake smiled as they embraced warmly. "Well, you're in the finals, aren't you?" He smirked. "I expected that from someone as spirited and smart as you." Brigit blushed. "if we have a rematch, don't expect any mercy! I've been pumping up my flame deck and this time, it won't be taken down so easily!"

"Donnie, I had a feeling you were gonna make it!" grinned Diane.

"I hope you're impressed!" said Donald, showing off his card. "It was hard work, but I got all the stuff needed."

"Good job, kids," said Alexa. "Now we just wait for the remaining three..." Another boy came in. "And here's finalist number six!" She checked her board. "Norus."

The girls gasped as Norus appeared and chuckled.

"I can't believe YOU would make the finals!" shouted Diane hotly.

Norus flashed his card. "Read it and weep, spider-girl! I was able to wrestle out the last of my dignity AND star pins just two hours ago! You're gonna regret making me purchase earrings for you and your pansy-mansy friends!"

"You deserved it, Norus," scolded Jake. "You were the idiot who tried to make Diane your escort for tonight's party. It's your fault you didn't believe in her."

"Yeah, you're a jerk!" snapped Donald. "My Diane is much better at dueling than you're EVER gonna be! I hope you get kicked out in the first round, especially since any escorting is by ME!" His eyes gleamed like cold icicles and Diane blushed.

"Heh, not gonna happen," said Norus. "I'm fixing up my deck to beat any of you pansies! Ha, ha, ha!"

Alexa checked her watch. "Almost noon. I'd better search the area for the remaining finalists." She left.

Tension filled the air, but the three boys and three girls knew better than to throw fists and risk disqualification based on violence.

**0 **

In the dark serpent chamber with the green bonfire, where Pisaro had used many spells in the past two years of his life, the dark wizard was meditating. Doppler arrived in his human form. "Sir, I am curious, where is Lady Circe?"

"She is busy right now, doing something that men like myself have no business in," said Pisaro.

"Don't you mean 'men like us'?" chirped Doppler, smirking.

Pisaro sighed. "You can drop the facade, it is no longer needed."

Doppler frowned. "I hope you have need of me still."

"I still need your hacking skills, yes, thanks to Balzack's...death," scowled Pisaro. "But I will handle the finals myself. You can drop the disguise now and release whoever you imprisoned."

"Pity, I've almost become adapted to this form, having held it for so many days," snickered Doppler as he melted into black shadows. His body reverted back to its cowled robe with the glowing eyes. "I'm assuming you wish for me to give my final report before the finals of the camp tourney."

"That would be nice," sighed Pisaro.

"Well, you will be interested to know that the three who hang around each other, the girls I confronted weeks before, have all filled their camp cards and are qualified for the finals."

"Interesting," said Pisaro, looking up and turning to the being. "Any others I should know about who qualified?"

"I've been wandering about watching duels," smirked Doppler with an invisible smile. "Two from the Marauding Captain troupe, one a braggart and bully, one from the cabin which our little pawn is controlling, and the others from the cabin of Ishizu's daughter are in. Seems one of them has a relative in Duelatopia." He chuckled. "This should be interesting."

"Ah yes, the girl called Dione, which Machus gave those rare cards to," said Pisaro. "This should be an entertaining set of duels. And the other has an Exodia deck. Both seem capable of taking down Yugi."

"Who knows?" remarked Doppler. "All have potential, except maybe the bully. He thinks he's great, but he's so weak."

"I know," said Pisaro, nodding. "Well, we'll see whether one of them can deal with the final duel, and if our pawn fails to defeat the winner..."

"We snatch the boy or girl up and imprison them, then brainwash them to serve us," said Doppler.

Pisaro nodded. "Exactly, but still, even if they take down the special trump card, I want to make sure that nobody messes with them. All will go according to plan."

"But...what if our pawn wins?" asked Doppler, curious.

Pisaro laughed. "Then we'll feed another soul to the Shadow Realm!" He chuckled, then paused. "Don't worry, if we must, we'll have your friend Ares do our job. After all, he's not connected to Pegasus. But I hope that will be the LEAST likely scenario. I am concerned that if we have to use him as our Yugi-slayer, then things could get ugly. Anyways, you may go and rest, your skills are not needed at the moment, Doppler." He did a sly grin.

"As you wish," said Doppler, walking off, but keeping his invisible ears pricked in case something went wrong. _I have a feeling that he is starting to lose faith in me. Well then, it's time I stepped up my plans a bit._

**0**

Alexa led Dione and Sonja into the clearing. "Wow, you guys are in the finals too?" asked Giselle.

"You bet," said Dione, grinning and showing her card.

"No badges? You're awesome," said Brigit.

"And I'll be much more awesome in the finals," said Dione with a smirk. "Even if I have to take all of you down and Sonja."

"Fat chance, my Exodia deck failed me once," said Sonja. "But **_only_** once. I've improved it so that Exodia comes out MUCH faster! Brigit, if we have a rematch, don't expect me to go easy on you like last time."

"You weren't exactly **_easy_** on me last duel," grinned Brigit slyly.

"Heh, Exodia smexodia," grinned Norus, earning him glares from the others. "I can win against any of you blindfolded AND with both hands behind my back!"

"Wouldn't it hard to duel with your hands tied behind your back and blindfolded?" asked Dione snidely.

Before Norus could retort, Alexa coughed. "Excuse me, but now that eight of you are here, it's time to see if you are all qualified. Please hand over your cards."

Diane handed hers to Alexa. "I bet Norus stole some kid's pins," she snarled. _I hope so, then someone else could take his place…_

"Nope, every win is completely legal," said Norus as he handed Alexa his card.

Alexa collected the rest of the cards and ran a remote scanner over each card. "He's right, he won the Science Badge and all those pins legally."

"That badge was the last win of the prelims for me, just like your stupid Battle Badge!" snarled Norus.

"Hey, don't you go accusing me of cheating!" said Diane.

"Nope, her badge is legal too," said Alexa.

"Whatsa matter, Norey-poo?" snickered Brigit. "Still sore that you had to buy us all earrings because you lost a wager?"

Norus scowled at her. "You're all dead."

"Ahem," said Alexa, who put the cards away. "All your cards are legally filled. Congratulations! You are all in the finals!" She grinned. "Machus should be here shortly to tell you the details of the finals."

Just then, Machus came up and panted a bit. "My, I'm getting old if such a walk takes the wind out of me!" He laughed and stood on the stage. "Well, seems all eight of our finalists have been chosen. Excellent!" He pressed a button on his cane and a low whine was heard from a distance.

"That whine you heard was the sound of all the duel disks in the camp deactivating. The prelims are officially over and the disks have been shut down for the rest of the camp session."

"Oh," said Dione. "Good thing I got here in time."

"Don't worry, my friends," chucked Machus. "You eight will get replacement duel disks that are yours to keep." He flashed a smile. "You see, all finalists get a free X-960 duel disk along with the winners of the raffle."

"Wow," said Giselle, recalling Machus' words at the beginning of the tournament. "That's just awesome!"

"You might not think that once you get into a duel with these devices," chuckled Machus. "These duel disks are prototypes of a new disk we worked together with Mr. Kaiba to implement for future Duelatopia tournaments! If you saw the special effect that the disks used in Duelatopia have, then you'll be shocked to know that the disks you are receiving will be MUCH more realistic! That's why we had you take medical exams on your first day here, so that you would be able to take the pain of direct attacks. I don't want lawsuits because of their children got hospitalized by the duel disk!" He laughed nervously.

Brigit gulped. _We're going to feel pain from direct attacks? Oh no, maybe getting into the finals was a big mistake!_ She took a deep, calming breath.

"If any of you kids are a little intimidated by these disks, feel free to drop out now," said Machus.

Brigit and Donald fidgeted.

_If I drop out,_ thought Donald. _Diane will think I'm a coward!_

Brigit was thinking something similar.

"Well, I see you kids are quite brave," grinned Machus. Alexa nodded. "Now, here are some new rules for the finals. First, let me congratulate each of you. All eight of you have exceeded the expectations of this camp by defeating staff members and campers alike to win your way up to the best of the best. The finals will start with a dance party tonight, where the first set of match-ups will be announced. The first quarter-final duel will take place in the Auditorium at 8:30 AM tomorrow. The second duel will take place at 10:30 AM. The third will take place at 1:30 PM, after the lunch break. The last will take place at 3:30 PM. Then the semi-final duels will take place at 10:30 AM and 2:30 PM the day after tomorrow. The finals will take place at 10:30 AM on the day after that, and then a big surprise will be given at 2:30 PM on that day, if they accept the offer I will give."

Machus forced a smile onto his face.

"Wow, that's awesome," said Jake.

"Yeah, I can't wait to toast some butts," cackled Norus evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"The winners of the first four duels will be randomly shuffled into the semi-finals that take place on the second day," said Alexa. "And the winners of the two semi-finals will face each other in the final duel on the third morning."

"There is another stipulation," said Machus with a cough. "In honor of Battle City, the winner of each duel will get to choose a card from their opponent's deck and claim it as their own."

The eight teens gasped in shock. "You mean, the loser has to surrender one of their cards?" asked Brigit in horror.

Norus got gleeful eyes. _Perfect...then I can't WAIT to humiliate the losers of my duels by taking away their favorite cards!_

"Are you serious?" asked Diane in horror. "We've worked hard to create these decks. You can't be implying..."

"I am," said Machus, his jovial smile gone briefly. But it returned. "However, think of it this way. If you lose in the finals, this will give you an incentive to work on your decks harder to replace the card you lost. Also, if you feel that this is too harsh, then feel free to ask for a card from their side deck instead."

"Well, I guess it's okay," sighed Dione. "I'll just have to make sure I don't lose."

"But enough dreariness," chuckled Machus. "Seven of you will be defeated, but one of you will win. The winner will receive a box filled with valuable Duel Monsters cards for you to fix your deck with and trade with other duelists. Not only that, you'll also get the chance to go to Duelatopia and witness the finals there in six days, along with three of your friends. Also, the big surprise...if you win, you have the option to have an exhibition match with me. Should I be defeated, then you will get a valuable prize, one which both Maximillion Pegasus and his daughter promised both Yugi Moutos when they faced each other in the dueling arena."

He waved his hand.

"A wish, any wish you desire that can be fulfilled by Industrial Illusion's vast resources."

The eight were stunned. They had never heard about _this_ prize before.

"I didn't mention it in the beginning because I didn't want you kids to get your hopes up," said Machus. "But now that you eight are alone in the tournament, it is okay to tell you. But don't be afraid to refuse the match. I am sure that having your fondest desire granted is a pipe dream." He chuckled.

"Well, I must be going. Get yourselves dolled up, because tonight will be a night to remember!" He bowed and left the area.

Machus sighed as he was out of earshot. _I know I must do this, but I wish I didn't have to...why am I am a mere pawn to that fool? But I have no choice if I want to keep the campers safe. Damn him!_

_**NEW CARDS:**_

**Raven's Feather Duster:  
**_(Type) _Normal Magic  
_(Effect)_ Destroy all your opponent's traps and magic cards on their field. Gain 500 life points for each card destroyed this way.

Yeah, it's a fusion of Gryphon's Feather Duster and Harpie's Feather Duster. This is the only time it will appear since it's way too powerful. If Harpie's Feather Duster was banned, this one would never see play.

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_ The gang takes a well-deserved rest and romantic break at the opening dance. Can this get any more passionate? Find out who's facing who in _Commencement Dance!_**


	24. Commencement Dance

Here's the second chapter of the two-part interlude started from last time. Again, my apologies for any delays. I've started classes again this fall.

Rated PG, just in case some people are offended by passionate kissing.

_**This is the first time I've ever dated a boy.**_

_**Well, I wouldn't say the first time I went out with a boy, but the last time was when I was eight and I went with my little brother to the local theme park for a day of fun. We stuck together so we wouldn't get lost. Trust me, being young and lost in a big park…**_

_**Sorry, I digress.**_

_**I've never really had a romantic interlude with a member of the opposite gender since I entered puberty. Oh sure, I've had some crushes and romantic fantasies, but the boys there were either (a) unavailable (b) too old for me (c) didn't exist. (Don't ask me about my Tracey fantasies, please.)**_

_**Anyways, here I am hitting it off with a swell boy called Ares. He's pretty nice, but speaks very little and doesn't talk much about his family or where he used to live. I know I'm supposed to be suspicious. I mean, mysterious men are usually Enemy #1.**_

_**But tonight, I'm gonna forget all that and just bask in his handsome glow for now. Once the finals get underway, I won't have time to flirt.**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 23: Commencement Dance**

Twilight was glad to be back in her nice casual clothes and shades as she dumped the Witch of the Black Forest outfit into her secret niche in a floorboard. She sighed as Lina visited her, also in casual clothes.

"It's over, thank goodness!" laughed Lina. "If I had to wear that chaffing mini-skirt one more day..."

"I understand how you feel," said Twilight. "Do not worry, you won't be around on this world for next year's Monster Valley tournament."

"Huh?" asked Lina, confused.

Twilight smirked. "Me and Sibylla have been talking and he thinks he can take you back home."

Lina gasped. "I can go home?"

"Not now, however," said Twilight. "It requires us to obtain the other two Egyptian God Cards. When my mentor has absorbed the power of Slifer and Ra, he will gain the power to traverse dimensions. He thinks that Slifer is nearby, and Ra is also going to show up soon. Once we get them..."

"Where can we find them?" asked Lina, curious.

"Don't rush, you want to spend some more time with your little friends before you leave, right?" grinned Twilight. "Don't deny it. You love those girls like they were your own sisters."

Lina sighed. "Yeah...I've been around Diane and her friends every day at dinner, and even moreso last month. They are so wonderful. It's gonna be sad to say goodbye to them..." She sighed. "But I have to go home. This isn't my world. I also have to find out what is happening with my old body. If you're right and some spirit is in my old body, and she finds my brothers and harms one hair on them..."

Twilight nodded. "Do not worry, I doubt she had any malicious intent on your family. I've seen into the future. You will confront this being and learn the truth, and in doing so, you will find your long-lost brothers and go on more adventures."

Lina paused. "You mean...?"

"Yes, I am sure of it." Twilight rubbed her forehead. "Even though the Necklace cannot extend beyond this plane, somehow the Necklace of your world is resonating with mine and is able to show you what happens when you return home." She smiled. "As for now, do not worry about it. Nothing bad is happening to your brothers...but I can't say the same of your old body."

"Hmmm?" asked Lina, cocking a brow.

"It's nothing," said Twilight, turning away. "Come, we must prepare for the big party tonight. They need chaperones. Boys and girls of that age tend to become erotically aroused and..."

Lina blushed and giggled. "I know what you mean, Twi. MAJOR MAKE-OUT MAYHEM! I remember sneaking out one night when just before my folks got killed and I ended up getting caught by the cops. My folks grounded me for two weeks! But it was worth it to make out with Jimmy Jacobs, he was so smooth." She blushed deeply and laughed. "I'm sure the parents working in Duelatopia would be furious if they find out their kids have been getting it on, and we'd lose our jobs! And I don't even WANT to know what Sheena would do to me if Diane accidentally got pregnant!" She began laughing up a storm.

Twilight turned around and smiled. "Your laughter makes me happy. It almost makes me forget the horrible visions."

"Chill, Twi," grinned Lina, nudging her. "We'll stop these crazy chicks before they harm Yugi, I promise."

"We will," said Twilight, rubbing the Necklace.

An idea formed.

_For just a little while, I wish to be free of these nightmares.. .maybe someone else can bear their burden. As much as it is wrong to think this, I want to be free for one week._

**0**

Brigit, Diane, and Giselle didn't know WHO sent them the envelopes scented with cologne, but they knew that it meant only one thing; they had secret admirers. The girls squealed together as they opened the letters and read them. Each was a beautiful letter, written in its own way, and all had the same message: Someone special was going to be their escort for that dance party that night. Giselle's was the most elaborate of all, it went on with beautiful poetry, and ended with:

_"I'll meet you tonight, in the dance hall, and we can get to know each other better. XXOXXOXX"_

The other girls were jealous that Giselle had gotten a very romantic letter, but they respected her and gave her good luck wishes. Giselle didn't know WHO sent her that letter, but she was the one sitting highest on Cloud Nine that afternoon.

The rest of the day was spent in preparation for the big night, each girl donning the outfit they would be wearing for the dance that night. Diane put on a very elaborate and sexy evening gown made of pearl sequins. Her sister bought it for her. She also donned a white choker and some fine mother-of-pearl earrings her sister had also bought. A little blush and tying her hair back with a ribbon, and she was ready to go. She didn't notice the door opening behind her as she finished.

Brigit put on some eye-shadow and perfume and then slipped on a pretty white formal dress, the kind that flower girls wear with sleeveless straps. She brushed her hair and implanted a white lily hair pin in the left side of her hair. Simple but stunning, she hoped that her date wouldn't mind.

Giselle was the fussiest of them all because she was sure that her companion would be a high-brow boy who would not settle for anything less than a perfect first impression, so she was in conniptions and snapping at anyone who entered her room until it was time to go, but when she met the other girls outside the cabin, she was simply marvelous. She wore a long evening gown which was as black as the night sky, sparkling with its own "stars" of silver lining. She wore tiny sapphire earrings (clip-ons, she hated getting her ears pierced) and a fancy golden necklace her grandmother had given her on her thirteenth birthday. Her hair was tied up in back too, so as not to interfere with her face, which was marked with just the right amount of makeup, but not as much as Brigit's.

"We look like supermodels," giggled Brigit.

"Come on, let's go," said Diane. "The dance is being held in the Great Hall."

"I hope you don't get war memories of your duel with those wicked sisters," said Giselle.

"You should talk, you were spying on us," laughed Diane. "Let's go."  
She turned and found Twilight standing there, wearing a silky purple gown and golden earrings. "Oh, Twilight! I didn't see you pop in! Aren't you supposed to be at the dance hall?"

"I will be," said Twilight, removing something from her neck. It was a gorgeous emerald pendant. "I just wanted to give you something for the dance tonight, to make you more beautiful." She put the pendant around Diane's neck.

"Wow, that's awesome, thanks for letting her borrow it, Twilight!" said Diane, even though something in the back of her mind warned her not to accept it.

"I believe in all of you girls," said Twilight, putting a hand on Giselle's head and then Brigit's. "You will do well. Come, I will escort you to the hall, but then I must go and help Lina with the others."

She turned and sighed. _Diane, please take care of my Necklace for now. When I feel ready, I will take it back._

**0**

The girls reached the Hall as the sun was setting and found their escorts waiting.

"I knew it was you," grinned Diane to Donald. "Your handwriting was so cursive it had curves in the curves!" She giggled.

"Well, I've become quite a skilled hand writer over the years," smirked Donald, taking her arm in his. He wore a black tuxedo and a white mask over his eyes, similar to Tuxedo Mask but without the cape and hat. He handed her a white rose. "For you, I knew it would suit your beauty."

"Oh Donnie," whispered Diane, putting the rose in her hair and kissing his cheek.

"Jake..." whispered Brigit, eyes aglow with romance as the black-haired boy came up.

"I hope my letter was okay, I don't write too well," said Jake, taking her arm. He was wearing a bright red turtleneck and white jacket over it, and had on stone-gray jeans.

"You could write chicken-scratch and it'd be like poetry to me," sighed Brigit, gripping his arm tightly.

"So, where's my escort?" said Giselle, a bit of envy in her voice. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Ares. "Oh, it **_was_** you!"

"Of course, who else?" chuckled Ares, who was decked out in a yellow leisure suit. "Forgive my appearance, but I couldn't decide what to wear for the dance. I wanted to make a good first impression on you."

"You sure did," chuckled Giselle.

Donald looked up. "Hey, Ares, you told me you were going to work on your deck for next year!"

Ares grinned. "I sort of realized I couldn't let the girl who's been swooning all over me during camp down, so I changed my mind. After all, I could fix up my level monster deck any old day, but this is a once-in-a-lifetime event."

"Wow, you play level monsters too?" gasped Giselle. "Cool! I have some level monsters myself!"

"Well, I guess one Level-Up duelist is going to be in the finals," grinned Ares. "I heard you qualified. I hope I wasn't too forward with your invite. I mean, we haven't really gotten to know each other very well..."

"Why didn't you invite Dione?" asked Donald, confused. "I heard you were 'friendly' with her."

Ares chuckled. "We're not close, I'm more into girls like Giselle. Besides, me and Giselle have similar decks, so we have a lot in common." He grinned and Dione arrived with Peter on her arm. "Oh, there she is. Hello, Miss Rhombos."

"No need to be formal, Ares," grinned Dione.

"Hey, Pete!" said Giselle. "How's it shaking? I thought YOU'D make it to the finals!"

"It's a long story, I got whipped by some cross-dresser called John," mumbled Pete.

Brigit gasped. "I battled him and defeated his XYZ monsters! He's not _that_ tough!"

"Well, you probably didn't run into his OTHER combo monsters, but I did," sighed Pete. "I had just pulled out a powerful combo by fusing my two Envoys together."

"That dragon?" asked Giselle. "Arnold told us you beat him with it."

"Yeah, that's it," said Peter. "I used its power, but then John pulls out a Return From The Different Dimension and brings back five monsters and fuses them into a powerful robot called WVXYZ Dragon Cannon, and uses its power to remove my Envoy from the game! He then slammed me with a four-thousand point direct attack and beat me."

"**_Four thousand attack points_**?" cried Diane. "My gosh, that's POWERFUL!"

"So, why isn't old cross-dresser in the finals?" asked Giselle.

"Go ahead and call me names," said a voice as John appeared, wearing an female tuxedo and gaudy makeup which bothered the girls. "But I got my butt handed to me by Sam, that guy who handed the lists to our counselors in the first day. I was trying to win his Science Badge, but I swear, his Revival Jam & Enraged Muka Muka deck is impossible to beat when he gets it going!"

"Wow," said Brigit. "I'm sorry, John."

"No skin off my teeth, Brigit darling," smirked John. "We all make mistakes."

"And I sure made a ton of mistakes," said John's escort, who was Kate "Katnappe." "I must admit, even though my date is… er, effeminate, it makes me feel a lot better being with him, because I don't have to be so uptight, like you girls will probably be around your guys." She let out a little giggle.

"I hope you're not into weirdness," whispered Giselle.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Kate shallowly.

"Well, let's go," said Diane. "We won't get to have fun if we don't enter!" She took Donald's arm and Brigit held onto Jake's.

"Let's go," said Giselle, gripping Ares' arm.

Ares gasped. "Whoa, girl! You're STRONG!"

"I work out now and then," said Giselle. "And the atmosphere here really does wonders for my health. Not like back home in New York. It's all disgusting smog and noise. I'll be glad to move to Duelatopia after this is over, I hear living on an island is even greater for your health!" She laughed.

Ares smirked. _This will be easy. She's so naive to my true intentions..._

"Well, let's go, time's a-wasting," said Diane. The couples entered the Hall.

**0**

The Great Hall rocked for three hours straight as the dance party fell into swing. Donald danced with Diane, Jake did a boogie with Brigit, and Ares swept the floor with Giselle, who was on Cloud Nine.

After a while, the headmaster came up to the DJ and nodded. "It's time."

The DJ nodded and faded out the song, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone, I hate to ruin a good dance party, but the headmaster told me it's time to take a break for the main reason we are having this party! The opening ceremony of the finals! So, everyone put your hands together for the man who made this possible, the master of ceremonies, your friend and mine...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S MACHUS!"

Everyone applauded as the headmaster came up to the center stage. "Greetings to all." He tapped his jacket mike and coughed. "Testing, testing...is this thing on?"

The campers laughed.

"Well, anyways, I bid you all welcome. I hope you kids are enjoying the festivities," said Machus. The crowd cheered. "And I am sure you all enjoyed the past four days of intense dueling, and the past month spent in preparation for this day. As you know, I created this tournament to coincide with the great Duelatopia grand opening tournament that is still being held over at Siegfried Kaiba's Duel Monsters resort. Even though the duelists over there are still battling to get to the finals, the finals have begun right here, right now, and only eight of you have ascended to match wits in the most vicious battles of your life! This camp trained you to become great duelists, and some of you have begun your dueling careers here in this very camp. When you leave and begin your new lives living near Duelatopia alongside your families, who will no doubt be toiling away to serve duelists all over the world, you can proudly walk up to someone on the streets of any city and claim that Industrial Illusions helped you become as great as you are today!"

The crowd cheered and applauded even louder.

"All of your Duel Disks, as you know, have been shut down. All of you who failed to reach the finals must hand the Duel Disks over to your counselor to be locked up for next year. However, some of you will gain a special duel disk that we at the company have been working on, an improved version of KaibaCorp's Duelatopia Disk, the X-960! But before we announce the winners of those fine duel disks, which the winners get to keep for as long as they want, let us introduce the eight duelists who will be dueling in the days to come!"

"But I won't be announcing them," continued Machus. "Instead, I will turn the mike over to our special guest referee, who will be judging the matches personally. She used to be a close advisor for Anastasia Pegasus herself and has been doing a fine job of running the company in Anastasia's stead. May I introduce...Lilith Scylla!"

Everyone applauded as the black-haired chairwoman entered the stage. Lina looked over her. She hadn't seen the head of the company herself, but had heard much about her from Machus and others. From what she had heard, Lilith had been with Anastasia during Duelist Labyrinth and participated in witnessing some of the finest duels in that tournament ever. She had even overseen the finals of that tournament, except for the final duel, wherein she mysteriously vanished.

"Good evening everyone," said Lilith. "Welcome to the opening ceremony of the finest Duel Monsters tournament America has ever seen, even if it's only seen by those in the camp!" She chuckled and laughs rippled through the crowd. "From what I heard from Machus, this camp has been a rousing success. There have been a few bumps on the way, but nothing is perfect. Even when Anastasia conducted her Labyrinth tournament, things got rough at times." She shuddered a bit, but recovered. "Anyways, as you heard from the headmaster, eight of you have managed to defeat all your obstacles and obtain the necessary qualifications for being the best Young Duelists in America."

"I hope that, even though most of you failed to accrue the status needed to reach the finals, you all had a wonderful stay here in this haven in the Rocky Mountains and learned a lot about our wonderful game, a game created by the father of my former mistress. To this day, we honor him with a special shrine in his hometown. If any of you wish to visit it when you leave camp, simply write a request to your counselor and they'll send it to me. I am sure that Anastasia and her father up in Heaven will be pleased to see people adoring the Pegasus name and keeping it alive through playing the game."

Lilith paused for a moment, then continued.

"But enough reminiscing, it is time for us to meet the eight finalists! When I call your names, I want you to come up to the stage and take a bow!" Lilith took out a list and read it over, then put it back in her pocket. "First off, with a heart that burns hotter than the core of the sun and with a deck of monsters that can devour opponents like wildfire, I present the master of flames and heat, Jake Forestor!"

Brigit squealed as Jake let go of her and walked up to the stage, taking a bow. Everyone cheered and clapped as the screen overhead sprung into a new life, showing Jake in a menacing pose as he was dressed in a red jumpsuit. An image of the Legendary Flame Lord appeared over his image, the warrior's cape fluttering and his sword blazing with fire. The images vanished into a swirl of red and orange.

"Next up is the master of mysticism, cousin to the Duelist of Hogwarts himself, I present Dione Rhombos!" said Lilith.

As Dione came up to the stage and took her place next to Jake, the chairwoman continued. "Her magical deck bespells all who challenge it, and anyone who gets lost in her Labyrinth Wall had better beware of the goblins within!"

Dione curtsied and her image appeared in a Gryffindor school robe, taking a sly grin and a crossed-arm pose, standing back to back with a dark-skinned elf.

"That's a Dark Elf," said Brigit. "I wonder why they put that up there."

"Probably because Dione asked that her trump card isn't shown, to surprise everyone," grinned Diane.

"Our third finalist is the beautiful Level-Up mistress, whose deck of monsters that gain powerful new forms each time they gain experience would make her similar to a master of the creatures she adores over all else, Pokémon!" grinned Lilith. "Let's put our hands together for the great and spirited Giselle Wagnis!"

Everyone cheered and a wave of applause drowned out all else as Giselle took her place on the stage and did a bow, and her image appeared on the screen, dressed like Ash Ketchum and doing a victory air-punch. Her monster appeared, Mystic Swordsman L6, as it did a spinning blade attack.

"And next, we have the master of disaster, whose skill with fiends and spellcasters is unlike any other. Let's give it up for Norus Ragnar!"

Diane scowled in disgust as Norus came up and raised his fists in glee. Norus' image appeared, dressed in a wicked hooded robe like a Rare Hunter, as his Goblin King appeared on its throne, cackling evilly as it fingered its scepter.

"Finalist #5 is sure to cause a stir," said Lilith. "Her deck is unstoppable once its theme monster shows up. Nobody's been able to stop him once he gets into her hand, let's give a round of applause for Sonja, the Exodia Empress!"

Applause and cheers managed to resume normal volume once the cute-faced girl came up, wearing a lavish low-cut purple gown. If the boys in the crowd weren't sexually aroused by that, they certainly were by her image decked out as Cleopatra, resting in a suggestive position on an ivory bench as the golden giant of her deck loomed over her.

"For our next finalist, here's a boy who shares a past with our rival company but holds no love for the crimes inflicted on Siegfried's family, his icy deck leaves all in shivers, give a round of applause for Donald Krump!"

Donald blushed, but Diane pushed him forward and he reluctantly took the stage as his image appeared, decked like Tuxedo Mask, rose and all. His tuxedoed counterpart, Nightmare Penguin, appeared behind him.

"As you all know, big things come in small packages, and our seventh duelist's deck couldn't be truer of that adage than anything else! Presenting Brigit Anderlee, the Bite-Sized Battler!"

Brigit hurried up to the stage and hugged Jake, before she turned to the crowd and did a curtsey. Her image appeared, wearing a cute Japanese schoolgirl outfit, as her favorite monster, Mokey Mokey, fluttered on the screen above her head.

"Finally, last but certainly not least, her deck is a team of dedicated warriors trained to protect and serve, we have Diane Arachne! But don't be fooled, because if you take her Guardians' combat skills as security only, you'll find _yourself_ being the one in need of a bodyguard!"

Diane rushed up and joined the crowd, staying far away from Norus as she possibly could before doing her bow. Her image appeared, wearing a silvery toga and tiara, as Guardian Elma appeared besides her and did a crane-like stance.

"Eight fine young duelists, all trained by Industrial Illusions' best," said Lilith, put her hand on each kid's shoulder. "But of these eight, seven will fall. Only one will receive the grand prize, a box of the rarest cards Industrial Illusions has to offer and a chance to witness similar ceremonies over in Duelatopia and watch masters like Yugi Mouto Jr. and Mary Wheeler compete in their own finals five days from now. Not only that, but the winner will get the chance to gain even more if he or she accepts Machus' offer and defeats him at the game."

"There is also one other thing. In each duel, the winner gets to claim one of the loser's cards!" Lilith smirked as the crowd began to cry out in protest.

"I know you are all protesting now. You should be GLAD you didn't make it this far. The chance that you would lose one of your valuable cards and weaken your deck would make ANY smart duelist tremble. But these eight don't care, they want it all! And soon, one of them will get it all."

Machus sighed and wiped his brow. _That's right, Lilith...more than you know._

"And now, before we continue the festivities," said Lilith. "The moment of truth. We are about to see who will duel who in the quarter-final matches tomorrow. The computer will show a random pair of cards. Each pair's cards will be from the decks of the two duelists who will face off, and the cards are drawn from a virtual pool randomly until two different decks are accessed. All cards that are common in a deck, like Monster Reborn and Polymerization, are exempt from this pool. So when the pairs shows up, you'll know who is dueling who. Get ready!"

The screen lit up and cards flashed by on a split screen. The card roulette slowed down and soon it stopped at a card.

"For our first duel, we have Molten Destruction!" said Lilith. The second card stopped. "And for the second we have a Legendary Ocean." She turned to the crowd. "The finalists who own the cards, step forward!"

Jake and Donald approached and shook hands. "Wow, it's a duel between boyfriends!" said Giselle in awe.

Diane and Brigit looked at each other, smirks of rivalry coming onto their faces.

"Jake Forestor and Donald Krump will be the first two to duel tomorrow, at eight-thirty in the morning," said Lilith. "Now we'll remove those decks from the virtual pool and do another roulette to determine who will be the second duel will be between."

The screen resetted and the roulette happened again, stopping at Twin Swords of Flashing Light and Blindly Loyal Goblin. "The next cards are Twin Swords of Flashing Light and Blindly Loyal Goblin."

Diane and Dione approached, then turned to each other. "Well," said Dione. "I see we're in for a rematch."

"Indeed," grinned Diane eagerly. "Let's see if you like losing again."

"Every good wizard has to keep trying," stated Dione. "And this time, I won't lose so easily."

The two clasped hands and shook them, then took to the stage. "Well, that's interesting," said Lilith. "Seems they dueled before. Let's see how they fare in the rematch! Now for the third duel match-up."

The roulette rolled until it stopped at Baron of the Fiend Sword and Left Leg of the Forbidden One. Norus and Sonja stepped up to the back of the stage. "It's you and me now, Norus," grinned Sonja. "I hope you like eating crow."

"You're the one who's gonna eat crow, girl," said Norus in a whisper. "Namely, Yata-Garasu."

"You'd BETTER not use that card, or you'll be in serious trouble with the referee," scowled Sonja. "MY Exodia deck can crush any good opponent. I would have defeated Brigit too, had she not pulled out a slick combo to wipe me out."

"And I guess there are only two left, Brigit and Giselle," said Lilith as the last two stepped forward. "Congrats, you will be in the final match of the quarter-finals."

Brigit and Giselle turned to each other. Giselle felt small and Brigit was nervous. _I never expected it to be so soon!_

_Man, this is the pits!_ thought Giselle. _I'll have to take down my closest buddy to get to the semi-finals! Well, all's fair in love and Duel Monsters. I just can't believe that this came up. Talk about spoiling a great thing!_

"That's it for now," said Lilith as the flowchart formed. "Tomorrow will be the quarter-finals and, after all four duels are concluded, the next morning at breakfast will be announced the random selection of the two duels and who will duel in them. Now, to end this ceremony, let's introduce a guest performer who agreed to show up for a special performance! This song should be familiar to some of you older kids, you may have heard your grandfolks singing it ten years ago! It's a song that should encourage our finalists to shoot for the top! Let's welcome the grandson of one of the men who sang that song years ago... **_James Greyer!_**"

A man dressed in the outfit and wings of Harpie's Brother and wearing contacts that made his eyes look pupiless, just like the Harpie's Brother he was dressed as, came onto the stage as a song was played. As the instrumentals came out, the lights turned into a calming blue sheen that flooded the stage as smoke was poured onto it to look like clouds were all over the place. The man began to sing:

_Look at what's happened to me,  
I can't believe it myself.  
Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,  
It should've been somebody else. _

Believe it or not,  
I'm walking on air.  
I never thought I could feel so free.  
Flying away on a wing and a prayer.  
Who could it be?  
Believe it or not it's just me.

It's like a light of a new day,  
It hit me from out of the blue.  
Breaking me out of the spell I was in,  
Making all of my wishes come true.

Believe it or not,  
I'm walking on air.  
I never thought I could feel so free.  
Flying away on a wing and a prayer.  
Who could it be?  
Believe it or not it's just me.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the song ended and the three girls of D.M.G. looked at each other, knowing what the song meant - it was the song sung by those who got to the top of the ladder, and one of them would be there in two days. They nodded somberly as the DJ came back on and slipped on another record.

**0**

"That was a great dance," said Ares an hour later, as he and Giselle walked back to the cabin. "I had a wonderful time."

Giselle blushed. "Thanks, Ares. You...you dance great!"

"Why thank you, I swore I had two left feet," chuckled Ares.

He smirked. _Perfect, just like honey on bread. This was so easy._

"Say, I'll be rooting for you in the finals tomorrow, Gissy."

"Gissy?" gasped Giselle. She blushed deeply. "Well, uh..."

Before she could continue, he swept her into his arms and planted his lips onto hers. She gasped. "Ares..."

"Maybe we could date again after camp ends, that is, if you want to," grinned Ares. He then kissed her again, even more passionately.

Giselle was stunned, but then her eyes closed and she let the tip of her tongue touch his lips and slide slightly into his mouth.

_Oh Ares, this is so...so..._

She gave as passionate a kiss as he did, feeling his arms slide down to her waist.

_You could take my body right here and I wouldn't mind, Ares. I...I love you. _

Heh, like butter on hot bread, thought Ares.

He opened his lips slightly and returned the favor, his tongue touching hers.

_Even though it's the first time I've done this, it seems so natural._

The two kept at it, making out in the lamp light that came from the porch of the Dark Magician Girl cabin, but careful not to go too far lest they regretted it. They didn't see some girls spying on them.

"Ooooh, now he's slipping her the tongue!" giggled Diane.

Brigit sighed. "Diane, it's not polite to spy on two engaged in love acts."

"Aw c'mon, Brig, I don't tell anyone about you making out with Jakey-poo," giggled Diane.

Brigit slammed her book with a snarl. "At least I have the common sense to keep quiet when I stumble upon you and Donnie going at it like rabbits!"

Diane blushed. "Uh..."

Lina entered. "Come on, girls, lights out. Say, where's Giselle?"

The two sweatdropped heavily.

**0**

An hour later, Diane was sleeping peacefully, clutching her pillow. "Uhm, Guardian Elma in attack mode..." she mumbled in her sleep. "Then Wicked-Breaking..."

Suddenly, the necklace on her desk began to glow a faint green...and Diane cringed in her sleep as the light washed over her...

In Lina's room, the counselor was tossing and turning, grimacing in pain. "Urgh...what's going on?" she mumbled in her slumber as she was gripped in a nightmare.

**_NEXT CHAPTER: _What's this strange dream that Lina's having? And what is that necklace? Find out in _Nightmare Wheel!_**


	25. Nightmare Wheel

Okay, to all my adoring fans, I apologize deeply for not putting up new chapters, so here's another couple of chapters to appease you here on must warn you people, things are getting a little less kid-friendly, so if you don't like profanity or nasty behavior, feel free to leave now. Be sure to take your coat at the door. I will not censor my work for anyone who wants it, because I feel that profanity, like other forms of dialogue, are a form of expression. Of course, the cussing I used is not too bad. The worst I've had was the "b"-words. I won't use the most virulent profanity here, because even I feel that's too much.

Anyways, enjoy the chapters and let me know what you think! ;)

NOTE: For those confused as to why Chelsea calls Vampire Lady's bite a sexual experience, play _Bloodrayne 2_.

Most say dreams are only a slumber movie, meant to entertain the sleeper during the night so his brain doesn't get bored while his body is in a near-comatose state. That didn't stop people like Sigmund Freud and Carl Jung from trying to interpret the symbols and images found in dreams and trying to make sense of them.

In my youth, dream intertrepation books were one of my obsessions. I used to weasel out those books written by obscure authors who used Jung or Freud's research to try to make sense of the stories told in your sleep and make the best of it. However, I eventually dropped the hobby when I turned to Duel Monsters.

If I was still reading those books, they might say that the dreams I had now would have meant that I was undergoing some personal tragedy with a rejected romance and that my parents beat me mercilesssly in my youth and forced me to do unreasonable things.

Unfortunately, considering that the dreams I've had remind me of a certain video game I remember playing with my brothers, I highly doubt that the dream interpretators know jack about dreams and what they mean.

Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi Chapter 24: Nightmare Wheel 

Pisaro felt a strange energy. "Hmmm...that's odd. I swore that some ancient magic was being invoked at the camp." He turned to the shadows. "Doppler!"

The cloaked figure appeared. "Yes, Master Pisaro?"

"Something is not right," said Pisaro, rubbing his chin. "I felt a strange magic activate in the camp. I have a feeling that we may need more spies in the finals."

"But surely, the only one who can use magic other than you," said Doppler. "Is the Ishtar woman."

"Yes, and that bothers me," said Pisaro, a bead of sweat dribbling down his brow. "This magic was pinpointed in the cabin of the Dark Magician Girl."

Doppler made an invisible gape. "No way, you mean that cabin where 30 percent of the finalists are?"

"Yes, something tells me that one of those girls might have magic as well." He wiped his brow. "So we will have to keep a closer eye on those three. Thus, you will join Ares in the finals, under a new disguise, of course, and watch over them."

"I see," said Doppler with a slight chuckle. "I see you have need for me AFTER all."

"Be warned, do not anger me more than is necessary." Doppler gave a feral scowl. "Else your existence will be CUT SHORT!"

"I understand, Master," said Doppler, bowing. Mentally, he chuckled. _The fool is in the palm of my hand._

**0**

Lina was in a dream, she found herself standing outside of a tall tower in a small medieval town. "Where am I?" she mumbled.

A shadowy figure approached and Lina turned to him. The figure had a long puce cape and short white hair and pointed ears, but that was all Lina could make out in the moonlight that flooded the area. The figure looked up and Lina followed his gaze to a window at the top of the tower. A woman came out and leaned over the window, and then the figure removed a sleek silver flute and put it to his lips, playing an eerie melody.

Lina rubbed her head. _I know that tune from somewhere, a video game I think, but I can't put my finger on it. Talk about deja vu!_

Suddenly, the scene shifted and Lina found herself IN the tower. She saw the woman from behind and noticed that she had long silver hair and pointed ears...just like the man did. "Okay, NOW this is going into the Twilight Zone," she mumbled.

**0**

Diane was having her own dream.

She found herself in the streets of a city, but she had no idea where she was, any signs she saw were blurred by the dreamscape. People were walking around, carrying duel disks.

"This place...it has to be Duelatopia," she said to herself. "That or I'm back in time and witnessing Seto's Battle City!"

She then saw a young woman, about sixteen, taking pictures with a digital camera. Diane walked up to her and waved. "Hiya!"

The woman slowly put her camera down and blinked. "That's odd, I've never seen you before."

Diane looked her over. The woman had waist-length strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a tee-shirt with a Duelist Camp logo on it(from the looks of the shirt, this girl had been in Twilight's cabin) and a blue windbreaker over it. She also wore a light blue mini-skirt over a pair of denim knee-length shorts.

"So, aren't you going to tell me your name, or do ghosts not talk?" asked the girl with a sly smile.

"Ghosts? I'm not a ghost!" said Diane, backing up in shock.

"Well, then maybe you're a duelist?" asked the girl, getting up, putting her camera into her purse, and unsheathing a Duelatopia disk from her backpack. "I could use another rise to my gem luster." She put the disk on and showed the gem in it, it was Green.

"Uh, I..." said Diane, not sure how to explain her situation. But she knew for certain that this was Duelatopia.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," said the girl, smiling. "I don't want to duel without making introductions. Tell me your name."

"Diane," said Diane softly. "Diane Arachne."

"Oh, I see," said the girl. "That name is familiar for some reason, and that face..." She studied Diane's face carefully. "It also looks familiar, but I can't say why." She extended her hand. "The name's Chelsea. Chelsea Ramset."

Diane gaped. "No way! You're related to Peter, Yugi Junior's friend?"

Chelsea paused. "How did you know about my father?"

"Your...your DAD?" gasped Diane, backing up. _Okay, this is one weird dream...I'm talking to the daughter of one of Yugi's friends?_

Just then, a male voice barked out. "Hey there, Chesley!"

The girls turned to see a very "punk"-looking guy, rainbow mohawk and leather jacket included.

"It's Chelsea, you lamebrain," scowled the girl angrily. "Get it right!"

"Heh, you're just as virile as always, babe," said the man.

Cheslea rolled her eyes. "A loser as much as ever, Edan. And 'virile'...I didn't think you could use such COMPLEX words."

"Hmph, you sure have no sense of fun, don't ya?" asked the guy. Diane noticed that he hadn't noticed her yet.

"I have a sense of fun," snorted Chelsea. "I prefer not to waste it on ugly beasts like you. My father's fiends are more beautiful than you."

"Oh, so you want to wager that?" grinned Edan.

"Why should I make another stupid wager like last October, Edan?" scoffed Chelsea. "You'll never impress me enough to make me your girlfriend, not even by winning this tournament, which **won't** be happening!"

"Oh yeah?" grinned Edan. "You think you can get to the top? Your old man was the same way, until some freaky fairy girl kicked his ass!"

Diane was a little stunned. _Peter Ramset lost to a fairy duelist? I know Duelatopia is still going on..._

Chelsea's eyes showed rage and her lips turned into a sinister snarl. "I. Hate. You."

Diane backed up to avoid getting in the crossfire. "Show that jerk who's boss!" she whispered.

"Let's make it interesting, Chelsey," grinned Edan. "Whoever wins the duel kicks the loser off the island!"

"Fine," said Chelsea. "I can't wait to get your smelly baboon butt off this place! Just being here, you stink the place up!"

Edan smirked wickedly. "Aaaaand...if you lose, babe, you become my personal servant for two weeks after the tournament!"

Diane had a feeling that 'personal servant' was a cover term for something a lot less wholesome. She squeaked. "Oh!"

Chelsea felt the same way as her cheeks turned red and her face became a mask of loathing disgust. "Fine, but if YOU lose, you have to hand over your deck and leave Duelatopia forever!"

"Sure thing, not like I'm gonna lose THIS time," said Edan with a chuckle. "I've been pumping my deck up since my last defeat and now it's unstoppable! Not even your fetid zombies can beat me!"

Diane was shocked to hear the deck theme of Chelsea. "She's got a Zombie deck?"

"We'll see, I've been fixing MY deck as well," grinned Chelsea. "Let's duel."

The two did the usual actions to begin the duel, and soon their disks were activated and their decks in place. The life meters were set at 8000.

"Time to duel!" said Edan.

**0**

Lina heard footsteps and turned to see the man enter the room. "Hello, Rosaly. Are you doing well?"

"Yes, Saro," said the woman, turning to him.

_Saro?That name sounds familiar,_ thought Lina as the man passed by her and leaned onto the windowsill. The woman tracked his movements as soon the two were looking out of the window.

"Rosaly, I've decided to do it," said the man. "I've decided to destroy the human race. They do not deserve to exist."

"Saro..." said Rosaly with a sad look in her eyes. A tear began to form in her right eye.

"Rosaly, please stay here until the end comes. Once humankind is no more, I will return for you," said the man, Saro.

"Please...Saro..." whispered Rosaly as the tear trickled down her face. As it did so, it transformed into a ruby, a real gem encased by salty tears, sliding down her cheek. She closed her eyes and hung her head as the tear and ruby fell to the ground. The ruby shattered into gemdust as it struck the ground.

"Until then, be good," whispered Saro, hugging Rosaly softly. He walked back to the stairs and dissappeared into them. His footsteps faded and Rosaly turned to the window. Lina walked up to the window and saw the man leave under cover of moonlight.

"Saro..." whispered the girl. She looked to the full moon hanging in the sky. "Someone please...stop Saro!"

Lina turned to comfort the girl, but then the place exploded with light! "Whoa!" she cried.

**  
0**

"Ladies first," said Edan with a smirk as the two drew their hands. "Although, to be honest, once I win this duel, you won't be a lady much longer." He snickered sinisterly.

Chelsea's loathing grew as she drew a card. "All right then, I'll set a card face-down and a monster in defense mode and that ends my turn." The cards appeared before her, the monster appeared sideways.

"Heh, haven't changed, have you?" said Edan with a grin as he drew a card. "I'll start by playing Pot of Greed." The jar appeared and spat out two cards. "Then I'll play Nobleman of Crossout on your monster! Say bye-bye!" The noble knight appeared.

"No!" cried Diane. "I have that card!" She knew what was coming next. Chelsea had probably put an effect monster down and now all copies of it would be removed from the duel!

"Nice try," said Chelsea, flipping up her face-down card. "But not good enough. Here's a trick I learned from my friend's father...MAGIC JAMMER!"

"Oh crap!" cried Edan as he saw his opponent shove a card into the discard slot and his Nobleman shattered.

"Not only that," grinned Chelsea as the card popped back out. "But the card discarded is a monster which can be summoned without tribute if it is discarded from my hand by a card effect! Meet DESPAIR FROM THE DARK!" A huge black shadow emerged and revealed a frightening red shadow face. (2800/2300)

"Double crap!" moaned Edan, holding his forehead.

"Any more boneheaded moves you'd like to make?" grinned Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Edan, looking over his cards. "I set a card face-down and a monster in defense mode." The cards appeared before him. "And that's it for me."

"All right, Chelsea! Go, girl!" cried Diane.

Edan looked at her, but scratched his head. "What's that? I swore I heard someone shouting."

"Huh?" asked Diane, looking about.

"Don't worry," whispered Chelsea. "He can't hear or see you. Nobody but I can hear or see ghosts."

"I'm not a..." Diane began to say.

"What the hell are you doing?" snapped Edan to Chelsea. "If you have the time to talk to yourself, you have the time to make your move!"

"Fine," said Chelsea, drawing a card. "I play a monster in defense mode." The card appeared behind her ghost. "And I destroy your face-down monster with my Despair From The Dark! Go, use Spectre Blast!"

The creature cackled and fired a ball of darkness from its hands.

"Activate Negate Attack!" said Edan, flipping up his card. A vortex swallowed the blast.

"Fine, I end my turn," said Chelsea.

"And I begin mine," chuckled Edan, drawing a card. "I had a reason to protect my monster, because its effect can only be activated by flip-summoning it!" He flipped his card up. "Meet my Medusa Worm!" A giant red worm with spines all over its body burst from the card. (500/600)

"Yikes!" cried Diane.

"When this card is flip-summoned, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, and I'm choosing your Despair From the Dark!" The worm impaled the ghost, who howled as it turned to stone and shattered. But Chelsea's life meter didn't change.

"Huh?" thought Diane. "Why didn't she lose life points?

Chelsea sighed and walked up to her. "Hey, come back here!" shouted Edan. "I'm not done yet!"

"Calm down, I need to do something," said Chelsea. She turned to Diane. "You'd better stand by me so I won't look like a lunatic."

"Oh, I see," said Diane. "Okay, if you say so." She followed Chelsea back to the spot she had been.

"The reason there was no damage to my life points," said Chelsea under her breath. "Was because the rules were errated when Mary Mouto had her child. I'm guessing you're from the past, so you follow the old rule about monster destruction inflicting damage to life points. Well, that's changed. From now on, destroying monsters with card effects has no effect on your life points. Industrial Illusions errated that rule after several people complaining of unfair difficulty after a freak accident with a Mirror Force wiped out their life points."

"Oh," said Diane.

"Are you done yapping? It's still my turn," said Edan. He swapped cards. "I sacrifice my Medusa Worm for Criosphinx in defense mode!"

The ugly worm vanished into light and was replaced by a giant half-creature with the lower body of a lion with a red tail decorated by a gold collar and the upper body of a blue-skinned humanoid with curled ram-like horns, red circles under its eyes, and gold armlets. Twin wings of greem plumage sprouted from the back of the lower body. (1200/2400)

"This baby has a nifty effect," chuckled Edan. "As long as he's face-up, every card returned to your hand immediately forces you to discard a card from your hand!"

"Uh oh!" said Diane.

"And to end, a card face-down," said Edan. The card appeared behind Criosphinx. "And I end my turn."

"Hmph," said Chelsea. "You're gonna have a hard time bouncing my cards back to my hand, Edan. You may have gotten rid of my Despair, but I can bring it back." She drew a card. "But first, I'll play Stop Defense on your Criosphinx!" The sphinx shifted from a crouching position to a battle position. "And then I'll summon Vampire Lady in attack mode!" A beautiful and yet creepy woman with fangs appeared.

"Activate Compulsory Evacuation Device!" said Edan, flipping up his card. "Say goodbye to your Vampire Lady!" The vampiress vanished.

"Drat," said Chelsea as she put the card back in her hand and the Criosphinx pointed to her cards. She sighed and discarded her Dark Dust Spirit.

"This isn't good," mumbled Diane.

"I end my turn," sighed Chelsea in disgust.

"Then it's my turn!" said Edan, drawing a card. "And I summon Maoi Interceptor Cannons in attack mode!" Three Easter Island statues rose up. (1100/2000)

"Huh? Why did you do that?" said Chelsea. "Next turn, I'll bring my Vampire Lady back and hit you hard!"

"Wrong, YOU are the one who's gonna get hit hard!" laughed Edan. "Because I activate two magic cards. First, my Gift from a Martyr card!" The card appeared, showing the ghost of Dunames the Dark Witch hovering over a kneeling man in a ragged outfit. "I send my Maoi Interceptor Cannons to the graveyard and increase my Criosphinx by the Cannons' attack for this turn!" The statues vanished into light which sparkled over Criosphinx, raising his attack to 2300. "Then I'll play Double Attack!" Another card appeared, showing Marauding Captain chopping apart a straw dummy. "By discarding a monster from my hand, a weaker monster can attack twice! So I'll discard my Megarock Dragon!" The card was shoved into his discard slot. "And since he's eight-stars, Criosphinx gets to attack twice! Criosphinx, wipe out that face-down monster with Stone Fist of Ages!"

The sphinx galloped forward and punched the card, which exploded. An aged turtle wearing a crown and with a pyramid for a shell appeared briefly before it too exploded into a pile of dust.

"That was my Pyramid Turtle you destroyed," grinned Chelsea. "By sending it to the graveyard, I get to summon a zombie from my deck...and I summon Vampire Lord to the field!" The vampire rose up from the ground in a pool of light. (2000/1500)

"Heh, I'll just wipe it out too, or did you forget about my Double Attack card?" laughed Edan. "Criosphinx, destroy that Count Dracula!"

The sphinx plunged his fist into Vampire Lord, obliterating him. Chelsea's life meter dropped to 7700.

"First blood to me," grinned Edan wickedly.

"Hmph, so you got better, but not by much," said Chelsea. "Is that all?"

"Yep," said Edan as Criosphinx's attack dropped back to 1200.

Chelsea drew a card. "Then it's my turn, and I play this magic card, the Book of Life!" The card appeared.

Edan gasped. "No, that's what took me out last time!"

"That's right, so you know how it works," chuckled Chelsea. "You lose one of your monsters in the graveyard(in this case, Megarock Dragon) and I get to summon my Vampire Lord back!" The wicked vampire returned to the field as Edan was forced to shift his Megarock Dragon to his removal slot. "Now, time to get rid of that god-awful rock-face! Vampire Lord, attack Criosphinx with Shroud of Night!"

The vampire flung out his cape and bats flew from it, ripping apart the giant sphinx creature. Edan's life meter dropped to 6700.

"And since you lost life points, I get to send one of your deck to the graveyard, so I choose a monster," said Chelsea. Edan discarded a card from his deck and shuffled it before returning it to his disk. "Your turn."

Diane was in awe at the duel going on. _I wonder if this is what I'll experience when I get to Duelatopia. _She turned to Chelsea. "Why didn't you declare trap or magic? You could have weakened him greatly!"

"Not really," said Chelsea. "You see, his deck is a rock deck, so all his monsters have dangerous effects. However, he has few magic or trap cards to protect his monsters, and anyways, even if he did pack Mirror Force, you know about Vampire Lord's second ability?" She grinned.

Diane grinned. "Oh yeah, Vampire Lord comes back the next turn after it gets destroyed by a magic or trap card! Silly me!"

Edan snorted. "You may have won that battle, Chelsey, but you are far from winning the war! Is that your turn?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "Your move."

Edan drew a card and grinned. "Now this is gonna get interesting!" He flipped up his face-down card. "I activate my trap card, Rock Bombardment! By discarding a rock monster from my deck..." He searched out a card and threw it into his discard slot before shuffling his deck. "To do 500 points of damage to you!"

Diane screamed as a rock boulder smashed Chelsea to the ground, scattering her cards. She moaned and slowly got up, nursing her back as blood coursed down her face. "Chelsea!" she screamed.

Edan looked about. "I **swore** I heard something shouting..."

"That's right, you did," said Chelsea with a chuckle. She coughed up blood. "That's a ghost come to destroy you!"

Edan laughed. "Har har har, just because you own zombies doesn't mean you're like that kid in _The Sixth Sense_!"

"Maybe I am," chuckled Chelsea, wiping her lips off. She smirked a bloody smile as her life meter dropped to 7200. "Is that all?"

"Not yet," said Edan as the trap vanished. "Next, I'll set Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode and end my turn." He chuckled as a green stone statue which looked like a blocky Mayan statue appeared. (300/2000) "And that ends my turn. Just try to crack it!"

"I will," said Chelsea.

Diane was trying not to vomit, even though she knew the damage Chelsea was suffering was just illusion. She couldn't close her eyes, this duel had drawn her in. She then noticed that many others had been drawn in and were watching the duel eagerly.

"I play the field magic, The Netherworld!" Chelsea slapped down a card and a gray mis covered the ground. The crowd began to shiver in fear. "This card grants all my zombies a 500-point attack bonus, which means your Stone Statue is stone scrap to my Vampire Lord!" Vampire Lord rose to 2500 attack.

"Aw crap," moaned Edan.

"And now I'll play Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower in defense mode!" Chelsea slapped down a card an a tall tower made of human skulls rose up. (500/2000) "And it gets 500 attack from the power of the Netherworld." The tower's attack rose to 1000. "But I'm not attacking with it."

"I know about that stupid Bone Tower," growled Edan. "You did a number to me with that thing last time we dueled! You plopped down DNA Surgery to turn my rock monsters into zombies, so when I special summoned some of my rock monsters, they turned into zombies and then that tower wiped out my deck!"

"That's right," grinned Chelsea. "Every time a zombie is special summoned, you lose two cards from your deck. And now...I sacrifice and banish my Vampire Lord to bring forth a monster you've not seen before...behold my Vampire Genesis!" The vampire melted into light and out of the light emerged a truly hideous creature. It looked like a purple-skinned demon wearing a ragged cape and no shirt. Large tusks came from its lower jaw and its body and arms were muscular. (3000/2000)

"Whoa!" cried Diane in awe.

"Not only does this vampire god gain 500 attack from the Netherworld," grinned Chelsea as her new monster rose to 3500 attack. "But since he was special summoned, my Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower's effect activates!" The tower fired beams from the eyes of all its skulls and zapped Edan's duel disk and a robot arm shoved two cards from the deck to his discard slot. "But wait, there's more!"

"Not more," said Edan.

"Yes, more," cackled Chelsea. "I activate Vampire Genesis' effect! Once per turn, I can discard a zombie..." She discarded what Diane saw to be a Ryu Kokki. "And special summon a weaker zombie from the Graveyard! So my Vampire Lady's back!" Vampire Genesis let out a roar and the vixen vamp crawled out of the ground. (1500/1550) "And don't forget the effects of my Netherworld and Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower!" The skull tower blasted Edan's disk again and he lost another two cards as Vampire Lady rose to 2000 attack. "Now, Vampire Genesis, annihilate that statue with Unholy Blast!"

The vampire god roared and fired a ball of shadow into the Stone Statue of the Aztecs, vaporizing it.

"And now Vampire Lady, hit him with a direct attack!" ordered Chelsea. She laughed as the female vampire leapt on Edan's neck and sucked her fill with a deep bite. Diane squealed and covered her eyes as Edan howled in pain as torrents of blood gushed from his body in sprays of grossness, pooling around him. Obviously, most of the crowd was squeamish too, and some mothers covered their children's eyes and took them away.

"Consider that the ONLY sexual experience you'll ever get with a woman, you freak," laughed Chelsea as Edan's life meter dropped to 4700. "Next turn, you are finished because I'll summon another zombie to the field and blow you away! Oh, by the way, Vampire Lady has the same deck-disrupting effect as Vampire Lord, so I declare a trap card and you must discard it from your deck!"

Edan scowled and took his deck out, tossed another Rock Bombardment into the graveyard, shuffled the deck, and put it back.

"I see where this is going," grinned Diane. "You're destroying his deck!"

"Well, it's not intentional," grinned Chelsea. "But some of my cards do remove cards from my opponent's deck. It's pretty useful. I took down an Exodia deck once."

"Wow," said Diane in awe. _Sonja would be in deep trouble if she met this girl in real-life. But I don't think Chelsea's been conceived yet._

"I end my turn," said Chelsea.

Edan was red in the face from pure anger. "You're going to suffer greatly once I kick your ass!"

"There are some children around here, you knucklehead!" shouted Diane. "Watch your tongue!"

Edan ignored her and drew a card. "I activate a trap card, Sixth Sense!" The card flipped up, showing a woman clutching her head as energy came out of it. "Since you're so fond of creepy Satantistic psychic things, I thought you might like it that I have a card which reflects you! Har har har!"

Diane squealed in terror. "Eek!"

"It's the occult, you moron," snorted Chelsea. "And not everyone who does the occult is evil. Haven't you ever seen the TV series Charmed?"

"Chelsea, are you in danger?" whispered Diane.

"No, it won't hurt me, but this card will help him," sighed Chelsea. "You see, that card allows Edan to pick two numbers and a dice is rolled. If the dice lands one one of the called numbers, he gets to draw that number of cards. If he calls wrong, he must send the number that landed of cards from his deck to the graveyard."

"Oh, so it's a risk," grinned Diane. "Something a Wheeler might use."

"Yeah, maybe," said Chelsea. "My friend Yui uses it in her deck. She has ways to get the cards she loses back."

"What are you yapping to yourself about?" demaned Edan.

"Nothing, call your damn numbers," scowled Chelsea.

"Fine...2 and 6!" Edan said. A black dice shot from the card, each face marked with runes symbolizing 'dots.' The dice bounced on the ground once, twice, and then stopped at a two. "All right, two cards for me!" He drew two carsd from his deck. Looking at them, he cackled. "Excellent, now I can get rid of those annoying idiots!" He played a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Stone Statue of the Aztecs!" The green statue returned.

"Big deal, I crushed it before, I can crush it again," yawned Chelsea.

"You won't be able to, as I sacrifice my Stone Statue for a monster in defense mode!" The statue vanished into a card. "Then I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, put a card face-down and end my turn." A glowing energy covered

"Hmph, is that all?" grinned Chelsea. "You're slipping, Edan." She drew a card. "But just in case, I set a card down." The card appeared before her. "Now my Vampire Genesis, destroy that face-down monster!"

The vampire god fired a beam of light, but it stopped as Edan's face-down card flipped up. "My Ordeal of a Traveler trap activates!" laughed Edan.

"Crap," said Chelsea.

"You know the rules," said Edan with a grin as he held out his hand. "Pick a card, any card. If you guess it right, you get to attack. Guess it wrong and your monster is sent back to your hand!"

"Errr..." growled Chelsea. "Bastard. I call the second card from the right as a trap card!"

Edan flipped his card, only showing a green corner of it. "Wrong! It's a magic card! Say goodbye to your Vampire!" The Vampire Genesis vanished and was forced back into Edan's hand.

"Oh no," said Diane.

"And since it's a continous trap, I can do that each time your monster attacks!" laughed Edan. "I usually use this with Criosphinx to screw up my opponent's hand, but it works as a wall too."

**0**

Lina found herself standing on a platform and watched as a blue-haired man wearing a strange outfit plunged his blade into a monster's chest. The monster howled and collapsed with a crash onto a giant throne behind him.

_What now?_ thought Lina.

"There, it's done," gasped the man as his friends watched him.

Lina then blinked and walked about to the throne. She gaped as she saw one of the hero's companions, who was covered in sweat and blood like her friends. "No way...ALEXA?" She shook her head as she recognized the face of Machus' secretary. "This dream is _weird_!"

The woman who Lina thought was Alexa wiped the blood from her forehead. "Farlyn, we've done it, the Ruler of Evil is now dead!"

"Yeah," said a beautiful woman with long hair and wearing a robe. "But what about Pisaro?"

Lina gasped again. _That's the kook who's using the Seal of Orichalcos! Maybe this dream is going to show me what he looks like!_

Just then, she saw the man from the first dream rush in with an armored monster and skeletal warrior. He gasped in horror. "Esturk...dead? How?"

"Pisaro!" shouted the blue-haired boy in rage. The other turned to him.

Lina was besides herself. "So, this is Pisaro..." Then she recalled something. _Wait, these scenes are too familiar...a game somewhere I used to play when I was a teenager..._ She tried to wrack her brains for information on the video game she had played, but it was on the tip of her tongue.

"You murdered Celisa, you bastard!" snarled the boy, Farlyn. He aimed his sword at Pisaro. "You destroyed my foster family and slaughtered innocent people, and also kidnapped Alena's people! You will PAY!"

Pisaro sneered. "So...you were the one who defeated the Ruler of Evil..."

Tension filled the air. It looked like the two trios were about to lunge at each other, until a strange small imp-man carrying a pitchfork flew in. "Pisaro! Emergency!"

"What?" asked Pisaro, turning to the imp.

"Rosaly's gone! Someone broke into the tower of Rosaville!" cried the imp.

Pisaro scowled. "Damn! Everyone, back to base! This hero can wait!" As he ran off, Lina thought he heard the person mumble. "So, that 'hero' we destroyed in the village was a fake..."

"What's he bothered about?" asked the other woman.

"Come back here, coward!" screamed Alena.

"Forget it, Princess," said Farlyn, his rage fizzling as he leaned on his sword. "We can destroy him at any time. I'm more concerned about getting out of here first and healing our wounds. Nara, could you..."

"Say no more," said the other woman, who clasped her hands and prayed. **"Behomuzun."** Sparkles of light surrounded the three and all the wounds suffered in the battle just before vanished. "That should hold us until we get to the healing spring outside of the Evil Palace."

"Let's go," said Farlyn. The three left through a door.

"This is...getting crazy..." mumbled Lina. Everything went white.

**0**

"Well, since I can't risk attacking with my other monster, I end my turn," sighed Chelsea.

"Great," said Edan, drawing a card. "Now I flip-summon my Guardian Sphinx into attack mode!" A stone sphinx appeared. (1700/2400) "Say goodbye to your Vampire Lady too!" The vampiress was forced back into Chelsea's hand.

"Yikes!" said Diane in horror.

"Now I summon Giant Soldier in Stone in attack mode!" said Edan. The stone golem rose up and drew its stone blade. "Now, my two monsters, attack her directly!"

The two golems trampled Chelsea and she was visibly mangled. Her life meter dropped to 4200. "You monster!" screamed Diane, balling a fist up.

"No," whispered Chelsea. Diane turned to her. "I promise, he will regret his pride. His heart is ugly, and I know, as the daughter of an artist, I know what is beautiful and what is ugly." She reached for her deck and smirked. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I end my turn," said Edan.

"You fool," said Chelsea. "You should have used Guardian Sphinx's second effect, flipping it face-down."

"You can't shift a monster into defense mode after flip-summoning it!" said Edan.

"Normally, no," said Chelsea. "But Guardian Sphinx has a special ability to flip into face-down mode each turn. You could have flipped it face-down and then flipped it up again to return all my cards to my hand. However, it won't work if I destroy your sphinx!"

"Hah, like you have anything in your deck stronger than your Vampire Genesis," grinned Edan.

Chelsea slowly pulled a card from her deck. "Actually, I do. I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards in exchange for two." She drew three cards and discarded two. "And since I discarded Fear From the Dark from my hand, it gets summoned to the field!" A smaller version of Despair From The Dark appeared. (1700/1000) "Next, I play Card Destruction! You know the rules!"

Edan scoffed and shoved his entire hand into the graveyard, as did Chelsea. The two drew five new cards each. "It doesn't matter, because you just activated this card, Elephant Statue of Blessing!" He laughed wickedly as a golden energy surrounded him. A loud trumpeting was heard.

"Oh crap," said Chelsea. "Forgot about that."

"What?" asked Diane, confused.

"Elephant Statue of Blessing is a rock monster with a special effect," said Chelsea. "You don't summon it, you keep it in your hand so that your opponent forces you to discard it. Then you get 2000 life points."

"That's right, baby," chuckled Edan as his life meter rose back up to 6700.

"Crud," said Diane in disgust. "But you can take those life points again, right?"

"Right, but it'll take a little more work," said Chelsea. She looked at her hand and smirked. "And I have just the cards to send this jerk-a-zoid to the showers for good!"

"Like how?" grinned Edan. "Nothing in your deck is powerful enough to defeat me!"

"You're wrong," said Chelsea. "I play another Book of Life!" She slapped a card down. "Removing your Elephant Statue of Blessing to summon another monster from my graveyard, one which was sent to the graveyard through Card Destruction!" The Elephant Statue was sent to Edan's removal slot. "Behold my father's creation! **Miyu the Vampire Princess!**"

A dark mist filled the air and a beautiful pale-skinned woman rose up from the mist, baring fangs. Her eyes opened and Diane saw that they were dead white. (1300/100)

"Heh, that thing's gonna stop me?" said Edan.

"Yes, she will, because of her special abilities," grinned Chelsea. "You see, her first ability allows her to absorb the souls of the dead. For each zombie in my graveyard, she gains 600 attack points! From Graceful Charity and Card Destruction, as well as your stupid monsters, I now have eight zombies in the graveyard!"

The souls of Despair From The Dark, Pyramid Turtle, Vampire Lady, Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, Vampire Genesis, Clown Zombie, Dragon Zombie, and Red Moon Baby appeared and were sucked into Miyu's body, raising her attack to 3700!

"Holy sh!" cried Edan, backing up.

"And don't forget that my Netherworld grants both my zombies a five-hundred attack bonus!" laughed Chelsea as Fear From the Dark rose to 2200 and Miyu rose to 4200. "Also, I didn't forget about your trap card. Your Ordeal is no more!"

Miyu bared her fangs and the Ordeal Of A Traveler card shattered. "What?" cried Edan.

"That's Miyu's second effect," grinned Chelsea. "Whenever Miyu is special summoned successfully, she can destroy one of my opponent's magic or trap cards!"

"That was my only defense!" gasped Edan.

Diane then realized something. "So that's why he didn't use Guardian Sphinx's effect! He had his trap to bounce monsters back into your hand, and hoped you'd attack him again with the trap in effect!"

"Exactly," said Chelsea, turning to Edan. "Now, let's see how much you like losing your monsters! Go, my spectral monsters, destroy his rockheads!"

Miyu flung her staff out and waves of darkness ripped apart Guardian Sphinx while Fear From The Dark clamped onto Giant Soldier of Stone and destroyed it. Edan's life meter dropped to 3300.

"Heh, this duel isn't over yet," said Edan.

"It will be soon," said Chelsea. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before her.

Edan drew a card and grinned. "Heh, a monster face-down and I end my turn." He smirked wickedly.

Chelsea looked at the card before Edan. "That's your Cyber Jar."

"Maybe," said Edan.

Diane gulped. _She'd better not attack if that's a Cyber Jar! She'll lose her monsters!_

Chelsea drew a card and smirked. "This duel is over. I play the magic card, Double Spell!" She slid the card into her disk and it appeared. "By discarding a magic card from my hand, I can activate one magic card from your Graveyard!"

"What?" gasped Edan.

Chelsea discarded a Violet Crystal. "You know what they say, Edan. The past comes back to HAUNT you." A card slid into her hand and she slapped it down, making it appear. Edan howled in horror as he recognized it.

Diane saw it and grinned. "Yes! That jerk's Nobleman of Crossout!"

The nobleman appeared and slashed the Cyber Jar to bits, removing it from play.

"Now...my beautiful Miyu...FINISH HIM OFF!" howled Chelsea. The princess grinned ferally and flashed her staff, blasting Edan with waves of darkness and sending him to the ground. His life meter hit zero. "I win."

Edan groaned as he got up. "No..." he moaned, holding his head as the disks deactivated and everything returned to normal.

Chelsea came up and held her hand out. "You know the wager! Hand over your cards and leave Duelatopia forever."

"Do I have to?" begged Edan.

"Yes, a duelist always honors his wagers," snarled Chelsea. "If you had won, I would have...submitted to you without a fight." She grimaced. "Now you must do the same."

Edan sobbed and threw his disk to the ground. "Take it, bitch! I swear, I'll get my revenge!" He got up and stormed off.

Diane turned to Chelsea. "Yes! That takes care of Mr. Pervert!" She laughed. "Your deck is awesome!"

"Thank you," said Chelsea as she picked up the cards and pocketed them. "But I couldn't have won without your support and the Heart of the Cards, like Yui's family believes in. I'm glad you were there. That's sort of the mistake my father made, when he dueled Shane in Duelatopia twenty years ago..." She turned to Diane and smiled. "Say, how about we have a nice un-official duel, you and me?"

Diane was excited. _Me, dueling against the progeny of Peter Ramset! Awesome!_

However, before she could reply, everything went white. "WAIT!" she screamed, but her voice faded into nothing.

**0**

Lina and Diane both awoke at the same time and thought the same thought. What was that dream all about? And why did I dream it?After a few minutes, they went back to sleep and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Little did both females know that the glowing necklace in Diane's bedstand was to blame, and they weren't the only ones to suffer strange dreams because of the weird necklace. Giselle dreamt about touring a planet called Drool with Ares, wearing weird costumes and riding a familiar beast. Brigit dreamt she was a Sailor Senshi who was a part of Section 13. And the girl who lost to Dione had a nightmare about Malfoy seducing her as Hermione was sauntering in Goth attire and making out with Ron's sister Ginny. Nobody got much sleep that night.

**0**

Twilight failed to get any sleep either. _I fear I have awakened a demon,_ she thought glumly.

** ORIGINAL CARDS **

**Miyu the Vampire Princess **

**Type:** Light/Zombie/Effect  
**Level:** 7  
**ATK:** 1300  
**DEF:** 200  
**Effect:** This card gains 600 ATK for each ZOMBIE in your graveyard. When this card is special summoned successfully, destroy one of your opponent's magic or trap cards.

NEXT CHAPTER: The first duel of the Monster Valley Finals begins! It's fire vs. water in this epic match-up called "Convulsion of Nature!" Don't miss it!


	26. Convulsion of Nature

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

I'm not much of a fan of shows like Xiaolin Showdown, because I'm a more refined cartoon-watcher, an otaku if you will. My cartoon loves are Japanese-born creations like Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon(the original, I hate the dub), Full Metal Alchemist, and Ranma Nibunnochi(again, not the dub).

_**However, I did stumble onto an episode of that show while watching Pokemon once(unlike the others I mentioned above, I like the dub of Pokemon because the plotlines were kept true to the original) and I met the four heroes of that show. From what I learned, each was connected to a special element of nature; fire, water, earth, and wind. I don't much about the episodes after the one I watched off-hand, but the four elements of nature theme intrigued me.**_

_**Maybe that's why I fell for Jake, because of his closeness to the element of Fire. I'm sure that, if Kimiko Tohomiko, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, had been in my world, she would have either been Jake's sister or a rival for his heart, because both use the Fire element quite well. While Kimiko's element is used to beat up bad guys, Jake's is used in a similar fashion, only not as inherently violent.**_

_**Likewise, if Omi the midget monk had been real, he might have been buddies with my friend's boyfriend, Donald. Donald's penguin deck is a powerful force of the element of Water. In fact, other than the nationality, Omi's connection to the Water element would be almost exactly like Orin Tsunami, the legendary ocean duelist!**_

_**Gah, I'm starting to get interested in a non-anime cartoon. I digress.**_

_**Regardless, now our boyfriends must duel, and I just hope that the friendship between me and Diane doesn't turn into a sour lemon…**_

Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi Chapter 25: Convulsion of Nature 

A figure entered the chamber where Pisaro and Circe were enjoying another breakfast served by Kitsune and did a deep bow before the two villians. "Forgive me, Pisaro and...Lady Circe, for interrupting your morning meal."

"Well, you sure know how to treat a lady," smirked Circe. "What's up?"

"I came to report," said the figure, stepping into the dim light to reveal his identity. It was Ares, who smirked. "Everything is going according to plans. I took Giselle out to the dance of the opening ceremony of the finals and she was like putty in my hands. If Lina had not come out to call her in, I would have ended up...ahem..."

"I don't need any information," said Pisaro. "Especially **not** on your sex life. What I want to know is who will be battling who in the finals."

"It has been decided," said Ares. "Jake and Donald will duel first, then Diane and Dione."

"Ah, so those two will have a rematch," grinned Pisaro. "I learned about their last duel from our pawn in his last report. This could be interesting."

"No way," said Circe. "If Diane won, she'll win again."

"Don't be too sure," said Pisaro. "Doppler had hacked into her deck files and found out something interesting, a card of great power which benefits her deck. She didn't get the chance to play it before, but maybe she might get the chance this time." He turned to Ares. "Continue, Ares."

"Norus and Sonja will face off in round three," said Ares. "And then Giselle and Brigit will duel each other in the last round."

"Oooh, a duel between friends, this should be fun!" giggled Circe. "If there's one thing I adore, it's friends tearing each other a new one! I only hope that wretched Wheeler gets her body torn to shreds by one of her friends in the Duelatopia finals!" She cackled wickedly.

"Now now, those finals won't be for several days, at least in the mortal dimension," grinned Pisaro.

"What do you mean?" asked Circe. "The mortal dimension?"

"Well, let me give a brief explanation," said Pisaro with a chuckle. "You see, when I obtained the Seal of Orichalcos and learned how to use it, I had found the island where Dartz had been running his wicked plans. With my powers, I brought the island and the tower into this pocket dimension, where time is my slave. By simple rituals, I could change the flow of time in this dimension. For example, right now we are going through time at the same rate as the mortal dimension, where Earth is. However, once we seize our pawn, I plan on slowing the flow of time down to a point where, by the time I turn our little tournament winner into our slave, the finals on Duelatopia will be over. I did some investigation and learned that, the day after the finals, a dark being will kidnap the Master of Games. Yugi and his friends will rush off to save them...and that's when we strike!" He laughed wickedly.

"Excellent plan, Pisaro," said Circe with a sly smile.

"All we have to do is wait for our pawn to be defeated," said Pisaro. "The one who defeats Yugi Senior's mightiest monster will be the one to destroy Yugi Junior!" He turned to Ares. "As for you, Ares, anything you wish will be yours as repayment for being a good spy. Once I destroy Yugi Junior and get my revenge, I can give you anything you want. If you desire, I can even make that girl you're interacting with into your personal slave." He got a wicked grin.

"Of course, she'll end up being an airhead if she loses her soul," giggled Circe. "But then, you don't need a soul for good sex. I should know, I've been enjoying myself for years…and the fools who end up showing some spine at me got turned into rabbits! Ha ha ha!"

Ares turned pale, but before he could stammer something, his boss interrupted. "Now now, I don't believe that Giselle would be a good weapon, considering that Yugi has that wretched Buster Blader! All of her dragons would be fodder for the Blader and Dark Paladin, granting them enough power to wipe out even her Mythic Dragon!"

"You dear, haven't seen her other card, the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon," giggled Circe.

"Don't be cocky," said Pisaro hotly. "That dragon may be strong, but it's no match for Buster Blader!"

"I hate to interrupt this little lover's spat," said Doppler as he arrived, sporting a female form this time and wearing a Shining Friendship shirt. "But we **really** need to get ready for the finals. I'm sure that whoever wins can have their deck fixed to accomodate such flaws. Giselle's deck may be at a disadvantage against Buster Blader and Dark Paladin, but I'm sure we can find ways to keep him from using those cards."

"I forgot about what we were going to do to the winner's deck," said Pisaro, nodding and rubbing his chin. "Well then, I expect you two to relay the events of the finals to us." He handed a small mirror-like device to Doppler. "Use this to broadcast whatever you see and hear to us, understood?"

"I do," said Doppler, putting the device away in her purse. "We won't let you down, Master Pisaro." She grinned slyly.

Ares and Doppler left the room and talked on the way down the hall. "I hope I didn't seem too nervous," said Ares.

"I know what you were thinking, my friend," grinned Doppler. "You're worried that Giselle might..."

"Win? Yes," said Ares. _As much as I hate to admit it, I've grown a lot fonder of the girl since we kissed. She is a great kisser. I could never turn her into a sex slave. I'd rather feel the sting of her palm and her spit in my eye than letting her be reduced to a mindless airhead._

"Don't worry, Giselle will not be harmed," said Doppler. "If, by some chance she wins the whole thing, I will make it so she will not be touched by Pisaro."

"Really?" asked Ares hopefully. "How?"

Doppler looked up and saw a lizard in a niche, watching them with red eyes. "Not here, the walls have ears." She walked past Ares. "When the time comes, you will know. Until then, play dumb to Pisaro's intentions."

Ares nodded, looking up at the lizard as it scurried back into the niche.

**0**

Giselle sneezed. "Hmm, must have been some sugar from that special milkshake I had last night to help me get to sleep." She sighed. "What a weird dream. Note to self: _NEVER_ watch **The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl** just before bed. Ever." She stretched and yawned as she got ready for the big day and saw a picture of herself, Brigit, and Diane playing Marco Polo in the lake. She sighed. "Well, that's Duel Monsters. Only one of us can be the best. At least we have that vow to rely on; if one of us goes to Duelatopia, we ALL go." She checked her clock. "Better get my butt in gear or I'll be late for breakfast!"

**0**

Diane woke up and looked on her desk. She jumped up with a strange alertness and squealed as she took the beautiful silver duel disk. It was sleek and stylish and had a dome for a deck slot, with a beautiful LCD life point meter. She slipped the disk on her wrist and clamped it over her wrist, then pressed the button. The trays flung out like scythe blades and clamped together with a loud KA-CHING! The disk trays spread out like a ferm frond unfolding, and the disk came to life. The discard slot, removal slot, and each slot for the magic, field magic, and monster zones glowed with an eerie blue luminesence that could be called esoteric.

"Awesome," Diane cried, grinning slyly. "I'll be sure to take the show with this device!" She turned it off, unclamped it, and got dressed for the big event coming up.

**0**

After breakfast, the eight finalists were gathered into the Great Hall for a final briefing. "Now, here is something you kids will need," said Alexa as she handed the kids headsets. "The duels will be in a small stadium and a lot of people will be cheering and drowning out your voices, so these headsets will amplify your voices over the crowd so everyone can hear you. If there is something you wish to say that you don't want to be heard, tap the button on the mike to turn it off and then tap the other button over it to turn it back on. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the kids, nodding.

"You'll be placed in the back row box across the auditorium from Lilith and watching it via close-camera monitor when you aren't part of the action," said Alexa. "Oh, and one more thing, there will be a special way in the way the duels are conducted, so don't freak out when you see it. Any more questions before we begin the first duel of the finals?"

The kids shook their heads.

"Well then, good luck to all of you, and duel with honor," said Alexa, smiling. "Come with me." She led the eight out of the hall and to the auditorium.

**0**

Ares and Doppler were in a back seat between the two sets of box sets. Doppler pulled out the device from her purse and set it in a bow in her hair, activating it. The mirror glowed and the images of Circe and Pisaro's faces appeared as they got a view of the stage.

"Well now, the finals are about to begin, my dear," grinned Pisaro. "I hope you enjoy the show."

"I will, and when the winner is decided, then he or she will become our little Yugi-slaying weapon!" giggled Circe. "I can't wait to get my revenge by turning Yugi's lifeless body into roast duck!"

"You'll get your chance soon enough," smirked Pisaro. "Doppler, Ares, you know what to do."

"Yes sir," said Ares. "Loud and clear." He was a little nervous. _Donald's up first. If he and Giselle win, I can only hope they get knocked out in the semi-finals._

**0**

Lina and the other counselors stood around the stage, acting as enforcers for the rules. Lina walked up to Twilight. "Say, Twi, what do you think of the finals? You rooting for anyone in particular?"

"I wish all of them luck," said Twilight. "Except for Norus. He needs much more respect to earn my support."

"I agree, that jerkwad is a nuisance," sighed Lina. "I hope he gets eliminated immediately."

"He will, Sonja is no slouch," grinned Twilight. "I've trained her and helped her with her deck myself. Exodia will show up fast and wipe out Norus' hopes."

"I sure hope so," sighed Lina. "I hate that jerk, he doesn't deserve to be in the tournament." She checked her watch. "Welp, about time..."

The auditorium grew dark and the campers hushed. The TV screens flared into life as pictures of heiroglyphics were shown on the walls of the auditorium and the images of an Egyptian landscape appeared, sphinx and pyramids included.

**"Aeons ago, during the ancient times of the Egyptians, mighty battles of monsters and magic were held..."**

Paintings of battles and destruction by monsters were shown.

**"The damage was so great that the means to summon the monsters were sealed away for years. The monsters never returned...until now!"**

An image of Maximillion Pegasus appeared.

**"Our founder and head stockholder, Maximillion Pegasus, learned of these great battles, and with his talents, brought the monsters back to life in the form of harmless cards, but now...these monsters will come back today, in the Monster Valley FINALS!"**

Suddenly, images of duels taking place appeared all over the stage. Monsters of various types and elements appeared and launched frightening attacks as rock music played. After a while, the image showed the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon firing a triple dragon blast into the air and exploding into light with a roar! The campers were awed and gasped in shock as the image faded into a floating logo of Duelist Camp.

**"And now, your host and guest referee, the new chief of Industrial Illusions, I give you...Lilith!"**

The black-haired chairwoman entered into the small balcony across from the seats where the finalists were stationed and bowed, eliciting applause and cheers. "Welcome, all of you, to the Monster Valley finals!" More applause and cheers came, but then subsided. "I'm glad to be here, as I'm sure all of you are, even if you aren't finalists. You are about to witness the most terrifying duels in existence! I must warn you, any of you who have queasy digestive systems, leave now. What you are about to witness is probably something you saw in Duelatopia's recordings last week; the duel disks the people at Duelatopia use are just like the ones the finalists will use, only these disks are more realistic, causing about 2/3 of the pain of a real wound while the Duelatopia disks don't cause a lot of pain for wounds."

The audience was stunned and started to mumble.

"Yes, I know, you should be glad not to be the eight people who will duel their way to the top!" Lilith chuckled. "Also, as you know, seven of these eight will be eliminated and lose one of their cards to the winner. However, these eight are not afraid, they know no fear. They want it all, and soon, they will get it all!" She smirked. "But let me introduce my co-host, the headmaster of this camp! Machus, come out!"

The group cheered again as the old headmaster came out to an adjoining box seat and bowed. "Thank you, Lilith, it is an honor to see the finals with you." He flashed a smile and turned to the audience, hands out. "Greetings! I am sure you are all eager to begin, but first, a few rules." He lowered his hands. "Using technology based on Anastasia's Duelist Labyrinth, we will be putting the duels into interactive holographic settings. Don't be afraid, the settings are complete illusion and will not harm you, because we wouldn't be so sadistic as to inflict harm to those we swore to protect!" He chuckled softly. "The disks will be plugged into special consoles that allow the monsters summoned to interact with the settings, giving quite a few surprises along the way for the most intense Monster Valley experience! Now, let us begin the grand finale for a wonderful six weeks of camp...let's the finals COMMENCE!" He waved his hand down and cheers erupted.

**0**

The eight finalists had been watching the whole spectacle and a light flashed on the screen.

"Well, that's our cue, Donnie boy," said Jake, smirking at him. "Let's have a fair and clean fight."

"Oh, you'll get CLEAN all right," chuckled Donald. "My penguins and their watery domain will wash away all of your pathetic fire monsters!"

"You may be a bit surprised," said Jake with a chuckle of his own. The two shook hands and left the area.

"Good luck, Donnie!" cried Diane, blowing a kiss to him.

"Heh, my Jakey-poo will wipe the floor with your boyfriend," said Brigit with a smirk.

"Wanna bet that Jake and Donald won't be the ONLY people fighting it out this duel?" whispered Dione to Sonja as Giselle sweatdropped and Diane and Brigit looked at each other with dark glares.

**0**

"Let's introduce our first two finalists!" said Lilith. "First, from San Andreas, California, we have the grandson of a former KaibaCorp worker. Even though the stories about Mr. Krump and his fellows in the Big-5 are infamous, this boy has gained his fame legitimately. **DONALD KRUMP!**"

Fireworks went off as the screen focused on Donald's pudgey face and blue eyes and fireworks went off over the door he had entered from. His stats were shown on the screen - his name, age, cabin, hometown, and favorite Duel Monster.

"While Donald's deck, which he named 'Aurora Borealis', can send shivers of cold down your spine, his opponent can warm you up! Hailing from Yorkshire, Maine, related to the Duelist Champion of Italy, Etna Prometheus, his claims to fame are tried and true, unlike his aunt's!" Laughter filled the arena. "**JACOB FORESTOR!**"

The same thing happened as Jake walked under the door; fireworks went off and his face graced the screens, along with his stats of his hometown and favorite monster.

"His deck has been named 'Vesuvian Dreams', and you'll see why when you see his fiery beasts!" said Lilith. The two boys entered the stage. "Now, it's time to decide who will start this duel off." She took out a card. "This card, The Card of Plenty, is from the old Duelist Labyrinth. There were only four of these cards, but anyone owning one would be set in meals for the entire time he was in the maze. Yugi Mouto's friend, Mary Wheeler, won one such card from our cafeteria head, Jackie. But that is all in the past, and this time, this card will decide who goes first in each duel."

She showed the card's face, which was marked with a golden cornucopia overflowing with fruits and vegetables. "This is HEADS, and this is TAILS." She flipped it over to reveal the blank back. "Which one of you boys wishes to call it?"

"I will," said Jake.

"Fine, here goes!" Lilith inserted the card into a gyroscope and spun it about.

"HEADS!" shouted Jake as the gyroscope slowed down and landed, ejecting the card on one face. He grinned as the pictured side was shown.

"You won the call, so you can decide who goes first," said Lilith.

Donald sighed, but Jake grinned. "I'll let Donald go first, if you don't mind."

"Very well, then," said Lilith as an ivory table rose up from the center of the stage. "Now, shuffle and cut your opponent's deck. The counselors Lina and Twilight will see if you make any false cuts and force you to do it again."

"I do not intend to cheat when the numbers are in my favor," grinned Donald as he handed his deck to Jake, who did the same to him. The two shuffled each other's deck and placed them on the table, then cut them in thirds and put them back together. They then handed the decks back to each other as the table went back down.

"Shake hands, get into position, and plug your Duel Disks into the port you see," said Lilith.

The two shook hands and smiled at each other, then went to circles marked on the stage and, pulling out a cord, they plugged it into the port nearby. The disks activated automatically, with the trays flipping into position rapidly and formed a small tray that seemed to be like a miniature dueling mat.

"And now, before we begin," said Lilith, going up to the roulette. "Let's see where our two boys will be dueling! Start the roulette!" She pulled down the wheel and it rolled like a madman. Everyone waited with baited breath as the wheel slowed and stopped at a red area. "Well this is interesting! It will be a place where both duelists can use their decks to the fullest asthetic effect! I give you the graceful tropical paradise of...**MAGUMARA ISLE!**" She pressed the button.

The change of the auditorium was marvelous. At first it looked like the walls had begun playing "The Matrix" movies, with their green data streaming down, but then it exploded into life and the area was transformed into a beautiful island where half of the seats were hovering over the ocean near the shoreline and the other half was sitting on the beach. The sunset cast a golden glow over everything, including the nearby jungle and smouldering crater beyond.

"Whoa," said Diane, eyes wide. "Alexa wasn't kidding!"

Lilith's and Machus' thrones had changed as well, becoming composed of bamboo as illusionary hula girls waved their palm fans over them. The two sat down. "And now, insert your decks and draw your first hands."

The two boys did so and their life meters were displayed under the screen at 8000 each. Jake's was on the left and cast in red, and Donald's was on the right and cast in blue. The two drew their first hands of the duel.

"And now...BEGIN!" cried Lilith, wving her hands down. A gong nearby sounded.

"Guess that means the duel's officially begun," said Jake. "May the best man win."

"And that will be me, firebug," grinned Donald as he drew his card. He played his cards. "To begin this duel, a monster in defense and a card face-down, and that ends it for me." The cards appeared on the surface on the shin-deep water that was washing across the beach.

"Well, that's not impressive," said Jake, drawing a card. He then paused. "But having seen you duel your girlfriend, I'm guessing that card is one of your bouncers and destroying it would only clear my field. So..." He played his cards. "I set a card and play Darkfire Soldier #2 in attack mode!"

The first card appeared on the sand, and the second appeared face-up and exploded into flames in a brilliant pyrrhic flame. The crowd gasped in awe as the flames faded to reveal the bronze-skinned ponytailed ronin with twin katanas. (1700/1150)

"And that's my turn," said Jake.

"Wow, awesome," said Diane. "I can't wait to duel Dione and see this for myself!"

"Patience, donkey," said Giselle. "Your boyfriend's duel is just starting."

"And it's about to end," grinned Brigit. "Jakey-poo will take out that loser." Diane growled at her.

"Heh, you really should have attacked," said Donald, drawing a card. "Because I now plan to send your warrior back to your hand! But first, another card face-down." The card appeared besides it brother. "And now, reveal Penguin Soldier!" The penguin appeared.

Jake laughed. "I knew you'd do that, I'm not dumb! Activate trap card!" Touching the button on his disk, his card flipped up, revealing a Cannon Soldier being struck by lightning. "DIVINE WRATH!" A bolt of lightning shot from the card and blasted Penguin Soldier to bits!

"What the...?" asked Donald in shock.

"It's a little trap I use against flip-effect monsters," grinned Jake. "When activated, your effect monster is destroyed without its effect going off! That keeps my soldier on the field and leaves you vunerable to his attack!"

"Yay!" cried Brigit. "Kick his buttocks!"

"Shut up, Brig," hissed Diane.

"Amazing play!" said Lilith. "It seems that Jake's got a backup plan to protect his soldier! Now let's see how Donald can recover."

Donald sighed and drew a card from his hand. "Well then, I'll just set this monster in defense mode and end my turn." The card appeared before his other cards.

"Now it's my turn, Donald," said Jake, drawing a card. He smirked. "Excellent, this should make my soldier capable of wiping out your monster. I play Molten Destruction!" He slipped the card into his field slot and it appeared besides him, exploding into light.

The effect was amazing. The ground shook and the sky turned red as the crater erupted. Screams and hysteria broke out as the volcano's ash and flaming rocks peppered the crowd.

"Don't worry, folks! This is all illusion!" said Machus rapidly, who jumped in his seat as a flaming rock grazed his chair and landed with a steaming splash into the ocean below. "Whew!" He wiped his brow rapidly. "A bit TOO realistic!"

Soon, the jungle caught on fire as lava poured down the mountain and into the beach, filling the area with steam as it touched the water. Eventually the place turned into a lava-filled wasteland.

"As you know, Molten Destruction raises the attack power of all fire monsters by 500 at the cost of 400 defense," said Jake. "But I don't intend to stick my monsters in defense any time soon." His Darkfire Soldier's stats changed to (2200/650) "Now, Darkfire Soldier, wipe out his face-down monster!"

The ronin howled in lust and charged.

"Activate Waboku!" cried Donald, flipping one of his trap cards up. Three blue-robed priests appared and halted the ronin's charge.

"Phew!" said Diane.

"Shoot," said Brigit.

"Great save!" said Lilith.

"Fine, I end my turn," said Jake. "But next turn, I'll attack you again."

"No you won't," said Donald, drawing a card. "I flip-summon my Nightmare Penguin!" The tuxedoed bird appeared. (900/1800); (1100/1800) "You forgot that it has a similar effect to my Penguin Soldier, and I don't think you have another Divine Wrath in your hand, so bye-bye, Darkfire!"

The ronin vanished into a flash of light and Jake took his card back.

"And now, remember Bolt Penguin?" grinned Donald as the whip-armed penguin appeared. (1100/900); (1300/1100) "Now that you're defenseless, I'll have both my penguins attack your life points and, thanks to Nightmare Penguin's special effect, they gain an extra 200 attack! Go my penguins, attack!"

The penguins quacked and viciously attacked. Nightmare Penguin fired a beam of cold into Jake's chest, making him double over as the Bolt Penguin flogged his back, leaving two hideous gashes across them. Diane cackled wickedly.

"Okay, Miss Whiplash, can the wicked laugh," scolded Giselle.

"Jakey..." sniffled Brigit.

"And you too!" snapped Giselle. "He's all right!"

"Not in the life point department," said Dione as Jake's life meter dropped to 5600.

"He'll bounce back," said Brigit, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He HAS to!"

"It's just a game," sighed Giselle. "Nobody's going to die."

Jake coughed as he got up. "You're pretty good, kid. Only Brigit was able to get me down like that." Brigit blushed. "However, I've only begun to fight." He drew a card. "Aha, this will work. I'll play the magic card Graceful Charity!" He drew three cards. "Good...I'll just discard these two." He shoved two cards from his hand into his discard slot. "And now, I'll set a card face-down and summon Fire Princess in attack mode!" The red-haired regent appeared with a flash. (1300/1000) Her stats changed to (1800/600).

"That's the same card he used against me," said Brigit hopefully. "I bet that face-down is his Red Medicine!"

"Who knows?" asked Sonja.

"This is getting boring," yawned Norus. "Come on, you guys, show some more BLOOD!" The others glared at him in disgust.

"That's it? No attack?" grinned Donald.

"I'm not risking triggering another trap," said Jake. "I saw you set a Mirror Force when you dueled Diane. Better safe than sorry."

"Hmph," said Donald as he drew a card.

"Activate trap card, Solemn Wishes!" said Jake, flipping up the card he had just set. "Now each time I draw my cards, I gain 500 life points and take it from you!"

"Awesome!" said Giselle. "I completely forgot about Fire Princess' special ability!"

"Whose side are you on, Gissy?" scowled Diane.

Donald chuckled. "Silly boy, tricks are for kids!" He took his card. "You really should have destroyed my Nightmare Penguin, this wasn't a trap." He flipped it up. "It was my HEAVY STORM!"

"No!" cried Brigit.

"Yes!" cried Diane as a tornado whipped through the arena, blowing off hats and sending them into the water. It also shattered Jake's Solemn Wishes trap and Molten Destruction card, causing the eruption to end. Fire Princess went back to (1300/1000).

"And I'm not finished yet, your other part of the combo is about to die too!" laughed Donald as he swapped cards. "For now I sacrifice my Bolt Penguin for Arctic Terror!" The little penguin melted into a pool of water and reformed into the mighty walrus. (1800/2000) "And thanks to my Nightmare Penguin, he gets a boost!" Arctic Terror howled as its attack rose to 2000. "Had you destroyed my Penguin, then you'd have stalled a turn with them both having the same attack. But now you're about to lose her!" He pointed to Fire Princess. "Arctic Terror, wipe out her majesty with Bad Blizzard!"

The walrus belched a foul-smelling blizzard that made Fire Princess scream as she exploded. Jake's life meter dropped to 4900.

"Nightmare Penguin, do another direct attack on his life points!" shouted Donald. The penguin fired another beam of ice that caused Jake to double over as his life meter dropped to 3800.

"Yes, he's winning!" cried Diane. "Go Donnie! Go Donnie!" Brigit reached out to strangle her, but saw Giselle's glare and backed off, sulking.

"This is not looking good for Jake," said Machus. "It looks like he's going to be the first eliminated from the finals."

"I wouldn't count him out yet," grinned Lilith. "If I learned anything from Duelist Labyrinth, it's that first rounds are always deceiving!"

Jake drew a card. _One of the cards of my combo. Now, all I need to do is get the others. I'd better keep Darkfire Soldier #2 in my hand for now. I don't think he has anything that could disrupt my hand._ "Here's my next move, kiddo. Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!" The flaming golem appeared. (1850/0)

"Big deal, I'll destroy that too," said Donald.

"Not if your booster is dead!" said Jake with a grin. "Blazing Inpachi, wipe out Nightmare Penguin!" The golem punched the quacking penguin in the chest and it exploded, dropping Donald's life points to 7250 and Arctic Terror's attack back to 1800.

"So you destroyed my penguin," said Donald. "I have other means to deal with it." But deep down, he was a little shaken that his Nightmare Penguin was gone.

"Whatever, I end my turn," said Jake.

"Come on, this is getting dull!" shouted Norus. "Where's the fire and brimstone?"

"Shut up, Norus," said Sonja in disgust.

Donald drew and played his card. "I play Pot of Greed, getting two more cards." He discarded his pot and drew two cards, then smirked. "Now it's time to cool this place off, by playing the magic card, A Legendary Ocean!"

"Oh yeah!" said Diane.

The effect was marvelous. Rain came tumbling down and flooded the island until all that was above water was the remnants of the burned jungle and the smoking volcano. A beautiful coral palace rose from the ocean surface and shimmered in the sunlight as the clouds broke.

"Not only does it raise my water monsters by 200 in attack and defense," said Donald as Arctic Terror became (2000/2200). "But it lowers the level of all my monsters by one, and I'll show you my next move! I sacrifice my Arctic Terror for...Pengo the Emperor Penguin!"

"YES!" cried Diane, clenching her fist as the walrus vanished and the regal penguin appeared. (2700/3000); (2900/3200)

Donald nodded. "Now, destroy his Blazing Inpachi, Pengo! Mallet of Misery!" Pengo charged forward and smacked Darkfire Soldier out of existence. Jake's life meter dropped to 2750. "I end my turn, Jake. Let's see what you can come up with." His eye gleamed.

"Your stupid boyfriend is kicking my boyfriend's buttocks, you jerk!" screamed Brigit to Diane.

"Isn't it great?" cackled Diane.

Brigit snarled and tackled Diane, and the two began to pull at each other's hair, making Norus laugh. "Jerkwad!"

_"Loser!"_

"Freak!"

"Bi---!"  
  
"STOP IT!" snapped Giselle, pulling them apart. "You two are going too far because your dumb boyfriends are battling each other! If Ares was down there, I wouldn't act that way at all!"

"Yes, you would," said Diane, checking to see if she had a black eye. She didn't. "Phew, I don't want to duel Dione like that. Lina would kill me if I got a black eye."

"See?" shouted Giselle. "You two are going crazy! Now, one of those boys has to lose, I know that. But the last thing I want is for D.M.G. to be broken apart by whoever wins! After all, one of us will have to duel the winner..."

Brigit paused and remembered her duel with Jake. "Yeah, I may have a rematch with Jakey-poo."

"Or I with Donnie," mumbled Diane, hanging her head.

"So?" said Giselle in disgust. "Sure, you can cheer for your boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you can have a catfight over who wins, right? Promise me that you won't let this get to you, or else...we may kiss goodbye to D.M.G."

Brigit paled. "Oh no, Gissy, I would **_never_** break up the group." She blushed. "I'm sorry, Diane, I got carried away just because Jake was losing."

"Me too," laughed Diane. She held out a hand. "Friends again?"

Brigit nodded and shook her hand. "Friends. Whoever wins has our blessing, right?"

"Right, and whoever loses won't be gloated over." Diane pulled Brigit into a hug.

"Oof, and I thought Gissy was strong!" said Brigit.

"Well, they say the strength of a spider is amazing," grinned Diane, letting go of Brigit.

"Shhhh, Jake's making his move!" whispered Sonja.

The girls returned to the battle as Jake drew a card and grinned. "I may not be able to handle your big penguin now, but this card should help me stay in the game." He slapped it into his disk. "I play the magic card Flames of Renewal!" The cards appeared and burst into flames. "By removing all the fire monsters in my graveyard from play, I can restore my life points by 500 for each one!" His Blazing Inpachi, Fire Princess, and a Little Chimera appeared in the flames and exploded, raising Jake's life meter to 4250. "And now I set Fox Fire in defense mode!" A small flame appeared and out of it stepped a three-tailed fox with the reddest fur ever seen. It curled into a ball. (300/200)

"Who's that Pokémon?" said Giselle. "Vulpix!"

"Heh," said Donald. "Your monster is toast, or should I say...baked Alaska?"

"Say what you want, it's your turn," said Jake, smirking.

"Fine," said Donald, drawing a card. "Excellent! I play Monster Reborn on my Nightmare Penguin!" He put the card he had drawn on the disk and his penguin reappeared. "And you know that his special power increases the attack power of all water monsters on my field by 200, right?" Pengo rose to 3100 attack while Nightmare Penguin himself got back his 1300 attack.

"I know," snorted Jake. "Just move."

"No!" said Brigit.

"He's done for," sighed Diane.

"This duel is over!" grinned Donald. "Once my Nightmare Penguin slays your fox, Pengo will wipe out a lot of your life points! Nightmare Penguin, blow that fox away!" The penguin quacked evilly and fired another beam of ice into the fox, shattering it. "And now, Pengo, direct attack!"

Brigit screamed and covered her face as Pengo smashed Jake's cheek in with his mallet, leaving a hideous black-and-blue bruise that went from his forehead to his chin. It quacked evilly as Jake's life points plummeted to 1150.

"I end my turn, but next turn, you're frosted!" laughed Donald. Suddenly, the fox re-appeared. "What?"

"Oh, that's Fox Fire's special ability," grinned Jake, nursing the wound. "You see, at the end phase of the turn where it gets destroyed, I can special summon it from my graveyard."

Dione was impressed. "I could use that monster in my deck! Hmm..." She grinned. I hope Jake wins, then I can challenge him after I win against Diane.

"Hmph, I'll just destroy it again," said Donald.

Jake drew a card, then smiled wickedly. "Remember that move I used on Brigit in our duel, the one which could have won me the duel?"

"No," said Donald with a hint of worry. "You made a lot of moves, I was too enthralled in the action to note."

"Too bad, you're going to pay for ignorance!" laughed Jake. "I SUMMON LAVA GOLEM!" He slapped the card down.

Everyone gasped and Lilith was stunned. "Amazing!" He watched as Pengo and the Nightmare Penguin were cooked by lava and the hulking magma monster appeared, trapping Donald in its cage. "This duel is as good as over!"

"Oh crud," said Diane.

"Don't worry, he did the same thing to me," said Brigit. "He'll be all right as long as he keeps his cool."

"Every turn, you lose 1000 life points," grinned Jake. "And since I know you'll attack with that thing, I'll set two cards face-down..." The cards appeared one after the other. "...and end my turn."

Donald howled in pain as lava coursed down his body, burning his clothes. Everyone covered their eyes in agony briefly and some recovered them when they saw Donald as a burnt mess with his shirt and shorts burnt away. Donald's life meter dropped to 4900.

Donald began to draw. _I'm betting that he's setting up his deadly Lava Golem combo, the one he tried to use against Brigit. I have the card which could stop it cold..._ He looked at the card in his hand. _But this isn't it!_ "I pass."

"What?" cried Sonja. "He's not even gonna attack?"

"No," said Brigit. "Jake's not gonna trigger his trap because he's waiting for the other. That Fox Fire will keep Donald off his life meter until the time comes, because of its ability."

"Wow," said Dione. "But what if he has a means to destroy those traps?"

"Not likely, Donald played his Heavy Storm already," said Sonja. "He's gonna have to risk an attack, but he's cursed either way. If he does attack, those traps will blow away Lava Golem and wipe him out!"

"Yeah," mumbled Diane. _Come on, Donnie boy, don't let this fireblaster get to you!_

"Your loss," grinned Jake as he drew. He knew that one of the traps wasn't his Barrel Behind the Door, but it wouldn't have worked as well as the Ring of the Destruction combo. "I play Pot of Greed." He drew two cards and looked at them. _I put this card in earlier, in case I needed it. Not like I need it now._ "I set a card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before him.

Donald's cry of pain filled the stadium as more lava burned his body, leaving him a horrible charred wreck wearing only singed boxers. His life meter dropped to 3900. Diane was covering her face so as to avoid seeing the pain her boyfriend was going through.

"This looks bad, kids!" said Lilith, wiping her brow with a handkerchief. "Talk about a hot duel! If Donald doesn't come through in four turns, he's history!"

Donald sighed and closed his eyes as he drew from his deck. "Come on, I can't let Diane see me like this! Work with me here!" He looked at the card he drew and grinned. "Yes!" He slapped the card down. "I hope you like freezer burn, because I'm about to wipe out your combo cards like your little girlfriend did! I tribute your Lava Golem for a monster of my own!"

"Eep!" cried Brigit.

"Phew," said Diane.

"Yeah, go Donald!" cried Giselle as the others gasped.

"What the hey?" cried Norus as Lava Golem melted into light. The island was whipped by stormy winds and the sand dunes were covered by a slight snowfall. Soon, the island became a frigid arctic tundra as a huge hulking titan in steel armor and wearing a fur cape rose up. (2400/1000); (2600/1200)

"Behold my ultimate ice warrior!" said Donald. "Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

"Amazing, just amazing," said Jake.

Lilith cleared her throat. "Looks like Donald's turned control of this duel around, wiping out Jake's trump card!"

"And that's not all, Jake," grinned Donald. "If you think you can still win this duel with your trap cards, forget it! Just like your Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch has a special ability when it is summoned by a tribute, so too does its polar opposite! Watch!"

The giant inhaled and blew a wave of cold air at Jake's field. Two of Jake's cards were covered in a sheet of ice and exploded into pixels!

"What? My traps!" cried Jake in shock.

"No!" said Brigit.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Donald. "However, unlike Thestalos, my Mobius has a **_better_** effect! When tribute-summoned, he destroys two of your magic or trap cards!"

"It looks like Donald's about to take this duel by ice storm, folks!" cried Lilith. "Already, he's wiped out the infamous three-card combo of Lava Golem destruction!"

"I won't bother attacking your Fox Fire, though," said Donald. "I know what will happen. But mark my words. Next turn, I'll summon a monster which will slay your fox, and then Mobius will finish you off!"

Brigit sobbed. "Oh no..." But then she stopped. _Wait, why didn't Jake chain his cards to that effect? If he had, he could have won the duel!_ She looked at Jake and saw his smirk. _Unless he's trying to lower Donald's guard and has a backup plan!_

"It's okay, Brig," said Diane. "Say, you could invite Jake to pizza tonight."

"You mean, a sleepover date?" said Brig, blushing. "I'm not sure I'm ready for THAT type of thing."

"Don't worry, it's not a sleepover, it's dinner," said Diane. "Lina's gonna hold a party for us tonight. I mean, with you and Gissy fighting it out in the last duel of the day, one of us will be in the semi-finals." She winked.

"I wish you wouldn't remind me of that," sighed Brigit, looking at Giselle, who was shouting at the stage.

"Come on, Jake! Show Donald who's the best!" said Giselle.

"Hey, that's my beau you're dissing!" snapped Diane.

"Sorry, Di," said Giselle with a sheepish grin. "I know it's hard..."

"Hey, whoever wins wins, that's all there is to it," said Diane, grinning. "But from the looks of it, it's a standoff."

"Yeah," said Dione. "Donald can't break through Jake's fox, and Jake has nothing on the field to take down that Monarch, especially with its boosted attack!"

"Let's hope Jake gets something out quick or else he's dead," said Sonja.

Norus smirked. _I don't care which of those losers win. Either way, I'll crush them like flies and humiliate them in front of their girlfriends!_

Jake drew a card. "Time to do some damage to you, Donald! I activate the magic card Monster Gate!"

Giselle gasped. "I use that card!"

"You can't use that card!" cried Donald. "You need to sacrifice a monster on your field and the only monster you have is Fox Fire, and I know you can't..."

"Tribute it to _summon a monster_," said Jake. "But Fox Fire CAN be tributed for any other card effect! So I tribute it..." The fox vanished in a flash of light as a black vortex opened up. "And pick up cards from my hand until I can find a monster that can be summoned normally." He drew card after card. After five cards, he grinned. "Bingo."

"Uh oh," said Sonja. "Looks like he got a good one!"

"Now to bring forth my monster!" Jake played the card and a familiar form flew out of the vortex. "Say hello to my old friend! Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" The golden bird expanded its wings with a cry. (2400/1700) "That's my turn."

"Hmph," said Donald, drawing a card. "That monster is no match for Mobius!"

"What's Jakey-poo thinking?" asked Brigit.

"He's got a plan," said Diane.

Jake took a deep breath. _I only hope that he takes the bait._

Donald showed his card. "I play the magic card Graceful Charity." He drew three cards and discarded two, then grinned. "This duel is mine! I'm about to destroy your Phoenix and win the game! I play this magic card, Tsunami Force!" cried Donald, slapping a card down on the disk. "This destroys one monster on your side of the field, but it can only be activated when there is a water monster on my side of the field. Since Mobius is a water monster, say goodbye to your big chicken!"

Twilight twitched as she watched the Sacred Phoenix get engulfed by a waterspout and shatter. "Sibylla..." Tears formed in her eyes and she turned her head away and covered her face to weep.

Lina noticed this. _Huh, I guess if that were MY mentor being drowned, **I'd** be a little upset too._

"Looks like this duel is over!" said Lilith.

Brigit was about to cover her face when she saw Jake's smirk widen. "Huh? Why's he...?"

"Now Mobius, finish him off!" trilled Donald. The giant charged, fist out...and exploded into flames. His life meter dropped to 3300. "What the...?"

"Don Don Don," chortled Jake as his trap card was revealed, showing a demon in white flames. "You should never attack without thinking! Thanks to my Flames of Perdition I set two turns ago, you just lost your monarch and I gained a little life from it." Jake's life meter rose to 1650.

"Urgh," said Donald. "Fine, your big chicken is still gone."

Twilight turned back and glared at Donald with a scowl. "Stop it."

"It's okay, I know you feel a connection to Jake's phoenix and your master," whispered Lina, so that only Twilight could hear. Twilight nodded and sighed.

Jake shook his head. "You've got a lot to learn about my monsters, Don."

"Fine, I summon Water Omotics in attack mode." The beautiful blue-haired fairy with a jar of water on her head appeared. (1400/1200); (1600/1400) "And to end, a card face-down." Donald placed a card. _My Torrential Tribute is a big risk...I don't want to send Water Omotics to the graveyard, because it reminds me so much of my sweetheart. But if Jake summons another monster, my trap will wipe it out and I can summon my Mother Grizzly to the field and still have field advantage!_

"Well, this could go any way," said Lilith with a smirk.

Jake drew a card and, suddenly, the Phoenix returned with a flash of flames! Twilight gasped.

"What? I just destroyed that thing!" cried Donald in shock.

"Well, this is a new development," said Giselle.

Dione laughed. "Don't you know **anything **about Phoenixes, Giselle? They can't die! Every time they grow old and die of old age, they burst into flames and are reborn. Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, is one example."

"Oh," said Giselle. "My bad."

Jake laughed. "Don, you may know a lot about penguins, but the mythical natures of the sacred birds are beyond you. My Sacred Phoenix is like Vampire Lord, every time it dies from something other than battle, it comes back next turn! Not only that...it activates a special ability when it returns this way."

The phoenix screeched and flapped its wings once, causing a wave of flame to rip through the island! The ice melted and soon the island regained its tropical vitality.

And Donald watched in horror as his cards shattered. The Legendary Ocean castle crumbled into coral dust and Water Omotics dropped back to (1400/1200). _"What happened?"_

"That's Sacred Phoenix's other effect, Don," said Jake, grinning. "When it gets special summoned back to the field by its recursion effect, all magic and trap cards on the field are automatically wiped out like your Heavy Storm!"

"No..." said Donald in horror in despair. Diane gasped in time with the Water Omotics, who was visibly shaken.

"Now, you just have a wimpy monster in attack mode," said Jake. "Once I defeat it, I'll win the duel."

"How?" gulped Donald. "You'll only do a thousand points of damage!"

"I'm not through yet," said Jake. "I'm equipping this to my Phoenix, the mighty spell of Megamorph!" A runic circle appeared on the Phoenix and it cried as it doubled in size, its attack rising to 4800! "Since my life meter is currently lower than yours, my monster doubles its attack! Now, many life points will you lose once I immolated your water fairy?"

Water Omotics paled and squeaked in terror at the enormous winged monster ready to BBQ it.

"Uh..." said Donald in fear.

"Come on, your grandpa was a great accountant," said Jake. "Surely he empowered you with SIMPLE math skills like subtraction."

"Er..." Donald counted on his fingers. "4800 minus 1400 equals 3400 and that is a hundred more life points than I currently have!"

"Donnie!" cried Diane. "He's finished!"

"Exactly," said Jake. "Sorry to barbecue that water fairy, but..." He raised his hands. "Sacred Phoenix...finish her off with Flames of Divinity!"

The bird screeched and dashed into a flaming comet that ripped apart Water Omotics, who screamed bloody murder as she crumbled into ash. Donald's life meter hit zero as he fell to his hands and knees, weeping rivers.

"I'm so sorry, Diane...I didn't mean for him to hurt you..." he sobbed. Jake frowned as the disks turned off and the effects vanished all over the place, including the island illusion and the cosmetic wounds inflicted on both duelists.

"The winner of the first quarter-final duel...**JAKE FORESTOR**!" cried Lilith, raising a red flag. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Jake approached his opponent.

Diane heaved a heavy sob, but then heard a voice. "How could they be so cruel?"

"Brig?" asked Diane, turning to Brigit, who was adjusting her glasses angrily.

"Donald tried his hardest!" said Brigit angrily. She sighed and turned to her. "Di...I..."

Diane took a deep breath and hugged her. "It's okay." She let go and smiled. "Look on the bright side, at least I don't have to worry about dueling Donnie again!" She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Di..." said Brigit sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, one of them had to go," said Giselle, punching Brigit in the shoulder. "I'm sure Diane would console you if Donald had won."

Jake went up and held out his hand to Donald. "No hard feelings, eh?"

"Yeah, I was an idiot," mumbled Donald, taking the hand and pulling himself up. "I'm no match for you."

"You got this far, and you gave me QUITE a duel!" laughed Jake. "I swear, if I hadn't use that Monster Gate, you could have finished me off." He leaned in. "And I know what you meant. That fairy girl is your reminder of Diane, huh? I have a card which reminsd me of Brigit too." He blushed slightly.

"Really?" asked Donald.

"Ahem," said Lilith. "It's nice to see how you two are getting along, but the rules say that Donald must hand over one of his cards to Jake. Jake, what card do you want to take from Donald's deck?"

"Oh..." said Jake. "I couldn't..."

"No, rules are rules," said Donald, handing over his deck. "Take any card you want."

"I couldn't take any of your monsters, none of them...wait." He paused as he came to a card in Donald's deck. "Were you going to actually USE this?"

"Well, if I hadn't drawn Mobius, that guy was Plan B," said Donald, showing the card. It was a monster called Des Wombat. "But since I lost, I have no use for it anymore."

"Fine, I'll take care of it for you," said Jake, taking the card and slipping it into his deck. "It might be useful."

"Well, that was an interesting clash of fire and water, and water lost!" grinned Machus as Jake and Donald shook hands and left. "We'll have a two-hour break, and then Diane and Dione will duel in a rematch in our second quarter-final duel. Let's hope we get to see a repeat of that fine duel!" _Except for Jareth...if Lilith finds out that I gave her two of the cards from the vault, she'd never let me hear the end of it!_

"All right, kids, be back at ten-thirty for a thrilling rematch!" said Lilith. There was some ending music and she and Machus took their leave.

Diane turned to Dione. "Let's have a fair duel in two hours, okay Dione?"

"You bet," said Dione. She took on her faux-Brit accent. "But don't think you'll be getting me again so easily, Di. I've did a little alteration or two to my deck!"

"Well, so have I," grinned Diane wickedly.

"I can't wait to see the duel," said Giselle as the kids parted ways and D.M.G. left the auditorium. Dione was watching them leave. "I bet Dione's deck will be awesome, from what you said earlier about your last duel."

Dione chuckled. "Oh, it will be, it will be." She removed a dragon from her deck and caressed it lovingly. "Jareth is only one of my trump cards," she whispered. "When Diane sees THIS, nobody will ever make fun of my 'Ginny-ness' ever again! Ha ha ha!"

The dragon on the card had glowing red eyes and black scales.

**New Cards**

**Flames of Renewal**  
_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ Remove as many FIRE monsters from your graveyard as you wish. For each one removed, increase your life points by 500.

**Tsunami Force**  
_Tye:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ You can only activate this when you have a WATER monster on the field. Destroy one of your opponent's monsters.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: The rematch between Diane and Dione! Can Dione even the score or will it be a repeat of the last time? Find out in "Double Spell!"**_


	27. Double Spell

Here's my next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to J.K. Rowling, who put out "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"this summer.Any spoilers to that book are purely coincidental.

_**My first duel in the Monster Valley finals, and it's a rematch against someone I dueled before. Geez, what are the odds? Oh well, grin and bear it. However, her deck is much more difficult to defeat this time, because she's powered it up. Of course, I've powered up my deck too, so it'll be a tough battle for both of us.**_

_**I'm really worried about what will happen if I lose. So far, the only loss is my beau to Brigit's boyfriend. It was a trying fight that almost destroyed our friendship, but in the end, my other half fell. Now, I have to pick up the slack for him.**_

_**However, I fear that this time, I may be wading into dangerous waters. I never expected Dione to own such a powerful monster in her deck! Can I defeat it? I hope so, because if I don't, I'll be the first of our group to fall, and then it'll be up to whoever wins the final battle today…Brigit, or Giselle.**_

_**And I really don't want to depend on them to provide me with a ticket to Duelatopia to see Yugi Junior and his friends duel. They've been there for me so long, I want to return the favor.**_

_**I just hope I can.**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi  
_Chapter 26: Double Spell_**

**o**

It is said that sometimes owls can be trained to become diurnal(active during the day). The legendary boy wizard Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley certainly had to have trained their owls that way, otherwise Hedwig and the other owls who sent wizard mail would have been unable to function properly.

The importance of this seemingly meaningless figment of Rowling knowledge was the fact that one of the two campers who was in the next duel of the Monster Valley quarter-finals was an avid Harry Potter fan, much like her cousin Terone. Of course, she had other fantasy-fiction interests too.

Dione Rhombos seemed to be a spitting image of Ginny Weasley, save for the hair color. She was just as smart as her idol, Hermione, and did as much research as the legendary Granger girl, especially on Duel Monsters, her second passion. Her deck reflected the Rowling mythos as much as her cousin's. She was eager to win the Duelatopia finals.

Not to see her cousin duel in the Duelatopia finals, though. A friend of her cousin's, who called herself Amber, e-mailed her and told her the horrid news. Her cousin had been trounced by an Eliminator who was as skilled in the Dark Magician monsters as both Yugis, a venomous Gorgon by the name of Echidna.

Dione, despite being a lover of fantasy, was still firmly rooted in reality and had sent Terone an e-mail reprimanding him for being a coward. If Harry Potter could face down the Baslisk, he could face down a snake-woman. She also said that it was very unlikely that, even if she was real, that she would do anything to Terone. Terone replied and apologized for his behavior, but said that if he had been turned to stone, then Dione would never have seen him again. Dione had giggled at that whole idea, but did not remark through the wire.

Dione was very proud of herself, for she had succeeded where her cousin had failed; she had reached the finals of a tournament and was eager to win it. With the rare cards she'd get, she could share them with her cousin and, come the next year's Duelatopia, the two cousins would go there together. Dione planned to challenge Echidna as soon as the tournament started, or at least as soon as she was able to find the same Marauder's Map that had led Terone to her, and duel her on the spot. She wasn't afraid of any mythical Grecian demoness, and she would serve Echidna a taste of revenge for spooking and threatening her beloved cousin.

There was one problem though. To complete her goals, she would have to get through the one girl who defeated her...Diane Arachne. But this time, she wasn't about to lose so easily. She had Jareth, the wicked goblin lord of the Labyrinth...

...and she had a mighty dragon to aid her.

The story of her obtaining the card was as amazing as Harry Potter's adventures. It had happened while Terone was being defeated by Yugi Junior two years ago in the New York tournament. She had participated in a Duel Monsters tournament of her own in Sydney, Australia. She had gotten to the semi-finals but lost to a girl called Cleo Roba. Still, she got a prize, a rare card which had just been printed. It was beautiful and had a long and interesting story behind it.

She couldn't wait to spring it on Diane.

She looked up at the Time Wizard clock. "It's time," she smirked. She kissed the card and shuffled into her deck. "Time to even the score and obtain that Dark Magician Girl. Once I do, Echidna will soon feel the TRUE power of that sorceress..."

**0**

The campers filed into the auditorium at 10:25 so as not to miss the next exciting duel. The counselors called roll to make sure everyone was here. Brigit and Jake stole a kiss as they entered. "You were marvelous, Jakey!" giggled Brigit. "You tore apart Diane's boyfriend just like that! I knew he had no chance against you!"

"Well, he was pretty tough, you might recall," grinned Jake as Donald came in. "I thought I was done for, but I survived."

"You'd better take good care of that card I gave you, or you'll be given a VERY cold shoulder!" said Donald with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I will," laughed Jake. "Say Don, where's your Esmeralda?"

"She's prepping for her duel," said Donald. "It's gonna be nerve-wracking watching my girl out there, fighting Dione."

"Hey, don't you think Brig and Diane were nerve-wracked when WE dueled each other?" chuckled Jake. "Relax, it'll be fine."

"Sorry, I got carried away and started trading fists with your girlfriend," mumbled Brigit.

"It's okay, it's different when you are watching the duel and when you are in it," grinned Donald. "I was cool as a cucumber. Although I admit that these new disks are a bit TOO realistic."

"Yeah," said Giselle as she entered. "I mean, the way that Golem was melting away Donald's flesh, I almost had to take a trip to the porcelian bus!" She grimaced.

"I'm really sorry I had to do that," sighed Jake.

"No skin off my teeth," grinned Donald. He chuckled. "But it was skin off other parts. Luckily, all the damage was hallucinatory, so it vanished. I'm sure that if my mom had heard about me in the medical ward, she would rally to shut this camp down!"

"That's for sure," said Sonja as she entered. "Jake, I'm impressed. You're indeed like your aunt."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I wish I wasn't."

"Oh, you hate her?" asked Brigit.

"Well, not so much hate as strongly dislike, and I'm the only member of the family with the most tolerance towards her." He shook his head. "The problem is that she is such a braggart that she pulls me down. I can't express my fire deck when she makes fire duelists look bad."

"You weren't anything like Etna," said Donald. "I did a bit of research of her and she was like night to your day."

"My grandmother tells me that there are eight virtues in the world and eight vices," said Giselle, smirking as she sat in the seat where she would watch the duel to come. "Your aunt suffers the vice of pride, but you temper it with humility, its counter-virtue. As one author said, 'pride goeth before a fall.'"

"And she sure fell!" laughed Jake. "But I strongly doubt that she'll learn her lesson. One tiny event and she makes a volcano out of a campfire." He chuckled and then saw the stage lighting up. "Let's not talk about her anymore. The next duel is starting. I wish your girlfriend good luck, Donald. She's gonna need it."

"Geez, you guys are making me sick!" said Norus as he came up. The group glared at him. "I hope your little girlfriend gets the best of luck...BAD LUCK, that is!"

Giselle scowled. "She's beaten that girl before!"

"Lightning never strikes in the same place twice, cutie pie," said Norus, earning a slap from Giselle. "OW!"

"Don't get fresh with me!" snarled Giselle. "I've done worse to perverts like you!"

"Grrrr..." Norus walked over to a place far from the girls and flopped down in disgust. "Girls."

Sonja snorted. "Do you want me to prolong his squirming or just end it?" she whispered to Giselle.

Before Giselle could answer, the music signaling the next duel began, distracting everyone.

Donald gulped. _Good luck, Diane sweetie...you're gonna need it!_

Down at the arena ring, where the counselors were talking, Lina was asking a question to Twilight. "Twi, I have a question. You know that Phoenixes don't die, right? And that Sacred Phoenix can survive a magic or trap obliteration, right?"

"Yes, I know, I know all about the cards," said Twilight.

"So, correct me if I'm off, but why were you freaking out when Donald wiped out Jake's Sacred Phoenix?" asked Lina. "You knew he'd return, right?"

"I did," said Twilight. She raised a finger to silence Lina's protest. "However, think of it this way, Lina. If it had been you, knowing that the Phoenix would return but seeing it die, would you have remained stoic?"

"Of course!" said Lina proudly. She paused. "Well, not really...okay, okay, I might have freaked a BIT!"

Twilight smirked. "My case in point. Now, let's get ready to supervise the next duel. I believe it is my camper against yours."

"Yep, I heard about Dione's cousin from the Duelatopia archives," grinned Lina. "Terone's a spitting image of the Boy Who Lived."

"He was blessed with the features of his favorite character," stated Twilight.

**0**

Ares and Doppler took their places. During the intermission, they had been discussing the duel that had occurred.

"Before we open the channel to Pisaro," whispered Ares. "I have a confession to make. I'm glad Donald lost."

"Hmmm, I guess you were worried that he'd win," said Doppler.

"In a way, yeah," said Ares with a sigh. "He's from **my** cabin. If he won the tournament..."

"Don't say such things out loud, who knows WHAT may be listening," chuckled Doppler, looking around for stray insects. Finding none, he shrugged.

"I know, and since Pisaro saved me, I don't want to betray him," said Ares. "But...this is all wrong. I don't like the thought of what he'll do to the winner."

"I thought you told me before the finals that you didn't care," whispered Doppler.

"Well, there are favorites I play, but only because I've gotten too attached," sighed Ares. "Donald's one, Giselle's the other."

"Ooooh, so you DO like Giselle?" giggled Doppler.

"Be glad you are a female form, or else I'd smack you one," snarled Ares.

Doppler smiled. "Don't worry, I doubt Pisaro will accept Giselle as a candidate, since Yugi uses Buster Blader, and that's deadly against dragon decks."

"Knowing Giselle, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a means to destroy a Buster Blader," grinned Ares.

"Neither would I, but she'll have to prove herself against her friends first," said Doppler. She smirked. _And while I don't know Brigit's deck, I have a feeling that Giselle's deck will be quite a challenge against Brigit. Only time will tell..._

**0**

A Sonic Maid, Muse-A, and Spirit of the Harp appeared and played a rendition of Swan Lake as the lights changed color to signal the next duel. They disappeared as Lilith and Machus entered into their balconies. Applause filled the auditorium. "Welcome back, campers and friends! It's been two hours since our first fiery duel, and I do mean FIERY!" Everyone laughed as they recalled who was dueling back then. "I hope everyone's here because we aren't going to wait any more! It's time for the second duel of the quarter-finals!"

Cheers erupted through the crowd as the two sets of doors opened below.

"First, from Lorado, Nevada," said Lilith. "We have the little sister of one of Siegfried's most beloved Duelatopian duelists. She's cute, she's clever, and she's deadly when crossed! **Diane Arachne**!"

Everyone cheered as Diane's face came on screen and the door she came through burst with fireworks. Brigit and Gwen cheered her on and Donald waved at her. She winked as she took to the stage and her stats were printed on the screen.

"Her deck, which she coined _Divine Protection_, is a powerful deck based on one of our oldest sets of monsters, the Guardians! Even though they need their weapons on the field to be summoned, they are nothing to sneeze at!" Lilith flashed a smile as Diane reached the stage. "And her opponent, from Brighton, Maine, is also related to a powerful duelist known as the Duelist of Hogwarts! This girl just might be his successor...**Dione Rhombos**!"

The cheers erupted again as Dione walked out of the exploding door and up to the stage to face Diane, nodding at her. The stats of her biography and deck were printed on the screen as well. She was wearing her Gryffindor robe again for cosmetic effect.

"Her deck, a little ditty known to her as _Euclid Fantasia_ is filled with all sorts of magical beasts and spells. Be careful not to blink, or you may miss them!"

"Looks like she's dressing the part," said Machus, smiling. "I have a confession to make, I've read Jo's books as well and they are most interesting. Of course, at my age, reading is more important than games, but I'm not repulsive to a game of Duel Monsters now and then." He chuckled slightly.

"I see," said Lilith with a smirk. She turned to the two girls."It's time for the coin toss and shuffling of decks." She took out her Card of Plenty card.

"Will you hurry up and start the duel already?" stammered Donald, trying not to chew on his fingernails as the card was called and spun.

"I second the motion!" roared Norus. "This is boring!"

"Shut up!" shouted everyone else, making the bully cringe.

Dione had the right to call and won the toss, declaring she'd go first. The two shuffled and cut each other's decks.

"Okay, I want a clean duel," said Lilith. "Diane, no Oaths of Order. Dione, no Unforgivable Curses." The girls giggled and several others laughed. "Now shake hands and prepare to duel!"

The girls shook hands. "Time for the rematch, Diane," said Dione. "Don't expect me to be merciful to you. I've been tweaking my deck."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, and don't expect to even the score either," grinned Diane wickedly as the two unclasped their hands and took their positions.

Lilith approached the roulette. "Now it's time to see where our two ladies will be duking it out! START THE ROULETTE!" She spun the roulette wheel and, after a while, it stopped on a black wedge. "Well, this is really interesting. Ladies, your dueling arena will be none other than...**The Castle of Misty Illusions!**"

She pressed the button. The effect was the same as before, the screens around the auditorium flared into life and suddenly exploded, revealing a dark and gloomy castle hallway. Mist filled the hall and bats flew overhead, squeaking loudly. A crescent moon hung in a nest of clouds outside, and stars twinkled like diamonds in the sky. A low howl was heard and some of the girls squeaked.

"Oh my!" cried Brigit.

"Don't worry, I'll protect ya," grinned Jake, folding his arms around her.

"Jeez, it's not even real," sighed Sonja.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of no..." Another howl made Giselle jump. "Eek! What was that?"

"Ha ha ha," laughed Norus. "I love spooking you girls out with wolf impressions!" The girls all glared at him angrily.

Lina shivered, recalling her duel with Katherine over a month ago. The duel took place in a castle just like this one, crafted out of Shadow Energy. _Chill, Lina. This is not real...this is not real at all!_

Dione smirked. "A perfect clime for my deck, Diane! You ready to taste true terror?"

"No way, my Guardians will protect me from danger," laughed Diane. "Let's do this!"

"Well, seems our two duelists aren't showing any fear whatsoever!" said Lilith. "Well then, if there is nothing else..." She waved her flags down. "**Begin**!"

The two plugged in their decks, making the life meters rise to 8000 each. Dione's was in purple and Diane's was green. With a swift motion, both girls had five cards in their hand. "Let's begin this Tri-Wizard Tournament, shall we?" said Dione smugly as she drew her first card.

"Let's," said Diane. "Give me your worst!"

"Oh, I'll do more than my worst, Diane," giggled Dione. "I start by activating the magic card, Deliquent Duo!"

"WHAT?" cried Diane in horror as two imps appeared from the card.

"Oh man, Dione's just activated a frightening magic card!" said Lilith.

"Yes," said Machus. "And it looks like Diane's about to lose her card advantage."

"I see you've seen this card in action, so no need for me to explain its power," grinned Dione as her life meter dropped to 7000. "For a mere thousand life points, I can do some serious damage to you! Go, Deliquent Duo! Disrupt her hand!"

The green imp grabbed a card from Diane's hand and devoured it before exploding. "My Dark Magician Girl!" she gasped in horror.

"And now, give one of your cards to my other imp, Diane," grinned Dione as the other imp hovered before her.

Diane sighed and looked at her options. _Well, I guess I could get rid of this... _"Here." She removed Gravity Axe from her hand and gave it to the imp, who ate it up and vanished.

"That's sick!" said Giselle. "I can't believe she pulled out such a wicked move!"

"Ha! I think it's great!" laughed Norus. "I love watching my rival sweat!"

"Just ignore him," whispered Jake with a sneer.

"And now that I've wiped out your favorite sorceress and weakened your hand, I can do this!" She removed a card and placed it in the disk. "Spirit Reaper in attack mode!" A wicked ghostly skeleton with a cloak and scythe appeared. (300/200) "If you don't put a monster in attack soon, I'll hit you directly and use my Reaper's effect to destroy another card in your hand! And if you try to destroy it with a monster, forget it. It can't be destroyed in battle!"

"I know about that, and I know that if I tried to target it with a spell, it'd die," said Diane. "So Snatch Steal is useless."

"Oh brother," said Giselle. "This is a bad situation for Diane."

"She'll find a way around it," said Brigit. "If she can summon a good monster, she'll do damage to Dione's life points and force Dione to shift to defense."

Diane drew a card. "I set a monster face-down." _I hate having to put down my Guardian Ceal like that, but it can resist Spirit Reaper's attack and it'll get flipped up so I can shift it into attack and use its effect to wipe out that Spirit Reaper. And she can't attack my monster because it might hurt her!_ "Just in case you try something like Nobleman of Crossout to take my monster out, I'll put a card face-down and end my turn." The card flashed into existence, covered by the layer of fog on the floor.

"Huh? Why didn't she attack?" asked Sonja.

"Probably she's waiting for Dione to respond instead of flipping her monster into attack," said Brigit.

Dione drew a card and smirked. "Honestly, Diane, I had expected better in our rematch. You should have summoned that monster in attack mode."

"No need to waste time attacking," said Dione. "I want to see what you're going to try."

"That's nice, but us wizards know that patience can only have its limits," grinned Dione. "You made a stupid move and now you will pay for it. I sacrtifice my Spirit Reaper to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

Without warning, the zombie vanished and was replaced by a hulking rock behemoth with two thick arms. (2400/1000)

"Wow, that's the fourth 'Monarch' I've seen this week!" said Giselle. "First Jake's Firestorm Monarch, then your Thunder Monarch, Brig..."

**"No!"** cried Brigit in horror.

"What?" asked Giselle.

"She's summoned a _deadly_ monster!" said Brigit. "All the Monarchs have special abilities when you normal summon them. Granmarg isn't the best in effect, but his effect is DEADLY against face-down monsters!"

"Why?" asked Sonja.

"He destroys one of them when he's summoned!" said Brigit.

"This guy isn't as ugly as Hagrid's cousin, Grawp," said Dione with a smirk. "But he's just as vicious to any face-down monster, destroying one when summoned!"

"Oh crud," said Diane as Granmarg smashed the ground and her face-down monster shattered. "My Guardian Ceal!"

Dione shrugged. "Too bad. Now...Granmarg, attack her life points directly!"

Diane let out a moan of pain when the behemoth smashed her in the gut with its fist. There was the sickening crack of a few ribs as her life meter dropped to 5600.

"Amazing! Dione's just taken the lead in a landslide hit!" said Lilith. "And Diane's in trouble."

"Diane..." whispered Brigit sadly.

Diane coughed as she held her stomach. "If you think that one smack in the gut is gonna knock me down," she snarled. "Forget it!"

"Well then, let's see how you can handle my Monarch, I doubt you have any monster capable of stopping it," said Dione. "I end my turn."

Diane gasped a few times, then painfully got up and removed a card from her deck. She played it. "I activate Pot of Greed, drawing two cards." The card appeared and Diane drew cards before it vanished. She looked at her new draws and smirked. "Time to take that rock guy down! I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl!" The sorceress appeared with a flash and winked. (2000/1700)

"Well, seems the young lady has returned," grinned Dione. "But she's no match for my Granmarg."

"That's gonna change, as I equip her with Wicked-Breaking Flamberge!" The Dark Magician Girl's staff changed into the wicked blade and her attack rose to 2500 as Diane tossed a card into the discard slot. "At the cost of one card, my Girl got tough enough to turn your Monarch to rubble! And what's more, since I special summoned my Dark Magician Girl, I can make another summon, so I'll summon the blade's Guardian...Guardian Baou!"

The wicked demon emerged with a cry. (800/400)

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, take down her rock jerk!" said Diane. "Dark Magic Blade!" The sorceress leapt and drove the blade into the giant, shattering it. "Gaurdian Baou, attack Dione directly!" The demon flew foward and clawed Dione, who howled in pain as she clutched her bleeding cheek. Dione's life meter dropped to 6100.

"Diane just took Dione's life points down a bit!" said Lilith. "And now she's turned the duel around!"

"Yes!" said Giselle, punching a fist in the air. "I KNEW she would pull herself out of that jam!"

Dione sighed and drew a card. She smirked. _I wiped out Diane's monsters last time with this. Perhaps I can do so again!_ "A monster face-down and that's it for me. Do your worst." She placed the card in her disk and it appeared.

Diane looked at her card, then smirked. "I bet that's your Cyber Jar again, isn't it?"

"Maybe," said Dione sweetly.

"Hmph," said Diane, drawing a card. "Excellent! I equip my Guardian Baou with Butterfly Dagger!" The glittered green dagger flew into Baou's hand. "And now that the dagger on the field, I can summon Guardian Elma!" The beautiful red-haired maiden appeared. (1300/800) "Thanks to her special ability, she can return an equipment card from my graveyard, and I'll equip her with the card I gave to your Duo imp, Gravity Axe!" The axe appeared with a flash of light in Elma's hands, raising her attack to 1800. "And now...Baou, destroy her monster with Execution Strike!" The demon flew forward and stabbed the cards, revealing the Cyber Jar.

"Oh no!" cried Brigit.

"She's toast, so much for her..." Sonja began to say, before the jar shattered. "Huh?"

"What happened?" gasped Dione. "My Cyber Jar didn't activate!"

"That's beause of Guardian Baou's special ability, Dione," said Diane, chuckling. "You see, he negates the effect of any card he destroys! I knew you would set your Cyber Jar again, hoping to wipe out my monsters. And he also gains a thousand points for each monster he destroys." Baou's attack rose to 1800.

Dione paled. "Oh no..."

"Now my ladies, attack her life points directly!" commanded Diane. The two females lunged and blasted Dione onto the ground, dropping her life meter to 3300.

"Well done, Diane, you've just taken the lead!" said Lilith, applauding.

Machus sighed in relief. _At least she won't summon **that** monster..._

Dione drew another card and smirked. "I'm sorry, Diane, but this duel is far from over. I was hoping to thin my deck so I could draw this, but my deck has heard my cry of worry and come to my aid!" She showed her card. "Remember THIS?"

Diane gasped. "Oh no!"

Machus saw it and paled anew. "No..."

"I activate my Chant of the Goblins!" Dione slapped her card down and the goblins appeared.

Lilith gaped. "That card is supposed to be..." She turned to Machus. "How did it get in her hands?"

"Uh, beats me," laughed Machus, sweating heavily.

"And I'll sacrifice the Labyrinth Wall in my hand to summon an old friend!" said Dione, discarding a card. A stone wall rose up and shattered. "Behold my second strongest monster, **_Jareth the Labyrinth King!_**"

The goblins vanished and a white owl flew down, transforming into the white-haired goblin lord. (2800/900)

Lilith was speechless. She turned to Machus with a snarl. "Care to explain, praytell, how those two cards which were _supposed_ to have been locked away got into the hands of a girl like her?"

"Uh...a funny thing happened to those," said Machus sheepishly, wiping his brow furiously.

"We'll discuss this later, _after_ the duel," hissed Lilith angrily. "I want an explanation." She turned away.

_Oh boy,_ thought Machus somberly.

Everyone else was stunned to see this new monster appeared, except Diane. _Great, **this** guy again. I barely beat him last time!_

"Now Jareth, obliterate Guardian Elma with your Crystal Sorcery!" commanded Dione. The lord raised his floating crystal orb and a beam of light shot from it, vaporizing Elma with a scream. Diane's life meter dropped to 4100.

"If she doesn't stop that thing, she's toast!" said Giselle.

Sonja smirked. "I've seen her use it before, she can't be beat once Jareth hits the field. Even if your friend DID destroy him..." She paused.

"What?" asked Brigit.

"Now now, I can't spoil Dione's entire deck, can I?" giggled Sonja. "But either way, Diane's about to get a one-to-one win-loss ratio now!"

"I seriously doubt that," said Jake. "Brigit tells me that Diane is pretty skilled, and with her sister working for Siegfried, she's probably got **years** of Duel Monsters experience."

"Whatever," said Sonja.

Norus scowled. _If that Harry Potter fangirl beats Diane, I'll never get a rematch_! He smirked. _On the **other** hand, if that brat loses, I can gloat over her!_

Diane drew a card, shook her head, and sighed. _I know my deck has a card which can wipe out Jareth, but this isn't it_! "I shift my monsters to defense mode and end my turn. Do your worst."

"I shall," said Dione, drawing a card. She grinned. Excellent! My dragon! I can sacrifice my two monsters and summon this on my next turn. But for now... "Blindly Loyal Goblin in attack mode!" The goblin appeared. (1800/1000)

"Whoops, forgot about him," said Diane.

"You should have thought about that before shifting your Dark Magician Girl to defense!" grinned Dione. "As much as I hate to do this...goblin club attack!"

The goblin leapt onto Dark Magician Girl and bashed her brains out, destroying her yet again.

"And now Jareth, wipe out Guardian Baou with Crystal Sorcery!" ordered Dione. The goblin lord vaporized the winged fiend.

"Looks like Dione's got the field advantage now, doesn't she?" whispered Machus, still wiping his brow. Lilith glared at him.

"She's done for," groaned Giselle. "There's no way in Heck she's gonna win against those goblins!"

Brigit sighed, then recalled something Diane had told her. "Sonja, answer me a question. Is Jareth a fiend?"

Sonja nodded. "What are you thinking, Brigit?"

Brigit lit up. "Maybe...if Diane draws that ONE card, she might stand a chance."

"Huh?" asked Sonja. "What card?"

Brigit shrugged. "Nevermind. The chances of her getting it before she loses all her life points is slim."

Diane sighed. _I'm finished. If I don't get my special card in this draw, she'll even the score with a devastating blow. _She closed her eyes and slowly drew the card. She looked at it. _Yes, this is it!_ "Say, do you know about Clive Ramset, one of Yugi's friends?"

"Yes, I've seen him a couple of times in the Duelatopia MP3s," said Dione.

"Well, he has a special lady that I happen to share with him," grinned Diane wickedly. "And I'm summoning her now!" She slid the card into her disk.

"Menae the Thorne? Please," said Dione, closing her eyes as the monster appeared. "Even with her effect, you don't have any more Dark..." She opened her eyes and gasped. What she saw wasn't the leather-clad vixen of Menae, but a long red-haired maiden of pure strength, dressed like a samurai and wielding a black katana. (1700/1500) "Huh?"

"I wasn't talking THAT lady," grinned Diane. "I was talking about this! **_Getsu Fuhma!_** I found her in Brigit's box of cards when she let me peruse it!"

"Wow," said Giselle. "Awesome!"

Brigit grinned shyly, glad that her prize helped Diane. "Diane's got control of this duel now."

"Even so, she's pretty weak," said Dione.

"Oh yeah? Did you forget about my Butterfly Dagger's special ability?" stated Diane. Pulling the card from her graveyard, she placed it on the disk. "It comes back to my hand every time it gets destroyed, and when you blew away Baou, you blew the dagger away too, so now I equip my Butterfly Dagger to Getsu Fuhma, increasing her attack by 300 points!" Getsu gripped the green dagger and her attack rose to 2000. "Now Getsu, Whirlwind Blade on that Loyal Goblin!"

The maiden let out a cry and stabbed the dagger forward, sending a dust devil into the face of her opponent and tearing it apart. Dione's life meter dropped to 3100.

Dione sighed. There goes my dragon. "Okay, I admit I was careless, but she's still weaker than Jareth!"

"Then attack, I dare you to," snickered Diane. "I double dare you!" She set a card on her magic-trap zone and it appeared.

Dione cocked a brow. _That face-down card might be a trap, but if I can crush that woman, she'll suffer greatly!_ She drew a card and sighed. _This isn't my Raven's Feather Duster, and I've nothing good enough to do any damage. Oh well._ "Jareth, attack that woman with your Crystal Sorcery!"

The beams of light shot from the evil goblin's orb. Getsu Fuhma stood there, stoically.

"I can't look!" cried Donald, covering his eyes.

The beams were deflected by a trio of priestesses. "Didn't think I had Waboku, did ya?" grinned Diane.

"What a complete waste," said Dione with a sigh. "You know you can't defeat my king."

"I don't have to, Getsu did that for me," smirked Diane. She pointed at Jareth as Getsu raised her blade.

"Huh?" asked Dione. Suddenly, she saw Jareth clutching his chest. "What did you do?"

"Getsu Fuhma is a powerful warrior who lost her family to evil demons like Jareth," grinned Diane. "She became a holy warrior dedicated to destroying the undead and demonic races. Whenever she battles a Zombie or Fiend, that monster is destroyed, and even though Waboku protected her from destruction by reducing your goblin's battle damage to zero, she was _still_ in battle, so her effect activates, destroying your labyrinth king!"

Jareth howled and exploded into shards, and Dione's life meter dropped to 2600. "Oh crud," she said.

"Amazing," said Lilith. "Diane just pulled off a slick combo! Now Dione has no monsters and Diane has her warrior on the field! Looks like the duel's turned about!"

"You really impressed me with that surprise monster of yours," said Dione. "I was shocked that something so weak could defeat my powerful ritual monster."

"It's all in the effect," said Diane. "Is that all for you, Miss _Second_ Duelist of Hogwarts?"

"'Just this, Koumori Dragon in defense mode," said Dione. The pitch-black dragon with cloudy eyes appeared, crouching. (1500/1200)

"I'm afraid that dragon isn't gonna help protect your life points, Dione," giggled Diane. She pulled a card from her deck. "Celtic Swordgirl in attack mode!" The green-haired elfling appeared. (1000/800) "And guess what, I equip her with my Malevolent Nuzzler!" The elf glowed green as her attack rose to 1700.

"Oh bloody..." said Dione.

"Dione, you know that word is considered profane, do you not?" snapped Lilith.

"Sorry," mumbled Dione, blushing sheepishly.

"Apology accepted, just don't use that word in camp anymore," said Machus, sighing. He was relieved that something distracted Lilith from Jareth's appearance briefly.

"Getsu, use Whirlwind Blade to destroy that dragon!" ordered Diane. The female warrior swung her blade and a tornado tore apart the dragon. "Now Celtic Swordgirl, attack her life points directly!"

Dione flinched as the elf drove her dagger into her side. Her life meter dropped to 900.

"All right, she's gonna win this!" cried Giselle. "One more attack and it's all over!"

"I don't know," said Brigit. "Dione's not stupid. She's probably got a back-up plan up the sleeve of that robe of hers."

"Well, if she doesn't pull it off, she's outta here!" chuckled Giselle.

Sonja snarled. "Come on, Dione, where's your OTHER trump card?"

Lilith turned to Machus. "Well, despite having that UNAUTHORIZED monster in her deck, it looks like Dione's as good as defeated."

"Well, don't count your dragons before they're hatched, miss," said Machus with a sly smile. "She's got as many surprises in her deck as Hogwarts has in its halls."

Dione drew a card and looked at it. "I play my own Pot of Greed." She drew two cards. "Then I play Monster Reborn on my Labyrinth Wall!"

"Not so fast, I'm not gonna let you stall your way out of this!" shouted Diane, flipping up trap card. "Activate trap card, Magic Drain!"

"Phew," said Giselle. "I was worried there."

"Now, unless you discard one of your magic cards, your Monster Reborn is negated and destroyed!" said Diane. "So, either way, you lose a magic card."

"Fine, I let it resolve," said Dione. The Monster Reborn exploded.

"Huh?" asked Brigit. "What's she doing? She could have held off Diane's attack!"

"I think she has another plan," said Sonja, smirking.

"But to be honest," said Dione, activating another card. "You should have saved your card for THIS! Cost Down!"

"Oh great, now you've got the power to summon a monster with one less tribute," sighed Diane. "So here comes a six-star monster."

"Actually, the monster I'm going to summon needs a sacrifice even WITH Cost Down, but thanks to the fact that I must discard a card, that's not a problem." Dione shoved a card into the discard slot. "Because the monster I discarded comes back when its discarded!" A black ghostly figure appeared. (1700/1000) "Namely, something that could describe a boggart quite nicely...Fear From the Dark!"

Diane looked it over. It's just like that Despair From The Dark that Chelsea summoned, only smaller. "My Getsu Fuhma will destroy it."

"Didn't you recall that I played Cost Down, Diane?" said Dione. "I'm NOT keeping him around! Prepare to lose! I tribute my Fear From The Dark to summon.a mighty dragon, more powerful than anything you know...and guess what, your friend Giselle has her father!"

"Huh?" asked Giselle. "What is she talking about?"

"Mythic Dragon is a daddy?" asked Diane, confused as Fear From The Dark melted into light.

"No, silly, **_Red Eyes Black Dragon_**!" said Dione. Everyone gasped. "I saw her summon her during her duel with Peter. You didn't see me in the crowd, but I saw her summon it. As for my dragon, it's an interesting tale how I got this card. I got it in a regional tournament in Australia when I got to the finalists. All finalists get a rare card as a consolation prize. I could have won the tournament too, had it not been for a girl called Cleo." She shrugged. "No matter. This card _also_ has an interesting story. You see, it's said that the Red Eyes Black Dragon, hearing about his mortal enemy, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, mating, got jealous and searched the Duel Monsters World for a mate of his own. Like the Blue Eyes, Red Eyes had no luck until one special dragon came into his life, the wicked Serpent Night Dragon."

"Oh," said Diane, only half-listening.

"And, like the Son of Blue Eyes, the Red Eyes' daughter looked much like her sire. But she became more powerful than both her parents, forcing them to seal her away. Now, I've just awakened her..."

Twin orbs of flaming red appeared in a cloud of darkness.

"Behold, the Daughter of Red Eyes!" cried Dione triumphantly.

The cloud turned into a Red Eyes Black Dragon with bat-like wings and wicked claws, its scales as black as midnight. (2000/2400)

"Wow, it looks almost exactly like my Red Eyes!" cried Giselle.

"Amazing, I can't believe she owns such a powerful and rare card!" gasped Lilith.

The dragon let out a screech, making Getsu Fuhma and Celtic Swordgirl cower slightly.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you," chuckled Diane. "But that thing's attack is the same as Getsu's."

"Ah, but not for long," smirked Dione. "You see, Daughter of Red Eyes has two innate powers. Unlike the Son of Blue Eyes, who is a noble wyrm who aids creatures of his element, Daughter of Red Eyes is selfish and wicked towards creatures of her own element, sucking their energy for her own use. For every creature of Darkness on the field, like your Getsu Fuhma, she gains six hundred attack points!" Daughter of Red Eyes rose to 2600 attack.

"Oh no, now she's stronger!" said Giselle.

Sonja smirked. "Of course, her dragon is unstoppable against a deck which has dark monsters in it. She could wipe out her cousin Terone hands down with it."

In the counselor's ring, Lina looked at Twilight. "You knew about this monster, didn't you?"

Twilight smirked. "Yes, we must know our campers' decks in and out. But life is full of surprises."

"Dione is really an enigma," said Brandon.

Dione crossed her arms and smirked. "You might as well give up, because this is what is going to happen to you once I clear the field of your monsters!" She nodded to her dragon, not even giving a command, and the dragon inhaled and launched a ball of purple fire that shattered Celtic Swordgirl into bits. Diane watched in horror as her life meter dropped to 3300.

"Amazing!" said Lilith. "Dione just pulled out a powerful monster! Can Diane survive against it?" The crowd was cheering, Norus crying the loudest.

"Yeah, you go! Make that little witch **burn!**" laughed Norus.

Diane sighed as she drew. "I shift my Getsu Fuhma to defense mode and set a monster in defense mode to end my turn." The warrior maiden knelt and a card appeared besides her.

Dione shook her head. "Diane, you've got a lot to learn about my Daughter of Red Eyes. Time to show off its second effect! But first..." She drew a card. "I play Premature Burial on my Fear From the Dark, bringing him back." Dione's life meter dropped to 100 as the ghost appeared from the ground. "And since he's a monster of darkness, my Daughter of Red Eyes gets a boost!" The dragon roared as her attack rose to 3200.

"Oh crud, it's more powerful than the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon now!" said Giselle.

"Now, destroy that face-down monster, my dragon!" commanded Dione. "Wicked Inferno!"

The creature unleashed another purple fireball that immolated Diane's face-down monster. Mystical Elf appeared before, but seemed to suffer no pain as she exploded. Diane's life meter dropped to 2100.

"What...don't tell me that Daughter of Red Eyes has a trample effect!" gasped Diane.

"I didn't need to tell you, I showed you," grinned Dione. "So, putting your monsters into defense is useless!"

Machus took a deep breath. "It seems that Dione's improved greatly, and now Diane's about to lose the rematch."

"I have to admit," said Lilith. "The situation does look hopeless for Diane."

Giselle and Brigit looked at each other sadly, and Norus chuckled wickedly. Sonja smirked. "Don't feel bad that your friend is about to lose. When that dragon hits the field, almost NOBODY stands a chance against it! She's won several duels with it."

"Diane beat her before," mumbled Brigit.

Donald, who was besides himself in tears, lit up. "Yeah, she did! You guys told me about that duel!"

"That was only because Dione didn't draw the Daughter before Diane owned her," growled Sonja under her breath. "This time, it's all over."

"I refuse to believe that," said Giselle coldly. "As long as Diane's faith in her deck is unwavering, she can win again!"

Diane took deep breaths as her opponent smirked. "NOW are you going to give up, Diane? My opponents usually did when they saw the situation."

"No," whispered Diane. "I don't care how tough your monster is, or how deep the hole I am in is, as long as my Guardians are with me, I will defeat you."

"Well, just in case you plan on attacking with that Getsu Fuhma of yours," said Dione. "I'll end my turn by placing this card face-down, and to be fair, I'll tell you this and swear by Dumbledore's ghost that I am being honest: It's a deadly trap." She smirked. "Your move."

"Uh, is that legal?" asked Lina. "Telling your opponent what you put down?"

Twilight shrugged. "She thinks she cannot lose, so she told her strategy to her opponent to keep her from attacking. I know Dione, she rarely bluffs."

Lina frowned. "Yeah, you're right. I have a feeling that she knew Diane would realize the ease of a win; all she had to do was shift Getsu to attack and wipe out Fear From the Dark. Dione's on her last legs, so Fear's death would be the end of her. I bet she put down Mirror Force to protect it."

Diane was thinking the same thing. _I guess she knows I was going to shift Getsu to attack and destroy her zombie and since she knows now about Getsu's effect, she won't attack it with Fear because her life points are so low. She probably also wants to keep Getsu around to power up her dragon. Now I'm stuck before two deadly monsters and with no way to destroy them safely! _She closed her eyes._ I have to make this draw count, or I've had it!_ She put her hand to her deck and felt her sister's strong arms holding her as she drew. She opened her eyes, then smirked.

"It looks like Diane drew a great card!" said Lilith.

"Okay, Miss Rhombos, it's time to end this duel!" said Diane. "I start by activating the magic card, Snatch Steal!" An aura surrounded Fear From The Dark. "With its power, I'll snatch your Fear From The Dark!" The ghost floated over to Diane's field.

"Hah, I'm afraid that won't help you at all," said Dione. "You should have taken control of my Daughter of Red Eyes!"

"I'd never take your dragon," grinned Diane. "I know how precious it is to you." Dione was a little stunned at this. "Next, I play Card of Sanctity to get more cards."

"You forget I have to draw cards too," said Dione, as the two drew cards until they had six.

"I know," said Diane. "But you won't be able to use them, because I'm going to wipe out your dragon and end this duel! I play Monster Reincarnation, discarding a card to bring back an old friend." She switched a card from her graveyard with a card in her hand. "Which I'm tributing your Fear for now! It's the reappearance of my favorite monster..._Dark Magician Girl!_"

The ghost vanished and the lovely blonde sorceress appeared with a smirk. (2000/1700)

"Honestly, you could have done better, or have you forgotten she's a dark creature also?" grinned Dione. "By summoning her, you've kept my Daughter of Red Eyes at the same attack it was before!"

"Not for long, because I play THIS!" Diane showed her card, then slapped it into the disk. The vortex appeared.

"Polymerization?" gasped Dione. "What are you...don't tell me you're going for Dark Flare Valkyrie again!"

"I knew it," said Giselle. "She's summoning her Dark Flare Valkyrie again!"

"But it or Mirage Paladin would still be annihilated if the face-down is a deadly trap," said Brigit.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm **not** summoning the Valkyrie again," said Diane. "I'm fusing Dark Magician Girl with my Getsu Fuhma!"

"Huh?" gasped Dione. "Are you insane, the disk won't..." She watched the vortex suck the two females into it. "I guess it could."

Lilith smirked. "Well, seems that Diane's found one of our newest fusion monsters."

Lina was stunned. "I can't believe it, I have never seen this before!"

Twilight let out a sigh of both regret and relief. "Dione fought well, but even I couldn't foretell this." She shifted her eyes back and forth, hoping that Lina wouldn't catch on and realize that she didn't have her Necklace on anymore.

"The Dark Magician Girl has made many paths in her life," grinned Diane. "And here is another one. You know about the Half-Blood Prince? Well, meet the Half-Blood **PRINCESS!** **_Seiya Oujo!_**"

The vortex disgorged a beautiful woman with soft brown hair that came back in a braid with blue eyes. She had the same cheek marks as Dark Magician Girl, but wore a lovely black kimono with golden stars on it. Her hair was held back by a silver crescent moon pin, and in each hand, she held a glistening crystal wand. (2400/2250)

"Amazing," said Machus.

"Even though she is a witch of darkness," said Diane. "I've reduced the monsters of darkness on the field by one, making your Daughter of Red Eyes lose six hundred attack points!" The dragon growled as it dropped to 2600.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't make you superior," said Dione. "If you attack now, you'll lose your monster!"

"That may be so, but that's about to change," said Diane. "Because I'm about to reduce your Daughter's power ever more! I equip my Seiya Oujo with Scroll of Bewitchment!"

"Oh yeah!" said Giselle. "She's finished!"

"Wait, there's still that face-down card," said Brigit.

"Don't count your victories before they're won," said Sonja slyly.

"I'm sure, being a wannabe-witch, you know how this scroll bewitches a monster's element, right?" grinned Diane. "So I'll change it to a being of LIGHT, which means your Daughter of Red Eyes has no more dark creatures to power it up!"

**_"NO!"_** wailed Dione in horror as the Tsurugi's robes changed into a glittering silver-blue sheen. The dragon she controlled roared in pain as its attack dropped to 1700.

"What happened?" asked Giselle in shock.

"What happened?" mimicked Diane, wide-eyed in awe.

Dione sobbed. "It's Daughter of Red Eyes' _one_ drawback. For all her power over darkness, she **_fears_** the light. Whenever a monster of _Light_ appears on the field, even one of my own, Daughter of Red Eyes loses three hundred attack. Which means that if her father's enemy, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, or its Son, rose to the field, it would be in serious danger."

"I see," said Diane. She smirked. "Of course, it doesn't matter, because even without it, once it dies, you're finished! Oh, and by the way, if you think that trap card is protecting your dragon, think again!" said Diane with a chuckle. "But since my monster is fused, I must end my turn." She nodded to Dione.

Dione drew. _She's bluffing. There's no way that monster couldn't be stopped by my Mirror Force_. "I shift my dragon into defense mode and set another monster in defense mode. That's my turn." The dragon crouched as a card appeared before it. _There's no way she'll be able to destroy my dragon since her attack matches my dragon's defense! She'll have to strike my face-down card, and when she destroys my face-down Fiber Jar, we'll start all over and I might be able to recover._

"Oh crud," said Giselle. "Now she'll have to chop through those monsters to get to her life points."

"Maybe, maybe not," grinned Brigit.

Sonja glared at her. "What are you hiding, Brigit?"

Brigit whistled gently.

"I'm sorry, but if you think that your dragon is safe just because his defense is equal to my Oujo's attack, you're wrong. You see, like Getsu Fuhma, Seiya Oujo has sworn to destroy all her enemies, and not only does she battle fiends and zombies like Getsu, but she also made enemies of the **_dragon_** race, so when my princess strikes your dragon, she'll die and due to the rule that monsters destroyed by a card effect inflict damage, you'll lose!" She nodded to her princess, who nodded back with a smirk.

Dione chuckled. _Not as long as my Mirror Force is up._ "You would dare attack my monsters!"

"I dare," said Diane, causing her friends and Donald to gasp. "Seiya Oujo, wipe out her dragon with Mystic Enchantment!"

"Activate Mirror Force!" cried Dione as the female blasted her wand at Daughter of Red Eyes. "Too bad, it was a good match, but now you are about to..." The card didn't flip up. "Huh? What in the name of Gryffindor...?"

Daughter of Red Eyes screeched as she was destroyed and Dione's life meter hit zero.

"And that's all she wrote!" said Lilith with a smile. "The winner of the duel is **Diane Arachne!**" The princess bowed her head and vanished amidst cheers. Donald peeked and then cried in relief.

"I don't know how she did it, but YEAH GO!" cried Giselle, hugging Brigit.

"Hey, only I can hug Brigit, girl," laughed Jake, pulling his girlfriend away and giving a nice embrace to Brigit.

"Wow, that was amazing, I don't know how, but it was amazing!" said Donald, wiping his brow. "I'm glad that's over."

"You blooming **_cheated!_**" protested Dione, red in the face. Everyone stopped cheering. "My disk malfunctioned! You put some jinx on it! My Mirror Force should have activated when you attacked!"

"I hate to break it to you, but that was **perfectly** legal," said Diane with a giggle. "You see, that's Seiya Oujo's other special ability. When she attacks you, her mystical aura prevents you from activating any trap or magic cards! And with your life points so low, killing your dragon with her other effect was game."

Dione hung her head in defeat. "Oh."

Diane nodded. "Had you gotten your trap off, you might have summoned another monster, flipped your face-down to attack..."

"No I couldn't," said Dione, showing the card. "It was Fiber Jar. If I had flipped it, all of us would have been forced to remake our decks and start over from scratch. I was planning on springing it on you so we could start fresh and I could recover."

"Recover? Girlfriend, you may be the Second Duelist of Hogwarts, but you are **not** as smart as Hermione," grinned Diane. "If you have done that, then chances are you would have risked ending up with crappy monsters and I could have mowed them down. And that card doesn't reset our life meters, so one loss of life points..."

"You know, you have a point," said Dione sadly.

Brigit blinked. "Why is she so knowledgable about Fiber Jar?" she said to nobody in particular. She began to worry.

"But if you had wiped out my Oujo with your trap, you could have summoned amonster, flipped your dragon to attack, and pounded me." Diane nodded. "You were just unlucky, that's all."

"Yeah, I wish I had taken some Felix Felicis for luck," sighed Dione. She then laughed. "Of course, it would have been illegal to do so, since Duel Monsters tournaments count as a competitive sport." She grinned and shook Diane's hand. "Great match, Diane. Now we're 2-0. But next rematch, I'm going to defeat you!"

"I can't wait," grinned Diane slyly. "I love having a long-term rival."

Sonja sighed. "Ah man..."

"Hey, you can avenge her when you defeat Norus the No-Good," whispered Giselle.

"What a match!" said Lilith, clapping. Machus seemed slightly relieved that Lilith wasn't pressing the matter of Jareth further, for now. "Now Dione, you must surrender one card from your hand to Diane."

"I couldn't..." said Diane, shaking her head sadly.

Dione strode up and removed her cards. "Take one, I insist. Even my Daughter of Red Eyes."

Diane was shocked. "Dione! Remember what I said when I refused to Snatch Steal your dragon? I would NEVER take your Daughter of Red Eyes!" She took the deck and looked through it, then took a card. "How about this?"

"Dark Elf? What a waste of time, I don't even know why I put it in my deck!" sighed Dione. "She's only good for a wall."

"You may be surprised, my deck has a lot of secrets too," grinned Diane as she took the card and put it into her deck.

"You sure showed me one of them with that fusion," stated Dione, shaking her hand. "Take good care of it and good luck in the semi-finals. I'll have to replace it."

"You'll have to replace more," said Lilith firmly. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to return those cards, Jareth the Labyrinth King and Chant of the Goblins. They were not authorized to be yours in the first place." She glared at Machus. "Machus probably gave them to you."

"Well, they were given to me by an anon sender," said Dione, removing the two cards. She looked at them sadly, then shrugged and threw them to Lilith. "Here, take them. I'll just find some substitutes." She looked oddly at Diane, smirked, then walked off muttering something under her breath.

"I'm glad she's an honorable person, much like your cousin," said Lilith. "Okay, everyone, the next match will be in two hours, so be here or be square! Your counselors will escort you out." She bowed and left, Machus following suit.

"Sorry about Dione," said Lina to Twilight as the other counselors made to clear the area.

"It's okay, a loss is a loss," said Twilight. "Sonja is still in. And I can help my charge get useful replacements for those three cards she had lost. They will be...most useful to her in the future." She smirked as if the cat had eaten the canary.

"You're strange, you know that?" said Lina. She went up to Diane and slapped her back with a laugh. "Awesome combo! I didn't expect **_those_** moves before!"

"Thanks, but you inspired me to do well, Lina," grinned Diane. "I hope to be a great duelist like you someday."

Lina laughed. "Great? Hardly. But you're getting pretty good. In a few years, you'll be in Duelatopia!"

"I hope so," said Diane. "I just hope that my friends aren't sore at me when they duel."

"Yeah, Brig and Giselle, not a good combo," sighed Lina. "Oh well, come on, I'll treat you and your pals to lunch. I'll ask Jackie to make something sweet for desert." She winked at Diane.

**0**

"So, it's been decided," said Pisaro as the ball went dim. "Jacob Forestor and Diane Arachne are in the semi-finals, booting out Donald Krump and Dione Rhombos."

"Pity," said Circe. "That Daughter of Red Eyes would have been a wicked weapon against our mortal foe."

"How many times must I remind you about Yugi Junior's Buster Blader and Dark Paladin?" sighed Pisaro. His eyes flashed. _Whoever gets to the top of the finals will be indeed a skilled rookie, and if he or she defeats our planted pawn and his trump card, then we'll have our Yugi-slaying weapon!_

**0**

**New Cards**

_**Daughter of Red Eyes:**_

_Type: _Dark/Dragon/Effect  
_Level:_ 7  
_ATK:_ 2000  
_DEF:_ 2400

_Effect: _For each DARK monster on the field, increase this card's attack by 600. Decrease this card's attack by 300 for each LIGHT monster on the field. If this card attacks a defense-mode monster, inflict battle damage on your opponent equal to the difference between this card's attack and the attacked monster's defense.

**_Seiya Oujo _(i.e. "starry night princess")**

_Type:_ Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
_Level: _8  
_ATK:_ 2400  
_DEF:_ 2250  
_Fuse:_ **Dark Magician Girl + Getsu Fuhma**

_Effect:_ This card can only be Fusion Summoned. When this card declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate magic or trap cards. When this card battles a DRAGON, ZOMBIE or FIEND, skip the damage step and destroy the attacked monster.

**Next Chapter: It's Exodia vs. Fiends and Spellcasters! Who will win! You might be surprised! Find out in "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell!"**

Oath of Order is a tune played in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. I put that there because Guardians are honor-bound to protect others. Of course, I think that Oath of Order only sounds cool, but it doesn't fit the context here. My bad.


	28. Cursed Spell of the Forbidden Spell

Here's the next chapter. For all you Norus-haters, I sure you don't come to my house and lynch me, because you're NOT gonna like the outcome of the duel. Don't worry, this is only a storm before the calm, to reverse a popular saying. Enjoy!

My name is Sonja Klein, and I have begun my dueling career at this camp, Duelist Camp. I reside in the Witch of the Black Forest cabin, with my best friend, Dione Rhombos.

_**Just recently, I saw Dione fall to her rival, Diane. Diane is a pretty skilled duelist, I must admit. Dione is skilled too, and I thought she had the duel in the bag when she summoned her trump card, Daughter of Red Eyes. Sadly, Diane was more skilled than either of us had thought and pulled out a fusion monster that nobody had ever seen before, destroying the Daughter and preventing Dione's Mirror Force from activating.**_

_**Now it's my turn, and I hope I can give Dione back some dignity by beating my opponent and getting to the finals to challenge Diane. Her deck may be impressive, but not even that Seiya Oujo sorceress can stand a chance when I get the pieces of Exodia into my hand! The Forbidden One has been my staunch ally ever since I received the cards from my dad on my last birthday, and I made a deck which was able to bring out the pieces before anyone could stop me.**_

_**Well, one person did stop me, Brigit Anderlee. And since she's in the finals too, I may have to deal with her again. But thanks to her advice, she's dug her own grave.**_

_**Of course, first I have to deal with this boy, Norus. And from the looks of it and his popularity, he'll be a pushover. After all, nothing can stop me now that my deck has been upgraded, and soon the Forbidden One will feast on Norus' flesh!**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi  
_Chapter 27: Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell_**

**o**

The girls were discussing the last duel that had occurred over lunch.

"I can't believe you had such a powerful monster in your deck, Di!" said Giselle. "I thought you were toast after she summoned that super dragon kid of the Red Eyes!"

"Well, I was about to give up, but I remember my sister telling me that no situation is utterly hopeless," grinned Diane. "How do you think she became one of Siegfried's most trusted duelists if..."

"Shhh," said Brigit. "We don't want anyone to hear that your sister is one of the Eliminators!"

"Why bother keeping it secret?" asked Diane. "Machus explained the Eliminators, everyone knows about their true natures by now, just ordinary duelists of top caliber. My sister wouldn't be one if she wasn't top caliber." She sighed. "I feel a bit sad that Dione had to hand over those cards. She really loved them."

"Yeah, but to be honest, they weren't officially authorized," said Brigit. "I bet she didn't put Jareth as her favorite monster so that nobody would know that she had them. I bet she knew they weren't supposed to be hers or supposed to be played in a duel."

"Nah, I think she just wanted to surprise everyone," remarked Giselle. "She could have put up that dragon, but she didn't, and I'm sure that was her favorite card, not Dark Elf. Speaking of which, Di...why did you take **that** card?"

"Yeah, it requires a hefty life payment to attack," said Brigit.

Diane grinned sinisterly. "As I told my opponent, guys, my deck has many secrets. But since you two are my best friends, I'll give you a hint." She removed the Polymerization card from her deck.

"You mean...Dark Elf can fuse with a monster?" asked Giselle in shock.

"Yep, and the fusion is more powerful than Dark Elf and needs no cost to attack!" said Diane.

"I bet the fusion is with your Dark Magician Girl, like Dark Flare Valkyrie and that other card," said Brigit.

"I will bluntly say that Dark Magician Girl isn't the Spellcaster she fuses with, but that's all I am saying," giggled Diane.

A voice coughed. "Diane, you really shouldn't be giving away secrets to those two. After all, you may have to defeat one of them in the next round!" The owner of the voice, Sonja, strode up and smirked. "And now I know you have a fusion with Dark Elf and another Spellcaster, it will be much easier to defeat you."

"Just because you know of my fusion doesn't mean it will help you," stated Diane. "Your deck doesn't have any means of defeating it."

"Wrong, Exodia will destroy it like it destroys all other monsters!" chuckled Sonja. "You may have wiped out my friend, Dione, with a lucky blow..."

"It was faith, not luck!" snapped Diane angrily.

Sonja ignored her. "But the Forbidden One can crush all opponents when all his pieces enter my hand!" She giggled. "So you'd better be ready, because once I squelch the fiend boy, you're next."

"Fat chance, Exodia girl!" barked a voice from the boy's table. Norus wiped his greasy face with a napkin. "You think you're unstoppable as Exodia, but I'll prove you wrong! Ha ha ha!"

"Ignore him," snorted Brigit, nose turned up.

"Brigit, it's nice to see the one who managed to win against my deck being supportive of me," said Sonja. She flashed a wicked smile. "But don't expect any mercy from me if we get a rematch. I've been powering up my deck so Exodia comes out much faster now! After taking the advice you gave me, I defeated your counselor and..."

"You beat Lina?" gasped Giselle. "No way!"

"Yes WAY," said Sonja, grinning. "I must admit her Toons almost destroyed me because my usual defense monsters were useless, but Exodia came to me quickly and I won her Shadow Badge. Now, I am in the finals thanks to her, and soon I will win the tournament and my dream of visiting Duelatopia!" She sighed happily.

"Well, good luck," said Diane. "I'm sure you'll win against Norus, nobody will cheer for _him_."

"Thanks, and good luck to your friends when they battle each other," grinned Sonja, who left.

"Why did she have to bring THAT up?" moaned Brigit, holding her head.

"It's okay," said Diane. "You two will do great!"

"Yeah, right," mumbled Giselle, looking at Brigit with watery eyes.

"Hey, you still have to wait for this next duel, so don't get upset," said Diane. "And when you two face each other, then duel your hardest and don't gloat over the loser, okay? You'll do fine, I swear." Diane was feeling a bit nervous, though. _I hate having to choose between friends to cheer for, but one of them WILL lose. That's the way it is unless they get a draw, and then I'm sure that Lilith has a means of determining who goes on even if its a draw..._

"Hey, brats!" laughed Norus. "Watch me destroy Exodia girl!"

The three girls quickly turned back to their meal, ignoring him.

**0**

Ares and Doppler were watching carefully. "I certainly hope Sonja wins," said Doppler. "Norus is a fool."

"Maybe so, but both have potential," said Ares. "The winner of this duel will face Diane, Jacob, and the winner of the next duel. On the plus side, if Norus wins the tournament by a quirk of fate, he'll be much easier to deal with than the others. We can probably skip a lot of the messy stuff, and Pisaro won't have to waste his..."

"Let's just wait and see," interrupted Doppler with a scowl. _If Norus wins, it will be a lot harder for my plans to take shape, because of Norus' ruthless nature. I just hope that he tastes the wrath of Exodia._

**0**

The music started up again and banished some holographic Ojama as they were doing an Irish jig in a pot of gold. Lillith and Machus entered their booths.

"Friends! Romans! Campers! Welcome back!" said Lilith. "I hope you're all finished with lunch, because we don't serve refreshments in this competition! Machus, the ball's in your court now!"

The headmaster nodded and smiled.

"Here goes, wish me luck," said Sonja as she left the VIP box.

"Good luck, Sonja," grinned Diane. "Be glad that NOBODY is rooting for your opponent."

The group laughed as Norus walked out, a scowl on his face. "I think these giggling girls need to get a big shot of reality in their arms!" He grinned. "And I know how to do it." He chuckled in his sleeve as he made his way to the doors.

The crowd cheered as the doors opened. "Let's introduce the battlers for Round Three of the quarter-finals today!" MMachus waved to the left door. "Coming from Providence, Rhode Island, standing three-foot-ten and weighing eighty-five pounds, the Exodia Empress SONJA KLEIN!"

Sonja came in and giggled, taking a cute pose that drove the boys in the crowd(save Jake, Ares, and Donald) wild. She took to the stage as the screen displayed her stats.

"She's looking cute," said Lilith. "But under that schoolgirl visage is a deadly deck she calls 'Might of Forbidden Passion.'" She turned and gestured. "And our next duelist?"

Machus grinned and adjusted his glasses. "Her opponent, from Boston, Massachussets, standing four-foot-three and weighing one-hundred and thirty pounds, a youth with a heart of coal and a deck to match, NORUS RAGNAR!"

Norus came in and held his arms up, whooping. The audience grew quiet and he scowled. "Heathens."

As his stats were displayed, Lilith spoke. "His deck has been named 'The Magic of Hades', and I can see why! His monsters are all fiends and spellcasters of sheer power."

Norus took to the stage and the coin toss was done. "I can't wait to see Norus get his face kicked in by the Forbidden One," grinned Diane.

"Me too," said Giselle.

"Me three," said Brigit.

"Although I'm part of his cabin, even I wish his opponent luck," grinned Jake. "Maybe he'll fall a few bars and eat humble pie. Of course, I doubt it. He's been prepping his deck pretty good. I recently heard last night that he plans to shut down Sonja's Exodia fast."

"I wonder how he can do it?" asked Dione. "Card Destruction or a Morphing Jar?"

"That would help him too," said Diane in worry, recalling Norus' Dark Necrofear.

"It's starting," said Donald.

Sonja had won the coin toss and chose to go first. The decks had been shuffled and cut and now the two plugged in their duel disks, ready for the next phase.

"Before we begin, you know the rules," grinned Lillith. "I want a duel as clean as the Divine Archlord Zerato, understood? Sonja, no dark glares. Norus, no perverted comments. And no cheating from EITHER of you!"

"I don't need to cheat against a loser like this girl," grinned Norus.

"Hmph, I'm no cheater, only some Rare Hunter would do that," said Sonja.

"Fine, then it's time to choose the location of our duel," said Lillith. "Start the roulette!" She spun the wheel and, after a while, it landed on a golden slot. "Well well, this is going to be quite amusing...it's time for a little trip back in time...to the **_DESERT OF DESTINY_**!"

She pressed the button and the magic happened a third time. Those not in the VIP box were transported to a beautiful desert landscape with mirages on the horizon and shifting sands. A pair of pyramids and a sphinx were in the distance, watching the events unfold. For the thrones, they had turned into golden Egyptian affairs and two ancient Egyptian maidens waved paper fans.

Twilight sighed. _This takes me back to my youth..._

"And now...BEGIN!" cried Lillith, flinging down her flags before taking her seat.

The only one who didn't mind care Sonja's losing was Machus. _If Norus wins, then his death should make many of these campers happy. After the wretched bullying and nonsense he pulled recently, many would love to seem him perish. Still, I wish I didn't have to test the winner of the tournament in...that way._ He wiped his brow.

"Okay loser, time to begin your destruction," grinned Sonja sweetly as she drew a card. "I play...Graceful Charity!" She showed her card and plugged it into the disk. It appeared and the golden angel flew up and showered Sonja's deck with golden light. "This card allows me..."

"I know what it does!" shouted Norus. "EVERYONE uses that card!"

Sonja frowned. "How rude." The angel vanished and she drew three cards, then discarded two. "And because I discarded Electric Snake from my hand, I get to draw another two cards!" She drew two more cards. "Next, I'll put a monster face-down and a card face-down, ending my turn." The two cards appeared.

"Off to a slow start," said Machus.

"Well, most Exodia decks are defensive, so she's probably let her opponent take the offensive, knowing that once Exodia hits her hand, it's over." Lilith nodded.

Norus chuckled. _Obviously a trap meant to draw Exodia pieces, and that face-down monster might be her Sangan or Witch of the Black Forest. But, who am I to disappoint?_ He drew.

"I activate my trap card!" said Sonja, flipping it up. "Good Goblin of Housekeeping!" The Goblin of Greed appeared and split into two and vanished. "This card allows me to draw one card plus another for every Good Goblin of Housekeeping trap in my graveyard, and thanks to Graceful Charity, the other card I discarded was another Good Goblin Housekeeping! That means I draw two cards from my deck!" She did so and chuckled. _Two pieces of Exodia already! My luck is awesome!_

"Fine," said Norus. "I summon Mystic Clown in attack mode!" The wirey-armed clown appeared. (1500/1000) "And I'll destroy your face-down monster! Mystic Clown, attack with Black Sorcery!"

The clown howled and fired a wave of dark magic into the card, shattering it. It was a Sangan.

"Well, you know the rules," said Sonja, as she withdrew her deck and removed the Left Arm from her deck, shuffled it, and put it back into her disk. _Just the Head and Right Arm, and this duel is as good as over!_

"Fine, I end my turn," said Norus. "But no matter how many pieces you got, you won't summon Exodia!"

"We'll see, the public supports me," said Sonja, drawing a card. _Not a piece, but this will help me get another piece to the hand!_ "I set the card I drew in defense mode..." She placed the card and it appeared face-down. "And activate Chorus of Sanctuary!" She popped open the field slot and slid the card into it, then snapped it shut. The card appeared and angels flew around Sonja, crooning gently. "This increases..."

"I know what it does, it increases the defense on all monsters on the field by 500!" snapped Norus as his Mystic Clown's defense rose to 1500. "Is that all?"

"Yep," said Sonja.

"I hope this duel doesn't take all day," said Lilith.

_I hope it does,_ thought Brigit sourly, knowing what was next.

"If you intend to drag the game out forever, guess again, Exodia girl!" said Norus, drawing a card. "I sacrifice my Mystic Clown..." The clown faded. "For Dark Ruler Ha-Des!" The hideous horned fiend lord appeared. (2450/1600) Dark Ruler's defense rose to 2100 due to Sonja's Chorus. "Now, Bloody Swath that face-down monster!"

The Dark Ruler cackled and fired a blood-red bolt of lightning into the card, shattering a black-robed witch with purple hair. "My Witch..."

"Won't work, because Dark Ruler negates the effect of all monsters it destroys!" cackled Norus. "So you won't get another piece!"

Sonja cursed under her breath. "Fine, but you can't do much else."

"That's right," said Norus, waving his hand. "I end my turn."

"That was awful," said Donald.

"Well, she will probably find other means of getting the Exodia pieces," said Jake. "Don't count her out yet. The duel's just beginning."

"Any more tricks?" asked Norus as his opponent drew her card.

"In fact, I do," said Sonja. "Mystical Elf in defense mode!" The blue-skinned elf maiden appeared. (800/2000) "And thanks to my Chorus field magic, you can't get to my life points!" Mystical Elf's defense rose to 2500. She waved her hand to end her turn.

"Big deal, I have stronger monsters I can summon," grinned Norus. He drew a card. "Excellent! This will be just the thing to destroy your life points!"

"You can't even scratch me," grinned Sonja. "Before you can, my Exodia will arise!"

"We'll see..." said Norus with a smirk. "Meet my deck's serving girl! Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode!"

A card disgorged a strange girl with long blonde hair and wearing a black outfit with a black floppy-eared hood. She giggled and brandished two hoops made of black metal. (1200/0) (1200/500)

"Hmmm..." said Brigit, shifting through her deck. She pulled out a card and looked at the girl on the field.

"What's up, Brig?" asked Giselle.

Brigit frowned. "If that card is similar to mine, I think Sonja's in for a lot of trouble!"

"What card?" asked Diane.

"I can't tell you," said Brigit, quickly shuffling the card back into her deck. "Remember, we have to duel each other, and I've already told you too much."

Sonja was surprised when Norus waved his hand. "Your turn is just summoning that stupid bunny girl?"

"That bunny girl is a powerful spellcaster, in case you don't realize it!" snapped Norus. "Just wait until my next turn."

"Fine," said Sonja, drawing a card. She looked at it and showed it. "I play Pot of Greed!" Sliding the card into her deck, she made the pot appear and it spat out two cards. "This lets me..."

"I know what it does!" snarled Norus. "Just draw your cards!"

The pot vanished. "Fine." She drew two cards and lit up. _All right, the fourth piece of Exodia! All I need now is the Right Arm, and he's finished!_ "But just in case, I'll play Mid Shield Gardna in defense mode!"

A tall, young man wearing a medium-sized bluel shield on his wrist appeared. He crouched on one knee. (100/1800); (100/2300)

"Think that's gonna stop me?" grinned Norus.

"No, but this will keep you from attacking him," said Sonja, sliding a card into the disk. It appeared behind Middle Shield Gardna. "Your turn."

"Very well, I draw!" said Norus. "And now Curran gets to work!"

The young sorceress leapt into the air and aimed her hoops at Sonja.

"What's going on?" asked Diane in shock.

Suddenly, dark energy flew from every other monster on the field and entered the hoops, then were blasted into Sonja as black beams of energy! Sonja screamed!

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Norus. "Scream, you little wench!"

"What's he doing!" cried Giselle.

Brigit sighed. "I knew it."

Sonja clutched her chest as her life meter dropped to 7400. "What did...you just do!"

"It's Ebon Magician Curran's effect, wench," grinned Norus. "For every monster on your side of the field, she can inflict 300 life points of damage on you during my Standby phase!"

"Oh gosh!" said Lina. "So that's how he's gonna beat her! He's using that spellcaster's effect to burn away all her life points!"

Twilight scowled as the kids in the glass box were freaking out.

"This is bad!" said Jake. "Sonja will need to get Exodia out before that girl destroys her!"

"Oh no," said Donald.

Sonja laughed. "You are completely stupid if you think your little baby girl is going to sap away my life meter before I get Exodia in my hand!"

"Oh, it will," grinned Norus. "Because for every monster you summon, her effect grows stronger!" He slid a card into the disk. "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode!" A thin bald monk wearing a half-mask and carrying a set of prayer beads appearead. (1800/700) (1800/1200)

"Uh oh, I've heard about that guy!" said Lina. "If he does damage with him, he can remove two of Sonja's cards from the graveyard! And if any pieces of Exodia hit the graveyard..."

"I know," said Twilight. "It would destroy her deck."

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with doing damage with Kycoo, you're nuts," said Sonja.

"Well then, let's see you try," said Norus. "My turn is over."

Sonja sighed. _Nothing I have is strong enough to shift to attack mode and destroy that Curran! And if I did, he would destroy it with his Kycoo and I'd lose two of my graveyard cards!_ She drew and smirked. _Oh yeah! This will work!_ "Time to get rid of that Curran! I sacrifice my Mid Shield Gardna..." The handsome man vanished. "For Total Defense Shogun!" The stocky samurai appeared. (1550/2500); (1550/3000) "And it automatically goes to defense mode!" The samurai knelt. "Not only that, but it can attack even in defense, and its attack score is just enough to wipe out your Ebon Magician! Total Defense Shogun, Daimyo Slash!"

The shogun drew his katanas and lunged.

"NEGATE ATTACK!" cried Norus. The shogun was halted and returned to his side of the field.

"Blast!" said Giselle.

"Don't worry," said Dione. "That only worked once. Next turn, she'll wipe it out."

"Fine, your turn," said Sonja.

"Then I draw!" said Norus, drawing a card. "And you know what happens next!" Curran fried Sonja with another dark blast, dropping her to 6800 life points.

"Man," said Donald. "If she doesn't get rid of that kid soon…"

"I have faith in Sonja," smirked Dione. "She's beaten me a couple of times."

"Next, I'll fill the last spot on my field by using Monster Reborn on Mystic Clown," said Norus. The wicked wirey-arm demon appeared. "Next, I'll use Cost Down, discarding a card from my hand to lower all monsters in my hand by two stars. That means I can summon my next monster by sacrificing Mystic Clown alone. Say farewell to Mystic Clown..." The clown vanished. "And hello to Invader of Darkness!" The clown vanished and was replaced by a horseback rider. (2900/2500); (2900/3000)

"Oh no, he's strong enough to wipe out everyone but the Shogun!" said Diane.

"And I end my turn," said Norus with a grin.

"What? He didn't attack?" asked Dione.

"He doesn't need to," said Brigit. "Curran needs monsters to be on Sonja's field, destroying one would weaken her effect."

Sonja drew. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to get rid of that little witch of yours. You didn't put a trap down, so your Ebon Magician is a sitting duck! But first, I'll activate my face down card, Reckless Greed." The card flipped up. "Drawing two cards in exchange for two draw phases." She drew the cards and frowned. _Where's the right arm? Did it hit the bottom of the deck?_ "Next, I'll play Offerings of the Doomed to destroy your Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer! Of course, it requires skipping my draw phase, but since I played Reckless Greed, that's not an issue."

Black mists engulfed Kycoo, who screamed as he was destroyed. Norus' life meter dropped to 7550.

"Thank goodness," said Lina. "Now Norus can't remove cards from the graveyard...not like he could, with all those monsters in the way."

"Next, I'll wipe out your Curran!" shouted Sonja. "Let's try this again, Total Defense Shogun! Daimyo Slash!"

The little girl screamed as she was sliced down the middle by the wicked warrior's katana. Norus' life points dropped to 7250 as he grinned.

"What's with him?" asked Brandon. "He's not even CONCERNED that he lost his keystone monster!"

"Something's up," said Twilight. "I have a feeling that he WANTED Curran to be destroyed."

"Or that Curran was only one of his many devious plans to defeat Sonja," said Lina.

"To end, I'll set a card face-down and end my turn," said Sonja. _Scapegoat should keep me safe, just in case he does find a way to destroy my monsters._

Norus drew a card. "Well, Sonja, you've been holding up a wall against me for a long time, but it's time I brought it down. Since most of my monsters are creatures of Darkness, this little field magic will nicely even the odds!"

"Oh no, a field card!" said Brigit. "It'll displace Chorus of Sanctuary!"

"Activate Mystic Plasma Zone!" The card slid into Norus' field slot and it appeared. Dark clouds covered the desert sky and lightning cracked and thunder rolled. Winds whipped away the screaming cherubs and flowers, leaving Sonja standing in sand. All the monsters lost their defense boost.

"No..." gasped Sonja in horror.

"Not only did I crumble your defense scores, but all dark monsters get a boost of 500 to their attack in exchange for a 400 drop in their defense!" laughed Norus. Dark Ruler Ha-Des changed to (2950/1200) and Invader of Darkness changed to (3400/2100). "Now it's time to take out the trash! Invader of Darkness, eradicate that Mystical Elf!"

The Invader lunged and shattered the elf.

"Dark Ruler, blast away that Shogun!" commanded Norus. Ha-Des chuckled and vaporized the Total Defense Shogun with his dark magic.

"It looks like Norus has gotten an advantage now!" said Lilith.

"Not so fast!" said Sonja, flipping her card switch. "I activate Scapegoat!" Nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Oh, forgot about Invader of Darkness' special ability," grinned Norus. "As long as he's on the field, you can't activate Quickplay magic cards!"

Sonja paled. "No..."

"You're completely defenseless," grinned Norus. "So, unless you have some other plan, my monsters will win me this duel! And since you can't draw next turn or the turn after thanks to your stupid trap card, you're finished!"

"It looks like she's gonna lose," said Diane.

"She can't, if she loses, then..." said Giselle.

"No-Good Norus will be in the semi-finals!" said Brigit in horror.

"I end my turn," said Norus. "Draw your last pathetic card."

Sonja drew a card and grinned. "This will fix everything! I play Change of Heart on your Invader of Darkness!"

"Wha?" cried Norus in shock as the angelic creature flew into the Invader and it came to Sonja's side of the field.

"Fiends are just plain treacherous, aren't they?" grinned Sonja. "Invader of Darkness, attack Dark Ruler now!"

The entranced fiend stabbed Dark Ruler, dropping Norus' life meter to 6800.

"Big deal, I'll get it back," said Norus.

"Not when I use THIS!" said Sonja, activating a magic card. "Mystik Wok! I'll use it on your Invader, and choose his attack. Since your field card powered it up to no end, I get all of the boosted attack in life points!" Dark Ruler melted into light and Sonja's life meter rose to 10200. "To end my turn, I'll set a monster in defense mode." She smirked as the card appeared. _Go ahead and blow up my Cyber Jar, loser, it'll give me a big advantage! And even if it does summon my final piece, I can still get out ahead!_

"Well, looks like Sonja's making a comeback," grinned Lilith.

"I hope so," said Machus under his breath.

"Well," said Norus as he drew a card. "I have no idea what you've got under that card, but just in case, I'll set a card face-down." The card appeared before him. "Then I'll strike down your pathetic monster with my Feral Imp, which I summon now!" The wicked green furry imp appeared with a scream. (1300/1400) "Now Feral Imp, wipe out that face-down monster!"

The imp screeched and clawed the face-down monster, shattering it. A metal pod with a scary face appeared.

"How nice of you to destroy my Cyber Jar!" laughed Sonja. "Now your monsters are done for!"

The pod sucked up Feral Imp and exploded.

"Why did she do that?" asked Diane. "She might summon Exodia pieces!"

"She must have a card in her hand to send them back to her deck," said Brigit.

The two duelists drew five cards. "Here are my monsters," said Sonja. "The Right Arm of Exodia, The Forgiving Maiden, and Aqua Madoor, all in attack mode!" The three monsters appeared. The first was a golden arm, the right arm of Exodia. (300/200) The second was a nun with a mantlepiece. (800/2000) The last was a masked sorcerer with wild blue hair. (1300/2000)

"Is she NUTS?" cried Giselle.

"You must be bonkers, Sonja," cackled Norus. "Because all my monsters are tougher than yours! Horn Imp and Witch's Apprentice, in attack mode!" The two monsters appeared, a gargoyle-like imp(1200/1400) and a red-haired angel-like woman(550/500).

"Your monsters are weaker than mine, you fool," said Sonja.

"Not for long," grinned Norus. "Because my Witch's Apprentice empowers all dark monsters on the field, and weakens all light monsters!" A wave of darkness emnated from the Witch's Apprentice and she rose to 1050 attack. Horn Imp rose to 1700 attack and the Right Arm of Exodia rose to 800 attack. However, Forgiving Maiden dropped to 300 attack. "And don't forget, my Mystic Plasma Zone is still in play, so all dark monsters get a boost as well!" Horn Imp changed to (2200/1000), Witch's Apprentice changed to (1550/100), and the Right Arm of Exodia became (1300/0).

"Uh oh," said Dione.

"Now to make sure you never get that piece in your hand!" said Norus. "But first, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe out your set Scapegoat!" The magic card on Sonja's field exploded. "Witch's Apprentice, annihilate The Forgiving Maiden!" The witch cackled and fired a blast of dark energy which shattered the nun. Sonja's life meter dropped to 8950. Sonja was horrified.

"Why is she upset? She has life points to spare," said Giselle.

"It's because she lost The Forgiving Maiden," said Brigit. "You see, if Norus had attacked the Right Arm of Exodia and destroyed it first, then she could have used the Maiden's effect to bring it back. Of course, since he has two monsters..."

"Now Horn Imp, take out the Right Arm!" ordered Norus. The imp charged and rammed its head horn into the arm, shattering it. Sonja's life meter dropped to 8050. "So much for blasting me with the Forbidden One! Har har har!"

"Excellent play by Norus," grinned Machus. "He might win his duel after all."

Twilight scowled. _I doubt that. I made her deck so that, even if Exodia is unable to come to her hand, she can still win._

"Your turn," said Norus with a smirk.

Sonja drew a card and formed a plan. _This trap card is just what I need to get Exodia back on track. But I'd better make his monsters disappear first!_ "I'm setting one card face-down and sacrificing my Aqua Madoor for Jinzo!" The wizard vanished and was replaced by the familiar cyborg. (2400/1200) "And since he's dark, he gains 1000 attack from your Witch's Apprentice AND your Mystic Plasma Zone!" The droid rose to 3400 attack.

"All right!" said Giselle.

"Go Sonja," grinned Brigit.

"Jinzo, blow away Horn Imp!" commanded Sonja. "Cyber Shock!" The robot formed a ball of energy and blasted it into the gargoyle, obliterating it. Norus' life meter dropped to 5600. "Your turn."

Norus drew a card. _I know EXACTLY what that set card is! And thanks to the card I drew, I won't have to worry about it._ "I sacrifice my Witch's Apprentice to summon End of Anubis!" The witch vanished, dropping Jinzo back to 2400 attack, and a hideous furry blue hunchbacked demon with long claws appeared. (2500/0) "Since it's a dark monster, it gets a boost from Mystic Plasma Zone!" End of Anubis roared as his attack rose to 3000. "And now that I got rid of the Witch's Apprentice, your monster is weak enough to slay."

Sonja smirked. "Go right ahead!"

"She'll lose her Jinzo!" said Diane.

"That's exactly what I think she wants," said Brigit, recalling the end of her own match.

Twilight gasped. "Oh no..."

"What is it, Twi?" asked Lina.

"End of Anubis, use Claws of Horror on that robot!" commanded Norus. The creature tore through the cyborg and shattered it. Sonja's life meter dropped to 6550.

"Just what I wanted," laughed Sonja. "Activate Backup Soldiers!" The card didn't activate. "What?"

Norus smirked. "End of Anubis prevents the activation of cards that affect monsters in the graveyard! That means your Backup Soldiers won't be bringing your Right Arm back anytime soon!" He grinned. "And from your fading excitement, you have the other four pieces in your hand, don't you?"

Sonja feebly nodded.

"Oh great, now what can she do?" asked Brandon.

"If Norus wins, I'll never forgive him," growled Arnold.

"What? I thought you supported him, he's in your cabin," said Twilight.

"After the stunt he tried to pull on Diane, wagering me as his champion, he's lost my respect," scowled Arnold, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you mean when Diane dueled you?" asked Lina. "She told me. Well, if he tries to wager dates on any more of the female campers, I'll call his folks personally and have them pick him up. That's just plain wrong." Twilight nodded.

"Okay," said Norus. "It's your turn, but nothing you have can save you now."

Sonja scowled as she whipped off the next card from her deck. She looked at her thinning deck. _All those drawing cards I played really thinned my deck out! I've got to find a way out of this mess before I deck out!_ She then saw the card in her hand and grinned. "Perfect." She slapped the card down. "I activate Final Destiny!"

"What?" cried Norus as the card showing a mushroom cloud appeared.

"An underestimated card with deadly effects," said Sonja. She removed her Exodia pieces and a Sinister Serpent from her hand. "By discarding five cards from my hand, I can clear the field of all cards!" She slid the cards into her discard slot and the magic card flared with light.

The effect was climatic. The sky of the virtual arena, which had basically been ignored, turned blood red. Purple lightning shot down and struck the field, creating mighty explosions that blew both duelists off their feet and made the place shake with a violent earthquake! Everyone held onto something, and Diane and Brigit grabbed their boyfriends tightly. When the shaking and light faded, the desert was a blackened crater and all the field was empty.

"Crap," said Norus.

"I heard that," scowled Arnold, making Norus grow white in fear.

"But...it clears all cards off the field, including her own!" said Giselle. "What's she up to?"

"And now that your End of Anubis is gone, I can use this magic card!" said Sonja, playing another card. Five headstones rose up. "Contract With Exodia!"

Twilight smirked. "It is over for him."

The stones shook and glowed. "To use this, all five pieces of Exodia must be in the graveyard, but when the conditions are right, I can summon a mighty beast! Behold the fearsome **_Exodia Necross_**!"

The stones shattered and a giant hideous form clawed its way out of the blackened sands. It looked like the Forbidden One, but had pitch-black skin that glowed with a dark blue aura. (1800/0)

"**_That's_** your mighty monster?" chortled Norus. "He's got Kycoo's attack power!"

"True, but I can hit you with a direct hit!" said Sonja. "Necross, attack his life points directly!"

The giant creature reared back and slammed Norus in the gut with a glowing fist, making him double over in pain. His life meter dropped to 3500.

Norus drew and placed two cards. "A monster in defense, a card face-down, and I end my turn."

"And now my Necross gains 500 attack points, as one of his effects," said Sonja. Exodia Necross rose to 2300. "And it will continue rising in power each turn, until it is unbeatable! Oh, and don't bother trying to destroy it in battle or with your magic and trap cards, because he's immune to destruction in those ways!"

"She _might_ win this," said Lina with a sly grin.

Sonja drew and laughed. "Time to meet an old friend! I play my own Monster Reborn to bring back Jinzo!" The cyborg reappeared. "And now, Necross, wipe out the face-down card!" Necross pummeled the card, which turned into a cackling jar.

"I put the Morphing Jar in my deck for this occassion, Exodia Girl," laughed Norus.

"I can't believe he has such a rare card!" cried Brigit.

"You know the rules," said Norus as he discarded his hand.

Sonja did the same and shuddered. _Only eight cards left in my deck! I'd better end this fast!_ "Jinzo, attack him directly!"

The cyborg assaulted Norus with energy waves and his life meter dropped to 1100.

"That's it! One more hit and he's **outta** here!" cried Giselle.

"Come on, Sonja, kick his butt!" said Diane.

Brigit frowned. "Something's wrong here..."

"Your move, but nothing can save you now," said Sonja. "On my next turn, Necross will rise to 2800 attack!"

Norus drew a card and chuckled as he replaced it with one in his hand. "It's all over. Thanks to my Morphing Jar, I have just the card combo I need to win. From the look on your face, it'll work." He grinned evilly.

Sonja gasped. "What could it be?"

"Card Destruction!" said Norus, sliding his magic card into the disk. It appeared and exploded into light. "Just like Morphing Jar, we discard and draw new hands!"

The girls gasped as the two duelists discarded their hands and drew new ones. Sonja was visibly shaken with fear.

"She's got _less than five cards_ in her deck?" gasped Lina. "If she isn't careful..."

Norus cackled. "What's so funny?" asked Sonja, looking at her hand. "When your turn is over, I'll make sure that Exodia Necross pummels you silly for the win!"

"Nope, because from what I saw on your face, you've got less than five cards in your deck, and the card I set last turn will wipe you out," grinned Norus. "Activate the magic card, Serial Spell!" The card flipped up, showing a sorcerer casting a spell.

Lina gasped. "That card..."

"I know," said Twilight in horror. "I know exactly what it does, and it is Sonja's doom!"

"What does that do?" asked Sonja.

"Simple," said Norus as his magic card appeared. "By discarding my entire hand..." He sent his hand of cards into the discard slot. "This card becomes the last magic card I played, and guess what card THAT was?"

Sonja paled. "No...n-n-n-not Card Destruction!" She checked her hand. "I was so close..."

"Close, but not good enough," said Norus. "You know the rules, but since I have no hand, I don't have to discard!"

Sonja discarded her five card hand and drew her last three cards, then her disk buzzed and displayed **LOSE**. She sobbed and dropped the cards from her hand onto the floor. "I've been decked out..."

Everyone gasped. Lilith coughed. "The winner of this duel, by decking out, is Norus Ragnar!"

"Oh yeah," said Norus, flipping his hair back as the disks deactivated.

Giselle was completely furious. "Dirty cheater!"

"No, it was perfectly legal," sighed Brigit sadly.

"This is a nightmare, he couldn't have won," said Diane.

"He did, fair and square," sighed Dione. "Poor Sonja..."

Sonja fell to her knees and wept. "I was so...close..."

Norus came up. "Okay, enough weepy-eyes, Exodia girl! You know the rules, hand over your Exodia the Forbidden One!"

Everyone gasped as Sonja sobbed and slowly removed the card from her discard slot. "Choke on it!" She tossed it to Norus angrily.

Norus caught it and grinned. "I bet this card would be a great deal on E-bay. Ha ha ha!" He stuffed it in his pocket.

Sonja looked up and screamed bloody murder before she collapsed in a dead faint. Everyone was horrified except Norus, who had an evil smirk.

Lina ran to her and checked her pulse. "Weak, but she's in shock."

Twilight scowled and walked up to him. "You...you sick man...you are a monster! What you're planning on doing is unforgivable!"

"Heh, what'cha gonna do to me, spook girl?" grinned Norus. "I won the card fair and square, I can do whatever I like with it!"

Brigit was furious. "That card was her father's gift! How could he sell it away?" Giselle murmured a cuss word under her breath, clenching a fist in rage. Diane growled.

Dione was besides herself. "I'm so sorry, Sonja..."

"I can't believe him," said Jake angrily. "He's without honor."

"Jerk," said Donald with a sneer.

Suddenly, Norus clutched his head and screamed. **_"AAAAAAAAH! MAKE IT STOP! MERCY!"_**

Lina saw Twilight's glasses glowing a violent red and she got up and grabbed her shoulder. "No, Twi! It's not worth it!"

Twilight's eyes stopped glowing and she held her head, then walked over and picked up Sonja's limp body. Shooting a dark glare at Norus, she walked out of the building.

Arnold shook his head. "Bugger. I can't believe Norus would make a girl scream." He sighed in disgust and grabbed Norus' arm. "Come on mate, we're going to have a little talk with you about your manners." Dragging the boy off, he vanished from the building.

"Well...that was...interesting," mumbled Lilith under her breath. "Ahem! Anyways, despite that incident...we'll continue as planned. In two hours, Brigit Anderlee and Giselle Wagnis will duel each other in the duel of the decade! Don't miss it!"

Each member of D.M.G. was furious. Brigit's rage came out the hottest, as hot as Jake's monsters. _That little slimeball! Maybe he should be taught a lesson or two in humility! That card is her father's love and to take it and sell it for cash is...is...profane! Worse, she can't duel anymore because Exodia is incomplete! Don't worry, Sonja, I'll get your Exodia head back! Once I crush Giselle, I'll vaporize Norus with my Mokey Mokey's Infinite Anger Burst!_

Giselle turned to Brigit and sighed. _I want to crush Norus myself, but I'll have to break up the group to do it! I'm sorry, Brig, but your participation in the tournament is officially over!_

**0**

"Well well well, most interesting," grinned Circe, licking her lips as the crystal image faded. "I like Norus. He's really evil. I wish he had torn apart Exodia, that would have sent the girl into a coma!" She giggled wickedly. "So, what's the last duel?"

"Two friends," said Pisaro. "I am most surprised by that boy Norus. He shows potential for evil, and not everyone can defeat an Exodia duelist. We may have a change of plans if he passes the second round. Still, it is a shame Exodia didn't win this time."

"I don't trust that shaky monster," snorted Circe. "Mephisto tried using it on Yugi and failed. Sonja would most likely have had no better luck. Still, she and her fellow Witch of the Black Forest camper might be threats, considering that their counselor oozes magic."

"Yes, Twilight is a threat," said Pisaro. "Her magic almost matches mine. I know she was holding back her aura, but she could have vaporized that boy without a thought. Surely, she is a force to be reckoned with."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Circe.

"Maybe we should use those two girls as hostages, should that accursed woman interfere," said Pisaro. "I'll send Ares to comfort Sonja, so that when the time comes to strike, we can use him to lure those two into a trap and lock them up in our little dungeon." He chuckled. "And who knows? Maybe once Yugi loses his soul, I can send those girls against Peter and Clive and take their souls as well. It will take some dark mana, but I think I can make it work, should something go wrong."

"Or I could turn them into cats!" giggled Circe.

"Nice, but not very useful when dueling," said Pisaro with a chuckle. "Still, if things go wrong, we can always have that option, to eliminate them as threats. I won't allow my plans to get ruined at this point in time, when we are so close to our goal." His eyes gleamed evilly.

NEXT CHAPTER: Giselle and Brigit face each other in a duel to the end! Can they remain friends after this battle? Find out in "Share the Pain!"


	29. Share the Pain

Here's the next chapter. If you hated what happened last chapter, you might not like this chapter either because of the opponents. But don't worry, there won't be much tragedy for long. Okay, have fun!

_Note:_ I had not put the cards up on my other site, but I thought that the Landstar warriors were real cards. They are not, and I'll put them in the new cards section here.

_**I knew it would come to this.**_

_**Deep in my bones, I knew that it would come to this.**_

_**When each of our group promised each other that we wouldn't give up in the prelims, that we would make our way to the finals and enter together, I knew in my heart that, sooner or later, we would confront each other on the battlefield.**_

_**Sometimes I wish I had not encouraged Brigit so fiercely to win her duels, like when that cross-dresser John had her on the ropes with his XYZ combo, or when Sonja's Exodia was close to being completed. But she pulled through, and now she faces her toughest opponent yet…**_

_**Me. Giselle Wagnis, the dragon mistress and level-up queen.**_

_**However, I know I can't drop out. Not now. I got this far, I will fight to the last.**_

_**And I'm sure Brigit will too. After all, she's been inspired by my example.**_

_**All I can hope for is that both of us walk away from this duel without emnity towards the other. Because if we hold a grudge, then our friendship is finished.**_

_**And I'd rather die than lose a friend.**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi  
_Chapter 28: Share the Pain_**

**o**

"What are you talking about? That's insane!"

That came from Machus as he and Lilith were discussing the previous duel. They had been doing so for the past hour after the incident which caused Sonja to be rushed to the medical facility and get the counselors up in arms.

"I know it's ridiculous, Machus," sighed Lilith. "But most of the campers and counselors are demanding Norus' expulsion from the tournament! You saw what mischief he caused out there! The camp wants him publicly humiliated so the campers' parents don't get the word that we are lenient on troublemakers!"

"But he won **fair** and **square!**" protested Machus. "True, he decked her out, but that's one of the conditions of winning."

"You listen to me, you oversized OAF!" snarled Lilith, jabbing a finger in his belly. "What do you think the Kleins will do when they find out their daughter went into shock because of losing a duel? They'll never let her duel again! Worse, they might send a subpoena after us for scarring their child for life! This would cause a chain reaction and Duel Monsters will be boycotted!" Her voice rose to a high screech as she began to panic. _"Duel Monsters will die! People will bring up the Pegasuses! **We'll be forced out of business!**"_

"Now please...you're overreacting!" begged Machus, sweating heavily. "Think about your blood pressure. Ever since you went into a coma during the end of Duelist Labyrinth..."

"You really think that's what **really** happened, you jerk?" howled Lilith. "I'll tell you what happened! I..."

Suddenly, the room glowed and everything seemed calm. "You are panicking, Lilith," said Twilight as she entered, her facial expression set like stone. Her eyes stopped glowing. "You need to calm down before you end up telling your dark secrets."

"I...I'm so sorry, Kimi," mumbled Lilith, head hung. "I'm sorry about yelling like that, but..."

"I know, you are concerned that parents will never send their children here again, especially since you have plans to expand the camp to include people on a fixed budget," said Twilight softly, walking up and brushing her hand against Lilith's cheek. She lifted the woman's head up. "Do not worry, I am sure that it will be all right. You were calm when you saw Norus hurt Sonja like that, while I flew off the handle. You see, **_I_** should be the spiteful one. He hurt one of MY campers!" Her mouth turned into a vicious snarl as she released Lilith's chin.

"Then don't you want him thrown out of the tournament?" asked Lilith.

"Yes...but doing so by disqualification is **exactly** what he wants," said Twilight. "Have you talked to his parents?"

"Not yet," said Machus. "But we are going to do so as soon as we settle this matter. No doubt they'll sigh and write up a new bill for their behavior counselor to work on."

"First off," said Twilight. "If you were a bully and you got kicked out of a competition because you made someone cry or faint and drove everyone into an outrage, wouldn't that give you infamy? Fame, good or bad, is still fame and will cause trouble later on. However, if he were to be defeated in a humiliating way, say by Jake or Brigit, or in the rematch with Diane, then he would be laughed at and he wouldn't have the support he desired."

"You're...not making any sense, Kimi," said Lilith. "You say we should LET him have his way?"

"No, Arnold has already grounded him, he won't be watching any duel which he's not in," said Twilight. "But think of it like in this way; if you rule that that duel was a farce and make Sonja the winner, he'll have gotten his five minutes of infamy. You'll have told him that what he did was wrong."

"But...that's what we want, right?" asked Machus.

"Yes and no." Twilight said. "Yes, we want to show him that threats and terror are not ways to communicate. But in the same way, we only encourage him to do even worse acts. As he becomes an adult, he will believe that he can get away with anything as long as the payment is not harmful. This will lead him to more dangerous acts and, I shudder to think it, he might become a predator of women or, worse, a serial rapist."

"I...never thought of it that way," said Lilith, shuddering in terror at the thought of a grown-up Norus dragging a woman into an alley.

"But...if he were beaten by another, he would be humiliated. He would learn that every action has a reaction, and would learn to respect others because looks are deceiving. With his esteem shattered, he would reform into a better person."

"So, you're saying if he gets his butt kicked in a duel, he'll stop being a bully?" asked Lilith. "Pretty weird reverse psychology, Kimi."

Machus coughed. "Lilith, please don't expel Norus. As much as I think he is a threat to the camp's morale, I promise...if he should, by some strange destiny, win the tournament and challenge me to a match, I'll defeat him and make him regret every messing with me or the camp."

"Don't be so sure, Machus," said Lilith, glancing sidelong at him. "If he gets to you, he's pretty good."

"He will not get to you, headmaster, I promise," said Twilight. "I predict that he will fall in the most humiliating way possible."

Lilith sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to abide by the decisions of the majority. It's gonna be hard to watch the reactions of everyone when they see Norus is still in the finals."

"Don't worry, he won't be allowed to stick around in the arena until his duel in the semi-finals," said Machus. "Mr. Rockwell has assured me of that."

"All right, but I'll keep my eye on that brat during his next duel," said Lilith. "If he shows any **_hint_** of cheating or foul play, then rules be damned, I'm disqualifying him!" She shook her head sadly. "Let's hope the next duel isn't as bad as that one."

"It will be tense, with two friends dueling, but not as bad," said Twilight softly. "I believe Lina is probably going to be nervous, since those two are in her cabin." Suddenly, she felt dizzy and clutched her head. "What...?"

"Kimi! Are you all right?" asked Lilith, holding her shoulder.

Twilight's eyes widened as her mind's eye showed a giant red serpentine dragon with two mouths and amber eyes. It let out a screech from both jaws! _Slifer..._

She shook her head free of the vision. "It is nothing...I must go now." She left quickly.

"My, what a scared woman she is, looks like she saw a ghost," mumbled Machus.

**0**

At 2:15 in the afternoon, the campers filed into the auditorium. Lina caught Twilight. "Hey, I got your message. You want to meet me and Brandon at the lake tonight at midnight? What's up?"

"Oh, that..." said Twilight under her breath. "It's...something I had an idea for. I can't tell you now, Dione's watching."

"Something for Dione?" asked Brandon, grinning slyly. "This should be interesting."

"Twi, what's wrong?" asked Lina, furrowing her brow. "You look pale."

"It...it's nothing you should concern yourself with," whispered Twilight. "We've got a duel to monitor."

"Oh, Brigit and Giselle, I know," said Lina softly. "I hope they don't lose their friendship after this duel. I've seen friends become bitter rivals after a friendly match. Duel Monsters tends to make no friends."

"I...I know," said Twilight, hanging her head.

"Look, I promise Norus is not going to be giving any commentary," said Arnold. "I locked him in his room until dinner. He's gonna muse over what he threatened to do to your camper's card, Twilight. Nobody should scare people like that!"

"It is fine, I am sure Sonja will recover," said Twilight. "But for now, let's focus on what is happening now."

**0**

Up in the VIP box, the finalists (sans Norus) were talking.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen," said Jake to Dione, handing her a bottle of soda from the vending machines outside. "Norus is a complete jerk, but what he threatened to do to Exodia..."

"It is all right, Sonja's pretty tough," said Dione softly.

"Trust me, if he duels me, he won't get any love," said Jake hotly. "I swear, he'll burn, _literally_."

"We have no idea who is dueling who in the semi-finals," said Diane.

"Well, you are for certain," said Dione. "And Jake, and...NORUS..." She spat the name out like bad-tasting chocolate.

"There is one more," said Donald. "The winner of this duel. Say Diane, aren't you gonna wish them well?"

Diane turned away. "I wish I could, but it's so hard. I mean, one of them is going beat the other, and I can't decide who to cheer for!"

"I know, you three have been like Harry, Hermione, and Ron," said Dione, grinning. "And you're Harry Potter!"

Diane grinned. "Nice analogy, cousin of Terone." She turned back to face her. "But you have a point. Brig's a little sister to me, and Giselle's to me like Joey Wheeler is to Yugi Mouto the First! I can't support _either_ of them because I want them _both_ to win."

"Yeah, but that won't happen," said Jake. "No offense to Giselle, but I want Brigit to win."

"I know you do, you two have gotten wedding bells in the future," giggled Diane.

Jake blushed. "We're not THAT close, we've only been dating for three days, but she's a pretty good nomination for 'Best Future Mrs. Forestor.'" He grinned. "She's cute, kind, smart, and loves Duel Monsters as much as I do. She also looked away from my deranged aunt."

"Etna surely has some good points," said Donald. "My grandpa may have been crazy to try to help his fellows in the Big-5 take over KaibaCorp and kill Seto, but he loved his family very much and wanted to create a park for endangered penguins."

Jake sighed. "You're right, Etna may have had some good in her, once. She used to be on good terms with the family, that was ten years ago, before she got introduced to Duel Monsters. Actually, I think I am to blame for making her so delusional. You see, I had started playing the game five years ago, and showed her my deck. She started playing when I showed her my fire cards. It was like she thought that if she made a fire deck herself, she would prove to everyone that she was the 'fire volcano daughter.' She did pretty well, I must admit...you don't become a champion overnight. However, she lost all her good points when she attended Duelist Labyrinth. I got a letter from her right after the tournament. She told me her story, she had lost one of her duel jewels to a tart called Mary Wheeler. Joey's daughter, remember?"

"Yeah, I heard Mary got to the finals and lost to Jade Valentine," said Donald. "I read Peter Ramset's memoirs on that. Awesome read and his photos were sweet!"

"Well, anyways," said Jake. "She swore she'd get a rematch with Mary, and when she entered Duelatopia, I hoped that she wouldn't, because she's nuts. I think she **_could_** become a rising star again if she'd only learn to be humble. She's sort of like Norus, a bit full of herself. That's why I was glad that she got expelled from Duelatopia. I think she needs to stop dueling for a while. The rest of my family thinks she needs to go to a nuthouse." He sighed.

"You seem supportive of her," said Diane.

"It's only because I don't want her to make us fire duelists look bad," said Jake. "If it wasn't for aunt Etna's behavior..."

"It's starting," said Dione, watching the lights go down.

Diane sighed and turned away. _Please don't hate me, guys. But I can't watch you duel...seeing my best friends battle each other is unnerving._

**0**

Brigit was taking deep breaths. She jumped as Giselle put a hand on her shoulder. "You ready, sport?"

"Ready...as I'll ever be," moaned Brigit sadly.

"Look, you think _I'm_ happy about this?" grinned Giselle. She laughed. "You're dead wrong! I wish I _didn't_ have to duel you, but it's gotta be this way, ya know?"

"Really?" asked Brigit, turning to her.

"Yeah," said Giselle with a slow nod, her grin melting away. "We three have had so many adventures, but now there can only be one."

"But...what if none of us win?" asked Brigit. "Jake and Norus are..."

"We'll get to that bridge when we cross it, Brig," snickered Giselle. "Now, promise me you will fight with all your heart, mind, and soul!"

Brigit said nothing, but slowly nodded.

"Good, because I'm not holding back either, even though we're good friends," said Giselle with a wink. She held out her hand. "May the best woman win!"

Brigit hesitated, then shook Giselle's hand. "Yes."

"Now, let's give these people a show," laughed Giselle, slapping Brigit on the back.

**0**

Circe was chuckling as she watched the images of various bird monsters fly off as the music began. "So, we have two friends battling each other, do we? This should be fun! I hope it scars both of them for life! Ha ha ha!"

"Who to choose?" grinned Pisaro. "From Doppler's reports, both have powerful decks, decks which might stand a chance against Yugi Junior. There's Brigit and her deadly lockdown strategy. That would be no end of amusement as Yugi would get frustrated. Almost all of his monsters are too powerful to attack with when those cards are in play. On the other hand, Giselle has all those deadly dragons, as well as her Mythic Dragon. Yugi's father had only faced it twice, but both times were very harrowing. Had he not gained the power of his partner, he might have lost badly."

"True, but Yugi's got that Buster Blader, and no matter how strong a dragon is, it's no match for that warrior," said Circe.

"Yes, but knowing Giselle's duelist cred, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a means to counter that warrior and Dark Paladin, and even if she doesn't, I'll make sure she does if she wins." Pisaro let out a dark chuckle. "Only time will tell which of these two will advance up the ladder and get closer to their destiny as a Yugi-slayer."

"Still, it'll be fun to watch those kids tear into each other like wild animals!" giggled Circe.

"True," said Pisaro, rubbing his chin. "So very true."

**0**

"It's good to be back!" said Lilith as the lights returned, showing the two hosts in their places. "Welcome to the final match of the day! Let's introduce the last two finalists and wish them well in what appears to be a battle to end all battles! Machus, if you please."

Machus nodded and cleared his throat. "Ahem! Our first competitor is from Iowa City, Iowa. Standing four-foot-ten and weighing a slender eighty-three pounds, I'm pleased to introduce the great **Giselle Wagnis**!"

The doors flew open and lights spotlighted Giselle as she raised her hands and smiled. Everyone in the seats cheered as she walked to the stage, hands up.

"Let's hope she has put on some feminine stick, I'd hate to be sniffing those armpits," joked Lilith. "Anyways, her deck is called _The Dragon's Den_, and I think you'd been living in a similar cave if you didn't know what her theme was!"

As Giselle took to the stage, the doors to the other side opened. "Her opponent, from the small town of Mico, Texas, standing three-foot-ten and weighing seventy-nine pounds, the cute and wily **Brigit Anderlee**!"

Brigit adjusted her glasses as people cheered, took a deep breath, and headed to the stage.

"She's just a seething ball of confidence today, isn't she?" grinned Lilith. "Her deck name is _Lillputian Legends_, and since I've read _Gulliver's Travels_ as a kid, I know what that name means." She flashed a smile as Brigit took the stage.

"Well, both of our finalists are beautiful ladies with the hearts of a princess," said Machus. "I hope the both of you will duel with honor and dignity and give us quite a show!"

"Y...Yes, sir," stammered Brigit. Giselle looked a little worried.

"Okay ladies, call the card!" said Lillith, shoving the Card of Plenty into the gyroscope.

"Tails," said Giselle.

**0**

"Well, this is most interesting," grinned Doppler.

"Yeah," said Ares. "It's like Sailor Mercury fighting Sailor Jupiter in hand-to-hand combat."

"Interesting analogy," said Doppler. "You...actually watch that show?"

"I may be a guy, but I happen to _like_ shoujo anime," sighed Ares. "Let's pay close attention to the duel."

"Yes," said Doppler. "From what I heard, Yugi Senior faced the Mythic Dragon twice in his life. But his progeny has never seen this creature. If Giselle wins the tournament, she would be more useful to us."

"True, but Brigit's quite clever, her lock-down strategy will certainly hinder Yugi's monsters, since none that we know of can slip under a Gravity Bind or Level Limit Area B," stated Ares. "Whoever wins this duel will be considered."

"But there are still the semi-finals and final duel to consider, and then there is our pawn..." Doppler chortled. "If our plan falls through and he manages to wipe out the winner with his trump card, our plans will be set back greatly."

"I seriously doubt that," said Ares. "Every monster has a weakness, even the God Cards."

**0**

Giselle had won the call and decided to go first. The two shuffled and cut each other's decks, shook hands, and plugged in their disks.

"Okay, you two, I want a duel as clean as a Pokémon center's emergency room," said Lillith. "Normally I'd post some ground rules, but I think you two are such good friends I don't need to do that. I'm sure you two know not to spite each other. Now, let's see where the duel is going to take place." She spun the roulette and soon, it stopped one a green wedge. "Well, it looks like this duel between friends will take place in an appropriate setting. **_The City of Chaos!_**"

The button was pressed and the entire area was cloaked in a marvelous cityscape. The sky overhead was filled with storm clouds that cracked with thunder and lightning. Winds swept trash across the street and into alleys. The windows glowed an electric blue and strange wirey demons leapt across the rooftops and took a high-rise view of the events below.

"Wow, that's intense!" said Donald.

"I know," said Diane. Good luck, both of you!

Lillith raised her flags. "Get ready...set..." The two activated their disks and slid in their decks. The life meters rose to 8000. "GO!" She swung down her flags.

"Brig, you have to focus," said Giselle. "Don't be afraid. You know we'll still be friends after this."

"Okay," said Brigit as she and Giselle drew their first hands. "Then let's do this and get it over with."

Giselle drew a card and looked over her hand. _Hmmm, this might work, but I think I'll give my opponent a little boost of confidence first._ "A monster in defense and that will be it for me." The card appeared before her on the grimy street. _Even if she wipes it out, my Troop Dragon can replenish itself._

Brigit's mood took a 180-degree swing-about. She stopped shaking nervously and suddenly got a cold, calculating look in her eye. "A monster face-down? Are you nuts, Gissy?"

"What? It's not a crime to start by defending, Brig," scolded Giselle. "Just move."

"This is...interesting," said Lilith. "Giselle has started by putting a monster in defense!"

"What's she up to?" asked Dione.

"She's probably trying to get Brigit to stop worrying," said Diane, who turned her head a bit around after overhearing the commentary. "And from the looks of it, it worked!"

Brigit drew a card and smirked. "You really shouldn't leave monsters in defense like that. You'll be wide open to other attacks! But to start, a card face-down." The card appeared before her. "Then Queen's Double, in attack mode!" The beautiful red-haired lady in the blue robe and blue-eared headdress appeared with a flash. (350/300)

_Oh crud._ Giselle sighed as she recalled Queen's Double special ability to bypass monsters for a direct attack. "But it's too weak..."

"That's what you think, until you see this!" said Brigit, sliding a card into the disk. It appeared.

"Oh no, not Triangle Power!" moaned Giselle, hand on her forehead.

"That's right, and you know what it does, don't you?" grinned Brigit as the pyramid of energy engulfed Queen's Double, raising its attack to 2350. "Now Queen's Double, attack Giselle's life points directly!" She turned her head away to avoid seeing the carnage. _Forgive me, Gissy._

The lady chuckled and fired a blast of energy from her crystal daggers, flying over the monster card and slamming Giselle in the gut. Giselle doubled over and winced as her life points dropped to 5650. When she got up, a large hole was in Giselle's shirt, revealing her belly button.

"Amazing!" said Lilith. "Already, Brigit has taken first blood and lopped off over a quarter of her opponent's life points! This duel is starting to heat up!"

"Of course, I lose Queen's Double when I end my turn, but it's well worth it," said Brigit, turning back. The lady melted into light. "Your move."

"Well then, prepare to feel some pain!" said Giselle, a little enraged. She drew a card and slapped it down. "Silent Swordsman Level 3 in attack mode!" The helmed warrior with the large sword emerged. (1000/1000) "And then I flip my Troop Dragon into attack mode!" The card flipped up and the three dragon soldiers emerged, drawing their scimitars. (700/800) "And then I..."

"You should know me better by now," grinned Brigit, flipping up her trap card. "Activate Threatening Roar!" The card screamed and Giselle's army backed off.

"Great," said Giselle. "Fine, I end my turn, but next turn, I'll hit you for a direct attack!"

"Not if I can pull out a monster first!" said Brigit. She drew a card. "Perfect. I activate the magic card Brain Control!" A giant brain appeared and two clawed hands came out from it. "Now one of your monsters is mine!"

"Yes!" said Jake. "She's going to take control of Silent Swordsman!"

"No, she's not," said Diane, who had decided to pluck up her courage and turn to watch. "She can't."

Giselle laughed. "You're an idiot! Don't you recall Silent Swordsman's special power? He can't be brainwashed!"

"I'm not taking control of _him,_" said Brigit. "I'm taking your Troop Dragon!"

The three dragon-men were gathered up by the clawed hands and dragged over to Brigit's side. "What are you planning?" asked Giselle, cocking a brow.

"I'm going to tribute it so you can't summon more of them!" said Brigit. "Your Troop Dragons will be sacrificed to summon..." She slapped a card down. "Thunder Monarch Zaborg!" The dragon-men vanished and the giant in samurai armor appeared. (2400/1000)

"My Silent Swordsman!" gasped Giselle in horror.

"She's going to blow it away!" said Dione.

"Yeah, but in a way you don't expect," said Diane, grinning. "Did Sonja tell you about how she wiped out Sonja?"

Dione gasped. "You mean...?"

"Your Silent Swordsman's toast, because of Zaborg's special effect!" said Brigit. "Zaborg, Raigeki Flash!"

The giant powered up a thunderbolt between its fists and fired it, vaporizing Silent Swordsman. Giselle's life points dropped to 5400.

"Why didn't she lose more life points from that attack?" asked Machus, curious.

"That wasn't an attack, Machus," grinned Lilith. "It's Zaborg's special effect. When successfully tribute-summoned, he automatically destroys one monster on the field, so Silent Swordsman was toasted!"

"And now..." Brigit said, raising her finger. She sighed. _I'm so sorry..._ "DIRECT ATTACK!"

Giselle howled in pain as Zamborg's fist punched her in her exposed navel and electricity coursed through her body, making hideous burns all over her flesh. She collapsed as lightning crashed overhead. The demonic wire-beings looked over the rooftops, giggling wickedly.

Everyone got up in shock. "Rest assured, these disks are very safe. The wounds are illusion!" The crowd slowly sat back down. "And even if someone was hurt, we have a professional medical staff on standby."

Giselle got up slowly as her life meter dropped to 3000. "I'm okay! I'm okay!"

Brigit sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Giselle picked up her cards and sighed. "Is it my turn?"

"Yeah," said Brigit.

"Hey, don't be scared, I'm okay," said Giselle. "I can take tougher hits!" She grinned as she drew a card. "Well well, looks like I got a good draw. I play Graceful Charity!" She drew three cards and grinned. "Then I'll just discard these two cards." She tossed the cards into her discard slot. "And now I'll play this! The magic card, Level Tuning!" A tuning fork appeared and rang out.

"What does that do?" asked Brigit.

"It's quite simple," said Giselle. "First, you get to draw two cards from your deck."

The cards came out of Brigit's deck and she took them.

"But..." said Giselle, grinning wickedly. "I get to summon one of my kick-ass Level monsters from my graveyard without any need for tribute or restriction, and I just stuffed one of my best thanks to Graceful Charity! Here he comes...Armed Dragon Level 7!"

The spiky dragon rose up and roared. (2800/2300)

"Wow, amazing!" cried Lilith. "Giselle managed to pull out one of her strongest monsters!"

Brigit paled. "Oh no..."

"But I can't attack with it this turn, so I put a card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared behind the giant dragon.

Brigit looked at her hand, then drew. This _isn't the other card I need to defeat that thing, so I'll have to defend for now._ "I shift Zaborg to defense mode and end my turn." The giant knelt.

Giselle drew. "You really should have left that thing in attack, Brig. Activate trap card!" She flipped her disk switch and the card she had set came up. "Dragon's Rage! This allows my dragon to pierce your monster and inflict damage to you!"

"Ah!" cried Brigit in shock.

"And since your big galoof has a weaker defense than attack, you'll suffer more damage!" said Giselle. "Armed Dragon, blow away that giant with your Mega Missile Blast!" The creature fired its missiles and lasers and vaporized the Thunder Monarch. Brigit's life meter dropped to 6200.

"This is looking bad for Brigit," said Donald. "How can she defend against something that can pierce her defenses?"

"I don't know," said Diane softly. She paused. _Wait, why didn't Giselle use Armed Dragon's special ability and discard one of her monsters to annihilate it? I guess she must not have Horus Level 8 in her hand, or she could have blown away Zamborg...maybe she's holding back a bit to keep Brigit from losing faith in herself._

"With that, I'll end my turn," said Giselle, grinning.

Brigit drew another card. _Cyber Jar! This should get rid of that dragon, even if I do take a lot of damage from Dragon's Rage_. "I place a monster in defense mode and that's it for me." The card appeared before her.

Giselle drew and smirked. "Don't you realize that defending is useless?"

"Go ahead and attack," grinned Brigit.

"I will, but first..." Giselle slapped down a card. "Mystic Swordsman Level 2 in attack mode!" The little warrior appeared.

Brigit's face fell. "Ah no...!"

"I guess you remember its special ability, don't you?" chuckled Giselle. "Mystic Swordsman, sever that monster!" The warrior sliced the card down the middle and shattered it, revealing its nature. "Hmph, your Cyber Jar, I should have known." She pointed at Brigit. _Please don't take this personally, Brig..._ "Armed Dragon, attack her life points directly!"

"NO!" cried Diane, covering her face.

Brigit braced herself as the lasers and missiles ripped through her body. She stifled a scream of pain as she collapsed, her clothes in flames.

"Oh man, that HAD to hurt!" cried Donald as Brigit's life meter dropped to 3400.

Brigit slowly got up. The disk's holographic illusion had made her wounds look quite realistic. Most of her clothing was burnt away, leaving her in what looked like something from a castaway drama, exposing her left shoulder, waist, and most of her legs. This made several of the older male campers stare. Her glasses had been melted away, leaving hideous burn marks on her face and one eye fused shut. Her hair had been scorched and burned into a hideous mockery of a crewcut.

"Don't suffer anymore, Brig," begged Giselle. "I can handle the semi-finals better than you. Just give up."

Brigit scowled, making her face scary-looking with all the burns. "Look, Gissy, if you think...I'm going to surrender...because of one powerful direct attack...you've got **another thing coming**!" She whipped a card from her deck angrily.

"Wow, talk about **_guts_**!" said Lilith. "She's down to less than half of her life points and she's still going!"

Brigit looked at the card and grinned. "I'm about to turn this duel around, but first, a card face-down." The card appeared before her. "Then I summon Brigadier of Landstar in attack mode!"

The card spat out a strange creature. It looked like a big-headed Texas cowboy. He hefted a rifle. (900/600)

"Brigadier of Landstar?" asked Brandon, rubbing his chin. It then hit him. "Wait, my uncle has that card and several others like it!"

Lina rubbed her chin. "Hmmm..."

"What the..." said Giselle. "That thing's as strong as my Mystic Swordsman!"

"True, but now I equip my Brigadier with Buster Rancher!" The card appeared and disgorged a giant bazooka which the Gunman hefted. "This card can only be equipped to a monster with a thousand attack or less, but its power is immense! Brigadier, blast that dragon!"

The Gunman aimed at Armed Dragon.

"What is she up to? That's a suicide move!" cried Donald. "That thing has almost four times as much attack as it!"

Diane cocked her brow. _What are you doing?_

"Are you mad, Brig? You'll destroy yourself!" cried Giselle.

The bazooka fired. "True, but if I attack a monster of over twenty-five hundred attack or defense(depending on the mode its in) with the one Buster Rancher is equipped to, my attacker's attack rises for the damage step by 2500!" Gunman's attack jumped to 3400! "Which makes him powerful enough to destroy your dragon!"

The shot slammed into Armed Dragon, which screamed as it disintegrated. Giselle's life meter dropped to 2400.

"Yes!" said Dione. "She defeated the dragon!"

"Well, Brigit is quite capable of handling even the toughest foes," said Lilith.

Machus sighed and wiped his brow. "Yes she is."

The clouds overhead flashed with thunder. "Still, it's a standoff," said Giselle. "Your Buster Rancher won't work against my Swordsman!"

"You're right, so I'll end my turn," Brigit said.

Giselle drew a card. "Since this is a stalemate, let me get rid of it! I sacrifice my Mystic Swordsman Level 2 to summon Luster Dragon #2!" The warrior vanished and was replaced with the golden-scaled dragon. (2400/2000) "He's weak enough to avoid activating your Buster Rancher, but strong enough to wipe out your Brigadier!"

"Oh no," said Jake.

"Luster Dragon, attack Brigadier of Landostar with Luster Blast!" cried Giselle. The dragon inhaled.

"Not so fast!" said Brigit, flipping up her trap card. "My Gravity Bind will stop you fast!"

The web covered the street and Luster Dragon was paralyzed. "Whew!" said Diane.

"Geez, if you had that in your hand, why didn't you set it earlier?" said Giselle in shock.

"It's...I..." Brigit said. She blushed in embarassment. "I thought Zaborg could handle you."

"You're completely idiotic if you rely on only one monster," laughed Giselle. "I'm careful not to let myself dominate the field with one monster unless I'm about to win."

Brigit sweatdropped. "Whatever. Is that all?"

"Not yet, I play this card," said Giselle, showing a magic card. "The magic card of Hyper Refresh! This doubles my current life point total!" Giselle's life meter rose to 4800. "And with that, I end my turn."

"Good you healed up, I didn't want to hurt you too badly," said Brigit under her breath, as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed." She slid the card into her disk, then drew two cards. "Then I play this magic card, Gathering of the Landstars!"

The card appeared. "What's that?" asked Giselle.

"A card which calls upon the power of the Landstar hobbits," said Brigit, drawing three cards from her hand. "When I activate it, I can special summon all three-star or lower monsters with the name of Landostar. I happen to have three right here!" She slapped the cards down. "Knight of Landstar, Grappler of Landstar, and Swordsman of Landstar!"

The three big-headed warriors appeared. The first was decked in chain mail and a helm(600/700), the second had a bandanna and jungle-colored fatigues(1000/500), and the last wore a cap and wielded a sword and shield(500/1200).

"And thanks to my Knight of Landstar, all my other Landstars gain 400 attack points!" Brigadier's attack rose to 1300, Grappler's rose to 1400, and Swordsman rose to 900. "Also, as long as there's a monster on the field, you can't attack him."

"They are all still weaker than my dragon," said Giselle.

"That's about to change," said Brigit. "But first, a card face-down." The card appeared before her. "And then I equip Grappler of Landstar with Landstar Shot!" The freedom fighter suddenly grabbed a weird leaf-blower weapon with the head of Landstar on its side. "This increases the attack of a Landstar monster by 600!" His attack rose to 2000.

"Good gracious, now it's as tough as a Dark Elf!" said Dione in awe.

"Now, Grappler of Landstar, attack the dragon!" shouted Brigit. "Landstar Bullet!" The freedom fighter aimed his gun.

"You're nuts! You're going to lose the battle!" cried Giselle.

"That's what you think!" grinned Brigit, flipping up her trap card. "Remember THIS?"

"Skull Dice!" cried Diane. "Yes!"

"You know how it works, right?" asked Brigit as the black imp holding the red dice cube appeared. "I roll a dice. If it gets a four or higher, your dragon loses enough attack to be destroyed!"

"But if you get a four or less," said Giselle. "Your Grappler will be destroyed!"

"True," said Brigit. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take. Roll the dice!"

The imp cackled as it threw the dice cube. It bounced once...

"Please work," whispered Jake, sweating a little.

...twice...

"Cross your fingers!" said Diane, crossing fingers on both her hands.

...thrice, and it stopped with the six face-up. "Yes!" said Brigit. "Your dragon loses six hundred attack!" Luster Dragon #2 dropped to 1800 attack. "Now, fire!" The freedom fighter aimed his sniper rifle and fired a headshot, which shattered Luster Dragon #2. Giselle's life meter dropped to 4600.

"And now..." Brigit squeezed her eyes closed. "My other Landstars, attack Giselle directly!"

The gunman fired his bazooka which slammed into Giselle's chest, throwing her back. The two warriors charged and caught her in the upswing, slashing with their blades. When Giselle hit the ground, her life meter dropped to 2200.

"Yes! She might win this!" said Jake. "Go Brigit!"

Diane bit her lip. "Poor Giselle...I guess it was meant to happen."

Giselle got up and brushed the blood off of her chest. She grinned. "I never thought you'd get so strong, Brig. You've really proven yourself quite a challenge."

Brigit blushed. "Thank you, Gissy. I'm glad you think so highly of me."

Giselle drew a card, then played it. "Since it worked for you, I play my own Pot of Greed." She drew two cards and nodded. "It's time to end this once and for all. But first, I play Monster Reborn on my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The giant black-scaled dragon appeared and shrieked. (2400/2000) "Then I summon Luster Dragon #1 in attack mode!" The sapphire dragon appeared. "And I sacrifice Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" The dragon bulged in size and golden gems decorated it. (2400/2000) "And...since you knows its special effect, I don't have to explain how it gains 300 attack for every dragon in my dragon!"

"How many dragons are in her graveyard?" asked Donald.

"You're the mathematician, you figure it out," said Dione.

"I think we don't need to," said Diane. "Look!"

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack rose to 3600!

"I have four dragons in my graveyard, counting the dragon I sacrificed to summon this guy!" said Giselle, grinning. "I end my turn."

Brigit drew a card. _At least I don't have to worry about..._

"I'm activating a trap!" said Giselle, flipping up her trap. "Burst Breath!"

"What?" gasped Brigit.

"Burst Breath?" asked Jake. "What does that do?"

"This card is a deadly trap," said Giselle. "By activating it, I sacrifice one of my dragons, Luster Dragon in this case." The dragon melted into light. "But in exchange, all monsters on your field with a defense less than my sacrificed dragon's attack are DESTROYED!"

Brigit paled. **"NO! MY LANDSTAR ARMY!"** The hobbits exploded, one after another, as a wave of flame immolated them. Brigit's life meter dropped to 2300.

"And my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gains another 300 attack because Luster Dragon is in the Graveyard," said Giselle as her dragon rose to 3900.

"No!" said Dione in horror. "One hit from that and it's over!"

"We're just glad that Gravity Bind is in play, or she's toast," said Donald. "With Dragon's Rage in effect, defending is out of the question!"

"This isn't good," said Lilith. "It looks like Brigit's in trouble this time!"

"No! This is horrible!" cried Jake. "Come on, Brigit! Don't let that dragon girl get the best of you!"

Diane turned away. "I can't watch anymore!"

Brigit fell to her hands and knees and sobbed. _There's no way I can win against her now! One more direct attack and it's all over, and I can't defend against Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, it's stronger than anything I have and it will be only a matter of time before she pulls a card to destroy my Gravity Bind!_ She raised her hand to her disk. I_ might as well surrender, at least I'll still have my pride..._

"Look, if you're gonna surrender," said a gentle voice. "Just throw your cards away and never duel again."

"Huh?" Brigit looked up and saw Giselle staring at her. "Was that...you?" Giselle nodded and motioned for her to turn off her mike, which she did.

"Brig, I know what you're up to, and as your best friend, I think it's stupid! If you wimp out, you're completely disavowing that you like Duel Monsters! You've been in tougher situations before! Remember Obelisk? Remember the threat of Exodia? You didn't wimp out when you faced Jake's hot monsters or John's XYZ combo!"

"But...your dragon is invincible," said Brigit softly. "Maybe I got in over my head with taking up Duel Monsters. You're much better than me."

"At what? Duel Monsters?" chuckled Giselle. "You're the Duel Monsters expert! You wouldn't have won that box of special cards or those cards in your deck if you had been such a non-expert! Think about it, would Critias have come to you if you were such a newbie?"

Brigit closed her eyes and thought about how Critias appeared in her deck during that frightening duel against Janos and his God Card. "You're right." She got up slowly. "I can't give up. I came so far, and if I'm going to lose, I'll lose while fighting, even against my best friend!"

"Nice work, now kick my butt and show the world you're not a wimp!" said Giselle as the girls turned on their mikes.

"I don't know what they said," said Jake. "But it's gotta be good to get her up on her feet." He whistled. "Go Brigit! Your loving boyfriend is there for you!"

Diane turned around and peeked, then lowered her hands. "I can't hide from this. One of them might end up battling me, so I have to be strong."

Brigit pulled off the top card from her deck. _Please deck, give me a good card to turn this duel around!_ She looked at it and grinned. "All right! I play Mokey Mokey in attack mode!" Brigit slapped the card down and the square marshmallow-shaped fairy with the question mark halo appeared. (300/200)

"I hate to break it to you, but that thing's attack is a thirteenth of my monster," grinned Giselle.

"Then you agree that when he's destroyed, the controller suffers 3600 points of damage?" asked Brigit, smirking.

"Yes," said Giselle, who paused. "Wait..."

"I activate the magic card, Creature Swap!" cried Brigit, playing her card.

"Ah no..." moaned Giselle. "I'm toast."

"That's right, because we each only control one monster, so both monsters change sides!" The giant black dragon appeared on Brigit's field and Mokey Mokey appeared on Giselle's field. "And, since it'll only keep me from attacking, I'll use the magic card of Emergency Provisions to destroy my Gravity Bind and gain a thousand life points from it!" A snake-like creature destroyed the Gravity Bind and her life points rose to 3300."

"Yes! Now she can attack with that dragon!" said Jake, at the edge of his seat.

"You know what happens next?" smirked Brigit.

"I lose," said Giselle with a sigh. "Do it."

"I can't believe it!" said Diane. "Brigit actually is gonna..."

Brigit took a deep breath. "You know what will happen, right?"

"Go ahead," said Giselle, nodding and smiling.

"She's lost it," said Donald.

Brigit heaved. "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon...**_blow away Mokey Mokey!_**"

The dragon belched its black fireball.

"I'm sorry, Mokey Mokey..." said Brigit as she turned her head away. The fairy squeaked in pain as it was immolated. Giselle's life meter hit zero.

Giselle got a tear in her eye. "Great job, Brig. Great job."

"Uhm..." said Lilith, not sure of what had just happened. She coughed. "I don't know what happened, but it seems Brigit Anderlee is the winner!"

Everyone cheered as the wirey demons leapt about and cackled, and the storm clouds flashed with lightning. Rain fell in virtual sheets.

Kate, who had been watching the whole duel from one of the front row seats, sighed and shook her head. _Well, you tried..._

"Yay!" said Jake, jumping out of his seat with a grin. "She won! My baby WON!"

"Is it over?" mumbled Diane, peeking.

"Yeah," said Donald.

"Thank GOD," sighed Diane heavily. "I don't think I could have handled another minute of this!"

"I'm sorry about Giselle losing," said Diane.

"It's...okay," said Diane. "At least one of us will be able to invite her to Duelatopia." She smiled gently.

"That was the closest duel I have EVER seen," said Machus with a sigh of relief as the holo-imagers faded and the arena returned back to its normal form and Brigit and Giselle were completely restored. "Did we get all of that recorded?"

Lilith nodded. "It's in the archives."

"Are you okay?" asked Brigit.

"Yeah," said Giselle. "That was one clever play. I completely forgot about your Creature Swap!" She walked up and slapped Brigit on the back. "Great job, Brig! You're a shoe-in for the championship, if you can get past Diane!"

"Oh," said Brigit, realizing that the ordeal wasn't over yet.

Machus cleared his throat. "Ahem, according to the rules, Giselle must surrender one card of your choice to you."

"Uh..." said Brigit, not sure what to say.

Suddenly, someone shouted "Take her dragon!"

"Yeah, take her Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" cried another.

The crowd began to form a wave of agreement. Soon the entire stadium was screaming "Take her dragon!"

Giselle was wide-eyed in horror and turned to Brigit.

"She wouldn't...she couldn't!" gasped Diane in horror.

"That would be mean if she did," said Jake in horror. "If she does, I'll never forgive her!"

Brigit scowled and let out a blood-curdling scream, shutting everyone up. "Shut up, all of you! You have no right to sate your bloodlust on my friend! Just because we had a fair duel and I won, doesn't mean I am going to kick her like that! What if it it were YOU who lost?"

The crowd murmured. "Wow, that's just...I didn't think a bookworm like you could handle a blood-thirsty crowd," said Giselle. "If I had beaten you, I don't think I could have brought myself to do anything but comply to their demands and give it back to you later." She smiled. "You're brave, very brave." She took out her deck.

"No, I can't take a card from your deck," whispered Brigit.

"I insist," said Giselle, removing a card from her deck. She showed it to her friend.

Brigit was about to retort when she looked closely at the card and gasped. "What's that?"

"A card which, if used in your deck, would make it MUCH more powerful!" Giselle nodded. "Take it, I order you to!"

Brigit looked it over, looked at Giselle, then accepted it. "Okay, but as a friend, not because you ordered me to." She slipped it into her deck.

"What did she give her?" asked Diane, curious.

"Guess we'll have to find out tomorrow, during her semi-final duel," said Dione.

After the crowd had been calmed down by the counselors, Lilith coughed. "Well, that's a wrap! The quarter-finals are officially over! Tomorrow at nine-thirty, the semi-finals will begin! The match-ups for the semi-finals will be decide tonight and announced tomorrow morning at breakfast. We hope you're there!" She snapped her fingers. "And now, to close out the day, I give you a band that many of you may be familiar with, singing a song which one of our counselors recommended, but I won't name names." She turned to Lina, who nodded as she and the others directed the duelists off the stage and the doors opened on the stage.

"I give to you the granddaughter of the great voice-actress for Pokémon..." Lilith's words made Giselle do a double-take. **"Merisa Taylor and the Pichu Gang!"** The audience cheered and raved as the lights went low.

A beautiful light show filled the stage as a platform was lifted from it. The platform had a drum set and electric keyboard on it. The drums were manned by a guy dressed up like Dark Scorpion Gorg the Strong, while the young man at the keys was attired like Cliff the Trap Remover. What looked like Don Zaloog and Dark Scorpion Chick the Yellow were holding electric guitars and a beautiful red-haired lady attired in the outfit of Dark Scorpion Menae the Thorne held a mike.

"Welcome, all you duelists and Pokémaniacs!" cried the girl. "This goes out to a certain girl who is just like the character my grandmother gave the voice to, Ash Ketchum! This song is a reminder to all of you duelists that, no matter how hard the battles, good friends are forever!" She gave a shout and raised her arm and everyone started their music.

Giselle felt a tear come down her cheek and turned to Lina. "Thank you..."

Lina smiled. "How did you know it was me?"

Before Giselle could reply, the guitarists and Merisa started to sing:

You've been such a good friend  
I've known you since I don't know when.  
We've got a lot of friends,  
But they come and go.  
Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that the two of us both know.

Together, forever no matter how long,  
From now, until the end of time,  
We'll be together and you can be sure,  
That forever and a day,  
That's how long we'll stay,  
Together and forever more.

Always gone that extra mile,  
Depended on you all the while.  
Even in the good and bad times,  
You will see  
From now until our journey's end,  
You know that you can always count on me.

Together, forever no matter how long,  
From now, until the end of time,  
We'll be together and you can be sure,  
That forever and a day,  
That's how long we'll stay,  
Together and forever more.

No matter where our destiny leads  
I'll be there for you, always come through  
And that you can believe.

The crowd let out a scream as the song ended and fireworks shot into the ceiling.

**0**

Late that night, Diane crawled into bed with a sigh. Her mind was full of tension about what was about to happen. She closed her eyes and recalled the song that had played after the duel had ended. She sat up.

"Hmmm," she mumbled. "Interesting that song was played. I never thought about the meaning of the lyrics until now."

She thought about the lyrics and how they related to the last duel. Even though Brigit and Giselle battled each other with reckless abandon, in the end, they still remained friends. It was a nice song to remind her that, in the end, it wouldn't matter because your friendship is more important than the outcome of a game.

Diane was sure that, if she had to duel Brigit, she would have to duel her hardest despite the friendship. But she knew that this was to be expected; when D.M.G. promised to all enter the finals, they knew that they would have to fight each other and two of them would be defeated.

Of course, Diane knew she had two other finalists waiting for her. There was Jake...he was a nice guy, but his fire monsters were nasty. She was sure Brigit would be nastier if Diane beat him. But then she knew the feeling about being madly in love with a boy. If Donald had won that first duel and Brigit defeated him in the semi-finals, Diane would also be reasonably upset.

Then there was Norus. Of course, Diane couldn't WAIT to kick his butt again after that stunt he pulled after he had beaten Sonja. Of course, she had prayed to the Divine One that Norus would lose, but he won. After seeing all those fiends and spellcasters, Diane had no illusions about defeating her rival; she knew that Norus would no doubt have pumped up his deck with some stronger cards to counter Diane's Guardians, but she smirked as she thought about the brutal defeat she was planning on handing him, should they face each other in the semi-finals. He would pay for what he did to scare Sonja.

She then sensed something and turned to the desk, but then it faded. "Hmmm, must be my fatigue," she mumbled. "Well, today was quite exciting...yawn" She stretched. "Gotta get ready for tomorrow...whoever I face..."

She walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it. As soon as she fell asleep, her dreams became weird...as did everyone else's in that cabin for the second night.

**NEW CARDS**

_**Hyper Refresh**_

_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ Double your current life points. You cannot increase your life points past the initial maximum.

_This card was used by Joey in the KaibaCorp Grand Championship, during his duel with Siegfried Lloyd, to counter the direct attacks of Siegfried's Valkyrie monsters_

Brigadier of Landstar 

_Type: _Earth/Warrior

_Level:_ 3

_ATK:_ 900

_DEF: _600

Grappler of Landstar 

_Type: _Earth/Warrior

_Level: _3

_ATK:_ 1000

_DEF: _500

Knight of Landstar 

_Type:_ Earth/Warrior/Effect

_Level:_ 3

_ATK:_ 700

_DEF:_ 600

Landstar Shot 

_Type:_ Equipment Magic

_Effect:_ Increase the ATK of a creature with "Landstar" in its name by 600.

_Effect:_ As long as you have a creature with "Landstar" in its name face-up on the field, you cannot select this card for an attack. This card grants 400 ATK to every creature with "Landstar" in its name except itself.

Joey Wheeler used these cards in the KaibaCorp Grand Championship as well as using Brigadier of Landstar during the duel with Valon.

I'd like to note that Giselle's Level Tuning was suggested by Dark Sage, who told me that it's a card in the next booster pack, Elemental Energy.

NEXT CHAPTER: Things are getting weirder and weirder when another dream chapter commences! What is this supposed to mean? Find out in "Dreamsprite!"


	30. Dreamsprite

WARNING: There is a scene in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ which I spoil here, so if you haven't read that book yet and were spoiled, don't blame me because I put a disclaimer out here.

My name is Kimi Tomeko, but many know me as Twilight. My mother, Ishizu Ishtar, married a fine Japanese businessman who worked with museums to promot art and hsitory. But my life is not a concern here, it is what happened after my birth.

_**When I was young, I was diagnosed with a dreadful condition that cursed me with permanent and total blindness. Normal children would have ended up in tears, but thanks to my mentor, Sibylla, that did not happen to me. He gave me a gift, a gift which my mother gave Yugi Senior during the semi-finals of Battle City…**_

_**The Millennium Necklace, a relic which can show one the past or future.**_

_**My mother had once owned this powerful item and it had given her many visions of what was to come. She tried to stop her brother, Marik, from doing all sorts of terrible things, and then faced Seto Kaiba in order to save Marik. But that one time, the Necklace had failed her. Instead of the future she had expected, Kaiba had thrown her for a loop and defeated her with the Blue Eyes White Dragon.**_

_**Sadly, my willpower did not match my mother's, and I foolishly gave the Necklace to Diane without thinking. Now, I fear that we may all pay for that mistake...**_

****

00000  
Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 29: Dreamsprite  
00000

Circe walked down the hall, musing over her situation. _Pisaro is a sweet guy, but he harps too much on that loser Anastasia. I must thank him for bringing me back to my normal self, but I think he could find better means of getting over his loss - like with me._ She grinned slyly. _But either way, together we well destroy those wretched brats!_

She heard noises and came to a door. "Hello, what's this?" She opened the door and peeked in. Doppler was watching Ares play a role-playing game on a video game console. Ares was in the middle of a battle with several walrus-man creatures.

"So, you're saying that our Pisaro is the same person who opposes the hero in this video game?" asked Doppler, pursing her lips slyly. "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it," said Ares. "I checked his diary, he mentions someone called 'Rosaly', who was the elf maiden the party meets in Rosaville. This demon called Pisaro lost his girlfriend and became spiteful towards human beings, seeking to destroy them all. Thus he uses the Secret of Evolution to..."

"Ahem," said Circe, entering the room. The two gasped and turned around. "I wouldn't be messing around in Pisaro's secret journal, if I were you. He's very picky about people prying into his private affairs."

"Sorry, Mistress Circe," said Doppler sheepishly. "Ares was just curious as to where our Master comes from. Someone with such magic and mystery obviously isn't from this world. From what I know, the Sceptre is the most powerful magic, but our host seems to be much more powerful..."

"Either way, as I said before, I would strictly advise not snooping in his journal," scoffed Circe, sliding onto the couch. "Tell me your plans for the future. Is everything going as according to plan?"

"Yes, we are watching the finals as the boss desired," said Ares. "Two cabins have been eliminated from consideration. Donald is not strong enough to deal with Yugi Jr., which is a shame. I would have liked to see his monsters facing off against Yugi's." He gave a sly smile.

"Don't hide your words," said Doppler. "I know you were hoping he'd fall because he's your cabin mate."

Ares shrugged, then continued. "The two girls who are in Twilight's cabin have also been eliminated. However, we should do something about them, in case they try to get in the way. Their monsters are not to be trifled with."

"Yes," said Doppler, licking her bottom lip. "Their counselor is a dangerous enemy with some powerful magic. I say we use the girls as bait and lure her into a trap. After the finals, we'll lure them into a trap. Ares, I hope you have a plan."

"Yes, I intend to visit Sonja in the medical center and comfort her," grinned Ares. "As for the fourth dropout, it's Giselle, one of the Dark Magician Girls."

"A shame she had to lose," said Doppler. "If those dragons are any indication, she is quite the duelist. At least we can salvage her for later."

Ares looked shocked. "You wouldn't..."

"Yes, she'd make an excellent slave. And I know who she could deal with, that wretched Wheeler bi--" Circe caught Ares' face and giggled. "What's the matter, Ares darling? Don't tell me that you are actually in LOVE with her."

"Uhm...no, it's not that," said Ares, coughing. "But we should wait until the plan succeeds before making plans for the others."

"Yes, we should," said Doppler, nodding and winking.

"Well, that only leaves the Marauding Captains and the other two Dark Magician Girls," grinned Circe. "What are your plans for them?"

"If it's Norus who wins," said Ares, making Doppler frown deeply. "He'll be easy to lure into our clutches. He's wicked to the core. His fellow camp member will be hard to deal with, though. Jake is pretty clever and observant."

"Indeed," said Circe, wiggling her fingers. "Maybe I'll make him a salamander...temporarily, of course, until we get him to the tower. And the others...no doubt they'll be easy pickings."

"I'll be glad to lure them both into a trap, with a lie of their boyfriends wanting to celebrate their victory," said Ares with a sly smile. "But still, we must wait until a winner is decided before we can plan out our trap."

"And even then, Machus must test his or her worthiness with the secret weapon," chuckled Circe. "After all...how better to see who is capable of destroying Yugi Sr.'s son in a duel...than to make that person confront Yugi's most powerful monster?"

Sinister laughter filled the room.

**0**

Norus Ragnar was shuffling his deck, trying to think of anything he missed. He didn't mind that he had been unable to watch the last duel(a cabin member told him that Giselle had lost, which didn't bother him at all; he didn't like the thought of battling those annoying dragons) or the next(if Jake won, that would mean that one of his cabin mates beat Diane or Brigit, which was the next best thing), but he was upset because he wasn't sure what his deck lacked.

"Darn it," said Norus in disgust. "I checked my deck over and over and I'm SURE it would defeat any of the semi-finalists, but it's MISSING something. A savior-faire that would make it TRULY fearsome...I just wish I knew what it was!"

Just then, he heard a pair of kids in the hallway talking. He put down his deck, walked over to his door, and opened it enough to eavesdrop.

"Are you recovered yet?" asked one of the boys.

"Yeah," mumbled the second. "I'm going to be okay. I apologize for acting so down this week."

"Hey, if I had gotten my butt handed to me by the counselor of the Dark Magician Girl cabin, I would have been suicidal!" laughed Boy #1. "I mean, her Toon monsters are INSANE, man! I heard that one camper DIED after losing to her!"

"No way!" said Boy #2 in horror. "The duel wasn't THAT intense!"

"Yeah, it was," said Boy #1. "Of course, Lina cleaned up the body and took care of his cards. I'm sure she called his parents, the poor things."

"Hey, what sort of cards did he use?" asked Boy #2.

"Archfiends, same as Mr. Ramset," said Boy #1. "Say, do you think Arnold will need a chaperone for the trip to Duelatopia if Jake wins?"

Norus had tuned out. _Archfiends, eh? I heard about those guys...the fiends of all the fiends! But I could never get my hands on them...until now!_ He grinned ferally, closed the door, and walked back to his deck, smirking. "Deck, tonight you are going to get a serious makeover!"

There was a knock on the door and it opened without an answer. Jake stood there. "Coach told us lights out in ten minutes, Norus."

"Yeah yeah," said Norus with a scoff, brushing his hair aside.

"By the way," said Jake, eyes narrowing. "Where's that Exodia head you won from Sonja?"

"What?" asked Norus, turning to him. "You don't trust me with it? I won it fair and square."

"True, but you had better not have sold it over E-bay, or else..." Jake's eyes seemed to burn with rage. "What you did was horrible, and me and Coach are not pleased at it! I hope you don't face me in the semi-finals." He left and slammed the door hard.

"Huh, what a wise-ass," growled Norus. "Just because I have custody of Sonja's stupid card. Exodia is a stupid strategy anyway, even a four-year old could beat that spook girl's camper without a sweat! Nobody has to jump on my back..." He chuckled. "Even if we did duel, Jakey boy, I'd still win thanks to my great deck fix!"

He checked his watch. "Synch your watches. One hour from now."

**0**

The moonlight streaked down through the woods as three figures in hooded cloaks wafted through the trees like specters. An owl hooted as it watched the three figures congregate. One of the figures looked about. "Were you followed?"

"Nope," said the second. "Most of my campers are asleep."

"Mine too, except for Giselle, she's playing that Smash Brothers game with Marlene, trying to forget the loss she was handed this afternoon," said the third, who removed her hood to reveal herself as Lina. "Okay, enough of the secrecy! What's with all this anyways?"

The first figure removed her hood, revealing the tanned features of Twilight, who glimmered like a fairy under the moonlight. "Sorry, I was worried that Dione might follow me. She was a bit too suspicious as to why I had to leave the cabin."

"Yeah, why did you call us to this place anyways?" asked Brandon, removing his hood. "You said that it was something for Dione..."

"Yes, I know," said Twilight. She put down a bag and opened it, revealing some picture books. "I had to be extra-careful not to let Dione on as to why I wanted her movie photo albums."

Lina looked them over. "Hey, I know those books! Those are..."

"Shhhh! Someone might be listening!" hissed Twilight. "We can't let anyone know about our mission until this is over. Brandon, can you make some good sketches?"

"Hmmmm...I can do that," said Brandon, taking one of the books and flipping through it. "Which characters do you want me to sketch?"

"These three," said Twilight, pointing to a group photo.

"It **had** to be those three," said Lina. She grinned. "I know what you are up to, Twi! And I must say, that's quite a generous gesture considering the loss of her cards after that duel."

"Yes, but it will be hard to get them out quickly, which is why I need you to talk to Lilith and convince her to get the company turning them out as soon as possible," said Twilight. "You have the charisma for it."

"Why not you?" asked Lina. "You know her better."

"I...cannot," said Twilight. "She would think I was favoring one of my campers."

"You are," teased Brandon.

"All right," said Lina. "But it'll be a challenge. Lil's not a pushover. Don't worry, I'll get her to agree on this project, if it's the last thing I ever do!" She giggled.

"I'll have to borrow this book for a while," said Brandon. "Sketching isn't done overnight."

"How long do you need?" asked Twilight. "Dione will want that back soon."

"Don't worry, I'll get the pictures sketched before tomorrow night. Then I'll send them to the HQ to process."

"And I'll get approval from Lil to make them into masterpieces," smirked Lina. She redonned her hood. "Now get those other books back to Dione before she misses them!" She left the clearing.

"Thank you, everyone," sighed Twilight. "This is a wonderful gift I plan to give her after losing that duel and those special cards. I know how much she misses them." She redonned her hood, as did Brandon, and they left the clearing.

**0**

The pendant was glowing again as Diane was gripped in a strange dream, tossing and turning in bed. She entered the dream realm and found herself in a museum that was a gleaming pristine white. She looked around. "Where am I **now**?"

Two things caught her attention. First was a glass cube with three cards embedded in it. The other was a full-length mirror with a plaque hanging over it. She walked up to the mirror and read the plaque:

**Enter if you dare  
But you must beware **

Noble guardians protect this place  
Turn back now or terror face

If you insist on breaching this door  
Remember this and nothing more

Fire, Water, Earth, or Wind  
One of these will let you in

As Diane pondered the riddle, she heard the cackle of a woman and dashed behind a pillar. She noticed that her hiding place was near the cube and peeked out to get a good look at the cards inside. However, before she could see them, she saw people entering the room and ducked back behind the pillar, cursing under her breath. She then peeked out to see who had entered.

The group standing in front of the mirror was something Diane considered to be the typical biker gang stereotype. One, the leader obviously, was a leather-jacketed beanpole with messy chocolate hair. He wore a duel disk similar to Diane's on his wrist, which showed that he was a duelist. The second was a thuggish brute in a dirty grey tee-shirt and denim jeans, with a mop of blonde hair. The third boy was a mousy sort wearing glasses and with short navy-blue hair. The final member was a girl who Diane swore fit the description of "gothy slut" - she wore a skin-tight black bikini top and mini-skirt, exposing her navel indecently, and had long black hair with a fuschia streak running through it.

"So, this is the place the map led to," said the leader with a chuckle. "Doesn't look all that impressive to me."

"Still, be careful," said the mousy boy. "If the Master of Games is right, these guys are nothing to sneeze at!"

"Ah, can it Jeff," said the leader, turning to him. Diane saw that the leader had buckteeth and grey eyes. He looked like a rat and Diane was reminded of the movie Dione invited her to watch, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. It was a movie adaption of the third Harry Potter book, and when Peter Pettigrew was turned back to human form, Diane saw that he looked like the rat he had been hiding as. Diane swore this boy looked like a younger movie-verse Pettigrew. "If these Eliminators were as scary as the Master claimed they were, they would have taken over the island YEARS ago!"

"Yeah," said the thuggish boy in what Diane thought was a degree of intellect, which surprised her. "Remember how Echidna and Shelob caused fear and terror on the island years ago? They could have taken over the island when the first Master got kidnapped and killed, but they didn't! They just hid in their lairs like cowards!"

Diane was a bit shocked to hear this. _Siegfried gets kidnapped and MURDERED?_ She knew about Siegfried being the Master of Games because Sheena told her the secret and made her swear to secrecy.

"Even so, we shouldn't tempt fate," said the mousy boy.

"Oh come off it, Jeffy," giggled the girl. "Carl's the best duelist on the island! Only that wretched little daughter of Yugi is better than him."

"I wouldn't have to do this crap if she hadn't kicked my butt!" scowled the leader. "But at least she was nice enough to give me that map. Heh, her loss!"

"What's to say that she didn't challenge this person before?" asked the thuggish boy.

"Oh please, Marcus," said Carl, waving his hand flippantly. "She said it herself, she was too scared to face the guy! She's a wimp! Ha ha ha!"

"What a loser," snarled Diane under her breath. "I can't believe that Jeff kid is actually **_going_** with those losers!" She was trying to divest what she heard out of her mind. She refused to believe that Siegfried was going to die.

"Yeah, you're the best!" said the girl, licking her lips. "I can't wait to see that Eliminator cower before your mighty beasts!"

"Heh," said Carl. He read the plaque. "F#$ this! This is crap, man! I can't understand a word of this!"

Diane rubbed her ears. _If my sister had heard that guy, she would have poured bleach down his throat for being such a potty-mouth!_

"Uhm...Carl, I think it says something about needing a monster of fire, water, wind, or earth to enter," said Jeff.

"Smart kid, maybe I won't give you a noogie after my duel!" Carl chuckled.

Diane was thoroughly disgusted at this guy's attitude. It reminded her of Norus, only worse.

"So, a monster of earth gets us in, huh?" said Carl. He removed his deck and shuffled it, then pulled out a card. "Well then, let's see if this works!" He activated his disk and placed the card on it. "Mighty Minotaur!"

A smaller version of Battle Ox appeared. "So master, you have summoned me."

Carl and the others backed up a bit, but Carl took a deep breath. "Yeah! I need you to smash this expensive mirror and give me seven years of bad luck." He chuckled at his own joke. "Can you do it?"

The minotaur turned to the mirror, then turned back. "Yes, I can open this portal, master. But you must be warned. Beyond lies a dangerous opponent. If you let your pride get the best of you like you have been doing lately, then..."

"I don't give a mother-f#$ing damn if there's a DRAGON behind that mirror, horse-face!" snapped Carl. "You open that door or else!"

Diane was shocked. _He doesn't even care about his monsters!_

"Very well, it is done," said the Mighty Minotaur. He turned and sliced the mirror in half with his axe. It shattered into shards, which made everyone duck and cover, but then the shards vanished. Diane was speechless. The mirror was a mere illusion, hiding a door of pure crystal which had various monsters inscribed on it.

Diane's eyes grew wide. She recognized those monsters! She didn't have time to gasp before the doors swung open.

"May we meet again," said the Mighty Minotaur, who vanished.

Carl took his card, deactivated his disk, and shuffled his deck. "Let's get in there."

Diane watched the doors close. "Now maybe I can find out what's in that cube!" she said to nobody in particular. Just as the words left her mouth, everything went white. "Aw maaaaaaaaaaaan..."

**0**

Twilight made her way back to the cabin. It was past lights-out, so she knew she had to sneak in without awaking the campers, but she was proud of herself. She knew that these cards would make Dione happy, because they would be one-of-a-kind. She hoped that Lina would come up with some powerful abilities for the three cards she had in mind.

She then noticed somebody making his way through the bushes. "Hmmm...who could be out so late?" She made to walk towards the figure, when she was hit with another vision. "Oh no...not again..."

The vision was cloudy, and Twilight had no idea where she was, but she knew the field she was on well. It was the Seal of Orichalcos!

Standing before the cowering duelist was the red dragon, the God Monster Slifer. Its twin jaws screeched as its forehead glowed with the Seal's glyph.

"You may have gotten this far, girl, but you were a fool to challenge me! Now your soul will be Pisaro's! Slifer, Divine God Breath!"

The duelist screeched as the dragon opened its top mouth and blasted her with yellow lightning!

Norus paled as he saw who was five feet ahead of him. "Oh crap..." he muttered. He then realized that Twilight was in a trance. "Well, spook girl's channeling the spirits. I'd better get out of here before she wakes up!" He tore in a random direction and ran into a bush. "OW! DAMN ROSE BUSHES!" He ran off, spared from being caught by Twilight because she was having a vision of the future.

Twilight snapped out of it long after Norus was gone. "I was a fool to give away the Necklace. It didn't change a thing!"

**0**

Diane found herself inside a crystal temple. She had a feeling that the temple was what was beyond the crystal doors in the museum. "Wow, amazing," she murmured to herself. Just then, she saw a shadowy figure in the balcony and, fearing that she would spotted by it, hid behind a statue. Looking up, she was stunned to see what the statue was of.

It was Guardian Elma!

"No way..." she whispered.

Just then, she heard the laughs of the gang from before as they entered the temple. The shadowy figure was alerted and watched closely as the four entered the sanctuary. "Well, this is a mighty fine place," said Carl.

"It's beautiful," breathed the goth girl.

"Yeah, Misha," grinned Carl. "You know what? When I win the money from the tournament, I'll buy you a crystal palace as beautiful as this!" He chuckled. "Nah, on second thought, I'll make my demand to build such a place near our favorite make-out spot, so we can make out there with total privacy! Heh heh heh!"

"Oh, how romantic!" squealed Misha, making Diane retch.

"Uh, are you sure that won't bankrupt the company and shut this island down?" whispered Marcus.

"Nah, KaibaCorp's loaded!" laughed Carl. "They have deep pockets, and I'm sure that they'd have no trouble paying for the construction!"

"Yeah," said Misha, her eyes gleaming eagerly. "And once you wipe out this Eliminator, you'll be on your way!"

The figure laughed, getting their attention. "So, you'd make KaibaCorp build a palace of crystal for your lady love, would you? I think that's very sweet...if it weren't for the fact that there are much **_better_** things to spend on your beloved. Yugi Junior knew that well when he gave away his wish in the first tournament to arrange the weddings of his two best friends."

"Who's there?" demanded Carl, putting on a front of bravery. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be, all who violate the Crystal Sanctum and incur the wrath of its guardians cower in fear!" said the figure, who leapt down.

Diane got a good look at the figure now. She was a woman in her mid-thirties, with long black hair in a ponytail, tied back with a silver ribbon. Her toga was silver as well and fell to her knees. She wore a pair of crystal bracelets with strange runes in them, and she had a curved crystal sword at her waist, tied on with a belt of rope. She slowly got up and Diane noticed that her skin was tanned, like her own, and her face was covered with a green butterfly mask, obscuring the eye color. On her right arm was a silver-colored duel disk with jewels shaped like the four gods of China(a dragon, phoenix, tiger, and turtle) embedded in the deck holder. Diane noticed that the woman wore the disk on her left arm, like she herself did.

"Oh wah," said Misha. "She's more sexy than me!"

"Nobody sexier than you, darling," grinned Carl assuredly.

"Sexy is not a term I'd use for you, woman," said the woman with a sneer of disgust. "But the word I'd use is not to be used in polite company. I'm surprised you don't get men jumping on your back during your stay!"

"Hey, cut it out!" snapped Carl. "She's my girlfriend, so back off!"

"Hmph," said the woman, turning her nose up.

"So, are you the Eliminator?" asked Marcus, scratching his head.

"Yes, I am one of Duelatopia's Eliminators," said the woman. "My name is Mystara, and I am the guardian of this building and the dragons who were put into permanent hibernation after Siegfried's murder by dark forces. I tried to save him, but failed. So I protect his sleeping ghost for all eternity, and if you are here to defile his tomb, then I shall punish you most severely in his name!"

Diane was shocked. _Siegfried is entombed in Duelatopia?_

"Hmph, like I'd want to do something as **_dumb_** as that," snorted Carl. "Only low-brow college frat boys would do that. Nah, I'm here to duel you, Mystara! Once I beat you, I'll get a rare card and boost to my gem!" He grinned as he displayed his duel disk. The gem on it was a nice blue color. "Then all I have to do is beat one more loser and the finals are mine! Ha!"

"So, you think you can handle me and my guardians?" grinned Mystara, pulling a deck from a hidden pocket in her toga. She shuffled it and plugged it into her disk's deck holder, making the gem creatures glow softly. Diane was sure this was a holographic effect from some nearby projector. "You will regret your false confidence when we destroy you...and once you lose, you will join the others who boasted they could win against me!" She snapped her fingers.

The room shook violently and four large blue crystals came down from the ceiling, suspended by chains. The group screamed as they saw what was entombed in them...young men and women wearing duel disks, who were frozen with hideous screams on their faces! "Oh my God..." whispered Diane in horror.

"I think we'd better leave," said Jeff nervously. "Or maybe I'll leave..." He turned to leave, but the doors slammed shut. "What?"

"I'm afraid none of you may leave until the duel concludes, that is the rule," said Mystara, grinning wickedly. "And if any of you try to coach him, you will join these fools in their eternal rest and your friend will be disqualified from the tournament."

"Fine, I'll kick your ass and get my reward!" laughed Carl, shuffling his deck. "My Beast deck has never failed me and I never needed any help!"

"We'll see how well you stand against my Guardians," said Mystara. "Let us begin. Stand on that symbol."

Carl shrugged and did so, and Mystara stood on a similar symbol. She snapped her fingers again and railings rose up from the symbols.

"Wha...?" said Carl in shock.

"A little precaution, to keep you from escaping your fate," grinned Mystara. "As you see, I too am bound this way. It is only fair. Now, shall we?" She activated her duel disk. The projectors flew and embedded themselves into the crystal pillars nearby.

"Fine, let's duel!" said Carl, activating his duel disk. The projectors embedded themselves on nearby pillars as well and joined the other projectors in forming an invisible battlefield between the two.

Diane was a bit excited. _I'm actually watching an Eliminator duel! I wonder if this is what Sheena goes through every day._

The two inserted their decks and the life meters rose to 8000 each. "Since you violated my sanctum, it's only fair that I go first," said Mystara as the two drew hands.

"Uh, fine with me," said Carl.

Mystara drew a card. "To start, the magic card Graceful Charity, which will..."

"Don't tell me what it does, everyone and their mother uses that card!" said Carl. "You draw three cards and discard two!"

Mystara shook her head. "My cards have special powers which you are not capable of understanding." She drew three cards and discarded two. "Next, I will play Mystical Elf in defense mode." The holy elf appeared before Mystara in a praying position. (800/2000) "And that is my turn."

Diane was stunned to see one of her monsters on the field. _Get a grip, Diane, lots of duelists use that card!_ she chided herself. _It's a great beginning game defense with its high defense and non-tribute level!_

"Heh, not much of an Eliminator, I surely thought you would be a challenge!" chuckled Carl, drawing a card. "Excellent! This will wipe that elf from the field! Indominitable Fighter Lei Lei in attack mode!" The card appeared and disgorged a rough-looking warrior in scale mail. (2300/0) "He may not look it, but this guy is a beast-warrior! Lei Lei, crush that elf with your Fury Punch!"

The warrior roared and punched the elf, shattering it into pieces, then he knelt.

"Your warrior is mighty, but he has a deadly flaw," grinned Mystara. "It must shift to defense after attacking. In every way except for type, it is exactly like Goblin Attack Force, and that will be your undoing."

"Heh, like you're going to attack me," said Carl. "Still, I'll put a card face-down and end my turn." He looked at his card and nodded.

"Well," said Mystara, drawing a card. "Let's see if you can protect your indominitable fighter. I play Monster Reborn on a monster I sent to the graveyard, my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" The elf warrior appeared. (1400/1200) "Then I equip him with my Butterfly Dagger!" The beautiful dagger came down from the ceiling and the Celtic Guardian sheathed his blade and took it, rising to 1700 attack.

Diane's eyes widened. "No way...that..."

"Now that I have my dagger, you will meet the first of my Guardians! Behold…Guardian Elma!" The woman from the statue appeared in a flash a firm look on her face.

Diane's jaw dropped. _She uses a Guardian deck like me!_

"And thanks to Elma's special ability, I can equip her with one card from the graveyard, and I have just the thing...Fairy Meteor Crush!" The card appeared and Elma began to glow a bright blue. "With this special card, I can pierce your monster's defense and inflict damage to you! Not only that, I also equip Elma with Gravity Axe to increase her power by five hundred!" The axe slammed into the ground and Elma tore it out, holding it with both hands and her attack rose to 1800.

"Ah no, not this!" moaned Carl, holding his head.

"Guardian Elma, destroy his Indominitable Fighter!" cried Mystara. The female fairy woman sliced apart the fighter, shattering him. "And now my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his life points directly!"

"ARGH!" cried Carl as he was jabbed in the side by the dagger. Blood spurted from his wound as his life meter dropped to 4500.

"EEP!" cried Misha, covering her eyes. "Ga-ross!"

"You never got squicked whenever Carl fired a direct attack," remarked Jeff.

"That was different, Carl NEVER suffered a direct attack!" cried Misha.

"Oh really?" asked Mystara. "Then his opponent's must have been inferior fools."

"How dare you insult my skill!" snapped Carl. "I'll make you pay, b#$!"

"Obviously your parents didn't give you proper manners when speaking to a girl," snorted Mystara. "Your move."

"Okay," snarled Carl, drawing a card. "I activate my face-down trap card, Solemn Wishes, which gives me 500 life points for every card I draw. Next, I play my Pot of Greed, giving me 500 life points and two cards." He drew two cards as his life points rose to 5000.

"That trap is weak and will not heal you fast enough," stated Mystara.

"Shut up," said Carl. "Not like I'm going to KEEP those life points. I play Premature Burial, equipping it to Indominitable Fighter Lei Lei!" The ground opened up and the beast-warrior pulled himself out of the ground as Carl's life points dropped to 4200. "Then I summon Protective Soul Ailin!" A tiny glowing angel with a shadowed-out face appeared. (0/0)

"That was a foolish move," said Mystara.

"Not when I can do this! Ailin, you know what to do!" Carl smiled evilly as the angel flew into the warrior and its visage hovered over Lei Lei, coating him in a glowing aura. "Indominitable Fighter, take out that Link copycat with Fury Fist!" The fighter punched the elf, but it didn't die.

"You fool, my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian cannot be destroyed by battling monsters with over 1900 attack, and your fighter has over two thousand!" said Mystara.

"But you lose life points," grinned Carl as Mystara's life meter dropped to 7600. The warrior knelt.

"I'm afraid that isn't enough to justify attacking me, or did you forget what I did the LAST time?" said Mystara, shaking her head.

"Not this time!" said Carl. "My Protective Soul is a special fairy. When I equip him to my Indominitable Fighter Lei Lei, I can shift him back into attack mode once per turn, which means I can negate his drawback!" The angel glowed and Lei Lei got into his fighting stance. "So if you were planning on attacking me again, forget it."

"I'm not stupid," stated Mystara. "Is that all?"

"Just one card face-down and that's it for me," said Carl with a grin.

Mystara drew a card and Diane, who could see what she drew, gasped. _I recognize that card! Yugi Junior used it a lot!_

"I must admit, I didn't expect a cow like you to have any rhyme or reason in your deck," said Mystara, who smirked at Carl's reaction. "But sadly, this strategy you used is flawed in one aspect...Lei Lei has two cards equipped to him, and without them, he would be dead."

"So? Not like you have anything to destroy my Protective Soul or Premature Burial," said Carl. "Wait, you don't, do you?"

"You lose the prize," grinned Mystara. Jeff gasped and Carl sweated. "Allow me to introduce a gift I got from the Master of Games himself! Harpie's Feather Duster!" She played it and a wind ripped through the field, making unseen chimes ring. "Your Protective Soul, Premature Burial, and Solemn Wishes are now destroyed!" The angel and cards on the field exploded. "With Premature Burial gone, your Fighter goes back to the Graveyard." The fighter vanished. "And now I'll..."

"Not so fast, pinhead!" snapped Carl, flipping his switch. "I chain your card to my Waboku, protecting me from direct attacks for this turn!"

"You may have saved yourself from losing this turn," said Mystara. "But I'm afraid it won't help for long. I sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian for Guardian Grarl, in attack mode!" The elf vanished and was replaced by the dinosaur-man. (2500/1200) "Then I equip him with Celestial Sword!"

Diane blinked. _Celestial Sword? What's that?_

She found out, as a beam of light pierced the temple and in a way that reminded Diane of the intro sequence to **_Final Fantasy VIII_**, a silver long sword fell from the ceiling and embedded itself in the ground with a crash. Grarl yanked the sword out of the ground and wielded it, his attack rising to 2800.

"Soon, your judgement shall be passed," said Mystara cooly as she placed a card and waved to end her turn.

"Like I'm scared," mocked Carl, a sneer on his lips. He drew a card. "I play my own Graceful Charity!" He drew three cards. "I'll just discard these two worthless monsters..." He tossed Mighty Minotaur and Battle Ox from his hand. Diane was upset at this hyprocritical statement. "And play Monster Reborn on my Indominitable Fighter and equip him with Sword of the Deep-Seated!" The warrior reappearred and took a dark two-handed blade in his hand. (2800/0) "Now you can't destroy me with your Grarl, but I can destroy your Elma! Indomintiable Fighter, slice and dice apart that lady!"

The Guardian gasped as she was beheaded and destroyed. Mystara's life meter dropped to 6600.

"I activate my trap card, Guardian's Soul!" said Mystara, flipping up her trap. "By paying a thousand life points, I can rescue my Guardian from the graveyard!" Her life meter dropped to 5600 as a ball of light gave birth to Elma.

"You WANT to lose?" laughed Carl. "You wasted 1000 life points so I could wipe out that girl again!"

"I see you don't read books, Carl," said Mystara with a cool demure tone.

"How did she know his name?" gasped Marcus.

"Duh," said Jeff, rolling his eyes. "The Master of Games keeps a profile of all duelists in the tournament! Surely his Eliminators are privy to the info."

Misha slapped him. "Shut up, you little Ragnar brat! Just because you're going to be my brother-in-law and the son to the Champion of Italy doesn't mean..."

"Yo, leave my bro alone," said Carl sharply. "He's just too damn smart for his own good and doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. He needs his strong big brother to keep him out of trouble."

Diane was stunned at what she had heard. "Norus is their father? And he's the Champion of Italy? How? Of course, I wouldn't put it past Carl, he shares Norus' scintillating personality. Argh, too much to think about!"

"Carl," said Jeff. "Don't act stupid. Dad didn't defeat the former Italy Champion, Persephone Amore, by being cocky. Do you remember the stories he told us about how he was defeated by being cocky?"

"He also said that cheating is wrong, and I'm not going to cheat," said Carl. "He got bu..."

"Ahem, are you going to yap all day?" said Mystara, relaxing and putting a hand on her hip. "Or can I continue?"

Diane did a double-take. "Is she acting like I would in that situation?"

"Okay, okay, sorry," said Carl. "Family issues."

"You are acting just like Norus did back in that time," said Mystara. "Only a thousand times worse."

"Hey, how did you...?" Carl demanded.

"Know about your father, boy?" asked Mystara. She smirked. "Let's just say we go back a ways. I attended that very camp before becoming an Eliminator."

Diane was speechless. _That means Mystara's younger self is in Duelist Camp! I wonder...could it be Giselle or Brigit, or maybe even Sonja? The hair could be dyed, Sheena told me about how Sieg changed her appearance._

"Now, as I was going to say before you interrupted me," said Mystara. "There is a scene in the sixth Harry Potter book, where Albus Dumbledore and Harry go to find a special item that could weaken Voldemort. They have to bypass a gate which requires human blood to open. Harry begs to give the blood, but Dumbledore stated 'Your blood is more valuable than mine, Harry.'" She nodded to Elma. "Likewise, my Guardians' blood is more valuable than my own, and I would give up my life to save them, just as they give their lives to protect me. Do your monsters do the same for you, Carl?"

"Don't patronize me," snapped Carl. "They're just dumb cards!"

"That is exactly what Mary Wheeler's mother said when she was a child," stated Mystara with a smirk. "But Yugi Senior showed her otherwise. You put your heart into your deck and the monsters become real to you. You have no heart, Carl, and I am about to show you that."

**0**

Norus cursed as he hid from some bees that were chasing him. "Stupid...rotten..." He then realized where he was and grinned wickedly. "The Dark Magician Girl cabin...finally!" He went to a window and opened it as quietly as he could, then slipped in, then closed it. "Now to find that stupid counselor's room..."

He tiptoed slowly down the hall, careful not to let anyone hear him. He smirked as he found the door with the Dark Magician Girl on it. _Bingo. Not to open this thing without waking the witch!_

He reached for the door and opened it. "Easy," he mumbled, tiptoeing into the room. He noticed that Lina wasn't in. "Heh, this is going to be too easy." Norus opened the desk and pulled out the deck of cards. Flipping through them, he laughed. "Paydirt! Now to 'borrow' these from that dead kid!" He pulled out some cards and slipped them into his pocket. "She won't miss these, and even if she does, she won't be able to find out who stole them until it's too late! Either way, nothing can stop me now!" He chuckled as he put the cards back, closed the door quietly, and snuck out of the room, closing the door. "Now to make my getaway."

"Uuuuh..." said a voice.

"What...was that?" whispered Norus in fear, whipping his head about.

A shadow crawled along the wall. "UUUUUUUUHHHHHH..."

"Eeeeer...it's a ghost!" panicked Norus. Looking about, he found a nearby window. "Gotta get outta here!" He rushed over and tried to open the window. "Dammit! Open open open open!"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"** cried the shadow as it covered the boy.

**_"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"_** cried Norus, whose sudden adrenaline rush slammed the window open and made him tumble out with a crash. The lights came on everywhere. "Yikes! I'm in trouble if I don't scram!" With that, Norus Ragnar took fleet feet and vanished from the demenses before the shadow's owner arrived.

"Man, it's late!" Lina said, yawning and stretching. She then noticed that her door was ajar. "That's funny, I swear I closed it tightly. Oh well, must have been someone coming to ask me something. Why did Twi have to schedule that meeting so late? I'm bushed!" She went inside and closed the door behind her.

**0**

"Fine, I end my turn," said Carl. "But next turn, I will wipe the floor with you!"

"We'll see about that," said Mystara, drawing a card. "I first play Pot of Charity, removing Mystical Elf from play to draw three cards." She drew three cards. "Next, I play Soul Release on your graveyard! Show it to me!"

Carl sighed and withdrew his discard pile, showing her the cards.

"I remove from play your Premature Burial, Solemn Wishes, Graceful Charity and Monster Reborn." Diane pointed at him and Carl begrudingly put the cards in his removal pile.

"Why did he do that?" asked Jeff. "She should have removed the monsters from play, so he couldn't use his Behemoth's ability." Misha giggled and Marcus shrugged and scratched his head in confusion.

"I play my own Premature Burial, paying eight hundred life points to bring back Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" The elfin warrior rose up as Mystara's life meter dropped to 4800. "And now I sacrifice both Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Guardian Elma for my second-strongest Guardian!"

"What?" asked Carl in shock as the two monsters vanished with a flash of light.

"Behold my powerful warrior, the Queen of all the Guardians..." said Mystara, raising up her Duel Disk. **_"GUARDIAN AITOS!_**"

The disk exploded in light and a glowing hawk flew from it. It landed and with a flash, a beautiful angel attired in rugged brown robes appeared. Her headdress was a feathered eagle's head. (2500/2000)

"Oh my gosh..." whispered Misha. "She's way too beautiful for me!" She sobbed a bit. "Wah! Girls are all more beautiful than me!"

"Well, maybe if you'd stop flaunting your, ahem, assets and acting like a, ahem, slut," coughed Jeff. "You might stop feeling inferior about your looks!"

Misha snarled at him. "Get lost, creep!"

"Heh, that freaky angel doesn't scare me," said Carl, smirking. "She's weaker than my Fighter is now!"

"I'm afraid you are foolish to think that my Guardian Aitos is weak," said Mystara, playing a magic card. "Because now I transfer her Celestial weapon to her hand with Tailor of the Fickle!" The long sword shifted from Grarl's hands to Aitos' and the attack boost was shifted as well, setting Grarl back at 2500 and Aitos at 2800.

"What gives?" asked Jeff. "Why did she do that?"

"Now to activate Guardian Aitos' special ability!" said Mystara. "By equipping her with her own sword, Aitos gains the power to absorb the souls of all their enemy's defeated monsters!" Aitos pointed at Carl and a beam of light shot from her sword, slamming into his duel disk.

"WHAT?" cried Carl, watching in horror as his cards were removed.

"This works like so," said Mystara. "Your cards are removed from play until I hit a non-monster card, but since I removed your magic and trap cards with Soul Release, all you have left are monsters! Then, Aitos absorbs their souls and her attack rises by the total amount of attack power your defeated monsters have!"

Carl watched in horror as his Mighty Minotaur(who seemed to look at him in disgust), Battle Ox, and Protective Soul Ailin were sucked into Aitos' blade and her attack rose to 5600!

**"No! She's too strong!"** cried Jeff in horror.

Mystara chuckled. "Your cockiness was your undoing. Aitos, wipe out that fighter with your Divine Wrath Blade!"

The angel floated up and struck the ground with her blade, tearing a shock wave through the floor and disintegrating Indominitable Fighter Lei Lei. Carl's life points dropped to 2000.

"Guardian Grarl, FINISH THIS!" ordered Mystara.

"NO!" cried Misha, covering her eyes as the dinosaur-man charged and cocked Carl upside the head with his fist.

Diane giggled in fiendish glee as Carl collapsed, his life meter hitting zero.

"He lost," said Jeff with a sigh. "I warned him, but he..."

Carl got up and shivered in fear as his gem turned black. "No...I was so close!"

Misha uncovered her eyes. "Aw, and I wanted a palace of crystal!"

"You are too greedy for your own good," scolded Mystara. "Now your boyfriend will suffer with his life." She snapped her fingers and a dark mist shot up from the ring Carl was in.

Carl paled. "No! I don't wanna DIE!" He tried to leap over the railing, but was slammed back by an invisible barrier. He howled in terror and pounded the wall with his fists as the mist filled the glass column. Everyone watched in horror as the mist faded, leaving a crystal tomb for Carl, who was screaming silently. A chain grip came down and latched onto it, lifting it to its spot with the others.

"NO! BROTHER!" howled Jeff in horror. He got fire in his eyes and took out his deck. "You! Mystara! I challenge you to a duel for my brother!"

"It is his fault, he failed to heed the warning and challenged me anyways, he knew the consequences of losing," stated Mystara. "I will not accept your challenge because you are not part of the tournament. Even so, the rule is that family members cannot duel me after their fellows duel me, win or lose. You should know that."

**_"I want my brother back!"_** wailed Jeff. He raced at Mystara, attacking her!

"Foolish," said Mystara, snapping her fingers one more time. A pit opened up beneath the others and they screamed bloody murder as they fell in. She watched the pit close and cackled. "LOSERS!" She put her fingers to her forehead in the well-known sign for "Loser."

Diane then felt herself be shifted to a new setting. This time, she was in a medical facility, where Carl was lying on a bed, moaning and tossing as Mystara entered through an elevator. Standing over the man was someone very familiar.

"Ares?" asked Diane in shock. It was indeed Giselle's dance date, only he was an adult now.

"Hey Ares, how's our patient?" asked Mystara as she walked up to the bed.

"Fine, just fine, the sedative mist worked a lot faster than usual, probably because the guy was freaking out and his heart was racing," grinned Ares, removing his surgical mask. "Honestly, you could be a LITTLE more gentle to your victims."

"Well, due to the fact that he's Norus' SON, I had to make him sweat," chuckled Mystara, pulling her hair off to reveal it as a wig. "I didn't expect his brother to be so angry at me for hurting his brother, considering the crap that boy takes from Carl and his little gang." She removed her mask. "Even though Norus has become a nice guy, his older son seems to take after his younger self!"

Diane's jaw dropped. _No way! That...that woman is...ME!_

"Don't worry, Diane," said Ares, smirking. "They bought it, hook, line, and sinker. You're even more terrifying than your sister was as an Eliminator! So, what did you think about what they saw? I thought that the holographic generator was sort of out of whack today. Do you think they really bought it?"

"They bought it," grinned the older Diane. "They think their pal is now trapped in crystal forever! I can't wait to see the reaction on their faces when they find out that their friend is a-okay!"

"Heh heh heh, yeah..." said Ares as Diane wrote the note that said:

_I've decided to show mercy and release you.  
Enjoy the finals, sucker! _

Mystara, Guardian of the Guardians

The younger Diane was reeling. _I...I'm a Duelatopia Eliminator? And Ares is working for me? This is too much!_

Suddenly, everything exploded into light.

**0**

Diane sat up in bed, awake. "What does that mean?" she whispered as the pendant stopped glowing. "Did I just see a vision of the future? My future? And Ares...why was he working for me? And Norus has a son who is as mean and ruthless as he is? This is too weird."

"Hey Di!" said a voice.

"Oh," said Diane, rubbing her eyes. She got up and noticed that it was still dark. "What's the big deal?" She went over and opened her door, yawning. "Aaaah...hello, Gissy. What's up?"

"You just woke up?" asked Gissy. "I thought that loud scream would have woken you up!" She grinned. "But then, nothing wakes you up short of a Blue Eyes White Dragon blasting its lightning breath!"

"Uh...yeah," said Diane, rubbing her eyes. "So, what scream?"

"Someone was screaming, me and Brigit heard it, just before Lina came back from her 'top secret meeting' with Twilight and Brandon," said Giselle. "It could have been a disoriented raccoon. Just wanted to let you know."

"Oh, I see," said Diane, yawning. "Could I get back to sleep? I don't want to be tired when morning comes."

"Yeah, you've got a big duel tomorrow!" giggled Giselle. "Good night." She closed the door.

Great, why did she have to remind me of THAT? Diane yawned as she made her way back to bed. Now I'll NEVER get to sleep! She climbed into bed and threw the covers over her, put her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes.

She dropped off immediately, and this time, her sleep was dreamless.

_**NEW CARDS**_

**Mighty Minotaur**  
_Type:_ Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect  
_Level:_ 4  
_ATK:_ 1400  
_DEF:_ 1000  
_Effect:_ When this card is on the field, all BEAST- and BEAST-WARRIORS other than this card gain 400 attack.

_This card appeared in "Legacy of the Duelist."_

**Guardian's Soul**  
_Type:_ Normal Trap  
_Effect:_ Activate when one of your monsters is destroyed in battle. Pay 1000 life points. The monster is not destroyed.

_This card is similar to an anime card which Raphael uses in his first duel with Yugi to save his Guardian Grarl._

**Celestial Sword Aitos**  
_Type:_ Equipment Magic  
_Effect:_ Raise the attack of this monster equipped with this card by 300.

**Guardian Aitos**  
_Type:_ Wind/Fairy  
_Level:_ 8  
_ATK:_ 2500  
_DEF:_ 2000  
_Effect:_ You can only Normal Summon, Special Summon, or Flip Summon this card to the field by any means by having _Celestial Sword Aitos_ on the field. If you have no monsters in your graveyard, you may special summon this card to the field without a tribute. When this card is equipped with _Celestial Sword - Aitos_, remove cards from the top of your opponent's cemetery and send them out of play until you reach a non-monster card. Increase this card's attack by the total attack of all monsters removed from your opponent's graveyard in this manner.

_The above two cards were used by Raphael in the episodes "Fate of the Pharoah." Credit goes to the writers of those episodes. (And I know the name is probably Guardian EATOS, but I spelt it Aitos after how it's pronounced(ay-a-tos), so please don't correct me, okay? If those cards become real cards, I'll use the right name.)_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Diane is up against Jake in a literal firefight! Can she defeat this firebug or will she be immolated? Find out when the chapter "Raging Flame Sprite" arrives!**_


	31. Raging Flame Sprite

Here's the next chapter and the beginning of the second round of the semi-finals. I hope you've been keeping track, because I'm not going to keep track for you guys! (laughter)

Enjoy this flaming hot duel…in both terms!

NOTE: The kissing scene was taken from _The Brothers Grimm_ movie which came out last month. It's a pretty neat movie, and there isn't a lot of R-rated material, despite the fact that it's R-rated.

SECOND NOTE: I made an error. Twin Swords of Flashing Light(the correct name for Tryce's weapons) require a discard to use. I'm surprised nobody caught it all this time. I'll try to remember this in the future.

After that weird dream I had last night, I've become more determined. I know it might just be a daydream my mind was having, but the thought of me filling my sister's shoes as one of the Duelatopia Eliminators was very tempting!

_**Of course, I know being an Eliminator is tough. Sheena told me many times over the wire that it's hard work. When she got hired, she had to undergo basic combat training to protect herself from insane idiots like Weevil, who would hold her hostage for cards or worse. She also carries a small stun phaser(like those used in the old Star Trek series) to paralyze anyone crazy enough to try to attack her.**_

_**Then you have to wear a crazy costume all day, just in case somebody comes for a challenge. Very few actually did challenge my sister, but still, better to be overprepared than unprepared. I know that from experience!**_

_**Finally, if you can survive the outside transplant, you have to undergo acting classes to learn how to spook the living excrement out of a duelist. As Siegfried told me way back when he hired my sister, mind games are half the battle. If a duelist is strong enough not to scream like Little Miss Muffet did when she saw the spider(I miss my sister too much when I start thinking about spider folk tales and rhymes!) then he's halfway through the terror…all that's left is to prove to that evil being that you can crush her.**_

_**And that's the situation I am in now. I'm the duelist, and my opponent is like an Eliminator. I'm not gonna freak at his deck theme, even though it's one of the scariest to face. Now, all I have to do is quench his monsters before they immolate me!**_

**0**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi**

Chapter 30: Raging Flame Sprite

**0**

Lina knocked on the door the next morning. "Hey, wake up Diane."

"Hmmm..." said Diane, still fast asleep. "Just a few more minutes, Sis..."

"Hey, you're going to be late to your own duel if you don't wake up soon!" said Lina, pounding very hard on the door.

The clamor woke Diane with a start. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" She then recalled the weird dream she had. _That was weird. I can't believe I'm a Duelatopia Eliminator in the future. I wonder, is that really my destiny, or just a dream I had? I dunno, but I'll never find out if I stay in bed. I've got three duelists to take down!_

She got up. "Just a minute, Lina! I'll be ready in a minute."

"Well hurry up, everyone left for breakfast without you," said Lina.

Diane gasped and checked her clock. "Oh my gosh! It's eight-thirty already! I've only an hour before the semi-finals begin!" She hurried to wash and dress.

**0**

Diane dashed into her place by Brigit. "Sorry I'm late, guys. I really am."

"That's okay, we saved a place for you," mumbled Brigit under her breath, not even looking at Diane.

"What's up with you, Brig?" asked Diane.

Giselle finished her juice and grinned. "I'll tell you. The semi-finals were announced and you missed it. You're going up against her _Jakey-poo_ first."

Diane gasped. "Me? Face Jake in the first semi-finals?" Diane turned to see Jake at the Penguin Knight table, talking to Donald and laughing.

"Yep, but that's not all that's got her upset," said Giselle, leaning into her ear. "That means she will be facing You-Know-Who next!"

"Oh really?" gasped Diane. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy! Oh wait, Norus IS my worst enemy." She giggled, then looked to see Norus making a fool of himself at the table again. "Don't worry, Brig, you can kick his butt across the camp and back!"

"Yeah, you wiped me out cold," grinned Giselle. "You can handle Norus the No-Good."

"I hope so," mumbled Brigit. "I seriously hope so." She then looked at Diane and noticed her eyes. "Diane, you look tired."

"Me? Nah..." said Diane, stifling a yawn.

"Don't lie to us, Di, you've have bags under your bags," said Giselle, poking at the space below Diane's eyes. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Well...uh..." said Diane, trying to find a way to explain her tiredness without talking about the dream she had.

"Come on Diane, we're your friends," said Brigit. "You can tell us anything. It's not safe to duel when you're tired."

Before Diane could retort with a protest, Dione came up. "Oi, Diane! Mind if I join your group before your big duel?"

"Uh, sure," said Diane, sighing in relief. She rubbed her eyes to remove the bags under them.

"Not much of a good sleep last night, eh?" grinned Dione. "You party hard last night?"

"No, we were all sound asleep," said Giselle. "I even saw Diane in her bed when..."

"Nevermind," Dione said with a wave of her hand. She patted Diane's shoulder. "She's just nervous about the next match. If I had beaten her, I'd feel the same way right now, facing the nephew of Etna Prometheus. Your friend sure had a hard time dealing with him!"

"Indeed," said Brigit softly, recalling her duel with Jake. She shuddered a bit.

"It's okay, I can handle the heat, so to speak," grinned Diane.

"Well, you'd better get eating, because you're expected on the field in half an hour and being tired AND hungry in a duel is fatal to performance," said Dione, getting up. "You've got my support. I'll be cheering for you during the duel."

"And I will too," said Brigit.

"But isn't Jake...?" asked Dione.

Brigit coughed. "True, we are dating, and he's a sweet guy. But if he wins, I may have to face him again in the final round."

"Not _may_," said Giselle. "Will. You'll beat that loser Norus!"

Brigit sighed. "Also, Diane is my best friend, and even my love for Jake won't shatter my support for her!"

Diane blushed. "Jeez, thanks Brig. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"Don't worry, both of you will do well if you put up a good fight," said Dione, nodding before she left.

"Well, better start breakfast, time passes for no girl," said Diane, who began her morning feast eagerly.

Ares was watching Diane and Jake as he was sitting on the other side of the table, eating. "So, the Guardian master and the firebug are next. This will be an interesting match. Unfortunately, I have other business to attend to at the moment..." He smirked as he figured out what he planned to do this morning. "I'm glad Giselle was eliminated, it protects me from having to stay to support her in future duels."

**0**

The morning started pretty well for Circe and Pisaro as well, who were finishing up a fine breakfast cooked to perfection by Circe's handmaiden, Kitsune. "Nice work, you're improving," said Circe.

The fox-turned-human looked up and gaped.

"Don't get excited, brat," said Circe coldly. "The praise is only superfluous. You're still a tart!"

Kitsune hung her head.

Doppler arrived in her camper form. "The next round is decided. Diane Arachne will face Jacob Forrestor in the first match, then Brigit Anderlee will tackle Norus Ragnar in the second."

"Interesting," said Circe. "A fire duelist against the Guardians. I wonder how that will turn out."

"We'll see soon enough," said Pisaro, wiping his mouth clean as Kitsune cleared the table. "Doppler, you should go back to the camp and meet with Ares or he might get concerned by your absence."

"I live to obey..." said Doppler, bowing low. She smirked. _For now, at least._ She left the room, musing. _I know virtually nothing about Etna, unfortunately. Miss Prometheus was eliminated before I even saw her. But if I know what I know from the database I was shown by Anastasia, she was a powerful fire duelist. I'm sure her nephew is no less skilled and dangerous. This will be fun to watch._

"Well, shall we?" said Pisaro, getting up. "Today, two will be eliminated from our list of hopefuls, and tomorrow, the one we seek shall appear."

"This is getting quite exciting," said Circe, who smirked. _But wait until Pisaro sees what I have planned for tonight!_

**0**

Sonja was watching TV while sitting on the cot in the medical facility. A woman reporter was at the docks of Duelatopia. **"As you know, this is Day Seven of Duelatopia's big grand opening tournament. However, recent reports have come in that Yugi Mouto Jr. and his friend had been attacked yet again last night by the same figure who attacked them two nights ago. Rumors are that the figure forced Yugi Jr. to duel someone who looked remarkably like the respectable Rebecca Wheeler, who is now in South Ireland doing research on the ruins there. The Master of Games was called for a report, but he was unavailable for comment at the time. Recent theories are that the strange figure was responsible for causing the dome of shadow to appear over New York ten months ago..."**

Sonja turned the TV off and sighed heavily, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Hey," said a voice. She looked up to see Ares standing there. "I came to comfort you. I saw what happened in your duel with Norus." He pulled up a chair and sat by her. "It's okay, you can cry in my shoulder."

"I'm through crying, I cried myself dry all night after I woke up from that shock," mumbled Sonja sadly, wiping the tear from her cheek. "I lost a very valuable card thanks to that...that...that mother fu..."

Ares put a finger on her lips. "I know how it is, suffering so badly," he said. "When I was younger, my parents abandoned me without a care. They didn't care about me, and I was left to die in the cold, cruel world. I still hate them and wish they would pay for what they did."

Sonja looked at his face. "Oh? My condolences."

"Heh, I've gotten over it now," said Ares with a grin. He held out his hand. "My name is Ares, you must be Sonja."

Sonja took the hand and shook it, but then found herself in a warm embrace. "Whoa..."

"Cry in my shoulder, Sonja, I'm here for you," Ares whispered in her ear. He grinned slyly as Sonja began to sob in his shoulder, her arms around his back. _Perfect..._

**0**

As the Time Wizard clock struck nine, campers began to file in. Lina noticed Twilight hanging her head.

"You okay, Twi?" asked Lina, cocking a brow. "You don't look so hot."

"It...is complicated," whispered Twilight, clenching her fists over and over again.

"You stressed out?" asked Lina, grinning. "I'm a bit stressed myself. Diane's going up against a hot duelist, in both terms!" She giggled. Seeing that Twilight was not laughing with her, she spoke softly. "Look, if it bothers you, why not talk to that big chicken friend of yours? Er, I...I mean..."

"Sibylla?" asked Twilight, looking up. "But if he knows what I did..."

"Did you do something bad?" asked Lina, concerned.

Twilight clammed up, but her mind raced. _Yes, I must talk to him. He will be upset when he knows what I have done, but I cannot avoid the issue any longer, what I did was wrong. I must face the consequences of my actions._ "Thank you, Lina. I will talk to him after this duel."

"It's okay, that's what friends are for!" giggled Lina. The lights dimmed. "Oh, it's starting. I hope Diane does great out there!"

Twilight nodded and smiled. "She will, she has your spirit."

Lina blushed as music began to play, and the images being shown on the stage(an Outstanding Dog Marron chasing a Cat's Ear Tribe about) vanished as the two hosts entered their boxes. Cheers and applause erupted.

"That's our cue," said Jake, patting Diane's shoulder. "Good luck out there, Diane."

"You too, but don't expect any mercy from me," said Diane.

"You won't get any either! My fire warriors are going to burn you up!" laughed Jake. "Just you watch!"

The two exited the VIP booth as Lilith cleared her throat. "Good morning, campers and staff! As you know, our new duel disks make the duelists actually FEEL and SEE the pain inflicted by the monsters. So, if any of you are squeamish, I strongly suggest you leave right now. The faint of heart need not apply, because soon you'll be subjected to some of the most violent and frightening duels yet to come! So if any of you are nervous about blood, leave now."

Machus nodded. _She's got THAT right._ He pulled a card from his pocket and sighed deeply before replacing it.

"Well, since you are all still here," said Lilith with a smile. "Machus will give the details for the semi-finals."

Machus coughed and put on a smile. "If you weren't here yesterday, then that is your own fault. You missed four of the most exciting duels ever played in this campsite! As you can see, half of the eight finalists were eliminated, and soon half of the remaining finalists will be defeated and removed from the tournament, leaving only two duelists left to decide who will be the Monster Valley Champion!" Cheers and applause filled the air again. "Now, let us meet our first two semi-finalists!"

Lilith smiled as Machus waved to her. "Thanks, Machus. As you no doubt know, many duelists tend to specialize in sub-types for their deck themes. There are fifteen various sub-types, and some of them are very popular amongst duelists." She flashed a smile. "But there are also six elemental attributes; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, and Dark. It's a lot less common to build a deck around a certain attribute. But our first semi-finalist has done just that!" He waved as the doors opened and Jake came out and walked up to the stage, amongst a ton of screaming campers.

"Go Jake!" cried Giselle.

"Huh?" asked Brigit.

"Hey, if you're going to support Di, someone's **_gotta_** take your place supporting your boyfriend," teased Giselle. She laughed. "Don't worry, no matter who wins, it'll be an exciting fight!"

"And it's even harder to build a deck around a certain SET of monsters," said Lilith. "But Yugi Jr. has two friends who have done so very well, as has our second semi-finalist!" Diane entered and took to the stage, smiling. "As you know, Diane's deck is called _Divine Protection_, and Jake's is called _Vesuvian Dreams_. We will see which one goes on to the final match." She nodded as the two approached for the card toss.

"This is tense," said Dione. "I hope that whoever wins won't gloat over the loser, like Norus did to my friend."

"Don't worry, they are both honorable," said Giselle with a smile.

Jake won the card toss, but surprisingly, he handed priority to Diane. The two shuffled and cut each other's decks.

"Okay you two, let's have a nice clean duel, unlike the aftermath of a volcanic eruption!" joked Lilith as the two went to their stations. She went to the roulette as the two plugged in their duel disks. "And let's see where we're dueling THIS time!" She spun the wheel.

"Cross your fingers," said Giselle.

"I've got them crossed," said Dione.

"Cross your toes as well," said Giselle.

"Crossing," said Brigit, closing her eyes.

The wheel stopped on a blue slot. "Excellent! Seems this match-up will take place in the...**Jungle of Jade**!" She slapped the button and the arena transformed into a beautiful rain forest. Mist filled the ground and loud cries of monkeys, birds, and even bugs were heard as snakes slithered up the trees. The thrones turned into bamboo thrones again, but this time they were greener in color than the first duel between Jake and Donald.

"And now, draw your hands," said Lilith.

Diane and Jake did so, and Diane was disgusted. _Oh great, three Guardians and no weapons to summon any of them! Worse, I only have ONE non-Guardian monster! Talk about a cruddy hand!_

"And now...BEGIN!" cried Lilith, flinging her flags down.

"Good luck, Diane," whispered Donald, clasping his hands in prayer.

"Okay, let's start this party!" cried Diane, drawing a card. She grinned at her draw. "To start, I summon Celtic Swordgirl to the field!" The green-haired elf girl appeared. (1000/800) "And I equip her with a nice jungle-chopping tool, Gravity Axe!"

The axe appeared and Celtic Swordgirl looked longingly on her duelist, then sighed and hefted up the giant hatchet, rising to 1500 attack.

"And that ends my turn," said Diane with a smirk. "Give me your worst."

Jake chuckled as he drew. "Well Diane, you sure have a way with girls, considering that you're a girl yourself."

"Shut up, you sexist pig!" shouted Diane hotly.

"No offense, I'm not like Norus," stated Jake. "I'm actually quite a gentleman. But trust me, you're about to feel the heat." He looked over his cards. "First, I'll play the magic card Graceful Charity, which I'm sure you know what it does by now."

The jungle glowed as shimmering rain fell from the sky and splattered onto Jake's duel disk. He drew three cards and discarded two.

"Then I set a monster in defense mode, and a card face-down, and that does it for me." The cards appeared before him, one horizontal and one behind it, vertically placed. "Your turn, Diane."

Diane cocked a brow. _What's he up to? That face-down must be a trap. And that face-down monster might have a high defense or flip-effect, so I'd better be careful._ She drew again. _Nuts! Neither my Wicked Breaking Flamberge OR my Mystical Space Typhoon! Oh well, better trigger those effects_. "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode." The blue-skinned elf appeared. "Just in case that card is Mirror Force. Now Celtic Swordgirl, ATTACK!"

The elf girl charged and swung the axe over her head, shattering the card. A flaming shadow appeared briefly and shattered.

"Thanks for destroying my The Thing In The Crater, Diane," grinned Jake, drawing a card from his hand. "Its effect allows me to special summon a fire monster from my hand when it's destroyed, so...Fireyarou in attack mode!" The flame-haired elf appeared.

"What?" asked Giselle. "What's he thinking? That card is weaker than Celtic Swordgirl right now!"

"Beats me," said Brigit. "It could be anything."

"Fine, I end my turn," said Diane. "But next turn, your Fireyarou is toast and I'll get first blood."

"I serious doubt that," said Jake, grinning as he drew a card. "Because now I'll play Premature Burial on one of the cards I sent to the graveyard earlier, Molten Zombie!" His life points dropped to 7200 as a hulking form arose. It was a semisolid humanoid mass made entirely of lava. The vegetation under his feet burst into flames. (1600/400) "And thanks to its special effect, when it gets summoned from the Graveyard, I get to draw a card." He drew and nodded.

"So Celtic Swordgirl can't beat that ugly fire thing," grumbled Diane.

"There's more to it than that," said Jake. "Since I used Premature Burial, I can summon a monster now, so...Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" The flaming snake-dragon appeared. (1500/1000) "And even if you get your Dark Magician Girl out on the field, it won't help."

"Yeah, your Fireyarou protects Solar Flare Dragon from attack," said Diane sadly.

"Actually, so does Molten Zombie, since he's technically a pyro too," grinned Jake. "But I don't think I'll let you get your favorite card out. I'm equipping my two Pyros with magic cards to pump up their attack! Burning Spear on Fireyarou and Salamandra on Molten Zombie!"

The fire elf gripped a flame-tipped spear, and the fire form glowed brightly as flames consumed his body.

"You know what Salamandra does, I'm sure," said Jake. "Since you saw me use it during my duel with your friend." Molten Zombie rose to 2300 attack. "But Burning Spear also raises my Fireyarou's attack by 400, at the cost of 200 defense." Fireyarou's stats changed to (1500/800).

"No! Her monsters are toast!" cried Giselle in horror.

Brigit smirked. "That's Jake for you, always resourceful!"

"Now, I hate to do this, but..." said Jake, who took a deep breath. "Fireyarou, wipe out that elf girl!"

Celtic Swordgirl howled as she was immolated from the inside when the fire elf stabbed her in the belly.

"Molten Zombie, torch that magic elf!" shouted Jake.

Molten Zombie hurlled flaming balls from its arms which incinerated the Mystical Elf.

"And Solar Flare Dragon...attack Diane's life points directly!" ordered Jake.

Diane screamed as the dragon wrapped around her body and crushed her tightly before flying back. Her life meter dropped to 6300.

"Amazing!" cried Lilith as she wiped her brow. "This duel is just starting, and it looks like it's all over for Diane! For a small life point cost, Jake's summoned a trio of deadly monsters! Could this be the end for our Guardian duelist?"

Machus prayed for it to be so. He didn't want Diane to duel him tomorrow.

"As you can see, you're in serious trouble now," said Jake. "Next turn, I'll summon my second Solar Flare Dragon, and you should remember their other effect, which is to inflict five hundred damage to your life points every turn!"

"No!" cried Giselle in horror. "That means she'll be taking a thousand points every turn!"

Brigit nodded.

"So, unless you can stop me from summoning it, then I'll have you in a deadly look which will wipe you off the map!" said Jake. "Your move."

The Solar Flare Dragon spewed fire that singed Diane and dropped her life points to 5800. She sighed. _I need to draw a card which can stop the Solar Flare Dragon lock!_ She drew a card. _But this isn't it! Oh great..._ "I'll set a card face-down and put Getsu Fuhma in defense mode." The female warrior appeared in a kneeling position and a card appeared behind her. (1700/1600)

"I'm not falling for that bluff," grinned Jake as he drew a card. "So, say hello to my second Solar Flare Dragon!" A twin of the flaming snake appeared. (1500/1000)

"Oh great," said Brigit.

"And I play the card I just drew, Molten Destruction!" The card appeared and flared with light. The sky turned red and the area got hotter and hotter. Lava began to pour across the field and fires ignited everywhere. Birds and animals fled for their lives, screeching and gibbering. "This raises the attack power of all my fire monsters by five hundred at the cost of four hundred defense." Both Solar Flare Dragons changed to (2000/600), Fireyarou changed to (2200/400), and Molten Zombie changed to (2700/0)!

"Oh crud, now he's unstoppable!" said Giselle.

"That's right, and even without the thousand damage burn each turn, direct attacks from those monsters will finish her off!" cried Brigit.

"Now..." said Jake. "I hate to sweep the duel, but it's time to say goodbye to your video game character and the rest of your life points!"

"Video game character?" asked Diane, confused.

"Well, I must admit I was surprised myself," said Jake. "Let me explain. When I was researching my deck, I found that Maxmillion Pegasus had discovered Getsu Fuhma's inspiration during the time of the KaibaCorp Grand Championship tournament. He was at an arcade in Tokyo and saw a cabinet playing _Valis IV_. The game's story was about a woman samurai who fought demons to avenge her family. Inspired by this story, he hurried back home and painted the image of the character from his memory, and thus Getsu Fuhma was born!"

"Wow, interesting story," said Diane. "That really put the girl in perspective for me."

"Yeah, and it's a shame I'm gonna have to destroy her," said Jake. "But a duel's a duel. Solar Flare Dragon, wipe out that woman with Flame Strike!"

The dragon launched a fireball at Getsu Fuhma...and three priestesses stopped it cold.

"Well, seems that trap wasn't a bluff," said Jake, smiling. "But it only delayed the invetiable. I end my turn, and you know what happens now!"

The two dragons charged at Diane and constricted her, giving her horrible burns. She saw her hand blistering in bad places as her life meter hit 4800.

"Put a fork in it, she's done," said Lina. "Tough luck, Diane."

"That wasn't very nice," said Brandon.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be okay," said Lina. "Even if she loses, she can still get to Duelatopia if Brigit wins the tournament." She winked.

Arnold smiled. "Well, Jake's certainly making up for the traversty Norus made in his duel. Maybe the Marauders will get some respect!"

"I wouldn't use that title around Dione," stated Twilight. "That title is reserved for four people and four people only."

"Actually," said Arnold, smirking. "I've read those books and thought it would make a fine title. I'm sure Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail wouldn't have minded me using their gang name, since our cabin's mascot IS the Marauding Captain."

"Shhh, Diane's up next," said Lina.

Diane sighed. _I've got to get a good combo or I'm done for._ She drew and her eyes lit up. "Okay, Jake! I'm playing Pot of Charity!" She slapped the card down and the ivory pot appeared. "I'm not sure if you know this, but by removing my Mystical Elf from play, I can draw three cards!" She switched her Mystical Elf's position to the removal slot on her disk.

"Any creature of Light qualifies," said Jake. "But go ahead. Not like anything you have will work."

Diane drew three cards and smirked. "Time to get rid of those two flare dragons!"

"How?" asked Jake. "You can't attack them!"

"I'm not going to," said Diane. "But this should get rid of them! I start with the magic card Dark Designator!" She played the card and a hooded man appeared and pointed at Jake. "If you have the card I call out, it comes to your hand at once! And I call Lava Golem!"

"What?" cried Giselle. "What's she up to?"

"Chill, Diane doesn't have the monsters needed for Jake to summon it," said Dione. "And even if she did, he wouldn't bother with it because it gives her a powerful monster."

"Unless he has his trap cards in play," mumbled Brigit, remembering how she narrowly dodged the bullet of his deadly Ring-Barrel combo by summoning Moisture Creature.

"Why did you go and do that?" asked Jake, taking his deck, removing the card, and reshuffling his deck before putting it back. "Don't you recall what I did to your friend with this guy?"

"You're _not_ keeping him," grinned Diane. "Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode!"

A slightly muscular woman with long blonde hair, dressed in a bikini and boots made from fur, appeared with a flash. She held a long chain tipped with a nasty spiked grapple. (1500/1300)

"Wow, I didn't see THAT before!" said Giselle.

"Maybe she found it in the prize of cards I got," said Brigit.

"You won a card prize?" asked Dione in shock.

"I'll tell you the story later, after the duel," said Brigit, smiling wickedly.

"And I shift Getsu Fuhma into attack as well," said Diane as the black-haired samurai rose up and drew her blade.

"Are you insane?" cried Jake. "All my monsters are stronger than yours!"

"Not for long," said Diane. "Because one of my cards will even the playing field! I play the magic card Heavy Storm!" She played the card and a gust tore apart the field. Leaves and charcoal from the burned vegetation flew in the air. "Say goodbye to your Molten Destruction and equipment cards!"

Jake was shocked as his cards exploded and all his monsters went back to their original stats.

"Yes! Now he won't win the duel by a single attack!" cried Giselle.

"Go Di!" cried Brigit. "Beat Jake up!"

"Uh, isn't he your boyfriend?" asked Dione, worried.

"It's...complicated," said Brigit, blushing a bit.

"Okay, time to take down your monsters," said Diane. "Since I can't attack your dragons, your others will have to go! Now, Amazoness Chain Master..."

Jake was considering the situation. _Well, when my turn comes around, I can sacrifice her girls for my Golem..._

"Attack Molten Zombie!" Diane's voice rang out.

"WHAT?" cried Jake in shock as the Chain Master hurled her chain at the zombie, which grabbed the chain and sent fire down it to the woman, killing her with a pillar of flame. "Why did you do **_that_**?" He then noticed Diane's life meter dropping more than usual.

"Simple, I can't have you sacrifice my ladies for your Lava Golem, can I?" grinned Diane. "And now that Amazoness Chain Master is destroyed in battle, her effect can be activated! I can pay fifteen hundred life points to choose one monster from your hand and make it my own!" Her life meter stopped at 3200 as she removed her disk, walked up, and plucked Lava Golem from Jake's hand. "Thanks." She went back to her position and redonned the duel disk, putting Jake's Lava Golem in her hand. "Getsu Fuhma, your turn! Take that psuedo-zombie down with whirlwind blade!"

The warrior flung her sword out and blasted Molten Zombie into bits with a mini-tornado. Jake's life meter dropped to 7800.

"And to end my turn, I'll set this card face-down," said Diane. The card appeared before her. "Your move."

Jake was confused to this tactic when it hit him. _She plans to sacrifice both my Solar Flare Dragons for Lava Golem!_ He drew a card.

Everyone else realized the strategy too. "I see," said Twilight. "Interesting strategy, Diane. Bringing his Lava Golem to his hand, using a card to snatch it, then summoning it to wipe out his burning monsters and force him to suffer damage each turn! Brilliant." She sighed. _It almost makes me regret having to take back that necklace, but I have no choice. Mere mortals do not have the will to handle such items._

Jake looked at the card he had drawn. _This should get rid of Lava Golem if she summons it._ "I shift Fireyarou to defense mode and end my turn." Fireyarou sat in a cross-legged position and bowed his head. "My turn is over."

The two dragons constricted Diane again, dropping her to 2200 life points.

"It's about time I got rid of those dumb dragons!" grumbled Diane as she drew a card. _Hey, Mirror Force! This should destroy his Lava Golem if he decides to attack Getsu with it!_ "But first, I'll activate Gift of the Mystical Elf, gaining 300 life points for the four monsters on the field." The Mystical Elf appeared behind Diane and chanted, and her life meter rose to 3400. "Then I'll summon YOUR Lava Golem! Say goodbye to those nasty dragons!"

Two pillars of fire engulfed the Solar Flare Dragons and Jake was encased in his Lava Golem's steel cage! (3000/2000)

"And now Getsu, blow away that Fireyarou!" cried Diane. "Whirlwind blade!"

The warrior cried and swung her sword, and another mini-tornado shattered the fire elf.

"My turn's over," said Diane. "But so you know, you lose a thousand life points when you make your next draw."

"I know, I'm not stupid," said Jake, drawing a card. He cringed as his life points dropped to 6200. "But that's all I'll be taking! Activate face-down trap! **Spiritual Fire Arts, Kurenai!**" The card flipped up and a red-haired sorceress appeared.

"Huh?" asked Diane.

Brigit gasped. "That's Hiita the Fire Charmer!"

"How did you know about that?" asked Giselle. Brigit clammed up.

"This trap card is a powerful one," said Jake. "But to activate it, I need to tribute a monster of fire, and that Lava Golem you gave me will work nicely." Hiita chanted and a glyph appeared under the golem's feet. "In exchange for losing my monster, you suffer damage equal to his original unaltered attack, which means..."

Diane gasped. "Three thousand points of damage are coming my way!"

"That's right," said Jake as the sorceress raised her hands and the golem turned into a flaming kanji symbol which hurtled towards Diane and burned her. She screamed bloody murder as she was cooked inside and out!

**_"DIANE!"_** cried Giselle and Brigit in horror.

Diane collapsed as her life points plummeted to 400.

"Diane...**Diane!**" cried Jake in horror. "Oh my gosh, **_get up!_**"

Seconds passed in silence.

"This is serious," said Machus in concern. "She must have passed out."

"Then I'll have to call the duel off," said Lilith in worry. "And have her rushed..."

Diane groaned and slowly got up. Jake sighed in relief. "Phew, I thought you had bit it!"

"Heh, takes more than a really powerful..." said Diane, who began to swoon.

Brigit was horrified. She knew Diane was going to faint again. She ran out of the box. "Brig?" asked Giselle.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay?" asked Lina. "You shouldn't..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, thank you!" snarled Diane. Lina was taken aback, she had not expected Diane to turn on her.

"Whoa, she's tougher than nails!" said Arnold.

Brigit ran up to the stage. "Hey!" cried Brandon. "Nobody's allowed on the stage during a duel!"

"Can it!" cried Brigit, who grabbed Diane by the shoulders.

"What the heck?" asked Diane.

Brigit slapped her in the face. **"FORFEIT!"**

"What?" cried Lina.

Lilith coughed. "This is an official duel. You can't..."

"Shut it, sister!" snapped Brigit.

Lilith gasped and then got a mean look. "You DARE talk to me that way, girl? Your parents will hear of this!"

"I don't give a care," sobbed Brigit, turning to Diane. "Please, surrender the duel to Jake. After that hit, you almost got **_killed_**!"

"It's just illusion," whispered Diane, but she realized that Brigit had a point. She was lucky to recover so quickly.

"But...if the next attack hurts you that badly, you might not...make it," whispered Brigit, a tear coming from her eye. "And then you'll..."

"I'll be okay, I promise," whispered Diane, wiping the tear from her friend's face.

"It's not worth it! No prize is worth almost dying for!" whimpered Brigit. "Think of your family, your friends..."

Diane paused, thinking about Sheena. _Yeah, if I died here, Sheena would sue Jake! Is it really worth it to cause trouble over a card game?_

"Come on, the disks aren't THAT dangerous," said Jake, who looked at his disk in worry. "At least, I _hope_ not."

Lilith began to worry too. _If Sheena hears about her sister nearly dying in a attack, then it'll be the Nasaka incident all over again! Siegfried would destroy the disks again! Worse, he might even ban dueling arenas and forbid any virtual duels every again! Duel Monsters will go back to the Dark Ages! This is a nightmare!_ She grabbed a water bottle and chugged it, hiding her fearful expression behind the bottle.

Diane took a deep breath and sighed. "Brig, no offense to your boyfriend, but he's going down."

"But..." said Diane.

"Listen, I'll be fine! I may be sore for the rest of the day, but I'll make it!" She rubbed her charred cheek. "These wounds will vanish after the duel. I have to be tough, like my sister. After all, if I have to follow in her footsteps someday, I have to be able to take the pain. I'm sure Sheena isn't wimping out after taking direct hits from duelists, and the Duelatopia guests are MUCH more deadly than Jake!"

Twilight overheard this and gasped. _She saw...her future..._

"Now get off the stage, okay? I'll be fine," said Diane. Getsu Fuhma was looking at Brigit impatiently.

Lina came and put an arm around Brigit's shoulder. "You can come over here and watch, okay?"

"S'okay," said Brigit, choking back a sob as she was led off the stage. Getsu sighed in relief as Brigit left the stage.

"Sorry about that," said Diane to Jake. "Brigit really cares for me, like my sister. Let's finish this quickly, so she doesn't have to see me suffer any longer."

Jake nodded. "I'll play a monster in defense and end my turn." The card appeared before him.

Llith was relieved that the duel would go on. She was freaked out by what had happened, but luckily, everything went over well. _I'll have to talk to KaibaCorp about toning down the intensity of the disk's direct-attack system a bit. I'm sure Siegfried will understand..._

"I apologize...I didn't expect that to happen, Diane," said Jake sadly.

"It's okay, I didn't expect such a powerful attack!" laughed Diane. "But..." She drew a card and looked at it before adding it to her hand. "I'm afraid this is about to end, Jake."

"What?" said Jake in shock.

"I sacrifice Getsu Fuhma for Dark Magician Girl!" The warrior woman exploded and out stepped the blonde sorceress. (2000/1700) "And now I'll play Monster Reincarnation to bring back my Guardian Elma!" She discarded Butterfly Dagger from her hand, which had returned to it two turns ago.

"Why did you discard Butterfly Dagger?" asked Jake. "You know Elma can't be summoned without it!"

"I know, but I plan on using her soon enough, but first...Dark Magician Girl, blow away that monster!" Diane watched as Ultimate Baseball Kid was revealed and blasted out of existence. "Now to use my card...Polymerization!"

"Hey...I can see what's going to happen," said Giselle. "I've seen this before!"

"I fuse my Dark Magician Girl to Guardian Elma to form Shade the Enchantress!" cried Diane. The two girls entered the vortex and out emerged the butterfly-winged silver-robed beauty. (2300/3000)

Donald gasped. "That was the monster Diane used against ME!"

"No rule about attacking and then fusing a monster in the second main phase," grinned Diane. "And that way I can avoid the 'cannot attack' rule of fusion monsters, because I already attacked. Now, I don't know if you recall this, but Shade gets 300 attack points for every Guardian in my Graveyard, and right now Elma's in there." Shade's attack rose to 2600. "I'll just drop a card and end it there." The card appeared behind Shade.

Jake sweated, and not from the heat. _Great, what was I thinking getting rid of Lava Golem so soon? Next turn, she'll hit me with a direct attack! Let's hope that the next draw is good._ He drew and smiled. "Well, look what I drew! Pot of Greed!" He drew two cards from his deck. "And now I'll put two cards face-down and end my turn." The cards appeared before him. _Since she used up her Heavy Storm, my Scapegoat and DNA Transplant are safe. I'll stall until I get Monster Reborn back, and then I'll bring Ultimate Baseball Kid back and use his special ability to send a flaming goat token into Diane for the win!_

Diane looked at her opponent. _I know he's not dumb. Those cards are likely to stop me from attacking him._ She drew and smirked. "One card face-down, and then I attack! Shade, hit him with a direct attack!" Shade raised her fans over her head.

"Activate my two cards, Scapegoat and DNA Transplant!" cried Jake. The goat tokens appeared and every monster on the field turned bright red.

Diane grinned. "I had a feeling you'd use that, so I had a counter-defense!" She flipped up the card she had set. "Activate quickplay magic, Token Thanksgiving!" The four red goats exploded into light. "By activating this, I can destroy all your goats and convert them into life energy for me, raising my life points by 800 for each token! And since Scapegoat forms four goats..." Her life meter rose to 3600.

Brigit looked up and sighed deeply. "Thank the gods…"

"Great!" cried Lina. "She's winning!" Arnold got a little upset.

"Now, let's try this again!" said Diane. "Shade, attack his life points directly!"

The sorceress fired waves of energy from her fans and sent Jake tumbling head over heels. He got up, nursing magic burns, as his life meter dropped to 3600. "That was...painful."

"Sweet revenge for using that trap card against me," giggled Diane. "And it's going to get more painful as time goes on. Another card face-down and it's your move." The card appeared behind Shade.

Jake drew and frowned. _Monster Reborn, and I have nothing which could stand up to that thing except Lava Golem, which would be pointless to revive, considering its drawback. Still, I can use this card._ "I activate Tribute to the Doomed, discarding one card from my hand..." He discarded his Monster Reborn. "To destroy your monster!"

Shade screamed as she was engulfed in mummy wrappings and dragged into the ground. Diane's life points dropped to 2950.

"And now I'll summon Dark Fire Soldier #2 in attack mode!" A flaming ronin warrior appeared. (1700/1050) "Attack her life points!"

The soldier slashed his flaming blade in Diane's gut, leaving a burning slash across her chest as her life meter dropped to 1250.

"She's gonna lose..." whispered Brigit in horror.

"Don't worry, she'll get out of this situation," said Twilight. "She did so before. Her deck has heart, and I'm sure she has faith in it."

Brigit sighed and nodded.

"Your move," said Jake.

"Okay then," said Diane, drawing a card. This might help me, but I have to bluff. "I'll start by activating this magic card I set!" She flipped it up, showing a spider on a web. "Spider's Web!"

Twilight gasped. _I know that card..._ "Where did you get that card, Diane?"

"My sister gave to me, said it would remind me of her," said Diane. "I play it in my deck for interesting combos, like this one! It allows me to snatch one of my opponent's cards from the graveyard if it was sent to the graveyard last turn, and since Jakey boy played Tribute to the Doomed, I'll snatch the card he discarded to use it!" A thread shot from the card and slammed into Jake's discard slot, yanking out Monster Reborn. "Then I can add it to my hand!" She took the card and grinned. "Monster Reborn? What an idiot! You should have kept it in your hand to revive my Shade!"

"Oh no..." said Jake in horror, realizing that Shade was about to come back.

"But first, I'll play my OWN Monster Reborn to bring back Shade!" The sorceress returned. "And then I'll use YOUR Monster Reborn on Fireyarou!" The flaming elf reappeared on her field and Diane tossed the card back to Jake so he could put it back into his discard slot.

"Huh? That's weird," said Jake. "Why bring HIM back?"

"Because I'm going to create another fusion," said Diane. "I activate the magic card in my hand, Fusion Recovery!" The card appeared, showing a shadow monster coming out of a card. "By playing this, I can recover my Polymerization and one of my fusion components, so I'll pull Dark Magician Girl out, just in case." She drew the cards from her discard slot. "Then I'll play Polymerization on the Guardian Tryce in my hand and your Fireyarou!"

The two men vanished into the vortex and out stepped a taller man who had Fireyarou's flame-red hair and wore the golden outfit of Guardian Tryce. He wielding a pair of silver scimitars and a pair of white dragon wings came from his back. Shade lit up in glee.

"Meet Shade's boyfriend, Lumina the Magic Knight!" grinned Diane. The warrior grinned slyly. (3000/2300)

"Holy crudola!" cried Arnold. "That thing's unstoppable!"

"Like Shade, Lumina also gains 300 attack for each Guardian in the graveyard, and now there are two." Lumina rose to 3600 attack and Shade rose to 2900 attack. "Shade, blow away that Darkfire Soldier with Mystique Malice!"

Once again the winged sorcerer fired waves of energy from her fans. The samurai was obliterated and Jake's life points dropped to 2400.

"Yes!" cried Giselle. "She's winning! She's winning!"

"You go, Diane!" said Dione.

"Poor Jake," said Donald. "But Diane's clearly better! You go, girl!"

"Your move," said Diane, crossing her arms. "Be careful, because your next move is your last."

Jake sweated heavily as he drew a card. _Great, out of options. This card will have to stall._ "Swords of Revealing Light!" Glowing swords slamming down all over the field and paralyzed both fusion monsters. "Now we..."

"Don't bother, I know how the Swords work," sighed Diane. "Is that all?"

"Yes," said Jake, looking at his hand. _I had to stall for time. I have to get my Sacred Phoenix and Mask of Darkness onto the field. If I can do that, I can sacrifice my Phoenix for the Spiritual Fire Arts again and win the match. If I don't...I'm done for!_

Diane drew and smiled. "Good thing I drew this, my hand's getting thin! Activate Card of Sanctity!" She played it and golden rain quenched the jungle. Monkeys and other creatures came out as she looked at her hand. "I set two cards face-down, then I play Wicked-Breaking Flamberge on Shade, increasing her attack by 500!" The sorceress banished her fans and gripped a black blade, rising to 3400, as Diane discarded a card. "Then I summon Guardian Baou." The winged demon prince appeared. (800/400) "And I set two cards face-down to end my turn.

Diane thought about her strategy. She would equip Twin Swords of Flashing Light and Butterfly Dagger to Baou, then use her Split Fusion card to special summon Elma and Tryce, then spring the infamous Guardian's Final Charge to finish off Jake with a direct attack. The thing was, though, her Split Fusion card wasn't in her hand yet, and those Swords still kept her at bay. She'd have to get lucky.

Jake drew a card. "I set a monster face down and end my turn." The card appeared before him.

"This is getting boring," sighed Dione. "Severus Snape's potion classes are more fun than this."

"Be patient, we'll get some action soon enough," said Giselle.

Diane drew a card. "Come on, deck, no failing me now, I need this card!" She looked at it. _Re...?_ She then had a flashback of getting hit with the flaming kanji of Jake's Spiritual Arts card. Without thinking, she set it down. "Another card face-down and that ends my turn."

Twilight cocked a brow. _Something's up..._

Jake drew and smirked. _Oh yeah!_ "Sorry, Diane. It's been a great duel, but this duel is mine! First, I summon Hand of Nephyhts in attack mode!" The golden-helmed priestess appeared.

"Oh no, I know what he's up to!" cried Brigit in horror.

"And now, I flip my Mask of Darkness into attack!" cried Jake. A yellow mask appeared. "And since I flipped him, I can get a trap card from my graveyard." He withdrew the card. "And I'll set it now." The card appeared before him.

Diane's eyes widened. "That card is your Spiritual Fire Arts, isn't it?"

"Good guess," grinned Jake. "And now it's over, because I'm going to end this duel in my favor! I use Hand of Nephyhts' special ability to sacrifice both my Mask and Hand to summon my favorite monster, Sacred Phoenix of Nephyhts!"

The two monsters vanished and the golden metallic bird flew up into the air with a shriek, illuminating the entire jungle with a red glow. (2400/1200)

"And I end my..." Jake began to say.

Diane laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What's so funny?" cried Jake.

"You panicked," chuckled Diane. "You should have been more careful of my cards. You see, I just drew and set a card which I thought wouldn't be necessary. In fact, I never really thought to use it until the finals. But now this card will eliminate your trap and you for good!" She flipped the switch and the card flipped up. "REVERSE OF REVERSE!"

Twilight gasped.

"Hey, that card is familiar," said Lina. "Wait, I think Yugi Senior used it once..."

"Yugi Junior has it too," said Brandon. "And I know what it does! Poor Jake!"

The Spiritual Fire Arts flipped up and activated, and Hiita appeared on Diane's field. "By activating it, I can activate your trap card as if it were mine!"

"What a waste, you don't have a fire monster on your field!" laughed Jake.

"Oh _really?_ Did you forget your **DNA Transplant** card?" grinned Diane, pointing to the card on the field.

Jake saw it and gasped. "This turns all monsters on the field into fire monsters!"

"Right, and since your Fire Arts didn't specifically say that the monster had to be a natural fire monster, both of my fusion monsters can be tributed to activated Kurenai's effect, and Lumina's powerful enough to defeat you!" Hiita chanted.

Jake paled. _I'm finished!_

"Let's see how YOU like it, firebug!" cried Diane as Lumina was engulfed in the flaming glyph.

Brigit's heart stopped as the glyph slammed into Jake, who screamed bloody murder as his life meter dropped to zero. He collapsed into a burning heap. Everyone gasped a second time.

"Geez, I hope that didn't kill him," whispered Diane under her breath, but then she heard Jake's moan and wiped her brow in relief. "Well, that's two of us who will be sore for the rest of the day..."

"Amazing, we have a winner!" said Lilith. **"Diane Arachne!"**

Brigit raced up to Jake. **_"JAKEY-POO! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"_**

Jake coughed and choked, then slowly opened his eyes. "Now I know how aunt Etna feels when she does her fire tricks..." He closed his eyes.

Brigit sobbed. "No..." She grabbed his face and gave him a passionate kiss, but then Jake grabbed her and kissed back. "Whoa!"

"Heh, just wanted to make sure we were an item, Brig," he teased as the disks deactivated and the illusions faded, restoring full health to Jake and Diane. Everyone laughed a bit and Lina smirked wickedly. Jake got up slowly and held his back. "I must say, your friend is quite a sneaky girl. I didn't expect her to own such a rare trap card!"

"She won! She won! She won!" cried Giselle.

"You feeling better, Brigit?" asked Lina.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," sighed Brigit dreamily, turning to Lina. "I apologize for causing a scene."

"It's okay, every has their 'moment,'" grinned Lina. "Just be careful not to let it overtake you next time."

"Well, that's sort of a problem..." mumbled Brigit.

"Oh yeah, you're dueling Gnasty Gnorus next," said Lina, laughing. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Well Jake, you know the rules," said Lilith. "Diane gets to take a card fron your deck. Diane, which card do you want?"

Diane turned to Jake and grinned. "Fireyarou."

"Oh, I see, for Lumina," grinned Jake. He removed the card from his discard slot and handed it to her. "Take good care of it, Diane. It was one of my first cards. A boy called Vance Rayman traded me for it."

"I will," said Diane, slipping the card into her deck. "Sorry you lost."

"Nah, it's nothing, I'll keep working on my deck and do better next time," chuckled Jake. "Kill them dead in the finals, Diane. If you face Brigit, don't go easy on her. She's not a wallflower!"

"I won't," said Diane. "If she doesn't go easy on me."

Brigit smiled. "If I can beat Norus, I can beat you. Consider it fair game for thrashing my beau."

"Well, we'll break for a four-hour intermission and lunch," said Lilith. "Then we'll have the second semi-final match between Brigit Anderlee and Norus Ragnar. You campers who want to see it had better be there, or be square."

**0**

Doppler sighed as he left the stadium. _Wretched little Ares, he missed the duel of his dreams! He should have been here, but I guess he has his duties. Buttering up that Sonja girl will make it easier to seize her when the finals end._

Ares came up. "Well, how did it go?"

"Fine, you just missed an exciting duel," said Doppler. He then sniffed Ares' mouth. "Do I smell peppermint?"

"Yeah, Sonja ate some peppermints I gave her," said Ares. He smirked. "Don't ask why my lips smell like that. Better you not know. I buttered her up good. She was putty in my hands. Once the finals end, she'll be easy pickings."

"Perfect," said Doppler. "Let's give our report to Pisaro and Lady Circe, then we will come back for the next duel. Or are you going to make out with Sonja again?"

Ares sighed at the thought of what happened. He didn't expect Sonja to give him a kiss, but... "Funny, Doppler. As much as you'd like to tease me about that, Sonja should be ready to see the next duel." He grinned. "And I have a feeling she'll WANT to see it. After all, one of the duelists is the one she hates the most."

"Yes, it will fun watching her shouting out insults at Norus," chuckled Doppler. "Human emotion is a complex thing."

The two walked into the woods...when they passed by a tree, they were no longer there.

**0**

Diane sighed as she flopped onto her bed. "Man, that was one intense duel. I thought I'd never win!" She then noticed her computer's "mail" light on. "Oh, I've got e-mail!" She turned on her computer and logged onto the Net. Checking her mail, she gasped. "Two more secret Eliminator letters! Awesome!" She perused the first, which was from my best friend's sister,

I am pleased to hear that you made it to the finals of your camp tournament! I see much potential in you, girl. My name is Merisa, but in Duelatopia, I am the hideous Medusa-like Gorgon known as Echidna. My deck is very interesting; many people make the mistake of assuming that my deck is composed of snake monsters. There are few snakes in Duel Monsters, save for Giant Spitting Cobra, Anaconda Crusher, and of course, Sinister Serpent.

My deck, though, is quite interesting. In fact, Yugi Mouto Jr. complimented me on it because it focuses on his favorite monsters, the Dark Magician family! I heard rumors that you own a Dark Magician Girl, and that your friend, Giselle, has another of my cards, the Sorceress of Conflict. If you duel her in the finals, I wish you luck - Sorceress of Conflict is not a spellcaster to take lightly!

"Sheesh, thanks for spoiling the surprise," sighed Diane, rolling her eyes. "I didn't realize that Gissy had such a powerful monster!" She then recalled reading about Sorceress of Conflict. "I bet she wanted to use it against me in the finals. Too bad she got wiped out by Brig." She smiled as she continued reading the message.

Well, whatever happens in the finals, I wish you the best of luck. I wanted so dearly to duel Yugi Jr., but he got to your sister first. Yugi is quite a skilled duelist, and so is his friend Peter Ramset. His Archfiends are mighty indeed, and his tricky use of my Dark Magician Girl gave him a victory. I certainly hope he uses those cards I gave him well. And I hope the cards you gain in the future will make you stronger. If you ever wish to e-mail me, feel free. I love talking to a duelist who utilizes the Dark Magician Girl in her deck! Ta-ta!

Signed,  
Merisa Garaya, aka "Echidna"

"Well, that was interesting," said Diane, scribbling down the e-mail address and deleting the message, then checking the next message. It was from the address of Diane!

Dracula has nothing on me! I am Sir Vlad, the zombie master of Duelatopia, and my zombie deck is a frightening sight to behold! Anyone who duels me is in for the terror of their lives! And anyone who loses against me becomes fresh meat for me and my vampire slaves! Bwa ha ha!

Of course, I cannot fool you. Your sister is one of us, and thus we expect you not to believe in our lies. In truth, I used to be a simple paranormalist, who enjoyed scouring the plains of Romania and the mires of Ireland to ferret out ghosts and goblins. I started dueling as a hobby when I learned about the legendary Shadow Games, and I wanted to see if there was any paranormal connection to the cards. Legend states that gypsies used cards to predict the future.

Sieg found me out. I was the greatest Zombie duelist in Europe and gained infamy as the champion of the Netherlands. He offered me a job as one of his lackies. At first I thought of refusing, but he offered me a chance to study the history of the island and its environs, which are rich with supernatural energy. I couldn't say no.

I doubt you'll follow in your sister's footsteps as one of us, Diane, but if you do, a word of warning. Some duelists have wills of iron. Instead of trying to break those spirits, instead focus on their strategies and take them down. Many fools who think they could defeat my deck because of the notoriety of the Zombies fall quickly to my monsters, especially my two favorite monsters, Vampire Lord and Vampire Lady! I advise you not to focus on single monsters, make your whole deck work together. In the end, you will be victorious if you have faith in your deck. Farewell!

Signed,  
Edward Dockmeir, aka "Sir Vlad"

Diane sighed and smiled, deleting the message. "And to think...I might become one of these people someday. Or was that all a dream. It seemed too real to be a dream, though...more like..."

Lina poked her head inside. "Hey, Diane, are you getting ready for lunch?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" said Diane, getting up. "I'll be right there!" She got up and left, leaving her computer on. The mail light again a few minutes later, and the e-mail, which was from Sheena, opened automatically to a voice message.

_"Diane, I'm sending this to you at great risk to my secrecy,"_ said Sheena. _"I'm very concerned about Sieg. He seems very strange lately. Worse, I'm feeling something I never felt before...fear. I fear that something dark and evil is on this island and if you win the prize, then you may be in danger. I'm asking this out of fear for your life. Don't worry about me, but please...drop out of the tournament. This message will erase when you hear it."_

The message shut down and deleted itself, unaware that it sent its message in vain.

**0**

_Spiritual Fire Arts, Kurenai_ is a card from the recent Cybernetic Revolution series.

**NEW CARDS**

**Spider's Web**

_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ Take one card from your opponent's graveyard that was sent there the previous turn. Put it in your hand.

This card(or a similar one) was used by Yugi in "Grappling With A Guardian(Part 3)" to steal Raphael's Monster Reborn.

**Lumina the Magic Knight**

_Type:_ Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
_Level:_ 8  
_ATK:_ 3000  
_DEF:_ 2300  
_Fuse:_ _Fireyarou_ + _Guardian Tryce_  
_Effect:_ This card gains 300 attack for each Guardian in your graveyard.

**Reverse of Reverse**

_Type:_ Normal Trap  
_Effect:_ When this card is activate, activate one of your opponent's traps as if you were controlling it.

This card was used by Yugi Mouto in the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie, against Anubis, to activate Kaiba's set Return from the Different Dimension.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: It's Brigit's turn, as she seeks vengance against Gnasty Gnorus! Can she defeat his new fixed deck, or will Norus give her the same fate as Sonja? Find out in "Little Winguard!"**_


	32. Little Winguard

Here's the next chapter, and I'm sure all of you who despise Norus after what he did to Sonja will LOVE this chapter! There is some profane cussing(mostly from Norus) and the way he's humilated is a bit violent, but I promise, this is one punishment Norus will NEVER forget! Enjoy!

_Here I am, facing off against the most hated camper in the camp. I have my doubts about winning this duel, but if I don't, I'll end up like Sonja. Poor Sonja. She lost one of the cards her father gave her as a gift, and that burns me up, especially since Norus plans to sell it over the Internet. It's pretty rare, so it'll fetch a good price, and that is just profane! How could he even think about doing something like that!_

I know I must defeat him, I must get back what was taken from Sonja. Even though we dueled, I felt Sonja was a great duelist and a good person to talk shop with. I mean, I gave her advice on how to benefit her deck, and now Norus went and destroyed all that advice, making it useless! The way he won was so disgusting that I want to kick him!

No, I must focus. I must keep my mind clear. Otherwise I will end up like Sonja, a broeknn woman, and I know that my White Magician Pikeru is counting on me to win too. The thought of her joining her rival in Norus' deck is sick!

I just hope I can do this.

**00000  
Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 31: Little Winguard  
00000**

Twilight hung her head as she slowly entered the grove. She didn't even make her whistle before a blue blaze exploded on the rocks, revealing the majestic phoenix. **_I have sensed your concern and came, _**said Sibylla.**_ What bothers you?_**

"I..." Twilight began to say.

**_No, don't try to lie to me, I know you have something that is very grave on your mind..._**

Twilight let out a deep sigh and covered her face. "Master...I...I gave it away." She pulled down her shirt collar.

**_YOU WHAT?_** The phoenix screeched in rage, a screech that echoed all the way to the camp.

"Didja hear that?" asked a camper.

"Must be some sort of eagle's mating call," said another.

Sibylla's aura flared brighter than the sun. **_YOU FOOL!_**

After the noise died down, Sibylla took a deep breath and spoke again with restrained rage.

**_Do you not realize the consequences of your actions, Kimi? Anyone who knows nothing about the Necklace will see visions of their..._**

"Future, I know," whispered Twilight sadly. "I gave it to Diane, and she has seen her future. Forgive me..." She covered her face and sobbed. "I was weak, my suffering was too much!"

Sibylla lowered his head. **_I see..._** He flew down to Twilight's side and took her in his wing. **_I should be the one to ask forgiveness. I have failed as your mentor by giving you something that was too much for you. I assumed that, since your mother handled the Necklace, you could. It's my fault._**

"No no...I…could handle it," Twilight looked up. "But I was scared, scared for the future. Now I know why knowing the future is a danger. I must redeem myself by reclaiming the Necklace. I'll go find Diane and get it back."

**_You are a brave woman, but what you did was irresponsible, and I expected more from you than that._** Sibylla flew back up to his perch on the rocks. **_Reclaim the Necklace, you don't have to wear it anymore if it bothers you. But know this, child. Knowing and living the future are two different things. If Diane knows her destiny, she may become obsessed with it and try to influence it. Humans are like that._**

Twilight sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are right, as always. Forgive my weakness."

**_You are still young, you have not been as subjected to these visions as much as your mother has,_** stated Sibylla, ruffling his feathers. **_By the way, your mind was filled with troubles. What else is on your mind?_**

"I...I saw Slifer the Sky Dragon," whispered Twilight.

The bird squawked. **_Slifer? My firey essence is in your mind?_**

"No, but it is near, maybe in the camp itself," whispered Twilight.

**_Hmmm..._** Sibylla flapped his wings a bit. **_If you can find it, then our mission is almost complete. The sooner we get the Sky Dragon, the sooner my powers will grow even stronger. But, whoever owns it will need much convincing to why it must be destroyed._**

"Yes," said Twilight. "And I know that you don't want me to use my psychic powers to brainwash people. That is evil, I know because my uncle did such things. We'll find it. I'll tell Lina after the next duel."

**_Very well,_** said Sibylla. **_By the way, tell Brigit that I am watching her in her duel against Norus. I owe her much for restoring my power by defeating the Tormentor and she has my support to the end._**

Twilight nodded and left the clearing, a great weight lifted from her shoulders. _I know what I must do now._

**0**

Ares and Sonja bumped in Dione as they left the medical facility. "Oi, you're all better!" said Shanna.

"Yeah, thanks to my new boyfriend," giggled Sonja, hugging him.

Ares shook his head. "It's just a crush. She came onto me while I was letting her cry on my shoulder. Don't tell Giselle."

"Oh, worried that she might get jealous?" giggled Sonja.

Dione giggled as well. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. After what Norus did..."

"It's okay now, Ares gave me love," grinned Sonja. Her grin turned wicked. "But I can't **_wait_** to see him sweat under his opponent's thumb. I hope he or she kicks his butt good!"

"The duel will be in an hour," said Dione. "Ares, do you mind sitting with us?"

"Uh...sorry," said Ares sheepishly. "I've got a friend who is angry I left her in the lurch last duel."

"A girlfriend?" grinned Sonja slyly.

"No, it's not like that!" said Ares, waving his hands. "Sheesh! Can't a boy and girl sit together as friends without getting a scandal around them?" The girls replied with mischevious giggles.

**0**

Twilight reached the Dark Magician Girl cabin and tapped the owl's beak. "Whoooo goes there?" it hooted.

"A woman of mystery, burdened by many futures," said Twilight. The door opened.

Twilight thought that Diane was in the medical ward, recovering from the last duel, not in her room, sending an e-mail to her sister. However, when the Ishtar woman entered, she found Diane sitting at her computer, typing.

"Oh no..." whispered Twilight under her breath.

Diane perked up. "Who's there?" She turned around and gasped. "Twilight? Why are you here? How did you get in?"

"Each counselor has the password to the others' cabins, just in case of an emergency," sighed Twilight. "I thought you would be recovering."

"Lina gave me some Ben-Gay for my muscles, it's done wonders," grinned Diane. "But you have a point, that duel was brutal! Jake's deck sure takes after Etna's and has some tricks she DOESN'T have!"

"I see," said Twilight. "Diane...I need to talk to you about that necklace I gave you."

"Oh, you mean the one for the party dance two nights ago?" asked Diane, getting up and going over to the desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out the emerald-encrusted pendant. "I love it, it's so beautiful. Thanks for giving it to me. It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Yes...well..." Twilight rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I need it back."

Diane gasped. "But why? I thought you gave it to me as a gift! I wanted my sister to see me..."

"It's not actually yours," interrupted Twilight. "And it's not actually what you think. I apologize for being so duplicitious before, but I gave that necklace to you to avoid having to wear it for a while." She waved her fingers and mumbled a spell and suddenly, the emerald necklace transformed back to its true form, a golden neck choker with a golden eye symbol in the front. "It is mine."

"What the...what happened to it?" said Diane in awe.

"That is not an ordinary necklace," sighed Twilight. "It is the Millennium Necklace, one of seven powerful items that connect with the Shadow Realm." She held out her hand. "I was wrong to give it to you, and I fear that its power may have affected you. Please...may I have it back?"

"First, tell me what is so special about it," said Diane firmly.

Twilight had feared Diane would ask that. She knew what would happen if she told Diane of its powers; humans were greedy and wanted to see what the future held for them. But she complied, lowering her hand. "That item gives you visions of the past or future when you wear it. When you mentioned your dream, I feared that the Necklace gave you a vision of your future."

Diane looked down at the Necklace, then put it in Twilight's hand.

Twilight was stunned. "You...did not hold it back. I thought that when I told you about its power, you would use it again."

Diane shook her head and smiled. "As much as I would love to see more visions of my future, I don't think Lina would approve. It's too easy to become lax in thinking your future will be that way. I remember one famous movie quote from **Back to the Future II**, where the Doc says 'One should never know their own future.' And yet, Marty McFly managed to change his future."

Twilight smiled as she put the Necklace on the bed and sat down. "Yes, I remember seeing those movies as well. My mother travels a lot, and I own a lot of old DVDs which she bought for me as a child. Marty McFly begins his future as a young boy who is always late to school, who has loser parents and an impoverished lifestyle. However, by traveling back in time, he accidently makes his mother fall in love with him and, in order to save his existence, has to force his father to date his mother. A slip-up with the school bully causes Marty's father to gain the strength and courage he needs to become a stronger person, which in turn changes his present lifestyle into that of a wealthy author. Marty, however, was destined to become a loser as well because he always takes offense at everything, but eventually he realized that he must control his rage, and that prevents him from hitting a limo, which in turn..."

Diane giggled. "...keeps him from driving his family back into financial ruin and make them disown him! I know!"

"The future is mutable, Diane," said Twilight, nodding. "I was overwhelmed by fear on one vision and decided to rid myself of the Necklace, I didn't want its responsibility. Sibylla showed me how foolish that was. Now, I must take it back."

"It's okay, Twilight, you can have it," grinned Diane. "To be honest, I'm glad you're taking it back, you can protect it better from thugs like Norus from using it than I could, and who knows what would happen if Norus the No-Good got his dirty paws on it!" She laughed, then sighed. "Tell me about the scary vision you had."

Twilight frowned and told her the nightmarish vision she had of Lady Circe and Persephone setting big cats on Team Supreme.

Diane paled and gasped. "No wonder! If I had had such a nightmare, I would be crying for days! I can't believe anyone who would hate Yugi and his friends so much as to try to KILL them!"

"Yugi has many enemies from his father's past, Diane," said Twilight, ruffling her hair. "You do know about Anastasia Pegasus and the Heir of Marik, correct?"

"Well, Siegfried told me something about Anastasia, and he told me about Remi," said Diane.

"Lady Circe was one of Remi's most elite duelists and henchmen, she had the power to turn humans into animals," said Twilight. "And Persephone...she is a duelist too, a contender in Duelatopia. She has a serious grudge against Yugi, but I am not sure why she hates him so. Maybe because he defeats her in a duel in Duelatopia. Regardless, both women hate Yugi and want him to suffer."

"Well, we'll stop those two witches before they lay a finger on Yugi and his pals!" cried Diane. "Won't we?"

Twilight wiped a tear from her eye. "You are right."

"Twilight...will I actually become an Eliminator in Duelatopia?" asked Diane with a curious tone.

Twilight shrugged. "It is your decision. If you enjoyed watching that vision, then you can go ahead with that future. If you did not, you can change that path and become something else. The Necklace only shows ONE possible future. My mother made the mistake of assuming that the futures she saw were unchangeable, as did I, which is why I gave away the Necklace."

"Is there one where I become an Eliminator, but Norus doesn't have any kids?" asked Diane in disgust. "I don't want any girl to have to...live...with him, and the kids will probably be abused."

Twilight smirked. "True, sometimes the apple does not fall far from the tree. But you must remember that each person, on his emergence into life, is imprinted with both his father's and mother's personality. Whichever one takes dominance, or whether either dominates at all, depends on how they lived." She looked up. "I will glad to show you some more of the future you desire to see...if you want. I don't normally do this because humans tend to become greedy and try to influence the bad futures and good futures alike."

"Hmmm, maybe tonight," said Diane. "I have to get ready to cheer my friend on for her duel."

"Then do so," said Twilight, getting up and donning her necklace. Suddenly, she fell into a trance.

"Twilight...TWILIGHT!" cried Diane, but her voice didn't reach her.

**Twilight found herself back in the arena from her nightmare last night, only this time she could see the hazy figures a bit more clearly. Not clear enough to recognize them or their monsters, but just enough to know where she was.**

_This is the auditorium!_ she thought.

The figure with three monsters on his field chuckled. "You may have won the Monster Valley tournament, girl, but I fear that this is the end for you. I sacrifice my three monsters to summon SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"

The three monsters melted into light again, and the place grew dark and clouds appeared and crashed with thunder and lightning. The red Egyptian God Dragon slid out of the clouds and roared. (5000/5000)

"And now...I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" cried the master of the Sky Dragon. The green circle came down and encircled the arena. "And thanks to its power, my Slifer gains 500 attack points!" The symbol branded itself on its forehead. (5500/5000)  
  
"Are you okay, Twilight?" whispered Diane, shaking her.

Twilight recovered. _This is terrible! If what I saw was true...then whoever wins the tournament will face Slifer!_ She turned to Diane. _And it was a girl who dueled the owner, which means either Diane or Brigit will face his wrath. Could it be…?_ "I am fine, Diane."

"Good, I was worried for a second," said Diane.

Lina entered. "Hey, Twi! What are you doing here?"

"I...I have come to reclaim my Necklace," sighed Twilight.

Lina cocked a brow. "So, you **_did_** give it away. How could you?"

"I know, I was wrong, Sibylla has already yelled at me," said Twilight. "Now, if you don't mind..." She left.

"What's up with her?" asked Lina.

"The Necklace showed her something scary," said Diane, hanging her head. "I'm scared too."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, no matter what," grinned Lina, hugging Diane. "Come on, let's get ready to go to the auditorium and watch Norus get his butt kicked!"

"Okay," said Diane, still a bit worried about Twilight.

"Chill, Twilight is capable of handling herself," giggled Lina. "You should worry about yourself. You still have one more duel, and maybe another if you accept Machus' offer."

Diane grinned. _Yeah, I'm gonna go for the duel with the headmaster...and I know EXACTLY what I'm going to wish for!_

"But for now, let's get ready to cheer Brigit," said Lina, smiling slyly.

**0**

Lina and Diane reached the auditorium an hour later, watching campers file in to watch the final semi-final duel of the day. Diane reached the VIP booth and found someone familiar. "Sonja! You're okay!"

"Never better," grinned Sonja. "I so can't wait to see Norus get his head kicked in by...who's dueling him?"

"The only other person who defeated you in this tournament," said Giselle with a big smile. "Brig!"

"Well well, so my two rivals are facing each other in the semi-finals," grinned Sonja. "This should be interesting."

"Norus didn't deserve to win, he's dishonorable," said Diane sourly. "Forcing you to deck out like that!"

"Well, he did stop me from summoning Exodia, even if the way he did it was horrible," said Sonja. "But I hate him because he took one of my key cards!"

Giselle whistled a tune. "I wouldn't worry about that, Sonja. Brig said she was planning on getting it back."

"How, mug him?" laughed Sonja. "No offense, but she hardly looks like a beefy builder!"

"Shhh, it's starting," whispered Dione as the lights went down.

Norus was hiding in the doors, eager to unleash his wrath on Brigit. _Don't get so cocky, Brigit. Your little pal may have beaten me last time, but this time I'm ready to eat her alive, and you're the appetizer!_ He patted his back pocket eagerly. _And just in case I need them, I have some backups right here. I've been doing a little practice on a trick I learned from the great magician Marcus Lamus, and this trick will allow me to get the cards I need without detection! Not like those stupid counselors watching will notice, they are all dumb as rocks!_

**0**

The holographic illusions of a Legendary Fisherman and Kairyu-shin doing water tricks in the arena stage vanished as the two hosts appeared. "Everyone, are you ready for some DUUUUUELS?" cried Lilith. Everyone cheered.

"Welcome back to the other duel of our thrilling semi-finals," said Machus, coughing a bit. "As you saw, Jake's fire was extinguished by our illustrious Diane. But she'll have to take on the winner of our next duel in the final round, and both have promised to be excellent duelists. Let's reintroduce ourselves to the next semi-finalists, shall we?"

The spotlight shone on the left door as Norus strode out. "Hailing from the south side of Boston, the meanest boy in town, and with a girth of 156 pounds, it's the teenage mutant fiendish duelist...**Norus Ragnar**!"

A few people cheered, but that was it. Norus brushed his hair back. "Losers." Lina was disgusted.

Machus coughed. "And facing Norus is a girl with a small stature but a heart of silver, the cute weenie rusher...**Brigit Anderlee**!" The spotlight went to Brigit and everyone cheered and clapped, shouting things like "Kick his butt!"

Norus scowled. _I can't wait to beat up this brat. She thinks she is so hot, but I'll freeze her solid with my new fiends!_

"As you know, Norus' deck is called 'The Magic of Hades'," said Lilith. "And Brigit's is called 'Lilliputian Legends.' Which of these decks will go on to face Diane Arachne? It's time to find out!" She pulled out the Card of Plenty.

"Here they go," said Kate as she watched the coin-card toss with the others from the front seats.

"Take out this loser!" cried Peter.

"Show this punk who's boss!" shouted Jeff.

"Yeah, kick his buttocks to next week!" cried another camper.

Sadly, Norus had won the right to choose, but strangely, he handed it over to Brigit. The two shuffled and cut each others' decks. "Don't you dare sabotage my deck, like you did with Sonja's!" scowled the girl.

"What? Me?" grinned Norus as he handed the deck back. "I didn't sabotage her deck. And besides, I'd never harm a lady like you." He cocked his brows wickedly.

"Say that to Di's face, you pervert," hissed Brigit.

"Oh, that had to hurt!" said Lilith. "Seems the trash talking has already begun!"

The two took their positions and plugged in their duel disks. "Okay, you little brat," said Norus. "I can't wait to take your wimpy monsters down! My fiends will tear your babies apart!"

Brigit growled. "My monsters may be weak, but they have a strong will and with that, they can defeat any monster, no matter how strong! Haven't you ever heard the old saying 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall?'"

"Big talk from a shrimp," said Norus. "I'm going to kick your crotch into the next century!"

"OOOOOOOH!" roared the crowd.

"Okay, enough of that!" snapped Lilith. "I want a duel as pure and pristine as Mystical Elf. Brigit, no kicking below the belt. Norus, no foul language. It's time to duel, and now let's see where we're dueling!" She spun the roulette.

Diane turned to Giselle. "If she can take down Gissy, she can wipe the floor with this creep." She punched the air. "You can do it, Brig! D.M.G. is in the house!"

"Yeah!" cried Giselle. "Show that spunk you showed in our duel!"

Brigit smiled as the roulette stopped on a black wedge.

"Oh, this is just peachy!" cried Lilith. "This duel takes place in...**_THE CAVERN OF SHADOWS_**!" The button clicked as the holographic imagery fired off again and cloaked the auditorium in a giant underground setting. Phosperous lichens and molds illuminated the place in a green glow.

"Well, nice place...NOT!" laughed Norus. He activated his duel disk as Brigit did for hers. The two slammed their decks into the deck slot and their life meters rose to 8000. Norus' meter was blood red, and Brigit's was white.

"I'm not about to get defeated by you, jerk!" shouted Brigit as the two drew their first hands. "But first, I want to make a statement to you and Lilith. I know what card I want when I defeat you...and you know that card too."

"Eh?" asked Norus.

**"EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!"** cried Brigit. "The same card you took from Sonja after you decked her deck out! When I get it back, I'll give it back to its RIGHTFUL owner!"

Sonja gasped. _She'd give up any card for my card?_ A tear came down her cheek. "Thank you, Brigit..."

"Heh," said Norus, taking the card from his side deck and hurling it at Arnold. "Hold this."

Brigit removed a couple of cards from her side deck. "In exchange, if you win, I'll give you two for the price of one...my White Magician Pikeru and this magic card!" She tossed the card to Lina. "It's called Sibling Rivalry, and when it activates, you can summon either Pikeru or your Curran to the field if the other is on the field! I'm sure that a spellcaster-fiend duelist like you would LOVE to own both of these small-but-powerful spellcasters because of their effects!"

"Well, interesting," said Norus with a ciocked brow. "But how do I know you'll keep **_your_** end of the bargain?"

"I swear on the Four Gods of China, heaven, and earth, that I will give up my cards if I lose, but I won't," said Brigit coldly. "You **_will_** be destroyed and Sonja will get her father's gift back!"

"Fine, be that way," said Norus with a chuckle. "Your funeral."

"And now...begin!" cried Lilith, swinging her flags down.

**0**

"This will be **_most_** interesting," said Pisaro with a chuckle as he and his partner watched through the crystal Ares held.

"So far, Norus has shown much potential for evil," giggled Circe. "I mean, he had guts to take that girl's card and threaten to sell it!"

"I wouldn't put that little girl, Brigit, out to pasture yet," smirked Pisaro. "After seeing her take down her best friend, she has proven to be a very clever girl. Whatever I gleaned from the past duels is no longer accurate now. If she does the impossible and defeats Machus, we may have someone who might give Team Supreme a serious headache." He chuckled.

"I don't think that tart stands much of a chance against the Prince of Games," snorted Circe. "All her monsters are wimps."

"Sometimes a weak monster can become strong under the right circumstances," remarked Pisaro. "Maybe this duel will show us her potential. And she does own that Mokey Mokey you love so much."

"I don't like that tofu fairy, I just like the woman who **_uses_** it," said Circe. "Persephone Amore has dueling potential. She's almost reached the finals of Duelatopia, and she's got a grudge against Yugi as well. She could be a useful ally with her mighty fairy monsters!"

"I'd be very careful about approaching her now," said Pisaro. "I don't want Yugi and his pals to spot us until we complete our final phase and set up the epic duel between him and our pawn."

"I know, but I'll be studying that girl some more later," grinned Circe. "And if she confronts Yugi in a duel, we can learn more. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." She giggled in her sleeve.

**0**

"Let's start this slaughter," said Brigit eagerly, adjusting her glasses before drawing a card. She gasped. _I recognize this card! I replaced Graceful Dice for it! Let's hope it works as I planned!_ "First, I'm activating a magic card!" She slapped it into her disk and it appeared, showing a picture of a rugged boy wearing a jacket and headband. "Heart of the Underdog!"

Lina gasped. "I've heard of this card before! Yugi Senior gave it to a boy called Luke just before the first KaibaCorp Grand Championship!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Arnold.

"I'll...tell you later," said Lina. "But its effect is pretty powerful. I hadn't expected Brigit to use this card, but it fits her deck."

"Next, a monster in defense mode, and that ends my turn," said Brigit. The card appeared on the floor of the cave, lit eerily by the moss.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that," grinned Norus. "I'll just summon Mystic Clown in attack mode," The one-eye clown appeared. (1500/1300) "That will end it there."

"Geez, this...isn't starting off exciting," mumbled Sonja.

"Yeah, I've seen Comicon Expos more exciting than this," sighed Giselle.

"Well, seems like our duelists are off to a slow start, kids," said Lilith. "But hopefully it'll get more interesting later."

Norus smirked. _Oh yeah, it's gonna get even MORE interesting soon..._

"I don't like the look in that jerk's eye," scowled Lina under her breath.

Brigit drew a card and her magic card, Heart of the Underdog, glowed. "Now my Heart of the Underdog activates! Here's the effect...if I draw a normal monster, one with no effect, on my draw phase, I can show it to you and draw another card!" She revealed her card. "And I drew Gigobyte!" She drew another card.

Twilight nodded. "Good work, Brigit, nice way to fill up your hand."

"Mokey Mokey!" cried Brigit, showing her next card to Norus before drawing another card. "Mokey Mokey!" She drew a fourth card. "Goblin Calligrapher!" She drew one more card. "And now I've drawn Dancing Elf!" One more card flew into her hand from her deck and she grinned wickedly at the hideous reptile-man on it. "The card I drew isn't in the qualifications, so my draw phase ends."

"Excellent! She drew five cards from her deck in one go!" said Lilith. "This might get interesting!"

"Heh, so you drew a bunch of wimpy monsters without effects," chuckled Norus. "Big fat hairy deal. It won't help you."

"That's what you think," said Brigit. "For now I reveal my monster...Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" The card flipped up and burst into light as the elven warrior appeared. (1400/1200)

Diane gasped. "So _that_ was what she was hiding! She has a Celtic Guardian!" She drew Celtic Swordgirl from her deck. _She must know about Celtic Swordgirl's special powers when her big brother's on the field, so she put it in her deck and hopes to win Celtic Swordgirl from me, or let me own that warrior for my deck! I must admit, it'd make a cool-looking addition to my set of monsters who help the Guardians come out._

"I end my turn," said Brigit, smirking. _Take the bait, jerkwad._

"Hold it, you have nine cards in your hand," said Lina. "You must discard three because your card limit is six."

"Okay," said Brigit, taking three cards from her hand and throwing them into the discard slot.

"Ha ha ha, you idiot, you made a big mistake having a big hand!" laughed Norus.

"We'll see," said Brigit. "Your move, Norus."

Norus drew a card. "Well then, I'll start by activating my favorite field card...Yami!" He slid the magic card into his field slot and it appeared besides him, filling the cave with darkness. Soon, the phosporence of the moss dimmed to nothing. "And you know what this does!"

"Yeah, I saw you use it against Diane," sneered Brigit. "It gives spellcasters and fiends a small boost to attack and defense." Mystic Clown's stats rose to (1700/1500) as she spoke.

"Yep, and now to sacrifice my Mystic Clown for End of Anubis!" The clown vanished and was replaced with the hideous jackal-headed fiend. (2500/0) "And since he's a fiend, Yami gives him a boost!" (2700/200) "Time to wipe out the Link copycat! End of Anubis, kill that elf with your Wicked Claws!"

The creature roared and charged, but Obnoxious Celtic Guardian dodged and the claws hit Brigit instead, gouging holes in her flesh!

"Brig!" cried Diane and Giselle in unison.

"Ha, that didn't hurt," said Brigit, smirking wickedly. "And that was my strategy."

"What happened? Your elf should be dead!" cried Norus.

Brigit giggled. "That's the special ability of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Norus. Unlike the ordinary Celtic Guardian, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is immune to destruction by monsters with more than ninteen-hundred attack, and your End of Anubis has over two thousand!"

"What? Grrrr..." snarled Norus.

Diane's eyes widened in awe. _Now I KNOW I want that card in my deck! A monster who can't be easily killed would be a shoe-in for the owner of my Guardian Weapons in a duel!_

"Not only that," said Brigit with a smirk as her life points dropped to 6700. "But since I took over a thousand points of damage, I can special summon THIS guy! Ruklamba the Spirit King!" She slapped the card down and the hideous reptile-man appeared with a roar. (1000/2000)

"Wait, Ruklamba is an eight-star monster!" cried Giselle. "And it's worthless in stats! Other eight-stars have three times that attack!"

"Hmm..." said Dione. "I wouldn't put it past Brigit to have a strategy for summoning that thing. I mean, if a monster is that weak with tribute summons, it must have some special ability to counteract it."

"Well," said Diane. "At least Brig didn't have to tribute-summon it."

Lina looked over Ruklamba. _I recall something about that monster. I remember someone summoning it in a tournament and using a special effect. It had to do with sacrificing that guy, but the effect is on the tip of my tongue!_

"Heh heh, that guy is way too weak to take an attack!" laughed Norus. "But still, I did quite a number on you. So I'll just end my turn there."

"Very well," said Brigit. She drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity, and I'm sure you know what THAT does!" She drew three cards and lit up. She smirked, then made her discards and put her cards down. "I think I'll put two cards face down, set a monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

"That had better be her Gravity Bind," whispered Diane.

"You are finished," grinned Norus, drawing a card. "First, I'll play Monster Reborn on my Mystic Clown!" The wirey clown returned. (1500/1300); (1700/1500) "And his attack is low enough to take down your stupid elf! But I'll also summon Octiclops to the field as well!" The fiendish cyclops rose up. (1800/1600); (2000/1800) "And now I'll eliminate you! End of Anubis, attack that elf again!"

The demon roared and clawed at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, only for him to dodge. Brigit got two more gashes in her flesh and her life meter dropped to 5400.

"Keep trying, Norus," teased Brigit.

"I will! Your elf falls now! Mystic Clown, juggler kick!" The mystic clown leapt and kicked Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in the gut and he died. Brigit's life points dropped to 5100.

"This is nuts! She's almost down to half of her life points!" cried Diane. "That Ruklamba had better be good!"

Twilight smirked. Norus is in for a surprise...

"That ends my turn, but next turn, I'll bite into you after wiping out your stupid lizardman!" cried Norus, shooting his arm out.

"Good," said Brigit, drawing a card. She grinned. _Yes!_ "Now to activate Ruklamba's special ability! By sacrificing him, I can special summon up to five monsters from my hand, as long as their combined attack doesn't exceed two thousand! And thanks to my Heart of the Underdog card..." She looked to it with a smirk. "I have five monsters with just enough to match two thousand attack!" She placed all her monsters on the field and all three Mokey Mokey(300/200), Dancing Elf(300/200), Gigobyte(350/300) and Goblin Calligrapher(400/400) appeared.

"Wah!" cried Norus in surprise.

"Yes!" said Diane. "I know what she's up to now!"

"Yeah, Jackie felt her sting when she did that!" laughed Giselle. "Go, Brig!"

"Silly girl, your army is weak and will fall before my End of Anubis!" laughed Norus. The creatures scowled at him.

"Alone, they cannot face you, but together, they are unstoppable!" cried Brigit, playing a magic card. "I activate Law of the Normal!"

"What?" cried Norus. The five monsters formed a circle and a glowing pentagram appeared under them.

"To activate this powerful magic card, I need to have five monsters with two stars or less for each on the field!" said Brigit. "And thanks to Ruklamba, that requirement is fulfilled! Once activated, I can destroy every monster on your side of the field! GO!"

The five monsters glowed and fired beams of light that ripped apart Norus' three fiends. Norus' life points dropped to 6425.

"Now my army, hit him with a direct attack!" cried Brigit. "Make him pay for his crimes!"

**_"YAAAH!"_** cried Norus as the five weak creatures swarmed him and dropped his life meter to 4475.

"All RIGHT!" cried Giselle with a wicked smile. "Now she's in the lead!"

"Go, Brigit! Go!" cried Diane. "We believe in you!"

Sonja was crying into her hands. _She's doing this for me! I don't deserve this after what I put her through!_

"To end, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn," said Brigit. The third card appeared right of the right face-down card.

Norus snarled. _Time to pull out the trump card!_ He reached down and scratched his butt.

"Norus! That's sick!" cried Arnold.

"Hey, it itches down here!" snapped Norus as he deftly palmed a card. _Heh, Arn's dumb as a rock and blind as a bat!_

Lina's sharp eye, however, caught this. "Hey..."

_Wait._

"Huh?" asked Lina, looking about.

_It's me, Twilight,_ said the voice. _I'm talking to you through telepathy. Just think your words._

"Uh...okay," said Lina, closing her eyes. _This good?_

_Yes,_ replied Twilight. _I know what you are going to do. I too saw what he did, but to call him out and interrupt the duel without proof is a dangerous act. We must wait until his cheating is more visible._

_Nobody saw that!_ thought Lina in disgust. _We can't prove a thing! And Brigit's gonna lose to this jerkwad because of that!_

_I don't think so, my Necklace has shown me what is under that card, and if it is true, Norus' victory will be short-lived._ Twilight smirked.

_Oh, all right, I'll stay back for now, but if he does it again...ah, forget it. I trust you, Twi._ Lina sighed and shook her head.

Norus feigned his draw and smirked. "I got a great card, one which will wipe you out. But first I'll bring out an old friend. Remember Dark Necrofear?" The ghosts of End of Anubis, Mystic Clown, and Octiclops were fused into the bald blue-skinned fiend. (2200/2800); (2400/3000)

"Yeah, I know," snarled Brigit. "Too bad it didn't help you back then and it won't help you now."

"That's about to change, as I play the field magic, Pandemonium!" cried Norus. The Yami card exploded and a new field card appeared. Dark Necrofear dropped back its normal stats.

"Pandemonium?" cried Dione. "Only one type of duelist plays THAT card!"

"No way, how could Norus have _those_ cards? Did he beg his folks?" gasped Diane.

Lina gasped as the cavern exploded into the familiar pocked-hole scene that she had been privy too when her soul had been on the line days ago. She then scowled. _I think I know how he got THAT card! Disoriented raccoon my foot!_

"What does that do?" asked Brigit.

"Oh come on, you're the smart one in the game, you should know what fiends live in Pandemonium!" laughed Norus. "And I'll summon one now, Darkbishop Archfiend in defense!" A wave of water crashed into the cave and out of the pool rose a hideous demonic priest. (300/1400) "Then I'll..." He looked at the cards on the field. "End my turn."

"Great," said Brigit, drawing a card. She shook her head. _Nothing I have so far is capable of taking out those creatures. At least I can activate my set Gravity Bind if he tries to attack._ "I'll pass."

"What?" cried Giselle. "What's with her?"

"Didn't get a good draw," said Diane. "And she must set Gravity Bind to protect herself from that Dark Necrofear. Let's hope she can get something soon."

Norus drew and smirked. _Perfect!_ "My turn, and now I'll summon the Archfiend ruler. Meet Terrorking Archfiend!" The crowned demon rose up with a snarl. (2000/1000) "I had to have an Archfiend on the field, but it's worth it. I'll set this card and activate another card, Checkmate! By sacrificing my Darkbishop, I can attack you with Terrorking directly!" Darkbishop exploded and Terrorking jumped over the little monsters and smashed Brigit, who screamed and fell over. Her life meter dropped to 4700.

"That jerk!" snarled Giselle.

Brigit got up and removed her smashed glasses. "So, Archfiends are the order of the day, eh?"

"Maybe," said Norus. "Come on, draw your dumb card and let's not waste any more time!"

Brigit drew a card.

"Ha! **_GOTCHA_**!" howled Norus, flipping up his trap.

**"Fool's Mate!"** gasped Lina.

"Fool's Mate!" cried Brigit in shock. "I've heard about that card!"

"Then you know what it does!" laughed Norus. "I have Terrorking on the field, and I have to discard my hand and pay half of my life points, but it's worth it!" His life meter dropped to 2237 as he discarded his hand. "But I get to summon three Archfiends to the field from my deck, so I'll summon Shadowknight Archfiend, Skull Archfiend of Lightning, and Desrook Archfiend!" The three monsters appeared with a flash. "And then three of your cards go bye-bye, so say goodbye to two of your face-downs and that Heart of the Underdog!"

The Heart of the Underdog exploded, as did the rightmost two cards. Brigit smirked as her monsters shuddered in fear. _Bad mistake, Norus! If you had destroyed the **left** card, you could have won this duel, but you failed and now you will regret it._

"Smiling because you're done for?" chuckled Norus. "You're crazy! Ha, ha, ha!"

Lina snarled. "I have to call him out! He got that card..."

Twilight shook her head. "I don't think Brigit's done for yet. Trust me."

"Goodbye, Mokey Mokey Girl!" cried Norus. "Dark Necrofear, blast that Dancing Elf!"

Dark Necrofear fired twin beams from her eyes and Dancing Elf screeched as she exploded. Brigit's life meter dropped to 2500.

"Terrorking Archfiend, blow away that tofu fairy on the left!" ordered Norus. The king demon shattered the left Mokey Mokey with a fist and Brigit's life meter plummeted to 800. "Skull Archfiend of Lightning, blow away that other tofu fairy and the duel!"

"It's over," said Diane, covering her face.

"This is awful!" cried Giselle. "It's not happening...it's not."

The Skull Archfiend roared and vaporized Mokey Mokey #2. Brigit's life points hit zero.

"No..." said Lina.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_ screeched Sonja, tearing her hair out. "Brigit!"

**"HA HA HA! I WIN! I WIN!"** cried Norus gleefully, doing a victory dance. The crowd booed mercilessly. "Ah, go visit the Archfiends in Hades!"

"What a nightmare," moaned Dione, holding her head sadly.

"Now for my prize," grinned Norus, turning to Lina.

"Drop dead, Norus," said Lina. "I know what you did..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha..."

Norus stopped and turned around, seeing Brigit chuckling. Her remaining monsters blinked.

"Uh, someone tell me what's going on?" asked Brandon.

Lilith sighed. "Brigit, the duel's over. You lost."

"I'm not out yet," grinned Brigit as a card flipped up. "I gave Norus his fifteen seconds of gloating, now it's **my** turn."

Norus looked at the card that had triggered, which showed a golden "1-UP" on it. "_Extra Life?_ What's that?"

"A powerful trap card," said Brigit, brushing her hair back. "It activates the instant I lose all of my life points!"

"But that's impossible, when your life meter hits zero, you lose," said Arnold.

"Not entirely," said Twilight. "Remember the Dartz crisis? Dartz almost destroyed Yugi Senior by wiping out his life points, but he responded with a card that saved him from losing the duel."

"You're weird," said Arnold with a snort. "What card could save Brigit?"

"This card!" replied Brigit. "As I said, this card only activates when I lose every last one of my life points. I pull up to two magic cards that can increase life points and play them immediately, and I discarded the only card I need through Graceful Charity!" She removed a card from her discard slot and played it.

"What card could possibly save you?" growled Norus as the card appeared, showing a gas pump.

"This one, my Fill Up card!" laughed Brigit. "This resets my life meter to 8000!"

_"YAH!"_ cried Norus in horror as Brigit's life meter rose back to its initial level. "I WAS _SO CLOSE! THIS CLOSE_!" He pinched his fingers together.

"Too bad, so sad," giggled Brigit. "Of course, the stipulation is that both Extra Life and my healing card are removed from play, but it's worth it to stay in the game."

Diane laughed. "Oh yes!"

"Why won't you die?" howled Norus.

"I'll tell you," snarled Brigit, getting serious. "I won't quit until I defeat you and get back Exodia! Sonja will get her father's card back if it's the last thing I do!"

Sonja took deep breaths and sobbed. "You are a good friend, Brigit! I don't **_deserve_** this!"

"There there, take some water," said Dione, handing her a bottle of water. Sonja gulped it down quickly.

"Fine, I'll still crush you," snarled Norus. "I know I wiped your Gravity Bind out. And I still have monsters which can attack! Desrook, annihilate that goblin guy!"

Desrook crushed Goblin Calligrapher to bits, dropping Brigit's revitalized life meter to 6400.

"Shadowknight, blow away that Gigobyte!" ordered Norus. The knight cleaved the reptile boy to bits and Brigit's life meter dropped to 5575. "What happened?"

"Don't you know that any battle damage coming from Shadowknight is cut by half?" snorted Brigit. "Some Archfiend expert."

"Fine, I'll end my turn," said Norus with a frown. "But still, you've nothing left to defend with expect a Mokey Mokey!"

"You're going to have to do better than that," smirked Brigit, who drew a card. _Hmm, how about a little mind game?_ "My turn. A card face-down..." The card appeared before her. "And I'll sacrifice my Mokey Mokey to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" The marshmallow fairy vanished and was replaced with the samurai giant. (2400/1000) "And when he's tribute-summoned, one of your monsters is wiped out! So say goodbye to your Dark Necrofear!"

The Monarch fired a bolt of lightning which incinerated the dark fiend. Norus watched his life meter drop to 1687.

"Heh, you really **are** an idiot!" laughed Norus as a ghostly energy swarmed out of the tile Dark Necrofear had been on. "Whenever Necrofear is destroyed by ANY means, her effect activates, making your Zaborg mine!" Suddenly, the ghostly energy was caught in a whirlwind and shattered! "What the...?"

"Do you take me for a newbie? I know about Necrofear's effect," said Brigit, revealing her face-down card. "Luckily, I had this card to stop her! Dust Tornado! As you know, Necrofear becomes an equipment card, but my trap card destroys a magic or trap on the field, so I destroyed your equipped Necrofear!"

"Oh great," moaned Norus in disgust. "There goes my strategy!"

"You made a serious mistake playing such a powerful trap card like Fool's Mate!" laughed Brigit. "Had you played it later, when you had few life points, you might have held out a bit longer. Instead, you lost it all. Now Zaborg, wipe out Desrook Archfiend!"

"WHAT?" cried Norus in horror as the giant fist-slammed Desrook and shattered it, dropping his life points to 287.

"I also remember that, if Terrorking is destroyed, Desrook can revive him by tributing itself," said Brigit snidely. "As you said, I'm the smartest girl in the camp when it comes to Duel Monsters!" She giggled. "To end, another two cards face-down and that's my turn." The cards appeared before her.

Norus sweated bullets. _Damn it! If I don't get rid of that Monarch, she'll tear me apart with it! I have to think of something. Maybe my backup has a plan..._ He reached for his backside again and scratched, drawing another card.

"You know, there is ointment for that," said Brandon, disgusted.

Lina was disgusted too, but for a different reason. _Twi, this has gone on too long! Brigit would have lost if she hadn't pulled that trap card!_

Twilight sighed. _It will be all right, Lina. Brigit's very clever and very skilled. She will pull through. _

_I sure hope so,_ thought Lina, glaring at Norus.

Norus feigned another draw. "Hey, here's a good card! Archfiend's Favor!" He played it. "This card increases my life points by four hundred for each fiend on the field and right now, there are three." Energy flowed from his fiends to him and his life meter rose to 1487. "That felt good!"

"Yuk it up, Archfiend boy," growled Brigit. "It won't be long before I destroy you."

"We'll see," said Norus. "I summon Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode!" The hideous fiend soldier rose up. (1200/1000) "And just to let you know, your monsters cannot destroy any of my Archfiends until you destroy this guy!"

"Oh man," said Sonja. "She's in trouble."

"Vilepawn is really weak, its attack is half of Zaborg's," said Diane. "She can wipe it out easily."

"Now, Skull Arcfhiend of Lightning, blow away his Zaborg with Archfiend Lightning!" The fiend roared and powered up.

"Heh, I knew you would do that, so I activate my trap card!" said Brigit, flipping up her card. "Activate Skull Dice!"

"Yes!" cried Diane.

The black imp appeared. "Now your Skull Archfiend will be weakened! Go Dice Roll!" Brigit watched her imp hurl his red dice cube.

Norus cackled. "I had a feeling you'd use that stupid dice card to weaken my monsters, so let's see how my own luck holds out!" A clock appeared behind Skull Archfiend. "Or did you forget about the Archfiends' other ability?"

Brigit gasped. "No! If that thing hits a three or a five..."

The clock hand spun rapidly. Everyone held their breath as the hand slowed down...and landed on the five!

"Too bad," cackled Norus as the Skull Dice imp shattered, as did the dice cube. "Where was I? Oh yeah...Skull Archfiend..."

The demon howled and blasted Zaborg to bits with his lightning. Brigit's life meter dropped to 5475.

"Now my fiends..." chuckled Norus, pointing at Brigit. "Attack her directly!"

Brigit screamed as the demons tore pieces of her flesh off, dropping her life points to 1275.

"Ugh, this is too gross!" cried Sonja, covering her face.

"Errrr...shouldn't have eaten that spicy chili dog for lunch..." moaned Lina, clutching her stomach and squeezing her eyes shut. "I feel ill..."

"I've got some antacid tablets," said Brandon.

"Thanks, you're a saint," sighed Lina, opening her eyes, then quickly turning her head away. "Poor Brigit..."

"She will make it," grinned Twilight. "I know." Her necklace shimmered in the dim light of the illusionary cavern.

"Give it up, pretty girl!" laughed Norus. "Next turn, all three of my Archfiends will tear into you like a hot knife through butter, than I'll win your cards and make my deck stronger! Oh, and just to show Sonja the loser up, I already made an account on Ebay. Tonight, her precious card goes on auction! HA HA HA!" He stabbed his thumb down and nodded to signal his turn's end. Sonja swooned, about to faint again, when Dione grabbed her quickly.

"I **will** defeat you, and you **will** be crying in your sheets!" snarled Brigit as holographic blood dripped down her face. She drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed!" She showed the card and put it in her disk, then drew two cards. Her eyes widened. _This will get rid of that Summoned Skull ripoff, but if my luck is bad, I'll get wiped out and Sonja's card will be gone forever! I hate risk-taking, but this will have to do._ "I activate the magic card Brain Control!" The fiendish brain popped out of the card that appeared.

"Heh heh, you're in trouble now that you're trying to brainwash my Skull Archfiend!" grinned Norus. The clock appeared, but not over that fiend. "Eh?"

"I'm not taking control of your Skull Archfiend, but your Vilepawn!" said Brigit. "And if I recall, his effect isn't as risky to me as it is to you, since you need an exact three to negate my card!"

The clock hand stopped on a six. Norus cackled as his Vilepawn was dragged to Brigit's side. "Bwa ha ha! You lost it! What could you use my wimpy Vilepawn for except tribute, and you have few tribute monsters!"

"Actually, I am going to tribute it to summon a monster, but not how you would think," grinned Brigit. "Here's a trap card I got from my Jakey-poo!"

"What?" cried Giselle. "Jake gave her that card?"

"Of course I did," said a voice. Donald and Jake came in. "Sorry for being late, seems that backlash from my own trap card really took a lot out of me." Jake laughed. "Donald was helping me recover, he's really sorry for what happened back there."

Diane blushed. "It's okay, Jake. We both fought our best. I apologize for hitting you with that trap...but you gave a trap to Brig?"

"It was part of a set," grinned Jake. "Watch."

The card had revealed itself, looking like Jake's Spiritual Fire Arts, only the person in the glyph was a brown-haired enchantress with glasses. "Here it is, _Spiritual Earth Arts, Kurogane_!" The card exploded into light and the sorceress appeared. "Meet Earth Charmer Aussa!"

"That girl doesn't scare me," scoffed Norus.

"She's not on the field, this is her magic," smirked Brigit. "You see, by tributing a monster of Earth, which Vilepawn Archfiend is..." Aussa chanted and a glyph appeared under Vilepawn, who melted into light. "I can summon a four-star Earth monster or lower from my graveyard! There's only one Earth monster in my graveyard though, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" The elf warrior reappeared with a flash of light as Aussa vanished.

"Oh fudge," said Norus. "This guy again. Still, he's no match for my Archfiends!"

"Not right now, but for one turn, I'm going to give him the power to wipe out your Skull Archfiend!" said Brigit, slapping down a card. "Activate the magic card, Pump Up! This doubles one of my monster's attack for this turn!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian glowed and his attack rose to 2800. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, destroy Skull Archfiend with silver blade slash!"

The elf lunged and sliced into the bony demon, shattering it! Norus' life meter dropped to 1187.

"Of course, my Guardian returns to its original attack once my turn ends, so I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before her and the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's attack dropped back to 1400.

"This is awesome, Norus is on the ropes!" laughed Giselle.

Sonja smiled. "Thanks to that stupid move Norus made by activating Fool's Mate, he's in trouble!"

"Still, I wonder how he got his hands on the Archfiends," said Dione. "They're not exactly commons, you know."

Diane frowned. "I was wondering that too. That Fool's Mate card, isn't it super-rare or something?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it," said Donald. "There were only a few made, and they were only given to winners of special tournaments!"

"There's no way Norus could own that unless someone close to him gave it to him," scowled Jake. "And from his personality, I doubt he has any friends!"

"So, you think he **_stole_** it?" asked Diane.

"I wouldn't put it past him to have stolen ALL of his Archfiends," growled Jake. "You haven't known him as closely as I have, having to live in the same dorm as him!"

Diane sighed and turned to Brigit. "Well, either way, Brigit's not going to lose. Thanks to that card's effect, Norus can't stand for much longer!"

"I wouldn't put it past Norus to get close to beating her," said Jake. "He's still pretty skilled in fiends and spellcasters."

Norus drew. "Well, since you want to make life miserable for me, I'm about to do the same for you!" He showed a card. "Say goodbye to your cards! I activate Card Destruction!"

Brigit gasped and looked at her hands. _Oh no! My Level Conversion Lab! And I was about to use it and Opti-Camoflague Armor to get a direct hit for the win!_ She sighed, folded her hand, and discarded it for a new one. Norus did the same thing.

"Aw, did I screw your strategy?" chuckled Norus. "Boo hoo!" He grinned as he looked over his new hand. "Well, this is perfect, now I can get rid of you once and for all! I'll set three cards face-down." The cards appeared before him. _Mirror Force, Dark Spirit of the Silent, and my trusty Blast Held By A Tribute will wipe out anything she summons!_ "Your move."

Brigit was checking over her hand. _My next draw has to count. If I don't draw the card I need to get rid of his defenses, he might make a strong comeback!_ She pulled a card from her deck.

"This is it, this duel could go any way," said Lilith.

Brigit looked at the card she drew and grinned wickedly. "This duel is over."

"Like how?" snorted Norus.

"Like this!" cried Brigit, slapping down a magic card. "Activate Landostar Forces! This card lets me summon every Landostar in my hand, and thanks to your stupid Card Destruction, I have three! Watch as I summon Grappler of Landostar(1000/500), Swordsman of Landostar(500/1200), and Knight of Landostar(700/600)!" The three big-headed warriors appeared.

"Even so, those three are wimps," said Norus.

"Maybe so, but together, they gain power," stated Brigit. "Now, since my magic card summoned these three, I can sacrifice all of them to summon Moisture Creature!" The three Landostars melted into light and the huge alien appeared. (2800/2900)

Norus cried out as his set traps exploded. _"What happened?"_

"When I sacrifice three monsters to summon it, Moisture Creature destroys all trap and magic cards on your field! I seriously hope you weren't relying on those cards." Brigit watched with a grin as Norus began to sweat. "I'm not done yet...I play the magic card Premature Burial, sacrificing eight hundred life points to bring back an old friend...Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" The metallic giant rose up and her life meter dropped to 475.

Norus gulped. "Oh no..."

"Time to say goodnight, because you're FINISHED!" screamed Brigit. "Moisture Creature, blow away that Terrorking!" The alien fired his beam into the fiend and it exploded, dropping Norus to 387 points. "Any last requests before I finish you off?"

Norus was pale and shaking.

"No? Oh well," said Brigit, shrugging as she tapped her monster. Zaborg unleashed a blast of lightning that zapped Norus silly, sending him crashing to the ground as his life meter dropped to zero.

"The winner of the second semi-final duel is none other than Brigit Anderlee!" cried Lilith. The crowd cheered in ecstasy as the holographic setting and wounds on the duelists faded into nothing.

"Yeah!" cried Giselle. "Show that jerk who's boss!"

Sonja sobbed and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I'm so happy..."

Norus groaned and slowly got up as Arnold walked over to Brigit. "Hey! That's not fair!" Norus screamed. "That bitch!" Everyone gasped and some of the younger kids screamed.

"Norus, you know the rules," said Arnold angrily. "No cussing!"

"Ah, screw the damned rules of this damned camp!" hollered Norus. "I demand a two-out-of-three match!"

Lina coughed and turned to Twilight, who nodded. She leapt onto the stage and grabbed Norus by the collar. "No deal. I don't allow rematches with cheaters!"

"Huh?" cried Arnold as he handed the Exodia head to Brigit. "He cheated?"

"AAAAAH!" cried Norus as Lina grabbed his pants and yanked them off, making everyone laugh at his funny-looking boxers. She dumped the back pocket out and cards fell from it. "Does **_this_** answer your question, Mr. Rockwell?" she said in a mockery of Machus' voice.

Arnold got shocked, then scowled. "Norus, you knew the rules and you disobeyed them deliberately!"

"Will it help to apologize?" choked Norus. Lina threw him to the ground painfully. "Ow..."

"No, you will be disqualified!" snapped Arnold.

Lilith smirked. "Oh, he'll be disqualified all right, but not just for events IN the arena. Our security camera in the Dark Magician Girl cabin caught this." She activated her phone. "Samuel, play the CD-ROM on the main monitor."

The monitors flashed and showed a green-lit image of Norus sneaking into Lina's room.

Lina got very angry, to understate it. "You...snuck...into...my room while…I…was…sleeping...and…stole...Balzack's...cards!" She throttled him again, harder this time.

"Don't hurt me..." whimpered Norus.

"Oh, I **_will_** hurt you, but not how you think!" Lina took a kneeling position and forced Norus over her knee. "I hope your parents learn better! My parents did this to me and my brothers whenever we did something that was a horrible crime!"

"This is gonna be sweet!" giggled Sonja eagerly.

Norus howled in pain as he received the worst spanking of his life. Lina didn't stop until he was screaming for his uncle. "AH! MERCY! MERCY!" he shrieked.

Lina stopped. "You promise never to cheat or steal or treat ladies like you did with Sonja?"

"Go to Hell," said Norus, who screamed as he got more spankings.

"You know," said Lina as she spanked him one more time as hard as she could. "I think **you** should go to Hell. At least the Archfiends will greet you warmly with tortures far worse than a paddling!" She forced him back up and stood. "Arn, take him to the detention center and call his stupid parents ASAP. I think he'll get a lot more paddlings from them when they hear what he did."

"Okay," said Arnold, walking up and grabbing Norus by the collar. Sneering, he dragged Norus out of the building.

"Well, that was...unusual," said Lilith, wiping her brow. "Anyway, it's decided, the final round will be Diane Arachne versus Brigit Anderlee!"

Brigit had left the stage and come up to the VIP booth, handing Exodia's head to Sonja. "Here, this is yours."

"Thank you, I'm in your debt," whispered Sonja, taking it. She paused and then removed a card from her side deck. "This might help your deck in the future."

Brigit looked over the card with a shocked gasp, smiled, and nodded, then turned to Diane. "Well, it's come to this, Di."

Diane nodded. "I know."

"You know I'm still not keen about fighting a friend, even one like you," said Brigit. "But I'll do my best."

"Me too, don't expect anything but the best from me," grinned Diane. "I'm not going to be great if I don't try!"

The two clasped hands and shook.

"Be careful," warned Giselle. "If she can take me out with one blow, you're no match for her!"

"Oh, I wouldn't put it past myself to have a few tricks up my sleeve," snickered Diane.

Lilith spoke. "Okay everyone, that's it for today, but tomorrow is the biggest event, the final match! And, if the winner chooses, she can try to defeat Machus in an exhibition match for a special reward! To end our day, let's give it up for our final performer we've hired, the daughter of the now-retired pop sensation of the '80s, Paula Abdul. I present to you, taking her mother's maiden last name as a stage name, Maria Abdul!"

The stage was cleared and the crowd cheered wildly as the performers appeared. There was a sexy tan-skinned girl dressed as Magician of Faith and her drummer was dressed as Neo the Magic Swordsman, while she had a backup guitarist as a Masked Sorcerer. "You may wonder why we are dressed as Spellcasters, do you?" she cried. The crowd howled in ecstasy. "Well, this is because the piece we're performing is a classic of my mom's...Spellbound!" She turned to the others. "HIT IT!" The melody erupted as Maria began to sing:

_Why does love hurt so  
How do you know  
How to get to me, baby?_

Words aren't only words  
When from you they're heard  
When you say you really love me

Maybe it's a trick  
Something doesn't click  
Maybe it's a spell  
That you've got me under

Something's going down  
Turn my world around  
I woke up and I found

I was spellbound

Spellbound  
So  
Spellbound  
So wicked  
Spellbound  
And your prison feels good so  
Spellbound (your kisses)  
Spellbound (against my wishes)  
Spellbound (I wouldn't help if I could)

Diane, Brigit, and Giselle were blushing as they heard the song play. It reminded them of their own boyfriends.

Lina slumped her shoulders. "Songs like this make me feel old."

Twilight chuckled. "Don't worry, Lina. Someday you will find a man who loves you." She walked out of the building. "I can foresee it."

"Eh?" asked Lina. She shook her head. "You're weird, Twi. Weird..."

**0**

"So, Norus was defeated," said Doppler with a smirk. "So sorry."

"Don't be, the way he was humiliated shows that he's not a good candidate for our plan," stated Ares as the two left the building, which was still rocking out the house. "Besides, I didn't really like his attitude. If you are going to duel your enemy, you must have some sense of honor. Hmph."

Doppler sighed. _Good thing that jerk lost. If he had won the tournament, then my plan would be in trouble. Also, I loathe the thought of becoming someone as rude and mean as him! No matter, at least I won't have to worry about sex-changing my little pawn. That would be scary..._

"You feeling okay, Dop?" asked Ares, looking at his partner.

"Uh...I'm fine," said Doppler with a sly smile.

"Ares!" cried a voice.

"Oh crud," said Ares, turning to see Giselle running to him. "Dop, you'd get out of here. If she sees you here..."

"I know women a lot, I'll scoot," grinned Doppler, who faded into the shadows.

"Hey, did you see that AWESOME match between Brig and Norus?" cried Giselle, who stopped before Ares and panted heavily. "Man, I should stop goofing off and go back to my walking schedule."

"I saw, it was hilarious how your counselor 'disciplined' Norus." Ares chuckled.

"Well, it's between Di and Brig now," sighed Giselle, looking up. "You're gonna be there, are you?"

"Yeah," said Ares, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, I'm sorry about missing the last duel. I had to help Sonja out."

"Oh?" asked Giselle, cocking a brow. She sniffed and frowned. "Hmmm, peppermint on your lips."

"It's not what you think, she came on to me!" cried Ares, backing up.

Giselle paused, then shrugged. "Well, okay, if that's your story...but please, be there for my friends and don't sneak out again, okay?"

"Uh, okay," mumbled Ares.

"See ya later," giggled Giselle as she left

Ares thought about the future as Giselle disappeared over the hill. _I really hate having to lie like that to Giselle, but my orders were clear. Get close to the finalists so they can be lured into a trap. I hope Giselle doesn't hate me too much after one of her friends becomes our pawn. Both of them are her best friends..._ He sighed, shook his head, and headed back to his cabin for a little R&R.**NEW CARDS  
**

**Sibling Rivalry**

_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ This card can only be activated if "White Magician Pikeru" or "Ebon Magician Curran" is face-up on the field. Special summon either "White Magician Pikeru"(if "Ebon Magician Curran" is on the field) or "Ebon Magician Curran"(if "White Magician Pikeru" is on the field) to the field in face-up attack mode.

_This card was used by Stan in "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Thousand Year Door"_

**Spirit King Ruklamba**

_Type:_ Dark/Fiend/Effect  
_Level:_ 8  
_ATK:_ 1000  
_DEF:_ 2000  
_Effect:_ You may special summon this card in face-up attack or face-up defense position if you take 1000 or more points of damage in one attack. You may sacrifice this card to special summon as many monsters from your hand as you wish, as long as the total attack of these monsters is 2000 or less.

_This card was used by Gansley in the episode "Dueling in Cyberspace (Part 2)"_

**Extra Life**

_Type:_ Normal Trap  
_Effect:_ Activate this card when your life points reach zero. You may take up to two magic or trap cards that increase life points from your graveyard and activate their effects as if they had been activated normally. Remove this card and the cards activated through its effect from play.

_This card was used by Noah in "Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Mandate of Heaven"_

NEXT CHAPTER: A brief interlude before the final round. Diane learns more about her future from Twilight and gets a powerful set of cards from a character from the anime! Who? You'll just have to find out in "Time Wizard!"


	33. Time Wizard

I apologize to everyone who was waiting on this site for the next chapter of Anansi, I was working on a new chapter for the version of this fic on and it took me forever to finish(I'm never doing tag-team duels again as long as I live). But anyways, here we are with the next chapter, which should be exciting and revealing! Enjoy!

**NOTE:** I edited one scene because it forced Diane and Twilight to disrobe, and I decided that was my hormones talking. Ugh, I feel so horny at times. (Urk!)

**_My name is Kimi Hinoko Ishtar(I kept my mother's family name for various reasons), but everyone knows me as Twilight, it is the name I made for myself._**

_**Ever since I have gone blind, Sibylla has been my eyes. But something else has given me sight, though it is a sight I do not enjoy. It is the power of the Millennium Necklace, which my mother, Ishizu, once wore thirty-seven years ago. She had first donned it when she was a twelve-year old and it gifted her with dark visions of her brother's fall to darkness and the return of the Pharoah which inhabits the Millennium Puzzle Yugi's son now wears.**_

_**Just like Yugi's Puzzle guides him like it did his father, so too does my necklace guide me like it did my mother. However, unlike the Puzzle, the Necklace is an inanimate entity, a being which does not realize that whoever it gives power to might not have the willpower to handle it.**_

_**I almost faltered, handing the item to Diane, and now that she's tasted its power, I promised her another taste. I know what I am going to do is taboo, but I must confess that I want to participate in this, just to see what future fate has in store for Diane. If she is truly to become a Duelatopia Eliminator, then I must see her duel someone.**_

_**Little did I know that it would be the third generation of Yugi Mouto, Yugi Senior's granddaughter…or that her deck would be a powerful one.**_

**o**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. - Sister of Anansi**

**Chapter 32: Time Wizard**

**O**

Lina was working on her database of notes on her laptop. "Man, I've really been held up in my work by that mini-tournament," sighed Lina. "But now that we don't need to be duelists anymore, I can spend some time finishing off my work. Who knows when Slifer and Ra will show up?" She was typing something about a trap card called _One Of A Kind _when the phone rang. "Now what?" She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Lina, this is Twilight," said the voice on the other end. Twilight stood in her room, hand on a hip. "I have a request for you. I want you to take some of my campers on one more trip into town tonight. This will probably be their last town leave before camp ends."

"Sounds good, but why me and not you?" asked Lina. "Did you get Machus' permission to do this? I know neither of your campers need to worry about getting any sleep because neither Sonja nor Dione will be in the final round, but..."

"I got Machus' permission," said Twilight. "I also want you to invite your campers over, I've made provisions for every camper who wishes to go." Twilight smirked.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" cried Lina. "Twi, there are a hundred campers in this camp! We can't afford to take everyone!"

"Don't worry, I've made provisions," said Twilight. "There are only fifteen campers from the other cabins combined who wish to go to town, and we have two vans. Jennifer of the Shining Friendship cabin will handle all the younger campers who wish to go, and you can take the older ones."

"This is a...bit sudden," said Lina. "Not that I'm a wet blanket...the kids should have one more night of relaxation before the big final round tomorrow, especially for Diane and Brigit. They'll need all the tension-relief they can get for tomorrow!"

"Diane...will not be coming. I promised her that she would join me in a little ritual of my own," mumbled Twilight.

"Hmmm," said Lina. "Well, if you two have something planned, I won't stop you. But just make sure it's not illegal or bad, if you know what I mean."

Twilight smiled. "I promise, what I have planned for Diane is neither illegal or morally wrong."

Lina sighed. "Okay, I'll tell the campers. When are you leaving?"

"Seven P.M., if that is all right," said Twilight.

"Two hours from now, fine with me." Lina nodded. "I'm working on a little pet project of mine, but I can get everyone ready who wishes to go by six-thirty."

"Thanks," said Twilight. "You are a good friend. By the way..."

"I know what you want to know," grinned Lina. "I've talked to Lilith. It took some doing, but luckily the card makers in the main headquarters got incentives to come back to work for this project early tomorrow morning and get their butts to work. She promised me that the cards will be hot off the press before tomorrow evening, if all goes well. Thankfully, the camp isn't too far from the main headquarters of Industrial Illusions."

"Good," said Twilight. "I will enjoy her reaction when she sees the new cards." She smiled gently. "Farewell."

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Lina, hanging up. "Man, I sure hope Twi knows what she's up to. Industrial Illusions will take quite a hit from bringing the card guys in for an off day. Oh well, back to work for me then." She went back to her computer and started typing again, not realizing that someone was watching her eagerly from the windowsill, rubbing her hands together with a chuckle.

_Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, Lina,_ thought the figure. _Once I am finished with you, your days will be numbered..._

**0**

Diane got a call on her camp phone a few minutes later. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Diane, this is Twilight," said the voice on the other end.

"Oh, Twilight!" said Diane. "What's up?"

"Remember when I offered to show you the future again with my Necklace?" whispered Twilight. "The time has come."

"Really? Now?" asked Diane, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Not yet, but come to my cabin at six-thirty and I'll let you participate in a shared vision of the Necklace," said Twilight. "I told your counselor you wouldn't be participating in the town leave tonight."

"There's a town leave tonight?" gasped Diane.

"The others don't know it yet, but Lina promised to explain it to them," said Twilight. "I told her not to take you because I wanted to use the Necklace with you tonight. I thought you would be interested."

"But...why now? Why not after the tournament?" asked Diane. "There's still a few days left of camp."

Twilight paused. "It would be inconvenient to explain it to you, and I am worried that you might be scared of what will happen in the coming times."

"I'm not scared of anything!" snapped Diane. "After what those Gemini jerks tried to do to us in the Great Hall, I'm ready for ANYTHING!"

"That is true," said Twilight. "Well, are you interested in the Necklace? If not, I'll contact Lina again..."

"Wait," said Diane. "Let me think a second." She rubbed her chin. _It's true I said I wanted to know about my far future, but this might be the last chance to hang out with my friends before the final duels of the tournament! Twilight was worried I'd be frightened in the coming days...does that mean that something bad is going to happen to us? I hope not, but still...an opportunity like seeing your own future is rare!_

"Well?" asked Twilight cautiously.

"I'll see you at six-thirty and we'll share this vision of the Necklace," said Diane. "I'm not scared."

"I see," said Twilight. "To be honest, I had hoped you would back out. The future can be…frightening to some."

"Che, you trying to scare me?" smirked Diane. "I'll be there!" She hung up. "I just hope that the vision I share with Twilight is more like the first dream than the second, or I'll lose faith in my future self."

**0**

An hour and a half later, Diane stood at the door to the Witch of the Black Forest cabin. It was painted differently than the Dark Magician Girl cabin. While the Witch graced the front door, the walls were covered with fiends and zombies. "Creepy," she muttered as she knocked the skull-shaped knocker.

The door opened and Sonja came in. "Oh, Diane! Good to see you, Dione's going with Lina."

"Why are you not going?" asked Diane.

Sonja shook her head. "I didn't feel like it."

Diane nodded her head. "Uh huh." _Probably still sore about almost losing Exodia to Norus,_ she thought. "Uh, Twilight..."

"I know, Twilight told me and Dione all about you and your little secret ritual," grinned Sonja. She opened the door. "She's a bit busy now, but she'll be out in a minute. In the meantime, feel free to hang out here."

"Okay," said Diane, entering the lobby of the cabin. Diane swore it looked just like the one in the Dark Magician Girl cabin. A few girls were sitting around, reading or playing DVDs.

"Let me call her," said Sonja, leaving.

Diane sat by a girl with red-brown hair. "Oh, hello," she said. "You're one of Lina's campers, right?" She held out a hand. "Name's Tina. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too," said Diane, shaking her hand. It felt clammy.

"I heard you're up against your fellow camper tomorrow," grinned Tina. "I hope you both duel well."

"Uh...yeah," said Diane, sweatdropping.

Twilight and Sonja entered. "Nice of you to come, Diane." She clapped her hands and the girls stood up. "Girls, I will be gone for a couple of hours. It will after bedtime when I return, so I hope you know the rules."

"Yes, Miss Ishtar," said the girls, nodding. "Turn in at nine, lights out at ten."

"Good," said Twilight, smiling gently. "Until then, you are free to do whatever is safe." She nodded to Sonja, then walked over to Diane. "I hope you are ready for this, Diane. I rarely do this with another."

"Uh sure," said Diane, putting on a brave face.

**0**

Two vans, one decorated Dark Magician motif and another decorated in Red Eyes Black Dragon motif, drove up to the gate. The guard came up to the first van and Lina rolled down the window and handed over the pass Twilight had given her earlier.

"I wish Diane was with us," mumbled Donald, wringing his hands. "This may be the last date we ever have."

"No, it won't," teased Jake, nudging him. "You are all be going to live together next week from now on! There's no way you'll be apart forever after camp ends."

"Huh?" asked Dione. "Us? What about you? Didn't your parents get hired for Duelatopia?"

"Nope," said Jake, shaking his head. "I'm here on my own merits."

"You must be pretty rich to come here," said Giselle in shock.

"Well, I hate to brag," grinned Jake. "But I've won a few local tournaments with cash prizes, so I had the money to enroll."

"But...why are you here anyways, if you already know a lot about Duel Monsters?" asked Brigit.

"Well, it's a long story," sighed Jake. "You see, I really wanted to go to Duelatopia's grand opening, but then I learned that my aunt Etna was going there too, and I knew that if my folks found out, they'd ground me for life to prevent me from going there."

"Man, your family must **_loathe_** your aunt," said Dione.

"Sadly, they do," said Jake sadly. "Because she's a can short of a six-pack. She's not totally insane, but her rants about being a volcano's daughter have disgusted everyone in her immediate family, except me. I think she's a nice woman, but she's dragging fire duelists down with her delusions. I wish she would stop being such a witch. I know she's not really a volcano's daughter, that's impossible, but she takes one incident..."

The guard looked over the note and handed it back. "Okay, you're good to go. Have fun." He saluted and then went over to open the gates. They creaked open.

"Well kids, ready for a last night on the town?" grinned Lina.

"You bet!" cried the campers. The vans drove through the gates.

"Anyways," continued Jake as the vans headed down the road to town. "I had to do something, then I heard about this place and decided that if Etna was in Duelatopia, I'd have to take the second-best thing. Of course, I intend to go to Duelatopia next year, because I'm sure that Etna has probably given up on Duel Monsters and is crawling back home on her hands and knees, thoroughly humbled, so she won't be in the place then."

"I wish you luck in getting to Duelatopia," said Dione. "Pity you couldn't go this year to see the finals. I bet your folks would have flown off the handle if you had."

"Not likely, since Etna's out of the tournament now," grinned Jake.

"I'm so sorry for you," sighed Brigit, embracing him briefly. "You know, I have an aunt myself. Her name is Lydia and she is a psychologist. If I could get your aunt to see my aunt for a session or two, I'm sure she could cure Etna of that horrible egomania."

"She'd better be a miracle worker, Briggie," said Jake, shaking her head. "Etna's like her namesake, hot and dangerous. She won't fold easily."

"Hey, Jake," warned Lina. "Just a little warning. I don't mind you two necking in public, but if you two start undoing your shirts, I'll have both of you grounded for the rest of the session, got it?"

Jake and Brigit blushed fiercely. "I'm a total gentleman to my Briggie, miss Mystara," said Jake.

"Lina," gasped Brigit.

Lina giggled. "Come on, let's relax. This will be your last trip! Enjoy yourselves!"

The vans entered the town.

**0**

Twilight and Diane entered the cabin Twilight had used for her station. "Come in."

Diane nodded and entered, closing the door behind her as Twilight put a log on the fireplace. "What's that?"

"A special log treated with mystical herbs from my homeland, it will clear our heads so the Millennium Necklace's vision will be able to include both of us. Do not be concerned, it will not have any unhealthy side effects other than slight dizziness for an hour." Twilight grinned as she lit the log with a portable lighter. She put it away as the log's flame burned green.

"That's...not natural," mumbled Diane.

"It's only an effect of the combustion," said Twilight as she sat on the floor. "Come, sit."

Diane slowly complied, taking the same cross-legged pose as Twilight.

"Now, close your eyes and relax," instructed Twilight. "The Necklace's power is a little overwhelming. You had your last visions while you were asleep, but now that you are awake, the Necklace's abilities may overwhelmed. Take deep breaths."

Diane did so, calming down.

"Let us begin," said Twilight, donning the Necklace. She closed her eyes and began to chant in ancient Egyptian. The Necklace shone a bright gold.

Little did they known that someone was nearby, walking through the forest. He heard their voices and turned his head to the cabin. "Eh? What's that noise?"

**0**

The light faded and Diane found herself back in the museum from her dream. "Is this the place you dreamt of?" asked Twilight, who was standing behind her.

Diane turned to the counselor. "Yeah, it was almost exactly like this!" She saw the glass cube. "And that cube, it was there too!" She then noticed something. "Twilight, why are there no people here? Is it closing time?"

Twilight chuckled. "When you are envisioning the future, people that have no importance are not shown. There are probably many people here now."

Diane gasped.

"Do not worry, you cannot be seen or heard in these visions, unless the person is sensitive to the supernatural," Twilight said.

Diane bit her lip. "Well...I had another dream before this, another vision of the future. This girl was Peter Ramset's daughter and she thought I was a ghost!"

"I see," said Twilight.

"You know about this?" asked Diane, curious.

"As the owner of the Millennium Necklace, I usually make it my duty to pry into the past and future," said Twilight. "I pried into the future and learned much about the future our your role models. I can't tell you much, but since you know about Chelsea, I might as well describe her in more detail to you." She smirked. "Chelsea is the daughter of Peter and his beloved soulmate and future wife, Josephine. When Chelsea first started learning to play Duel Monsters, she wanted to emulate her father, but didn't want to use the exact type of creatures he used. She picked a zombie theme because zombies and fiends are related in many ways. Both are symbols of evil supernatural forces and both tend to be hideous in appearance in the majority of their kind. However, that's not the only reason Chelsea became a zombie duelist. When she was but a child, she discovered her inner magic...the power to see the spirits of the dead."

"You mean, like that kid in The Sixth Sense?" asked Diane, wide-eyed.

"Yes, but Chelsea wasn't as scared in the beginning because she inherited her father's courage." Twilight nodded, turning to the cube. "You were a ghost, in a way. When you project yourself into the future, you are projecting your soul body, so you were a soul with no body. Nobody could hear or see you except Chelsea."

"Wow," said Diane. "You think she might see us here?"

"Not likely, now that I am controlling the Necklace," said Twilight as she grinned.. "Come here and look at these cards in the cube, you might be surprised."

Diane walked up to the cube, eager to see the cards she couldn't before. She looked at them and gaped. "No way! That means..."

"Yes, what you may have heard about Siegfried Kaiba is true," sighed Twilight.

"Did you warn him?" asked Diane.

"I did not, to change the future that is meant to be is foolish," said Twilight, hanging his head.

"But if Mr. Kaiba can be spared..." begged Diane.

"Shhh," whispered Twilight. "Not so loud. Chelsea Ramset comes."

Diane turned to see Chelsea from her first vision, but this time, she was not alone. She was with a tall lanky boy with short brown hair, wearing a denim jacket over his shirt and denim jeans, and a blonde girl wearing something akin to a Japanese high school uniform for girls(blue blouse and skirt). Diane swore that the girl looked like Yui, a character from Fushigi Yuigi. Brigit had demanded that they see some of her favorite animé, so Diane knew some of the characters from that strange Chinese-mythos animé. The Yui-girl was looking at a map.

"I see the Puzzle is still in Mouto possession," said Twilight, pointing to the familiar upside-down pyramid-shaped pendant with the Eye in the center hanging around the girl's neck. "So, this must be the third generation of Mouto who owns the completed Millennium Puzzle."

"Wow," said Diane.

"Yui," said the boy. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I'm definitely sure," said the girl called Yui, looking at the mirror. "The map says that this mirror is a portal to a shrine called the Crystal Sanctum, where an Eliminator is said to be waiting for challengers."

"I don't mean to be a wet blanket," said Chelsea, glancing behind her. "But even though both of your parents took down Eliminators from this place in the past, I don't think we could stand a chance against these guys! The Master was careful to..."

"I know the Master warned us not to challenge these people," scolded Yui. "But if I can't do what my parents did in this island, I don't deserve to be in the tournament." She clenched her fist briefly, then giggled. "Bring it on!"

"Ah, there's her grandfather Joseph's spunk," smirked Twilight.

"Wait, Joseph?" asked Diane.

"Yes, this is the daughter of Yugi Mouto Junior and Mary Wheeler," stated Twilight.

"Whoa!" said Diane.

"And that boy is the son of Clive Marris and his future wife, Phoebe," said Twilight. "His name is Ren." She coughed. "You must not reveal any of this to Yugi Junior, Mary, Clive, or Peter when...I mean, if you meet them. If they know the future prematurely..."

"I know, I know," whispered Diane, rolling her eyes. "My lips are sealed!"

Ren sighed. "Don't say we didn't warn you, Yui! Let's get this over with." He looked at the plaque. "What is this riddle supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Ren," teased Chelsea. "You said you were a clever guy!"

"Clever, yes, smart, no," sighed Ren.

Yui scratched her head. "Earth, Wind, Water, Fire...those must be the elements of Duel Monsters!" She pulled out a monster card and played it. "Flame Swordsmistress!"

The female variation of the Flame Swordsman appeared with a flash.

"It seems Yui's got the shared monster of both her parents," said Twilight.

The swordswoman spoke in a dulcet tone. "So, you have called me to help you." She turned to the mirror. "And I know what you want...to bypass this barrier."

"Yep, sure thing," said Yui.

"I must warn you, master," said Flame Swordsmistress, turning back to Yui. "I can not be responsible for what happens to you if you fall. Think about your family and your friends. Do you wish to risk all of that for glory?"

"Heh, I'm not scared of anyone, no matter how powerful they are!" said Yui. "Besides, my mom and dad dueled guys like these and survived!"

"True," said the Flame Swordsmistress with a nod. "Very well, I will not press the issue. But if you need my assistance, just know that I will be there for you." She drew her blade and everyone backed up as the woman slashed the mirror, shattering it with a flaming strike. Like before, Diane saw the mirror shards vanish and reveal the crystalline doors. "Farewell and godspeed." The woman vanished and Yui restored the card back to her deck and shuffled it thoroughly.

"Let's do this!" said Yui, opening the doors. The three entered the shrine...and then everything went white.

**0**

"What's bugging ya, Brig?" asked Giselle as the group made their way through the mini-mall in town.

Brigit sighed. "I'm scared, Gissy. Pre-duel jitters."

"Now?" asked Jake. "But that's odd. You've dueled before."

"This...is a special case," sighed Brigit.

Giselle sighed. "Ah, I see. I had the same feeling when I was about to duel you, Brig. You're scared about facing Di."

"Why?" asked Donald. "Sure, Diane's pretty tough and nasty in a duel, but she's sweet and honorable."

"I know, but she's my friend," whispered Brigit sadly. "Maybe not like me and Gissy, but I'm scared that if I beat her...we might not be friends anymore."

"That's silly," said Sonja, sitting on a bench and putting down her bag of stuff. "I've dueled Dione casually a few times and, no matter what happened or who won, we stayed friends, right Dione?"

"You bet," said Dione, winking. "A duel shouldn't be the measure of your friendship."

"Yeah, but everyone will be watching us," said Brigit, wringing her hands in frustration. She sat down on the bench.

"Everyone watched us duel," said Giselle, sitting by her and rubbing Brigit's shoulders.

"But that's different! I mean...it should be different," said Brigit under her breath.

Lina sighed. "Just relax."

"I wish Diane were here," said Brigit sadly. "Then I could get her to give me a pep talk like Gissy did before our duel yesterday."

"Well, she's with us in spirit, even if we're apart," said Giselle, smiling. She punched Brigit's shoulder. "Relax! You'll do fine, and whoever wins won't gloat over the other. Just keep it together."

"All right," said Brigit, getting up. Suddenly, a boy passed her and grabbed her purse. "HEY!"

"What the...?" Giselle turned to see the boy run off. "Get back here, you purse-snatcher!" She dashed after him.

**0**

Diane and Twilight found themselves back in the sanctuary where Norus' son lost his duel. "What a beautiful place you will own in the future," grinned Twilight.

Diane blushed. "Well, it's a long time before I even get qualified as an Eliminator, but you're right, this is a neat place for me to kick duelist butt!" She grinned evilly as she looked up. "Looks like I'm ready for action again."

"Let's watch from a safe place," said Twilight, escorting Diane behind the statue of Guardian Elma as the three progeny entered.

"Time to do this!" said Yui. She clutched her Millennium Puzzle and it glowed brightly. Diane covered her eyes and, when the light faded, she noticed that Yui had grown a few years and her eyes seemed sharper and her hair was more pronounced.

"Interesting," grinned Twilight. "I never expected the Pharoah Atem's spirit to merge with a woman. Such gender clash might be interesting."

Diane noticed something. "Twilight, how can you see? I thought your..."

"When I'm in the Necklace's power, I gain a special sight to see things that I can't normally see," interrupted Twilight. "Do not question it, think about what we are seeing now instead of how I can see it." She winked.

"Okay," said Diane, watching the scene unfold.

"Come out!" ordered Yui in a sexy feminine voice. "I know you are here!"

A low chuckle filled the room. "Well, I see you own the power of the Millennium Puzzle," said the familiar voice of Diane's future self. She leapt down, as beautiful as ever in her Mystara guise. "What business do you, the granddaughter of the First King of Games, seek here to invade my sanctum?"

"I wish to challenge you in a battle," said Yui, brandishing her disk. Diane noticed that the gem on it was a green luster.

"So you, the third generation of a dueling Mouto, seek to challenge me," smirked Mystara. She activated her disk. "I must warn you, the consequences of dueling me are great, and I won't let you go, even though you are well-loved by the Second Master of Games and his companions." She snapped her fingers and the crystal holding terrified duelists came down.

"Where's Carl?" asked Diane, looking at the gems. "Oh wait, he's not actually in a gem."

"This takes place before that other duel," said Twilight. "I did a little scan of your vision and Yui will give Carl the map to this place."

"Oh really?" asked Diane. She smirked. "Sounds sneaky and evil."

"Well, Yui is a bit mischevious," laughed Twilight. "It's a part of her personality that is not inherited."

"If you intend to spook me, then you've failed," barked Yui. "I have the blood of a brave father and braver grandfather who went through Hell and back!"

"I have no intentions of intimidating you," chuckled Mystara. "I am giving you a chance to back out."

"Forget it, I won't waste my efforts getting here," said Yui. "Let's duel."

"So be it," said Mystara as the crystals were retracted back into the ceiling. She pointed to the symbols where she and Carl dueled in the last vision. "Go and stand on that symbol."

"Okay," said Yui as she did so and Mystara did the same. The railing came up.

"Just a little precaution to keep you from running," grinned Mystara.

"I don't run," said Yui coldly as Mystara prepared her deck and put it in her disk. "I duel."

The two activated their disks and the life meters rose to 8000 each.

"Let's do this!" cried Yui. The two drew their hands.

"Since you are the child of two great duelists, it is only fair I let you decide who goes first," stated Mystara.

"I will go first," said Yui, drawing a card. "And here is my opening move! Celtic Swordgirl, in attack mode!" The beautiful green-haired elf girl rose up. (1000/800) "Then I shall put two cards face-down, and end my turn." The cards appeared behind the Swordgirl.

"Interesting first move, Yui," said Mystara, drawing a card. "But I'm afraid that won't protect your life points." She played a card. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" The big brother of the Swordgirl rose up and Celtic Swordgirl gasped. (1400/1200) "And then I play the magic card, Snatch Steal!" The card appeared and a glowing tentacle grabbed the Swordgirl and pulled her to Mystara's field. "Now you know the power of Celtic Swordgirl, do you not?" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian rose to 1800 attack.

"You made a serious mistake playing that card," stated Yui. "Snatch Steal will grant me a thousand life points each time my turn begins."

"True, but that will not be a big deal once I play this card, the Book of Moon!" Mystara said, activating the card. Celtic Swordgirl vanished beneath her card. "This flips your monster face-down, destroying my Snatch Steal." The Snatch Steal card exploded. "Next, I flip-summon your Celtic Swordgirl back into attack mode!" The card flipped up and spat Celtic Swordgirl back out. "A very clever strategy which allows me to keep your monster without keeping Snatch Steal on the field."

Diane gasped, then smirked. "Maybe I should invest in those cards..."

"You do, if the future is corect," said Twilight. "Concentrate on the duel."

"Very clever," snorted Yui. "However, you forgot that your untouchable duo is only untouchable in combat. Elsewhere, they are weak."

"Well, let's see," said Mystara. She raised her finger to declare an attack, then paused. She lowered her finger. "No, I won't fall for your traps. I'm sure those face-down cards are way too dangerous. I end my turn."

Yui drew a card. "You should have attacked. Had you done so, you might have done considerable damage."

"I'm not fooled by your lies," said Mystara. "You wanted me to attack!"

"Actually, I didn't," said Yui, flipping up both her cards. "These cards were nothing but bluffs." Diane noticed that the cards were Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity. "But since you didn't, you allowed me a chance to get a fair card advantage!" The cards melted into light and Yui drew five cards, then discarded two. "But now, you are in serious trouble. A monster face-down, and that ends my turn." The card appeared before her.

"This isn't looking good," said Chelsea. "I hope that whatever she's planning keeps that girl at bay."

Ren nodded slowly as Mystara drew.

"I'm afraid whatever you have planned will fail!" cried Mystara. "First, my own Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." She did her draws and discards. "Then I equip two cards on your Celtic Swordgirl, my Wicked-Breaking Flamberge and my Twin Flashing Swords of Light!" The two cards appeared and vanished as Mystara discarded a card from her hand, and Celtic Swordgirl's sword vanished, replaced with one blade in each of her hands and the dark blade on her back. "Though they undo the increase my Wicked-Breaking Flamberge gives, my Celtic Swordgirl can now attack twice! And, to make it harder on you, I'll sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon Guardian Tryce!" The elf warrior vanished and was replaced by a brown-haired man wearing a golden tunic and blue pants. (1900/1700) "Then, just in case that card has a flip effect, I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Guardian Baou, which I discarded through Graceful Charity!" The black-winged demon prince rose up from the ground with a snarl. (800/400) She pointed to the face-down monster. "Guardian Baou, attack that monster!"

Yui grinned as Guardian Baou flew forward and was thrown back as a giant rock golem with stone swords rose up. (1300/2000) "Your Guardian is no match for my Giant Soldier of Stone!" she remarked. "And since you sent a weak monster to attack it, you lose a lot of life points!"

"I see," said Mystara in disgust as her life meter dropped to 6800.

"Wow, I can't believe I made such a dumb move!" said Diane in disgust. "When the duel really comes around, I'll be more careful!"

"You must remember that this is far into the future," said Twilight. "You may have a problem remembering every detail of this duel."

"I'll write it down then," said Diane.

"So be it," said Twilight. "But remember that by doing this, you've changed the future already, so this has become more of a hypothetical future we're watching."

"I end my turn," said Mystara. "But next turn, I'll summon something to take down your wall!"

"I strongly doubt that," said Yui, drawing a card. "You made a serious mistake. Had you simply kept your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and my Swordgirl and not summon any monsters, you might have spared your life points, but now you'll lose your Guardians! I sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone..." The rock golem melted into light. "To summon an old friend...Dark Magician Girl!" The blond sorceress appeared. (2000/1700)

"I know about your Dark Magician Girl, Yui," smirked Mystara. "I bet your father gave you his!"

"Interesting theory," said Yui. "But anyways, now that Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can use the magic card...Sage's Stone!" She pulled a card from her hand and played it. A green stone hovered onto the field. "With my Dark Magician Girl on the field, this card summons her mentor...DARK MAGICIAN!"

The black-haired sorcerer in purple robes appeared with a flash. (2500/2100)

"And now to destroy your monsters!" cried Yui. "Dark Magician Girl, obliterate her Guardian Baou!"

The sorceress pointed her staff and fired a fuschia-colored beam of energy that vaporized the demon prince. Mystara's life points dropped to 5600.

"Dark Magician, destroy Guardian Tryce with Dark Magic attack!" ordered Yui. The dark sorcerer pointed his staff and blasted Tryce into pixels, dropping Mystara's life meter further to 5000. "And I end my turn."

"Nice try, but you should have attacked your Swordgirl!" laughed Mystara. "Had you done so, I would have been helpless. Instead, you destroyed Tryce, and now his special ability activates, bringing back the monster I sacrificed to summon him!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian reappeared. "Which means you're stukc in another lock since neither of my monsters can be destroyed!"

Yui snarled. "I still did a number on your life points, woman!"

"That is all the damage you'll inflict on my person," said Mystara as she drew a card. She slapped it down. "Tribe-Infecting Virus, attack mode!"

Diane's eyes widened as she saw a gaseous humanoid appear. (1600/1000) "No way! I get a Tribe-Infecting Virus?"

"It seems you do," smirked Twilight.

Yui gulped. "No..."

"I see you are aware of its special ability," smirked Mystara, taking a card from her hand. "I merely discard a card from my hand..." She slid it into the discard slot. "And with one declaration, all your spellcasters are destroyed!" The viral cloud spread its "arms" and spewed a fog that covered the field. Both spellcasters coughed and gagged, then exploded violently. "Now...all three of my monsters, attack her life points directly!"

The cloud choked Yui briefly, then the two warriors slashed holes in her side. When it was over, Yui was green in the gills and bleeding from two gashes in her chest. Her life meter plummeted to 3600.

"Oh crap," said Ren. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

**0**

The purse-snatcher swung into an alley between shops. Giselle charged in after him and, making a flying leap, tackled him to the ground. "Jerkwad!"

"Hey, don't hurt me! I...uh...here's your purse!" said the boy rapidly, holding out the purse.

Giselle snatched it away, then punched the boy in the nose. "That'll teach you to steal, you little thief!"

"Ow! Stop it!" cried the boy as Giselle punched him again and again.

Brigit ran in and grabbed her arm. "Gissy! Stop! Violence isn't the answer!"

"It is to bastards who think they can get away with crap like this!" snarled Giselle, slamming her free fist into the boy's mouth and making it bleed.

Lina ripped her off. "Cut it out, Giselle!" she barked, throwing her to the wall. "What in the Hells are you thinking, doing that?" She turned to the boy as the others arrived. "Jake, call security and have this kid taken into custody."

"Please don't," begged the boy, sobbing and wiping the blood off of his lip. "I was just looking for money for Duel Monsters cards. My mom won't let me buy any."

"Oh sure, big sob story," yawned Giselle. She sneered. "I bet you're going to laugh it up all the way to the bank if someone pities you. Not me, buddy! What you did was wrong and you have to pay!" She made to lunge at the boy, but Lina grabbed her and threw her against the wall again, harder this time. "OW!" She slumped.

"Sorry, Giselle, but the world's not 100 percent black," hissed Lina. "You owe an apology to this kid for what you did."

Giselle looked at the sobbing kid and sighed, getting up. "I'm sorry...I just...Brigit's going to face the toughest duel in her life and I hate it when someone traumatizes her like that!"

"It's okay, Giselle," said Brigit. "I got my purse back and no harm was done to me."

"You're going to duel tomorrow?" asked the boy. "I'm so sorry! I love Duel Monsters too, but my mom's a stuck-up prick..."

Lina walked over and slapped his cheek. "My mom would wash your mouth out for such a slur, kid! Speak cleaner English!"

"Sorry," said the kid, hanging his head. "I love my mom, I do, but she won't listen to me when I tell her that I want to build a deck. She thinks that game is the tool of some dark cult that turns kids into devil-worshippers."

Lina gaped, then giggled. "That's so silly! Everyone here is a duelist, and you see US worshipping demons?"

"Oh boy," said Donald, rolling his eyes. "Standard soccer mom rant."

"I may love Harry Potter and magic," said Dione. "But I don't try to use it, because I know it's not real." She came up and wiped the blood off the kid's face with a tissue. "Your mother is a fool for not encouraging such a wonderful hobby."

"Well, my dad thinks Duel Monsters is cool," said the boy, taking the tissue and putting it to his lip. "But he says that the cards are too costly, especially ones like Pot of Greed, and we don't make much money. Dad's a clerk at the local jewelry shop and mom takes cares of me and shops all the time, using up all our money."

"Hmmm, I see the problem," said Lina. "Where's your mom? I need to have a woman-to-woman talk with her..."

**0**

Back in the vision, Diane watched in horror. "I can't believe it! Yui must still be pretty unskilled! Guess the apple fell far from the tree!"

"Don't despair just yet," said Twilight. "If you know her parents' skill, she'll get her second wind."

Chelsea turned to them. "That's odd, I swore I heard a familiar voice..."

Twilight frowned, then pulled Diane back a bit. "Seems Chelsea is more attuned to soul energy than I thought..." she murmured.

Yui closed her eyes and drew a card, then looked at it. "It's time to end this duel, Mystara. I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" A tiny egg appeared and it hatched into a little baby black dragon with red eyes. (600/900)

Mystara seemed worried. "That card..."

"Thanks to its special ability, I can immediately sacrifice him to summon my mother's card, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The dragonling vanished and was replaced by the familiar black dragon Diane knew Giselle owned, which screeched loudly. (2400/2100) "And that's not all, I can sacrifice this creature to summon another mighty dragon, the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" The creature grew larger and gained the familiar golden ornaments of Giselle's dragon. "And he gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard, and not only do I have the two dragons I just sacrificed, but also the Ruby Dragon I discarded from my hand through Graceful Charity, raising his attack by 900 points!" The dragon roared as its attack rose to 3300.

"Even if you had a way to attack me, it won't be enough to defeat me," said Mystara.

"I beg to differ, for now I play another card, Premature Burial, to bring back my Dark Magician for the cost of eight hundred life points!" The familiar sorcerer returned as Yui's life meter dropped to 2800. "And I use this magic card, Polymerization, to fuse him with the Buster Blader in my hand to form Dark Paladin!"

The sorcerer vanished into shadows and returned as a giant blue-skinned warrior with a halberd. (2900/2600)

"That's obscene! Nobody has all those cards in your hand at once!" cried Mystara.

"My deck is there for me and brought me the cards I desired," said Yui with a smirk. "By the way, Dark Paladin gains 500 attack for every dragon in either of our graveyards or fields, and with Red Eyes Darkness Dragon on the field, there are now four!" Dark Paladin's attack rose to 4900. "It gets worse, I play the magic card, Quick Attack!" She slapped down a card and it flared into life. "Which allows me to ignore the fusion rule and have my Dark Paladin attack right away!"

"Whoa! That's insane!" cried Diane in shock.

"Still, you can't touch me," said Mystara.

"I may not be able to touch you, but your life points are a different matter," said Yui. "Since your Celtic Guardian is in attack mode, you're finished! Or did you forget that while Obnoxious Celtic Guardian cannot be DESTROYED by monsters with 1900 or greater attack, you STILL take battle damage from monsters stronger than it!" Yui smirked at Mystara's horrified reaction as Dark Paladin and Red Eyes Darkness Dragon powered up their attack."

"I...can't watch," gulped Diane, covering her face.

"Attack the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" cried Yui. The two monsters on her field blasted the warrior , who braced hard against the giant fireball and magic blast sent against him that exploded on his face.

Mystara hung her head as her life meter dropped to zero.

"Yeah! She did it! She won!" cried Chelsea.

"Way to go, Yui!" said Ren, pumping his fist in the air as the disks deactivated and the railing dropped.

"Well done, Yui Mouto," grinned Mystara. "Just like your father defeated my older sister in the past, so too have you defeated me with cunning and skill."

"Wait...sister?" asked Yui in shock.

Mystara chuckled. "In real-life, Shelob and I are sisters. I cannot reveal my true identity to you, though." She smirked. "And now, your reward." She waved her hand and Yui's disk gem changed from green to violet. "And not only that, but you will get this." She snapped her fingers and a box came down, holding three cards.

"Three cards?" cried Chelsea. "My father got two when he..."

"I know about his duel with Echidna, Miss Ramset," grinned Athena. "However, this is not like that. Yui may only take one card, but she can choose from these three. All three are rare and all three are powerful in her deck!"

Yui looked over the cards. One was a monster card called Sinister Serpent, one was a magic card called Magical Academy, and one was a trap card called Call of the Haunted. "Hmmm...what should I choose?" she murmured. After a while, she removed Sinister Serpent from the case. "This one. I have a lot of magic cards that require a discard."

"Well picked, Yui," said Mystara as the card case rose up. "Now go. I give you my blessings and hope you are in the finals. But, considering your lineage, I shouldn't lose faith in you, Miss Mouto." She turned and walked off.

"Wow," said Diane. Suddenly, a figure appeared before her. "Huh?"

Everything went white.

**0**

The woman who was the purse-snatcher's mother turned to see a bunch of people coming up to her. Since they were dressed in casual wear and not their camp shirts, the mother didn't realize that they came from the camp. "Who are you, and why are with my son?" She then noticed the bruise. "Johnny, what happened to your lip? Did you trip and hurt yourself again?"

"Again? This has been going on for some time?" growled Giselle, arms crossed.

"Oh dear, yes, every time we come to the mall, my dear Johnny hurts himself whenever I let him visit his favorite bookstore, it's just annoying," sighed the woman.

"Well, Missus," said Lina with a cough. "We just caught your Johnny stealing one of my friends' purses."

"WHAT?" cried the woman in shock. She glared at Johnny. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, I've lied about going to the bookstore, mom," grumbled Johnny, head hung. "But if you would just give me an advance on my allowance, this wouldn't happen all the time!"

"Never," said the mother angrily, grabbing his arm. "You'd spend it buying those stupid Satanic cards!"

Lina growled and cleared her throat. "Ahem." She pulled out her deck and showed her Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. "Excuse me..."

The woman turned to Lina and her eyes widened in shock. "You have..."

"I just HAPPEN to own these 'Satanic' cards, as you call them," said Lina acidly. "And I found out I have a guardian angel! If you are Bible-loving Christian, you know that devil-worshippers never have any guardian angels because angels are their enemies!"

The woman gulped, then spoke up. "Don't you dare talk to me that way, woman! I never trust any human who would play a game of dark sorcery!"

"It's not dark magic, you jerk!" shouted Dione hotly. "Sure, the disks make the monsters and magic look real, but they're holograms! They're not real! Even our disks, which make us suffer damage, isn't inflicting REAL wounds! Get it through your thick barmy skull!"

"I can't believe a woman like you would deny her son happiness by forbidding him to make a Duel Monsters deck," sighed Brigit sadly.

The woman slowly released her deathgrip on her son. "I don't think..."

"Of course you DON'T think!" shouted Lina. "Soccer moms like you NEVER think, you just whine and complain if you see something that's offensive to you!" She then recalled some news she had done on her current time period on the Net and used it. "Why do you think Rockstar went out of business twenty years ago? Because your soccer mom army whined and bitched until their politicians confiscated every copy of **Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas** and burned them because of some stupid little mini-game which nobody would have **_ever seen_** if it weren't for a dumb hacker! It's not hackers that kill good video game companies, it's **censorship**!"

"Don't get all hot and bothered at me, woman!" snapped the mother back. "I'm just protecting my little Johnny from that evil card game!"

"Tell me this," said Lina. "Do you know of Yugi Mouto, the first one?" The woman shook her head. "Thought not, since he's only a celebrity in that 'evil card game.' Do you know how he became a champion duelist?" Another head shake. "His heart was filled with love and justice, and because of that, his cards always jumped to his defense, coming up when they were needed. It's called Heart of the Cards, and I doubt that if he was a demon-cultist, that he or his wife Tea would have lived long enough for Yugi Junior to be born. And if Yugi Junior had been a demon-cultist because of this card game, then you could just kiss this world goodbye because the world would suffer 10,000 years of darkness under the thumb of a REAL demon!"

The woman backed off, horrified at what she had heard. "You're bluffing."

"Oh, and I bet you never saw any reports on that shadow dome that covered New York City last year?" said Lina.

The woman paled, showing that she had seen the reports. Not like it wasn't unheard of; every TV channel had given reports on it last year.

"What you don't know is that the shadow dome was caused by..." Lina began to say.

_No! Don't!_ cried her inner voice, afraid of the secret being spilled.

It was spilled. "A madman who resurrected an ancient god of destruction! If Yugi had been with the devils, he would have surrendered to this god and served him! But he fought and won against him and then banished him to the void! Would an unholy monster do something like THAT?"

"I...I guess not," mumbled the mother, shaken up.

"Mom, all I want is to play a harmless card game, I'm not gonna worship the Devil or anything!" said Johnny.

"Well, even if I did consider backing off," said the woman. "We can't make enough to get by..."

Lina sighed, rooted in her purse, and pulled out a wad of bills from her wallet. "Here. This should set your family up for three years at least."

The woman gasped. "That's...that's a lot of money! How...?"

"Don't ask me where I got the bills, okay?" asked Lina, removing a bill from the wad and handing it to Johnny. "Here kid, now you have no excuse for stealing. You can buy two boxes of Duel Monsters cards, which have enough cards to build a somewhat mediocre deck. Not tournament-worthy, but okay for fun duels."

"Wow, this much? But I should save it for the future," said Johnny. "Like college or something."

"How noble," said Sonja, smiling. "You're not such a bad brat after all, if you think about college."

"No, go ahead and buy the cards," said Johnny's mother. "I'm sorry for being such a bad mother. I just was concerned for you. I've heard horrible things of kids getting lost in caves and going insane after live-action role-playing that I was worried you'd fall into an evil cult by playing that game, because if has demons and dark sorcerers in it."

"Yugi Mouto uses the Dark Magician," said Giselle with a grin. "But the Dark Magician is a noble sorcerer, who would never use his magic for evil!"

"Yeah, I should know!" said Dione. "My cousin uses that very card!"

"And...I apologize for beating up your kid, but he stole my friend's purse," said Giselle, who frowned and scuffed her foot in shame. "And Brigit didn't need that stress."

"It's okay, miss," said Johnny softly. "I deserved it. I guess all that stealing was going to catch up with me someday. I swear I'll never pickpicket anyone again!"

"Well, look likes this has a happy ending," grinned Lina.

**0**

Twilight and Diane found themselves standing on a mesa in the middle of a deep valley. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," mumbled Twilight. "But that figure must want us to see this." She then recognized the place. "No, it can't be..." She saw a man standing nearby and saw wings suddenly emerge from his back. "This place..."

Diane turned to see a man ride up on horseback. The man dismounted and crossed the bridge, and Diane's eyes bulged as soon as she saw the man's face clearly. "Twilight! That man who just came in...!"

Twilight turned and sighed. "It is true then, this is an image from the distant past."

"An event of the past?" asked Diane in shock as the man threw a pair of axes and chopped the rope bridge, trapping both of them on the mesa.

"This is a duel from the time when Dartz, a mad king, tried to summon a mighty demon-beast...Leviathan," whispered Twilight. "This time, thirty-three years ago, was the crisis of the Orichalcos."

The two men started a duel, but Diane couldn't hear what they were saying. It was like the vision had muted the voices of Yugi Mouto Senior, who was merged with the Spirit of the Puzzle, and the strange man who was dueling him. Diane did recognize the creatures the other man, who had a strange white hairstyle, was using. "That guy is using a Guardian deck like me!"

"Yes, it seems so," said Twilight.

"You know about this?" asked Diane in shock.

"I do," said Twilight. "The man who you see dueling Yugi Senior is a man known as Raphael. He was tricked into Dartz's service. Dartz had summoned a tidal wave to drown his family and make him an embittered man, thinking that humanity was evil to the core. His Guardians were representative of his dead family."

"That's so sad," whispered Diane. "Dartz is a wicked man." She then gasped as she saw Yugi Senior activate the Eye of Timaeus. "Thar card!"

"Yes, Yugi Senior awoke the legendary Timaeus," said Twilight. "But sadly, he was seduced to evil."

"What?" cried Diane, watching the duel progress. She watched in horror as Yugi's Dark Magician Girl Dragon Knight was sealed in ice by a Crystal Seal card, then Yugi played the Seal of Orichalcos and was branded with its sign. "I can't believe it!"

"Yes, the Pharoah panicked because the next turn, he would have lost the duel thanks to Raphael's special magic card," said Twilight. "He couldn't find a card to save him and thus played the cursed seal, which corrupted his thinking and his morals."

Diane paled as he watched Yugi activate his own Necromancy card and turned Kuribabylon into a demonic monster which wiped out Guardian Grarl. Raphael countered with Swords of Revealing Light, but Yugi summoned Catapult Turtle and sacrificed his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, bringing Raphael to the brink of his life points.

"The Pharoah became evil, throwing away his monsters without a care and breaking his oath with the spirit of Dark Magician Girl," said Twilight, shaking her head. "And in the end, fate turned against him."

Raphael summoned the figure which had brought Diane and Twilight to this vision. Diane recognized it from her last vision. "That...I saw my future self use it against Norus' kid! That's Guardian Aitos!" The being blasted an energy beam which annihilate Kuribabylon and caused Yugi Senior to howl and collapse. His life meter dropped to zero as everything went white. Diane cried out as well. "What's happening?"

**0**

Diane opened her eyes and found herself back in the cabin. "What happened, Twilight?"

Twilight opened her eyes and got up. "We just saw the first appearance of the great Guardian Aitos, Diane. That was no coincidence. It was like Guardian Aitos wanted you to see her power. I have a feeling that this monster may show up in your future."

"Really?" asked Diane in awe.

"Well, Lina told me about your dream about Hermos," said Twilight. "You had a dream about the legendary Hermos and he came to you. This may be the same way. Don't be upset if it doesn't happen, though; it's easy to become too relying on visions when the future is easy to manipulate."

"Okay," said Diane, nodding. "Thanks for letting me into the Necklace again."

"No problem, but make sure nobody else knows about what you saw here," said Twilight, getting up.

Diane got up. "My lips are sealed!" She zipped her lips up with an imaginary zipper and grinned. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing, at the tournament," said Twilight. She caught something at the corner of her eye. "Be careful on your way back. It's dark now, predatory animals might mistake you for a meal."

"I will, thanks," said Diane, who left the cabin. No sooner did she enter the woods when a hand grabbed her mouth and dragged her into the bushes!

**0**

The vans made their way back to the camp. "That was an interesting night," said Jake.

"Yeah, I can't believe there are still some parents in the world who hate Duel Monsters," said Giselle, shaking her head.

"And I can't believe you nearly killed that kid," said Dione, clicking her tongue.

Giselle blushed. "Well...it's sort of a bad habit I have. Whenever somebody pisses me off, I get physical. I've been kicked out a couple of schools in my youth for that behavior. Luckily, what happened was a relapse. I'm in a special program to help me get over my violent behavior."

"That's nice," said Donald. "But I understand why you'd hurt the thief. After all, what he did was wrong."

"Well, it's over with and hopefully that mother will see the error of her ways," sighed Brigit. "I just hope Diane's okay."

Giselle chuckled. "If I know her, she's probably in her room, e-mailing her big sis with all the details of the finals!"

**0**

Unfortunately for Giselle, she was wrong. Diane was dragged into a cave nearby. She began to panic, fearing the worst, and chomped her teeth on her abductor's hand. "Ow!" cried the man, letting go. "That's one mean bite!"

Diane turned to face her attacker. "Call me spider-girl!" She then noticed her captor in the dim moonlight illuminating the cave. He was tall for his age and had crow's eyes and a few wrinkles. His white hair was done up in a familiar way, with locks forming strange sideburns under the ears. The man wore a weathered trenchcoat, jeans, and boots, and his eyes spoke of personal tragedy in the past. "Wait, you look like..."

The man nodded and spoke with a voice that was very hoarse, made worse with age. "I saw those strange visions while peeking in your cabin. I was walking by and heard Twilight speaking in tongues."

"You...know Twilight?" gasped Diane.

"You could say she is my closest thing to a friend I've had in years. She sheltered me in these woods," said the man with a smile.

"You're...You're that guy who was dueling Yugi Senior, the one who made him play the Seal," said Diane.

"Yes, I am Raphael," said the man with a nod. He sat down on a rock. "Sit. I won't bite."

"Then why did you kidnap me and bring me here?" snarled Diane, raising her fists.

Raphael chuckled. "As feisty as you are in your duels, I like that."

"You...you saw me duel?" gasped Diane.

"In the camp, yes," said Raphael with a nod. "I usually sneak into the camp and watch you kids duel. I must say, when I saw you use the same monsters I have, I was surprised. It reminded me of...my family." He turned his head away sadly and a tear came down his eye.

Diane realized what he was crying for. "Oh, my condolences, Raphael. I too lost my folks and my sister is all the family I have left." She lowered her guard, walked up, and patted his shoulder. She then saw a ghostly figure and jumped back. "Yee!"

"It's okay, Aitos won't hurt you," grinned Raphael. The Guardian floated up and locked gazes with her, then nodded, smiled, and vanished.

"What...what happened?" gasped Diane.

Raphael turned and smiled at her. "It's a sort of strange ability I've discovered in my youth. Somehow, the spirits of my family entered the cards they gave me and have been watching me ever since. Guardian Aitos is the spirit of my mother." He took out his own dueling deck. "Tell me, did you see Aitos in your future?"

"Y-Yes...I did," said Diane. She widened her eyes as Raphael removed two cards from his deck. The cards were yellowed with age and the images were weathered. "Those are the cards that can summon her, right?"

"Yes," said Raphael. "You see, the tragedy that took my family also stranded me at sea. I landed on a deserted island and lived there for three years. During that time, I began to care for my Guardians more than humanity and, when I came back to civilization, I began to detest my fellow humans and society in general. One night, a strange city rose from the sea and a voice called me there. It was there that I found my new master, Dartz."

"Dartz? You mean the nutcase king who tried to steal Yugi Senior's soul?" gasped Diane.

"Yes, the one," said Dartz. "But back then, I didn't think of him as Yugi, I thought of him as the Spirit of the Puzzle, the Pharoah which Twilight calls Atem. I decided to get rid of him because he was 'a wicked man who destroyed his own kingdom.' So I made him duel, and forced him to take the Seal of Orichalcos, and then I made it so that he either played the seal or lost the duel. He played the Seal and went evil, just as I had planned. I opened his heart to the darkness within and then I summoned Aitos and destroyed him."

Raphael sighed. "However, I found that it had been the elder Yugi who had sacrificed his soul to keep the Pharoah around. My work wasn't done. I'll spare you the details and get to the chase. I dueled Atem again, but this time I played the Seal myself and tried to use it to kill Yugi. I summoned a horrible Guardian, a creature of pure evil called Guardian Deathscythe. Atem used my Aitos against me and wiped out both monsters. But before then, he played a card that exposed my horrible past, the past of me losing my soul to Dartz. After the duel, I decided to confront Dartz..." He hung his head.

"What?" asked Diane.

"Dartz confessed the truth...me, Alister, and Valon had all been his pawns. He manipulated our fates so that we'd serve him willingly. My anti-humanity beliefs were formed by that bastard." He clenched his fist tightly. "Of course, I shouldn't have tried to destroy him, but I was blinded by rage. I got claimed by the Seal for a while, and after we were freed, my family appeared and told me they were in my heart." He touched his heart. "And that's where they are, to this day."

"Wow, that's beautiful," said Diane. "But why confess this to me? Why even bother with me?"

"Because we own the same type of monsters, the Guardians," said Raphael. "They protect us from harm. Aitos has decided to choose you as her new owner," said Raphael, pushing the two cards(Guardian Aitos and Celestial Sword) into her hands.

"Me? Own this?" gasped Diane. "But surely it's not..."

"These are the only copies of these cards," said Raphael. "Pegasus only made one copy of those cards. I did some research on the nature of my former boss and learned a lot about the Shadow Games and the monsters who were summoned by them. In the legend of Guardian Aitos, Maha Vailo greatest creation was the Celestial Sword. When he was incapitated in the second war, his apprentice gave away the sword last, giving it to a member of a winged warrior tribe. This became Guardian Aitos, and she became the most powerful of all the Guardians. So much so that Maha Vailo put a spell on the Celestial Sword...a spell that made it so that she has only one master at a time. The others let many people summon them, but Aitos comes for only one. She was my benefactor in the past, and now she's yours."

"I can't..." whispered Diane, trying to give the cards back. "They're special."

"I know, my siblings gave these cards to me just before the tidal wave hit and killed them," said Raphael with a sigh, pushing the cards back. "But I'm getting old and have retired from dueling. It's time Aitos was used by someone else. Take her and respect her with all the love you give your fellow Guardians." He removed his own Guardian monsters and put them on the ground before Diane, and suddenly Guardians Grarl, Kay'est, and Elma appeared before Diane in full size.

Diane looked up and gasped, then locked gazes with Elma, who smiled and nodded.

"You have Guardian Elma?" whispered Diane. "She's my favorite Guardian! No offense."

"Elma best represents you, Diane," grinned Raphael. "Her grace and beauty are in you."

Diane blushed. "Thank you. I promise, I will take good care of these cards!" She closed her hand over them. "I'd better go, my friends will be worried if they find me missing too long."

"Here, I'll escort you back to camp," said Raphael. "I'm sure you'll get lost if you don't know the way. This place is well-hidden from others." He donned some shades and got up.

The two went to the woods bordering the camp. "Thanks for everything," said Diane. "I can never repay you."

"Actually, you can," said Raphael. "I heard from Twilight that some looney is using the Seal. If you find him, kick his ass for me and destroy the Orichalcos. I'm sick of that card and hope it is totally destroyed. It's been a ghost haunting me for ages."

"I promise, we'll destroy the Seal of Orichalcos completely and utterly," vowed Diane, holding out her hand. Raphael took it in a handshake. "Goodbye." She left.

"Good luck, Diane," said Raphael, vanishing back into the woods.

_**Next Chapter: Diane and Brigit, the final duel! Can their friendship survive the duel to come? Find out in the next chapter, titled after a magic card used in the new GX series! I'm not going to tell you what it is though.**_


	34. Power Bond

I feel completely ashamed.

I promised to update regularly and it's been a month since my last chapter.

I hope those of you who are still here don't get angry at me, but here's the next chapter. I promise to update over the next week with the next three chapters to make up for my tardiness. I've been rather lazy and I know I can't be forgiven for that, especially since the chapters are easy to transfer from my computer. (Hangs head in shame.)

Anyways, here comes the next chapter! Enjoy!

_**I never expected it to come to this.**_

_**Oh sure, I knew it would come to this, but I was praying to whatever deities exist in real life that I'd never have to do this. Of course, I know I was sabotaging my own words in the second round of duels when I was secretly wishing for Brigit to fall to Norus, because I knew that it would be horrible it that had happened.**_

But it's happened. It was inevitable.

After seeing what I had seen last night, I had gotten very little sleep. The visions I had seen with Twilight have shown me a fun and exciting adulthood for me. But, to succeed in it, I have to get my wish granted. I have to get into Duelatopia.

I know it won't hurt her to lose, but it will hurt me to hurt her. I hate to do this, but sometimes, your dreams win out over your friends.

_**Forgive me, Brigit…nothing personal.**_

Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi 

**Chapter 33: Power Bond**

In the 50th State of the United States, a young woman awoke with a gasp. She was covered in sweat and her eyes had a haunted look.

She got up and went over to the window. The ocean breeze outside caused the palm trees to sway. Her clock read two A.M. She got up and went to the window.

_What a nightmare,_ she thought. _Clive, I hope you're all right…I'd die if anything happened to you…_

Her head bowed.

_I don't want to lose you… I want to love you forever. I'd do whatever it takes…_

She shivered.

_Funny,_ she thought. _I feel like I'm being watched… must have been my imagination…_

As she went back to bed, a shadowy figure watched from the palm trees nearby and chuckled.

"Be careful, my dear, you never know what is watching you or what they intend to do with you..." said the figure in a feminine voice. She waited until the young woman fell asleep and leapt down like a cat onto the outdoor balcony, smirking. "I guess being a rat all those weeks has given me SOME advantage." She carefully opened the glass door that led into the room. "Poor child...when your beloved hears what happened to you, he will be most furious...and then the plan will be set into motion!" She gave a sinister chuckle.

A few minutes later, the room was completely empty.

**0**

The loud screech of a Blue Eyes White Dragon was pumped through the camp speakers as the sun rose, waking everyone up. "Good morning, campers," said Machus' voice. "It's the final day of the Monster Valley finals! If any of you wish to attend, please make sure you sign the form your counselor will give you, so we know who will remain in their cabins and who will be at the auditorium at ten A.M. to watch the thrilling conclusion of the mini-tournament!"

Diane opened her eyes and sighed. "I hoped it was a dream." She got up, yawned and stretched, then looked at her clock. It was 7:30. "Man, this is nuts. I have to defeat my best friend, Brigit. But if I don't beat her, I'll never get to challenge Machus and I'll never get my wish."

She looked out the window to see the sunbeams piercing the trees outside.

"Sorry, Brig, but nothing is getting in the way of my dreams," said Diane softly, hand on her chest. She got up and went about her morning routine.

**0**

Brigit had been awake for twenty minutes and had managed to completely wash and dress, and now she was fixing her deck. _I have to defeat Diane, it's the only way I can prove that I'm no longer a rookie in the game! But her Guardians are going to be tough to beat._ She took a trap card. "This Disarmament card should destroy her Guardian Weapons." She put it in her deck and took another set of cards. "And Heavy Storm will work wonders, even though it will also affect my Gravity Bind." She put the card in her deck and took out some cards, then shuffled.

A knock on the door caused Brigit to jump. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Well," said Lina. "Hurry up or we'll go off to breakfast without you. You can fix your deck later."

Brigit got up and walked to the door, opening it. Seeing the ginger-haired counselor, she sighed in relief. "Sorry, I thought it was Diane."

"Don't worry," said Lina with a grin. "I won't let Diane see your cards until the duel." She winked.

"It's okay, she'd never snoop, but I'm still wary," said Brigit nervously.

"Pre-duel stage fright, eh?" chuckled Lina. She put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine. I should know, I helped you with your deck!"

"Thanks, Lina," said Brigit. "If you hadn't convinced me to try out weak monsters, I would have probably never been able to duel."

"B...u...t..." stated Lina with a grin. "I also helped Diane with her deck too, so you'll have a hard time with her!"

"I know," said Brigit softly. "But I'll do my best!"

"I hope so, or I'll have wasted my time with the both of you!" said Lina. "Come on, I'll lock the door for you and unlock it for you after breakfast, so nobody peeks at your deck." She escorted Brigit to the door, then found a note in her outdoor mailbox. "You...go on ahead. I'll catch up with you shortly."

"Okay," said Brigit, running off.

Lina took the package from the box. "Huh? For me?" She looked at it. "From KaibaCorp? What do THEY want?" She opened it and found a DVD case and a form letter. She read the letter and looked at the DVD case. "Hmmm..."

**0**

Lina was oddly not with her campers when breakfast came, and Twilight, curious, decided to find out why. When she heard screaming from the staff lounge, where the headmaster and Lilith were eating, she decided to investigate.

Lina stormed out of the staff lounge in a rage. Twilight stopped her. "Lina, what is wrong? You left your campers high and dry and were arguing with Machus and Lilith, I must know why."

Lina sighed and shook her head. "It's complicated."

Twilight pulled her behind the building. "Talk to me, we are not going to be heard." She mumbled a chant and the woods grew silent. "I've put a silence spell over the area, nobody will hear us unless I wish."

Lina fidgeted, then spoke. "I got a package from Siegfried Kaiba as I was escorting Brigit to the door of the cabin. Sam screwed up and forgot to deliver it, it was supposed to have been given to me **_before_** the finals. Typical absent-minded professor!" She sighed deeply.

"Really?" asked Twilight, cocking a brow. "What were the package's contents?"

"A DVD which had Sieg on it and a letter that told me how to destroy it, so that nobody else saw what was on the disc," said Lina. "He contacted me because he wanted to greet me and said you told him all about me and my secret, which he swore not to tell anyone."

Twilight nodded. "I did, I mentioned you in conversation over the phone. I have connections with Siegfried, since his uncle and my mother had conspired to create Battle City thirty-five years ago and kept in touch."

Lina closed her eyes briefly, then continued. "What Sieg said was pretty complicated and is not suitable for anyone's ears."

"You said that before, Lina," stated Twilight, locking gazes with her. "Lina, as your closest friend, I need to know what he told you."

Lina took a deep breath and explained everything she had heard, about Diane's sister, about her connection to something called the Mandate of Heaven, and about Siegfried's relationship with her.

Twilight gasped and blushed. "Siegfried did THAT to one of his Eliminators?"

"Yep," said Lina. "He swore to his dead uncle that he was being honest. But…what's this Mandate of Heaven?"

Twilight sighed and touched her Necklace. "I must show you something. This will take only a minute." The two entered a trance.

**0**

Brigit was nervous as she ate her oatmeal. She choked a bit and Giselle patted her on the back. "Hey, be careful there, Brig! Choking on oatmeal is not the best way to leave this world!" She laughed.

"Sorry, Gissy, it's just..." mumbled Brigit.

"I know," said Diane, eating like a bird. "I'm concerned too. After all we've been through, it's you against me."

"Yeah," said Brigit sadly. "I'm not worried about our friendship, but after dueling Gissy and Norus, I don't think I have enough steam to win."

"You'll do fine," smiled Giselle. "Don't worry about the outcome."

"Thanks," said Brigit. "Diane, good luck."

"You too," said Diane, nodding. She drank some juice. "Well, it seems Jackie put some strawberry juice in, just how I like my orange juice!"

"I think Lina convinced her to make your favorites, so that you guys won't be tired when you duel," said Giselle. She sighed. "Now I'm the one who has to root for the both of you, just like how Diane had to root for the both of us!"

"It doesn't matter who wins, because either way, we're all going to Duelatopia!" said Brigit with a smile.

Diane nodded. "Sure are. I'll invite you two if I win."

"And I will do the same if I win," said Brigit. She smirked. "But don't be so confident. I'm pretty strong now!"

"Me too," said Diane with a wicked grin. "Let's finish breakfast before we run into our duel time."

The two nodded and dug into their morning meals quickly.

**0**

Lina gasped as she was snapped out of the trance. "No way, so **_that's_** it! Your mom..."

"Yes, my mother, Ishizu, battled Saurius in a Shadow Game during Battle City and defeated him," said Twilight somberly. "Making her the most recent holder of an Item to defeat Saurius in a Shadow Game. Now, only Yugi's son is left, and I fear that Siegfried is in serious danger. I also fear that Diane knows about this danger, because of her seeing her future."

"Oh my God..." said Lina, pale as a sheet. "No wonder Siegfried wanted me to revoke that prize of going to Duelatopia! If Saurius is hunting Siegfried down and is in the island..."

"Yes, but I'm afraid we can do nothing about this," said Twilight sadly. "For now, let us wait. Once the final duel with Machus is over, we will both go and force Lilith to undo that prize before any of the campers go. If that fails, you will have no choice but to protect your campers from Saurius' minions."

"Oh brother, and Pisaro was bad enough!" groaned Lina, hand to her head.

Twilight dropped the silence magic and nodded. "Let's go, the final duel awaits."

"Sure thing," said Lina softly, but her mind was reeling. _Anastasia, you've REALLY got in it!_

**0**

The auditorium was buzzing and everyone was in the VIP booth, waiting for the cue to come onto the stage.

"Well, this is the last round," said Giselle. "Whoever wins gets to take on the headmaster!"

"Yeah," said Brigit softly.

"Don't worry, Brig, we'll get through this," said Diane. The chimes rang. "Uh, there's our cue. Let's go, Brig."

"Good luck," said Brigit as the two left.

"I sure hope that our girlfriends don't hate each other after this duel," said Jake. "The one thing I hate worse than my aunt's rants are people who become bitter enemies over a card game."

"I want Diane to win," mumbled Donald. He clasped his hands and said a little prayer.

"No matter who wins, it'll be a great match," said Dione.

"You're just saying that because you got your butt kicked twice by Diane," teased Sonja.

Dione glared at her. "Oh, and what about Brigit stopping Exodia? Hmm?"

"Shhh, it's starting," hissed Giselle.

The lights dimmed.

"This is it, the fourth quarter," said Lilith over the intercom as the lights flashed. "Two enter, one leaves."

One light lit on the stage, revealing a hologram of Guardian Elma. Another lit on the other side of the stage, revealing Thunder Monarch Zaborg. The two charged at each other and clashed in a violent explosion!

"On the left side," said Lilith. "We have the master of the Guardian monsters, a woman who shouldn't be crossed lightly! Give it up for Diane Arachne and her deck, _Divine Protection_!"

The crowd cheered as Diane entered, wearing a beautiful white blouse and skirt. Her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail with a golden ribbon. She bowed as some boys wolf-whistled at her.

"Okay, that's enough of that," snapped Lina, shaking her fist at the boys. "She's committed!"

"And on the other side," said Lilith. "The master of the midgets! The one who can play with the big boys, even though her monsters are mostly bite-sized! Let's hear it for Brigit Anderlee and her deck, _Lilliputian Legends_!"

The crowd cheered even louder as the spectacled girl entered from the other side. She blushed and covered her face to avoid looking at the crowd as she ran up to the stage and joined Diane.

"Don't get embarassed, Brig," grinned Diane. "This is going to a nice fun match."

"O...Okay," whispered Brigit, taking a deep breath.

The two gave each other their decks and shuffled them, then handed them back to their owners.

"Now, before we call the card," said Lilith. "Machus has some words for you two."

The headmaster stood and cleared his throat. "Diane, Brigit, you two have shown yourselves to be the greatest duelists in the camp and have become full-fledged duelists in my eyes. You've clawed your way through fire and ice to the top, and now...one of you will become a champion! This duel will decide who will be the greatest duelist in the Duelist Camp and advance her dueling career!" He put a box filled with cards before him. "This box contains all sorts of rare cards, unopened and untouched by human hands. One of you will gain access to these cards to do with as you wish! But...not only that, you'll also gain the right to attend Duelatopia's finals and see REAL duelists duking it out, including...Yugi Mouto Junior and Mary Wheeler!"

The crowd cheered and clapped, and Lina furrowed her brow in worry.

"Also, if you wish, you will earn the right to have an exhibition match with me this afternoon," said Machus with a fake smile. "If you win, you will be granted anything that Industrial Illusions can give you with their resources, anything you desire!"

The crowd cried out in awe and cheered louder.

"Now, it's time to call who goes first," said Lilith. "Who will call it?"

"I will," said Diane. "Heads!"

The card was spat out of the gyroscope with the picture down. "Tails," said Lilith. "Brigit gets priority."

"I'll go first," said Brigit.

"Then plug yourselves in and let's begin." Lilith nodded as the two girls went to their stations and connected to the platforms. "Now, let's see where this duel will take place!" She spun the roulette and, after a few tense moments, stopped on a sky-blue wedge. "Well, this is going to be fun! I give you...the **_Altar of Auroras_**!"

The button was pressed and the change took place. Soon, the auditorium was gone, and the interior of a Grecian temple like the Parthenon appeared. Clouds flew by in a cerulean sky, and it looked like the temple itself was suspended in mid-air!

"Beautiful," said Dione in awe.

"Awesome," said Giselle, briefly forgetting that her best friends were battling each other.

"Now, begin the duel!" cried Lilith.

_"Let's duel!"_ said the two girls, activating their disks and inserting their decks. The life meters rose to 8000 and the girls drew their hands.

Brigit drew a card and smiled. "I hate to destroy your dreams, Di, but this duel is going to be mine, no matter what!" She looked at her hand and two cards came into her other hand. "To begin, I'll summon this sharpshooter! Brigadier of Landstar in attack mode!" She slipped the card into the disk and a big-headed cowboy appeared. (900/600) "And to make him stronger, I play the magic card Landstar Shot! This gives my gunman a nifty weapon which increases the power of any Landstar warrior by 600!" The cowboy's rifle vanished and he gripped a leaf-blower like weapon with the head of a Landstar on the side. His attack rose to 1500. "And I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." The cards appeared before her.

"Seems like Brigit's off to a good start," said Giselle.

"Don't let Diane fool you, she's got more tricks up her sleeve than Peeves has nasty jibes," grinned Dione.

Diane drew a card. _Okay, I know one of those face-down cards is her Gravity Bind. Let's see if I have something which can get rid of it._ She looked at her card and lit up. "I summon Flame Swordsmistress in attack mode!" The beautiful red-haired warrior rose up, brandishing her flame saber. (1600/1500)

"Yikes, that guy's stronger than her Brigadier!" cried Sonja.

"Then I'll set two cards face-down and attack with my Flame Swordsmistress!" said Diane. "Attack with blazing saber of battle!"

The warrior charged. "Activate Gravity Bind!" cried Brigit, flipping up her card.

"Uh uh uh, I knew you had Gravity Bind," grinned Diane. "So I fixed my deck to battle your lockdown cards! Activate counter trap, Royal Surrender!" Her left card flipped up, revealing the image of a castle being stormed by peasants. "Whenever a Continous Trap is activated, this card destroys it!"

Gravity Bind shattered. "No, my Gravity Bind!" cried Brigit.

"Now, let's do this again!" said Diane. "Flame Swordsmistress, attack the Brigadier!"

The big-headed gunman screamed as he was sliced in half by the woman, shattering into pixels. Brigit shielded her eyes as her life meter dropped to 7900.

"Diane gets first blood!" said Lilith. "What a duel!"

"Man, that's brutal!" said Jake.

"Yeah! My baby's got first hit!" cried Donald, clapping. "Go Diane! Kick Brigit's butt!"

"Hey, that's my girl you're asking to be kicked," warned Jake.

"I hope this doesn't degenerate into another argument," mumbled Giselle, recalling that nightmare that occurred when Jake and Donald had dueled.

"Well, that was pretty clever," said Brigit. "Is that all?"

"Yep," said Diane. "Your move."

Brigit drew a card. Yes, this should handle that Swordsmistress! "I play Grappler of Landstar in defense mode." The big-headed Green Beret appeared, kneeling. (1000/500) "And then I play the magic card..."

"Level Limit Area B, right?" grinned Diane as Brigit slid it into the disk.

"Yeah, that's right," said Brigit.

"I hate to bust your bubble, but that's going too," said Diane, flipping up another trap. "Activate counter trap, Spell-Stopping Statute!" The Royal Decree judge appeared and waved his hand. "This destroys any Continuous Magic card that's activated!"

"No!" cried Brigit, who shielded her face as the Level Limit Area B that had appeared shattered. The judge vanished.

"Man, she's destroyed all of her lock-down cards!" said Giselle. "If she doesn't do something, she's toast!"

Brigit looked at her hand. _I really don't want to do this, but... _"A card face-down and I end my turn."

Diane shook her head and smiled. "I'm going to win this duel and the tournament, and nothing you can do can stop me, even as a friend." She drew a card. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." She did so. "Then, just in case that's Mirror Force, I play Mystical Elf in defense mode," The beautiful blue-skinned elf appeared. (800/2000) "Then I attack with Flame Swordmistress!"

"Activate trap card, Compensation Mediation!" cried Brigit, flipping up a card which showed a man being strangled from above by a ghost.

Lina gasped. "That's crazy! Why would she play **_that_**?"

"Eh?" asked Arnold.

"That card's risky as Heck!" cried Lina.

"What does that do?" asked Diane in confusion.

"It's pretty simple," said Brigit, taking the card from her disk and throwing it to Diane. "You take two magic or trap cards from your graveyard and put them face-down with that card."

"Okay," said Diane, removing the only two trap cards she had in the graveyard, Spell-Stopping Statue and Royal Surrender. She shuffled them and put them face down. The cards appeared before her.

"Next, I guess which card is the card I gave you," said Brigit. "If I'm right, then your battle phase ends!"

"And if you guess wrong?" asked Diane.

"Then the card fizzles and your Swordsmistress can attack, and both the card I chose and my trap are sent to the graveyard." said Brigit. "But I have faith I'll guess right. Either way, one of your cards is going back to the top of your deck!"

Diane was shocked. _Since I got rid of Gravity Bind and Level Limit, I'm going to be topdecked with a useless trap!_

"Now..." Brigit closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I pick...the right card!"

The card slowly rose up. "Oh god, please don't let it be wrong or her Grappler is toast!" said Lina, biting her nails nervously.

The card revealed itself...as Brigit's Compensation Mediation! "Yes!" cried Brigit with a triumphant fist-making. "Now you have to end your battle phase and put the other cards back on the top of your deck!"

The Swordswoman backed up.

"Fine, I end my turn," said Diane, throwing the trap card back to her and putting her trap cards on top of her deck.

"I see the strategy," said Twilight with a smile. "Brigit had effectively spun those trap cards to the top of her deck, making her draw them again. She'll waste two tuns with cards that won't benefit her now that she destroyed Brigit's lockdown cards, while Brigit can draw two cards which will help her immensely."

"Hey, that's a cool strategy!" said Jenny, the Shining Friendship counselor.

"Yeah, I'd never think of that!" said Arlia. "Maybe I should invest in a Phoenix Wing Wind Blast." She rubbed her chin.

Brigit drew a card. "My turn now. And I sacrifice my Grappler of Landstar for an old friend...Thunder Monarch Zaborg!" The big-headed soldier vanished and was replaced by the giant in samurai armor. (2400/1000) "And Diane, you should know what his special ability is!"

Mystical Elf exploded into pixels. "Oh no!" cried Diane.

"Now, Thunder Monarch, wipe out Flame Swordsmistress!" cried Brigit. The giant charged and smacked the woman upside the head, shattering her to bits. Diane's life meter dropped to 7200.

"Brigit's ahead!" cried Jake. "Go Brigit!"

Diane sighed as she drew a card. "Great," she mumbled as she glared at the Royal Surrender trap in her hand. "One card face-down and a monster in defense." The cards appeared before her. "That's it for me."

"I know that card is not a threat, because iit's your Royal Surrender or Spell-Stopping Statue," said Brigit with a grin, drawing a card. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

Diane saw the elf warrior from earlier appear. (1400/1200) "I'm not afraid of that thing!"

"You should be," grinned Brigit. "But just in case...Thunder Monarch, use Storm Fist on that face-down monster!"

Diane winced as Guardian Baou was wiped out.

"Now, Obnxious Celtic Guardian..." Brigit said. She paused. _Sorry, Diane._ "Attack his life points directly!"

The elf charged and slashed down Diane's chest, making her howl in pain as her blouse was torn by the blade and a huge bleeding gash appeared in her chest! Some girls squealed in terror as Diane's life meter dropped to 5800.

"Oh man, that's even worse!" said Giselle.

"Come on, Diane! Don't let those monsters get you!" cried Donald.

"Yahoo! Go, Briggie!" cried Jake.

Brigit smiled. "Oh, and don't bother trying to attack my Celtic Guardian. He can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more attack!"

"I know," grumbled Diane as she drew. She paused, as if thinking of something, then sighed and put a card down. "One card face-down, and another monster in defense."

"This is bad," said Dione. "I hope that monster can do something, or she'll take more damage!"

"I'm sorry, Diane, but I'm afraid it's over." Brigit drew a card. "I summon Gigobyte in attack mode!" The reptilian child appeared. (350/300) "And I use Triangle Power to increase its attack by 2000!" The golden energy flowed into Gigobyte, making its attack go up to 2350. "Sorry Diane, but this duel's over. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack the face-down monster!"

"Wait!" said Jake as the swordsman sliced apart the card. It exploded, but before it did, it turned into a strange wooden jar shaped like a tree.

"What's that?" asked Giselle. "A baobob tree from the Little Prince's nightmare?"

Dione paled. "No, something terrible! That's a Fiber Jar!"

Brigit paled as she recalled Diane telling Dione about her risky move with Fiber Jar after their rematch when Dione tried to trip her own Fiber Jar. "Oh no..." _That's why she knew so much about Fiber Jar! She has one!_

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Diane. "Thanks for wiping out my Fiber Jar! Now it's time to say goodbye to all your monsters!" Thunder Monarch Zaborg, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, and Gigobyte vanished.

Doppler gaped, then smirked. "Well, seems she had a trump up her sleeve."

"Amazing, just amazing," said Ares, shaking her head.

Briigt sighed as both girls took all the cards they had. "Now we shuffle all the cards from our hands, fields, and graveyards back into our deck and draw new hands." She did so as did Brigit.

"It's like a Reset button for the duel!" said Jenny in shock.

Arnold smirked. "Well, that little scrapper has some strategy after all."

"Phew," said Lina, wiping her brow.

"Unfortunately, that was a desperate move," said Twilight. "Now Brigit has her Gravity Bind and Level Limit Area B back in her deck, so she can bring them back."

"And the card doesn't reset life points or cards removed from play," said Brandon. "Diane's behind in life points, which means that Brigit might have been helped just as much as Diane."

Lina paused. "Well, considering the fact that she probably didn't have a lot of monsters in her hand, it was a necessary risk."

Brigit looked at her new hand and scowled, then put a card in her disk. "One card face down and I end my turn."

Diane drew a card. "Looks like you're in trouble now, Brig! I sumon Celtic Swordgirl to the field!" The green-haired elf girl appeared. (1000/800) "And I equip her with Butterfly Dagger." The green dagger replaced Swordgirl's sword. "Now..." She took a deep breath. "Celtic Swordgirl, attack her life points directly!"

Celtic Swordgirl lunged and gouged a huge hole in Brigit's side, making her howl in pain! Her side gushed blood as her life meter dropped to 6600.

"To end, two cards face-down." Diane slipped two cards in her disk and they appeared behind Celtic Swordgirl. "Your turn."

The clouds outside the temple that the duel was taking place in were growing thick and stormy. Thunder was heard in the background as the wind whipped through the area, whipping Brigit's hair about. She drew a card. "Fine then, it's time I take this duel by storm! I set another card face-down!" The card appeared before her. "Then I play Polymerization to fuse the three Mokey Mokeys in my hand!"

"Whoa! She got all three Mokey Mokey in her hand?" cried Giselle. "What are the odds?"

The giant Mokey Mokey King rose up outside of the temple. (300/100) "Behold my Mokey Mokey King!" cried Brigit. "That ends my turn."

Diane smirked. "Sorry, Brigit, I know what you're planning. You plan to flip up that Mokey Mokey Smackdown you've set next turn and ram your fairies into my monsters to inflict major damage. But not if I can destroy your monsters first!"

"I hope she knows what's she's doing," said Donald nervously.

Diane drew a card. "To start, I play the magic card Graceful Charity." She drew three cards and discarded two. "Then I summon Guardian Elma, the master of the Butterfly Dagger!" The red-haired wind fairy-woman appeared. "And while I discarded my Twin Flashing Swords of Light to the graveyard, Elma gets them back!" The gleaming swords appeared in Elma's hands and her attack dropped to 800. "While this weakens her, it lets her attack twice! Oh, and by the way, both my monsters are three-stars, so if your other card is Gravity Bind, forget about trying to stop my monsters with them!"

"I get it," said Lina. "She'll destroy Mokey Mokey King with Celtic Swordgirl, then two of the Mokey Mokey will be slashed by Elma, and they will also be destroyed. Which leaves Brigit with only one Mokey Mokey, and unless she summons Dancing Elf next turn, she won't enough fairies to use the Smackdown!"

"Celtic Swordgirl, attack that giant monstrosity!" cried Diane. The elfling stabbed Mokey Mokey King, shattering it. Brigit's life meter dropped to 5600.

"Thanks to my Mokey Mokey King's special effect, my Mokey Mokeys return," said Brigit, pulling the cards from her graveyard and setting them. The three Mokey Mokeys appeared in a flash of light. (300/200)

"Two are them are going BACK to the graveyard!" shouted Diane. "Elma, your turn!" The wind fairy dashed forward, blades out.

"Sorry, but that's not happening," said Brigit, flipping her up right card. "Activate trap card, Magic Cylinders!"

Diane gasped. "How did you get such a rare trap card?"

"My prize, or did you forget that it was a bunch of rare cards?" grinned Brigit as energy was sucked from Elma into a tube. "As you can guess, this is a deadly trap card! It takes your monster's attack and sends it back at your life points!" Energy flowed from Elma and was shot back at her, blasting her into Diane. Diane toppled over as her life meter dropped to 5000.

"Fine, I set another card face-down and end my turn," said Diane, slipping a card into her disk. _At least my Waboku will protect me in case she pulls out her Thunder Monarch again._

Brigit drew a card and grinned. "Oh Diane, guess what card I have in my hand?"

"Your Thunder Monarch Zaborg?" asked Diane.

"Bzzt! Wrong!" said Brigit with a laugh. "Something much worse, something which is going to destroy all your equipment cards!"

Diane paled. "You don't mean..."

Giselle gulped. "Diane's in trouble!"

"I sacrifice all three of my Mokey Mokeys!" cried Brigit. The three fairies melted into light. "To summon Moisture Creature!"

The giant alien head rose up to the field. The clouds outside were now dark and stormy, and lightning flashed, illuminating everything at intervals. Moisture Creature's head gleamed blue as a flash of lightning flared. (2800/2900)

"And you know its special ability, don't you?" grinned Brigit. "When three monsters are sacrificed to summon this guy, all your magic and traps are history!"

The Butterfly Dagger and Twin Flashing Swords shattered to the shock of the females holding them and Diane's set card shattered.

"No!" cried Diane in horror as Elma and Celtic Swordgirl dropped to their original attacks. "Not again!"

"Yes, again," grinned Brigit. "Moisture Creature, vaporize Celtic Swordgirl!" The creature powered up its laser and Elma cried out in shock as the elf girl was vaporized with a wail of agony. Diane's life meter dropped to 3200.

"Man, it looks like Diane's in trouble," said Giselle. "But then, Brigit is pretty good!"

"Don't count Diane out yet," grinned Dione. "She's pretty good herself."

Diane looked at her hand. She had three cards in it. _If I get my Gravity Axe, I could summon Guardian Grarl and equip it with the Axe by using the Tailor of the Fickle in my hand. But I can't leave it these cards in my hand and try to summon Grarl, and I can't risk waiting a turn without Brigit smashing Elma and destroying the Axe! Unless..._

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Diane drew her card.

She smirked. "I play one card face-down and equip Elma with my Gravity Axe, then use my Guardian Grarl's special ability, allowing me to summon him because he'll be the only card in my hand!" The first card appeared behind Elma, then she gripped the Axe, rising to 1800 attack, and the hulking dinosaur warrior appeared. (2500/1200) "And since my Butterfly Dagger came back to my hand because you destroyed it with your Moisture Creature, I equip it to my Guardian Grarl!" The dagger appeared in the dinosaur man's hand, raising his attack to 2800.

"You're crazy," said Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "I can easily wipe out Guardian Elma, and your Grarl has the same attack as my Moisture Creature!"

"Go ahead and attack then," grinned Diane, crossing her arms. "My turn is over."

Brigit drew a card. _If I know Diane, she's not stupid. That face-down card could be something deadly. Better not chance it._ "I set a card face-down and end my turn," said Brigit as the card appeared.

"You really should have attacked," grinned Diane as she drew a card. She flipped the switch and her magic card rose up. "This is Tailor of the Fickle, which I'll use now to transfer my Gravity Axe back to its master!" Grarl roared as he grabbed the axe from Elma and rose to 3300 attack.

"Yes, Diane's gonna wipe out that alien!" said Donald.

"Grarl, attack Moisture Creature now!" ordered Diane. The dinosaur warrior dashed forward...

"Not so fast!" said Brigit, flipping her own switch. The Gravity Bind card rose up and waves of energy flooded the field, halting Grarl. "My Gravity Bind will shut you down!"

"I don't get it," said Jenny, scratching her head. "Doesn't that affect Moisure Creature too?"

"Yep," said Lina. "Which is strange, because other than protecting Moisture Creature, it turns it into dead weight."

"She must have a plan," said Arnold.

"Fine, I end my turn by plaiying Card of Sanctity," mumbled Diane, sliding the card into her disk. Both she and Brigit drew cards. "Then I play Fairy of the Spring to get back one of my equipment cards. And that ends my turn."

Brigit drew a card. "I was planning on using this if my Gravity Bind had been stopped, but it works in other situations too! Activate the magic card, Heavy Storm!"

The card appeared and a powerful gale-force wind tore through the area, shattering Brigit's Gravity Bind and face-down card and the weapons Grarl was holding, dropping him back to 2500 attack.

"So that's her strategy," grinned Lina. "She wiped out her own trap card so she could weaken Grarl!"

"Clever," said Arlia, nodding.

"Now Moisture Creature, vaporize Guardian Elma!" cried Brigit. The alien blasted the wind fairy, who screamed as she exploded. Diane's life meter dropped to 1700. "I suggest you come up with something quick, or it's all over for you." She smirked as she placed a card face-down.

Diane closed her eyes and drew a card, then looked at it. She sighed deeply.

"Got a bad draw?" asked Brigit.

"Nope, this card is going to win me the duel, but..." Lightning flashed. "It's going to be hard for me to do this, Brig. You're my friend..."

"Shut up, Diane!" snapped Brigit angrily. "If you can defeat me, go ahead. Otherwise, you're a coward and should forfeit!"

Diane felt tears trickle down her face. _She's right, I have to do this. It's the only way to become the Champion! But..._ She bit her lip until a trickle of blood dripped from it. "Okay, here I come!" She played her card.

"This must be hard for her, having to destroy her own friend in a duel," said Lina softly.

"I activate the magic card Change of Heart, taking control of your Moisture Creature!" cried Diane. The demonic spirit entered Moisture Creature and dragged it to Diane's field. "Next, I equip Twin Flashing Swords of Light to Guardian Grarl, decreasing its attack by 500 but giving it the power to attack twice!" The dinosaur man snarled as it gripped the slim swords and dropped to 2000 attack. "Next I tribute your Moisture Creature for Guardian Tryce!"

The alien vanished into a pool of light and was replaced by the man with the golden shirt. (1900/1700)

"Even with those two Guardians," said Brigit. "You'll only do 5900 damage to me, and I have 6600 life points! You should have attacked with my Moisture Creature."

"I'm not finished yet," said Diane softly. "Remember, my Butterfly Dagger comes back to my hand whenever you destroy it, so I equip Tryce with it!" Tryce grabbed the green dagger, rising to 2200 attack.

"Still not enough," said Brigit, shuddering in worry.

"And then, I equip Wicked Breaking Flamberge to Tryce, discarding a card to do so," said Diane, discarding a card into her graveyard as Tryce's other hand grabbed the giant black jagged blade. "This increases his attack by 500, just enough, when added with Grarl's two attacks, to wipe out your life points!" Tryce's attack rose to 2700 as lightning flashed again and winds tore through the temple with a wail.

"No..." gulped Brigit, backing up.

"I'm so sorry!" begged Diane as her face became streaked with tears. "But NOTHING, not even my FRIEND, will stop me from winning this tournament!" She closed her eyes and pointed. "Guardian Grarl, attack her life points directly with your two attacks!"

The dinosaur man roared and pounced on Brigit, slashed huge gashes in her face and arm. Brigit screamed in bloody murder and fell on her back as her life meter dropped to 2600.

"Guardian Tryce, finish this!" screeched Diane. The handsome man leapt on Brigit's chest and jabbed both blades into Brigit's chest, making blood fly from her heart as she wailed in agony. Brigit moaned and passed out as her life meter hit zero.

"Brigit!" screamed Diane, turning to her prone friend. She rushed up to her. "Are you okay, my friend?"

"Ugh...I'll be sore for a week," mumbled Brigit, coughing up blood. "But this is all illusion, don't forget." She managed a weak smile.

Lilith stood. "The winner of the duel is Diane Arachne!" The crowd cheered as the illusions faded and Brigit and Diane recovered their health.

Diane picked up Brigit. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," said Brigit, taking the card on her disk off. "For pushing you too hard to the point where you attacked recklessly." She showed the card. "I was hoping you wouldn't attack because of my face-down card, but you didn't fall for it."

"That's your Extra Life card!" gasped Diane. "But why didn't you activate it when I destroyed your life points?"

Brigit removed her graveyard and showed it. "It wouldn't have activated, because my Fill Up card wasn't in the graveyard. If it had been, you would have had a lot more trouble defeating me. Even if it had..." She paused and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I would have let you win."

"Why?" asked Diane in shock..

"When you said you wanted to be the Champion, I knew I couldn't bar your way. This was just a test, to see if you were ready. You are." She smiled and hugged Diane. "As your friend, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," sniffled Diane, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ahem," said Machus, making the two break off. "I admire your comadarie, girls, but you know the rules. Brigit, hand over one of your cards to Diane."

"I couldn't..." said Diane in worry.

"No, he's right, rules are rules," grinned Brigit as she removed her Obnoxious Celtic Guardian from her discard slot and handed it to her. "Take it, your Celtic Swordgirl will be better with her big brother, just like you would be with Sheena."

Lina heard this and clenched her fists. _Oh Diane, if only you knew…_

Diane took the card and looked at the image of the caped elvish warrior. "I'll take good care of it, Brigit," whispered Diane, shuffling it into her deck.

Machus smiled as he came down to the stage and handed her the box of cards. "Congratulations, Diane Arachne! You're the Monster Valley Champion and winner of the Monster Valley mini-tournament! Now, you have the choice to battle me in an exhibition duel. If you win, you shall get any wish you desire which Industrial Illusions can afford to grant. Of course, if you wish to refuse, then this tournament is officially..."

"I accept your challenge!" said Diane with a smile and no hesistation.

Machus choked and clutched his chest. "**_What?_** You...you accept to duel me? Are you certain?"

"Of course I am!" said Diane confidently. "I want to show everyone I have what it takes to be a future Duelatopia Eliminator, and I can't do it if I refuse to challenge myself!"

Machus gulped and paled. "Uh...I..."

"Is something wrong, Machus?" asked Lina, curious.

Twilight furrowed her brow. "Are you scared of dueling Diane?"

"No, not at all!" stammered Machus. "It's just...well...I'm just worried that I might be too hard on her."

"Oh, so you think I'm a wimp?" growled Diane. "C'mon, give me your worst! I'm not afraid of you!"

Machus sweated heavily and furiously wiped his brow. "Well okay, if you insist, we duel at 3:30 this afternoon, right here in his arena!" He heaved and quickly left. _I can't believe she wants to duel me! Now I'll have to inflict that horrible fate on her! Why did I have to be so weak against such threats?_ He removed two cards from his pocket. _Damn you, Pisaro!_

Twilight caught a glimpse of one of the cards in Machus' hand as he exited out of the door and inhaled sharply. I_t cannot be! My hunch was correct!_

"Well then," said Lilith. "That ends the finals of the Monster Valley, but be ready to come back at three-thirty for the greatest duel ever, our own headmaster against the new Monster Valley Champion!" The group cheered.

Doppler and Ares turned to each other, smiled, and nodded.

**0**

"So, Diane Arachne won," grinned Pisaro. "Just as I had expected. She is pretty powerful." He chuckled wickedly.

"What's so funny?" asked Circe demurely.

"Nothing, just the taste of bitter irony," teased Pisaro as he waved his hand over his crystal ball. A scene of the duel that Twilight and Diane saw in the vision of the Millennium Necklace, with the Pharoah being defeated by Guardian Aitos, appeared as the Spirit of the Puzzle howled in pain. "Ironic that history repeats itself!" He laughed over and over and over again as the scene replayed itself over and over, Atem's scream of agony merging with Pisaro's insane laughter like an unholy chorus.

**NEW CARDS**

**Compensation Mediation**

_Type:_ Normal Trap  
_Effect:_ Activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent takes two trap or magic cards from his graveyard and places them face-down with this card and shuffles them in a shell game. Choose one of the cards. If it is this card, then the opponent's attack is negated and the battle phase ends, and he puts the other cards on top of his deck. If not, then this card and the chosen card are sent to the graveyard and the other card is sent to the top of the opponent's deck, and the battle phase continues.

_This card was used twice by Joey Wheeler in the anime, first in the Dartz saga against Mai, and then again against Siegfried(which cost him the duel)._

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Diane's in for the duel of her life! Can she win against one of the Egyptian God Cards? Find out in "Dragon's Rage!"**_


	35. Dragon's Rage

As promised, I've been working around the clock, despite the upcoming holidays(my birthday in a week and Christmas, of course), to bring you some holiday cheer. So, here is the next chapter, right away! (If you wish to review, you can reviews the chapters in a lump sum, I don't mind.)

_**Well, this is it.**_

_**Diane's going up against the guy who is my boss in this camp.**_

_**Headmaster Machus.**_

_**Me and the other staff have never seen him duel, and all attempts to learn his deck have been thwarted. I attempted to needle his secretary, Alexa, into giving me a hint to his deck theme, but she was tight-lipped. However, Alexa is an enigma herself. I've never heard of her before, nor have the other counselors. In fact, even Lilith, the one who hired the staff, said that she has no background on this girl.**_

_**What secrets are you hiding, Alexa?**_

_**Sorry, I digress. Machus is the subject here, and soon he'll reveal his deck to us all.**_

_**But somehow, Twilight's been acting weird. I've been worried. Could Machus have some deadly secret in his deck, and could his duel be a cause for alarm?**_

_**I, and the rest of the camp, are about to find out.**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 34: Dragon's Rage**

Diane was taking a nap, dreaming about the prize she would win. "I wish to be trained as a Duelatopia Eliminator when I get into high school..." mumbled Diane in her sleep, tossing and turning. She was so asleep that she didn't see someone coming in and pulling out her deck.

"Please forgive me, Diane," said Twilight as she took The Claw of Hermos out of Diane's side deck and put it in her deck, then shuffled it. "I'm sure that what you will face is something beyond the worst nightmare you know, and Hermos is needed to protect you from it."

As she left and closed the door, someone tapped her shoulder. She whipped about. "Explain," said Lina, who had been the intruder.

"I apologize, I will leave," said Twilight, but Lina grabbed her arm.

"I saw you enter Diane's room while she was sleeping and fixing her deck," said Lina coldly. "What did you do?"

"I put Hermos back in," said Twilight.

"Are you mad?" shouted Lina. "You warned Diane not to use Hermos, and now you are putting him back in? You'd better have a good reason why!"

Twilight sighed and motioned for Lina to come to her cabin for a talk.

"Oh okay, but this had BETTER be good," said Lina angrily as she followed Twilight.

**0**

"So, it comes down to this," said Pisaro, rubbing the crystal over the cauldron. "Our pawn will decide whether Diane is indeed capable of defeating Yugi Junior. If she wins, Phase Two begins. If she fails, then we will have a setback."

"She will win," said Circe. "I know, she is the best of the rookies."

"But best of the rookies don't cut it against Egyptian God Cards," said Pisaro with a chuckle.

"That Brigit girl defeated Janos," said Circe. "Or so you told me."

"That was luck and Critias, but Hermos will not be in Diane's deck during the duel," said Pisaro. "Even if he was, this God Card is much more powerful than Obelisk the Tormentor. If Diane can defeat the God Card Yugi used in the finals of Battle City, she can defeat Yugi's son."

**0**

Lina was stunned. "To quote an RPG character from the old Breath of Fire series, _doesn't that beat all?_"

"I know," said Twilight as she and Lina were in Twilight's room, which was decked out like a mini-budoir. "Please, do not tell anyone until Machus reveals himself. Otherwise, there may be trouble."

"I sure hope you are right, because I don't like egg on my face," said Lina. "If Diane plays Hermos, she might be disqualified."

"I know, but still, Machus' trump card is not technically legal either, so it evens out," said Twilight. "I just hope everything goes well in this final duel. I fear that this is not the end of our ordeal."

The alarm rang. "Oh dear," said Lina. "We'd better get moving. The final duel is going to happen in a few minutes. Don't worry, Diane will get through this duel intact, I promise."

"Thank you," said Twilight softly. _But I fear, Lina, you are going to be worse for wear. _"Oh, and what about...?"

Lina smiled and pulled out a silver packet. "Here, it's done. Those people worked super-hard. I guess they like Harry Potter too. Even I was amazed when Lilith handed over the packet during lunch."

"Good, I was hoping for this, Dione will be most pleased," grinned Twilight, taking the packet. "Now, let's go and cheer for Diane."

"Yep, let's," grinned Lina brightly.

**0**

Dione was watching the campers file in. She sighed. "It should have been me up there, not Diane."

Twilight came up. "Dione, I have something for you. It won't replace the championship title, but maybe this will make up for losing those rare cards." She handed Dione the silver packet.

"Hmm? A card pack?" asked Dione, taking the packet and opening it. Her eyes bulged as she saw the monsters and looked at Twilight. "So **_that's_** why you asked me for my movie books! You wanted these cards made!"

"Yes, and I'm sure you are the only one who owns them," chuckled Twilight. "I hope you will enjoy them."

Dione took her deck out and slipped the monsters in. "You bet I will, Twilight! You're the best!" She hugged Twilight, who blushed. "Now I can root for Diane louder, because I have MY reward!"

"I hope you do," said Twilight. "Now go and support your rival." She sighed. Diane will need all the support she can get.

**0**

Diane was a bit nervous as she entered the hall leading to the stage. "Well, this is it. My final test. I hope I can pass it!"

"Hey, chill out," said a voice. Jenny, the counselor of the Shining Friendship cabin, came up. "Look, I know facing the headmaster's gonna be tough, but you can do it! Every one of us counselors is rooting for you!"

"Even Arnold?" asked Diane, cocking a brow.

"Yep, even Arn the Snobinator," giggled Jenny. "He's become quite nicer lately. Maybe it's because he's been defeated too many times."

"I hope he's humble now," said Diane, smiling. Twilight came up. "Oh Twilight!"

"Well, looks like you got your wish," said Twilight softly. She knelt before Diane. "Diane, this is going to be your toughest battle yet. Your opponent is quite powerful. You must be wary. If you can defeat him, you will become a camp celebrity and get your fondest wish."

"I know, and I know what I will wish for," grinned Diane.

"Keep it to yourself for now," said Jenny. "You haven't even begun the duel!"

Diane nodded. "Wish me luck."

Twilight bowed her head. _Oh great Amon-Ra, protect this girl from the evils that I fear will come to pass._

"Hey, break a leg!" shouted Brandon. "The duel's about to start!"

"Gotcha," said Diane, who shook Twilight and Jenny by the hand and ran off.

"She's brave," said Jenny. "I don't think I could handle Machus."

Twilight sighed deeply and looking longingly on Diane, as if the girl was marching to her doom.

**0**

The lights came on and spotlights hit the stage as a fanfare played. Lilith arrived. "Greetings all of you, this is the duel to see! Our headmaster against the Monster Valley champion!"

Cheers filled the stage.as the spotlights hit two people.

"In this corner, age sixty and still young at heart, the former Champion of New Zealand, Machus Alarus!" cried Lilith. There was applause. "His deck is called _Divine Warriors of the Sun_, although I am not sure what that means. In the other corner, our new Monster Valley champion, the greatest duelist in Duelist Camp, Diane Arachne!"  
Cheers and applause followed the announcement. "Her deck, _Divine Protection,_ will show us its inner strength!"

The two came forward and shook hands and the toss was called. Diane called it, but missed.

"I will go first," said Machus. "If you don't mind."

"Sure," said Diane. The two approached and shuffled each other's deck.

"I wish you good luck, my opponent," said Machus. He sighed a bit softly, then shivered. _That's odd, I feel a strange power in her deck._

_Weird, his deck feels different than the others,_ thought Diane. "Good luck to you too, sir. I won't be easily beaten."

The two gave back each other's decks and plugged into the consoles. "Let's see where this epic duel will take place!" shouted Lilith. "Spin the roulette!"

The roulette spun rapidly. "This is gonna be awesome," said Lina.

"Depends on whether awesome is good or just awe-inspiring," said Arnold.

Twilight fidgeted. _It could be both._

The roulette stopped on a yellow wedge. "Amazing! This is the place for a duel of this scale! Behold, I give you...**_The Golden City of Nijito_**!" She pressed the button and the place transformed into a gasp-evoking cityscape where the buildings and streets were made of solid gold! Beautiful rainbows arced across the sky, and birds flew past, singing as they passed overhead. The sun shone brightly and made the golden city glisten.

"Wow, this is indeed awesome," said Kate.

"A bit gaudy for me, though," said John, brushing back his long hair with a hairbrush.

"You go, Diane," said Peter softly.

"Now, let's duel!" said Lilith, waving her flags. She sat down on the cushioned golden throne as the two activated their duel disks and inserted their decks. The life meters rose to 8000 and the two took their fighting stances.

"Good luck out there, kid!" said Arnold. "Machus is no pushover!"

"You've dueled him before?" asked Brandon.

"None of us have, so we have no idea what his deck is," said Lina. "But if he was a former duelist champion, he's probably still good."

Machus chuckled. "What a marvelous opening hand! Shall we begin?" asked the headmaster, who drew a card. "To begin, I shall play the magic card Infinite Cards." The card appeared besides him, showing a hand throwing out a bunch of cards. "As long as this card remains on the field, both of us can have as many cards as we wish in our hands without discarding any come the end of turn."

Everyone gasped.

"He must be playing an Enraged Muka Muka deck," said Donald. "That monster gains attack power based on how many cards are in your hand. I hope that Diane can prevent him from getting his hand up or else..."

"She'll beat him, no worries," said Jake.

"Next," said Machus. "I play Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity, gaining five cards and discarding two." He drew five cards, then discarded two. "And since one of them was a monster of light, I can activate this other card, which you may recognize since it is in your deck." He showed a Pot of Charity card. "I simply remove the monster I discarded from play..." He removed the card, which was a Hysteric Fairy. "And put it in my removal slot, then I can draw three more cards!" He drew three cards.

"Wow, that's nine cards," said the counselor of the Spear Dragon cabin. "I bet he'll summon Muka Muka next!"

"Then I set a card face-down." The card appeared before him. "And I summon Rocket Warrior to the field!" A card spat out a green rocket-shaped android. (1500/1300)

"You lost the bet," grinned the counselor of the Vampire Lord cabin.

Brandon gasped. "My uncle owns that monster! Diane had better be careful!"

"And to end, I play another magic card, Treasures of the Guardian Goddess!" Machus played his card. "To activate it, I must discard my entire hand, but from now on, I can draw two cards each turn instead of one." He discarded his hand. "And that ends my turn."

"I can't believe it!" said Arlia. "Why did he do **_that_**?"

"He can replenish that hand thank to his magic card," said Twilight softly. "Losing twelve cards in one turn is not a big loss to him."

Diane drew a card and looked at her hand. "I hate to spoil your fun, but that monster has got to go! Getsu Fuhma in attack mode!" the red-haired ronin appearaed, katana in hand. (1700/1600) "And I set a card face-down, just in case." The card appeared behind Getsu. "Now Getsu Fuhma, attack his Rocket Warrior with Whirlwind Blade!" The ronin slashed at the android.

"Negate Attack!" shouted Machus, flipping up his trap. Getsu backed off. "Nice try, but not close enough, Diane."

"Fine, I end my turn, but that warrior's going down," said Diane.

"I don't think so," said Machus with a chuckle as he drew two cards, thanks to his magic card. He took one of the cards. "I summon Queen's Knight to the field!" The card appeared and disgorged a beautiful brunette female in red armor and a helmet that crested her head. She wielded a sword and shield. (1500/1600)

"You're nuts!" said Diane. "That girl's weaker than Getsu Fuhma!"

"Not for long," said Machus, a gleam in his eye. "Rocket Warrior, activate your invincible mode!"

The Rocket Warrior withdrew his limbs and turned into a green missile.

"Uh oh, here it comes," mumbled Brandon.

"Huh?" asked Arnold.

"I've seen my uncle Joey use this guy in duels, he's very dangerous," said Brandon. "Watch."

The missile launched into the sky and dove into Getsu Fuhma, exploding! Getsu was still alive, though. "That was a waste," said Diane. "You kamikazed your stupid rocket boy on my warrior and now it's gone!"

"Not really," said Machus as the missile landed and reverted back to humanoid form. "You see, that's the first of Rocket Warrior's effects. When I attack with it, it suffers no battle damage. Thus, it is not destroyed, and I suffer no life point damage. But since I battled your Getsu Fuhma, his second effect takes place!" He pointed at the Getsu Fuhma, who was smoking and in pain. "Whenever Rocket Warrior battles an opposing monster, it losts 500 attack!"

Getsu's attack dropped to 1200. Diane gasped. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes, now your Getsu is weak enough to slay," said Machus with a chuckle. "Queen's Knight, attack with Royal Saber!"

The knight charged forward and slashed Getsu Fuhma, destroying her. Diane's life points dropped to 7700.

"Man, talk about fierce!" said Arnold. "Our headmaster's pretty good. Diane's got her work cut out for her."

"She can still win, if she doesn't panic," said Lina.

Twilight shook her head. _No, she will not win. I saw the beast and I fear that it is her soul that will be stolen._

"Your move," said Machus non-chalantly.

Diane sighed and drew a card. _Do Rocket Warrior's effects work if I attack it? Can't take any chances._ "Mystical Elf in defense mode and that's it for me." The beautiful elf appeared and chanted softly. (800/2000)

Machus drew two cards. "Unfortunately, your Mystical Elf is about to be destroyed. I summon King's Knight!" The card exploded into light, showing a tall blonde-haired knight wearing giant shoulder pads and fine golden armor, a long sword in one hand and a round shield with a cross on the front in the other. (1600/1400) "And thanks to his special ability, when my King's Knight is summoned while Queen's Knight is on the field, they summon my Jack's Knight from my deck!" He removed his deck, took a card, shuffled, then put it back in before playing the card. A tall blond-haired warrior wearing blue armor and also wielding sword-and-shield appeared besides the others. (1900/1500)

"Yikes! That's a large army of monsters he's got!" said Lina.

"And all of them light warriors," said Twilight. _But I fear that soon Diane will have more to worry about._

"Big deal, none of them can break Mystical Elf's aura of protection," said Diane.

"I beg to differ, thanks to this magic card, the field spell Luminous Spark!" He slipped the card into his field slot, then closed it. The card appeared besides him. "This card creates a magical light that enchants all light beings!"

The sky above the golden city grew brighter and brighter as the sun exploded into light. Everyone covered their eyes and winced as the light doubled in intensity as the golden surfaces reflected it. "Basically, this increases the attack of all light monsters by 500 points!" said Machus. King's Knight rose to 2100 attack, Queen's Knight and Rocket Warrior rose to 2000 attack, and Jack's Knight shot up to 2400 attack!

"Uh oh," said Giselle.

"And to make matters worse, your Mystical Elf, also being a creature of light, gains power...but at the cost of defense," said Machus with a smirk. Sure enough, Mystical Elf's attack rose to 1300, but her defense dropped to 1600. "Of course, all my light creatures lose four hundred defense points too." King's Knight dropped to 1000 defense, Queen's Knight became 1200 defense, Rocket Warrior dropped to 900 defense, and Jack's Knight hit 600.

"Oh no," said Diane. She closed her eyes. _This is gonna HURT..._

"Rocket Warrior, annihilate that elf!" ordered Machus. The android rammed into Mystical Elf, destroying her. "My Knights, attack Diane directly!"

The three warriors charged. "I can't look!" cried Brigit and Donald, covering their eyes.

Diane howled in pain as she felt three blades cut into her arm, leg, and chest! She collapsed as her life meter plummeted to 1200 life points.

"Talk about brutal!" cried Lilith. "That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Come on, get up!" begged Lina.

Diane slowly pulled herself up and opened her eyes, then gagged as she saw blood oozing from the three deep cuts in her body and pooling up in the street. "Oh my god..."

"If you don't like blood, then you should forfeit," said Machus.

Diane took a deep breath and scowled. "Not a chance, bub!"

"All right! Show that overblown exec what you're made of!" cried Donald.

Diane drew a card, then looked at the field. "Okay, time to party! First, I lay two cards face-down." The cards appeared before her. "Then I'll play Card of Sancity, you lets us draw until we have six cards!"

"Why thank you, you made my job easier," said Machus under his breath as the two drew four cards each.

"Next, I'll play Snatch Steal on your Rocket Warrior!" said Diane. A glowing tentacle grabbed the android and dragged him to Diane's field. "And I'll equip him with Shooting Star Bow!" A silver bow appeared on the android and it dropped to 1000 attack. "This allows me to summon Guardian Ceal!" The hunchback lizard appeared and hissed. (1700/1400)

"I'm afraid that won't help you, " grinned Machus. "Both of those monsters are two weak to deal with my knights."

"Oh really?" asked Diane with a grin. "I'm not through yet. I equip Guardian Ceal with Butterfly Dagger!" The beautiful dagger appeared in the reptilian's hand. "And since you know every card from the game, you should know that Guardian Ceal's special ability allows me to send it to graveyard to destroy one monster on your side of the field! So I'll destroy your Jack's Knight!" Ceal shattered the Dagger and Jack's Knight exploded into bits.

Machus' life meter dropped to 7400. "Very clever, girl, but they are still no match for my remaining Knights."

"True, but now Rocket Warrior will hurt you badly, since Shooting Star Bow allows the equipped monster to bypass your monsters and strike you directly!" laughed Diane. "But first I'll reclaim my Butterfly Dagger since it returns to my hand when it gets destroyed on the field." She reclaimed the magic card. "Now go and attack your former master!" Rocket Warrior launched itself at Machus and knocked him on his keister. His life meter dropped to 6400. "And that ends my turn."

"A wasted effort," said Machus as he drew two cards and his life meter rose to 7400. "Or did you forget that on each of my Standby phases, Snatch Steal grants me 1000 life points?"

Diane blushed. "Oops."

"Oops is right, Diane," said Machus. "And now it's time to show you the real power of knighthood! I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn, bringing back my Jack's Knight!" The blue-armored knight appeared. "And then I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters with this card, Royal Straight!" He revealed the card and then played it. The three knights melted into light. "Behold the ultimate Knight of the Royal Flush, Royal Knight Slasher!"

A tall knight with white hair and a white face appeared. He wore light green armor and wielded a giant sword and shield. (2400/1350); (2900/950)

"Holy crudola!" cried Lina. "That's one powerful monster!"

"Activate trap card!" announced Diane, flipping up a trap showing Curran whacking Pikeru in the face with her crop. "A Rival Appears! This card can be activated when my opponent summons a monster. I can then summon a monster from my deck or hand with level stars equal to the monster summoned, and since your Royal Knight Slasher has six stars, I can summon a six-star monster of my own!" Dark Magician Girl appeared and winked. (2000/1700)

"Well, that's not going to save you. Royal Knight Slasher, attack..." He stopped. "No, I end my turn."

Lina blinked. _I don't get it! If he had destroyed his own Rocket Warrior, he would have won the duel! Diane's life points are low enough._

Twilight sighed. _It's only a matter of time..._

Diane shook her head. "You should have attacked and defeated me, but now I get an advantage." She flipped up the other card. "Activate Pot of Greed!" She drew two cards. "And then I'll play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two." She drew three cards and smirked. "Oh yeah!" She discarded two and then played a card. "I equip my Gravity Axe to Guardian Ceal." The giant axe appeared in Ceal's hands. "This increase his attack by 500!" Guardian Ceal rose to 2200 attack. "And if you were going to shift your monsters to defense, forget it! As long as Gravity Axe is on the field, none of us can switch our monsters' battle positions!"

"He's still not strong enough to defeat my Royal Knight Slasher," said Machus.

"Maybe, but it allows me to sacrifice your Rocket Warrior for Guardian Grarl!" The android melted into light and the Shooting Star Bow shattered, and then the giant dinosaur warrior appeared and roared. (2500/1200)

"Oh, only four hundred attack below my Slasher," remarked Machus.

"That's about to change, remember THIS?" asked Diane, showing her Scroll of Bewitchment. Machus gasped. "Equipping it to Grarl, it becomes a monster of Light, thus benefiting from your field magic!" Diane played the card and the scroll wrapped around Grarl's arm, turning his skin silver. His stats changed to (3000/800). "More than enough to wipe out that giant green knight! Guardian Grarl, Guardian Bash!"

The dinosaur-man roared and punched Royal Knight Slasher, shattering him to bits.

"Guardian Ceal, Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points directly!" ordered Diane. The two attached Machus and sent him crashing into a golden wall. His life meter dropped to 3400.

"Yes! She might win this!" cried Giselle.

"Go, Diane!" said Dione. "Kick his buttocks!"

Lilith was amazed. "That Diane is one powerful cookie!"

Machus slowly got up and chuckled. "I see you've improved from your beginnings, Diane. You are indeed a proud duelist." He drew two cards. "But I'm afraid there is a lot more to dueling than power. This time, you are in for it!"

Twilight paled. _Oh no..._

Machus drew two cards. "First, I play this magic card, Spoiled Brat." He showed the card, whcih had the picture of Curran throwing a tantrum. "This card allows me to activate two cards which draw cards from my graveyard, and I choose Pot of Greed and Pot of Charity. Of course, the activated cards do not require any costs, unlike when they are normally played, so I don't have to remove a light monster from my graveyard. However, once this card resolves, both the cards I activated and this card are removed from play." He took the three cards and put them in the removal slot. "But now I can draw five cards!" He drew five cards.

"Man, his hand is getting heavy," said Jake. "Why hasn't he played his Muka Mukas by now?"

"I play the magic card Emergency Provisions, destroying my Luminous Spark to gain 1000 life points," said Machus.

Lina gasped as Luminous Spark shattered and the light faded. "Why did he do that?" she asked as Machus' life meter rose to 4400.

"Next I activate Premature Burial, reviving my Queen's Knight for eight hundred life points!" The red-armored woman returned and Machus' life meter dropped to 3600. "Next, I play Mini Trunade, which returns Premature Burial to my hand." The card disappeared. "Then I use Premature Burial again, bringing my King's Knight back!" The tall golden-armored knight returned as Machus' life meter dipped to 2800. "And then, I play the magic card Soul Release, removing Mini Trunade, Emergency Provisions, Luminous Spark, Royal Straight, and Monster Reborn from the graveyard!" The cards vanished into his removed slot.

"Curiouser and curiouser," said Lina, furrowing her brow.

"To end, I set a card face-down," asid Machus. The card appeared before him.

Diane sighed as she drew. "You are really annoying me, aren't you? Well then." She looked at the card she drew. _Dark Elf? Couldn't hurt._ "I summon Dark Elf to the field!" The blue-skinned counterpart to the Mystical Elf rose up. (2000/800)

"Is she nuts?" cried Dione. "That thing requires a thousand life points to attack!"

"Maybe she's setting up for her special fusion monster she promised to reveal soon," said Brigit.

"Guardian Ceal, destroy King's Knight!" ordered Diane. The reptilian creature charged with axe swung back...

"Activate trap card, D.D. Barrier!" commanded Machus, flipping his card up. A wave of energy sent Ceal flynig back and shattered it. "This card can only be activated if I have seven cards removed from play, but when it activates, I can destroy a monster that attacks me!"

Diane's life meter dropped to 650. "I set a card and end my turn." I'm _in serious trouble! If I lose another monster, I'm finished! And I don't have any cards in my hand now except my Butterfly Dagger, so if I don't do something quick..._

"This is looking really bad for Diane," said Lilith. "Looks like she won't get her wish after all."

Machus frowned. _She'll lose a lot more than a wish, Lilith..._ He drew two cards. "I play A Warrior Returning Alive, to bring a warrior from my graveyard back to my hand." He took the card from his graveyard. "Then I play it now, return Rocket Warrior!" The android returned. "And now, attack his Dark Magician Girl!" The warrior turned into its invincible mode.

"Waboku!" cried Diane, flipping up her trap card. The attack was stopped, but Dark Magician Girl was blasted and dropped to 1500 attack.

"Well then, I end my turn," said Machus softly, who looked at the monster in his hand with worry. _Soon, he will rise..._

Diane closed her eyes and drew her card. Dark Magician Girl rose back to 2000 attack as her master looked at the card she drew and grinned. "All right, now I've got back on track! I activate the magic card, Card of Demise!" She played a card showing a guillotine ready to chop off a person's hand. "This card lets me draw five cards." She drew five cards. "But I must discard my entire hand in five turns!" She took two cards. "So I'll start my playing Celestial Sword on my Dark Elf."

The glistening white sword appeared in the elf's hands, raising her attack to 2300.

Twilight gasped. _So, Raphael DID give her those cards._

"I've never seen _that_ weapon before," said Brigit.

"Yeah, this is pretty interesting," said Giselle. "If it is a Guardian weapon, then I bet the Guardian it summons might be **awesome**"

"Next, I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode," said Diane, playing her monster. The elvish warrior appeared, kneeling with his sword before his face. (1400/1200)

Brigit gasped. "My monster!"

"Correction, it's _Diane's_ monster now," said Dione.

"And I set three cards face-down and end my turn," said Diane. The cards appeared before her.

Machus drew his two cards.

"Activate both traps," said Diane, flipping up her traps. "Which are both Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

"Wow, I didn't expect her to play TWO Gift of the Mystical Elf at once!" said Lina.

Energy flowed into Diane. "Since there are now seven monsters in play, my traps restore 4200 life points!" Her life meter rose to 4850.

"It won't be enough, girl," said Machus. He sighed. _And now, the charade ends._ "Because now I have a card that will destroy you."

"Hmph, you can't defeat me," said Diane.

"I didn't say defeat you, girl, I said DESTROY you...as in take your SOUL!" He held up a card.

Lian and Twilight gasped. "No!"

**0**

Pisaro chuckled. "Now the **fun** begins..."

**0**

**_"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"_** screamed Machus, slamming the field magic into his disk. The green ring came down and shot a wave of energy that blew all the counselors into the seats. The cursed hexagram etched itself in the ring and the mark appeared on Machus' forehead.

Diane gasped. "You're with Pisaro!"

"Yes, but not willingly," growled Machus as his eyes glowed red.

Lilith stood up with a fierce look. "MACHUS! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"I hate to do this, Lilith, but I have no choice," mumbled Machus. "HE will kill us all if I don't test Diane."

"Test? What test?" demanded Arnold angrily, who ran up and pressed his hands on the side of the barrier. He was flung back violently.

"I can't tell you, I was sworn not to reveal anything," sighed Machus. King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Rocket Warrior were branded with the symbol and gained five hundred attack points each.

"Machus...I swear to God, if you survive this, **_I'll kill you_**!" snaped Lilith.

"I'm afraid it won't matter," said Machus sadly.

"Please headmaster, don't do this," said Diane.

"It's no use, once the Seal is played, the only way to destroy it is to win the duel," said Machus. "And I swear, I will defeat you!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Diane with a snarl. _If he wants to play dirty, I'll play dirty!_

"I'm afraid it gets worse, Diane," said Machus, playing another card. "I sacrifice my three monsters for a powerful beast! You thought Obelisk was something, then guess what I have!" King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Rocket Warrior melted into light. "Behold the fury that is...

**_Slifer the Sky Dragon!_**"

Everyone gasped in awe as the sky grew cloudy and lightning and thunder filled the air. A giant red serpentine creature flew down from the clouds and coiled itself around the tallest building. Its head pierced the Seal and Diane gulped as she saw the red dragon's head with yellow pupiless eyes and two jaws where one should be. It snarled, and then let out a loud screech!

"Machus! That does it! You know the **_Egyptian God Cards were illegal_**!" screamed Lilith, a vein coming out of her forehead. "If you survive, you're fired and never dueling again!"

Machus ignored her. "Slifer's special ability gives him one thousand attack and defense for every card in my hand, and now I have eight." (8000/8000) "And thanks to the Seal, he gains another 500 attack points." The dragon growled as the symbol appeared on its forehead, raising it to 8500 attack. "Once I destroy one of your monsters, you will lose."

"Yikes," said Sonja.

"Don't worry, she'll survive," said Brigit, biting her lip. _I hope..._

"Slifer, end this duel...wipe out Diane's Dark Magician Girl!" cried Machus. The creature blasted a yellow beam of energy from its upper jaw.

"Activate my Body As A Shield!" cried diane, flipping the card up. "By paying 1500 life points, I can protect one of my monsters from destruction!" She screamed as the blast was flung at her and she was hurled painfully into the wall. Her life meter dropped to 3350.

"Diane!" cried the girls.

Lina ran up to the wall. "You okay, kid?"

Diane got up painfully. "I'm fine...just let me get my second wind." She heaved a bit, then sighed.

"Thank goodness," said Lina. She glared at Machus.

"I can't believe he was the head of the camp and so nice to us," mumbled Jenny. "And now he's all evil-like."

"Yeah, he's totally wacked," said Arlia angrily.

Lina sighed. _Must be that crazy Seal corrupting his mind with evil. Anastasia DID say that using it damned you._

Lilith scowled and clenched her fists in disgust, unable to do anything.

"Fine, I end my turn, but don't bother summoning a monster," said Machus with a wicked grin. "Slifer's second mouth will open and blast it, dropping its attack or defense by 2000! If it drops below zero, that monster is destroyed."

Diane paled, then shakily reached for her deck. _This is it...if I don't draw a good card, I'm finished!_ She drew and looked at the card. "I activate my own Pot of Charity, removing my Mystical Elf from play to draw three cards." She drew the cards and saw two of them, then looked at the other. "Then I play Spell Reproduction, discarding two magic cards from my hand. to my graveyard." She discarded Butterfly Dagger and Wicked Breaking Flamberge. "The card I reclaim is...Card of Sanctity!" She activated the card and drew six cards, then gasped, then grinned. "And now to do a combo which will win me this duel!"

"Are you serious?" asked Machus, who was breathing heavily. "Nothing...can...defeat...Slifer."

The giant red dragon snarled at Machus, and Twilight noted this. _Janos may have had trouble with Obelisk, but Slifer is much more powerful. If Machus doesn't end this duel soon, his heart will explode from the sheer power he is controlling._

"**Everything** has a weakness," said Diane. "First, I play my own Soul Release, which will target any magic or trap cards you have in your graveyard!" Machus watched as his Negate Attack and Soul Release floated into his removal slot, as well as a Sakuretsu Armor, a Ray of Hope trap, and another Luminous Spark which he had discarded from the Treasures of the Guardian Goddess vanished. "Next, I'll play my Foolish Burial magic card, which lets me send one of my monsters into your Graveyard!" She slid her Guardian Tryce in the discard slot.

"What is she up to?" asked Lina.

Twilight smirked. "I think I know. Watch."

"What was that for?" asked Machus. "Are you insane?"

"Nope, because now I have the keys to your defeat! I sacrifice my Obnoxius Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician Girl for my strongest Guardian! Behold the Queen of the Guardians!" Diane watched as her two monsters melted into light as she swapped cards.

**_"GUARDIAN AITOS!"_**

A glowing hawk appeared before Diane and screeched as its wings expanded to monster size and exploded, revealing a woman in a brown robe with an eagle headress. (2500/2000)

"So, it is true," said Twilight. "I was hoping that would be the case."

"What?" asked Lina, confused.

Twilight smirked and put a finger on her lips.

"Didn't you forget about Slifer's second mouth?" laughed Machus, who was now sweating buckets and wheezing. The giant dragon's lower jaw opened and blasted Aitos, who screamed as she dropped to 500 attack.

"She survived," said Diane.

"But now she can't beat anything stronger than a Kozaky," moaned Lina. "What a waste!"

"I don't think so," said Twilight with a knowing smile.

"I play my second Tailor of the Fickle to bring Celestial Sword to Aitos," said Diane as the sword switched owners. Aitos rose to 800 attack.

"That's far from enough, my dragon has ten times that attack!" said Machus, coughing and choking.

"Well, maybe you should look at Guardian Aitos' special effect, loser!" said Diane. "When I equip Celestial Sword to Guardian Aitos, she removes all the monsters on top of your graveyard from play, and gains attack equal to the total attack of all the monsters! Since you and I played Soul Release, your graveyard is nothing BUT monsters, so they all go, including my Guardian Tryce, which I placed there with Foolish Burial!"

Aitos raised her sword and beams of light shot from Machus' discard slot, making him cringe as his cards were removed. The ghosts of his monsters appeared and were encased by bubbles as they floated into the celestial sword. Guardian Tryce led the group, followed by Royal Knight Slasher, King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, and Rocket Warrior, then a Royal Magical Library(0/2000) and Skelengel(900/900) followed. Aitos smirked as her attack rose to 12200.

"Whoa!" said Lina, her jaw dropping. "Now Slifer is NO match for her!"

"No..." said Machus, eyes wide.

"It gets worse," said Diane, showing a card. "I play the Claw of Hermos!" She played the card and the giant brown dragon came down from the sky and roared in bloodlust! "Hermos, merge with my Dark Elf!" The two monsters melted into a vortex of color and turned into an ebony scimitar with a golden blade. "Guardian Aitos, take the Shadow Sylph Saber and grow even stronger!"

Guardian Aitos flew forward and plucked the sword up, wielding both the blades together. Her attack jumped to 14000!

"What the Heck?" cried Arnold. "FOURTEEN THOUSAND? THAT'S INSANE!"

"Shadow Sylph Saber is a big power boost," said Diane with a wicked smirk as she watched Machus shudder. "The equipped monster gains 800 attack points in advance, plus another thousand for each spellcaster in my graveyard, and my Dark Magician Girl counts as one! You're finished."

"Looks like Brig is not going to remain the ONLY God-Slayer," chuckled Giselle.

"Please...mercy," begged Machus, falling on his knees. "If you kill me, my soul will be lost and..."

"Oh shut up," growled Diane. "_**Guardian Aitos! Destroy Slifer the Sky Dragon with Shadow Twin Blade!"**_

**_"AUUUUUUGH!"_** cried Machus in agony as the angelic being slammed both blades into the ground, unleashing a wave of darkness and light that ripped through Slifer. The dragon screeched as it was vaporized!

Machus moaned and collapsed as his life meter dropped to zero and the Seal contracted around him. There was a flash and the Seal vanished, leaving Machus without a soul.

"I...did it..." gasped Diane, who swooned and collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Welll..." said Lilith somberly. "That was...interesting." The disks deactivated and everything returned to normal. "It seems we have a crisis on our hands. Great. Counselors, please take your campers to their cabins and forbid them from leaving until further notice." She sighed and shook her head. "Great, first Anastasia, now this..." She walked off in disgust.

**0**

Pisaro chuckled. "How deliciously evil she is, not giving any mercy to her opponent. It's been decided."

"Yes, she's the one," said Circe. "I sure hope she pulls through the recovery. Not everyone can defeat a God Card and survive intact."

"Don't worry, she will survive," chuckled Pisaro. "But now we must move to Phase Two, as Phase One is now complete. We have our Yugi-Slayer, and her name is Diane." He turned to the stone slab and watched the image of Machus appear besides the Gemini Sisters. "Thank you, my pawn. You've done well. Now it's time for you to rest. Soon, Diane will be joining you." He laughed wickedly.

**0**

Ares turned off his cell phone and grinned. "Phase One of Arachne-Snatch begins," he said, rapping on his counselor's door.

Brandon opened up. "Ares, this is not really the time..."

"I just want to talk to you, we all have our problems," said Ares, forcing himself into the room. He wandered about as Brandon closed the door. He noticed a portrait of a woman in a bathing suit. "So, this is your mother, eh? Young-looking for her age."

"What does it matter to you?" asked Brandon. "That's personal."

"Nothing, nothing, just was wondering if you knew that...your mother...was in danger." Ares held up a device and activated it. A female's voice spoke from it, obviously panicked.

_"Brandon? Hello? My god, some madman is holding me hostage! Get help!"_

Brandon's eyes widened as Ares turned off the device. "What have done to my mom?" he roared.

"Nothing, if you cooperate with the boss," grinned Ares.

"What do you mean?" asked Brandon with a snarl. "Who are you working for?"

"Who I work for will be known in due time, Bradon. As for what I want, I need you to help me in a little favor..." Ares grinned wickedly.

Sinister laughter filled the cabin and Donald woke up from his nap. "Oh my god, is that Machus' ghost?"

**NEW CARDS**

**_Note: _**King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight have appeared in the new booster pack, _Elemental Energy_.

**Royal Straight**  
_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ This card can only be activated if you have King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight face-up on the field. Tribute those monsters to special summon Royal Knight Slasher from your hand or deck.

**Royal Knight Slasher**  
_Type:_ Light/Warrior/Effect  
_Level:_ 6  
_ATK:_ 2400  
_DEF:_ 1350  
_Effect:_ This card can only be summoned through the effect of Royal Straight Flush. If you discard monsters in the numeric order of one-star through five-star, you can destroy all your opponent's cards on the field.

_Yugi used the above two cards in his duel with Leon in the KaibaCorp Grand Championship finale._ (I apologize if I mislabeled the monster, but I know it was "Royal something Slasher.")

**Spoiled Brat**  
_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Image:_ Ebon Magician Curran throwing a violent temper tantrum.  
_Effect:_ Activate this card when you have up to two spell carsd that let you draw cards from your deck. Activate them(no costs are required) and remove those cards and this card from play.

**D.D. Barrier**  
_Type:_ Normal Trap  
_Image:_ Gagagigo being torn apart as he passes through a wall of light.  
_Effect:_ Activate this card when you have seven cards removed from play and you are attacked. Negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster.

**Card of Demise**  
_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ Draw five cards. If you do not use the cards in five turns, discard them.

_Kaiba uses the above card in his duel against Yugi in both Battle City and the Yu-Gi-Oh movie._

**Foolish Burial**  
_Type: _Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ Send one monster card from your deck to your opponent's graveyard.

_Joey used this in his duel vs. Odion. I know the effect is different in the card game(it sends a monster into your own graveyard), but I needed this effect for Aitos' effect to get strong enough to kill Slifer._

**Slifer The Sky Dragon **  
_Type:_ Divine/Dragon/Effect  
_Level:_ 10  
_ATK:_ X000  
_DEF:_ X000  
_Effect:_ This card is immune to traps. Magic cards only affect it for one turn. The attack and defense of this card is equal to the number of cards in your hand times 1000. If your opponent summons a monster, reduce its attack or defense(depending on its position) by 2000. If the attack or defense goes below zero, destroy the monster.

_This was one of the Egyptian God Cards._

**Shadow Slyph Saber**  
_Type:_ Equipment Magic  
_Effect:_ This card can only be activated by using "The Claw of Hermos" on "Dark Elf." The monster equipped with this card gains 800 attack plus 1000 attack for each Spellcaster in your graveyard.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: The tournament is over, but the duels are just beginning! Pisaro makes his move! What will Diane's fate be? Find out in the next chapter, "Disappear!"**_


	36. Disappear

Happy holidays, folks! Sorry for not updating as often as you would have liked, but at least I can give you guys an early holiday gift by putting up the next chapter of this fic. Here it is, Chapter 35. Enjoy yourselves and give any feedback you feel is okay, and I promise to bring this fic up to date in the coming weeks.

NOTE: From now on, this story will be given a PG-13 rating for various colors of profanity and violence.

_**Things have just fallen apart.**_

_**Ever since that duel between Machus and Diane, the camp has started to go into total chaos. I'm not surprised, considering how things have been going with Pisaro's tricks.**_

_**It started out innocently enough, with what could have been considered a random terrorist hijacking of our plane in. However, after more and more appearances of the Seal showed up, I was sure that there was something behind all this.**_

_**The attacks ended after Diane and Twi defeated the Gemini Sisters, or so I had thought. Of course, I didn't expect some nutjob to show up at my station and use the Seal on me again. But from what I heard, he was a loose cannon. Luckily, I had managed to defeat him with some of my home-brewed cards.**_

_**But I had never expected our very boss, the headmaster, to be in league with Pisaro.**_

_**Even though Slifer the Sky Dragon, the second of the Egyptian God Cards, is now no more, I fear there is more to come. After all, there is still one card left, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and according to Twilight's family history, it was much more powerful than the other God Cards combined. I had also heard about Ra owning some hidden powers.**_

_**I wouldn't be surprised if Pisaro held that monster himself.**_

_**But one thing is for certain. Diane's his target, and something tells me he won't stop until she's in his cluthces.**_

_**Ananstasia, what have you dragged me into?**_

Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi 

**Chapter 35: Disappear**

Doppler chuckled as she sat on the roof of the Dark Magician Girl cabin, watching an Industrial Illusions copter land and disgorge men and women in black suits with shades. "Silly girl, you think that Pisaro would be scared off by increased security? Fool. And a fool **_he_** is to think his plan will succeed." She laughed and turned back into the robed true form he was used to having. His eyes glowed. "Not if **_I_** have anything to say about it. But...Diane must be kidnapped for my sabotage to work. If Pisaro senses my motives by any failure in this plan, he will destroy me and, by doing so, his own folly will be destructive to many innocents."

He chuckled and vanished into thin air.

**0**

Lilith was on the phone, her face red. "Patch me to Siegfried Kaiba immediately! This is a state of emer...no, I'm serious this time! The faulty fission rod was a false alarm, but THIS is...no, I will NOT leave a message, you dirtbag! This..."

**CLICK.**

Lilith screamed bloody murder. **"DAMN YOU!"** She slammed the receiver down hard enough to crack the desk it was on, then slumped into the chair which Machus had once occupied. She looked around and cursed. "Blast you, Machus! How could you **_do_** this to me?"

Lina and Twilight entered. "Excuse me..." said Lina.

Lilith got up and glared at them. "You two, you should be at your cabins, protecting your campers!"

"Be calm, Lilith, I understand how you feel," whispered Twilight soothingly. "I, too, am very concerned about what has happened. But what bothered me is how Machus had the Sky Dragon in his possession."

"Yeah, from what I heard, the original Yugi won those cards in Battle City years ago and then lost them!" remarked Lina. "How could our enemy have two of the Egyptian God Cards? First Janos..."

"Wait, you mean you KNOW about these God Cards cropping up?" interrupted Lilith. She slammed her hands on the desk. "Tell me more!"

"Well..." Lina said. She explained about Brigit's duel with Janos and his possession of Obelisk the Tormentor.

"So, Obelisk too," groaned Lilith, leaning back in her chair. "This is just not my lifetime."

"Do not be afraid," said Twilight. "Obelisk and Slifer have now been destroyed," said Twilight. "I have ensured their destruction."

"Hmph, good riddance," mumbled Lilith. "Pardon my French, but **_WHAT THE HELL WAS MAXMILLION PEGASUS SMOKING WHEN HE MADE THOSE BROKEN MONSTERS ANYWAYS?_**"

"It's a long story, one we have no time for," stated Twilight. "Right now, we must find the last God Card, the one used by my uncle."

"You mean, the _Winged Dragon of Ra_?" gasped Lina. "But that's crazy! We can't win it from whoever owns it! The others were nothing to Ra!"

"Indeed, it is powerful," stated Twilight sadly. "Yugi the First barely held it off with both Obelisk and Slifer. My uncle Marik knew how to use it well. The demon in him used its God Phoenix and One-Turn Kill powers to cause massive damage to his opponents."

"God Phoenix? One-Turn Kill?" said Lina. "I haven't watched the Battle City finals much, so I don't know much about Ra's powers. The only thing I saw about that golden chicken was when it turned into a flaming bird of some kind."

"You saw its God Phoenix power," said Twilight. "With the payment of a thousand life points, Ra could immolate any monster and destroy it! That was what the demonic part of Marik used against Wheeler. Joey barely survived and even then, he colllapsed from shock."

"You mean, Mary's father?" asked Lilith in horror. "But why isn't he dead? How come Mary exists?"

"Because of the strength of his heart and his favorite card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, appearing when Yugi dueled Kaiba," said Twilight. "Anyways, the One-Turn Kill power allows the controller of Ra to drain all but one life point into Ra, increasing its attack by a one-to-one ratio. For example, if the controller had all 8000 life points, he could increase Ra's attack by seven-thousand, nine-hundred, and ninety-nine."

"Oh...my...God!" cried Lina. "**Nothing** could withstand something that strong!"

"And it would be added to Ra's attack, which would equal the total attack of all the monsters tributed for it," said Twilight. "Also, another ability allows Ra to devour monsters on the controller's field and gain their attack points. It would gain virtually infinite attack!"

"So if Kaiba had Ra and sacrificed all his Blue Eyes White Dragons for it, Ra would be...**_holy crap_**!" said Lilith, eyes bulging. "No wonder Pegasus came to his senses and had them sealed away! Ra's broken to the nine levels of Hell and ten levels of Heaven!"

"Unfortunately for Pegasus, my uncle got his hands on them thanks to the power of his special...abilities," muttered Twilight. "Yugi Senior won them fairly, but sadly, they were stolen...stolen by the man who you trusted too implicitly...Mr. Saro."

Lilith was shocked. "You mean, the guy who funded the camp...he's a crook?"

"I'm afraid it's worse than that," said Lina. "We think he's the jerk who sent those crazies to trap us," said Lina. "You know, the Gemini Sisters."

Lilith was shuddering. "Machus told me about them, but...to think he was in LEAGUE with those crooks!"

"We were all fooled by his honeyed smile," sighed Lina. "But Pisaro picked well. Anyways, we need to warn you that we're dealing with a powerful adversary."

"Then go and guard your campers," scowled Lilith. "I appreciate your concerns, but _we'll_ deal with this nutcase. Now, if you don't mind, I'll try to get contact with Mr. Kaiba AGAIN." She picked up the phone, but then Twilight's hand grabbed it. "Hey!"

"We must not inform Siegfried of this," scolded Twilight. "He is having problems of his own, ones which could be fatal to himself..." _And will,_ she added to herself.

"Look, Mr. Kaiba has **_got_** to know about this!" said Lilith. "If he doesn't know that some nutcase is on the loose stalking the campers, then the parents will..."

"Go to court, I know, I know," sighed Lina, shaking her head. "It's common for parents to react like that when their kids are in danger or seeing things they shouldn't be seeing. I've heard it all before. It leads to ruin of a company, or at least the tarnishing of their name." She sighed. "But do you think that alarming Siegfried would be wise now? He's in the middle of a big tournament, and if the parents find out, they might demand the closure of Duelatopia to tend to their kids, which would cancel the tournament and be a bad scratch on Kaiba's rep. That in turn would get YOU in trouble and Duel Monsters itself would end up being boycotted. You'd go bankrupt."

"I...never thought of it that way," mumbled Lilith, hanging her head.

"She is correct, we must exercise caution," said Twilight. "Pisaro will no doubt do everything in his power to complete his schemes, and if we panic, he will use that to his advantage. We must remain calm and figure out what he wants. We must wait for him to make his move."

Lilith rubbed her chin, then nodded. "Okay. I'll wait until the Duelatopian finals are over, but after that, no deals. Siegfried **_must_** know what's going on at all costs. I don't want him breaking ties with us because of a lunatic!"

"I'm afraid Siegfried himself is in danger," whispered Twilight.

"Twi, no," said Lina, shaking her head violently.

Twilight sighed. "It's a long story, but suffice it to say that what will happen in the future will cause a lot of tragedy, too much for Siegfried to handle both this and your problems. I know it's not wise to go it alone, but for now, we must, we must wait for Pisaro to move. Otherwise, he'll lay seige. He has great patience and will wait until we drop our guard."

"All right," said Lilith. "But if anything happens to a camper, **_anything at all_**, I'm holding you two responsible for stopping me! Good day." Turning around, she crossed her arms and waited for them to leave. It was clear that the conversation was over.

"As you wish," said Twilight, who left the room with Lina.

"Oh god, I thought I was **_through_** with this crazy magic after Anastasia died!" groaned Lilith, hanging her head.

**0**

Ares checked his watch and then looked up at the Dark Magician Girl cabin. _Almost time. Nothing personal, Diane, but my boss wants to meet you. Don't worry, we'll fix it when it's all over._

Donald arrived. "The plan is set," he said with a familiar smile.

"Yes, it is time for Operation Arachne-snatch," grinned Ares. The two walked towards the window to Diane's room.

**0**

Diane looked over the cards she had just obtained. Lina had come in and handed over Machus' deck, explaining that since Machus was comatose and had violated the rules of the tournament, his deck would be confiscated and all the cards in it(except for Slifer, which Twilight was taking to her mentor, and the Seal, which was immolated in a hasty fire) would be given to Diane to do what she wanted. She took out the three cards she was now holding and gave the rest of the cards to the other campers in her cabin. "King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight. Really interesting monsters, and they would be killer in my deck with their swarming powers!" She shuffled the cards into her deck, then removed a few to the side deck. "Man, it's going to be **_boring_** now that the tournament is over and we can't leave our cabins until camp is over. But I guess if Pisaro is after me, I should stay here. Maybe Giselle would like an unofficial duel with me, after she lost the chance to meet me in the finals."

The window clinked. "Huh? Who's there?" Diane got up, went over, and threw open the curtains. "Ares? Donnie?" She opened the window. "What are you...?"

"Shhhh," hissed Donald, putting a finger to his lips.

"We saw what happened, it was horrible," fibbed Ares with a concerned look. "We decided to find a safer place for you to stay, and we found a great spot, not even Pisaro can't find you there!"

"Huh? How do you know about Pisaro?" asked Diane, cocking a brow. "Do you know him?"

"Well...you can say...yes, I've heard of him," said Ares, weeping crocodile tears. "He was responsible for...killing off my parents."

"Oh my gosh," said Diane, pale in the face.

"You can trust Ares, he's my best friend and never let me down in a crisis ever since we met on the plane here!" grinned Donald. "Ares found a safe spot which is impossible to locate, even with magic!"

Diane paused to think about it. "Well, Giselle does trust you, Ares, and if Donnie says you're fly, I'll go with it!" She grinned, then frowned. "Oh, I'd better write a note for the others, just in case they wonder where I am."

"No, you..." Ares said, but Donald shushed him. "Oh okay, but make it quick, we have to hurry."

Diane scribbled off her note. "There." She put the notepad and pen down,.

"Bring your deck, you might want it," said Donald. "I'll even duel unofficially with you."

"Wow, that's cool!" said Diane, thinking about her duel with Donald in the tournament. It wouldn't be as fun as the tournament had been, but it would be something to do to pass the time while in hiding. She couldn't wait to show her boyfriend the new monsters in her deck!

Ares carefully removed the window screen. "Come on, sneak out here with us. That way nobody will see you."

"Uh, okay," said Diane. "But why all the secrecy?"

"Duh!" said Donald as Ares replaced the screen. "Pisaro would find you if we weren't secret!" He handed Diane a blindfold. "Oh, you gotta wear this. We're going to someplace like the Batcave, so you can't see where you are going!" He grinned wickedly at Ares.

Diane sighed, shook her head, and tied the blindfold on, then reached out. "This is nuts, I can't see!"

Ares took her hand. "Stay with me, Diane. We'll escort you safely." He winked to Donald, who chuckled slightly as the three left.

Dione and Sonja walked into the area and saw the three leave. "Hey, isn't that Ares and Donald from the Penguin Knights, escorting Diane away?" asked Sonja.

"Oh my! She's nuts!" said Dione. "Bonkier than a boggart! Doesn't she know that we're supposed to remain in the cabins?"

"Well, I think **we** should have stayed in our cabins instead of following a letter's instructions," said Sonja. "I mean, come on, it's fishier than Norus."

"I know, but Ares told us in the letter that it was for the good of the camp," said Dione, looking about. "Come on, let's follow them before something happens!" She ran off.

"Dione!" cried Sonja, chasing after her. "Honestly!"

**0**

Pisaro chuckled as he watched the groups enter the woods. "My plan is ready, the players are moving into place. Circe, you have your instructions."

"I do indeed," said Lady Circe, smirking. _Wait until he sees what I have ready for him when I get back!_ She giggled and left the room with Kitsune.

"Soon...Diane will be mine..." grinned Pisaro with flames of ecstasy in his eyes. "And then I will make her my duelist slave! HA HA HA!"

0

Norus was mulling in disgust over his life. He had been caught violating the rules of the camp, cheating, cussing, and stealing, and now he was going to pay. His parents would no doubt be furious, and that was his problem; for all the manipulative lies he had used to worm out of trouble before, he knew he couldn't do so with his mom and dad. After all, Siegfried had hired them on as part of the Centurions, because they _knew_ how to deal with troublemakers.

"Maybe, for once, I should humble myself," grumbled Norus, rubbing his backside and wincing. "Man, that Lina chick has a mean backhand!"

"Careful, Sonja," said a voice from his window. "If Twilight sees us, we're busted!"

"**_You're_** the idiot who wanted to follow those guys," said another voice.

"Dione and Sonja?" asked Norus. He paused. "I wish I could get out of here, then I could confront Sonja and...ugh...apologize for threatening to get rid of her Exodia. Man, Brigit's behavior towards me because of what I did...well, too bad I can't leave."

Suddenly, the lock on the detention cell snapped open and the door creaked a bit.

"Huh?" Norus turned to see the door ajar. "Well, looks like fate is being kind to me. Let's see what those two are up to..." He smirked as he opened the door and strode out...not noticing somebody behind the door.

The figure giggled and vanished in a flash of light as soon as Norus was gone.

**0**

Lina sighed as she tapped the owl's beak and gave her password. When she entered, the first place she went was to Diane's room to talk to her. "I need to warn her about...huh?" She looked in and saw the room empty, with the window open and the screen gone. "What the heck...where is she?"

Giselle and Brigit entered. "Is something wrong, Lina?" asked Brigit, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah..." said Lina, entering the room. She took the notepad and read it aloud. "_Lina, Giselle, Brigit; I am being escorted by Ares and Donnie to a secret place where Pisaro would never find me. Don't try to find me, or else..._" She cussed under her breath. "Diane, you idiot! **It's a trap!**" She dropped the notebook and dashed out of the room.

"What's with her?" asked Giselle as Brigit read the notepad Lina had dropped.

"Something tells me that it's not good," said Brigit in worry. "Come on, Gissy, let's find Di!"

**0**

"Okay, how long have we been walking?" mumbled Diane as the three stopped in a small clearing. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," said Donald, snickering as he melted into a familiar form. He waved his hand and a figure emerged.

"Ares, you're going to regret this," growled the person.

"Just do what I told you, or else..." snarled Ares.

"Ares? What's going...?" Diane began to say, second before Ares shoved her into the arms of a counselor, who muffled her. **"MMMPH!"** Her eyes went wide behind the blindfold as she recognized the feel of who was holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Diane...but I have no choice!" cried the counselor as he applied a moist rag to her nostrils.

Diane screamed briefly before the chloroform took effect. The counselor removed the blindfold from her eyes and gathered her in his arms.

"Good work, boy," said Doppler, chuckling wickedly. "Now, let's go see the Master."

Brandon snarled as he carried Diane. "I swear, when this is all over, your Master is dead!"

"We'll see about that," said Ares. "Now let's move." He took out a cell phone and dialed a number on it. "This is Seviper calling Mewtwo. We've got the goods."

A vortex of blood-red light opened up before the three and they stepped in just as Dione and Sonja entered. They saw Brandon sigh in disgust, turn, and enter. "Oh my gosh! That's Diane!" cried Sonja. "Brandon's taking her somewhere!"

"That's weird," said Dione. "I never expected a magical portal before. Let's stop him!" She stepped forward...and a red-haired girl stepped in front of her. "Oy, get out of the way! We're trying to save Diane!"

"I'm afraid you cannot," chuckled a feminine voice. The two turned to see a blonde-haired beauty in a silver kimono appear from the bushes. "You see, your friend is now the guest of our lord, Pisaro the Great. Normally, you'd need an appointment to see him! Heh, heh, heh!"

Norus entered the clearing just in time to see this. His eyes widened. "Sonja's in trouble!" He paused. "Wait, why do I give a damn about her? She's a nut!"

"What do you want?" demanded Dione, clenching her fists.

"I'm here to invite you to the Crystal Tower in the Realm of Void-Time, aka Pisaro's Castle," grinned Circe. She waved her hand. "Of course, since I can't trust you to come willingly, you'll have to be subdued." Dione and Sonja backed up.

Norus gasped. "Wait, if Sonja is kidnapped, I'll never be able to humble myself! Damn it!" He dashed out of the bushes.

"Now, who to transform first...how about you, Exodia girl?" grinned Circe, flinging her hand at Sonja. Sonja turned to flee...and Norus threw himself between them!

"AH!" cried Norus as he felt his body tingling.

Sonja whipped about. "Norus?"

"I...sorry...Exodia..." groaned Norus, clutching his chest in pain. He glowed and melted into a pile of light, which shrank. When it faded, a badger stood there, squeaking up a storm.

"Norus?" cried Sonja in horror.

Dione was shocked. She turned to Circe. "What did you do?"

"Oh dear, that wasn't supposed to happen," mused Circe with a smirk. "I was trying to transform your friend. No matter, I'll go after her next." She made to gesture.

Dione was stunned. She was seeing a real witch with transfigurative magic in action! She stepped between Sonja and Circe, activating her duel disk and slapping down a card. "Witch of the Black Forest!" The purple-haired spellcaster emerged with a cackle. (1200/1100)

"Trying to hold me off with illusions?" grinned Circe.

"Run for it, Sonja, take Norus with you!" hissed Dione. "I'll try to hold this witch off!"

Sonja nodded and turned to the girl. "Get back..." The girl shook her head furiously.

"Okay, I'll play your little game," grinned Circe, searching her deck. She smirked. "Perfect." She summoned her duel disk, activated it, and slapped down a card. "Enraged Battle Ox!" The hulking minotaurian appeared. (1700/1000) "Crush her witch!"

The bull-man roared and swung his ax down, shattering the witch.

"Heh, you forgot about my Witch's special ability, which lets me bring a card from my deck with a defense of 1500 or less," said Dione, pulling a card from her deck. "And this will do, Sangan in defense mode!" The three-eyed furball fiend appeared with a trilling screech. (1000/600)

"Big deal," said Circe, slapping a card down. "Vorse Raider in attack mode!" The bestial warrior appeared, hefting his curved scimitar. (1900/1200) "Destroy Sangan!" The warrior tore into the fiend, shattering it. "Enraged Battle Ox, attack her directly!" The ox sliced through Dione, cutting a holographic gash in her.

"Dione!" cried Sonja, trying to bypass the girl.

"Good girl, Kitsune, don't let her escape!" laughed Circe. "Well, give up?"

"Far from it," snarled Dione, drawing a card. She smirked. _One of the special cards Twilight gave me! This will cut that witch down some!_ "I summon Ron Weasley in attack mode!" The card exploded into light and a wavy-haired teenager with freckles and wearing a black robe appeared. (1300/1400)

"Eh? I've never seen this card before," said Circe.

"Industrial Illusions created it just for me," smirked Dione. "Consider it one of the Harry Potter characters come to life! My cousin owns the Hungerian Horntail..."

"Wait, did you say Hungerian Horntail?" asked Circe. "From what I heard, your cousin Terone ditched it!"

"Well, it's a long story, but very interesting," said Dione. She slapped another card down. "There, you go."

Circe chuckled. "Even so, it'll be crushed before my army. Hitosume Giant in attack mode!" The green cyclops appeared. (1100/1200) "Vorse Raider, take out that loser of a brat!" The beast-warrior raised his sword and slashed Ron...only to bounce off an invisible shield!

"Nice try, but my Mirror Force takes out all your monsters!" laughed Dione as Vorse Raider, Enraged Battle Ox, and Hitosume Giant shattered into bits.

"You'll pay for that!" snarled Circe. "Nobody destroys my monsters like that!"

"Well, too bad," said Dione with a chuckle as she pulled another monster out and placed it. "Hermione Granger in attack mode!" The curly-haired Gryffindor brainiac appeared besides Ron. (1500/1300)

"That witch is no match for any of my monsters!" cackled Circe.

"Well, since you have no monsters left, you get hit with a Gryffindor double attack!" grinned Dione. "Oh, and their special ability allows each of them to gain eight hundred attack for each other, similar to Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard!" Ron rose to 2100 attack and Hermione rose to 2300 attack. "Now, attack!"

The two spellcasters raised their wands and fired blue flames from them, burning Circe's robe.

"Ah!" shrieked Circe.

"Sonja, get out of here!" screamed Dione.

"Right," said Sonja. She side-stepped Kitsune, who matched her step, then sighed. "Okay, time to play dirty! CATCH!" She threw Norus' new form at the girl, who shrieked and ducked. Sonja grabbed Norus from the air as he fell. "Sucka." She dashed off into the woods.

"Damn it!" hissed Circe. She snorted. "Well, I'll get her later. Right now, I'll deal with you, Harry Potter fangirl!" She drew a card and set it. "There."

"Well, looks like you're finished," said Dione, taking a card from her deck. "I sacrifice both my spellcasters to summon the strongest of my new cards, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!" She swapped cards and Ron and Hermione melted into light, revealing a stout black-haired boy wearing glasses and a similar robe to his companions, as well as sporting a lightning-shaped scar over his right eye. (2100/2100)

"Ha, that is no match for my strongest beasts," chuckled Circe.

"True, but his special ability allows him to gain 400 attack for every Spellcaster in my graveyard, and I have three!" Harry Potter's attack rose to 3300. "Harry Potter, blow that card away with your Patronus Charm!"

The boy waved a wand and a glittering silver stag of light shot from the wand and exploded into the card, disintegrating it. A flying squirrel exploded.

"Thanks for destroying my Nimble Momonga," chuckled Circe, drawing two cards from her deck. "Thanks to its special effect, I can summon two more in defense mode!" Two more squirrels appeared.

"Heh, I'll just destroy them too," said Dione.

"Not for long, because they aren't sticking around." She removed a card from her deck and swapped cards for it. "I sacrifice both my Nimble Momongas for Behemoth, King of all Animals!" A giant horned monster with pink skin and a man of pink hair appeared, roaring loudly. (2700/1600)

"He's still too weak," said Dione.

"True, but..." Circe drew another card. "I'm afraid you're in for it. I knew you'd try to challenge me, so I packed a card which would be detreminental to your deck!" She slapped the card in. "LAST DAY OF WITCH!" A card showing a crossed-out witch appeared.

Dione paled. "No! That destroys all spellcasters on the field!"

"Sayonara, Harry Potter," laughed Circle as Harry clutched his chest and exploded. "I did what that stupid Lord Voldemort failed to do during his seven years in school! I killed Harry Potter! Ha, ha, ha! Now, Behemoth, direct attack!"

The beast roared and pounced on Dione, knocking her prone.

"Enough of this," grinned Circe, deactivating her disk. "It's time for you to meet my dear friend..." Her eyes gleamed eagerly as she gestured.

Dione groaned softly. "Sonja..." Her head fell to the ground as she passed out.

**0**

Sonja ran into Lina into a comical Bumstead display, knocking both of them down. "Ow!" cried Lina, nursing her head. "Watch it, Sonja... huh?" She blinked. "Sonja, what are you doing here? And why are you carrying a badger?"

Sonja sniffled and sobbed, covering her face. "Lina...Brandon kidnapped Diane!"

Lina gasped. "No..."

Brigit and Giselle raced up. "What happened?"

"Norus...something happened to him..." whispered Sonja, pointing to the badger. "Crazy woman in silver kimono turned him into that!"

"A woman turned Norus into a badger?" asked Giselle. "Sonja, are you all alright?"

Lina frowned. "Wait, a woman turning a person into a...oh my gosh..." She gulped. "It has to be Circe."

Twilight came up and frowned. "Yes it was." She consoled Sonja. "Sonja, where is Dione?"

"Dione held that crazy woman back, but I don't know if she is okay now!" sobbed Sonja profusely.

Twilight shook her head. "The fool." She got up. "This is a crisis. I knew it would happen, but this..." She sighed.

"Diane's been kidnapped," whispered Lina in worry.

"Oh great..." said Giselle. "We're screwed."

The sky turned cloudy and lightning flashed.

**0**

Brandon snarled as he threw Diane's body to the stone floor. "Okay, you jerk! I did what your spy made me do! Now let mom go!"

Pisaro chuckled and turned around. "Well, I see Ares was well-trained."

"Shut up and let my mom go now, you freak!" screamed Brandon.

Ares and Doppler stood behind him. "He did well," said Ares. "It was a clever plan, making him do what we wanted by taking his mother hostage."

"Ares, Doppler, escort our honorable guest to her accomodations, while I deal with this," chuckled Pisaro. He revealed a golden duel disk with green markings.

"You wanna duel me, jerkwad?" hissed Brandon, activating his duel disk. "Fine. I'll crush you!"

"I'm afraid you will be the one crushed," said Pisaro, watching as Doppler and Ares worked together to drag Diane out of the room. He inserted his deck. "I've been dueling far longer than you, boy." He drew a card. "And this will be your final duel." He slid a card into the field slot.

"Wha...?" asked Brandon as a ring came down around the two men. "Oh no..."

A blood-curdling scream was heard as the Seal of Orichalcos formed above the tower. 

**NEW CARDS**

Ron Weasley 

_Type:_ Light/Spellcaster/Effect  
_Level:_ 4  
_ATK:_ 1300  
_DEF:_ 1400  
_Effect:_ If "Hermione Granger" is face-up on your field with this card, increase this card's attack by 800. Whenever it attacks a face-down monster, you may discard a card from your hand to negate the effect of the monster attacked.

**Hermione Granger**

_Type:_ Light/Spellcaster/Effect  
_Level:_ 4  
_ATK:_ 1500  
_DEF:_ 1300  
_Effect:_ If "Ron Weasley" is face-up on your field with this card, increase this card's attack by 800. Whenever this card is face-up and attacks, you can discard a card from the top of your deck to negate and destroy a magic or trap card activated by your opponent. This can be done as many times as you want.

**Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived**

_Type:_ Light/Spellcaster/Effect  
_Level:_ 8  
_ATK:_ 2100  
_DEF:_ 2100  
_Effect:_ This card is immune to magic cards that target this monster. This card gains 400 ATK for every spellcaster in the controller's graveyard.

**NEXT CHAPTER:_ The gang rushes out to save Diane, but will they be biting off more than they can chew? Find out in "Assault on GHQ!"_**


	37. Assault on GHQ

Since it's Christmas Day, I'm posting this chapter and the next. Since is shutting down on Dec. 30, I won't post another chapter until after New Year's Day, so these are probably the last you'll see in 2005. Enjoy!

_**If you could take the worst thing that ever happened in my life, I'd have to say this would be it. The abduction of the girl of my dreams is probably that very thing.**_

_**Diane's gone, snatched away by some crazy nutcake. And worse, we have no idea where to find him. However, I'm not about to let him get away with it, not after all that me and Diane have been through.**_

_**Okay, so I haven't dated her much. Just that time after we dueled each other, when we went to the computer lab for some research, and during the dance which opened up the finals, but hey, I'm sure Diane wouldn't mind me being her knight in shining armor!**_

_**All I can hope is that we don't screw up. Where we are going now, I feel like it is someplace that is not a part of this Earth.**_

_**And if we aren't careful, I feel like we'll never get home…**_

Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi 

**Chapter 36: Assault on GHQ**

In the game building of Duelist Camp, a fierce virtual duel was going on in one of the dueling arenas. Even though the duel disks were being locked up in the cabin bedrooms until the next year, the kids were still allowed to enjoy virtual duels in the game room dueling arenas installed there for the rest of their stay. While the game building had enough room for four arenas, only one was being used at the current time. While it seemed odd that Lilith suddenly relaxed her policy to stay in the cabins, a sudden dropping of the order allowed the kids to relax, especially since a pair of men in black were outside the building, prepared to fire first and ask questions later if any weirdos showed up.

Two girls were dueling it out on the arena. One girl had just activated Stray Lambs and two cute pink lamb tokens were sitting on th field, barring the way for the other girl's Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000).

"Now, watch as I sacrifice both of my Lamb Tokens to summon Cosmo Queen!" said the first girl, who had short brown hair and wore mirrored shades. The two lambs melted into light and turned into the black-skinned spellcaster. (2900/2800) "Destroy her Elemental Hero with Galaxy Crush!"

The sorceress powered up a blast of shadow and fired it at the winged green-suited superhero, shattering him to pixels! The other girl, who had long red hair, was stunned as her life meter dropped to 3300.

"I warn you, next turn, I'll equip my Cosmo Queen with Fairy Meteor Crush, and then NOTHING can save you!" laughed the shade-wearing girl.

"That's fine with me, I love a challenge!" the other girl said, drawing a card. "First, I'll play my Pot of Greed to get two more cards." She did so. "Then I'll play a magic card called A Warrior Returning Alive to bring Elemental Hero Avian to my hand!" She removed the card from her graveyard. "Next, I'll play Polymerization to fuse the Elemental Hero Burstanix and the Avian I got back together to form...Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The vortex appeared and disgorged a giant green humanoid with a bird-like head and a weird mishmash of features, the two most notable being a huge red dragon's head in place of one arm and a wing coming from his other shoulder! (2100/1800)

"Ha, he's weaker than my Cosmo Queen!" said the other girl.

"That may be so, but now for the coup-de-grace!" said the red-head. "I activate the field magic, Skyscraper!" She slapped down a card and suddenly the edges of the arena were filled with a metropolis skyline. A full moon appeared and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman flew up to it. "Now, ATTACK!"

The mutant flew at Cosmo Queen, a flame surrounding his body.

"Heh, your monster is weaker than mine!" said the shade-wearing girl.

"Not for long," giggled the red-head as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman rose to 3100 attack. "You see, Skyscraper grants my Elemental Heroes a bonus of a thousand attack points whenever they attack a monster which is clearly stronger than them! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, use Skydive Scorcher!"

The shade-wearing girl gaped as the flaming superhero tore apart Cosmo Queen in a shower of pixels and her life meter dropped to zero.

"And that's that," grinned the red-head as the crowd cheered.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** howled a female voice from above.

"Jeez, Sherry, if you are gonna throw a tantrum for losing, you don't have to be so LOUD," mumbled the red-head.

"That wasn't me," said the shade-wearing girl, who sweatdropped.

**0**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** came the cry again, which shot from Lilith's lips as she tore her hair out in rage. "Say it isn't so!"

"Sorry, but Sonja's no liar," said Lina. "Diane's been abducted."

"Great, just **_great_**!" groaned Lilith, collapsing into her chair. "First those crazy killers, then Machus, and NOW one of the Eliminator's blood relatives is abducted by one of the counselors! Why?"

"I was wondering that too," said Twilight. "Sonja is no liar, but Brandon is no traitor. Obviously, he was forced to help Pisaro, and I fear that Diane is in great danger. It's obvious that Diane was on Pisaro's mind as soon as she beat Brigit in the finals."

"Why? What's so important to him about that kid?" asked Lilith miserably.

"We think it has something to do with Pisaro wanting the best of the rookies," said Lina. "After all, he made sure his minions didn't touch the campers and punished them severely when they did. Janos, for example. It's obvious that he wanted the champion of this camp for a reason. Maybe..." She recalled Balzack's final words about a plot against Yugi Junior. _Could it be Pisaro wants someone with the potential to crush the Prince of Games? If so, then...no, I don't want to think about his plans now!_ She shuddered in fear.

Thankfully, Twilight completed her thought. "Yes, I believe Pisaro seeks to turn Diane into one of his minions. Lilith, I will go find Diane and rescue her."

"Uh..." said Lina.

Twilight shushed her and turned back to Lilith. "Trust me, Lilith. I know it's dangerous, but only I would know where Pisaro is hiding and bring him to justice. Your security men will not be able to handle such power."

"No, both of you are not to leave this camp!" snapped Lilith. "I'll call the head of security and send out a task force. In the meantime, nobody else is to leave this place until the crisis is resolved. I'm sorry, Kimi, but this time I must take authority in my own hands. This camp was created with collaboration with Mr. Kaiba and I won't allow anyone else to take that responsibility. We'll get Diane back safely, my people are very well-trained."

"But..." said Lina.

Twilight nodded. "I understand. You have your own reasons. Very well then, I leave it to you." She escorted Lina out.

"Okay, two questions," said Lina as soon as they were out of earshot. "One, are you going to let her push you around when Diane is in danger? Two, why you and not us?"

"I will give two answers to your first question, Lina," sighed Twilight softly. "First, I don't intend to let Lilith push me around, especially when she doesn't realize the power she's facing. Her task force will be wiped out by Pisaro the instant they mobilize. Second, what she doesn't know will not harm her." She gave a soft mischevious smile. "As for your second question, I cannot allow you to help me. You are already in too much danger as it is, Lina, and the chance you might hinder my attempts might cause us all great trouble."

"You don't trust me to be helpful, do you?" mumbled Lina.

"No, you'd be a burden," said Twilight. "Trust me, Lina, I know you've tackled this power before, but Pisaro is a different matter. He's not just some video game villian, he is a powerful and deadly sorcerer! I want you to stay in the camp and take command of my cabin while I'm gone. I promise, Diane will be rescued before Pisaro's plan takes effect." She nodded and left.

Lina sighed, watched her friend go, then huffed and went back to her cabin in long strides. _Yeah, right..._

**0**

Diane slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. "Urh...what happened? The last I remember is Bra..."

"Oh, so you're finally awake!" laughed a familiar voice.

Diane gasped, rubbed her eyes hard, then blinked and turned to the voice. "Dione?" she gasped, seeing the red-head. "What are you doing here?"

"Lounging, considering that we haven't anything much to do since we're both prisoners," sighed Dione, shuffling her cards. "Blooming witch!"

"Huh?" asked Diane, who took in her surroundings. She found herself in a large cell with several cots and a latrine in the corner. "What the...?"

"Oh, are you awake?" asked a soft female voice. Diane turned to see a middle-aged woman with long soft brown hair sitting on a cot nearby. She was dressed in a nurse's outfit. "I tried my best to heal you, but whatever drug that was given to you was powerful!"

Diane stood up, brushed herself off and looked at the woman's eyes. "You look familiar. Oh, sorry." She blushed. "Guess we should introduce ourselves."

"You're Diane, right?" asked the woman. "Your friend, Dione, told me everything. Now I see why I was snatched from my Peace Corps work in Nigeria."

"Oh, you're a Peace Corps officer?" asked Diane. "I saw a commercial for them and they had nurses in the African countries."

"Yes, I joined the Peace Corps when my son started his job at Industrial Illusions," said the woman with a smile. She blinked her brown eyes. "I wanted to help those in need. Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Serenity. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Diane shook it and smiled. "So, why are **_you_** here?"

"Didn't you hear her, Diane?" asked Dione. "She's a prisoner, like us. Kidnapped and spirited here."

"Yeah, I didn't realize the trap until it was too late," sighed Serenity, hanging her head. "I was fooled, I thought my son had come to visit me, but what I thought was Brandon was a trap."

"Brandon? You mean the Penguin Knight counselor?" asked Diane in shock. "He's the one who drugged me!"

Serenity gasped. "Oh no, not my son! How could he?"

"Wait, he's your **kid**?" asked Diane in shock.

"Yes," said Serenity, nodding. "I can't believe it. That horrible man, Pisaro, must have brought me here as a hostage to make my son do bad things!"

"So, he wasn't doing it willingly," said Diane with a sigh. "That's a relief."

"D'uh," said Dione, slapping her forehead. "What are you, bonkers? It's as plain as the wart on an ogre's face, Diane! Oh, by the way, me and Serenity talked a bit, and...you'll freak when you hear this...but this is actually Mary Wheeler's aunt, and she's quite a good duelist too. I played a couple of matches with her while you were out cold."

Diane gasped. "No way, you're the sister of the legendary Joey Wheeler? No wonder you looked familiar!" _That means Brandon is Joey's..._

"Well, I don't like to brag, unlike big brother," giggled Serenity. "But it's true, I'm Joey's sister. And yes, I do have a deck. I haven't dueled much in my life, though." She pulled out a fourty-card deck and shuffled it. "Dione told me you're an expert rookie, you defeated every camper in your camp. That's wonderful. Maybe we can pass the time with an unofficial duel, you and me." She smiled gently.

"Sorry for insulting you, miss, but ARE YOU CRAZY?" cried Diane. She grabbed the bars. "We have to get out of here!"

"Forget it," said Dione with a sigh. "I checked. The doors are locked with triple locks and the bars are solid steel. Even if I had magic, which I don't, I doubt that our jailor would allow anyone to leave this place with magic."

"Great," mumbled Diane, slumping against the bars. "But...why would Pisaro do this to us?"

"Well, from what I heard from that crazy witch who beat me with her monsters and turned me into a raven..." started Dione.

"Wait, is that true?" asked Diane.

Serenity nodded. "She was out cold when she was brought in, but I saw that woman, Lady Circe she called herself, bring in a cage with a raven in it. She removed the bird and gestured and it turned into Dione, so I assume that Circe turned her into that bird before she brought her here."

Diane thought back to all the stories she heard, especially the one from Siegfried about the Dark Four. "That must have been Lady Circe, the woman who can turn people into animals! I didn't think she could reverse the process."

"Me neither, but it happened," sighed Dione. "Anyways, from what Circe said, she said we were guests of Pisaro."

"Some way to treat a guest," mumbled Diane.

"Don't worry, someone will save us, I know it," said Serenity. "Back when I was in Battle City, my brother's friends protected me from some horrible men. I didn't see them, because I was still recovering from eye surgery at the time, but horrible people were trying to kidnap me, maybe for horrible reasons. I bet that Marik was going to hypnotize me like he did my brother!"

"Marik?" asked Dione, furrowing her brow. "I heard that name come up when I was overhearing Twilight talking to Lina, but...I don't think I understand what the relationship between our counselor and that formerly evil man was."

"Well, anyways, Yugi saved my brother, and I'm sure that someone will save us," said Serenity. "Until then, we wait."

"Okay," said Diane in disgust. "But I have a feeling that Pisaro has plans for us, and I don't want to stick around to see what they are."

**0**

Lina opened the door and entered the cabin. _Who does Twi thnk she is anyways? Wonder Woman? I mean, sure, it's dangerous to fight Pisaro, but I'd do anything to get Sheena's sister back! She's **my** responsibility!_ Just then, Giselle and Brigit appeared behind her and whistled. She turned. "Huh?"

"We...have a plan," said Brigit softly.

"We're gonna rescue our pal," said Giselle firmly.

A few minutes later, in Lina's room, the three girls were talking. "What the...you want to do rescue Diane?" asked Lina.

Giselle nodded. "We didn't tell anyone else in the cabin, because then we'd have too many people. We want a small task force."

"I'm sorry, I don't get it," said Lina. "How the heck are we gonna find Diane? We don't know where she IS!"

"Actually, we have a general idea," said Brigit.

"You tell it to her, sister!" said Giselle with a sly grin.

"Well," said Brigit, opening up a laptop and logging on to the Internet. "While I was browsing the Internet for possible solutions to alien abduction, whcih could be the closest thing we have to Diane's dilemma, I received an anonymous e-mail from someone called 'Princess Alena.' Here's what it said." She cleared her throat. "_If you wish to find the Crystal Tower in the Realm of Void-Time, then come to these coordinates and do not be late. The linking spell will only last a few minutes at the stroke of four in the afternoon. Take the Industrial Illusions helicopter and don't worry about security or Lilith. Only you can save your friend._" She showed the coordinates to Lina.

"Hmm, talk about mysterious benefactors!" said Lina. "But still, are you sure that would be wise? Twi told me to take care of..."

"We need an adult to supervise us," said Giselle.

Lina paused. _Diane's my responsibility. I guess I could ask Arlia and Jen to take care of the others. I just hope that message is correct, or else we'll lose our jobs for abandoning our posts. Not like I have much to lose._ "Okay, you win. But only us. I don't want any of the others..."

"Don't worry, they don't know a thing," grinned Brigit. "We made sure not to tell anyone but you."

"Good, I'll make the arrangements and we'll leave at three-fifty so we can get there on time." She checked her watch. "Synchronize your watches, kids."

None of them saw a small flashing electric beetle on the windowsill. It flew off to the boy's cabins.

**0**

In Pisaro's lair, Ares smirked as he watched a close-circuit monitor. "That bug should relay the message to Donald. I think it will be fun to see him try to rescue his beloved." He chuckled softly.

Elsewhere, Pisaro was busy stirring something in a big cauldron. He poured in some strange gooey stuff. "Soon, the elixir to turn our vessel into a Yugi-slayer will soon be complete. Once the final ingredients are added, we will have a powerful concoction!"

Doppler arrived, in his true form. "So, how is that going to work, Master? We've got the girl, now what?"

"All in good time," grinned Pisaro, taking a sample of the substance and sniffing it. "All in good time. I only trust you so far."

"Oh really?" grinned the doppleganger. He lowered his voice. "How far?"

"Go check on our little prisoners, Doppler, see how they are doing." Pisaro added in a strange blue scorpion and the pot belched a cloud of smoke. "We don't want them to get hungry or anything, since I want Diane to be in good health."

"And the others?" asked Doppler. "Why bother keeping Serenity or the witch-lover?"

"Dione will be bait for the woman called Twilight, the sorceress," said Pisaro. "If she tries to rescue her, she'll fall right into a trap." He smirked. "I've already prepared some guardians to intercept her. As for the sister of that Wheeler fool, she will be used likewise, in case Mary Wheeler or her father decided to interfere. Not like they would, with all the events in Duelatopia going on."

"I see," said Doppler. "i'll check on them." He inwardly chuckled. _Pisaro, you fool! You've just given me the chance to begin part one of my plan to screw you regally! I hope you regret not sending Ares to check on the girls._ He left with a smirk.

"Soon, very soon, Phase Two will be put into effect. But, just in case that sorceress comes..." He stopped his work and took a deck of cards from the nearby table. He removed two monster cards from the deck and tossed them into the nearby green flames. _"Nomirus...Ombreos!"_

The cards burst into flames and two flaming spirits engulfed the ashes, emerging and morphing into the images on the cards.

"Go, my Copycats!" ordered Pisaro. "Bar the way from the ground!"

The two nodded and vanished.

"And just in case the sorceress brings in that big vulture..." He chanted some more and three giant grey dragons emerged. "Andreal Triplets! Patrol the skies of this tower and vaporize anyone who comes by sky!"

The dragons roared and flew out the windows.

Pisaro chuckled. "Not like that woman will be much of a threat to me right now, since I have several hostages...but better to be safe than sorry." He went back to his work and added some ground root into the cauldron, which belched more smoke.

**0**

The Time Wizard clock slowly approached four-o-clock. Three groups were making their move.

Twilight was entering the forest. _I know it is too much to ask of Lilith to support me, but the fate her guards would face is not worth it. I pray she doesn't fire me when she sees what I have done to her task force._ She sighed and entered the clearing where Sibylla was resting.

Likewise, Lina and her two campers were sneaking aboard the nearby chopper. "This is not a good idea, stealing a chopper," said Brigit.

"Chill, we'll give it back," said Giselle as she closed the door. "Say, Lina, do you know how to fly this baby?"

Lina sat down in the pilot's seat and put on the headphones. "No sweat! I did do some pilot's training when I was in high school!"

"Whoa, you learned to pilot a chopper in high school?" gasped Giselle as Lina activated the controls. "That's awesome! Your parents must have been rich!"

"Well, it's a little complicated," said Lina. "Okay, get in your seats and buckle up...this baby's going for a ride!" She turned on the power.

The helicopter blades began to spin. After a few minutes of loud roaring, the chopper lifted off the ground and shot into the sky.

"Okay, Diane, we're coming to save you," said Lina to herself, pulling back on the control stick. "Hang on!"

The aircraft burst through the trees and was soon heading out of the campgrounds.

Twilight suddenly saw them. She cursed under her breath. "Lina, you fool! You're falling into a trap!" She whistled as loud as she could and the great Augery, Sibylla, appeared. This time, his plumage was a bright lavender.

**_I know,_** said the phoenix in a deeper voice than before, obviously a side-effect of his newest power boost. **_Ever since I absorbed the essence of the Sky Dragon, I know what is happening. We must hurry or else Lina will be in danger._**

_I know,_ thought Twilight, recalling the visions she had seen in the past three weeks through her Necklace.

A few moments later, the lavender phoenix burst from the foliage with a cry, bearing a rider.

**0**

Circe and Pisaro smirked as he saw the two groups approaching. "So, they're coming. I know that silly princess would lure them here if given the right motivation." Pisaro chuckled.

Circe cocked a brow. "Princess?"

"An old enemy of mine, she used to be the princess of a beautiful kingdom...one which I sealed in the Shadow Realm." He chuckled. "But it doesn't matter much anymore. Even if _sh_e is helping them, it's too late. Maybe those wannabe rescuers will provide us some entertainment to keep work from getting dull. Yes." He clicked his fingers and the images of the two monsters he had summoned before his dragons appeared. "You two, wait." He waved his hand over the globe and cards came flying from all corners of the viewing area, appearing in the monsters' hands as two Duel Monster decks. "If anyone comes, delay them with a little duel. We'll use the Deckmaster System for kicks, since you two are Duel Monsters."

"Deckmaster system?" asked Circe, cocking a brow.

"A variation of regular dueling," grinned Pisaro. "I believe a young brat called Noah Kaiba introduced it to Yugi Mouto Senior and the late Seto Kaiba. One of our prisoners dueled her first duel under that system." He chuckled. "I think I'll make it so that only deckmaster duels will be held in my domain."

"I don't know anything about this, how am I supposed to duel any of those brats if I have to use a deckmaster?" asked Circe, pouting.

"Don't worry, I'll give you some help," grinned Pisaro slyly. "I promise, if you duel any of those brats, you will have the advantage in your deckmaster."

"Splendid," said Circe. She smirked. _It almost makes me feel a bit bad for not telling him about that swan I have in my bedroom. But no matter, when the time comes, I'll have Yugi and his friends come running!_

**0**

Alexa sighed as she brushed her hair back. She saw the chopper coming. _Brey, Cristo, this is for you._ She held up a pendant and chanted in a foreign tongue. Above her, a giant swirling vortex appeared.

"Okay, there's our ticket to Diane! Hang on tight!" cried Lina, yanking forward on the stick. The aircraft plunged into the vortex and vanished.

A bit later, the phoenix flew into the vortex and it began to close. Alexa sighed. "I hope that my contribution was enough." She then sensed someone behind her and turned, whipping out her other hand, which was decked in sharp golden claws bristling with flame. "Who are you?"

The little girl with silver hair smiled softly and spoke in a whisper.

Alexa paled. "No...you cannot be lying. You are..."

The portal snapped shut completely.

**0**

Brigit looked at the window and gasped. _We're not in the States anymore..._

The place outside the chopper was psychedelic to say the least. Silver clouds hung in a dark purple sky, lit by seven moons of various colors and strange pulsating stars. The trees below were twisted and unnatural, and the main landmark was a giant crystal tower piercing the strange night sky like a needle.

"That must be our destination," said Lina, who flipped a switch and turned to face the tower. "Okay kids, you're free to get up, but be careful, as we'll be landing right next to the tower."

"This place is weird," said Giselle as she got up and also looked out a window. "I mean, the sky is weird, the clouds are weird, the forests are weird, and that tower...well, that's beyond weird!" She sat down on a covered object.

"UH!" cried a voice.

"Huh?" asked Giselle, getting up. "What the...?" She pulled the tarp away and gasped. "Hey!"

Brigit got up and gasped. **_"Donald?"_**

"Eh heh," said the young boy with a sweatdrop, clutching the tarp. "I hoped you wouldn't find me."

Nearby tarps flew away, revealing Arnold and Jake. "Nice going, Don," said Arnold, rolling his eyes. "I swear, ever since your counselor up and turned evil on us, you've been messing things up!"

"Jakey-poo!" cried Brigit in shock.

"Arnold?" gasped Giselle. "What gives?"

Lina gasped, set the copter to autopilot, and got out. "What the hell?"

"Hi there, Lina," said Donald, waving sheepishly. "Thought we'd tag along."

Lina rolled her eyes. "This isn't a pleasure flight, boys! This is serious!"

"So are we," said Jake. "We want to help."

"No way," snapped Giselle. "We need a SMALL task force, as in four people or less! We're already stuffed as it is."

Donald grabbed Giselle's arm. "No, don't throw us out of the chopper! We want to help! I want to rescue Diane as much as, even more than, you guys! After all, we're soulmates!" He sighed. "I can't believe my counselor did something so evil!"

"It's not his fault," said Lina. "Twilight mentioned that he may have been forced to do that."

Brigit sighed. "A Penguin Knight in shining armor." She wrested Giselle's arm from Donald's grip. "Donald, we appreciate your offer to help. I know Jake would do the same if it were me, but we're dealing with strange forces here. You might be a burden to us."

"You're right about the weird forces at work," mumbled Arnold, brushing his hair back as he looked out the window. "I mean, any cuckoo who makes a crazy sky is way too weird for my tastes. As much as I don't like to believe this is real, my uncle told me his own weird experiences. This is freaky!"

"You didn't **_have_** to come, Arn," growled Lina.

"Hey, someone's gotta keep these two from snuggling with your girls!" scoffed Arnold. The girls blushed.

"No, I'm not like that!" cried Donald in horror. "The only girl I want to touch is Diane!"

"Well, talk about faithful to your lover," grinned Giselle.

"Look, we can't go back to drop you guys off anyways, so you can stay," sighed Lina. "But you are staying in the chopper in case something goes..."

Suddenly, a loud blast sent the chopper reeling and everyone was thrown into each other.

"...wrong!" gasped Lina, who found herself in a very comprosing position with Arnold.

"Heh, didn't know you were so forward, Lina," teased Arnold with a smirk. He received a snarl and slap from Lina.

The chopper suddenly pitched forward and everyone was flung to the other side, pounding their heads against the wall. Lina rushed to the pilot's seat and pulled the stick.

"Damn it!" she cried. "The controls aren't responding! I've gotta land this thing!" She yanked the stick back and forth. "Sheesh! My pilot's training should cover this! Everyone, hang on for a crash landing! Must be air turbulence!"

"I think we've found our turbulence," gulped Giselle, pointing at the window.

Lina looked out the pilot window and paled. "Holy..."

One of the Andreal Triplets was blasting the chopper with his breath. He roared and blasted the blades off, making the aircraft take a nosedive!

"No! Not now! I can't die when there is so much to do!" howled Donald in horror as everyone was flung into the pilot's compartment.

**"HOLD ON! I'M GONNA TRY TO LAND THIS SAFELY!"** cried Lina, straining to keep the stick back. _Come on, you stupid bird! Go up!_

After a bit of struggling, the aircraft crashed into the forest below.

**0**

Twilight emerged from the portal just in time to see the crash. "Shoot!" she hissed. "Stupid Lina! Why did you have to go and do that? Sibylla, fly us to..."

**_I'm afraid we have other problems, Kimi,_** related the mythical bird. We have company.

Twilight turned to see the other two Andreal Triplets flying at them.

**_Andreals, dragonic beings of pure evil and power,_** whispered Sibylla. **_I'm afraid I cannot fight them in this state._**

"Pisaro was expecting us," hissed Twilight.

The dragons charged. **_Hang on, Kimi! I will try to shake them off!_** Sibylla screeched and shot into the sky. The dragons charged after him, but were a bit slower than the nimble phoenix, which looped around them and confused them. Sibylla then flew off towards the tower, but then the third Triplet, who was just coming back from his triumph, saw the bird and belched an eldritch flame that grazed Sibylla's wing.

The bird screeched! "No!" cried Twilight in horror.

**_Be strong, Kimi. I will be fine._** The phoenix dodged the second blast and nearly avoided the blasts of the other dragons. **_This is no good! We must land and hide until they leave! Hold on, my dear, this will be dangerous!_**

"I trust you implicitly, Sibylla," whispered Twilight, grabbing tightly to the bird's flaming plumage. "Do as you must."

The bird took a sharp nosedive into the forest below and the dragons followed, but then stopped as they came too close to the canopy. They roared and blasted the trees below as the bird vanished into them, but they missed. The dragons flew up and circled the area for a few minutes, but finding nothing, they left and returned to the tower, circling its peak.

"That was close," said Twilight, who was hiding under Sibylla's wing. She had dismounted seconds after the Augery entered the woods with a leaping dismount and the bird had used a camoflauge power to hide them. She looked at the tower. "The threat is gone."

**_For now, but sadly they will attack again if we emerge,_** said Sibylla. **_I'm sorry, but we will not be able to breach the tower by the sky. Let us find the others and see if they are alive._**

"I pray they are," whispered Twilight. "But you..."

**_I think I know how we can travel on foot without being spotted,_** said the phoenix. **_I will take the form of a card in your deck and hide there until the time comes for me to come out._** He melted into a purple light and vanished into Twilight's deck case. **_We must hurry, or else Lina and Diane will be harmed by Pisaro's evil._**

"Yes," said Twilight. Lina, Diane, I am coming for you. Be safe. With that, she strode into the twisted woods.

**0**

"Ugh," said Giselle, who slowly picked herself out of the mess of limbs and bodies. "Everyone okay?"

The others disentangled themselves from their awkward positions. Lina pulled herself out of the ruined rubble of the chopper. "I'm okay, just a few bruises. I swear, it was a miracle we're still alive!"

"Yeah, but now the chopper's ruined," grumbled Arnold. "Lina, this is all your fault." He brushed himself off as the group left the rubble.

"Hey, you didn't have to come along," repeated Lina. "Regardless, we're not going back the way we came."

Donald suddenly ran past her. "I'm coming, Diane!"

"Hold on a minute, buster!" said Lina, grabbing his collar. "You're not going **anywhere**! You, Jake, and Arnold can stay here until we get Diane back."

"What?" asked Donald. "Please, take me with you. I want to help!"

"We really wish to help out," said Jake, taking Brigit's hands. "I don't know how this crazy adventure started, but I do know that Diane's in trouble, and I want to help you save her."

Brigit blushed. "You know, I change my mind. I don't think they'll be any trouble," she murmured dreamily.

"Great, and I thought guys were the only ones with hormones," moaned Lina, slapping her forehead.

"I resent that," said Arnold with a grimace.

"Fine!" cried Lina, throw her arms up in defeat. "You can come, but don't get in the way, okay?"

**0**

Pisaro chuckled. "It's time to begin the time-flow shift, my dear." He turned to Circe. "Be careful my dear, this can be...disorienting at first." He began to chant the spell.

The entire area seemed to melt as the spell was completed and the time-flow shift began, slowing down time in that dimension to a semi-crawl.

**0**

Alexa frowned as she felt the time-shift in the other dimension. "Something's wrong."

"I'm afraid the time-shift is happening," said the little girl. "It will be several days before they escape."

**0**

"Whooooooooa..." moaned Giselle as the group stumbled in disorientation. "What just happened?"

"I...don't know, but whatever it was, it was powerful," whispered Brigit.

The group was trying to find the tower, but the woods were hindering them. The trees were dark and twisted, some having creepy faces on them.

"Eeh, remind me never to watch the Corpse Bride movie," said Giselle, wincing.

**0**

"And now, the fun begins," said Pisaro with a chuckle. He tossed a card into the green flames.

**0**

"This is getting annoying," said Arnold in disgust. "We've been walking for what seems like an hour...if time even exists in this creepy place...and we're nowhere closer to our goal than we were before!"

"Chill, Arn," said Lina. "We'll find the tower and then we'll..."

Suddenly, the earth began to shake and Arnold gasped. "Watch out!" he cried, tackling Lina seconds before steel bars shot up from the ground and trapped the others in a steel dome of bars!

"Hey!" cried Lina. She pushed Arnold away and got up. "Stop toying with me!"

"Lina!" cried Brigit. "We're trapped!"

Lina turned and gasped as she saw the cage. "A Nightmare Steel Cage? Here?" gasped Lina, seeing the domed cage made of steel bars with spikes. "But how is that even possible?"

"Anything's possible for our master, Pisaro," chuckled a deep voice.

Lina whipped about to see a pair of figures entering the forest clearing they were in. "What the...?"

The first figure, a lean army-green colored humanoid, flexed his biceps. "Heh, didn't expect that to happen, didja?"

The other figure, who was a portly tan humanoid eating out of a rice bowl, snickered. "Yep, we got most of them!"

Lina gasped. "You're...Doitsu and Soitsu!" She recalled how her adopted father, Pegasus, showed Lina four images of the strange shiny humanoids from a video game called _Parodius_ and said how he'd make Duel Monster monsters from them. "But that's crazy! Duel Monsters can't be real!"

"Our master made us," said Soitsu. "And now you're gonna have to deal with us if you want your pals to be freed!"

"Yep," said Doitsu, putting away his food bowl and chopsticks. "And we don't deal with easily!"

Arnold snarled. "You let the kids go, bastards!"

"Sorry, only way to do that is to defeat us in a duel," said Soitsu with a chuckle. "And we're not lightweights!"

"Especially not me," said Doitsu, patting his big belly.

"You can say that again," grumbled Lina. "But one problem, none of us have a duel disk. We left them at camp and even if we did have them, they were deactivated, so they won't work."

"No problem, we'll let you have special duel disks, courtesy of Master Pisaro!" said Soitsu. He clapped his hands.

Suddenly, strange devices which looked like disconnected duel disks appeared on the arms of Lina, Arnold, and the others. It looked sort of like a Duel Disk, but it was more blocky than usual, and the disk slot looked like a steel bowl with a red light on it. There was an extra slot on the bottom of the deck device, just below the removed from play slot.

"Whoa, this is pretty radical!" said Jake, looking over his new disk. "I bet KaibaCorp would **kill** to get this design!"

"What's this slot for?" asked Arnold, pointing to the extra slot in the disk device.

"We'll tell you later," said Soitsu. "But first, since it would be unfair to make you guys duel us one versus two, we'll have a tag-team battle! I'm sure you know how it works, considering that your friend Diane, who is currently entertaining our master, dueled the Gemini Sisters."

Arnold snarled at that awful memory. "I'm no stranger to tag-team duels, you crazy Duel Monsters, but I'm not working with Lina here!"

"Look, I don't want to work with you either, Mr. Snobbinator," said Lina. "But we have no choice. We have to work together to save everyone."

"That's right, and if we win, then you are all going to be joining your pals in the dungeon," laughed Soitsu. "Now, to explain that special slot in your deck device. It's for the system we'll use for this duel, the Deckmaster System!"

"And we'll be our own deckmasters," grinned Doitsu. "That's why we don't use that new slot, it's where your deckmaster will be put!"

"Deckmaster system...that's familiar," said Lina, scratching her head. "But I don't remember hearing much about it."

"Actually, I know about that system," said Arnold. "Since my uncle had a duel in that system, he told me how it worked. Of course, he lost that duel badly due to his youthful desire to protect a girl." He shook his head in disgust a bit. "Oh well. If we have to duel together, I should explain the system to you." He took his deck and removed a monster card from it. _This is for you, Uncle Tristan._ "We take a card from our deck or side deck and it takes a place besides us. For example, I play as my Deckmaster my uncle's favorite monster...Cyber Commander!"

Sliding the card into the new slot, Arnold watched as the cyborg soldier appeared behind him. (750/500)

"Whoa," said Giselle. "This is new."

"All right, so that's what it does," said Lina. She took her side-deck and removed a monster from it. It showed a goofy insane-looking parrot-creature. _I never use this anyways, since it's too weak for a tribute and has no effect. It's not even a real Toon, so Toon World wouldn't help it! But maybe it can help me here._ "For my deckmaster, I choose Parrot Dragon!" She slid the monster into her new disk's special slot and the parrot-dragon hybrid came to life behind her and squawked. (2000/1000)

"Whoa, I never saw a Toon like that before!" said Donald.

"Technically, Parrot Dragon isn't a toon monster," said Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "It's not even worth playing, because you need to make a tribute to summon it. It's like the Pokemon Magikarp, only it doesn't have ANY redeeming factors."

"Yeah, unless you're crazy for ugly parrots," grimaced Giselle.

"Even my penguins look nicer than THAT," sighed Donald.

"Okay okay, stop insulting my monsters!" snapped Lina, as Parrot Dragon snarled.

"They have a point," chuckled Arnold. "Still, I guess Parrot Dragon is better as a Deckmaster than as a regular monster."

"That is, if you know its Deckmaster ability," grinned Doitsu.

"Deckmaster ability?" asked Lina.

"Each deckmaster monster has a special ability," said Soitsu. "If you can figure it out, you might come out on top. But don't think WE are gonna tell you what your deckmaster abilities are!"

Arnold sighed. "He's right." He lowered his voice so only Lina could hear him. "You can also summon your deckmaster to the field, but...if it gets removed from the field, usually by being destroyed or removed from play, you lose the duel!"

"Oh, good warning," said Lina. She noticed a blue button next to the deckmaster slot. "I guess this summons it to the field."

"Okay, you losers," said Soitsu, magically conjured a duel disk similar to the others. "Let's duel!" Doitsu conjured a similar disk.

"You've got it," said Lina as the four shuffled their decks and inserted them into the disks.

All four reset their life meters to 8000 each and drew five-card hands.

Lina looked at her hand. _Wow, talk about crazy luck! This is the best opening hand I've had since I started dueling!_

Arnold looked at his hand in disgust. _Oh crud, this is just stupid! This is the worst hand I've ever been dealt in a duel!_

"I sure hope Lina and Arnold can save us," said Giselle. "Because if they lose the duel...we'll find Diane and be trapped with her!"

"Some rescue attempt," groaned Donald.

"Are you ready?" said Soitsu with a wicked chuckle. "Because once we crush you, you're joining your little friends! Ha ha ha!"

Clouds formed over the tower and neon-green lightning flashed, illuminating the clearing in a spooky glow.

**_NEXT CHAPTER: The second tag-team duel in the story begins! Can Lina and Arnold defeat these living Duel Monsters? And can they handle the new rules of Pisaro's realm? For those of you who love Noah's deckmaster system, stay tuned for the next chapter, "Double Attack!"_**


	38. Double Attack

For those of you who love the deckmaster system, then you're in for a treat; the next few chapters will have their duels run on it. All credit to the deckmaster system goes to the writers of the Noah arc of the anime.

NOTE: Some of the cards are from the _Elemental Energy_ booster pack.

My name is Arnold Rockwell. I am one of the counselors of Duelist Camp. My uncle, Tristan Taylor, was a good man who was friends to the legendary King of Games, Yugi Mouto. Of course, Tristan didn't duel as often as his pal, Joey, but from what his nephew, Brandon, told me, Tristan had shared the same adventures with Yugi Senior and his pals.

_**It was a shame my uncle never had a child, or else that kid could have joined Yugi Junior in his adventures. I feel a little envious that Brandon's uncle had a kid, Mary Wheeler, who had joined Yugi Junior in the Duelist Labyrinth and Duelatopia and was as great a duelist as her father.**_

_**I have tried to be a great duelist too, and my deck of warriors and machines, most of them army-related, was sort of a nod to my uncle's favorite card, Cyber Commander. I carry that very card he owned in my deck as a memorandum to him.**_

_**I usually don't like working with others, unlike my uncle, but now I have no choice. If I want to avoid ending up in the dungeons of Pisaro's place, I have to help Lina, who I consider my rival, to battle these crazy Duel Monsters come to life. However, the new rules here are a little intimidating. Tristan told me about his adventures and mentioned the deckmaster system. He told me about one duel he had with Brandon's mom.**_

_**Too bad he lost that duel. I just hope I don't end up the same way.**_

Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi Chapter 37: Double Attack 

Lightning flashed over the crystal tower. Twilight saw this and pulled a card called Fushi No Tori from her deck. The image of the monster, though, was lavender. "I don't like this, Sibylla, I fear that Lina and the others are in trouble."

**_We must find them quickly,_** came the voice in her head. **_Pisaro's evil must not succeed._**

"I know, but this forest is like a labyrinth!" sighed Twilight. "We seem to be going around in circles..."

**0**

Pisaro chuckled. "That's because you ARE, my dear. This dimension is under my domain, and thus everything in it follows my rules." 

"So, what happens if Doitsu and Soitsu win?" asked Circe.

"I don't expect them to, even with all the cards I gave them." Pisaro chuckled. "Their job is to stall for time. The enchanted forest will only keep the sorceress out for a little while, but hopefully it will be long enough." He turned to Ares, who had entered. "Ares, you are to stand guard in the hallway below us, where the prison is. If Diane manages to escape, you must not let her pass."

Ares activated his special duel disk. "I promise, they won't."

"And I hope you don't seek to help your girlfriend either," warned Pisaro.

"Giselle is not my girl," said Ares. "My loyalty is to you, Pisaro."

"Hopefully it will remain that way," said Pisaro, waving his hand over the crystal orb and making another image appear. "Now Circe, you may watch the duel. I have work to do. A villian's work is never done."

"Will the potion be ready soon?" asked Circe with a mock pout. "I don't want you to miss much of this duel."

"Don't worry, I'll be there for the endgame," chuckled Pisaro as he left.

Ares shook his head. "He's insane."

"At least he isn't making us use the Seal of Orichalcos, because he's only got a couple of copies left," said Circe. "The thought of losing my soul is something I really don't want to think about." She grimaced.

Ares sighed and turned to leave. _If he plans to do what I think he's going to do, then maybe it is time to start questioning my loyalties._

**0**

Giselle, Brigit, Donald, and Jake watched in worry from the Nightmare Steel Cage as their counselors stood down the Duel Monsters Doitsu and Soitsu.

"Who goes first?" asked Arnold.

"Don't worry, we'll let the Dora of Fate decide that," said Doitsu. A strange looking goblin appeared and put four tiles between the groups, then vanished. "Pick a tile, the number you have determines who goes when."

Lina pointed at the far right tile and its symbol was revealed. Lina had read enough Japanese from her time with Pegasus to know what that meant. "I get a five," she announced.

Arnold pointed to the far left tile and another symbol was revealed. "Three."

Doitsu pointed with his stubby finger at the leftmost tile that remained. "One."

"And that leaves me with..." said Soitsu, as the last tile was revealed. "Four. That means my partner goes first, then army boy..."

"Hey!" snapped Arnold.

Soitsu ignored him. "Then me, and Lina is last. Okay, let's duel!"

The four drew five cards from the top of their decks.

"I wouldn't worry about a direct attack if I were you," grinned Doitsu. "None of us are allowed to make an attack until all of us have finished our first turn." He drew a card. "Since I start this duel, I'll play a card face-down and a monster in defense mode." The cards appeared before him. "That will end my turn."

'Not very impressive," said Arnold, drawing a card. "What a rotten hand. I'll play this magic card, Reload, to refresh it." He shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew a new five-card hand. "Much better! I play a card face-down and activate the field magic, Fusion Gate! This allows all of us to fuse monsters without Polymerization, as long as the monsters fused are removed from play." He slid the card into his field slot and it appeared before him.

"What are you up to?" asked Soitsu suspiciously.

"You'll find out," grinned Arnold. "Next, I'll summon a Marauding Captain in attack mode!" The armored blonde warrior appeared before him. "And by summoning him, one of his effects kicks in, allowing me a free summon as long as the monster in my hand is four-stars or less, so I'll bring up my second Captain!" A twin of the warrior appeared besides the first. (1200/400) "And thanks to their other special ability, you can't attack either of them OR any warriors on the field, including Lina's! So if she summoned her Toon Goblins, you can't touch them!"

"Awesome, now his life points are safe!" said Giselle, recalling how Arnold had used that tactic in his duel with Diane.

Soitsu snorted and drew a card. "I, like my partner, will put a card face-down and a monster in defense mode." The two cards appeared before him. "And that ends my turn."

"You're gonna be in a world of hurt soon," said Lina, drawing a card. She grinned. "To start, I'll start by playing my favorite magic card, **Toon World**!" The cartoon book popped open with some crazy music as Lina's life points dropped to 7000. "At the mere cost of a thousand life points, I can give my Toons special powers, and summon the stronger ones! Next, I'll summon one of my favorite Toons...Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode!"

The twin elves burst out of the book and giggled. (1900/900) Suddenly, their attack rose to 2080.

"Huh? What happened?" gasped Lina.

"Seems your Deckmaster's special deckmaster ability kicked in," said Soitsu in disgust. "It's called Toon Power. Anytime a Toon is summoned to your side of the field, Parrot Dragon gives it an attack boost equal to twenty percent of the monster's defense!"

"Cool, that makes Toon Gemini Elf pretty decent," grinned Lina. "Well then, I set a card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before her.

"Looks like this game's set and match!" said Giselle with a grin. "Arn's got two untouchable monsters on the field, and Lina's Toon Elves are pretty good with that Parrot Dragon's ability."

"I never thought that Parrot Dragon would work well with a Toon duelist," said Jake. "But I guess his Deckmaster ability makes him useful. Although she should have summoned her Toon Goblin Attack Force, so Arnold's Captains could protect it."

"Don't assume she has her Goblins in her hand," said Brigit.

"I'll set a card and end my turn," said Lina, sliding a card into her disk and making it appear.

"Is it possible? My turn again?" laughed Doitsu, drawing a card. "I play the magic card Frontline Base!" The card appeared next to him. "This allows me..."

"I know, I know, you get to summon a Union monster of four-stars or less!" said Lina. _The weirdo, being a Union monster, must be playing a Union deck!_

"Next, I reveal my face-down monster, Mother Grizzly!" said Doitsu. The card exploded into light and a huge vicious bear with blue fur emerged. (1400/1000)

"Uh oh," whispered Giselle. "I recognize that thing! If it's destroyed in battle, Doitsu can summon any Water monster from his deck as long as it's got 1500 attack or lower!"

"That's right!" said Doitsu. "And since that was a flip-summon, I can summon another guy! Rise, Giant Orc!" A hideous bald-headed troll holding a bone club appeared. (2200/0)

"Lina's in trouble, that thing's stronger than Toon Gemini Elf!" gasped Brigit.

"Now, I'll attack your Toon Elves with...Mother Grizzly!" said Doitsu. "Use Grizzly Slash!" The giant ursine charged, rearing its paw back for a strike. The Toon Gemini Elf blasted magic from their hands and blew it away, dropping Doitsu's life meter to 7320.

"What the..." said Arnold. "Why didn't you stop that guy?"

"Oh chill, Teddy Ruxpin lost the battle, and since my Toon Gemini Elf inflicted damage from the battle, they force him to discard a card from his hand." Lina watched her Toon Elf grab a Union Rider monster from Doitsu's hand and discard it. "Besides, anything that bear summons is easily taken care of by my Toon Elf." 

"Thanks to Mother Grizzly's effect, I can summon this from my deck!" said Doitsu, pulling a card from his deck and shuffling it before putting it back in. He played it. "Koitsu!" A pool of water formed and a strange blue figure similar to Soitsu rose up, doing a handstand. (100/100)

Arnold did a double-take and then laughed. "Are you nuts? That thing's so weak it's not even worth dulling my Captains' blades on!"

"Be careful, Arn," said Lina. "Koitsu may look weak, but he's no joking matter!"

"I'll show you joking!" said Arnold, drawing a card. He then heard a voice. "Huh?"

"What's wrong, Arn?" asked Lina.

"I...I just heard someone tell me what my Deckmaster's ability was," whispered Arnold. "I hope that voice is right." He looked at their opponents. "First, I'll play two cards face-down." The cards appeared before Arnold. "Next, I activate my Deckmaster's special ability, Army Swarm! By paying 1000 life points..." His life meter dropped to 7000. "I can summon as many Warrior or Machine monsters of four stars or less from my hand as I have room for, so I'll summon Overdrive, Gigatech Wolf, and Cannon Soldier to the field!" The three machines rose up as Arnold laughed. "Now it's time to show you a world of hurt! I play the ritual magic Commencent Dance, tributing both of my Marauding Captains to summon Performance of Sword!" The two warriors were slapped by the ghost-dancer's sword and exploded, and the dancer became real. (1950/1850)

"Oh yeah, I've seen this before!" laughed Giselle, recalling Arnold's duel with her friend in the tournament. "Those two are finished!"

"Now, I activate the power of Fusion Gate to fuse two monsters, starting with my Labyrinth Tank!" Arnold said. The Giga-Tech Wolf and Cannon Soldier leapt up and fused into the giant drillbit tank, which crashed down. (2400/2400) "Next, I'll use Fusion Gate again, to fuse my Performance of Sword and Labyrinth Tank into the mighty Neo Mecha Z!"

The two monsters melted into light and fused into the familiar anime robot-warrior, manned by a cute anime chick. (3000/3000)

"All right, they're finished!" said Jake.

But Soitsu cackled. "Ha, ha, ha..."

"What's so funny? This baby's going to wipe out a huge hunk of your partner's life points!" growled Arnold.

"I knew you'd try to summon a powerful fusion when you played Fusion Gate," grinned Soitsu. "But I'm afraid such a powerful fusion is dangerous in the wrong hands." He flipped the trap switch and the face-down card flipped up, showing a demon being consumed by a wall of flames.

"I've never seen THAT card before!" gasped Lina.

"It's a new creation," snerked Soitsu. "A diabolic trap card known as Cthonian Polymer!"

Brigit gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" asked Giselle. "You know about this card?"

"It's a very deadly trap when used against fusion monsters!" gulped Brigit.

"By sacrificing one of my monsters, I can take control of a fusion monster just summoned this turn!" laughed Soitsu. "So long, face-down." The face-down monster exploded into flames and dark flames surrounded the mecha, making the rider howl in agony. The mecha then teleported over to Soitsu's side!

"NO!" cried Arnold in horror. "My monster!"

"Mine now," chuckled Soitsu. "Is that all?"

"Not yet!" said Arnold. "Overdrive, blow away that blue fairy!"

"Wait!" cried Lina.

The jeep fired its machine gun, but suddenly Doitsu glowed and the bullets bounced off. "You just witnessed my deckmaster special ability!" laughed Doitsu as the glow faded. "Union Shield! By paying five hundred life points, I can negate an attack on any Union monster on my field! And since this is a tag-team match, I can use it on my partner's Union monsters too!" Doitsu's life meter dropped to 6820.

"I knew it," said Lina. "You two are using Union decks!"

"That's right, miss," said Soitsu with a chuckle. "We summon Union monsters and equip them to each other's monsters!"

"Holy crap," said Arnold.

"This is bad," said Jake. "I heard about Union monsters. When they equip to their partners, they require you to attack them TWICE to destroy them! Our counselors have their work cut out for them."

"I end my turn," sighed Arnold.

"And I begin mine," chuckled Soitsu, drawing a card. "And I'll summon a Union monster of my own, Second Goblin!" A tiny goblin with an eyepatch appeared. (100/100) "And I'll merge it to my partner's Giant Orc!" The goblin laughed and leapt onto the back of the Orc. "Now, every turn Giant Orc attacks, Second Goblin can wake it up and it can shift back to attack mode! Not only that, but thanks to my special deckmaster ability, Union Might, every time a Union monster equips itself to its host, the host monster gains 500 attack points, in addition to any attack from the Union monster itself!" Giant Orc rose to 2700 attack.

"Great, just great," said Lina. "Those two have the perfect deckmaster abilities for their decks."

"And now to clear the field, Toon girl!" laughed Soitsu, sliding a magic card in his disk. "I activate the magic card Soul Exchange!"

"No!" said Donald. "Kaiba uses that card! He'll sacrifice one of their monsters for his own!"

"Bye-bye, foolish elves!" laughed Soitsu as a wave of energy engulfed them and they dissolved. "Hello, Aitsu!" A red fairy popped out of the ground and balanced on one leg. (100/100)

"Uh oh," said Brigit. "Lina's defenseless!"

"And now, taste the bitter pain of mecha-death!" cackled Soitsu. "Since your friend summoned Neo Mecha Z on _his_ turn, the rule that fusions must wait to attack doesn't apply here! Neo Mecha Z, blast that woman to her own Toon World with protonic pulse!"

**"NO!"** cried everyone in the cage..

Arnold was about to throw his Overdrive to block, but then recalled something his uncle had told him about his own tag duel. Tristan had thrown his Cyber Commander into Serenity's path to take the hit and lost almost all of his life points, then he threw his deckmaster in the way to protect Serenity's Forgiving Maiden and lost the duel. _No way am I gonna end up like Uncle Tristan, thought Arnold. But if I don't, Lina..._

Lina laughed. "You sillies! Did you forget about my trap card!" She flipped up the card. "Plummeting Safe!"

"But...that shouldn't work!" said Soitsu. He ate his words when a giant safe with "ACME" on the side crashed into Neo Mecha Z's windshield, making the rider see stars. The machine and its rider exploded.

"Plummeting Safe is just like Sakuretsu Armor, protecting my life points from a direct attack as easily as it protects my Toons as long as Toon World remains on the field," grinned Lina. "And since **_you_** were controlling that gal, you lose life points from its destruction, Soitsu!"

Soitsu groaned and slapped his forehead as his life meter dropped to 7250. "Great."

"Sorry, Arn, I had to end her misery," sighed Lina.

"It's okay," stated Arnold. "Those bastards are gonna pay for stealing my monster!"

"If you don't mind," said Lina, drawing a card. "Well, this is really interesting. I play the magic card Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two!" She drew three cards and got a devilish grin, discarding two cards. "Then I play two cards face-down." The two cards appeared before her. "And I activate the magic card Brain Control!"

"What?" squawked Soitsu as the fiendish brain appeared and two wicked hands came from it.

"I know exactly how your fairy brothers work, Soitsu, and I'm not about to let you pull off that combo! If Aitsu equips Koitsu, he'll gain 3000 attack points and a trampling ability, making defending useless! So I'm nipping it in the bud now by taking your Koitsu!" The hands grabbed the blue fairy creature and dragged it to Lina. "Just as I thought. Your deckmaster ability may be able to protect your Union creatures from attack, but NOT from card effects! And now, I'll sacrifice your Koitsu for one of my monsters!" She slapped a card down and the blue fairy melted into light.

"No! Our plan is ruined!" cried Doitsu.

"You betcha," grinned Lina. "Say hello to my favorite Toon of all! Toon Dark Magician Girl!" The book exploded with color and the cute replica of Diane's female sorceress appeared. (2000/1700) "Thanks to my deckmaster, she gets a little boost!" Toon Dark Magician Girl giggled as Parrot Dragon screeched and the Girl's attack rose to 2340. "And to let you know, she doesn't have to wait a turn to attack, unlike the other Toons! Toon Dark Magician Girl, blow away that red fairy!"

The sorceress giggled and pointed her rod, blasting away Aitsu. Soitsu gasped as his life meter tumbled to 5010.

"All right, they're winning!" laughed Giselle. "Go, Lina!"

"Now, unless you have Monster Reborn in both of your hands, those brothers of yours are STAYING down," chuckled Lina. "I end my turn."

Doitsu drew a card. "I play a card face-down, then attack that wretched army Jeep with my Giant Orc! Go, Goblin Club!" The Giant Orc was whipped by the goblin and hefted his club.

"Not so fast!" shouted Arnold, flipping up his face-down card. "I trigger both my traps, Negate Attack and Dust Tornado to wipe out that Second Goblin!" The goblin screamed as a whirlwind snatched him up and threw him into oblivion.

"Oh great!" said Soitsu. "Now he's gone!"

"And since he's gone," said Lina. "Your deckmaster ability won't work on Giant Orc anymore!" The orc sat down as his attack dropped to 2200.

"Big deal," said Doitsu. "Next turn, I'll attack again! I end my turn."

Arnold smirked. "You're running scared, you ugly fairies!" He drew a card. "Perfect. I sacrifice my Overdrive to summon Freed the Matchless General!" The jeep melted into light, and out of the light stepped a blond-haired armored warrior with a mustache. He drew his blade. (2300/1700)

"Awesome! You go, Arnold!" cried Jake.

"What's so great about this guy?" asked Giselle. "Sure, he's strong for a one-tribute monster..."

"If that face-down Doitsu put is what I think it is," said Jake, smirking. "He's in for a rude awakening!"

"Now, destroy his ugly orc!" shouted Arnold. "Blade of the Brave!" The warrior charged.

"Ha, activate magic card, Offerings to the Doomed!" laughed Doitsu, flipping up his card. "Say goodbye to your General!" A beam oflight shot from the card.

"Yikes!" cried Brigit.

"Don't worry, honey, it'll be all right," chuckled Jake. "Arnold's not stupid."

Arnold laughed. "You're so stupid!" The general leapt over the beam of light.

"Whoa, what just happened?" cried Lina, wide-eyed as the warrior sliced apart the orc. Doitsu's life points dropped to 6720.

"No! That card should have destroyed your monster!" cried Doitsu.

"Freed is the master of war, and a smart and skilled general," grinned Arnold. "He's trained from his youth to avoid the deadly ambushes of the enemy. In game terms, any magic card that would target him fails! And thanks to your card's drawback, you can't draw the next turn."

"No!" howled Doitsu.

"Yes!" cried Donald. "Kick those two fairies back to their Escher painting!"

"If you had simply let me destroy your stupid Orc instead of trying to protect it," said Arnold. "You could have used that card on Lina's Dark Magician Girl. But you had to try to protect your precious little monster and failed to realize that I'm not stupid! To end, I'll play a card face-down." The card appeared behind Freed.

Soitsu looked at the field and drew a card. "Fine, my turn. I play Decayed Commander in attack mode." A rotting skeletal soldier rose up. (1000/1500)

"You sick freak, how dare you insult the powers of war with an undead soldier!" said Arnold.

"Oh, it gets worse," chuckled Soitsu. "By summoning this guy, I can special summon a Zombie Tiger from my deck." The ground burst as a hideous mummified big cat emerged. (1400/1600) "And I'll union him to Decayed Commander!" The commander mounted the undead tiger. "Which increases its attack by 500, along with my deckmaster ability, Union Might!" The duo rose to 2000 attack. "I end my turn."

Lina smirked. Duh, that's plainer than vanilla ice cream! If I attack Doitsu, Soitsu will fling his monster in as a shield, sparing Doitsu at the cost of Zombie Tiger. Well, I hate to break it to you, kids, but you haven't seen MY monsters work! She drew and recognized the card. _Well well..._ "I play Red Archery Girl in defense mode." The mermaid appeared, hiding under her shell. (1400/1500)

"Why did she do that?" asked Donald.

"Because it's weaker than Decayed Commander," said Brigit. "It wouldn't stand a chance in battle against that zombie."

Lina smirked. "Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack Doitsu!"

The sorceress giggled and flew into the air, then fired a beam of pink magic at the tan fairy.

"Intercept the attack, Decayed Commander!" ordered Soitsu, and the mounted zombie leapt in front of Doitsu, but the blast flew over them and hit Doitsu, who screamed as he was zapped!

"Silly, I wasn't attacking directly, I was ATTACKING DIRECTLY!" cackled Lina as Doitsu's life meter dropped to 4560.

"Your monsters can bypass ours?" gasped Soitsu.

"Duh, TOON monsters," sighed Lina. "That's their nature, I can make them attack your life points and bypass your monsters!"

**0**

"Seems your guards forgot about Lina's deck theme," grinned Circe.

Pisaro, who had returned from his work to let the potion steep a few minutes, slapped his forehead, then lowed his hand. "Well, there's one problem with Lina's deck...it needs Toon World to work. If that card were to be destroyed..." _Let's hope those two fools get THAT card from their deck, or else that Toon witch will blow away their life points and the delay will not be sufficient!_

**0**

Doppler walked down the stairs to the dungeon. "That foolish sorcerer. He really thinks he can get away with having his way with Diane, can he? Well, it's time to activate a plan of my own... but I'll need Diane's help." He grinned wickedly. "And now she's our guest, everything is ready."

A gruff figure emerged at the bottom of the stairs. "Who are you?"

"Calm down, I am here on Pisaro's order," said Doppler. "I'm here to see the prisoners."

"Oh really?" said the figure, pulling out a big knife.

"I'm afraid threats won't spook me," chuckled Doppler. "I'm not even alive. Let me through, it is Pisaro's will." He waited patiently for an answer.

The figure grunted and left.

"Good boy," chuckled Doppler as he entered the cell block.

**0**

"My turn again!" said Doitsu, drawing a card. "Sweet! I start by summoning Vampire Orchis in attack mode!" The ground burst open again, but this time a giant tree grew rapidly. It soon became similar to the trees around the area, with a wicked face. Two fanged mouths appeared on the branches. (1700/1000) "This allows me to special summon a Des Dendle straight from my hand!" He placed a card and a hideous yellow mold crawled out of the ground. (300/2000)

"Eeeew! It stinks!" cried Giselle, pinching her nose.

"But I won't union it yet," grinned Doitsu, holding up a magic card. "Because then it would get destroyed by THIS! Heavy Storm!"

Everyone but the Duel Monsters gasped as Doitsu activated it. Well, almost everyone. Arnold grinned wickedly. "What's your counselor smiling for?" cried Brigit. "Lina's about to lose her Toon World!"

"I dunno," said Jake. "Arnold's never shown me his deck. That face-down card he has could be anything."

"Forget Arnold!" said Giselle. "Lina's Toon World is about to go bye-bye!"

Sure enough, the cartoon book exploded and Toon Dark Magician Girl screamed and exploded. "Seems your Toons are gone, Toon girl!" cackled Soitsu.

Arnold laughed as his card exploded.

"What's so funny?" asked Doitsu. Suddenly, a bomb appeared in his lap and exploded! He howled as his life meter dropped to 3900. "WHAT?"

Arnold grinned as he held out a card showing a mad demon scientist pressing a button. "You activated my trap card, tanny! Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button activated when you destroyed it, causing you to lose a thousand life points! Think of it as a proximity mine." He discarded it back into the discard slot.

"Fine, I'll merge my Des Dendle to Vampire Orchis," said Doitsu as the mold crawled up on the tree and covered it.

"And thanks to my Deckmaster ability," chuckled Soitsu. "It gains a five-hundred attack boost!" Vampire Orchis rose to 2200 attack.

"But I won't attack yet," said Doitsu. "I'll just lay a card face-down. Go on, army boy."

Arnold snorted. "Now to activate my Freed's second ability, the power to recruit troops! In game terms, I can forego my draw phase..." He pulled a card from his deck and shuffled it. "To search my deck for a Warrior-type monster of four stars or less and put it in my hand!" Returning the deck back to its holder, he placed the card. "Let me show you what I drew! D.D. Warrior in attack mode!" A tall handsome red-haired warrior wearing a scarf and wielding a large curved sword. (1200/1000)

"Hey, I heard about D.D. Warrior," said Brigit. "He has the same special ability of D.D. Warrior Lady, only he's much weaker. If I played Messenger of Peace instead of Gravity Bind, I'd have played him."

"Why?" asked Giselle.

"He's four stars, Gravity Bind and Level Limit would stop him cold," sighed Brigit.

"Whatever," said Soitsu, inching towards his deck.

"HOLD ON!" snapped Arnold. "DID I SAY MY TURN WAS OVER YET?"

"No," growled Soitsu, pulling back.

"Good," said Arnold. "I use my deckmaster ability AGAIN!" His life points dropped to 6000 as two monsters appeared; the first was a tank with a demonic head on the front(1400/1700), the second looked like Freed, only younger(1700/1200). "Meet Oni Tank T-34 and Freed the Brave Wanderer! Once my D.D. Warrior removes your Vampire Orchis from the game, you'll be defenseless! D.D. Warrior, attack with Dimension Blade!"

The warrior raised his sword and charged. "NO! STOP!" cried Lina.

"Ha, fell for it!" cackled Doitsu, activating his face-down Mirror Force trap. The window appeared in front of the warrior and he slammed into it, destroying it! Arnold gasped as his other monsters exploded as well, dropping his life meter to 4350.

"Now who's the idiot?" groaned Lina, slapping her forehead.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Soitsu. "I can't believe you actually fell for it!"

Arnold snarled. "You'll...pay for that."

"Well, it's my move now," grinned Soitsu, drawing a card. "Excellent! I start by playing the magic card Mystic Wok on my Decayed Commander, tributing it to gain life points equal to my Commander's defense." Soitsu rose to 6510 life points. "Then I play the magic card Soul Absorption!" The magic card appeared, showing a man being possessed by ghostly heads. "This increases my life points by 500 for every card removed from play, but since this is tag-team, I'm sharing the increase with my partner!"

"And why would you remove cards from play?" asked Lina.

Brigit frowned. "There's a sort of set of Union monsters which can only form a fusion by removing them from play..." She gasped. "Oh no, it can't be!"

"Now I'll play Y-Dragon Head in attack mode!" said Soitsu, slapping down a card on his disk. A red metallic dragon-robot rose up with a screech. (1500/1600)

"No!" cried Brigit.

"Holy crudola, one of the XYZ monsters!" said Lina, wide-eyed. "But why?"

"Duh, Y-Dragon Head is a Union monster!" said Soitsu. "But wait until you see our ULTIMATE combo!"

"Forget it!" shouted Lina. "We'll stop you before you summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"Ha ha ha," laughed Doitsu. "You think that stupid junk-heap is the Ultimate? Guess again!"

"But for now..." said Soitsu. "Y-Dragon Head, attack Arnold!" The dragon spat lightning.

"Intercept that attack!" cried Lina. Red Archery Girl flung herself into the blast and it glanced off. "Since my monster's defense is equal to yours' attack, the battle was a draw!"

"Phew, that was close," sighed Giselle, wiping her brow.

"Fine, I play two cards face-down and end my turn," said Soitsu.

**0**

Twilight huffed a bit as she sat down on a rock. "Sibylla, forgive me, we seem to be no closer to our goal than we were before."

**_Evil magic, most likely,_** sighed the Phoenix. **_Pisaro is trying his hardest to prevent us from reaching his lair before his plan is complete._**

"What now?" said Twilight, worried about what would happen if she didn't reach the tower.

A moment passed, then...**_I have an idea, but it will involve a bit of risk, with the dragons watching for us. Put my card on the ground._**

"Very well," said Twilight, standing up and removing the Fushi No Tori from her deck. She placed it on the ground and the small lavender phonix emerged in a burst of purple fire.

**_I'll scout for a path,_** said the bird. **_Wait here for a moment. I promise, I'll be quick. Sibylla flew off in a burst of lavender flame._**

_Be careful, Sibylla..._ thought Twilight, sitting back on the rock and closing her eyes.

**0**

"My turn now, army-green freak!" said Lina, drawing a card. She looked at it and grinned. "I play Premature Burial on my Toon Gemini Elf!" The elves returned to the field as Lina's life meter dropped to 6200.

"Big deal!" said Doitsu. "In case you didn't know math, your little mermaid is weaker than our monsters and your elves can't attack on the turn they're summoned!"

"Who said I was keeping my monsters around?" grinned Lina. "I sacrifice both of my monsters..." The two monsters melted into light.

"Oh no, if she summons her Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, we're in trouble!" whispered Soitsu.

"...for Guardian Angel Joan!" Lina watched as the beautiful angel appeared. (2800/2000) "Destroy Soitsu's Y-Dragon Head with Divine Wrath of Heaven!"

The angel blasted light from her hands. "Activate trap card, Shift!" shouted Soitsu, flipping up his card. "This trap lets me choose which monster your angel attacks, and I choose my partner's Vampire Orchis!"

"No!" cried Lina as the light changed direction and washed over the evil tree, burning away the ugly mold on it. Her life meter rose to 6500.

"Since you know that attacking a monster equipped with a Union monster destroys the Union monster," chuckled Doitsu. "Des Dendle was destroyed, but Vampire Orchis was spared. I may have lost a bit of life, but you didn't gain it since you destroyed a weaker monster!" Doitsu's life points dropped to 3780.

"Drat," said Lina. "Fine, I end my turn."

"This duel is as good as over," said Brigit. She paused. "Unless..."

**0**

Meanwhile, Diane was chatting with her cellmates, especially Serenity. "So, how did you get into real dueling?" asked Diane. "You don't look like a duelist."

Serenity grinned and shuffled her deck. "Well, you see, I wasn't really going to continue dueling after Battle City. After taking a tour with Yugi's friend Tea, I took the train home. A month later, my brother called and said he was going to the United States to find Yugi's cards, the ones he had won in Battle City."

"The Egyptian God Cards?" gasped Dione.

"The same," said Serenity with a nod. "Duel Monsters, real ones, were appearing all over the place. A week later, something terrible happened. Strange beasts appeared and starting attacking people. My mother was one of the victims and went unconscious. I was afraid I'd be next and screamed as I was surrounded by the monsters, but then a figure saved me...that monster who defeated Nezbitt. St. Joan."

"St. Joan?" asked Diane, recalling the monster that Peter Ramset sometimes summoned.

"Exactly. She told me that, in the future, I would be kidnapped and the only way I could save myself and the others with me was to become a duelist. I made a deck and did pretty well."

"Wow, that's awesome," said Diane. "Maybe we could duel."

"There's no time," said a voice. The girls turned to see Doppler.

"Doppler!" said Diane. "What are you doing here?"

Doppler chuckled. "Rescuing you, of course. I apologize for pretending to be your beloved, but you see, I need you here to activate my plan."

"You duplicated Donald?" gasped Diane.

"Yes, that's one of my special abilities," said the doppleganger. "One I developed after leaving the Labyrinth. But come, you want to get out of here before Pisaro turns you into his slave, right? I can save you...but to do so, I need you to trust me. I am going to do something to your counselor, but to do that, I need to duplicate you."

"Why me?" asked Diane.

"So Pisaro mistakes me for you and springs his trap on the wrong person." Doppler nodded. "I am being honest, Diane. You'll never get out of this cage without my help."

Diane hung her head and thought deeply. _What would Sheena do?_

"I trust him," said Serenity. "If he wants to help us escape, we should take his offer."

"Oy, don't you read Harry Potter?" said Dione. "Innocent beings can be wicked. Professor Quirrel seemed nice until it was revealed that he was the host of Voldemort! We can't trust this boggart!"

"Well, if you won't trust me, I'll leave," said Doppler, turning.

"Wait!" said Diane. Doppler turned back. "I'll accept your offer, but if anything happens to Lina that is really bad..."

"You can punish me," said Doppler, chuckling. _Foolish girl, I won't be alive to feel the pain._ He reached out and touched Diane's cheek. "Don't panic, this will only take a second..." His body turned into a black whirlwind that surrounded Diane, who gritted her teeth hard.

**0**

Doitsu growled and drew a card, then played it. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed!" The green jar appeared before him. "This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" The jar exploded as Doitsu drew two cards. "Excellent, this will cinch the whole thing! But first, I'll activate my trap card, Altar for Tribute, and sacrifice my Vampire Orchis." The evil tree was placed on an altar and melted into light, raising Doitsu's life meter to 5480.

"Oh great," grumbled Lina. "Now he'll be tougher to take out."

"Much more than you know," laughed Doitsu. "I play another Frontline Base!" The card appeared before him. "And you know what that does!"

"Big deal, you have nothing on the field!" said Lina.

"Hmph, you're dense, aren't you Toon Girl?" chuckled Doitsu. "I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" A yellow tiger-robot emerged from the card and roared. (1600/1800)

"Another XYZ machine?" gasped Lina.

Brigit looked at it. _Now that I think about it, Johnathan did defeat Peter with some VW creature or something. I wish I knew more about these monsters!_

"And thanks to Frontline Base, I can also summon this! W-Wing Catapult!" A blue jet flew out of the card. (1300/1500) "And now I remove both from play to fuse them into VW-Tiger Catapult!" The two machines flew up and merged into a giant blue jet with a tiger's head on it. (2000/1900)

"Eek, another XYZ machine fusion!" said Lina.

"Since I removed the machines from play, me and my partner share 500 life points, thanks to my partner's Soul Absorption card!" Doitsu laughed as his life meter rose to 5980 and Soitsu's rose to 7010. "Now I'll activate its special ability, discarding a card from my hand..." He slipped a card in the discard slot. "To change the position of your Guardian Angel to defense mode!"

Joan knelt. "Oh man," groaned Lina. "Well, I'll shift it back on my turn!"

"That's what you think, girl," grinned Soitsu. "I'll play a card face-down and end my turn."

Arnold drew a card, then grinned. "Okay, you fairy freaks! Time to take this duel by storm! I summon a powerful machine! It's not an army machine, but it's one to respect!" He slapped the card down. **"Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"**

The ground shook.

"Something's not right," whispered Giselle.

The ground burst and the girls screamed as a huge silver serpent-like monster emerged and coiled up behind Arnold. (2100/1400)

"Wait a sec! That thing has five stars!" cried Soitsu. "And you had no monsters to tribute!"

"You don't know Cyber Dragon's special ability," chuckled Arnold. "Whenever my opponent has a monster on the field and I have no monsters on my field, I can summon this baby without tribute! And if you think I'm going to be stupid and attack your Y-Dragon Head, think again! Cyber Dragon, blow away that Tiger Catapult with Sinister Scorch!"

The dragon inhaled and fire began to form in its jaws...and suddenly black chains wrapped around it and dropped its attack to 1300!

"Heh heh!" cackled doitsu as the card had revealed itself as a Shadow Spell.

"No!" cried Brigit in horror. "They're toast!"

"Fine, I put a card face-down and end my turn," growled Arnold, sliding a card into his disk.

Soitsu chuckled and drew a card. "I play my own Pot of Greed!" The pot appeared and exploded as Soitsu drew two cards. "HA HA HA!"

"I don't like that laugh!" said Donald, biting his nails nervously.

"Time to finish you off!" cackled Soitsu. "I play X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" The purple cannon-robot rose up. (1800/1500) "And thanks to Frontline Base, I can play Z-Metal Tank!" The yellow caterpillar-like thank rose up. (1500/1300)

"Oh no, it's the trio!" cried Brigit in horror.

"And now I'll remove all three monsters from the game to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" The three robots flew up and fused together into the familiar dragonoid tank. (2800/2100) "And thanks to Soul Absorption, we both gain 750 life points!" Doitsu's life meter rose to 6730 and Soitsu's rose to 7760. "But that's not all that we're going to do!"

"Yep, two is usually better than one, but not this time!" laughed Doitsu. "Combine!"

The VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon flew up and merged into a giant humanoid robot! (3000/2800)

"Yeeks!" cried Jake.

"Behold our ultimate fusion, **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon**!" laughed Soitsu. "And since we removed two more monsters from play, we each get another 500 life points!" Doitsu's life meter rose to 7230 and Soitsu's rose to 8260.

"They're doomed..." whispered Giselle in horror.

"They can't be defeated," said Donald. "They can't!"

"And since it's a fusion of both our monsters," said Soitsu. "My partner gets to control it too! But first, I'll use VWXYZ's special ability to remove one of your monsters from play!" Guardian Angel Joan melted into light.

"No!" cried Lina in horror.

"Looks like we're going to be sharing a cell with Diane," groaned Brigit.

"Now, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack Lina's life points directly!" said Soitsu. The robot powered up its phasers.

"Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" cried Arnold, flipping up a card. The chains shattered around Cyber Dragon and it leapt into the path of the attack, exploding. Arnold's life points dropped to 3650.

"I can't believe you DID that!" cried Lina.

"I guess I did the same thing as my dumb uncle," sighed Arnold, hanging his head.

"Yeah, that's right, go ahead and kill yourself!" chuckled Soitsu.

"Shut up!" cried Lina angrily. "He sacrificed his monster for me, and I'd do the same for him!"

Arnold looked up in shock." Lina..."

"And in my entire life, I've learned one thing!" snarled Lina as she drew a card. "Never give up, no matter how bad the odds!" She checked the card she had drawn. "Since it worked for you, Arnold, I activate my own Card of Sanctity!" She plugged it into the disk and everyone drew until they had six cards. Lina looked at her hand and grinned. "Guess what I drew?"

"What?" asked Doitsu, confused.

"I'll keep you guessing, but first, I play the magic card Spell Reproduction!" She played it. "This allows me to discard two magic cards from my hand to reclaim one from my graveyard." She discarded a second Toon World and Toon Table of Contents and withdrew a card from her graveyard. "And I activate the reclaimed card, Monster Reborn!" The ankh appeared.

"Ha, bringing your monsters back in defense won't work," said Soitsu smugly. "Whenever VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, we can shift your monster into attack mode! And we removed all the machines from play, so you can't bring them back either!"

"Who said I was bringing any of my or your monsters back?" grinned Lina. "I bring back my partner's Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" The metallic snake-dragon emerged from the ankh in a bolt of lightning.

"I'm afraid that won't help you either!" laughed Doitsu. "Next turn, I'll remove your friend's dragon and hit you with a direct attack!"

"He's not staying around," said Lina wickedly. "Time to show you what I drew!" She showed the card and everyone who could see it gasped, except Jake, Arnold, and Donald.

"She must have put it back in after Diane's abduction!" said Giselle.

"Yes!" grinned Brigit.

"I play the Eye of Timaeus!" cried Lina, slapping the card down. The green-scaled dragon emerged. "Now there are two dragons on the field! Timaeus, merge with Cyber Dragon and form...SUPRA-CYBER DRAGON!" The two creature melted into light and a giant silver dragon similar to the Oriental dragons of lore emerged, with glowing blue eyes. (3600/3200)

"What do you get when you cross the Terminator with Dojo?" asked Giselle in awe.

"Now to activate Supra-Cyber Dragon's special ability," said Lina. "By sacrificing him, I can destroy every card on your field and in your hand!" The dragon howled and exploded into light.

**0**

Twilight saw the light. "Sibylla! I've found something!"

The phoenix flew back to Twilight. **_I know! We must head to that place immediately!_** The bird vanished into Twilight's deck.

"I hope it's not what I fear it is," murmured Twilight as she dashed to the fading light.

**0**

Doitsu and Soitsu moaned as they saw their life meters drop to 880 and 1910 respectively.

"The other effect is that for every card in your hand and field destroyed by this effect, you lose 800 life points!" Lina grinned. "And not only did you lose 750 life points from the backlash of your monster's death, but since I gave each of you six cards in your hand, you lost ANOTHER 4800 life points!"

"Yikes, that's like Chaos Emperor Dragon on steroids!" said Giselle.

"So much for your big ultimate weapon," chuckled Arnold. "Your move, Doitsu, but without any cards and your life points in the triple digits, you're pretty limited in options."

Doitsu gulped and drew a card. "Freezing Beast in defense mode." A blue crystalline beast appeared and crouched. (1500/1000)

"Pathetic," said Arnold, drawing a card. He grinned. "I play another Cyber Dragon!" Another Cyber Dragon emerged with a screech. "Destroy his Freezing Beast with Sinister Scorch!" The dragon belched fire that melted the creature. "Any more options?"

Soitsu drew. "I place a card face-down and call myself to the field!" The card appeared behind him. (0/0) "Just try to attack!"

Lina turned to Arnold, who showed his hand to her. She drew. "Look what I found! Double Spell! I'll discard a card to duplicate my partner's Card of Sanctity!" She discarded a card and everyone drew until they got six cards. Arnold's grin turned into a chuckle of pure evil. "I play a card face-down and end my turn."

"No monsters?" asked Doitsu in worry.

"Go ahead and move," said Lina with a wicked grin. "My partner will finish you off."

Doitsu drew. _Combination Attack? Worthless! Only option left!_ "I call myself to the field!" He floated forward.

"You know, you'll lose the duel if you get killed," chuckled Arnold.

"Not likely, thanks to my Deckmaster ability," said Doitsu. "But you forget that I am a Union monster too! Union merge!" He leapt into the air and melted into Soitsu, streaking the fairy with yellow stripes. Soitsu then spoke in a deep voice. "Now we're merged, we gain 2500 attack!" Soitsu rose to 2500 as he spoke in his own voice. "Not only that, but now we're merged, my deckmaster ability gives me another 500 attack!" Soitsu rose to 3000 attack.

"Three thousand attack! Geez!" said Donald.

"I think my counselor's not impressed," said Jake as Arnold's grin didn't fade.

"I'm afraid that won't help you when I unleash a powerful beast!" said Arnold, drawing a card. "Hmph, I don't need this." He put it in his hand and slapped in a card showing a welder at work. "First I'll play Giant Trunade to banish your face-down card." The card behind the merged monsters was blown away. "Then I activate the magic card POWER BOND!"

"Power Bond?" asked Lina.

"What's that?" demanded the merged Soitsu.

"A Polymerization variant," said Arnold. "But ONLY for Machine fusions. However, it doubles their attack! I power-bond fuse the Cyber Dragon in my hand with my active Cyber Dragon to form Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The two metallic serpents melted into light and a blast of lightning formed a giant two-headed serpent made of metal! (2800/2300)

"Oh, and the fun part is that machines fused by Power Bond DOUBLE their attack, like Limiter Removal!" laughed Arnold as Cyber Twin Dragon rose to 5600 attack.

"Oh no," said Soitsu in Doitsu's voice. "I'm toast!"

"Actually, you both are," said Arnold. "You see, I'm not about to let your pal get off scot-free, and thanks to my Cyber Twin Dragon's ability to attack twice, I don't have to!"

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** cried the fairies in a combined scream.

"Tell your 'master' that **nobody** messes with Arnold Rockwell and lives to tell about it!" snarled Arnold. "Cyber Twin Dragon, finish them off with Double Sinister Scorch!"

The cybernetic heads roared and belched white fire that tore apart the howling fairies, vaporizing them both in one blow. The duel disks shut off.

**0**

"Oh drat," said Circe.

"Well, I didn't expect them to win, but against something like THAT..." Pisaro grinned. _This Arnold person intrigues me with those monsters. When I destroy Yugi Junior and return to my world, maybe I'll make a Cyber Twin Dragon my steed..._ "Time for plan B..."

"We have a plan B?" asked Circe.

Pisaro revealed a list in his hand. "Since Doppler's occupied, I need your hacking skills. Go to the Internet and find these people, then print out their photos. I'll be along shortly."

Circe looked over the list and grinned. "Oh, interesting! What are you doing with them?"

"You'll see..." chuckled Pisaro as he walked off. _Duel Monsters aren't the ONLY things Imposters can mimic..._

**0**

The Nightmare Steel Cage crumbled, releasing Giselle, Brigit, and the boys. "Wow, that was awesome!" said Donald.

"I never realized you had those cards, coach!" said Jake. "You've dueled many times and never showed THOSE guys!"

"I had them in my box, I just added them before we left," grinned Arnold. "Even though they aren't army monsters, even the best army needs a little boost. Anyways, let's get out of this wood before we go crazy."

"Yeah, next stop, that crystal tower!" said Donald, looking up through the trees. Don't worry, Diane, I'll rescue you!

**DECKMASTERS:**

**Doitsu (Union Shield)**

_Effect:_ Whenever a Union monster is attacked, pay 500 life points to negate the attack.

**Soitsu (Union Might)**

_Effect:_ When you equip a Union monster, increase the attack of the equipped monster by 500.

**Parrot Dragon (Toon Power)**

_Effect:_ Increase the ATK of a Toon monster by 20 of its defense.

**Cyber Commander (Army Swarm)**

_Effect:_ Pay 1000 life points. Special summon as many Warrior-type or Machine-type monsters from your hand as you have spaces for. The monsters summoned by this effect must be Level 4 or less.

**NEW CARDS:**

**Supra-Cyber Dragon:**

_Type:_ Light/Dragon/Effect  
_Level:_ 10  
_ATK:_ 3600  
_DEF:_ 3200  
_Effect:_ This card can only be summoned by using "The Eye of Timaeus" on "Cyber Dragon." Sacrifice this card to send all cards on the opponent's field and in your opponent's hand to the Graveyard. Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's life points for each card sent to the graveyard by this effect.

NEXT CHAPTER: The gang reaches the tower, but inside, a nasty duel with a character from Cyber Commander's old fic, "City of Souls", will be dueling one of the girls! Will he get his awful way or will his opponent be the victor? Find out in the next chapter!


	39. Dora of Fate

I really need to get these out more often. Sorry for all of you who were waiting for the next chapter! I'm doing some crazy schedules now, and I was down with nasty allergy flu, so I didn't feel the OOMPH to translate more chapters from to this site. But I'm back and willing to continue updating this story so that it closes the gap between its old form on and the one here. So, enough talking! This is the latest chapter of _Sister of Anansi_!

_**When I started playing Duel Monsters, I didn't expect to see the great legends of the game; Yugi Mouto(either one), Seto Kaiba, or Joey Wheeler. Even the chance of meeting someone who was connected to the greats by blood was a far cry, or so I had thought.**_

_**When I ended up as a "guest" of Pisaro, in his dungeons, I didn't expect one of the camp counselors to be the nephew of the great Jumpin' Joey, but after meeting Joey's sister, Serenity, in our dank quarters, I was proven wrong.**_

_**I didn't expect Doppler, of all people...at least, I think Doppler is a human...to break us out. But he did. However, his cryptic words about doing something "bad" to Lina bring me a bit of worry...what is he planning to do with her?**_

_**I haven't got time for that now. Right now, Serenity is dueling a freak who, little did I know, worked for Remi Farikoh, the Heir of Marik, and if he wins this duel...**_

_**Serenity told me she only dueled once in her youth. I hope she still remembers the game.**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Sister of Anansi**

**Chapter 38: Dora of Fate**

Pisaro covered the cauldron and sighed. "Well, all that needs to be done is to boil this brew and feed it to Diane when she's gotten her special treatment, which I'll deliver to her personally." He checked a crystal ball. "Let's see how they're doing."

The ball shimmered to reveal Diane lying on the floor of the cell, asleep, while two lumps were on the cots.

"Hmmm, nothing. I guess Doppler had no trouble with the prisoners," chuckled Pisaro. "I guess I should release Serenity, but first I'll need to brew up a mindwipe elixir to keep her from telling her friends about what happened to her. I don't want Yugi Sr. getting in my way. As for Dione, I'll bargain her off to Twilight for her non-interference."

Little did he realize that what he saw was not what he thought he saw.

**0**

Diane, Serenity, and Dione carefully manuevered along the dank hallway. "Well, I hope Doppler knows what he is up to," said Dione. "I still don't trust that guy after he helped Brandon kidnap you."

"I know," said Diane, carefully moving and looking for a stairway up. "But we didn't have a choice. It was either rot in that cell and wait for Pisaro to come for us, or get a free ticket out of jail and find a way out of this place!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Serenity, worried. "I mean, there has to be a guard watching the place. Pisaro wouldn't leave this place unguarded."

"Maybe he did," said Diane. "I don't think he's the type to care about his prisoners, thinking his cells are inescapable..."

Suddenly, a shadow leapt down and barred the way. "Well well, little girl, trying to get out?"

"I should have known we would have to deal with a guard," moaned Dione, slapping her forehead.

Serenity gasped as she saw the man standing before the three, a knife pointed at Diane's nose. He was a tall, muscular man wearing a prison uniform. His hair was dirty blonde and needed to be cut. The most striking feature was a scar resembling a "7" into his forehead.

"I'm not going to let you girls get out so easily now," chuckled the man. "I was brought back to life by Pisaro to keep watch over you ladies. I wouldn't want anything...untoward to happen to you." He snickered as he licked his knife evilly.

"What do we do?" whispered Diane. _I don't want to be on the receiving end of that blade..._

Dione shook her head, but then Serenity had an idea. "I'll distract him, you two try to get past him."

"What? Past that guy who is obviously some serial killer?" gasped Diane.

"Trust me, I've dealt with crazies before," whispered Serenity, pushing her way forward and removing her nurse's cap. "Okay, mister..."

"Call me Sevens, Lucky Sevens," chuckled the man.

"Mr. Sevens, if you put your knife away, I might be able to give you an interesting wager," said Serenity, pulling out her deck. She shuffled it.

"Hey, I recognize that, that's Duel Monsters!" said Sevens. "My last boss made me duel some nitwit called Clive..."

Diane gasped. _Clive?_

"But I screwed up and he killed me," growled Sevens. He sheathed the knife. "Fine, I'll duel you." He removed his own deck. "Let's make it interesting. If you win, I never saw you. If you lose, Diane has to go back to the cell and I get to have 'fun' with you and your friend." He chuckled.

"I knew it, he IS a serial killer," gulped Dione, sweating bullets.

"Fine, but I don't lose easily," growled Serenity. "My brother is one of the best duelists in the world, and I'm no slouch either!" She turned to Dione. "Do any of you have a duel disk to borrow?"

"Sure," said Dione, taking out her disk.

"Hey, what happened to your disk?" asked Diane, seeing the new disk. She took out her own disk and gasped. "What happened to MY duel disk? This isn't the one I got from the camp!"

Dione looked over the duel disk. It was the same disk that Lina and the others had been given by Doitsu and Soitsu. "I dunno. Maybe our captors swapped our special disks with these new ones." She handed the disk to Serenity, who slipped it over her gloved wrist.

Sevens removed a disk from his back and donned it. "Oh yeah, to make this interesting, we'll use the deckmaster system."

"Deckmaster system?" asked Diane. "What's that?"

Serenity paled. "I know what it is! I dueled once under that system!"

"Good, then I don't need to explain it to you," chuckled Sevens. "If you're gonna duel here, you have to use the deckmaster system, new rule the boss put up." He drew a card and slid it into a slot. "For my deckmaster, I call the Iron Fortress of Dis!"

A fiendish castle rose up, one made of black stone. Demons danced on the parapets. (0/3500)

Serenity looked at her deck. "Hmmm..." She noticed a card. _Shadow Tamer._ Her mind flashed back to the fateful duel about thirty-five years ago, in Noah's Virtual World. _When I played it, I foolishly put it in attack mode and even though Tristan put a weaker target out, that Robotic Knight attacked me! But this time, Shadow Tamer will serve another purpose._ "My deckmaster is Shadow Tamer!" She slid the card into the deckmaster slot and the beautiful blue-haired beauty in leather appeared. (800/700)

"Wow, she's beautiful," said Diane.

"True, but her attire leaves something to be desired," stated Dione.

Suddenly, the Shadow Tamer spoke! "Be strong, Serenity," said the woman, tightening her whip. "This fiend may be scary, but he is not a threat if you have faith in your cards."

"Amazing," said Serenity. "You talk?"

"Yes, and I shall reveal my deckmaster ability to you," whispered Shadow Tamer. "By paying 800 life points, you can take control of one of your opponent's face-up fiends until your turn ends."

"Wow, that's pretty useful," grinned Diane.

Serenity turned to Sevens and put on a firm face. "Okay, Sevens, let's duel!"

The two inserted their decks and the life meters rose to 8000.

**0**

Meanwhile, Lina and her friends reached the door of the tower. "Well, here we are," sighed Arnold. "Now what?"

The door looked menacing. A Ryu-Kishin Powered statue flanked either side of the door, which was made of black steel and carved with weird symbols of an unknown language. A giant lock dominated the center of the door, but it had no keyhole in it.

"The doors look like they are locked," said Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "Let's see if there is a secret catch or keyhole. Jake, Donald, you search the right side, we'll handle the left." The kids began to examine the door, tapping it with their knuckles.

"Seems your camper's got the leadership skills of a construction crew head," grinned Arnold.

"Or a corporate giant," giggled Lina. "Say, tell me about those monsters, Cyber Dragon and Cyber Twin Dragon. I never saw them when you dueled in the mini-challenge in our training and nobody told me that you used them while dueling in costume."

"Well, it's a long story," said Arnold. "You see, it happened a month before I applied to be a counselor at Duelist Camp. Industrial Illusions was sending out copies of those cards in triple-sets to the winners of very secret machine-type tournaments. Only people who used machine decks were eligible. I decided to enter a nearby one with a modified form of my army deck, using Machines only, and I won, but not without some competition. The guy in the final round, some nerdy kid used a weird type of machine monster called Vechiroids. He was good, I must admit that. His Drilloid toasted my defense monsters, and his Steam Gyroid may have looked goofy, but it was nothing to sneeze at. In the end, though, he used that card I used in our duel, Power Bond, to summon a monster called Jumbo Drill, but hit my Negate Attack and then he lost all his life points."

"Why?" asked Lina.

"Its drawback, Lina," said Arnold, removing the card from his deck and showing it to her. "Power Bond comes with a price...you lose life points at each standby phase equal to the original attack of your monster. That meant Syrus lost 3000 life points and, since he had 1900 left, he lost the duel."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Lina. "I guess that's why you didn't use it on your Neo Mecha Z."

"Yep, deadly," said Arnold, putting it away. "After the duel, Syrus gave the Power Bond card to me and told me that I could use it better. I then got my three Cyber Dragons."

"Three Cyber Dragons?" asked Lina in shock.

"Yep, and when fused together, they make a deadly combination," grinned Arnold.

Lina thought about it, then grinned and pulled a card from her purse. "Here, you might want this. I found it in Brigit's remaining rare cards."

"UFOroid?" asked Arnold, taking the card and looking it over. It showed a UFO with cartoony eyes on it. "It's another of those Vechroids, and it's terrible. I mean, sure, it would be neat for a machine searcher, since it searches for monsters like Mystic Tomato, but Giant Rat is far better because it's non-tribute!"

"Duh, you don't summon it, doofus!" laughed Lina. "When you fuse it with one of your warriors, you'll have a deadly combo!" She then whispered the details in Arnold's ear. "**_Now_** think this guy is useless?"

"Hmmm," said Arnold, rubbing his chin.

"Hey guys!" said Giselle. "Look what I found!"

"Let's go," said Lina, walking off.

Arnold looked down at the card in his hand. "Why not?" he thought out loud, slipping it into his deck and shuffling it.

**0**

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," grinned Sevens, drawing a card. He looked over his cards. "Looks like my luck hasn't run out after all! This is an awesome opening hand!" He took a card from his hand and played it face-down. "I'll play a monster face-down, then activate the field spell, Chorus of Sanctuary!"

The dreary ugly dungeon hallway suddenly melted into a beautiful garden veranda where ethereal music played. Cherubs flew past.

"Uh oh, Sonja plays that card," murmured Dione. "It increases the defense of all monsters on the field by 500!"

"Your move, toots," said Sevens.

"Hmph," said Serenity, drawing a card. "Then I play Amazon Archer in attack mode!" A wild-haired woman in a fur bikini rose up and cocked a bow. (1400/1000) Her defense rose to 1500 due to Chorus of Sanctuary. "Now, attack that face-down monster, Amazon Archer, with Amazoness Arrow!"

The archer drew her bow back and fired a glowing arrow that bounced off a giant green statue. (300/2000); (300/2500)

"Ha, that's my Stone Statue of the Aztecs you just struck," said Sevens. "And whenever he's attacked in defense mode, any battle damage he inflicts is doubled, so you lost...lessee...twenty-two hundred life points!"

Serenity sighed as her life meter tumbled to 5800.

"Don't worry, it's a simple mistake!" cried Diane. "Lina told me that mistakes happen!"

"Thanks," said Serenity. "Fine, Sevens, it's your move."

The killer drew a card and grinned. "Time to play an old favorite from my last duel! FINAL COUNTDOWN!" The card appeared and his life meter dropped to 6000. "at the mere cost of 2000 life points, this duel's become timed!"

Serenity cried out as a hideous black box was strapped to her chest. "Ah!"

"Ha ha ha!" said Sevens. "Not the best feminine attire, but it's a bomb, literally! If you can't defeat me by the time it counts down to zero, it'll explode and I automatically win the duel! So, how do you like them apples?"

"Oh no," said Diane. "I recall my sister losing to a Final Countdown deck once. Since the card's effect has resolved and it's not a continuous spell, the time limit is unstoppable!"

"No," said Dione in horror. "This could be the end for us!"

Serenity got a snarl on her face. "I'm going to destroy you before your Final Countdown resolves, Sevens! Just watch!"

"We'll see about that," said Sevens. "But first, I play the Pot of Greed." The green jar appeared briefly. "This allows me two draws." He drew two cards from his deck. "And next, I'll play ANOTHER killer card! Wave-Motion Cannon!" He slapped the card down and a giant golden cannon rose up.

"Uh oh," said Dione. "My cousin told me about that card! It'll gather power slowly, and when he sends it to the graveyard, it'll blast the opponent for a thousand damage for each turn it's been on the field!"

"Yikes! That reduces the time limit to eight turns!" cried Diane.

"Actually, six, because Serenity has less than 6000 life points," said Dione. "I hope she's got a plan, or we are dead meat."

Serenity spoke up. "You two, get out of here!"

"Uh uh uh," said Sevens, pulling a lever. A gate came down on both sides of the hall. "I knew you'd try to sneak out, so the boss put me in charge of this hallway too! If you want to get out of here, you'll have to defeat me!"

"Rats," grumbled Diane.

**0**

Outside the tower, the gang was gathering around Giselle, who was standing before a slab of rock which was encrypted with strange runes. "Weird," said Donald. "What do you think it says?"

"I don't speak weird alien," said Giselle. "It's completely illegible."

Suddenly, the runes on the tablet began to glow. "What the hey?" asked Arnold, eyes wide as saucers. The group gasped as the runes moved about and melted into different forms. When the transformation was complete, the tablet was covered in words that were completely readable!

"It's now English!" cried Jake.

"That's...weird," said Brigit. She adjusted her glasses and looked over the plaque. "Hmmm..."

The group looked over the words on the tablet, which formed an impromptu poem:

_Sisters five are we  
The youngest of us is the head of a mammal squeaky _

The oldest of us is the ocean blue  
The second-oldest is straight and true

The second-youngest is top of her grade  
I, the middle sister, begin such grade

From youngest to oldest, five sisters we  
Form the foundation of fantasy

If you wish to enter the gate  
Tell us, what do we relate?

"Great, a riddle," growled Arnold. "I _loathe_ riddles."

"That's because you're not good at them, Arn," teased Lina. She looked over the plaque. "All we need to do is figure this out."

"And in the meantime, Pisaro gets the time he needs to hurt Diane," growled Donald.

"Chill, Brigit will solve this puzzle and get us in instantly," smiled Giselle. "There's no riddle she can't crack!"

**0**

Pisaro chuckled. "This should keep those fools distracted for a while, at least until Circe gets the pictures I need. I need a little more time before my elixir is complete."

**0**

Serenity drew a card and looked at it. _Well, no other option. If he attacks, he's in for a rude awakening!_ "I play a card face-down and summon this girl in attack mode, The Unhappy Girl!" She put the card down and a young woman who was decripit and in rags appeared besides the archer. (300/400); (300/900) "Your move."

_...18..._

"Is she nuts?" cried Diane. "That thing is weak, and if Sevens destroys it, he can fire his cannon early!"

"I dunno, something tells me there is more to that girl than meets the eye..."

Serenity grinned. _Yes, it does seem like I made the same bone-headed move back in my very first duel, putting a weak monster in attack mode. But thanks to some research, THIS time I won't lose my life points._

Sevens chuckled. "That thing's so weak it's laughable." He drew and the cannon absorbed one pint of energy. He looked at his next card and put it in his hand, then pulled another and played it. "Here's another old friend from my last duel, Great Angus!" A giant red pit-bull humanoid emerged. (1800/600); (1800/1100) "Oh, and if you try to shift it to defense mode, forget it. My deckmaster's special ability prevents my opponent from shifting the battle positions of my monsters!"

"Yikes!" cried Diane.

"Time to take out the trash," chuckled Sevens. "Great Angus, attack that Unhappy Girl and put her out of her misery!"

The creature howled and lunged, clawing at the woman, who screamed.

"Nice try, but I was expecting that, so I activate my trap card!" Serenity flipped up the card.

Diane recognized it. "That's Spirit Barrier! Brigit played it when she dueled Sonja! It prevents you from taking damage if you have a monster on the field!"

"But..." said Dione, about to remark that Unhappy Girl was destroyed. She blinked as she saw the Unhappy Girl unharmed. "Huh? That girl's still on the field?"

"Yes, The Unhappy Girl cannot be destroyed in battle," giggled Serenity. "As long as she's in attack mode. There's more too."

Suddenly, the Great Angus cringed and cowered.

"What happened to Great Angus?" demanded Sevens.

"That's another of The Unhappy Girl's special abilities," said Serenity sweetly. "Any monster which attacks her is paralyzed as long as they remain on the field, unable to attack as long as it remains on the field!"

"All right, talk about a deadly defense!" said Dione. "Maybe I should swap out my Spirit Reaper for this girl."

"Yeah, she's pretty nifty," stated Diane. "But you'd have to keep her in attack mode, though."

"Oh, I see, then I'd need Spirit Barrier," mumbled Dione.

Sevens snarled. "You just got off easy. Soon, I'll find a way to get rid of your girl, and THEN she'll be unhappy!"

Serenity drew a card. "I don't have my brother's luck, but I have my brother's faith in the cards." She looked at the card, then played it. "For my turn, I'll play a card face-down, then summon the Unhappy Maiden in attack mode!" A twin of the Unhappy Girl, even more disheveled, appeared in a standing position. (0/100); (0/600)

"What's she thinking?" gasped Dione. "You don't put _that_ in attack mode!"

"Ha ha ha!" said Sevens, throwing his head back. "You think I'm dumb enough to attack that thing knowing it looks like that dangerous Unhappy Girl!"

"Yes, Unhappy Maiden has an effect when you destroy it," grinned Serenity. "But I'm not going to let you attack her!"

"Huh?" asked Diane, confused.

"I activate Amazon Archer's special ability!" cried Serenity. "By sacrificing two monsters on my side of the field..." Unhappy Maiden and The Unhappy Girl melted into light and were absorbed into Amazon Archer's arrow. "I can bypass your monsters and inflict 1200 points of damage!"

The Archer aimed and fired a glowing arrow that shot through the Stone Statue and pierced Sevens in the heart! He gasped and doubled over as his life meter dropped to 4800. "Yes!" said Diane, pumping her fist.

_...16..._

Sevens slowly got up and growled. "Okay, you've just crossed the line." He drew a card and the cannon drew in more energy. Steam began to spew from its geargaws. "First I'll play the Vase of Unholy Blight, which allows me to remove a monster of Darkness from my deck in exchange for drawing three cards!" He removed Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams from his deck and inserted it in the removed slot and drew three cards. "Next, Headless Knight in attack mode!" The headless phantom emerged. (1400/1700); (1400/2200) "And I'll play the magic card Rush Recklessly, increasing its attack by 700!" The Headless Knight roared as it rose to 2100 attack! "Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon on that Spirit Barrier to destroy it!" The Spirit Barrier shatted.

"No!" cried Diane. "Now she'll take damage!"

"That's right!" laughed Sevens. "And I get to fire my cannon sooner! Destroy that Amazon bitch with Unholy Blade!"

The phantom charged and ran afoul of the face-down card that flipped up, disgorging the three blue priests. It slashed the priests, but nothing happened.

"Sorry, my Waboku stopped you cold," said Serenity with a sweet smile.

"Fine, I end my turn," said Sevens. "But you won't survive for much longer! In only three more turns, I'll activate my Cannon's special attack, and then you'll lose all your life points!" He laughed wickedly.

"Keep dreaming," said Serenity, drawing a card. She then noticed the Headless Knight on the field. "Sevens, a question."

"Eh?" asked Sevens.

"Is Headless Knight a zombie or a fiend?"

Sevens scratched his head, then looked at the card text. "A fiend, why?"

"Good, then I can use my deckmaster ability!" said Serenity. "By paying 800 life points, my Shadow Tamer takes control of one of your fiends for this turn!" Her life meter dropped to 5000 and Shadow Tamer cracked her whip. Headless Knight teleported over to Serenity's field.

"Heh, he's no match for my monsters," said Sevens. "And you just reduced the number of turns you have left by one!"

"True, I did risk a little of my life," said Serenity, pulling a card from her hand. "But now I can sacrifice your fiend for one of my own, Marie the Fallen One in defense mode!" The headless corpse exploded and out of the dust came a fallen angel with black skin and white hair. She chuckled deeply before taking a crouch. (1700/1500); (1700/2000)

"Yes!" said Diane. "Now she's gotten rid of that Headless Knight!"

"But Diane, Marie's not strong enough to destroy Great Angus OR that Stone Statue," said Dione.

"You're killing the mood, ya know," groaned Diane.

_...14..._

"Ha," said Sevens, drawing a card. The cannon drew in more energy and began to hiss and shoot steam. "I don't know what you're planning, but just in case you plan on unleashing some big bad monster, I'll play THIS!" He slapped the magic card down, and it appeared besides him. The image showed a Gagagigo stumbling over skulls. "Stumbling! This continous spell forces all monsters on the field to shift to defense mode when they hit the field, so I'm afraid that your big bad monster won't be able to attack! Next..." He swapped cards. "I'll tribute my Great Angus for something TOTALLY indestructible! Millennium Shield!" The giant red-crested shield appeared with a flash. (0/3000); (0/3500)

"Oh great, that thing is as tough as my Labyrinth Wall!" moaned Dione, slapping her forehead. "Now Serenity will NEVER break through in time to stop those cards from activating!"

"I'm sure she'll win...somehow," mumbled Dione, feeling her hope melting like ice cream in the summer. _How will she get past those defenses?_

"Your move, toots," said Sevens with a throaty chuckle. "I can't wait to see what you've got..."

_...13..._

**0**

Doppler looked around the corner and watched the duel, wearing a different form. She scowled. "Stupid man, how dare he gets in the way of my little sabotage! If he wins, I'll have to do something _drastic_."

**0**

Serenity drew a card. "I play the magic card Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and discard two." She did so. _I have the perfect combo, but if I don't get rid of that Stumbling, I'll never be able to beat him._ She looked at her hand and played a card. "The Forgiving Maiden in defense mode!" The beautiful blue-robed nun rose up and knelt. (500/2000); (500/2500) "That ends my turn."

"This is looking bad," said Dione. "Only two more turns until that cannon is strong enough to blast away her life points!"

"I have faith in her," said Diane. "I know she'll win!"

_...12..._

Sevens chuckled again as he drew another card and the cannon began to shake and rattle, steam shooting from all its gears. "I don't think so." He played the card. "I'll use the card I just got, Selfish Greed!"

Diane and Dione gasped. "That's the card Norus used in his duel against Brigit!" cried Diane.

"By removing monsters from my graveyard," said Sevens as the black tall jar appeared. "I can draw as many cards as I removed monsters from. Since I have two, it'll be like Pot of Greed!" The souls of Great Angus and Headless Knight were sucked into the bottle, which exploded.

"That's terrible, you're a ruthless man!" said Serenity angrily.

"I know, but I'm a killer," said Sevens with a vicious grin as he drew two cards. "What can you do?" He looked at the cards and licked his lips. _Sweet, Ring of Destruction! The instant she summons that big bad monster, I'll activate it and blow away a ton of her life points. Of course, it'd take out most of my life points as well. Either way, I can then activate Wave-Motion Cannon's effect and blow her away!_ "I'll end my turn with a face-down." The card appeared before him. "Your move."

_...11..._

Serenity drew a card and gasped, then grinned. "I know that card you put down is a trap, so prepare to say good-bye to it and your other cards!"

"What? What do you mean?" demanded Sevens.

"Because I'm using a card my role model gave me for my seventeenth birthday!" said Serenity, sliding the card into her disk. **_"Harpie's Feather Duster!"_**

"What? NO!" exclaimed Sevens in horror as a gale-force wind ripped through the veranda and blew away the scenery and Seven's Wave-Motion Cannon, Stumbling, the Ring of Destruction, AND Chorus of Sanctuary! The scenery melted back into the dingy hallway and all the monsters dropped back to their original defense score.

"And now your cannon is crushed, you can't fire it!" said Serenity.

"Awesome!" said Diane. "You go, girl!" Serenity blushed a bit.

"Still, he could have chained Ring of Destruction to Marie and done SOME damage," said Dione. "I guess his brain is only on rape and murder and not on clever Duel Monsters strategy."

Sevens snarled. "Don't you call me dumb! It doesn't matter, because in eleven turns, your friend is finished!"

"Then I'll defeat you in those eleven turns," said Serenity. "I play Polymerization, fusing my Marie the Fallen One and Forgiving Maiden to form St. Joan!"

The two females melted into light and formed a beautiful female knight with silver chain mail and honey-blonde hair. She drew her sword. (2800/2500)

"Since that was a special summon," said Serenity. "I'll summon this! Lady Panther in attack mode!" A leopard-human warrior with a curved halberd and shield appeared with a snarl. (1400/1200) "Your move."

_...10..._

Sevens drew a card, then played in on his disk. "Legendary Jujistu Master in defense mode, end turn." A stone-skinned monk appeared in a crouch. (1200/1800)

"I'm not stupid enough to attack your Jujitsu Master, because I know any battle with him will send my monster back to the hand," said Serenity, drawing a card. Her life points rose to 5200 due to Marie's effect. "I play my own Pot of Greed." She drew two cards. "Now I play a card my brother gave me! Shield and Sword!"

"What? NO!" cried Sevens in horror as the area blurred.

"Your monsters have impressive defenses, but this card reduces them to nothing!" giggled Serenity as Millennium Shield swapped to (3000/0), Legendary Jujistu Master changed to (1800/1200), and Stone Statue of the Aztecs shifted to (2000/300). "But my monsters remain strong!" Lady Panther changed to (1200/1400) and St. Joan shifted to (2500/2800). "And since it only lasts this turn, they'll return to their normal power. But they are still strong enough to destroy your defenses! St. Joan, blow away that Stone Statue with Divine Blade!"

The warrior cried out and sliced apart the giant statue, shattering it.

"Lady Panther, wipe out that Shield with Claw of the Feline!" ordered Serenity.

The panther-woman snarled and stabbed her halberd into the shield, blowing it to bits!

"Your Legendary Master is next," said Serenity. "Make your move."

**0**

Brigit looked over the plaque. "Hmmm..."

"Will you hurry it up already?" said Donald impatiently. "Diane's in there!"

"Calm down, kid, we'll get in soon," said Giselle.

Brigit rubbed her chin and mindlessly thumbed through her deck.

"Geez, looks like your genius is having a brain spasm," said Arnold.

"She'll figure it out, I know she will," said Lina. "She's pretty smart."

"Duel Monsters-wise, yes," said Arnold. "Stupid riddles..."

Brigit dropped a card. "Hey, Brig, you dropped this," said Giselle, handing the monster card to Brigit.

"Oh, thanks," said Brigit, taking the card. Looking at it, she cried out. "Of course!"

"Huh?" asked everyone.

"Now I see the answer!" said Brigit, activating her new duel disk. She slid the monster card into her deckmaster slot and a small red-haired nurse with feathered wings appeared, holding a large needle. (400/1300)

"Is that...Injection Fairy Lily?" gasped Giselle. "No way! You didn't use that girl in your deck!"

"I did, but I never drew her for some reason," said Brigit. "Injection Fairy Lily, destroy those two statues!"

The fairy giggled and, hopping on her needle, dove into the Ryu-Kishin Powered statues, shattering them! The doors glowed and shattered!

"Good work, Lily," said Brigit, removing the card. The nurse fairy vanished as Brigit returned the card to her deck.

"What was that about?" asked Donald.

"The riddle, it made perfect sense," said Brigit. She pointed to the plaque, then to a diagram under it. "This diagram shows the Ryu-Kishin Powered statues linked to the door. Therefore, a certain Duel Monster had to attack and destroy them to open the door."

"But how did you know what to use?" asked Lina.

"The riddle's answer," said Brigit with a smile as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. "The five sisters."

"Yeah, so?" asked Giselle.

"It's a word puzzle," said Brigit. "The five sisters' names form a word if yuo put them in the order from the youngest to the oldest in terms of age. The youngest's name is 'M', because that's the 'head of a squeaky mammal', usually a mouse."

"It could have been a rat or hamster," said Lina.

"True, but when I found the others out, it fell into place," said Brigit. "The oldest is the ocean blue, which is another term for SEA, or the letter 'c'. The middle sister begins the grade, so she's 'g', the first letter in 'grade.' The second-oldest, the fourth letter from the left, is 'i', which is a straight line. The second-youngest, ergo the second letter from the left, is 'top of the grade', or the letter 'a', which is the highest grade usually given in American schools."

"I see," said Jake. "M-A-G-I-C. **Magic!** You're amazing and cute!"

Brigit blushed. "That's right, Jake. Magic is the foundation of all forms of fantasy, as Dione would tell you."

"Oh yeah, Dione's in that tower too," said Giselle. "We'll ask her after she's safe. But why the Fairy? Is it because fairies are magical?"

"Yes, but that's not correct," said Brigit. "The monster which most relates to magic is the Spellcaster type, and despite her name and wings, Injection Fairy Lily is a Spellcaster!"

"You're quite amazing," said Arnold. "Now, with that out of the way, let's get in there and save the others!"

"Yeah, let's!" said Donald, clenching his fist.

As the group entered the tower, Lina hung back and looked up the length of the building. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, Diane, we're coming to bring you out of that creep's grip!" She followed the others inside, not seeing the door form behind her until it was too late.

**0**

_...9..._

Sevens swallowed hard as he drew a card. The card was Monster Reincarnation. _I have no other option! Even though her St. Joan will vanish when she destroys my Jujitsu Master, I'll be defenseless for her other monsters! If I stall a bit longer, Final Countdown should wipe her out!_ "I play Monster Reincarnation, discarding a monster from my hand..." He discarded Gemini Elf. "To bring back one from my graveyard!" He pulled a card from his discard slot. "And I'll summon it now, sacrificing my Legendary Jujitsu Master for it!"

The Millennium Shield returned.

"Oh crud," said Dione. "Since Shield and Sword was played, and since it can't be forced into attack mode, he's got his wall back!"

"Come on, baby, try to take this shield down!" laughed Sevens as he waved his turn to signal his turn's end.

_...8..._

Serenity closed her eyes and drew a card. Her life meter rose to 5400. _I know I can do this, I can defeat this monster and save us all, but if the card I drew isn't what I need, then I'm only delaying the inevitable._ She opened her eyes and they fell on the magic card. She grinned. "Time to get rid of that shield!"

"Ha, you used up that Shield and Sword, and you can't shift my Shield to attack mode due to Iron Fortress of Dis' deckmaster ability!" laughed Sevens.

"I'm not going to shift your shield to attack, I'm going to DESTROY it!" cried Serenity, sliding the magic card in her disk. "I play a magic card!"

"What magic card could possibly defeat the Millennium Shield?" asked Diane.

"This one," said Serenity. "The card known as SHIELD CRUSH!" The card appeared, showing the Millennium Shield being shattered. "By playing this card, one of my opponent's monsters which is hiding in defense mode is automatically destroyed!"

"WHAT?" gasped Sevens, his jaw dropping.

"Bye-bye, Millennium Shield," said Serenity. The shield cracked and exploded! "And now I'll play Monster Reborn on my Marie the Fallen One!" The black-skinned angel returned. "With the combined attacks of my three females, I'll do..." She did some quick math. "...fifty-nine thousand points of damage, eleven thousand more than you have!"

**_"No!"_** cried Sevens in horror.

"Marie, blast that creep with your Disgraceful Blight!" shouted Serenity. Marie flung a blast of dark magic into Seven's gut.

"Yes!" cried Diane, clenching her fist and grinning evilly.

"Lady Panther, hit him with a direct attack!" cried Serenity. The panther sliced Seven's up the face with her halberd. "St. Joan, FINISH HIM OFF!"

The holy warrior woman charged and slashed him from head to toe and he collapsed, his life meter dropping to zero.

"Yes!" cried Dione and Diane, clasping hands. "She won!"

**0**

A shadowy figure came down from the stairs, having heard the noise. "What the...eh?" He saw the duel disks shutting off. "So, it seems we have escapees. Something tells me that Sevens is about to run out of luck." The figure activated his own duel disk.

**0**

Sevens slowly got up and growled. "You..."

"You must let us go, as promised," demanded Serenity, handing Dione's disk back to her.

Sevens chuckled and drew his knife. "I don't keep my promises, toots. Never trust a criminal!" He lunged!

"SERENITY!" cried the girls as Serenity froze, seeing the knife's gleaming blade at her face...

Suddenly, a sharp blade ripped through Lucky Sevens' chest. He looked down and saw his own blood pooling on the floor. Turning his head slightly, he dropped his knife. "You..." he groaned before sliding off the blade of a Silent Swordsman Level 3, which grinned wickedly as it vanished. The gates rose up.

Dione gasped. "Ares..."

"Is that your friend?" asked Serenity, tending to the killer's wound. She turned to Ares and glared at him in disgust.

"Don't look at me like that," said Ares demurely. "He would have had your entrails on the wall if I hadn't shown up in the nick of time."

"Ares...why?" asked Diane sadly. "Why did you, Doppler, and Brandon conspire to bring me here?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," said Ares. "If you wish to know, ask Pisaro. He knows the details."

"Yeah right," said Dione, pushing past Diane angrily. "And have that freak do something terrible to her? No way!"

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," said Ares with a sigh. "And I swear that I'm much more difficult to defeat in a duel than Lucky was." He turned and walked up the stairs, but Dione continued to follow him.

"Come back here, you Slytherin slime!" screamed Dione.

"Dione, we should stick together!" cried Diane, but the camper from Twilight's cabin refused to listen, stalking Ares as he turned a corner. "Oh, Dione!"

"Let's follow her," said Serenity. The two girls went up the stairs.

**0**

Ares held up a glowing ball and let it float in the air. "Contact Pisaro."

Dione paled. _No way...magic!_

**0**

Circe came up with the photo prints. "Here they are," said Circe. "Just as you wanted."

Pisaro took the papers and grinned. "Perfect. Now to greet our guests..." He took a magic card called "Magical Labyrinth" and turned to the fire...

Suddenly, a glowing light appeared and expanded into an illusionary visage. "Pisaro."

"Ah, Ares? What's going on downstairs?" asked Pisaro, his eyes glancing at the image.

"Bad news, sir," said Ares, his voice slightly distorted by the sending spell. "I just checked...Lucky Sevens, our prison guard...wasn't so lucky."

Pisaro nearly dropped the card. "What?"

"Someone stabbed him in the back, he's dead," said Ares. "Worse, I think I know who did it. Someone who helped break our prisoners out."

Pisaro snarled. "This can't be! Find those girls and stop them!"

"Understood," said Ares, bowing his head. The spell faded.

"This is not good," said Circe. "If Diane is allowed to escape, she'll run into the sorceress and get out of the dimension. Our plans will be ruined!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Pisaro looked at the photos and placed one on the table. "This one will look for Diane, he seems least intimidating." He turned to the flames. "Anyways, hopefully this spell will prevent them from escaping." He flung the Magical Labyrinth card into the flames.

The flames exploded with sparks and the tower shook.

**0**

Twilight heard a noise and looked up to see the tower swaying in the air. "This is not good, not good at all..."

**0**

**NEW CARDS:**

Iron Fortress of Dis:  
_Type:_ Dark/Fiend/Effect  
_Level:_ 6  
_ATK:_ 0  
_DEF:_ 3500  
_Effect:_ Any monster put in defense gets a boost of 300 to their defense. This card's battle position cannot be changed by your opponent.

This card was used by Lucky Sevens in "City of Souls."

Vase of Unholy Blight:  
_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ Remove one DARK monster from your deck from play and shuffle your deck. Draw three cards.

Shield Crush:  
_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Effect:_ Destroy a monster on your opponent's field which is in defense mode.

This card was used by Syrus Truesdale in the second part of the two-parter "Tag-Team Trial" on Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I was informed that it's actually a real card in Japan, but it isn't in the States yet, so I put it here for reference.

DECKMASTER ABILITIES

_Shadow Tamer(Fiend Control):_ Pay 800 life points. You can take control of one face-up fiend on the field until your opponent's turn.

_Iron Fortress of Dis(Unbreakable Defense):_ Any monsters on the controller's field cannot have their battle positions changed by the opponent.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Brigit runs into a dangerous character from the KaibaCorp Grand Championship arc! Can she handle the heat? Find out in the next chapter!


	40. Magician of Faith

I know a lot of people are getting upset because I haven't updated this story in a LONG time, so here is the next chapter. Sorry, peeps!

_**Ares has gone nuts.**_

_**One of our own campers has turned against us, serving the forces of darkness.**_

_**I thought he was a friend until he helped some creeps snatch Diane from the camp and sent someone to snatch me and Sonja too. Luckily, thanks to my wit, I was able to save Sonja, but I couldn't say the same for myself, as I ended up as Diane's fellow prisoner.**_

_**However, now, at least, I'll get part of my revenge by punishing the guy who lied and deceived me all this time. Also, I'll find out exactly why his master, Pisaro, wants Diane. Of course, I really shouldn't be so cocky...**_

_**After all, his deck mirrors Giselle's in a few ways.**_

_**But regardless, I won't stop until I get what I want.**_

_**Ares, you're going down!**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 40: Magician of Faith**

Twilight surveyed the scene before her. The clearing was blasted and blackened, and she sensed the lingering energies of what was once a mighty battle. Her eyes snapped open.

"They were here, Sibylla," she said softly. "Lina and the others were here, and two of them dueled Pisaro's minions here...and won."

**_This is a grave concern,_** remarked the Augery. **_Pisaro must have been trying to hinder them._**

"No, something tells me that he wasn't expecting his minions to win here," said Twilight. "More like they were trying to stall for time. I sense the energy of Timaeus lingering here. There is no way the minions would have won against Timaeus."

**_But why? Why stall for time?_** asked Sibylla.

"There is only one reason, my master," said Twilight somberly. "And if we do not find the others quickly, I fear that Lina will be in grave danger."

**_Then, by all means, we must dally here no longer,_** said Sibylla. **_Let use hurry to the tower!_**

"I am with you, Sibylla," said Twilight, who immediately exited the clearing.

**0**

Dione's eyes narrowed angrily. "I'm going to force out the information I want from you, traitor!"

Ares smirked. "Honestly, I thought we were friends."

"That was before you showed your true colors by working with your counselor to kidnap Diane!" said Dione angrily.

"I promise, Brandon's involvement in this wasn't voluntary, but if you want to duel me, that's fine with me. I must I warn you, I am not as novice as you might think," said Ares.

"You dropped out of the Monster Valley tournament, so you can't be that tough," said Dione.

"Let me clue you in on a secret, Dione," stated Ares. "I had won a few duels in the preliminary duels, and I could have collected the Legend Badge and gone on to the finals, but I dropped out. I didn't want to risk being the one who would be our boss' weapon."

"Diane is going to be a weapon? Explain!" demanded Dione.

"I will, but only if I lose this duel," said Ares with a smirk.

Dione scowled. "Fine, let's duel!"

"Hold on," said Ares.

"What?" demanded Dione.

"Before we start, the rules of this realm demand that you have a deckmaster," said Ares, taking a card from his deck. "And for my deckmaster, I choose this, Mystic Swordsman Level 6!"

The tall robed warrior appeared behind Ares.

"All right, we'll play by your rules," said Dione, checking her deck. She took a card. _I've never had the luck to pull this card, but maybe it'll help me as a deckmaster._ "Magician of Faith is my deckmaster!" She slid the card into her deckmaster slot and the young ponytailed sorceress appeared behind her.

"Don't worry, Dione, we will defeat this boy," said a voice.

Dione turned around and gasped. "Was that you?" I must be going bonkers.

"Yes, it is me, your Magician of Faith," said the sorceress. "But before you lose your head trying to destroy Ares, try to walk in his shoes. If you are not calm and focused, you will be defeated."

"I know...but, how can I be friendly to him if he betrayed humankind and us?" whispered Dione.

"Don't worry, this duel should help both of you consider your options," said the Magiciain, holding up her staff. "And my deckamster ability is quite powerful. Normally I bring back a magic card from your graveyard, but my ability lets you take a magic card from your deck and put it in your hand. Be careful though, you must pay 800 life points to use this power."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," said Dione as she inserted her deck and her life meter rose to 8000.

Ares inserted his deck. His life meter reset to 8000 as well.

The two drew their first hands. "Since I made the challenge, I will go first!" She drew a card and grinned. _Excellent, this should start me off quite nicely!_ "I'll start by playing two cards face-down." The cards appeared before her.

"I'm not a fool, I know those two cards are traps," said Ares.

"Well, why don't I get rid of them for you?" said Dione, playing a card. "I activate the magic card Gryphon's Feather Duster!" A silver wind tore through the field and shattered both of the face-down cards. "Due to its effect, all set magic and trap cards on my field are destroyed and I gain 500 life points for each." Her life meter rose to 9000.

Ares chuckled. "You're so foolish to destroy your only defenses that way!"

"Actually, those two cards I destroyed only activate WHEN destroyed," grinned Dione slyly as suddenly two hideous golden snake-like monsters rose up and snarled. "Those two cards I destroyed are trap cards known as Statue of the Wicked, which can only be activated when destroyed, summoning two Wicked Tokens to my field!" (1000/1000)

"Still, they aren't very powerful," said Ares.

"True, but I'm not going to be keeping them!" said Dione, swapping cards. The token monsters screamed as they were consumed in fire! "Since they are considered special summons, I can sacrifice them to summon a stronger monster, so I tribute both for...**_Daughter of Red Eyes!_**"

The giant black dragon with red eyes and a serpentine neck rose up and screeched. (2000/2300)

"Pretty neat trick, huh?" asked Dione.

"Yes indeed, Rowling-girl," said Ares with a chuckle. "But power is not the only way of winning."

"Still, you won't be able to summon anything to match it!" said Dione. She placed a card. "Just in case, though, I'll set this card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared behind the dragon.

Ares drew a card. "I'll use my deckmaster's ability, which allows me to obtain a certain monster of five-stars or higher." The swordsman raised his blade and it glowed as a card came out of Ares' deck. He added to his hand. "But in order to use this ability, I must shuffle a card back into my deck." He did so and shuffled the deck before reinserting it. "Of course, there is a danger with this ability. If I use it a third time, my deckmaster is immediately summoned to the field in defense mode, and that can be death for me."

"Why?" asked Dione, curious.

"Because," warned Magician of Faith. "If your deckmaster is destroyed, you lose the duel."

Dione gaped. _Not like I'd want to summon Magician of Faith! Her stats make her more like cannon fodder to recycle magic cards._ "Well, play as many monsters as you want, Ares. My cards have got you down cold."

Ares looked at Dione's cards in her hand. "Yes, you did a great but wasteful combo. You see, by summoning your little monster and setting that obvious trap card..."

"How could you possibly guess that it's a trap?" snorted Dione.

"Okay, maybe it's a quickplay magic," said Ares, rolling his eyes. "But still, look at your hand! You've already used up four cards to summon your dragon on the first turn and set a card, leaving you with a single card in your hand! A true duelist would **_never_** be so reckless!"

"Stop telling me how to play the game!" snarled Dione. "My cousin could kick your butt!"

"Heh, because he has those 'awesome' monsters from pop culture?" said Ares. "I doubt it."

Dione's jaw dropped. "How could you know about those cards? I never told anyone except Diane about Terone's cards!"

"Loose lips sink ships, Dione," stated Ares. "You see, I was watching you duel Diane and you mentioned those cards when you summoned Jareth. You didn't see me because I am quite a master of disguise. I was studying you and Diane for the boss. Just because your cousin is powerful in his own right and has those cards does not make him the King of Games, Dione. And you won't become the Queen of Games with your reckless card usage. You see..." He drew a card, looked at it, and smirked. "Something like **_this_** could happen!" He slid the card he had drawn into his disk. "Activate Change of Heart!"

"What? No!" cried Dione in horror as the demonic spirit flew from the card and into her dragon, teleporting it to Ares' field.

"Next, I'll play Nobleman of Extermination to eliminate your face-down card!" said Ares, playing a magic card. A giant axeman appeared and chopped apart the Mirror Force Dione had set. "I knew it was a trap, and since it was, Nobleman of Extermination removes it from play, meaning any attempts to get it back save Miracle Dig are useless. You don't have Miracle Dig, do you?"

Dione's lip curled up in a sneer. "Jerk."

"Thought so, very few people expect to have their cards removed from play, Dione," chuckled Ares. "Now, while I could attack you with your own monster, I'll simply tribute it to summon the monster I obtained with my deckmaster's ability. **_Silent Swordsman Level 5!_**"

The dragon melted into light and Dione watched helplessly as her pride and joy was replaced with a cloaked swordsman holding a blade that would make Cloud Strife jealous. (2300/1000)

"Attack her directly!" ordered Ares.

Dione screamed as she was slashed mercilessly by the giant blade and flung onto her side. She slowly moaned as she got up and her life meter dropped to 6700. "You...bastard..."

"There's more," said Ares. "Now that I've damaged your life points, I can sacrifice this guy for his evolved form at the end of my turn, so I'll play a card face-down and end it now." A card appeared behind the swordsman, then he became more handsome, with a black trenchcoat, a helm with a crested helm, and a giant broadsword. (2800/1000)

"Ergh, I can defeat him," said Dione, wincing in pain as she held her stomach.

"Not likely, considering the situation," Ares stated with a sly smile. "You see, as long as Silent Swordsman Level 7 is on the field, neither of us can use magic cards. He's like Spell Canceller. You have a clear field which means no normal means of summoning a monster strong enough to defeat my swordsman and no possibility to destroy him with magic cards, which means all you have to rely on are traps and effect monsters, and since I wiped out your Mirror Force, you're stuck." He smirked.

"I'm not down yet, traitor!" shouted Dione.

"You will be, Dione," said Ares coldly. "Make your move." Something nagged at him. _Clearly this girl has more strength than I had thought. She took a direct slash from my Silent Swordsman without even weeping once! Maybe it wouldn't hurt to...no, I can't. Pisaro is like a father to me._

Dione drew a card in disgust, then looked at it and grinned wickedly. _My Cyber Jar! This should wipe out that annoying warrior, and when he's gone, I can use my magic cards again!_ "My turn is a card face-down and a monster in defense mode." Dione placed her cards and they appeared before her with a flash. "Your move."

Ares shook his head sadly. "Once again, you've telegraphed the obvious to me."

"What do you mean by that?" snarled Dione as the duel between them continued.

Ares smirked. "You forget, I've seen almost every card in your deck, Dione, and I know that face-down monster is your Cyber Jar. It's a typical ploy, using Cyber Jar to wipe out my monsters. However, the chances of you coming out ahead from the second effect of Cyber Jar tends to be risky...what if I filled up my field and you had no monsters to summon? You'd be defenseless!"

Dione gave a sneer. "And what if it were the other way, Ares? Then YOU would be defenseless!"

"Well, I don't have to find out, because I'm nipping your Jar in the bud right now," said Ares, taking a card from his hand and placing it in his disk. "Mystic Swordsman Level 2 in attack mode!" A young midget wearing a silver robe and tall cap appeared, holding a glowing scimitar. (900/1400)

"Aw no," moaned Dione.

"I'm sure you recognize this guy from seeing Giselle use it," chuckled Ares. "You know what I can do with it. I can sever your Cyber Jar and destroy it without triggering its effect! Mystic Swordsman!" The young warrior lunged at the face-down card. "Sever her face-down monster with Severing Slash!"

The boy yelped and sliced his blade through the card, shattering it.

"And now..." said Ares, pointing at Dione. "Silent Swordsman! Attack her directly AGAIN!"

The warrior roared and slashed Dione, who braced herself and took the attack, but fell to her knees and panted heavily. Her life meter tumbled to 3900.

"Why don't you just surrender, Dione?" said Ares. "I don't want to have to do that again."

"Never...I'll never surrender until I get what I want," moaned Dione, slowly sitting up and clutching her aching side. She breathed heavily.

"Face it, you have no cards in your hand and no cards on the field, and you'd be lucky to topdeck," said Ares sadly.

"I'm not completely lost," coughed Dione, flipping her switch. "By damaging my life points, you've activated a trap called Card of Last Will! This allows me to draw five cards from my deck!" She drew five cards. "So now I have a new hand."

Ares cocked a brow. _Well, she is pretty clever. If she hadn't pulled that trap, then only a miracle could have saved her. I must admit that she's pretty tough. Taking TWO direct attacks like that is like nothing to her! She must really want to win this duel. But if she knew what Pisaro had in store for her rival, then she would never forgive me...and neither would Giselle._

**0**

Giselle sneezed.

"You okay?" asked Jake.

"Yeah...but I think someone was thinking about me," said Giselle in worry.

"Oh come on, we don't have all day," growled Arnold, who was checking the wall of the room they were in. Looking around, he saw some carpet murals showing hideous monsters of unknown appearance attacking villagers and burning the village to the ground. "I don't know who the 'ell he thinks he is, but he's got a lousy taste of interior decor."

"Yeah," said Jake. He looked over the creatures attacking in the mural. He noticed some looked like blobs of slime with faces on them. "I can't put my finger on it, but this Pisaro guy, and where he came from, seem a bit familiar..."

Dione slowly stood and took some time to catch her breath. _Let's see how Ares takes this little trick once I play it!_ "I set two cards face-down," she said, placing the cards in her disk. They appeared with a flash. "Next, I play a mystical monster of my own, Mystic Horseman in attack mode!" The centaur emerged. (1300/1550) "Attack Mystic Swordsman with Lance of Saggitarius!"

The centaur charged and stabbed Mystic Swordsman, destroying him. Ares' life meter dropped to 7600 as Ares applauded. "Well done, Harry Potter girl," he said. "But I'm afraid you're a sitting duck for my Silent Swordsman."

"Go ahead and attack then, see if I care," snorted Dione with a hidden smile.

Ares obviously didn't see it as he drew.

"Hold on, I'm activating a trap card!" shouted Dione as she flipped the switch. A trap rose up. "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast!"

"Ah, something similar to Fawkes, eh?" said Ares. He paused after a bit and looked at Dione's scowling face. "You didn't reply."

"I'm not a complete fantasy-obsessed freak, jerk!" said Dione. "And to let you know, there was another reason to put this card in my deck, mainly to send tough monsters like your Swordsman back into the deck and out of trouble!"

The cloaked warrior braced against the gale-force wind, but couldn't hold on and was blown into Ares before vanishing. Ares watched as his card teleported from his disk to his deck.

"That was not a good move," scolded Ares. "Next turn, I'll draw that card again and I can simply bring it back, thanks to my own trap card, Call of the Haunted!" He flipped his card up and Silent Swordsman Level 5 returned to the field. "Next, I'll set a monster face-down." A card appeared next to the warrior. "And I'll destroy your Mystic Horseman! Attack with Blade Braver!"

The warrior roared and charged.

"Not so fast, Ares!" said Dione as she flipped another trap card up. "You didn't realize that MY Hogwarts has TWO Mirrors of Erised! Activate trap card, Mirror Gate!"

"Huh?" asked Ares.

"This is like a trap variation of Creature Swap," said Dione. "But I can only activate it if one of us attacks! This swaps our monsters and now you're attacking with my Horseman!"

A gleaming wave of energy enveloped both monsters and then Silent Swordsman appeared on Dione's field and the Mystic Horseman appeared on Ares' field.

"Oh no," said Ares in shock. "That means..."

The Horseman charged and stabbed with his spear, but it was blocked by the Swordsman, who shattered the centaur to bits! "That's right, you attacked with a weaker monster and paid for it," chuckled Dione as Ares' life meter dropped to 6100.

Ares looked over his hand. _If I had Mystical Space Typhoon, I could destroy Call of the Haunted and send my Swordsman back to the graveyard, but I don't have it! Well, as least I have a defense against my own monster._ "I end my turn."

Dione drew a card, then turned to her deckmaster. "Well, since your deckmaster helped you, mine will do the same for me! I use my deckmaster ability to get a magic card from my deck for eight hundred life points." She grimaced as Magician of Faith drew her life force from her and her life meter dropped to 3100. She took the card from her deck and shuffled it. "Now, I play the card I got, Graceful Charity." Golden drops of light showered down on her disk. "This lets me draw three cards for a price of two." She drew three cards and discarded two. "Next, since I know you'll try to destroy Call of the Haunted, I'll simply tribute your monster for one of my own, one which is quite deadly to your face-down!"

Ares gasped. "You don't mean...?"

"That's right, it's the card I used against Diane in the finals," said Dione with a laugh. The swordsman melted into light and the giant form of Granmarg the Rock Monarch appeared(2400/1000) and smashed his fist into Ares' monster, revealing a Cyber Jar before it exploded. "Heh, what a hypocrite, setting your own Cyber Jar when you had a monster out!"

"Don't patronize me, girl," snarled Ares.

"Well, I'm not finished yet," said Dione. "Since I get to use Granmarg's attack as well! Attack his life points directly, Granmarg!" The giant plunged his fist into Ares' chest and he cried in pain as he toppled over. "That's my turn."

Ares groaned and pulled himself up as his life meter dropped to 3700. "You are seriously making a mistake if you think I'll be defeated by a fist in the belly."

"I know that," said Dione. "I'm not trying to beat you up, I just want to beat you. I want to know the truth about your plans for Diane."

"Why?" demanded Ares as he brushed himself off. "Why should you care? Diane beat you twice, and it's not like you care about your rival."

"You're wrong, I do care about my fellow campers, we're not heartless bastards like you." Ares flinched. "Oh, did I sting you, Ares? I knew that saying something terrible about you would burn your wicked heart."

Ares frowned and hung his head. _I'm not like that, I am fully in control of my path, but she doesn't understand because she has never been..._ He recalled his miserable life before Pisaro came and saved him. _Pisaro, you're a double-edged sword. One edge saved me, but the other plans to destroy innocents._

"There's more," said Dione. "Diane dies, and I would never get a chance to get a rematch with her someday," said Dione. "But there's more than that. She's really a honorable person and a good friend. Of course, I bet all those friends you made, like Donald, are just jokes!"

"My friendship with Donald is no joke," demanded Ares, his eyebrow twitching in rage.

"Then why did you use him in your evil scheme to kidnap Diane?" demanded Dione angrily. "You knew they were dating, you knew she would **_die_** for him! You are a sadistic freak to use him!"

"I didn't...use him," stammered Ares, losing his grip over what side he should take. "I used...an impostor who can change form. His name is Doppler, and he was created by the late Anastasia Pegasus."

Dione paled. "What? Tell me about him."

Ares ignored her and recalled a conversation he had when he was new to Pisaro's work. It was a few weeks after being recruited by Pisaro. He had been introduced to Doppler and learned about his powers. Doppler and Ares became good friends in the time they met with each other, and one day, Ares asked a sticky question that had been burning in his mind.

**0**

"Doppler, can I ask a question?" asked Ares.

"Certainly," said the phantom. "I have no sense of sensitivity, being an unemotional being. Nothing you ask could possibly offend me."

"Well, it shouldn't be offensive, but..." said Ares, scuffing his foot on the floor. "How did you and the boss meet?"

Doppler chuckled. "If you must know, you'll have to understand my origins. You see, I was created by the former owner of Industrial Illusions, Anastasia Pegasus."

"I heard about her from Pisaro, they were dating, he's trying to destroy Yugi Junior because he said that the kid killed Anastasia," said Ares.

Doppler chuckled again. "Yes, but Pisaro's relationship with my creator is a little more complex than you may know. Pisaro funded the Duelist Labyrinth, which I was a major keystone of. Anastasia created me as one of her key guardians in the Duelist Labyrinth tournament. The whole thing, however, was an elaborate trap to destroy Yugi's son."

"You mean, Yugi Junior?" asked Ares. "What did she have against him?"

"It was what she had against his father, Yugi Senior," said Doppler. "Her own father, Maxmillion Pegasus, was so depressed after losing to Yugi Senior that Anastasia was forced to..." He chuckled. "Ah, but that's all in the past. Suffice it to say that she hoped to kill the younger Yugi as vengenace. Sadly, Yugi Junior defeated her in battle and she paid with her life, the victim of her own despicable torture device. I overheard everything and decided to leave out of good graces. You see, I knew that Anastasia would get rid of us Key Guardians when the tournament ended, one way or the other, and I didn't feel right being banished back to the non-existence I had come from. I am a magical spirit created with the power of the Millennium Scepter, a rogue magical item which has unlimited power."

"Hmmm," said Ares, deciding not to venture into the Scepter's power. "But when did you meet Pisaro?"

"Oh, I was the first of his circle," said Doppler. "That was when Pisaro learned of my creator's death and vowed to destroy Yugi Junior in vengenace. He explained that he had heard about my shapeshifting powers and wanted me as his spy. He offered me a silly prize for my service. He said I could have a body and anything I wanted, but to be honest, I want nothing."

After a bit more conversation, the subject turned to Pisaro's plan. "Ares, what do you think about Pisaro's plan?"

Ares shook his head. "I don't really like the idea of using the Seal like that. What about you?"

Doppler snickered. "Tell nobody, but I plan to destroy his plan at the climatic moment."

Ares gasped. "Why? You don't have anything against him, do you?"

"No, but to be honest, I'm eager to play the devil's advocate," said Doppler. "You see, I have nothing to lose if I turn against Master Pisaro. However, I have to plan it carefully. If Pisaro learns about the sabotage before it's ready, I'll be wiped out and the plan will be ruined."  
**  
0**

Ares thought about his loyalties. "Oy, what's with you?" demanded Dione. "Are you going to tell me more about this Doppler fellow?"

Ares sighed and shook his head, then drew a card. "It's too complicated for people like you to know." He held up the card. "Since we're both low on cards, I'll refresh us to full with Card of Sanctity!" He played the card and both duelists drew until they had six cards in their hands.

"Thanks for nothing," said Dione sarcastically.

Ares looked at his hand and shook his head.

"Didn't get a good hand, did you?" asked Dione with a smirk.

"Actually, I have a good hand, one which will destroy your rock monarch," said Ares. "But first, I'll play a card face-down." He slid a card into his disk and it appeared before him. "Next, Armed Dragon Level 3 in attack mode." The small orange-masked dragon appeared. (1200/900)

Dione paled. _I know that monster, it's was also one of Giselle's deck!_

"I can tell from your reaction that you know about this little critter," said Ares with a smirk. "Then you know what happens when it levels up. And this card will help me get it up there! I play the magic card Level Up!" The card appeared besides him and glowed. Then the dragon morphed into its scary brown Level 5 form. (2400/1400) "And I'll play this card, Book of Moon! This will send your monster into face-down defense mode."

"No..." said Dione in horror as her monster vanished beneath a card.

"Now, Armed Dragon Level 5, attack her monarch with Infernal Rage!" The dragon launched waves of fire at the card and shattered it to bits! "And now I end my turn, and Armed Dragon will evolve further because it destroyed a monster!" Armed Dragon glowed and grew into the huge metallic form of Armed Dragon Level 7. (2800/1600) Its body blocked off the whole stairway, obscuring Dione and Ares from each other. "Your move, girl."

Dione fretted. _How can I stand against that thing? Any monster I summon will be destroyed by its special ability, and I can't take a direct attack from that thing!_ She drew, then lit up. _Or can I?_ "I play two cards face-down and activate the magic card Mirage of Nightmare!" The cards appeared before her, one of them being Mirage which was face-up. "Next, I'll play The Cheerful Coffin to send three monsters to my Graveyard." She discarded three cards.

_What's she up to?_ thought Ares. He began to have second thoughts about the whole duel. _Would it really hurt Pisaro if I told this girl his plans? It's not like he'll be stopped by this girl knowing._

"Next, I play the magic card Monster Reborn, to bring back a monster I discarded with the Cheerful Coffin!" She played the card and an ankh of light shone brightly, revealing Harry Potter. "Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!" (2100/2000)

Ares frowned as he peeked through a small gap in the dragon's armpit to see the iconic figure. "So, you replaced Jareth with your idol, huh?"

"Twilight gave this and his two friends to me as a gift," said Dione. "And this spellcaster represents the strength of his fictional counterpart. You see, for every spellcaster in my graveyard, he gains 400 attack, and since Hermione Granger and Ron Weasiey, which are the other cards I discarded with the Cheerful Coffin, are in the graveyard, he gains 800 attack!" Harry Potter raised his wand and his attack shot up to 2900. "Now, Harry Potter, let that dragon know who is the better! Expecto Patronus!" The young wizard fired a beam of silver light from his wand at the dragon.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not going to win that easily," said Ares, flipping the switch on his disk. His Negate Attack trap flipped up and the vortex of Negate Attack deflected the silver light that shot from Harry's wand.

"No..." said Dione, falling to her knees in horror.

"I knew you would try to destroy my Armed Dragon so it couldn't destroy your monsters," said Ares with a grin. "But I'm not about to lose so easily to your one-of-a-kind monster. As I said before, having neat monsters doesn't guarantee you a win." He drew a card.

"Wait, my Mirage of Nightmare activates, allowing me to draw four cards," said Dione. She drew four cards from her deck. She then gasped as she saw one of the cards in her hand, then grinned.

"Well, it doesn't matter how many cards you have," said Ares. "You are still finished. I also have a drawing card, Pot of Greed! This gives me two cards from my deck." The jar appeared briefly as Ares drew two cards. He nodded. "Next, I'll play the magic card Shrink to weaken your iconic sorcerer by half its attack!" Harry Potter glowed and dropped to 1450 attack. "This will allow me to discard the Silent Swordsman you sent back to my deck to destroy him!" He slid the card into his discard slot. "Use Sonic Shrapnel Discs!"

The Boy Who Lived lived no more as glowing blue disks of energy tore him to ribbons. Dione's life meter dropped to 2957.

"And next, I'll summon Silent Magician Level 4 to the field!" said Ares. A young sorceress wearing a crested cap and white robe appeared. (1000/1000) "And now, attack my monsters! Finish her off!"

Silent Magician fired a blast of energy that slammed into Dione. She skidded back as her life meter dropped to 1957. "Nice try, but I had a feeling you would do that, so I have a magic card waiting for you! Reveal Emergency Provisions!" She flipped up the magic card. "This allows me to send as many magic or trap cards on my field to the graveyard as I have room for, and gain a thousand life points for each one affected this way! I send one of my face-downs and Mirage to the graveyard!"

Ares scowled as he heard the two cards explode into bits, but then he heard Dione's piercing scream as the Armed Dragon's talons tore through her flesh. His eyes went wide. "No!"

Dione slowly got up, groaning painfully as her life meter dropped to 1157. "I'm not out yet."

Ares was silent.

"What's the matter, Ares? Out of quips to jab me with?" snorted Dione.

Ares closed his eyes. _I can't believe she was hurt like that! I don't know what to believe any more! I don't want to hurt her further, but if I forfeit, I'll be betraying Pisaro, and he's like a father to me! He pulled me out of the slums where I had been abandoned! What do I do?_

"Is Pisaro really that important to you?" said Dione. "What makes you think he'll let you in on the action after his evil scheme prevails? He could dump you like a sack of dragon dung for all you know!"

Ares blinked. _No, Pisaro wouldn't do that...would he?_ He thought about all the servants who had ended up on his magic slab thanks to the Seal. _He wouldn't..._

Dione drew a card. I stunned him, but if I don't find a way to get rid of his monsters, I'll be stuck! She then gasped as Silent Magician rose to 1500 attack. "Huh?"

"I see you've seen Silent Magician's special ability," said Ares. "You see, every time you draw a card, Silent Magician gains a spell counter and it grants her a five-hundred attack boost. Once you draw five more cards, I can sacrifice her for her Level 8 form, which is more powerful than Kaiba's legendary dragon! So if you have a miracle, better play it now."

Dione gulped and looked at the card she had drawn. She lit up in joy. _I remember this card! I didn't put it in my deck during the finals, but with the card I have in my hand, I can stand a chance! I just hope he falls for my bluff, or else I'm finished!_ "Okay, Ares, since it worked for you, I'll play my own Pot of Greed, even though it will increase your monster's attack by 500." The jar appeared for her and as she drew two cards, Silent Magician rose to 2000 attack. "Next, I'll play two cards face down and play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" The three cards appeared before her and before them, a cute little furball with claws and wings appeared with a chirp. (300/200) "That ends my turn."

_Winged Kuriboh, eh?_ thought Ares. _I have a feeling one of those cards she put down is Transcendant Wings. The instant I attack, she'll use its effect to summon Winged Kuriboh Level 10 and sacrifice it to destroy my monsters. Well, Dione, I hate to say it, but you've been schooled._ He drew a card. "Did you forget about my Armed Dragon's special ability? By discarding a card from my hand..." He slid a card into his discard slot.

"I know, I know," said Dione. "You get to destroy all monsters with an attack equal to or lower than the one you discarded, but I'm not about to let you do that! Activate my face-down card, Divine Wrath!" The card flipped up. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate and destroy any effect monster on your field, and I'm choosing your Armed Dragon!"

A bolt of light disintegrated the giant dragon, clearing the stairwell and allowing both duelists to see each other.

"Fine, I'll just destroy your Winged Kuriboh, since your Transcendant Wings won't work since you don't have the cards to use it! Use Silent Spellmastery, my Magician!" The sorceress fired a beam of light and blew away Winged Kuriboh.

Dione giggled as she drew a card and Silent Magician rose to 3000 attack. "Whoever said I had Transcendant Wings, Ares?"

"You don't," said Ares in shock. "Then...what is that card?"

"Let me show you," said Dione, flipping it up. "Brain Control! Your Silent Magician is now mine!"

"Uh," said Ares as his spellcaster was grabbed by the fiendish hands and dragged to Dione's side.

"And now, I play the card I just drew, Premature Burial!" She slid the card into her disk. "For a mere eight-hundred life points, I can bring back one of the monsters from my graveyard, so..." Her life meter dropped to 357. "Welcome back, Daughter of Red Eyes!"

The giant dragon emerged with a screech.

Ares paled, then hung his head. "Go ahead and end this."

"Silent Magician, attack your former master!" ordered Dione. The sorceress squirmed, but fired her spell and blasted Ares in the gut, making him double over. "Daughter of Red Eyes, finish this!"

The dragon belched flames that engulfed Ares, who didn't even scream as his life meter dropped to zero. He fell to his knees and panted as the disks deactivated.

"Well, you're better than the last time you dueled," coughed Ares.

Dione walked up to him. "I must admit, you are pretty good. With the same monsters Giselle had, I was surprised you didn't enter the finals. Now, you have to tell me about Pisaro's plans."

Are pulled himself to a sitting position. "Fine, but you may want to sit down. This is going to be tough to digest, trust me."

Dione sighed and sat down. "Tell me everything, from the beginning."

**0**

Diane pushed open the door and entered, gasping in shock. The place looked like a boudoir. "Just where is this place?"

"I hope it's a way out or a way to Dione," said Serenity. "She's a nice girl."

"I know," said Diane. She then heard loud honking and turned to see a beautiful swan min a giant cage being threatened by a giant anaconda, a wall of iron bars keeping the two animals apart.

"How horrible!" cried Serenity. "I can't believe someone would keep two animals so close like that! That poor swan looks as scared as a Thanksgiving turkey!"

Diane snarled and activated her disk. "Well, that snake's not getting any dinner tonight!" She pulled a card from her deck. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

**0**

Dione paled. "Cor blimey! THAT is his plan? Poor Diane!"

"I know," said Ares, getting up. "Look, I'll try to get you to your friends and then...I'll try to see what I can do to help you, if only because we're friends and I hope by doing this, Giselle might forgive me. Don't get me wrong, Pisaro's like a father to me, but after thinking about what you said and learning about Pisaro's plans for Diane, maybe...maybe I should throw my hat in with the good guys."

"Well, if you sincerely apologize to her, she might forgive you," said Dione.

"Come with me, I know where the closest group of friends is," said Ares, leading the way. _I just hope that Pisaro's too busy to see me do this, or he'll never forgive me!_

Little did he know that a housefly was watching them, and through its eyes, a wicked person was watching them, but it wasn't Pisaro.

"Oh, Ares, you fool, I knew you couldn't be trusted, you're too soft," chuckled Lady Circe. "Maybe when Giselle sees you in danger, she might deal with me on **_my_** terms. Ha, ha, ha..."

DECKMASTERS

**Magician of Faith:** Pay 800 life points and search for a magic card in your deck, then reshuffle the deck.

**Mystic Swordsman LV6:** Shuffle a card from your hand into your deck to search for a monster with "LV" in its name and with five-stars or higher. If you use this ability three times, special summon your deckmaster in defense mode.

NEW CARDS

**Mirror Gate**  
_Type:_ Normal Trap  
_Effect:_ Activate this card when an attack is declared on a monster by either player. Change control of the attacking monster and the attacked monster.

_This card was used by Jaden Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. The first use of it was in the episode "Welcome to Duel Academy."_

Also to note is that the Mirage of Nightmare & Emergency Provisions has been used by Jaden many times in the series.


	41. Fairy King Truesdale

Okay, I seriously, seriously apologize for this delayed update. I know a lot of you want me to finish this, so I will. I had a few things I had to do, and I didn't feel this was the most important. But I've finished this story on and this version should be finished soon; all I have to do is copy, paste, and edit any bugs out.

Anyways, here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy!

_**I used to love fairy tales.**_

_**I mean, what child hasn't heard the spun yarns of the Brothers Grimm, the sad but moralistic fables of Hans Christian Anderson, and even legendary folklore which Disney transformed into animated movies?**_

_**Fairy tales represent wonder, fantasy, and "happily ever after." Girls who are down on their luck become princesses with charming princes to become their husbands, boys have marvelous adventures and meet strange creatures on the way, and fairies and trolls, beings formed from the imagination, come to life for one moment.**_

_**That said, I never expected Duel Monsters to rip off of a children's fantasy world.**_

_**But here I am, dueling a boy who has a deck based on legendary fairy tale characters like Little Red Riding Hood, Alice in Wonderland, and Tom Thumb.**_

_**I'm very worried. I have to admit, it's scary when your childhood memories are kicking your butt. But I have to beat them, or else I'm going back to that awful dungeon cell.**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 41: Fairy King Truesdale**

The swan honked loudly as the giant serpent tried to push its way through the bars seperating it from her. Had she still been human, she would have screamed in terror and lost control of herself.

_Oh god, oh god,_ thought the swan. _Why did I end up like this? I was sleeping in my hotel room and then I find myself like this, facing a snake!_

Suddenly, a handsome man wearing a golden tunic appeared before her, shielding her sight of the snake. The serpent hissed in shock.

"Get away from that bird, you pest!" screamed a female voice.

The snake hissed and slithered away and the man vanished.

The swan turned to see a girl pulling a card from her duel disk. _A duel disk?_ thought the swan. _She must be a duelist, but what's she doing here? Where **am** I?_

A woman opened the cage and pulled the swan out. "Poor thing, you're safe now."

The exhaustion of panic finally overwhelmed the bird and it collapsed into the woman's arms, unconscious.

"I can't believe someone would do such a thing," said Serenity, stroking the swan's neck.

"Yeah, that freak should be beaten up and locked in a snake pit," snarled Diane as Serenity walked around the room. "I'd like to meet the jerk who lives here!"

Serenity noticed a diary standing open on the desk and looked over it. "I think you would not, Diane. I just read her diary, this bedroom belongs to the woman who brought Dione here."

Diane went over and skimmed the pages. "Oh my gosh, you're right! If she can turn Dione into a raven, then who knows what she'll do to us! I bet the swan and snake are people she transformed! We should get them out of here!"

"We'll have to come back for the snake, Diane," sighed Serenity, looking at the wary anaconda. "It looks too heavy to carry."

"You're right," mumbled Diane with a sigh. "Let's just deal with the swan first."

As the two hurriedly left the bedroom, they heard a giggle. "What's that?" whispered Serenity.

The swan woke up and quacked as a yellow flame appeared in the distance.

"Huh?" asked Diane, squinting her eyes as the flame approached. It had a ghostly face in it. "What's that?"

The flame grinned wickedly and exploded into light!

**0 0 0**

The owner of the bedroom was too busy with other things as she waited in ambush while Ares and Dione were going down a narrow corridor. "Are you sure this is the safest way out of the tower?" asked Dione. "I mean, this place has completely changed."

"Don't worry, even though Pisaro has used his Magical Labyrinth spell, the spell didn't extend to every part of the tower," said Ares. "I know of a secret passage that not even he knows about. Stumbled on it a year ago."

Suddenly, Kitsune stood in the hallway before them.

"Uh oh," said Dione. "I recognize that girl. She was with the witch."

"Don't worry, she's easy to pass," said Ares. "She's actually a fox who was transformed into a human by Circe's new power. As long as we are nice and quiet, she can't harm us."

"No, but I can!" laughed a familiar voice as bars rose up and trapped the two.

"Oh no..." said Ares, holding his forehead in disgust. "I forgot that where the servant is, the master's usually not far behind."

Lady Circe came out of the shadows. "So Ares, thought you could defect without anyone noticing, **did you**? I'm afraid you didn't realize that my animal minions have eyes and ears which I can use!"

"Oh crud," said Ares. He turned and glared at Circe. "So, what are you going to do with us?"

"Turn us into vultures or something?" snapped Dione.

Circe laughed. "Ob no! Not yet, but your humanity rests in the hands of Ares' little girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ares. "I'm not attached!"

"Oh really?" smirked Circe. "What about that camper who has similar monsters to yours?"

Ares paled. "No, you don't mean..." He got an angry frown. "Harm one hair on Giselle, and I swear..."

"See? I knew you had a thing for that friend of Diane's!" giggled Circe. "I'll be back to deal with you later. In the meantime, have fun watching your friends perish!" She summoned a pair of orbs that showed Diane's group and Brigit's group, then cackled and vanished with Kitsune.

"Crud," said Ares.

"So, you and Giselle...are you actually an item?" asked Dione.

Ares swallowed, then sighed. "I don't know...after Giselle hears about my betrayal, she'll dump me like a sack of bricks. That's why I had trouble defeating you, I couldn't bear the thought of her being angry at me. But I deserve it."

Dione grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, Ares. Giselle will forgive you."

**0 0 0**

The light faded and Diane peeked through her fingers to see that the flame had been replaced. Standing before her was a boy her age with a mop of reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a turtleneck sweater with a vest and a pair of trousers.

"Going somewhere?" he said in a youthful voice.

"Who the...who are you?" asked Serenity.

"Name's Leon Wilson," said the boy with a wicked smirk. "Of course, that's not entirely true. My last name is actually Von Schroeder."

Serenity gasped. "Wait a second, I heard about you! My brother saw you duel in the KC Grand Championships thirty-something years ago! But you should be fifty! How can you be so young?"

"Because he's not real," said Diane with a scowl. "Think about it, we're in the grip of a powerful warlock! Pisaro could have made him out of thin air!"

"Pretty observant, girl," chuckled Leon. "You're right, I'm not really flesh and blood, but I'm not a ghost either. My home is another world, and Pisaro brought me here to use my power to turn into an obstacle to stop you from escaping! Pisaro wants you to be his champion, Diane!"

"Sorry, but I decline the offer," said Diane with her nose up. "Unless you want to stop me."

"That's my job," said Leon, holding his arm out. Shadows encircled it and turned into the familiar Orichalcos dueling disk. "Defeat me, and you may pass. Lose, and you and your friend will be taken to Pisaro to meet him."

"Fine," said Diane, activating her duel disk. "I'll wipe the floor with you!"

"Before we begin," said Leon. "We need a deckmaster for this duel."

"Yeah yeah, I know, Serenity dueled your pal Lucky Sevens," said Diane. "So just do it."

Leon drew a card from his deck. "For my deckmaster, I choose Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!"

A tall woman appeared. Her attire left something to be desired; she wore green boots that went up to the knee, a very short and tight green skirt with a belt that came up to her belly button, and a small and tight green top. She also wore a tattered black cape and flat fedora-style hat with a feather in the brim. (1100/1200)

"**_That's_** your deckmaster?" laughed Diane. "She sure needs a lesson in fashion!"

"Don't mock Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Diane," said Leon. "She's a boon to my deck, and as a deckmaster, she's very useful! Now, choose your deckmaster."

Diane flipped through her deck, then came upon a familiar monster. _Hmmm, I've haven't used this girl in a while, maybe she'd be an awesome deckmaster! After all, she IS part of the Yugi Mouto deck!_ "I choose Dark Magician Girl as my deckmaster!"

The blonde sorceress appeared. "Wow, you have a Dark Magician Girl?" asked Serenity.

"It's amazing how I got this spellcaster," grinned Diane. "Maybe I'll tell you after we escape."

"_If_ you escape," chuckled Leon as the two inserted their decks into their disks.

Diane and Leon drew their first hands. "Duel!" they shouted as their life meters rose to 8000.

"Be careful, Diane," warned Serenity. "We don't know how powerful he is."

"I'll kick his buttocks back to the netherworld which Pisaro spawned him from!" remarked Diane. "Well Leon, since I'm a lady, I'll let you have the first go."

"Why thank you, Diane," said Leon, drawing a card. He saw it and smirked. _Perfect! One of my stronger monsters!_ He looked over his hand and his smile grew wider. _And I couldn't have come up with a more perfect way to bring it out!_

The swan quacked a bit, as if it was worried.

"Since I'm a hopeless romantic, Diane," said Leon with a sly smile as he placed a monster card. "How about I start this duel off with a romantic monster? Maiden in Love, attack mode!"

The card didn't appear. Instead, a flash of light disgorged a cute teenaged girl with a pretty yellow dress and flowing brown locks. She seemed to glow with a pink radiance. (400/300)

Diane grimaced. "That's your opening move? Geez, you could have summoned something a bit more powerful! And she doesn't even look like a monster, she looks like something from the musical _Oklahoma_!"

"Oh, so you're not going to attack her?" asked Leon.

Diane drew a card. "As much as I hate to destroy a girl my age, I have to. If I don't, you'll sacrifice her for a stronger monster!" She took a card from her hand and slapped it on the disk. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" The elvish warrior rose up.

Leon grinned. _Play right into my hands, Diane._

"I don't like that smile he's giving!" whispered Serenity.

Diane ignored the woman. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Maiden In Love with Silver Blade Slash!"

The elf leapt and roared as he slashed the girl in the chest. She wailed and fell to her knees as Leon's life meter dropped to 7000.

"Huh? Why isn't she dead?" demanded Diane.

Leon laughed. "Maiden In Love refuses to die as long as she's in love. In game terms, she can't be destroyed as long as she remains in attack mode. And what's worse, since you attacked her, her second effect activates, placing a Maiden Counter on your monster!"

Suddenly Obnoxious Celtic Guardian felt sad and knelt by the maiden, who kissed his cheek and giggled. A pink heart appeared on the elf's chest as he sighed and his eyes glazed over.

"What the...what does that do?" asked Diane.

"When my turn comes around, you'll find out," grinned Leon.

"Fine," said Diane. "I end my turn."

Leon drew a card and chuckled. "Time to show you the true power of my maiden! I equip her with the magic card Cupid's Kiss!" A cute little angel appeared and flew around the brunette before kissing her on the cheek. "Now, Maiden In Love! Attack Diane's monster with Love Embrace!"

"WHAT? Are you nuts?" cried Diane. "You'll take more damage!"

"That's the point," chuckled Leon as the maiden skipped towards Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, who stabbed her again. She fell to her knees and sobbed heavily, and the Celtic Guardian consoled her, then turned on Diane angrily, his eyes glowing pink.

"Ah!" cried Diane in shock.

"Heh, that's the effect of Cupid's Kiss," stated Leon wickedly as his life meter dropped to 6000. "When Maiden In Love attacks a monster that she placed a Maiden Counter on, I can take control of it as long as she's on the field! Now, attack your former master, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

"No!" cried Diane, who screamed as her own monster slashed her chest. Her life meter dropped to 6600.

"Oh yes, and now that I have two monsters on the field, I'll end my turn by tributing both your monster and mine to summon one of my strongest monsters!" He swapped cards and both Diane's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and the Maiden In Love vanished in motes of light.

"That was his plan!" gasped Serenity. "To brainwash Diane's monster so he could use it to summon a stronger monster!"

"Here it comes...Jabberwock!" cried Leon.

A dark vortex opened up and a hideous twisted dragon stepped out of the vortex and roared, belching flames. (2600/2000)

"To end, I play a card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared behind the dragon.

"Hang on, Diane! You can win this!" cried Serenity.

Diane snarled. _That creep! He brainwashed my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and used it against me! But now that his stupid Maiden is gone, I've got bigger things to worry about...like that ugly thing from the depths of whatever twisted fairy tale Leon has in his mind!_ She drew a card and got an idea. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!"

The beautiful red-armored knightess rose up and held her shield before her. (1500/1600)

Serenity looked at the blonde-haired knight curiously. _I know my brother told me something about this monster...Yugi had this card, I think._

"Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," said Diane. The cards appeared before her. "Go ahead and do your worst, you freak."

Leon grinned as he drew a card. "If you think those face-downs are going to save you, think again! Glife the Phantom Bird in attack mode!" A giant fuschia-colored bird appeared with a screech. (1500/1200) "Due to his special ability, when he's summoned to the field, I get to destroy one of your trap or magic cards, so...Glife, destroy the left card!"

The bird whipped up a gale and the left card on Diane's field exploded into pixels. _Thank goodness he destroyed my Guardian's Sacrifice and not the other card, or else I might be in trouble!_

"Now Jabberwock, destroy her knight with Vicious Nostril Stream!" ordered Leon, pointing at Diane.

The dragon inhaled and snorted out twin streams of fire!

"No!" cried Serenity, covering her face. "I can't watch!"

"You should have checked that I had TWO cards on the field, Leon!" laughed Diane, flipping her switch. The Negate Attack rose up and swallowed up the flames.

Leon snarled. "I know about that knight, Leon faced her when Yugi dueled him."

"Too bad you can't stop what's coming next," said Diane, drawing a card. "First, I play Pot of Greed to get two cards from my deck." The Jar appeared briefly as she drew two cards. "Now I play King's Knight in attack mode!" The golden-armored knight rose up besides his comrade. (1700/1600) "And when I summon King's Knight when Queen's Knight is on the field, I can special summon Jack's Knight from my deck!" The blue-armored blonde knight rose up to take his place besides the others. (1900/1000)

"I know what you plan on playing," said Leon. "That card that tributes those three knights to summon Royal Knight Slasher. I know because from Leon's memories, which I have a copy of in my head, Yugi used that card in his duel against my counterpart. Well, I hate to break it to you, but Royal Knight Slasher is two hundred attack points below Jabberwock!"

"Who said I was playing **_that_** sissy creature?" chuckled Diane, recalling her duel with Machus. "That's not the card I'm playing!" She slid the card into her disk and it appeared.

"Polymerization?" gasped Leon.

"That's right," said Diane. "You see, these three knights are powerful, but they were trained by a powerful royal soldier, and whenever they fuse their spirits, they can summon him back from the world beyond to fight for them!" The three knights leapt into the air and glowed, exploding into motes of light which swirled into a tornado of light. "I introduce their leader...**_Arcana Knight Joker_**!"

The light melded into a giant hulk of a knight wearing red, gold, and blue plate mail and helm. He had a black goatee and held a giant broadsword in one hand and a full-body shield with a joker symbol on it in the other. (3800/1300)

"Holy crap," said Leon, beginning to sweat.

"Since I couldn't attack with him when I summoned him, I summoned him AFTER I attacked," said Diane with a smirk. "I'll end my turn."

"Amazing, that monster could take out the Blue Eyes White Dragons in one slash!" said Serenity. The swan squawked a few times.

Leon drew a card. "I'll play two cards face-down." Two cards appeared before him. "Next, I'll shift my monsters into defense mode." Jabberwock and the Gryphon took a crouching pose. "And I'll play Alice the Warden of Wonderland in defense as well." A blonde-haired girl in a blue gingham dress appeared with a flash of light and knelt. (1300/1000) "To end, I play Card of Sanctity, allowing both of us to draw until we have six cards." Both duelists drew until their hands were full. "That's it."

Diane drew a card. "Hmph, if you think that putting your monsters in defense will save your life points, guess again! I equip Arcana Knight Joker with Fairy Meteor Crush!" She slid the card into her disk and it appeared before the knight, absorbing itself into him. "Now, when I destroy one of your defending monsters, you'll take damage equal to the difference of the monster's defense and Arcana's attack, and if you can see, he's got a lot of attack!"

"Yes!" said Serenity in glee.

"But I'm not finished," said Diane. "I equip Arcana Knight Joker with Butterfly Dagger, increasing his attack by 300!" The knight sheathed his blade and took the glimmering green dagger, rising to 4100 attack. "And now Butterfly Dagger is on the field, I can summon this! Guardian Elma!"

The beautiful ginger-haired fairy appeared. (1300/1200)

"Guardian Elma, destroy that ugly chicken with Guardian Kick!" ordered Diane. The maiden did a flying kick that shattered Glife the Phantom Bird. "Now Arcana Knight Joker, attack Alice!"

The knight charged, but then a blast of flame from Jabberwock came between him and his target.

"Oh, that's Jabberwock's special effect," said Leon. "When he's face-up on the field, you can't target Alice for an attack."

"Fine, I'll destroy your wretched dragon next turn!" shouted Diane.

**0 0 0**

"I'm really worried about Diane," mumbled Donald as he, Brigit, and Lina walked through a giant hallway. Frightening statues of monsters which Lina thought looked familiar leered at the three intruders. One looked like a six-armed skeleton warrior with a katana in each hand, and another looked like a giant walrus-man.

"Don't worry, Don, we'll save her," said Brigit, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know she's somewhere in this tower. We'll find her before Pisaro does something nasty to her."

"I'm more worried that Pisaro plans to do something nasty to US," grumbled Lina, looking at a nearby statue of a giant hideous creature which looked like a club-wielding hybrid between a dragon and a giant. "Geez, this place gives me the heebie-jeebies. I hope we find Diane soon."

**0 0 0**

Leon drew a card. "My turn, and I'll start by playing Cinderella in attack mode!" A maiden in peasant's rags appeared. (300/600)

"Ha, ha, ha!" cried Diane. "That's the third girl you brought out, and she's just as wimpy as your Maiden In Love!"

"Don't you know the fairy tale of Cinderella?" said Leon with a smirk.

"Of course I do, my father read it to me as a child," said Diane.

"Then you know that Cinderella got boons from her fairy godmother," said Leon as a tiny witch appeared and cackled, then waved her wand over the peasant girl, changing her into a beautiful princess in her attire. "And due to her special ability, when she's summoned, I can special summon her Pumpkin Coach in defense mode." The legendary pumpkin coach appeared next to Cinderella. (100/800) "And don't forget her glass slippers!" The witch waved her wand over Cinderella's feet and a pair of the famous footwear appeared on Cinderella's feet.

"Big deal, what does that do?" asked Diane.

"Well, Pumpkin Coach gives Cinderella two benefits," said Leon. "First, like Alice and Jabberwock, she can't be attacked while the Coach is on the field, and second...she can attack your life points directly!"

"What?" cried Diane.

"Cinderella, attack her life points!" shouted Leon. The princess laughed and kicked her feet, sending the slippers flying at Diane! She screamed and covered her face with her arms as the slippers shattered on her arms and her life meter dropped to 6300.

"And what's more," said Leon. "When I attack this way, I can transfer the Glass Slippers to one of your monsters, so I'll put them on your knight!"

Arcana Knight Joker gasped as his royal boots were replaced with the glass shoes.

"But these slippers curse the wearer," said Leon with a wicked smile. "You see, this drops your monster's attack by a thousand and prevents them from attacking while wearing them."

Arcana Knight Joker dropped to 3100 attack.

"Big deal," said Diane. "He's still too strong for you!"

"Not for long, as I activate this magic card!" said Leon, flipping up one of the cards on his field. "Scorching Ruin!"

"What is that?" asked Serenity.

"This card is like Rush Recklessly, but with two major differences," said Leon. "It can only be used by dragons, like my Jabberwock, and it increases its attack by _a thousand_ until the turn ends!"

Jabberwock howled as it rose to 3600 attack.

"No..." said Diane in horror.

"So much for your knight," said Leon with a laugh. "Jabberwock, it's time to get revenge on all dragonkind by slaying the dragonslayer! Vicious Nostril Blast!"

The dragon snorted fire and it vaporized Arcana Knight Joker! Diane's life meter dropped to 5800.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Leon. "When a monster equipped with Glass Slippers is destroyed, I can bring back the slippers and put them back on Cinderella." Cinderella smiled as her bare feet regained their footwear. "And she gains a thousand attack!" Her attack rose to 1300. "That ends my turn." Jabberwock dropped back to 2600 attack.

_Oh great, just like Jake's Raging Flame Sprite!_ thought Diane. _His threesome of cards is going to put me in the red if I don't get rid of them!_ She looked at her hand, then drew a card. _Rope of Life? What a useless card for the situation! Even with the attack boost, Elma would be creamed again by that ugly dragon!_ "Well, due to Butterfly Dagger's effect, when a monster equipped with it is destroyed and the dagger is sent to the graveyard, I get to reclaim it." She pulled Butterfly Dagger from her discard slot.

Suddenly a voice whispered in her ear. "Diane, play that card!"

"Huh?" asked Diane, turning her head. She gasped as Dark Magician Girl was leaning into her ear! "Wait, did you just speak to me?"

"Yes, I did," said the sorceress. "Trust me, you may have to discard your hand, but my deckmaster ability will help you recover." She whispered something in her ear.

Diane lit up and grinned. "Awesome! I couldn't have had a better deckmaster!" She turned to Leon. "Okay, you freak, my turn! I'll play a card face-down and shift Guardian Elma to defense mode, then play Celtic Swordgirl in defense as well." The events happened all at once; first, a card appeared before Diane, then Elma crouched in a defense pose, and the verdant-haired elf girl appeared and knelt as well. "And that's it for me."

Serenity gulped. "She's in trouble. There's no way she can shield against a direct attack."

Leon drew a card from his deck. "Well then, Diane, I'm going to enjoy this. Forest Wolf in attack mode!" A gray-furred wolf wearing grandmother clothes appeared and howled. (1800/1400) "And now Cinderella, attack her again!"

The princess giggled and swung off her shoes, which shattered on Diane's brow, but she didn't flinch this time. Her life meter dropped to 4500 life points as the glass slippers appeared on Celtic Swordgirl, dropping her to zero attack.

"Now Forest Wolf, attack her Guardian Elma!" said Leon. The wolf pounced on the fairy woman and devoured her whole!

"Eeew! Gross!" cried Diane, covering her mouth to avoid retching.

The wolf licked his lips and returned to his spot, patting his swollen belly.

"Forest Wolf's special ability allows me to devour one of your monsters instead of sending them to the graveyard," said Leon. "Jabberwock, attack her elf!"

The dragon belched fire that engulfed the screaming girl and vaporized her. The glass slippers reappeared on Cinderella and she rose to 2300 attack.

"No, this isn't happening," sobbed Serenity, hugging the swan.

"And now Alice, attack..." said Leon.

"Hold it!" shouted Diane, flipping up her trap. "I activate my trap card, Rope of Life!"

Serenity gasped. _I saw that, Marik used it against Mai long ago, in the Battle City finals!_

"By discarding my entire hand," said Diane, folding her hand and putting it into the discard slot. "I can bring back the monster you just destroyed!" A black rope appeared from thin air and entered a glowing vortex. Celtic Swordgirl was pulled out, shivering in fear. "Not only that, but she gains a boost of eight hundred to her attack score until she leaves the field!" Celtic Swordgirl let go of the rope and rose to 1800 attack.

Leon laughed up a storm. "You fool, you've wasted your entire hand to stop Alice from attacking you directly! What sort of move is that?"

"A good one," snarled Diane.

"Fine, I'll simply flip up my other face-down card," said Leon, flipping it up. "Gingerbread House!" The card exploded into light and a goofy-looking house made of candy appeared. It had lips on the door frame.

"What does that do?" asked Diane.

"You'll see," said Leon.

Diane snorted and drew her card, and then something shocking happened. The house opened its mouth and shot out a tongue which snatched up Celtic Swordgirl. She screamed in fear as she was swallowed by the house!

"Awk!" cried the swan in horror.

After a moment, the house spat out Celtic Swordgirl, who landed on her face. She got up and giggled because her face was covered in chocolate and she was chomping down on some candy! Slooked a bit pudgey around the belly.

"What did you do? My Celtic Swordgirl looks like Veruca from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_!" cried Diane in horror.

"I gave her a trip into the Gingerbread House," said Leon. "Surely you've heard the tale of Hansel and Gretel. They found the house of candy in the woods and stuffed their faces and got fat. Each time your turn comes about, one of your monsters is given a trip to the house and gets obese, and that means they get a boost of six-hundred attack!"

Sure enough, the fat elf girl rose to 2400 attack.

"Of course, next turn I'll give her another trip in the candy house, but then she'll die, because any monster which rises to 2500 attack or more with this effect is destroyed!" Leon chuckled.

"Oh no," said Serenity in horror.

Diane shakily looked at the single card in her hand. _With this, I can destroy his house, but what would that help me with? Either way..._

"Diane, don't give up," said Dark Magician Girl, surprising everyone else.

Diane turned to her. "Oh right, of course! I forgot!" She smiled and turned to Leon. "I activate my deckmaster ability, Soul Circle!" The sorceress raised her staff and it shimmered. "For each monster I have in the grave, I get to draw one card from my deck, and thanks to the current wave of attacks, I have five monsters in there now!"

Serenity cocked a brow. "This seems so familiar..."

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, the three Knights, and Arcana Knight Joker appeared behind Diane and glowed, and five cards appeared in Diane's hand. She smiled. "Oh yeah..." She played one of the now six cards in her hand. "I activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Gingerbread House!"

A tornado appeared and swept up the house in a rendition of The Wizard of Oz, then destroyed it.

"Next, I'll equip Celtic Swordgirl with Gravity Axe!" said Diane, sliding the card into her disk. The axe appeared before the elf girl, who belched, blushed, giggled, wiped her face clean with her sleeve, then took up the axe. Her increased girth seemed to make her stronger as well, as she took up the axe without a hitch. Her attack rose to 2900.

"And if you try to shift your monsters to defense, forget it," said Diane. "As long as Gravity Axe is on the field, you can't shift your monsters' battle positions!"

"Fine, attack my Jabberwock," said Leon with a scowl.

"Oh, I don't intend to _destroy_ that thing," said Diane, playing another card. "I intend to steal it! I activate the magic card Snatch Steal!" A glowing leash appeared from the card and snagged Jabberwock, dragging it to her side. "And if you think I'm going to attack with it, you've got another thing coming. I tribute your monster to summon Guardian Grarl!"

The dragon melted into light and the dinosaur-humanoid in armor appeared and roared. (2500/2000)

"Then I'll play one more magic card, the spell card Double Attack!" said Diane, activating her magic card. "By discarding a monster, I can have a weaker monster on my field attack twice, and since Celtic Swordgirl is a three-star monster...I'm discarding this!" She showed her Guardian Kay'est and then slid it into her discard slot.

"Oh no," said Leon, sweating.

"Now Guardian Grarl, let's do what naughty kids do to jack-o-lanterns on Halloween!" said Diane. The dinosaur Guardian roared and punched the Pumpkin Coach, shattering it. "Now that coach is gone, Cinderella, you're a sitting duck! Celtic Swordgirl, attack her!"

The fat elf girl swung her axe and beheaded Cinderella, who shattered.

"And attack that ugly lupine too!" ordered Diane. Celtic Swordgirl split open Forest Wolf and Guardian Elma jumped out. "Huh?"

"When Forest Wolf is sent to the graveyard," said Leon as his life meter dropped to 4400. "Any monster he devours is brought back to the field."

"Okay," said Diane. "But since she and Alice are equal in attack, I'll just end my turn. Next turn, I'll wipe out your warden and finish you off!"

Leon drew a card. "Well then, I'll play my own Pot of Greed." He drew two cards from his deck. "And play a combo my counterpart saw Yugi use in their duel in the first round! I tribute Alice the Warden of Wonderland to summon Berfomet!"

The girl vanished and was replaced by a hairy fiend. (1400/1800)

"Thanks to his special ability, I can pull Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from my deck," said Leon, searching his deck and then shuffling it before putting it back into his disk. "And now, I play the magic card Polymerization to fuse the Gazelle in my hand with Berfomet to form Chimera the Mythical Flying Beast!" The fiend was melted into a black spiral and a giant four-legged lion with two heads and wings appeared before Leon. (2100/1800)

"Too bad you can't attack on the turn you summoned it, or else Elma would be toast," said Diane.

"True," said Leon, sliding a card into his disk. "One card face-down and that's it for me."

Diane frowned. _That card is obviously a trap, but since I used my Mystical Space Typhoon, I can't destroy it now. I shouldn't risk an attack, but..._ She drew her card. "I play Smashing Ground to wipe out your Chimera!" A giant spectral fist smashed the ground and a chasm opened up under Chimera, making the monster fall in before closing. Leon's life meter dropped to 4075 life points.

"Sorry, but when Chimera's destroyed, I get to summon one of his components to the field," said Leon as Berformet rose up again.

"You're really getting to me," said Diane coldly. "Celtic Swordgirl, wipe out that fiend!"

Serenity gasped. "Wait!"

The elf girl raised her axe and threw it!

"You really should be wary about trap cards," said Leon with a snicker as he flipped up his trap. "My Attack Guidance Armor will turn your attack back to one of your monsters!"

Elma suddenly got suited up in spiky armor and screamed as the axe beheaded her. She exploded and Diane's life meter plummeted to 2900. Celtic Swordgirl gasped and began to cry as she realized what she had done.

"You...you...YOU BASTARD!" screeched Diane. "You son of a...!"

"Ha ha ha," laughed Leon. "What a shame."

Diane seethed visibly. "Grarl! DESTROY BERFORMET!"

The Guardian, seething with the same rage, howled and punched the fiend, shattering it. Leon's life meter dropped to 2975.

Leon chuckled. _Yes, that's it, get furious and spiteful. Then your body will become a vessel of rage which will make Pisaro's plan complete._ He drew. "I activate De-Spell to wipe out your Celtic Swordgirl's little toy," he said. A green mist surrounded the elf girl. "Sorry, Veruca, you've been disarmed." The axe shattered and Celtic Sworgirl dropped back to 2400 attack.

"She's still strong enough to tackle your monsters," said Diane.

"Not really," said Leon. "Because now I'm activating my own deckmaster's special ability."

The forgotten Warrior Lady of the Wasteland glowed green.

"You see, by paying 900 life points, I can special summon any warrior from my deck with four stars or less," said Leon as his life meter dropped to 2075. "And I summon Iron Hans." A rugged woodsman appeared, holding an axe. (1200/1000) "And due to his special effect, once he's summoned, I can summon Iron Knight from my deck as well." A mounted knight with a lance appeared. (700/1000)

"I hate to break it to you," said Diane. "But those two are wimps."

"True, but since I special summoned them both, I can make a tribute summon, so I tribute them both!" The two warriors melted into light. "To summon one of my strongest monsters, **_Hex Trude_**!"

A tall black-haired lady appeared with a flash. (2600/2000)

"Now Trudy, destroy Celtic Swordgirl!" ordered Leon. The witch raised her hand and fired a blast of light which vaporized the girl a second time. "Trude also has a special ability, when she destroys a monster, she gains four hundred attack!" Hex Trude rose to 3000 attack.

"No, she's finished," moaned Serenity. The swan whined.

Diane drew a card. _My Fiber Jar! This should get rid of that woman, at least for the moment._ "A monster in defense and I shift Grarl into defense." The dinosaur man knelt as a card appeared besides him.

"Heh heh, you really think you can bluff me that way?" said Leon, drawing a card. "I activate Nobleman of Crossout!"

"No!" cried Diane in horror as she saw the knight appeared and blow away her Fiber Jar.

"Fiber Jar, typical," said Leon. "Trudy, wipe out her last defense!"

The witch blasted Grarl to oblivion and rose to 3400 attack.

Diane fell to her hands and knees and sobbed. "I'm doomed..."

"No, you are not," said Dark Magician Girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "As long as you have faith in your deck, you will win. My sister, who is with Yugi Senior, knows this well."

Diane looked up at her and wiped a tear from her eye, then stood slowly. "You're right, I must have faith in my deck..." She drew a card and looked at it, then grinned. "I play Getsu Fuhma in attack mode!" She slapped the card down and the beautiful red-haired warrior appeared. (1700/1600)

"Think that lass will save you from Trude?" said Leon with a chuckle.

"Don't mock Getsu Fuhma, you brat!" shouted Diane. "This is Clive Marris's monster and I swear by all that is holy, you will be destroyed by her!"

The swan squawked. _That's Clive's monster? Clive didn't have it when he left for Duelatopia..._

"Fat chance, nothing you have is powerful enough to get past Trudy," said Leon.

"Oh really?" asked Diane with a wicked grin as she slid in a card. It appeared.

Leon paled as he saw the magic card materialize. "Monster Reborn..."

"Guess who I'm bringing back," said Diane. Arcana Knight Joker returned and gave a battle cry!

"Yes!" cried Serenity in glee.

"And since he wasn't summoned by fusion, he can attack right now!" said Diane. "Arcana Knight Joker, kill Hex Trude with Royal Trump Slash!" The knight sliced apart Hex Trude and she exploded. "Getsu Fuhma, finish Leon off!"

The samurai screamed and slashed Leon, whose life meter plummeted to zero. He fell onto his back.

"You won!" cried Serenity, running over to Diane, who collapsed into Dark Magician Girl's arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine," whispered Diane, moving into a sitting position.

Dark Magician Girl, Getsu Fuhma, and Arcana Knight Joker smiled and nodded before vanishing.

Leon slowly got up and his face contorted into a hideous fanged monstrosity with glowing violet eyes. **_"You haven't seen the end of this, wench! Pisaro will destroy your soul and you will become his slave by the will of Esturk!"_** He gave a manical laugh and exploded into flames.

"Oh shut the hell up," said Diane, who broke down into tears. "Sheena, where are you?"

**0 0 0**

In Duelatopia, while the finals were raging in the giant stadium, a woman in a dark chamber suddenly felt a cold chill. "That's funny, I felt something dreadful. I hope it's not because Diane's in danger or anything..."

DECKMASTER ABILITIES

**Warrior Lady of the Wasteland:** Pay 900 life points to special summon a WARRIOR-type monster from your hand.

**Dark Magician Girl:** "Soul Circle"; Draw one card from your deck for every monster in your graveyard. You can only use this effect once.

NEW CARDS

**Maiden In Love**  
Type: Light/Fairy/Effect  
Level: 3  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 300  
Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle while in attack mode. Whenever this monster battles an opponent's monster, place a Maiden Counter on it.

**Cupid's Kiss**  
Type: Equipment Magic  
Effect: This can only be equipped to "Maiden In Love." If a "Maiden In Love" attacks a monster with a Maiden Counter on it while equipped with this, change control of the monster to the controller of this card.

_These cards were used by Blair in Yu-Gi-Oh GX, in the episode "Maiden in Love."_

**Jabberwock**  
Type: Dark/Dragon/Effect  
Level: 7  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2000  
Effect: As long as this monster is face-up on the field, any "Alice, Warden of Wonderland" on the field cannot be targeted for an attack.

**Alice, Warden of Wonderland**  
Type: Dark/Fairy/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: Whenever your opponent calls an attack with a monster of 2000 ATK or lower, flip a coin. If you call it right, the attack is negated.

_These cards were used in "Yu-Gi-Oh Jr.: Legacy of the Duelist."_

**Arcana Knight Joker**  
Type: Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK: 3800  
DEF: 1300  
Fuse: King's Knight + Queen's Knight + Jack's Knight  
Effect: If your opponent targets this card with a magic or trap effect, you may discard a hard from your hand to negate and destroy the card.

_This card was used by Yugi in the new Yu-Gi-Oh R Manga. From what I heard, it might become a real card._

**Glife the Phantom Bird**  
Type: Wind/Winged Beast/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200  
Effect: When summoned, destroy one of your opponent's magic or trap cards.

**Cinderella**  
Type: Light/Warrior/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 600  
Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you may special summon one "Pumpkin Coach" from your deck in face-up defense mode. When "Pumpkin Coach" is face-up on the field, this card can attack your opponent's life points directly.

**Pumpkin Coach**  
Type: Earth/Plant/Effect  
Level: 1  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 800  
Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you may equip one "Glass Slippers" from your deck to one "Cinderella" face-up on the field. As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target any face-up "Cinderella" on the field for an attack.

**Glass Slippers**  
Type: Equipment Magic  
Effect: If this card is equipped to a "Cinderella", and the equipped card damages your opponent's life points, you may re-equip this card to one of your opponent's face-up monsters. The equipped monster loses 1000 attack points and cannot change positions or attack. If the monster equipped with this card is destroyed and this card is sent to the graveyard, you may equip it to a face-up "Cinderella" and increase her attack by 1000 as long as she remains on the field.

**Iron Hans**  
Type: Earth/Warrior/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800  
Effect: If successfully summoned, you can special summon one "Iron Knight" from your deck.

**Iron Knight**  
Type: Earth/Warrior/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: If "Iron Hans" is removed from the field, this card gains 1000 attack.

**Hex Trude**  
Type: Dark/Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 7  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2000  
Effect: Every time this card destroys a monster, increase its attack by 400.

_These cards were used by Leon Wilson in the KC Grand Championship part of the anime._

**Scorching Ruin**  
Type: Quickplay Magic  
Image: A dragon blasting a cornfield with its fiery breath.  
Effect: This card can only be used on a DRAGON-type monster. Increase its attack by 1000 until the End Phase of the turn.

_This card is used by Andy in "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Thousand Year Door." All credit to Brian for this._

**NEXT CHAPTER: Giselle's fighting an enemy that Mary Wheeler had to face...Lady Circe herself! Can she win, or is she and her friends doomed to be turned into animals by Circe's evil magic? Find out in the next chapter, "Ojama Trio!"**


	42. Ojama Trio

Chazz fans, don't hate me. I like Chazz Princeton too, but since the monsters here are beasts...

Also, I apologize for the use of the Fill-Up spell card. Cyber Commander, who created the card, told everyone that the card was broken to hell and back, so he doesn't want it used again. But since Circe is plain evil and cheats, I'm sure he won't mind. I promise never to use this card again.

Anyways, feel free to review and give me feedback. Enjoy!

_**Man, am I having a rotten day or what?**_

_**Not like day exists in this warped dimension.**_

_**But a lot has happened since the camp tournament ended, and I got caught up in it.**_

_**Why not? If your best friend got snatched, wouldn't you try to save her?**_

_**Well, I just found out a lot of stuff that I'm sure I like. Worse, my boyfriend...I think he's my boyfriend, but after what he told me, I'm not so sure anymore...and a pal of mine are going to become wolf chow if I don't save them.**_

_**But how can I defeat one of the Dark Four, a witch who could transform humans into animals like her mythical counterpart?**_

_**She's mocking me with her new deck. I know she is.**_

_**But I can't let that get to me. Ares, you have of explaning to do, but I can't get you to talk if you're in the belly of a wolf, so...**_

**_Stay strong. I'll beat these crazy beasts!  
_**  
**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 42: Ojama Trio**

Twilight wandered the tower hallways, looking for signs of life. "We must find the others," she murmured. "If we don't, they may be in danger."

**_I know, Kimi,_** said Sibylla. **_There are assassins in the halls._**

Twilight then noticed a yellow flame dancing down the nearby stairs. She got an idea and activated her duel disk. "Opportunity just knocked." She strode over and whistled. "Halt!"

The flame turned to her and scowled, then transformed into a kid with a brown mullet and red blazer. "You dare to stop me from dueling those kids?"

"I do," said Twilight with a smirk, activating her disk. "Your counterpart may have defeated my deck in his world, but you won't be so lucky, demon."

"Get your game on!" said the scepter, activating his duel disk.

**0 0 0**

Pisaro suddenly felt cold as he checked his ball and saw Twilight and the fake Jaden Yuki in a duel. "No! The sorceress is in the tower!" He turned to his other Impostor minion. "You! Forget your former target! Go and stop the woman who is dueling your fellow! If she meets the others, the plan will fail!"

"Yes, master Pisaro," said the flame in a female voice as it vanished.

"Curses," hissed Pisaro. "I never expected that witch to breach the tower so easily. The plan schedule will have to be stepped up." He turned his crystal to Circe. "Circe, bad news. The sorceress is in the tower and trying to find Diane and the others as we speak."

"Don't worry, Pisaro, she won't escape with our guest," chuckled Circe. "She won't do anything now that I've got one of her charges. I'm going to find that brat you mentioned and beat the stuffing out of her. I've made it so she can't refuse me." She showed an image of Ares and Dione in a cage.

"Ares?" asked Pisaro in shock.

Circe's face returned. "Pisaro, your spy has turncoated and is trying to reunite them."

Pisaro's eyes widened. "How? I gave him all the love a father would...how could he do this?"

"Who cares? Never trust anyone as far as you can spit, that's my motto," chuckled Circe. "Don't worry, I'll personally deliver him as a roach to you."

"No, I'll deal with him after you've destroyed Giselle," sighed Pisaro, shaking his head. "Just do your job and don't screw up."

"Don't worry," said Circe. "I'll succeed, thanks to the little tweaks you made ot my deck." She chuckled as the image faded.

Pisaro held his head. "Ares, why? Well, no matter. If this plan works, I'll deal with him soon enough. I can't get distracted." He strained the contents of the cauldron into a tiny vial. "Soon Diane, you will be mine."

**0 0 0 **

Giselle, Jake, and Arnold entered a large arena. "This is not good," said Arnold. "We've been wandering the bloody halls for hours and haven't gotten closer to the exit!"

"Yeah, and this place gives me the creeps," said Jake in disgust. "Let's just get out of here."

Suddenly, spotlights lit the center of the arena. "Hello, friends!" said a feminine voice. It laughed sinisterly. "I wouldn't try leaving if I were you."

"Okay, who's there?" shouted Giselle, stepping forward. "Show yourself!"

A woman with a blond ponytail in a silver kimono appeared, and a girl with red piggytails and in a red robe appeared next to her. "Greetings, fools! I am Lady Circe, one of the former Dark Four of Remi Harikof. This is my handmaiden, Kitsune."

"What do you want?" demanded Arnold. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut behind him. "Huh?"

"Just a precaution to keep you kids here so you don't try to run," said Circe. "What I want is simple, a duel with Giselle."

Giselle snarled. "No deal. I don't battle freaks who have the power to turn guys into beasts!"

"Then you don't care about your boyfriend," chuckled Circe, nodding to Kitsune. The former vixen sighed and pulled a lever, opening a hole in the ceiling. A cage came down on a chain.

Giselle paled as she saw who was in the cage. "Ares! Dione!"

The two turned to her. "Oh no..." said Ares with a horrified look.

Suddenly, a hole opened in the floor and the howl of wild dogs was heard from it.

"Well, what will it be?" said Circe. "You want to duel me, or watch your boyfriend die?"

"Don't listen to her!" cried Ares. "I don't deserve to live, after all I've done! I was responsible for helping Pisaro kidnap your friend!"

Arnold gasped. "How could you?"

"I know, I am a slimeball," mumbled Ares, hanging his head. "But Pisaro was like a father to me, giving me a home when I had none."

Giselle turned to the cage and looked at Ares. _I know I should let you rot, Ares, but I can't. You had your reasons. Anyways, I can't let Dione perish with you._ She turned back to Circe. "You've got your duel, freak."

"Then come down and step on the platform," said Circe. Two pairs of stairs appeared and Circe and Giselle walked down to the large platforms that rose up from the ground of the arena floor. When they reached the platforms, they activated their duel disks. "This is a little trick I learned while watching Remi mess with Seigfried. Every time you lose life points, that cage drops, and every time you gain life points, it rises. If you win, then the cage stops and locks and the door opens. If you lose...that cage falls!"

Giselle sneered in disgust. "You're one sick mother..."

"Now now, none of that language, young lady," teased CIrce. "You should know the story, because your little friend told you."

"I heard the whole tale, and how you subdued Seigfried Kaiba in his demenses!" said Giselle. "I promise, this is for Seigfried and all the mess you've made of New York City!" She activated her disk with fire burning in her eyes.

Circe activated hers. "Well then, it's time to choose our deckmasters." She pulled a card from her deck. "Behemoth the King of All Animals will be mine!" She placed it into the deckmaster slot and the giant pink monstrosity appeared behind her. "Your turn."

Giselle checked her deck. _Nothing in my deck would work...maybe my side deck._ She checked her pouch and gasped as she found a monster. _This is the card Kate gave me after I beat her! Maybe it might work against this fiend, something tells me to use it._ "Beautiful Beast Boy is my deckmaster!" She slid it into the slot and a short blue-haired boy with horns and wearing a silver robe appeared.

"Beautiful Beast Boy? Never heard of that card before," mumbled Circe as she shuffled her deck and put it into her deck slot. "Still, doesn't look very intimidating." Giselle shuffled her deck and followed suit, and both of their life meters rose to 8000.

Ares looked at the duel in progress. Why is she doing this? I don't deserve this...

Dione patted his shoulder. "See, I told you." She winked at him.

"Okay witch, let's duel," growled Giselle. The two duelists drew their first hands.

**0 0 0**

**_"AAAAAAAH!"_** cried the fake Jaden as his Elemental Hero Bladedge was wiped out by Gravekeeper's Priestess and his life points dropped to zero. He exploded into flames.

"One down..." said Twilight with a smirk as she deactivated her disk and shuffled her deck.

A shuriken flew past her face and she turned. "And one to go."

"Hey you, I bet you can't keep up the heat!" snarled a Chinese woman.

"We'll see," chuckled Twilight as she reactivated her duel disk. "Let's see your dragon lady face the power of my phoenix." She inserted the deck back into her disk. _I only hope there are no more assassins or else Diane and the others are in danger. I cannot handle more than two duels at a time._

**0 0 0**

A girl grinned as she saw Lina, Brigit and Donald enter a new room. "Like taking candy from a baby," she said with a chuckle.

"Can't we rest?" moaned Donald as she sat on a bench.

"I thought YOU were the one who wanted to find Diane the most," said Brigit, hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you're giving up?"

Lina sighed and sat down next to Donald. "Time out! All this walking is melting my shoes off."

Brigit sighed and joined them. "I can't understand. We've been walking for hours and not one sign of Diane or the others. It's like a maze."

"Yeah," mumbled Donald. "What if Pisaro has completed his awful plans by now?"

"Don't worry, we'll find your girlfriend, trust me," said Lina. She turned and saw a figure run in. "Well, speak of the devil..."

"DIANE!" screamed Donald in joy, leaping up and glomping her tightly. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, I sure am," said Diane with a giggle. Her eye gleamed mischeviously.

Donald kissed her cheek. "I was so scared about you, I thought Pisaro had gotten you!"

"Don't worry, I managed to break out, thanks to Doppler," said Diane.

"Doppler's here?" asked Lina and Brigit.

"Who's he?" asked Donald. "Oh, who cares! You're okay!" He gave Diane a passionate kiss.

"Whoa, Casanova!" cried Diane, pushing him away. "Sorry to break the make-out, but we can do that AFTER we get out of this crazy dimension!" She turned to a hallway. "I found a way out, but it's only wide enough for two people at a time, so we'll have to go single-file. Also, we should go two at a time, in case Pisaro or his consort are watching."

"Well, I'll be glad to go with you, Diane," said Lina. "I'm the leader, after all. Brigit and Donald can come behind."

"Yes, I totally agree," said Diane. "Lina will go with me, and we'll let you know when it's safe."

"But...what if something happens to you?" asked Brigit in concern.

"Yeah, if you die..." said Donald, looking over at Brigit.

"Don't even THINK that, Donnie!" snapped Lina. "I'll call you in ten minutes, Brigit. If you don't get a call on your cell phone, then go find the others."

"Okay," said Brigit in worry. "Be careful, you two."

"Don't worry, you two!" laughed Lina. "We'll be okay!"

Diane smirked. _That's what you think, Miss Mystara. Don't take this personally, though._ "Come on, let's go, Lina!"

"Lead the way!" said Lina and the two left.

Donald sat back down with Brigit, then looked her over and had a thought. "Uh...I know you have Jake and all, but if he and Diane don't make it..."

"Don't, just don't!" said Brigit coldly.

**0 0 0**

Back in the arena, Giselle and Lady Circe began their duel.

"Ladies first," said Circe, drawing a card.

"Whoever said you were a lady?" growled Giselle.

Circe grinned as she looked at her hand of six. "Oh ho, you may insult me, but you'll never defeat me. You don't have the rotten luck of that wretched girl, Mary Wheeler!"

"Well, Joey's daughter is a lot nicer than you!" hissed Jake.

"Hmph," said Circe, taking the cards she needed and placing them in her disk. "For my first move, I'll play a card face-down and a monster in defense." The two cards appeared before her with a soft glow.

Giselle smirked. _Can it be any more obvious, you freak? I mean, that face-down has to be a trap and the monster is something that can really hurt me, like a flip-effect. _She drew a card and laughed to herself._ And thanks to the cards in my hand, I don't have to deal with them!_ "I hate to rain on your parade, Miss Piggy..."

"Miss Piggy?" asked Circe, confused. "What does that psycho Muppet have to do with me?"

"Your mythical counterpart turned men into pigs," said Giselle with a laugh. "So I'm calling you Miss Piggy from now on!"

Circe scowled. _I'll think I'll make you a hyena when I beat you, you laughing brat!_

"And like Miss Piggy, you expect everyone to follow your way, but not me!" Giselle slapped a card down on her disk. "First, I'll wipe out that face-down trap of yours with Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A tornado appeared and shattered the card, which was a magic card.

"Huh?" asked Arnold.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Circe. "You fell right into my trap! That wasn't a trap, but a magic card called Ojamagic, and it activates when its destroyed!" She removed her deck and pulled three cards from it. "Now I can get three monsters from my deck and put them in my hand." She shuffled and reinserted her deck. "And to make it fun, I'll show you the monsters I got from Ojamagic!" She revealed the cards.

"Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black!" said Arnold in shock. _If she's got the deck I think she has, then Giselle's in danger!_

Giselle frowned. "Fine, put your weakling monsters in your hand! It won't matter!"

"Oh, but it will," chuckled Circe. "Any more things you wish to do before you end your turn?" _Go ahead and attack, when you destroy my Des Koala, you'll have something worse to worry about!_

"Yes, I do!" said Giselle. "Mystic Swordsman Level 2, in attack mode!" The tiny swordsman with the conical hat appeared. (900/1000)

"Oh no," groaned Circe.

"You must have seen me use this guy with your pal," said Giselle with a wicked grin. "So you know what it can do! Mystic Swordsman, sever that face-down monster!" The warrior leapt into the air and slashed the card in half with his blade, making it shatter.

"My Des Koala!" cried Circe in shock. "But why didn't you lose life points?"

"Don't you recall its effect?" laughed Giselle. "Whenever Mystic Swordsman attacks a face-down card, I can skip the damage step and destroy it without triggering its flip-effect!"

"Thank goodness," said Arnold. "If she had attacked normally, Giselle would have lost life points due to the cards in her hand!"

Circe fumed in suppressed rage. _She'll pay for that!_

"Well, that ends my turn," said Giselle with a smirk.

Circe drew and grinned. _Perfect, time to unleash my combo of doom on this little brat!_ "I play Polymerizaton!" She slid the card into the disk and it appeared.

"Huh?" asked Giselle. "What could you possibly fuse?"

"What else? The monsters you helped me get, girl!" laughed Circe, showing the monsters again. The three Ojama monsters appeared.

"Wait, the Ojama monsters have a fusion?" asked Jake.

Arnold paled. "Oh crud...she's got the deck I feared she had."

**_"OJAMA COMBINE!"_** cried the three Ojamas as they flew into the air and melted into a giant white monster with the counselor and two campers recognized. It was the same monster Machus spoke from in the opening ceremonies...a giant white egg-shaped monster with two eyestalks and a crown and pants. It landed with a crash and gave a throaty chuckle.

"Behold the mighty Ojama King!" crowed Circe. (0/3000)

Giselle covered her mouth and muffled a laugh. "THAT is your mighty monster? He's a mighty WIMP! Unless he's in defense, he's toast!"

"I never put my monsters in defense when I'm winning!" said Circe. She covered her mouth in shock. "Oops!"

"So it's in attack mode, then!" grinned Giselle.

"Oh well," said Circe. "But good luck summoning a monster swarm, because as long as Ojama King is on the field in face-up position, I can seal up to three of your monster zones so you can't summon monsters there! I think I'll seal up two."

A tiny Ojama King appeared on Giselle's duel disk and stamped his face on two of her monster zones in the disk tray. Two glowing faces appeared before Giselle.

"Oh no, this is just like Ground Collapse!" said Jake.

Circe chuckled. "Now is a good time to show my deckmaster's ability! Whenever a beast monster is sent to the graveyard on my turn, I can pay 500 life points to bring the monster back to the field in attack mode, so I pay 1500 life points to bring my Ojamas back!"

"Hiya!" said Ojama Yellow as he appeared. (0/1000)

"Nice to meet ya!" said Ojama Green as he appeared. (0/1000)

"How'ja doing?" said Ojama Black as he appeared. (0/1000)

"And to end, I'll place two cards face-down." Circe slid two cards into her disk and they appeared.

Giselle frowned. _That Ojama King's a big annoying pain in the keister, but since she put it in attack mode, my Mystic Swordsman is capable of destroying it, and since she wasted a load of life points to summon those other guys in attack, she's dead meat._ She grinned wickedly as she drew. _I'd better hold off on bringing another monster out until I'm sure I can deal with that thing_. "Attack, Mystic Swordsman!"

"Wait!" cried Ares in horror.

Too late, the warrior lunged...and giant white spikes shot out from Ojama King and impaled Mystic Swordsman, making him howl in pain as he exploded! Giselle's life meter dropped to 7725. The cage slowly dropped a few inches, closer to the starving wolves.

"Ha ha, my Sakuretsu Armor trapped really caught you by surprise, didn't it?" said Circe as the spikes vanished. "And now your field is clear, I can activate THIS trap!" She flipped it up. "Ojama Trio! This summons three Ojama tokens on your field, in defense mode."

Three copies of the Ojama siblings appeared and laughed at Giselle.

"Oh crud," said Arnold again.

"I'll get rid of your stupid monsters!" snarled Giselle.

"That's going to be difficult, Giselle," chuckled Circe. "You see, you can't use them for tribute summons."

"No..." Ares held his head. _I deserve to be devoured. Giselle doesn't deserve this!_

**0 0 0**

Brigit checked her watch. "Two more minutes...I sure hope Lina knows what she's doing."

"Yeah, I'm worried about Diane," said Donald, not seeing someone sneak up behind her with a grin on her face. "She's been gone too long...I just..." Suddenly, he was blinded by someone putting their hands over his eyes. "ACK!"

"Guess who?" giggled a voice. Donald felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Diane?" gulped Donald.

His eyes were uncovered as he looked into Diane's grinning face. "Gotcha!" She kissed him.

"Oh, hello," said a voice. A woman with long brown hair in a nurse's outfit approached. "I see you two know each other. My name's Serenity, nice to meet you."

"Hi," said Brigit. She then did a double-take at Diane and gaped. "Wait a sec! How could **_you_** be Diane? Diane left with Lina eight minutes ago!"

"Huh? Lina went with someone who looked like me?" asked Diane in shock. She paused, then gasped. "It was Doppler! He took my form and then...oh my gosh! He mentioned he was going to do something terrible to Lina! We have to stop him!"

"Wait a second," said Brigit suspiciously. "How do I know YOU aren't the impostor, come to lure us into a trap?"

"I'm your friend!" cried Diane in shock. "You've gotta believe me!"

Brigit shook her head. "We've seen too many crazy things to know the truth."

"Who's Doppler?" asked Donald. "That other Diane mentioned that guy..."

"It's a long story," mumbled Brigit. "Okay, DIANE, if you are the real deal, you can answer this question! What card did I give you when you beat me in the finals of Monster Valley?"

"Easy, this card," said Diane, shuffling her deck and removing Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

"Well, that's an easy one, it could be a duplicate," said Brigit.

"Oh please," said Diane, rolling her eyes. She took out another card. "Here, I wouldn't have this if I were a minion of Pisaro, would I?"

"Well..." said Brigit, eyeing the Claw of Hermos in Diane's fingers.

"You and Giselle were hiding in the ventilation system when I dueled those crazy Gemini Sisters who tried to kill me and Twilight with the Seal!" said Diane. "Then Hermos came."

Brigit nodded. "And you used it on Dione's Dark Elf, which you won earlier, to make a sword that Guardian Aitos used to defeat Slifer the Sky Dragon!" She smiled. "You're the real Diane!"

"The one and only," said Diane.

Brigit paled. "Then we let Lina go with Doppler! Oh no! We have to stop her!" She pulled Donald by the arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"Wait up!" said Diane as she and Serenity hurried after them.

**0 0 0**

Twilight watched dispassionately as her Gravekeepers assaulted the Chinese woman, Vivian, and wiped her life points out. "Forgive me, Lord Pisaro!" The woman exploded into flames.

"Well, that's it for that," said Twilight as the duel arena vanished. "Now to find the others..."

**_I fear we may be too late,_** said Sibylla. **_I sensed a strange magic in the upper floors._**

"We must waste no more time, then," said Twilight sourly. She strode up the stairs.

**0 0 0**

"Fine, I end my turn," growled Giselle. "But I don't see how your lockdown will do any good. Your Ojama King has no attack to speak of."

"Oh, you'll see, when I draw the right card," said Circe, drawing a card. She grinned. "And I just drew it!" She slid the card into her disk and it appeared. "The powerful magic card Ojamuscle!"

"Huh, now what?" asked Giselle.

"This card is pretty complex, so let me educate you," said Circe with a wicked chuckle. "To activate it, I must select an Ojama King on my field, which I have." The Ojama King glowed yellow. "Next, I destroy all other monsters with Ojama in the name on the field!"

The Ojama brothers and brother copycats screamed in terror as Ojama King grabbed them all with his tongue and devoured them!

"Gross!" said Giselle.

"And since I destroyed your Ojama Tokens, you lose...nine hundred life points!" Circe grinned.

Giselle suddenly felt intense tearing in her body and screamed bloody murder as her life meter dropped to 6825. She fell to her knees.

"And now for the fun part!" cackled Circe. "For each Ojama destroyed by this effect, my selected Ojama King gains a thousand attack!"

Ojama King laughed wickedly as his teeth turned into fangs and he shot up to 6000 attack!

"No!" cried Jake. "Not even Mythic Dragon can take on that thing!"

"Now, Ojama King, attack Giselle's life points directly!" cried Circe. "Ojama Body Slam!"

**_"GISELLE! NO!"_** screamed Ares in terror as the monster leapt into the air.

The giant white creature crashed down on Giselle! She moaned as the creature leapt off of her and landed back at its place by its master.

Giselle's life meter plummeted all the way to 825. The cage shot down and Dione and Ares screamed in horror as the cage hit the edge of the pit and stopped just inches from the hungry wolves. "Ergh, witch," growled Dione, glaring up. "Dumbledore, I beg you, strike her down!"

"You are one sick and twisted woman," snarled Jake.

"Oh dear, sticks and stones, sticks and stones," said Circe. "Well, Giselle, ready to give up?"

"Never," growled Giselle, slowly getting up. "As long as I have breath in my body, I'll fight!"

"We'll see," said Circe, placing a card on her disk. "A card face-down ends my turn."

_Don't let her get to you, Giselle._

"Huh?" asked Giselle, looking around. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped about to see her deckmaster, the Beautiful Beast Boy. "What is it?"

The boy smiled. _I can speak to you telepathically, because you and I are connected by a strong bond of love, just like you and Diane are connected by friendship. When you defeated my former owner, Katelyn, you proved to be one who could tame any beast. Now, you can use the same tactics to destroy this mistress of beasts!_

_But how?_ thought Giselle. _Not even my Mythic Dragon can handle that...thing!_ She glared angrily at the chuckling Ojama King.

_There are other ways to destroy a monster than through battle, you should know that._ The boy grinned and suddenly Giselle realized something as information was placed in her mind.

"Of course..." said Giselle, turning to Circe and her monster. She drew a card and grinned. "Okay, Miss Piggy, time to get it on!"

"Stop calling me that, you brat!" snarled Circe.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" said Giselle. "Well, it's about to get much worse! I activate my deckmaster's special ability!" Her life meter dropped to 25.

"**_Twenty-five life points?_** Is she insane?" cried Arnold.

Ares felt the cage drop and land at a point where it was being snapped at by the wolves. "I sure hope she knows what she's doing," he mumbled.

Circe cackled. "You fool! Now you've done it! One wimpy little hit and you lose!"

"Yeah, I'm risking it big, but it's worth it," said Giselle with a smirk. "You see, my friend Brigit watches a lot of anime, and one of her favorites is called _Magical Knight Rayearth_. It's about three girls bonding together to save a fantasy world from an evil warlock, just like me, Diane, and Brigit work together to fight evil creeps like you!"

"What's your point?" snapped Circe.

"I'm getting to it!" said Giselle. "You see, Brigit told me about a boy like Beautiful Beast Boy, a young boy tamer called Bel Ascot, who could command beasts to do his bidding. And just like Bel Ascot, my deckmaster can do the same to your beasts, winged beasts, or beast-warriors by paying eight hundred life points, but only until the end of my turn."

Ojama King turned swirly-eyed. "What?" cried Circe in horror. _With that ability, she's got my number! Every one of my monsters is vunerable to that effect!_

"And if my guess is right, Ojama King is a beast, just like the Ojamas he rules!" said Giselle. "Come to me, Ojama King!"

"All right!" said Jake as the Ojama King teleported to Giselle's side. The glowing faces vanished.

"Since Ojama King is not on Circe's side anymore," said Arnold. "Its effect was negated."

"Now, let's see how much YOU like being body-slammed with six thousand attack points!" cried Giselle. "Ojama King, attack your former mistress!" The monster leapt.

"I didn't become a Rare Hunter by being stupid, I have my face-down card to protect me from my own monsters!" shouted Circe, flipping up her card. "Activate Negate Attack!"

A vortex opened and Ojama King fell into it. Then the vortex opened up and dropped the King unceremoniously onto Giselle's field.

"Big deal, I wasn't keeping it around," said Giselle.

Circe gasped. "No...you wouldn't..."

"I would," said Giselle. "And I will! As in tribute your pumped-up Ojama King to summon a monster of my own!" Ojama King melted into light and Armed Dragon Level 5 appeared in all his spiky glory. (2400/2000) "To end, I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn." The cards appeared.

Kitsune was stunned to see her mistress get outwitted. "Mwe?" she said.

_How could I have let this duel get out of my control?_ thought Circe in disgust as she drew a card. She then laughed.

"Uh oh, I don't like that laugh," said Ares. "It means she's got a good card."

"A monster face-down and that's it for me," said Circe, placing the card in her disk. It appeared. _Whether or not she attacks my Stealth Bird makes no difference. If she passes, then I'll flip summon it and she'll lose a thousand life points and the duel!_

"Geez, Miss Piggy, you are so predictable," said Giselle, drawing a card. "Activate trap card, Shadow of Eyes!" The card flipped up and evil eyes glowed from the card.

"What? No!" cried Circe. "That negates my monster's flip effect!" A blue bird-beast hybrid appeared. (700/1000)

"And shifts your monster into attack," said Giselle. "Hmph. Stealth Bird, how predictable. I play Pot of Greed to get two cards from my deck." She drew two cards. "Next, I summon Silent Swordsman Level 3 in attack mode!" The caped warrior with the big sword appeared. (1000/1000) She discarded an Armed Dragon Level 3 to the graveyard. "Now I'll activate Armed Dragon's effect. When I discard a monster from my hand, Armed Dragon gets to work!" The dragon roared and fired missiles that blew away Stealth Bird.

"No!" said Circe as her life meter dropped to 6325.

"Now, Armed Dragon, attack directly with Infernal Rage!" ordered Giselle.

The dragon exhaled a whirlwind of fire that immolated Circe's screaming body as her life meter dropped to 3925.

"She's winning!" cried Jake in glee.

"Sure is," said Arnold with a crossed-armed smirk. "Let's see how pig-girl can get out of this."

"Silent Swordsman, your turn!" said Giselle. "Silent Slash!"

The warrior sliced his blade across Circe's kimono and she screamed louder, clutching her chest as her life meter dropped to 2925.

"And now I've damaged your life points with him, Silent Swordsman gets to evolve to his higher form!" The swordsman glowed and turned into the mighty Level 5 warrior. (2300/1000) "Now what are you gonna do, Miss Piggy?"

Circe fumed. _How could I have lost control of this duel so quickly? That little girl is even worse than Yugi's little girlfriend! Well, she's going to be joining that Wheeler brat as roast Giselle tenderloin when I'm through with her!_ She drew. "I play the magic card, Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards each!"

"Fine by me, my hand is getting thin too," said Giselle as the two females began to draw from their deck.

**0 0 0**

Diane, Brigit, Donald, and Serenity stopped in the middle of the hall. Diane gasped. "NO!"

Before her were scattered a ton of cards she recognized.

"Lina's deck..." she moaned, kneeling before the Toon monsters. She slowly gathered the cards. "We were too late, she's been snatched." She then saw the Eye of Timaeus lying on the floor and reached for it, but it glowed and vanished. "Huh?"

**0 0 0**

Giselle's deck glowed, but she didn't notice it until she saw the card in her new hand. "How did THIS get in here?"

The Eye of Timaeus was in her hand.

She then looked the other cards in her hand and smirked.

Circe's manical laugh brought her to reality. "It's over! I play the magic card Snatch Steal!"

"NO!" cried Jake.

"Sorry, but my Silent Swordsman will negate your card," said Giselle.

"Who said I was using it on **_him_**?" said Circe. A glowing leash grabbed Armed Dragon!

Giselle gaped and everyone was horrified, except for Circe, who was grinning like a maniac.

"Time to finish you off, girl!" cried the former member of the Dark Four. "Once I destroy your Swordsman, you'll lose a hundred life points and the duel! Armed Dragon, blow away that swordsman and the rest of Giselle's life points! Infernal Rage!"

The dragon belched flames that immolated the swordsman.

"No!" cried Ares. "She...lost..." He closed his eyes, ready for the end. Suddenly, a flash of light made him open his eyes and he saw energy flowing off of Armed Dragon.

Giselle chuckled as an Enchanted Javelin trap was flipped up. "You're not the _only_ one who prepares for the worst, Miss Piggy! I had this in my side-deck, just in case. If you had used his effect, well, that would have been a whole different story!"

Circe slapped her forehead as Giselle's life meter rose to 2325.

"And since you attacked, my other face-down card activates. DNA Surgery!" Giselle flipped up her other card. "You know what this does, right?"

"Right," snarled Circe.

"So you know what type I'm declaring," stated Giselle. The card glowed and...nothing happened. After all, the only monster on the field was already a true dragon.

"Fine, I end my turn my playing Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode." Circe watched her minotauric warrior rise up with a roar. (1700/1000) His snout turned into a hideous draconic form as the Ox became dragon-like under the effects of DNA Surgery.

"What's Giselle up to?" asked Jake.

Giselle drew a card, then sighed. Her life points rose to 3325 due to Snatch Steal's effect. The cage rose a bit.

"What's the matter, didn't draw a good card?" asked Circe.

"No, I drew the best card ever," said Giselle. "It's just a shame the duel is about to end so soon."

"Huh?" asked Circe. "What are you talking about?"

"Watch," said Giselle, taking a card from her hand. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back one of your monsters! Rise Ojama King!" The giant white egg-creature rose up.

"What are you doing?" said Circe. "Sealing my zones? It won't help you!"

"I'm not going to keep your monster," said Giselle, showing a card. "I'm playing this card!"

Circe gasped. "The Eye of Timaeus? How? Lina didn't give you that!"

"No, and I don't even know HOW it got into my deck," said Giselle with a smirk. "But I'm not about to let opportunity leave so swiftly! I play the Eye of Timaeus!"

The great green dragon Timaeus appeared with a roar! Arnold gasped in shock. _That's just like that Hermos Diane used against the Gemini Sisters!_

"And now, I fuse Timaeus with your Ojama King, to form Ojadrake!" said Giselle.

The two monsters melted into a swirl of light, and suddenly a giant pearl-colored dragon with ugly eyestalks and a goofy grin appeared. (0/6000)

Circe laughed. "What good is that? It's not in defense mode!"

"True, but thanks to its special ability, all your monsters are forced to defense mode and will remain that way as long as Ojadrake is on the field." The Armed Dragon and Enraged Battle Ox shifted to a crouching position.

"Big deal, your monster is no match for them," snarled Circe, but deep down she was troubled. _Rotten hand! I have no monsters to use Armed Dragon's effect. Well, once I draw any old monster, I can toast that thing because it has no attack._

"Next I'll play the magic card Scapegoat, which brings four goats to the party," said Giselle. The colored goat tokens appeared and turned into winged dragons due to DNA Surgery. "My turn is over."

Circe drew a card and grinned! _Nimble Momonga! Now I can..._

"Oh, and before you think about trying to use my Armed Dragon's effect on me, forget it. Ojadrake's got a shield that prevents you from using trigger effects! Broken, I know, but for someone as sick and twisted as you, I'll pay the devil's advocate."

Circe gulped and looked at her hand. "I pass, there's nothing I can do."

Giselle drew a card and her life points rose to 4235. "Sweet!" She turned to her enemy. "I play Graceful Charity." She drew three cards and discarded two. "Next, I'll play my own Polymerization!"

Giselle turned whiter than an All-Seeing Tiger as she saw the dragons on Giselle's field melt into the diabolic Mythic Dragon. (5000/5000) "Not that!"

"Yep, and it gets worse, Miss Piggy," said Giselle. "Because now I play Dragon's Mirror!" A card showing a dragon coming out of a mirror appeared. "This card lets me remove dragons from my graveyard to fuse a dragon, and since my Red Eyes and Meteor Dragon were sent there by Graceful Charity, I can summon THIS!"

A giant dragon made of molten lava rose up and roared. (3500/3000)

"Meteor Black Dragon!" Giselle smirked. "To end, a monster face-down." The card appeared between her dragons.

"Yes! That witch has nothing on Giselle!" said Dione in demented glee as she saw the two giant dragons looming over Circe.

Circe was horrified. _I...I'm spiraling out of control! I have to find a way back into the game!_ She drew. "I play...Pot of Greed!" She grinned as saw the two cards she drew. "I play this magic card, Fill-Up!"

"Oh great," said Jake. "Brigit played that! It resets the user's life points to their initial state!"

Circe's life meter rose up to 8000. "Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

The glowing swords slammed down on Giselle's field, but she smiled. "Won't work!"

"Yes it will, your dragons are immobilized!" said Circe. Suddenly, a snowman rose up on Giselle's field, carrying a purple umbrella. (950/1500) "Huh?"

Giselle chuckled. "Everyone and their pet monkey plays the Swords, so I put this in my side deck just in case. Since you flipped my Weather Report with your Swords, his first special effect destroys them!"

The snowman did a little jig and a snowstorm tore apart the glowing blades. "No!" said Circe in horror. _At least I have some defenses._ "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," said Giselle, drawing. Her life points rose to 5235. "Time to end this." She looked at her Armed Dragon. _Forgive me, Armed Dragon, but at least I'll free you from that skank!_ "Go, my dragons! Destroy her monsters!"

Armed Dragon and Battle Ox exploded into dust as they were immolated by lava and elemental energy.

"And now attack again!" cried Giselle. The two dragons powered up.

"What?" cried Circe. "But how? You already attacked!"

"That's the _other_ effect of Weather Report, Miss Piggy," said Giselle with a devilish grin. "Whenever Weather Report's effect destroys your Swords of Revealing Light, I get TWO battle phases!"

The boys gasped. "That means she can attack with all of her monsters again!" cried Jake.

Ares felt a tear drip from his eye. "Yes."

Circe screamed bloody murder as the dragons fired upon her body. Kitsune ducked behind a curtain and covered her head, squeaking in terror. When the pyrotechnics died down, Lady Circe was on the floor in a daze and her life meter hit zero.

"Yes! She won!" said Dione.

The cage, which had been rising steadily over the past three rounds, snapped into a lock. The door flung open as Dione and Ares jumped out.

Ares ran to Giselle and was about to embrace her, but stopped and hung his head. "Giselle..."

"Oh come here, you big jerk," said Giselle. She grabbed his collar.

_This is it...she's gonna belt me one,_ thought Ares, closing his eyes tightly. He was surprised to feel something on his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw his lips on Giselle's. She let go. "But...why? After all the terrible things I did..."

"Lina always told me to give the benefit of the doubt," said Giselle, crushing him in a bear hug. "You may be a minion of our enemy, but you're a great kisser." She winked slyly. Ares blushed, partly from shame and partly from modesty.

Circe slowly got up and snarled. "This is just great, I'm getting cavities from all the sweetness! You are all going to be roast duck!"

"Wait a minute, you can't do that!" said Dione.

Circe chuckled. "I'm evil, hon. You can't tell me what not to do!" She made to gesture and use her unholy magic...

**_CIRCE! COME HERE AT ONCE!_**

Lady Circe turned even paler than before. _Lord Pisaro!_ "You're lucky, brats! You're free to go this time, but next time we meet, you're finished!" She and Kitsune teleported away.

"Thank goodness," said Jake with a sigh of relief. "I don't think we could have saved Diane as ducks. Let's get out of here."

"Wait, what about the others?" asked Dione.

"We got seperated looking for you," said Giselle. "Right now, Lina, Brigit, and Donald are elsewhere, trying to find Diane."

"Oh no, Diane's probably still in that awful dungeon!" said Dione. "We have to find her and the others or else that warlock will find them first!"

"You think so?" asked Arnold.

Ares nodded. "Pisaro won't stop until his plans are complete. And I know exactly what he's up to." He gave a quick recap of his explanation to the others.

Jake gasped. "No way! If he does THAT..."

"She'll need all the help she can get!" said Giselle. "I'm not going to try to find a way out like Lina said! We all leave together! Let's go find the others!"

"Right," said the group. They scoured the room for a way out.

**0 0 0**

Twilight entered the hallway to see Diane in tears. "No...we were too late."

"Twilight!" said Brigit, turning to her. "Why are you here?"

"To stop you from doing something reckless," mumbled Twilight. "We've found Diane, but unfortunately, I failed to save my friend..." She felt a tear trickle down her eye. "What I saw in the Necklace is happening...we must go find Lina before Pisaro does..."

_To be continued..._

Deckmaster Abilities:

**Behemoth, the King of All Animals:** When a BEAST monster is sent to the graveyard, you can pay 500 life points to special summon it to the field in attack mode.

**Beautiful Beast Boy:** Pay 800 life points to take control of a BEAST, BEAST-WARRIOR, or WINGED BEAST on your opponent's side of the field until the End Phase of your turn.

New Cards:

**Beautiful Beast Boy**  
_Type:_ Earth/Warrior/Effect  
_Level:_ 4  
_ATK:_ 700  
_DEF:_ 500  
_Effect:_ (FLIP) Take control of one BEAST, WINGED-BEAST, or BEAST-WARRIOR until the end phase of your turn.

**Ojadrake:**  
_Type:_ Light/Dragon/Effect  
_Level:_ 12  
_ATK:_ 0  
_DEF:_ 6000  
_Effect:_ This card can only be Special Summoned by using "The Eye of Timaeus" on "Ojama King." When this card is successfully summoned, shift all of your opponent's monsters into defense mode. Your opponent cannot change his monsters' battle positions or use any trigger effects(like Armed Dragon's destruction effect) as long as this card is face-up on the field.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Uh oh, Diane's been seized by Pisaro and is dueling him! Will she win or will Pisaro's evil plan come to light? Find out next chapter! (Title kept secret for spoiler reasons.)**


	43. Dark Room of Nightmare

You may notice that I'm not commenting on reviews. That's because all these chapters were put together at once from my version, copy-and-paste, so I'm basically throwing down chapter after chapter in rapid succession. I'm trying to get the story uploaded all at once, so if you have any reviews, you may want to do a lump review to save time or just comment on specific chapters.

Anyway, next chappie is here! It's the epic turning point of this fanfic. Shudder in fear...mwa ha ha ha (coughs violently)

_**I have had many names. Pisaro, Necrosaro, the Dark Lord. But all of them represent my true nature. I am an evil creature, part monster, part warlock.**_

_**I come from another world, where I tried to eradicate human kind. I lost all of my humanity briefly when I lost the love of my life, the elf maiden Rosaly. I regained it when I met Anastasia, but she too died at the hands of humans.**_

_**This time, however, I will not try to eradicate humanity outright. I only want the death of one human being. Yugi Mouto, the son of the King of Games.**_

_**And to do that, I must use the Seal of Orichalcos...but in a deliciously ironic way. The King of Games lost his soul fighting a deck of Guardians by using the Seal himself. But this time, Diane will play both roles.**_

**_Yugi Junior, prepare yourself for the end..._**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 43: Dark Room of Nightmare**

Circe and Kitsune were bowing before Pisaro. "My lord."

"Can the formalities, Circe," snarled Pisaro, holding a swan feather in his hand. "After my minions fell to that witch, Twilight, I happened to find THIS in your room, as well as a spooked snake. Care to explain to me what **_those_** were doing there?"

"Uh...I was..." Circe stammered.

"Nevermind, I can guess," said Pisaro. "I also checked your laptop and found a URL of the Duelist Record of Clive Marris bookmarked. I added two and two together. Clive's girlfriend has ophidiphobia, so you brought in a snake to keep her tied down while she was transformed."

"Whatever makes you think...?" Circe started to stammer.

"Silence!" Pisaro's eyes glowed a baneful red, shutting Circe up. "It all makes sense, you were using Phoebe as bait to bring Clive and Yugi here. **That is unacceptable!** You know that if Yugi and his pals come here, they would end up screwing the plan over a hundred-fold!"

"I...apologize," whispered Circe. "I only wanted to make it easier..."

"Get out of my sight, you and your handmaiden," growled Pisaro. "Be lucky I'm merciful enough not to send you back to that ratcage or strip you of your powers! From now on, you are no longer part of the team."

Circe was horrified. "B...But my lord...!"

**"GO."** Pisaro's eyes were clearly flaming now.

Circe gulped and quickly left with her servant. Deep inside, her mind boiled in rage. _Curses! I have no idea how my hostage escaped, but whatever happened, it's meant my position with Pisaro is gone!_ She snorted. "Who needs that blowhard anyways? I have a backup plan." She took out a photo she scanned from her laptop and smiled wickedly.

**0 0 0**

Pisaro sighed and shook his head. "Circe would have made a fine successor to my last two loves, if only she had not tried to screw up the plan. I can't afford any setbacks!" He went to his lap and pocketed the phial, which had a dark yellow liquid with a glowing light suspended in it. "Now, to find that little pawn of mine and do the ritual with her."

He activated his crystal and saw Diane running down the hall, alone.

"Ah perfect," he said with a grin. "It seems she's been separated from her friends, thanks to my magic. She's all alone, just how I want her to be." He went into another chamber, something which looked like a large arena with dark stone statues of various fiends.

"Time to invite her to my party," said Pisaro with a wicked laugh. He placed the crystal in the center of the sigil on the floor and stepped to the side, taking a position on the top of the glyph. Then he began to chant an arcane spell...

**0 0 0**

Diane stopped running and caught her breath. "I should be far away from the others by now."

The air began to take an electric intensity and Diane looked up as the hallway took on a green eldritch glow.

A smile formed on her lips.

"Perfect timing," she said with a chuckle. "Time to play the pawn. Of course I'll have to make it seem like I don't want to fall into his clutches. Not a problem, as I have every inkling of Diane's personality."

She closed her eyes and felt the teleportation magic grab her and whisk her out of the hallway.

**0 0 0**

Twilight paled. _That magic again...Sibylla, I fear we may be too late._

**_Keep the faith, Kimi,_** whispered her mentor. **_We should get there before the Seal is activated. However, something tells me that destiny is playing tricks on us._**

**0 0 0 **

Diane opened her eyes and groaned softly. _These humans have such fragile bodies if teleportation spells knock them out!_

"Well well, Sleeping Beauty, awake yet?" said a familiar voice.

Diane got up and looked around her, then smirked. _Perfect, just as I had hoped...he didn't notice my ruse. Let's hope he can't detect auras or else this whole effort has gone to waste._ She then took a disoriented look. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You are in my personal dueling arena, girl," said the voice as its owner stepped out of the shadows. "And as for what happened, I foiled any attempts from you to escape. I can't let you get away so easily."

Diane turned and made a forced scowl. "Pisaro..."

"Diane, it is a pleasure to meet you at long last, face to face," said Pisaro with a chuckle. He stroked a black Orichalcos duel disk with green highlights. "A pity you refused to let me meet you without magical intervention. I have no idea how you escaped from my dungeons, but thankfully Fate smiled on me and separated you from anyone who could get in the way."

"Oh really?" asked Diane in a fake sneer.

"Oh yes, Diane, and now the only way you can escape is to defeat me in a duel," said Pisaro, activating his duel disk. "What about it, dear?"

"Fine, if I must duel you, I will," said Diane, activating her own duel disk. "Time to choose..."

"Actually, this duel is not going to be a deckmaster duel," said Pisaro. "Unlike my minions which you so easily defeated, I prefer the usual duel rules."

"Fine with me, I don't need a deckmaster to kick your ugly butt!" said Diane.

"Shall we begin?" said Pisaro with a chuckle.

"Fine," said Diane, doing the same. "I'll defeat you and get out of this pit!"

"We'll see," said Pisaro with a chuckle.

Diane considered her options.

"I'll let you go first," said Pisaro as the two drew their opening hands and the life meters rose to 8000. "After all, I may be part fiend, but I'm still a gentleman."

_Yeah, right,_ thought Diane, drawing a card. She looked over her options. "I'll place two cards face-down and bring out Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, in defense." The elvish swordsman appeared, crouched behind his blade. (1400/1200) Two cards appeared behind the elf.

"Ah yes, that card you won from Brigit," said Pisaro with a smile. "I must admit she had you on the ropes back there."

"Stop talking about past duels and focus on the present one!" snapped Diane in annoyance.

"Very well," said Pisaro, drawing a card. "To start, I play the magic card, Nightmare's Steel Cage." A giant steel cage rose up around Diane and her monster.

"Oh crud," said Diane.

"I see you remember what its effect is, thanks to my minions," said Pisaro. "I apologize for the crude tactics of Polly and Cassie. They were...unsophisticated. Still, they were excellent spies."

"Shut it," snarled Diane. "The last thing I need is small talk from the likes of you!"

"Well then, how about this," said Pisaro, placing a card. "Element Doom in attack mode." The card spat out a light which formed into a bald demonic figure with long fangs and sharp claws. (1500/1000) "Your turn."

"Well, since I can't attack, I'll just summon something," said Diane, drawing a card. She smirked. "Sweet! I play my Guardian's little sis in defense mode! Here she comes, Celtic Swordgirl!"

The green-haired elfling appeared and crouched behind her own sword. (1000/800)

"And since she gives her big brother a boost," said Diane as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian rose to 1800 attack. "I'll just shift him to attack mode, since he's now stronger than your Doom." The swordsman rose to his feet and wielded his blade deftly. "Now you're going to have a harder time destroying him! You shouldn't have played such a boneheaded magic card like Nightmare's Steel Cage on the outset!"

"Oh, really?" said Pisaro with a chortle. He drew a card. "Element Saurus, attack mode."

A raptor-like dinosaur appeared on Pisaro's field, next to Element Doom. (1500/1000)

"What the...that thing has the same attack as your Doom!" cried Diane.

"Oh really? I didn't notice," said Pisaro with a snicker. "Your turn."

"Fine," said Diane, drawing a card. She grinned wickedly. "Time to make things harder for you, Pisaro. I equip my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with...wait for it...Butterfly Dagger!"

The swordsman sheathed his blade and gripped the green-jeweled dagger, rising to 2100 attack.

"Now you can't even touch him!" laughed the girl. "And what's more, I can summon this! Guardian Elma, attack mode!" The red-haired beauty appeared. (1300/1200) "And I'll equip her with my Gravity Axe, which makes it impossible for you to shift any monsters into defense mode!" The giant axe slammed into the ground and Elma put it into her hands, rising to 1800 attack. "To end, I'll play a card face-down." The card appeared before her. "That's it for me, but next turn you are in trouble, because your Steel Cage will crumble, leaving you defenseless!"

Pisaro drew a card and watched the cage shatter into bits. "Oh dear, I'm doomed," he said.

"Geez, you don't have to be sarcastic about it," snorted Diane.

"Well, to be honest, you have a lot to learn about my Element monsters, Diane," said Pisaro. "Element Soldier in attack mode." A silver-armored knight with a pointed helmet appeared next to Element Saurus. (1500/1000)

"Okay, you've completely lost me," said Diane. "You've done nothing but put weaklings in attack mode. Only my Celtic Swordgirl would be fretting, but since her brother's on the field, she's safe from your monsters' attack!"

"True, but I'm not finished yet," said Pisaro. "Next, Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy your dagger." He slid the card into his disk and a whirlwind shattered the butterfly dagger, dropping its owner back to 1800 attack.

"Big deal, my monsters are still better than yours," said Diane, pulling out the Butterfly Dagger from her discard slot. "And due to Butterfly Dagger's effect, destroying it will let me reclaim it from the graveyard, so I'll be using it next turn!"

"Not for long," said Pisaro, sliding open his field slot.

Diane paled.

"I activate..." Pisaro paused with a wicked smile. "The field card..."

"No!" cried Diane.

"Mystic Plasma Zone." Pisaro laughed wickedly as he slid the card in and closed it. Suddenly, the room became dark and was cloaked in dark fog. Flashes of purple light filled the air. "Scared you, didn't I? You thought I was playing the Seal."

"Grrr," said Diane, biting her lip, but inside, she was laughing. _Foolish Pisaro, you should have played the Seal and sealed your own doom, instead of suffering the humiliation I'm going to be giving to you later!_

"But my monsters still get five-hundred attack points," said Pisaro. "Because they are all monsters of darkness." The demon, dinosaur, and soldier rose to 2000 attack. "And now to show you the true terror of my element monsters!"

"Huh?" asked Diane.

"You see, Diane, these monsters and their lighter kin have the power to absorb elemental energy, the energies of fire, water, wind, and earth," said Pisaro. "Each Element Being can absorb energies from two elements. In game terms, whenever a monster of Fire, Water, Earth, or Wind is on the field, either your field or mine, the Element monsters gain up to two special abilities. You have two monsters of Earth and a Wind monster on the field, and my Element Doom gains powerful effects from both. While his Earth effect isn't useful here, his Wind effect...the power of agility...is."

"Agility?" gulped Diane.

"Yes, Diane!" said Pisaro. "When a monster of Wind is on the field, Element Doom can attack twice! First I'll attack your Celtic Guardian and do some damage, then I'll destroy Elma! Element Doom, attack her elf with the power of Demonic Energy!"

The fiend screamed, powered up a black orb, and fired it at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!

"I trigger my trap card, Negate Attack!" cried Diane. The trap flipped up and a vortex swallowed the blast. "Sorry, Pisaro, I'm not going to let you walk all over my monsters!"

Pisaro chuckled. "Oh, but I've got more elemental surprises in my deck, Diane. You just haven't met them yet."

Diane growled, then drew a card and showed it. "I play Pot of Greed to bring two new cards to the table!" She slid the card into her disk and discarded it, drawing two cards from her deck. She smirked as she saw what they were.

"Well, is that it?" said Pisaro.

"I haven't even started yet," said Diane. "First, I'll sacrifice my Celtic Swordgirl..." The elfling melted into light and Celtic Guardian dropped back to 1400 attack. "To summon my favorite monster, Dark Magician Girl!"

The blonde sorceress appeared with a flash and winked. (2000/1700)

"And, in case you forgot, your Mystic Plasma Zone affects her too, since she's also a monster of darkness!" Diane grinned as her spellcaster rose to 2500 attack.

"Oops," said Pisaro with a smirk.

"Oops is right," said Diane with a laugh. "Next, I'll equip the Butterfly Dagger to its true owner to make her stronger than your monsters!"

Elma smiled as she saw the dagger appear at her waist. Her attack rose to 2100.

"Then I'll shift Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to defense mode to protect my life points," said Diane. The swordsman knelt into his defensive mode again. "And I'll wipe out two of your monsters with my own! Dark Magician Girl, wipe out that Element Doom! Dark Magic Attack!"

The sorceress pointed her staff and blasted away the demon.

"Your turn, Elma!" cried Diane. "Attack Element Soldier with Gravity Axe Slash!"

The other female swung at the dark soldier and severed his waist, shattering him. Pisaro's life meter dropped to 7300.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself, Diane," chuckled Pisaro. "That was indeed impressive, using my own field spell against me."

"It's going to get worse, buddy," said Diane. "Why don't you just give up?"

"I have my reasons to defeat you, Diane, mainly because your defeat can allow me to destroy Yugi Junior." Pisaro grinned slyly.

"Well, Yugi would cream you in a duel, so any advantage you have is pointless," said Diane.

"Oh, but I can't duel him," said Pisaro, drawing a card. "It's because of that foolish wish he made after his victory in Duelist Labyrinth."

"What do you mean?" demanded Diane.

"It's a long and boring story, something that wouldn't interest the likes of you," said Pisaro, swapping cards. "Here's a guy you might recognize. Your friend, Brigit, owns him. I sacrifice my Element Saurus for Thunder Monarch Zaborg!" Element Saurus melted into light.

"Oh no," said Diane in horror, seeing the tall metallic giant rise up. (2400/1000)

"Since you know about his special ability, I won't bore you with explaining its effect," said Pisaro with a smirk. The Monarch raised his fist into the sky and a bolt of lightning shot from the dark fog... vaporizing Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!

Diane's life meter dropped to 7650. "What the hey? Why didn't you destroy Dark Magician Girl? She's stronger and you'd have done more damage to me!"

"I just don't like having that elf sitting around, protecting your life points," said Pisaro. "Now Zaborg, wipe out that other Guardian with Fist of Thor!"

The giant flung his fist into Elma, who screamed in agony as a jillion volts of electric death tore her apart. Diane's life meter dropped to 7350.

Diane reclaimed her Butterfly Dagger from her discard slot. "Your funeral, buddy." She drew a card. "Getsu Fuhma in attack mode!" The red-haired ronin rose up. "She's also a dark monster, so she gets a boost to, and I also equip her with the Butterfly Dagger that was destroyed earlier!" She slid the card in and Getsu released her sword with her other hand and took the dagger, rising to 2500 attack. "Dark Magician Girl, wipe out Zaborg with dark magic!"

The sorceress giggled and blew away the Thunder Monarch.

"Now Getsu, attack that sleazoid directly!" ordered Diane.

Getsu lunged and stabbed Pisaro in the heart! He clutched his chest and winced as his life meter droped to 4600.

"And that ends my turn," said Diane. _He's toying with me, letting me get ahead so he spring his Seal on me...or so that's what he WANTS me to think._

"Well done, I knew you would be perfect for my plan," said Pisaro with a low chuckle as he removed his hand from his chest. "Ruthless, cunning..."

"Shut up. Move." Diane's words rang in the air like church bells.

"Very well," said Pisaro, drawing another card. He smirked. "Here's another nasty surprise. You saw my cage, now see my swords!" He activated the card he drew and glowing swords slammed into the ground around Diane's monsters. "Swords of Revealing Light, that is."

"Great, another three turns wasted," moaned Diane, holding her brow. "You're just messing around with me, aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Pisaro with a sly grin. "I'll set a card face-down." The card appeared before him. "And I'll summon another Element Monster, my Element Valkyrie!" A sleek armored warrior woman appeared, holding a spear. (1500/1000) "Your move, Diane."

_Yes, Pisaro, fall right into my trap..._ Diane smirked as she drew. "Okay, this is a bit risky, but I'll play Card of Sanctity!"

The dark fog lit up with silver flashes as both duelists drew cards. "Thank you, Diane, you saved me a bit of trouble getting the cards I needed."

Diane frowned. _I knew it, he has the Seal in his hand! Let's see if he's going to do what I think he will._ "Next, I'll equip my Dark Magician Girl with a sword of her own, Wicked-Breaking Flamberge!" She played the card. "I have to discard a card to use it, but it's worth it." She discarded Guardian Kay'est. "Because now my sorceress gets a boost of another five hundred attack, making her as powerful as the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Dark Magician Girl rose to 3000 attack.

"Interesting," said Pisaro.

"Next, I'll add a bit more girl power to the mix by summoning Queen's Knight!" The blonde red-armored knight rose up. (1500/1600) "And she's also in attack mode!"

"Well, where did you get this?" said Pisaro with a smirk.

"From your pal MACHUS!" said Diane with a snarl of feigned rage.

"What's wrong? Did he abuse you?" said Pisaro with a chuckle.

"Shut up," said Diane coldly. "You used him, you threatened him into using the Seal AND Slifer, knowing they don't mix!"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" said Pisaro. "I just wanted to test you."

"You could have done it without illegal cards, you freak!" screamed Diane. She slowly calmed down. "How could you do something so wicked?"

"I'm one of the nastiest monster lords around, Diane, I have my right to be wicked," said Pisaro. "Any more moves you'd like to make?"

"No," said Diane. "Just move."

Pisaro drew a card and grinned. "Well, first, I'll play this magic card, Peace Offering. This allows me to send a card from my hand into your deck." The card appeared, showing a Mystical Elf holding a basket of fruit. He let a card float out of his hand and disappear into Diane's deck, which shuffled itself. "Am I not generous, giving you a card from my deck?"

"Splendid," said Diane sarcastically. _I know exactly what you put in my deck, Pisaro. But since I have to be Diane, I can't play it right away and give away my intentions. For all purposes, I am Diane._

Next, I'll summon Element Dragon in attack mode," said Pisaro, playing another card. A small dragon, in terms of average dragon size, appeared. It had a long neck and a bird-like beak. (1500/1000) "Then I will place a card and end my turn." The card appeared before him.

Diane drew a card and smirked. _The Seal._ She then feigned shock. "Oh my!"

"So, I see you just got the card I put in your deck with Peace Offering," said Pisaro with a grin.

"Forget it, I know your plan," said Diane. "But I'm not like Yugi's father was! I have a will of iron, and **_nothing_** you can do to my monsters will make me play this accursed card, ever!"

"We'll see," chuckled Pisaro. "Make your move."

"I will," said Diane. "I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" The blonde-haired warrior rose up. (1600/1600) "And due to his special ability..."

"Yes, you get to summon your Jack's Knight from your deck," said Pisaro with a yawn. "Just do it and spare the rhetoric."

Diane growled, pulled a card from her deck and replaced it after a quick shuffle, then played the card. The blue-armored member of the trinity rose up. (1900/1000) "And since it's been three turns, your swords are history!" The glowing swords vanished. "To end, I'll play a card face-down."

Pisaro laughed as he drew a card. "I'm afraid that you have a lot to learn about my deck and the reasons I put that card in your deck. Yes, in a way, I want you to be corrupted by its darkness like Yugi's father was. However, unlike that duel long ago, my intentions are not to expose any darkness within you. Instead, it's to make you deliberately lose by turning you into the bad girl, and everyone knows evil always loses, especially one corrupted by the Orichalcos."

"Fat chance," said Diane with a snort.

"Well, time to end this," said Pisaro. "I play Element Magician in attack mode!" A wispy blue light burst from the ground and a lithe woman with silver hair and a blue silk gown appeared. (1500/1000) "And now, I play the ritual card, Doraido's Blessing!"

"What?" asked Diane.

A ring of fairies appeared behind the monsters on Pisaro's field as he laughed. "This card summons what could be the weakest ritual monster in all of Duel Monsters! You know about Giselle's Dryad, don't you?"

Diane nodded. _Yes, she fused it to Peter's Dark Magician Girl to summon Sorceress of Conflict._

"Well, that fused spellcaster wasn't the only means of promoting Dryad from a worthless piece of trade bait to a respected sorceress! Pegasus's company created another version of Dryad, a ritual monster version of her with a powerful effect! And to summon her, I need to offer up three stars of monsters or more, so this Sangan will do nicely."

The three-eyed furball fiend appeared and was sprinkled with fairy dust. It exploded and, as the fairies vanished, a beautiful priestess in a green mantle rose up and sighed. (1200/1400)

"Behold, Elemental Mistress Doraido!" said Pisaro.

"She's not much of a threat," said Diane.

"True, but thanks to her special ability, my Valkyrie and Dragon gain five-hundred attack points." Pisaro watched as Element Dragon and Element Valkyrie rose to 2000 attack.

'What? How?" gasped Diane.

"Simple, my dear," said Pisaro. "Doraido is a dryad in touch with nature, so much so that she is not just a spellcaster of light, but one of Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth! And since my Element Light Beings all gain Wind's agility, all three can attack twice!"

"No..." said Diane in shock.

"And since you were so kind to bring all those monsters onto the field, I can activate my trap, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zen!" cried Pisaro, flipping up his trap card. "This card can only be activated when I have a monster of Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind on the field. Then I can use one of four various effects, based on each of the elements of nature." He chuckled. "Wind will blow away your face-down cards, Water will let me draw two cards, and Earth will make you discard two cards...but Fire...that destroys all your monsters!"

The field exploded into flames and Diane screamed as did her monsters. When the flames vanished, she was alone on the field and her life meter plummeted to 4825. "Wait! You played the card wrong! I don't see any monsters on your field except light monsters!"

"Have you forgotten what I told you about Elemental Mistress Doraido?" said Pisaro with a chuckle. "She alone can fulfill the trap's conditions!"

"Oh right," said Diane, flipping up her card. "Still, I can do this! I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Dark Magician Girl!" The sorceress rose up, a little worse for wear.

"Oh well," said Pisaro. "A card face-down and that ends it for me." The card appeared.

Diane drew. "Okay, I'll set Mystical Elf in defense mode, just in case that face-down is Mirror Force." The blue-skinned elf appeared with a flash. (800/2000) "And I'll equip Butterfly Dagger, which came back AGAIN, to Dark Magician Girl!" The sorceress made her staff vanish and grabbed the dagger, rising to 2800 attack. "Now, attack Elemental Mistress Doraido with Dark Magic Blade!"

The sorceress charged...

"Activate Shadow Spell!" said Pisaro, flipping up his trap card. Black chains trapped Dark Magician Girl and her attack dropped to 2100. "Honestly, Diane, you should know better than to attack when there's a chance of tripping a trap!"

"Shut up," said Diane. "I play a card face-down and end my turn."

Pisaro drew and made his move. "I play a card face-down myself." The card appeared. "Now Elemental Valkyrie, attack Dark Magician Girl with Element Saber!" The warrior lunged.

"Not so fast!" said Diane, flipping up her card. "Dust Tornado will shatter your Shadow Spell!" The winds tore apart the other trap and Dark Magician Girl, released from the chains, disarmed Element Valkyrie and stabbed her in the gut, destroying the woman. Pisaro's life meter dropped to 3800.

"Oh well," said Pisaro. "I shift all my monsters into defense and end my turn." Elemental Mistress Doriado and Element Magician knelt as Element Dragon curled up a bit.

Diane laughed. "Run out of ideas, Pisaro? I play the magic card, Fairy of the Spring, to bring back one of my equipment cards!" A glowing blue fairy revealed Gravity Axe and handed it to Diane. "Thanks. Now, Dark Magician Girl, let's try this again! Attack Doriado!"

The sorceress stabbed Doraido, who gasped as she exploded.

"And that means all your monsters lose their special effects!" Element Dragon dropped back to its original attack power.

"Oh well, _c'est la vie_," said Pisaro with a shrug. He flipped up his trap card and a red jar appeared. "I trigger my Jar of Greed trap, allowing me to get a card from my deck." The jar vanished as he drew a card. "Perfect, everything is just as I had hoped."

"Well, whatever miracle you have up your sleeve, play it now," said Diane with a smirk.

"I shall," said Pisaro. "I summon one of my most powerful monsters! I remove Element Soldier and Element Magician from my graveyard!"

"What?" asked Diane. "What could you...wait, you aren't going to summon THAT!"

"Yes, one of the Chaos monsters, which I believe your friend Giselle faced," chuckled Pisaro. The two humans appeared and entered a glowing vortex. "Behold my great Chaos Soldier! **_Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!_**"

The golden-blue armored knight emerged from the vortex. (3000/2500)

"Now, destroy Mystical Elf!" ordered Pisaro. "Chaos Blade!"

The warrior did a flurry of strikes that shattered the elf. "No..." said Diane in worry.

"And since he attacked once, he can attack again!" laughed Pisaro. "Chaos Blade!"

Dark Magician Girl screamed as she was wiped out. "I'm so sorry, Dark Magician Girl..." said Diane. She then screamed as the Element Valkyrie and Dragon attacked her directly and her life meter plummeted to 2325.

"Now will you play the Seal?" asked Pisaro.

"Never, even if I have to lose," growled Diane. "I'd rather lose my dignity than my soul!"

"Then I'll have to do it for you," said Pisaro, playing a magic card.

"What?" asked Diane, but she chuckled inside. _Perfect, here it comes..._

"I activate the magic card Hand Control!" said Pisaro, revealing a card that showed a hand grabbing five cards. "This magic card makes you reveal your hand and choose a magic card, then you MUST activate it!"

"NO!" said Diane in a mock scream as her hand was revealed.

"Now, play the Seal of Orichalcos..." chuckled Pisaro.

Diane feigned struggling. "You'll...never...get away...with this, bastard!" she cried as she slipped the Seal into her field slot.

"I just did," said Pisaro. He laughed out loud.

**0 0 0**

Twilight paled as she felt the unholy magic rip through the halls. "No, I'm too late!"

**0 0 0**

"I don't like the sound of that," said Dione. "Sounds like Voldemort on a good day."

"Let's get moving!" shouted Arnold, leading the pack of teenagers up a stairway. "We might still save Diane!"

Suddenly, a green light ripped through the air. "No...the Seal..." gulped Ares.

**0 0 0**

Diane's forehead glowed with the Seal. "So, how does it feel to be the bad girl?"

"I'll destroy you, bastard," hissed Diane as her eyes glowed red. "Then your soul can rot in Hades!"

"Your turn, then," said Pisaro.

"Oh, by the way," said Diane with a snicker. "Did you forget that your Seal is a field magic? That means your Mystic Plasma Zone is history!"

Mystic Plasma Zone shattered and the room reverted back to its dark cold chamber...well, dark except for the green light coming from the Seal of Orichalcos.

"I play two magic cards, Silent Doom and Monster Reborn!" said Diane, her voice turning deep and evil. "Silent Doom brings back my Mystical Elf, and Monster Reborn brings back Dark Magician Girl!" The two female spellcasters returned. "Of course, Silent Doom forces my Elf to remain in defense, but that will be rectified when I get rid of her! I equip the card I got from Fairy of the Spring, Gravity Axe!" Dark Magician Girl got the axe in her hands.

"That lets you summon Guardian Grarl," said Pisaro.

"And I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to do so!" shouted Diane. The elf melted into light and was replaced by the dinosaur-man. (2500/2000) "And I equip him with Butterfly Dagger!" The creature grabbed the dagger and rose to 2700 attack. "And don't forget your Seal's effect!"

The two monsters screamed in pain as the evil symbol appeared on their foreheads. Dark Magician Girl smirked as she rose to 3000 attack and Guardian Grarl snarled as his attack rose to 3200.

"Oh dear," said Pisaro in mock fear.

"Dark Magician Girl! Obliterate Element Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!" The sorceress fired a blood-red blast of energy that vaporized the dragon. "Grarl, kill the Black Luster Bastard with Dagger Punch of Doom!"

The dinosaur-man roared and ripped the Soldier a new one, destroying him. Pisaro flinched as his life points plummeted to 3300.

"Say your prayers, fool," cackled Diane. "Because next turn I'll summon another monster, wipe out any face-down monster you place and annihilate your life points with my monsters!"

"Who said I'm defending, girl?" said Pisaro with a grin, drawing a card. He smirked. "I knew making you evil would bring my luck about. It's time to open the gates of Chaos once more." He removed two cards from his graveyard.

"What? No way!" said Diane in shock.

"I remove Element Dragon and Element Saurus from my graveyard..." said Pisaro as the two reptilian monsters appeared and ran into another vortex.

**0 0 0**

Giselle and the others clambered up the stairs. "We're getting close," she said.

"Can't we, at least, take a rest?" panted Ares.

"You, who hiked up that mountains in the first camp-out and you're tired already?" said Jake.

"I wasn't taking part in that camping trip where you had that paranormal encounter!" snapped Ares. "Give me a..."

A loud roar erupted.

Giselle paled. "I recognize that screech! Come on!" She poured on the speed.

"Giselle!" cried Ares. "Wait!" _Not like they can stop Pisaro now, if that sound signals what I think it does...poor Diane! _

**0 0 0**

The mighty Chaos Emperor Dragon rose up and stretched its long neck. (3000/2500)

"Holy crap," said Diane, eyes wide. Her possessed monsters backed up in fear.

"And now to play the magic card, Card of Sanctity, which I am sure you know what it does," said Pisaro. Both duelists drew until they had six cards.

"Big deal," said Diane. "When my turn rolls around, you big dragon is dragonmeat!"

"That is if you can keep your monsters, Diane," said Pisaro. "I activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect!" His life meter dropped to 1800. "By paying a thousand life points, I can send every card on the field and in our hand to the graveyard!"

"No!" cried Diane.

"Yes, and what is worse, you will three hundred life points for each cards banished this way, and since we now have six cards in our hands...well, you don't need to do the math." Pisaro laughed.

Diane sweated heavily. "I'm finished..."

"Yes, you are," said Pisaro. "Chaos Emperor Dragon! Ragnarok Explosion!"

The dragon glowed and self-destructed. The Dark Magican Girl and Guardian Grarl howled in pain as they shattered in the expanding globe of light.

**0 0 0**

A blood-curdling scream and flash of light caught Twilight's attention. "No, I can't be too late!"

"Are you okay?" asked Brigit.

"We have to hurry," said Serenity. She pushed the girls and Donald up the stairs.

**0 0 0**

The doors to the right flung open with a crash. "NO!" howled Giselle in horror as she saw Diane slumped on her hands and knees, her life meter hitting zero.

"Ha, ha, ha, seems your little friends got here a bit too late," said Pisaro with a smirk. "Why don't you show them the symbol of your shame?"

Diane sniffled and raised her head, showing off the Seal symbol on her brow.

"Diane...why did you use the Seal?" said Arnold in shock.

"I'm so sorry, guys...I didn't have a choice," sobbed Diane as the Seal glyph constricted below her.

"It's all over, and the last thing you'll see is your friends," said Pisaro. "So long."

Diane spasmed and screamed as the Seal flared up. A wisp of energy entered the stone slab nearby and a figure appeared in it as Diane's body fell lifeless to the ground.

"DIANE!" cried Dione, running up to her rival.

"I'm afraid I need her, cousin of Terone," chuckled Pisaro. **_"Hinoko!"_**

A ball of flames slammed into Dione's feet, knocking her prone.

"Dione!" cried Arnold. He turned to the warlock and pulled his sleeve up. "I'll duel you, you freak! Take me on!"

"As much as I'd like to send your soul to oblivion as well, I have bigger fish to fry," said Pisaro. "And I only have one Seal of Orichalcos left, besides my own." He showed a pair of Seal cards before pocketing them. "And one of those cards is going to be used in Duelatopia!" He laughed. "Now, sayonara." He grabbed Diane's lifeless body and threw it over his shoulder. "Of course, I can't take without giving, so..."

He conjured a trap card.

"D.D. Dynamite!" cried Dione in horror.

"Heh, so long," said Pisaro, hurling the card into the green flames nearby. **_"Rariho!"_**

"Oh no, you don't!" cried Giselle, running at Pisaro. She lunged seconds before he vanished with his prize and conked her head on the stone slab. "Ow..."

The doors nearby slammed open and Twilight ran in. "No...I'm too late!" she said in horror, seeing everything. She then saw the card burning and paled. "We must escape, or else we'll end up in the Different Dimension as this place collapses!"

Giselle sobbed. "I'm so sorry, guys! If only we had gotten here earlier, we could have saved Diane!"

"Saved me from what?" asked a voice.

The others turned and gasped as Diane, Brigit, Donald, and Serenity entered.

"You're alive!" cried Giselle, glomping her friend.

**"OW! BEAR HUG!"** cried Diane with a laugh as she wriggled out.

"I'm sorry, but we thought you...we saw..." Giselle did a double-take. "Wait a sec, if YOU are here...who then...?" She pointed at the place where the duel between Pisaro and Diane took place.

Dione looked at the slab and gasped. "I think we have our answer."

"We have no time!" said Twilight as the dynamite in the flames glowed. "We must escape this dimension or we'll all be trapped!" She threw out a Fushi No Tori card. "SIBYLLA!"

The ard exploded into flames and out emerged the giant Augery. **_I'm here! Hop on!_**

"Wow, he's purple now," said Diane.

"Must be from absorbing Slifer," said Brigit.

"You know this Augery?" asked Dione in shock.

"We'll explain later!" said Giselle. "Hurry!"

Everyone pushed onto the phoenix's back. Twilight then spotted the slab. "Sibylla, grab that too! If we can, we can rescue the souls in it."

**_As you wish,_** said the phoenix. **_Everyone, hang on with all your might!_**

The bird flew into the air, snatched up the slab, and phased through the wall as the dynamite finally exploded. The tower crumbled into a swirl of black and white as the giant dragons, the Andreal Triplets, were quickly consumed, as was the forest around the tower. The entire dimension shook...

...and then collapsed.

**0 0 0**

A blast of light ripped through the sky over the Colorado mountains as Sibylla and his load of passengers escaped the exploding dimension. He slowly descended and then, dropping the slab into a tree nearby so it wouldn't crack on landing on the ground, he landed.

"Everyone off," said Giselle, and the group of humans clambered off the bird's back.

"Well, seems you have all escaped safely," said a voice.

"I recognize that voice," said Diane, turning to Alexa. "You were waiting for us?"

"Yes, but Alexa is not my real name," said the woman, undoing her hair. She took something out of a bag and donned it.

Diane gaped. "You...you're..."

"My real name is Alena, and I used to be a princess and a warrior," said the woman, who now wore a big hat. "Until Pisaro came back to life and stole my kingdom, Samteen, again, using that wretched magic spell!" She took two cards from her pocket and showed them.

"Cristo! Brey!" said Diane in horror, recognizing the characters from her video game. "They were..."

"They were sealed by the Seal, like your friends," said Alena sadly. She scowled. "Not only that, Pisaro's minions used the Seal on my companions and the legendary hero who defeated Pisaro in the final battle. I was the only one who escaped that fate. A young girl with silver hair came to me and offered her aid to rescue my friends and destroy Pisaro for good, so I came to your world. I came to your camp and took a job under your headmaster. I had a feeling he was working for my nemesis, and I knew Pisaro had plans for your camp, so I watched you all carefully. I am glad his plan has not succeeded."

"No, he thinks his plan is progressing," whispered Twilight sadly. "I think I know what happened."

"What do you mean?" asked Arnold. "This is all too confusing."

"That girl who you thought was me, wasn't," said Diane. "It was Doppler...and he kidnapped Lina!"

"No, it's more complicated than that, Diane," said Twilight. "I'll explain after I go to Duelatopia and rescue that clone from..."

"Forget it!" shouted Brigit. Everyone turned to her in shock. "You're not alone!"

"I appreciate your concern, Brigit," said Twilight, "But this is my affair. It is getting too dangerous. Going to Duelatopia would be foolish now."

"Hey, we wanted to see the finals, and we'll see them," said Giselle.

"I'm sorry, but you're too late," said Alena sadly. "Time has passed considerably since you entered Pisaro's dimension. Even now, Yugi, the winner of Duelatopia's tournament, is facing off against the Master of Games and you won't get to see that duel either."

"What? **_We MISSED the finals?_**" cried Dione in shock.

"Man, that sucks!" said Jake, snapping his fingers. "Not even a recorded DVD!"

"I'm afraid that's the truth, children," said Twilight. "You see, Pisaro manipulated the flow of time in his lair so that it sped up and the finals would be over, so he could strike after the tournament. Now he has his pawn, he's heading there now. Even worse, a greater evil lurks on the island."

"That jerk made it personal!" snarled Donald. "Nobody makes us skip the finals of the first annual Duelatopia tournament and get away with it! I'm going!"

"Me too!" said Giselle. "You with me, Ares?"

"How can you still like me after..." Ares began to say, before Giselle shut him up with a liplock.

"Getting cozy," chuckled Jake. "Well, Twilight, you have a choice. Either knock us all out with your voodoo, or take us along."

"I can't guarantee your protection..." mumbled Twilight.

"Don't worry," said a young girl's voice. The girl appeared behind a tree.

"This is the girl who brought me to this world," said Alena. "What are you up to, Divi?"

"I've already sent Serenity's son to his cabin room," said the girl. "And I'll work on reversing the Seal's magic so Serenity can rest easy."

Serenity gasped. "Oh my! I forgot about Brandon! We almost left him to die in there!"

"Don't worry, you can visit him after he wakes up," said the girl with a smile.

"I'm sorry," said Twilight sadly. "I was so concerned for the others that I forgot about him."

**_It is okay, this one saved him with her magic,_** said Sibylla.

"Before you go, Twilight, I have something to show you," said Divi, grabbing her arm.

Twilight gasped. _This feeling...she must be..._

The group went to the stone slab which Sibylla had rescued with them. They then realized that, in the sunlight, it was revealed to be the base of a statue. The statue showed a tall man with regal robes and a different gem in each eye.

Twilight backed up. "It can't be..."

"Dartz..." said Arnold, wide-eyed.

NEW CARDS

**Peace Offering**  
_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Image:_ Mystical Elf holding out a basket filled with fruit  
_Effect:_ Take one card from your hand and shuffle it into your opponent's deck.

(This card was used by Lord Crump in "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Thousand-Year Door")

**Hand Control**  
_Type:_ Normal Magic  
_Image:_ A hand holding five cards.  
_Effect:_ Your opponent must show her hand. Select a magic card from it. Your opponent must activate the selected card.

(This card was used by Yugi in the first duel vs. RaphaelI suck at episode titles in the Doma arc.)


	44. Dark Magic Attack

All right, guys, here's the big duel you've all been waiting for. (Hears crickets.) Okay, maybe you haven't been waiting for it, but too bad! It's here anyways! Yugi vs...well, just read the chapter, okay? I also apologize to those who created Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I promise not to lay claim on the characters of Alexis and Jaden.

Also, there's a nudity scene, but it's very very brief, so don't say I didn't warn you. Also, don't say I didn't warn you about Pisaro's choice of his pawn's costume, either. I'll slap a PG-13 rating on this chapter just in case.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 44: Dark Magic Attack**

In the island resort of Duelatopia, a dark figure appeared in one of the darker alleys, right next to a pizza parlor. He looked up at the sky. "Perfect...the final duel between Yugi and Seigfried is almost over, and soon the ending ceremonies will begin. I have a few hours to set up my trap. But first..." He dropped his load and opened her mouth. "Now, Diane, it is time to meet your destiny. I can't believe you fell so easily to your own fate."

He paused as he removed the phial of dark yellow liquid.

"Almost like you _wanted_ to lose..." Pisaro looked her soulless body over and shook his head. "No, I am just being paranoid. She is soulless and all that is left is to infuse her with my own little demon, so she will do everything I say."

He tipped the elixir into her lips and her eyes opened up, glowing red.

"Perfect...and now to give her a...more suitable wardrobe for her task." He waved his hands over her body and her clothing melted away, leaving her naked. "Hmm, interesting. Her figure takes after her sister. Too bad she's not alive anymore...but maybe..." He shook the thought out of his head and waved his hands once more, and dark mists surrounded Diane's nude form.

And, as Yugi Mouto Jr. landed the final blow on The Master of Games, none of the Centurions outside saw what was happening in that alley.

**0 0 0**

All the way across the ocean, in the Colorado mountains, Twilight was perusing a statue of a man, with images etched in the stone below...images of those who had lost their souls to the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Dartz..." she mumbled. "The great mad king of Atlantis, who ruled 15000 years ago. I had a feeling he would be involved in this."

"True," said the little girl, J.C. "But Dartz himself had nothing to do with this. Pisaro made an image of him to mock the great king who made the wicked cards. When Yugi's father defeated Dartz completely, he didn't realize that the Orichalcos cards still remained in that tower, which Pisaro stumbled upon after losing Anastasia. Pisaro's mind is obsessed with one thing... destroying Yugi Junior."

Giselle and the others walked up. "Whoa, who's that guy?"

"That is Dartz," said Twilight sadly. "Over thirty years ago, Yugi's father, Yugi Mouto, faced his gang of thugs, with the help of Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler."

"You mean, Yugi's dad, Seigfried's uncle, and Mary's father?" asked Brigit in shock.

"Yes," said Divi. "They were the former holders of those three dragon cards you hold. Giselle, the card Lina once had and the one you hold, Timaeus, was used by Yugi Senior himself."

Giselle pulled the Eye of Timaeus out of her deck. "Oh wow."

"And Brigit should know that Seto Kaiba once owned Critias. After all, his spirit visited her," said Divi. She smiled gently as Brigit gasped.

"Hey, how do you know all this?" demanded Diane.

Divi backed up a bit, scared, but then Alena jumped to her defense. "She doesn't have to tell you anything, Diane! She has her reasons for keeping her identity and powers a secret. Let's just say she's even more powerful than Twilight in the psychic category."

Dione blinked. "Is she a magician? A real life witch?"

"Well, witch is a term that I don't associate with myself," said Divi. "I prefer to be called a saint, at the least. Regardless, you must understand that Pisaro is a threat to this world. While his motives are personal and specific, if he destroys Yugi Junior, then nothing is going to stop an even bigger threat which lurks on Duelatopia...a demon called Saurius."

"Saurius?" asked Brigit.

"Please..." said Twilight in worry.

"I think it's time that these kids know what they are going to face if they insist on going with you, Twilight," said Divi firmly. "Saurius is a serious threat to the Earth. You see, long ago, a group of divine beings called the Archlords banished him to Hades for violent crimes against humanity. They then, in fear of further damages to the human race by invading demons, created a magical relic called the Mandate of Heaven and sealed it away on the island where Duelatopia is built. As long as the Mandate remains hidden, its holy power prevents the gates of the Nether Realm from opening fully and the demonic forces of Satan cannot invade Earth. However, once that item is shattered, then there is nothing to stop every gate all over the world from opening and spewing out hordes of demonic soldiers to wipe out humanity."

"Whoa, heavy," said Jake.

"Are you saying I almost helped Pisaro destroy the one man who would prevent the destruction of the human race by the forces of..." Ares paled, then fell to his knees and gasped. "Oh my God."

"I'm afraid He knows," said Divi somberly. "However, even though I know where it is exactly, I cannot do anything to retrieve it. The Archlords made it so that the Mandate cannot be touched unless it wants to be." She sighed. "If Yugi fails, then I'll have to intervene personally and fight Saurius one-on-one, and that would mean..." She paused, then shuddered. "I don't want to think about the consequences."

Arnold crossed his arms. "Look, I don't care about your reasons, I just want to save Lina from whoever is messing with her!"

"Oh, are you secretly crushing on her?" teased Jake. Arnold gave him a withering glare.

"Look, we're not backing down, guys," said Diane. "Lina...she was my first real friend. I never got along with anyone at school because I was shy. Sheena was like a friend to me too, and if something is happening to her and Lina, I want to save both of them!"

"Yeah, we're with you," said Giselle. "D.M.G. has to stick together!"

"I need to find out what's up with my cousin," said Dione softly. "What if those monsters are hunting him? I have to be there by his side!"

"And you've got our vote," said Jake. "Me and Donald want to remain by our girls' sides."

"All right, someone's gotta protect you kids, now that Lina's gone," grumbled Arnold. "I'm going too, even though I should be dragging your butts back to the camp."

Twilight turned to them and sighed. "Very well, if you wish, I will let you come with me. But this is a very dangerous place, I cannot ensure your safety."

"We'll fight with our wits, and our decks," said Diane.

The silver-haired girl smiled, then noticed Serenity holding the swan and gasped. "Phoebe? What is she doing here?"

"Who?" asked Brigit as Serenity walked up and put the swan before the girl, who was a little scared.

"Don't worry, Phoebe," said Divi, leaning down and brushing the bird's cheek. "I'll reverse this awful condition." Her eyes glowed a bright white and the swan was engulfed in light.

When it faded, the swan was replaced by a blonde-haired woman in nightclothes. "Where am I? What the..." She turned and looked around, then fainted dead away.

"Who's that?" asked Diane.

"Phoebe, Clive Marris' girlfriend," said Twilight.

Jake gaped. "Whoa, I can see how Clive likes her. She's got the figure." Brigit glared enviously at him. "Hey, calm down, Brigit! No offense to you." He hugged her briefly. "You may not be sexy, but you have brains, and I love that more."

"This is horrible! Who did this?" cried Diane.

"Who else?" grumbled Giselle. "Miss Piggy."

"A Muppet did this to her?" asked Donald.

"No, Lady Circe," said Dione coldly. "It figures. She turned Norus into a badger. That woman is a wicked sorceress. We must make her pay for these crimes. But first, we must find Lina."

"Right," said Twilight. "Someone must return Phoebe back to her family."

"Leave that to us," said Alena. "Serenity, if you don't mind..."

"That's okay, I've had enough adventure for one lifetime, and I want to make sure Brandon is okay," said Serenity. "I've learned since my virutal experience to let professionals handle danger. The rest of you have to hurry to Duelatopia immediately if you are to get Lina back from Pisaro's clutches."

Sibylla walked up. **_I am all ready to go, Kimi. We cannot waste any more time. No telling when Pisaro's plan is coming to light._**

"Very well," said Twilight. "Everyone, follow me."

As the group mounted and the Augery flew into the air and off into the skyline, Alena turned to her companion. "Divi, why didn't you tell them that Pisaro's plan would fail?"

"They need to meet with Lina, she is their inspiration," said the girl, smirking slyly. "Besides, I want them to see how Doppler's sabotage works, and they may be able to help Yugi Junior fight the minions of Saurius there. They are all very skilled duelists."

Serenity looked down at the unconscious Phoebe, knelt down, and stroked her forehead. "Poor thing. She's been through so much."

"Do not worry, I will wipe her mind of these events, she will think they were just a nightmare," said Divi. "The last thing we need is Clive worrying over something like this in his old age."

**0 0 0**

Pisaro was meditating in a dark pocket dimension. His eyes opened. "At long last, the abduction has happened. It's time to welcome our guests."

"Yes, Master," said a soft feminine voice.

"Come to me, Yugi Mouto," said Pisaro with a wicked chuckle as his mind's eye saw Yugi, Mary, Clive, and Peter rushing to the pizza parlor. "Come...and meet your doom."

**0 0 0**

The giant phoenix streaked across the sky as land gave way to the water of the Pacific Ocean.

"Whoa, so this is what flying outside of an airplane feels like!" grinned Diane. "Say, Twilight, do you fly like this often?"

"This is my second time," said Twilight. "When Sibylla gained the power of Slifer, he regained his ability to carry others in flight. Once he regains the power of Ra, he will gain the power to cross dimensions." She thought about it. _And Lina will be able to return to her own world._

"That's neat," said Giselle. "I'd love to go to other dimensions."

Twilight smiled softly, then looked at the horizon.

After a few moments, Sibylla spoke. **_We are approaching Duelatopia. Hang on._**

Diane and the kids looked over the side of the bird to see two large islands. The smaller one had construction work almost completed on it, and a small town was nestled in its center.

"So, that's where we are all gonna live after camp is over," said Brigit. "This is amazing."

"Say," said Diane. "We never really told each other what our parents were hired by Seigfried to do. I think you know what my sister does in the resort, what about yours?"

"My mom was hired by Seigfried to work on the computer systems," said Jake.

"My mom and dad are working in the financial department, to keep Duelatopia running at efficient costs," said Donald. "They're both great accountants."

"My dad has a job in teaching in Maine," said Dione. "But my mother has work over here, she's one of the computer programmers who keeps the holographic duel disks running. We've worked out that I can stay with dad during summer."

"Wow," said Giselle.

"I don't want to brag," mumbled Brigit. "But both my parents were hired to work at one of Duelatopia's restaurants. My dad is also an undercover Centurion. After meeting Jackie, I might consider going into culinary arts. I do love to watch the Food Network!"

"A Centurion, huh?" said Giselle.

"What about you, Gissy?" asked Diane. "What do your parents do?"

"Well..." Giselle started to say.

**_We are landing,_** interrupted Sibylla. **_Hold on tight!_**

The phoenix flew into the resort and landed in a wide alley. Everyone dismounted.

"Thank you for bringing us here," said Twilight.

**_I will remain here until you return, cloaking myslef in the shadows,_** said Sibylla. **_Hurry and rescue Lina quickly, before it is too late._**

"We will," said Twilight as Sibylla melted into thin air. "Come, we must hurry."

The group left the alley. "So, this is Duelatopia," said Diane. "It's awesome."

**0 0 0**

Yugi Junior recovered. _Where am I?_ he thought. _The last thing I remember was Dark Magician Girl warning me about a new threat, and then me and the others got sucked into some light in the floor._

He looked around to find himself in a dark desolate place. It looked like some sort of void with a dark sky above and below. Blood-red points of light sparkled in the aether. He was standing on a stark-white sheet of material unknown to him, but his feet told him that it felt cold. Very cold. The platform was fifty feet across both ways, and he stood on one end.

A sinister chuckle filled the air. "Welcome, Yugi Mouto the Second." Pisaro emerged from thin air, floating as if he was sitting on the void. "I hope you like this place, because it is the last place you will ever see."

"Who are you? Where are we?" demanded Yugi.

"This place is a little pocket dimension I created just for this duel," said Pisaro. "As for myself, I am your worst nightmare. Call me Pisaro."

Yugi scowled. "I have no time..."

"Oh, you have all the time in the world," chortled Pisaro. "You see, this place has time on my side. Time will pass very slowly, almost stop."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Yugi.

"Why? Revenge, of course," said Pisaro. "You see, there was a beautiful lady called...what was her name? Ah yes, Anastasia Pegasus. She and I were to be wed, and you killed her before the nuptials!" He clenched his fist. "I will avenge her!"

"Anastasia?" gasped Yugi. "She never told me that she was bethrothed!"

"Oh, true, she didn't publicly **announce** our engagement, but after I helped her create Duelist Labyrinth, she promised me a grand reward after she dealt with you. She never paid me back."

"Please," groaned Yugi, holding his head. "I doubt Anastasia would have the hots for a freak like you! She's past that!"

"Maybe, but I still have 'the hots' for her, and will find a way to bring her back," said Pisaro. "In the meantime, I can get rid of you now."

"Okay, let's get this over with and duel," growled Yugi, removing his deck.

"Uh uh, thanks to your stupid wish, I can't duel you," said Pisaro. "You see, by funding her project, I was technically working for Ananstasia, so I can't lay a finger on you, as much as I want to. But I have someone who will fight for me. Come, my servant!"

Diane stepped out. Her outfit was a very revealing outfit. She wore a low-cut halter top that exposed the top half of her breasts. A blood-red spider was displayed in the part of the halter that was between her breasts. She wore extremely tight spandex shorts of a blood-red color that seemed to accent her hips and buttocks a bit TOO much.

Yugi snarled. "If you're trying to distract me with hormones, Pisaro, it won't work! I'm too devoted to my soulmate to drool over your underaged prostitute!"

Pisaro laughed a wicked laugh. "Oh, you wound me, Yugi! Well, it was a good idea while it lasted. Oh, speaking of your girlfriend, Mary..." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a dark purple orb appeared over the void. Inside were Mary, Clive, and Peter, banging on the wall of the bubble!

"What did you do?" demanded Yugi angrily.

"Simple, it's a little insurance, to make sure you don't refuse this duel," said Pisaro. "Your wish may not let me harm your friends, but when you lose the duel, that wish will be null and void."

"Fat chance, I'm not wagering that prize I won in Duelist Labyrinth over my friends!" cried Yugi.

"Did I say we were making any wagers?" grinned Pisaro. "If you win, you and your friends are free to go. If you lose..." He held out a card.

Yugi paled. "Oh my..."

The Spirit was watching. _Yugi, I recognize that card! I fear that he's playing with high stakes!_

"I see you recognize this magic card, my friend," said Pisaro with a chuckle. He made the Seal of Orichalcos vanish and Diane's deck glowed. "I put it into her deck, and when she draws it and plays it, you know what will happen!"

_We have to defeat her before she draws the Seal, Yugi! It's the only way to prevent her from playing it!_ The Spirit took a deep breath. _If she plays that card, then we'll have to force a draw, or else..._

_I know, my father told me the stories of Dartz and his mad schemes,_ thought Yugi. He scowled. "You're sick, Pisaro, making a girl which you probably brainwashed to your bidding sacrifice her soul!"

"I have no soul, Yugi," said Diane in a deep voice. "I lost it when I played the Seal for the first time."

Yugi gaped. "You what?"

"That's right, she surrendered her humanity to the Orichalcos, just like Jade's mother and father did!" cackled Pisaro. "And they lost their souls too! Now it's your turn. Your father lost his soul and you will do the same."

Diane activated her duel disk. "Let's duel. I assure you, your father would recognize the monsters which defeated him in the Orichalcos!"

"Who are you?" asked Yugi.

"My name is Diane Arachne, and I am your executioner," said Diane, giving a wicked smile.

**0 0 0**

The group exited the alley and looked around. "Well, where do we start?" asked Arnold. "Not like we have any clue where the creep has taken Lina."

"Don't worry, my Millennium Necklace will find them," said Twilight, touching her necklace. Without warning, a blast of energy zapped it! "What?" Another bolt stunned her. "ARGH!"

"Twilight!" screamed the girls.

"Halt!" said a commanding voice. Without warning, a group of armored warriors surrounded them.

"The Centurions..." said Brigit in horror.

"You are all under arrest!" said one of the guards.

"Under what grounds?" demanded Jake.

"That," said the guard, pointing to Twilight. "The Master has ordered to shoot on sight anyone owning a Millennium Item other than Yugi's Puzzle or Terone's Scales!"

Dione gasped. "Terone? He's my cousin! Is he...?"

"Silence, we'll ask the questions here!" barked another Centurion.

"John, calm down," said a soft voice. "These are kids." A tall Centurion in finer armor pushed his way through the small regiment. "Now, I'm afraid I'm going to incarcerate the lot of you until this crisis is over, then we'll question you about why you brought that Necklace."

Giselle gaped. "Daddy? Is that you?" She pushed her way to the front.

"No way," said Brigit. "Gissy's dad is a Centurion too?"

The Centurion turned and removed his helmet, revealing a brown-haired man with a beard. "Giselle? What are YOU doing here?"

"We're here to save a friend," said Giselle. "Please, Twilight isn't evil."

"Is that right?" asked Giselle's father.

"Whoa, your dad's a Centurion general?" whispered Diane.

"Sir Mark, what should we do?" asked one of the guards.

The man rubbed his chin. "Well, my daughter never lies. If someone is in danger here, we'll investigate. In the meantime, escort this group to the complex island for now."

"Daddy!" cried Giselle.

Mark knelt before her. "Dear, I'm sorry, I know you want to find your friend, but we're in the middle of a serious crisis here. The Master's been snatched by some crazy and I don't want you hurt. Your mother didn't approve of me being here, and she'd have a hissy fit and divorce lawyer if you got hurt. I'm very sorry, Giselle."

"Well, looks like a bash is going on," chuckled a dark feminine voice. "Why don't we crash it?"

"Huh?" asked Mark as a blast of dark energy cut him down.

"Daddy! NO!" howled Giselle. She turned to see a larger group of dark figures in black robes surround the whole group of Centurions and camp residents.

"Oh, did I hurt your daddy-kins?" said the leader of the dark ones, who pulled back her hood to reveal a pale face with long white hair. "I'm so sorry."

"You freak," hissed Giselle, clenching her fists.

Twilight choked. _No, she can't fight her! I have to get her and her friends out of here! _She glowed and a vortex opened up, sucking up Diane, Brigit, and a protesting Giselle.

"Oh no, you don't!" said the demoness, casting a spell. The vortex shattered with the girls in them!

"NO!" cried Donald in horror. "DIANE!"

"GISELLE!" cried Ares.

"BRIGIT! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" howled Jake.

"Ha ha ha," said the demoness. "What fun."

Arnold snarled and stormed up. "You little skank! I'm going to teach you a little lesson!"

"Please, you don't stand a chance, neither do these guards," said the demoness.

"We'll see," said Mark with a cough. "Men, fire at will! Maximum level!"

"That won't work," wheezed Twilight.

The demoness smirked as beams of light shot from the Centurions' weapons and slammed into the dark figures, to no effect. "Pathetic. Is that all you've got?" She raised a card and a hideous squid-like being grabbed the Centurions, Donald, Dione, Jake, and Ares! "Now, what should I do with you?"

Arnold dodged an attack from the Tentacle Thug and turned around, activating his duel disk. "Two can play at that game, witch!"

"My, a duelist!" said the demoness. She grinned and pulled out a glass orb with something swirling inside. "You know, I was going to use this myself, but since you have a disk, I'll let you live...if you can beat this thing." She raised the orb over her head.

"What the...?" asked Donald.

"This is a memory imp, courtesy of Master Saurius," chuckled the fiend. "When I release it, it will latch onto your little friend's history of dueling and find one who defeated either him or his family at the game of Duel Monsters, take his or her form, and be the opponent. Quite entertaining."

"I can beat anything you send," hissed Arnold, but inside, he was concerned. _What if it turns into Diane or one of the duelists who defeated me in the Monster Valley Tournament?_

"Well then, here we go!" said the demoness, flinging the orb down and shattering it. The mist spewed out and rose into a tall form which cackled.

**0 0 0**

Brigit screamed as the dark magic tore her apart. She then felt a tearing and found herself falling into a well! She shielded herself and landed with a crash in a pile of Duel Monster cards.

"Oof," she moaned, slowly getting up. "Remind me never to let Twilight teleport us again..." She looked around. "Diane? Giselle? Where is everyone?" She then noticed the cards at her feet. "Oh my! Look at all of these cards!"

Suddenly wispy spirits flew through the well and flew through her! She screamed and backed up. Brigit's deck glowed and Mokey Mokey appeared behind her. "Mokey!"

"Huh? Mokey Mokey?" gasped Brigit.

"Mokey!" cried the fairy. Suddenly the wisps flew to the ground and turned into translucent shapes.

"Duel Monsters..." gasped Brigit.

"Hey, she can see us too!" cried a Petit Dragon. "Just like the others who came!"

"Yeah!" squealed a Petit Angel.

"You...are real monsters?" whispered Brigit.

"We're duel spirits," said a Firegrass. "We are weaklings who were thrown away by duelists because nobody loved us. We were too weak!"

"But some guy came and his Ojama Yellow reunited with his brothers, and he took all the zero-attack monsters with him," said a Dissolverock.

"But we still have no homes because we're so weak!" cried the others. The monsters began wailing.

Brigit gasped. "That's horrible!" She sighed. "I used to think the same way, until Lina showed me how Mokey Mokey can be strong."

"Mokey," said Mokey Mokey.

"And now I realize that all weak monsters have a right to have homes," said Brigit firmly. "I'm going to clean this well out and find all you monsters a nice home, I swear it on Critias!"

The duel spirits cheered and mauled Brigit, who giggled as she was flung onto her back. She didn't even care that the well was muddy and her shirt was being dirtied.

**0 0 0**

Unfortunately for Yugi Junior, he wasn't having a good time as he and Diane(or what seemed to be Diane) activated their disks and inserted their decks.

"Don't make me hurt you, Diane," begged Yugi.

"I'm afraid your attempt to break Jade out of her brainwashing by Remi failed, and likewise you won't get any response from my champion," chuckled Pisaro. "She has no soul and only her body responds. Diane, you may start."

"Gladly," said the fake Diane as she and Yugi drew their opening hands. She drew a card. "And to start, I'm summoning a guy you have in your deck!" The elven warrior rose up. (1400/1200) "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

Yugi was silent.

"And, if you think you can summon one of your weakling monsters to take him down, guess again! I equip him with the mighty Gravity Axe!" The axe fell from the sky and embedded itself into the white floor, and the elf sheathed his blade and pulled it out for his weapon. "Which, due to its attack boost, makes him indestructible." Obnoxious Celtic Guardian rose to 1900 attack.

"Great," said Yugi, drawing a card. _Nothing to handle that guy, so I'll just have to defend for now._ "Mystical Elf in defense mode, and two cards face-down." The cards appeared behind the elf priestess that appeared. (800/2000)

"If you think I can't pierce your elf's defenses..." Diane drew a card and laughed. "You're sadly mistaken! Here's another monster you might recognize, the cute little sister of Celtic Guardian! Celtic Swordgirl!"

The green-haired elf girl appeared. (1000/800)

"And you know her effects on my Guardian," said Diane with a snicker as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian rose to 2300 attack. "Now my Guardian, take down that elf with silver axe!"

The elf lunged and split Mystical Elf in twain!

"Nice try, but by destroying Mystical Elf, you triggered my trap!" cried Yugi, flipping up one of his face-downs. "Soul Rope! When one of my monsters is destroyed, I can special summon a monster of four stars or less from my deck by paying a thousand life points, and I choose Skilled Dark Magician!"

The dark-robed sorcerer emerged. (1900/1700) Yugi's life meter dropped to 7000.

"Rats," said Diane. "Well, since Celtic Swordgirl can do squat against your magician, I equip her with Butterfly Dagger and end my turn." The dagger appeared in Celtic Swordgirl's hand and she rose to 1300 attack. Skilled Dark Magician's staff changed color.

"I'd be careful about using magic cards around this guy, Diane," said Yugi.

"I know that!" snarled Diane. "I wasn't born yesterday! Make your move."

Yugi drew a card. "Since I can't have your powered-up elf attack me, I play this! Swords of Revealing Light!" The glowing swords slammed into Diane's field. "And by playing another magic card, my Skilled Dark Magician gets another counter!" The sorcerer's staff changed to silver.

"I know what you plan to do, Yugi," said Pisaro. "You intend to sacrifice it after it gets another counter to summon your favorite monster, Dark Magician. Well, we'll see about that."

Yugi chuckled. "Unless you break my swords, you won't be able to stop me, and unless you have another weapon for your Guardian, he won't be strong enough to repel Dark Magician's attack! To end, I summon Warrior Dai Grepher to the field!" The muscular warrior rose up. (1700/1600)

_Yugi,_ said the Spirit. _I recognize this deck. Raphael played it against your father twice. I can help you with any information about the Guardian monsters._

Diane drew, then smirked. "I play Pot of Greed!" The pot appeared briefly and Diane drew two cards, at the same time that the sorcerer's staff glowed gold.

"Bad move," said Yugi. "When my turn rolls about, I'll tribute my Skilled Dark Magician for Dark Magician and blow away any monster you summon!"

"True, but not if Skilled Dark Magician is destroyed!" said Diane. "I equip Celtic Swordgirl with Shooting Star Bow!" The glistening silver bow appeared on Celtic Swordgirl's back and she dropped to 300 attack. "Of course, the monster equipped with this loses a thousand attack, but it's not sticking around, because now I can summon Guardian Ceal!"

The scaly lizardman rose up. (1700/1000)

_I fear I haven't seen Raphael use that Guardian, Yugi,_ said the Spirit.

"Surprised at seeing this guy?" said Pisaro. "Diane, show him what he can do!"

"Gladly," said Diane. "I activate one of the cards I got from Pot of Greed, Tailor of the Fickle! This allows me to move an equip card from one monster on the field to another feasible target, so I move the Bow from Celtic Swordgirl to Ceal!" The bow changed owners and Celtic Swordgirl rose back to 1300 attack as Ceal dropped to 700 attack.

"Why?" asked Yugi.

"Simple," said Diane. "Because I activate Guardian Ceal's special ability! By sending a card equipped to him to the graveyard..." The bow crumbled in Ceal's hands. "I can destroy one monster on the field, so bye bye Skilled Dark Magician!"

The Skilled Dark Magician melted into light and Yugi's life meter dropped to 6525. The bubble holding his friends shrank.

"Ha ha ha! This is fun!" said Pisaro as Yugi looked at the bubble in horror.

**0 0 0**

Arnold gasped as he saw the imp take its form, that of a business man with black hair and grey eyes.

Arnold squeezed his eyes shut in rage. _My uncle told me all about this guy, the wicked Nesbitt! He lost to him and lost his body as well!_ He opened his eyes and turned on his disk. "Okay, you made it personal! Nobody puts my uncle Tristan in a monkey robot suit and lives!"

The imp chuckled and conjured a duel disk, then put a deck into it and turned it on. The life meters rose to 8000. "You think you can win against me when your uncle lost in shame?"

"You were attacking Brandon's mother, you freakball!" screamed Arnold. The two drew their hands and Arnold drew a card. "I'll go first and summon Cyber End Dragon by playing Polymerization!" The giant three-headed cyborg creature appeared with a screech. (4000/2800)

"Awesome, he's got his big guns out in the first round!" said Jake in awe.

"Hmph, that thing is nothing to me," said Nezbitt, drawing. "I play Robotic Knight in defense mode." The armored robot with his sword rose up. (1600/1800) "And I play a card face-down."

**0 0 0**

Diane opened her eyes and moaned.

"Chill," said a female voice. "We found you in the woods, hurt badly. You need your rest."

"Can't...rest...Lina...needs..." coughed Diane.

A soft hand held her down. "Trust me, you need to rest. Your friend can wait for you."

Diane moaned softly, then closed her eyes and fell back into darkness.

**0 0 0**

"What's happening?" demanded Yugi.

Pisaro chuckled. "Why, a little trick I learned in my many years of evil, Yugi. You see, every time you lose life points, that bubble around your friends shrinks, and when you lose all your life points, it will burst and your friends..." He stabbed his thumb down.

_He's bluffing,_ thought Yugi. _He wouldn't harm my friends, that goes against the wish I made way back in Duelist Labyrinth! He's trying to make me sweat. But it won't work._ "My move!"

Yugi drew a card. "I play my own Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode, and shift Warrior Dai Grepher into defense." The twin of Diane's elf appeared and knelt, while Warrior Dai Grepher crouched as well. "Your move."

"Honestly, you should try better, Yugi," said Diane, drawing. "I play Card of Sanctity, which allows us to draw until we each have six cards." The two drew cards. "Next, I'll summon Guardian Elma, because her weapon is on the field!" The red-haired maiden rose up. (1300/1200) "And I'll play my second Tailor of the Fickle to move the Dagger to Ceal, and wipe out your elf with it!"

The dagger switched to Ceal and Celtic Swordgirl dropped back to her natural 1000 attack. Ceal destroyed the dagger and Yugi's Celtic Guardian vanished.

"Due to Butterfly Dagger's effect, I get it back to my hand if it was destroyed." Diane withdrew her magic card. "So next turn, I can blow away any monster you summon! I end my turn, making your swords vanish," said Diane. The swords blinked out. "Next turn, you'll be assaulted by a powerful set of Guardians!"

"I doubt that," said Yugi, drawing. He smirked. "I drew Dark Magician Girl, and now I sacrifice my Warrior Dai Grepher to summon her!" The warrior melted away and the blonde witch appeared. (2000/1700)

"So you summon your Dark Magician Girl," grinned Diane. "Interesting."

"What?" asked Yugi.

"You'll find out, if I let you," said Diane.

"Well, I'm not through yet," said Yugi. "I play the Sage's Stone!" The violet gem appeared. "By having a Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can use this card to summon Dark Magician!"

The dark-haired wizard appeared as Diane gasped in shock. (2500/2100)

"Now to annihilate your Guardians!" said Yugi. "Dark Magician Girl, take out Elma!"

The sorceress flung her staff and blew away Guardian Elma.

"Dark Magician, take out Ceal!" cried Yugi. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The sorcerer fired his staff at the reptile-man, who shrieked as he exploded. Diane scowled as her life meter dropped to 6500. "Nice work, Yugi, but my Guardians aren't down yet."

"They will be, and before you can activate that evil Seal," said Yugi. "Unless you want to give up and save yourself the pain."

"Fat chance," chuckled Pisaro.

Diane drew a card. "I shift my monsters to defense mode." The two elves knelt.

Yugi drew. "Diane, I hate having to do this, but you leave me no choice. I activate the magic card Thousand Knives, using it to destroy your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

The Dark Magician flung two knives, which split into a flurry of glowing blades which tore apart Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! He shattered with a scream and Celtic Swordgirl shrieked as Diane's life meter dropped to 5925.

"Next, I summon Flame Swordsmistress in attack mode!" said Yugi. The flaming-haired warrior woman rose up. (1600/1500) "Flame Swordsmistress, attack Celtic Swordgirl with blazing saber of battle!"

The elfling screamed as she was cut down.

"Forgive me, girl..." sighed Yugi. "Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, attack her directly!"

The two clashed their staves together and Diane howled as she was assaulted by black magic! Her life meter tumbled to 1525.

Pisaro snarled at Diane. "You fool! You're losing big time!"

"I'm sorry," grumbled Diane, slowly getting up. "It won't happen again."

"Leave her alone!" barked Yugi. "You have no right to treat her like that!"

"Can it, Yugi," growled Pisaro. "You are in no position to make demands of me...especially since your friends' lives hang in the balance." He turned to look at the bubble holding Mary, Clive, and Peter. "Once my minion plays the Seal of Orichalcos, you will be finished..."

_**NEXT CHAPTER: **Yugi's on the ropes, and it looks like the dreaded Seal will be played, but can the real Diane stop her doppleganger from playing it, or will Yugi's soul be at risk? Find out in "Remove Brainwashing."_


	45. Remove Brainwashing

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 45: Remove Brainwashing**

Diane's eyes slowly opened and her vision cleared, showing a blue-eyed blonde woman watching her. "Hey, you're awake!"

"Uh...where am I?" moaned Diane, slowly sitting up. She looked around and found herself in a medical ward. "What happened?"

"We found you unconscious, outside of the Academy grounds," said the woman. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah...I guess that teleport really sucked a lot of energy out of me," said Diane.

"Huh?" asked the woman.

Diane turned to her. "It's a long story. My name is Diane."

"Nice to meet you, Diane," said the girl with a gentle smile. "I'm Alexis. So, care to tell me what you mean by 'teleport?' I'm all ears!"

Diane sighed. "Well, there's a lot you might not believe..."

Alexis crossed her arms and smirked. "Try me."

**0 0 0**

Meanwhile, Arnold was still busy trying to defeat his memory-imp opponent. After losing his Cyber End Dragon, he was on the ropes. Eventually, it came down to him having 300 life points and a Proto Cyber Dragon out, and his opponent having a Perfect Machine King and three Toy Robot tokens(100/100), pumping Perfect Machine King up to 4500 attack, as well as 5800 life points.

"Give it up, boy," said Nezbitt, the memory-imp, with a laugh. "Your machines are no match for mine! Once I defeat you, your soul and that of your friends will be a feast for Lord Saurius!"

Arnold scowled. "I'm never giving up! I will make you pay for what your counterpart did to my uncle!" He drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me two new cards!" He discarded his Pot and drew again, then looked at the new cards.

They were UFOroid and Power Bond.

Looking over his hand, he began to chuckle. "It's all over, my friend."

"what?" asked Nezbitt. "Giving up?"

"No way, not with this combo I have!" He played his cards. "I first sacrifice my Proto Cyber Dragon to summon UFOroid!" The machine dragon vanished and was replaced by a flying saucer with eyes on it. (1200/1200)

"He's weak," said the demoness nearby.

"I'm not done yet," said Arnold, showing his card.

"Power Bond?" cried the demoness. She and Nezbitt laughed. "You fool! Nobody uses that card! Because fusion monsters can't attack on the turn they are summoned, its drawback makes it impossible to use without losing life points! The instant you play it, you'll be forced to wait a turn, and then you'll lose all your life points and the duel!"

"That's true, which is why I put another card in my deck," said Arnold. "First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Freed the Matchless General!" The blonde-haired warrior rose up. (2300/1200) "And next, I play Power Bond to fuse him and UFOroid into...UFOroid Fighter!" The two melted into a swirl and turned into a flying saucer platform carrying what looked like Freed with spiky hair and wearing a spacesuit and visor. "And due to its special effect, it gains the combined attack and defense of UFOroid and the Warrior fused to it!" (3500/2400)

"Fool, you've sealed your fate," laughed Nezbitt.

"Nope, you've sealed yours!" said Arnold. "Because Power Bond doubles the attack of any machine fusion monster summoned with it!" UFOroid Fighter skyrocketed to 7000 attack! "And if you think I can't attack, that's why I put THIS in my deck!" He slid the card in. "The magic card Quick Attack! I know Power Bond's side-effect would hurt me if I used it, due to Mach-3 rulings. So I put this card in to allow a Power-Bonded monster to attack immediately for a one-hit KO!"

"Yes!" said Donald.

"That's why he's the counselor," grinned Jake.

"Still, your attack won't wipe out my life points," said Nezbitt.

"Wrong, I had a face-down just for the occassion," said Arnold, flipping up his trap. "Final Attack Orders! This forces all defensive monsters to assume attack mode!" The Toy Robot Tokens stood up, ready to fight a losing battle.

"No...you're..." said Nezbitt in horror.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'm attacking your Toy Robots!" cried Arnold. He raised his fist. "This is for turning my uncle into a monkey! Cosmic Flux!"

The UFOroid Fighter launched a laser that ripped through one of the toy robots and melted it to slag. Nezbitt howled as he was thrown back and his life meter hit zero. The disks went off.

"Yeah! Way to go!" cried Dione.

The demoness scowled. "You haven't won, mortal! I still have your friends!"

Arnold picked up the gun dropped by Giselle's father, looked it over, and smirked. "I think you're finished, all of you." He set the gun to Level 3 and aimed. "Fire in the hole!"

Nezbitt slowly got up, then gasped as Arnold fired a beam of light that tore him apart!

The demoness blanched and backed up. "Retreat! All of you!"

The demon hordes fled, but were cut down as Arnold went Rambo on them, firing blasts of holy energy at their forms and vaporizing them! The demoness turned to run, only to get cut down.

"Master...forgive me..." she cried as she melted into dust. The Tentacle Thug dissolved and released the others.

The Centurions got up and recovered their ranks. "How did you...?" asked one.

Arnold chuckled. "My uncle taught me a bit about military equipment. One thing he was sure to remind me of was that some stuff has secret weapons in it. After checking the gun a bit, I spotted the gleaming gem in it and realized that it might have some connection to that Level 3 setting."

"I see," said the leader, who was picked up. Now that the demons were gone, their dark energy was vanishing and everyone recovered. "So the Master knew about this. Why didn't he tell us?"

"Probably to prevent those fiends from finding out and finding ways around it," said Donald.

Twilight moaned.

"We need to get her to the infirmary right away," said Arnold.

"We're sorry, we didn't realize that you were good guys," said the leader. "We were told that only the Puzzle and Scales were allowed on this island."

"It is...all right," gasped Twilight. "You had...your duty."

"Still, we need to get you recovered," said a Centurion. "Those stun beams aren't lethal, but they take a while to wear off. You're lucky we had the level set at five instead of ten or you would be out for days."

"We'll have to hurry, no telling what happened when that dark magic shattered the portal Twilight sent the others through," said Dione.

**0 0 0**

Yugi Junior was in serious trouble.

"Look Diane, don't make me hurt you," he begged.

Diane chuckled. "My move." She drew a card. "I'll lay a card face-down." The card appeared before her. "And next I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" The armored warrior rose up. (1200/400) "And due to his special ability, I can bring forth a monster with four stars or less from my hand, so I play Flame Swordmistress!" The flaming counterpart of Yugi's female warrior appeared. (1600/1500)

Yugi blanched. "Is that...?"

"No, it is her own monster, Yugi," said Pisaro. "But you do know that he grants all warriors a 400 attack point boost save herself." Marauding Captain rose to 1600 attack.

"Next I'll play Premature Burial to bring back my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" said the possessed girl. The elf warrior was pulled out of a chasm as Diane's life meter dropped to 725. "And due to my Flame Swordmistress's effect, he gains 400 attack as well!" The Celtic Guardian rose ot 1800 attack. "Then I'll equip the Butterfly Dagger which returned to me on Flame Swordmistress, and Axe of Despair on Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" The Flame Swordmistress took the dagger and rose to 1900 attack, and the elf clutched a black axe and rose to 2400 attack!

"No!" cried Yugi as Dark Magician Girl paled.

"Yes, your Dark Magician Girl is history!" laughed Diane. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, wipe out that witch with evil axe attack!"

The warrior slashed at the Girl and she screamed and exploded! Yugi's life meter dropped to 5775 as the Dark Magician gasped, then glared angrily at Diane.

"Your move," said Diane slyly.

Yugi drew a card and saw what it was. _Yes! This girl has nothing on my Harpie's Feather Duster! Once I play it, her Obnoxious Celtic Guardian will return to the Graveyard and her monsters will be helpless against my Dark Magician!_ "I'm playing a card that is your worst enemy, Diane!" He activated it. "Harpie's Feather Duster!"

Pisaro laughed maniaclly. "Ha, ha, ha! I knew you would play THAT card!"

Diane giggled. "Yes you did, so thanks for giving me a trap to stop it cold!" She flipped up a card.

Yugi balked as he recognized the card. _No! That's the card Remi almost won with!_

"JUDGEMENT OF ANUBIS!" cried Diane. The spectral wolf appeared and roared, shattering Dark Magician. "As you know by dueling Remi, this trap card negates your Duster and destroys one of your face-up monsters, inflicting damage equal to its attack!"

Yugi groaned as his life meter plunged to 2275. "I...set a card face-down, and a monster in defense mode." The cards appeared before him.

"Defending behind cards, Yugi?" clicked Pisaro. "How pathetic, you who defeated the greastest duelists in history...who defeated my beloved Anastasia!"

Yugi remained mute.

"Fine, don't defend yourself," said Pisaro. "Diane, your move."

Diane drew and grinned. "I play the Pot of Greed!" The pot appeared and exploded as Diane drew two new cards. "Next, I sacrifice Marauding Captain for someone you might recognize...my own Dark Magician Girl!" The rugged warrior melted into light and was replaced by the sorceress. (2000/1700)

Yugi gaped. _She's got a Dark Magician Girl too!_

"Surprised to see your own monster working for me, Yugi?" said Pisaro wickedly. "Then you know that Dark Magician Girl gets 300 attack points for each Dark Magician in the graveyard, including yours." Dark Magician Girl rose to 2300 attack.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack that face-down monster with dark magic blast!" The sorceress fired her beam at the face-down card.

"I don't think so!" cried Yugi, flipping up his trap card. "Activate Negate Attack!"

The blast was engulfed and aborted.

"Fine, I'll get rid of it next turn," said Diane in disgust.

Yugi drew a card. "Since it worked for you, I play my own Card of Sanctity!" The sky lit up with a flash and both drew until their hands were full.

"You know, you're only speeding up your soul's demise," teased Pisaro.

Yugi ignored him. "Next, I'll flip summon my face-down monster, Magician of Faith!" The magician rose up. (300/400)

Diane choked. "That lets you get a magic card from the grave!"

"That's right, and guess which one I'm getting back!" said Yugi as he pulled the card out and played it. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

The swords slammed down on Diane's field again. "You're only delaying the inevitable, Yugi. By giving my minion three more turns, she gets three chances to draw the Seal."

"I'll risk that," said Yugi with a cold glare. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Magician..." The sorceress vanished. "To summon Beast of Gilfer!" The dragonoid fiend appeared with a roar. (2200/1100) "And now I'll attack! Beast of Gilfer, destroy Flame Swordmistress!"

The fiend blasted flames that immolated the flame warrior, destroying her! Diane's life meter dropped to 425.

"That's my turn, but next turn, I will destroy you," said Yugi. "Unless you surrender now."

Diane spat on the ground. "Fat chance, Yugi! I'm going to give your soul a taste of oblivion!"

**0 0 0**

Brigit pulled herself out of the well, patting her purse. "Well, that's it for all those cards. I'm sure the spirits of the Duel Monsters will be most happy."

"Bladedge, Slice and Dice Attack!" cried a voice.

"Huh?" asked Brigit, turning to the woods. "I wonder what's going on."

"Oh no you don't, activate trap card!" cried a voice.

Brigit gasped. "That's Gissy! She's dueling someone!" She hurried into the woods and pushed into a clearing, just in time to see Giselle flip up a trap card.

"I knew you would do that, so I activate a trap to counter it!" laughed the boy with a red blazer. "Trap Jammer!" The card glowed and shattered Giselle's Negate Attack.

"NO!" cried Giselle in horror, watching as her Masked Dragon was torn to shred by the humanoid in golden armor. Her life meter hit zero.

"And that's game!" said the boy with a laugh. "That was a great duel!"

"Yeah, it sure was," grinned Giselle.

"Gissy, are you all right?" asked Brigit, running up to her.

"Hey Brig, there you are!" laughed Giselle. "You just missed a sweet duel! Brigit, this is Jaden Yuki. Jaden, this is Brigit, my friend."

"Nice ot meet ya, Brigit," said Jaden with a smile. "Your friend here is pretty skilled with her deck. She almost had me, had I not gotten my Elemental Hero Necroshade into the graveyard."

"You dueled **Elemental Heroes**?" gasped Brigit.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist a duel, even though we got scattered," laughed Giselle. "We're on some island called Duel Academy, and Jaden challenged me."

"Hey, I was training and she just landed on my face!" laughed Jaden. "She told me about this camp where you learn Duel Monsters, sort of like the Academy, and I couldn't help but see her skill."

Brigit sighed. "We really need to find Diane. Who knows where she is?"

**0 0 0**

Diane liked talking with Alexis. She was a nice woman who told her about the place she was at, Duel Academy. After hearing Diane's story, Alexis rubbed her chin, then took something out of her purse. "Here Diane, you might want these."

Diane took the cards and looked them over. She gasped and looked at her new friend in shock. "Are you sure? These cards, I've never seen them before!"

"Yeah, I have a spare copy of those cards, so it's not a problem, and your deck would really benefit from this monster, after hearing about it." She touched one of the monsters and nodded. "You really need some power into your deck, if you're trying to save your friend."

Diane looked over the cards, then smiled. "Okay, Alexis, I'll treasure them." She slid the cards into her deck, then began to glow! "What...what's happening?"

"Oh!" said Alexis.

Diane was engulfed in light!

Brigit and Giselle glowed too. "Hey, what's with you guys?" asked Jaden.

"I dunno, but something tells me this is goodbye, Jaden," said Brigit.

"Thanks for the duel," said Giselle, smiling as the two girls vanished.

Jaden scratched his head. "I must be seeing things." He shrugged. "Oh well, back to training."

**0 0 0**

Twilight panted as she released the energy. Diane, Brigit, and Giselle appeared in the medical ward. "Oy, you're all okay!" cried Dione, hugging Diane. "I was scared stiff that you were dead!"

"Well, we weren't dead, but what happened was pretty weird," said Giselle, scratching her head. "So, Twilight brought us back?"

"Yes, but it took a lot out of me," said Twilight, sitting up.

"Twilight, you need to rest," said Brigit.

"There's no time!" barked Twilight, holding her head. "I have to find Lina, before it is too late." She concentrated and Dione held her by the shoulders. "Please, Ra-Horakty, find Lina for us..."

She glowed brightly...

**0 0 0 **

The other Diane drew a card and frowned. "I play a card face-down and shift my monsters to defense mode." Dark Magician Girl crouched in defense. "Then I'll play Soul of the Pure to raise my life points by eight hundred." A glittering dust raised her life meter to 1225.

"Diane, you give me no choice," sighed Yugi, drawing a card. "If you won't end this duel, I'll end it for you! Skilled White Magician in defense mode!" The white-robed sorcerer appeared, kneeling behind his staff. (1700/1900) "And now I'll play Monster Reincarnation to bring Dark Magician back into my hand." He discarded Luster Dragon and got back Dark Magician, as Skilled White Magician's staff changed to copper.

"Next, I'll play Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to form...Dark Paladin, the Ultimate Magical Swordsman!" The two melted into light and a tall wizard with Dark Magician's cap and a bladed staff appeared! (2900/2600) "And since I discarded my Luster Dragon with Monster Reincarnation, Dark Paladin gains 500 attack!" Dark Paladin rose to 3400 attack.

Pisaro scowled deeply. _This plan was supposed to be flawless!_

"Your move," said Yugi.

Diane fretted and drew a card, then frowned. "I pass. Do your worst."

"I hate to do this, but..." said Yugi. "Dark Paladin, attack Dark Magician Girl!" The mighty spellcaster fired his staff and Dark Magician Girl screamed as she was vaporized. "That ends my turn, Diane, but you won't be able to hide behind that Obnoxious Celtic Guardian forever. I will destroy it and then you will lose this duel."

"Not before I seal your soul!" hissed Diane, drawing a card. She laughed wickedly. "I did it!"

"You drew the Seal?" gasped Yugi.

"No, but I drew a card which will bring the Seal to me, Terraforming!" She played the card.

"I don't think so!" shouted Yugi, discarding a card. Dark Paladin pointed his staff and the card shattered! "Have you not realized that my Dark Paladin can negate magic cards before they resolve their effects?"

Pisaro slapped his forehead. _Even the Seal! Darn! I completely forgot about that Paladin's magic-jamming effect! I just hope my pawn draws the card she needs to get rid of that thing!_

"Fine, I end my turn," grumbled Diane.

Yugi drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity." He drew three cards and discarded two. "And now that three magic cards have been played, I can tribute Skilled White Magician to summon Buster Blader!" The magician vanished and the warrior rose up. (2600/2200); (3100/2200)

"Wait, your Buster Blader was in the graveyard when you fused it to make Dark Paladin!" shouted Diane in protest.

"True, but my Skilled White Magician's ability can summon it from the grave!" said Yugi. "Or did you not know that? Now you have two dragon-slaying monsters facing you, and you don't have any means to get rid of them. But I can't destroy your Celtic Guardian, so it's a standoff."

Diane frowned, then drew another card and grinned. "Another card face-down and I end my turn."

Yugi drew. "I have no choice, Diane...I summon Tengu Warrior in attack mode!" The crow-headed warrior rose up. (1800/1500) "This guy has a low attack so he can wipe out your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, then I'll strike with my warriors and end this duel! Tengu Warrior, destroy her only defense!"

The crow-warrior charged and slashed Obnoxius Celtic Guardian, shattering him!

"Now Buster Blader, attack her directly and end this!" ordered Yugi. The warrior grunted and charged, blade aimed at Diane's neck!

"Ha ha ha, you fell right into my trap!" said Diane, flipping up her second face-down card. "Activate trap card Widespread Ruin!"

"No!" said Yugi in horror. "That destroys the monster on my field with the highest attack!"

Pisaro chuckled. "That's right, Yugi, and your Dark Paladin fits the bill!"

An explosion tore apart Dark Paladin, who howled as he died. Yugi's life meter dropped to 1425.

"Still, my Buster Blader gets to attack, and you don't have the life points to withstand a direct attack!" shouted Yugi. Buster Blader charged again...

...and hit a shield! "My Draining Shield trap stopped that attack," chuckled Diane as her life meter rose to 4325. "And it gave me life points equal to your monster's attack! So much for taking me out in one blow."

Yugi fell to his hands and knees.

_Don't fret, Yugi, we can still beat her..._ said the Spirit.

Pisaro nodded. "I guess that silence means you end your turn. Diane, make your move."

Diane drew a card and showed it. "Guess what I just drew!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "The Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Too bad, Yugi," laughed Pisaro. "Your attempt to defeat my pawn before she played the Seal failed. Diane, you know what to do!"

"Please don't!" begged Yugi.

Diane raised the card just as some figures appeared. "NO!" cried a voice.

**_"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"_** cried Diane.

"Stop!" cried a voice that sounded like Diane. Another girl ran up and grabbed her arm.

"What the..two Dianes?" gasped Yugi.

Pisaro backed up in shock. "What is the meaning of this?"

The first Diane chuckled and lowered her arm. "Oh Pisaro, you fool. You really thought you had a chance to make Diane play this card?"

"But...which one is real?" asked Yugi.

The first Diane chuckled and glowed. "I'm the fake." A ghostly form rose up from the glowing girl and the girl changed into a red-haired woman in the same clothes as the girls, who collapsed in a faint. The Seal of Orichalcos fell from her hand and ignited with blue flames. The disks deactivated.

"No! My plan was ruined!" screamed Pisaro. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, Master Pisaro?" chuckled the form.

Pisaro gasped. "Doppler..."

Yugi was stunned. "The Purple Key Guardian from Duelist Labyrinth?"

"Yugi, it was a pleasure to duel you again, although under poorer circumstances," chuckled Doppler. "Your deck has really improved. A shame I won't be able to duel anymore."

"What is the meaning of this? Why?" demanded Pisaro.

Doppler smirked. "Well, call it playing the devil's advocate, Pisaro. I had a feeling your plan was doomed to fail. I didn't want poor Diane to end up losing her soul to the Seal, so I overpowered Lina, fused her with my form of Diane, and pretended to be Diane. Of course, in exchange, I have to give up my existence. Oh well, so long."\

The ghost faded into sparkling dust.

The real Diane and her friends, along with a young woman with short black hair, were trying to wake up the red-haired woman. "Lina...Lina..." said Diane sadly.

Pisaro growled angrily. "You traitor...I can't trust anyone!" He sighed. "As much as I'd love to make Yugi's friends perish, that accursed wish makes me leave them alone!" He waved his hand and the bubble holding Mary, Clive, and Peter floated over to the platform and popped, depositing them safely on the platform. "This isn't over yet! I'll find my revenge someday!" He teleported away.

The red-head opened her eyes and got up. "Oh...what happened?"

**0 0 0**

Pisaro appeared in an alley and sulked. "Accursed magical spirit! I should have never trusted him with my plan! Now what do I do?"

"What indeed?" said a dark voice.

Pisaro turned. "Who in Esturk...?"

A dark figure with wings appeared. "I know your pain, my friend. I too despise Yugi and his friends. They've been keeping me from my goal, to acquire the Mandate of Heaven."

"Really?" asked Pisaro. "Why are you approaching me?"

"I saw your power, it was quite impressive," chuckled the demon. "If you join my armies, I'll make sure you get a suitable kingdom to replace the one you lost, as well as killing your nemesis. After all, his wish does not apply to me."

"Hmmm, interesting," said Pisaro.

"And here's a little gift to sweeten the deal..." The demon raised his hands and dark energy poured out of them. Pisaro screamed as he felt the unholy energy course through his veins, and his body morphed into something monstrous. "Your power, the Secret of Evolution, restored!"

"Yes, this is excellent!" laughed Pisaro in a deeper and more demonic voice. "Indeed, you tempt me. Very well, but I will not be your servant! I prefer to serve myself."

"As you wish," said the demon. "By the way, my name is Saurius. Don't forget it."

**0 0 0**

"Oh, so that's what happened," said Lina, rubbing her head. The wicked duel disk was removed from her arm. Everyone had made their introductions while that was going on. "Man, that really sucks. I should be more careful about trusting people, even those which I know. I should have guessed 'Diane' was giving a fake story."

"It's okay, you're safe," said Brigit.

"But still, you wouldn't have ended up in Duelatopia if it hadn't been for me," sighed Lina. She then noticed Yugi and his friends. "Hey, you guys are the...wow, you're Yugi and pals!"

"Yeah, we're kind of like that," said Clive, scratching his head.

Diane turned and smiled, then shook Clive's hand. "Clive Marris, my rode model! I've wanted to meet you for so long! I've been training in Duelist Camp to be just as good as you!"

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" protested Mary.

"You are part of a duelist camp?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, we learn Duel Monsters and use Duel Disks like you guys!" said Giselle, showing her disk. "We even had our own little tournament coinciding with yours!"

Twilight looked at Clive. _Poor Clive, he's about to suffer a terrible encounter. But I can't risk being tempted into telling him what will happen, or else I might distract him._ "We can't stick around here, friends. This dimension might crumble at any moment, and I am sure that they have more important business than chatting."

"All right," said Brigit. "I really wanted to show off my deck to Yugi, though." She took her deck and showed off her cards.

Yugi noticed them. "You run a low-level rush deck?"

"Yeah, it almost won her the little tournament we had in Duelist Camp!" laughed Lina.

Yugi rubbed his chin, then took four cards out of his side pack and handed them to Briigt. "You might want these, Brigit."

Brigit gasped as she saw them. "The Huge Revolution combo? I couldn't!"

"Go ahead, take them," said Yugi. "They'd serve you better than me. I really don't need these cards anymore."

"You should have seen how they wiped out Siegfried's most powerful monster!" laughed Mary.

"Speaking of Siegfried, we should continue our rescue operation," said Peter.

"Then it is true, Siegfried is in danger," said Twilight.

Diane paled. "Yugi, Siegfried...you won't let him die, will you? He gave my sister a good job as an Eliminator and if anything happens to him..."

Yugi put a hand on her shoulder. "We won't, I promise." He let go. "Did you say your sister was an Eliminator?"

"Yeah, she was the one you beat," said Diane. "Shelob."

Yugi gasped.

"Come on, Diane, we need to go find your sister," said Lina, getting up and dusting herself off.

Yugi quickly removed a map. "I think I can help you with that," he said. He handed the map to Diane. "Persephone gave this map to me, it leads to your sister's lair. I think she'll know you are coming and drop the act, since the tournament is over...but be careful."

"I will," said Diane, taking the map in her hand. "Thank you, Yugi."

Lina smiled. _Yugi Mouto's son. I've always wanted to duel Yugi for real, because I wanted to prove that I could beat the King of Games without cheating._ "Say, Yugi..."

"Hmm?" asked Yugi as Twilight began to chant the spell to open the way out.

"When this whole shebang is over and the forces of evil are gone..." Lina smirked. "I want to have a match with you. In fact, I think it would be neat if me and my campers got a chance to duel you guys! Sure, we might not win, but that's no problem, it's the thrill of challenge that drives us!" The girls got big smiles and lit up like Christmas lights upon hearing this.

Yugi smirked. "You want a challenge, Lina? Fine, once we end this crisis, you're on."

The others cheered.

"We must leave now," said Twilight as the portals opened. "Yugi, you and your friends will find yourselves back where you were when you enter the left portal. The rest of us will take the right."

"Bye, Yugi," said Giselle. "I can't wait to see you guys again!"

"Yeah, we got an honor that nobody else had!" said Brigit.

The two groups made their farewells and left, but Twilight suddenly realized something.

"Where is Dione?"

**0 0 0**

Dione Rhombos ran down the streets of Duelatopia, heading to the hotel she knew her cousin was staying at. _I have to see if Terone's okay! If those demons get to him..._

A loud scream was heard in a nearby bookstore called "The Spirit of The Books."

"What was that?" she said. She decided to check it out. _Terone can wait...I'm sure the security in the hotel is tight._

(For those wondering, Pisaro is actually Necrosaro from _Dragon Warrior IV._)

_**Next Chapter: **We shift gears to Dione, Diane's rival, as she hurries to check on her cousin, but somehow an old rival needs her help! Can she team up with an old opponent to defeat this new threat, or will both be damned to Hell? Find out in the next chapter, "Covering Fire!"_


	46. Covering Fire

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 46: Covering Fire**

A wave of light preceded the appearance of Twilight, Lina, and the campers.

"Well, that was fun," said Giselle sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Lina under her breath. "I should have been more careful, but..."

"It's okay, Lina," said Diane, grinning. "Pisaro's plan may have _almost_ worked, but at least we got to meet Yugi and his friends!"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to duel him!" sighed Lina. "At least, not in your body and with your deck!" She checked her deck to make sure it was back to normal.

"Doppler had it all planned out," said Brigit, adjusting her glasses. "He...er, it knew that you would be the perfect foil to destroy Pisaro's plan, because you were a Pegasus."

"But that was weird," said Giselle. "Lina, you come from another dimension like ours?"

"Yeah, long story," said Lina. "I'll tell you about it after we find the guys. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"I have no idea," said Twilight. "Even my Necklace doesn't give any clue. Wherever they are, the place is blocking the power of the Necklace."

"This isn't good," said Diane, biting her lip. "If anything happens to Donnie, I'd..."

"Don't worry, we'll find the guys," said Lina, smiling. "After all, you found me."

"Wait a sec, there's someone else missing," said Brigit, looking about. "Dione didn't come with us!"

"Oh great," said Giselle. "Now we have two parties to worry about!"

Twilight concentrated. "Somehow, I have the feeling that she is walking into a trap."

**0 0 0**

Dione burst through the door of the bookstore and heard the scream again. "Oh blooming Hades!" she murmured. "Where is that scream coming from?"

She carefully looked through the bookstore, noting that all the Harry Potter books were in stock, starting from the Sorcerer's Stone to the very last volume. Dione heard the cry and turned to the horror section. "Okay, there's a clue..."

She raced to the section and around a shelf to find a terrifying sight. A woman with short teal-blue hair was backed into a corner by a frightening humanoid with a mane of red hair and dark armor.

"Come now, dear," chuckled the demon. "Your soul will make Master Saurius quite happy."

"No! Leave me alone!" screamed the girl.

Dione's eyes widened. It had been a couple of years, but the face and voice were as clear as a sunny day. "Cleo Roba?"

The girl turned and gasped. "You! Get out of here!"

Unfortunately for Cleo, the demon harassing her turned to Dione. "Ah, two lovely souls for the price of one! This will be most delectable to Master Saurius."

"No way, freak-face!" shouted Dione, activating her disk. "If you want to take my soul, you'll have to get through my deck first!"

"A Shadow Game? You? Don't make me laugh," chuckled the demon. He smirked. "On second thought, you gave me a wonderful idea. Since taking souls without a struggle would be a boring exercise, I'll let you two try to outbeat me in a Shadow Game." He made a ruby-red duel disk appear and activated it. "Come on, join that girl."

Dark tendrils suddenly grabbed Dione and dragged her to Cleo's side. "You okay, Cleo?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken," mumbled Cleo, slowly getting up. "I was trying to get back to the hotel when that demon ambushed me and dragged me in here. Luckily I got free, but he won't leave me alone. If this is how I have to escape...I'll do it." She activated her own duel disk.

"Heh, heh, prepare yourself for the Shadows, girls," said the demon.

"Who are you?" demanded Dione.

"My name is Rubis, a soul-snatcher who serves the fallen angel Saurius," said the demon, bowing.

**0 0 0**

As for the guys, Arnold, Donald, and Jake happened to discover something as they were looking for the others. "I want to see if this place is open," said Donald, walking towards the pizza parlor. "I haven't had anything to eat since we left camp!"

"Not likely," murmured Arnold. "Those ruddy demons are likely causing a crisis situation."

Jake suddenly heard a voice. _"Jake...Jake..."_

"Huh? Aunt Etna?" asked Jake, who passed Donald and entered the parlor.

"What the...what does he think he's doing?" demanded Arnold, dashing after him. "Jake, you come back here this instant!"

As soon as the three entered, Jake heard the voice again and walked towards the ladies' room. "Hey!" snapped Donald. "You can't go in there! It's a natural law that all men and boys are forbidden from entering the ladies' restroom!"

Jake ignored him and opened the door, entering the place.

"JAKE!" screamed Donald, blushing. But then he noticed something odd. "Hey, that's not part of a normal restroom..."

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Hmmm..."

**0 0 0**

"Let's begin, shall we?" said Rubis.

The two girls shuffled their decks.

"Since this is a 2-on-1, let me modify your disks a bit," said Rubis, snapping his fingers. The disks glowed and a life meter with the number 16000 appeared over the girls. "Let me explain how this works. You have a lump sum of sixteen thousand life points, but I have eight thousand, like normal. All card effects that affect the field affect both of you, and if you sacrifice a monster to summon another, or fuse a monster with your partner's, or offer one of your partner's beasts for a ritual, you both get to control it as if you both had one. Got that?"

"Sure thing, demon," said Dione, inserting her deck into her disk. Cleo did the same.

"Well then, time to duel," said Rubis with a smirk, inserting his deck. "I will go first."

The three drew their opening hands and Rubis drew his first card.

"Excellent, seems the fates have given me an advantage!" laughed Rubis, sliding his cards into play. "I play two cards face-down." The cards appeared before him. "And I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in attack mode!"

A wicked fiend knight with a scarred face and a giant broadsword rose up with a snarl. (1800/1500)

Dione giggled. "You'll have to do better than that!" She drew a card. _One of my special cards!_ "My turn, and I summon Ron Weasley in attack mode!" The ginger-haired young man appeared. (1300/1400) "To end, I'll set a card face-down." The card appeared before her. _Let's see how he handles my Mirror Force trap!_

Cleo drew a card and sighed. _What a rotten opening hand! Oh well, best make the best of it and hide behind Dione's face-down._ "Cyber Raider in defense and that will do it for me." The blue cyborg with the crested head appeared and crossed his arms before his face. (1400/1000)

Rubis chortled as he drew a card. "You know nothing about my deck, mortals." He flipped up one of his face-downs. "I activate the magic card Dark World Lightning! This will destroy that face-down card!" A black bolt of energy shot from the sky and slammed into Dione's Mirror Force, shattering it. "Mirror Force, eh? Good thing I rid myself of that. Of course, I must discard a card from my hand, and this one will do me nicely...Broww, Huntsman of Dark World!"

He slid the card into his discard slot, and a card appeared from his deck. "What happened?" demanded Dione.

"Broww activated his special ability," said Rubis. "You see, if I discard him from my hand, I get to draw an extra card. If my opponent forces me to discard him, I get to draw two."

Cleo gulped. "We've got to be careful, Dione. No telling what he has up his deck!"

"Don't worry, we'll beat him," said Dione.

"I think not," said Rubis. "I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!" A hideous twisted demon with wild hair appeared and cackled madly. (1800/400) "Now Zure, destroy that Cyber Raider with Dark World Slash!"

The knight roared and split Cyber Raider in half!

"Brron, take out that brat with Dark World Leap!" ordered Rubis. The mad king leapt and raked his claws across Ron, who screamed before dying. The girls' life meter dropped to 15500. "And since I did damage to your life points with Brron, his special effect activates, allowing me to discard a card from my hand."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Dione.

"So I can summon it! Arise Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!" A gaunt demon with a skull-shaped helmet and spear rose up. (1600/1300) "Whenever Beiige is discarded from my hand, I can bring him back from the graveyard. That will be my turn."

Dione sighed and drew a card. _Hey, Deliquent Duo! But what if he has more Beiiges or Browws?_ "I'll set a card face-down and play Premature Burial to bring back Ron Weasley!" The wizard reappeared as the girls' life points dropped to 15700. "Next, I'll summon his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, in attack mode!" A ginger-haired witch rose up, also in black robes and carrying a wand. (1500/1300)

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Rubis. "Those two are weak!"

"Alone, yes," chuckled Dione. "But together, they support each other, and as long as both are on the field, each gains eight hundred attack points!" Ron rose to 2100 and Hermione rose to 2300 attack. "And I'm also equipping Ron with Book of Secret Arts, which increases a Spellcaster's attack by 300!" Ron opened a book and perused it as his attack rose further, to 2400.

"Yes!" said Cleo.

"Now Hermione, annihilate that Mad King with Bluebell Flames!" The sorceress pointed her wand and blue flames ripped out of them, consuming Brron, who screeched as he exploded. "Ron, take out that Knight!" The wizard put away his book and blasted Zure to pieces with his wand.

Rubis snarled as his life meter dropped to 7200. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

"We'll see about that," said Cleo, drawing her card. She looked at her hand, then turned to Dione. "Dione, I don't mean to be rude, but can I use Hermione? What I plan to do will weaken Ron, and..."

"If that's all you can do, then do it," said Dione, waving her hand.

"I sacrifice Hermione to summon Jinzo in attack mode!" The sorceress vanished and Ron's attack dropped to 1600 as the mighty cyborg rose up. (2400/1500) "And since I sacrificed Dione's monster to summon him, she can control it like it was mine!"

"Ha ha, you fool!" cried Rubis. "Don't you know Jinzo negates all your traps as well as mine!"

"Not if I use this! The magic card Amplifier!" Cleo slid the card into her disk and a metal cap attached itself to Jinzo. "Now, only your traps are negated, since Amplifier's effect affects the entire field, so Dione can use her traps too! Jinzo, attack Rubis directly!"

The cyborg powered up a black orb and hurled in into Rubis, who grunted as his life meter dropped to 4800.

"That's my turn," said Cleo. "Let's see what you've got."

Rubis growled as he drew a card. He saw it and began to cackle.

"Oh dear, I think he got a good card," mumbled Dione.

**0 0 0**

"I'm tired, let's take a break," said Giselle, who sat on a park bench.

"You? Tired?" laughed Diane. "You, the girl who hiked up the mountain trail on that camping trip six weeks ago?"

"Hey, this isn't lsome simple hike!" snapped Giselle, panting a bit. "We've been running ragged since we left camp! And during the finals, I didn't have time to do my morning walks, so I'm a bit out of whack."

"Okay, we understand," said Brigit, sitting. "I'm a bit tired too, and we need to rest before we see your sister, Diane. Who knows what we might face?"

"Yeah, but that's why..." Diane mumbled, before Lina put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into her friend's face.

"Look, I understand you worry about your sister, Diane," said Lina softly. "I worry about my brothers all the time. When we were separated by fate, I feared I would never see them again."

"But you can't, because you're here," said Diane.

"I can go home and I will find my brothers someday," said Lina. "Don't worry, Diane. We'll make sure Sheena is safe and sound. But I have a responsibility to keep you safe, so don't rush into anything dumb, okay?"

Diane hung her head briefly, then looked up. "Okay."

**0 0 0**

"I activate the magic card Field Control!" said Rubis, sliding a card into the disk. A card showing a Freed the Matchless General pointing at a face-down card appeared. "This card is similar to Hand Control, but instead of forcing you to activate a card in your hand, you must activate a card on the field. Let's see what that face-down card of yours is..."

'No!" cried Dione in horror as her face-down card flipped up.

"Well, well, Deliquent Duo," chuckled Rubis. "Well, too bad it's not a trap. Now activate!"

"Stop!" cried Cleo as the girls' life meter dropped to 14700. The imps flew out and one of them snatched a card and discard it from Rubis' hand.

"I'll discard this other one," said Rubis with a wicked grin. The second imp discarded it. "And guess what? Both of them are powerful Dark World warriors, which get summoned if they are discarded from my hand! Behold...Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!"

Two giant behemoth demons rose up. One was a silver fiend in dull silver armor. (2300/1400) The other was a hulking monster with a fiendish face and gold armor. (2300/1400) Lightning crackled around their bodies.

"And when they get discarded by my opponent's card, like your Deliquent Duo," chuckled Rubis. "They activate special abilities. For Goldd, two cards on the field are automatically destroyed, so I'll just annihilate both of your monsters!" Goldd roared and launched a wave of energy that vaporized Jinzo and Ron.

"No..." gasped Dione as their life points dropped to 13700.

"And next, Sillva forces you to select two cards from your hand and sends them to the bottom of your deck, and since you're both dueling, his effect works on the both of you!"

Sillva glowed and both Dione and Cleo picked two cards from their hand, which vanished.

"And what's better, I still have their attack to use!" cackled Rubis. "Goldd, take down Harry Potter girl over there with Gold Cleave!" The hulking monster ripped out his axe and charged. Dione screamed in terror as she felt the creature's axe embed into her skull.

"That's not nice!" screamed Cleo.

"Oh, you want some fun too? I'll oblige!" grinned Rubis. "Sillva, attack psychic girl directly with Silver Slash!" The other demon charged and Cleo screamed as she was sliced down the breasts with the fiend's jagged blade.

The two toppled over onto their backs as their life meter tumbled to 9100.

"Wa, ha, ha!" said Rubis. "That was fun! And next turn, I'll do it again!"

Dione sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Cleo...I didn't mean to put that card in my deck."

"It's okay, we didn't know about his powerful deck," choked Cleo, slowly getting up. She pulled Dione up. "We have to keep fighting, to keep this fiend from taking our souls."

"Yeah, I know," panted Dione. Despair filled her heart as she looked at her thin hand. _How can we battle something so evil as these Dark World monsters? And why did I feel so much pain when that thing attacked? Is this from his "Shadow Game?"_

**0 0 0**

Jake entered the tunnel and walked down it. "I wonder what this secret tunnel is for..." He noticed the door at the end and pushed it open, finding a diabolical shrine beyond. "Weird..."

He entered and looked about. "This place reminds me of that temple in _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom..."_ He heard a deep growl. "I don't like this sound of that."

Donald and Arnold entered. "Jake, what is the big idea..."

Jake turned and gasped. "ARN, WATCH OUT!"

A hideous creature lunged out of the shadows. Arnold gasped, then leapt back to dodge the monster's jaws. When it landed, he reacted instinctively and kicked the creature in the stomach. It gurgled and let out a vomit.

"EWWWWW!" cried Donald, backing up and covering his mouth to avoid inhaling the stench.

The creature moaned and vanished in a flash of light.

"What was that?" murmured Jake. He then saw what laid in the pool of regurgitation and paled.

"Aunt Etna..."

**0 0 0**

"I end my turn," said Rubis. The wicked-looking card appeared. "Your move."

Dione drew and looked at her card. "I play Card of Sanctity!" The bookstore shimmered with light. "Allowing us all to draw until we have six cards."

Rubis chuckled as he did so. "Thanks for refreshing my hand, Harry Potter girl."

Dione ignored him. "Next, I'll summon..." Dione heard a noise and turned to see Cleo shaking her head. "Okay, I'll just place two cards face-down and end my turn, and just in case you have another of those Field Control thingies, these two cards are traps."

Rubis smirked. "Thanks for the hint, brat! Now I'll be careful about attacking!"

Cleo drew. "I summon The Fiend Megacyber in attack mode!" A giant warrior rose up. (2200/1600)

"What? Impossible!" cried Rubis. "That's a tribute monster! You can't summon it without..."

"A tribute? Normally," said Cleo. "But thanks to his special ability, if there are two more monsters on the field than on ours, I can special summon it! And since there are those two uglies on your field and no monsters on our side, its effect activates! That's why I stopped Dione from summoning a monster." She bowed her head as she recalled how she traded her "inferior" Jinzo for her new Fiend Megacyber. _I hope that Mary Wheeler is using the Fiend Megacyber she won from me._ She looked up again. "And since I special summoned it, I can normal summon this guy in defense mode, Nimble Momonga!"

A tiny squirrel appeared and chirped. (1000/100)

"Heh, you think you can spook me with some little mammal, mortals?" said Rubis. "Guess again! My Dark World lords are still a hundred attack points stronger than your Fiend Megacyber!"

"True, so I'll put down a face-down and call it a turn," said Cleo, placing a card.

Rubis chuckled and drew a card. "Well, to make sure you have to send your Megacyber to block a direct attack on your friend..."

"Who said she was my friend?" snapped Cleo. "She's my ally, there's a difference. We are rivals, but we are working together to defeat you. When this crisis is over, we'll go back to being rivals."

Dione felt a little hurt that Cleo had refused to call her a friend, but understood.

"Whatever," said Rubis. "I summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World in attack mode!" A nasty gangly red-scaled field appeared. (500/500) "Next, I'll have it destroy that Nimble Momonga! Attack with Claw of Dark World!"

The creature screeched and lunged at the squirrel, slashing it apart. It shattered, and two more squirrels appeared!

"Big mistake!" chuckled Cleo. "Whenever Nimble Momonga is sent to the graveyard through battle, it summons all the copies of itself from my deck! Also, we gain 1000 life points." The girls' life meter rose to 10100.

"Well then, I'll just have to wipe out that Megacyber then!" cried Rubis. "Goldd, hit that thing with your Gold Cleave!" The creature took his axe and charged...

"Negate Attack!" cried Dione, flipping up her face-down. The attack faltered. "Cleo, even though we are rivals, I won't let that thing destroy your monster."

"Thanks," sighed Cleo.

"Fine, I'll just play Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my life points by 1000," grumbled Rubis as a gleaming light covered him and pumped up his life meter to 5800. "Then I'll end my turn."

Dione drew a card and grinned. "I play Giant Germ in attack mode!" The hideous blob of pathogenic disease appeared. (1000/100) "Now...attack Sillva!"

"WHAT?" cried Rubis. The germ flew into the Warlord, who sliced it apart. "What was the big idea of..." He began to cough and hack as his life meter dropped to 5300.

"We may have lost a lot of life points," said Dione as the shared life meter dropped to 8800. "But it was worth it. Like Nimble Momonga, when Giant Germ is sent to the graveyard through battle, it can summon its kin, but this time, they are in attack mode." Two more of the germs appeared. "And every time a Giant Germ is destroyed, you lose five hundred life points!" She looked over her hand and smiled. "Cleo, do you mind?"

"Of course not," said Cleo. "It's the least I can do after ruining your strategy."

"Thanks," said Dione, taking a card from her hand. "I tribute both of Cleo's Nimble Momongas to summon one of my strongest cards! **_Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!_**"

The squirrels vanished and were replaced by the legendary figure from J.K. Rowling's works. (2100/2100)

Rubis stopped coughing. "That's one of your strongest? He's still no match for my Dark World demons!"

"Oh, yes he is!" laughed Dione. "Due to his special ability, for every Spellcaster resting in peace in the graveyard, he gains 400 attack points! And that applies to Cleo's graveyard too!" Ron and Hermione's spirits appeared briefly before vanishing. Harry got an angry look as his attack boosted up to 2900. "Now Harry, destroy Sillva with Patronus Charm!"

The wizard fired his wand and a beam of silver light tore apart the Dark World Warlord. Rubis cringed as his life points dropped to 5500.

"And to end, I'll activate my other face-down card, Gift of the Mystical Elf," said Dione, flipping up her card. "This grants us 300 life points for every monster on the field, and so far, there are..." She did some quick calculation as the shared life meter rose to 10600. "Six!"

Cleo drew a card and grinned. "Dione, if you don't mind..."

"Certainly," said Dione.

"Time for **_me_** to tribute some monsters!" said Cleo. "And since those germs are going to be nothing but burdens, I'll tribute both of them!" The Giant Germs melted into light. "Now I summon a mighty dragon with blue eyes and white scales!" A light formed.

Dione and Rubis gasped as they heard that. _No way, she can't have..._ Dione began to think.

**_"The Son of Blue Eyes!"_** cried Cleo. A beautiful white dragon appeared. It looked a bit like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it was smaller and had a small horn on its snout. (2300/2000)

Suddenly Harry's attack rose to 3300. "Whoa!" said Dione. _She has the Son of Blue Eyes!_ She looked at her deck, then got a grin on her face. _If my Daughter of Red Eyes shows up, then I'll give that lousy demon something to make him shake in his scales!_

"Seems your spellcaster is a light one," said Cleo. "Son of Blue Eyes grants a boost of four hundred attack to all light monsters on our field!" She turned to Rubis, who was sweating bullets. "Time to take you out, fiend! Son of Blue-Eyes, attack Scarr with lightning blast!"

The dragon screamed and belched a ball of light which tore apart Scarr. Rubis's life meter plummeted to 3700.

"And since Dione used my monsters to summon her wizard, I get to attack with it too!" said Cleo. "Harry, destroy Goldd!" The wizard fired another beam of silver light into the golden Wu-Lord and vaporized him. Rubis flinched as his life meter dropped to 2900. "Now Fiend Megacyber, attack him directly!" The warrior charged and punched Rubis, sending him sprawling. His life meter plummeted to 700.

"Yes, we're winning this!" cried Dione. "One more attack and he's through!"

Rubis chuckled as he got up. "Sorry mortals, but I am not through yet." He drew a card and grinned viciously. "It's time to get serious!"

**0 0 0**

Diane led the group that walked through the streets to where the map said Sheena's "lair" would be.

"You think we got involved in something a bit over our heads?" asked Lina.

Twilight shook her head sadly. "We had no choice. Pisaro wanted to kill Yugi, so he targeted the place Yugi would be. I know that Saurius is also a threat, but we should leave this place as soon as we find the others and let Yugi handle this."

"Who is this Saurius guy anyways?" mumbled Giselle. "He doesn't sound too tough."

"Saurius is...well, I don't know if you are all religious, but there are divine beings who watch over us," said Twilight. "Saurius was one of those beings, until he became arrogant and snide. He tried to conquer the world and make every human being bow before him, and he was punished severely. Now, he is the opposite, a demon, and wants to destroy the human race. I can't say any more."

"That's okay, we really shouldn't be involved," said Brigit. "Pisaro's meddling got us into this."

"And we should get out, as soon as my sister is safe," said Diane. "Oh, I hope Dione and the guys haven't done something stupid!"

**0 0 0**

"I play Monster Reborn on Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!" cried Rubis. The golden demon rose back up from the grave. "And next, I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" A hideous creature with hands everywhere on its body appeared. (1400/1100)

"Uh oh," said Cleo. "I heard about this guy. When summoned, he pulls a ritual magic or ritual monster from your hand and puts it in your hand!"

"That's right," chortled Rubis as he searched his deck and took a card, then shuffled and put it back in. "But I'm not keeping it! I activate my ritual magic card, Contract With The Dark Master!"

"Oh no, we're in for it now," mumbled Cleo.

"To activate the ritual, I must offer seven star levels of monsters, so I sacrifice Manju and the Beiige in my hand..." The hideous spear demon rose up and both were enwrapped in bandages. "To bring forth the darkest demon of Hades..." The two wrapped figures melted into light. **"Dark Master Zorc!"**

A hideous shaggy black demon with long claws rose up. (2600/2300)

"And there's more," chuckled Rubis. "When he's summoned, I roll a dice, and one of three things could happen." A dark dial appeared above Zorc's head. "If I get a one or two, all of your monsters are destroyed. If I get a three, four, or five, one of your monsters dies. If I get a six, then all of my monsters are destroyed and you win."

"Not good odds," mumbled Dione as the dial began to spin.

The three looked at the dial as it slowed down and began to stop at the six.

"Yes!" cried Cleo, but she dropped her jaw as the dial suddenly shifted to one. "NO!"

"Too bad, seems your luck ran out," chuckled Rubis as Zorc smashed his hands to the ground. A shockwave vaporized Harry Potter, Son of Blue Eyes and The Fiend Megacyber. "Now Zorc, attack that young brunette with Dark Malice Strike!"

The demon howled and clawed Dione, who screamed and crumpled to the floor.

"And just to show I don't play favorites," chuckled Rubis. "Goldd, attack her partner with Gold Cleaver!" The Dark World Wu-Lord charged and slashed Cleo with his axe, making her fall.

Their combined life points dropped to 3250.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Rubis. "Don't bother to get up, you're finished!"

Dione slowly stood and glared at Rubis. _I have to win this! If I don't, I'll never see my cousin again! I must have faith in my deck._ She looked at her disk. _One card...that's all it'll take._ She closed her eyes and drew, then opened her eyes. "I play Pot of Greed!"

The pot appeared, then shattered as Dione drew two cards. She looked at them and grinned.

_We might get through this!_

"Okay, big tall and ugly," said Dione as Cleo slowly got up. "Time to take you down! I activate Dark Designator!" She slid the card into her disk. "By playing this, I call out a card and if the one I choose has it, it goes from her deck to her hand!"

"Her?" asked Cleo.

"That's right, I use its effect on you, Cleo!" said Dione. "And I call Polymerization!"

Cleo blinked as she took the card from her deck. "Yes, I have it, but..."

"Next, I activate the magic card, Exchange!" said Dione, playing the card. "And I use it on my partner again!" She walked up to her. "Give me your Polymerization!"

Rubis chuckled wickedly. "Guess she doesn't trust you, Cleo."

Cleo felt crushed, but handed over the card. "You choose," said Dione, showing her hand. She lowered her voice. _"But don't take Daughter of Red Eyes."_

"Huh?" asked Cleo. She looked over the cards. "I choose Chiron the Mage." She took the card.

"Wa, ha, ha! This is wonderful, seeing you two ruin each other!" said Rubis. "Make your final move, Harry Potter girl!"

"I _will_," said Dione with a gleam in her eye. "You think I did those things to _hurt_ Cleo, but you're wrong. In fact, I believed that _you_ didn't have Polymerization, but I knew Cleo _did_. I dueled her years ago in the Sydney Championships, and she defeated me with a fusion monster."

Cleo gasped. _She still remembers that loss?_ She recalled how she summoned Louie-Kablooey and wiped the floor with Dione. She bit her lip.

"But now, _we're_ getting the last laugh, demon! Because..." Dione slapped down a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Cleo's monster! Come forth, Son of Blue Eyes!"

The white dragon rose up again and screeched. Cleo gasped. _What's she doing? Sure, Son of Blue Eyes is powerful, but against that Zorc..._

"You fool, you should have brought back your Harry Potter icon," said Rubis. "Then you could have destroyed my fiends!"

"True, but now...I play Polymerization to fuse Son of Blue Eyes with the Daughter of Red Eyes in my hand!" The black dragon appeared and screamed before both dragons melted into a vortex of color. "To summon the grandchild of the two mightiest dragons in all of Duel Monsters! Behold!"

A huge silver dragon appeared, bearing four gossamer wings. Its eyes glowed violet as it let out a metallic scream! (2300/2300)

**_"Divine Silver Dragon!"_**

"Heh, that thing is no match for my monsters," said Rubis.

"True, but her effect is frightening indeed," chortled Dione. "For every monster of light or darkness in the controller's grave, she gains 200 attack points! And...since we're sharing fields...all the monsters in Cleo's graveyard count towards that effect!"

Cleo gaped. _Whoa..._ She recalled seeing Dione light up when Son of Blue Eyes appeared, but she thought that was because of the mighty awe coming from the appearance of the Son, she didn't realize that it was because she knew of Son's little "secret."

Rubis gasped as ghostly figures appeared around the giant dragon. Cleo's Cyber Raider, Jinzo, The Fiend Megacyber, and Son of Blue Eyes appeared, as did Dione's Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and all three Giant Germs appeared along with Daughter of Red Eyes. The spirits vanished into Divine Silver Dragon and it roared a mighty bellow as its attack went up...and up...

**_"NO!"_** howled Rubis as the dragon's attack stopped at 4500 attack!

"Now, time to end this..." grinned Dione. "Divine Silver Dragon, destroy Dark Master Zorc with Chaos Terraflare!"

The dragon stretched out its wings and powered up a ball of shimmering rainbow light. The light flung out in a giant beam that tore towards Zorc, who tried futilely to shield itself with its claws...

**0 0 0**

The explosion rocked the surface of the island. "Whoa!" cried Diane as she fell on her butt.

**_"WHAT WAS THAT?"_** cried Giselle, turning to the direction of the explosion.

**0 0 0**

Dione cringed as she nursed her arm. The attack had torn apart the bookstore, causing the ceiling to fall on both her and Cleo. It was obvious the duel was over and Rubis was gone, but unfortunately the aftershock of the blast caused structural damage...as well as physical damage.

"Urgh," moaned Dione, trying not to move her bruised arm. "Guess I went into overkill." She pushed away a fallen beam and found Cleo clutching her leg. "Uh, sorry about that, Cleo."

"Next time, when you declare an attack with that beast... warn me first," groaned Cleo, wincing as she checked her foot. "Great, I think I broke something."

"Geez, I said I was sorry," mumbled Dione. "Bloody ungrateful..." She sighed and pulled Cleo up, bracing her against her good shoulder. "Well, at least that fiend is gone. No way he could have survived something like that."

"Yeah, but..." murmured Cleo. "I never realized that Son of Blue Eyes had such a powerful fusion with that other dragon. How did you...?"

"Well," interrupted Dione. "I heard rumors of a fusion between the legendary Son of Blue Eyes and my Daughter of Red Eyes. When I got the Daughter of Red Eyes years ago, I was told the rumor by the guy I got her from. I didn't think it even existed until I did some research. And I knew that Son of Blue Eyes was just as rare as my Daughter, so I didn't think it would ever be possible to find him...until this duel. Tell me, how did you get that Son of Blue Eyes ANYWAYS?"

"Well, it all started when I dueled some jerk called Sol for my chance to get into the finals," said Cleo. She sighed and started her story.

**0 0 0**

Jake was in tears. He slammed the floor with his fist again and again. "No! This...this isn't fair!"

"Jake..." said Arnold softly. He slowly put his hand on his camper's shoulder. "I wish I could say something..."

"Why? Why not me instead?" sobbed Jake. "Aunt Etna didn't **_deserve_** this!"

"I know it's hard," whispered Donald. "If it had been Diane who had gone delusional from fatal injuries and forced me to duel, going to...that place...if she lost...I would have rather thrown the duel than beat her. You did what you had to do, Jake."

"I only wanted to open her eyes, show her that her obsession with fire was out of control, but..." Jake sniffled and wiped his tears. "Why not me?"

"Look, I can't say anything that will make you feel better, Jake," murmured Arnold, patting his shoulder. "But...I know how it feels to lose a loved one. When Uncle Tristan died, I felt miserable for days." He got a fierce look. "But I fought it! I got tough! And now, I'm sure that he's proud of me, wherever he is."

"That's easy for you to say," mumbled Jake. "Your loved one is in Heaven, mine is..." He shook his head. "I just wanted to save her from her fate."

"Maybe some people don't want to be saved," murmured Donald, so soft that Jake couldn't hear. He closed his eyes. _Poor Etna...she fell into her own obsession..._ "Come on, let's get out of here. I am sure that whoever lives here would not like us hanging around."

"Okay," said Jake, slowly getting up. He still felt bad, but his screaming cleansed his pain a bit. He slowly went over and cleaned up all the cards Aunt Etna had used, putting them away. _Aunt Etna, I promise, I will try to redeem you._ He took the Gorlag monster card and snarled, tearing it to bits. Then his eyes caught a ventilation shaft and he climbed into it.

"Jake! What the h-e-double-hockey sticks are you doing?" cried Arnold, trying to grab him. "That's not the way out!"

Donald climbed in after him. "I'll get him! You go find Lina and the others!"

Arnold groaned and slapped his forehead. "The day I get my counselor duties revoked by a kid is the day that Hell laughs at me." A sinister cackle was heard. "Oh brother."

**0 0 0**

"Well, doesn't that beat all?" chuckled Dione. "You got qualified, but couldn't enter because someone else took your spot?"

"Yeah, bad luck," grumbled Cleo. "Oh well, there is always next year...that is, if I can still duel by the time my leg is fixed."

"I'm with you there, sister," said Dione with a smile. "Here, let me escort you to your hotel. I'm sure my cousin can wait a bit."

"Are you sure?" asked Cleo, cocking a brow. "As a rival?"

"As a friend," said Dione. "You can tell me about your adventures here on Duelatopia on the way there, so when next year rolls around, I can be armed to beat you!"

Cleo laughed. "Fat chance, girlfriend!" The two pulled themselves out of the rubble and left the devastated bookstore. "I just hope that we don't get smacked with the bill for reconstruction."

Dione laughed along with her.

**New Cards**

**Field Control:**  
_Type:_ Normal Spell  
_Image:_ A Freed the Matchless General pointing his sword at a face-down card, which glows.  
_Effect:_ Activate one of your opponent's face-down cards. If the timing is wrong, destroy the card.

The idea is similar to the anime-only card "Hand Control", but it affects the field instead.

**Divine Silver Dragon:**  
_Type:_ Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
_Level:_ 12  
_ATK:_ 3400  
_DEF:_ 3200  
_Image:_ A four-winged silver dragon with gleaming purple eyes against an Aurora Borealis.  
_Effect:_ **"Son of Blue Eyes"** + **"Daughter of Red Eyes."** This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the proper fusion-material monsters. This card gains 200 attack for each LIGHT or DARK monster in your graveyard.

I apologize for not showing the duel between Etna and her nephew, but I had to drop it at the last moment. There was too much going on anyways.

_**Next Chapter: **Diane's in a serious predicament when her sister is held hostage by an evil archdemon and an old enemy comes back to haunt her! Can she squash this bug or is she doomed to become one herself? (In case you haven't guessed, the identity of the enemy should be obvious.) Find out in "Jade Insect Whistle!"_


	47. Jade Insect Whistle

You may have noticed that I dropped the introductory monologues. I did it before because Cyber Commander, my good friend, did it for his stories. However, I found out that it added unnecessary busy work for no real reason. Cyber is great with monologues...me, not so much. Therefore, I decided to drop them. I apologize to anyone who loved them, but I won't be doing monologues anymore in my stories. Instead, if there is something you need to know, I'll put it in author's notes like this.

Anyways, time for the next chapter. I waited a bit for feedback, but I really want this story off my chest before I write any more. So...get your game on! (Gets mauled by Jaden-haters.)

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 47: Jade Insect Whistle**

Diane and the others reached the spot which Yugi's map said would be the entrance to Shelob's lair. It was a simple manhole cover with six stars engraved on it.

"Six stars?" asked Brigit. "What does that mean?"

Lina shook her head. "I'm in the dark as much as you are, guys."

Diane rubbed her chin, then it hit her. "I had some sort of weird dream where I was a Duelatopia Eliminator, and my plaque had the clue to entering my demenses. Maybe this is a clue to entering my sister's lair. Like..." She looked down. "The star level of a monster!"

"You think?" asked Brigit.

"Yeah, so maybe a six-star monster is needed to open the door!" said Diane, activating her duel disk. "And luckily, I have just the monster!" She took a card from her deck and placed it in her disk. "Dark Magician Girl, come on out!"

The disk glowed and the beautiful blonde sorceress emerged with a flash.

"Dark Magician Girl, we need your help to enter this place," said Diane.

Dark Magician Girl turned to the manhole and paled. "Oh, Diane..."

"Whoa! It talked!" cried Giselle. Brigit slapped her upside the head. "Uh, I know she's human and all, but I didn't expect a monster hologram to _talk_."

"My sister warned Yugi of the dangers that would face him if he tried to challenge Shelob," said the sorceress, turning to Diane. Tears came to her eyes. "But the fake threat of death your sister gave is NOTHING compared to the danger your sister is in now! Please, Sheena would be horrified if anything foul happened to you and your friends! Turn back before it's too late!"

"What? **_NO WAY!_**" screamed Diane. "If my big sis is in danger, then I **have** to save her! She's been like a second mom to me all these years and I can't let her suffer! Please...open the door and let me deal with the consequences." She got a very sad look in her eyes.

Dark Magician Girl wiped the tears away. "I see you are as strong-willed as your sister, Diane. Very well, all I can do is pave the way and pray for your safety. Good luck, and remember that I am always with you." She waved her staff and the manhole slid open. Dark Magician Girl vanished back into her card.

Diane shuffled the card back into her deck. "Let's go, guys," she snarled. "We have to save Sheena."

**0 0 0 0**

Jake moped for a while in the ventilation shaft. _I know what I did was completely looney, but I just...needed to be alone for a while._ He wiped a tear from his eye as he recalled the horrible events that came around meeting his aunt again. _I wanted my aunt to stop, get medical help for those horrible acid lesions she had on her body, but she refused to listen to me, she forced me to duel her in a Shadow Game, and...she died..._

He sniffled a bit, then wiped his nose.

_No, I must be strong for her sake. If I break down now, I'll be no better than her...even if she is rotting away in the bowels of the Netherworld._

Just then, he heard voices. "Huh? What's that noise?" Curious, he continued towards the shouts.

Donald was just behind him. "Aw, come on, Jake! Cut it out!" He puffed. _Maybe I should get some exercise. These vents weren't exactly made for people of my girth._ He sighed. _I want to understand him, but he's being unreasonable! I know he lost his aunt, but..._ He shook his head and continued to follow the retreating form of his friend.

**0 0 0 0**

Diane and the others clambered down the cob-web ridden stairs. "Ew," said Giselle. "Someone should hire a maid."

"It's _supposed_ to be that way, Gissy," sighed Brigit. "Sheena's supposed to portray a scary spider-lady, _remember_?"

"Oh yeah," said Giselle as the group entered the main chamber.

Diane scanned the area, then noticed a giant coccoon. "Huh?" She walked over to it and gasped as she realized that someone she knew was in it. "SHEENA!"

The Eliminator known as Shelob was entangled in the silk. She turned her head. "Diane..."

"Don't worry, sis! We'll save you!" cried Diane.

"No! It's a trap!" cried Sheena, who passed out.

"What?" cried Diane.

**"ENTANGLING WEB!"** said a voice. Suddenly, a giant web shot out of nowhere and there were screams. Diane turned about and gaped as she found Lina, Twilight, Brigit, and Giselle trapped in the web's silk strands.

"NO!" cried Diane. "GUYS!"

"I missed one of them," said the voice. Diane turned around and saw the owner of the voice. He was, in a word, hideous. No, hideous would be an understatement. This being had a fly's head, hideous claws similar to a preying mantis with hairs along his arms, and wore a dark purple suit stained with disgusting refuse. Giant gossamer wings sprouted from his back and a swarm of flies buzzed around him. A hideous stench like that from a compost heap that had been decaying for aeons emitted from his form.

"Who...what are you?" demanded Diane. "What did you do to my friends and Sheena?"

The fiend chuckled. "Well, Diane, if you must know, my name is Bezelbub. I am a general under Lord Saurius and one of his most trusted servants."

"Saurius..." said Giselle, the color draining from her face.

"As to what I did to your sister," chuckled Bezelbub. "I grilled her for information about the Mandate. Finding nothing, I decided to make her my bride in a fit of passion. You see, her love of insects makes her an impressive choice for my demonic mate. Of course, I'll have to break her spirit and make her into what she pretends to be, a spider-woman, but it will all be worth it."

"No..." gasped Diane. She scowled. "I won't let you do that to her!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice," chuckled Bezelbub. "You see, I have you in a sticky situation. Unless you had the power of one of the Archlords, you can't do anything to stop me. You'd best turn around and flee before I decide to turn you into a demonic insectoid too. I do some have code of ethics."

Diane sneered. _No way is this freak of a demon gonna take away my sis!_ She raised her disk.

"Oh please, a duel?" chuckled Bezelbub. "You wouldn't stand two turns against me. Everyone who's dueled me has lost in two turns and ended up losing their souls. What makes you think you're any better?"

"I'll do anything to save my sister!" growled Diane. "Let's go!"

"What an idiot," murmured Lina. Suddenly, without warning, a swarm of locusts appeared behind the infernal lord. "Huh?"

Bezelbub, hearing the noise, cringed and turned to see the locusts form into a shadowy figure. Even though he didn't have a true face, a snarl was heard from his mandibled mouth. "You! I ordered you to stay in the palace until I returned. You know better than to disobey me."

**_"So what?"_** screeched the figure, his eyes gleaming.

Diane paled as she heard the figure speak. "Oh my god...that voice...it can't be..."

"Something wrong?" asked Brigit.

Lina narrowed her eyes. _I recall that voice from my step-dad's Duelist Kingdom archives as clear as day! But how could HE be here? I thought he was..._ She then recalled her conversation with Anastasia and realized how it was possible. _Oh crap, can't believe **he's** here._

"How did you know I was here anyways?" demanded Bezelbub. "I never told anyone in the palace where I was going!"

"Heh, heh, heh," tittled the figure as his eyes gleamed again, clearly revealing their adornment of horn-rimmed glasses. "Come now, my dear friend, you think you could keep EVERYTHING a secret? I knew you were harassing the slut who humiliated me in my final mortal duel, thanks to a few greased palms, or should I say...greased claws?"

Bezelbub hissed and the flies on him flew off, disturbed. "My fiend-servant is SO going to the quarries of Tartarus after this..."

"When I heard you were going to make her your bride, I had to come here post-haste! You have no right..." Suddenly the figure spotted Diane and a wicked chuckle came from him. "So, the little brat who ruined my plans and ended my life on this plane is here, is she?"

"She's no concern...wait, you know this girl?" demanded Bezelbub.

"Why of course...after all, she was the cause of my death!" The figure emerged into the dim light, revealing himself.

Lina growled as she recognized the face. _"Weevil Underwood..."_

Sure enough, it was the teal-haired man with horn-rimmed glasses. But everyone noticed that several _changes_ had occurred to him. Cockroach wings the size of surfboards unfolded behind him, flapping and making a nasty buzzing noise. Ugly fangs shaped like mandibles hung from his mouth, and he wore a glistening red robe with symbols of pestilence and despair that seemed to glow baneful violet in the scant light. His hair was dirty and his skin was a greyish-green tint.

He looked even uglier than he did in life.

"No, I was not!" grimaced Diane, trying to hold in her revulsion at the sight of the transformed man before her. "Sheena's act to save me was a quirk of fate. You got what you deserved, Weevil!"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know what happened _after_ that incident, would you?" growled Weevil with a sneer. "I ended up in the Underworld, lined up with all the other wretched souls there. I saw Rex Raptor being tortured with flames and I was breaking down in fear, but then guess who shows up and saves me from damnation? My dear lord, Bezelbub. He liked my work with insects and my wicked nature." He bowed. "Of course, I had to undergo some...changes...to fit the position."

"You look uglier than you did alive," said Lina, ending her comment with a spit on the ground. A maggot twitched as the saliva landed on it.

"My, have we got quite a whiny little brat today!" chuckled Weevil. He raised his wrist and silk strands shot from it, gluing Lina's mouth shut.

"Lina!" cried Diane. She turned on Weevil. "Leave my friends alone! It's my sister you want, not them!"

"Oh, but all duelists are scum," said Weevil with a scowl. "They brought me to where I am today! Once I was one of the greatest duelists in the world, a regional champion of Japan! I enjoyed fame, glory, and ripping off little fools who would sell their souls for an autograph with Weevil Underwood, the great master of insects!"

"You're sick and twisted," snarled Giselle.

"Weevil, this can wait," growled Bezelbub. "I have matters..."

"I know what you are up too, my lord," interrupted Weevil, turning on him angrily. "And let me tell you, if you _**dare**_ as to turn Sheena Arachne into a bug-demon and make her your newest consort, I'll lead your armies back home into a revolt! Oh, don't think that I can't, that I'm just a bug beneath your shoe..." He chuckled wickedly. "After all, in the politics of Hell, I was able to manipulate and bribe my way to the top. You were a fool to make me your right-hand demon."

Bezelbub narrowed his eyes, or something similar, since the eyes were big insect eyes.

"And before you think you can send me to oblivion, think again!" Weevil let out a manic laugh. "Right now I've got a spy ready to teleport to Saurius's side to inform of your lolly-gagging. After he hears of what you plan to do, he may have _you_ banished to oblivion. I've got all your former consorts on my side...they hate the idea of another rival for your loving affections...ready to make ME the new lord of Gehenna!" He let out a raucous laugh that made everyone who was human cringe in disgust.

"You little sneak..." said Bezelbub. "I underestimated you. You could indeed be my successor."

Diane's mind raced. She had only one chance to get rid of these pests and save Sheena. Her eyes lit up with a plan. "Hey, bug-breath!"

"What?" demanded Weevil in annoyance, not bothering to glance behind him. "Do you not see I'm in an interesting talk of rebellion with my former lord? I'll deal with you in due time, you wretched mortal brat!"

"How about something a little more fun?" said Diane with a smirk, raising her disk again. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Bah, why should I waste my time dueling anymore?" demanded Weevil. "After the humiliations of former losses in Duel Monsters, I've been thinking about permanently retiring!"

"Because..." Diane walked over to her friends and lowered her voice. "Please, guys, help me out here. I'll give them back if I win."

Giselle and Brigit realized what she was up to and, struggling to free one hand from the web, removed a card from their decks and gave them to their friend.

Diane smiled, took a card from her deck, and walked back over, only for Lina to stop her. "Mmmf mmf," she mumbled, pushing a card into Diane's hands.

"Are you sure?" asked Diane.

Lina nodded.

"Okay, but I'll give it back after the duel though." Diane slid the card into her deck, shuffled it, and walked back to the demons. "Okay, here's the deal, bug-boy. If you win, I'll give you THESE!"

Weevil's eyes widened in shock as he saw Diane holding the Eye of Timaeus, the Fang of Critias, and the Claw of Hermos. "I recognize those cards! Yugi and his little pals ruined me and Rex with them! Or at least, he ruined Rex...Yugi wasn't able to use Timaeus at all!"

"Then you'll like to destroy them when you win," grinned Diane, stuffing them into her card pack and tossing it behind her shoulder.

"She's crazy," said Giselle. "But, maybe so crazy it might work!"

"Have faith, she will defeat this abomination," said Twilight softly.

"And here's something to sweeten the deal," giggled Diane. "Your victory has another prize. Me."

"What? Why do I want you, you twerp?" demanded Weevil. "You made me go to Hell because of your stupid sister!"

Diane brushed her hair back and winked as seductively as she could, trying to mimic the girls she had seen on the movies her sister had watched, mostly chick flicks. "Your lord is turning Sheena into his bride, so if you beat me, I'll be your most loyal consort forever, and I'll even help you rule Hell."

"Hmmm..." said Weevil, rubbing his chin. "Interesting."

"Come on, Weevil baby," said Diane in a not-so-good sultry voice, since it was her first time acting like a vixen. "What red-blooded man...or demonic fiend of the Underworld...wouldn't want a trophy lady on his arm. You win, you get my soul, my body, and my loyalty for you to do what you wish. Who needs your whiny lord's consorts, when you can have someone as loyal and willing to do what you want as me?"

Weevil backed off, but a smile turned on his wicked face. Diane smirked. Her plan was working. She knew Weevil was a guy, despite his interest in bugs, and being part demon added to the lust drive; the thought of a virile young girl baring her soul and body to him was a siren song to his demonic side. But then he stopped smiling. "What's the catch?"

"Simple," said Diane. "You lose the duel and you must surrender yourself to your master for his wishes."

Weevil backed off, but then snorted. "Hmph, accepted! I'm not afraid of Bezelbub!"

"Very well, you may duel this brat," said Bezelbub.

Brigit gaped.

"Hold on, pest king, I'm putting this demand down for you too!" said Diane sharply. "If I beat your right-hand bug boy, you have to release my friends and Sheena and never bother us again!"

There was a moment of silence, then... "Done."

The word that came from the infernal one's mouth was shocking to everyone but Twilight and Diane. "What?" asked Brigit. "But why? He gains _**nothing**, _no matter the outcome of the duel!"

"He didn't become an infernal lord by being stupid, Brigit," said Twilight. "I'm sure he has a plan to deal with them both if his servant somehow wins."

Bezelbub chuckled. _You're clairvoyant, mortal woman. Even if Diane falls, I will have the last laugh. If Diane is defeated and Weevil, through his dark magic, turns her into his servant, I will have already alerted Pisaro, and he will alert Lord Saurius. Even when my people become the subjects of Weevil, his reign will be cut short once Yugi is destroyed and the Mandate is ours. If the girl wins, then it is a small setback. Losing a potential human consort is a small price to pay for seeing this traitor get his just punishment._

"Well, I see we have a unanimous decision, my dear girl," said Weevil. "Very well, we duel. But don't think for one second I will lose! When you live in the realms of Gehenna, you have to make your own entertainment, and thanks to some new insect cards Industrial Illusions made a few months ago and obtained through infernal minions on the mortal plain, my insect deck is much better than it was back before I lost my life!"

"I can crush your Great Moth and Insect Queen!" snarled Diane.

"Ha ha ha!" said Weevil in another of his awful laughs. "I fed those _worthless_ cards to the fauna of Gehenna ages ago! My NEW insects are much more powerful and frightening than those pieces of trade bait!"

Lina gulped. _If Weevil thinks that the two most powerful insects in Duel Monsters are trade bait, then those new insects he has are deadly!_

"There are those new insects again," murmured Brigit. "If he's talking about what I _think_ he is, Diane's got her work cut out for her."

"Shall we begin?" chortled Weevil as he made a putrid green duel disk appear on his right arm. He activated it and slid a deck of cards in, setting his life meter to eight thousand.

"Gladly!" said Diane, doing the same. "Let's duel!"

Bezelbub backed up to allow the two to duel in the small area.

"Now, since you challenged me, I get to go first!" said Weevil, drawing a card. He cackled. "And it looks like my first hand is a good one. Time to show you some real anthropodic terror!" He slid a card onto his disk. "Chainsaw Insect, in attack mode!"

The card exploded into light and a terrifying creature scuttled onto the field. The roar of chainsaws was heard as Diane found herself facing off against a giant metallic ant with giant mandibles which were made of chainsaw blades! (2400/0)

"Holy crabs!" cried Giselle. "That thing is as strong as my Red-Eyes!"

"And it's not even a tribute!" gasped Brigit.

"That's right!" said Weevil. "Your sister's Brown Recluse is NOTHING to this insect! Of course, I'll end it there."

Diane gulped as she drew a card. _I don't want to be on the receiving end of those blades!_ She then saw the card in her hand and grinned. _My Four-Starred Ladybug of Doom will wipe out that monster! He wants insects, I'll give him insects!_ "A monster face-down and that will be it for me." The card apepared before her.

"Heh heh, you really think I'm stupid, Diane?" said Weevil, drawing a card. He grinned. "I'll just get rid of your little face-down and do some major damage! I sacrifice my Chainsaw Insect for Saber Beetle!" The ant vanished and a big stag beetle with a glowing blue horn appeared. (2400/600)

"What? That thing has the same attack!" said Giselle. "Is he going bonkers?"

Diane frowned. _There goes my Ladybug strategy. Since that thing is a tribute monster, it must be more than four stars, so my Ladybug's effect won't trigger!_

"You may think I was crazy to sacrifice my powerful four-star insect for a six-star one of the same attack power," said Weevil. "Well, you're right, but there is method to my madness. You see, I bet you thought that my powerful Chainsaw Insect, with such a mighty attack strength, would have a very nasty drawback to it. After all, Brown Recluse and other monsters of its ilk have to shift to defense mode if they are summoned. You are correct! Every time I declare an attack with Chainsaw Insect, he saws off a bit of your deck and you get to draw a card. So, instead of giving you tons of card advantage, I brought out my Saber Beetle!"

He pointed.

"Saber Beetle, attack that face-down monster with Glazing Horn!"

The beetle's horn glowed brightly and it charged, stabbing the face-down card, which shattered. A ladybug(800/1200) exploded.

"So, Four-Starred Ladybug of Doom, eh?" said Weevil with a wicked grin. "Well, it's useless now. Worse, you've just taken a hit!"

Diane screamed as the bug ran her through with the horn, then flew back to its master's side. Diane choked and clutched her chest as her life meter dropped to 6800.

"Like my Saber Beetle's piercing effect, Diane?" cackled Weevil.

"This is bad," said Brigit. "I don't think Diane has any monster capable of taking down that thing."

"And defending is useless now!" cried Giselle. "Poor Diane!" She shuddered at the thought of seeing her best friend get transformed into a bug-girl concubine for this creep.

"To end, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." Weevil placed the cards and they appeared before her.

Diane looked at the cards. _DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier, I bet. It couldn't be any more obvious._ She drew. _The monster Lina pushed into my hands. This should keep old bug-boy at bay._ "I play a card face-down and set Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." The barbarian warrior appeared behind his big shield. (100/2600) "Let's see you crack _that_ defense, Weevil!"

"She didn't have that before," said Brigit. She turned to Lina. "I bet Lina gave that monster to her."

Weevil chuckled as he drew. "Let's see you handle my next bug! To summon it, I must send two face-down cards to the graveyard, so I'm doing that with my face-down DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier!"

The two cards vanished and the room shook violently.

"What the...why did you do that?" gasped Diane. "That was part of your lock-down!"

"I'm through with insect lock-down!" grinned Weevil. "From now on, my insect deck is pure beatdown. So..." A giant black ant with glowing blue eyes emerged! (2000/2000) "Behold my lovely Anteatereatingant!"

"Gah!" cried Brigit in horror. "I'm afraid of ants!"

"Hee hee!" squealed Weevil. "Then you're gonna **_love_** this! Time to activate his special ability! I can destroy one face-down on your side of the field, but it can't attack on the turn I do so, so say good-bye to that face-down card!"

The ant's eyes glowed bright and Diane's face-down Negate Attack exploded.

"That's my turn, girl," said Weevil with a wicked grin.

Diane paled as she drew her card. _Dark Magician Girl! Useless! Even if I summon her, I'd be giving up my defense to do so!_ "I pass."

"Then it's my turn again!" said Weevil. "And I'll summon Insect Knight!" The wicked insectoid knight appeared. (1900/700) "Saber Beetle, attack!"

The beetle bounced off the shield of Gardna, who put his shield away. Weevil's life meter dropped to 7800 as that happened.

"I know that Big Shield Gardna shifts to attack mode whenever it's attacked," grinned Weevil. "So...Anteatereatingant, you attack!" The monster charged forward and devoured Big Shield Gardna. "Insect Knight, attack Diane directly!"

Diane screamed as she was cut down by the insect-man's weapon. Her life meter dropped to 3000.

"No, she's gonna lose..." said Brigit, tears forming in her eyes.

Weevil cackled insanely. "Now, which body should I give you for maximum pleasure? I know, a maggot's form with gooey slimy flesh and nice claws to stimulate my flesh!" His laughter got even more insane.

"Ewww, twisted sickster," said Giselle. Brigit sobbed a bit.

Lina shuddered a bit. _I won't let him do that to you, Diane! I won't!_

Diane slowly drew a card from her deck. She looked at it. "I play Pot of Greed!" She activated the card and drew two cards. She grinned. _More like Pot of Need! This is just what I needed! Time to show that little bug-brat who the **real** powerhouses are!_ "Time to take you down! I play Snatch Steal to take control of your Saber Beetle!"

The glowing leash grabbed the beetle and dragged it to Diane's field.

"Ha, you fool!" said Weevil. "You do realize that I could just destroy your Snatch Steal with my Anteatereatingant's special ability?"

"I know that, that's why I'm using this!" said Diane, sliding a card into her disk. A ritual magic card appeared. "The ritual card called Machine Angel Ritual!"

A giant pot with green smoke pouring out of it appeared. A glittering silver fog filled the room.

"I've never seen THAT card before," said Brigit.

"To activate this ritual, I must sacrifice six stars of monster or more, and your Saber Beetle, as you kindly pointed out, has the level to qualify for a single offering!" The beetle leapt into the pot and was consumed. Silver dust covered the room. "The offering has been accepted, and now here she comes..." The pot disgorged a sexy woman with pale purple skin, red hair, a black leather bikini with a gossamer trail out the back. Silver goggles graced her eyes. (1600/1700)

"Cyber Angel Idaten!"

'Where did you get those cards?" asked Giselle.

Diane smirked. "A nice girl called Alexis Rhodes gave me her spare copy of her cards. I'll tell you the tale later, Gissy."

"Wait, did you end up where we did?" asked Giselle.

"Later," mumbled Diane.

Twilight gaped. _So she ended up at Duelist Academy in the future. Interesting, but then Alexis's signature monsters are perfect for a Guardian deck, since they are powerful fairies which the Guardian Weapons would work best with, and Idaten has an effect similar to Magician of Faith._

"Ha ha ha," laughed Weevil. "That woman may be a looker, but she's weaker than my insects by at least 300 points! You should have kept my Saber Beetle!"

"True," said Diana. "But when this monster is successfully summoned, I can reclaim a magic card from my graveyard, and since Snatch Steal goes to the graveyard when the monster that is equipped to it leaves the field...I get to reclaim it!" She pulled the card from her disk and showed it, the activated it. "And I'm using it again, this time on your anteata...whatever that big ant is!"

"No!" cried Weevil as his Anteatereatingant was dragged over to Diane's field.

"And now I'll equip Cyber Angel Idaten with Gravity Axe, making up for her low attack!" The woman grabbed the double-bladed axe and rose to 2100. "Then I'll sacrifice your ant to summon one of my favorite Guardians! Guardian Grarl, in attack mode!"

The ant melted away and was replaced by the dinosaur-man. (2500/2000)

Diane grinned wickedly. "Grarl, take down that Insect Knight!"

The dinosaur man punched the insect-man and shattered him.

"Idaten, attack Weevil directly with Cyber Slash!"

The female did a pirouette and swung the axe at Weevil's head. He screamed and ducked, but his life meter dropped to 4900.

"That's it for me," said Diane. "But next turn, I'm gunning for you again!"

Weevil cackled. "You fool! You made it much easier for me! Do you know why?"

"I hate to ask," mumbled Diane.

"Because now that I have at least two insects in the graveyard, I can remove two of them from play...to summon..." The ground shook harder. **_"Doom Dozer!"_**

A HUGE centipede with metal jaws ripped through the ground and took a fighting stance. (2800/2000)

"Oh my Gawd," gulped Giselle.

"Destroy that Cyber Angel with Doom Mandibles!" snarled Weevil. The giant insect lunged and crushed the female in its jaws, shattering her. Diane shielded her face from the shrapnel as her life meter dropped to 2300. "Ha ha ha! Not only did I damage you, but every time Doom Dozer does damage to your life points, the top card on your deck is sent to the graveyard!"

"No!" cried Brigit as Diane shifted a card from her deck to her discard slot. "If she keeps losing life points, her deck will be thinned out!"

"I'm not gonna lose to the likes of you," sneered Diane. She drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity." She drew three cards and discarded Dark Magician Girl and another card. "Then I set a card and shift Guardian Grarl to defense mode, then I set another monster in defense." The dinosaur-humanoid knelt as a card appeared behind him and besides him.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," whispered Giselle.

Weevil drew and cackled. "I'm going to enjoy trouncing your monsters, girl! I summon Neo Bug!" A hideous blue scorpion-like insect-man rose up. (1800/1300) "And now..."

"Before you attack, I'm going to activate a little trap I call Zero Gravity!" said Diane, flipping up a card. "This shifts all our monsters' battle positions!"

"What?" screamed Weevil.

"Where did she get THAT?" gasped Brigit. Giselle and Lina just shrugged.

"Now your big bugs are forced into defense mode..." Diane watched Doom Dozer and Neo Bug curl up into defense. "And both of my monsters shift to attack mode!" Guardian Grarl and the face-down card stood up and a female sorceress appeared. (300/400) "And since my face-down Magician of Faith was flipped up, her effect activates, allowing me to reclaim a magic card from my graveyard!" She took a card from her discard slot.

"Big deal, what could you use to destroy my insects?" snarled Weevil.

"Remember THIS?" grinned Diane, showing Machine Angel Ritual.

"Bleh!" said Weevil. "Your Cyber Angel is already is the graveyard!"

Diane giggled. "This ritual can summon THREE types of Cyber Angels, and I have all three in my deck. But first, I'll play Card of Sanctity to get out hands up." She and Weevil drew until they each had six cards. "Then I offer the Guardian Tryce in my hand and Magician of Faith on the field to summon..." She discarded Guardian Tryce and Magician of Faith vanished as the silver dust filled the room once again.

A cybernetic female with glowing green eyes appeared, holding a Japanese fan in each hand. (1800/1500)

"Cyber Angel Benten!"

"Heh heh heh," said Weevil. "That thing is weak!"

"Maybe so, but since I have my Butterfly Dagger in hand..." She slid the card into her disk and the dagger appeared in place of one of Benten's fans, raising the Angel's attack to 2100. "Now Cyber Angel Benten, destroy that giant centi-freak with Cyber Smack!" shouted Diane. The woman flew up to the behemoth insect and smacked it a few times with her fan, shattering it! "And what's more, Weevil baby, whenever Cyber Angel Benten destroys one of your monsters, you take damage equal to that monster's defense!"

Benten hovered in front of a shocked Weevil and slapped him silly with her fan, making him fall on his back. His life meter dropped to 3100.

"Ha ha ha, that was hilarious!" laughed Giselle.

"Guardian Grarl, wipe out that other ugly bug!" commanded Diane. The dinosaur man roared and punched Neo Bug, shattering it. "That's my turn."

Weevil sneered. "You...you little maggot! How dare you get away with this!"

"I did, so go ahead and make your move, right after I put a card face-down," said Diane. The card appeared between her and her monsters.

Weevil drew a card and grinned. "I set a monster and a card face-down." The two cards appeared before him.

"Something's not right," murmured Brigit.

"Nice bluff, Weevil, but I'm afraid I'm smart enough to know when you're finished!" grinned Diane, drawing a card. "Great! I play Pot of Charity, removing my Cyber Angel Idaten, which is an angel of light, from play to draw three cards!" She drew three cards. "And I play one of them now, Guardian Elma in attack mode!"

The red-headed maiden in a butterfly bikini appeared. (1300/1000)

"Now, Cyber Angel, destroy that face-down monster!" shouted Diane. The angel stabbed the card and it exploded, revealing a cute-looking beetle boy before it exploded. (800/800)

"Heh heh, that was my Gokipon you wiped out," laughed Weevil "And when it gets destroyed, I can search my deck for an insect of 1500 attack or less!" He searched his deck and showed off the bug he got, a Man-Eater Bug.

"Have you forgotten about Benten's special ability?" said Diane. "You lost eight hundred life points!" The angel glowed again and Weevil's life meter dropped to 2300.

"It's well worth it, because very soon, you're about to meet one of my nastier insects!" giggled Weevil.

"Whatever," mumbled Diane. "Elma, attack him directly!"

The red-head did a flying kick in his solar plexus and he doubled over in pain as his life meter dropped to 1000.

"Yes, one good hit and that bug brat's finished!" said Giselle.

Weevil cackled. "Heh heh heh, you're nuts if you think I'm finished, girls! My draw!" He drew and he got a wicked grin.

"That's not a good sign," said Brigit, furrowing her brow.

"I just drew the third copy of my special card," said Weevil. "But first, Parasite Ticky in attack mode!" A giant grey tick standing on two legs and holding a javelin, with a quiver of javelins on his back, appeared. (0/0)

"That thing is a wimp," laughed Diane.

"True, so I'll tribute it to use this card! Multiplication of Ants!" said Weevil. The tick vanished with a flash and two green ants appeared. (500/1200)

"Eeeew..." cringed Brigit. "Not more ANTS!"

"What's with you and ants?" asked Giselle.

"My little brother accidently dumped his ant farm down my nightshirt when I was six as a prank," shuddered Brigit. "I've hated ants ever since."

"Ouch," murmured Giselle, wincing at the thought of ants crawling over Brigit's skin and getting in her clothes.

"This card lets me tribute an insect to summon two Army Ant tokens in defense mode," said Weevil. "And what's more, I can use the other two copies of Multiplication of Ants in my hand on my tokens to create four Army Ant Tokens from those two Army Ant Tokens!" He slid the cards into his disk and the ants doubled in number. "And now, Monster Reborn to bring back my Parasite Ticky!"

The tick returned. (0/0) Suddenly, it changed to (2000/2000)!

"What the...?" gasped Giselle.

"He he he, seems you've seen my Ticky's special ability," laughed Weevil. "For every token monster on my field, this tick gains 500 attack and defense points!"

"Fine, destroy Elma," growled Diane.

"Oh, I have something bigger in mind!" said Weevil. "I equip Parasite Ticky with Laser Cannon Armor, which increases any insect's attack by 700!" The tick's shoulders were armored with twin lasers and he rose to 2700 attack! "Not so wimpy anymore, is he?" He laughed. "Now, fire!"

The tick crouched and twin beams of light shot from the laser cannons and blasted Benten out of existence. Diane cringed as her life meter dropped to 1700. "You haven't won yet, bug-boy. I've still got my final Cyber Angel to kick your butt!"

"Well then, let's see you summon something her and see if she's strong enough to defeat my Ticky," said Weevil with a feral grin.

Diane drew a card, then looked at it and activated it. "I equip my Guardian Elma with Wicked-Breaking Flamberge, discarding a card to do so." She discarded her Mystical Elf and the ebony-bladed broadsword appeared in Elma's hands, raising her to 1800 attack. "This increases her attack by 500."

"Still not strong enough for my Ticky!" laughed Weevil.

"There's more, Weevil," said Diane. "You see, by having Wicked-Breaking Flamberge on the field, I can summon this! Guardian Baou!" She slapped the card onto her disk and the demonic Guardian rose up from the floor. (800/400)

"Ha, he's much weaker!" said Weevil.

"True, but I'm not through, I trigger my face-down card, Micro Ray!" The card flipped up. "This reduces the defense of one of your monsters to zero, and I choose one of your Army Ant Tokens!" The ray zapped one of the ants, who dropped to zero defense. "Now, Baou, attack that ant!"

"Wah!" cried Weevil in horror as the demon sliced apart the weakened ant, shattering it.

"Elma, take down another Ant!" ordered Diane. The red-head slashed apart a second token with her new weapon, and it shattered. Parasite Ticky dropped to 1700 attack and 1000 defense.

_I see!_ thought Lina. _Parasite Ticky NEEDS those tokens to be strong! If they're destroyed..._

"So, you've discovered my Ticky's weakness," growled Weevil.

"That's right, and since your hand is empty, I doubt you will be able to defend for much longer. Especially since Guardian Baou gains a thousand attack for every monster he kills!" Guardian Baou glowed blue with flames and his attack rose to 1800. "I had to weaken one of your Ants, but it was worth it." She grinned.

"But...why didn't she use that card against Doom Dozer?" asked Giselle.

"Because then Benten's effect wouldn't work," said Brigit. "She's smart."

Weevil snarled and drew a card, then smiled. "Ha! Says you! I play my own Card of Sanctity!"

"What are the odds?" groaned Giselle as both Weevil and Diane filled their hands again.

Weevil cackled manically. "I now have the means to summon my strongest insect!"

"What? Doom Dozer wasn't your strongest?" asked Diane.

"Well, technically, yes, but theoratically, no!" said Weevil. "First, I play Token Thanksgiving, destroying my two remaining Army Ant Tokens to gain 1600 life points!" The ants vanished as Weevil's life meter rose to 2600. Parasite Ticky dropped to zero attack and defense.

"Why do that?" asked Diane.

"Because I'm not keeping Ticky around!" said Weevil. "I sacrifice him to summon...Millennium Scorpion!" The ticky melted into light and a giant silver-blue scorpion with a bloated body and an Egyptian eye symbol on its head appeared. (2000/1800)

"That's pretty weak for a tribute," said Giselle.

Brigit paled. "It's still powerful enough to take down Diane's Guardians!"

"Quite observant, girl," chuckled Weevil. "Millennium Scorpion, destroy that red-head with Millennium Pincer!"

The creature scuttled forward and jabbed Elma with both claws. Elma screamed as she exploded.

"Elma! No!" cried Diane in horror.

"And what's more is that, like your demon you have on the field," said Weevil. "My Scorpion gains a boost to its attack every time it destroys a monster! A boost of five hundred attack!" Millennium Scorpion glowed and rose to 2500 attack.

Diane went wide-eyed as her life meter dropped to 1500.

Twilight frowned. _Her soul card was destroyed. Only a miracle could save her now..._

"Your move, although I doubt you have anything to defeat my Scorpion," chuckled Weevil.

Bezelbub cocked a fiendish brow. _Sadly, it is all over for them. Millennium Scorpion has no limit to its power._

Diane shakily drew one card. "I...shift Guardian Baou to defense and end my turn." The demon folded its wings before its body.

Weevil chuckled as he drew and looked at the monster he had drawn. _I could summon my second Neo Bug and end this duel, but...why rush? I want to see Diane and Sheena squirm, after what they did to me! I'll ruin them._ "Millennium Scorpion, destroy Baou!" The scorpion scuttled forward and smashed the demonic Guardian with its pincers, rising to 3000 attack. "I end my turn."

Twilight smiled. _Lina, Weevil just made a serious mistake which will cost him his rewards._

_Huh?_ thought Lina.

_Had he summoned his second Neo Bug and attacked with both insects, he would have defeated Diane and made her his slave. But instead, his ego defeated him again._

"You see? I can defeat a duelist **_without_** cheating!" laughed Weevil. "I don't need to cheat against the likes of you! You're a wimp, Diane!"

Diane grew angry and flames burned in her heart. "You dare to call me a wimp after all the stuff I went through, you vermin? You will **_pay_** for that jibe!" Her deck glowed red. "This card will seal your doom!" She drew violently from her deck and looked at the card. "It's all over, Weevil!"

"Ha, as if!" cried Weevil with a grin.

Diane smirked and played a card in her disk. "I activate the magic card, Spell Reproduction! By discarding two magic cards from my hand, I can reclaim one from the grave! So I discard Celestial Sword and Fairy of the Spring to bring back my ritual card, Machine Angel Ritual, a third time!"

"Ha, go ahead and summon your silly cyber angels, Diane! Even if they had Axe of Despair, it wouldn't be enough to defeat my Millennium Scorpion!"

"I'm not summoning back Idaten or Benten, but my final and most powerful Cyber Angel!" said Diane. "And to summon it, I need to offer up eight stars of monsters, and I have just the monster!" She showed her card. "Guardian Aitos!"

Weevil backed up. "Wait...I think that card belonged to one of those guys I worked with under Dartz!"

"Well, he gave it to me," grinned Diane. "And now, she will be your doom." The silver dust filled the air again and Aitos appeared briefly. "Aitos, I tribute you!" The angelic Guardian lifted her head as she melted into light. "To summon...**Cyber Angel Dakini!**"

A flash of flames appeared and formed a column, which exploded to revealed a huge female being with six arms, each holding a blade. If anyone in that room had knowledge of Hindu myth, they would have compared with Ashura. (2700/2200)

"Holy moley, twenty-seven hundred attack?" cried Giselle.

Weevil shuddered a bit, but regained his confidence. "Big deal! Even with that attack power, that angel is no match for my Millennium Scorpion!"

"Good thing she doesn't have to battle it," grinned Diane. "You see, Dakini has a special ability too. When she hits the field, you have to choose a monster...and it automatically gets destroyed! And since you have only one monster on the field..."

"But...no..." gulped Weevil. The Millennium Scorpion melted into light. "My Scorpion!"

Diane laughed. "With your field wide open, there's twenty-seven hundred points of direct damage coming right at ya!"

"No...this isn't happening!" cried Weevil in terror.

"I'm never going to be a maggot," growled Diane. "**_You're_** the maggot! Dakini, finish this with a direct attack! Six-Bladed Silver Moon Slash!"

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_** cried Weevil as the angel slashed him with all six katanas in her arms. He landed on his back as his life meter plummeted to zero.

"Oh yeah!" cried Giselle. "Show that bug who's boss!"

"I lost...I lost..." groaned Weevil, slowly getting up as the disks turned off and Dakini vanished.

"You know the duel, Bugsy," grinned Diane. She turned to the demon lord. "Bezelbub, he's all yours."

Weevil froze and turned about to his lord, then prostrated himself. "Lord Bezelbub...I swear, everything I said was a big jest!"

"I'll see that for myself," hissed Bezelbub, waving his hand. Weevil screamed as he was consumed by flames and vanished. "Now..."

"Hold on, you know what the wager was for you too!" snarled Diane. "Release Sheena and my friends and get out of here! NOW!"

Bezelbub chuckled. "Well, I could just turn you all into bug servants...after all, I am a lord of the netherworld and not worthy of trust..." She looked at Diane's angry face. "But...I have more important things to do than waste time here. Consider this a truce offering." He held up a card called Burning Land.

Flames erupted everywhere and the silk coccoon and webs melted away, releasing everyone and unmuffling Lina. "Urgh, thank goodness!" choked Lina, spitting and coughing. "If I had that stuff in my mouth any longer, I don't think I could have handled it."

"One warning, Diane," said Bezelbub, his eyes glowing a baneful red. "If you dare as to try facing my master, Lord Saurius, personally, you will regret it for all eternity." With that, Bezelbub melted into a swarm of maggots which vanished.

Diane ran to Sheena and pulled her up. "Sheena! Are you all right? Did that creep hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine...but..." Sheena turned green and clutched her mouth. "No...not again..."

"Sheena?" asked Diane, confused.

"She can't know...Diane can't know!" Sheena ran into the back room.

"Why is she sick?" Diane whispered to herself. "Did she get food poisoning?"

Lina cocked a brow.

_Yes, it is what you think, Lina, but Sheena deserves to tell her sister herself,_ thought Twilight. "We need to find the others."

"Guys, I have to stay with my sis," said Diane. "It's been a long time...and I must know what's going on with her. I doubt that Sheena's got sick from the food or else Kaiba would get slapped by the FDA."

"Yeah, we understand," said Brigit. "We'll take care of things upside. You stay here and catch up with your big sister."

"Don't worry, we'll kick butt for you," said Giselle, putting a hand on Diane's shoulder.

Twilight sighed. _I fear that things are getting worse. Let's hope that Diane and Sheena remain safe for the time being._

"Come on, let's go," said Lina, leading Giselle, Brigit, and Twilight back up to the surface.

Diane looked at the door to Sheena's chambers. She then looked at her deck. "Thanks, Alexis. I don't think I could have defeated that monster Weevil without your help." She walked into the door.

**New Cards:**

**Machine Angel Ritual:**  
_Type:_ Ritual Spell  
_Effect:_ Sacrifice monsters on your field and in your hand with combined levels of six or eight. Ritual Summon one monster from your hand with "Cyber Angel" in its name from your hand.

**Cyber Angel Benten:**  
_Type:_ Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect  
_Level:_ 6  
_ATK:_ 1800  
_DEF:_ 1500  
_Effect:_ This card can only be summoned by "Machine Angel Ritual." You must sacrifice a total of six levels or more of monsters to summon this card. When this card destroys a monster, inflict damage equal to the original defense power of the destroyed monster.

_The above cards were used by Alexis Rhodes in the episode "Chazz-anova."_

**Cyber Angel Idaten:**  
_Type:_ Light/Fairy/Effect  
_Level:_ 6  
_ATK:_ 1600  
_DEF:_ 1500  
_Effect:_ This card can only be summoned by "Machine Angel Ritual." You must sacrifice a total of six levels or more of monsters to summon this card. When this card is successfully Ritual Summoned, you can put a spell card from your graveyard to your hand.

**Cyber Angel Dakini:  
**_Type:_ Light/Fairy/Effect  
_Level:_ 8  
_ATK:_ 2700  
_DEF:_ 2300  
_Effect:_ This card can only be summoned by "Machine Angel Ritual." You must sacrifice a total of eight levels or more of monsters to summon this card. When this card is successfully Ritual Summoned, your opponent chooses one monster on his field. Destroy that monster.

_The above cards are used by Alexis Rhodes in the episode where she dueled Atticus. (I don't know the title of the episode.) _

Cyber Commander wanted me to also state that these monsters, the Cyber Angels, are actually related to Japanese mythology. All three of them are members of the Shichifukuten, the Seven Deities of Japanese Culture. Benten is the goddess of wisdom and the arts. Idaten is related to the heavenly general, Skanda. Dakini is related to Tantric priestesses (she was the mother of the first ones).

**NEXT CHAPTER: **As the group leaves Diane to catch up with her sister, they run into an old enemy. Lina takes the bull by the horns(so to speak) and duels this monster. Can she win against that enemy's most powerful deck yet? Find out in "Beast Soul Swap!"


	48. Beast Soul Swap

For those wondering what Lady Circe was doing back in "Mandate of Heaven", I brought her back. I put up a poll on to see which of Cyber's Dark Four would return for another go, and Circe - my favorite - obviously won the poll. As for Circe...well, she's worn out her welcome. Time to get rid of her once and for all in one finally, bang-down, knock-dead duel! Oh yeah, this is rated PG-13 for some profanity, so read at your own risk. Kids, get your parent's permission, I don't want people yelling at me for letting their kids read this.

For those who loved Chumley from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I apologize. His deck was one of the cool ones.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Junior: Sister of Anansi**  
Chapter 48: Beast Soul Swap

As Lina Mystara, Brigit Anderlee, Giselle Wagnis, and Twilight came out of the manhole that marked the entrance to Shelob's lair, Giselle had a question.

"Are you sure it's safe to let Di stay behind? I know she was worried to death about her sister, but with the weird things going on and that creepazoid on the loose..."

Lina grinned as the group headed out into the town. "Sheena's been trained to protect herself, I think she can handle protecting her sister as well."

"I don't know, Gissy has a point," murmured Brigit. "I mean, why couldn't Sheena protect herself when Bezelbub showed up?"

"Bezelbub ambushed Sheena, he has powers to allow him to do that," said Twilight. "Sheena will be more alert this time around and I doubt that Saurius or his minions care much about the Eliminators right now. Besides, Diane forced that fiend to leave them alone for good."

"I dunno, fiends can't be trusted, they're pure evil," said Giselle.

"This fiend won't be trying to capture Sheena again," remarked Twilight firmly. "I don't think he wishes to get on the bad side of his superior. Now that he knows any of his minions could tattle on Saurius, he won't be fooling around again." She bit her lip. "But we really should be making plans to find the others and get everyone off this island quickly..."

Suddenly, a girl raced past as wicked laughter echoed from the nearby zoo, a place where the sign had been smashed off as well as the gate.

"Hey, I recognize that girl..." said Giselle. She sneered. "And that laugh!"

Twilight paled. _This is the place in my vision, the zoo where Yugi and his friends were prey to big cats thanks to Lady Circe and her pawn!_

Giselle raced in.

"No!" cried Twilight.

"Hey, I've dealt with that witch before," called Giselle.

"We'd better stop her," moaned Brigit, holding her forehead.

Lina nodded and the girls hurried inside.

**0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, deep underground, Jake Forrestor was pressing his face to a grate leading into a room, watching the events below. Donald had just reached him. "C'mon, Jake! If we don't get out of this stuffy place, we're going to get cramps! I know you are moping about your aunt, but can we mope..."

Jake paled as a loud scream echoed from the room. "Oh my god..." His eyes widened upon seeing the events below. "Seigfried..."

Donald pushed besides him. "What the...?" He looked out into the room and paled.

He saw a horribly sight. A demonic figure was teleporting away, and Yugi and his friends were below, surrounding another figure, one Donald knew too well...

"No..." said Donald, eyes wide in horror. A tear dripped from one. "This isn't happening...this can't be happening!"

"I'm sorry," whispered Jake. "Seigfried Kaiba...is dead."

Unbeknownst to all, a wisp flew from Seigfried's lifeless body and headed to the grate.

"Now my grandfather's dream is dead too..." sobbed Donald. He took the notebook of all his notes from his backpack, sniffling. "The chance to build a penguin park is gone forever..."

"I...I don't know what to say," murmured Jake. "Come on, let's go. We can't do anything for them now."

The wisp entered the grate and suddenly slid into Donald's ear. He froze up and his eyes rolled back.

"DONALD?" choked Jake.

Donald recovered and nodded. "Yes, let's go. There is nothing left here."

Jake looked at Donald as he crawled back out. "Weird..."

**0 0 0 0**

Giselle made her way into the zoo and through the paths, the others following her, until she got to the big cat exhibit. Standing at the railing was an all-too familiar foe.

"You..." snarled Giselle, clenching a fist as the others arrived behind her. "I thought you were history!"

Lady Circe turned about and grimaced. "Well, if it isn't the dragon lady who defeated me in Pisaro's tower! Thanks a lot, you ruined my relationship with him! And what's more, someone managed to free my bait!"

Twilight walked up with a look of rage on her face. "You mean Clive's soulmate, Phoebe!"

"Well, someone's done their homework," said Circe with a sneer. "Anyways, no time to talk with you girls, I have places to go, people to punish...especially wicked people who don't have a change of heart about killing people!"

"Wait a sec..." said Lina. "You're not going to stick around to meet Yugi?"

"Why? My plan to destroy him completely was out the window the instant my partner in crime decided that killing the young King of Games was too much for her!" She took a cage and removed a cover from it, revealing a raven inside. "I had to make do."

Brigit gasped. "Who...who did you transform?"

Circe cackled as she held up the cage. "Meet Persephone Amore, the former Duel Champ of Italy! Forever to be my pet!"

Twilight gasped. _But then...if Persephone refused to kill Yugi and got transformed into an animal, then why did I have that fake vision of her helping Yugi send the felines to rend them? I'm confused, my Necklace has never lied deliberately._

"You...you _**bitch**_!" screamed Lina. She stepped up. "I've heard a lot about you, but you're worse than I heard!"

"Why do _you_ care?" said Circe, shaking the cage. "This former woman was a lot more wicked than I am!" She giggled insanely. "Do you want to know what she did to Yugi just to get a silly Guardian Angel Joan?"

"No, and I don't really care," snarled Lina, taking her deck out. "Nobody, not even the wickedest criminal, deserves the stuff you do to them! First you turn Norus into a badger, then you turn Clive's girl into a swan, then, as I was racing with Diane to save her sister, Giselle tells me you tried to turn Dione and Ares into wolf chow! And now this! You're...unforgivable!" She shuffled her deck.

"I see you want to duel me," grinned Circe.

"You bet I do, with a heavy wager!" said Lina, slamming her deck into her disk, which activated. "If I win, you change that woman back and surrender yourself to the Centurions!"

"A heavy wager, eh?" said Circe with a chuckle. "Very well, but only if I get a heavy price put on you. If I win, you and all your friends here will join Miss Amore as my pets!"

"Deal," said Lina.

Twilight gasped. "Lina, you can't! Not against **_her_**!"

"What's wrong, your necklace can't foretell the outcome?" asked Brigit.

Twilight shook her head. "I don't...trust it anymore." She removed the necklace and put it in her pocket. _After it lied to me about that vision, I can't trust it anymore. Who knows what the outcome will be, and against one of Remi's Dark Four, one of his most elite duelists..._

Giselle grinned. "Crush her, Lina! I have faith in you!"

Brigit turned and smiled. "So do I, and I'm sure Diane would if she were with us."

"What's wrong, where's your little buddy?" asked Circe with an evil grin. "I bet Pisaro's already ended her life, and Yugi's soul is gone!"

"Wrong! Pisaro hit the wrong target, and that makes me in a foul mood," said Lina angrily. "So come on, let's duel, unless you're scared! I bet the little animals in your deck are cringing in terror of facing the adopted daughter of Maximillion Pegasus!"

"Adopted daughter?" asked Circe, stunned at this revelation. _Wait, I never heard about this from Pisaro or Remi, unless...Lina is like Pisaro._ She recalled the conversation she had between Ares and Doppler when they gave their theory. She smirked. _I know just the card to humiliate her in defeat!_ "Do you mind if I change my deck for the occasion?"

"Fine with me, none of your beasts can defeat my Toons!" said Lina coldly.

Circe laughed and raised her cards, which glowed and shifted into new forms.

"Man, Lina's really pissed off," said Giselle. "Come on, Lina, teach this witch a lesson!"

Circe lowered her cards and checked them, then shuffled her deck. _Perfect, that card in my deck was one of my first marks. How ironic that this daughter of Mr. Pegasus is going to be defeated by a card which he approved!_ She chuckled softly as she activated her disk and slid her deck in. _The cards in my modified deck were used by the very person who made that card!_

"Let's duel!" said Lina as the two life meters rose to eight thousand.

**0 0 0 0**

Donald and Jake exited the ventilation and quickly escaped from the area before Yugi and his friends came through. "Okay, we have to find Arnold and the others," said Jake.

"True, but before that...I have business," murmured Donald in a voice that didn't seem like his.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Jake. "Donald, you're acting weird."

"Trust me, I'll explain once this is over with," said Donald. "Meanwhile, stick by me. I know this place like the back of my hand. We'll need to avoid the patrols."

"Wait, you never..." Jake began to say, but seeing Donald pick up the stride, he sighed and hurried after him.

The two boys went through many back alleys and side alleys until they reached a dead end. "Ah, here it is. Not even the Centurions know of this place," said Donald, smirking. He raised his hand.

"Donald, what the heck are you saying?" begged Jake.

"Shhh! You want to alert them of our position?" hissed Donald. He paused. _Good thing I didn't put any body sensors on the lock, or I'd never get in._ He pressed a brick with three fingers.

The wall slid open, leading down into the earth.

"Whoa...how did you...?" Jake began to say, before Donald grabbed him and disappeared into the wall as it closed up.

A bit later, Jake blinked and realized that he and Donald were in a very secret computer room. "I can't believe this..." he whispered. "Donald, how did you know about this place?"

The boy let go and turned to him. "Sorry about this, but I need your friend for a little while to tie up loose ends. I know I should have done this _before_ my death..."

Jake paled. "You...you're not Donald, you're..."

"But if I had known about Donald's desires before then, I would have fulfilled them gladly. Consider this my last act before passing on and a little apology to this boy's grandfather for my uncle's bull-headed attitude. If he had only listened, then the Big 5 would have been the Big 4 instead." He sighed and held his head. "Urgh, this body is really awkward. Doesn't he ever exercise?"

"Kaiba..." gulped Jake, backing up.

**0 0 0 0**

The two women drew their opening hands. "Since you're going to lose either way," chortled Circe. "I'll give you the first move."

"Fine with me, witch," hissed Lina, drawing a card. She looked at her hand. _Well, this is a great hand...let's see if Miss Piggy is going to try anything funny._ "I summon Royal Magical Library in attack mode!" A large rustic bookshelf with all sorts of strange lamps on each of the three shelves appeared. (0/2000)

Circe grinned, then laughed. "You are such a fool, Lina! You should have put that thing in defense!"

"True, I did put it in its weaker attack mode, Circe," said Lina with a sly grin. "But the truth is, I'm not keeping it. I play a magic card...Toon Table of Contents!"

The card appeared and suddenly turned into a small comic book which flipped open.

"This card allows me to search my deck for any card with Toon in its name," said Lina, taking her deck out and searching it.

"Fine, summon one of your Toons," snorted Circe.

Lina chuckled as she pulled a card out, shuffled her deck, and put it back in. "Who said I was searching for a Toon monster? Toon Table of Contents lets me search for ANY card with Toon in its name, and that includes traps and magic cards...including itself!" She activated the card and the comic book vanished and was replaced by another. Lina searched her deck again. "And guess what? I have three Toon Table of Contents in my deck, and I'll use the last to search for my favorite card..." She activated the third card and another comic book replaced the second, searched her deck a third time, and the comic book vanished. "Toon World!"

The goofy cartoon pop-up book appeared with a cacophony as Lina's life meter dropped to 7000.

"Is that all?" snarled Circe, clearly annoyed.

"Not yet," said Lina. "You see, I had a reason for using Toon Table of Contents over and over again. It's a magic card, and whenever I activated it, my Royal Magical Library gained a counter." She waved her hand to the bookshelf and four of the strange lamps were glowing. "Now, when I remove three counters from this thing..." Three lamps went out and the flames enveloped her deck, jetting out a card. "I get to draw a card from my deck!" She drew it and grinned. "And next, since summoning Toons is a special summon and ignores the rules of normal summoning, I sacrifice my now vulnerable Library..." The card vanished. "To summon one of my stronger Toons! Toon Summoned Skull!"

The hideous mockery of the summoned demon appeared with a flash and giggled evilly. (2500/1200)

"That ends my turn," stated Lina.

"Wow, one of her powerful Toons on the first turn!" grinned Giselle. "Miss Piggy is roast."

Circe sneered as she yanked a card from her deck. She grinned wickedly. "A monster in defense mode, and a card face-down is my turn." The cards appeared before her.

Lina eyed both cards on Circe's field warily. _Well, I have a bad feeling about this. But thanks to my Toon, I won't need to attack that monster._ She drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my hand." The pot appeared, then shattered as Lina drew two cards.

Circe smirked evilly. _That's right, Lina, fall into my trap..._

"Now, I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force!" Lina watched as the goofy goblin regiment appeared. (2300/0) "While they can't attack this turn, my Skull can! Lightning strike!" Her life meter dropped to 6500.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do!" cackled Circe, flipping up her face-down. "I activate my trap card, Spirit Barrier!"

"No!" cried Brigit in horror. "I use that card! It reduces all battle damage to zero as long as a monster in on the field!"

Lina scowled. "Fine, I attack your face-down monster!"

"No, it's a trap!" shouted Giselle.

Too late, the Skull blasted the face-down monster, revealing a koala as it exploded.

"Thanks for destroying my Des Koala, Lina," snickered Circe. "And since your friend knows its effect, I don't see the need to tell you."

Suddenly, the koala appeared clinging to Lina's leg, and clawed it! She screamed in pain as her life meter dropped down to 4900.

"Since you have four cards in your hand, you lost sixteen-hundred life points," said Circe.

Lina shuddered. "You little slime...you knew how to counter my Toons!"

"Exactly," chuckled Circe. "After all, I've been researching you and your little friends since Pisaro brought me back to human existence! While I have a grudge against Yugi and his little pals, I have just as much a grudge against your little camper there, so I decided to put cards in my side deck to counter all of yours! You're finished, Lina, and soon you and Giselle will end up as my pets along with the others!" She let out a wicked laugh.

"Fat chance!" said Lina angrily. "Well, since I can't attack any more, my turn ends."

"And mine begins!" Circe said, drawing a card. She chuckled.

"Not good," said Giselle with a fearful look on her face.

**0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, Jake was sitting on the floor, floored by what was happening as Donald, or his body, was typing on a computer. "But...if you could do this...why..."

"Why didn't I just possess Yugi and control the matter myself?" chuckled Seigfried. "I'm not that kind of person. I'd never do that to my best friend. Besides, even if I did take over one of them and try to help them out, most likely Saurius would have been alerted and sent one of his spies to trail them and learn about the secret plan to force him into a Shadow Game. Worse, he might have kidnapped the poor soul and that would have tipped the scales to his favor."

"Oh, right," mumbled Jake. "But what are you doing?"

"A trivial matter, if Yugi fails," said Seigfried with a narrowed brow. "Of course, either way, it wouldn't hurt to fix the last loose ends before passing on to the afterlife. As I was leaving the mortal coil, I sensed you and Jake up there. I made a little prayer to not leave this plane until I found out what was upsetting you two, and somehow the higher powers let me take over your friend and read his mind. That's when I learned about his wishes."

"Well...Donald **_did_** want to come see you," mumbled Jake. "He tried his hardest to win the Duelist Camp tournament, but...I beat him."

"I know, I saw the duels from the Duelist Camp site," grinned Sigrid. "You were great. I'm sorry about your aunt. I saw her duel Mary when Saurius had me in chains. But you know, there was no hope for her."

"What do you mean?" snapped Jake.

"I know you want to defend her, but you see," said Sigrid sadly as he worked. "Your aunt was gripped by the deadly sins of Pride and Envy. She got jealous of others enough to make up a lie, and then she got big-headed when she became a regional champion. It happens. Weevil Underwood fell to Pride too. The best thing you can do is forget Etna and start proving that the attribute of Fire is not to be hated."

Jake bowed his head in shame as he recalled the match his aunt forced him to do. _Wiser words have never been spoken. I'll try to avoid being what my aunt became._

**0 0 0 0**

"I activate the magic card Koala March!" announced Circe. A card showing a pair of koala dancing in a field appeared. "This allows me to special summon any low-level monster with 'koala' in its name from my graveyard." Des Koala appeared in attack mode. (1100/1800) "As a bonus, I get to special summon the same monster from my hand!" Another Des Koala appeared.

"I don't see what the point is, Pig-Face," snorted Lina. "Those two monsters would have served you better in face-down defense mode."

Circe chuckled. "Oh, I'm not keeping them. You see, since Koala March special summoned my koalas, I get to sacrifice them both to summon another monster!" The two koalas vanished.

"She's summoning her Behemoth!" cried Giselle.

The witch laughed. "Oh no, dear child. I'm summoning something just as powerful! A card Mary Wheeler should recognize from our duel...BIG KOALA!"

The blue-furred koala giant rose up and towered over Lina with a roar. (2700/2000)

"Now my Koala, tear apart those toon goblins with Koala Claw!" ordered Circe. The koala ripped apart the goblins and Lina's life meter dropped to 4500. "Next, I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn."

Lina drew a card and grunted in disgust. "I shift my Toon Skull to defense mode, set Toon Mermaid, and end my turn." The beautiful mermaid appeared and hid under her clam shell. (1400/1500)

"And I start mine," said Circe. "First, I'll play Card of Sanctity to refresh my hand. Of course, that gives you a few cards too, but it's worth it." The sky glittered as she played the card and both women drew cards. "Ah perfect! I'll summon a guy who you might remember. Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode!" The blood-thirsty minotaur rose up and roared. (1700/1000)

"Aw no," said Brigit, holding her head.

Lina grunted. "Get on with it!"

"I see you've accepted your fate as the loser of this duel," chortled Circe. "Let me end this quickly... by activating one of my favorite cards, Wild Nature's Release!" The card appeared and Big Koala glowed as his attack rose to 4200! "Now, Big Koala, take out that foolish toon demon! Koala Claw!"

The koala tore apart Toon Summoned Skull, who wailed in misery as he shattered.

"And you, my Battle Ox, take out that Mermaid with your Battle Strike!" The minotaur smashed the whimpering shell with its axe and the mermaid cried out as she exploded.

Lina screamed in agony as her life meter plummeted to 1100.

"Had enough, Toon Girl?" laughed Circe. "Oh, and by the way, even though I used Wild Nature's Release, this little trap I set a turn earlier will make sure he's still around! Beast Soul Swap!" The card flipped up and Big Koala glowed. "By sending a beast monster to the grave, I can summon a beast of the same level from my deck, and so I'll just switch one Big Koala with another!" The Big Koala stopped glowing after Circe searched her deck for the card, shuffled and returned the deck to its spot, and swapped cards.

"Amazing, that's one powerful combo," said Brigit.

"Brig, you're praising the wrong side," growled Giselle.

Lina scowled as she clutched her chest painfully. "Draw!" She drew a card. "You made a serious mistake giving me all those cards, Circe! I play the magic card Snatch Steal to take control of your Battle Ox!" The card appeared and the glowing leash dragged Enraged Battle Ox to Lina.

"You should have taken control of my Big Koala, you nitwit!" said Circe.

"Yeah, your ox is a thousand points weaker than that ugly bear, but I'm not keeping him!" She swapped cards. "I sacrifice your Battle Ox for my signature monster, Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

The ox shattered and the goofy-looking caricature of Yugi's fabled sorceress appeared. (2000/1700)

"So?" asked Circe. "She's still too weak!"

"Not for long," said Lina with a wicked smile as she showed a card. "Since you love rare cards, I'm sure you know what THIS magic card does!"

"Megamorph!" said Circe in shock. "How did you get such a rare card?"

"My foster dad gave me a big bank account," said Lina as she slid it into her disk. The symbol glowed under the cartoon sorceress as she shot up to 4000 attack!

"Yes!" said Giselle. "Nothing can beat that save Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon or my dragon!"

"And to make your life **_more_** miserable, I'm playing another magic card, the card of Double Attack!" said Lina. She discarded her Guardian Angel Joan. "By discarding a monster, I can have any monster on the field with level stars less than the monster than I discarded attack twice, and since Joan is eight stars...go Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

The sorceress blew apart Big Koala, then zapped its master, who howled in pain as her life meter dropped to 4000.

"You see, Spirit Barrier has a weakness," said Lina. "It's deadweight if you have a clear field, so my second attack _did_ damage you!"

Circe snarled. "So, you aren't as dumb as you look!"

Lina got as steamed as her namesake. "Call me dumb again, and I might forget my wager and tear your pretty blonde hair out! A card face-down and I end my turn." The card appeared behind Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"Miss Piggy is in for it now," said Giselle with a smile. "Unless she summons a Master of Oz, which I think she has, she's stuck to defending."

Twilight shook her head. "Circe is no fool. She must have some back-up plan."

Circe chuckled as she drew. "If only you knew, seer." She activated the card she drew. "I activate Graceful Charity, and I'm sure you all know its effect." Golden drops hit her disk as she drew three cards. "And I'll even show you the cards I'm discarding." She showed her Behemoth and another Des Koala as she discarded them.

"Why is she discarding Behemoth?" gasped Giselle. "That's one of her strongest monsters!"

Twilight gasped. "No, she's planning something big!"

"To end, a monster in defense mode." The card appeared before her.

Lina drew. "Alright then, since I can't use my Toon's direct attack with that dumb Spirit Barrier, I'll summon Red Archery Girl in defense mode." The non-toon version of Toon Mermaid appeared behind her shell. (1400/1500) "And then I'll destroy your face-down card! Burning toon magic!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl fired a blast that hit a Mystic Tomato.

"Oh no," said Brigit.

"Thanks for destroying my Mystic Tomato, Lina!" laughed Circe. "Now I can special summon a dark monster of fifteen-hundred attack or less from my deck, and I happen to have a dark beast besides my Des Koalas...meet Des Kangaroo!"

The green-furred marsupial rose up in attack mode. (1500/1700)

Lina was a little peeved. _Great, that guy is stronger than my Red Archery Girl._ "A card face-down and I end my turn," she said, slapping a card down. It flashed into being. _Whatever she's got up her sleeves, this card should help me out._

"Hmph, a trap, obviously," said Circe, drawing a card. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Megamorph!"

The symbol shattered and Toon Dark Magician Girl gasped as she reverted back to her normal attack. "So, your marsupial is still no match for my Dark Magician Girl!"

"Not for long," giggled Circe. "I have a card in my hand that was waiting for this moment! I activate a powerful magic card, the only one of its kind! **_Ayer's Rock Sunrise_**!"

The card appeared and suddenly a giant mesa appeared behind Circe, shining in the glint of dawn.

"What the...?" cried Lina. "What sort of card is that?"

"A special card," said Circe with a smirk.

**0 0 0 0**

"There, it's done," said Seigfried as he finished and pressed Enter.

_"Information download activated,"_ said the computer.

Seigfried grinned and turned to Jake. "Jake, as soon as I leave this body, take your friend and leave this place. The door will automatically open for you. Make sure you never return to this place or tell a soul about it. Your friends will be at the Monster Tamer Zoo. Find one of my Centurions and ask directions. They should be near the big cat pit. Also..." He took a printout and handed it to him. "Give the top page to Donald and the bottom to Diane when you find her. I'm sure she'll know to give it to her sister."

Jake looked over the pages and gasped. "Are you serious? This means..."

Seigfried smiled and opened his mouth and his spirit slid out of the boy. Donald's body was returned and, as the spirit vanished, Donald fell over. Jake caught him.

"Okay, this is getting weird," said Jake. "Well, if that was Seigfried, then I'd better do as he says."

With that, he hefted Donald over his shoulder and left the room.

**0 0 0 0**

Circe chuckled. "Tell me, have you ever heard of a man called Chumley Huffington?"

"Ah..." Lina rubbed her head, then gasped as she recalled a chat she had with Brandon in camp. "Brandon told me about him! He's also a card designer, a famous one who works for Industrial Illusions!"

"Exactly, and this card gave him his claim to fame," giggled Circe, fondling the card between her fingers. "You see, he was inspired to create this magic card after he had run away from his father and hiked in the Australian outback. He loved koalas and made a whole deck out of them, but stank at Duel Monsters! He was about to give up dueling when he saw a beautiful sunrise over the famous Ayer's Rock. He made a picture and put a card to it, and it's said that Maximillion Pegasus, in one of his happy moods after losing to Yugi Mouto, hired him to be a designer when the card won a contest, no strings attached!"

"Wait, how did YOU get that card?" demanded Brigit.

Circe cackled. "Ha ha ha! I used to be a Rare Hunter, a thief of the rarest and most valuable Duel Monster cards in existence! This card came into my pretty hands during my time with Remi, before we enveloped New York City in darkness!" She laughed a wicked laugh.

Lina's eyes glowed with hate. "You...little...bitch! How dare you use a card that was created by a good and honest citizen for your wicked deck!"

"Too bad, Lina, you're about to experience its effects!" said Circe. "First, I get to special summon a beast from my graveyard, so I bring back the Big Koala you destroyed earlier!"

The blue koala appeared on the rock and roared.

"No, that thing's stronger than Toon Dark Magician Girl!" said Brigit.

"And it's about to get stronger," chuckled Circe. "You see, the second effect of Ayers's Rock Sunrise activates! For every beast, beast-warrior, and winged beast in my grave, I get to weaken one of your monsters by two hundred attack! And I choose the only monster in attack, your toon!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl moaned as the ghosts of the beasts surrounded her and she dropped to 1000 attack.

"Since I have four beasts and a beast-warrior in my grave," said Circe. "That means your Girl loses a thousand attack points! Now, Big Koala...destroy her!"

"No, I can't watch!" cried Brigit, turning away. "She'll lose the duel with this attack!"

"Sorry," said Lina, flipping her trap card. "My Enchanted Javelin will grant the attack of your attacking monster to me as life points!"

A glowing lance struck Big Koala and Lina's life meter rose to 3800, then fell to 2100 as Toon Dark Magician Girl was mauled and destroyed by Big Koala's claws.

"You can breathe again," said Giselle. Brigit turned back and sighed in relief.

Circe snarled. "Well, I can still cause you pain! Des Kangaroo, attack directly!" The kangaroo did a haymaker in Lina's jaw and she rubbed it as her life meter dropped to 600. "To make sure you don't try to destroy my monsters, I'll activate Polymerization to form...Master of Oz!"

Big Koala and Des Kangaroo melted into a gigantic green koala wearing Des Kangaroo's purple blazer and a giant pouch with trucks in it. (4200/3800)

"Oh no...she's done for, nothing can defeat that except Seigfried's Ultimate Dragon or my dragon!" gulped Giselle.

Circe laughed. "You're finished, and soon you all end up my pets!"

"Forget it, bozo," sneered Lina, drawing a card. "This duel isn't over until the last life point is gone!" She looked at the card. "Talk about the luck of the draw. It worked for you, so I play Card of Sanctity!" The sky glittered again and both women drew cards.

"Ha, you aren't winning by a long shot!" said Circe.

"Oh, am I?" asked Lina with a grin. "First, I'll play Heavy Storm!" A tornado tore through the area and tore apart Circe's Spirit Barrier and Lina's Toon World.

"What good was that? You wiped out Toon World!" said Circe.

"True, I had to give up Toon World," said Lina. "But...in exchange, I destroyed your only means of protecting yourself from damage!"

"So what?" said Circe. "Nothing can slay Master of Oz except the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and there's no way you could ever have that!"

"True, but I do have...Toon Masked Sorcerer in attack mode!" Lina said. The goofy sorcerer appeared and giggled, then screamed as it saw its opponent. (900/1400)

"You've obviously lost it, knowing you were doomed to lose to me," said Circe with a sigh. "Otherwise you would have put that in defense mode." She looked at her cards. _Not like it would matter, next turn, I'll summon my Vorse Raider and finish you off!_

"Oh, but I have my reasons," said Lina. "This guy is going to be part of the first of two exchanges. I activate a card Brigit let me have in camp! Creature Swap!"

Giselle gasped and turned to Brigit, who smirked. "You gave her that card? When?"

"During the finals, when I was sharing cards with Diane," said Brigit. "I gave it to Lina before Diane's abduction because I can't have more than one of those in my deck."

Toon Masked Sorcerer and Master of Oz glowed. "So now," said Lina. "What's mine is yours..." The two monsters switched places. "And what's yours is mine!"

Circe hissed in rage. "Well, don't think you've won yet! Even if you destroy your own monster, I still have..."

"Nothing," grinned Lina, activating two cards. "First, I activate Dimensionhole to send your monster out of play for this turn." The black hole appeared and sucked up Master of Oz. "So I don't lose it when I play THIS!"

"Reversal Quiz!" cried Brigit as Lina discarded her hand. "She hasn't played THAT in a while!"

"You're nuts!" cried Circe. "You know that if you guess wrong, you won't be able to do anything because you gave up your hand!"

"True, but if I guess right, our life meters are switched," said Lina. "And I guess that the card on top of my deck is...a trap card!" She checked the card and grinned, showing it to be Plummeting Safe. "I guessed right!"

Circe's color drained as she saw her life meter plummet to 600 and Lina's rise to 4000. "No!"

"Your move," said Lina with a smirk.

Circe shook as she drew a card. "I play Vorse Raider in defense mode and shift your monster to defense." The evil beast-warrior appeared and knelt. (1900/1200) Toon Masked Sorcerer knelt too.

Lina drew. "First, your Oz comes back now that the Dimensionhole's effect ends." The giant koala monster hopped out of the vortex. "And now...Toon Cannon Soldier in attack mode!" The goofy machine toon appeared with a pop. (1400/1300)

"No..." gulped Circe.

"Yes!" cried Giselle. "Since doesn't have to attack with her monsters, she can use that Cannon Soldier's special effect!"

"It's all over," said Lina with a wicked grin. "Consider this a gift from Chumley Huffington, you thief! Toon Cannon Soldier, absorb yourself and Master of Oz and finish her off!"

The giant Koala melted into light and was blasted into Circe, then Toon Cannon Soldier launched himself at Circe and knocked her on her butt. Her life meter hit zero.

"Yeah! She won!" cried Giselle. "Way to go, Lina!"

The images faded. "Curse you," said Circe, slowly getting up. "You evil woman, destroying your own monsters to get to me!"

"Toons don't die, so they understand when they have to take a hit to have their maker win," chuckled Lina. She got serious. "Now, release Persephone and turn yourself in."

Circe chuckled, then laughed wickedly. "If you actually THOUGHT I was going to honor our wager, think again!" She got up slowly. "You should never trust a woman like me!" She closed her eyes and prepared to funnel her power to turn everyone before her into animals...

...and suddenly three sharp blades of ice ran through her stomach, lungs, and neck! Everyone gasped as blood oozed out of her wounds. She choked and turned slowly around.

"Circe, I'm ashamed of you," said a deep voice. "You disobeyed me and then tried to do what I couldn't without my permission. You are a shameful witch."

"Pi..." choked Circe as her eyes bulged in terror.

"This is the fate of your foolishness, Lady Circe," said the voice as a ball of flames roared out of the darkness.

Circe couldn't even scream before the flames engulfed her. Everyone turned away in horror as the flames licked at Circe's body, destroying her completely. When the flames ended, all that was left was a pile of ashes.

**0 0 0 0**

Kitsune glowed and she gasped as she looked at herself. She slowly transformed into her former self, that of a fox. She mewled softly and walked down an alley, right into a figure.

"Oh, how cute," said the figure, brushing the vixen. She then looked into her eyes. "Oh dear, you miss your human form, don't you?"

The fox nodded.

The figure picked her up. "Don't worry, dear. We'll fix that." The vixen began to glow silver. "And I know someone who would take you in as a servant, someone who would not make you a slave."

**0 0 0 0**

Back in Duelist Camp, in Sonja's room, Sonja was sound asleep and Norus was snuggled in her arms. He woke up the second he began to glow...and suddenly found himself embracing Sonja as a young man! "Wow! I'm human again!" he gasped. He shuddered as he recalled all the days he had spent as a badger. "I never want to go through that again!"

Sonja murmured. "Norus..."

Norus slowly pulled away from her. "I'd better get out of here before she wakes up. If she finds out I'm human again, she'll freak!" He carefully walked over to the window and jimmied it open.

"Say Norus..." mumbled Sonja, turning her head, eyes still closed, around. "If you get human again, how about we go for a bite to eat? I wouldn't mind you pigging out even!"

Norus gaped, then shook his head. "Dreaming..."

As he left, Sonja opened one eye and giggled. "I knew you were a guy again, Norus..." She got up and walked over to the laptop to prepare a "secret admirer letter" for Norus. "You know, I guess being with him has made me...fall for him. Maybe I can change some of his bad habits."

**0 0 0 0**

The cage glowed and shattered as Persephone Amore appeared in her human form again.

"So, Circe's death undid her power," said Twilight softly.

Lina turned and narrowed her eyes at the figure in the shadows, the one who destroyed Circe with its fireball and ice spears. "Who are you?"

The figure chuckled. "I'm surprised you don't recognize the one who used you...or who I thought was Diane." It entered the light.

Everyone gasped to see the figure. It was hideous, with green scaly skin covering every part, and two faces with hideous fangs. The lower one was right on the chest area, and the top had three eyes. Claws adorned the feet and hands. He wore a blood-red cape over his shoulders.

"Pisaro?" asked Twilight in horror.

"No longer, I am now Despisaro," said the former warlock in a dark sinister voice, grinning. "Saurius, the Fallen One, gave me back the power of Evolution. But while I could just end your lives right here and now as revenge for my failure of a plan, I have important work to do for him as repayment for his gift."

"Saurius, the Fallen Angel?" gulped Twilight. "You're serving him?"

"Servitude is a misnomer, I am only helping him as thanks for giving me back all my power," said Despisaro with a chuckle. "I certainly hope you aren't insane to challenge him though, he's beyond your little duel league. Even I am beyond your league, girls. You had best leave this island before Saurius finds you, or else you'll end up being his slave girls. Of course, I wouldn't count ever escaping my revenge!" He laughed as he vanished in a rush of wind.

Lina narrowed her eyes, then sighed. "He's right, Yugi should handle these nut jobs. Let's go get Diane and get out of here. If Pisaro comes after our hides, we'll have to get him away from here."

"Shouldn't we get Persephone to the infirmary first?" asked Brigit. "I know she did cheat, but she doesn't deserve to be out here, especially if Saurius' guys are coming."

Twilight nodded. After seeing Arnold take on those creatures, it is best...

Brigit touched Persephone's arm, then began to glow. "Whoa...what's happening to me?" she cried seconds before she rolled up her eyes and collapsed.

"BRIG!" cried Giselle, shaking her. "WAKE UP!"

Twilight then inhaled and it hit her. _Now I get it! That's why the Necklace lied! She said a prayer to the Creator of Light. Brigit, be strong and let your heart protect you from the trial ahead of you. If anyone can save Persephone Amore, it is you._

To be continued...

**NEW CARDS**

**KOALA MARCH**  
_Type:_ Normal Spell

_Image:_ Several koalas with multicolored fur playing in a meadow.

_Card Description:_ Special Summon one Monster with the word "Koala" in its name with four stars or less from your Graveyard in Attack Position. Then Special Summon a Monster with the same name from your hand.

Note: "Koala March" was used by Chumley in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Family Business."

**AYER'S ROCK SUNRISE**  
_Type:_ Normal Spell

_Image:_ Ayer's Rock, glowing in the light of a spectacular sunrise.

_Card Description:_ Special Summon one BEAST-Type Monster from your Graveyard. Then, for every BEAST, BEAST-WARRIOR, and WINGED BEAST-Type Monster in your Graveyard, reduce the ATK of one opposing Monster by 200.

Note: "Ayer's Rock Sunrise" was used by Chumley in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Magna Chum Laude." Chumley said "Plant", but actually meant "Beast-Warrior" in this effect.

_**Next Chapter: **What just happened to Brigit? Oh nothing...just entering the hardest duel of her life! Can she win and save the soul of a broken woman? Find out in the next chapter, "Ray of Hope!"_


	49. Ray of Hope

This chapter had a funny history.

You see, me and Cyber worked together to have Circe come back, then we decided she would rescue Persephone(who get jailed for cheating in a duel) and try to make her a servant. However, anyone who wants to know how come Persephone "saw the light" in that chapter "A Feint Plan", well...this is how. It went through many many revisions(in the beginning, Brigit dueled the Goblin of Greed in human form), but then I played Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and then...well, the rest was history.

Also, Brigit WAS going to use those cards I had Yugi Jr. give her, but after several revisions, I lost the Huge Revolution combo. I also failed to use it later, in the final duel. I'm so sorry. Next time I have idea for using cards like that, I will use them, not throw them aside.

Anyways, enjoy this righteous chapter

**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 49: Ray of Hope**

Brigit Anderlee slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head. She got up to a sitting position and pursed her lips briefly, then searched for her glasses and, finding them on her head, put them back on. "That's weird, I swear I hadn't been fatigued, but when I touched that woman's arm, my eyes grew heavy and..."

She was interrupted in her thoughts by the realization of two things:

She was alone.

And she was in a weird place.

"This looks like something from a fairy tale," she murmured. She recalled how, before she watched every existing anime she could, she loved fairy tales, and her favorite was Hansel and Gretel. It told about how two kids had been abandoned in the woods and captured by a wicked witch and how they escaped and their foster mother had died and the kids got reunited with their father. It started out tragic but then turned into an epic tale of self-reliance.

"Hansel and Gretel were abandoned in a scary forest like this," she said to nobody in particular.

She felt a warmth and pulled her deck from her pocket. "My deck!"

Suddenly, two figures appeared! "Dancing Elf? Mokey Mokey?" whispered Brigit in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"This place is attuned to our race, the Fairies," said Dancing Elf in a soft feminine voice. "We were called out by the energy that emits from here."

"Mokey!" said Mokey Mokey.

"But...why are you here? In front of me?" asked Brigit.

"This is not the real world, Brigit," said Dancing Elf. "You are in the soul room of a human being, probably a duelist who loves our kind."

Brigit was about to ask whose soul she was in when the beings vanished. "What's going on?"

_"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"That scream...somebody's in trouble!" Brigit gasped in horror. Throwing caution to the wind, she ran to the direction of the scream.

**0 0 0 0**

"Brigit, no...don't die," whispered Giselle, gripping Brigit's lifeless hand. Tears sprung to her eyes and she bit her lip hard.

"She's not dead, she's merely in a coma," said Twilight gently. "She will awake...but _how_ she will awake depends on her success."

"Success?" asked Lina, confused. "In what?"

Twilight turned to the unconscious form next to Brigit, Persephone Amore, and her eyes softened somberly. "Brigit is now in a serious situation. She will face off soon against a Being of Sin."

"A what?" Giselle asked, turning to her.

Twilight sighed. "Let me explain in understandable terms. All the world's evil is composed of seven basic sins. In the beginning of time, when the first humans were tempted to disobey their Creator, the Sins, or what those of some religions call 'original sin', was born. Sloth, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Lust, and Pride...all were created and these basic sins fused a bit into other evils. Each crime done in the world is the providence of one or more sins. After having that vision about Persephone, I talked a bit to Sibylla. Before Diane was kidnapped, he told me a bit about Persephone's situation..."

_...flash back to just before the finals of Monster Valley..._

**_Kimi,_** said Sibylla. **_I've been thinking about that vision you had about the woman called Persephone Amore. I've recently been having visions of her myself, but ignored them until now. I think that woman is in deadly peril._**

"What? How?" asked Twilight in shock.

The Augery bowed his head. **_Your necklace tells about the past and future, but you've only watched the future recently, Kimi. I've been checking the past recently and learned that Persephone Amore has suffered two tragedies which corrupted her with a Being of Sin._**

"A Being of Sin?"

**_Yes, my dear. You see, whenever a human being suffers pain, they close their hearts, and this causes sin to exploit their hearts. Whenever more than one sin controls a human's heart, they commit crimes, and if their heart is filled with the darkness caused by such crimes, especially against one target in a vendetta, they might give birth to demonic spirits called Beings of Sin. These creatures clamp onto their hearts and refuse to let go until the victim falls too deep into sin to be redeemed by the higher powers. Then they control them completely, body and soul._**

"No, that would be horrible!" gasped Twilight. "Is there any hope for Persephone, if that were the case?"

Sibylla sighed. **_Only one chance exists. In all my reincarnations, I've seen this sort of thing before, and sometimes, the person has a change of heart, then another challenges the Being of Sin for the rights to the victim's heart. If the Being is defeated, it is destroyed and the victim can start his or her redemption. But, if the Being wins...then the champion's heart ends up its slave as well._**

Twilight prayed silently that nobody would dare challenge Persephone's Being of Sin, but she knew that it would happen in the future.

_...back in the present..._

"So, you're saying...Persephone is the victim of this...thing?" gasped Giselle. "And Brigit's facing it?"

"Yes," said Twilight sadly. "Sibylla also mentioned that the champion is usually chosen based on the connection through the heart. This time, it might be because Brigit owns a few fairies in her deck. The higher powers are a bit confusing in this matter."

"Oh no..." gulped Lina. "If Brigit loses..." She firmed her face. "No, she won't lose! I trained her, helped her build a deck! She won't lose, I swear it!" She turned to Brigit's body. "Brigit, we have faith in you!"

**0 0 0 0**

Brigit entered a giant clearing which looked like it had been blasted by a fire. Two figures were in the center of the clearing. The first was a glowing white angelic girl with long blonde hair and gray eyes. She was in chains and her dress was torn into a ragged mess, obviously by the scourge held by the other figure, as this girl was covered in bloody scars.

"Silence, you wench!" hissed the second figure. Brigit saw that in figure and the tight black leather outfit, she looked like Persephone, but her hair was short and black and she had a single black feathered wing hanging from her back. "You can scream all you want, but you'll pay for that change of heart! I would have loved to see the horror-stricken face of Yugi Junior as he was rended to bloody scraps by lions!" She cackled even more wickedly than Circe did.

Brigit scowled and ran forward, to a stone's throw from the two. _**"STOP IT!"**_

The two turned to her. "Well well," said the dark-haired figure. "Seems your little champion has arrived, Perse. Unfortunately, you chose poorly. This little nerd is no threat to me."

"No threat? Who are you?" demanded Brigit, clearly insulted by the "nerd" remark. She was used to being called names, but her anger from seeing the horrifying scene fueled the rage from that name-calling.

The tall woman brandished her whip with a sly grin. "I have many names given by my fathers of Pride, Greed, Lust, and Envy. But, you can call me Remoxa, the Sin Being of Stubborn Desire." She bowed gracefully, and then gestured. The glowing name of "Amore" appeared and a blood-red "X" appeared over it. The letters swarmed around it and turned into "Remoxa" before vanishing.

"Stubborn desire?" asked Brigit.

"Yes, I was born when Persephone Amore saw Yugi Junior summon Guardian Angel Joan and Yugi wouldn't let her have it. You see, her desire for that young man's card became my food, twisting and growing into an obsession which I nurtured into a stubborn desire, making her commit worse and worse acts, including spreading a lie around Duelatopia so she could force Yugi to wager his card for one of her own. Of course, she lost that duel, but I refused to let her retire from the tournament."

The glowing figure wept.

"You fiend, you made Persephone do terrible things?" cried Brigit.

The demoness sneered at the glowing girl, who sobbed again. "Yes, and it sadly ended when somehow this little slut, Persephone's innocent inner child, made her cheat and got her in the hooscow. Thanks to an evil woman I almost got the chance to kill Yugi, which is an unforgivable act, and make Persephone my body! But then this brat ruined it again!"

"I can't believe you, you're a horrible monster!" hissed Brigit, her rage at a climax. She pointed at Remoxa. "I want you to leave!"

"You'll have to defeat me in a challenge first, dear," chuckled Remoxa. "Let's do it the way Persephone does it, in a wagered duel." She dropped her whip, which melted into a blob of darkness that jumped up and latched onto her right arm, morphing into a putrid blood-red duel disk with a demonic motif.

Brigit gasped as a duel disk appeared on her left arm and her deck slipped into it.

Both disks glowed and their life meters rose to 8000.

"Let me state the stakes of this duel, girl," said Remoxa. "If I win, your heart will be mine, and a piece of me will enter your soul, slowly corrupting you in the same way I corrupted Persephone. In other words, you'll become so obsessed with something that you'll stoop to any level to get what you want, even ruining the relationships you have and being shunned by all you love forever!"

Brigit swallowed hard, but then got a firm look. "But if I win, you leave forever!"

"Oh I will, in a horrible way," said Remoxa with a sly grin. "You see, dear, when a Being of Sin is defeated, they die because the hearts they occupy become bright enough with virtue to destroy us. But get real! I'll never lose to the likes of you!" She laughed again. "And to show you how confident I am, I will even tell you my deck theme!"

Brigit gasped.

Remoxa grinned. "I am the darkness in Persephone's heart, so my deck mirrors hers. It's a fairy deck...but my fairies are more evil and sinister than the cutesy and angelic creatures in my host's deck. In fact, if you lose, then her deck will probably abandon her, as the fairies there will never want to be a part of her deck ever again! Then I can shape her deck to something more to her evil nature, like Archfiends or Dark Scorpions." She laughed a loud raucous laugh. "Ironic that the two losers Yugi hangs out with, the boys I made Persephone crush under her heel in the finals, use cards that mirror me more than those loser fairies!"

Brigit felt something behind her and glanced over to see a cute little fairy girl snorting in rage. She turned back with a cold look. "Let's duel."

The two females drew their hands. "In a fit of niceness, you may go first," said Remoxa.

"Fine," said Brigit, drawing a card. She looked over them. _Here are some of the cards I got from that well! Let's hope this works!_ "To start, Servant of Catabolism in attack mode," said Brigit. A hideous creature which looked like part-snake, part-human, and with a squid-like head rose up. (700/500) "And next, I'll play Messenger of Peace, which prevents all monsters with..."

"Fifteen-hundred attack or more from attacking, right," sneered Remoxa. "I should have guessed you were playing a Weenie Rush deck. Luckily, I don't have to deal with that! I activate the effect of my Herald of Green Light!"

"Huh?" asked Brigit. "I've never heard of that creature before!"

"Don't feel too bad, few have," chuckled Remoxa, discarding two cards. "You see, when I discard this fairy and one other fairy from my hand, I can automatically stop one of your magic cards, so forget about bringing out that Messenger of Peace!" A weird creature that looked like a white ball with a green helmet with a shiny green triangle pointing up from it, shiny green legs, and glimmering wings flew up and exploded into green light, then Brigit's card shattered!

"I end my turn," mumbled Brigit. _Now my monster is open to attack, and I know that any opponent will have a strong monster which can tear apart my Servant! I should have waited._

Remoxa grinned as she drew a card, then took some from her hand. "I play two cards face-down." The cards appeared before her. "Then I summon Majestic Mech Senku in attack mode!" A strange humanoid creature which seemed to be made of glass, with giant metallic wings, descended from the sky. (1000/500)

"What's that?" gasped Brigit.

"A powerful fairy which will decimate your little squid," said Remoxa. "Go my Mech, destroy that Servant with your Majestic Might!" The mech punched the Servant of Catabolism, which exploded, and Brigit's life meters dropped to 7700. "The good news is that whenever Senku damages your life points..." A card flew from her deck into her hand. "I get to draw a card. The bad news is that on my end phase, this creature must go straight to the graveyard, so bye bye." The mechanical fairy cracked and shattered.

"You're nuts," said Brigit. She drew a card. "I play a card face-down..." The card appeared before her. "Then I summon Jerry Beans Man in attack mode!" A cute little jellybean man wearing a cape and sword appeared. (1750/1300) "Attack!"

"Uh uh uh," said Remoxa, flipping up a quickplay magic card. "My magic card, Celestial Transformation, will make sure you don't get a direct attack on me. This card lets me special summon any fairy from my hand, but reduces its attack by half and forces me to send it to the grave at the end of the turn." Dunames Dark Witch appeared, kneeling. (900/1050) "Of course, since she's only defending my life points, that's not a problem!"

The Dark Witch screamed as she was cut down by Jerry Beans Man.

"I can't believe you'd treat your monsters like shields!" cried Brigit in horror.

"You're such a softie, girl, respecting monsters which are nothing more than cardboard and ink," said Remoxa coldly. "All this crap about treating your cards right is a lot of bull!"

Brigit closed her eyes and recalled the sobbing duel spirits in the well, begging her to take them in. "Maybe you think that, being a creature of sin and wickedness, but my heart is thinking otherwise. Yugi and Yugi Senior, Joey Wheeler, even Seto and his nephew treated their monsters with respect. I mean, wouldn't you treat dragons like the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon, which only have three copies, with kindness?"

"Please," chuckled Remoxa. "Listen kid, in my philosophy, if you treat your cards like family, you need to see a shrink! What next, the monsters have real-world counterparts?"

As the demoness laughed, Brigit growled under her breath. "I end my turn."

"About time," said Remoxa, drawing. She chuckled. "Here is an ironic card, Pot of Charity!" The pot appeared. "However, I love the fact that I get to sacrifice one of my light monsters, so I'll just make my Herald of Green Light go to the Different Dimension and get three cards in exchange!" The green ball fairy was sucked into the pot as Remoxa drew three cards.

"Shut up and move," snarled Brigit.

"Fine," said Remoxa, playing a card from her hand. "I summon another my of my Majestic Mechs, the lightning gear Ohka!" A giant mechanical lion with red joints and wings rose up. (2400/1400)

"What? How could you summon something like that without a tribute?" demanded Brigit.

"Simple," chuckled Remoxa. "In exchanging for summoning this six-star monster without tribute, he, like Senku, goes to the graveyard at the end of my turn. Go Ohka, Lightning Blaze!"

The creature belched a bolt of white light!

"Not so fast, I activate Gravity..." Brigit flipped up her trap.

"Bind," finished Remoxa, who cackled. "I knew you had one of those, so I activate the effect of my Herald of Purple Light!" She discarded two cards and a creature like the first Herald appeared, only its wings were purple, it had dots all over its orb body, and it had two purple arms instead of legs. The little triangle of metal was hanging from its body instead of pointing up from its top.

"No, don't tell me..." choked Brigit.

"That's right, it has an effect just like my Herald of Green Light, only instead of negating a magic card, it can negate a trap! So your Gravity Bind...goes boom."

The Gravity Bind shattered and Ohka fried Jerry Beans Man, who screamed as he died. Brigit shuddered in pain as her life meter dropped to 7050.

"To end, I'll remove my Dunames Dark Witch and Majestic Mech Senku to special summon Soul of Purity and Light," said Remoxa. The two fairies were ejected from Remoxa's disk as the ghostly maiden appeared. (2000/1600) "Ironic that I would have such a crazy-sounding card in my deck, but she has her uses. I also activate my face-down card, the trap known as Miraculous Descent!"

The card flipped up and suddenly Dunames returned!

"But that was removed from play!" said Brigit.

"Exactly, and Miraculous Descent brings her back, with the drawback that if this card is destroyed, my Dunames goes to the grave." Remoxa chuckled. "But I won't be keeping her around next turn."

Brigit shakily drew a card. "Dancing Elf in defense mode and I end my turn." The beautiful elf knelt before Brigit, looking sad. (300/200)

"Ha, you think you can defend with your own fairy? Guess again." Remoxa drew a card and smirked. "Just the card I wished for. I sacrifice my Dunames to summon my most powerful fairy! The third of the Majestic Mechs, Goryu!"

A giant mechanical Chinese dragon made of the same metallic substance as Senku and Ohka rose up from the ground with a screech. (2900/1800)

Brigit held her forehead. "Let me guess, you can summon that thing with one tribute, if you send it to the graveyard at the end of your turn."

"You're catching on, dear," chuckled Remoxa. "Now, my mech, blast that wimpy fairy with Radiant Eruption!" The dragon belched a torrent of light which tore apart the elf. She didn't even scream as she was consumed. Brigit's life meter dropped to 4350. "By the way, did I mention the lovely piercing effect Goryu has? Soul of Purity and Light, attack that twerp directly!"

Brigit groaned as she felt the chilling hands of the Soul enwrap her body and give her a tight embrace. She wasn't sure whether the creature was killing her with cold terror or passionate love, but it was a horrible chill she felt as her life meter plummeted to 2350.

_No,_ thought the inner child in horror. _She's going to lose, she's going to become as evil as I am, and it's all my fault!_ A tear trickled down her eye.

**0 0 0 0**

Diane was shocked as she listened to her sister. "...and that is why I was sick, Diane," said Sheena sadly, removing the last of her costume. She took a towel and went into the bathroom to shower. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier through e-mail, but I was afraid of what you would think if you knew the truth."

"Sis, I'd never think poorly of you, even if you did...go the distance...with a guy," said Diane softly. "I'm not a kid anymore. I know about that stuff as much as you. In fact, I have a boyfriend." She put a hand on her face as she felt the heat of her blush.

"Oh yes, you mentioned Donald a few times during your little tournament," said Sheena as she showered. "So, is he cute?"

"Well, not cute as in stunningly sexy, but he's clever," said Diane, turning redder than before. "Don't get scared, sis. That sort of fear should be mine if I had ended up making out with Donnie and then ending up with our kid!" She giggled nervously, trying not to sound silly. "You're old enough to take care of me too, so it shouldn't be too hard. I'll help with the baby care of my new nephew...or niece, whichever it is. I'm glad that you got one of the most influential people in Duel Monsters and the world as the father of your child!"

Sheena smiled as she finished showering and stepped out, drying off. She put towels around her hair and waist, then stepped out and walked past Diane. "So Diane, where are all your friends, the ones who were trapped with us?"

"Well, they had to go find the guys," said Diane. "I can't wait to show Donnie to you! I'm sure he'll be a bit nervous, but then it'd be like showing my new boyfriend to my mom!" She paused and then sighed. _Mom...I hope you're watching us from heaven, along with dad._ "I just hope nothing bad happens to them."

"Don't worry, the Centurions are crawling the streets like a Swarm of Scarabs," said Sheena as took out some modest clothes and donned them. "They'll be fine."

**0 0 0 0**

"Well dear, you might as well throw in the towel," said Remoxa, hand on her hip. "Because next turn, you're likely finished." She waved her hand to end her turn. Goryu shattered into bits like its Mech brethren.

"I don't think so," said Brigit, coughing and wheezing. She pulled herself back to a standing position. "As long as I have a life point, this duel isn't over!" She drew and smiled. _Yes!_ "I summon Griggle in attack mode!" A tiny little plant appeared. (350/300)

Remoxa chuckled. "What's that little thing gonna do for you?"

"This!" said Brigit. "Activate Creature Swap! Now we switch monsters, since we each only have one on the field!"

Remoxa gasped in shock as Griggle took her side of the field and her Soul appeared before Brigit.

"I am more deserving of owning this monster than you are, demon," said Brigit. "And thanks to Griggle's special effect, I get three thousand life points back when my opponent gets control of it!" Her life meter jumped to 5350. "Soul of Purity and Light, destroy my Griggle!"

The ghostly fairy grabbed hold of Griggle and crushed it to bits. Remoxa winced as her life meter dropped to 6350. _How dare she does damage to me! She'll pay for that dearly!_

"I set a card and end my turn," said Brigit firmly as a card appeared. "But I doubt you can win now, since you have only one card in your hand and nothing on your field!"

Remoxa scowled as she drew, then laughed. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

"Great, what were the odds?" mumbled Brigit as Remoxa drew six cards and she drew four. She looked over her cards. _Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! I'll just sacrifice her Soul for it, just in case she's got a Remove Brainwashing card up her sleeve, and destroy whatever she summons!_

Remoxa got a sly smirk. "Next, I'll summon Bountiful Artemis in defense mode and a card face-down to end my turn." A sleek faceless humanoid similar to Senku, wearing a white cape, rose up and took a crouching position, arms crossed. (1600/1700)

"That's it?" asked Brigit, cocking a brow.

"Go ahead, dear," said Remoxa.

Brigit frowned. _I could summon a weakling, wipe out that thing with my borrowed Soul, and attack directly with my other guy, but what if that face-down card is Attack Guidance Armor or Sakuretsu Armor?_ She looked over her hand, then smiled. _I know! I'll bring out Zaborg now, wipe out her defending monster, and then attack directly!_ "Sorry, but I am not going to play your games! I sacrifice Soul of Purity and Light for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

The Soul melted into light. "No!" gasped the inner child in horror.

"Ha ha ha! I can't believe you did that!" said Remoxa. "You should have summoned another monster and wiped out my monster with my Soul! But now, you'll have nothing!" She flipped up her face-down card. "I activate the counter trap card, Forced Back!"

As Zaborg was rising up, a blast of energy made him vanish! Brigit gasped as the card flew back to her hand. "What the...?"

"You see, this counter trap not only negates your summon and sends the card back to your hand," said Remoxa, covering her mouth with a smirk. "It also allows me to activate the effect of my Bountiful Artemis! Whenever this card is face-up on the field and a counter trap is activated, I get to draw a card." A card flew from her deck and into her hand. "And..."

"There's more?" said Brigit in shock.

"Oh yeah, much more," said Remoxa with a giggle, slapping a monster on the field and removing Artemis. "You see, I have a monster which usually requires two monsters to trade in, but whenever a Counter Trap resolves, I can special summon it by tributing all the monsters on my field, so Artemis is gone and now...here comes Voltanis the Adjudicator!"

A giant purple humanoid with crystals around its lower half rose up, towering over everyone. It had large metallic wings, attached to absolutely nothing, floating behind it, and it held a crystal orb in one hand and a large metal staff in the other. Brigit gasped in horror. (2800/1400)

"Not only does this guy have a beefy attack, dear," cackled Remoxa. "But he's got a reason to require giving up all my monsters! You see, for every fairy I tribute to bring him out with this effect, you lose one card on your field! So, since I tributed one fairy to summon this guy...say goodbye to that face-down card!"

Brigit gasped as her face-down card shattered. _My Threatening Roar! No!_ She hung her head sadly. "I...end my turn."

Remoxa chuckled and drew a card. Her eyes gleamed sinisterly as she saw the monster she had drawn. She pondered her options. _Well, I could summon this girl right now, but I'd have to trade in Voltanis for it right now, and despite her effect, I doubt I could shave off enough life points right now if I give up Voltanis. I'll see what I can get. If I can get my second Senku, I'll be golden!_ "I summon Manju with the Ten Thousand Hands!"

Brigit looked up in terror as she saw the grotesque many-handed fairy hit the field. (1400/1000)

"And now he's giving me a hand, by bringing a Ritual Magic card from my deck..." The card flew out of her deck. "To my hand." She grinned as the card flew into her hand. "But I won't summon it yet. Instead...Voltanis, attack this brat directly!"

Brigit braced her body, but was still unable to stop screaming as Voltanis fired a beam of light from his staff and it hit her full force. She groaned in pain.

"Had enough?" cackled Remoxa. "Too bad! Manju attacks you directly now!"

The fairy charged forward and punched Brigit with all ten thousand hands! Brigit screamed again and tumbled over. Her life meter plummeted to 1100.

Brigit pulled herself up to a sitting position and winced. _That hurt!_

"Well, I see you're still up," said Remoxa with a gleeful smirk. "You're tough, but not for long. Once you lose this duel, your soul will be battered and bruised, and I'll easily take over!"

The inner child grimaced and then shouted. "Stop it! Leave her out of this! I had nothing to do with bringing her here!"

"Well too bad," said Remoxa. "She has to pay the piper."

The inner child wailed. "I don't deserve this! I would rather she left here under her own power than try to fight a losing battle!"

"Oh shut up!" said Remoxa, blasting a bolt of lightning at her. Suddenly the fairy girl interposed herself in between them and screamed as she was hit!

Brigit gasped in horror, then forced herself to stand. "You fiend!"

Remoxa turned to her. "What's it to you, this isn't your fight!"

"No, but whoever made me her champion knew I could beat you, and I won't let them down!" Brigit whipped a card from her deck. "I play Pot of Greed!" She drew two cards and looked them over.

One was the Fang of Critias.

_Sorry, Critias, but I can't play you. I know this is a high-stakes duel, but if I played you and made your dragon form, I would only be using your power, not my own. I have to prove to everyone that I can win without using a card like you, I have to do this._ She played another card. "I play the card Magical Mallet, which is similar to Reload...but instead of shuffling my entire hand into my deck, I can shuffle as many cards as I want into my deck to draw the same amount." The Fang of Critias and two other cards vanished from her hand and her deck glowed, then three cards flew from her deck and entered her hand.

"Big deal, it won't help," said Remoxa. "In case you forgot, I have two beatsticks and you have nothing to protect you!"

Brigit looked at her cards and smiled softly. "I do now." _If only my friends could see what I'm about to do..._

**0 0 0 0**

Suddenly, the Millennium Necklace pulled itself out of Twilight's pocket and floated, glowing.

"What is this?" asked Lina.

Twilight blinked. "I don't know...this has never happened before." Suddenly, the eye of the Necklace glowed and fired a beam of light that expanded into a window showing the duel. "I see, somehow the Necklace is showing the duel in Persephone's soul!"

"Wow, wicked," said Giselle. "Now we can watch the duel. Brig's not looking too hot, though."

"She'll win, she's learned from the best," said Lina firmly.

**0 0 0 0**

As Diane and Lina were talking about their duels, a window of light appeared before them, showing the duel. "Brig!" cried Diane in shock.

"Oh, it's that girl who with you," said Sheena. "One of your friends?"

"Yep," said Diane. "And it looks like she's dueling someone who looks like a black-haired Larxene from _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_ with goth attire! Who is that woman?"

**0 0 0 0**

Not knowing that her friends were watching, Brigit slapped down a card. "I play my final lockdown card, the magic card Level Limit Area B! This forces all monsters of four stars or higher to enter defense mode!"

Voltanis crossed its arms and Manju covered its body with its hands.

"So you stopped me from attacking, stall-brat," said Remoxa coldly.

"Oh, I have more to it than that," said Brigit. "Next, I'll use the magic card known as Future Fusion!"

"Future Fusion?" asked Remoxa. "What sort of card is that?"

"A powerful one," said Brigit. "To play this, I send all the monsters required for a fusion monster from my deck to the graveyard!" Her three Mokey Mokey cards flew from her deck to her discard slot. "However I can't summon that monster until my next Standby Phase." She smiled gently. "So consider yourself lucky, Remoxa."

Remoxa cocked a brow. "Do I honestly believe you have a kick-ass fusion monster in the wings?"

"We'll see," said Brigit. "Next, White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!"

A cute little girl wearing a white robe and a pink cap with ram horns on it appeared. (1200/0)

"Go ahead and destroy Manju," said Remoxa.

"Oh, I'm not going after him, I'm going after Voltanis!" said Brigit with a smile.

"You idiot! Its defense is higher than your pitiful magician's attack, she'll bounce off!" said Remoxa.

"Not for long," said Brigit, showing a card. "I equip her with this!" She slid the card into her disk and it appeared behind Pikeru, showing Pikeru and Curran battling a crowned ogre. "Trial of the Princesses!"

"What the heck is that?" asked Remoxa.

"A story in a story," said Brigit. "According to legend, Pikeru and Curran were the twin daughters of a queen who had magical powers. They went away to learn magic-craft, and then, when they reached puberty, they were brought back to take a test. By passing the test, they gained their royal lineage and the legacy of the throne!"

"Nice fairy tale, brat, but it won't help you beat Voltanis," said Remoxa.

"Oh, that's the point," said Brigit. "These girls had a bit of help, a wise man gave them special gems that boosted their power enough to defeat the ogre that they were quested to slay, and thus passing their test! In other words..."

Pikeru glowed as her attack shot up to 2000!

"My White Magician gets eight hundred attack points!" Brigit smiled. "More than enough to destroy your giant ugly fairy! White Magician Pikeru, destroy Voltanis with Sparkle Magic!"

The girl flung out her staff and rainbow lights shot from her staff, ripping apart the giant fairy and shattering it!

"Now the other effect of my card activates, because she destroyed a monster with more than five stars in level," said Brigit as her magician was engulfed in light. The Trial card exploded. "By sacrificing Pikeru, I can summon this!" She swapped cards. "Princess Pikeru!"

The light vanished suddenly and a taller girl who was about the same age as Brigit, wearing a large hat with the same ram horns and a lovely white dress, stood at the ready with a small staff. (2000/0) Then she knelt.

"Of course, since Pikeru is now a four-star monster, my own card forces her to defend," said Brigit.

Remoxa laughed. "You fool! That PRINCESS has zero defense! Anything can kill it!"

"True, but that's my plan," said Brigit slyly. "You'd need a weak monster to kill it, since all your high-level fairies are affected too."

Remoxa got worried as she drew a card. She grinned slyly. "A card face-down and that's it for me." _Even if she does get a monster that can attack me, my Sakuretsu Armor will end that dream!_

Brigit drew. "Well, now you're about to see my fusion monster! Here he comes!"

The giant form of Mokey Mokey King rose up. (300/100) It glowed briefly.

"What? That's it?" said Remoxa. "You had me worried there."

"I know Mokey Mokey King is a six-star fusion, so it has to defend too. Your move." Brigit smiled.

**0 0 0 0**

"Why is she smiling?" groaned Giselle. "Doesn't she know that if her Level Limit goes boom, she's toast?"

"Somehow, I have a feeling she wants Mokey Mokey King to be destroyed," said Twilight, closing her eyes and using her psychic power to look at Brigit's cards. She smiled. _If she can get the card she needs to pull off her infamous combo, she will prevail over this dark fairy._

**0 0 0 0**

Remoxa sighed. _She didn't take the bait._ She drew. "I'll play my own Pot of Greed." The pot appeared briefly as she drew two cards, then she grinned a sinister grin. "Now to show you the true terror of my deck! First, Heavy Storm will annihilate that pesky Level Limit card, at the mere expense of my own trap."

A gale-force wind tore through the forest, ripping leaves from the trees as both Level Limit Area B and Remoxa's face-down card shattered.

"Why would you do that?" demanded Brigit. "You destroyed your only defense!"

"Because now I can summon my trump card!" laughed Remoxa. She took a card from her hand. "But tell me, have you ever played the video game _Kingdom Hearts_?"

"No, but I've seen Diane play it during our camp stay," said Brigit truthfully.

"Then you know what the name of the last area the heroes explore is known as?" said Remoxa, playing her card.

"Uh...I know it..." said Brigit. "Tip of my tongue..."

**_"End of the World!"_**

Brigit watched the card appear. "Yeah, that's it."

Suddenly, the forest glowed a baneful purple as the sky grew stormy. "This ritual card is better than others, but also worse. You see, this card can summon TWO special monsters, a fairy and a fiend. I have the fairy ritual monster. However, to summon it, one must offer no more than EIGHT stars of monsters!"

"And since rituals won't accept less, it's an exact offering!" gasped Brigit.

"Exactly!" said Remoxa. "So, I'll offer up my Manju and another Majestical Mech Senku from my hand..." Manju melted into light. "To summon...**Ruin, Queen of Oblivion**!"

A frightening thing happened. Brigit watched in terror as the air SPLIT, forming a humanoid shadow. Then the shadow glowed and turned into a beautiful female with white hair that came down to her legs. Her blood-red blouse and ashen-gray skirt showed off her navel and the sides of her thighs, and she wore black gloves that went up to the shoulder. She gripped a wicked red staff with a sinister pair of blades. She emanated an aura of pure wickedness. (2300/2000)

"Now, my lovely matriarch," said Remoxa. "Crush her monsters, take out Pikeru...then that King!"

The queen let out a howl sinister chuckle as she raised her staff and swung it! The Princess Pikeru screamed as she shattered! Then the queen swung again and the giant Mokey Mokey shattered!

"I bet you weren't expecting that!" laughed Remoxa. "You see, whenever Ruin destroys a monster with an attack, she can attack AGAIN!"

**0 0 0 0**

"No way, that was the same effect of Pete's Black Luster Soldier!" cried Giselle in horror, recalling that terrifying Envoy. "She's finished!"

Lina noticed Brigit's expression. "Then why is Brigit smiling?

**0 0 0 0**

As soon as the King shattered, the three Mokey Mokey splattered down. "Mokey Mokey!"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that," said Remoxa with a chuckle. "When Mokey Mokey King bites it, his followers appeared to protect you. But they are nothing more than Scapegoats now!"

"Who said they were in defense mode, witch?" said Brigit with a smirk. "These three are in ATTACK mode!"

Remoxa choked, then howled with laughter. "You lost it! You know that the instant one of those puff fairies is destroyed, you'll lose the duel!"

The inner child sobbed.

"Calm down, Persephone, we'll win against this fiend," said Brigit. The child gasped, but then Brigit smiled. "I want you to stop crying. It will all be fine. I have faith in my deck, and I promise it will destroy this monster!" She drew a card, then calm beset her. _It's all over for that sinful demoness!_ "This duel is at an end, Remoxa."

"Indeed it is," snickered Remoxa. "Too bad for you, though. My fairy is about to defeat you. Too bad I didn't have her other counterpart, Demise the King of Armaggedon, then you'd really be hurting! These two are so like..."

"Save it, you evil fairy!" said Brigit coldly. "If you're trying to analogize, you're doing poorly! You were going to say that Ruin is like Persephone and you're Demise. Well, it's a bad analogy! Ruin may be a fairy, but she is a blot on the fairy race. If she's a fairy of light, she's got the wrong attribute! She's evil as you are, Remoxa, and she is more like you than Demise." She sighed.

"So what?" asked Remoxa with a sneer. "Philosophize all you want, it won't save your butt!"

"Let me say something," said Brigit. "You see, you mentioned _Kingdom Hearts_. My friend Diane played that series of games and knows a lot about them and I learned a lot from watching her play. The weapon used by the main character, Sora, is called the Keyblade, and it's a blade that looks like the keys people used to use to lock their doors before technology created special locks. Two of these blades, the two most popular, are the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. If you want to make a good analogy, let's compare you and me to those two weapons."

"Say again?" asked Remoxa with a bored tone.

"You said that Ruin is the queen of 'Oblivion.' That word is also the name of a black keyblade which is usually connected to one of the characters of those games, Riku. He was a young man who fell into darkness due to his ignorance. He was seduced by darkness and ended up paying for it, but in the end, he conquered it." Brigit narrowed her eyes. "You are the Oblivion, the darkness, and I swear Persephone Amore will conquer you!"

"Fat chance, she's given up hope," said Remoxa.

"Let me quote the main character, Sora," said Brigit. "_The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in, but I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!_ Even someone as terrible as Persephone has a light in them. Even Hitler, even Marik, everyone has a bit of light. The reason people suffer horrible fates is because they don't tap into that light and see the error of their ways. If Hitler had tapped his light, he would have never tried to take over the world with his Nazis and turn everyone into his oppressed subjects."

"You're nuts," said Remoxa with a chuckle. "Whatever Hitler did is none of your concern."

"Then let me explain the other keyblade, the Oathkeeper," said Brigit. "Sora got it when he made a promise to his friend, Kairi, that he would always protect her. And I will also make that promise to Persephone! I will protect her and win this duel and destroy you!"

"Words, words, words," said Remoxa, feigning a yawn. "Are you finished yet?"

"Yes, it's time to show you my plan to destroy you." She slapped down a card. "I summon Oppressed People in attack mode!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up and six fairy children marched out, their bodies scarred and their clothes ragged. (400/2000)

**0 0 0 0**

"Hey, that's one of the cards Yugi gave her!" said Diane in awe. _If she's going to use Huge Revolution, she's in trouble. With all her lockdowns shattered, Ruin will tear through those three monsters like a hot knife to butter!_

**0 0 0 0**

"Heh, you should have summoned that in defense mode, not like it matters," said Remoxa.

"Oh, I have a reason for doing this," said Brigit. "I activate the magic card known as Triangle Power!" All four of her monsters were bathed in golden light. "This card can only be used against one-star monsters, and **Oppressed People is a one-star**!"

The three Mokey Mokeys and the fairy orphans looked at her with rage.

"Of course, all of them will be destroyed at the end of this turn, but the turn ends the duel, because all of my affected monsters gains a bonus of two thousand attack!"

Ruin and Remoxa paled in fear as Oppressed People rose to 2400 attack and the Mokey Mokey trio rose to 2300 attack!

**0 0 0 0**

"YES!" cried Diane and Giselle together. The adults smiled.

**0 0 0 0**

Brigit gave a smile that put Remoxa's smirks to shame. "Let me educate you on what is about to happen, Remoxa. My Oppressed People are going to overthrow your queen, then my three Mokey Mokey will give you a royal smackdown, and YOU are the one going to Oblivion!"

Remoxa sweated bullets. "Now, let's be reasonable, dear..."

"Forget it! _The Dark Fairy Queen is history_!" cried Brigit. She pointed at Ruin. _**"ATTACK!"**_

The fairy orphans fired flames from their hands that immolated Ruin, whose screams echoed in the forest as she shattered. Then the three Mokey Mokey screamed and waves of sonic rage sent Remoxa flying into a tree!

Her life meter hit zero.

"Game over," said Brigit, deactivating her disk. The monsters vanished.

Remoxa moaned as she slowly pulled herself up. "No...I can't lose to the likes of you..."

The inner child stood and her wounds vanished. "You did, and now you know the consequences." Her clothes repaired themselves and she glowed softly.

Remoxa turned around and screamed. **_"No! NOOOOOOO!"_** She wailed as the light engulfed her. When it faded, she was no more.

The forest began to brighten and it came to life. Flowers bloomed and grass grew, and birds came down and sang as cute forest animals came out hesitantly.

The child turned to Brigit. "Thank you, Brigit. You saved me."

"It's nothing," said Brigit modestly, rubbing the back of her neck and laughing. "So, are you okay?"

"Yes, and I promise, what you said at the end will come to pass," said the child, bowing her head. "I lost my light when my best friend perished and the boy who flirted with me betrayed me in my teenage years, but now I have regained it. I thought I was finished when my outer self got arrested for cheating and then teamed up with that evil witch, but your friend, Lina, and you brought me back to the virtuous light, and for that, I'm grateful."

"What did I say?" asked Brigit.

"The Dark Fairy Queen, Persephone's moniker, will be no more. From now on, her fairies will serve the blessed light and not the darkness. I will see to that." She smiled and hugged her. "Thanks again."

Suddenly, light engulfed Brigit!

**0 0 0 0**

"Uh," said Brigit, opening her eyes. "What happened?"

"Brigit, you're okay!" said Giselle, picking her up and crushing her in a bear hug. "Oops, sorry." She let go.

"It's okay," mumbled Brigit. "Was that...a dream?"

"No, you fought valiantly," remarked Twilight, putting her Necklace back into her pocket. "You are indeed a brave woman, and that card Yugi gave you was the one thing that defeated that demon, just like Yugi defeated its host twice."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" asked Brigit.

A groan answered her and the girls turned to see Persephone waking up, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Where am I?" She looked at them. "You...you're the people who defeated that witch!"

"Yep," said Lina, holding out a hand to her.

Persephone suddenly snapped her head to Brigit. "Brigit."

"You know my name?" asked Brigit.

"A part of my heart knows you, it says...you freed me from myself." Persephone took her deck from her purse and looked at the top card. It was the fairy girl.

"Hey, that's the fairy girl I saw in your soul," said Brigit.

"Yes, she was the first Duel Monster card I ever had, Sprite Princess," said Persephone with a deep sigh. "My best friend, Mina, gave her to me and suggested we become real duelists. She got me hooked on the game...but then she died in a horrible car accident and I never was the same."

"And then some boy seduced you in high school and dumped you, didn't he?" asked Brigit.

Persephone shuddered, then nodded. "When I lived in Italy...it was a long time ago. But now I realize that I've abused my fairies. They are supposed to be warriors of peace, and I made them weapons of pain and humiliation." She hung her head. "I don't deserve to be a duelist."

"You can still redeem yourself, you have time," said Twilight. "Apologize to those you have hurt and the higher powers may forgive you."

"Yes, that's what I have to do, apologize to Yugi and his friends, especially Mary Wheeler for that horrible DVD I had them broadcast!" She sighed deeply and got up. "I have work to do."

"Say," said Giselle, making Persephone turn to her. "We owe you one!"

"For what?" asked the former Dark Fairy Queen.

"If you hadn't given Yugi the map to Shelob's lair," said Brigit. "Our friend wouldn't have been able to reach her in time to save her sister!"

"Did...Shelob eat her?" gasped Persephone.

"Well...it's a bit complicated," said Lina, putting a finger on her lips. The girls nodded. "Needless to say, if we hadn't found Shelob's lair in time, something terrible would have happened and Shelob would have been no more, and Diane REALLY cares about her." She giggled.

Persephone blinked. "If a girl can care about a flesh-eating spider lady with such love...then..."

"I'm sure Yugi and his friends can forgive you just as easily," said Twilight.

"I understand," said Persephone. Waving a hand behind her, she walked back to her hotel room.

"There goes a woman who has seen the light," said Brigit with a soft smile.

Just then, several groups converged on their location.

_**Next Chapter:** Everyone is reunited and plans are made to stop Despisaro before he harms Yugi or the Earth! It's time to "Prepare to Strike Back!"_


	50. Ready to Charge

To everyone who has read this story so far. I am seriously sorry for not putting out new chapters for a long time. The main reason for this delay was that I had finished writing the story elsewhere and I wanted to be rid of it. I know now that I need to finish this story on my site before I can truly be rid of it. I seriously apologize to everyone I didn't reply to, and hope that those who were still waiting find the wait worth it.

Right now, I'm going to just get these chapters up and out of the way so I can put new stories on here. I have just finished reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_ and realized that you can't just leave something half-baked, so here is the next chapter for you all. Enjoy.

**I expected it to come down to this.**

**After reading the final chapter of Harry Potter, which Diane's rival Dione showed me in the camp library, I realized that a final showdown between Harry Potter and Marvolo Tom Riddle(aka Voldemort) would happen, but not in the way I thought! Don't worry, for you people who haven't read the book, I'm not the kind of girl who gives away the endings.**

**But, somehow, I felt like those kids in Dumbledore's Army, ready to fight the Death Eaters and overthrow Voldemort while letting Harry, Hermione, and Ron do the dirty work.**

**Here I am, preparing to let the three girls I have made my best friends, and the top campers in my cabin, go out to fight a very dangerous warlock demon who used to be a video game villian. I feel like McGongall when Harry showed up in Hogwarts in the seventh book. But, I can't stop them. I am sure Twi would say that is their destiny, just like Yugi is destined to fight this crazy fallen angel, Saurius.**

**But Yugi is putting up a plan, and we need a plan too, so we're putting our heads together.**

**Pisaro…no, Despisaro…your time has come.**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. Sister of Anansi  
Chapter 50: Prepare to Strike Back**_

Lina was having a major headache right now.

Considering all she had been through in the past few months, it was surprising she hadn't lived with a perpetual migraine, but she was a very tough lady. She had been through a lot of pain in her youth; her parents were brutally murdered by a madman who wanted to kidnap her little brother when she was just ten. Luckily for her, the neighbors had heard the screams and called the police, and the local police system was nothing if not fast to react.

However, this madman had been the grunt for an even bigger madman, and she and her brothers had been forced to separate and lived under new identities to protect them from future attacks. Much to her surprise, she had been adopted by the creator of her favorite game, Duel Monsters. She had spent the next ten years being trained to be the heir to Pegasus's company, should something bad happen to him.

And then, when she was trying out a prototype of a project that had been shunned by Seto Kaiba, she ended up in this alternate universe, where both Pegasus and Seto were dead and Yugi Mouto had a son and Joey Wheeler had a daughter. She had been brought here by her counterpart, the true blood daughter of Pegasus of this dimension, who was also dead.

That alone would have been enough to make her question her sanity, but the madness didn't let up. No sooner had she settled down to a job as a camp counselor for a camp that taught her favorite game to kids and teenagers, when some other nut job started attacking the camp and using a magic that she was familiar with, thanks to the story her foster father had told her.

The Seal of Orichalcos.

She had weathered well, but near the end, that nut job kidnapped one of her campers, Diane Arachne, and she was forced to give chase in order to rescue her from the man's evil plans. That was when some strange magical being ambushed her in the guise of Diane and turned her body into Diane's and making her lose a duel with the evil warlock Pisaro. Then she was used as a pawn to fight Yugi's son, but that plan crashed at the critical junction.

So here she was now, in the island resort of Duelatopia, with Giselle, Brigit, and Twilight, recovering in an abandoned zoo. Brigit had just faced off against a demonic being composed of pure sin to save Persephone Amore's soul. At that point, the headache that she had been fighting off finally won the battle.

"Urgh..." she murmured, holding her head.

"You okay, Lina?" asked Brigit in worry.

"Yeah, just a migraine the size of Texas," Lina groaned. "I've been through a lot."

"We've all been through a lot," said Giselle with a deep sigh. "We should get out of here."

Twilight shook her head. "I'm afraid we are not done yet."

"What?" asked the others in shock.

Twilight looked concerned. "I fear that, now that Pisaro had evolved into his demonic form and joined forces with Saurius, things will get worse. We must defeat him once and for all, or else his minions will swarm the island, and then the Earth."

"Great, I need a frickin' aspirin," moaned Lina. "Just **how** are we gonna stop him? You saw what he did to Circe! We can't take him off in fisicuffs!"

"For once...I do not know," sighed Twilight, hanging her head. "I refuse to rely on the Necklace; I fear it is becoming a crutch to me."

"Oi!" said a voice. The females turned to see Arnold walking up.

"Hey, Arn, you finally made it!" said Lina, rubbing her head to relieve the headache, a futile effort at best. "Where the heck have you been all this time?"

"You aren't going to believe me, but..." Arnold began.

**0 0 0 0**

Nowhere in particular, Despisaro was musing over his options as one of Saurius's lackeys.

"Not bad," he said to the thin air. "And yet, I feel like this is only the beginning." He chuckled as he recalled his briefing. "So, that old fallen angel is looking for the Mandate of Heaven, and if that thing were to have something BAD happen to it, then evil could invade the Earth _en masse._"

He rubbed his scaly chin with a clawed hand and an idea began to light up in his head.

"But why should I let him have the glory? I could make this my new home, and I could rule this world better than he could. In fact, I bet I could take the technology here back to my home world and then...nothing whipped up by the Kingdom of Endor would be able to stop me!"

A dark chuckle came from his lips.

"But first, we're going to have to deal with the competition...and I know just how to do it."

**0 0 0 0**

"I see," said Twilight. "I fear that Etna damned herself from the beginning. When she was seduced by Saurius's minions, she had crossed into the region of irredeemable evil. Pity, the woman would have gone far had she not let her own delusional fantasies of fire control her."

"Whatever," Lina grumbled. She walked up and slapped Arnold.

"Hey, what was that for?" demanded Arnold.

"You're a hypocrite," said Lina. "You tell us to protect our campers, then you leave Jake and Donald to whatever madness was in that area!"

"Oh no," said Arnold, just as Jake arrived, carrying Donald over his shoulder.

"Sorry," said Jake. "It was Donald's idea...or rather..."

"I see," interrupted Twilight. "Siegfried's ghost had some loose ends to tie up."

"How did you know?" asked Jake in shock. "I haven't even..."

"Don't ask," said Giselle, rolling her eyes. "When you've been around craziness as long as we have, you get used to the impossible being possible."

"Urgh," said a voice. Donald lifted his head. "Where am I?"

"Welcome back to the living," said Brigit as Lina lifted Donald off of Jake and put him on his feet.

Donald rubbed his head. "What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing Siegfried get bumped off by that crazy winged guy..."

Twilight sighed. "I'm afraid what you saw was true. Siegfried took over your body to tie up loose ends." She noticed Jake holding the paper and took it, then read it over. She nodded somberly. "Let's return to Shelob's lair, Diane needs to know about this."

"But...when she finds out that Sieg's dead..." said Lina in shock.

"Trust me, Diane will hurt a little," said Twilight. "But it is better than holding it back and suffering more pain later."

**0 0 0 0**

Diane Arachne noticed that Sheena was touching her stomach at times and sighing softly. "Sis, you've been acting weird ever since we saw Brigit dueling that weirdo. What's up?"

"It...it's nothing," mumbled Sheena.

"Don't lie to me, I know you're sad," said Diane.

Sheena gave a weak grin. "You've really matured, haven't you Diane?"

Diane was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. _"Come into my web, said the spider to the fly."_

"Lina..." moaned Diane, hand to her forehead.

Sheena smiled and pressed a remote button. The door swung open.

"Brig, Gissy!" cried Diane happily. "Arnold, Jake, and..." She ran up and embraced Donald. "Donnie! You're all okay!"

Donald returned the embrace and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, but Siegfried isn't." He let go.

"What do you mean?" asked Diane, dreading the answer.

Donald let out a deep sigh of regret. "I'm sorry, Diane, but I have to tell you this or I'll never forgive myself if you found out later." He explained what he had seen in the underground lair, leaving out the part where Siegfried's ghost had possessed him.

Diane began to leak tears from her eyes when she heard the bad news. Lina saw that it was taking a god-like effort to avoid breaking into a wail and attacking Donald out of rage. "It's...okay, Donnie. You probably wouldn't have stood a chance against that demon! But taking Siegfried's deck...that was horrible!" Deep inside, she seethed. _I knew this was happening, but I couldn't stop it, even though I begged the others to stop it!_

Sheena came up and hugged her. "Go ahead, dear. Cry." Muffled sobs came from Diane's face as Sheena sighed. "Somehow, I felt that my lover had left this world recently."

"Lover?" asked Jake in shock.

"Yes," said Sheena, blushing a bit. She explained what she had told Diane earlier.

"Wow, you're going to have Siegfried's baby!" said Giselle. "Way to go, girlfriend!"

"Please, this is no time to be acting like high school girls," grumbled Arnold. "I say we get all of us, Sheena included, off this blasted isle ASAP!"

"Normally, I would agree with you, Arnold," said Twilight. "But now we are too deep into this situation. We must do what we can to help Yugi avenge Siegfried's death."

"How?" asked Arnold, briefly shifting back to his old rude nature. "No offense, Twilight, but we're no match for a giant winged demon!"

"I believe it is Yugi's obligation to handle the major problem of Saurius," said Lina. "Right now, we need to tackle Pisaro."

"Despisaro," corrected Brigit.

"Whatever," said Lina. "Whoever he is, whatever he is, he's gotta go. As players of the game he's in know, he's an evil despicable monster and heroes have to oppose him!"

"But how? I don't think we have the power to go against him," said Diane, who had finally recovered and was wiping her tears.

"Yeah, if what you said is true, then even that guy is too much out of our league in hand-to-hand combat!" Arnold held his head. "I wish I had never signed up to be a counselor."

"We do not have to battle him with magic," said Twilight. "We could trap him in a Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game?" asked Sheena, confused.

Twilight smirked. "Aeons ago, in ancient Egypt, games of darkness were played. The losers were sent to the Shadow Realm for all eternity. If we defeat Despisaro in a Shadow Game, his fate will be sealed and he will never bother anyone again. During the possession of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi Mouto and his father both participated in Shadow Games, and they conducted them by playing Duel Monsters. Remi and Marik both fell when they lost the duels, and we can do the same to Despisaro, banishing him with a defeat in the game of Duel Monsters."

"Nifty idea, but how are we going to do it?" asked Arnold.

"The hardest part is trapping Despisaro in the Shadow Game," said Twilight. "He will most likely be alert to our intentions. He is not as reckless as Saurius. We'll get to that part later. First we must prepare the ceremony to invoke the Shadow Game."

"Let's go find the person in charge and ask him for help!" said Giselle. "I'm sure he won't mind us borrowing a part of Duelatopia to conduct a Shadow Game! Then D.M.G. can kick his butt!"

"No, I should do this alone," said Diane. "I want revenge for what he did to me and Lina!"

"Forget it, Di," said Giselle, smacking her fist into her hand. "There's no way come hell or high water that we're gonna let you do this alone, especially after seeing what he did to your doppelganger! We face him together!"

"Brig..." said Diane, turning with an expectant look to her other best friend."

Brigit adjusted her glasses. "Normally, I'd side with you, Di. But I'm afraid I must agree with Gissy. We are all entering this together! Don't try to talk us out of it! There is strength in numbers!"

Diane let out a sigh, then smiled. "You're great friends, you guys." She hugged them both.

"That will be a problem," said Twilight softly. "If it were a one-on-one duel, I could easily trap Despisaro, but with three opposing him, it would take all of my strength to keep the Shadows from destroying everyone on the island. If I had another Millennium Item, maybe it would work..."

"Can't we get Yugi's help?" asked Arnold. "He has that crazy puzzle."

"But then Yugi won't be able to battle Saurius," scolded Lina.

Diane had an idea. "I think that I recall one of those Centurions mention that Dione's cousin having a Millennium Item."

"Yes, the Millennium Scales," said Twilight. "We could ask his help."

"Right, let's go find Dione, because where she is, I'm sure his cousin is," said Giselle.

"Well, good luck," said Sheena. "I hope you all survive."

"We will," said Diane, hugging her sister. "In the meantime, stay here and don't open the door to anyone."

Sheena laughed. "Don't worry, if any of those minions show up, I'll...sneak out the back!"

The girls laughed.

**0 0 0 0**

Lina, Diane, and their friends all came out the way they came in, through the manhole. After the last person exited and the manhole slid back into place, Diane was the first to speak. "So, how are we going to find out where Terone is? I don't think we can hit every hotel in the island the way things are going."

"No problems," said Lina. "We'll just find the nearest computer and log onto the Duelatopia website. I know we'll have to hack it to find Terone's hotel, but I'm sure that Siegfried's ghost would forgive us for doing that, considering the situation."

"As much as it may be so," said Arnold. "We really should be under the law here. I have a better idea, let's set up our little trap first, and then find those scales later."

"Sounds like a plan," said Brigit. "But where should we go to set up our trap?"

"I have an idea," said Arnold, smiling slyly.

A few minutes later, the group was at the giant tower that loomed over the island. As they were approaching, a group came out. It was Yugi and his friends.

"Hey, didn't think we'd see you again," said Lina with a jolly laugh.

"Lina, you're okay!" said Yugi in relief. "So, what brings you here? I thought you'd be off this island a long time by now."

"Yeah, it's gonna get ugly soon," said Clive. "We've set up a trap for Saurius."

"Funny you should say that," said Diane smugly. "We're gonna do the same for Pisaro."

"Despisaro," corrected Brigit.

"Oh yeah, he went all monster on us and is now helping Saurius out," said Diane.

Mary slapped her forehead. "Great, now we have two big baddies to deal with!"

"You deal with the evil angel, we'll handle old Des," said Giselle.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Yugi. "You're a bit young, you should get out of here."

"Hey, don't underestimate us!" said Diane with a firm look on her face. "We can kick butt as good as you can when our decks are at their peak!"

Yugi meditated, as if talking to himself inwardly, then smiled. "Okay, I trust you. But don't be careless...if I recall that Duel he forced me into, he'll likely use the Seal of Orichalcos, and that is no laughing matter!"

"We know," said Twilight. "But I have a feeling that Diane and her friends will not let us down. It is our duty to destroy the Seal forever, so it will never bother innocent lives again."

"And we know his power, after seeing what happened to Lady Circe," said Lina.

The Defenders paled. "You mean...Circe's back?" asked Mary in horror.

"She WAS broken out of Shadi's little prison," said Twilight. "However, you need never fear her revenge...her soul is likely broiling in Hell." She briefly explained the demise of Circe.

"Man, and I thought Saurius was nasty," whispered Peter. "You'd better be careful, you girls!"

"We will, you just worry about yourselves," giggled Diane.

Lina nodded, then smiled. "And Yugi, don't forget...when this is over..."

"I haven't forgotten, Lina," stated Yugi, putting a hand on his duel disk. "We'll settle this after the crisis is over."

"Don't lose to Saurius," warned Lina softly.

"Same to you," said Yugi. "If you are going to do what I think you are, then you are free to use any of the facilities on this island. As temporary leader of this place in lieu of Siegfried's passing, I allow you access to any area you need to set up your trap. But...repay me by promising that you won't lose, understood?"

Lina crossed her heart, unaware that a Centurion was patrolling the area. "I swear, in the name of my adopted father, Maximillion Pegasus," said Lina, making the Centurion turn his head. "I will not let this creature get away with his evil. If the trap fails, I'll beat him down with my REAL deck!"

The Centurion was curious. _The adopted daughter of the former Pegasus? This is interesting..._ He quickly left his patrol and hurried to tell his superior what he had heard.

**0 0 0 0**

The group went up into the tower's control room, and found an Asiatic woman sitting there.

"Hey, Cassie!" said Arnold with a smile. "First time seeing you, and I must say, you look gorgeous for a technician!"

"Huh?" asked Lina.

The woman turned in her seat and got a shocked expression, then she smiled, got up, and hugged Arnold. "Arnie! It's amazing to see you for the first time too!" She let go.

"Uh, do you know each other?" asked Diane, a little embarrassed.

"Of course," giggled the woman. "Arnie and I have been pen pals ever since he was assigned to keep contact with us to see how the holographic system is working."

"You mean, this tower gave our duel disks the holographic projections?" asked Brigit, looking at her duel disk in wonder.

"You betcha, thanks to Siegfried," said the woman. She bowed. "Oh forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Doctor Cassandra Chang, Doctor of Engineering and the one responsible for all the holograms produced by duel disks all over the island and in your camp."

"Yep, she's a smart one, and a looker too," said Arnold slyly.

Lina grinned. "You sly dog, you!" Arnold blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Can we please get on with it?" asked Twilight, a little annoyed. She turned to Cassandra. "We need to borrow your tower for a bit."

"Oh yeah," said Arnold, turning to Chang. "Do you think you can use your holographic voodoo for our cause? We need to set a trap for a rat. A demonic rat."

"Yugi asked me to help him with the same thing," said Chang. "I'd be glad to help you, Arnold, as well as your friends. But where are you setting this trap?"

"Well, that depends," said Lina. "Is there any place we can go that won't involve innocent bystanders? I'd like to keep casualities to a minimum…of zero."

"Hmmm..." Chang went back to her seat and her fingers flew over the keys of the keyboard. A holographic map of the island appeared in full 3-D and rotated about, stopping at one point. "Here, the cargo docks. They're off-limits to the tourists for the reason of safety, and since they aren't used until the morning, they are usually abandoned most of the day. You can set up in one of the warehouses...how about this one?" She pointed to the largest warehouse. "Most of the inventory is used up, so it's mostly open."

"Excellent, Cassie! You did a miracle!" said Arnold with a smile. "So, when can you get our little trap set up for us?"

"Just tell me what you need, and it'll be up in a flash!" said Chang, smiling.

"Perfect," said Lina. "You're a saint, Doctor."

"Hey, I love a good challenge!" said Chang. She lowered her voice. "Arnie, are you going to be on the island after this crisis ends?"

Arnold winked. "Sure thing. How about a couple of hours after we kick our target's butts?"

"I'm off during nighttime hours," said Chang, blowing a kiss. "Give them hell."

Diane and Giselle snickered behind Lina's back. "Can we please be focused here, guys?" said Lina. "Now, Doctor, this is what we need you to do..." She explained the makeshift plan that she and the others had made just before leaving Shelob's lair.

As soon as the group left the tower, they were confronted by a group of Centurions. "Aw man, not again!" said Giselle in disgust. "What now?"

"I thought Yugi was the leader of this island right now," said Brigit. "Why would he send Centurions after us?"

One of the Centurions stepped forward and turned to Lina. "Are you Lina?"

"Yeah," said Lina carefully. "Why?"

"We wish to escort you to someone who wishes to speak to you on a certain matter," said the Centurion. "Please come with us."

"Hold on, we're going with her!" said Arnold sharply.

The Centurion sighed. "Very well, the person didn't say Lina had to come alone."

The Centurions escorted the group to the front of a hotel called "The Stern Mystic." The Centurion who spoke dialed up something on his phone. "Hello? We've got the woman who swore that she was adopted by Maximillion Pegasus here."

Lina gasped and winced, recalling the last time her slip-up of her adoptive lineage got out. "No way," said Arnold. "Lina, are you saying you're Pegasus's kid?"

"Adopted," said Twilight. "Let's keep it at that. We will explain later, after the crisis is over."

"It's a long story," groaned Lina, hand on her forehead.

"Come with us," said the Centurion. He broke from his regiment and led Lina, Arnold, and Twilight into the hotel. The others held the others back.

A thin, aged man stood from his chair and came forward, leaning on an ivory cane. "Ah, so...you are Lina, the adopted daughter of Maximillion Pegasus. Greetings. You look nothing like that wretched Anastasia."

"Pray tell, who are you?" asked Lina, cocking a brow.

The thin man bowed his head in respect. "I am Gilfrey McShannon, KaibaCorp's exclusive treasurer and corporate financial accountant. I keep track of all of the Kaiba family's assets."

"KaibaCorp!" said Arnold in shock. "What's going on?"

"Forgive me for asking this meeting," said Gilfrey, adjusting his bifocals. "And apologies for bringing the Centurions as your escorts, but due to the current situation, I wanted to be sure nothing terrible happened to you on the way here. You see, the Centurion you see with us overheard you swear an oath on your adopted father, Miss Mystara...or should I call you Miss Pegasus instead?"

Lina winced again, recalling the last time she let slip her connection with Maximillion Pegasus. _Me and my big mouth!_

Gilfrey chuckled. "Of course, it could have been something else and our little friend here didn't hear you correctly. After all, you do work for Pegasus's company, Industrial Illusions, and you could have sworn an oath to Maximillion as an oath to your place of employment. I would like to see some proof that you were indeed Wadopted by Maximillion Pegasus."

Lina cocked her brow. "I hope that my proving anything would not result in trouble. I know how Seto Kaiba hated Pegasus..."

The man chuckled. "You misunderstand me, Miss Mystara. I promise that your proving your adoption to the former founder of Industrial Illusions will not result in malign consequences. We at KaibaCorp avoid any involvement in the petty grudges between the Pegasi and Kaibas, it is a good business practice. Even though Seto despised Maximillion once, and Siegfried had no love for Anastasia after what she had rumored to have done to him, our company is neutral to Industrial Illusions. In fact, Siegfried himself worked with the current owner of the company to form your camp, if I recall, and thus there is no business competition involved in your answer."

"Uh, whatever that means," said Arnold. "So, is it true, Lina? Are you adopted by Pegasus?"

"Well, yeah...but..." Lina rubbed her chin, trying to think of a way to prove her words. Then a light bulb came on in her head. "Wait, here's something!" She removed her deck and shuffled it, then removed the top card and showed it. "Is this good enough?"

Gilfrey gaped, then studied Lina's card. "The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! Only one copy was ever made, and only Maximillion Pegasus held it! It was thought lost after his untimely demise, when his daughter, Anastasia, destroyed his deck...but how?"

"Well, it's a long story," murmured Lina, putting the card away.

Gilfrey paused, thinking. "I do remember something from my sources...Seto Kaiba was very careful to spy on Pegasus, and it's said that the former creator of Duel Monsters locked up that specific card in a safe and told his aide, Croquet, never to open it until the time came when one worthy of his legacy came along. He obviously did not trust his own daughter...or he was planning to give it to Anastasia and didn't realize his daughter's treachery until it was too late, and that card remained under lock and key for a long time...until now." He looked at Lina.

_Well, whatever story you want to think, I don't mind,_ thought Lina, a little nervous. _But I'd like to know what you want with me!_

"I'm not a skeptical man, Lina, I just needed proof before I handed this over." He opened a suitcase he had been carrying and handed her a simple wooden box. "You see, a few weeks after the KaibaCorp Grand Championship tournament in America, a strange man called Bakura challenged Seto Kaiba to a duel. The duel was cut short by Bakura, who handed this item to Seto with a cryptic message about visiting Egypt before leaving. Seto, seeing what it was, was reluctant to return it. Siegfried was going to return it, but then he ran afoul of Anastasia, so he also was reluctant to return this item to its owner. With no other blood heirs to Anastasia's name, it was assumed that this item would probably go back to Egypt, where Maximillion acquired it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lina, opening the box. She gasped at the item inside...a golden orb with an Egyptian eye in the center. "No way!"

Twilight gasped. "The Millennium Eye!"

"That's right," said Gilfrey. "This was Pegasus's special eye, which he lost right after Duelist Kingdom. We were going to return it to Industrial Illusions, but after the Duelist Labyrinth incident, Siegfried ordered me to hold it until further notice. Now that he's dead, I was going to return it to Miss Twilight so that she could return it to her mother, where it belonged, but now that you have arrived, Miss Mystara, and you are technically Pegasus's heir...I thought you would want it."

Lina was stunned. "This..."

"Then the prophecy I had was true," whispered Twilight. "You would be given the Eye, Lina." She turned to Gilfrey with a smile. "This will just fine! With this, our plans will be successful!"

"Then, if I could ask you to sign the release form, Miss Mystara," said Gilfrey. "It's officially yours."

"Uhm... okay," said Lina. She looked at the golden eye and closed her eyes, recalling the stories Pegasus had told her about the Eye, and how he used it to read people's minds and cheat to win.

"Don't worry, Lina," said Twilight. "I promise, you won't have to implant that thing in your eye, and with it, we can enhance the Shadow Game to make it impossible for our nemesis to escape."

"Well, at least now we won't to ask Terone for his Scales," murmured Lina as she signed the release form, but she looked at the golden eye and shivered. _Despisaro has to be stopped at all costs, even if it means using the same item which my foster father used against innocents._

**0 0 0 0**

A few hours later, everyone was in position. Lina and Twilight, along with Diane, Giselle, and Brigit, were in the giant warehouse on the docks, and Donald and Jake were in an alley near Kaiba's manor, watching the gang of Centurions led by Jade through binoculars.

"This is going to be very nerve-wracking," murmured Donald.

"I get you, man," said Jake, lowering his binoculars. "But you know, who would have thought that Kaiba held onto the Millennium Eye for so long? At least we don't have to drag Dione's cousin into this. If she had found out about our plan, Dione probably would have demanded that she faced Despisaro too, and that would have turned ugly."

"Yeah, no need for her to get involved," said Donald nervously.

"Hey, I know how worried you are, but don't be," said Jake, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Why aren't you worried?" asked Donald. "Your girl's going to be in that plan too!"

"I know that, Don, but Brigit's smart," said Jake with a smile. "She'll make it, and so will the others. I have lots of faith in them. I'm sure Diane would want you to trust her, just as I know Brigit wants me to trust her."

Donald sighed. "All right, I'll trust her." He then heard noises. "Hey, it's starting!"

Jake snapped his binoculars back up to his eyes and saw the winged demon chasing Yugi into the manor, which melted away into another building. "All right..." He swung his binoculars to see Despisaro watching from another area. "Perfect, our target's in position. Time to give the signal!"

Donald pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number on it. "Breaker breaker, Penguin Knight to Freed the Brave Wanderer! The Archfiend Soldier is in position! Ready for phase one!"

**0 0 0 0  
**  
Arnold, standing in the command tower, nodded. "Perfect. Freed is going to wander in and kick some monster butt, ten-four!" He hung up and nodded to Cheng, who smiled and flew her fingertips over the keyboard. The screens went into overdrive and showed maps and images.

**0 0 0 0**

Despisaro smirked as he watched the illusion surrounding Kaiba's manor melt away. "Magnificent, that fool just fell right into the trap, as I had predicted. For all his pride and power, his common sense is something he needs to work on." He chuckled. "Too bad he won't exist long enough to reflect on that."

After a while, he watched the demonic hordes flood the street and attack the manor. Bezelbub stepped besides Despisaro. "We'll get our master out of that wretched place."

"I would be careful," said Despisaro. "Those humans have holy power by their side."

"I see, we'll watch it," said Bezelbub. He gestured to his troops. "Go, attack the humans, but be wary of their guns! They can kill us!"

The demons did evasive maneuvers.

"I must go back to Lord Lucifer to report our progress, you command the troops until I return," said Bezelbub, who vanished in a cloud of locusts.

"Sure thing, anything you say..." chortled Despisaro. _Sucker. All I have to do is walk away and the troops will be unfocused and fall quickly to those fools. _He watched the Centurions blast demons with their guns._ And then Saurius will be forced to duel Yugi and lose, and I can..._

Suddenly, a loud raspberry was heard. He whipped about. "Who did that?"

"Hey, big, green, and ugly!" said Giselle, flailing her arms and laughing like an idiot. "Come and get me!" She ran off into the alley.

"Heh," said Despisaro. A water balloon splashed near his feet and he dodged it. "What the?"

"I saw a frog, he was a lug!" said Diane, laughing as she stood on a nearby roof, holding a water balloon in her hand.

"He had the slimy face of a slug!" giggled Brigit, standing on a roof across from her, also holding a water balloon.

"And when he croaked, he just went UGH!" the two girls chorused, hurling their missiles at Despisaro, who jumped back as they splattered. They pulled down their eyelids and stuck out their tongues, then leapt off the roofs.

Despisaro narrowed his eyes and frowned. "So you want a chase, do you?" He looked at the demons attacking the manor. "Fine, I'll oblige you. Not like I had anything to do here anyway."

He walked off, leaving the demon hordes to their fate.

**0 0 0 0**

Donald and Jake grinned as they watched Despisaro leave, then did a high-fiver. Donald dialed a number on his cell. "Breaker breaker, Penguin Knight to Toon Dark Magician Girl. Zera the Mant had taken the bait and is heading your way. Over and out!"

**0 0 0 0**

Lina smiled. "Roger, Penguin Knight!" She hung up. "He's coming."

"Perfect," said Twilight. She looked at the Millennium Eye, hanging over Lina's neck through a make-shift pendant. "Lina, I will ask if you are ready for this. I know I trained you a bit in using that thing, but I am concerned. That eye caused your foster father to do evil things..."

"Hey, if that thing tries to corrupt me, it's gonna have a hell of a time getting to me!" laughed Lina. "Don't worry, I can handle it. You need it for the plan to work, right?"

Twilight looked at her with worry, then smiled and nodded. She turned to the girls, who were shuffling their decks. "Are you all ready? This will be our toughest battle yet. Despisaro surely has the Winged Dragon of Ra, as it has not appeared in his minions' decks. I don't need to warn you about that creature's power."

"No prob, we'll kick his butt and teach him to mess with us!" said Giselle, winking.

"Together, we are unstoppable!" said Brigit.

"Just worry about yourselves, and let us do the hard work," grinned Diane.

Twilight prayed to the gods, then added something. _Mother, Sibylla, if you can hear me, then please bless us with your hearts. If Despisaro defeats us, then the world is doomed_.

**0 0 0 0**

Outside the warehouse, the illusions of Diane, Brigit, and Giselle were standing outside the warehouse, jeering and laughing as they watched Despisaro enter the docks and see them.

"Hey, you big ugly green frog-chicken!" cried Giselle. "Betcha can't catch us!"

"Come on, you loser, be a man, not a monster!" teased Diane.

"Bwak bwak bwak!" cried Brigit, flapping her arms like a chicken.

Despisaro saw the three girls run into the giant warehouse and laughed. "Oh please," he chuckled. "Do you honestly expect me to fall for _that_? Saurius did and he regrets it now. He's going to die when Yugi kicks his butt in Duel Monsters, and Yugi **will** win because he's lucky. But I'm not falling into that trap." He turned to leave, stepped forward...

...and then he through a hole in the ground! He yelped as he fell down a chute and into the basement of the warehouse, knocking his head on the wall. "Ouch."

Suddenly, two gleaming golden lights surrounded him and a black mist filled the room. "Welcome to our Shadow Game, Despisaro," said a female voice with an evil laugh.

Despisaro slowly got up to see Lina, wearing the Millennium Eye around her neck and Twilight wearing the Necklace. "Drat," he cursed under his breath. "Should have guessed you would have had a back-up trap just in case I tried to leave."

Three figures leapt down from the rafters. "Didn't expect THAT, did ya?" laughed Giselle.

"That's right, and now you have no choice but to defeat us three in a duel!" laughed Brigit.

"So draw your cards or face the Shadows!" giggled Diane.

The three activated their duel disks and slammed their decks into them. Their life meters shot up to eight-thousand each.

_"D! M! G! __**GIRL POWER!**__"_ the three shouted.

"Well, it seems you have no choice but to duel, Despisaro," said Twilight, smirking. "You thought you could escape your fate, but you failed...because you weren't expecting a basement to this place, nor were you expecting a cleverly-concealed chute!"

Despisaro chuckled. "It seems you are much more clever than Yugi and his little friends. You were able to force me into a Shadow Game while Saurius foolishly ran into one." He took a deck from thin air. "I accept your challenge, little girls, but I warn you...Saurius is nothing to me. I could kick his winged buttocks to Hell and back!" He made the creepy Orichalcos duel disk appeared and, after shuffling his deck, slipped into his deck slot, and his life meter also shot up to 8000. "Very well. Prepare yourself, girls, because when I get serious, nobody survives against me!"

His sinister laughter echoed through the warehouse.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: The final battle is at hand, and if you thought the final battle in Harry Potter was intense...ah, forget it. Nothing could compare to the final confrontation between Harry and Voldy. Just be patient and I'll get that two-parter out soon.**_


	51. Labyrinth of Nightmare

Here it is, the final battle. Two groups enter, one leaves.

For those saying that three-against-one is unfair, let me remind you that these are unusual situations. I was going to have Despisaro have two mind-imps fight alongside him, but it made no sense and the duel would have gotten too complicated. Also, I was getting sick of this story when it reached this point, so I said "screw it."

That would explain why the duel is rushed. Sorry, guys. Hopefully the epilogue will make up for it.

But for the record, the epilogue chapters are going to posted as a mini-story instead of tacked onto this story. It's six chapters long, so I decided it needed its own little story.

Enjoy.

(Disclaimer: _The Phantom Toolbooth_ is not my work.)

**Here we are, the final showdown. I wish I was there for my beloved Brigit, but all I can do is tell you what's coming up. She can't, you see, because she's in danger. Pisaro...no, Despisaro...his deck must be a dreadful deck, one which utilizes the remaining Egyptian God Card, The Winged Dragon of Ra. None of my fire creatures could stand up to the God Phoenix mode of Ra. Their flames are like sparks to this monster.**

**All I can do is pray, pray for Brigit's safety and hope she wins the duel with her close friends and comes back alive.**

**Please, Brigit...Giselle...Diane...**

Dione looked out the window of the hotel, biting her lip. _Diane, please be careful...I want you to live so we can duel again._

Far to the east, many young children were huddling in their cabins as a storm was raging over Duelist Camp. Gale force winds tore into the trees, snapping off branches and even pulling small rocks out of the ground.

Lillith felt a dire terror in her heart, as did Serenity Wheeler, who was tending to her son.

_This feeling...it's the same I felt when I saw that cloud over the tower where my brother battled Marik in the Battle City finals. I hope Diane and her friends are watching themselves...after what I had seen of Pisaro, he's no different from that evil spirit!_

**0 0 0 0  
**  
The energy of the Shadow Game permeated the warehouse basement as the four duelists drew their opening hands.

"So it begins… and ends," growled Despisaro as he drew a card to increase his hand. "Let me begin the path of your destruction. Giant Orc in attack mode."

The card appeared and morphed into the hideous bald gray-skinned fiend holding a femur club. (2200/0)

"Then a card face-down," said Despisaro, grinning toothily as he slid a card into his disk. The card appeared behind his monster. "End turn."

"You think they can win?" asked Lina, starting to sweat. The Eye's magic was starting to get to her; She hadn't realized it until now.

"I have faith in those three, they have overcome many challenges in their dueling careers," grinned Twilight. "I have faith they will win."

"DRAW!" cried Diane, whipping out a card and adding it to her hand. She took a card from her hand. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode, and that's my turn." The elfish warrior rose up and took a defensive stance. (1400/1200) _Not my best defense, but he'll have to do until I get Dark Magician Girl or something better in my hand._

"My draw," said Giselle, drawing from her disk. She switched it with a card in her hand. "Masked Dragon, defense mode!" The masked snake-necked dragon rose up. (1400/1100) _If he gets wasted, I can bring his brothers to the field in defense mode and have a temporary wall. Then I'll bring Armed Dragon Level 3 out and start the path to this fiend's destruction!_

"I'm up," said Brigit, drawing. She smirked. _I added this card to my deck from my side deck! I heard that Yugi Senior used it a few times, so it's perfect for my deck!_ "A monster face-down and I end my turn." She slipped the card she had drawn onto the disk and it appeared face-down before her.

Despisaro chuckled wickedly. "Seems you have put up impressive defenses. Let me be the first to smash them down." He drew a card. _Perfect, the Winged Dragon of Ra is in my hand...but I won't play him yet; I need three monsters to summon him, and I don't want to sacrifice weaklings. Time for me to show the first terror of my deck!_ He switched Ra with another card in his hand. "I activate the magic card, Library Database."

The card appeared before him, showing a computer screen displaying a database. "What is that?" asked Diane.

"A powerful magic card," said Despisaro. "With a powerful effect. I declare the name of a trap card, and, if that card is in any of our decks, it is automatically brought to the field and activated, ignoring all timing restrictions. Of course, I'd never waste it on a card like Mirror Force, so...I'll use it on...Gravity Bind."

Brigit gasped as the card appeared on her field and a wave of energy flowed over the shadows, forming the cage of energy that forced Giant Orc to squat in defense.

"Why did he do that?" asked Lina. "It makes his Giant Orb giant deadweight!"

"Oh please, do you think I wasn't prepared for that sort of setback?" said Despisaro. "My deck has all sorts of tricks...like this." He showed a card which showed the Dark Ruler pointing at a screaming Skull Servant. "I equip Demotion to my Giant Orc." The card flew into his disk and appeared behind his Giant Orc. "This reduces the level of the equip monster by two stars, allowing my Orc to become a two-star monster and slip under Gravity Bind. Now I shift Giant Orc into attack mode and make my attack." The Orc rose up again, growling as it awaited its order to charge. "Giant Orc, attack that face-down monster Brigit has with Bone Club Smash!"

Brigit smirked as Giant Orc roared and slammed his club into the card, which revealed a weird white blobby creature with an upside-down face that was smiling. (300/500)

"Thanks for attacking my Marshmallon, Despisaro," said Brigit. "Now you take a thousand points of damage because you attacked it while it was in face-down defense."

Despisaro grimaced as his life meter plunged to 7000. "So be it. My Giant Orc shifts into defense due to its effect."

The giant creature grunted and sat down with a plop again.

"End turn," said Despisaro.

"Sorry guys," said Brigit sadly to her teammates. "I didn't expect him to do that."

"It's okay, we'll work around your Gravity Bind, that's all," said Diane, drawing. "I play my Celtic Swordgirl in attack mode." The green-haired female elf appeared with a flash. (1000/800) "And you know what that entails, Despisaro." The Celtic Guardian smiled at his sister as his attack rose to 1800. "I end my turn, because my Celtic Guardian can't attack due to Gravity Bind."

"All right!" said Giselle, drawing. "I play Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defense mode." The blue-scaled dragon appeared on the ground besides Masked Dragon, snoozing away. (1300/2000) "I end my turn. You move, Brigit."

"Okay," said Brigit, drawing a card. She smiled. "Sonic Duck in attack mode!" The funny-hat bird appeared. (1700/300) "And he's a three-star monster, so he can destroy that stupid Orc! Now..."

"Before you attack me, I wish to trigger my trap card," said Despisaro, flipping his set card up. Everyone gasped at the hideous germs with kanji in them on the card's face.

"No, it's Crush Card Virus!" cried Diane.

Despisaro chuckled. "Do you see a monster with less than a thousand attack points on my field? This is actually called Deck Devastation Virus, and it's the little brother to Kaiba's infamous trap with reversed effects. In other words, I must tribute a dark monster with two-thousand or more attack points, and my Giant Orc, no longer useful, will do." The fiend exploded into a cloud of gore.

"Ewww!" cried the girls, flinching.

"The other reversed part is who it affects," said Despisaro as the gore turned into a foul mist that covered the field. "Unlike Kaiba's card, which infects your deck and makes all powerhouses dead on arrival, this card affects all weaklings! In other words..." Celtic Swordgirl, both of Giselle's dragons, and Marshmallon got green in the gills, then exploded! "All monsters with 1500 or less attack immediately die!"

"No!" cried Giselle in horror. Diane's life meter dropped to 7750, Giselle's dropped to 7325, and Brigit's dipped a bit to 7925.

Diane frowned. "You fiend!" Her Celtic Guardian scowled as he dropped back to 1400 attack, now that his little sister was dead.

"Oh yes," chuckled Despisaro. "I forgot that your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian got an attack boost from his sister, making him unaffected by the virus's first effect. No wonder they call him obnoxious. But from now until the third of your draw phases, you must show all cards you draw and any monsters with 1500 or less attack are sent to the grave."

Twilight was horrified. "He put that card in to weaken Brigit, knowing she has almost nothing but weak monsters at her disposal!"

"Grrrr...monster!" cried Lina.

"Why thank you, Lina, that's a compliment," said Despisaro with a dark laugh.

"Even if you crippled my deck right now," hissed Brigit. "You still have my Sonic Duck to deal with, and he was immune to your virus! Go, attack him directly!"

The duck shot forward like a bullet and slammed into the demon with a blinding speed. Despisaro grunted as his life meter plunged to 5300.

"A scratch, a flesh wound," said Despisaro with a snarl. "Is that all?"

Brigit nodded angrily. "You may have kept me from summoning most of my monsters, but I'll still fight on!"

"Well then, let's see you fight on after my next move," said Despisaro, drawing. He chuckled. "Pot of Greed gives me two cards." The pot appeared briefly, and then exploded as Despisaro whipped two cards from his deck. "And now for a deadly combo. I play Tribute to the Doomed, discarding one card to destroy one monster on the field!" He slid a card into his discard slot. "And I'll get rid of that obnoxious elf of yours!"

"No!" cried Diane as she saw evil hands grab her Celtic Guardian and drag it into the ground. Her life meter dropped to 7400.

"So much for your only decent defense," said the demon. "But there's worse to come. That card I discarded...you're about to meet it. I play Monster Reborn to bring it back!"

The ankh appeared, and then a huge golden creature rose up and let out a scream! (0/0)

"The Winged Dragon of Ra!" cried Lina in shock.

"Yes, I was sure you figured it out that I owned this card," said Despisaro with a fanged grin. "You really think I'd allow my minions to own this, the most powerful of the Egyptian God monsters? I discarded it for Tribute to the Doomed so I could bring it back with Monster Reborn."

"We can beat it," said Giselle. "Sonic Duck will make it into dragon soup, since it has zilcho attack points!"

"True, it has no attack power," said Despisaro, completing her statement. "You see, it only gains attack power from the monsters sacrificed to summon it, special summoning it makes it a wimp. However, I'm not keeping it around."

"You're tributing it?" asked Brigit in fear.

"Yes, but not for what you would think," said Despisaro with a wicked smile.

"No...The God Phoenix..." whispered Twilight in fear.

"Your little friend is correct," said Despisaro. "By paying a thousand life points, I can transform Ra into a mighty phoenix!" His life meter dropped to 4300 as the golden griffin was engulfed with flames, turning into a terrifying bird of fire which let out a screech!

"I would compare it with Moltres, if we were not in such danger," said Giselle in terror.

"Oh, but Moltres is NOTHING to this," said Despisaro. "You see, now it immediately DESTROYS one monster on the field, and there's only one left!" He turned to Brigit. "Let's show you what a _**real**_ bird can do!"

The phoenix charged forward and devoured Sonic Duck before exploding into flames! Brigit let out a blood-curdling shriek and collapsed as her life meter dropped to 7500. Ra disappeared as it was sent back to the graveyard.

"BRIG!" cried Giselle and Diane.

"BRIGIT!" cried Lina in horror. She suddenly heard a voice in her head.

_Come on, you can make him pay. Just read his mind and tell the girls what he's up to!_

"Get out my head!" hissed Lina, clutching her head with her free hand.

Twilight was horrified. _The Millennium Eye's evil essence is trying to corrupt Lina like it did her foster father! Despisaro must know about this and is deliberating stalling for time so he wins either way._ "Lina, fight it! Don't let that thing seduce you!"

"I know, I know," growled Lina.

Brigit slowly got up, panting. "I'm fine...that thing will pay for what he did!"

Despisaro chuckled. "Having trouble with the Shadows? Well...things are about to get interesting. I play the magic card Terraforming!" He slid a card into his deck and it appeared. "This allows me to search my deck for any field magic card in it!"

"No!" said Twilight as Despisaro searched his deck.

"I see you know what I was searching for..." said Despisaro, shuffling his deck and putting it back. "And here it is! _**The Seal of Orichalcos!**_" He slid the card into his field zone and the green ring encircled Diane, Brigit, Giselle, and Despisaro. While the seal didn't brand itself on his forehead, All five of Despisaro's eyes burned an evil red. "Now, not only will you lose this Shadow Game, you'll lose your souls as well!"

"I beg to differ!" screamed Giselle. "We'll fight to the end!"

"Then I'd better shut you up!" said Despisaro. "Bowganian in attack mode!" A hideous eyeball creature holding a crossbow rose up. (1300/1000) The symbol of the Seal branded itself on its eyeball and it rose to 1800 attack. "Now, attack Giselle directly!"

"GISSY!" cried the two girls as their friend got hit by a crossbow bolt fired from the creature. She fell to one knee and grunted as her life meter dropped to 5525.

"I'm still standing...Despisaro..." choked Giselle, glaring angrily at him.

"Not for long," said the demon. "Your move."

Diane drew and her card was revealed as Mystical Elf. She sighed as she discarded it. "I pass this turn."

Giselle growled and drew, then the card appeared, showing a Troop Dragon, which was discarded. "I have to pass too."

Brigit drew and sobbed as her Dancing Elf was shown and discarded. "I pass."

"This is terrible," said Lina. "They can't do anything."

"That virus is lethal," said Twilight sadly. "As long as they draw nothing but weak monsters, they cannot set up a defense."

Despisaro chuckled as he drew. "I enter my battle phase, and Bowganian's special effect activates, inflicting 600 points of damage to each of you!"

The creature cocked three arrows and fired them, making the girls scream in pain as they were impaled in the hearts! Diane's life meter dropped to 6800, Giselle's dropped to 4925, and Brigit's dropped to 6800.

"Next, I'll set a monster face-down," said Despisaro, placing a card on his disk. The card appeared besides Bowganian. "And...since I don't play favorites...attack Brigit directly!"

Brigit screamed in agony as another crossbow bolt slammed into her left lung, sending her toppling over. Her life meter dropped to 5200.

"Blast it!" cried Lina.

_Why not punish him? Send him to the Shadows..._

"Shut up," growled Lina, making Twilight nervous. "I take no orders from some evil little devil in my head!"

"Seems you're having trouble, Lina," said Despisaro as he ended his turn. "But it'll get worse as time goes on. Why not give up and save yourself further pain?"

"Go to Hell," hissed Lina.

Despisaro shrugged. "Fine, your funeral."

Diane was furious at the way Despisaro mocked Lina. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my friends, Despisaro!" She drew and winced as her Magician of Faith appeared and was discarded. "This is bananas!"

"Okay, this had better be good," said Giselle under her breath, drawing. She sighed in relief as Cave Dragon was shown. "Since you saw it and our fields are clear, I'll summon it in defense!" The giant rocky dragon rose up and crouched. (2000/100) "End turn."

Brigit drew and Jerry Beans Man was shown. She sighed in relief. "Oh well, I pass this turn." _No point summoning this guy, he'd be killed by Bowganian at this point, because of that stupid Gravity Bind._

"If it's any consolation," said Despisaro with an evil grin. "This is the last turn of the virus. Next turn, it clears and you can get your weaklings back." He drew and smirked. "You know what happens now!" The Bowganian fired three bolts into the girls and they wailed as Diane's life meter dropped to 6200, Giselle's dropped to 4325, and Brigit's dropped to 5200.

"I can't keep watching this!" said Lina. She clutched her head again and growled.

"Fight it, Lina, you must fight the influence of the Millennium Eye to put it into your head," whispered Twilight. _She's trying so hard, and yet she's never tasted the power of the Items before. That eye could easily overwhelm her and make her don it._

Diane saw Lina suffering and got a firm look on her face. _We'll defeat this freak._ She drew a card. "I play my own Pot of Greed!" The pot appeared and shattered as she drew two cards, then sighed as Elma was shown and discarded. _Sorry Elma, I'll avenge you._ Seeing the other card in her hand, she smiled. "I play Emergency Provisions to send Brigit's Gravity Bind to the graveyard and gain a thousand life points!"

The Gravity Bind melted into light and Brigit smiled. "Thank goodness!" she said. "Now we can play our powerful monsters in attack mode again!"

Despisaro scowled as Diane nodded and her life meter rose to 7200. "That's my turn." Diane looked at Giselle. _It's up to her now._

Giselle closed her eyes and took the card from her deck. It revealed itself and she opened her eyes and smiled. "All right! I summon the card I drew, Luster Dragon!" The sapphire-scaled dragon rose up and screeched. (1900/1600) "Wipe out that wretched thing with Sapphire Flash!"

The dragon spewed blue flames from its maw that incinerated Bowganian. Despisaro looked impassionately as his life meter dipped to 5200.

"Now that a dragon's in play, Cave Dragon can attack, so I shift it to attack mode!" said Giselle. The monster rose up, and green smoke poured from its nostrils. "Go Cave Dragon, attack and destroy that face-down monster with Acid Cloud!" The Cave Dragon belched an acidic gas that engulfed the card, which rose up to reveal a white-armored warrior with wild hair and a large silver shield. (800/2000) The Seal appeared on his helmet and he rose to 1300 attack.

Twilight paled. "No! It cannot be White Knight's Gardna!"

"You know about this monster?" asked Brigit.

"Yes," chuckled Despisaro. "It was a fitting deck theme to play. You see, White Knight's Gardna is one of a few warriors that was played by a tragic man of a duelist. His name was Chazz Princeton, and he was seduced into following an evil organization, changing his coat to a white-colored one. He did many evil things and even 'recruited' fellow students of his academy to his cause. While he was reformed by his worst rival, the cards he used against that rival still live, and I took them into my deck for this special duel."

"You fiend," said Twilight. "Using the cards that represented a deluded madman's dream is one of the sickest things I've ever seen!"

"Sticks and stones, sorceress, sticks and stones," said Despisaro.

"Well, I can't do a thing, so my turn ends," said Giselle.

Brigit drew a card. "Since you're defending, I'll just the monster I drew last turn. Jerry Beans Man in attack mode." The cute little bean-headed warrior appeared with a cry. (1750/0) "Then I play Future Fusion, allowing me to send any fusion-material monsters from my deck to my graveyard, and next turn the fusion monster is summoned!" She sent three cards from her deck to her graveyard slot and a ball of light shone behind her.

Despisaro drew and grinned. "I just got Graceful Charity, so I'll play it now." He registered the card into his disk and the angel flew over him and showered his deck with golden rain. He drew three cards. "And here, I'll show you the cards I will get rid of." He briefly showed two warriors and discarded them.

Twilight got very scared. _White Knight's Swordsman and another of those Gardnas. That only means one thing, and I feel he has White Knight's Lancer in his hand as well._

"By the way, due to my White Knight's Swordsman's effect, if it's in the graveyard, all of my White Knight warriors gain a three-hundred attack point boost." White Knight's Gardna glowed white and rose to 1600 attack. "Not like it'll matter now, as I am defending. But not for long. I play this card!"

Twilight paled. "No..."

"The card known as **Orichalcos Duetros!**" He slid the card into his disk and the Seal of Orichalcos spun and formed another ring around it. "Now, I'll play the mighty White Knight's Lancer in attack mode!" A tall red-haired warrior in white armor, holding a large lance appeared. (1500/0) "And thanks to the effects of both the Seal and his brother in the grave, his attack rises to twenty-three hundred!" The warrior growled as his attack shot up to 2300, the seal plastering on his forehead. "Now my Orichalcos Duetros activates. Every time I end my first main phase, I gain five hundred life points for each monster on my field." The two knights glowed and Despisaro's life meter rose to 6200.

"This is crazy!" said Giselle. "If he fills his field, we'll never defeat him!"

Despisaro laughed wickedly. "Now, let's start picking you off. Lancer, take down that bean warrior with White Knight Lance!"

The warrior aimed his lance at Jerry Beans Man, who screamed in terror as the opponent charged and impaled him! He shattered and Brigit flinched in pain as her life meter dropped to 4050.

"Brig!" cried Diane. "No!"

Giselle snarled at the fiend. "You're gonna pay for picking on my friend!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" chuckled Despisaro. "You have nothing strong enough to defeat this guy."

Diane drew a card...and nothing happened. "Oh yeah, the virus clears now." She looked at her card and then her hand. "Gissy, can I borrow your Luster Dragon?"

"Sure thing, Di," said Giselle, getting an idea of what Luster Dragon was fated for.

"Good! I sacrifice Giselle's Luster Dragon to summon Dark Magician Girl!" The blue-scaled dragon vanished and was replaced by the blonde sorceress who had stood by Diane's side ever since she was healed from Katrina's curse. (2000/1700) "Next, I'll equip the Butterfly Dagger I've been holding for so long to her!" The sorceress replaced her staff with the green dagger and her attack rose to 2300 "Giving her an extra three-hundred attack points, enough to shatter your White Knight's Gardna! Go, Dark Magician Girl! Wipe out the Gardna!"

The sorceress let out a cry and fired a blast of lavender death from the dagger, which slammed into White Knight's Gardna and shattered it!

"So you defeated Gardna," said Despisaro. "Next turn, I plan on getting rid of your little blonde witch!"

"Well, Giselle's up," said Diane. "And since I sacrificed her monster to summon Dark Magician Girl, she gets to attack with it!"

"Like you could," taunted Despisaro. "Your sorceress is tied in attack with Lancer. There is no way you can fight him without destroying your magician as well!"

Giselle drew a card. "Masked Dragon in defense mode and that's it for me." The second masked dragon rose up and took a crouching position. (1400/1000)

Despisaro smirked. _I know what she is up to. She hopes that I destroy it in battle so that she can summon her Armed Dragon and then evolve it. Well, she is about to be sorely disappointed. I can defeat that thing._

Brigit drew. "Since it's the turn after I activated it, Future Fusion's effect triggers! Here comes Mokey Mokey King!"

The giant marshmallow angel rose up behind her. "MOKEY MOKEY!" it roared. (300/100)

"And next, I play Dancing Elf in attack mode," said Brigit, playing her card. The blonde-haired elf rose up and took a pose. (300/200) "And I play two cards face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before her.

Despisaro gave an evil grin. "I know what you are up to, Brigit. One of those cards is Mokey Mokey Smackdown, and you plan on activating it next turn to destroy my White Knight's Lancer. The other is Spirit Barrier to protect you from battle damage. That way, you'll wipe out my Lancer with your three super-Mokeys and take out the rest of my life points. Well, I'm going to have to disappoint you in your plans to defeat me so easily." He drew a card.

Brigit gave her own evil grin. "You've got lousy prediction skills, Despisaro! I activate my face-down card!" She flipped up one of her cards. "Order to Charge!"

"What?" cried Despisaro, stunned at this turn of events.

Lina laughed. "You got served!"

"By sacrificing a normal monster," said Brigit as her Dancing Elf vaporized into a spray of light. "I can destroy one of your monsters!"

A spectral ghostly form of Dancing Elf shot from the card and blasted White Knight's Lancer, who screamed as he exploded. Despisaro's life point meter dropped to 5625.

"Yes!" said Diane. "Now his field is clear!"

Despisaro smiled, then gave a manic laugh. "You really think so? Actually, that was all part of my plan! I _wanted_ you to destroy White Knight's Lancer!"

"Huh?" asked Giselle.

Twilight paled. _No..._

"I play a card which your friend Diane should know well," said Despisaro, showing it off before activating it in his disk. "Card of Sanctity! Since you all know what this does, I will spare you the details." All four drew cards, but Despisaro got more than the others.

"He planned it that way, so he could get the most benefit," murmured Lina.

"Next, I set a card, and activate Heavy Storm!" said Despisaro. He inserted the card and a whirlwind tore apart Brigit's face-down trap. "Spirit Barrier, how predictable."

"No, that was her only defense!" said Diane.

"Now to show you the true terror of the White Knights!" said Despisaro, showing the card that he had set as it shattered." I activate the card known as The Sealed Gates, which can only be activated by being destroyed!" He slid it into his discard slot and a glowing pentagram appeared. "By removing White Knight's Swordsman, White Knight's Lancer, and White Knight's Gardna from play, I can special summon their lord...**WHITE KNIGHT'S LORD!**"

A giant of a warrior with blue hair and white armor rose up, holding a large spiked morning star. (2000/2000) The Seal appeared on his forehead. (2500/2000)

"And that's not all, my friends," chuckled the demon lord. "You see, I can play this card too! The magic card known as Dimension Fusion! This allows me to bring back all the Knights I removed from play to summon the Lord, for a mere two thousand life points." Despisaro's life meter dropped to 4200 as White Knight's Swordsman(a giant of a man wielding a broad sword) (1100/0), White Knight's Lancer (1500/0), and White Knight's Gardna (800/2000) rose up, taking the symbol on their brows. (1600/0) (2000/0) (1300/2000) "And next, I play Monster Reincarnation, discarding a card from my hand to bring back a monster." He discarded another White Knight's Lancer and drew a card from his discard slot, then he showed it and everyone gasped.

"No!" cried Twilight in horror.

"Now, I sacrifice all three of my knights to bring back an old friend..._**The Winged Dragon of Ra!**_" cackled Despisaro as the three knights melted into light and a bolt of gold lightning struck the field. "Thanks to sacrificing my Swordsman, it's now in the graveyard and White Knight's Lord gains a boost." White Knight's Lord glowed and rose to 2800 attack. Then a golden orb appeared. "Oh, I forgot that you can only control Ra when you summon it normally if you have the power to recite his summoning chant," murmured Despisaro. He closed his five eyes and began to chant in a dark tongue. The ball split open and light poured out of it. When the light faded, the giant red-eyed golden griffin appeared and screeched.

"No, he knows the chant," whispered Twilight. "But how?"

"Who cares, that thing is about to rip the girls a new one!" groaned Lina. She sweated heavily. _Dang, this Eye is giving me too much trouble! Those girls had better win, but it seems unlikely…how can you beat the Winged Dragon of Ra again?_

"Like it, girls?" chuckled Despisaro. "If you recall, Ra gains all the attack power of the monsters sacrificed for it, and 1500 attack points as well because it counts the three boosts to my monsters the Seal grants them!" The creature roared in rage as it shone. (4900/2000) "And **he** gets the boost of the Seal as well!"

Ra shrieked in rage as the symbol fused to its head, raising its attack to 5200.

"That thing is off the hook!" gulped Giselle. "Not even Mythic Dragon could beat it!"

"There's more, of course," said Despisaro with a dark grin. "Ra has other abilities. I activate Ra's ability of One-Turn Kill!"

Twilight and Lina gasped in horror.

"From the reactions of your counselors, I can see they know all about it," said Despisaro as he glowed golden. His body melted into light. "By sacrificing all my life points save one, I can increase Ra's attack by the amount of life points I sacrificed!" Despisaro's body pushed through Ra's head as his life meter plummeted to a single life point and Ra's attack shot up to 9399!

"No...They're finished," gulped Lina. "_**Nothing**_ can win against that!"

"Very observant, my friends," said Despisaro, his voice sounding darker and more sinister than before. "Now I enter my battle phase, which means Duetros takes effect!" His life points rose to 1001. "And now, say goodbye to your friend Brigit! I attack her directly with the Winged Dragon of Ra! _**God Blaze Cannon!**_"

The Winged Dragon of Ra belched a blazing golden fireball. Brigit screamed and cowered as the ball flew towards her...

"Masked Dragon! Cover her!" ordered Giselle. The dragon flew in front of Brigit and got vaporized, but Giselle and Brigit were flung onto their backs by the sheer force of the blast and were moaning painfully.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Despisaro. "I haven't had so much fun since I totaled that wretched Chosen One's home village and killed his best friend!"

Diane shuddered in rage. "You...you sick freak...you don't deserve redemption!"

"Armed Dragon Level 3..." coughed Giselle. "Come on out!" The remains of Masked Dragon flew away and the orange masked dragon appeared. (1200/900)

"Have you forgotten about my White Knight's Lord, little girl?" chortled Despisaro. "Take out that thing before it can evolve!"

The warrior lunged and bashed in Armed Dragon's head, shattering it! "Good thing it was in defense mode," mumbled Giselle. "So much for my Armed Dragon Level 10..."

"There's more," said Despisaro. "Whenever White Knight's Lord destroys a monster, he hits you again for three hundred points of damage!"

The Lord flung his morning star's ball and it slammed into Giselle, who screamed as her life meter dropped to 4025.

"I'll end my turn by setting three cards face-down." He slid three cards into his disk and they appeared. "And activate the final Seal, **Orichalcos Trietros!**" A third ring appeared around the Seal of Orichalcos. "Now, all of your magic, trap, and monster effects have no effect on my monsters, making any hope of bringing down Ra impossible! Of course, traps won't hurt Ra, but now even if you brought back your Armed Dragon with Level Modulation or something, its effect won't work!"

Giselle slowly got up. _No...Armed Dragon Level 10 won't cut it!_

Brigit sighed as she picked herself up. _We need a miracle to win this..._

"To end my turn, I play another Tribute to the Doomed, discarding another White's Knight Swordsman to destroy your Cave Dragon," said Despisaro. The mummy hand grabbed the giant rocky dragon and it screamed as it was pulled under. "This allows White Knight's Lord to gain another 300 attack points." The Lord grinned as his body glowed and he rose to 3100 attack.

_Now he's tougher than the Blue Eyes White Dragon,_ thought Lina glumly.

"Your move, Diane," said Despisaro, looking smugly at Diane. _I know what she will do, she will be given the Legend of Heart card that Yugi used against Dartz, but when she summons a warrior to use it, my Torrential Tribute trap will destroy it and all her friend's monsters as well, and only Ra will be spared because he is naturally immune to traps!_ He looked at his other cards. _Of course, my Lord will bite the dust, but I won't need it anymore, because I'll activate Meteorain and Micro Ray and pierce with Ra for full damage, knocking one of them out of the game! When that happens and one of them falls to the Seal, then the others will lose the will to fight on!_

Diane held up a card. "I play Pot of Charity, removing the Mystical Elf your virus forced me to discard to draw three cards!" She removed Mystical Elf to the removed slot and drew three cards, then she looked over her hand. This card...I haven't seen it before...

_Play it, Diane Arachne,_ said the voice of Hermos. _Play that card and we will come._

Diane nodded, then looked over the field. _I'm no idiot, Despisaro. Those are traps...but who am I to disappoint?_ "I play one card face-down...and summon Getsu Fuhma in attack mode!" The red-haired ronin appeared and drew her blade. (1700/1200)

"Ha, ha, ha, you lose!" laughed Despisaro, flipping up his trap card. "Go Torrential Tribute, destroy everything!"

"NO!" cried Lina in horror as a geyser tore through the field.

"With Ra immune to traps, Despisaro has won," said Twilight sadly, covering her face.

Armed Dragon Level 3 and Mokey Mokey King exploded, as did White Knight's Lord, which Despisaro had neglected. Giselle and Brigit screamed silently as their life meters dropped to 3625 and 3975 respectively. Getsu Fuhma was washed away too and Diane's life meter dropped to 6775, but unlike her friends, Diane stood her ground with a scowl.

"You lose," said Despisaro with a chuckle, but he gasped as he saw Getsu Fuhma rise up. "What? HOW CAN THIS BE?"

Diane chuckled as she pointed to her face-up card as her life meter dropped to 5975. "I activated my Premature Burial to bring back Getsu at the cost of 800 life points while you were laughing your head off! I happened to draw it with my Pot of Charity, so I didn't worry diddly about your stupid trap!"

"You..." hissed Despisaro, steam coming from his nostrils.

"I knew you _wanted_ to destroy my warrior and you know why? Because you know what I am going to play next, the card I just drew," said Diane, nodding to Getsu, who nodded back. Diane activated the card. "I play Legend of Heart! By sacrificing my warrior and a thousand more life points..." Her life meter plunged to 5775 as Getsu exploded. "I bring forth your worst nightmare!"

The three cards flew out of the girls' decks and morphed into the three mythical dragons. Timaeus hovered over Giselle, Critias floated over Brigit, and Hermos hovered over Diane. The three flew into the ceiling and vanished in a vortex of dark clouds. Laughter resounded as lightning shot out from the vortex.

"They are coming..." said Twilight with renewed hope.

"Whoa..." said Lina.

"Behold the legendary knights who guard the world of the Duel Spirits!" cried Diane. _**"Hermos!"**_

A bolt of lightning struck her field and the red-armored knight appeared. (2800/2200)

_**"Timaeus!"**_

A bolt of lightning struck Giselle's field and the green-armored knight appeared. (2800/2200)

_**"And Critias!"**_

A bolt of lightning struck Brigit's field and the black-armored knight appeared. (2800/2200)

"It ends now, Pisaro," said Hermos.

"By my good eye," said Timaeus with a scowl. "The Orichalcos will be eradicated."

"Right," said Critias. "Brigit, let's defeat this scum."

"Yeah!" said the three girls, nodding. The three knights raised their blades and slammed it into the ground, shattering all three rings of the Seal of Orichalcos!

"The Knights easily destroyed the seal, like they did last time," said Twilight in relief as Ra dropped down to an attack power of 8899.

"I don't fear them," said Despisaro as Diane put a card face-down and ended her turn.

Giselle chuckled. "Despisaro, you are a terrible liar. As a fan of dragons, I've become like them, and they know how to smell fear from a long distance. You, my friend, are hiding in terror behind that ugly chicken. Now, let's show you how we do things downtown!" She raised her hand.

"Yes, Gissy...become a God-Slayer like us," said Brigit.

"Ra is your target, Gissy," smiled Diane. "You deserve to destroy the greatest of the Egyptian God monsters."

"I activate Timaeus's special ability, fusing him with his brethren!" cried Giselle. The three knights melted into light and turned into a giant behemoth of a knight wearing full golden armor and wielding a great big two-handed sword!

"Gah!" cried Despisaro in fear.

"Here he is, the mighty, the unstoppable, _**Divine Knight of Destiny!**_ " cried Giselle.

_**"Holy googly-moogly!"**_ cried Lina. "That thing's stats are screwy!"

Twilight laughed. "No, those are not its true attack and defense. In fact, both are a number that even the best mathematicians think does not exist. For lack of a better term, call it Omega."

"Omega?" asked Lina.

"You ever watch _The Phantom Tollbooth_?" asked Twilight.

"Sure, who hasn't?" murmured Lina, remembering that cartoon she watched as a child. It was a classic, even though it was first shown in the '80s.

"Do you remember the scene where the Mathemagician makes a fool of one of the characters?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, something about trying to find the biggest number in the universe and failing," said Lina. "No matter how big the number that bug-guy said, adding one made it bigger. So the term infinity was created to mean the biggest number of all."

"But not even infinity is the biggest of all numbers," said Twilight, making Lina's jaw drop in shock. "Even IT is trumped by a larger number, that number is Omega, a number beyond infinity. It is how Yugi Senior defeated Dartz's Divine Serpent, by making his knight have an attack greater than the Divine Serpent's infinite attack!"

Lina gasped. "As I said before...holy googly-moogly!"

Giselle smirked. "Any last words, Despisaro? Because when my super knight attacks and destroys your super chicken, it won't matter how many life points you have, you're toast!"

Despisaro was speechless, his mind in turmoil. _I can't lose…not to these girls!_

Giselle shrugged. "Too bad. Divine Knight, take out that ugly thing with Divine Redemption Blade!"

The warrior shot forward and leapt, raising his sword. Despisaro was unable to do a thing as he looked in pain. "Everything has failed..."

The blade cut through his body and Ra's body in one glowing strike, then Ra exploded with a violent display of pyrotechnics! Despisaro's life meter hit zero, but it didn't matter as the disk shattered into bits as did the field. The three girls hit the dirt to brace against the shockwave and Lina and Twilight hit the dirt as well!

**0 0 0 0**

A blast of golden light exploded in the dock area. The silver-haired girl smiled as another beam of light shot from the Kaiba manor. "It's all over. The madness is finished. Now the world can rest in peace, never fearing invasion from dark forces." She teleported to Alena, who had put down the cards holding Cristo and Brey. "Well?"

Alena backed up as the cards glowed and shattered, and two men appeared. "What happened?" cried the old mage, looking about. "Where are those villains?"

"It's all right, Brey. We are free now," said the other male. He turned to Alena. "Princess, are you all right?"

"Never felt better, Cristo," said Alena, with a wide smile. "Come on, we need Brey's Return spell to get back home to Samteen. The castle should be back as well now that the dark seal is gone forever."

"All right, all right," said Brey, fidgeting a bit as he looked around. "Don't rush me." He raised his staff and chanted the magic to teleport the three back to their world.

"I have to go home too," said the girl. "Please take care." She began to glow white.

"You too," said Alena as she and the others vanished.

The light expanded and engulfed the woods, and then there was nobody.

**0 0 0 0**

Diane opened her eyes. "Is it over now?" She got up and saw the others. "Oh my gosh, you guys okay?"

Giselle groaned and got up. "Remind me _**never**_ to do that again!"

Brigit got up and looked around for her glasses, then put them on and adjusted them. "Phew, it's all over and my glasses are intact. Thank goodness. How are the others?"

Lina and Twilight got up. "Argh," said Lina. She looked angrily at the Eye. "This was so gosh-darned hard for me to control." She tossed the Eye to Twilight. "You keep it, I don't want any more involvement with the stuff that caused my foster pop to go insane."

Twilight nodded and put the Eye in her pocket. "As you wish, Lina. I shall return it to my mother in Egypt."

"Let's celebrate!" said Giselle with a laugh. "We kicked the bad guy's butt!"

"Wait, what about Yugi and the others?" asked Brigit. "If Saurius wins, our duel would be all for nothing!"

"Don't worry," said a voice. "That won't be a problem."

The girls turned to see a spectral elf maiden with long blonde hair before them. "Who are you?" asked Diane.

"Don't you remember me from your game, Diane?" said the elf with a shy smile. "I am Rosaly, Pisaro's true love."

"Oh yeah, the girl who cried rubies," said Diane. "But you're...dead."

"I know, but as soon as I felt Pisaro escape his fate," said Rosaly. "I had to come back, to stop him again. A divine friend gave me the chance to watch him, but I could do little else. I prayed for you and your friends to stop him when he got hold of the Seal of Orichalcos, and I am glad he's finally stopped for good." She let a red tear drip from her eye and, as it left her cheek, it turned into a ruby which hit the ground.

"You did well," said another voice. The three Knights appeared behind the girls and Timaeus spoke. "Thanks to you, the Seal of Orichalcos has been completely erased from this world. The world need never fear the wretched Seal again."

"Thanks, I think," said Giselle.

"You killed one of the Egyptian God Cards as well!" said Diane happily. "Like we did!"

"Aw, it was nothing, I had their help," said Giselle, thumbing to the Knights.

"But if it had not been for your determination and pure hearts," said Hermos. "We could have never given you the card you needed to bring us to our human forms. It is that purity that made us call to you and give you our power."

"And your honor," said Critias. "To not use us against those innocent duelists. You have hearts of gold and this will be reflected in your futures."

Diane, Giselle, and Brigit blushed.

Rosaly nodded. "Thanks to you, Pisaro is now imprisoned in the Shadows for eternity. A sad fate, but it had to be." Two more tears fell from her eyes and turned into rubies. She picked up the ruby teardrops and handed one to each of them. "This is for each of you to have, as a reminder of your bravery, honor, and strength."

The rubies glowed and turned into pendants. Each of the girls took one and donned them, then bowed and gave their thanks.

"For Lina and Twilight, I have a gift for you too," said Rosaly, picking up a card from the smoking remains of Despisaro's duel disk. It was the Winged Dragon of Ra. "Allow me to infuse this into Sibylla, saving you the time to have him devour it." Her eyes glowed and the card melted into light.

He saw the light cover him and cried in joy. _**This is...Ra's Power!**_

His feathers exploded and turned from lavender to a blazing white.

_**At last! All my power is revived!**_

**0 0 0 0**

Twilight smiled. "Thank you, Rosaly. You saved us the trouble."

"We must all leave now," said Hermos.

"Farewell, heroes," said Critias.

"May your future be as bright as the sunrise," said Timaeus. The Knights flew through the ceiling and vanished. The three cards that symbolized them were pulled from the girls' disks and dissolved.

"Good-bye," said Diane softly. "Thank you."

Rosaly nodded. "Thank you as well. I can never repay you for what you did. I can rest in the afterworld in peace, knowing the love of my life is now regretting his actions." She wiped a new tear from her cheek, but this time it was clear as crystal. "Farewell."  
She faded away into thin air.

"Poor thing," said Brigit.

"Now, there is one other person to leave," said Twilight. "Lina can now go home to her own world, now that Sibylla has all his power back."

Lina gulped. "So soon?"

"Yeah, can't we wait a few days?" asked Giselle. "We just want to rest off this ordeal!"

"Yeah, and besides..." said Diane. "Lina promised something to Yugi."

Twilight smiled. "Fine, but once Lina has had her duel, she must leave. No telling what her doppleganger is doing back home."

Lina gasped. _I forgot all about that! I was getting used to this, and this adventure made me forget all about my own world!_

"Let's see if Yugi's okay, okay?" asked Brigit.

**0 0 0 0**

After reuniting with the boys, the group went to find Yugi and found that he had won his great epic duel over Saurius, much to their relief. Brigit's parents came in on a helicopter with Lillith, and they questioned Brigit firmly about what happened, and all was explained. Giselle's father reunited with her, and Sheena and Diane spent some quality time in the days that followed.

A couple of days after the big memorial ceremony for Siegfried Kaiba, Lina was sitting on the dock, watching the sun rise as she shuffled her deck. Twilight came and sat by her. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be," said Lina, checking her cards. Her Toon monsters grinned back at her. "Okay guys, ready to take down the King of Games?"

She didn't hear anything but the lapping of the waves and cry of seagulls, but somehow her heart heard them and she smiled as she shuffled her deck one more time, then got up. "Let's do this."

**(The end...?)**

**This is not really the end. Read the mini-fic called "Sister of Anansi: The Epilogue" to find out what happens next!**

**NEW CARDS:**

**LIBRARY DATABASE:**

**_Type:_** Normal Spell  
**_Effect:_ **Declare the name of one Trap card. Both you and your opponent check their decks. If the declared Trap is in either deck, then the Trap Card activates, ignoring all timing restrictions. However, if a Trap must involve an opponent's action to trigger(ie Mirror Force), this card's effect fails.

_This card was used in a fanfic on called "Yu-Gi-Oh: Virtual Disaster." I don't remember the author's name(sorry)._

**ORICHALCOS DUETROS:**

**_Type:_** Continous Spell  
**_Effect:_** This card can only be activated when "The Seal of Orichalcos" is active. Each Standby Phase, you gain 500 life points for each monster you control.

**ORICHALCOS TRIETAS:**

**_Type:_** Continous Spell  
**_Effect:_** This card can only be activated when "Orichalcos Duetros" is active. All your monsters are immune to the effects of Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters.

_Dartz used the above cards in his final bout with Yugi(don't ask me the episode title)._

**WHITE KNIGHT'S GARDNA:**

**_Type:_** Light/Warrior (Effect?)  
**_Level:_** 4  
**_Attack:_ **800  
**_Defense:_** 2000

**WHITE KNIGHT'S LANCER:**

**_Type:_** Light/Warrior/Effect  
**_Level:_** 4  
**_Attack:_** 1500  
**_Defense:_** 0  
**_Effect:_** Whenever this card attacks a monster in defense mode, inflict damage equal to the difference between this card's attack and the attacked monster's defense.

**WHITE KNIGHT'S SWORDSMAN:**

**_Type:_** Light/Warrior/Effect  
**_Level:_** 4  
**_Attack:_** 1100  
**_Defense:_** 0  
**_Effect:_** When this card is in the graveyard, all cards with "White Knight's" in their name gain 300 attack points.

**THE SEALED GATES:**

**_Type:_** Normal Spell  
**_Effect:_** Upon successful resolution of this card, remove "White Knight's Swordsman", "White Knight's Lancer", and "White Knight's Gardna" from yor graveyard. Special Summon one "White Knight's Lord."

**WHITE KNIGHT'S LORD:**

**_Type:_** Light/Warrior/Effect  
**_Level:_** 7  
**_Attack:_** 2000  
**_Defense:_** 2000  
**_Effect:_** Each time this card destroys a monster, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's life points. If this card is destroyed by any mans, inflict 1000 points of damage.

_The above five cards were used by Chazz Princeton in the episodes "Blinded by the Light."_

**LEGEND OF HEART:**

**_Type:_** Normal Spell  
**_Effect:_** Sacrifice a Warrior-type monster on the field. Special Summon "Timaeus", "Critias", and "Hermos."

**TIMAEUS:**

**_Type:_** Light/Warrior/Effect  
**_Level:_** 8  
**_Attack:_** 2800  
**_Defense:_** 2200  
**_Effect:_** This card cannot be Normal Summoned. It can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Legend of Heart." Once per turn, you can take one Effect Monster from your graveyard and this card gains the effect of it. If "Critias" and "Hermos" are also on the field, you can fuse these three cards together to Special Summon "Divine Knight of Destiny."

**CRITIAS:**

**_Type:_** Light/Warrior/Effect  
**_Level:_** 8  
**_Attack:_** 2800  
**_Defense:_** 2200  
**_Effect:_** This card cannot be Normal Summoned. It can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Legend of Heart." Once per turn, you can take one Trap card from your graveyard and this card gains the effect from it.

**HERMOS:**

**_Type:_** Light/Warrior/Effect  
**_Level:_** 8  
**_Attack:_** 2800  
**_Defense:_** 220  
**_Effect:_** This card cannot be Normal Summoned. It can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Legend of Heart." Once per turn, you can take one Effect Monster from your graveyard and this card gains the effect from it.

**DIVINE KNIGHT OF DESTINY:**

**_Type:_** Light/Warrior/Effect  
**_Level:_** 12  
**_Attack:_** Beyond infinite  
**_Defense:_** Beyond infinite  
**_Effect:_** This card cannot be summoned except by using Timaeus's effect.

_The above cards were used by Yugi-Atem during the final clash with Dartz(don't ask me the episode title, it's been years since I saw that episode)._


End file.
